Falling In Love: Seasons
by Skillet's Lady Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Falling in Love: This time around it's getting Darker for the Friends and Family of the WWE. Pasts are still showing up and old flames are coming back. A white wedding and a Kidnapping... The Attitude Era is back... R
1. Seasons Character Intro

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Summary:** Sequel to Falling in love! This time around it's getting dark around the friends and family of the WWE. What happens when the pasts still arrives and old flames begin? A white wedding and kidnapping... Bringing the Attitude Era back from the dead! R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I only Own, Allie, Mel, Sky and Stacy! XoX-ShAdAy-XoX owns Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway Twins: April and Anna! Animal Luver 4 Life owns Cassie Montgomery! And the whole WWE Crew belongs to Vince McMahon!

(_Seasons_ rightfully belongs to **The Veer Union**, I own nothing)

"_Back and forth you wonder, through your mind, winter is passing over, but I don't mind. Pressures that you're under, will subside, there's no time to ponder, cause it will find you._,"

Take what you can, change the seasons, the changing of the seasons, is here now, the changing of the seasons, is here now, is here now.

And I will find you, although I wonder, if I will climb through. This work among them I'm turning the page for something new, I'm finding my way Through life it blew

**The OC'S:**

**Alyssa 'Allie' Marie Dream**: Currently Dating John Cena; seems everything is going well but has to stay back from the Company for four months; she got two months to go (XD). She currently lives with her acting adoptive family, Shawn and Rebecca along with their sons, Cameron Kade and Skyler 'Sky' Ryan Michaels. She's still trying to find her father and hasn't spoken to her mother after the last fall out over the phone. She's in two groups in the WWE, infamous Degeneration X DX, and a newly formed one with her two best friends, Mel and Rayne called Goddesses of Destruction. The GoD is a mix of all the groups that they looked up to and watched from DX to the n W o.

Yeah her hair was that punk style looking Ashley Massaro hint but after a while she changed it back to all her normal hair color she had when she was a little girl, Brunette. Standing at five foot six, you'll see some time soon changes will happen again and will bring out a different side of this girl most people knew. Her eyes were that unique style that no one has seen before. She was born with Pink eyes but once being around the WWE family, her eyes slowly change colors depending on her mood but as she hangs around with Shawn her eyes are becoming normal and into a light chocolate brown color. The clothing style hasn't change either just adding the armbands that she slowly got into as well making her look like a female version of Jeff Hardy. XD

Her best friend is still Mel Mason, who had the style of the ex wrestler turned music rocker, Lita and she wants to Allie out to get her first Tattoo, but she'd had a lot others. You had Rayne Foley, the most toughest and fearless diva on the planet with the company. Lara James, Mickie James' older sister, also friends with her who has that same Ashley Style hair look; with Pink and Green streaks. Cassie Montgomery is that type of friend who helps you with the friend problems but all around nice girl. Stephanie Vince's daughter and Wife to Paul 'Hunter' Lévesque; let's just say she's friends with both the daughter and the son in law of the owner of the WWE. Along with those two in the WWE there were Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Jay 'Christian' Reso, David Batista, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase, and Cody Rhodes.

Her past consists of baby sitting for Jodi, while her father Alexander 'Xander' John Lévesque preformed with his band _The Rejects. _While she was there her and Xander were a couple for a month. But now having Xander show up again, it's only making it harder for her to fully concentrate against what she really wants. Her mother, Jane Dream was the only parent she knew until she turned sixteen making her believe her father was out there trying to contact her and ever since then she's been on unspeaking terms with her mother.

**Melissa 'Mel' Mason**: Currently Dating Randy Orton; everything's well and peachy between the two. She switches in between living with Paul and Stephanie Lévesque and Legacy; Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Got kidnapped by her ex boyfriend, Scott 'Raven' Levy and Xander Lévesque for a plot that wanted Allie and Rayne.

Standing at five foot nine long blood read hair with silver and black streaks, and silver eyes that resembles the moon. She's been through hell and back, she'll do anything for her love and friends. She warned Randy about Xander into what he was planning on doing to Allie and somehow has that effect around him of getting him to listen. Her clothes were another Lita in the works but has the act of playing dirty, i.e. like Randy Orton or Edge in the most predicament situation they were in and had to cheat dirty, that would be her.

She also has a lot of tattoos that she was planning on getting another one soon with Allie, who still needs to get her first Tat. Has a tattoo on her neck, a red and black Celtic knot heart; a Egyptian Cross at her lower back, a Celtic cross on her right wrist and a Ed Hardy dagger through rose and has bad wings on the handle of dagger. _(A/N: I'll add in the designs later to my Profile to see what I was talking about.) _

Her clothing style is like the highflying diva Lita in the early 2000's and when she returned to the ring in 04 but really it's early 2000's. Her past consists of her one time fling with Raven, only dumping him for another guy in a bar and has been getting bumped ever since, which led her to have a dozen black fake roses for the ones who played her along with Allie.

**Skyler 'Sky' Ryan Michaels**: The younger brother of Cameron but the look alike of his father, Shawn Michaels. His hair was to his shoulders and has that light brown blonde tints, blue eyes. What can I say another splitting image of his own father. A freshmen in high school while his older or his middle brother Cameron, was in College. His hobbies include playing the Xbox 360 with his friends and family, drawing, reading, and spending time with family during Family nights.

**Stacy L**: And no it's not Stacy Keibler, It's a different Stacy who's the younger sister of some former WWE Diva who is on the looks of getting Rayne out of Xander's life but her older Sis might help. Blonde hair blue eyes; tall enough to be like her sister, she was on and toured with _The Rejects_ and was an item with Xander after breaking the one month relationship he was in with Allie. Her clothing style is punk goth, lives in the Los Angeles area and will make another quick appearance soon.

**Lara James**: (**Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) At six foot one she looked like another Ashley Massaro look alike that actually looked at her. Not like those other mock offs that wanted to be like her, she was like the actual real deal. Her Dark blue eyes bringing out her tanned skin tone along with her natural but yet frown like lips and she is the older sister of Mickie James and is currently Dating Jason 'Jay' 'Christian' Reso. Her best friend of all time is Rayne Foley and wants everything well like her and her future husband, Adam Copeland. She also hangs with the new divas, Allie and Mel, along with their boyfriends, John and Randy with Cassie, Batista, Hunter, Stephanie, and Shawn.

**Rayne Foley**: (**Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) At the height of Six two, tan fair skin, freckles lightly across her nose, went from red hair to a black midnight color with purple tints, green eyes. Dating and planning on Marrying Adam 'Edge' Copeland some time soon. Has a daughter named Jodi, after what seemed a long time commitment, she thought the Father, Alexander Lévesque would want to be with her but she was wrong, he went back to his first girlfriend Chyna but when word went out Xander got custody over Jodi. She's still has times where she wished things would vanish from her life.

**Jodi Helmsley/Lévesque:** (**Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) The daughter of both Rayne Foley and XanderLévesque. Red curly hair, green eyes and freckles lightly across her nose. She's into music just like her father but remembers a lot when she had Allie as her baby sitter when she used to play songs that reminded her of them. All around my by Flyleaf was the song she remembers Allie telling her that what ever happens to them or to her to just play the song and she'd be there. Sang the song during Allie's match but saw her flip out making her lose but she seemed fine after that. Having second thoughts on what her father is planning and don't know if she'll take it any more.

**Xander Helmsley/Lévesque:** (**Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) Father of Jodi, friends with Raven. Shoulder length black hair, green eyes. His past relationships consists of Chyna, Rayne, Chyna once again, Allie Dream for a month, Stacy; one of the girls in the band and someone else once the time comes. Loves messing with others mind and emotions, making them think they won't have a chance with the one they're falling for or currently dating. Plotting to get back at Allie and Rayne after what happened in the past.

**April Calaway:** **(Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) Some say that she was gone after a swift kick like her father but who knew she'd be back on a mission to get her past; Edge and Rayne. At the age of 29 she's the daughter of Mark 'The Undertaker' and Sara Calaway. Green eyes black hair, she loves singing and writing music. She has a Twin name Anna.

**Anna Calaway:** (**Belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**) Spending time away from the ring is hard; when you have a husband who know calls you into asking you to join him. At the age of 29, same as her twin, April; she's the daughter of Mark 'The Undertaker' and Sara Calaway. She has a daughter who she loves very much, named Laney. Red hair green eyes and is the wife of Raven.

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Montgomery**: (**Belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life**) Currently Dating David Batista, five foot six, dark brown hair with blonde streaks. Former Cheerleader and dances a lot around the locker room. Her best friend's consists of the group she hangs around with and that's Batista, Lara, Jay, Randy, Mel, Allie, John, Shawn, Rayne, Adam, Hunter, and Stephanie. A lot more things will happen this time around with her and Batista, with her ex boyfriend; Miz trying to get her back with his tag team partner trying to get Lara, having a lot of Tag team matches between Batista/Christian and The Dirt Sheet Miz and Morrison.

"_I'm turning the page, for something new, I'm finding my way, Through life it blew…" _Now on to Falling in Love: Seasons


	2. In Another Life

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, plus Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

* * *

**Chapter 21: In another life by Ashlee Simpson**

So the Fourth of July came up fast. Allie was back being hyper as ever since half her friends were coming over to Shawn's place and she finally got to see John once again. Talk about life being perfect. She was helping out Rebecca in the kitchen while Shawn and his sons worked out getting the tents set up but she knew they would need…

"AH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

Allie shook her head, rolling her eyes, looking at her or what felt like her actual mother shake her head. "Do you mind me going and…"

"You may help them out Allie," Rebecca answered with a smile seeing Allie smile back at her as she placed the last of the fruit into the bowl as she started to leave. She tilted her head to the side watching the brunette all smiles and skipping her merry way outside. She sighed, watching her go help her father and step brothers out with the yard. _Wow, she's just like her Fath…_

"MOM! SHE'S SINGING HANNAH MONTANA!" Cam and Sky's voices called out stepping away from the area where they were helping their Father.

Rebecca turned looking out the window seeing Allie move about as fast while she sang. "Get use to it boys; she's happy that she gets to see half her family again." She watched Cam glare at her as she rolled her eyes working back in the kitchen. (Hoedown Throwdown respectfully belongs to Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana)

"_I'll give the barbecue, Show and tell ya how to move, If your 5 or 82, This is somethin' you can do." _Allie started, seeing those eyes of her acting step-brothers widen.

"Allie don't you even think…" Cam and Sky started watching her step away from the tent smirking. "ALLIE,"

"What?" She blinked, slowly smirked a laugh seeing the way those two were slowly getting. "Oh relax; I'm not going to do it." She looked over seeing Shawn eye her knowing what she would probably do just to run Cam and Sky back into the house.

"Allie, don't," Shawn whispered lightly seeing those eyes of hers roll.

"I'm not going to do anything Shawn relax;" She looked back seeing Sky and Cam breathe, walking back to the tent getting it tied down. "Yet," She muttered, still going over helping out.

Twenty minutes later, Allie and Rebecca came out with the food, placing it on the tables, the tents were covering from the sun. Allie couldn't believe the land that surrounded her. Yeah she was living with them for the time being but who knows what it could mean. Sure there was a swimming pool, a hot tub, a full out bar but it seemed normal for what she'd seen on TV with that show, _MTV Cribs _or something on that matter. She looked over seeing a trampoline just beyond the tents along in the fenced in area.

She smiled, remembering her friends back home. She sighed, letting her eyes lower just thinking of that past. She growled lowly, turning on her heel walking off to her bedroom she was staying at changing into something that she'd be ready to move and party to. Getting back into the house she didn't know what to expect but hell, she was living with the Michaels. She tossed her head up jogging up the spiral steps of their home going to her room.

Stepping into the room, she glanced at the clock. Sighing she rolled her eyes. _Four thirty, they'll be here soon and John…_ Her mind started going around in circles after saying his name. It's been two months since she'd seen him but it'd still be good to keep that strong healthy relationship right? They've talked on the phone but she'd finally got to see him and was going to send her to the edge but it'll be worth it.

Changed, she now sported the normal Hollister dark blue Point Vicente polo with a white cami underneath, her dark denim washed out faded almost ripped jeans and her black flip flops she looked fine, and besides she was at a party that didn't have half the crew in dresses and tuxes. Her hair was pulled back into a half pony letting the rest loose just like Shawn. Looking in the mirror she applied the black eyeliner along with her silver sparkle shadow very lightly, along with mascara to her lashes she looked ready and party into the night.

Hearing the door bell her heart skipped, only knowing one person to do that. Biting her lower lip, she booked out of her room, getting to the stairs and sliding down the railing having grace and seeing Cam, going after the door. "You touch that knob and I'll start doing _Hannah _again."

She smiled seeing Cam stop dead in his tracks just watching her smirk on by getting the door.

"Allie, that was low blow there, sista!" Cam called watching her glance over her shoulder, rolling those eyes after hearing what he said. He sighed, turning around walking back out to the back being with his brother.

Allie smiled, opening up the door seeing her boyfriend stand there with a smile and a single red rose in his hand just looking at her. She blinked walking up to him, taking the rose, "A rose for me?" She asked seeing his eyes roll slightly as he pulled her close to him.

John smirked, lowering his head looking into her half pink and half brown eyes seeing them shine in the summer's sun that's slowly fading. "Something that I thought you would like to see that I still love you." He watched her head tilt slowly to the side giving him a light glare.

"Is there something I need to know about John?" She asked honestly. She's been watching Raw for the past month and seen him hanging around the newly reformed Punk Princess, the Dirty Diva herself, Ashley Massaro and wondered if there was something slowly happening between the two.

He blinked, "Like what?" Slowly letting his arm snake around her waist; pulling her closer dipping her back lightly kissing her lips, hearing a giggle. Standing her straight again, he saw the look in her eyes of worry still. He sighed, "Is it about the thing between Ash and I, Allie?"

She sighed, blinking her eyes looking the other way.

"It is," He shook his head, pulling her into him, feeling her head rest in his chest. "What's happening is only a story line babe."

Her eyes lowered hearing him say those words to her. "Yeah, it is." She looked up at him seeing those ocean blue eyes look down on her. She placed that same fake smile she gave when her aunt and uncle would give her something when she didn't like it. "I shouldn't be worried about it anyway right?" She pulled out of his embrace heading out back.

He lowly growled, following after her. "You're not fooling me with that smile, Giggles," He watched her head turn looking at him then back in front of her heading back. "You're still mad that I'm…"

"Just don't kiss her at all, no matter what you guys do." She paused, placing her hand on his chest making him come to an abrupt stop. She stared at him seeing those sincere eyes from him. "John, I don't want to be that other girl you had with you for your record past, I want you to prove to those haters wrong that you can keep a solid girlfriend. Just please don't…"

"What if the scrip calls for a lip lock between me and Ash?" He asked lowly seeing her inhale, knowing it killed her motives.

She nodded, "Are you seeing her?"

"Allie!"

"John answer me, are you seeing her?" She asked again seeing him stare at her.

"Allie I am not seeing…"

"DREAMER!"

Allie and John turned seeing Cassie, Lara, Mel, and Rayne run in from the back door gripping the girl in a deathly friend hug as John stood back shaking his head smirking.

"I'll talk to you later Allie," John whispered, lightly brushing his hand lightly against her cheek seeing a light smile but returned to her friends as they chatted. He sighed, nodding walking off to the light of the party.

**Hell for company**:

Jodi bounced around in the living room, waiting for Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie to get her from her father and his craze friend and a diva that was slowly going to crush the spirits of her favorite babysitter. "Daddy, when is Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph gonna be here!"

Xander blinked hearing his daughter, his head turned while Ash and Raven stared at each other from coming up with the best plan of destroying Allie Dream along with Rayne in the process. "Why do you want Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph to be here so soon, baby girl?"

She giggled; her laugh favorite excited giggle when she was truly happy and her father knew about it. "Since, Allie is up; walking about and not sick anymore. So basically it's a homecoming party slash fourth of July bash at the Michaels!" She twirled around waiting to hear her father say something. She blinked seeing him look at his friends as she slumped to the side rolling her eyes finally sighing knowing they were going to do something.

"Oh really," Ash started as she got a smile storming up a plan for the night. She looked at the child. "Jodi, sweetie; do you think we could you tag along?"

Jodi stared at her. Ok she liked her but not as much as she did Allie and that was sad. "Um… I don't know Ashley. I mean they might kick you guys…" She stopped hearing the doorbell, finally running to the door.

Xander rolled his eyes knowing the truth. Allie would do anything to keep them away from her and Rayne at any means necessary. He glanced at his pals smiling his smile to them as he looked back seeing his older brother and his wife in the door way hugging Jodi. "Paul, Stephanie what's up?"

Hunter blinked watching his little brother walk up to him as he placed Jodi back down seeing her go over to Stephanie talking to her. "Xander," He said seeing his little brother's eyes lower. He looked over seeing Raven and Ashley smile, waving. He blinked again seeing Ashley here, with Xander making him wonder. "Scott, Ash." He nodded looking back at his brother. "What is she doing here?"

"Who?" Xander questioned seeing Paul slowly nod at Ashley. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Ash, she's just hanging with us since most of her friends are gone from the company."

"Uh-huh," Paul glanced at Steph seeing her smile seeing Jodi come back with her cute little smile she had on wanting to get out of this place. "So um, Jodi's going to stay with us for the night, is that fine with you Xan-man?"

Xander looked at Paul then down at his daughter. "You didn't say you were spending the night with them?"

Jodi's eyes widened, slowly going into begging mode. "Daddy pleaseeeeeeeeee, can I spend the night at Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephy's place please?" She looked up at him, getting her eyes into the perfect pout look batting her eyes to him.

Xander tilted his head to the side. Yeah he didn't see Jodi come home with bags of clothing or anything like that when Cody and Ted took her a while back but he could trust his older brother and his wife when taking care of his daughter. "All right, but if she meets up with Rayne, pull her away from her as soon as possible." He looked at his daughter. "And no talking to her either, if I find out that you talked to her I'll…"

"What are you gonna do Dad?" Jodi snapped seeing her father blink stepping back. "Plan a destruction plan with your new girl pal Ashley, like you are now; when trying to take out Allie?"

Xander blinked, hearing his daughter call him out now. He slowly scowled looking at his brother seeing the look in his eye of a revenge plot. He smiled, patting Jodi on the head. "No geez Jodi why would you think that of me?" He looked down at his little girl seeing those eyes of her narrow and twitching.

Jodi smirked, "I don't know Dad," She glared her icy stare she picked up very well from her father. "It's just…"

"Have fun with Aunt Steph and Uncle Paulie." Xander cut her off, turning her around pushing his daughter slightly, towards his brother and sister-in-law watching the look in their eyes. "I trust you guys with her." He plastered on a fake smile watching Steph take his daughter's hand heading out to the car. He blinked seeing his brother stare at him. "What?"

"You seriously need more parenting skills." Paul shook his head, turning stalking out the door, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

Xander shut the door, feeling the same coldness from his brother of like he'd done in the past. He turned, pressing his back against the door looking at his crew. "I hate him." He gritted watching Ashley smirk and roll those eyes of hers.

"Yeah I know you do, Xan; I know you do." Raven announced, pulling out his cell phone, glancing over at him.

"Who in the world are you calling?" Xander blinked, pushing off the door, walking back over to the table. He smiled seeing Ashley place her chin on top of her hands, leaning on the table.

"Ah, my wife and her sister to see if they want to come and crash the party, goof." Raven rolled his eyes, placing the phone to his ear walking into another room.

Ash shook her head, still looking at Xander who stood across from her. "So, what are we planning on doing to about our little problem?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, seeing those eyes of his lower.

"Little problem you mean Allie right?"

She blinked pulling back, nodding. "Yeah, of course. What's going on for Ms. Allie 'who wishes she was me' Dream?"

"Well," Xander sighed, slowly letting his arms extend out across the table, bringing Ashley's hands in his. "Something that we'd be happy with were you'll get John and I get to see one of my ex's…"

"Good and bad news you guys," Raven called, getting back into the room closing his cell. "Bad news is that Anna won't be making it to the party but her sister April will."

Xander blinked looking at Ash then back at Raven. "What was the good news then?"

Raven smirked, getting closer to his crew. "The good news is that April will stir up trouble if Adam's there just to freak out Rayne as well. So you might get two birds with one stone." He smiled seeing Ashley smile about something. "Ok Princess of Punk what are you thinking?"

Ashley bit her lip lightly messing with her lip ring. "I just need to hang around John so when Allie comes around him I can play our storyline well making her freak."

Xander started to laugh, just want he wanted to do. Freaking out his one month ex girlfriend of the plot he came up with when Ash came back to the company. "Ash,"

She turned her head, glancing at him, slightly. "Yes Alex?"

"You my friend are evil and yet I'm happy to see you with the crew just to torment Allie." Xander smiled looking at the two of them. "All righty I think we're all set so why don't we pay the Michaels' Residents a little visit?" He placed his hand on the edge of the table watching the two nod heading out of the house he owned.

* * *

_Wow what a kicker huh? *giggles* Well as you can see this is the firs of the continuous Falling in Love series._

_What's going to happen between John and Allie now? Will Allie believe the man she fell for into trusting him of not being with Ashley or will her worst nightmare come true?_

_Jodi and Xander seemed to now be at odds now… hm… I wonder what's going to happen to the father daughter bond they have._

_And what's Ashley's big plan when she's at the party?_

_Stay tuned for more of Falling in Love: Seasons!_

Oh there's this green button below this that says review... so if reading please tell me how I'm doing

Thanks! *Maria kisses*


	3. Our Song

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

_Woot! I got two reviews for the new one! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapter! XD_  
Now onto Chapter 22…

* * *

**Chapter 22: Our Song by Taylor Swift**

The party went under go. Their family and friends dropped by for it and it was huge. Shawn looked around watching everyone interacting. He was really surprised to see Allie hanging with mostly the divas when all she did talk about to him was when John was coming over and here she stayed distant from him. He tilted his head to the side looking over seeing John and Randy talking to each other about something while Allie was out and about playing with Jodi and his nieces and nephews.

He smiled seeing his lost daughter have such a family heart while the divas were around her keeping the kids entertained but some where in the pool, some where in the big bounce house he rented for the special occasion and giggling out of control just hearing them forty feet from the house, and others were running around on the grass, like Allie and the divas along with Jodi and his brothers and sisters kids. His head turned slightly seeing Hunter and Stephanie walk up to him along with Rebecca, making his eyes lower seeing the weird look on Hunter's face. "Dude you ok?"

Hunter nodded, standing beside him looking at Allie and Rayne seeing them run away from Jodi who was smiling during a game of tag. "I just never thought she would be good with kids, Shawn." He looked at his friend hearing a light chuckle from the man. "Shawn you have to tell her soon that you're her father or she'll be heartbroken if she doesn't know."

"Give it time Hunter, I'll tell her when I feel like it all right," Shawn lightly pulled Rebecca into his side while his arm draped over her shoulder, watching Allie toss her head up in defeat of getting tagged by Jodi, while Rayne told her daughter to run now. "She's having fun and I'm not going to…"

"Why won't you look at that," Stephanie leaned into Hunter's arm watching John look over as Allie went after him. She started to laugh seeing the reaction on John's face as he took off from Randy. "Allie and John are cute together."

They stepped back, John and Allie ran past them hearing Allie giggle was all what they wanted to hear. Shawn looked back at his friends seeing them glance over. "As I was saying, she's having fun and I'm not going to ruin that for her if I tell her now." He looked over seeing Cassie and Mel along with Batista and Randy on the trampoline, Cody, Ted, Lara and Jay in the pool, and Rayne, Adam, Jodi and his nieces and nephew's still playing a game of tag while Allie and John disappeared.

Allie leap at John, taking her self to the ground with him rolling until she looked down on him. From the half pony she was rocking in her hair earlier, fell out covering her face when she locked eyes with him. She stared at him, watching his hand brush back a strand of hair behind her ear his hand slowly caressing the side of her cheek. She pulled away turned her head slightly hearing his sigh.

"You're still mad at me." He said lowly watching her head look back at him, her eyes going into a light glare.

"Who says I'm still mad at you?" She didn't show a joke in the step she took. She was still ticked off on what was going on between them. She wasn't too happy with the storyline between him and Ashley but she'll have to brush it off sometime and this wasn't the time. "And besides," She leaned closer to him, watching his eyes lower. Their noses almost touched; their breath lingering against each other's skin. She smirked, leaning back finally getting off of him. "You're it!" She took off before she got caught again and had to go after someone else.

He sat up, his hands pushed against the ground blinking seeing her giggling with Jodi watching Adam and Rayne just messing around waiting for him. Sighing, he got to his feet slowly jogging over to the group getting back into the things. "That was harsh, Allie."

Allie's eyes bugged out looking at Jodi then at back at John who sprinted fast towards them. She shook her head, looking back down at Jodi. "RUN!" She giggled as she saw the little girl run off while she just stood there seeing the former college football player at his best. She sighed, looking up at the sky finally looking back at him seeing him closing in for the kill, "Why me again?" She asked seeing that smirk she fell for.

"Why not?" He answered getting ready to tackle her to the ground.

"Well," She started to tilt her head lunging to the right seeing his feet follow her. What he didn't know was her plan. She pulled back leaning to the right sprinting off, looking over her shoulder seeing John skid to a stop slowly turning around going after her. Shrugging she shook her head not paying attention to what was going on, tripping over Adam who was on the ground slowly fading by Rayne's style of a sleeper hold. She groaned skidding across the grass closing her eyes. "Damn, I should've looked where I was going." She muttered feeling the aftermath.

* * *

Rayne let up, finally letting Adam breathe. She giggled hearing him sigh, watching his head look at her. "What?"

"You seriously had to do that?" Adam rasped, rubbing his neck blinking.

"It was that or you getting thrown into the pool, your choice; babe." She smiled seeing those eyes of his glare at her.

He rolled his eyes remembering something hitting him. His head turned seeing Allie just lying there not moving. "Did she trip or something?" He asked, looking back at Rayne seeing John sprint over to them.

"NO you goon, I didn't trip!" Allie slowly pushed herself up finally rolling back onto her feet, seeing John getting to them. "But if I were you guys you should run. John's it!" She took off again, heading back into the house to change, leaving the two.

Adam's eyes went into continuous blinking. "Rayne, did she trip?"

Rayne shrugged, looking over seeing John slow his pace sneaking up on Adam knowing his fate. "Yeah she did, Adam. Over you since I held you down to the ground." She smiled, waving leaving before she was the next target to the game.

He narrowed his eyes watching his future wife run off and jump onto the trampoline with Mel, Randy, Cassie and Batista. He heard a smirk and turned around seeing that grin on John's lips. "What?"

"Ok just to give you three tips," John watched Adam nod. "One, Allie tripped over your legs you should've known that." He smiled seeing those eyes lower glaring at him. "Two, you got you're ass kicked by Rayne in that sleeper hold of hers,"

"John," Adam gritted hearing his friend laugh. "Don't start with…"

"Let me finish, let me finish;" John smiled more, pressing the air down with his hand seeing Adam cool down before he snapped again. "And number three," He paused getting closer draping his arm around Adam's shoulder shaking his head. "Rayne also knew when to run when you just stood here." He smacked his shoulder hard, finally pulling away taking off before he got tagged again. "YOU'RE IT PAL!"

Adam's jaw dropped watching Jodi giggling like crazy pointing at him while in the bounce house. He shook his head getting ready to take it to the next level as he began to run in the direction where the trampoline was getting four other people into the mix. He saw Rayne jump around finally seeing him watching those eyes widen, screaming as she flipped off landing on her feet thinking she was going to get tagged once he got on. He smirked, watching Mel, Randy, Cassie and Batista look at him, blinking. "I'm sorry but um…" He looked at the four again finally picking his victim. "You're it Mel!" He tagged her running over to the other side finally jumping off letting the other three look at her as she glare at him. He shrugged smiling his vampire like smile, running his fingers through his hair watching the three get off and run for the life as Mel chased after them.

He felt happy; there was nothing to break this party down. The sound of a car doors slamming at once, he blinked; turning his head looking over his shoulder seeing Xander, Raven, Ashley and April out, talking to each other as they walked to the back. "Oh shit," He muttered, finally running back, meeting up with Shawn and the others while he saw Cassie run after Batista. He breathed lightly feeling the wind knocked out of him but it didn't happen from falling off of something. "Shawn," He rasped, seeing the heartbreak kid and the game, looking at him from talking to their wives. "W-we have… a problem."

Hunter looked at him oddly eying the Canadian superstar. "What kind of problem?"

Adam glared at him, shaking his head finally looking at Shawn. "IF _I_ was Allie and found out that John and Ashley's storyline seemed like there's something going on, I wouldn't _want_ Ashley over here." He finished, seeing Shawn's head cock to the side, eyes blinking.

"What? I don't get what you're…"

"Xander and his crew are here." John answered, walking up to them, shaking his head feeling his muscles tighten.

Hearing John say it brought everything to stop for the ones around him. Shawn looked up to the sky sighing, knowing the truth if Allie got out from being inside the house and found out that Ashley was here, she was going to get the best of her.

* * *

Allie looked in her mirror again, seeing the grass stain on her cheek, laughing. She felt like hell and what was happening to her life but she didn't want to let something so small, like a silly storyline, kill what she had with John.

"Dreamer!"

She smirked, hearing the new nickname from the gals. "What up, Rayne O'!" She called hearing those skate boots run up her steps getting into her room. She still laughed, shaking her head. "Ok I know I was changing into this but I gotta question this, did you scream about something?"

Rayne smirked, "I didn't scream." She looked at the window in her room. Once she got inside the house something happened. What was happening, she didn't want to know. She looked back at Allie seeing those arms fold over her chest, her head tilting downward glaring lightly at her. "What?"

"You did scream, cause I heard John take off after he tagged Adam."

She sighed, "Fine, I did scream. Happy now?" She saw the girl smile closing her eyes, seeing just the free spirit in her and how she took the role of watching her daughter when she was with Xander just probably right before she got into college.

"Yes I am happy now, thanks Rayne." Allie smiled watching her friend come up to her and give her a hug. She gasped slightly feeling the burn of the grass against her arms watching her pull back blinking.

"Sorry." Rayne lowered her head pulling back but got into another hug with Allie.

"I was kidding, come on, lighten up girly," She stuck out her tongue once she pulled away going over to her window looking out at sky.

Rayne blinked, slowly seeing the girl wrap her arms around her waist looking up at the sky through the window. She followed after getting beside her, seeing the change in color for the sky. She glanced at Allie knowing something was bothering her. "Um, I know this was like a while back but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying what I said to you," She watched Allie slowly turn her head, looking at her. "About, you; not knowing your Father."

Allie shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "It's not your fault that it happened," She looked back out the window swallowing the feeling she had about something. "My Mother had a one night with someone that I've been getting weird looks for and having people saying, that I look like someone who wrestles." She sighed looking at her seeing her nod. "I don't mean to lay everything on you but there is something happening that I feel apart of this family Rayne, and it scares me to say that when I have a careless Mother who wouldn't want to see her daughter again."

Rayne blinked opening her arms seeing the girl go to her and stay in her embrace. She patted her head. Her head slowly glanced out the window and down looking into the pool yard seeing Xander, Raven, Ashley and April hanging around. She blinked, "Don't worry you'll see her again just," She pulled away still looking at the scene. Xander and Raven were talking to Shawn and Hunter, April was talking to Adam taking his hand, placing it on her hip. Her eyes flared feeling the nerve to kill.

Allie looked at her, "Rayne what's..."

"Look," Rayne pointed hearing Allie move next to her looking down seeing Ashley and John talking. Her eyes widened watching Ash, lightly cup the side of his face smiling. She glanced over at her seeing those eyes slowly turn back. "Allie..."

"Not seeing her huh?" Allie nodded, looking at Rayne. "I'm sorry but I gotta go and greet them." She smiled, her eyes still pissed, turning on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Rayne blinked slowly smiling seeing Allie. "Oh this I gotta watch," She muttered to herself following after her knowing it was about to get good.

Allie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ashley was flirting with John. And here she thought there was nothing going on between the two. That was a lie and she knew it.

"Allie, you need..."

"Rayne I'm fine," She answered knowing the niece of the hardcore legend was not far behind her into getting ready to kick some ass. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't need..."

"Alyssa."

She stopped, seeing Rebecca and Stephanie in the kitchen looking on at the pool yard of Shawn and Hunter talking. She sighed, walking over to them smiling. "Yes?"

"I wouldn't go out there right now," Rebecca answered still glued on her husband watching him keep his cool from punching out the one who now crashed their party. She and Stephanie turned hearing the girl smirk shaking her head. "We're serious; if Shawn and Hunter told us to get in here they don't want you..."

"Yeah the only thing they don't want; is me kicking the punk princess's ass for trying to hook up with my boyfriend." Allie answered seeing those eyes of her adoptive mother widen in shock. She nodded, clasping her hands together, smiling. "Now if you excuse me I gotta go _talk_ to her."

"Allie, you better not kill..."

She looked at Stephanie, blinking. "Why would I want to kill her when all I'm doing is going to talk to her?" She smiled again, waving. "I'll see you guys in a few." Stalking her way out back to the party she felt rage through her veins, rolling her neck feeling her eyes slowly lower.

Stephanie blinked looking at Rebecca, seeing the girl sigh shaking her head looking back out the window watching Allie walk out to the pool yard. She looked seeing Rayne smile, heading out there.

"I'll make sure she doesn't kill her, I promise." Rayne took off following after the brunette diva leaving the wives in the house looking on still.

Stephanie sighed, shaking her head watching Mel, Cass, and Lara stop to talk to Rayne, watching her slowly point over to the pool yard where Allie acted like she was walking up to Shawn and Hunter to ask for something.

"Why does it feel like we're gonna see her totally ticked off when she talks to John?" Rebecca asked, looking at Stephanie seeing her glance at her then back outside probably knowing the outcome.

She shrugged, shaking her head knowing the girl would do something to get at the one going after her guy. She smirked, smiling knowing she would've done the same thing for Hunter and trying to keep him away from the other girls that fell for him.

* * *

Allie smiled seeing Shawn raise a brow, blinking listening to whatever Xander and Raven were talking about. She bobbed her head closing her eyes, walking past John and Ashley hoping he'd pull her to his aid.

"Allie!"

She turned, opening her eyes, glancing over her shoulder seeing John smile, waving her to stand beside him. _This is gonna be easier than what I thought. _She thought as she smiled, skipping back to John, lightly brushing up against Ashley's arm hugging him. "John, what's up?" She asked, looking up at him, as she felt his hand lace with hers she turned seeing Ashley and that hateful glare she now carried. "Oh hey Ashley," She blinked being innocent as possible. She opened her mouth finally knowing that what happened and what she did. "Oh wait I came in when you guys were talking, I'm sorry I'll just be go..."

"Allie, please stay." John watched her look up at him with questionable eyes. "We need to talk."

Every girl's feared words. Allie swallowed back the dryness from her throat, nodding. "Ok, um..."

"Ash and I are not going out and this is why," He raised their hands up showing it to her and Ashley, seeing those eyes of the punk princess lower, her head tilting to her side. "I will and always love Allie Dream." He looked down on her, seeing those eyes glossy but saw the color of them. He lowered his head close to her ear. "She's psyching you out, don't fall for it, ok. Nothing is going on between us." He kissed the side of her cheek, looking back at Ashley.

Allie blinked, looking up at him. "You sure cause what I saw was her hand on your cheek, like you were a couple."

"On screen yes, off screen..."

"Psh, John you know you don't have feelings for this fatherless child." Ashley answered; looking the other way knowing it hit a nerve with the girl her crush was dating.

Allie smiled, going into a smirking laugh probably knowing what half the people around them heard. "Yeah Ash I have no father and a mother who can give two cookies about me but you know what..." She watched the blonde diva look at her. "I have John, and he loves me just the way I am." She leaned into John's arm, kicking her right foot up having her lips slowly go into her smirking smile, her head resting on his sleeve.

"Yeah, about that..." Ash moved closer to them watching Allie's hand slide out of John's. "You do know that there is a romantic kiss coming up soon for a Raw show right? Between me and your ah..." She glanced at John seeing him shake his head knowing he was now in deep that he couldn't pull out of. Glancing back she saw Allie's eyes lock with hers, "Boyfriend."

Allie licked her lips shaking her head, "Yeah exactly. _My_ boyfriend. Not yours. There's a website where you can meet people and find which one is best for you." She smiled seeing those eyes lower her lips slowly frowning. "And I think I found the perfect one too." She glanced over her shoulder seeing Xander look at her. Smirking she brought her attention back to Ashley, "Xander."

"WHAT?" Ashley yelled, looking over seeing those eyes of Xander's widened, slowly going into a glare. She whipped her head around seeing Allie grin getting ready for a fight. "He isn't my type."

Allie clasped her hands over her mouth going into shock. "What? Are you sure?" She looked back over seeing Xander and now Raven stare at her. "If he isn't your type," Her eyes looked back at Ashley. "Then why the hell are you hanging around him them?"

Ashley clenched her hands rolling her neck, knowing now everyone was looking at the two divas that were going to duke it out by the pool. "I'm not!"

"Yeah," She looked over at Adam seeing his eyes locked on her. "I gotta question, Copeland!"

"Yeah, Allie?" He called back seeing April glare at him.

"Did you see who she came with? Cause I think clearly I don't remember inviting these Deranged loons to the party." Allie called, looking back at Ash seeing her glance back at Xander seeing the look in his eyes.

John blinked, slowly biting his lower lip from laughing. Adam blinked seeing April glare daggers into Allie finally getting away from him and heading back to Xander's and Raven's side. "Yes I did Allie; I've seen who she came with." He got up from the stool he was sitting at finally going over to her. "She came with Xander and his crew that decided to crash this party."

"Oh," Allie nodded, looking back at Ashley seeing those eyes of her glare. "So you came with them... I thought, again he wasn't your type?"

Ashley shook her head, looking away sighing. "Ok so I came with him but it shouldn't matter since I wasn't here to steal your boyfriend." She glared back at her.

"Bull you know exactly what you wer..." Allie's head snapped hard hearing everyone around her gasp of what just happened. Her eyes widened, stumbling to the side where her head looked after a cheap shot. _Damn that's gonna leave a mark._ She thought, slowly bringing her hand up, touching the side of her face. She sighed, _and right where I brushed against the grass too._

Running footsteps came from behind her knowing it had to been the divas. She saw Mel, Lara, Cassie and Rayne all circle around her making sure she was all right.

"Allie, you want me to go and get you ice for that?" Lara asked, seeing the girl shake her head.

"Are you all right?" Cassie questioned, seeing the brunette girl look at her nodding her head.

"Yeah," Allie said softly slowly glancing up at Rayne letting her see the look in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to kick her ass for you?" And right there was her friend, Mel trying to stick up for her when clearly she was fine and didn't need help but who could say no to her? She was like Chyna with a hint of Lita in her.

"As I said before I'm fine and no, I don't want you to do that." She glared at her friend.

Mel blinked staring at her trying to figure out what was going to happen. Then she got the elbow to the ribs, glancing over seeing Rayne shake her head knowing the truth on what's really going to go down between Allie and Ashley.

Ashley slowly laughed, hearing the others; Xander, Raven and April join in with her. "Wow, for me slapping you that hard, you sure you didn't lose a filling?"

Allie shook her head, sighing slowly, looking at the punk princess. "No, I didn't lose a filling," She looked behind the diva seeing the pool and her only a few inches away from the pool. "But I hope you know how to swim." She uttered under her breath, slowly breaking away from the pack that surrounded her. This girl wasn't about to get laughed at for stating the facts while the one that slapped her was trying to steal her boyfriend right underneath her nose. She started into a run, seeing those eyes of Ash's widen.

John, Adam, Hunter, Shawn and the rest of the crew watched on seeing the daughter of the Heartbreak Kid get ready to tackle the dirty diva into the pool. "Allie what are you do..." Their eyes widened watching the girl take Adam's spear, sending herself and the punk princess into the pool with a splash, hearing the ones that were in there, scream, moving out of the way.

Allie closed her eyes after hitting the water. Her arms that wrapped around the punk princess slowly moved as she started to swim back to the surface. She gasped for air after inhaling the water, taking a lot of blinks feeling the chlorine getting out of her sights. She coughed slightly, staying there trying to get her senses back of where she was at. Looking around she watched the ones that were in the pool, stare at her along with the ones around the area. Plus hearing the kids stop what they were doing was odd but knew Jodi wanted to make sure she was all right. Feeling her hair cling to her face, she now moved her arms and legs over to the edge of the pool, seeing John look down on her.

"Allie, are you all..."

She placed her hands on the sides of the wall, pushing herself up and out of the pool as Ashley resurfaced the water, going into a dreaded scream. That placed a smile on her face, finally standing back up on her feet looking at the ones that watched her go in. She whipped her head, having the water hit John as she stormed back into the house.

"ALLIE DREAM, WHEN YOU COME BACK TO THE WWE YOU ARE MINE!" Ashley seethed, floating there watching the brunette turn around glancing at her smiling.

"Wow Ash, I didn't know you now want me." She shot back seeing those eyes widen mouth slowly dropping hearing everyone around them snickering. She looked at John seeing him stare at her like a lost puppy but right now she didn't want to deal with him. She had other things to deal with.

Glancing down at her clothes, she sighed, for the third time tonight she was going to change but this time after she got out of the shower and knew her clothes that she had were damaged. She blinked, looking over to the bounce house seeing Jodi smiling slightly at what she did. She winked to the little girl she babysat, finally walking back into the house doing what she had to do.

The girls looked at each other finally staring at pool seeing a pissed off Punk Princess swimming her way back to the shallow end of the pool getting out. Rayne blinked, slowly licking her lips, feeing her upper teeth start to pull at her lower lip trying to hold in a laugh, along with the rest of the girls.

Adam shook his head, seeing the blonde pink and black streaked diva storm past him as he turned the other way closing his eyes, lightly laughing at what he and everyone else seen. He looked back seeing April shake her head, glaring at him as she saw water from Ashley's clothes fall to the ground around them. He blinked seeing the soaked punk princess glare at Shawn. "That's not good." He muttered, looking over seeing John look around finally heading inside to make sure Allie was alright.

Ashley shook her head, smiling at the show stopper eyes slowly narrowing. "Shawn, if you know what's good for you," She started to get in his face but Raven held her back slowly walking away. "YOU'D KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled seeing the ones around them look. She smirked. "Cause knowing her, she'll be that next kill I do." She screamed in frustration seeing April, go after them leaving Xander there getting ready to say something. Her head snapped up looking at the window that was opened hoping that Allie could hear her. "AND I LIED I'M STILL GOING AFTER YOUR BOY TOY! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY ALYSSA!" She screamed knowing it was going to get ugly when Raw came around and having her and Allie go at it.

Shawn blinked, tilting his head to the side watching Raven and April head back to the car with a drenched Ashley. He smiled slightly holding a laugh in. He looked over at Xander seeing him glare. "Yes?"

"You know, Ms. Dream was my daughter's old babysitter." Xander stated seeing those eyes lower.

"Yeah I know that Xander but what's that got to do…" He hunched over seeing Xander's eyes.

"If she messes with us again, I would hate it to have her go missing, Shawn." Xander hissed, pushing him back smirking finally walking away leaving him on that note.

Shawn shook his head, watching the younger Lévesque walk off. His eyes lowered, trying to figure out what he meant. He glanced at everyone seeing them slowly go back into their usual chatting before his daughter speared Ashley into the pool. He turned around leaning against the bar table, looking out into the sun setting, smiling to himself. _Way to go my Daughter. _He lowered his head, knowing these next few months were going to get crazy with her and Ash on the same show.

* * *

The window in the bathroom was opened, as Allie stepped out, towel wrapped around her, hearing the tirade of a still drenched diva. _"AND I LIED I'M STILL GOING AFTER YOUR BOY TOY! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY ALYSSA!"_

She smiled, shaking her head looking at the counter seeing the new pair of jeans and a top she felt was perfect for the night. Looking in the mirror she saw the way she looked, and it was going to only take her a few minutes to get herself back the way she was before the incident at the pool. She sighed, dreamily as she began to get dressed.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel heading back to her room to chill for a while. Well that's what she thought she was going to do but once she stepped back into her room she saw John sitting on the edge of her bed, holding the rose he gave her. "John," She answered seeing him finally look up at her standing, placing the rose back down on the bed. She turned lowering her head knowing this was going to be hard for her to now talk to him.

"Allie, you got to listen to me." He started, walking over gripping her shoulders feeling her shrug him off. "Allie," He blinked seeing her heading for her door. Being as fast as he was, he ran to the door closing it seeing her glare at him. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," She folded her arms over her _Paramore_ black fangs tee, leaning to the right slightly glaring at him. "Talk to me. OH wait you only do that in front of Ashley." She turned on her heel having the _super light destroyed favorite boyfriend jeans_ from _American Eagel outfitters_, drag against the flooring, pulling her arms away taking the towel off her head whipping her head down drying it.

"Damn it Allie, why are you acting like this?" He hissed walking over to her, seeing those eyes of hers glare at him.

"Why am I like this is because your on screen lover is going to have a romantic kiss with you soon and how is that going to make me feel," She shook her head, tossing the towel at him fiercely at him seeing him walk to her. "Don't." She pulled back slightly, glaring at him.

"Don't act this way, please." He whispered, seeing those same eyes look at him.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked lowly, rocking on her heels, looking around biting the inside of her mouth.

"I was going to tell you as soon as you came out from getting changed again after you skidded across the grass from tripping over Adam's legs" He answered, holding out his hand watching her look at him. "Please, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I want to talk to you well," He looked back at the Ipod dock seeing it set on a song he found for her to listen to. "Have you listen to something that I felt whole when you're with me since I can't get you out of my head."

She blinked finally letting her hand slip into his as he pulled her close to him. Her eyes began to gloss seeing him stare at her before he played the song. "You're not going to hurt and break me are you?"

"Allie," He whispered, hearing something that he never thought he would hear from her.

"John just please, answer that question, for me." She said seeing him ease her down to the rose that sat beside her.

He got down in front of her taking her hands, "I won't hurt you or break you. I promise." He kissed her knuckles lightly, before getting up and hitting play. He brought his head close to her face, lips just inches away from each other. "Allie, I wouldn't harm you, you know that. I would protect you from that crew if anything happens to you." He kissed her lips lightly not feeling her pull back. Was he supposed to after the fight they were in? He broke the kiss, walking over to player finally letting his feelings show what she meant for him.

(_A/N: You're the one belongs rightfully to Rev Theory_)

"_So far away There lies a place That I can't touch I hide the pain But it's still not enough Time after time I keep running in circles I can't deny__ what is real,"_

He slowly turned, blinking seeing her listen to the song. He watched those eyes of hers lower, along with her head knowing it was sinking into her mind. He smiled slightly, walking back to her.

"_You're the one You are the hurt inside of me And you are the one that makes me weak You're the one Shadows that crawl all over me Swallow the light that lets me see Have I fallen too far away, away (I keep running away, I keep running away, I keep pushing away) Now that it's over It's hard to stay sober again You're the one You're the one (You're the one),"_

She couldn't believe him. He had to pick the most heartfelt song that should be a crime into making her cry. She sighed lightly, looking back up at him seeing him close to her. Blinking she looked at the single red rose that she read on the internet for anything for a college assignment that was assigned to her before Valentines day happened. A single red rose meant I love you whether it was a special event for the couples or just a thinking of you and he pulled out everything. She looked up at him seeing him hold out his hand.

"_I lie awake (I lie awake) Inside the darkness I fall apart I can't escape From your hold on my heart Time after time I keep running in circles I can't deny what is real,"_

He nodded to his hand seeing her shake her head. "Please," He whispered, watching her sigh seeing her place her hand in his standing getting closer to him.

"_You're the one You are the hurt inside of me And you are the one that makes me weak You're the one Shadows that crawl all over me Swallow the light that let's me see Have I fallen too far away, away (I keep running away, I keep running away, I keep pushing away) Now that it's over It's hard to stay sober again You're the one,"_

She blinked feeling her eyes slowly water by the way he held her close getting ready to dance with her. Just like the first time in the club she was hesitant of what he was doing but again, feeling his fingers clasp over hers lightly, her head slowly went into his chest feeling his heart beat as his feet lead them around her room. Her eyes closed, knowing she shouldn't be mad at him for something that the creative people thought of for a story line into getting more viewers to watch. Tears slipped from her eyes. _He can act like his fifteen again and yet he's trying not to lose me; unlike someone I knew who didn't care about the way he treated me after I told him how I felt. _She thought moving her hand resting at his back.

"_Running in circles Still findin' my way (You're the one) I will live for tomorrow (I keep running away, I keep pushing away I keep running away) And not yesterday But I can't deny what is real,"_

He smiled slightly, knowing she was slowly changing her mind about him and he liked it. Gently having her pull away from him for a second, he saw those eyes stream with light tears. Shaking his head, he began to twirl her around, finally pulling her back into him, dipping her back making sure she didn't fall. He looked down on her watching those eyes of hers stare back at him. He winked, smirking, those lips he knew she fell for as he brought her back to her feet as they swayed with the beat smoothly keeping her close to him.

"_(You're the one, you're the one, you're the one) You're the one You are the hurt inside of me And you are the one that makes me weak (You're the one) Shadows that crawl all over me Swallow the light that let's me see (You're the one) You are the hurt inside of me And you are the one that makes me weak (You're the one) Shadows that crawl all over me (Crawl all over me) Swallow the light that let's me see,"_

How could she been so stupid not to think that he was going to leave her for some other diva. She bit her lower lip hearing the beat of his heart. It soothed her when she was scared and worried on the little things and here he was trying to make it better. She sighed, lightly feeing his arms slowly wrap around her still keeping her close to him like a blanket that kept her warm in the cold winter nights when she flew out to visit her Aunt around Christmas. Inhaling the scent he had on was more than divine of having him with her like the past.

"_Have I fallen too far away, away (I keep running away, I keep running away, I keep pushing away) Now that it's over It's hard to stay sober again you're the one Yeah."_

The song ended, she pulled away slightly, looking up at him. "You really mean this?" She asked lowly as another song began to play.

He nodded, bringing her closer to him, letting his hand go in front of her face, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Allie, I didn't think Ashley would do that to get you so…"

She shook her head, "Let's just leave it ok." She was the verge of tears again just having flash backs of her past.

He blinked slowly watching her. "Allie, what's…"

"Is this our song you picked for us?" She asked, lowering her head letting it all out again, falling into him crying into his shoulder.

He held her, blinking trying to figure her out. "Yes Allie; why would I not have you listening to it if it wasn't our song?" He stoked her hair hearing the heavy cries now. "Allie, talk to me what happened."

"Don't leave me," She whined, feeling desperate as she clung to him. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way I do; don't tell me you just want to be friends and nothing more, don't break my heart. Please don't be this jackass who I fell for in my past and found out he just wanted to stay friends and nothing more. I hate the dozen black roses that are lying on the computer desk at mine and Mel's apartment." She pulled back looking at him seeing those blue eyes in shock of what she said.

He blinked seeing the tears stream like rivers. God how much did this girl cry in a day? He shook his head, cupping her chin lightly. "Allie I would never…" He was choking on his own tears that were forming in his eyes.

"John, just please promise…" She inhaled feeling his lips cover hers. Her knees fell weak, finally understanding what he was trying to tell her this whole time. He did love her and he didn't really want to lose her. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck feeling him lift her up never stopping how he felt for her.

He walked her back over to her bed, slowly lowering her down, pulling back hearing her gasp for air. He smiled looking down on her seeing those eyes of hers shine. "That's my promise." He whispered, still out of breath, kissing her lips lightly and teasingly. "I won't be that jerk or those jerks who told you different, you need change." He smiled, bringing his hand up to her cheek lightly brushing his thumb over the scar the grass and Ashley left. He smiled, lightly shaking his head as his nose brushed against hers hearing a giggle. "And that means I want the pink streaked haired giggly diva back that I fell for when she first bumped into me by accident."

She blinked, smiling kissing his chin lightly and moving up to his lips. "You really want me to get killed now don't you?" She teased seeing those eyes lower on him. "I'm kidding, kidding. Relax John."

He smiled, slowly pulling her up making her sit. "I am relaxed when you're around me."

She tilted her head to the side, seeing him kneel. "Then why did it felt like you were going to dump me when Ash was…"

"We're not here to discuss that, Allie." He looked in her eyes. "I just wanted her to meet my girlfriend and the one you looked up to but I guess it didn't work out the way I planned."

"So you invited the deranged crew here?" She questioned, raising her brow waiting.

He shook his head, "No. I don't know who invited them but I should've just walked into the house and been with you once they stepped back there."

She smiled at his honesty. "I forgive you but with this kiss you have coming…" She stopped seeing him shake his head.

"There is no kiss, giggles," He replied hearing her shake her head, doing what he called her. "She was psyching you out."

"You swear?"

"Hell yeah I swear." He stuck out his tongue seeing her go into a laughing fit.

"You're a goof," She lightly slapped him against the arm, glaring at him lightly. "You promise, there's no kiss."

"Yeah, I promise there's no kiss." He leaned in, kissing her lips lightly. He heard a low moan from her as he pulled away seeing her look at him. "I'm not doing it until we get hitched."

She rolled her eyes, "Duh." Her head bobbled like a doll, smiling as her lips kissed her cheek. "And besides, I think Shawn would flip if we did it, here in his Christian home when we're not even married and that's an if we get married too." She leaned back slightly seeing him look at her. "We might get sick of each other and not want to be together anymore."

He shook his head, "Yeah," He blinked scowling at her, after finally realizing what she said. "Now who in the hell said that we're not going be together anymore?" He watched her shrug. "Exactly we don't know what the future holds."

"Goddess, Jonathon, you're a goof if you think I was ever going to leave you." She now stuck her tongue out hearing a chuckle from him.

"Well that settles it," He nodded smiling standing on his feet turning around, glancing over his shoulder. "Giggles."

She blinked, slowly frowning. "Settles what John?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Get on my back and I'll tell you." He saw her smile as she got up on the bed, leaping lightly on him wrapping her legs around his waist arms lightly resting around his neck. He smiled feeling the need of her with him.

"Ok I'm on your back, now what were you going to tell me?" She questioned, lightly resting her cheek against his left shoulder looking at him as they began to move out of her room and back downstairs to be with the crew and family she was brought in by Shawn.

He smiled as he carefully took the stairs with her on his back. He shook his head again finally getting to the last step getting off and walking off to the kitchen.

Her eyes narrowed. "Dang it you goof, tell me!" She whined, hearing him chuckle.

"But I'm your loveable goof," He turned his head slightly, kissing her forehead, hearing a giggle again from her. "Now let's go out and relax with the others."

She nodded resting her head against his, smiling as they got out of the house and back outside, watching everyone around them continue like nothing happened from almost an hour ago..

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked looking around seeing everyone doing something after the surprised tackle she placed into Ashley.

She blinked, "Mm…" She looked over seeing the trampoline free of people jumping. "The trampoline?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Ok," They walked their way over to the round jumpable object. Turning around as his back touched the metal feeling Allie fall back from him rolling onto her knees, he looked at her seeing that smiled again. Climbing on he saw her giggle. "What?"

"Nothing," She answered, getting to her feet as she started jumping. "Just don't double bounce me John."

He rolled his eyes, getting closer to her while she still bounced. "If I wanted to get you high you would've been in the sky my dear." He taunted back seeing those eyes from her. "But I would've caught you if I bounced you high." He smiled watching her take his hands as they began to jump in synced.

* * *

Two hour passed having everyone that was around the pool yard head up front into the front getting ready to see the amazing light show that was starting up. Randy, Mel, Jay, Lara, Batista, Cassie, Adam and Rayne all strode together over to the trampoline. They circled around looking at the two lying down from their hour an a half giggle fest butt smack competition. (_A/N: I know weird name but I didn't know what you would call it in real life and that's what I do when I'm at a friend's house competing against her.)_

Rayne smiled, shaking her head watching Allie sprawled out, her fingers of her left hand lace with John's, just staring up into the sky like she did when she lost her first match. She blinked looking at John seeing him, lost in thought staring up at the sky as well. "Do you think they're all right?" She looked at Adam seeing that smirk on his face. "What are you…"

"I'll be back." He crouched, slowly going underneath the trampoline looking up seeing Allie's outline. He grinned, letting his shoulder bump the material of the trampoline, her making her lose those thoughts of hers she was thinking about while looking up in the sky.

"What the…" She sat up looking around seeing everyone around them smiling. She scowled slowly noticing one was gone. She brought her hand out of John's hand finally flipping over lying on her stomach looking down at Adam seeing him grin. "You are a jackass." She stuck her tongue out as she watched him get out from underneath. She growled, feeling John sit up looking at the ones around them.

"Yeah but I'm the jackass you became friends with," Adam answered smiling, getting back onto his feet, turning around looking at Allie watching her fall into John's arms glaring at him. "It's not like I did anything else to you." He sighed, looking at Rayne watching her eyes roll.

"Come on you two, let's go out front and watch the fireworks; that we're going to be setting off." Jay watched Allie and John look at him, blinking. He sighed, looking at Lara then over at Adam and Rayne who grinned getting ready for the fun.

"You guys go we just want to talk still, while seeing the fireworks at a distance." John looked at everyone seeing them nod walking away. He smiled, lowering his head against hers lightly brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek hearing her giggle, feeling her body slowly scrunch against him.

Mel, Randy, Cassie and Dave sighed, shaking their heads. "If you're going to do that go inside," Mel teased seeing her friend glare at her. She winked, finally linking her arm around Randy's leaning into his side as they left, having Dave and Cassie follow.

"You're gonna miss one hell of a light show, Dream." Rayne said seeing the girl who speared the Punk Princess into the water earlier look at her. "The fire kings are going to handle it." She pointed at Adam then over to Jay, watching those eyes look between the two.

Allie shook her head, giggling, watching Jay and Lara head to the front. "Ah, Rayne I'm gonna pass on that though," She looked back over at the couple seeing them frown. "I've been around a fire king back home I don't want to be near another one." She looked at Adam seeing those eyes lower. "I'm sorry I just want to enjoy the cloudless night seeing the stars, it calms me." She lowered her head, knowing it hurt their feelings. She tilted her head, "I hope you're not mad…"

"Oh Allie, we are so mad that I'm gonna spear you into the pool." Adam stuck out his tongue seeing those eyes of hers glare. "I'm kidding, Chica, kidding!" He slowly pulled away from Rayne, taking off heading to be in the front before something happened to him.

Allie smiled, watching that head shake. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Rayne answered. "When you guys are ready, just meet us up front when you want too." She winked, seeing the girl smile knowing they'll be out in the front soon to see the fireworks. "I gotta make sure Adam doesn't catch himself on fire." She took off in a sprint hearing Allie going into a laughing fit now.

John blinked, hearing Allie laughing. "Does that mean you want to watch to see if he does, Giggles?" He asked feeling her nod in the process of her still doing her contagious laugh anyone could fall for.

They moved to the edge of the trampoline, John jumped off, standing in front of her, as she got back onto his back having him, carry her to the front seeing Adam and Jay in the street getting ready to light off the show. Allie hummed against his cheek as they moved their way to the porch leaning against the railing, waiting. Blinking she looked over seeing Shawn and the others smile to her finally seeing those eyes shine in the moonlight for being with what she thought felt like family.

"Fire in the hole!" Adam yelled as he and Jay took off, letting the first firework in the sky looking up seeing the explosion and colors shot out.

A chorus of Oo's and ah's chimed in. Adam looked over his shoulder, seeing the porch have a couple on there looking up seeing the light shine on them. He smiled, knowing it was going to be a happy year with those two and hopefully everything will blow over of having Xander, April, Raven and Ashley back in their lives to keep certain people away. He blinked, looking back in the street seeing Jay lighting another firework finally pulling back as it shot up in the sky.

Allie blinked, looking over to her left seeing the moon shine high up in the midnight sky. She smiled, bringing John closer to her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his eyes still glued onto the lights in the sky.

"Nothing, I just… I love you, babe." She saw his head turn slightly as she looked at him, kissing his cheek, keeping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Giggles, and there's nothing for you to worry about all right?"

She nodded, looking back up seeing the firework Adam lit off explode showing off the design of a heart. She stared in awe. Happiness flowed in her after what this crazy day has been she was ready to head back in the ring and take the blonde diva to a match to see who the best was.

* * *

_Whooooooooooooo. Ok So the Fourth of July bash went somewhat smooth…_

_*Giggles* Anyway… coming up in Seasons…_

_How is Ashley going to get her revenge after a certain brunette speared her into the pool?_

_Allie and John's relationship seems perfect right after he pulled out the whole, 'our song' skit. Question is… is it really going to last or is there something holding both of them back?_

_April was getting her flirt on with Adam again but it seemed like a brunette crashed her plans to take Rayne's boo from her, how is she going to react?_

_And what's with Xander threatening Shawn about Allie? Whatever it is it's not good. Something's going to happen soon and it's not going to be pretty._

_*sighs* All righty… let's see…_

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX: *Hand over a pair of John Morrison's Shiny Silver pants* XD_

_Animal Luver 4 Life: *Hands over Batista plushie*_

_There's this green button below this that says review… please click it! Thanks :)_

_*Maria Taunt* _

_:] Sorry but this song has been stuck in my head XD Jump belongs to their respectful owners Flo-Rida and Nelly F!_

_"When I say Jump you say how high I ain't never seen nobody-ody get so high_

_Like a bird like a plane this party-arty insane this party-arty insane_

_so Jump, jump, jump, jump!"_


	4. Those Nights

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

Woot! I got two reviews for the new one! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and Animal Luver 4 life for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 23…

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****Those nights by Skillet **

Weeks went by after the 4th of July bash leaving it close to Allie's return to the ring. It just shocked her more of what started happening recently. She started sleepwalking. Somehow what she dreamt brought her to the most random places. Just two weeks after the bash, Shawn wasn't home and she ended up in the game room ready to wrap a game controller around her neck but of course, Cam and Sky came in and stopped her before it happened where she just wrapped herself into a ball, crying on couch as Sky got the dinner they had that night.

Now here she was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling watching the fan rotate around. There was something going on that was leaving her soul and she didn't know what. She told Rayne what was happening between her and her mother but she didn't think she would be this distant of her not calling and checking up on her only daughter.

She rolled onto her side curling up into a ball biting the inside of her mouth feeling the tears slowly forming. She felt heartbroken that her own mother didn't call just to talk, it wasn't like her. After her last fall out she thought Jane was going to call her and ask her to come home but now something wasn't right.

Her radio was low, having the sound of _Paramore's Conspiracy_ in the background; door closed making the room cold, dark and hateful. She felt like a vampire who hasn't gone out of her room for weeks. She knew she should be around the family that brought her into their home but… still something wasn't right.

"_I thought you would make it because you said that we'd make it through and when all security fails will you be there to help me through,_" Allie sang lowly feeling the tears flow from her eyes. She couldn't help it. She looked up to her mother until she turned sixteen and found out that she would say that her father wouldn't find her and yet here she was looking for her father.

Her heart dreaded the marks her mother left, scaring her for life, along with other boyfriends who broke her heart. She was just grateful that John was able to help her and take things slow with them after the drama happening around them. She glanced at her clock seeing the time. _7 at night and they're probably waiting for me to join them for dinner but I'm not hungry. _She thought, slowly drawing her legs up closer to her, curling her head into her chest, crying herself to sleep.

_Sixteen year old Allie Dream folded her arms over her chest glaring at her mother who was sitting away from her talking to her friends and co-workers. She shook her head, tilting it to the side still letting her light pink eyes glare at her from afar. She asked her mother to __see if she could send out an invite for her father to show up but it seemed like she missed placed it or didn't want her other half to show up at her Costume party for her Birthday. _

_She sighed, looking at her two best friends who sat on either side of her. Mel being on her right while Amber was on her left knowing those two saw the truth in her eyes._

"_Al's it's all right, you'll see him sometime…"_

"_That's not the point Mel," Allie placed her hands on the table, scooting out of the chair getting up walking over to her mother. _

"_Star, come on. You're father could be on his way." Amber saw the brunette Cinderella glare at her over her shoulder. She sighed, watching the princess go up to her mother. She looked over at Mel seeing the Lita look a like shake her head. "She's gonna go extreme on her mother, isn't she Fox?"_

_Mel nodded, looking to her friend who carried that rockstar look for the bash. "Yeah Fang, she is." She tilted her head to the side hearing the co-workers and Stars' Mother's friends all congratulate her on becoming sixteen._

"_Thanks," Allie answered, smiling to the people slowly looking at her Mother. "Did you invite him?"_

_Jane glared at her daughter, "Invite who Baby girl?"_

_Allie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're seriously pulling this right now?" She glared back at her mother watching her stand placing a hand on her velvet hip. The costume of the evil Stepmother seemed perfect for her right now. "You knew having him here was supposed to…"_

"_I have no clue where he's at ok, if your father actually cared, he would've been here with us but clearly his job is more important."_

_The brunette Cinderella shook her head. "What ruling a kingdom that you told me about?" She snapped seeing her mother's eyes slowly flame up. _

"_Don't pull that past talk I gave you into my face young la…"_

"_Oh wait, is it because he didn't love you that he took off?" She fought back seeing her mother's friends and co-workers glare at her. She scoffed, "And having your 'friends' here trying to stick up for you isn't going to…"_

"_He doesn't care about you Allie," Jane yelled seeing the girl slowly pull away while her friends came up next to her. She saw the look in her eyes seeing them gloss. "If he really knew he would've been here."_

_Allie felt the tears fall feeling Fang and Fox's hands grasp her shoulders. She shook her head. "No he would've if a selfish mother didn't keep him away from his daughter!" She turned on her heel, hiking up the blue dress running off to her room._

_~*~_

_Allie couldn't have been happier. The twenty two year old girl finally found a stable job that could help her pay for college since she was on her own when her mother won't pay for it. Sure she had to be on the road with a band called The Rejects to watch after the lead singer's four year old daughter but he was paying her well for doing it. Stepping into the house she lived in, she saw her mother standing in the foyer glaring at her._

"_You're a Groupie?" Jane questioned._

_Allie's eyes narrowed, looking at her dreaded mother. "I'm not a groupie mother, I'm babysitting the lead singer's kid and he's…"_

"_What did you do to your hair!" Jane started forward towards her daughter._

_She blinked, slowly looking at the pink streak that was near her eyes to see. "Alex wanted me to have pink str…"_

"_You get that out right now young lady!" Jane demanded seeing those eyes go into a nasty glare. _

"_You know just because I'm living with you still, doesn't mean I have to live by your rules." Allie shook her head, slowly lowering it getting ready to head to her room to pack. Moving past her mother, she felt the crook of her elbow pulled, stopping her. She whipped her head around, staring at her mother. _

"_You're still my child and under my roof I want that out now." Jane sternly watching her daughter, yanking her arm away from her grasp._

"_Mother I'm twenty two I'm not doing anything il…"_

"_Yeah you say that now, but what if you're on the road will you do it with that," Allie saw her mother shake her head as she continued. "Horrid band?"_

"_Mother, I'm watching his kid, I'm not going to be his sex toy." Allie snapped watching those hazel eyes of hers flare after hearing those words._

"_I still have a right to worry about you and…"_

_Allie stuck out her tongue, showing her. "Do you see a tongue piercing Mom? Oh wait," She lifted up her shirt a little showing her navel. "What about belly piercing? I'm not going to be those whores when I'm going to try and raise his kid." She turned on her heel, clutching her hands to the side, storming to her room._

"_And how do you know how to raise a kid when you're still a kid your…"_

_Allie whipped her head around, glaring daggers into her mother. "You know what, I getting sick of being around you. I'm packing up all my shit and moving in with Mel when I should've done in the first place." She turned on her heel once more going into a run finally making it to her room, slamming the door shut, locking it._

_Jane went after her. "Allie!"_

"_Leave me alone!" She gritted as she turned on her radio letting the music flow through her room as she started for her closet pulling out her suit cases and started packing. She growled lowly, hearing the knock on her door of her mother trying to get her to stop._

"_Allie let's be reasonable about this, please."_

"_How bout no Mom, I can't take your crap anymore I need my own life!" She yelled still hearing her mother continue trying to convince her to stay. Damn, she won't stop. She turned, seeing her radio remote near her she picked it up, turning up the volume were it could drown out her mother's begging and pleading with her. She was shaking as she went to her dresser, pulling out her clothes and her journal she kept close to her when she thought her life was a mess. She needed to find her father and fast before her mother made her go off the deep end._

_Her eyes stung with tears as she packed her stuff in boxes still hearing the mix CD one of her close friends made for her and it was true. Yeah there were Christian songs on there but they were good. Who knew she would like the band Skillet when she wasn't a Christian herself, or maybe she was through her father's side. She didn't know but right now she needed that band. _

_(A/N: The Last Night rightfully belongs to Skillet… I own nothing.)_

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
__I'm everywhere you want me to be  
__The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
__I'm everything you need me to be__But they don't know you like  
__I know you they don't know you at all  
__I'm so sick of when they say  
__It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
__But I know it's a lie_

Your parents say everything is your fault

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
__I'm everywhere you want me to be  
__The last night you'll spend alone  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
__I'm everything you need me to be,"_

_It's sad that most of the time,__ when she listens to that song that's playing she always placed it as her mother telling her that everything was her fault and why she was doing the things she was doing by the way her friends were and getting her into this so called 'cult' of theirs. _

_She shook her head, crying knowing the feeling and need and what sucks more is that she wasn't a cutter but felt like her father was talking her through into telling her that he'll be there for her when she needed him._

_She picked up her cell, dialed Mel's number. Yeah her parents were nice enough to let her go out and live on her own but her own mother didn't let her. Foeda dea, (A/N: is Latin and means Ugly Goddess) She thought shaking her head hearing her friend pick up on the other line. "Are you still looking for a roomie?"_

_She heard Mel smirk. "You finally got tired of her shit?"_

"_Yes," She moved about still packing. "I just can't take it anymore. She doesn't get that I'm actually going to college through home schooling just because Alex, is helping me Mel."_

"_Wow,"_

"_I know right," She sighed, shaking her head. "She even flipped out of me having pink streaks through out my hair and yet she didn't even know that Alex paid for them too!"_

"_Alex paid for you getting your hair streaked?"_

_She smirked, "Yeah, he's going to pay me well when I'm on tour with him while I watch his daughter."_

"_And how did your mother take that?"_

_She rolled her eyes, not answering._

"_I take that as a no."_

"_She flipped; I started to defend myself and all… I'll tell you more, later ok; just right now I want an answer. You still looking for a roomie?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Ok," Allie answered. "I'll be on my way, give me half an hour to an hour tops kay?"_

"_Yep, see you Allie girl."_

"_Byes." She hung up her phone, sliding it into her pocket as she unlocked her door taking her suit cases out to her car. Her eyes looked at the wall in front of her, seeing her mother just sitting there, staring at her now. "Get over it." She sneered, as she turned finally heading back to her car._

_Jane got to her feet, going after her daughter. "Alyssa, please. Can you not do this?"_

"Allie,"

_She rolled her eyes, opening her trunk placing the luggage in. "I don't think I can take back what's happening now." She brushed passed her mother going back inside getting more of her stuff out of the house. She watched her mother, lean against her car. "You've done the damage all ready."_

_Jane sighed, "Allie come on, please don't be like this I need you." She watched her daughter come out with another box, still glaring at her. Her head lowered, digging her shoe into the ground. "Please."_

"_You brought me like this," She snapped, slamming the hood of her trunk down, finally getting ready to leave._

"Allie,"

_Jane watched her daughter get close to her. "You're really going to leave me here and what?"_

_She shrugged, "you'll figure out something Mom; I'm on a mission now. I'm gonna go and be with Alex and his band just to watch his little girl. Plus I'm getting paid for it so it's also helping me for college." She saw her mother move away from her car. She opened the driver's side, sliding in, slamming it shut. Powering her beast, she rolled down the window, looking out. "I'm not going to be like you that don't even know the man who gave birth to her daughter. You'll see I'll find my father, just watch." She pulled out of the drive way finally bringing the car to life taking off leaving her mother in the front yard._

_Minutes when by having the wind blow through her hair. She was free and away from her mother finally able to live her life the way she wanted it. Driving over the bridge she looked out seeing water of the river. Smiling she saw it so carefree and willing showing her the true meaning of freedom. Just wait, I'll find my father this way and I'll be…_

"ALYSSA MARIE DREAM-MICHAELS!"

Sky grabbed Allie by the arm watching her head shake finally looking at him. He blinked looking out into the night finally back at her then the pool that she almost stepped into, killing herself. "Allie, talk to me." He urged slowly seeing the poor girl blink looking around trying to figure out what was going on. "Allie, talk to…"

"Was I sleepwalking again?" Allie whispered lowly, looking at the glistening water. She looked at Sky seeing him nod as he helped her walk her back into the house.

"What's going on, Allie?" Sky asked feeling her arm tremble. "It's not the first time you did this. Last time you ended up in the game room almost strangling yourself with the cords." He blinked, finally looking at her seeing her skin go pale. "You didn't eat with us tonight again and you are probably sleepwalking for not eating."

Allie looked the other way, knowing what he was saying was true but the sound of food was killing her mood right now. She shook her head. "Sky please I don't…" She shook her free hand running it through her hair. "I don't know what's going on with me right now so no mentioning of food please."

Sky sighed, shaking his head finally bringing her into the house. "Allie still, with you not eating…"

"Sky…" She warned, slowly glaring at him.

"I'm just looking out for a family member all right." He answered, sighing once more finally heading back into the game room. He smirked hearing the slow steady strums of an acoustic playing just down from them. His eyes glanced at Allie seeing her blink listening to what Cam was doing at 10:30 at night. "You're in a trance aren't you?" He saw Allie nod while they stepped into the room. "Cam,"

Cam looked up still strumming finally seeing Allie with her younger step-brother. He blinked, letting his hand drop from strumming tossing the guitar to side, getting to her. "Allie,"

She blinked, slowly looking at him watching the rocker son of Shawn walk up to her. Her mind was out of it, she saw the image of John's face making her slowly tear up. "John," She sighed, her knees were weak, locking up, having her arm pulled out of Sky's waving around falling into Cam's embrace.

Cam blinked, looking down on her. He glanced up at his brother. "What happened? And why is she trembling like a leaf?" He questioned seeing Sky shake his head.

"One, she didn't eat again and two she was sleepwalking like she did before and almost fell into the pool, killing herself and she just now called you her boyfriend's name." Sky told him, watching him look back down on her. His eyes lowered, continuing. "I don't know what's wrong with her Cam; I'm getting worried for…"

They heard her crying talking her way through. "I'm not a bad daughter, am I John? It was my mother's fault I'm like this. She's making me do things, sending me off to the edge and I don't know how she does it." Cam blinked looking at the stressed out girl finally looking at Sky seeing his eyes widen but heard her continue. "But if she just invited him at my Sweet Sixteen it would've been fine. John, I want my father." He felt her hands slowly clutch in his shirt as his step-sister sobbed.

Cam saw Sky heading out. "Dude, call dad; tell him what's going on and if her boyfriend's around ask to talk to him so he knows what's going on with his girl, please." He watched him head back to the kitchen calling their father. He looked back down on her, finally moving her up pulling her back making her look at him. "Allie, you need food, can you stay here and wait for me to get you something?"

He watched her eyes blink slowly knowing she was fighting between her normal self and the one where she thinks he's John. "Allie?" He wiped the tears away from her eyes, seeing her eyes lower.

"I just called you John, didn't I?" She asked, lowly watching his head nod. "I'm sorry." She started to pull away getting read to head back to her room but stopped, her head looking back seeing Cam shake his head.

"You're staying with me in this room right now; you're too weak to be walking up the stairs to your room." Cam answered seeing her not arguing with him, but a nod from her. "Here," He draped his arm around her shoulder walking over to the couch helping her sit down. He moved slowly away from her but feeling her hand grasp his wrist, his head turned seeing those eyes look at him.

"Don't leave please," She whispered.

"Allie I'm going to be right back, I'm going to get you your plate that you didn't get around dinner ok." He crouched in front of her seeing eyes watch him. "Five minutes tops, I'll be back and by the way it looked when you stepped in here you were star struck of learning how to play the guitar?"

She nodded letting her hand release his wrist.

He smiled, ruffling up her hair. "I'll be right back," He stood, watching her draw her legs up onto the couch going into a ball. He sighed, going into a sprint heading to the kitchen.

* * *

_Two different nights and Allie's now been sleepwalking. _

_Is someone trying to send her a message of what's going to happen soon if she comes back or is it some type of family condition that's happening slowly making her finally lose it?_

_How is Sky going to tell their father about what happened of Allie almost killing herself again?_

_What song is Cam going to teach Allie when she gets on a guitar?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons!_

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX/Adam: *hands over bags of Twisties and Fanta*_

_Animal Luver 4 Life: *hands over Batista Unleashed Book*_

_There's a green button that says review! So if others are reading please tell me how I'm doing. Thanks XD_

_*Maria Kisses*_


	5. When Gentry plays Guitar

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 24…

* * *

**Chapter 24: When Gentry plays guitar by Jessica Andrews**

The crew was having their annual game night, hosted at John's hotel room. It was something that they now started to pick up on after Allie and Mel got into the company. They've seen the two girls doing random stuff at the arena and at the hotel rooms when they were staying for the up coming house shows, and now they've made it a tradition within the group.

Shawn's turn was up for Monopoly when his cell started to go off. He blinked rolling and watching Mel move his person to the allowed number as he pulled out his phone looking at the number. "Hello?"

"_Dad, its Sky."_

He smiled, hearing his youngest call him. "Hey Sky what's…"

"_Allie almost drowned in the pool."_

He blinked, "What?" He looked at Hunter seeing those eyes lock with his slowly turning his head in wonder. "Sky, tell me she's…"

"_She's fine but I pulled her out__ of the way before she stepped in. Dad, it's been the second time she's been sleepwalking when you're not home." _Sky answered. "_For some reason, she doesn't come and eat dinner with us when you're not here."_

He sighed, as he saw everyone stop and look at him especially John. "Ok so what happened the first night she sleepwalked?"

"_She ended up in the game room almost strangled herself with the Playstation 3 controller cord," _Sky sighed, watching his brother grab the plate that was in the refrigerator warming up Allie's dinner. "_And tonight, she almost walked into the pool killing herself but that's not all what happened."_

He blinked, hearing what his son was telling him. "What else happened, Sky?"

Sky looked at his brother seeing him nod, taking the plate back to the game room with a glass of water. _"You better place this on speaker phone so John could hear it too, if he's with you."_

He sighed, placing it on speaker. "Ok Sky but just telling you this right now you have Hunter, Stephanie, Mel and Randy listening in as well as John." He looked around seeing them waiting to hear what his son had to say next.

"_Ok well, John, just to let you know Allie told you on what was happening with her. She asked you if she was a bad daughter, telling you that her mother was making her do crazy things sending her almost of the edge and if her mother just invited her father at her sweet sixteen it would've been better, and she wants her father." _Sky answered, finally telling what happened when Allie broke down and started to cry.

John blinked, "I wasn't there when she said that to…"

"_Oh another kicker, she thought Cam was you."_

John's eyes widened, slowly blinking trying to place two and two together. He watched Randy shake his head while Mel started to giggle. Hunter blinked closing his eyes trying to get the image out of his head, Stephanie smacked her forehead. He glanced back at the phone, blinking again has his hands moved. "She didn't try to do anything that…"

Shawn smacked John up side the head, glaring at him. "I don't think she was in her right frame of mind to do anything, Jonathon." He snapped seeing him cower but heard Sky chuckling after what he heard John and his father did. "Sky she didn't hit her head did she?"

"_No,_" Sky shook his head while heading back close to the game room. _"She was pale after I finally woke her up before she stepped into the pool." _He leaned against the wall, watching Allie at a distance eating while Cam sat in front of her, playing his guitar. _"Dad, I don't know what's going on with her but I have a bad feeling something happened to her mother."_

Mel finally stopped her giggling fit, hearing what Sky said. She blinked getting up and going to her purse pulling out her cell texting someone who was close to them and near Allie's mother.

Shawn looked up seeing everyone slowly go into wondering mode and why Mel texted someone. He shook his head having his hand brush against his cheek knowing the truth. "Sky I'll be home on the Fourth of August all right, I want you guys to watch over her for the weekend all right and keep her in your sights, please."

Sky nodded, _"Yes dad, we'll make sure she's safe, just be care…"_

Mel's phone went off as she opened up the new text. Everyone looked at her watching those eyes of hers scan the message.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah I'll be careful just watch out for your sister."

"_Yes Dad, bye." _

He heard the line click off; he closed his phone still glancing at Mel. "What's going on Melissa?"

Mel looked up seeing the others look at her. She blinked, finally shaking her head. "Um, I gotta go call someone." She looked at Randy, "Can you take my turn for me please?" She asked seeing him nod. "Thanks," She smiled looking back at the others nodding. "I'll be back." Her feet carried her out to the door as her phone got plastered to her ear, calling someone.

Everyone blinked hearing the door close. John shook his head, getting up walking over to the sliding door, stepping out into the night looking at the sky glancing up at the half moon. Getting near the railing, his arms pressed lightly against the metal, lowering his head having words come to him that he hasn't heard before. "_I've seen you cry way too many times when you deserved to be alive,"_ His eyes closed, feeling the wind brush against his skin.

* * *

Cam handed Allie Sky's guitar watching her hold it like he did. He smiled, seeing color back in her face from what happened in the past hour and a half.

"So," Allie started, blinking her eyes looking at him. "Where do I begin?"

He shook his head, moving closer to her taking her hands placing them right where they were supposed to be. "Well for starters," He curled her fingers around neck of the guitar as the tips of her nails pressed into the strings. "What song do you want to learn?"

She blinked, "Um." She sighed, knowing he wouldn't be into the band but she gave it a shot, "Something by _Paramore._"

He smiled, "All right." He brought his guitar up as he started to strum away at a song. He looked up at her seeing her just stare in awe. He smirked, "The only song I learned from them is _Emergency._ So I hope you know what the lyrics are."

She nodded, watching at amazement. Her head tilted to the side just watching the way Cam played. Her eyes blinked feeling like they were being watched. Her head slowly turned, looking out of the room seeing Sky smile as he walked off. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head turning back seeing Cam smile back at her. She smiled back resting her arms on the guitar.

"You're enjoying this?" Cam asked seeing her nod. "I'm almost done and I'll teach you." He watched her nod once more.

An hour and a half later, Cam sat back watching Allie take a shot at it. Sure ten minutes went to tuning the guitar to the style of the song and the other minutes when through knowing what cords to play along getting it all right. He cocked his head to the side watching her head bob to the beat while watching her left move while she strummed. _(A/N: As before like in all the other chapters that I've used, I don't own any of the songs._ _Emergency respectfully belongs to their rightful owners of_ _Paramore!)_

"_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency if you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong because I won't stop holding on so are you listening? So are you watching me? If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong because I won't stop holding on this is an emergency so are you listening? And I can't pretend that I don't see this it's really not your fault and no one cares to talk about it to talk about it"_

He nodded listening to her go right into the chorus cords. _Not bad, Allie not bad._ He watched her as she continued to sing along with the beat of the tune.  
_  
__"Cause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be alive, Alive... So give up every chance you get Just to feel new again I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency And you do your best to show me love But you don't know what love is So are you listening? So are you watching me? Well I can't pretend that I don't see this it's really not your fault and no one cares to talk about it to talk about it," _

She felt her heart a little better but it still seemed like a bunch of gunshots punctured her way of breathing. She sighed, jumping back into the chorus finally learning something on her own but with help from Shawn's son teaching her fully.

"_Cause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be alive, Alive... The scars they will not fade away," _

Cam came in helping, seeing her look up at him as she smiled. "_Oh…_" She added in, smiling while Cam helped her harmonize with the song she learned from him.She finished up the last few marks of the song. She shook her head, knowing she couldn't have gone through with the ending by adding in her own touch of the ending. Her hand dropped from the strings still having her left hand still hold the neck of the guitar. She let out a happy filled yet depressing sigh tossing her head back smiling.

"And no one cares to talk about it To talk about it Cause' I've seen love die way too many times When it deserved to be alive I've seen you cry way too many times When you deserved to be alive, Alive... Alive…"

Cam shook his head, placing his guitar to the other side of him. "Well if I really had to say this, would you be able to join me on a quest to start a…"

Allie lightly glared at him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Cammie but I have to pass on that." She smiled seeing him sigh, shaking his head miserably. "But thanks for the offer, I just want to stick with one thing and besides wouldn't people freak out if a bunch of eighteen year old guys got a twenty five almost a twenty six year old woman to do vocals?" She tilted her head to the side seeing his eyes lock with hers thinking.

He smirked giving her credit. "Yeah, that would be odd."

She giggled, looking down at the guitar nodding. "Cam," She looked back at him.

"Hm?" He wondered seeing those eyes of hers go browner getting rid of some of the pink she had in there.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play," She answered seeing that crooked smile that reminded her of Shawn.

He stood up nodding to her as he towered over her seeing her head look up at him. "But if you don't mind, when you're home sometime from traveling would you like to do another song with me?"

Her head bobbed, eyes closed feeling his hand ruffle up her hair. "I would love that." She opened her eyes, seeing him almost out the room. "Cam?"

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Would Rebecca care if I borrowed one of Shawn's shirts to sleep in just for tonight?" She saw the older brother, look at her oddly rolling his eyes shaking his head.

"Stay here, I'll go get one." He took off to his parent's room, getting what Allie wanted. A few minutes later he came back seeing Allie curled up on the couch again, with the guitar at her feet as he draped the shirt across her side. He smirked, resting his arms against the back of the couch seeing her blink looking up at him then down at the shirt he pulled out for her. "You just want him home so you can stop sleepwalking?"

She looked into his eyes, knowing something was wrong with her. "I don't know why I would start now. You know," She pulled the shirt off her side as she turned, tucking her legs underneath her still looking at him. "I haven't when I was rooming with Mel after I moved out of my Mother's house." She answered lowering her head, glancing at the shirt he picked out. Sighing heavily she looked back up at him. "Something's wrong with me and I don't know what it is Cam."

He got closer to her, letting his hand caress the side of her face seeing those eyes lower. "Allie, I wish I could tell you but I really don't know what's going on." He watched those eyes close. "Shawn will be home Tuesday so everything should be ok."

She shook her head, feeling the messy pony whip against her head. "I'm afraid of it continuing Cam, I can't live like…" She blinked hearing the door bell ring. She blinked, seeing him do the same thing glancing at the door hearing Sky go after it. "Who could that be?"

Two minutes later Sky walked into the room, with a smile on his face as he pulled the door shut. Cam and Allie looked at each other then at him. "Who was at the door?" They asked. Allie looked over at the clock near the door seeing it quarter to two in the morning.

Sky still smiled, "Allie, he couldn't wait for you to get back in a month." He pushed the door opened, stepping to the side letting the person step into the room. He looked at Cam seeing a smile slowly crease his lips as Allie stood watching those eyes lower.

John held his arms opened, watching her still hold on the shirt as she ran to him. "Allie," he whispered, feeling her arms lock around his waist not letting go.

"John," She replied back closing her eyes, hearing his steady yet racing heart, beat against his chest. She inhaled his scent getting everything she wanted from him when she woke up from that miserable nightmare sleepwalking she almost faced earlier that night. Tears slipped out of her closed eyes feeling his arms wrap around her, his fingers brushing through her hair trying to make her safe again.

"You're ok, Giggles." He whispered slowly hearing the cries from her. He glanced over seeing Cam nod, understanding the situation, leaving them, along with Sky who basically hightailed it out of there after he stepped foot into the room. He sighed, slowly crouching picking her up in his arms, carrying her back to her room, so they could get at least a decent amount of sleep since A: She was still freaked out about the whole situation and B: he was worried about her when he heard what happen and had to get to her as fast as the plane could take him. And yet here he was, two in the morning carrying her back up to her room just to make sure nothing else happened to her.

She nuzzled into his neck, biting her lower lip still hearing his heart beat.

"Don't worry; I don't see you as the bad daughter, Allie." He whispered knowing it was killing her of what she told Cam who she thought was him. His head turned having his lips kiss her forehead seeing those eyes look at him. "I heard what happened and I'm not letting you out of my sight until Shawn gets back on Tuesday." He answered watching her curl into him as he opened her door walking over to the bed lying her down against the covers.

"Thank you," She whispered feeling her head hit the pillow. Her legs curled close to her again seeing him ease in next to her, pulling her close to him feeling his arms secure around her waist keeping her safe from anything happening to her. Blinking, her head rested close to his, eyes slowly fading.

He nodded, resting his cheek against her hair, feeling her hands rest lightly against his chest. A smile slowly made his lips, lightly bringing her close to him hearing her finally out of it again. Sighing lowly he pressed his lips back against her forehead finally feeling his eyes dragging into sleep, having his girl in his arms.

* * *

_What a surprise that was XD_

_Ok well Cam taught Allie how to play the guitar and didn't go psycho when John stepped into the room. Question is what are Cam and Sky going to do when they know about the truth of Allie being their step-sister. Will they tell her the truth?_

_Why did Mel leave so suddenly to take a call outside the hotel room?_

_How will things start to unfold for Allie when she wanted Shawn's tee shirt for the night until John came into the picture…_

_Stay tuned for Falling in Love: Seasons_

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX/Adam: ShAdAy: *hands over Morrison's Sunglasses* ;-), Adam: I don't know if you have this CD or not but… *Hands you Sick Puppies: Tri-Polar CD* XD Enjoy! :-P_

_Please if People are reading this, please click the green button that says review I would like to know what I'm doing! Thank yous!_

*Maria kisses*


	6. Home

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 25…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25:

**Home by Blake Shelton**

So it was a normal day around the Michaels' residents, right? Well that's kinda half right. Even though it was only for a few days that John stayed over with Allie, he didn't want to take a chance of it happening again so he's temporary staying with the Michaels. Which brought a more happy go lucky Allie back to her bubbly side and the nightmares; she's been having, finally ceased when he was there. Kudos to John.

Days have passed, leading it close to the big event of the summer, SummerSlam. Sure everyone was in Saint Louis, Missouri for the Raw show but Allie was home. She sat in the game room, strumming at her guitar as she watched Raw. She smiled seeing what was going on. Lara and Cassie were victorious against Mickie and Ashley in tag team action, along with their respectful boyfriends Jay 'Christian' Reso and Dave Batista who were in action earlier.

Her lips curved, shaking her head knowing the truth. She hadn't smiled ever since the whole thing of the sleepwalking incidents so having Shawn's sons help her into getting it off her mind was a plus along with John stopping in to check up on her and staying with her when she needed it. Her head shot up seeing Melina coming out talking trash again.

She sighed, stopping the strumming, picked up the TV remote turning up the volume hearing the LA diva talk trash about her friend.

"_Rayne, you can't beat me. You've tried to get the Women's title from me and yet," _She looked around hearing the Fans boo her. She smugged them off as she continued, "_You failed into getting the one thing I hold most to me right now." _Smirking she lowered the mike. She waited, getting ready to hear what was going to happen or if it happened. She smiled, shaking her head drawing the mike back up to her lips again getting ready to talk.

Allie tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes glare at the screen. _How dare she talk like that about Rayne!_ She thought feeling her veins pulse through her arms. Yeah she knew what was going on. If Melina kept running her mouth, Rayne would eventually come out and kick her ass. She was just waiting for those simple words of Miss Foley echo through the arena as her arms slowly rested against the back of the couch while she continued on watching the show.

Her lips curled into a smile knowing what was going to happen when she stepped back into the ring in a few weeks keeping someone from totally breaking Mel down, and she hoped it was Ashley Massaro so she could tell the blonde to stay away from her boyfriend. Rayne, Mel and her, were going to be in a tag team stable once she came back after her little accident… well not really her accident but Xander coming back and scaring the crap out of her when she wasn't planned on that crazy Chico coming back into her life along with Jodi.

Her eyes lowered thinking of the little girl who she brought up and the whole fight she had with her mother about. She wondered why Jodi was with her father and not at home being with Xander's sister for the moment. Her head shook as she heard the cue.

"_It's Goddess… Bitch!_" Rayne's voice echoed through out the arena, as the crowd went into frenzy. Allie smiled, hearing the same song she used when coming out facing her challengers for that night. "Go get her Rayne-O'." She blinked turning up the volume on the TV.

"_Melina, Melina, Melina;" _Rayne shook her head smiling, finally stepping into the same ring as her. _"You think I had a choice of losing to you months back when I had that opportunity for your precious title of yours?" _Rayne's eyes rolled, going into a glare. "_Someone from the past cost me my shot, and I know it had nothing to do with you."_ She gritted watching the Latina whip her black hair back.

"_Yeah, is it because your ex is back and he's slowly killing the best thing that you had going for ya?" _Melina sneered. Rayne's eyes narrowed as the mike lowered to the mat. _"Cause if it was me that was getting fought over like a toy, you know I…"_

Feedback from the mike sounded, Rayne pounced beating the holy hell out of Melina. The fans cheered for that moment to come.

"WOOOOOOOOT Go RAYNE!" Allie cheered along, hearing running footsteps come into the room. She blinked slowly, looking over her shoulder seeing both Michaels' boys; Cam and Sky look at her oddly. She smiled slightly nodding to the screen seeing the look in their eyes.

Cam sighed, tossing his head up, "God, when do you go back?" He asked, looking back at her. He glanced at his brother seeing those eyes of his lightly glare.

She blinked. "What's wrong Cam?" She asked.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I have no clue." He turned, walking out of the room.

Her lips twisted awkwardly as she blinked seeing Sky smiling to her before he went after Cam. Her eyes glued back on the screen seeing not one but a three on one assault on Rayne. "Oh come on there has to be…" She smiled seeing Mel and Adam run down watching the Women's champ, the Demon of Death Valley April and the blonde chick get out of the ring.

She leaned forward, seeing the girls face blinking. "What the…" Her head shook; eyes bugging out. "What the hell is Stacy doing there?" Her hands slowly clenched, her muscles straining and here she was, sitting home when everything was going down. "I should be there damn it." She muttered, finally giving up slanting back against the couch, placing the guitar on the other side of her staring at screen watching Adam hold Rayne up while Mel watched the three leave.

(_A/N:_ _Hot mess belongs to Ashley Tisdale_)

"_I'm getting speeding tickets, I'm acting just like a misfit  
I'm lettin' my mail pile up to the ceiling  
You're makin' me irresponsible  
'Cause I just wanna be with you  
Act rambunctious and see what I do  
Go hard hit that gas  
Live your life like it's all you have  
Push, push harder make it last  
All this love is worth the mess... hot mess_"

Her cell started ringing off the hook. Sighing, she sat up straight, reaching out picking up her cell seeing John's number. She flipped it open. "Hey baby,"

_"Wow, you're ok."_

She blinked slowly leaning back folding her arms over her chest, watching Raw still as she muted the channel. "Yeah I'm fine, why would I not be ok?" She asked in a calm way with out him knowing she was getting pissed at the moment.

_"Allie, I know what you saw on TV since I see three sneaky diva's laughing their heads off going to their locker room,"_ John answered, looking back at the wall in front of him. "_You're fuming I know you are."_

She sighed, "Ok so I am but come on, Stacy! What the hell is she doing back?"

_"Al's, you know who that was?"_

Her eyes rolled, "Yes John I knew who that was. She was the one who broke my one month relationship off with Xander." She answered truthfully shaking her head. "She's also the little skank who was in his band and…"

John chuckled. "_All right girly, I got it. No need to say more._" He heard her sigh. "_So what have you been up to before that mess you just saw?"_

"Nothing, just," She glanced at the guitar sitting beside her, "Playing Stella waiting for your call or a good match to catch my eye."

_"Cassie's and Lara's didn't get your attention? Or Tista and Jay's?"_

"They did but," She sighed. "I don't know. It's kinda lame for me not being there and seeing it with you and the others." Her eyes closed, slowly letting her body fall to the left of the couch just laying there with the phone still to her ear. "John I want to get in the ring so bad it's not even funny."

He smiled, hearing her, "_A few more weeks Allie girl, a few more weeks."_

She let out a depressing sigh, "It feels like I'm not wanted anymore John."

"_What?"_

Her eyes closed tight. "Cam started acting mean again after I just cheered for Rayne for finally tackling the LA Princess to the mat and he came in asking when I was going back." Her voice choked back the guilt as tears slowly started to slip from her eyes.

"_Al's, Giggles, don't cry. You'll see me in three-four hours tops baby girl."_ John's voice soothed over the phone knowing it wasn't helping. "_Please don't cry. With you crying it just breaks my heart."_

She smiled slightly, wrapping her arm around her waist. "I want you here, I want you home."

He smirked. "_I will be sweetheart I will, trust…"_

She blinked, hearing the line go dead. She pulled her head away from phone looking the screen. Her brows furrowed as she close her phone. She blinked looking up seeing John turning around after getting the phone snatched out of his hand by… Her eyes narrowed, shaking her head seeing the punk princess, "Evil bitch." She muttered, finally getting up taking her phone turning off the TV heading up to her room to think.

* * *

It had to be only two hours until her phone started ringing off the hook with the chorus of Avril Lavigne's The Best damn Thing playing going into the second verse. She groaned, finally getting up from her sleep walking over to her desk tripping over something. "Oofa," She hit her forehead against the floor, now awake, finally hoping back up on her feet blinking getting her phone answering. "Hello?"

_"Allie kins!"_

Now where did she hear that… "AMBER?" She asked slowly looking out her window hearing her blast from the past call her. "Dude it's been like what nine years since we've talked to each other?"

She heard her friend hum in agreement. "_Yes it has,_" Amber answered, looking at the clock. "_Where are you at anyway?"_

She sighed, scratching the side of her head that she fell on to feeling a bump slowly getting to her. "Um… I'm in San Antonio Texas, living with Shawn Michaels at the moment." She blinked. "Why?"

"_OH, shit my bad. Sorry Star, I didn't know it was midnight there."_ She smirked hearing her friend call her by her old nickname. "_I forgot I was still two hours behind you."_

She yawed, shaking her head. "Fang, why are you calling me?"

"_I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out since well I'm gonna be playing at Star de Lune and didn't know if you'll be in…"_

"Well SummerSlam is going to be in LA this weekend so I guess I can see you. When do you… Wait, you're a rocker?"

"_Mhm,"_

"Holy crap, Amber!" She bit the inside of her mouth. "How, when… Damn being away from home seems odd right now." Her voice lowered, looking down at the floor.

There was silence between the two before Amber started to talk. "_Allie kins, you need to come in and visit so we can talk_."

She nodded, hearing pebbles clink against her window. "Yeah I'll think about it, I'll see if Shawn will let me go just so I know what's going on for upcoming shows that I'm gonna get back into soon."

"_All right Allie I just wanted to tell you that I was performing soon so hopefully we get to see each other soon."_

She smiled, walking over pushing the window out poking her head looking down seeing John smile getting ready to toss another one. She glared at him. "I'll be in LA trust me," She waved John to the back door telling him to stay there until she got down stairs to let him in.

"_All right, get some sleep Star I'll talk to you later, byes_."

"Bye Fang," She answered hearing the line click off. She tossed her phone back on the desk, lightly prodding at the bump on the side of her head. "God that hurt," She whispered, her feet smacking against the iron stairs finally getting to the main floor shuffling into the kitchen opening the back door seeing John tilt his head looking at her.

She pulled the door opened after she unlocked it as he stepped in.

"What did you do?" He asked lowly, leaning against the wall seeing her shut the door, clutching the side of her head.

She looked at him, "It's nothing. I just tripped over something when my Cell started screaming at me a few minutes before you showed up." She answered seeing him walk up to her. She meekly smiled, turning her head heading back to her room, hearing him follow after.

"Sorry about earlier, Ash took my phone away when that wasn't scripted." He explained to her.

"Yeah I know, she along with Stacy, are trying to get under my skin, along with Xander." She snapped lowly running up the stairs going into her room.

He sighed, running after her, "Allie I was shocked too, you're not the only…" He stopped, seeing her look at him. "Come on you got to believe me."

She smiled, her eyes slowly rolling as she fell back onto the side she was sleeping on. "Yeah I know," She yawned again snuggling her head into her pillow feeling him get with her. Her lips slowly showed a smile feeling his arm drape around her. "I just don't trust her around you after what happened at the party a month back." Her eyes lowered, feeling his head pressed lightly against her hair, feeling his breath linger.

His lips kissed the top of her head, "Yeah well, I thank you for pulling that move after she slapped you when you were only…" He blinked, slowly leaning over looking over seeing her fully out of it. He smiled, snuggling back down against her feeling his eyes fold over.

* * *

(_A/N:_ _Metalingus belongs to Alter Bridge_)

"_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive,"_

Allie rolled off the bed falling to the floor, her eyes wide open. She tensed up closing her eyes tight. "John,"

He rolled over slowly opening his eyes seeing Allie not with him, "Al's?"

"Floor," She whispered slowly opening her eyes looking up seeing him lean over blinking.

"Do I want to even…"

"Can you please get my phone?" She whispered again, having her finger point at the desk where the ringtone kept going off. She heard the bed creak knowing he went for the device while she carefully stood back onto her feet.

"Hello?" John asked, looking over seeing Allie holding on to the night stand for steadiness.

"_John?_" Rayne's voice questioned, on the other end. "_Whose cell phone did I call?"_

He walked over to his girl, "Um you called Allie's but she somehow fell off the bed and told…"

"I rolled off cause the phone woke me up again," She gritted, seeing that smirk on his lips. "Who is it?"

"Rayne," He answered hearing Rayne giggling like crazy on the other end. He handed it over seeing the brunette girl sit on the edge of the bed holding the side of her head like she did this morning when he came over.

"What's up Rayne-O?" Allie asked tiredly, shaking her head feeling a bump on her head. She sighed tossing her head back.

"_Nothing Chica, just wanted to know if you wanted to come back out to LA and hang out with yours truly and your acting Sista and talk about what was going on when you came back_."

She smirked lowering her head, pushing up from the bed getting out of the room.

"_Allie what's wrong_?" Rayne's voice asked, now concerned for her friend.

She shook her head. "Rayne it's nothing just that my friend that I knew called me at Midnight asking when I was going to be in LA since she was going to play at Star de Lune." She looked over her shoulder, seeing John lying back down. She smiled waiting for Rayne to reply.

Rayne sighed, "_Come on Dreamer, you got to get out of that San Antonio house, I know it's making you go crazy_."

She nodded, "Yeah it is. Rayne you didn't know how bad I felt when I couldn't save you from those divas attacking you."

She heard Rayne smirk. "_Girl, don't worry about it. Melly and Adam came down and saved me from…_"

"That's not the point Rayne, the blonde that attacked you before…" Allie pressed her lips together trying to keep her cool. "Never mind, I should've been there to help as well."

"_Okay_," Allie walked back into the room still hearing her continue. "_But seriously Al's you got to get out of that house._"

"You want me to fly in tonight and we do a girls' day tomorrow?" Allie asked, as she pressed her back against the door, glancing over at John seeing him curl up holding her pillow. She shook her head trying to hide a smile but couldn't.

"_Yeah that would be awesome!_" She pulled the phone away from her ear hearing the excitement from Rayne's voice.

She slowly pulled the phone back, "Ok I'll pack my stuff and buy a ticket out for tonight I'll be in the area later today. I'll see you tomorrow Rayne."

"_All righty Lady Allie, I'll see you tomorrow._" Rayne hung up.

She nodded, closing her phone, just standing there thinking. "Why would Amber and Rayne call me just to get out of the house? I mean yeah LA is my hometown but," She glanced up seeing John's head look at her.

"You've been here for a long time Al's, you need to get out."

She looked at him, "Yeah… I don't see you going back to West Newberry anytime soon." She looked away from him sighing. "John something happened back home that I don't even know about. I can feel it."

"Giggles," She looked back at him, shaking her head. He sighed, getting up from her bed, going over to her. "It'll be all right." He pulled her into his embrace feeling tears seep through his shirt. His head rested against hers.

"John, maybe something did happen where I started sleepwalking. It feels like half of my heart fell off."

He sighed, letting his fingers comb out her knotted hair gently still feeling the tears go through. "Allie everything's probably fine don't stress yourself out." He whispered, lightly kissing the top of her head, watching her pull away going over the closet pulling out her suit case, getting all her things. His head tilted to the side, "Are you planning on being here too?"

She looked at him, nodding. "Of course, John; why wouldn't I come back here?" She asked as she tossed a few pairs of her jeans in along with her shirts.

"Well I just didn't…"

"Don't worry John, Shawn and his family treats me like I'm apart of them so I'm not going to be gone for long," She shrugged. "Just for a few days, I see you guys in the back for SummerSlam then I'll fly back here spend time with Sky and Cam plus Rebecca and head out to Detroit for my big welcome back entrance." She smiled seeing him shake his head. "Now if you excuse me I gotta make phone calls to Mel's parents to see if I can stay with them for the time…"

"What about yours and Mel's apartment?"

She stared at him, thinking finally pulling out her phone texting Mel.

"And you're not going to call her?" He asked seeing her glare. "Hey I'm just saying something."

"Psh… Yeah I could call her but…" She looked down feeling her phone vibrate flipping it open seeing the text. "Nah, I rather see her parents while I'm in they've been more of a family figure when I needed it the most." She smiled packing her things seeing him shake his head, helping her.

* * *

Three hours later, Allie pulled up to the home she almost grew up in. She smiled, pulling out cash paying the cab driver as she got her suitcase and headed up to the house. She didn't know what to expect of Mel's parent to see there other daughter step into the house. She sighed, taking a glance at her left wrist thinking about something. She shook her head, having her feet take her up to the front door, as the cab took off. _Well here goes nothing, _She dropped her bag at her feet while she rung the doorbell.

Her back turned slightly looking at the old neighborhood she and Mel used to rule and run when they were younger. She smiled, shaking her head. Hell Mel and her still rule the place in their mind even though she saw two teenage girls walking down the street, reminding her of her past. One had her hair, just darker in color and in preppy looking clothes, while the other was a lighter and longer color to her medium brown she had and skater clothes like Mel. She smirked seeing her carry a skateboard with her.

Her eyes mystified hearing the door prop open making her fully turn looking back at the couple.

"Allie?" Mr. Mason questioned seeing the girl nod. He opened the door stepping out wrapping the girl in his arms. "Wow, Allie. What brings you here?" He pulled back seeing the girl wipe away the tears that were slipping.

She smirked slightly, "Um," She giggled. "I needed to get away from where I was living at and two friends of mine called me to get me out." She answered seeing him nod.

"And Mel; is she…"

"She's fine," She sighed, "Yeah she's with our um employers now heading in soon for the weekend festivities."

"Really?" Mr. Mason asked more intrigued. "The only thing that's coming in town this weekend is SummerSlam." He said seeing her nod. "You girls got in?"

"Yep," She answered gigging as he shook his head.

Mr. Mason shook his head, pulling the door opened. "Well come in, we would like to hear what and how you girls got in to the company."

She smiled, bending down getting her suitcase finally walking into the house she grew up in, hearing the cries of her other Mother finally meet their adoptive daughter after months of not seeing her. She sat down explaining everything that happened from getting the backstage passes to getting into the company to now where they were living the dream.

Hours passed as Allie got settled into the basement room she usually took when she needed to get out of her Mother's hair. She was about to crack open a book, with the blanket over her choice of a DX Anytime Anywhere Anyplace tank top and her cheer shorts she wore at night. There was a knock on her door before her eyes glued on the pages of _Hunted: a House of Night Novel. _She blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Come in," She placed the book on her lap seeing Mel's Mother step in smiling. "Mrs. Mason is everything all right?"

"Mhm," She nodded as she sat at the foot of the bed. "Allie, I just want you to know that if anything happens you can come to us, all right." She looked at the girl she knew ever since grade school; seeing those eyes blink, her head nodded.

"Yeah I know, and I thank you and Mr. Mason for doing everything you've done to help me get to who I am today when Jane couldn't do it." She answered seeing Mel's mother lower her head.

"No problem really," The older woman looked at her again. "Just get some sleep all right, tomorrows going to be big for you when you head in town to talk about your homecoming back into the company in two weeks." She smiled, getting up walking over and lightly kissing her on the forehead heading off to get sleep. She glanced at her daughter's friend. "Sweet dreams Allie."

"Sweet dreams, Mom." She replied seeing Mel's mother smile. "And thanks." She returned the smile, as she pulled her book back up as she started reading hearing the door close. She felt her eyes slowly fade reaching about half way into the book; her head leaned back against the backboard fully out of it.

* * *

_Ok so we know now how the blonde chick is who attacked Rayne before… Stacy._

_With Stacy and April helping Melina, will Rayne be able to capture the Women's title or will the Blonde girl cost the Niece of the Hardcore Legend her shot at gold._

_What's going to happen when Allie's back home, being with Mel's parents and going out on an all girls day with Rayne and Mel?_

_And what did Amber want from Allie into coming back to her hometown to talk?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Falling in Love: Seasons._

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX/Adam: ShAdAy: *hands over…* Grrs… I can't think… hm.. **Thinks**… :D Ah-ha… XD *hand over Edge shaped Cookies… XD* , Adam: **Smiles** I know what to hand over XD *Hands over…* O.O -.- **sighs** they don't have the name of the… Hang on XD I know XD sorry I do that a lot… *Hands over The Muppet Show Characters* YEAH! He he XD Enjoy!_

_Ok well that's it for now XD Stay tune! There's a green button that says review! I would Like it a lot to know how I'm doing if others are reading this story :] Thanks!_

_*Maria kisses*_


	7. This ones for the girls

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 26…

* * *

**Chapter 26: ****This one's for the girls by Martina McBride**

Wednesday morning, Allie woke up after a good night's rest. She smiled yawning finally tossing the covers back getting out grabbing her clothes for today. She sighed, sure it was odd not having John with her but she couldn't help but smile if something was to happen where half the guys she knew in the company turned out to be full blown Vampires. She giggled at the thought of it shaking her head. _Nah, I mean sure it would be awesome to have a vampire boyfriend who can kick ass but I think I'll leave it to the books. _She thought, running up the stairs getting into the bathroom getting ready.

After a few minutes she called a sleepy Rated R superstar asking where Lady Rayne lived at when staying out in this part of the country. She needed this girls' day and talk about what was going to happen and who she was going to feud with once she stepped back into the ring.

Now dashing a dark colored pair of jeans, her hair pulled back into a pony and her Black _Avril Lavigne_ Mayhem girly Tee, she was ready to get out into the world and get her friend on their day to just relax. She dashed back downstairs to her room, pulling out her one sleeved fishnet armband and slipped it onto her right hand smiling. Slipping on her white _Vans Aubree Checker _Skate shoes, she ran back up the stairs, going into the kitchen getting one of the four keys that was split between the two girls. Allie had a Midnight black Mustang GT and the Dark blue white pinstriped on the hood and top of the car which she used to get Mel from college and on their way to Raw that special night. She also had a new car too that of course, Xander bought for her as well when touring with his band. Luckily she was able to keep the car after she spilt from him. The silver Honda s2000 sat in the garage when she wasn't using it but she knew there was going to be a time where it was going to come out later in the day.

She took the keys to the Midnight Black Mustang GT heading out the door. She unlocked her girl, sliding narrowing her eyes forgetting something. She sighed getting out, "Mix CD and License's, duh," She muttered to herself as she opened the screen side door, running back down stairs to her room rummaging into her CD collection pulling out her random mix songs that she burned from _Itunes_. She smiled, slipping it through her finger as she ran back into her room getting her wallet from her suitcase running back up the stairs seeing Mel's mother shake her head as she slipped out the back door again getting into her baby.

She sighed, sitting in the drivers seat, placing the keys into the ignition turning it to power on so she could take out one of the CD's that were all ready in there and place the one she got out of her CD holder hearing the first track. She giggled, finally starting up her car, pulling the seatbelt over placing the car into reverse getting out of the driveway having the current hit by Cobra Starship _Good Girls go bad_ echo through her car finally placing it back into drive her foot on the gas pedal burning her tires a little. She giggled, knowing she pulled a John on her way over to get her other partner in crime once she got back in the ring.

**(****ShAdAy's Part :] with some tweaks by me :] but most of it has been hers)**

Rayne rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. Another interrupted sleep, she sat up and stretched. Adam was beside her, sleeping. She smiled, caressing his blonde hair with her fingers before vacating the bed. She padded her way to the bathroom where she stopped in front of the vanity mirror. Then she frowned. Something didn't feel right. She could feel her stomach going spastic in her body and she just reached the toilet before vomiting. She coughed, wiping her mouth on some toilet paper.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Oh no…" She muttered, the truth dawning on her. She blinked, standing on shaking legs to look at her in the mirror. She saw a figure behind her and screamed. It was April. Rayne quickly turned. April was nowhere to be seen. Rayne shook her head. It wasn't the first time she'd seen April's image somewhere. She looked back at the mirror.

"Angel?!" Adam said, appearing at her side. Rayne smiled as her fiancé wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm okay, just a scare." Rayne said, opening the cupboard above the sink. She took out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Adam sighed.

"You got me out of bed at 6AM to tell me that? Ray, is something wrong?"

Rayne shook her head. She put the brush into her mouth and began to brush her teeth.

"Okay, but you have a meeting with Allie today." Rayne coughed, feeling the minty substance go down her throat. He watched her look at him.

"I do too! Thanks for reminding me." She put the brush in the sick and washed it before rinsing her mouth and running out the bathroom door.

Adam shook his head, following her. "The girl woke me up just a half an hour ago to ask where you lived!" He looked down seeing Bella their labrador-cross-shitzu puppy asleep in her basket near the door. She yawned and looked up. Adam bent down beside her, picking her up.

"Come on, Belly-Bean. Mommy's in a rush this morning." The small dog buried her head in Adam's chest as they followed Rayne down the stairs.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Allie tapped her hands against her 2005 Ford Mustang GT's steering wheel having her music on low but feeling the bass thump lowly in the back. She looked at her watch. She told Rayne to meet her at 7 but the Songstress from Hell was nowhere to be seen. She breathed out, feeling agitated. Rev Theory's _Wanted Man, _started to play once Rayne's front door opened and Adam stepped out on the porch with Bella in his arms. Rayne was behind him. She kissed her fiancé before running over to Allie's car.

"Morning, sweet cheeks;" Rayne said, climbing in next to Allie. Adam waved at them standing there before returning to the house.

"Morning, did you have a good sleep?" Allie asked, bringing her baby to life. She pulled out of the drive way, waving over to Adam who glared at her before sticking out his tongue at them. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. He looked like he'd barely got any sleep but saw him wave back seeing him head back in the house with their Labzu. Getting on the street she began to head into downtown Los Angeles. Rayne turned away. She still missed her car.

"It was alright. Allie, can you keep a secret?" Rayne asked as they drove down the road.

"Depends what it is." Allie replied, tilting her head to look at Rayne.

"You can't tell anyone! Not even John… especially not John!" The former redhead Diva warned. Allie nodded as they drove down the busy streets of L.A.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone. On the head of my sister," Allie said, her lips twitching, spreading into a wide grin. The beat of the music changed, giving it the more club fill of the bass echoing against them lightly.

"You don't have a sister." Allie laughed at this. Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Allie, I'm serious!" Allie giggled, nodding.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Rayne said bluntly. Allie abruptly stopped the car, turning down the music. She turned to the former redhead.

"Pregnant?! As in you have a baby growing inside you?" Rayne nodded, being pulled into a hug by the brunette. Rayne gently pushed Allie off as she started to drive again.

As Allie and Rayne walked down the busy streets, something caught Rayne's eye. In the window of a tattoo shop was a tattoo design for a dragon. In the dragon's mouth were a bunch of roses. Rayne stared at it. Allie came up beside her.

"Rayne, do you really want a tattoo?" She asked. Rayne turned to her, nodding. She pulled Allie into the shop. Once inside, the shop owner greeted them.

"Bonjour, Lady Rayne! It is so good to see you again! Here for a tat?" greeted the man in a French Accent. Rayne nodded, pointing to the dragon in the window. The owner nodded, pulling the design from a draw. Rayne put up her hand.

"I want it to have my name above it in Celtic writing. Can you do that Pierre?" Pierre nodded, pulling out an inking needle. Rayne sat down beside Allie. She pulled her jacket off, revealing her other tattoos. On her upper bicep was a white tiger; on the other was a Phoenix. Allie gawked at the ink drawings.

"Do they hurt?" She asked, lightly poking the tiger on the nose. Rayne smiled, pulling her red singlet above her head. She showed Pierre where she wanted to tattoo and he began his work. She twitched, feeling the cold needle against her skin.

"Not really. I'm used to it. I have 8 already anyway." Rayne grinned when she saw Allie's eyes pop from her head. Allie smiled. She tilted her head, seeing the word 'Jodi' tattooed on Rayne's collarbone. Rayne looked down at it and smirked.

"I got that after Jodi was born. She means the world to me Allie. I can't stand knowing that she's with the craziest son-of-a-bitch ever to walk the face of the Earth." Allie nodded, knowing how Rayne felt.

Allie blinked, slowly looking around the tattoo parlor seeing all the different designs hoping something would catch her eye to get one done. She shook her head looking back at Rayne. "What did you see in Xander?" Rayne looked up from watching Pierre work. Allie had a sincere look on her face. Rayne shook her head, flinching as Pierre put another needle into her skin.

"He was a nice guy, up until Chyna came back. You probably knew this but Xander is Hunter's little brother and I fell hard for him. Xander's always had that… control over me." She explained. Allie nodded. She knew exactly how Rayne felt. "What did you see in him?"

Allie looked into Rayne's eyes and knew she wanted to know why Allie didn't pull away the night on RAW when Xander kissed her. Allie bit her bottom lip, slowly rocking on her Van heels.

"Same as you, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Then I found out he was sleeping with the back up vocalist of his band." Allie laughed to herself, remembering. She sighed, seeing those eyes of hers widen.

"As in Stacy; Chyna's little sister?" Rayne asked. Allie nodded.

"Viola, it is a master piece I say!" Pierre cried, standing up. He gave Rayne a mirror. She looked at the dragon and nodded.

"You're the best tattooist ever, Pierre." Rayne complimented. Pierre smiled, nodding at his favorite customer. Allie smiled. Rayne was happy.

"What about you, chére?" Pierre asked of Allie. Allie gawked.

"Me?! Get a tattoo? Hah! Not in this lifetime!" Rayne smirked at her little outburst. Allie glared at her slowly shaking her head.

"It hurts first time around Al's. Why not get a small one? They don't hurt or cost much. Speaking of costs, how much will this cost me, Pierre?" Rayne said, pulling her shirt back on, referring to the dragon on her back. Pierre held up 4 fingers, meaning $40. Rayne nodded, hanging him a fifty. Allie bit her lip.

She pondered a little bit, looking around at the pictures then over at the counter seeing a book. She sighed, "Fine! I'll get one!" Allie said. Rayne grinned, clapping Allie on the shoulder. Allie walked over to the front desk, opening a book of tattoo designs. She finally came across one she liked. It was a tribal heart with wings. Rayne looked at the picture. She nodded.

"Cute. But too girly for my tastes, where do you want it?"

"My wrist with the wings wrapping around, connecting close to each other," Allie stated, sitting in the chair. She put her left wrist onto the arm of the chair as Pierre began his work.

Rayne and Allie left the shop. Allie stared at her wrist. The heart stood out with the wings wrapping around her wrist.

"You can't tell Mel! She's wanted me to get a tattoo for ages! And she would freak if she knew I got one while with you." Rayne nodded, promising Allie she wouldn't tell anyone. Only two people knew about Rayne's tattoos, Adam and Allie. Not even her uncle knew. She didn't plan on telling anyone else. They already thought she was deranged and trashy.

_(Hypocrite belongs to Skye Sweetnam)_

"_Candy floss, anti-pop  
Star search, lollipop  
Manufactured skate punk  
Wanna be, never was  
Nerd, geek, super freak  
I'm a movie of the week  
Daddy's girl, teacher's pet  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!!"_

Rayne smiled, pulling her phone from her pocket. She flipped it open.

"Bonjour?" She said in French accent.

"_Have you been to see Pierre again?"_ Her uncle Mick Foley asked.

"Uncle Mick! Oh my god! I haven't spoken to you in ages! How's the Hardcore Legend these days?" Rayne cried, slightly embarrassing herself. Allie gawked.

"Mick Foley is your uncle?" she whispered. Rayne nodded.

Rayne continued to speak with her uncle.

* * *

(A/N: I'm back :D Just gotta give a shout out to ShAdAy for adding that bit in for me! We make quite the writing duo XD Lets finish the chapter shall we?)

Allie kept glancing at Rayne while she talked to her uncle. They made their way into the park, sitting on the bench. Allie couldn't feel any better. Yeah her first tattoo and Mel was going to kill her when she saw it. _That's if she saw it._ She thought as she smiled to herself seeing the Tribal heart permanently on her skin. She bit her lower lip, looking back hearing Rayne finish up.

"We'll see what's going on but if we need help we'll call you." Rayne answered, looking over seeing Allie look back at her. She wondered why the girl stuck with her when she could've left and hung out with Mel. She smiled looking at the kids playing around them. "Bye Uncle Mick I'll talk to you later." She heard a click from the other line, finally closing her cell looking back at the girl. "Ok you can stop staring at me," She teased.

Allie blinked, "Sorry," She glanced at the ground moving her feet. She looked back seeing Rayne look at her. "What?"

"You know you could've gone to see Mel, you didn't have to wait for me. You do know that right?" Rayne saw the girl nod. "Then why are you still here?"

Allie smiled, "Cause," She got up nodding back out to the road getting ready to do something spontaneous. "I have something to give you anyway." She took off to her car leaving Rayne in shock.

Rayne got up slowly following after her, "What do you mean you got something to give me?"

"You'll see," Allie called over her shoulder hearing Rayne follow after her.

Thirty minutes later, Allie pulled back up to Mel's parents' home, seeing their cars gone. She smiled, killing her car getting the keys out of the ignition finally stepping out of her beauty of a car searching for the house key, hearing the passenger door close.

Rayne walked up beside her, looking around. "So this is where you and Mel spent most your time here as kids?" She asked seeing Allie nod finally getting the door open, stepping into the home. She followed after her hearing the keys Allie still had in her hands while she went into the kitchen, grabbing another set of car keys. "Allie what are you…" She blinked hearing the garage door open as three other cars were sitting there not used.

Allie smiled walking back over to her, handing her the keys to her Black Mustang GT. "Look I know what happened to your Car and who did it but I'm letting you loan it." She smiled seeing the poor girl blink. "As you can see I got two other cars that need to be driven. So I was planning on taking my Silver baby out for a while," She moved around her running back down the stairs heading to her room, going through her bag pulling out another pair of fishnet looking armbands that came up to her elbow. She needed to hide the Tattoo on her left wrist so Mel or anyone else she talked to know about it at least… not yet. She jogged back up the stairs "You can either meet up with Mel and me later when he hit the clubs to see my friend Amber rock out on stage or you can chill at home with Adam and Bella." She smiled as she stepped out the house seeing Rayne follow as well.

Rayne stared at the keys in her hand then at Allie who closed the door locking it. "Girl, are you sure you want to do this cause I'll feel really…"

"Rayne," Allie looked at her. "You need a car to drive around in. Just don't let Adam at the wheel please." She giggled at the remark hearing her friend laugh as well. "So since we're somewhat close to each other I'll tell Mel's parent's that you're borrowing my car for the time being until you get a new one ok?"

"Allie,"

Allie glared at her knowing she was going to continue backing out of wanting the car. "Don't fight with me Rayne, just take my car please." She asked nicely hearing the girl finally sigh shaking her head.

"Fine but I'll feel odd doing this." Rayne started seeing Allie run over to the silver car. She sighed, seeing the girl hop into the car with ease starting it. She shook her head, opening the driver's door, sliding in, starting the beast of a car. She smiled finally being able to drive again. She pulled out was Allie drove out of the drive way.

"Will I see you later or no?" Allie called, slowly backing up meeting Rayne halfway in the street as they looked at each other through the windows that were down.

"Probably." Rayne answered seeing that smile on the brunette's face. "Are you…" She stopped seeing Cena's grilfriend glare at her one last time. "Fine, I'll shut up and won't let Adam drive the car."

Allie giggled, "Good." She nodded as she pulled out her CD case flipping through finally pulling out a CD slipping in letting her stereo speaker's boom with force.

Rayne just stared. "How many do you…"

"I have a lot but with this car it's only the ones that I bought a long time ago that are in here in this car since I barely drive it." Allie smiled, looking over seeing her shake her blacky purple tinted hair. "Hey you get the good music at least, I get stuck listening to," She made a face shaking her head hating it. "_Nsync._"

Rayne shook her head, "Go you're gonna be late on meeting with Mel. I'll catch up with you guys later all right just don't expect me to be alone either."

Allie nodded, smiling. "All righty, I'll see you later Lady Rayne."

"Bye Lady Alyssa." She waved seeing the silver-star take off. She blinked impressed on how well Allie handled a stick shift. She shook her head turning up the volume of the stereo jamming out to the rock like songs Allie burned for her personal use as she headed back to her place to chill until later in the night.

* * *

_Awe Allie gave Rayne her Black Mustang GT to drive around in. How nice of her XD_

_Anyway,_

_What's going to happen when Allie meets up with Mel and later met up with Amber at the club?_

_What was Rayne and her Uncle talking about after she and Allie got new and first tattoos?  
__  
How's Mel going to find out about Allie's spontaneous drive of getting a Tat with out her?_

_Stay tuned for the next installment of Falling in Love: Seasons!_

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX/Adam: ShAdAy: *Hands over John Morrison's Coat*_

_Adam: *Gives back your Job* You are healed my friend XD :-P_

_Ok so that's two updates in one day XD WOOT! Anyway. Stay tuned people! Oh there's a green button that says review! I would like it a lot to find out what other people think of the story and how I'm doing as well if other people are reading this too XD Much appreciated! :]_

_*Maria Kisses* _


	8. Savin Me

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 27…

_(A/N: It's about to get dark, just to be warned. But as I said before Seasons was going to be the Dark era for the crew… another note... The screennames aren't true so don't even try... kk XD)_

* * *

**Chapter 27: ****Savin' me By Nickelback**

Allie pulled up in the dinner seeing Mel not alone. She rolled her eyes glancing over at the cars spotting Randy's ride. _Seriously,_ She thought. She rolled her neck thinking. She shook her head, starting up her car pulling out of the parking lot, taking off. The top was down having her hair blow around with the wind. Her head tilted to the side trying to keep her mind from totally going insane of having Randy with Mel when she thought was going to be a girls' day. She hit the breaks seeing the light turn red. She sighed thrumming her fingers against the steering wheel, glancing at her cell phone then back up seeing the light turn green as she took off heading back to their apartment.

Minutes later, Allie stepped into hers and Mel's apartment, looking around. She smiled still seeing everything the same way they left it before traveling with the company. She sighed, catching a glimpse of the dozen black roses on the computer desk. Her feet shuffled over, pulling out the chair taking a seat spinning in turning on the computer. Her eyes caught fake roses again. One swift of the hand they vanished while her eyes went back on the computer. Her fingers went at the keys signing into her email wondering what kind of messages she had along to see who was on.

Her eyes bugged, cupping her face seeing the number. _Great, five hundred new messages over the two hundred old ones I had before and I haven't even looked at them since, May. _She grabbed the mouse letting her finger click on the ones that she didn't notice. Her head tilted to the side finally getting rid of the trash finally seeing a few emails from her Mother dating back in late May and into June.

_A lot in June, _Her left hand cupped over her mouth as she started to click on the one from May. But feeling her eyes water she didn't know if she'll be able to handle the ones Jane sent in June. She never thought she would hear from her mother but of course she uses the damn email to contact her instead of a phone. Her eyes wondered reading the heart felt message. She shook her head finally taking off the armband from her left wrist exposing the newly Tattoo she got with Rayne earlier this morning.

She blinked looking at the colors she chose. Sure she got the white to be the wings and symbolize her while the two hearts symbolized her parents. The pink being her mother while the dark blue being her father. She sighed deeply looking back at the email. _Why didn't she just call me, telling me this, instead of an email?_ She wondered getting ready to check the other ones her mother left until it happened.

Her messenger id popped up showing who wanted to talk.

**UFC'sNextBigStar:** Hey Allie what's going on?

She sighed shaking her head, getting ready to type back to the person. She paused checking her name when she was going to send a message for others to see her. _The future diva of WWE Goddess Allie, _rolling her eyes, she changed her name.

**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva:** Nothing Jason what are you up to?  
**UFC'sNextBigStar:** *smirks* Nothing as usual what's with the name change there Al's?

Her eyes widened, knowing this was going to get ugly quick with her fighting back for sticking up the sport she loved.

**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva:** I'm in my dream Job while you're still going after yours, Jason. And you still haven't changed even when we were dating.

She sent the message seeing him now typing back to her. She rolled her eyes.

**UFC'sNextBigStar:** Yeah well you're still the same girl who couldn't handle my standards.

She growled, typing back.

**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva:** What!? You're Standards? :( YOU TRIED TO USE ME!  
**UFC'sNextBigStar:** Yeah Use you, that's a pretty harsh when you clearly…  
**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva:** You are a self-centered creep and you only used me for your game and…  
**UFC'sNextBigStar:** Allie, I could've used you if you didn't have your Gal Pal near; it would've been a nice night for…  
**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva**: I'm done talking about this… why are you talking to me?

She sent message tapping her fingers against the keys waiting for his smart ass reply. She shook her head seeing what he wrote.

**UFC'sNextBigStar:** I just wanted to see what you were up to. And are you planning on hitting Star de Lune later for Amber's performance?

She bit her lower lip slowly going to her cheek, looking down at the screen typing away.

**Goddess Allie a WWE Diva:** IDK… My schedule is getting pretty busy and I don't know if…

The doorbell sounded as she sighed, getting up walking over opening the door seeing the person.

"Hey,"

She stood there seeing him standing with his cell phone out in his hand while he waved it. It's been three years since she'd seen Jason Collins, after getting out of the bonding with Xander and Jodi from finding that Blonde skank lip lock more aggressively after being his girlfriend for a month, she hasn't really thought about her past boyfriends as much. Ok so she missed that first crush lead into Boyfriend she had when she was a kid and she wondered what he was doing this moment.

Her head lowered shaking it lightly hating that it was just a summer fling before High school started for her. She sighed, looking back up seeing Jason, knowing that path and past of their break-up. And yet, he's here getting ready to either brag or cause a fight. She turned her head slightly leaning against the door.

The green eyed hotshot former College football player looked at her. "No 'Hey how are you Jason?' It's been a long time since we've talked and I thought it would be…"

She looked at him now glaring. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here?" She uttered under her breath. The other reason why she was also surprised to see Mister Collins is that after the last fall out between them, he tried to hit her on the second date. Sure his family came from a really abusive past but she was that silly little school girl who fell in love with the quarterback from the football team but after three dates they went on she didn't feel the same love and affection he was showing the other girls and that's when he started.

Her mother didn't know about it. And yet, somehow her friends found out. Ok well maybe Mel found out a lot quicker than the others because she was best friends with the kicker on the team who all ready had a girl but was looking out for her friend when dating the quarterback.

One night on their third and final date, she and Jason where getting home, she felt the goodnight kiss and started to leave but a new wave of fear flashed over her seeing those eyes of his. She broke away getting ready to get into the house but felt the grasp he had on her arm causing her to stoop at his level that she didn't want to be. Mel saved her from him before he totally decided to take advantage of her and told him to get lost before she kicked his ass, like a true friend would.

"I know what I did in the past was wrong but since you're back in town I was wondering…"

Her eyes slowly went into a glare, looking up at him, "Jason there's no more us. So don't even think of getting back with me. Ever since the last fall out we had, I couldn't trust you. Who said that I wanted to get back with you Jason? I've moved on." She pushed off the side of the door, her hands getting ready to close the door on him. "Goodbye Jason and I hope everything goes well on your end of getting into that sport." She lowered her head, eyes looking at the ground closing the door.

She stopped half way, looking up as Jason tilted his head to the side telling her no. "Seriously," She asked seeing that sick smile crease his lips. She nodded, biting the inside of her mouth finally taking off to her room.

The door slammed open as Jason stepped in going after her. "Allie you're pretty stupid for running off like that, when I'm half your size and I could tackle your ass." He shouted.

Her hair whipped around, finally getting into her room closing it and locking her door backing away pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, shakily texting someone who she'd knew would probably come to her aid after giving them hers and Mel's address. She flipped her phone closed after she turned her cell to vibrate as she looked around her room trying to figure out where to hide.

Her eyes glanced under her bed thinking, hearing the thudding on her door knowing he was going to break through any minute. And if she just stood there her fate would all ready be in his sick twisted hands; which truthfully, she didn't want to be apart of. She dove under getting close to the shadows feeling her heart beating fast against her rib cage. _Please get here soon, I don't want to be alone. _She felt tears form in her eyes finally hearing the door break and seeing his feet walk into her room.

Jason looked around knowing she wouldn't be far since he didn't see the window open where she could've escape but knowing how small she was she could fit in the most tight spaces. "Allie Marie, I know you're in here and when I find you we're gonna have fun, my dear." He called out smirking as he began searching.

She heard that sick twisted creep as her cell went off. Thank god her ringtone didn't sound or she'd be a goner. She took out her phone flipping it open seeing the message.

_On Way Girlie, I had to let him drive it after reading the text to him but I'm with him XD… Don't worry, all right? Just think of something peacefully and hopefully he won't find you… God what is with us and exes that are psycho and want something from us XD_

_Love the Songstress from Hell and RRSSTR_

She nodded closing her phone quietly slipping it back into her pocket watching his feet walk around. _John I love you with all my heart. _She closed her eyes letting the tears slip out from her eyes. She heard the floor move knowing he leaped down looking under finally spotting her. Her eyes slowly opened again, looking over seeing that sick smile again.

"I told you, you couldn't run from me."

Fear took over her again. He was on her left while the door was able to get to with no hassle right? She crawled out from under, feeling his hands trying to get her ankle but she was faster but how fast was she where she could run? She didn't know. She got to her feet now taking off. She sighed, hearing him jump over her bed knowing she was dead. She just made it into the hallway where he got a hold of her hair pulling her back into her room. "Let go, Jason!" She yelped feeling him whip her into the wall, his forearm holding her by the neck.

He shook his head smiling. "Not this time Alyssa. You will fall to greatness." He answered cockily kissing her cheek, slowly down against her jaw. He glanced at her left arm seeing markings knowing she wouldn't get a Tattoo. His hand wrapped around, pressing his fingers to the marking.

She screamed, shaking her head feeling his hold tighten around both places. "DAMN IT JASON, LAY OFF!" She whined still feeling the newly scar in her wrist burn.

"Allie Dream, a rebel now?" He glanced at the Tat then at her eyes seeing them water. "That's not the girl I used to…"

"Get the fuck off me." She gritted seeing those eyes of his narrow. "I mean it. Get. Off. Of…" Her head brushed up against the closet door more, pressure against her neck still. She sighed lightly, feeling chills move against her spine.

He raised his arm up close to her chin, hearing a cough gag as his lips pressed against her neck. "Allie you're making this harder than it all ready is, baby;" He slowly moved lower kissing her collar bone. His fingers released her wrist as they messed with seam of her shirt. "I wonder what would happen if I…" He smirked glancing over his shoulder at the bed finally getting things right.

She gasped feeling him pull her away from the walk tossing her onto the bed, pinning her down at her own free will. And this is why she didn't want to be used the first time when he tried it just a few days after she got back and started college when he was a junior and she was a freshman. She wanted to wait for that right time where it was with the right guy and here he was forcing her. _Guys, hurry please. _She cried out holding back the tears that needed to get out.

* * *

Adam gripped the wheel of the Black Mustang GT Allie loaned to Rayne for the time being; finally pulling up to the apartment address Allie gave him and Rayne. He glanced at her before glancing over at the parking lot seeing Allie's silver Honda. "Why couldn't she have text John? He was just down the street from…"

"John didn't know she got a tat, Adam. What else could she do?" Rayne answered as the car jerked to a stop. She blinked seeing him jump out, running into the apartment. She got out of the car following looking at the door that slammed open then into the living room, seeing the computer on and finally something catching her eye.

She jumped, hearing Allie scream and a head connect against the wall. She stayed back before running in to calm Allie, watching a guy who she called her psycho ex boyfriend, roll into the hallway. Adam stalked after him seeing the look in his eyes, watching him get to his feet.

"Oh her new best friend huh?" Jason smirked, seeing Allie down on her knees glaring at him as tears fell freely, wrapping her arms over her waist as a black hair chick went in, to check in with her. "Oh, two new best friends; Allie what the hell happened to…"

"That is none of your business pal," Adam stepped closer to him, fist clenching. "You just don't go breaking in to peoples…"

"She let me in, Edge." Jason shot back quickly seeing those eyes narrow of the superstar that got in his way. He smirked holding his ground knowing he could probably take down the Rated R Superstar. "I didn't think she'll have friends coming to her aid when clearly," He paused smirking. "She couldn't resist…"

"Like hell she couldn't resist, you held her captive so you could get your way with her." Rayne snapped brushing back a strand of Allie's hair from her face before pulling the poor girl into her arms. With one good look at her, she saw the bruise forming on her neck of what her jackass of an ex did to her. Her shirt that she wore had the middle almost shown but thankfully there was a gray cami keeping her semi dressed. She felt the stressed and scared out of her mind girl cry into her, her eyes burning with hatred as she glared at the ex.

"Smart girl,"

"Back off," Adam gritted slowly moving toward the guy. "Still you don't have a right to go into peoples homes if they're telling you to get out or if they don't want to see you again."

Jason smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it, Edge; are you going to do the same thing that her gal pal Mel did and tell me to beat…" His head snapped back feeling a punch to the jaw happen.

Adam's fist throbbed, still seeing the guy's head harder than what he'd expected. _Great,_ He sighed, looking over his shoulder seeing Rayne trying to calm Allie but the newly tattooed girl was still a wreck.

Allie's eyes wondered watching Adam but saw Jason get on his feet getting ready to attack him. "Jason's gonna attack," She whispered going into Rayne more.

Rayne's eyes blinked from hearing what Allie said, glancing back at Adam seeing Allie's ex getting ready to take a cheap shot. "Adam move!" She yelled seeing her fiancé duck as the guy's hand connected with the wall. She watched Adam grab him by the shirt tossing him back into the living room knowing it was going to be a full out fight.

"Rayne, call the cops. I'm not dealing with this punk ass any longer." Adam called to her as he flipped over the guy seeing his nose broken.

Jason skidded across the floor slowly looking up at Allie's hero for the day, while he knew, he was going to be thrown in Jail for this after getting his ass kicked and for telling the truth to Adam. "Yeah too bad for Allie's Mother, when I looked for Allie before waiting at the apartment for her. Jane never saw me coming," He smirked watching the Canadian superstar glare at him. "I should say she put up on hell of a fight after I broke into her house looking for that innocent girl that chick is trying to console, Jane didn't have a chance."

His face scrunched, hearing what this creep did. He shook his head looking over seeing a tacky lamp knowing Mel or Allie wouldn't want to see again. But why did it feel like he killed her Mother? He walked over to him, placing his foot into his neck, tilting his head to the side. "What did you do? Kill her when you noticed Allie wasn't there?" He asked lowly seeing that sick smile form.

"Edge," Jason started smirk laughing. "If you and your girl hadn't shown up; Allie probably would've got the same treatment and been with her Mother." His eyes slowly flickered watching him glare.

His blood now boiled hearing him telling him this. His foot was close to the sadistic killer still seeing the creep smile. One good swift punt, his foot connected against the skull seeing him twist sideways slightly. He growled, looking back over at that lamp then back at Jason still seeing him able to move. _What the hell?_ He looked back at the lamp again finally pulling it out of the wall and tossed it against her exes head hearing it shatter, and Rayne calling the cops telling them what happened.

He sighed; finally dragging the body over to a chair making him sit as he looked for rope to hold him there until the cops came. After finding the rope he made sure the creep couldn't make it out alive to attack them. He walked back into Allie's room seeing Rayne brush her hair while she still cried. He hated what he saw on the news of what happened to these innocent women. Date rape, there were at least one that happened in every state and he couldn't probably sleep if it happened to Allie who acted close into being that sister he never had.

He crouched down beside them watching Rayne look at him feeling her pain. He sighed, moving closer to them, wrapping his arms around them feeling Rayne's head rest at his shoulder.

Allie shuddered slowly moving around trying to sit back. She felt Rayne's and Adam's arms pull apart as she backed away from them looking down at her wrist. "Why me?" She muttered bringing her arm up to her chest placing her tattoo close to her heart slowly hunching over letting it all out again.

Rayne looked at Adam after hearing her. "Allie it wasn't your fault that it…" She stopped seeing the girl shake her head.

"I've should've stayed in that parking lot," Allie sobbed slowly looking up at them watching through watery eyes Adam come close to her. "I've should've stayed and been with Mel and Randy. I didn't think he would show up to start something again. I thought…" Her words where replaced with more wailing feeling Adam's arms wrap her into him trying to make her stop.

He pressed his cheek against hers, lightly brushing her hair feeling her curl into him. "It's all right Allie; he didn't get far with you." He lowly answered, seeing Rayne look out her room. The sound of closing doors and heavy footfalls come around. His eyes narrowed waiting.

"LAPD!"

Rayne looked back smiling slightly. "I'll tell them, just stay with her." She got up to her feet leaving the two as she talked to the police.

He sighed slowly looking down on her, watching her body shake. "Allie you're all right, nothing's going to happen to you."

"Adam, I should've filed a restraining order against him when he tried the first time," She whispered slowly looking up at him. "I wasn't thinking…" She stopped seeing him bring his hand up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You called someone to get you, so you are ok;" He chuckled lightly seeing those eyes narrow at him. "Even though John was just a block away from you, you could've…"

"You're not helping." She muttered lightly as she looked over seeing Rayne and the cop looking at them.

"Alyssa Dream?"

She waved to the cop, still looking at her closet. She sighed, feeling Adam's head move close to her ear, whispering something to her, finally having her look back up at the cop.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Davis and we need to know what happened so if you just…"

She shook her head, eyes getting ready to cry again. "He's gonna come with me then cause I don't want to be alone." She looked back at Adam then back at Officer Davis.

"If you don't mind me being with her since…"

"I have no problem, since you were the one trying to get him away from her right?" Officer Davis asked seeing Adam bring Allie to her feet walking over to him, nodding answering his question. He lightly clasps her shoulder but saw her pull away going into Adam still trembling. He glanced back out seeing the area clear from the creep so they could talk. He looked back at the girl seeing Rayne stand close to Adam lightly rubbing her arms. "Alyssa, can you tell me what happened please?"

Allie nodded, "He's gone right?"

"Yes," Officer Davis answered giving her a smile.

"Ok," She nodded, walking out with Adam and Rayne beside her as she began telling what happened, everything from her past with him and what just almost happened minutes before Adam pulled Jason away from her.

* * *

_Dang, it seems like a black cloud is hanging over Allie for some reason this time around… I wonder why?_

_What was up with the Emails her mother sent her and why didn't she just call Allie?_

_How will the others react to the recent events that happened to Allie?_

_Stay tuned for more in Falling in Love: Seasons!_

If there's anyone else reading this, please let me know how I'm doing :] I really like reviews to see what could be better if there was something wrong with the chapter. Reviews are Love along with what you're passionate about either writing, drawing or whatever stick with it as you get better! :] Oh that means there's a green button at the bottom of the page XD

Laters… :]

** Sorry no gifts to hand out today… :[ Sorry guys I couldn't think of anything **


	9. When it all falls apart

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 28…

* * *

**Chapter 28: Wh****en it all falls apart By The Veronicas**

Mel looked out of the diner window seeing police squad cars zipping passed. She blinked, looking at Randy seeing those wondering eyes as well. She looked away trying to figure out what was today. Her eyes narrowed, blinking remembering the call she had with Rayne and what was going on later today when Allie… those silver eyes widened looking back at her boyfriend. "Allie,"

Randy lowered his head slightly. "What about Allie?" He asked seeing her shake her head. "Mel you got to talk to me."

She looked back at him. "That silver car that pulled up and pulled out that was Allie, she went to the direction where we live and…" She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. "We gotta go," She bolted out of the booth heading out to his car.

He was more confused on what happened. "Ok," He sighed feeling his phone go off. His eyes looked at the name finally flipping it open. "Yo?"

"_Dude, get Mel over here, Allie's psycho__ ex college football player boyfriend almost tried to DR her. She's not moving out of my arms man, John's on his way too." _Adam's voice explained to him.

He blinked, "DR what's D…" The color that was in his face turned, finally getting what Adam was telling him and why Mel bolted like she did to his car. "Yeah man, we're on our way."

"_Kay, later." _Adam hung up the line. Randy slid the phone back in his pocket after he ended the call, sprinting over finally hopping in.

"Randy, what if something happened to her?" Mel looked over as the car gained power. "The reason why I told her not go to our apartment was so she didn't get caught by him. Randy what if he…"

"Princess, she's fine." He glanced at her, seeing those eyes lower. "Adam called me. He and Rayne are with her. She called or texted them to save her; according to Adam, Allie's holding on to him like there's no tomorrow." He looked back on the road knowing how bad Mel felt. He shook his head, he felt bad it almost happened to her when clearly when he heard it on the news he couldn't watch it cause it was sick of what these types of people did to innocent women.

She nodded, breathing out shakily shaking her head. "Randy that's also why Allie's in town too."

He blinked. "Mel you better start…"

"You know that text I received a while back and I asked you to take my turn?" She glanced at him watching his head nod. "Well, our friend Amber told me the news of her mother."

"Mel, tell me that freak…"

"Apparently um, he went looking for her and didn't think her mother was home and…" She went quiet, having her fingers run through deep red locks trembling just remembering what Amber said to her.

Randy glanced at her then back at the road. Taking his right hand, he pulled her left hand from her hair, letting his fingers intertwine, letting his thumb brush against her knuckle. "Ok so she put of a good fight after he broke into her house looking for her daughter, noticed Allie wasn't there," He looked back seeing her nod. His lips moved slightly, nodding his head understanding everything that happened. "The creep didn't know what else to do and decided to take her out of the game making Allie become now a foster child," He paused, blinking. "Ok maybe not foster child but she still doesn't know that her father's been under her nose right?"

Mel looked over at him, eyes blinking. "What are you talking about Randy?" She watched him shake his head as they pulled into the complex, speeding towards the back to her place. "Randy?"

"I shouldn't have said anything, Mel." He muttered slowly titling his head to the left looking at the black car still in the street a silver Honda in the parking lot and John's rental next to the Speed car. "And besides why was the ex trying to get back with her when Allie was all ready dating again?"

Her eyes narrowed, listening to him change the subject. "Because he didn't know any better." She pulled her hand out of his, seeing those eyes of his glance at her. "What do you mean her Father has been under her nose? Is there something that you know and I don't?"

"Mel, let's not talk about it right now ok?" He pulled in next to John's car killing the power, stepping out waiting for her. "Please?"

She sighed, getting out of the car shutting the door quickly getting inside hearing the lock for the car sound and Randy following shortly after. She stopped halfway up the sidewalk pulling Randy to her. She watched his head slowly tilt inward wondering what was going on. "It also didn't help that her Jane was taking depression pills after Allie left," She saw the look in his eyes. "Amber told me a few weeks after Allie was away from her and I knew if I said something that…"

"_I NOW NEED TO BE ALONE!"_

Mel and Randy blinked, hearing Allie freak about something. Their heads peered around the corner seeing the door wide open still.

"_Al's come on, you have friends around you and_…" Rayne's voice tried to keep the stressed and jumpy diva with them. Mel looked back at Randy as they moved close to the door watching an Allie fight against John and Adam's holds.

Mel's arms slowly folded over her chest watching her friend pull away finally running towards the front door trying to escape. "Allie, you got to talk to…" She stopped seeing those eyes blackened with no sign of fun in them. It felt like hell froze over as she watched the brunette girl glance at Randy. "Al's…"

"You have him to talk to since our girls day went straight to hell." Allie bitterly snapped, stalking out to her silver car getting ready to leave.

Her eyes widened, going after her. "Allie you can't just go out there now with you being…" She grabbed her left arm back by the wrist seeing Allie spin fast almost decking her if she didn't pull away fast enough.

"I need to be alone and away from here Mel," The now cold diva spat. Her eyes glanced at Randy seeing his eyes locked on her wrist trying to figure out what she was hiding and why she pulled a fast one into hitting her friend. Her eyes glared at him as her arm moved behind her back. "I just need space right now. Yes I talked to Rayne earlier today and hung out for a few. I had fun but I wasn't expecting you to be with Randy at the diner." She sighed, tossing her head back looking up at the sky. "Then I come here thinking 'Oh I'll be fine'… Hell no. My freaking PSYCHO EX Boyfriend tried to…" She shook her head cupping her right hand over her mouth. "I gotta go," She turned on her heel trying to hold in the tears so her friend and her boyfriend couldn't see.

Mel stood there in shock seeing her friend escape to her car. Where she was going, she didn't know but something was defiantly wrong and she wasn't telling anyone about it.

"_Damn it she forgot her keys_," Randy and Mel heard Adam's voice and the sound of car keys jingling like crazy as he went after her. The two looked at each other as Adam passed them, running over to Allie.

Mel watched the two talking to each to each other like something else happened. Her eyes narrowed seeing the two hug and Adam running back up the sidewalk watching Allie pull out like a bat out of hell almost taking off both the front of her Midnight Black Mustang and the bumper of John's rental hearing the music she was blaring.

She glared at Adam seeing him stare at her. "What was that about?"

Adam glanced at Randy then back at Mel. "What?" He looked over seeing Allie race off into the night heading somewhere to cool off. He sighed, now getting what was going on. "Nothing is going on between us." He saw those eyes of hers narrow. "I'm serious!"

She shook her head, finally walking into the apartment she shared with her pissed off teammate having the former members of Rated RKO proceed after. She looked over seeing John hold the other half of the armband she usually wore. "Did she forget it or…"

John shook his head staring at the fashion statement his girl wore. He looked up at her. "She didn't call me where I could've been here sooner," He glanced over at Rayne. "Not that I have a problem with you guys stepping in and getting to her before that creep took her but…"

"John, Adam said the same thing of why didn't Allie call you." Rayne sighed looking at the ground then up at the ones in the room. "So yeah, we didn't know why she didn't just call you."

"Why did she call you and Adam and not the cops first?" Randy finally asked seeing the four them look at him. He shrugged slowly looking at the table noticing the ugly lamp gone. He glanced at Adam. "Where's the lamp?"

Adam smirked slightly, looking at Mel. "Yeah that ugly looking lamp took a shot at Jason's head keeping him out for a while. I hope you don't mind." He replied seeing Mel shake her head looking over smiling.

"No biggie really," Mel looked back seeing Rayne stare out the window. "She'll be ok," She answered, watching the diva look at her. "Knowing Allie she's just driving to cool off. Was she like this when you two showed…"

"Mel, she was fine when Adam and I were here then within minutes from the cop going to investigate it more of what happened, John showed up and tried to make her feel like she was fine and she just began spazzing out," Rayne saw Mel look at John just holding one of the fishnet armband. She sighed shaking her head lightly. She was going to keep her mouth shut about Allie's secret like she was going to keep hers. Then it just hit her, making her head snap pointing at John.

Adam's eyes blinked watching his girl just look at John. "Ray what's…"

"Allie freaking out," She answered seeing everyone now look at her. "John, what did you do before going into the business?" She watched him stare at her like she was crazy. "Please, something happened with Allie in why she freaked out with you holding her."

He sighed, thinking back lowering his head looking at the glove. "I finished High School, got into College by playing Football and…"

Mel's mind spun thinking herself. Her eyes closed slowly remembering the past after what happened the first time between Allie and Jason. She gasped lowly but probably knew Randy heard it, "Guys, Jason was a College Football player Allie got with after getting back from the tour with Xander's band and where we both started up taking college courses." Her eyes reopened seeing the three of them, look at her then slowly back at John. "She's probably now going to…"

"Melissa I wouldn't harm her," John gritted eyes narrowing into a glare. "You and everyone in this room knew that."

"Yeah but why would she just push you away John," Adam asked. But why didn't Allie push him away when he tried to calm her before everyone came to see her. Not that he mind the fact that he was trying to soothe the distressed diva, but seeing her push and try to get out of her boyfriend's loving embrace still puzzled him and probably everyone else that was in the room. "I'm not trying to cause problems but wouldn't she just fall and cry in your arms rather than trying to get away like she did?"

Everyone was silent of what Adam was getting at. Sure, he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed but he had logic of what was going with relationships. John looked at him, "Dude, something's going on in her mind and if I can't get through to her someone has to and probably with Mel going into talking to her, she might deck her after what almost happened. I just don't want her to…" He glanced over his shoulder taking a look at his rental sighing.

Rayne nodded still looking at everyone that was in the room with her. She could watch after the now tattooed and distressed diva but she didn't get the full fall out between her and her Mother. She glanced at Adam seeing those same eyes watch John but watched Randy move out of the room, going into Allie's seeing if there was anything in a journal telling them what's being happening to her but how could she write in anything if she's been with Shawn for the past couple months? Then there was Mel slowly sitting down on the floor clasping her hands together over her mouth, eyes closing going into a deep thought or praying for her friend to be all right.

* * *

_What's going on with Allie to where she's just freaked out on John, Mel and Randy?_

_Randy saw Allie almost deck her best friend and his girlfriend, was there something Allie was hiding that she didn't want anyone else to find out about?_

_I guess having a lot of people around Allie right now, where did the poor girl go to calm her nerves from being shot?_

_Find out in Seasons :]_

XoX-ShAdAy-XoX: *Sighs* Ok I don't know how I did it but… *looks around like I did nothing wrong* I got you John Morrison XD *Dashes off before I get caught* :-P

Adam: *blinks* ok… ummmmmmm… yeah *Scratches forehead* *hands over your Daughter* Here's she is. I don't know what you want to name her but yeah…

Stay tuned…

If there's anyone else reading this, please let me know how I'm doing. :] I really like reviews to see what could be better if there was something wrong with the chapter. Reviews are Love along with what you're passionate about either writing, drawing or whatever stick with it as you get better! :] Oh that means there's a green button at the bottom of the page XD


	10. I'm Sorry

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Woot!! XD Thank you XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing the last chapter! XD

Now onto Chapter 29

* * *

**Chapter 29: I'm Sorry by The Veer Union**

After everyone; Adam, Rayne, John, Randy and Mel thought on where Allie could be, they headed for Star de Lune to see hers and Mel's friend Amber perform. As they got to the club, they noticed same bouncer from before. Of course of who they were, they skated by freely while they heard the others complain when they didn't get checked for the dress code.

Once inside, everyone scattered; John went to the bar with Randy, Mel took off to find Amber and explain what happened while Adam and Rayne took their usual table when they were here four months ago. Relaxing until the show began, only a few minutes in, Rayne glanced at her blonde Canadian Fiancé, seeing those blue eyes stare off into space thinking and probably still worried about Allie. She couldn't blame him really, she too was worried about her adoptive sister and teammate.

"Ray, she has to be somewhere," She heard her boy finally speak after a moment or what felt like more of silence but his eyes still stared straight not looking at her.

"Adam what are you thinking?" She saw his eyes slowly look at him while his head turned. They were sad as a cute puppy. "Adam we don't even know where to be…"

"Rayne there has to be some way into finding Allie." He stated, slowly looking at the entrance watching the people pile in. He sighed, turning back at Rayne before lowering his head onto the metal table. Groaning in defeat he turned his head seeing the same concerned look in her eyes just for him. "Her ex killed her mother and the poor girl doesn't even know she's gone."

She clasped her hands over her mouth staring at him, "Why? What did Jane do…"

"She fought back not knowing why he broke in but…" Hearing the shuffling of feet, he brought his eyes looking in front of him, chin resting on the top seeing Mel with lost eyes still. "What's up Dark Goddess?" He asked, seeing a smile slowly show knowing it sort of helped by calling her by her nickname.

Still smiling, Mel started; "Um…if it's not a hassle," She looked at Rayne shrugging but brought her attention back at Adam. "Amber would like to meet you."

His eyes darted to her then to Rayne watching those wondering yet peeved eyes glare at Mel slightly. His finger finally pointed at him, talking again; "Me?" He blinked seeing the scarlet haired diva nod. "Why does she want me fore?"

Mel sighed, glancing over her shoulder seeing Randy talking to John while he still looked at the armband that belonged to her best friend and his girlfriend. "Edge, you know as well as I do you've seemed to make Allie calm down after what happened," She turned looking back over at them. "Adam her first ex boyfriend or crush whatever you want to call him; is here and call it crazy but he looks sort of like you."

He just stared at her. Ok so making Allie as calm as can be before the incident happened and before John showed up was a plus…right? He blinked once more slowly looking back at Rayne seeing her just stare into space making sure she caught everything wasn't going to flip out. But why did Allie's first ex look like him? _This I got to see,_ He thought, leaning over to Rayne he clasped her shoulder hearing a startled gasp, those eyes looking at him. "You'll be ok when I go and talk to Amber right?"

He saw her nod. He smiled, planting a kiss to her temple finally sitting straight, hopping off the stool still watching her smile. He smirked winking as he heard her go into giggles, something that he hadn't heard from but it must've been something she caught on from Allie. He smiled thinking on where that girl was. He sighed, still not coming up with anything while he followed Mel to the back room.

"RAYNE!" Adam turned looking over his shoulder seeing Lara, Jay, Dave and Cassie run over to her smothering her in hugs. He smiled finally walking towards the back to visit Amber.

* * *

Amber paced back and forth in front of Allie's ex knowing it was nerve wrecking of meeting the one who took out the psycho path before Allie got hurt.

"Amber," The black haired rocker, came to a halt, slowly turning her head glaring at him. "Mel will be here with Edge, soon. Stop…"

"Eric don't you see that your former best friend and the one who loved you almost got assaulted and here you are just sitting back, waiting to see the one who calmed…"

"Just relax, I know what happened between Allie and I; I can't change that." Eric watched her pace again. He shook his head looking at the ground. "Fang, Star still needs to know."

"I understand that," She muttered running her fingers through her black mane.

"About us," He saw her stop dead in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder seeing those emerald eyes widened. "Listen, I know I turned her down in the past but she needs to know both facts. One, us from being together and secondly, her mother dying."

She whipped around now placing her wrists against her hip bone. "You know damn well Jason killed Jane when she started to fight back," her gaze pierced his skin seeing him shrug and nod in agreement.

"But still, she needs to know about us and why I couldn't be with her in the past," his eyes closed. The past of Allie asking him to be her boyfriend was vivid but just told her that he wanted to stay friends. Now he didn't know if she was dating again or not since he came in when Mel went to go for the savior before the psycho ex got to her.

"And that could be why?"

Amber and Eric's head turned hearing Adam's voice finally seeing the one whom saved their friend from the creep. One glance they looked over to Mel seeing her nod shrugging as they saw the superstar, walk into the room. "Um…" Amber looked back at Eric seeing him glare at the former Champion.

"Mel here," Adam stated, pointing at her while still having his eyes locked on the two in front of him. "Told me that Amber wanted to talk to me about something?" His eyes slowly narrowed seeing the black haired girl step up to him nodding.

Amber sighed, finally looking back at Eric. "Adam we wanted to tell you what's going on," She turned, shuffling back to Eric's side as she took a seat.

Adam titled his head to the side slowly glancing over at Mel from the corner of his eyes seeing her lightly tug her head to her right signaling him to sit down with her as Amber started to explain what was going on.

Back into the club scene, everyone was dancing to the music before Amber got on stage and sung. Taking short glances around, Randy saw half the crew here. Well Jay, Lara, Dave and Cassie all talking to Rayne knowing she was giving them the lowdown of what happened in the past few hours. He saw Adam move by heading somewhere with Mel. _Probably meeting up with Amber, just so she could thank him for saving Allie before something happened._

He turned his attention back to his friend seeing him sitting there, resting his arms against the bar his eyes looking at his drink. He sighed, leaning his back against the edge, "John you know this isn't your fault, right?" He stated.

Still holding the fabric in his hands, John shook his head. "Randy, why would she bolt like she did?" He looked at his best friend. "Hell why did she almost deck Mel when she just wanted to talk to her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but just seeing her left wrist, her arm was pink." He stopped thinking about it. Allie glared at him when he looked at her, noticing anything different from her and he found it.

"Idiot, everyone's arm is pink," John rolled his eyes, his fingers tracing the material. He heard his friend lowly growl at his remark. "Sorry," He uttered.

"Yeah, I know John but this one was different like a freshly inked Tattoo pink, John." The legend killer answered watching him look over.

"Allie and a tattoo," He blinked. "I highly don't believe that, Randy."

"Mel went after the left wrist and Allie almost connected with her jaw," He leaned closer to him. "Trust me, Saint Allie here got a Tattoo without Mel knowing about it."

His eyes narrowed, wanting to believe his friend. "And you know this why?"

Without tossing the Chaingang Commander down to the ground and punting his head, he showed him his sleeved arms. "Come on man, I should know what the pain is to get these since they hurt like hell when you get it done the first time," He saw John look back at the armband. "She was hiding it from us until she felt ready to show and tell us."

John looked back at him, "but who would tell her to get one and…" His head snapped over looking at a smiling Rayne but could also see the worry in her eyes as she talked to her friends.

"I have no clue man, but…" Randy paused, seeing John just stare into space. His eyes slowly narrowed, head tilting downward while he watched him.

His eyes closed feeling something fall over him. He swallowed back the dryness in his throat as a voice flowed through his mind.

_John, she's in Malibu sitting on her car; crying. Please go to her and make sure nothing happens. I'm just glad that SOB ex of hers is finally in jail after what he did. _His muscles tightened feeling those words trickle against his mind. He sighed lowly but heard more. _I always wanted her to know her Father, John; but I just didn't know when and where would be the right time. I hope I didn't send her over the edge with anything. I feel bad that I wasn't there for her as a Mother like she had in Mel's Mom._

"Dude!"

He gasped hunching over slowly blinking, hearing Randy finally bring him out of what he was under. Those blue eyes of his, glanced around seeing everything around him normal but he was in a cold sweat after getting something from her Mother.

"John, talk to me," Randy urged, getting into his face. "Are you all right?"

"Her…" He started to choke on words but managed to get it out to him. "Her Mother told me where she was." He saw him stare in shock then look away from him. "Randy…"

"You heard what Mel told us back at their apartment," Randy glanced back over seeing Rayne's head turn slowly, looking at them. Her eyes blinked while that perfect face tilted slightly bobbing towards John. He mouthed the word Mother and saw her turn around talking to the others again. Hearing the stool push back, his eyes glanced over seeing John step away. "Dude, where are you…"

"Malibu," He simply answered taking one glance at his friend. "I'm going to talk to her alone." He started forward from the bar heading out into the night making sure nothing happened to Allie. He heard Randy sigh as he left but he didn't care, knowing his best friend he would've done the same thing if Mel was hurting like Allie but nothing happened to where it got that extreme.

His eyes caught Cassie's as he walked past knowing she got the story from Rayne and went into worry for her friend as well. He smiled slightly showing her no worry into where Allie was since he was going to find her, making sure nothing bad had happened to her. He was determined to bring her back into finding out why she ran from him and took off. Slipping through the people he got out into the sunset filled night sprinting off to find his girl.

* * *

Adam sat there, eyes darting between Amber who kept referring Allie as Star. His eyes were more glued on the guy next to her while she talked. Sure he did have somewhat of the same structure as him but it wasn't like he was his twin. Arms slowly crossed over his chest, brows lowering. "Ok but this still doesn't explain why you wanted to talk to me about this." He saw the rocker and her boyfriend, Allie's first love slowly and darely going into a glare.

Eric spoke, "Well hate to tell you Adam, Allie's in her hiding spot crying trying to forget the almost encounter with her ex." He gritted, seeing those eyes of Adam's lower. "Of course you didn't know that did you?"

Adam smirked, standing to his feet, "Well not until now." He barked seeing Amber's boyfriend stand getting ready to meet up with him. Eyes gleaming, his head titled to the side, "Why is it that you took all this time to now tell me that Allie's in her hiding spot?"

Eric clenched his jaw watching Mel stand up, slowly going over Adam's side getting ready to pull him back. "Because I was going to head over there after Amber got done performing and also try to talk some…" All four heads turned hearing a knock on the door. Mel blinked looking at the others but looked up at Adam seeing his eyes still locked on Eric.

"Mel?"

Randy's voice shocked everyone. It was on the urge of wonder and worry about something. Mel stepped away going to the door, pulling it open seeing her boyfriend standing there with worried eyes. "Randy what's wrong?"

Randy looked over her shoulder seeing Adam, Amber and Eric look over at him slowly. He glanced back at Mel. "John's gone looking for her in Malibu." Seeing the look in her eyes, he wondered what the other three looked like.

"He what!" Mel whipped her head around to face Eric seeing him shake his head. "Did you…"

"I never saw that guy who's looking for her," he lowly spat glancing at the ground. His head shot up. "Why would I ever tell someone that Malibu Beach is where she would be?"

Mel, Randy and Adam looked at each other finally getting the info they needed to get to their friend. Amber on the other hand slapped her boyfriend across the arm seeing him flinch looking at her. Sure she was a rocker but she knew how to throw down if something pissed her off.

Eric sighed, knowing he blew his promise of not telling anyone where Allie was at and had to get to her before this guy did. He turned slowly looking at Amber. "You'll rock it out just don't worry about me ok." He kissed the side of her head, finally sprinting around the two buffed guys now racing against time.

Amber sighed, slowly growling eyes narrowing looking at Randy. "How did John know to go to Malibu?" Her arms slid just below her shirt slanting to the side glaring at him.

Randy smirked, seeing Eric stop in the doorway, looking back at him. His head lowered nodding. "Her mother told him where she would be." He answered looking back up seeing Amber, Eric, Mel and Adam's eyes widen. "Yeah I know it's weird. She's gone but tells him where her daughter is."

Eric shook his head now leaving the group. Amber closed her eyes, pressing her knuckle between her brows trying to suppress the tears from slipping knowing it was no use for Eric to tell Allie now, their friendship was now going to be over.

Mel glanced at Randy, feeling Adam ruff up her hair heading back to Rayne, probably getting ready to tell her what's going on. Her heart started tripping while she looked at Randy. Images flowed in her mind. Being away from Allie over the last few months finally made her understand what Randy slipped to her earlier.

While being around DX for the upcoming reunion and the beef they had with Legacy, seeing Shawn at his best made her finally see that same crooked smile looking like a smirk, the structure in Allie's face and the ability of what she did in the ring were all Shawn's. Her eyes locked on Randy finally getting the hint and making him say something.

"Mel, are you all right?" He asked seeing Amber look over waiting.

"Shawn is her actual Father isn't he?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed on him finally seeing him nod. Her head slowly looked back at Amber, watching the poor girl cup her hand over her mouth after finding out a fact that she didn't know about. "And I can't even tell her the truth either right?" She asked lowly looking back at Randy seeing him nod once more.

She sighed, feeling the wind brush past her knowing Amber ran past them getting ready for her show. She placed her fingers to her temple. Another secret she had to keep from her best friend. She felt Randy's arms wrap around her pulling her into his embrace just holding her knowing she was in shock of what just happened in the last few minutes.

Randy pressed his cheek against her hair, trying to soothe her. "She'll find out soon hopefully. We just have to tell him about Jane's death and when the funeral is going to be so he could support Allie as well." He muttered feeling her nod in his chest, tears seeping through his shirt.

* * *

_So we finally get to meet the first Crush of Allie's Life…_

_I wonder how this is going to fan out when Eric rushes off to meet up with Allie before John does._

_Amber's now a wreck after finding out the truth between Randy and Mel. Question is how is it going to be when she meets up with Allie later…even if there is a later?_

_Randy was dead on of noticing Allie's tattoo and having John freak out by it, will he tell Mel the truth on why Allie almost took a swing at her jaw?_

_And who is going to be faster into finding Allie… John or Eric?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons :]_

_If there's anyone else reading this, please let me know how I'm doing. :] I really like reviews to see what could be better if there was something wrong with the chapter. Reviews are Love along with what you're passionate about either writing, drawing or whatever stick with it as you get better! :] Oh that means there's a green button at the bottom of the page XD_


	11. Delete You

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

**_**Since this is a two poster night… ie two posts in one day… I don't know who's gonna review soo… I'll thank them in the next Chapter that's gonna be the fit for SummerSlam even though it all ready past… XD enjoy the double feature :]**_**

Now onto Chapter 30

* * *

**Chapter 30: Deleting you by Ashley Tisdale**

Hours flew by as the sky started to change colors. Drawing her legs closer to her chest, Allie watched the wave's crash into the Malibu beach shore while she sat on the hood of her car, wrapping her arms around resting her chin upon her knees looking out. Her emotions were shot completely.

Something was falling over her and it was happening fast. Having her car turned off she was able to keep it alive for music to blare through. Her eyes were on the peaceful sunset, feeling the damp liquid escape her eyes rolling down her all ready dampness cheeks listening to the song she had on repeat on her drive over to her hiding spot.

Only one person knew about the meeting place and that was her first best friend she made at the park before Mel showed up in her life and she thought he was going to be the one when one simple mistake broke that bond that they once had.

(A/N: Ten Years belongs to Rev Theory)

"_Ten years from now When I turn around Will I be satisfied When I look back on life Don't tell me it's too late Don't tell me that I threw it all away Don't tell me that I did this all in vain I have my reasons Why I walk this lonely road And I never return Was it worth the life of sacrifice Ten years from now_

_When she looks at me (She sees right through me now) All that emptiness in her eyes So damn hard to speak (Can't say a word out loud) There's no words to make this right She tells me that I'm lost I know that she will never understand__ (even if I'm wrong) I know that I will do it all again,"_

She pictured her mother, asking her why she did what she did, by going on tour with that band and now getting into the one sport that she didn't want her to get into proved everything that she didn't want the best for her daughter. She still glanced at sky, her chest shuddering against the breeze that blew against her skin.

"_I have my reasons why I walk this lonely road if I never return was it worth the life of sacrifice Ten years from now_,"

"_Years from now…_" She screamed out with the song, raking her hands through her hair finally covering them over her ears, breaking down again.

Her forehead pressed into her knees, crying harder. She pushed away her friend, she pushed her boyfriend away and she didn't know what else was in store for her. Looking back at what happened within her ten years, she's been looking out for herself when her mother was too busy to even find her father or hell for all she could know, she did find and or knew her father and just didn't want to tell her daughter about it.

Her heart was all ready being torn into pieces. She didn't know what to expect if she came back and talked to John. Hell he could've moved on and started a new life with her idol, leaving her; making her, feel alone, like she had all her life when her friends went off on vacations when she hid out at the beach, all by herself. She tossed her head back looking up at the starting of a dark blue night, crying out a name she wanted to help her in this time of need, after almost getting assaulted once again. "Daddy," She sobbed hearing the last of the song.

"_I have my reasons why I walk this lonely road if I never return was it worth the life of sacrifice Ten years from now I have my reasons why I walk this lonely road (Ten years from now) And I never return was it worth the life of sacrifice Ten years from now."_

There was something still eating away at her hearing the song start up again. She extended her legs out finally getting off of her car walking over to the railing to the beach. She blinked her tears away, her shaky fingers wiping them away as she just stared out into the ocean, listening to the calming movements.

Glancing down at her outfit, she was armband-less, shirt torn down the middle from her psycho ex boyfriend who's now in jail, her gray cami acting like the shirt she was wearing before as her shirt acted as a coat, her dark denim jeans and Vans shoes.

Her head slowly shook as she bent down rolling up her pant legs just at the knees slipping off her shoes along with the ankle socks now hopping over the railing letting lose of her Avril Concert shirt, slowly walking towards the water feeling the grains of sand cool her feet.

She felt the cool breeze brush against her again, her head slowly twitching to right as her left arm turned up, showing her the tattoo again. Her teeth slowly bit down into lower lip, inside her mouth trying to get rid of the pain she was feeling. More cold tears were released just looking at the color she had for her mother. "You should've called me," She muttered, shaking her head, closing her eyes tight. "You should've called me!" She screamed, falling to her knees into the moist sand as the waves crashed into knees.

Through the tears and emotions she gave out, she smelt that salty air bringing her head to look straight a head of her looking out into the ocean. The same lost pink/brown eyes closed in having her into clearing her mind of everything that went down in the past few hours.

"_Alyssa,_" A whisper was made, but she barely heard it, "_Cali Allie_?"

She heard that childhood nickname her mother gave her. She shuddered slowly, looking around trying to find her, "Mom?" Her eyes got brimmed with the same substance she cried out as she looked around slowly getting to her feet feeling the foam from the ocean touch her skin. She blinked finally looking out into the ocean seeing her mother. "Mom,"

"_Allie, I'm sorry for everything_," Jane's voice answered.

Allie scratched the side of her head starting forward into the water as she continued to hear her mother. "I _should have invited your father to your Sixteenth birthday party_,"

"But you didn't!" Allie screamed out still fighting the waves crashing into her as she walked. She was now determined to get to her Mother. "You didn't invite him!"

"_I know that and I'm sorry_," Jane's voice was hurt knowing everything she did in the past was never going to be the same. "_I'm also sorry for freaking out about you becoming a babysitter for the little girl who was in that band with her Father_."

Being halfway into the water, Allie shook her head letting her feelings out again. "Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you call me telling me this instead of those damn emails Jane?"

"_I'm sorry for freaking out that you were in the company that you grew up watching without knowing your Father. The past night's of you sleepwalking was my fault and I'm sorry for that too_."

"Damn it Mom, stop saying you're sorry and tell me what's really going on!" Allie screamed seeing her vanish. Her eyes bugged out now chest high in the water, "Mom?" She looked around feeling the current pull her out further. She sighed, turning around getting ready to head back to the shore.

"_I'm sorry for not being that perfect Mom you looked up to when you were little and I knew you felt safe with Mrs. Mason when you stayed over many nights when we fought_," Jane's voice brought her to look back seeing the image of her Mother further away from her. "_You belong to the ring and I can't fight that anymore Sweetie_."

She gasped feeling the salty water finally over her tattoo. Slowly hyperventilating, her eyes closed as sharp twisting pains hit her heart. Her eyes lowered feeling a new wave of hurt wash over her. Her hand pressed into her chest slowly lowering her head into the water. "John. Mel. Shawn… Daddy," her ears picked up a sound of a car door slamming. She had no heart to turn around to see who it was. Lifting her head up she saw the wave swallow her under the surface.

"ALLIE!" was the last thing she heard along with someone going into the water for her before blackness took over.

**I'm not an Angel:**

"_Don't give your life up Allie just because you're mad at me. You have friends and a Boyfriend who love you, along with another family who brought you in_." Jane sternly snapped at her daughter.

"Allie, wake up!" Allie's cheek rested against the sand, hands pressing against her chest, reliving her.

"_Damn it; Allie, don't do this. John's trying to keep you with the family you now have who loves you."_

John brought Allie's head back making her eyes if they were open, look up to the sky finally giving one last push into her chest. He brought his hands back to her face. He knew she was still breathing but very faintly. His fingers touched her chin lightly pulling back placing his mouth over hers giving breath.

He pulled back feeling her stir. His eyes narrowed watching her twitching. He gave another set of compression finally hearing her cough, jerking up slightly but turned her head to the side having the water flow out. He sighed seeing her slowly look back. "Allie, what the hell were you thinking on…"

She looked at him with tears beginning to form. "I don't want to talk John, I…" Her voice was raspy from the salt water getting into her throat but gasped feeling the water that was still on her skin burn the newly tattoo.

"What's wrong?" He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms securely around feeling her skin tremble. He blinked slowly seeing the Tribal tattoo on her wrist. He shook his head. "Randy was right," He saw her look up at him. "You did get a tattoo."

She nodded closing her eyes. "It burns though." She rasped again, feeling him pull away. Her eyes slowly opened seeing him whip off the new shirt he had on. Her gaze slowly looked over seeing a damp on sitting there by his side as he lightly brought her wrist close, dabbing lightly as she winced.

"Sorry," he murmured looking at her face then down at the design. His head tilted to the side noticing the colors. "Why?"

She blinked feeling the pressure off, "Why what?" She lowly asked as she saw him lock eyes.

"You, trying to strangle yourself with the game cord and wanting to drown in the pool when Shawn was away," He saw her look back into the water she almost died. "You, going to yours and Mel's apartment and not calling or texting me for help when your ex shows up and almost assaults you before Adam came in. You pulling away frantically from me when the cop leaves and as Mel and Randy show up, you almost decked your best friend,"

She smirked slightly, "She touched my wrist that was still trying to heal…"

"And you, getting a Tattoo. Allie I would have never thought that…" He stopped seeing those eyes look at him after he cut her off. "Allie what's going on?" He asked lowly seeing her shake her head. "Please?"

She shook her head hearing another car door slam. She blinked looking over seeing her friend run over to them. "John, all I got to say is that I'm not an Angel and everyone makes stupid and careless acts." She muttered looking back over into the ocean.

"Me falling in love with you wasn't stupid and careless," He gritted, lightly pulling her chin over to have her eyes stare at him. Weeks ago her eyes were slowly turning brown but now he saw them back to pink.

"Alyssa?"

She lowered her head, shaking her wet hair around hearing that voice. She slowly moved like a child who had a nightmare, into John's embrace feeling him wrap his arms around her. "Make him go away," She whispered into his chest.

John lightly pressed his lips against her salty oceany hair, nodding. "Will you tell me more on why you…"

"Yes. I just don't want to see him."

He lightly looked over seeing the person look at him and Allie. "Who are you?"

"Eric," The brown haired guy answered slowly glaring. "And you are," He snapped back seeing those eyes of his narrow.

John's body tensed hearing the punk ask him. "I'm John Cena, Allie's co-worker and now boyfriend. Do you mind in telling me why you're here and why she doesn't want to see you?" Those words he said, he watched Eric look at Allie knowing something was about to go down.

"Why I'm here?" Eric stood slowly seeing Allie look up at him. "Some guy that Mel's dating told me that John," He paused and looked over. "Apparently it's you," He nodded then brought his attention back to Allie. "Knew were you where because your mother told him?"

Allie blinked looking up at John. Her eyes slowly closed pressing her head closer into his chest feeling her heart jolt by a sharp pain. "John," she whispered.

"Not my fault, I was more worried that…"

"John!" Her voice was harsh and gritted. He looked down seeing her clutch at her drenched cami. He looked back seeing Eric just stand there in shock.

"Are you going to do anything?" He snapped seeing the poor guy look at him, shaking his head.

Eric stared at Allie seeing those eyes water. "Allie I have two things to tell you and you better listen well, one; I was dating Amber when you asked me to be your boyfriend and two," He stopped seeing those icy blue eyes of John's glare at him. He shook his head as his eyes saw Allie turn her head away from him. "Your psycho ex boyfriend Jason; broke into your Mother's house thinking you were there but your Mother got the short end and he killed her. She's gone."

He saw Allie look back over at him. He shook his head, "There I told the truth and I guess you'll want to know the funeral is Thursday if you want to show up but we'll understand if you rather get ready for your comeback Mel told us about." He sulked off leaving the two. He got both of the stress of his chest finally telling the only daughter of Jane Dream, the truth of what truly happened.

John heard the car door of a Mercedes shut and the tires squeal out of the parking lot, leaving the two of them on the moonlit night. He brought his attention back down on Allie seeing her slowly rest against him, staring off into space. "Allie? Giggles?"

She slowly sighed, looking at him. "My Mom's gone?" Her eyes glistened again, seeing those eyes lower. "No," She whispered slowly going back into his chest, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her.

He slowly bit his lip lightly rocking hearing her cry against him. "Allie I'm sorry,"

She pulled back, looking at him. "You knew?" Her eyes narrowed hearing him sigh. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Allie, how could I tell you?" He asked feeling her pull out of his arms. "Allie, Mel found out from Amber when Sky called Shawn telling him what happened where you almost drowned in their pool." He saw her stop pulling as she looked back at him.

Her head lowered slightly thinking back of what her Mother's voice said to her when she was floating in the ocean. "I was sleepwalking because of her," She muttered bringing her hands up to her face hiding her pain.

"Allie," His voice was soft again pulling her back into him. Hearing her sob like she did he felt bad of what was happening in her life. She has now no family to run to. Her Mother was brutally murdered and she still didn't know her Father was around her at all times. How could he tell her?

"No, no, no, no…" She started to fight her way out of his hold but his grip held her close to him. "Damn it John, let go please." She whispered.

"No," He gritted, seeing those eyes lower. "I know you're hurting and we can do it together. Tell me you weren't planning on killing yourself again, were you?"

She shook her head. Why did he have such a hold on her that made her fall so hard? "Why do care? You have your friends and a family to go to now. You don't have to wait on pity me for something that wasn't your fault to begin with. I'll just move out of the Michaels' residents and move to my Aunt's place and you won't see me again." Her words killed her of what she was going through and said to John. Her mother tried to communicate to before she completely fell under the grim reaper's spell once again.

He shook his head, "Damn it Allie. Don't you see that you have friends and family in the place you work at?" He watched her finally pull out rolling back on her shoulders getting to her feet walking towards her car. He growled getting to his feet, going after her. "How can you be so naïve and think that? You know I can't think straight when you're gone."

Her eyes rolled, whipping her head back around tossing her arms out almost like Randy's pose but straight. "I don't belong here anymore John! What's the use of staying?" Her feet turned making her back turn around knowing it was going to get ugly of what she said to him and having him beg and plead for her to stay.

"The hell you do," his feet moved fast against the sand finally getting back on the pavement lightly spinning her round, pinning her to the car watching those hurt filled eyes stare at him. "Yeah my past was rocky, I'll admit that all right; but you coming into my life, everything's changed for the both of us. I know it has with you."

"John…"

"Don't even," Her heart skipped, hearing him trying to convince her into staying. "Say that you need space. If you want to go to your Mother's funeral I'll go with you all right. There's something about you that I'm drawn to the most, when the others didn't have that kick,"

She shook her head, hearing what he told her, turning slowly trying to get rid of the pain she had. Twenty years of it had been dedicated to the jerk who finally told her the truth of dating her best friend, while another seventeen years ago were living with her mother until she finally had enough of her crap and moved out but just to find out by her now ex-best friend; as she now thought of him, that Jason killed her mother when he was looking for her. She now knew why that part of her soul went missing by finding out the truth.

"No, I don't want you to do that," She uttered feeling his hand lightly caress her cheek looking back at him.

"What if…I wanted to though?" He saw her shake her head again. "Don't be stubborn Allie; you need a friend with you."

She smirked, "Yeah so you can beat the living hell out of Eric who finally told me that he was dating Amber when I asked him to become my boyfriend ten years ago?" She watched his eyes narrow. "John, you really don't need to. Besides don't you have…"

"What else can I do? I'm a wreck when you're not at the arenas for the shows or the hotels. You're lucky that I found you before you fully vanished from my life." He choked out just staring at her. He saw her head lower in shame knowing he was right. "Plus I don't like this storyline with Ashley. She's pushing me into falling for her when I love you."

She smirked out a mocking laugh.

"You think I'm joking?"

She whipped her head around, "No I believe you one hundred percent on what you said it's just," Sighing her eyes looked and locked back into his. "I don't have a true family anymore as while you and everybody else does."

His gaze slowly glared at her, "And yet the Michaels haven't been acting as a family for you when you were there?" He challenged, watching her head slowly tilt still looking at him knowing she was thinking about it. "Cam taught you how to play the guitar, Sky caught you before you fell into the pool when you were sleepwalking, Rebecca thinks of you as a Daughter they never had," His head lowered lightly brushing his nose against her playfully. "Come on, Giggles; you're working with Shawn. They gave you a home to crash at so you wouldn't sleep on the streets." His words tickled her skin seeing a smile slowly form on those lips.

"You have family," Her eyes looked up at him hearing those words again. She shivered, rolling shoulders, she moved into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, resting her head.

"You're right," She whispered looking out into the water. She sighed feeling his fingers rake through her hair. "I do have family and my Mom would want me to be happy living the life I wanted."

He smiled, "Exactly." He watched her pull back slightly looking up at him again. "See you just need to be positive about life girlie." Her head nodded, lowering back to the ground. His forehead creased. "Allie, let's get you home," Her head snapped up glaring at him. "I meant to Mel's place all right," He restated seeing a slight smile cross her face.

Nodding she pulled away, having her back now to him, looking back at her car. She blinked shaking her head. "What if they know John? What if Mel's parents knew about my mother's death and why didn't they tell me right away?" She trembled, feeling his chin rest on her shoulder. "Instead of me hearing my mother's voice tell me she was sorry for all the shit we've been through when I felt hurt and bruised from everything that happened just…"

"Shh," His voice soothed, eyes watching her head slowly move having her eyes glance at him. "I understand and it past us. You're not hurt and still fine," he brought his head down, letting his lips kiss her shoulder. "You should be happy that you had someone save you before anything else happened."

She smiled shaking her head, "You're right." She saw his head pull back as he beamed a smile to her. "Look, um…" Glancing back at her car her mind was still racing and wondered if Mel's parents knew about the lost in her family along with her Aunt. "Go back to the club and explain to the crew where I'm at and that I'm fine just gonna go back and talk to Mel's parents to see what they knew."

He nodded, "Do you care if I drove over just to make sure you're there before I head off to the club again just to tell a worried Songstress from Hell and the Rated R Superstar that you're all right along with the others, IE Mel, Randy, Cass, Tista Jay and Lara?"

She shrugged, now at least better. "Fair enough," She turned back in his arms looking up at him. "But just to let you be warned, I'm not coming back until the thirty first of August when you guys are in Detroit."

He smiled lightly, watching her arms wrap around his neck those eyes staring into his. "Yeah I know,"

"Ok, I'm just reminding you." She stuck out her tongue winking. Watching those eyes slightly flutter as he rolled them. She would know, she did it all the time. "And don't even roll those gorgeous blue eyes at me,"

"You're such a tease," he whispered lowering his head lips just inches away from hers.

She pulled back slightly, "But," His eyes lowered looking at her. "You can't tell Mel I got a Tattoo. She'll kill me if she found out that I got one with out her since she's been bugging me to go with her and get one."

He eyed her, pulling back watching her arms fall back to her sides. "And what possessed you in the first place to get inked?" He questioned seeing her blink.

She shrugged, turning her back to him finally opening the silver door sliding into the seat looking up at him. "I seriously don't know," She looked back through the windshield seeing the moon half way over the ocean.

"Seriously?" He asked, walking over closing her door leaning on the window looking at her.

"Seriously, John;" She answered looking back at him with a straight face. "I guess I just needed to get past my fears and go full out on things since hell, life's too short." She paused closing her eyes. "Just look at my mother."

He nodded looking out seeing that body of water glisten under the moonlight. "Ok understandable," He glanced back at her. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Um-hm," She smiled back at him. "Get into your car and follow me to where I lived most of my life okay?" Her arm extended out, hand caressing the side of his cheek.

"Sure," Slightly turning, his lips kissed her palm before finally pulling back stepping away from her car hearing it come to life watching her flip through a case of CD's trying to find something hyper and fun for her mood to lift.

Finally getting back to his car, he watched her step back out as the radio blared what sounded to him like _Hannah Montana. _He poked his head out of the window seeing her pick up her shoes walking back to the car. "Seriously Giggles? Ms. Montana?" He called seeing her glance over her shoulder glaring at him.

"She makes me happy you Goon," She stuck her tongue out at him again finally getting back into the car now flipping through her CD case again.

His eyes bugged, "I was just joking you don't have to…" He sighed, shaking his head hearing _Taylor Swift's Fearless _CD blaring.

"Happy now?" She teased finally pulling out of the parking spot waiting for him to follow after her.

He shook his head, doing the same hearing the song she's now listening to. Smiling he watched her speeding off heading back to Mel's parents. He followed after her having a lot on his mind and what the upcoming week is going to be for the both of them.

* * *

_Ok so Allie once again tried to kill herself without knowing it… -.- But thank John for finding her before the worst happened... XD anyway... _

_What's going to happen around SummerSlam when the others find out about the incident and the full news about Allie's Mother?_

_How is Shawn going to react about the news of his daughter's mother and the woman that he met up with on night?_

_What's Eric and Amber's play in this whole mess? Will Allie show up just to prove her ex-crush that she did care for her mother when the funeral happens just days after SummerSlam?_

_And who else is going to show up to give support to the heart broken diva?_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons._

**_** Ok so this was like a I don't know…a slow chapter for me so if the ending is kinda odd I'm sorry…I got back into School… -.- College… fun but trust me I'll get them out as soon as I can when I don't have as much homework from these people XD. I hope you enjoyed it…**_**

_Thanks again for those who reviewed! As I said before they will be announced in the next chapter I promise :]_


	12. You gotta Move SummerSlam prt1

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and Animal Luver 4 Life for reviewing the last chapter!

Now on to part one of SummerSlam! XD

* * *

**Chapter 31: You gotta Move by Aerosmith **

**(Part one of SummerSlam! Legacy talks to Xander,**** a small appearance from Allie, DX Vs. Legacy **_**Yeah I know it past but trust me… this is going to add up to a storyline that's going to change for the crew** _**… )**

Sunday came by fast. Most of the Diva's and Superstars didn't know what was in store for them when they stepped into the arena. Anything can happen in Hollywood. Hours past leaving a viper pacing while his cronies to do whatever until the big night. Nervous of what Mel told him, Randy couldn't tell the younger Lévesque brother that he wasn't going to be in Legacy anymore. But he needed to. Just to protect Mel and Allie from Xander.

Still pacing he saw Cody and Ted sitting there getting ready for their big match up against Shawn and Hunter. Shaking his head, something was still clogging his way of thinking straight. And normally the Viper knew what the hell to do but now he couldn't. Damn Xander! _He has a lot of nerve to pull something like this! _His mind was still racing and he knew it would be the best. He sighed, looking at Ted and Cody seeing those two at it in a video game. "How can you guys play a video game, when something big is going to go down and you're not at all nervous about it?"

Cody; paused the game, as he and Ted slowly looked at him. "Randy what are you going to do?"

He glared at his teammate. "You and Ted are idiots,"

Ted's eyes widened, mouth opening as they finally stood from the couch. "We are not idiots!"

"Yeah!" Cody nodded, pointing at his partner seeing the look on their leaders face. "What he said."

Randy rolled his eyes, slowly getting the kink out of his neck without killing his partners, "You tried to tell me the freaking truth about Xander. I was head over hills of what he was telling and feeding me what was going on for the future and Mel finally explained everything of what Xander was trying to sneak into the group,"

Ted and Cody looked at each other. Shaking his head, Ted glare back at the legend killer. "Well sorry for not giving you the freaking _Dream Street_ to knock some sense into you!" He answered watching those eyes of the champ narrow and flare. "Trust me I would have done the deed if you finally lost your mind by keeping him still in the group!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that would've worked when we saw Mel before and how you were trying to tell me before I got all caught up into his…"

"We TRIED Randy! Day and night we tried!" Cody snapped seeing the viper look back at him. "But of course you were too caught up in his ways!"

"Cody, you're pushing it of talking to your leader,"

Their heads slowly turned, making eye contact with a wanted man. Ted and Cody's eyes widened in disbelief, their backs stiffened as Xander came into _their _locker room.

"Boys," Xander's heartless voice was dry with excitement of being with them. His icy green eyes glared at the youngest and middle members of the group separately before gradually making eye contact with the leader. "Randy,"

Randy straightened, watching the camera crew step in for the shot after Xander made the big entrance. He knew it. He felt the shouting and attempt assault coming from the one he was going to toss out. "Xander," He replied showing no emotion to the man who he felt was threat to the divas he new and that was including Mel and Allie. "We need to talk."

Those same icy eyes narrowed glaring at him, "About what?" Xander questioned feeling his jaw lock.

Randy shook his head, "I can't take you anymore!" He blurted out seeing those eyes of the younger Lévesque widen going into slits. "YOU'RE out of Legacy!"

"What!" Xander's head slowly cocked to the side, the brown rockstar mane covering half of his face, storming up to him. "You can't do that Randy!"

"The hell I can," Randy snarled back, getting ready to go toe to toe with Xander. "You didn't care about the group, you just wanted…" A fist connected against the jaw, Randy's head snapping to the side. He blinked slowly snapping it back glaring getting ready to strike at the man who dared hit him. "You're dead to us Xander!"

"Yeah I'm dead to you… big deal," Xander growled slowly seeing Cody and Ted standing in front protecting Randy. He shook his head slowly smiling. "All right, all right," Seeing their eyes lower. "I'll leave, it's just now you'll have to watch your backs a little more closely now." A smirk crossed his lips, letting his eyes shine. "I mean what's going to happen to poor Allie Dream when she returns?" He stepped back, seeing Randy lunge. Cody and Ted only held Randy back from the damage that was going to be inflicted sooner or later on their crew.

"You better stay away from her, Xander or I swear;" Randy shook his head, still fuming. "John, myself, DX and hell who knows who else will be on your ass faster than what you just pulled by just hitting me!" His eyes narrowed as his voice got harsh, seeing him shake his head. "God, Xander; I swear, if you even touch her…" He growled feeling Cody's and Ted's hold tighten around him.

"I'm not afraid, Randy," Xander held out his arms showing him no sign of weakness. "You know if I hadn't gotten you so ticked right now, it might seem like you're having feelings for Ms. Dream when you're after her best friend?" Exiting out with a smirk he left, closing the door behind leaving a caged Viper at the top mark of striking. _Time for plan B._ He thought eyes narrowing slowly, stalking off to his locker room getting ready to talk to his crew and inform them what's going on.

Randy stared at the door, his blood was high and Xander got the best of him when he should've been in control of the situation. His head slowly turned seeing the camera crew leave before they got an ear full. He closed his eyes slowly rolling his neck, his hand rubbing.

Cody blinked, looking at the ground.

"That went well,"

Cody slowly turned his head looking at Ted. _Teddy's a dead man walking soon._ He swallowed hard, knowing Randy wasn't going to be too pleased.

"Went well?" Randy smirked trying to keep his peace. Shaking his head again he saw Cody step away from Ted. "Went well? Ted, what the hell are you saying! He just threatened us with Allie! I can't possibly even think if he got his hands on her." He brought his hands up to his face, fingers pressing against his temples. "Look, we'll tell the others just for right now you two have a match to get ready for." He slowly looked up at them nod getting their things. He shook his head brushing his right hand over his face hearing the door close knowing those two we're off to face the recently returned DX crew with Mel by their side.

He groaned, eyes widened walking over to the couch falling back shaking his head. John was not going to be happy by the way he stood up for Allie but hell, to him she was that other sister away from home. He breathed in lightly changing the channels over seeing the show at its best. _God, Allie would've been out there with Shawn and Hunter but she's staying away for the time being. _He sighed, dropping his head down he sent a prayer helping her get through her hard time.

* * *

Allie knew if she showed her face at the _Staples Center_ right now, everyone would embrace her in a warm environment after what happened recently in her life. She smirked. All right, she _was_ in the _Staples Center_, watching the fall out between DX and Legacy. She smiled seeing her friend at ringside with the ones she also managed. But she couldn't just go down there and help. Nope, she was here for one thing and one thing only… showing the fans, the WWE Universe that she'll be back next week.

"Ms…"

Allie slowly turned around glancing at the camera crew and directors who were going to help get the promo up. "Michaels," She announced giving a slight smile.

"Ms. Michaels, we're ready for you in the green room." The director told her seeing her nod.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to see a few minutes of the Match and I'll show up ok without anyone knowing I was here." She replied watching the others smile back, heading off to the room. She sighed, turning her attention back to the match up hearing the bell ring as Cody and Shawn went at it.

Tilting her head she watched on nodding. _Ok so DX has it under control,_ She smiled turning her back to the window heading to the green room. _I'll talk to them later and see how it went. _Pulling the hood over her head, she kept her head down getting ready to cut the killer promo.

* * *

Five minutes into the match, the tables turned. Ted gained control keeping Hunter away from his corner and making a tag to the Showstopper. Legacy didn't care; they knew it was killing the fans into what they were doing. Ted Irished whipped Hunter hard into the turnbuckle watching him fall to the mat fast. Having the cocky smirk plastered on his lips the WWE Universe booed louder giving more fuel to DX into coming back in the match.

Mel shook her head staring at the one who took over. Smacking her hand against the mat, she heard the fans clapping with her. "Come on Hunter!" She called out looking over to Cody watching those eyes roll.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter!" The fans were nearly in the ring but with the acts of Mel and Shawn helping Hunter back to his feet.

Ted glanced over seeing his teammate shake his head. Smirking he moved back over to Hunter picking him up by the hair.

"Lay off DiBiase," Hunter gritted getting pulled back into a headlock. He sighed hard, feeling the strength of his arm bringing him to fall to his knees again. Shutting his eyes tight he growled. _Damn him he's going to get killed!_ He thought still hearing the fans chant his name.

"Come on Hunter!" Shawn shouted out hopping around like a hyper filled teen on sugar dosed _Cornflakes_ along the corner apron holding out his hand wanting a tag.

"DX!" Mel started, smacking her hand once more as the fans finally caught on.

"Let's go DX," They clapped still chanting. Then you had the haters chanting for Legacy.

"Let's go Legacy!"

"Let's go DX!"

"Let's go Legacy!"

"Let's go DX!"

"Legacy!"

"DX!"

Mel looked around hearing the mix reaction between the fans and the teams that were in the ring. Shaking her head, looking on, Hunter finally fought his way out of Ted's hold. _Yes, _her thought screamed as she continued to bring the fans on their side. Her head bobbled smiling her way watching The Game finally shove Ted into the far turnbuckle now crawling to Shawn. Her teeth caught a piece of her lower lip finally smiling watching Hunter jump over and tag in the Showstopper. "Yes!" She jumped back from the apron nodding seeing Shawn taking names and kicking ass.

Cody flipped, now pacing around his corner taking short glances to the rafters like someone was watching them. He sighed, whipping his arm out wanting a tag in from Ted. "Come on man, we gotta win this on…" He gritted watching Ted flip Shawn over finally leaping over tagging him in. _Finally!_ He slipped through the ropes going after the hit Ted left Shawn in.

Mel's eyes widened watching Allie's Father and manager get the shit kicked out of him by Cody. Smacking her hands over her face, she couldn't bear watch on now. _It's done, we're toast._ She groaned lightly looking over seeing Hunter slowly getting back to his feet gripping the rope for balance. She sighed, glancing back over to Shawn seeing the _Cross Rhodes _in affect and Ted getting back through the ropes dashing over, giving Hunter a shove off the apron as Cody took the pin. She raked her fingers through her hair shaking her head, looking at Shawn then over at Hunter. "Damn you Legacy," She muttered, running over to Hunter's side knowing Allie was going to be pissed when she heard and saw the out come later and why didn't she help Shawn.

Ted smirked watching the blood red diva got to her mentor while Allie's got pinned. Glancing over his shoulder the ref made the final count hearing the bell and their theme echoing through the arena. Slightly limping over to Cody he held up their arms in victory.

Cody smiled looking around hearing the fans who cheered for DX boo for them. Shrugging he glanced over seeing Mel shake her head as she glared. Rolling his eyes he was just happy that Legacy finally proved that they finally took out DX after their comeback. "Let's go and check in with Randy, before he head's out to his match against John."

Ted nodded as they rolled out of the ring walking back up the ramp seeing Hunter and Mel slide in making sure Shawn was perfectly fine. They rose their hands up in victory, watching the three of them glare. Sighing, Ted looked over at Cody seeing him shake his head. "What's up man?"

Cody's eyes glanced over. "How's Allie going to feel when she finds out that Legacy just kicked the crap out of DX?"

Ted blinked looking back over seeing Shawn shake his head glaring at them deadly. "That we'll find out when she returns." He hurried to the back not wanting to find out what DX did when they lost. Cody blinked slowly looking around doing the same thing.

* * *

_Ok I'm so sorry that it's been three weeks for the post to finally be up and running and I truly didn't mean it like that. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted to do for this and since SummerSlam past I had to tweak something's around._

_Anyway, how is the whole thing going to fan out with Xander being kicked out of Legacy?_

_Will people know Allie's in the arena for a promo return shoot?_

_What's going to happen between Legacy after upsetting the DX crew?_

_Stay tuned for Part 2 of You gotta Move_

_XoX-ShAdAy-XoX: *Delivers a huge box* OK seriously… *looks around* I don't know how it did it but here is Nitro and Edgy *waves* Byes* Dashes off without getting caught*_

_Adam: :D *Hands over the remains of Punk…* 'Taker got the best of him I guess XD *evil laugh*_

_Animal Luver 4 Life: *Hands over Batista Halloween Costume set*_

_Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons!_

_If other people are reading this please let me know how I'm doing by clicking the green button that says Review. Thanks!_


	13. You gotta move SummerSlam prt 2

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX, EternalxInsanity, and Animal Luver 4 Life for reviewing the last chapter!

Now on to part two of SummerSlam! XD

* * *

**Chapter 32****: You gotta Move by Aerosmith **

**(Part two**** of SummerSlam! Cena gets ready for his match against Randy but taling to Allie; DX talking, The divas; Rayne, Mel, Lara and Cassie before the tag match)**

Cena sat there, head lowering after watching the scene from the last match up. Rubbing his face he looked up at the ceiling shaking his head. "Allie is not going to be happy if she saw the out come of that match up," He muttered, getting to his feet stretching. His phone was sitting beside him on the bench. Then it went off. He blinked, slowly turning around hearing _Decode _by Paramore. He sighed, smiling finally remembering why and who did it. _Allie,_ He thought, hitting accept and finally talking. "Hey babe,"

"_Hey my future Champ." _Allie replied with a slight giggle at the end for the touch.

He shook his head, lips going into a smirk. "Giggles, you seemed to surprise me."

"_Really, I surprise you?" _She asked, _"How so?"_

He shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "I don't know, I mean you were just on my mind."

"_Really?"_

"Really," He started out to the hallway. "But enough about me; how are you feeling after finding out everything and…"

"_I'm fine, John." _Her voice answered lowly and bitter. _"I really don't know why I couldn't be here and see you win your…"_

"Allie, you got to show support to your mother still this weekend even if the funeral is Thursday." He told her eyes looking at the wall in front of him. "Show that punk who broke your heart the first time that you did care for your Mother even though she was a pain in your ass at times."

She giggled, _"You sure? You still think I should go?"_

"Absolutely Allie, you should go just to get it over with and then you can finally put it behind and work your tail off in your future and find your Father."

She smirked, _"John, thanks for the prep talk but I seriously think he doesn't want to see me anymore 'cause he would've all ready called, right?"_

He bit the inside of his mouth shaking his head hearing what Allie told him. "Allie, you know he still wants to see you, trust me all right?"

"_What if he shows up? What if he's the person I least expected to see from… John I can't do this alone. But hell he might not even make it since the so called kingdom he's running probably still needs him." _She bit out bitterly.

He frowned, hearing her mother's voice through her. "Don't think that, Allie. You know he loves you even if you guys haven't met."

"_How do you know John?" _Allie asked.

His eyes widened, "Can't I just try to make my girlfriend happy and not worry about the silliest things?"

She sighed, _"I don't know maybe I should call you back later after you get ready for your promo and the match up against Randy."_

"Allie, don't. I still want to…" He blinked feeling the phone ripped out of his hand seeing Ashley smiling. He sighed, looking the other way.

"_John?" _Allie's voice questioned now worried.

Ashley looked at the phone hearing the voice on the other line. "John, tell me you weren't talking to _her_ again were you?" She asked looking over seeing Maria walk past. She tossed the phone over seeing her blink, holding the phone as she brought her attention back to John.

"For your information, Ashley; I was talking to my girlfriend and her name is Allie." He glanced over seeing Maria glance at him then down at his phone.

"Psh, you don't need her. Come on," She took his hand pulling him further away from Maria. John gave a pleaded look to the phone in Maria's hand before finally getting dragged off with the dirty diva.

"_JOHN!"_

Maria blinked, watching after him. She sighed, placing the phone close to her ear. "Allie?"

Allie heard and knew that voice. She shook her head keeping her mouth shut.

"Allie, come on this is important. Ashley just high jacked John from you." Maria stated.

"_And are you working with her as well just to piss me off?" _Allie snapped back.

Maria's mouth opened, "Allie, listen to me. I…" She shook her head hearing feisty brunette still fire off at her.

"_Maria I don't have time for this ok. Apparently John's not there anymore so I don't have to be talking st…"_

"I'm sorry," Maria blurted looking at the wall in front of her hearing Allie stop. "Allie, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch when you first walked into the company ok." She glanced over to her right watching Ashley hang all over John trying to make him forget about the girl whom she was talking to. "I've never seen John so happy and when he talks about you, he glows." There was silence between them still. "Allie?"

"_Why are you now being nice to me?" _She asked lowly.

Maria shrugged, "I just felt bad of how I treated you and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"_I don't need the guilt trip card from you ok. I…" _She paused hearing Maria gasp. _"What?"_

"Allie, I really don't like the way John's putting up with Ashley."

She blinked, _"How is he putting up with Ash?" _She needed to know so she could be prepared walking into the cat fight.

Maria shook her red locks around. "Girl you really need to kill…"

"Sucks huh, that he doesn't even know that I'm here?"

Maria jumped, startled almost dropping the phone. She whipped around seeing the girl she was talking to on the phone now in the flesh. She glanced back over seeing Ashley and John still chatting then back at Allie who closed her phone. "Does he know you're…"

Allie shook her head, taking the sunglasses off. Her head lowered as pieces of straightened hair covered her face. "I wasn't planning on seeing anyone else besides him."

Maria double took the situation blinking, "Girl what are you doing here?"

She smirked, shaking her head, looking back at the one she idolized. "To tell you the truth I was shooting my comeback promo for next week but I'm still going to be here this whole week up until Friday. Then I'm flying out to hang with my Aunt in Michigan."

Maria's lips turned, "You're not going to be in Vegas tomorrow?" She watched Allie smile slightly.

Allie started to talk but stopped, pulling up her left sleeve looking down at the hearts. She heard Maria gasp, "Yeah um family related stuff happened and I just need to stay." Bringing her right hand over her fingers slowly brushed against the pink outline as her eyes started to water.

"Allie," Maria whispered pulling the poor girl into a hug hearing the low cries from her. She nodded lightly, keeping mouth closed for a moment.

"Ria, I can't face my ex crush and ex best friend Thursday when I see them again." She muttered lowly pulling back, looking up at her. "I…"

"Hold that thought ok," Maria glanced over seeing John still talking with Ash while he was at his promo. Shaking her head she hooked her arm around Allie's taking her back to her locker room. "We need to talk more and if you keep crying like this John and everyone will find out that you're here." She looked at the worried diva who nodded. "And that's including Xander,"

Allie blinked as they walked. "What? Xander," She shook her head. "What the hell does he want with me?"

Maria shrugged, "I don't know Chica, but if Randy kicked him out of Legacy for some good reason and told him to stay away from you; there has to be something going down that none of us really knows about, Allie."

Allie raked her left hand through her hair unveiling her hood where anyone could now see her. "Great, this is just how my life is now." She muttered leaning her head against Maria's arm getting ready to explain what happened to her mother.

**For a Pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic****:**

Mel shook her head running her fingers through her hair watching Hunter and Shawn pace their locker room.

"That was a cheap shot and they knew it!" Hunter stewed, his right side, killing him.

"No it was a cowardly act those two proved to us," Shawn corrected seeing Hunter glance at him. "We'll get them when they least expect it." He looked over at Mel seeing her stare off into space still raking her fingers through her hair. "Mel you ok?"

Mel stayed silent, bringing her eyes to blink still staring off into space. Hunter and Shawn glanced at each other slowly eyeing the situation then back at their manager.

"Mel," Hunter called, still watching the girl zone out. "Ok she's just as bad as Rayne when she stepped into the company but this is…"

"Dark Goddess,"

They turned, hearing that voice. Rayne stood there dressed in her _Down with Authority _black tee shirt and black jeans. The blacky purple haired diva tilted her head to the side, slightly looking at the crew.

"Rayne, some how Mel…"

"I'm fine and ready," Mel finally answered getting onto her feet moving towards her teammate for tonight's bout.

Shawn blinked, looking at Mel then to Rayne. "But she…" He looked over at the bench then back at her. "But she…she was…" He sighed dramatically, lowering his head, sitting down as Hunter took over.

Hunter shook his head, glancing at Rayne. "Come on, we tried to get her out of a trance but couldn't," He glared at the first girl his little brother fell for. "Then you pop out of nowhere and she snaps out of it!"

Rayne smirked, her best vampire look, slightly shrugging. "I don't know but I have that affect to pull people out." She smiled, teasingly, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah," Hunter rolled his eyes as Mel left. "Just be careful all right. If Allie's watching, she's gonna be upset that you or Mel got hurt."

Rayne let her head nod once, "Trust me Hunter, she's with the best." She winked seeing the other brother shake his head. "All right, I'm off." She waved, finally moving out into the hallway leaving the DX crew.

"Good luck!" They called out after her. Hunter brought his attention to Shawn. "You're worried about Allie aren't you?"

Shawn locked eyes with his best friend. "She sounded sad and teary when she called us yesterday and told us she wouldn't be back until next week."

Hunter frowned, his brows furrowed as Shawn continued. "I don't know Hunter. I feel like the protective Father for her and yet it seems like something happened to Jane and she had to stay for the week."

Hunter sighed, "Shawn, she's going to be all right man," He saw him sit in a chair. Walking over he clasped his shoulder, watching his head lower. "You know she's perfectly fine,"

Shawn shook his head, glancing back up at his friend. "Hunter, I know she's okay but still," He paused sighing. "I know something's wrong." He shook his head, "It's bad that I had a disturbing dream that Allie was at a funeral home alone crying in front of a casket."

Hunter's eyes widened, "Shawn; you know Jane would've…"

He shook his head again. "I don't know but I'm just getting bad vibes about it." His left hand touched his forehead, rubbing his fingers slowly, feeling frustrated and confused.

All Hunter did was shake his head, patting Shawn's shoulder before he went to his bag and to the showers.

* * *

Mel changed into her punk attire, whipping her hair back with her hands, gathering it into a pony looking over at Rayne who watched her. "What?"

Rayne shook her head, "Nothing I'm just worried about Allie and how she's going to be alone Thursday for her Mother's funeral." She replied solemnly as Mel brought her head down.

"I know but we didn't expect that psycho to kill her did we?" She asked. The Songstress from Hell shook her head.

"Nope,"

They grew quiet as Mel finished up lacing her shoes. The locker room door opened, as Lara and Cassie stepped through with smiles on their faces finally seeing the doom and gloom twins.

Lara blinked, looking at Rayne. "Oi, Chica, you all right?"

Rayne shrugged, glancing at her shoes.

Cassie pursed her lips looking over at Mel. "Ok, what happened and who died?" She asked watching both girls look at her with tears ready to fall.

"Allie's ex son-of-a-bitch psycho football playing boyfriend killed her Mother when he was looking for her." Mel bit out bitterly watching both girls' eyes widen in shock.

"Plus," Rayne chimed in making their tag team partners look at her. "The funeral is Thursday."

Lara's eyes bugged out while Cass lowered herself to the floor. "Damn, I feel bad for Allie." She paused closing her eyes just picturing the way Randy blew up at Xander and how Xander threatened him with Allie.

"And yet, this shit happens to her," Cass answered looking at the others. Rayne slowly shrugged, blinking. Cass sighed getting the hint. "OK, so it happens to the crew since you're brought into this too."

"Look I didn't mean to but if you want the truth, blame Xander for coming back to the company and ruin my life." Rayne responded feeling like she was now getting jumped on.

"But why would he go after Allie then?" Lara questioned looking at her best friend, "Rayne?"

Rayne looked over to Mel seeing her shrug as she sat down on the bench looking at the other divas in the room. She sighed, giving her attention to Lara and Cassie. "Did I mention that Allie was Jodi's babysitter when she was four even though Xander had custody of her?" She winced, waiting for the girls to jump.

Lara blinked, "Is that why you looked at her oddly when she first came in and met us?" Rayne nodded.

"Why did you now just tell us about it?" Cassie questioned.

Rayne looked back at Mel who was fixing her shoe. "I didn't know if it was her or not but when Xander and Jodi showed up near her before she got sick, it showed that it was her when she smiled down to Jodi and got freaked out by Xander when he kissed her cheek it showed how lost and confused she was."

"Tell me about it," Mel muttered, looking at the place where Allie would've been if she were here. She blinked, bringing her vision back to the girls, as they talk about what Rayne said to them. She sighed but something caught her vision. Her head whipped around, seeing a note lying there on the metal locker shelf. Standing, she went over picked it up, unfolding and reading.

Lara blinked, glancing at the other two after hearing the soft words escape from Mel's lips then over to Allie's friend. "Mel what's…"

Mel's eyes looked up from the paper and over to the three divas. "Allie was here." She replied looking back at the paper.

"What!?" The three divas scrambled to their feet, getting close to Mel reading the letter Allie left them.

'_My fellow Sisters_,'

Rayne paused looking at the three. "We're sister's now?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "Rayne, to her yes we're sisters now." She answered shaking her head. "Let's read the rest ok."

Rayne nodded, hearing the other two giggle and read on with her.

'_I'm really sorry that I couldn't stay and surprise you all but after the information Ria told me, yes Maria apologized to me and now we're friends; I couldn't be in the same arena with some people. So I'm on my way back home getting ready for Thursday. If Lara and Cassie don't know what happened, please tell them. :]_'

Mel looked over at the two seeing their eyes lower knowing what they read.

Cassie sighed, eyes coming to tears, "Her mother's funeral."

Mel nodded along with Rayne as Lara placed a hand on Cassie's back slightly rubbing knowing it was hard finding out about a lost. They went back into reading.

'_And ladies good luck on tonight's Diva tag match! I know you'll kick ass like always! *giggles*_'

The girl's giggled hearing Allie's excitement for the match up. They shook their heads still reading the rest.

'_Mel lay in a good slap to Ash for me please! XD Thanks hon! I'll see you ladies next week in Detroit! Yes the final member of the Goddesses of Destruction is pumped to return!_

_Much love,_

_xox Allie Marie :] xox'_

The girls all smiled as Mel folded it up again. Mel nodded, "Looks like we have to put on a show for our fellow sister and make her proud."

Rayne nodded, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Of course we have to now put up a fight," She paused seeing the three of them look at her. "Not only we're fighting to show the WWE Universe that we can do it but to show the girls who look up to us to fight for what they believe in and that's gonna be our goal."

Lara and Cass nodded, agreeing with the songstress.

"And cause Allie asked us to do our best; we have to do it for her too." Mel added as they agreed again.

Lara placed her hand in the middle of the group. "For Allie and the girls who look up to us,"

Cassie smiled, shaking her head seeing the other two add in their hands to the pile, "To Allie and the girls."

"For Allie and the girls!" Rayne and Mel shouted as their hands tossed up to the sky finally getting the last of the giggles out before getting serious and prepared for the big fight.

* * *

**_Ok I'm really sorry… It's been like what another two-three weeks that I haven't updated… my muses hate me or they vanished… -.- ALLIE! MEL! COME BACK, Please!_**

_What is going to happen in the big eight diva tag match up?_

_Ash has some plans into making John forget about Allie and their future; will they work after what happened in the hallway and Allie finding out?_

_What about Shawn worrying about Allie and having a freaky dream? Do you think it's true?_

Find out in the upcoming chapters of Seasons :]

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** *Hands over Edgy/Morrison Merchandise*

**EternalxInsanity:** *Looks around handing over a Raven Cutout*

**Animal Luver 4 Life:** *Hands over a Batista shaped cake*


	14. You gotta move SummerSlam prt 3

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

Now on to part three of SummerSlam! XD

* * *

**Chapter 33****: You gotta Move by Aerosmith**

**(****Part three and final: An eight diva, tag team match up: Lara, Rayne, Cassie and Mel VS. Trinity (April), Dalia (Anna), Ashley and Melina **_**wow a lot of A's in that team XD**,_** Stephanie gets news about sudden change of storyline idea, Cena Vs. Randy)**

The fans in the Staples Center were restless. Now halfway through the program was the big Eight Diva tag team, match up. Lillian Garcia stood in the center of the ring, the fans still ecstatic. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a Diva tag match!" She announced drawing the mike down to her side nodding. She brought it back up smiling, making the call, "This match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring,"

Melina's music blared through the arena, as the paparazzi appeared rolling down the red carpet as the Princess and Native of Los Angeles made her way to the ring showing off her most prized possession at the moment, the Women's Title to the WWE Universe.

Lillian brought the mike back up, "From Los Angeles, California; the current WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" She announced watching the Latina diva strut down the ramp.

Melina half smiled, not caring what happened through the match up. Her eyes rolled seeing the flash photography going around her as she made her way up the steel steps and across the apron whipping around finally getting into the middle tossing her head forward as the belt slid to her shoulder. Her right foot touched the bottom rope, sending her flying up as she perfectly executed the split, finally sliding in the ring doing her hand waving pose as the cameras still went off with the Paparazzi taking pics. She smirked, finally getting over to the corner just standing there taking off her belt showing it off to the WWE Universe.

"This is mine," She shouted out hearing the fans boo. "Rayne's never going to get it, never!" She smiled that evil smile of hers, hearing Lillian call out her tag team partners.

"Her partners," Lillian's head glanced over to the stage hearing the hard hitting riffs of guitars. Her eyes blinked waiting to see who was coming out with the team.

(A/N: Getting Away with Murder belongs to Papa Roach)

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
what creates my own madness  
and I'm addicted to your punishment  
and you're the master  
and I am waiting for disaster  
_

Xander and Trinity stepped out from the back; with cocky smirks on their face and hand in hand. Xander's eyes glanced around hearing the chime of boos pile up from the fans as he looked at Trinity, twirling her into his chest seeing a slight smile on her lips. His head slowly turned, feeling Trinity's finger trace down the middle of his chest, hearing Lillian announce the team members.

"Being accompanied to the ring, by Xander and Raven; from Death Valley the Sisters of Destruction, Trinity and Dalia!"

The ring of boos came from the Universe. Xander glared around shaking his head knowing it wasn't going to be long until Lillian announced the next people that were coming out from the back. He smiled slowly turning his head around, stopping suddenly watching a dirty blonde diva step out from the curtains making her way to him and Trinity.

Lillian blinked seeing the girl step out, sighing she brought the mike back up to her lips, "And from New York, New York; Ashley!" She heard the fans in an utter hiss mode at Ashley as she came down with the demon crew.

Chorus-  
_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
getting away with murder  
_

Ashley rolled her hazel eyes, making her way down the ramp as the others slowly followed behind her. Jumping up onto the side of the ring and entering through the bottom rope, she waited in the far corner watching Xander slide in just like the Rated R Superstar watching Trinity walk up the steps entering through the middle rope like a certain diva that once graced the WWE Ring before retiring.

_I__t isn't possible  
to ever tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Trintiy smiled, watching Xander get to his knees. Her bounce was full of hatred to a certain group who'd be coming out soon but she placed it aside, lightly running her fingers through his rockstar mane watching him smile fully standing back on his feet. Still hearing the boos from the WWE Universe she looked at them and sneered, rolling her eyes not caring what was happening.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
and I don't need to  
because I'm getting away with murder_

Dalia looked around as Raven helped her over to the ring and up the steel steps. She felt his hand release hers bringing her attention to her sister who waited, leaning into Xander then shot a glare at Lillian Garcia who held the mike in her hand. Finally whipping her hair back, she preformed the split, having her face look right at Rave who smiled, inching closer having his lips catch hers before she slid into the ring while he followed suit.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
getting away with murder  
_

After sliding in, her eyes saw her hubby back on his feet after; he slid in after her holding out his hand for her to get back to her feet. She took it smiling slowly going into his embrace, seeing the camera's go off in the crowd catching the special moment. She looked up at Raven, slowly placed a light kiss on his lips before strutting over to Lillian and taking the mike from her.

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away Murder)_

Lillian blinked, watching both sisters walk from their men and over to her. Anna held out her hand, tapping her foot impatiently, still seeing Lillian confused.

"Oh just give her the damn mike, Lillian." Trinity growled lowly only enough for her to finally hear and hand over.

Dalia smiled, bringing the mike up to her lips, looking at her twin. "You know Trinity," Her head tilted to the side slightly letting her silk black hair fall to the side of her face. "I'm getting sick of this new group that's building hype for their last and final new comer to show up!" She seethed glaring at all the fans that started chanting Allie's name.

"Allie, Allie, Allie…"

Trinity sneered at the name taking the mike from her sister. "OH please," She dragged eying everyone. "If you're all chanting for a failure to show up just wait for her teammates, Mel and Rayne you can cheer them on!" She saw her sister wanted to speak again and tossed the mike back to her.

"And this whole Goddesses' of Destruction thing; where in the hell did you two mock it off of?" Dalia questioned, still hearing the round of boos echo through out the arena. She started to growl lowly watching Xander walk over nodding to the mike in her hand. She sighed, handing it over.

Xander looked around before glancing at the ramp, still hearing the lines of hateful boos. Rolling his blue eyes, but sighed it off. "Rayne, Rayne, Rayne. You think you're so smart to start up a group that there's only two of you at the moment and yet," He paused looking over at the seething Calaway. "You managed to copy a name to call it your own from Trinity and Dalia's Sister's of Destruct…"

"It's Goddess bitch!"

(A/N: Falling down belongs to Rev Theory, I own nothing)

_Walk tall, no remorse I'm about to lose it__,_

The crew in the ring, all snapped their head over to the entrance way seeing Rayne and Mel walk out. But they weren't alone. Xander tensed watching the future husband Rayne was getting married to soon.

_Take your money _

_Take your empty dreams _

_Break the cycle  
Cut the cord that feeds  
I'm out here standin' on the  
Edge of insanity  
_

Edge shook his head hearing the fans cheer for them. He blinked, stunned on the response. _Wow even though I'm with the girls they're still cheering for them._

_So take your money  
Take your empty dreams  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
_

"Being accompanied to the ring by Edge; from Venice Beach and Los Angeles, California, the Goddesses of Destruction: Rayne Foley and Mel Mason!" Lillian boomed through the loud cheers coming from the WWE Universe._  
_

_Goddamn, you're the man  
Higher than the world around  
Goddamn hypocrite  
Acting like you feel concerned  
Neck tie, inside's  
Darker than the desk you ride  
I can't understand  
Why you let them do this_

Edge brought the mike up, that was in his hands, to his lips hearing the music die down. He glanced over to his right, seeing Rayne nod, liking the response from the fans. He then glanced over at Mel, seeing her pump up the crowd as she slightly smiled. Smirking he looked back in the ring staring down the man who basically stole his tag entrance. "Ok. A, who in the hell are you," he pointed to the brown haired rocker, "To steal my tag move like that!"

The chime of boos' kicked in again while Xander looked around acting innocent as possible. He began to speak, "Who me?"

Edge glared at him. "Yeah I'm talking about you, you no good mother- " his eyes widened as Rayne took the mike out of his hands.

Trinity shook her head, making her way over to Xander smiling sadistically. Xander handed over the mike back to her. She brought it up to her lips, "Rayne get over it. Edge hasn't used that move in three years after Lita left!"

Rayne scowled, "You are nothing! And of course, you have nothing. No Boyfriend, no…"

"Hold it right there, girly;" Trinity sneered gripping the top rope. "I do have a boyfriend thank you very much!"

Mel rolled her eyes as Rayne fought back against her, "Yeah, who would that be?"

Trinity smiled while Xander wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Xander's my boyfriend," She answered watching Rayne, Edge and Mel's jaw drop to the ground. She smirked, "See now you have to be…"

"You tramp!" Mel called out as they started down to the ring.

Trinity's eyes widened, slowly going into a death glare. "What did you call me?"

Rayne smirked, "Mel's right, Trinity; she called you a tramp since," She sang watching the deadman's daughter glare at her. "You're dating a Reject!"

Xander smiled at the comment, "Thank you Rayne, that's so touching, you songstress; of plugging out my band The Rejects." He winked watching those eyes of her roll.

"Yeah well, you won't be too happy when the Goddesses of Destruction and the Wolfpack kick your girlfriend and her sister's along with the paparazzi and Dirty Diva's asses all over this arena!" She threatened hearing the n W o's theme starting to play.

Lara and Cassie pumped up the crowd, jumping all over the place, high-fiving the ringside fans before fully standing next to Rayne, Mel and Edge.

"And their partners, the Wolf pack: Lara and Cassie!" Lillian announced as the cheers grew louder for the face team.

Rayne watched the two join them as she looked back at Trinity, "You want what you can't have Trinity. Nor will you ever. You lost your chance the day you screwed Edge over!" The mike fell from her hands as they started for the ring.

Xander growled his head shaking while he and Trinity moved back from the ropes as the other team slowly moved towards the ring getting ready for the match up. He glanced over seeing the Ref signal him out along with Raven. He looked at Trinity who rolled those eyes at the comment Rayne said. "Don't worry on what she said," He gave a quick kiss to her mouth, before stepping out of the ring standing just away from the apron watching Mel start it with that team as Ash with theirs. He felt Raven tap his shoulder lightly, he glanced at him.

"Plan to make team Goddess lose is in effect." Raven whispered to Xander watching Edge wink at Rayne as the bell rung.

Xander smirked, folding his arms over his chest nodding. "Let the games begin Rayne."

**She's ripping wings off of Butterflies:**

Five minutes rolled around, while Melina had the upper advantage. After wrapping her hands in Lara's hair, she swung the poor diva away from her corner so she couldn't get the tag. Melina glanced over her shoulder seeing the look in Rayne's eyes of hatefulness. She smirked, running over pulling up Lara's leg hearing the Ref start the count.

"One, two…"

Rayne came in whipping Melina off of her best friend watching the Latina Diva glare at her. She started for her but the Ref held her back. "Come on!"

"Rayne back to the corner now," Referee Mike Chioda told her.

Rayne glared at him but looked over at the other corner seeing Ashley, Dalia and Trinity, all smirking; their heads off. She sighed finally getting back into her corner watching Lara slowly crawl over to them. She watched Melina posing on the other side of the ring, trying to get the fans to get on their side. Grabbing the small rope she held out her hand, hearing Cassie and Mel getting the WWE Universe on their side still. _Come on Lara!_ She thought seeing the girl inch closer to them.

Lara glanced up at her partners, finally getting to her knees lunging forward finally tagging in Rayne while she rolled out to the edge of the mat, next to Mel.

Rayne got back in the ring, smiling finally going up to Melina tapping her on the shoulder waiting.

Melina blinked, slowly turning around seeing Rayne smile at her. "Oh…"

"Yeah!" She lunged taking the Women's champ down to the mat, throwing in punches here and there before Mike pulled her off.

"Rayne relax!" Mike yelled at her seeing the black purple tinted diva glare at him again. "I mean it!"

Melina stumbled back on her feet slowly moving back to her corner seeing Rayne stalk towards her. Shaking her head she bumped into her corner tagging in Trinity. April looked down on her then up at Rayne, who motion her into the ring giving her space.

Getting in the ring Trinity finally locked up with Rayne, pulling her into a headlock grinning hearing the reaction from the fans. Shaking her head, she called out; "Rayne can't do anything! Not one Goddess of Destruction member could defeat me or my sister!"

Rayne gasped, trying to move her arm away from her neck but the hold tightened. Her knees slowly lowered to the mat having Trinity follow her. Her eyes drooping, the air within her slowly vanished.

Edge shook his head slowly leaning against the mat watching Rayne give into Trinity. His hand smacked the mat knowing it was either going to help them in getting the fans or not, he didn't want to see the team to go down this fast, not yet. "Come on Rayne!" He shouted eyes narrowing hoping something to could get through to her.

Her eyes tightened, hearing the cry out while fans started chanting and clapping for her. She inhaled slightly, pushing off the ground, finally flipping April over her shoulder. She staggered back gasping for air watching as her eyes glanced over to her corner seeing the hands in the air along with Edge smacking the mat. She nodded, smiling, now going after the Sister of Destruction.

Raven tilted his head to the side watching the Songtress from hell attack his wife's sister. Shaking his head, he glanced over to Xander seeing his eyes narrow, head slowly nodding for the time. He grinned slowly moving away from the corner making his way to distract the others even though Edge was near them, he took a chance.

"HEY, RAYNE!"

Rayne's head snapped over seeing Raven smirk as he got on the apron looking at her. She rolled her eyes turning back around getting ready to kill the sister.

"Whoa I'm not finished Rayne," Raven called making the Vampire Goddess of Destruction fully turn, making her way over to him. "That's a girl," He cooed.

She sneered, growling as her head lightly turned watching Edge move around taking the man down from the apron finally giving Mike Chioda something else to do besides look on the match. _Thank you Edge,_ She thought turning back around seeing Xander slip something to Trinity. _Oh hell no!_ She ran to them kicking away the weapon of choice, leaning over glaring at her ex.

"Awe what a nice surprise of you dropping by," Xander paused; his eyes glanced over seeing the Ref still trying to separate Raven and Edge from each other. He looked up at Rayne seeing half her body leaning against the middle rope. "Princess," He made his move, jumping up onto the apron, running making his knee connect to the side of her skull.

Rayne's hands held the side of her head falling back against the mat dazed as Xander jumped off the apron grinning watching Trinity blink at him and looking down at Rayne.

Mel screamed; Lara and Cassie clasp their hands over their mouths watching their partner fall back against the mat while Trinity took the cover. Mel shook her head, finally jumping off the apron now going after Xander. She saw the ex of both her friend's high tail it off along with Raven by his side but that didn't matter of her still going after the creep.

Edge blinked watching Mel chase the two off. His head slowly turned looking back in the ring seeing Trinity get the pin. "No!" He ran to the other side of the ring trying to stop her but the bell tolled and Trinity's music began play.

Lillian rose from her seat, mike up to her lips. "And you're winners Ashley, Melina, Dalia and Trinity!" Her eyes looked on in the ring seeing the girls move out while Edge, Lara and Cassie went in to check up on their partner.

Edge placed Rayne's head on his lap watching her slowly open her eyes looking at him. "What happened?" He asked.

She growled, slowly looking over seeing Cassie and Lara's worried eyes search hers. "Mel went after him didn't she?" She questioned seeing the two girls nod. She sighed, closing her eyes again feeling the throbbing of a headache move against her skull. "Xander's going to die."

Edge nodded, leaning over having his shoulder length waved locks brush lightly against her face. "Raven got the best of me, I'm sorry." He kissed her lips gently.

She shrugged, "No but they had something planned from the beginning and I was their target." She looked up into her fiancées eyes. "It's going to get worst when Allie shows up again."

He nodded looking up at Lara and Cassie. "Help me get Rayne here to the trainers just to have her checked out ok?"

They nodded, watching him slowly rest Rayne's head back on the mat. They slid out of the ring helping their partner out of the ring holding her up against them as Edge got out, walking with them back to the medical room.

**(I don't think you wanna see the deeper) Darker side of me:**

Xander looked to his right watching his partner in crime skid around the corner as he slipped into a room listening for those footsteps of an angry Goddess to follow his lead. He sighed, slowly going into a laughing smirk shaking his head. _Oh Mel was so…_

"Xander,"

He whipped around fast, seeing the Owner's daughter, the one who his older brother choose to wed stand there staring at him. He placed on that charm like smile slowly walking up to her. "Stephanie, how are you?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest watching the fowl younger brother of her Husband's walk up to her. "Fine, but what the hell do you…" She leaned back against the desk slightly watching that demon smirk across his lips. Even now, she still feared him after what happened 2002, when he first kidnapped her just to get back at Hunter.

His hand pressed against the edge of the desk, watching those eyes of hers, search his. "A little favor really Stephy," He saw those eyes narrow going into an icy glare.

"Yeah what would that favor be, Alexand…" She gasped lightly feeling his other hand wrap into her hair.

"Don't call me by my actual name, Princess;" He chuckled feeling her struggle against him. "You know I hate it."

"Of course," She gritted. "What favor do you want Xander?"

He smiled, lightly letting up on his hold. "I want you to change up the story line for Ms. Allie when she comes…"

Her eyes widened, "Xander I can't do that to her! She's gonna be…" Her head lowered watching that dreaded glare from him.

"Remember Steph," He moved closer, letting his lips almost touch her ear. "Even though you're married to my Brother, I can still ask one simple favor from you or do you really want a repeat of what happened in the past once I came into the company and took you away?" His eyes flickered as she just stared at him. He saw her head shake, then nod. "So you'll change it?"

She sighed, looking at the ground, feeling her forehead brush against his brawn chest. "Fine, what do you want me to do about it?" She muttered lowly closing her eyes before the tears escaped, showing her weakness.

He smiled, moving slightly back, lifting up her chin making her look at him again. "I want you to make sure Cody Rhodes falls fast of Allie just so John could forget…"

"John's not going to forget about Allie, Xander; he loves her to…" She yelped lightly feeling his fingers wrapped up in her hair again. "Okay, okay…" She sighed as her heartstrings began to pull in her chest. "I'll make sure John forgets about Allie. Just go before Hunter gets in."

He slowly smiled, letting his head lower close to hers, lips leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Sis, you're the best." He turned on his heel leaving the locker room before his big brother decided to come in and kick his ass for see him with his wife again. Slipping back into the hallway he saw his favorite divas walk back from the ring with smiles on their faces. "It went well?" He questioned, letting his arm wrap around April's shoulders as the five of them headed back to his locker room.

April shook her head, "Well yeah, I mean you were there. You helped, sweetie." She beamed up at him feeling him hug her sideways.

"Of course," He smirked taking a glance over to Ash seeing the look in her eyes. "You want news?"

Ashley's head tilted to the side, "News? What's news?"

"News that Allie's now gonna be paired up with Cody Rhodes for her storyline or just add Cody into yours that you have with John right now." He replied seeing those lips go into a very excited smile.

"You are awesome!" She exclaimed hearing the other three giggle.

He nodded, "No need to thank me Ash, I just think John needs to stay away from her since she's a bad influence." He winked seeing Ash nod getting ready for the week a head of them.

**Sound of Madness:**

The lights shined down on the competition in the ring. Randy was still hot of finding out what Xander was planning on doing soon and needed to take it out on someone. Unfortunately that someone was the one who cared for Allie that Xander was trying to get rid of, along with Rayne; John Cena. The bell tolled, as the two men fought their hardest trying to please the Cena fans along with those Orton ones out in the crowd.

Minutes in the match turned to be one of the greatest of the night. Close calls came in any direction for both men. It seemed like they were putting on a show for the championship gold they both longed for but this was just friends going at it through a one time misunderstanding that lasted for the weeks leading up to the summer event.

Again just to get under both of their skins, Xander appeared on the top of the ramp cause Randy and John to glare at him without knowing what was going to happen in the near future. With John now thinking about the situation of seeing Randy distracted, he pulled his opponent away from the ropes hoisting him up in the Attitude Adjustment finally driving him down to the mat, taking the cover.

"One, two three." John's music blared through the arena as the ref raised his hand up in victory. John's head slowly turned looking back up at the ramp seeing Xander standing there clapping while smiling. He sighed, looking down at his friend watching him lie there dazed. _Something's going on that I have no clue about. _

* * *

Ah I finally updated! Woot! yeah well blame my head that couldn't think of anything for the past few weeks... I'm really sorry!

Hopefully more will be popping up within a week or two and not this drag of three, four or five weeks... well a month XD...

So Xander and his crew of people are upset and yet in the diva tag match up the his crew won. What's in store for the Master schemer and why did he help John out against Randy's match up?

I wish I could say more besides asking what you guys think is going to happen next!

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** *hands over Morrison pillow and blanket combo* Thanks for reviewing Chica! and being kind of waiting for me to update. You're the best :)

Stay tuned for more **_Falling in Love: Seasons!_**


	15. Complicated

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX, A. J. Copeland, for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

The SummerSlam festivities passed and everyone were talking about what happened the following night. Legacy pulled an upset win over the re-formed DX; Trinity, Dalia, Melina and Ashley won their eight Diva tag match with the help from Xander and Raven at ringside and left the last match of the night to be a shocker as can be. Xander helping John Cena pull a win over Randy Orton after the last fall out that happened in the beginning of the show.

Now here it is, Monday night Raw and live in Las Vegas where things started heating up again.

John walked through the doors duffle bag over the shoulder with cell in hand. He rolled his neck, placing the phone up to his ear waiting. Blinking he saw the looks coming from the people backstage and he didn't know what was going on. He sighed, knowing what they were thinking: _Wow, Xander helped him out and he's not freaked out like Orton is. _

Shaking his head, he waited for the other line to pick up. _Come on Giggles, pick…_His breath caught hearing the line answer. "Allie?"

"_Hey this is Allie Dream…Michaels *giggles* I guess I'm going through with this lost Daughter gimmick soon when I come back… so why not! I'm currently not at my phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a brief message I can try to get back to you and if you're not down with that I got two words for ya… See ya!"_

He shook his head, sighing again after hearing the beep. "Hey Allie it's just me, you know, your boyfriend John. Well I tried calling you last night after my match and you didn't pick up your phone either. I hope you're not mad at me for what Ashley did by tossing it away and to Maria…" He paused finally getting into the room so he could get ready for whatever came his way. "Al's I need to talk to you and you not answering your phone is starting to scare me. Please when you get this call me back. Hell, text me; if you want I just want to know if you're ok. I'll talk to you later oh…" His head glanced up seeing Xander standing in the door way looking at him. "Kay." He hung up his phone slipping it back in his pocket facing the one who helped him last night. "What the hell are you…"

"Easy John, easy;" Xander started watching Allie's boyfriend get tense. "I just want to talk."

"About what, Xander?" He questioned glaring at him. "No wait let me talk, since I have some unanswered questions for you."

Xander nodded, raising his hand up letting him ask away.

"Ok," He blinked. _Note to self: Xander's acting really strange right now._ He thought finally getting to the bottom of what he was going to say. "One, why in the hell did you help me last night against Randy?" he titled his head to the side watching a slow smile creep across those lips.

"Why did I help you?" Xander repeated watching John's head bob. He shrugged, looking the other way. "Randy kicked me out of Legacy so I threw him off by distracting him," He glanced back at John see those eyes narrow. "Hey trust me; it was all going to be a surprise for everyone but somehow people thought I was going to use that to kidnap people, I mean," He chuckled trying to be the good guy here. "Do I look like the type of guy to kidnap others just to get back at someone?"

John blinked, looking around the room checking for cameras. "Ok am I being punk'd right now?" He glanced back at Xander seeing the man shake his head.

"No," Xander walked up to him clasping his hand on the former champs shoulder. "I just believe you can do so much more if you were with us instead of being…"

"Oh no," John shook his head, moving away from him. "You're trying to get to me so I could forget about Allie," He stopped, seeing Xander's eyes widened. He nodded, "And that's exactly what you're doing right now." He glared slowly pushing him out of the room. "And there's no way in hell you're going to change that!"

Xander rolled his eyes, getting back into the hallway. He turned, looking at former champ. "Seriously John, I'm only looking out for you."

John smirked, "Really?"

Xander nodded but saw those eyes narrow. "All right, all right; I hate to see you get hurt though when she comes back next week," He started to walk off leaving him there to wonder.

John blinked, hearing his words slowly sink into his mind, "Xander," He watched the man stop, not turning around to look at him. "What do you mean you hate to see me hurt when she comes back next week? Are you talking about Allie?"

Xander slowly smirked but his lips frowned, looking back at the crowd favorite. "John I know that you were supposed to get into a story line with her when she got back in but Cody asked Stephanie ahead of time if something with Legacy and DX could do something until whenever they get done with their feuding," He paused seeing John's face drop. He walked back over to him, clasping his shoulder. "Please for your sake, stay in the plot with Ashley until you know Allie's gonna be done with the supremacy of the group battle happening ok?"

John stared at him. Could he really trust the man who was trying to get back at his ex? He nodded, "Ok I guess I'll stay with Ashley until something happens." He smiled slightly. "Thanks Xander."

He nodded, smiling. "No problem John." He turned hearing the door close finally as John got ready for his match up. He snickered while moving further down the hallway. "Just to see the poor girl fall from her high horse of having the man of her dreams be with her idol." He muttered, slipping into his locker room waiting for the others to show up.

~*~

Randy walked back into the backstage area seeing Mel leaning against the rigging box, arms folded across her chest, her right foot tapping against the flooring impatiently. _Uh-oh… that's not good!_ He thought finally walking up to her. "Mel, what's wrong?" He asked quietly seeing her look at him.

Mel smirked shaking her head, "You had to kick him out of Legacy didn't you?" She saw him pull back blinking.

"Whoa, Mel you told me what's going on of what he was planning on doing to Rayne and Allie, especially Allie!" He defended. "What did you expect me to do? See you hurt and depressed of seeing your friend hurt or Kidnapped, like you were?" He growled seeing that head lower, eyes closing as tears slipped out. He sighed, getting close to her, wrapping her in his arms pressing his cheek against her hair. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Stephanie made new scripts for DX and Legacy and well there's a run in of the Goddesses of Destruction of kicking Ashley, Melina's and Trinity's asses. Sure Rayne and I are supposed to fight outside the ring after tackling the other two down leaving Ashley and Allie at it but," She paused looking up at her boyfriend with tears still streaming from her eyes. "Someone is going to come in and try to hurt Allie and Cody and Ted are gonna make a run in, scaring off the person and protecting her,"

Randy chuckled shaking his head. "Ok so what's that got to do…"

"Someone tampered with the whole plot of Allie and John working together!" Mel screamed hearing a locker door open. She sighed lowly going into Randy's chest sobbing more.

Randy shook his head, looking over his shoulder seeing Cassie and Batista look at them. "Yeah,"

Cassie narrowed her eyes shaking her head, walking over taking Dave's hand walking over to the other couple. "Ok what's going on?"

Dave nodded, looking down hearing Mel crying. "Sweetheart, what's…"

Mel shook her head, still having her head in his chest. Randy sighed, looking at them, explaining. "Someone messed with the plot of Allie and John working together and separated them according to Stephanie."

Cassie nodded, looking up at her boyfriend. "Of course only one person would want John to themselves right?"

Dave smirked, hearing his girl. "Yeah only Ashley would want John so she possibly did ask for the plot to get changed around."

Mel pulled back, looking at Randy searching his eyes for something.

"What's the matter now babe?" Randy asked, glancing at Dave and Cassie then back at her.

Mel shook her head, slowly looking around the area she was in. _Locker rooms…_ An Idea struck her fast making a slow sneaky smile appear.

"Melissa?" Dave questioned, looking at the Dark Goddess seeing that gleam in her eyes.

She looked at Cassie. "Ok well," She paused looking at the two men around them. "Just meet me later and I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta talk to Rayne about something and hype up Allie's comeback!" She looked back at Randy, going on the tips of her toes lightly leaving a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you guys later!" She took off meeting up with the other member of the Goddesses of Destruction team.

Randy blinked slowly turning around watching Mel take off like she did. He smirked sheepishly, letting his head fall onto his left shoulder shaking his head.

Dave nodded, looking down at Cassie. "All right well with that said," He looked up seeing Randy bring his attention back to him. "Even though you went out and mocked half the people and said that John's win was a fluke _we_ still have to get ready for our matches against each other in tag team action tonight!"

Randy nodded seeing Cassie confused. "Legacy, Miz and Morrison are going up against DX, Cena, Batista and Christian as the main event."

"Oh ok," She beamed looking up at Dave. "Be careful all right." She saw Dave smile, slowly leaning down. She kissed his lips feeling his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Dave pulled away glancing at Randy who just shook his head, "I will be careful tonight," He looked back at his girlfriend. "That's also including you tonight ok?" He saw Cassie nod feeling her head rest against his stomach. He smirked, brushing her hair. "Good," He saw Randy glare at him now getting back into character, "Later Orton." He announced, taking Cassie's hand heading off to catering.

The Legend Killer's eyes slowly watched them move from spots they were stationed at while talking to him and Mel. He sighed, _Mel._ He still wondered what the Dark Goddess had up her sleeve but knowing her it must be good or at least something to get her through the mess of what's now happening with Allie. His feet moved to Legacy's locker room getting ready for the upcoming skit.

**Playing with Fire**:

Half way through Raw, the fans were ecstatic. Matches, left and right; the current tag team champs, Jericho and Big Show were all ready calling out the next shot for challengers. The Legacy, were bragging about their win against DX last night and everything in between. Now it left with one group to finally call out the ones who won an eight diva Tag Match up that Xander had got into.

Rayne leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, while her legs slowly crossed over as she watched Edge pace in front of her. "Ok babe, what's wrong?"

Edge whipped his head around looking at her. "Something's fishy and I don't like it!"

She nodded watching him pace again. "You're telling me." Lowering her head, her eyes shut closed feeling her blood boil just thinking about last night. "He had no right to do that!" She muttered.

Edge blinked, looking at her. "Yeah, well; neither did Raven for distracting you like that but of course with those people, anything can happen!" He stewed seeing those eyes look at him. "Ever since Xander came back, all hell is now breaking loose!"

The Songstress nodded, turning her head to the left seeing the other member of the Goddess of Destruction walk up to them. "Hey girl what's…"

"Someone's messing with the whole storylines!" Mel answered watching both eyes widen. "Yeah, you're telling me."

Edge still gawked, "But who would do that to what's been planned over…" He paused looking over to Rayne seeing those eyes lower in hate.

The black purple tinted haired diva locked her jaw looking at the two. "There's one person who just wants to keep our lives a living hell!" She gritted, watching Mel and Edge nod.

Mel scratched the back of her head, looking at Rayne. "So with that said of placing two and two together, you ready to go and trash talk about the team that won last night?"

The Vampire Goddess nodded, along with the ultimate Opportunist as they heard the opening for them to move out to the crowd.

"It's Goddess Bitch!"

The titantron showed the two girls, their eyes showed making them multicolored and sparkle. Then it zoomed out seeing them smirking as the kick heavy guitars came into play.

(A/N: As before Falling Down belongs to Rev Theory!:)

_Walk tall, no remorse  
I'm about to lose it  
_

The trio walked out from the back; hearing the fans go crazy for them. Rayne glanced over to Mel who nodded with the type of reception they were receiving. Keeping that dark Vampire vibe her eyes lowered and widened; her lips slowly going into a smirk that everyone should be afraid of.

_Take your money  
Take your empty dreams  
Break the cycle  
Cut the cord that feeds  
I'm out here standin' on the  
Edge of insanity  
_

Edge smirked looking at his wife to be, taking her hand whipping her into him as they saw the camera's flash in their direction. He heard her giggle as he twirled her out of his arms, his eyes gazing slowly going into a smirk while they continued to walk to the ring.

_So take your money  
Take your empty dreams  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
_

Mel had a smile on her face but deep down, she was pissed. Still finding out that the one thing of the storylines were changing she couldn't help but see how well Allie was going to handle it when she came back. Sighing, she saw Edge slide through the bottom rope while Rayne hopped up on the apron, flipping over the top rope finally walking over to Edge showing off to the crowd. She finally moved through the middle rope finally getting into the ring standing in the middle looking around the arena still hearing the fans go nuts.

_Goddamn, you're the man  
Higher than the world around  
Goddamn hypocrite  
Acting like you feel concerned _

Edge and Rayne finally got done posing for the fans, moving to the middle while Mel went to grab the mike from Lillian.

_Neck tie, inside's  
Darker than the desk you ride  
I can't understand  
Why you let them do this_

The music finally died, letting the trio in the ring now get the time they were allowed to use. The fans were insane still for Mel, Rayne, and Edge this wasn't expected of them but hell it's pretty nice of it happening, but hell considering what happened last night, they knew something was up.

Mel looked over to Edge and Rayne. "Who wants to start it off?" She asked holding the mike out in front of her seeing the two, glance at each other then at her. They smiled nodding to her as she sighed, lifting up the mike getting ready to talk.

"What's up Las Vegas!" She called out hearing the fans cheer. She nodded liking the reception. "Wow, we weren't expecting this kind of turn out from you guys," She paused snickering. "It couldn't possibly be because of a certain member coming back soon that you guys are so hyped up about is it?"

The fans went into a chanting frenzy. Mel brought the mike down from her lips hearing them, as Edge brought Rayne into his arms smirking hearing the laugh from her as well.

"Allie," The fans called out back to them making the team smile nodding liking the reception from the WWE Universe.

Mel brought the mike back up. "And we couldn't be prouder than having her come back and compete with us just to take out the crew that's slowly getting under our skins." She hissed at the end watching Rayne shiver just thinking about it as well of Edge slowly going into a deep dark deadly glare knowing a person or two in that crew. That's when they heard the ring of boo's echo throughout the arena. She shook her head, "But once Allie gets back nothing is going to…" She blinked as lights began to flicker, making everyone in the arena wonder.

(A/N: _Crush, Crush, Crush_ belongs to Paramore while _Tik Tok_ belongs to Kesha! :D)

A low key of music started, "_They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies; they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies you little spies…" _Then the music went dead.

They all blinked, looking at each other. "Ok, then." Mel played. "Now as I was going to say, when Allie gets back, that group will be in a lot of…"

"_Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight I'mma fight till we see the sunlight tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop whoa oh, oh, oh whoa oh, oh, oh," _

They all looked to the titantron seeing the video of Allie smiling going into a series of dance moves. Mel looked speechless. Eyes popped out of Rayne's head as Edge shook his head as if seeing a ghost appeared right in front of him, again.

"_Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight I'mma fight till we see the sunlight tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop whoa oh, oh, oh whoa oh, oh, oh. DJ you build me up you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me with my hands up,_" Allie spun around with her hands up above her. The fans cheered seeing the video of the next Goddess of Destruction member. Question is; was she making her appearance back now?

"_You got me, now you got that sound yeah you got me, DJ you build me up you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me with my hands up put your hands up, put your hands up,_" Mel, Rayne and Edge looked around seeing the fans put their hands up dancing around in the arena surprised on what was happening. They looked at each other blinking, _Could it be true? Is Allie coming back tonight? _Mel thought looking back at the titantron seeing Allie smile as she stopped dancing.

"_Now the party don't, start till I walk in…_" Allie giggled, leaning forward with her hands out to her sides as her head moved to the side looking at something. The fans cheered, seeing the return date of Allie for Next week on Raw as the crew in the ring just smiled.

Mel handed over the mike to Rayne who just smiled, looking up at Edge. Mel stepped back as Rayne handed Edge the mike. He got close to the camera, showing off his smirking smile, "She's back!" He sang as the fans cheered louder for them. Mel jumped around the ring as the ones around her shook their heads. Rayne walked up to him, resting her arm on his shoulder smiling. He looked over at his Vampire, nodding his head he handed the mike to her.

"Thank you Edgy," Rayne kissed his cheek finally turning around seeing Mel still bounce around the ring, as the fans continued to cheer. She brought the mike up to her lips now explaining. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all saw, Ms. Allie Dream will be coming back to Raw next week and the Goddesses of Destruction will be complete!" She smiled hearing the cheers grow louder. She giggled as Mel made her way back over to her, taking the mike from her.

Mel sighed, smiling. "Yeah and I'm sure everyone in that Demon Crew is just fuming up a storm of seeing that video play!" She gloated feeling Rayne clasp her hand on her shoulder smiling at the comment she said. She sighed, watching Edge move back to them while she was getting ready to call an end to their ranting. "So Demon crew," She paused glaring at them. "Be prepared to get Goddessifed." She dropped the mike as the music began again. They left the ring in fashion hearing the fans chant their name along with Allie's.

**We didn't want you to know:**

_(A/N: Ok so I was really bumming and couldn't think of anything besides the beginning part of the next segment. I had my friends: XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EtrenalxInsanity help me out with this so give props to them :D Thanks Girlies, you're the best! ;])_

Ashley raked her hands through her hair. Her eyes blazed with vengeance of seeing the promo of Allie Dream coming back next week. She needed to do something fast into this story line of keeping John with her. Her eyes slowly narrowed, lips going into a smile while the door opened.

"Can you believe that?" April questioned, coming into the room with her sister Anna in toe.

Ash snickered. Anna glared at her before looking at her sister. April nodded, getting the same vibe from her sister. "Ok girly what are you thinking?"

She flipped her hair back, smirking. "I just got to plan the deed right. It's going to be hard to make Ms. Allie Dream believe John has moved on but I can do it," she answered seeing the twins smile.

"Good plan," April complemented as Ash nodded her head.

"And it will work even better on this Thursday when Allie's at her Mother's funeral," she added.

"Why?" April asked, her eyes slowly narrowing.

"Hello," She dragged. "Keeping John away from her would make even Xander happy."

April nodded. She knew perfectly well that it was very hard to make Xander happy, regardless of what kind of mood he was in- which tended to be grumpy most of the time.

April's eyes shifted over to her sister who was keying words into her cell phone. "What's up?"

Anna sighed, looking up at the two girls in the room. "Xander and Scotty want to meet with us, right now. They're in the Demon Crew's locker room."

April blinked. "We have a locker room?"

"Duh," Anna sneered, getting a laugh from Ashley.

"I'll see you guys later," She said, waving to the Sister's of Destruction as she left the room.

April rolled her eyes. "Come on."

She and Anna left the room VIA another door.

~X~

Scott watched as Xander paced back and forth around the locker room. The brunette was in a very angry mood for some reason.

"Dude," Scott piped up. Xander glared at him then continued to pace. "You're gonna pace a hole in the ground if you don't stop. And you're making me dizzy."

"Well sorry, if my thinking is giving you a headache, dear Raven," Xander retorted. He sat beside Scott. "You forget; I'm the one with the major brain malfunction here."

"That's his fault how?"

Xander looked up to see April and Anna at the door, right on time. Anna stared at her sister's boyfriend and grinned. "And since when does Allie coming back give you a headache? I thought you hated her."

"I do, but…" Xander stopped mid- sentence. His eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed his face.

April knew that look. Xander had an idea.

"What's up Xandy? I can see the cogs turning. What's that devious mind of yours cooking up?"

"Two things, 1: Never call me Xandy again. If you're gonna call me by a pet-name, it's Xan-man. 2: Allie's going to get a surprise on Thursday."

April, Anna and Scott joined in with the smirking and snickering.

They knew exactly what Xander was referring to.

~*~

(A/N: Ok thanks again for your help you two! It meant a lot! Now I'm back for the rest :D)

Two of the Goddesses of Destruction made it back to their locker room. Walking in the room, they saw Lara, Cassie and Maria glance at them like if they had something to hide. Mel blinked, slowly turning her head to Rayne. "Did we do something?" She asked, looking back at the three.

Maria shook her head, "No you guys didn't do something." She smiled when looking back the other two. "We just thought of something."

Rayne tilted her head, "Ok. So what's going on then?" She questioned seeing Lara look at her.

"Well you remember how John informed us that Allie's mother passed away when he came back into making sure she got back to Mel's parents place right?" Lara stated seeing the two girls nod their heads.

"Allie's going to be all alone while she's there," Cassie added. She saw Allie's best friend slowly lower herself to the ground, finally getting hit with the truth. She glanced over to Rayne seeing those eyes lower and head shake, as well.

Mel cupped the side of her face looking up at them. "What do you supposed we do?" She smirked. "Sure I could ask Allie if she would like some people to be with her but she would just turn it down."

Maria looked around the room thinking. "Why don't we surprise her?" She threw out as the girls looked at her.

"What?" Lara asked.

"Surprise her," Maria said again. "You know tell the rest of the crew meaning the boys and show up at the funeral home to show support for Allie. It's going to help her if she knew people did care for her." Her eyes slowly lowered; mind now racing making everything she was saying giving her a reason about something happening.

Rayne glanced over at the lighter red head. "Ria, what's wrong?"

The poor girl looked up glancing at the girls. "If I was Ashley and knew about the funeral she's going to keep John away from it as much as possible, don't you think?"

Mel blinked, now standing back on her feet. "Then that would bring us into play of keeping Allie happy on knowing what really happened but knowing that Dreamer," She smirked, shaking her head. "She'll be one step ahead of us knowing the truth on why John wasn't with her Thursday."

The girls nodded, taking one glance at each other. Cassie spoke again. "So when are we going to tell the guys?"

Lara glanced down at her cell phone. "After the match up since half of them would like to know what's going on." She looked over to Rayne and Mel who nodded.

Mel looked over at Rayne.

"That's including Shawn who would really like to know since it's his daughter's Mother after all." Rayne lowly said seeing Mel nod lightly. She glanced over. "What?" She asked seeing Maria, Cassie and Lara stare at her.

"Allie is Shawn's daughter?" The three asked watching the Goddesses of Destruction glance at each other again then back at them.

Mel nodded, "Yeah apparently everyone knows besides Allie. She's still looking for her father."

Cassie sighed, "And all this time she's been hanging with her Father without even knowing it."

All the girls nodded, as they all turned their attention flat screen in the room getting ready to watch the main event.

**Later on that night:**

The main event continued on. Cena and Randy were throwing punches. Cheers for Cena, boos for Randy. It was really a mix emotions match up. DX, Batista and Christian were all on pins and needles of what was going on. They felt the same torment happening on the other side of the ring.

These two gladiators' fought like hell, last night. Something about proving the fans of who was better seemed the only reason but all thanks to a run in with Xander last night, John picked up the win. Every time there was a breather, John or Randy both looked up at the ramp making sure no surprises where going to show up.

Nothing. Nothing but silence came from the ramp but the growing cheers and boos from the fans still kept the match going. From a clothesline to John's signature Five Knuckle Shuffle, he was studying Randy's movements before the deadly Attitude Adjustment was in tack and the match was almost done with. That was until, the ring of boos grew louder, making John slowly glance over his shoulder seeing Raven at the top of the ramp, holding his favorite weapon of choice.

John blinked, slowly turning his back on his opponent just staring at the ramp just like what Randy did last night at Summerslam. His head lowered, eyes narrowing. _What the hell is he doing… _His eyes widened feeling his arm being whipped around finally making him connect with a deadly RKO.

Randy slid on his knees flipping the champ over hooking the knee.

The ref slid over counting the pin.

One

Two

Three

The bell rung signaling the end of the match. Raven smirked, seeing John's team glare at him. He shrugged, slowly turning around slipping through the curtains heading back to the locker room.

Legacy, DX, Batista and Christian all looked at each other then over to the Legend Killer who stood over John, looking down on him then back up at the ramp. Whatever Xander and Raven were planning they wanted both Allie's friends and boyfriend flip out about losing the match after winning the other.

"Here are your winners," Lillian announced out to the crowd. "Miz, John Morrison, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton!"

John's team shook their heads watching Randy's team get out of the ring leaving them with John. Shawn and Hunter moved between the ropes watching John just stare up at the ceiling of the arena dazed. The southern superstar sat down next to him. "John the match is over."

The former WWE and World Heavy Weight Champion glanced over to Allie's father. "Why me and why now?" He asked, seeing the older man shrug.

"I really don't know but," He glanced up at Hunter seeing him nod his head towards the ramp where everyone else vanished. "Whatever Xander and Raven are planning they're now targeting you and Randy for it."

John groaned, sitting up resting his arms against his knees lowering his head. He shook his head, looking at the maineventer. "You two go; I want to think about something. I'll see you guys next week ok?"

Shawn nodded, glancing back up at Hunter seeing his friend shrug. "All right John, careful all right?" He saw the man nod before he left the ring. He couldn't feel all but sad for what happened with him and the match up. He felt the pain he was feeling. With Hunter beside him, they made it through the hallway seeing Mel and Stephanie stood there waiting for them.

Hunter glanced at his wife then over to their manager. "Ok what's going on?" He asked seeing the sad look in Steph's eyes. "Are the kids…"

"They're fine," Stephanie said. She glanced over to Mel who walked to Shawn.

The Heartbreak Kid didn't know what was going on but his stomach turned. "Mel, is everything all right?" He questioned but the girl shook her head.

"No, not on Thursday it won't be." She replied quickly looking at Hunter who blinked.

"Thursday?" He wondered trying to remember something.

"Allie's been in LA since this past week and a half preparing something."

He looked back up at his daughter's best friend. "Mel, what's going on that we don't…"

"She's going to be alone while depressed at her mother's funeral." Mel announced lowly seeing both eyes pop out of the guys' heads.

"Moth…Mother's funeral?" Shawn stuttered. "What happened to Jane?" He felt Hunter's hand grasp his shoulders trying to keep him sturdy.

Mel shook her head, trying to keep her eyes from tearing. "Allie's ex college football player boyfriend went looking for her and killed her mother." She said, watching those same eyes Allie had glisten slowly. "I don't want my friend to be alone while grieving for her Mother."

The two of them nodded. "Of course, we'll be there." Hunter said watching Shawn's brunette hair slowly fall forward. "Who else knows about this?"

Stephanie chimed in walking towards the three. "All the divas we're friends with and the crew." She announced.

Shawn nodded, looking up at Mel. "What about John?"

She shrugged, "We don't know yet. I hope he knows or Allie's totally going to be more upset that her boyfriend isn't even there to show her support." She watched him nod.

A deep sigh out, Shawn stood straight. "Let's get our things and book our flight back out to Cali and surprise our manager, friend and daughter on Thursday." He saw everyone nod agreeing with him as they headed back to the locker room.

* * *

OMG What's going to happen at the Funeral?

How's Allie going to handle it? Will she be a okay when she sees her crew showing her support or will the one thing she's looking for bring her more into a depression state she's all ready in?

Xander has some really dirty plan going to happen soon for the crew if he had Raven go in and mess John up in his match. Question is what is it?

The Fans seemed happy to see a video for Allie's return but who will be the first to kill her comeback?

Thanks To…

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** *gives hugs* You rock Chica! Thank you so much for helping me with the segment that I couldn't even come up with at night and for Reviewing :] *Hands over Brood Blanket Set* Yes I came up with my own gift to give you XD hehe… Thanks for sticking with me chica

**A.J Copeland:** :D Thank you for being the first to review the last chapter :] that just made me smile and laugh when I read it. I promise you'll like this one but I don't know… XD *gives you KISS CD's* Even though you probably all ready have all of them XD Thanks again you!

And even though she didn't review but I have to,

**EternalxInsanity:** Thank you so much for adding on to my segment and helping me with my struggles, you and ShAdAy are the best :] Thanks again girly! *Hands over classic ECW merchandise* Enjoy your classic fave promotion Chica :D

Stay tuned for Falling In Love: Seasons!


	16. Would it Matter part 1

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter

* * *

**Chapter 35: Would it matter by Skillet (part 1)**

Thursday rolled around and the sound of a cell phone chirped. John slowly rolled over in the hotel bed. He sighed, taking the device off the nightstand checking the text. Blinking his eyes, he sat up seeing the message.

We got appearances today Johnny! :D You know you can't turn down the kids who adore you sweetie! :D

Ashley ;)

He let a low groan out as he texted her back. His eyes slowly closed. Something else was happening today but it wasn't right on the tip of his mind. Placing the cell phone back on the nightstand he stood, getting ready for the day. Shuffling to the bathroom all he kept thinking was four more days until Allie came back and everything would be ok.

~*~

Noon rolled around and Allie sat there in the funeral home, in the front of the staging that held her mother in the bronze casket. Her hair straightened, eyes darken to a black, her mood shifted towards sorrow. She swallowed back the fear but somehow it managed to get back to her. The headphones that were hidden by her hair with the likings of Rev Theory flowed around her head. How could the one person she was waiting for not show up when she needed him the most.

(A/N: Over the Line belongs respectfully to Rev Theory formally known as Revelation Theory)

"_Held it within cause you couldn't just be perfect for everyone.  
Feel the cave in and let the dirt conceal the warmth you stole from me._

Over the line, sun burns like fire.  
And this is all in my head.  
The pressure pushes me over, over the line.

This resentment won't be the end of me. (This resentment won't be...)  
Hatred will pull you under.  
Be sure I'm not holding my breath... (I'm not holding my breath.) not holding my breath cause its...

Over the line, sun burns like fire.  
And this is all in my head.  
The pressure pushes me over..."

Biting her lower lip, her hands ripped the headphones from her ears. Her head slowly turned, glancing over to the door way seeing more people pile into the room. Her heart sank not seeing the one who loved her beside her. Hearing the next song, her head lowered, shaking eyes closing slowly. _Duty calls,_ She thought. Her hand raked through her hair raising her head back up slowly slumping further into the bench. Glancing down on her dress, she stopped her ipod, wrapped it up and slipped it back into her purse.

She stood on her feet as her black dress billowed around her knees, walking up to the open casket looking down on her mother seeing how peaceful she looked finally. Her lips quivered as her left hand automatically cupped to her mouth, tears pouring out of her two toned eyes. "I'm sorry," She sobbed finally kneeling down resting her arms against casket. "I'm sorry for not being that daughter you always wanted." Her eyes closed while the tears kept coming.

She had to been there for at least ten minutes before hands touched her shoulders. She sniffled lightly getting back to her feet, wiping the tears away.

"Allie, are you all right?"

She slowly moved her head up facing those southern blue eyes. She blinked watching Shawn slowly smile at her. "Shawn," She sighed going into his embrace burying her head into his shirt, crying again.

Shawn's arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder looking at the women he met after a Raw show one night had a little too much to drink and took her back to his hotel room. Not only finding out twenty five years later that he'd had a daughter with that women who is now in the Good Lord's hands with their daughter still not finding out that he was her actual father.

"Daddy," He heard Allie's muffled cry as she still sobbed. Hugging her tighter, he moved away from the casket, letting everyone else who where there give respect. His head lowered close to hers; swallowing back what he was feeling hearing his daughter cry in his arms for the lost of her Mother.

"Allie," He muttered, glancing over seeing the rest of the crew who told him what happened and why she wasn't with them Monday in Vegas. He lightly kissed the side of her head as she pulled back, looking up at him with tears marking her pretty face. Shaking his head, his fingers wiped them away seeing a smile crease her lips lightly.

"What are you doing here?" She muttered lowly, glancing down at her shoes.

He lightly lifted her chin up to look into those two toned eyes of her. "Making sure you had support on your side through this hard time right now." He answered softly, watching her wrap those thin arms around his waist again.

"I would've if _he_ showed up but of course another venue, another signing." She bitterly answered looking at the cream colored wall behind Shawn.

He chuckled knowing who she was talking about. "It doesn't help when Ashley is also brainwashing him." He saw her pull back staring into his eyes.

"That…"

He shook his head stopping her, "Not in here." He looked around seeing people casually gaze over to him and Allie. "Save it for the ring, on Monday, ok?" He saw her nod tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "I know how you're feeling. It's in your blood of what's happening with your friends. I had it as well when I was a teen."

She blinked looking at him, "really?" She saw him nod as an answer. She smirked, "Well I guess I have more traits from you than my own father who's probably not going to even show up to give his respects." She glanced back over to her mother feeling her heart break even more.

Shawn's eyes lowered hearing how bitter Allie was when not knowing she was standing right in front of her own Father. "That's even harsh to say," He repelled seeing her turn back looking at him.

"Well it's true!" She shook her head. "He doesn't know about me and he probably will never know! Shawn, you don't know what I've gone through to understand," She sighed, seeing the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Now if you excuse me I have to greet some family and friends that where my Mother's." She turned walking away from him finally doing what she saw others do at funerals.

Shawn sighed, watching her. "Love you too, sweetie." He looked up seeing Hunter and Stephanie walk over to him.

"Dude, what happened?" Hunter asked slowly looking back seeing Allie smile thanking a couple for showing up.

Shawn smirked shaking his head, "From being mad about John not showing up, totally ticked off of what I said with Ashley brainwashing him and her just telling me that I would never find out that I even had a daughter." He managed to say all together with Stephanie and Hunter looking at him again.

Stephanie looked back over seeing Allie watch some people she barely knew walk by her like she was a ghost. "Poor girl," She said finally noticing someone who John mentioned was her first crush, hand in hand with her best friend. She sighed shaking her head. "It just got worst for her."

Hunter and Shawn looked over as the black haired green tipped rocker stepped in with his girl by his side glaring at Allie, "Seems like hell came in." Hunter muttered as he caught Stephanie's and Shawn's gaze. He shrugged watching Allie hurry up front taking a seat while everyone else did the same.

"Seems like we'll hear an ear full from them later, when Allie's with them." Stephanie answered pulling the two men with her to the back to be unseen.

An hour went by as the Father of the funeral home asked for friends and family to step up to give a speech of how great Jane was. Allie rocked in her seat feeling Mr. and Mrs. Mason's hands rub her back.

Father Johnson looked over seeing the distressed daughter, "Alyssa do you have something to say?"

Allie blinked tears away as she looked up at him, seeing a smile on his lips to be supportive. She nodded slowly standing up on her feet walking in front of the podium. She cleared her throat looking out seeing the crowd. Some family, some friends and some were people she didn't know but she didn't care. "Um," She began slowly nodding her head. "Jane Dream was the Mother I looked up to as a child and yet, in the teenage years, I didn't care what happened to her because she was controlling my life." She sighed, glancing over her shoulder.

Shaking her head she looked back out in front of her. "But truthfully I wasn't there for her. You see, she was a single mother who loved her child as much as she did anything else. Once I turned twenty one it just went down hill from there. Over the few years that I haven't seen or heard from her I began to wonder if she still loved me after I moved out of our house."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you didn't care. You were too busy with your new life and job Alyssa!"

Allie stood there hearing that comment from her ex crush as his friends chimed in with him agreeing. She placed her hands on the edges lowering her head looking at the wooden structure. She breathed out calmly before continuing. "Eric you haven't changed, have you?" She answered nicely as his friends calmed down. "Sure my new life is now keeping me on the road for three hundred and some days out of the year but it's now what I love to do." She heard others murmur around, but she shrugged it off.

"Go ahead and talk. I'm a Diva of the WWE and I'm proud of what I do." She looked in the far back seeing a line of WWE crew smiling at her. But it wasn't just any crew. It was her family she grown close to, to become a crew. Shawn, Stephanie, Hunter, Maria, Lara, Christian, Edge, Rayne, Mel, Randy, Cody, Ted, Cassie and Batista; sat with each other keeping the ones who didn't know them out from getting jumped by fans if there were any in the room.

Just looking in the back she saw the one thing that kept her somewhat sane again after hell came along. Jodi stared back at her. Of course, sitting between her Aunt and Uncle, Xander gave her time to hang out with their crew while he did something else. She smiled to Allie nodding. Allie shook her head slowly moving away from the podium walking to the back, as everyone watched her. She continued, "The last thing I knew once I turned twenty-one was the whole fight I had with my mother that I couldn't be in a band for watching the lead singer's daughter." She felt tears swell in her eyes finally reaching the last of the benches seeing everyone smile at her.

She nodded, holding out her hand, seeing Jodi blink. "Please even though she's gone I would like you to meet my Mother." She saw Jodi look at Rayne wondering if it was ok. Rayne nodded nudging her head back to Allie. She smiled while Jodi got up taking her hand going back to the front.

Jodi moved closer to Allie watching half of the people stare at her. "You really want to do this?" She looked up seeing the brunette girl nod. "Ok," She gave her former babysitter a side hug.

"Thank you Jodi," Allie muttered, smiling down at the seven year old finally making it back. They turned, facing the audience fully. Allie spoke. "This is Jodi Lévesque and she's the daughter I babysat for when her father was on tour with his band, The Rejects." She paused hearing some of Eric's friends mutter between themselves and hearing a few of the girls swoon when talking about Xander. She kept her cool from exploding out how bad Xander turned out to be and started kidnapping people. Glancing down at Jodi as those green eyes of hers looked up and over staring at the casket behind them.

She moved closer to the casket watching the little girl stare at her mother. She smiled, looking in as well. "Hey Mom," She smirked trying to hold in the tears of saying what she was going to say. "Even though she's not four years old any more, this is Jodi," She rubbed her shoulders, the little girls head turned to look at her.

Jodi saw tears slip out of her favorite babysitter's eyes. Her lips frowned, moving closer, looking back at her mother as Allie spoke again. "I taught her as much as I could within a month, Mom and she's really something. But I couldn't have taught her what I learned without getting help and guidance from you when I was younger and growing up."

Allie shook her head swallowing back the choked out words she told her mother. Her eyes closed shut letting the tears just fall feeling the hold around her waist tighten making her finally snap out of it. _Jodi. _She thought bringing her hand up wiping the tears away and looking back down on the child.

"Allie, your mom looks really pretty." Jodi smiled up to her even though she came down to her height and hugged her close. She blinked looking back at the casket with Allie.

"Yeah, she was a beauty when we were having fun," Allie smirked, bringing her hand up wiping the tears away from her eyes, glancing back at the girl who she watched. "Thank you."

Jodi nodded, hugging her favorite and only nice babysitter before finally going back to her seat. Allie sighed, nodding looking back at the people in the room. She turned once again looking at her mother. Something now about her just brought tears to her eyes. Her head slowly moved around looking for something until she spotted it against the exit doorway.

Her stride was meaningful, with power and determination. She picked up the guitar that a note slipped from the strings. She blinked crouching, reading the note quickly and smiled. _Thanks Cammie, Sky you guys are the best. _She stood up, walking back in front of the packed funeral home, settling down on the stool pulling the guitar into her lap.

Nodding she looked back up at the people who were here for her mother. "I really need to thank my acting step-brothers for teaching me how to play guitar when I stayed at their home, so please bare with me on knowing this song perfectly but," She looked up at Shawn seeing a slight crooked smile nodding. "I'm dedicating this to my mother."

She started to strum but it sounded crappy. She lowered her head as she slowly came to a stop. Something about playing a song without even practicing it didn't seem right. Strumming from a guitar echoed off the walls. She looked around but found no one else near her playing. She blinked, slowly lowering the guitar down to the ground as she stood again, singing the song she had in mind.

(A/N: I miss you belongs to Miley Cyrus I own nothing)

_Sha, la, la, la, la _

_Sha, la, la, la, la _

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
_

She started, feeling her eyes slowly close just to fight the tears that were probably coming. Shaking her head she continued.

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
_

Her eyes slowly opened, as she looked back out into the crowd. She trembled still not believing what was happening of her getting a chance to sing about her mother after all they've been through. She sighed, smiling going into the chorus.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
_

She heard the low coughs of 'liar' by the group that came with Eric and her now ex best friend Amber. Locking eyes with them slowly brought her to be strong in what she believed in. She nodded, raking her fingers through her hair. She just brushed them off.

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la, la, la, la  
I miss you _

Her head nodded, going into the second verse.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
_  
She smiled, looking into the far back seeing her new family all smile back at her nodding at what she was doing. Just looking at the divas, they all smiled hearing her say their nickname for Jane's Daughter to her mother. Hey their last names were Dream so it basically fit…right?

Jodi tilted her head to the side, staring back at her but looked somewhere else behind Allie trying to figure out where the guitar was coming from. She heard Allie continue.

_Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
_

With everything happening so fast, Allie should've brought the whole hate level she had towards her mother, down a few kicks and maybe this wouldn't have happened. But she just stood there having twenty questions go on while she sang.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
_

What would've happened if Allie stayed with her mother, would everything been all right? What happened if she was there when her Mother was brutally murdered, would have she been the one next in the line of fire of what ever the people wanted or person? All she wanted to do was now switch places with her but she couldn't do it.

_You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

Her head slowly lowered, eyes closing slightly as the tears fell freely to the floor. Her head lightly shook feeling the emotional pull of the song now get to her, where she was perfectly fine up to this point. Her chest heaved slightly as she shuddered out the first line.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
_

Her head shot up, eyes glancing over at the doors leading out to the hallways. Still no word from her boyfriend and here she told him what was happening today, a week ago and he hasn't showed up yet. Shaking her head, her fingers racked through her hair again as she finished up the song.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while _

Her eyes looked around, watching her Mother's friends shed tears after the heart felt song they were hearing from their friend's only Daughter. When she took a glance back at very back row, Jodi's eyes were staring at something behind her. _What is that girl looking at?_ She thought.

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la, la, la, la _

She craned her neck, looking behind her. She saw nothing, only a huge thing of flowers around the casket of her mother but she still looked out for what Jodi was glancing at. She blinked looking back at the crowd finally getting done with the song.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now _

But still the thought of being watched was now bugging her. She turned her back to the crowd walking over to the casket seeing her mother peacefully at ease. That's when she clearly could hear the strums of an acoustic in the other room. Her eyes glanced to her left, finally seeing the glass door and the last person she expected to see, here, at her mother's funeral. _Xander!?! _Her mind started racing while she whipped back seeing the little girl's head shake now lowering it, knowing she saw her father.

_You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

The guitar stopped as Allie slowly looked down at the ground. How could the one person she didn't want to see the most shows up and yet her own freaking boyfriend doesn't show up? Yeah talk about total mess right there. She shuddered as her eyes glanced at her hands. They were shaking like there was no tomorrow. How could this happen? Was she really in hell and every bad thing was coming back and haunting her for her mother's death?

Even though half the people were applauding for her performance, she felt odd now. Her breathing kicked up where she felt like she was going to get sick. "Sorry," She muttered, running out of the room heading to the restroom.

Eric and his crew snickered, making the whole WWE family look at each other. Adam saw the looks, knowing something was going to go down, either before or after the burial service.

Father Johnson got back up to the podium glancing at the crew who all smirked of seeing the poor girl take off like she did. He saw half the girls from the back go check up on Allie. "Well, let's say the final of the whole thing and get out to the cemetery shall we?" He asked seeing everyone that were family and friends all nod in unison.

~*~

Allie stepped out of the bathroom stall, wiping the mascara away from her eyes. Her head looked up catching a room full of worriedified divas staring at her.

Cassie tilted her head, "You all right Allie?" She asked seeing the girl blink. She frowned seeing the tears coming out again.

"Allie," The diva's moved over to her, wrapping their arms around the distressed diva that started crying, again.

Allie broke down again, feeling hands stroke her hair, rub her back and keep her in their embrace. She blinked looking at the ones that really cared. She laughed lightly seeing the girls pull away, looking at her.

Mel turned her friend around, cupping her face looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked her friend.

She shook her head, blinking. "Everything's happening so fast, I can't handle it anymore."

The divas frowned. Lara sighed. "Can't handle what anymore, hon?"

She brought her hands up to her face as Mel pulled away from her. She took a deep breath in, sighing out. "The mess of relationships," She saw the girls lightly smug but they shook their heads.

"Ok," Maria started seeing the poor girl bring up the person. "He's lame of not skipping the damn signing to come and be with you." She pulled her new friend into a hug, hearing a light giggle escape her lips.

Rayne and Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it girl. Guys can do all they want by messing up things,"

"Or miss things." Cassie added seeing the brunette girl look at her.

Lara shook her head, "But the thing is," She watched as Allie looked at her. "No matter how upset you are with him, you're bound to get over it sooner or later. Okay?"

Allie nodded, pulling away from Maria. "You're right and all I got to do Monday is see him and he'll be happy right?"

The girls nodded again. Mel smiled, "Right but just be warned… if Ashley's around him, don't spear her ok?"

Allie grinned going into a laugh while the divas did the same. They all knew what happened with Allie and Ash from the Fourth of July party that happened of Allie spearing the dirty diva into the pool after the slap to the face. She sighed, shaking her head. "Ok, ok I won't spear the other idol I looked up to as well. Geez." She winked over to her friend seeing her nudge her arm.

"Ok well," Rayne paused, looking down at the watch on her wrist. "Can we get out of here? I think the funeral part of the thing is done, Al's."

She nodded, hooking her arms through Mel's and Maria's arms as they all walked out of the bathroom going back to the guys. Still the thing with Xander was still racing in her mind and she didn't tell them that. Shaking her head, she looked over seeing the guys waiting there for their girls and Jodi smiling running over to her. She smiled, crouching down hugging the little girl.

"I'm sorry that he showed up," Jodi whispered, pulling back seeing Allie shrug.

"Not your fault, sweetie." She whispered back, kissing the girl's forehead before standing up again seeing her run back over to her uncle and aunt. She smiled seeing Randy and Legacy walk over to her.

"You ok, kid?" Randy asked.

She nodded. "Thanks Randy," She smiled lightly seeing them all look at her still. "And thank you guys for coming today, even though you didn't need to."

Batista, Ted and Cody all spoke up at the same time. "But we wanted to."

She giggled, pulling Cody and Ted into a hug. "You guys are awesome! You know that?"

"I hope you mean that I'm awesome,"

She looked between Legacy seeing Adam with his smart ass grin as he winked to her. She shook her head, pulling away going over to the Rated R Superstar.

"Adam," Rayne hissed smacking his arm lightly.

"What?" He looked at her, rubbing his arm. "All I'm trying to do is make the girl smile and be happy, Rayne. Can't I do that?" He showed off his vampire like smirk watching Rayne blush, looking away.

"And I thank you, Mister Copeland." Allie answered seeing blonde Canadian turn his head to her. She hugged him staying there for a moment.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No problem Ms. Dream, no problem." He saw her pull away but still looked at him. "If you want I know a few people who could use a spear." He winked seeing the girl, smile and shake her head. "Awe come on Allie, your no good friends that taunted you earlier needs them."

"Yeah but I think some people would like to keep you out of going to the slammer," She nodded over to Rayne who smiled to her but glared at Adam when he looked at her.

"Fine," The ultimate opportunist looked back to the other member of Goddesses of Destruction. "But can I at least…"

"You may get John in the ring," She smiled holding back the tears from slipping.

"Awesomeness!" He looked over to Jay as they high-fived each other.

She shook her head. "Wow, even Edge and Christian can't stand John." She giggled just thinking about what was going to happen.

Sure her mother was gone but we had teams ready to go after John for not showing up today. DX, Edge and Christian, Legacy and hell if you look at it like this of Batista and Randy being together you got Evolution as well. Then you got the girls, the wolf pack as Rayne, Lara and Cassie, her and Mel as Goddesses of Destruction and the team of Maria and Stephanie. Yeah she didn't like John's odds on that.

"Ah-duh, for him not showing up to day is a tally in the books of lame boyfriends you should avoid." Jay announced seeing the girl roll the eyes. "Hey! Don't roll those two toned eyes at me missy!"

Allie stuck out her tongue while everyone started cracking up. Allie mocked her hands into a heart. "Heart you Jay." She smiled, looking over seeing Mel's parents walk out of the room holding her purse.

"Yeah, yeah." Jay teased seeing the girl run over to Mel's family.

"You ok, sweetie?" Mrs. Mason asked, handing over the purse.

She nodded, taking it and hugging her second mother. "Yep, I am now." She smiled going over to Mr. Mason doing the same. "I have some awesome friends that are here now."

Mr. Mason looked up seeing her crew that she hung around. "Yep they're awesome on showing up huh?" He looked down at his second daughter seeing her nod again.

"Yep!" She looked over seeing Mel run over hugging her Mother and Father. "I'll let you guys catch up all right." She said seeing them nod and started talking. Stepping away from the family, she opened her purse and pulled out her phone, sliding it open seeing if there were any new messages. Her face dropped. She shut the phone and placed it back into the hand bag she had.

"Uh-oh… John didn't call or text you did he?" Cassie asked. She looked up at her nodding.

"Yeah," She looked over seeing Hunter smile. "What?"

"Nothing just planning something for the show, that's all." He smirked watching those eyes narrow. "I'm telling the truth, Dreamer."

She smiled seeing him, Stephanie and Jodi walk out of the funeral home. She looked over at Shawn seeing him smile to her. Her heels clicked against the marbled flooring as she made her way over to him. "Thank you," She said staring up at him.

He blinked. "For what?" He questioned seeing her giggle.

"For you letting me stay with you and your family for the four months and whenever we're in Texas for shows."

He sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Allie, you know it's an honor." He looked down seeing her look up at him. "Don't worry about it ok?"

"Ok, but still, thank you." She said as she placed her head back into his chest.

He smiled, closing his eyes. Nodding he saw her pull away but looked at her left wrist. "Allie?" He blinked.

"Yeah?" She saw his look. "Is there something…" Seeing his hand reach for her wrist she looked down. "Oh…yeah," She brought her arm up to her as she turned her head, seeing the others wave heading out now.

Shawn tilted his head, "Care to explain? Not that I have a problem with it as you can see," He saw her nod.

"Um something to remember a family that I had I guess," She looked down seeing the colors she picked out for it. "The pink heart of course resembles my Mother, the blue heart," She paused shaking her head. "My Father and the white wings that are connecting to each other, is me." She looked up at him seeing his eyes on the blue heart. She blinked. "Shawn?"

He shook his head smiling back to her. "Sorry, deep in thought." He replied seeing her nod her head.

"Ok," She looked down at her purse. "Do you think I should call him or something?"

He shrugged, pulling her close kissing her forehead. "It's up to you honey, I don't know." He answered seeing her nod. "But I'm gonna go so we can be there for the burial ok?"

She nodded watching him walk out of the funeral home. She sighed, opening up her purse again, taking out her phone, I-Pod and the keys to her car. Shaking her head she just called John. Hearing the clicks on her way out she looked out side seeing the clouds thicken. Her eyes rolled, _lovely._ She thought making her way over to her car, unlocking it and sliding in.

"_Hey you reached John! I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name number and a brief message I'll get back to you…" _She shook her head, closing her phone and tossing it on her passenger seat, plugging in her music device as she started her car heading back home to change first. _Yeah… I'll just see you Monday John, I can wait._ She thought gripping the steering wheel heading back to her actual home for a change of clothes.

* * *

Awe, that was nice of the WWE crew into showing up and giving Allie something to smile about for a while.

I just have the nerve to go and hit those ex best friends of Allie's. How bout you guys? XD

What will happen at the burial? Who will be at the burial? Do you think John's gonna show up cause he did remember or will that be another bust?

And what is up with Xander coming in and helping Allie with the song? I say something or someone is going to get under someone's skin soon… XD

Keep reading to find out!

Thanks to:

**EternalxInsanity**: For reviewing and reading! Thanks girly! *hands over the elimination chamber as an early Christmas gift just minus HBK* XD

Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons!


	17. Would it Matter part 2

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

(This was a double poster in the morning XD so I don't know who reviewed yet so I'll mention those in the next chapter! Thank yous!) :)

* * *

**Chapter 36: Would it matter by Skillet (part 2)**

Two hours later, Allie sat in the chair watching the casket slowly lower into the site where her mother was being placed. Sure she changed her clothes real quick, placing good dress pants on along with a nice black hoodie but her eyes lowered while Father Johnson said the prayer. Her mind was concentrating on the music she decided to listen while watching the deed go down. She closed her eyes for a moment slipping into a daydream.

_John stood across from her watching, her mother being lowered into the grave site. She blinked slowly seeing that smile from him. Her heart started to race while she stood on her feet. Her eyes lowered again watching him walk off somewhere. Her lips frowned as she followed after him. "John," She called but he never turned back to face her. He just kept walking._

_Shaking her head, she went into a slow jog, finally standing next to him. "John talk to me, why did you now decide to…" She stopped, as they walked over to the ledge. She looked at him then over. "What's going on with…"_

"_Follow me," John's voice whispered as he took a running start leaping over the edge. _

"_John, what are you doing?" Her eyes bugged out watching him off the ledge. "Don't Jump!" She screamed. She ran over, her head whipped around trying to look for some sign of him moving but he vanished from the scene._

She jerked back awake, slowly looking around seeing her friends look at her. Her fingers raked through her hair as she stood on her feet. Shuffling away from the site; her eyes looked at her ipod seeing the song that was playing.

Why would she even fall into such a daydream that now she's shaking all over. Tears filled as she made it back to her car, sliding down to the ground hiding her face. First in real life she looses her mother and now from a song, she lost John. _Is this going to happen if I head back Monday?_ She wondered; her arms wrapping around her head as tears fell onto her pants. She saw them lowering her mother down, heard the prayer Father Johnson recite and she zoned out only to come back having the people now fill the grave with dirt.

Shaking her head, _he wouldn't do it._ She thought as her arms slowly lowered back to her side. Her eyes looked over watching everyone standing around her mother's grave, all crying and showing their respects before they finally left. Having Tokio Hotel's Song, _Don't Jump _almost done, her body shook watching the couples leave the premises and heading home or back to the airport.

Her whole body still shook, shuddering out breath, closing her eyes, singing out the last of the song.

(A/N: Don't Jump belongs to Tokio Hotel)

"_I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump_

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view

Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you."

She lightly grasped her left wrist. Bringing it close to her face, she broke down again. She didn't want to lose anyone that was close to her. If the time came for it, sure she would have to break down again. If it happened within a week or months…she couldn't handle it. _Mom…_ She paused, feeling water hit her. Blinking, she looked up to the sky watching the overcast that covered the area finally come down in sheets. Whipping her head around she finally got up on her feet again, slowly making her way back over to the grave seeing her ex friends still around. _I need help Mom; they're going to say that I wasn't there for you. But how could I have been there for you when all we did was get into an argument every time we tried to…_

"Nice to see you drop by again, Allie," Eric sneered. The Brunette girl glanced at him feeling the rain now pelt against her. "You come back and want something from a Mother who…"

"You don't know what I went through Eric to understand why I did half the things I did to her." Allie snapped. Her tired tear eyes glared at him.

"Oh yeah," Amber walked up to her. She stared at her former friend. "Looks like you made a nice transition into the family that," She smirked now glancing around for people. She looked back, knowing it was going to hurt Allie. "Your own boyfriend didn't even show up to support you."

Allie stepped back. What Amber said, just slapped her in the face. She studied the eyes of her ex friend. Her heart slowly started to pound harder against her rib cage. Hearing Eric and the rest of his crew all snicker seeing her like this; she had the nerve to either tackle the rocker for what she said or slap Eric. Either way they pissed her off. She looked over her shoulder seeing her new family watch her. Blinking, her eyes lowered on the verge of tears.

Eric's best friend lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making him look, watching Allie stare back at her new family. "Awe, are you trying to spot your loving boyfriend who doesn't love you anymore?" He chuckled lightly.

Shaking her head, her eyes glared at the group beside her Mother's grave. Her eyes glared, "Yeah well at least he's been there for me unlike," She paused looking between the two. "You guys." She brushed against Eric's and Amber's shoulders with a force, storming off to a tree that showed off the ocean view. She shuddered feeling the cold water hit her skin.

~*~

Adam blinked staring at the evil rocker crew. His eyes followed Allie on where she went to. "What a harsh thing to do, mentioning John like that!" He heard Rayne's voice, bringing his attention to her. He nodded, glancing over seeing Legacy, ready to storm over there.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go talk to them and ask them to leave." He said seeing Rayne's eyes stare at him.

"Adam," He shook his head. She sighed, finally knowing what he was planning on doing. "Ok, just be careful." She saw his head nod while he, Jay and Legacy moved as one going to the group that stood around the grave.

"See she doesn't care for her mother unlike some of us who are here showing her support." Eric's smart ass remark heard all his friends laugh.

"Yeah, and who was there picking up the broken pieces her heart was in huh?" Adam questioned, watching the group turn their heads seeing the four men that stood with him.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm not taking care of her anymore so I don't care who took care of that girl." He glared back at the superstar. "She left her mother when Jane still needed…"

"She also needed to find her actual father," Randy snarled seeing the brown haired rocker glance at him.

"Again, I care why?" He smirked, seeing Legacy glare at him.

Adam shook his head, "You're so mean." He glanced at Amber seeing the deadly glare. He rolled his eyes, "Look. Eric if you really did care, you should've just left her alone of what happened in the past with…"

"Why?" Eric gritted, walking up to the superstar. "Everybody knows who her father is and yet," He glanced over his shoulder seeing Allie have her knees up to her chest leaning back against the tree. "She's too blonde to even know that it's Shawn." He glared back seeing them all look. "If it wasn't for Allie who made the big fuss of not knowing who her father was then I think this day would've…"

"How would you feel if you lost Amber from a psycho ex girlfriend of yours and not know about it until your former best friend finds you and tells you the truth?" Jay questioned seeing that look. He shrugged, seeing Eric wrap his arm around Amber's shoulder.

"It hit you hard huh?" Cody wondered seeing those eyes lower more. Seeing the couple look at each other he spoke again. "Yeah, you two are dating but come on," He glanced over as Allie, who rested her head against the bark. "Allie's right."

Eric glared at him. "What do you mean Allie's right?"

Ted spoke up, "You guys didn't know what it was like for her and her Mother,"

Amber scoffed, rolling those emerald eyes. "Yeah and you do?"

Legacy nodded. The crew looked over at Jay and Adam. Jay lightly glared while Adam nodded. "Ah yeah we do know cause Mel told us what happened. John," He paused at sound of the name. "Allie's boyfriend knew about it since of her and you, Eric."

The rocker heard snickers from his crew. Whipping around his eyes glared at everyone seeing them finally shut up. "Yeah well I was surprised that he found out where Allie was." He glared back over at Allie's friends.

Adam glared back slowly moving forward. "That's because he cared and…"

"Then why in the hell isn't he here showing her support?" The black haired girl hissed seeing Randy slowly tense up. She moved to Eric, feeling her eyes lower.

Randy's head slowly tilted, "That's because a group of people are keeping him away from her." He hissed back seeing the group roll their eyes. "Trust me the man in charge of it, hates all of us."

"Good!" Eric announced, watching the eyes all glare on him.

Adam's hands clenched while his head lowered. Something about smart ass people didn't sooth well with him and hearing what Eric said sent him over. He looked away, shaking his head as his fist connected against the rockers jaw.

Amber screamed glaring at Adam before she catered to Eric. Their crew went to calm their friend before he lunged and attacked Adam.

Cody and Ted gawked. Randy blinked. Jay slowly looked towards his friend seeing that twisted smile. "Adam, you can't do anymore," His head slowly looked over seeing Allie look over smiling at them before turning her head away being in misery.

The Rated R Superstar slowly glanced at his friend before looking at the rocker crew. "If you don't want me to full out kick all of your asses I suggest you leave…now." He gritted watching Eric and Amber's friends nod, slowly moving them away and off of the cemetery.

They watched them leave; Cody looked over hearing Allie cry out. He frowned. The others heard it and saw Cody move over to her.

**Break apart her heart:**

Xander watched from the distance. He smirked, seeing her ex friend and crush high tail it out of the scene of paying their respects to Allie's Mother. He kept his head down, waiting in his black 2009 Ford Mustang GT. His eyes darted over to the tree seeing one of Legacy's members try to get the heart sick child of the lost of her mother out of the way.

_Her posse of friends, need to disperse! _He thought, his eyes slowly going into a glare. He didn't want his other ex and fiancé, their friend, Legacy, and DX all around when he wanted to talk to Allie alone. His lips slowly curved into a devious grin as he watched Rhodes finally leave the depressed child.

_Now, if they just jump into their cars and leave everything will be set in place. _He glanced over next to him, staring at the cell phone he had. Still having that devious grin, his eyes looked back at the grave site watching Allie just stand there with the rain hitting her as she stared at her mother's grave stone.

Everything was quiet. Not a noise in sight. His blackberry started ringing off the hook. He lowly growled, his eyes glancing back at the screen seeing the name and number. His hand picked it up and answered. "Yes Ash?"

"_So how is it?" _Ashley questioned looking around the women's rest area before heading back out to sign more autographs for the fans. Of course John was by her side doing the signings as well.

He smirked, slowly glancing back over hearing the cars slowly start leaving the site. He lowered in his seat, watching the cars drive by. "As I can tell, everyone is leaving the poor wanna be you to be with her mother for a few." He sat up again, making eye contact. Ok so not physical eye contact with Allie but it was close of her looking over at him. He shook his head. "This is the perfect time of getting a little talk in with the depressed diva."

Ash couldn't hold back a laugh. _"Seriously! The chick is depressed? I didn't know she had feelings?" _

He smiled, hearing the dirty diva comment on what he told her. "Ashley, play nice. You know she's sad on losing her Mother, let alone not having John by her side through this hard time."

She scoffed, _"And I care why?"_

He shook his head, "Ok I'm gonna go. Just keep John occupied." He glanced in his rear view mirror seeing another car behind him. He smiled waiting for her answer.

"_Yes Xander, will do. Bye!" _He heard the click on the other line. He placed the device back on the passenger's side glancing back in the rear view mirror. A smile appeared again, as he began to get out. Tossing the hood over his head, he felt the rain pelt him more as he started over to Allie.

_Ok everyone is away and I get to play, _He smirked watching the poor girl being soaked from the now downpour.

(A/N: Ok thanks again to my besties on Fanfic for helping me through my writing block illness I had… I either used their things or tweaked them a few or added stuff myself to a certain point, but I have to give them props :] XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsanity )

~*~

Allie shivered, eyes glued on the headstone that read her Mother's name. The mood dropped to below freezing weather and she was still upset of what Eric and Amber told her. She smiled slightly but not into the cheery one she usually had. Her new family, the WWE crew that consisted of Adam, Randy, Cody, Jay and Ted all talked the rocker crew into leaving. And Cody for being such a sweetie that he was, making sure everything was all right with her.

Through the whole day, she kept one song on repeat. No matter how bad of a day dream it gave her, it seemed to be like her life. If something was going to be a mess, she would've found the highest building and jump off of it. That was until she had someone who would've stopped her not care now. Her head lowered letting the rain like tears fall one with Mother Nature.

"Allie?"

Her head whipped up, eyes locking with the one person she least expected to be here. She looked around. And where in the hell was John? He told her that he would protect her from Xander and here she was…defenseless. "What do you want Xander?" Allie sneered as she slowly looked back at him, pulling one head phone out of her ear. He smiled warmly.

"I came to pay my respects. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No," She blinked slowly scowling. "But again; what and why are you here?" She still couldn't believe this was now happening to her. Her eyes scanned around trying to see if the crew, her new family was still around. She shook her head. _Of course not… they left._ She lowered her head, slowly crouching trying to keep the eye contact a minimum.

He smiled, moving over to her.

She closed her eyes tightly, hearing those footsteps move closer to her. _Of course, Sir Xander isn't going to answer my damn question._ She looked up again seeing Hunter's brother standing over her. "I could really be a bitch and ask you what the fuck do you want? Since hm…you didn't answer the first thing I asked you."

"Now, now," Xander mused. "Is that any way to speak to a friend?"

"You're no friend of mine." She stood straight again, turning her head now walking off back to her car. _I guess I'll come back alone again to give my mother respect, since I'm either getting jumped by my ex best friends or now my freaking ex!_ She bitterly thought hearing those same footsteps follow after her.

"I've been thinking. What would you say if I called a truce?" His brow cocked lightly, watching the spunky brunette come to a halt.

Allie stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning her head around as she stared at Xander who had the most adorable look on his face. He smiled softly and her heart melted again, like it did the first time he had smiled at her like that.

"A truce?" She shook her head, eyes blinking a mile per minute looking away from him. Her eyes shifted around staring at the ground but her heart was pounding like it was when she first met him. The two toned colored eyes closed, fists clenching as she tensed.

He walked up to her lightly gripping her shoulder. He heard her inhale hard knowing she was holding something back. He smirked, "Yep. I'm calling it quits. Arguing with you and the others is driving me a little mental. Plus April and Anna are nagging at me to apologize. Although…"

She whipped around glaring at him. "There isn't no although Xander! Sure you're calling a truce but how can I believe you? Yet alone trust you!" She screamed through grit teeth.

His brow cocked lightly again, "You're serious?" He saw the girl nod. He shrugged. "Fine, you know me too well." He flashed his smile again watching those eyes slowly lower, looking away. His hand lightly cupped the side of her face as his head tilted making his hair fall in his eyes. "Goodbye Allie." The twinkle in his eyes sparkled as he winked, leaving her there in the rain.

She stood there; deer and the headlight look watching him walk off. Oh hell no! He just didn't go there! There was something more he wasn't telling her. Lowering her head she pondered. _To go or not to go with him… that's the question__._ She thought slowly looking back up. He was close to his car and almost getting in. _Oh…they're going to kill me if they find out about this._ She took off after him. "Xander wait up!"

He looked in the tinted window seeing his reflection as a smirk came to his lips, hearing his former one month girlfriend call out for him. His eyes slowly looked back at the car behind him and started a light chuckle. _Oh this is gonna just kill John!_ He went back into character, head turning seeing the drenched diva look at him as she ran back to him. "Yes Allie?" He folded his arms against his chest.

She swallowed back the dryness, finally speaking. "_If_ you are calling a truce and_ if_ I believe you, you wouldn't hurt me right?" She closed her eyes. What the hell is she thinking! This man was her enemy along with Rayne's and Adam's. Who knows what manipulative thing he would have her do or is going to do to her?

Why was he taking so long into answering her question? Her eyes slowly glanced back up seeing him think it over. _I knew it was too good to be true._ She let out a sigh, shaking her head, "Never mind Alex. Later." She turned back on her heel walking away.

His eyes narrowed as he started after her, "Allie." He grabbed her left wrist.

She tensed fast, her right hook almost connected with him, if he didn't block it.

"Whoa, what did Miss Dream do that I can't grab that wrist?" He asked watching those eyes give him the death glare.

"First. Let. Go." She hissed seeing him do so. She lightly held her left arm to her seeing him with the concern look on his face still.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked sweetly waiting.

She shook her head, "No." She glared at him. "But again I must ask you, why did you show up today? I mean first you show up and help me with the song at the Funeral home? Now this, what are you trying to prove?" She questioned seeing his head shake.

"Fine; my behavior as of late has been… undeniably stupid and definitely unneeded. But you must understand Allie, it's because I still like you. You're a great person."

She blinked hearing him come out with the truth. Her skin sparkled with rain. "Wha…whoa, what?" She was confused. Xander still liked her. But what about getting back at Rayne? She knew for sure that he was planning on stopping her and making her life a living hell but this. She brought her right hand up to her face now tilting down staring at the ground.

Xander played along with her confusion. "I still like you," he answered, lifting her head back up seeing the look in her eyes.

She shook her head. Ashley was with the group trying to get John away from her. "But…But what about the plan," She stuttered out still shocked on what was going on.

"What plan, Allie?" He asked lightly chuckling.

She glared at him. "I heard it from Maria. I've seen Summer Slam. Hell, I was at Summer Slam!" She gritted again ripping her chin from his grasp. She saw him lower his eyes after she said Summer Slam. "What about this grand plan of yours into getting Rayne back or getting me back for all the hell we caused?"

He tensed. Something about hearings Rayne's name again, set him on the edge. He lowered his head slightly smirking again. "What hell have you caused that I would want to get you back for Allie?" He questioned, slowly looking back up at her.

"You crashed a party Shawn threw together for the fourth of July, by bringing your crew!" She hissed back seeing those eyes of his narrow. "Ashley was there with John trying to flirt with him and yet, I managed to spear her into the damn pool."

Thunder rocked the sky after lightening struck. Her heart skipped a beat after hearing the words come out. How could she been so stupid in following his lies after all this time he's been with Ashley.

He stepped up to her, grasping her cheeks hearing a low groan from her. "You think I want to hurt you, Alyssa?" He whispered lowly, watching her eyes study his. "Do you think I would be the man that wouldn't show up and not support you through this time?"

Her eyes lowered knowing what was happening. "Stop, please." She whispered trying to move her head away but failed. He brought her to look at him again. "Xander,"

"I'm telling you the truth Allie. You don't deserve John after what's happening between you two." He countered but added. "And why isn't he here helping you, get over…"

She pressed her hands on his chest, finally pushing him away. "I don't want to hear it Xander!" She glared at him, seeing that smile cross his lips as he braced himself against the hood of his car. "I'm done talking to you." She started to leave again, her hand placing the other head phone in her ear drowning out her misery.

He smirked, pushing off of the hood. "Not so fast Allie." He muttered, taking three strides to her grabbing her right wrist and whipping her back into the hood of his car. He heard low groan again and gasp as she tensed up against the edge. Getting close to her, his left arm pressed against her neck, keeping her pinned and defenseless.

The pain shot up her spine. Bones and a hood of a car did not mix well. Let alone an arm to the neck of keeping her to talk with this man, she now despised. "Get off of me," She gasped. A strike of lightening caught the corner of her eye with another roll of thunder sounded. Her right arm lied against the hood as he added pressure to her neck.

He smiled, hearing her right hand tapping against the hood of his car while he added more to the injury. His right hand came up to her face taking the headphone from her ear so she could listen to him. "You wanted to know why I was here and all, right?"

Her eyes closed, just stopping the rain from blinding her more. She felt her head snap up more as his arm touched her jaw line. She tried to talk but the pressure was killing her. And here she is, tapping out and he's not letting up.

Hearing no answer from her, he continued. "First I wanted to show you support on what happened to your Mother, since hm…it was my fault of taking her only Daughter away from her for months to have you take care of my daughter." He felt the rain pelt his back while he sneered. "And damn it Allie, you can't take what I'm about to tell you."

She felt her mind shutting down. Lack of oxygen was slowly coming to her and the only noise she was hearing where lyrics to a song and Xander's rambling. Her eyes slowly opened, looking up at him watching those eyes glare.

He shook his head, the lyrics of Avril Lavigne blasted through her one headphone while the other was in her other ear. "Allie, you'll feel alone with John around you. Give it up. He's nothing but a player and you're going to feel bad as it is just hanging around him. You wonder why he's been all charming and sweet to you when clearly he was cheating." He gritted, feeling her struggle below him.

She hated what he was doing to her. Her right leg slowly moved, making the boot with a two inch heel push against his chest making him get off. She slid to the ground lightly grasping her neck, coughing for the air that was now getting to her.

He rolled back on his shoulders, kneeling seeing how helpless she was. "Allie, you know it's true."

She glanced up at him as he started forward to her again. "That's a lie," She rasped, glaring at him. "You're only using me to get to Rayne again!" Her eyes widened. Something was going to happen and she was going to get hurt.

He smiled showing off his white teeth to her. "Oh how you mention her name again Allie, sends me back a few years." He towered over her as she curled into a ball, trying to escape the pain she thought she was going to receive from him. Shaking his head, he helped the poor girl back on her feet.

She whimpered lowly, body trembling from his touch. She blinked after nothing happened to her. Her head slowly moved, looking at him seeing that gentle side of him again.

"My mood varies time and time," He whispered lowly, brushing back a stand of damp hair from her face knowing she was crying with the rain again. He pulled her into his embrace. "Forgive me?"

She grunted pushing him away shaking her head. "NO!" She screamed, stepping backwards back to her car. "I can't forgive you for what you almost did to me, ALEX!" She seethed, watching him walk to her. "GO HOME!" She whipped around unlocking her car, opening the driver door almost stepping in.

He grabbed her wrist again, pulling her back out of the car. His hands laced with hers bringing them down, pinning her against the trunk. "I'm sorry for my words, can you forgive me now?" He saw those eyes narrow evilly.

"Bite me," She gritted hearing that smirk from him. "Can't you just leave me alone now? You've done your torment for the day…."

He shook his head, lowering it closer to her. "Allie, I know you too well." He whispered against her ear, moving closer.

"Xander," She sighed, biting the inside of her mouth holding back from slapping him. Hell she couldn't do it since he held her hands.

His eyes lowered, still messing with her mind. "You know, I like it when you call me Alex." He lowly called hearing her breath fast.

She shook her head lightly. "Please, Alex if you really care for me you would just leave." She whimpered seeing those eyes look at her. Her heart fluttered again when he looked at her.

"I'll leave if you tell me something." He said. Her head nodded.

"What?"

"What would happen if I just…" His head moved close to hers. His lips crashed down catching her surprisingly.

Her eyes widened, hands wanting to be free to bitch slap him but couldn't. She was hurting because John didn't show up and here she was caught in a kiss with hers and Rayne's ex. She felt his hands, release hers while they reached up, cupping her cheeks again pulling her close to him. Her eyes lowered while she now hesitated with her hands. Part of her wanted slap him away but the other part wanted to keep him close to her.

He smiled on the inside feeling her hands rest against his hoodie pulling him closer to her. _That's it Allie, take the bait._ He thought. Finally keeping the girl for one last long kiss, he pulled away.

Allie blinked her eyes open, looking up at him. She saw that smirk from him and her eyes bugged out again. "Oh my…" She clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

He tilted his head, lightly brushing her cheek. "No one is going to know about it ok?"

She glared at him. "You're sure?" She saw him nod. "You're positive?"

"Yes, Lévesque honor," He pulled back mocking a bow still seeing those eyes glare at him. "Allie, you can trust me."

"Bull," She muttered drawing her hand back.

He stood straight again. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He smiled lightly. "I just need to make sure that your little mouth of yours, don't go blabbing to the others and Jo…"

"Are you CRAZY!" She announced tossing her hands up in the air. "IF I tell them I know I'm gonna get killed." She looked around the grass. "And who knows what Rayne and Mel would do, along with Hunter if they find out what…"

"Allie," He gripped her shoulders making her look back at him. "They won't find out, trust me."

She lightly stared at him. "If they find out I'm telling them that you brought it on to me."

"I'm serious that I won't tell them or tell anyone else for that matter," He lied, slowly taking a short glance over his right shoulder looking back at his car.

She nodded, lowering her head. "Ok," She saw him look back at her.

"But you just got to do me one thing before we both leave." He blinked. "Well give a message to someone really."

She glared at him. "Xander you better start talking."

He smiled, still liking the way Allie demanded answers. "I have a message for Rayne that perhaps you can give her. Can you tell Rayne to avoid the Crucifixion for a few weeks, as it might hurt her insides a great deal."

Allie's eyes bugged out as Xander moved away from her.

"What are you…?"

"I know Allie. I know that Rayne is pregnant. With Adam's child no less. You just make sure that message is passed on, kapeesh?"

"Right," Allie dragged, rolling her eyes, slowly moving back to her driver side door.

He scowled lowly, gripping her wrist again. "I have one last bit of advice for you Allie. Keep your nose out of my business or there WILL be consequences."

She glared at him as he let go. Seeing that smile, she knew he was up to no good. "Fine, I'll try not to but…" her eyes narrowed going into a twitching state feeling her head petted.

"Good girl," He said, bringing his hand back watching the girl sit in her car. "Now why couldn't we still be together?"

She sighed, "Does the blonde younger sister mean anything to you?" She snapped back seeing that sheepish look on his face.

"Oh…right, Stacy." He turned his head away. "Yeah sorry about…"

"Just drop it," She sighed. "I watched Jodi for you and that's all that matter's right?"

He nodded, playing along still. "Yep."

"Ok good," She closed her door and started her car. She looked out the window as it got rolled down. "Again, if one word gets slipped out about us having a make-out session Alex, I swear I'll kill you."

"If you keep your word on giving Rayne the message, it's still safe with me. But if it just slips I'm sorry." He shrugged lightly.

"Who's going to know Xander!"

He looked around. "I don't know. There's a shot of Raven and the Twins knowing."

"Xander!" Her hands that gripped the steering wheel now covered her face. How could he do this to her? She whipped her head back looking at him. "Then how will they find out?"

"They have their ways. I won't tell Allie. I promise. And a Levesque Promise is something you can count on," He grinned, winking as Allie shook her head, placing the car into drive.

"I hope so, for your sake."

Xander smiled as he walked over to her window, leaning in the car, kissing her forehead seeing a tint of red rise to her cheeks. "See ya later."

"Not a soul Xander, you hear me?" Allie called after him as he walked away from her car.

She turned up the volume of her radio plugging in I-Pod having the next song play as she drove away; Xander grinned to himself, heading back to his car where April and Raven were waiting on the hood.

"Oh no, not a soul," He muttered, wrapping his arm around April and high fiving his friend.

"All done?" Asked April as she looked up at Xander.

"Mission Accomplished." He winked, letting his left hand wipe away the kiss he left Allie. He looked at Raven seeing his hand hold the digital camera. "Did you get them?"

Raven nodded, Xander walked over seeing the pictures. "If anything happens, blackmail is just one step in the plan to bring Allie Dream down." He snickered hearing April let out a laugh.

Xander nodded, still seeing the last picture that Raven took. Seeing how Allie almost threw herself at him was nothing compared to what he was planning on doing with this picture to her disadvantage. "I give it month or two to show these pictures." He looked down at April seeing that grin appear her lips.

"All right man," Raven slid off the hood, stalking back to his car. "I'll keep an eye on her." He winked over seeing April grin.

"You do that man," Xander shook his head hearing the black Ferrari come to life. He moved against the car seeing the friend drive off heading to the airport and on his way to Detroit for the upcoming show. He looked down to April seeing that look in her eyes. "What?"

"Do you still want her?"

His eyes widened, pulling back. "April. NO," He shook his head. "No I don't want Allie back. Are you kidding me?" He blinked watching her move over to the passenger's side of the Mustang. He sighed, shaking his head sliding into the driver's seat seeing her look at him as she got in. "You got to believe me babe."

She nodded, "I do believe you. It's just that, it freaked Allie out that you told her you still like her." She winked seeing those green eyes roll.

"As you can see, I'm a pretty good actor." He coyly said, turning his head while he started the car up not taking his eyes off of his girl.

"Yes, yes you are." She smiled, leaning over kissing his lips, hearing a low growl from him. She pulled back smiling, shaking her head. "No wait for later," She winked seeing that rocker hair move in his face as he drove out of the cemetery.

"Fine," he answered letting his right hand grab hers, keeping it laced with his. They drove off into the rainy night as well heading off to Detroit for the next show.

* * *

_O.O Oh that's not good… Evil Xander… Why must you make Allie more confused as it is…. XD_

_What's going to happen when Allie comes back into the scene, will John run to her or will there be a blonde diva keeping his mind from his actual girlfriend?_

_How long will Xander keep his promise on keeping the whole secret of what happened at the cemetery or is he going to show it off to the world just to bring Allie's crew against her?_

_I guess you guys have to keep tuning in to find out XD_

_Thanks to:_

_**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX** and **EternalxInsanity:** thanks again for helping me in my time of need, you and your cousin really helped out! *Hands over Raven gear, plus Raven (;]) for Eternal and hands over Morrison's fuzzy coat and boots and Edgy mittens, hat and scarf for winter* Thanks for reviewing you two!_

_Stay tune for more Falling in Love: Seasons_


	18. Anywhere but here

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to EternalxInsanity and XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Anywhere but here By Sick Puppies**

After four months, Allie couldn't wait to get back in the swing of things. Sure she was gone for a while but it wasn't her fault that she would get sick from the change of climate she was in. _Stupid sinuses; they're the devil!_ She got word that the DX reunion went in full affect and everyone loved it. Hell Mel was finally back, so she couldn't have been more happy that her other sister acting best friend was back from that freak accident a few months back. So she was still with the group and was just happy of being with them once more now getting in the mood of pranking the hell out of one Vickie Guerrero.

That just brought a smile to her face. Shaking her head, she was just happy that she didn't have to worry about the drama anymore that she lived the past few weeks. Finding out that her mother got murdered by one of her ex boyfriends, her ex best friends being total jerks to her on the service day and then having Xander step up and threaten her with a little blackmail she knew the skit was of him kissing her.

She cringed at the thought while she walked into the arena, carrying her soft guitar case with her acoustic inside she had to show everyone what she learned from Shawn's oldest son, Cam. She smiled yet how funny it was of him being nice to her when she was sick. Blinking her almost fully brown eyes, she watched the superstars run about getting ready for the big show for the night. Even though the one person that she wanted to be with her in that day of depression and sorrow, she was getting antsy to see, one John Cena. Her feet went into a skipping motion heading down the hallway as she came to locker room doors as they opened having four people step out at the same time.

Cassie and Lara's eyes widened watching the newly reformed girl. "ALLIE!"

Allie blinked looking back seeing Cassie Montgomery in hand with Dave Batista smiling as ever, looking to her left she saw Lara James, the older James in the Family when clearly Mickie was the youngest, with Jay "Christian" Reso on her shoulder smiling seeing the two couples happy and smiling, "Hey y'all." Allie answered seeing the two girls run to her making an Allie sandwich while she giggled.

"You're alive!" Lara exclaimed looking up at the newly brunette with pink streaks back in her hair. "I thought you were going full out being a Brunette again?"

Cassie gasped pulling back looking at Allie's hair. "Whoa, you got color back in it? Why?"

Allie's eyes slowly narrowed, darting around smiling. "Just 'cause I was gone for four months didn't mean I died, girls." Her voice was sounding more like Shawn's for being with them over the months and bonding with them as a family hasn't done anything besides think of her past life she had. She smirked, running her hand through her hair looking at the strand of pink again. "I wanted it back and Shawn thought it was me when clearly Sky has blue frosted tints and..." She looked at Dave seeing him staring at the bag in her hand.

"What's in there?"

She smiled, bringing it in front of her pulling it out showing them. "Well, when I was gone since forever, Cameron and Sky taught me how to play and this is Stella."

The four of them looked at each other then back at her. "Stella? You named your guitar Stella?" Jay questioned, looking at her funny seeing those eyes go into a glare.

"Don't push it Jay or I'll..." Her eyes caught a longer blonde haired pink streaked diva get out into the hallway walking off somewhere. She turned looking back at Cass and Lara seeing them exchange looks with each other. "Was that Ashley?"

The girls nodded as they saw her look back seeing the punk princess wait against the wall for someone as the door opened.

Dave and Jay looked at each other then at the girls seeing them look at their respective guys. "Get her in one of the rooms now," Jay and Dave hissed, seeing them slowly grip Allie's shoulders pushing her into the room to their left.

Allie blinked, handing Dave her guitar, yelping as the three divas took a dive into the room as Jay closed it. The guys sighed, blinking looking back down the hallway seeing John Cena walk out greeting the punk princess, wrapping his arms around her waist going into a kiss. Dave and Jay grimaced looking away knowing if Allie caught John with Ashley he would be in really deep shit.

"Ow!" Allie muttered thanking her hands for protecting her fall. She looked at the girls. "What the hell was that fore?"

"Um..." The girls looked at each other then back at her seeing the new and improved Allie get back on her feet, walking towards the door. "We missed you so..."

"Who was out there that was going to be with Ashley and you guys tackled me to the ground, into your guy's locker room?" The brunette pinked streaked girl questioned, looking at the door, having her hand gripping the door knob firmly pulling it back stepping away watching Jay fall back. She sighed, walking out going to Dave getting her guitar back looking in the hallway seeing John, lip locking with the punk princess.

The girls looked out seeing Allie just standing there face slowly dropping knowing that look. Lara and Cass started towards her but saw the brunette shake her head pulling away turning around running back the way she came with her guitar in hand. They stood where she stood, watching her take off like she did just to get rid of the pain. "ALLIE!"

~*~

John Cena pulled away from the punk princess's lips blinking slowly looking over seeing Dave, Cassie and Lara standing there watching something take off like it did. _Allie? _His mind questioned eyes blinking looking back at Ashley seeing her tilt her head. He took a glance at the camera crew seeing them confused as well on why he pulled back from kissing Ashley.

"What's wrong John?" Ashley frowned slightly, letting her arms snake across her chest letting her shoulders press against the wall just looking at him.

"Nothing I just," He lowered his head, closing his eyes trying to remember the past. Yeah he dated and got married to Rayne, cheated on her with her best friend, went through a rocky divorce, started dating Maria, was good until the beginning of 2009, saw her in the hallway making out with the charismatic enigma, Jeff Hardy, told her he was done and stayed away from dating.

Then Four months ago right after Raw he was aching but got ran into by a brunette girl with pink streaks and neon green tips in her hair where she stumbled every time when she was talking to him and her name was Alyssa but she wanted to be called Al… "Shit," He whipped his head back seeing Dave and Cassie talking while Lara went to help Jay who landed with a nasty thud once the door opened.

Ashley blinked, "What?" She pushed off making his head look at her seeing those blue eyes study her. "What's…"

"I can't," He pulled away from her slowly going down the hallway going after Allie. "I'm sorry Ash but it's over."

Ashley's eyes widened hearing what John said to her, "John you can't be serious now, are you?" She took off after him, her skate shoes trying to keep up with him.

"Ash," He stopped, turning back to face her seeing her skid to a stop. He shook his head, looking back taking off. "If you follow I won't be happy."

She went bug eyed again. "JOHN! You…" She sighed, watching him vanish in the distance going after some girl Cassie and Lara called Allie. She whipped around stalking back to the group that was still out in the hallway, talking away. "What the hell happened?"

Cassie and Lara whipped their heads around and up at the punk princess seeing the look in her eyes, watching the dirty diva slowly tap her foot looking at the two of them.

"Well?"

"Well nothing," Cassie snapped, seeing the appalled diva step back. "John had feelings for Allie way before you came back into the company and here you are again trying to get him back!" She let out a scream, showing how angry she was, looking at Dave placing a smile on her face. "I'm going in the locker room and getting ready for my match up."

He nodded as he watched her step in slamming the door shut knowing the drill after a few months but it didn't matter he still treated her with the respect she needed to get ready. His gaze went upon the blonde hair diva seeing her look at him. "You haven't changed have you?"

Her hazel eyes flared, "What do you mean Dave?"

"He means," Lara stood up, watching the former diva search contestant glare at her. "You still had feelings for John, even when he was dating Maria and you; you take your chance at him when Allie takes a four month absence."

Ashley smirked, "Yes I wanted John to be happy I wasn't expecting him to fall in love with…"

"The Hell you did."

Ashley looked over seeing, the blood red haired diva glaring at her with vengeance. "What is this? Bash on Ashley Massaro night?" She asked looking back seeing Christian get back to his feet glaring at her. "Oh come on," She looked back at the new diva she never met before. "Who in the hell are you, now?"

The red head smirked slowly walking her way up to the blonde diva. "I'm the heartbroken girl's friend and if I were you I seriously watch where you were going cause you really don't want to mess with me in a dark ally were I can…" She stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light love grip as her head looked to her right shoulder seeing Orton standing there, shaking his head.

"Mel, leave her alone," Randy announced glancing at Ashley seeing those eyes glare at him. "She'll get it when she least expects it from someone."

"Randy," Mel lowly said still glaring her silver moonlight eyes at her feeling her blood race. "She broke my friend I don't expect her to stay here any long…"

"RAVEN!!!" Ashley shouted, taking off brushing against Mel's arm forcefully almost knocking her to the ground.

Mel's eyes widened hearing that name being called watching the dirty punk princess diva, take off like a bat outta hell. She felt Orton's arms slip under her catching her before she fell to the ground fully. "I swear she's going to ask for a DX make over if she likes it or not." Gritting her teeth, she glanced up at Orton seeing that look in his eyes knowing the truth on what's happening right now. Dave, Lara and Jay all started to snicker knowing that sooner or later Ashley will become the Neon green punk princess.

**Ignorance:**

Allie shook her head feeling her heart racing. _And I thought, seeing Xander and Jodi was bad, but seeing John with one of my other Idol's, it sucks._ She brought her hand up wiping away the tears from her blurred brown pink eyes still holding her guitar in the other hand she thought she was ready but it all went straight to hell, hard and fast. She bit her lower lip hard feeling the taste of blood take her taste buds, making her stop; suddenly in the last hallway she turned into, running away from the pain.

She blinked looking over to her right an empty wall, to her left a locker room probably with someone or a couple together enjoying each others company like she was supposed to do when she met up with John but no, he had to kiss the Punk Princess. _I hope they rot in hell._ She stormed over to the right, pressing her back against the wall sliding down feeling everything but happiness run through her. She was literary one pissed off chick.

Letting her washed out denim jean legs extend out she brought the guitar over her legs close to her as her left hand griped the neck letting her right arm drape over the body having her fingers ready to strum the strings remembering a song from the past and the cords even though she didn't have a guitar back then.

(_A/N: How strong do you think I am belongs to Alexz Johnson and the Instant Star crew, I own nothing_)

"_If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?  
__If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
__And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
__Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
__That I can't stand on my own.  
__How far can we go before we break?  
__How long can I wait? _

_How strong do you think I am?  
__How much can I take of this?  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
__How deep do you want to go?  
__cause I'll go there if I can,  
__You make it harder than it has to be,  
__How strong, how strong do you think I am?" _

She hummed closing her eyes letting her fingers do the work needed for the song as she continued.

"_It's so hard to tell,  
what's in your heart,  
__What you keep to yourself,  
is tearing me apart,  
__And should I be afraid;  
to dream about you?  
__And if you feel the same,  
what'cha you going to do?  
__How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?  
__How much can I take of this?  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
__How deep do you want to go?  
__cause I'll go there if I can,  
__You make it harder than it has to be,  
__How strong, how strong do you think I am? _

_Ooo, if I move in any closer,  
__If you let go and give yourself away,  
__And if we let this happen to us, everything will change" _

She inhaled looking up at the arena ceiling trying to fight the urge to cry but every waking minute, every breath that she took, it was still going to bring in that stupid looking good for nothing hot as hell smirk showing off the dimples she fell for in the first time she saw him on TV.

"_How strong do you think I am?  
__How much can I take of this?  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
__Ooo, How deep do you want to go,  
__cause I'll go there if I can,  
__You make it harder than it has to be,  
__How strong, how strong ooo. _

_How strong do you think I am?  
__How much can I take of this?  
__Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
__Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
__How deep do you want to go,  
__cause I'll go there if I can,  
__You make it harder than it has to be, How strong," _

Feeling hot tears sting her eyes as she lowered her head letting the watery substance drip onto her _Gibson _pink acoustic, shaking her head.

"_How strong, how strong do you think I am?"_

She suddenly stopped, giving the bad note as she sobbed harder than before. Yeah still the twenty five year old girl she still had a good month or two before her twenty-sixth birthday. You want to know the ironic thing about that special day, not only it's the most feared holiday in history with all the demon's and riots that run about in cities, she shared a birthday with one other person in the WWE… Adam Copeland. Yep that's right October 30th 1983 just as midnight struck on that day, Alyssa Marie Dream was born. She screamed out tossing her head back shaking it miserably. "What have I done to deserve this?"

~*~

Adam blinked finally looking at the door that led out to the hallway, where he heard someone playing the guitar fine along singing with the melody they carried in such an emotional song. He got up from the couch walking over getting ready to pull the door open his cell went off. He sighed, pulling it out of his pocket looking at the number smiling. "Hey Angel,"

"_Well it seems like I caught you in a good mood or you're just always happy when I call?" _Rayne Foley asked as she let out a giggle.

"Laugh all you want Rayne, but," He looked back at the door blinking wondering who was on the other side. "We might have company."

"_As in company you of course mean, Lara and Jay right?" _She questioned, waiting for an answer from her loving fiancé.

"Ah," He dragged a little biting his lower lip letting his right hand rub the back of his neck, knowing he was taking too long to respond. "Well…"

"_I got an answer for that…" _She paused pretending to care and finally answering. _"How bout no?"_

He sighed, knowing that who ever was out there was hurt about something and he was going to find out damn it. "Rayne I'm serious, I think its Allie."

She laughed, _"Allie, wasn't she supposed to show up on Raw soon? And you do know that I was kidding right?"_

"Yeah, I do know; but I don't know what's going on." He paused hearing her sigh.

"_Ok, but why would she now just…"_

_"Allie," _A superstar announced.

He heard the guitar fall to the ground knowing the person stood trying to get away from the other person but that person sounded like John who just met back up with…

"_Don't you Allie me," _The girl snapped at the one who showed up.

"_Adam, are you still…"_

"Yeah," He shook his head lowering his head knowing this was making Rayne really pissed off that he wasn't talking to her. "Listen can I call you back after stopping Ms. Allie from killing John or the other way around?"

He heard her snicker knowing who would probably win but reluctantly sided with him. _"Sure Adam, just don't get killed please."_

"I won't bye Babe, love you."

"_Love you too; see you soon and Allie probably."_

He smiled hearing her side of the call die as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. He shook his head, getting ready to intervene before hell broke loose in a hallway. He waited still hearing what was going on.

~*~

"Allie, come on, what did I…" John Cena started for her but stepped back watching a really high round house kick almost connect with his face. Staggering back he watched her with those eyes. "Al's."

She shook her head taking her ground. "I thought you were going to be there for me but you left after one month and stayed on tour, came over to the party Shawn brought together and then you left after telling me there was nothing going on after playing that stupid song saying it meant something,"

His eyes widened, "That song wasn't stupid, it was for what I felt about you Allie, making it our song. How can you think like…"

"Yeah, ok so here I thought you would show up at least a few more times in between shows," She gritted watching the ex champ's eyes lower. "Oh wait, yeah that never happened because you were hanging around with Massaro!"

"Allie, come on can we…"

"NO!" She yelled, watching his hand trying to reach out to her. "You were all over that Punk Princess when she came back!" She spun on one heel whipping her foot back up and connect with his hand hearing him curse under his breath shaking his hand knowing hit hurt like hell.

"Allie nothing happened between us."

"Bull John," She snapped stepping away from him feeling her eyes brimming. "I saw you in the hallway kissing her."

He stood there watching her tremble knowing how upset she was watching those lips get bit while they quivered getting ready for the tears. He slowly moved up to her. "Gig…"

"Don't call me that," Her voice was shaky trying to fight the tears back still seeing him walk after her. She heard a door open but didn't want to look just to make sure John didn't wrap her in his arms and tried to make her forgive him. She was pissed off, damn it and she was going to stay that way.

He blinked, "Come on. You can't be…"

"Rayne and Maria were right about you," She screamed through clenched teeth whipping around getting ready to walk off.

This now got to him. Yes he was with Ashley but for a damn story line they were both in once she came back. He dashed after her taking her wrist seeing her whip back around glaring at him. "What, you think I'm cheating on you with her?"

She mocked a smile, "How blonde do you think I am, John?" She gasped seeing those eyes of his widen in terror of hearing something in the past. "Oh wait, that's right I'm not that blonde skater girl that's trying to erase every damn memory of me from your mind!"

"Would you please stop, and listen to…"

"What about protecting me John? Huh?" She looked over seeing Adam lean against the door watching them. _So he was there in the room all along and I could've went in and vented? Damn it!_ She brought her attention back to John. "What about what you said to me on that May night where it rained, you would be damned if Xander got a hold of me and hurt me." Her head looked to the ground. _And yet you didn't when he showed up Thursday. _Her hand raked through her hair, glancing back up at John.

His head lowered, eyes still locked on hers. "Allie, you know I would still protect you from…"

"I don't buy it, John." She snapped barring her teeth. "I got a question for you."

He blinked, "Ok what is…"

"Where were you Thursday?" She asked glaring at him as he stepped closer to her.

"Thursday, I was at a signing and…" He stopped talking finally letting it sink into his mind. "Your Mother's…"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It." She gritted, turning on her heel, walking over to Adam. Her eyes widened feeling him grab her right wrist. She spun to look at him trying to yank her hand out of his grasp, but couldn't. "Let go."

"Not until you listen to me first," He insisted watching her slowly pull back trying to get away but he brought her back into him.

"John, I don't have time for this." She whined. Ever since the make out session she had with Xander, she didn't like how she was getting pulled into these situations.

"I think you do," He took hold of her shoulders pulling her into a kiss feeling her struggle knowing that she hated him more but knew their love was more than what others thought it would be.

Allie's body panicked. Her arms started to wave in all direction until they rested on his arms feeling her eyes slowly retreating in defeat. _Damn it Allie, you're stronger than this, get him off you._ She felt her right arm swing out from her grasp and letting her hand do the work for her that she couldn't do before.

He pulled away breaking the kiss looking at the ground feeling the once shoulder's of Allie to nothing but a hard high ended slap across the cheek. He blinked still feeling the stinging sensation throb. He slowly looked at her, seeing those eyes on brinks of tears again but saw how stronger she was of holding it in. He brought his hand up to his cheek seeing her shake her head.

"I'm done," She whispered feeling her whole body shaking, her hand still throbbing after the impact she gave him. "I'm done, John. I'm done of you hurting me." She lowered her head as she started to walk over to Adam.

He blinked, feeling his eyes pull watching her pass him, slowly looking seeing her pick up her guitar getting ready to get into the room. He went after her one last time, spinning her around seeing her eyes glare at him. He stared at her seeing how she was. Lowering his head he went closer to her ear hearing the low whimpers coming from her. "You'll think of me. I know you will." He pulled away watching those lips of hers twist, her head slowly pulling away, letting her eyes make contact with Adam.

"John," Adam stepped in between them, watching John back away but saw the swelled cheek happening.

He still looked at her, watching the way she slowly curled into Adam's arms. "Bye." He took off placing a hand in his pocket while the other still cupped the side of his face leaving the Michaels daughter alone.

She blinked looking after him, finally letting everything go. Slumping into Adam she felt weak and vulnerable; she didn't know what to do. She felt Adam stumble from her falling into him completely, sobbing like a little kid watching John walk off. "Ignorance is your new best friend!" She watched him turn around seeing those eyes of his lower, slowly leaving them.

Adam gripped her shoulders, slowly bringing her up to stand again, looking at her watching her lose it. "Come on Allie, you can wait with me." He soothed lightly feeling her head nod softly against his shoulder.

She whined, lowly letting her feet shuffle in as he pulled her with him. "What about Rayne?"

"She's on her way here, Allie. Don't…" He stopped as he closed the door feeling her wrap her arms tight around his waist letting the tears fall again as she broke down. His hazel eyes lowered, letting his arms wrap around her knowing this was hard for her when she probably never felt this heart break of breaking it off with someone when clearly it was the other way around where probably the guy did it to get away from her. "Allie,"

"What did I do wrong, Adam?" She sobbed, looking up at him letting the mascara stream down her eyes giving her that sadden lost look making her look really bad. "What did I do that made him…"

"You didn't do anything, Allie."

Adam turned, with the distraught Allie in his arms seeing, Rayne stand there in the doorway with the long face as she stepped into the room as he unwrapped his arms from Allie, watching the girl run over to his future wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Allie fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around Rayne's legs, crying again. She pressed her head against the denim fabric letting it all out again.

Rayne stumbled a little looking down seeing the new pink streaked girl crying her heart out still hearing her.

"I've should've listened to you and Maria, what the hell was I thinking when…" She started breathing fast going into shock.

Rayne's eyes widened, "Adam, catch her."

His eyes narrowed watching Allie slowly fall, her hold dropped from Rayne's legs. He growled getting to his knees wrapping her in his arms slowly falling back laying against the ground feeling her shake. "Did you eat food again?"

Allie shook her head slowly not saying anything. She slowly lowered herself down against him closing her eyes, breathing lightly.

Rayne kneeled to the ground watching Shawn's daughter lay against her future husband, knowing she was going to fall asleep since the sound of his calming heartbeat did it for her. She smiled slightly seeing Adam look at her as she brushed the girl's hair from her face. "I stayed back until I saw you guys go into the room. She has a wicked slap if it was slowly turning John's cheek black and blue all ready."

Adam smirked, looking down at Allie, watching and feeling her cuddle into his side. "I didn't want to get in the middle of it until he whispered something making her freak out like she did."

Rayne nodded, looking back on the girl. "I'm gonna go to catering, get some food for us, and I mean Allie too, and come back," She stood on her feet again getting ready to leave. She paused at the door, looking back at them. "Do you think Shawn knows his _manager _is…"

"He probably all ready knew of her appearance just hasn't seen her yet." Adam's voice was low that Rayne could still hear him.

She nodded smiling to him as she finally left the room, knowing that Allie called Shawn telling him she was coming back but there was still that thought of her surprising the DX crew of her arrival. She shook her head feeling the black straight hair whip across her head and brush against her shoulders, _Yeah after the way she smacked John that's going to be all the talk around here now so Shawn will know. _She smirked knowing the truth of what's happening right now as she walked down that lonely hallway striking up a tune in her head.

* * *

_Ouch! Sucks to be John right at the moment…_

_With Allie back now, we can expect something happening soon with Xander and the crew right?_

_And when are they planning on using the blackmail that they have going on Allie?_

_Is Allie going to tell Rayne what Xander told her Thursday and stay away from the Crucifixion?_

_Stay tuned to find out more on Falling in Love: Seasons!_

_Thanks to:_

_**EternalxInsanity:** Thanks for reviewing *hands over a Raven bundle care package* I couldn't think of anything else to get you… XD hehehe… enjoy!_

_**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with me :D I'm gonna update as soon as I can ok… I promise… :] *hands over Edge bundle care package* Whatever you want it to be… that's all I could think of at the moment :] XD but enjoy anyways!_

_And if anyone else is reading this… please, tell me how I'm doing! Thank yous! :D_


	19. Breakdown

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to John C. Chaingang and XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 38: Breakdown by Seether**

John couldn't believe what was going on, he was in a story line with Ashley and everything is fine but hearing the divas scream out Allie's name was what got him the most. He wasn't expecting the brunette to come back like she did and when that was supposed to happen he was going to end the story line with Ash just so he could be with the Michaels daughter and now, Allie full out hated him after sharing what he thought was a friendly kiss. The slap she gave said it all. She was pissed off at him and now he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't want Allie, his Giggles to get hurt by Rayne's ex, Xander but she didn't want his help anymore.

_I don't buy that one bit,_ His mind thought feeling his cheek burning. He groaned, having his eyes pull tight getting the sensation of his sense's back, slowly but painfully. It was going to take a lot of patients with Allie into making her believe that he wasn't the bad guy in this. _I know if word gets out of me not protecting Allie like I should, Xander is going to take notice and attack her._ His eyes looked up seeing Cody and Ted shake their head. "What is your guy's problem?"

Cody rolled his eyes, looking at Ted. "How will Randy feel after hearing from us that John got slapped by his one shot girlfriend Allie Dream?"

John's eyes widened, hearing the younger guy question his pal on what he noticed. "I didn't get…" He blinked. _What the hell am I doing lying to those two anyway? _"Back off my case, Priceless."

Ted snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah we're gonna stop after Randy knows what happen to his girlfriend's acting sister, John." His eyes narrowed, glaring at the former champ seeing the look to kill.

"And you guys care for Allie why?" John snapped seeing Cody and Ted walk up to him.

"She's Mel's friend, if something happens to her then we're in it as well, heartbreaker." Cody sneered.

"You're not her father Rhodes, I would watch…"

"Really?" A southern gruff voice questioned.

Cody and Ted pulled away from John, stepping around him going to their locker room leaving John and Shawn alone.

John bit the inside of his mouth on the good side slowly turning around looking at Shawn Michaels. "Shawn I can explain ev…"

"Really? Why hasn't my daughter shown up to see me, Hunter, Stephanie and Mel then?" Shawn folded his arms over his chest glaring at his girl's now ex boyfriend.

He sighed, lowering his head. "You have every right to be mad at me but I won't go down until I make it right between Allie and…"

"I warned you that if you broke her heart you'd face the punishments, John. Remember that little talk we had when she wasn't able to show up for a month but had a intervention at my place where you stayed by her side the whole weekend and promised that you'd see her from Tuesday to Sunday before the show on Monday?" He watched the other superstar nod his head.

"But Shawn come on, the cameras were still on when Allie saw…"

Shawn smirked; hearing him lie his way out of breaking his daughter's heart. "Cameras so that's what they call it now-a-days." His eyes narrowed walking up to him. "I told you to be careful with her and yet you still hung on her words."

"Ash had nothing to do with…"

"Who did you kiss, John; that made Allie run away from you then?" Shawn fought back seeing those blue eyes of his look away giving in of the torment that he was dishing out. "Exactly, John; Ashley was with you when Allie saw you kiss her for show."

"Don't,"

Shawn shook his head hearing the low plea from John. "You broke her heart. You didn't show up to her Mother's funeral when she needed you the most, she'll never forgive you for what you've…"

"You're wrong," John answered looking up at the Showstopper seeing the skeptical look on his face. "I'll get Allie back."

"I don't think you would John, just look at your track record with girls."

Rayne walked up seeing Shawn and John having the Father/boyfriend or the Ex-boyfriend talk of getting the girl back. Shrugging she walked past them heading off to catering getting something for Allie to eat along with getting some hits in the ex champ as well.

John on the other hand rolled his head, smirking. "Got nothing better to do than mock me with past relationships, Rayne?"

She rolled her eyes; giving her best Edge smirk; glancing over her shoulder at him. "Hate to tell ya, Champ but you dug yourself in that hole when you got into that 'storyline' with Ashley."

John had to smirk, hearing his ex wife tell him this, as she continued on her way away from them. "Really and this is coming from a girl who didn't tell her ex about the custody battle between her and Xander with Jodi on the line?" John watched her stop dead in her tracks slowly turning around glaring at him. All he had was a grin that creased his lips, nicely.

Shawn rolled his eyes seeing him pull those strings again, letting his hand grasp John's shoulder he spun him around, pinning him back to against the wall. "I'm telling you this right now, you mess with half the divas in this locker room, they'll all be hating you and will be more than happy to have someone jump you if they wanted to." His eyes narrowed, seeing the look in the chain gang soldier's eyes. "And I'm dead serious, you better stay away from my daughter or there will be hell to pay." He released his hold, walking off as Rayne walked up to him.

John smirked seeing those eyes burning hatred towards him. "Go ahead sweetie take a shot."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what; I won't hit you because of what you did in the past seemed nothing after it happened."

John narrowed his eyes blinking. "What are you talking about, Ray…"

"For god sake John," She glared at him. "Right before I caught you with my ex best friend I was at the doctor's office, I wasn't feeling good for the past few weeks and you know why?" She paused, waiting for him to come up with some smartass comment. "Oh good you'll now listen,"

"What in the…"

"I was going to have your child John; your child, but it didn't happen since after catching you with her I wasn't thinking straight; my foot missed a step and fell down my studio loft stairs making me miscarriage." She glared at him seeing those blue eyes of his lower in sadness of what happened.

Her eyes twitched. "You've cause me hell," Her voice was bitter feeling his eyes still glare at her.

"And yet you just now tell me what happened, why not earlier Rayne?" He questioned, slowly getting closer to her watching her back away from him. "Were you so pissed off at me that you didn't want me to know about our…"

"AS I SAID BEFORE, I CAUGHT YOU WITH MY EX BEST FRIEND WHEN I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THE NEWS," She gritted feeling her lips going into a smirk, "And hate to tell you but Allie was right about one thing,"

He mocked a laugh, but deep down he was heartbroken himself of what Shawn and Rayne were right about. "And that would be what, Rayne?"

"Ignorance is your new best friend," She whipped her head letting her hair snap him in his face as she took off going to get food like she planned to do in the first place.

He sighed, feeling the tips of her hair smack him in the face as he watched her walk off. _"Ignorance is your new best friend!"_ He heard the cries of Allie after she said those words to him before he walked off leaving her with Adam. He never felt so bad in his life of doing the same thing he's done to Rayne now to Allie but she couldn't listen to him when he was trying to explain the whole plot of Ash being with him. He had to talk to someone.

Legacy's out of the question; Randy would've killed him, Cody and Ted would join in with Randy after finding out by Mel of what had happened between the two; DX was another one he couldn't talk to well Hunter at least he couldn't since he would probably received a lead mallet to his skull of hurting Shawn's daughter; Adam… He sighed at that thought, Adam would kill him if he got near Allie again just to talk to him, hell or worst Rayne would get her two by four wooden stick covered in barbwire and hit him with it.

He groaned as he started to walk down the hallway trying to get some peace with him but still thinking on who he can talk to. Mel was totally out of the question, if Allie was hard of hitting him across the face who knows what her sister like best friend would do to him. Dave and Cass? There might be a chance of talking to them but knowing Cassie, she wouldn't talk to him; Dave might but it all depends on if he would follow Cassie on her decision. Jay and Lara, there was probably not another chance of talking to them since Jay was Adam's best friend and if he talked to him, Jay would probably tell Adam which makes Lara the same as well only because she's Rayne's best friend and whatever he'll goes, he's still going to get his ass kicked. _This is useless; no one will talk to…_

"John, what's wrong?"

He turned seeing Mickie James tilt her head to the side resting her head against the wall blinking watching how confused he looked. He shook his head, "Nothing Mickie, I don't want to…"

"It's about Allie, isn't it?" Mickie questioned, seeing that look from him. She sighed, looking at his all ready swollen cheek. "Damn she hit you that hard that half your face is swelling!"

"What!?" He blinked looking over to the right seeing a mirror looking in it, checking out it.

She giggled rolling her eyes, "Relax John, I'm kidding but I'm gonna help you ice it if that's all right?" She watched him look back at her seeing that walk from him up to her knowing he was a lost puppy in the game of love of losing the best thing he had. "Can you tell me from the beginning what happened when we go get ice?"

He nodded as they walked to the trainer's room, getting ready to explain what happened when he noticed that Allie was back and going after her again.

**Piece of Me:**

Rayne was literary shaking after hearing that sentence John told her, he was ready to get slapped again. She breathed out her nose closing her eyes as she walked down the hallway heading back to Adam's locker room. "I would've killed him," She muttered under her breath, holding a plate of fruit and selected meats for Allie, Adam and her could munch on before Raw starts.

Turning the corner she could hear a guitar playing in the room. Once she stepped up to the door used her arm getting into the room seeing Allie sitting cross legged on the floor, playing her guitar while Adam sat across from her watching and hearing her sing. _That was quick of her being just…_ Her eyes lowered hearing the song she decided to play.

_(A/N: Cold as you respectfully belongs to Taylor Swift, I own nothing…)_

"_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
__And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
__So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
__And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted. _

_Oh what a shame.  
__What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
__Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
__And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through,  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

She tilted her head walking into the room still hearing the words flow through of what Allie was going through. She wondered if this was either her first time boyfriend or what not but it seemed like she'd been through a lot. She sighed, lowly knowing she should've got to know more about Allie than what she'd seen all ready.

"_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
__And I stood there lovin' you and wished them all away.  
__And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer,"_

Allie stopped suddenly blinking, hearing what she said knowing it was something to do with the fact of it being her last name brought tears to her eyes of what John truly did to her. She swallowed back the dryness and picked up where she stopped at and tried to make it not like she was about to cry.

"_With the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame.  
__What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
__So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
__And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through,  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

Getting next to Adam, Rayne eased herself down to the floor holding the plate in front of her. She blinked, watching Allie strum the guitar like a pro but she could see the pain and hurt in her soul of what happened. Her eyes lowered feeling bad after what happened in the month she came in. She snapped at the poor diva that was trying to get rid of the fact that lost in a match against a diva that was giving her a hard time and having her snap at Allie like she did, she should've known better and not tossed in the father card when she didn't know who it was._But I cried, cried for you.  
__And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
__If I died, died for you (Died for you)"_

"You never did give a damn thing, honey.

She watched Allie stay quiet for a while tilting her head to the side, resting it on Adam's shoulder seeing her eyes close slowly watching crystal drops escape her once unique but now brown eyes, knowing it was killing her for what went down between her and John. A sigh, escaped her lips, looking at Adam seeing him just watch the emotion in his face when seeing Allie like this. She nuzzled lightly against his arm feeling him pull her into his side holding her close, listening to Allie finishing up.

"_Oh, what a shame  
__What a rainy ending give to a perfect day.  
__Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
__Counted all the scars you made.  
__Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through,  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

Allie placed the guitar down beside her, bringing her hand up to her lips cupping over them, shaking her head. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered, letting more tears fall from her eyes lowering her head finally letting it out again. Sure her past relationships she was able to get over and move on but this one, with John seemed to be stuck into her mind and heart like a permanent marker that wouldn't wash away from her. She whipped her head around still crying hating how she was and how he put her through this when she thought they were going to be that perfect fairytale ending but seems like she won't be _Cinderella _at the ball claiming her prince.

She whined, feeling her whole body shake. She sighed, slightly feeling arms wrap around her. Through blurred and teary eyes she saw Rayne on one side of her while she knew Adam was on the other. "You guys don't have to feel sorry for me, I fell for the jerk." She lowly muttered, closing her eyes feeling their hands rub her back trying to get her calm.

"Allie, there's nothing more sad to see a girl like you hurt just for something he did." Adam answered, watching her fall into him again, watching Rayne move closer brushing out Allie's hair. He leaned back wrapping his arms around her, looking at Rayne seeing her smile.

"Hey girl, you know what?" Rayne started seeing those eyes of hers look at her slightly.

"What?" Allie asked, resting her head against Adam's chest looking at Rayne.

"You get a run in from stopping Ashley from beating the crap out of Mel." She smiled slightly seeing those eyes blink at her. She sighed, shaking her head getting up on her feet walking over to the plate of food.

Adam smiled lowering his head close to Allie's ear. "Look at it this way, the faster you save your friend the faster you can beat the living hell out of Ashley." He pulled back seeing the brunette pink streaked girl look up at him blinking continuously. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, the boyfriend stealing Ashley? The one you pushed…" He paused rethinking the situation that happened on the Fourth of July. He smiled, "The one you speared into the pool, Ashley?"

Allie smiled, shaking her head just like what he did, sticking out her tongue. "Why do you make me smile now?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hm…let's see, cause I see you as a sister and just that I reek of Awesome," He stuck out his tongue back at her, hearing a light giggle.

Allie rolled her eyes, "Thanks _Dad_ I appreciate the pep talk on boys," She teased seeing the look in his eyes.

He lightly nudged her arm hearing her laugh again, "See, you have family looking out after your ass even if you don't know where your Father is and the whole thing with your Mother." He saw her head look at the ground. "Hey," His fingers lightly cupped her chin making her look at him again. "You share the same birthday with me, so if you want to do something special you can."

She blinked, "I didn't tell you I had the same birthday as you," She frowned, her eyes narrowing. She looked over seeing Rayne plop down beside them offering food. She smiled, picking up a cube watermelon and popping it in her mouth.

He nodded, "Right then I must've got it from Mel who told us then." He answered seeing her shake her head. "What?"

"Mel and her big mouth," She made a face, hearing Rayne giggle. "Well it's true." She sighed, feeling a chill across her neck. Her head glanced back down at her left wrist looking at the tat she recently got that no one knew about besides Adam, Rayne, Maria, Randy, John, and now Shawn. Shaking her head, she stood on her feet as they looked at her.

"You ok?" Adam questioned.

She nodded, sighing. "I need to get ready since the last and final member of the Goddesses of Destruction is about to make her appearance." She went into a smile seeing Adam and Rayne shake their heads smirking.

Rayne got back to her feet, looking at the girl. "Ok but seriously," She looked down at what Allie wore. "That?"

She rolled her eyes, "I think I can wear what I want to wear and it's not like I'm asking you to go and get into preppy clothing am I?" She beamed seeing the Charismatic Goth glare at her before looking over to Adam. "And for you yes I do share the same birthday with you."

"That's cool," He answered, smiling to her. "And as I said before, if you want we can do a bash and get all dressed up for it."

She shook her head, nose scrunching up, "I don't know. I might just want to skip my birthday all together this year."

"All right,"

She smiled, "But I'm glad you guys are looking out for me." She pulled Rayne over into a hug. She looked to Adam. "But if you're planning something for your birthday I'll be more than happy to come and join, all right?"

The Rated R Superstar nodded, "Of course Allie!" He watched her let go of the black purple haired diva.

"Thanks," Allie said finally walking off. Her head turned looking at them before she left. "I'll come back and get my guitar when I get done all right?"

They nodded waving to the girl. "Good luck Dreamer!"

A smile kept to her face as she vanished off in Joe Louis.

~*~

A few minutes later, Allie stood in a darken corner watching Mel and Ashley all ready go into their match. She blinked, rolling her neck waiting for the right time to go out and finally kick ass. But something wasn't sitting right with…

"Allie,"

She whipped around but got dragged in further into the corner. Her back brushed up against the wall, finally seeing the light from a cell phone shine on them. Her eyes glared at _him_. "What do you want?"

Xander showed his teeth smiling, "Wanting to know if you told Rayne the little…"

"Xander, I haven't got a chance to even tell her!" She hissed, seeing those eyes of his go into a glare.

He brushed up against her, hearing a light gasp. "Do I need to remind you of our little skit?"

She shook her head.

"Then tell her soon or I won't be able to keep my promise on what we did." He threatened.

She blinked, slowly lowering her head.

He rolled those eyes watching her. "What's wrong?"

She looked back up at him as the light dimmed. "You wouldn't care if I even told you."

He pressed a button on his phone seeing the depressed state she was in again. He sighed, easing up, staring at her. "What happened?"

"Why is it; that everything that I touch just turns into dust?" She raked her hands through her hair, now sliding to the ground.

He blinked, looking around before crouching in front of her. "Can I take a shot on who you're talking about?"

"I don't care," She mumbled, keeping her head down, nails digging into her scalp.

His hand reached out, grasping her shoulder lightly, watching those eyes of hers look at him in the dim lighting. "John?"

She nodded. Her lips moved around but her teeth bit inside of her mouth. He along with Adam and Rayne knew the truth. Cassie, Lara, Dave and Jay knew as well but they tried to keep her with them so they could talk. She slowly went into a low high pitched whine, just thinking about the situation.

Xander moved close to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Shh… I told you he was going to do that." He muttered against her ear, feeling her left hand clench his shirt.

"But I didn't want to believe you." She gritted, slowly shaking.

He smirked, "Of course. You and Rayne never believed me."

She pulled back glaring at him. "Ok look I didn't know Rayne was your ex when you just surprisingly kissed me three years ago."

"Easy killer; easy," He muttered. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what was it!" She hissed again, getting back to her feet.

"Look, I'll let you sort your stuff out with John and won't bug you about the thing with Rayne but," He stood back on his feet. He gave the phone light again as he smirked, holding her against the wall.

She gasped, feeling his arm pin her to the way by the neck. "What is with you and trying to strangle me, Alex?" She tensed feeling his breath just linger against her skin.

"If you don't tell her soon, my mouth might slip to my crew on what we did." He saw her eyes narrow to him. "And trust me, they'll believe every word that I say so you better be careful and choose your time right when telling your new best friend." He released his hold seeing her hands wrap around her neck soothing the pain.

"Time's a ticking, Dreamer." She stared at him as he walked off. She shook her head now stepping out of the darken hole she got pulled into by Xander now watching the match at a go. Lightly she couldn't hold it any longer but let out a low growl.

"Whoa, Allie what's wrong?"

Her head whipped over seeing Stephanie smile to her warmly. "Nothing, I was just thinking and I stepped way into the dream I didn't want to see." She answered somewhat truthfully. Her eyes were still glued on the match.

"Ok," She answered, lightly placing her hand on the girls' shoulder. Seeing Allie look at her she added. "Welcome back, sweetie."

* * *

_Awe, at least John has Mickie to talk to about what's going on even if he has half of what used to be his crew on his tail after what happened with Allie…_

_Adam and Rayne must be planning something for the newly formed diva if Adam mentioned Allie and his Birthday twice to her… I wonder what they're up too… XD_

_I seriously hate Xander popping up out of nowhere! I mean come on… can't Allie go one day with out seeing the deranged superstar as her shadow?_

_And I wonder how long he's giving Allie into telling Rayne what he said…_

_I guess it's still a mystery… XD_

_Thanks to:_

_**John. C Chaingang:** :] Thanks for keeping up with the story still! :D It means a lot :] Thank you! Hm… XD *Looks around pulling out the WWE Title XD handing it back to you ;)* There you go… hehehe… *blinks looking around* Uh… Gotta go :D… *dashes off without getting caught XD *_

_**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** Thanks for reviewing chica! :D You're amazing and Awesome! Present…present… *goes digging into bag of tricks… XD* A-ha! *pulls out Edge I-Pod Skin cover* Bwahahahaha… XD hehehe… Enjoy my friend!_

_And if anyone else is reading this… please, tell me how I'm doing! Thank yous! :D_


	20. Crazy Possessive

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank you to EternalxInsanity and XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia **

The match sounded with the bell ringing and Lillian Garcia announcing the winner. Ashley however, blinked sitting there, watching Mel getting her hand raised in victory. Her eyes narrowed, staggering back to her feet finally walking over to the demon diva who threatened her early in the night about her friend Allie. "Hey!"

Mel glanced over eyeing the pink streaked diva walked up to her, "What you boyfriend stealer?"

Ash's eyes widened, hearing those words. "I'm no boyfriend steal…"

"Right, why did Allie slap John then?"

She blinked. _Allie slapped John? _She smiled to herself but kept in role. "Cause she took it wrong of what John and I were…"

"Bull, you have feelings for John when he was still in love with Allie!" Mel rolled her eyes as she started to leave the ring.

The dirty diva felt her eyes twitch. _All right, so Mel was right on me liking John but how dare you say that to me, when now I might have a shot with John!_ Her eyes burned of hatred as she stormed after Allie's friend, grabbing her wrist spinning her around.

Mel glared at her, "I was leaving!"

Ash shook her head, drawing her right hand up, slapping the Dark Goddess across the face. "But I wasn't done with you." She stuck, spearing the dark haired diva to the ground as the fans booed her, chanting a name that was distinct to make out.

~*~

Allie looked around trying to hold in her inner fight self to now just go and kick Ashley's ass. She hated seeing her friend get a beat down by the same girl she speared into the pool back in July. And now, just coming back and kiss her boyfriend, there was hell to pay.

"Al's, you may make your appearance to help your teammate." Stephanie announced watching Allie's head glance over to her, grinning. Shaking her head; she smiled, "Knock'em dead, killer."

Allie smiled picking up a mike as she started out to the ring. "It's Goddess…Bitch!" She heard the music to the tag team stable echo through the arena as she made her return hearing the fans now go insane.

(A/N: Falling down belongs to Rev Theory!)

_Take your money  
Take your empty dreams  
Break the cycle  
Cut the cord that feeds  
I'm out here standin' on the  
Edge of insanity_

Allie stepped out onto the stage, looking around hearing the WWE Universe go insane. She smiled, just glancing around. Signs, Welcome back signs made her heart flip. She wasn't expecting this kind of treatment when she showed back up in this environment. She shook her head slowly letting her eyes glance down in the ring seeing the blond haired pink and black streaked diva taking her frustrations out on Mel.

Her eyes burned head slowly lowering. _I don't think so! _She thought sighing finally taking off.

_So take your money  
Take your empty dreams  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
Cause I'm falling down  
Falling down  
_

She ran down the ramp seeing Ashley not looking up into who was coming to Mel's aid. Smirking she was ready to have some fun.

_It's the blow back  
It's the premonition  
It's the contact  
It's the termination  
It's the blow back  
It's the premonition  
It's the contact  
_

Sliding into the ring, she stood back on her feet tackling the dirty diva away from Mel, now just laying it into her.

_Only if you breathe  
Only if you breathe_

Ashley trucked her head, arms being over as shield trying to protect her face. "Ow, Ray…lay…"

"It's not Rayne, you boyfriend stealer!" Allie gritted feeling her feet finally push her away. She staggered back, rolling on her shoulders watching Ashley get back on her feet, eyes in shock of seeing the girl back into the company. She smiled seeing her hightail it out, "Surprised to see me Ashley, John's actual girlfriend?"

Ash smirked, but got tackled back to the ground seeing the look-a-like pin her to the mat. "Really, cause what I heard is that you broke up with him." She watched those eyes blaze. "And let me tell you wanna be; he's good." She winked finally pushing Allie off of her again.

Seeing that smirk, Allie's eyes narrowed, biting the inside of her mouth again glaring at the diva. Standing on her feet, a low growl formed in her throat watching those eyes of the Punk Princess widened. Shaking her head she leaped back at the one who ruined everything for her.

The blond diva slid out of the ring before she saw the brunette girl finally take her frustrations out on her. She shook her head, smiling shaking her finger while she moved away from the ring. She watched both divas glare at her. "Awe, I'm sorry girls." She laughed, "Maybe next time." She called out to them waving. Turning on her combat heel she left them in their glory of the final Goddess of Destruction member getting the cheers.

Allie glared after her, her left eye going into a twitch as her jaw locked. Her fingers curled around the top rope, gripping it as she now just shook her head. Every vein in her body throbbed against her skin. Her head lowered as she felt the mat below her move.

"I took her out for you as redemption for the shit her team caused at Summer Slam and yet she had to get the best of you." Mel said.

She turned her head, looking at her best friend as those now silver hazel eyes grew in worry for her. "She hasn't done anything yet besides piss me off further!" She answered hearing the chants of their team name. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Allie, you know John…"

"I don't want to hear it ok Mel," She rolled down, escaping the ring heading back to the locker rooms. She smiled lowering her head hearing the chants. This is why she loved it here. No matter how long you were gone from the ring, you were welcomed back into the family with open arms.

Mel stared after her friend. Smiling slightly she looked around hearing their team name from the fans. Shaking her head, she felt her neck pop. She blinked, letting her right hand grip the back as she rolled her head. Nodding, she slipped out of the ring heading up the side of the ramp high fiving the fans as the next match went into play.

**Just so you know: **

Allie was pissed to the extremes. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Ash got under her skin like a bad disease. Her eyes twitched as she made her way to Adam and Rayne's locker room. She blinked, her eyes catching a brunette diva talking to…

Her feet stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed watching those same blue eyes glance over Mickie James' shoulder seeing her. She sighed; rolling her eyes as she finally looked the other way. _Come on move!_ Shaking her head she began to move storming off before one of them talked to her.

Mickie blinked seeing John looking at something. Her head turned as her loose curls brushed over her shoulder seeing the diva John still loved.

"I'll see you later Mickie," John's voice brought the younger James into looking at him. "Please talk to her."

She nodded, glancing back as Allie walked past her. She sighed, looking back at the former champ. "I'll try." She muttered smiling to him as he slightly smiled back to her.

"Thank you," John took off going in the other direction.

Mickie sighed, finally turning back going into a jog after Allie. "Allie, wait up!" She called.

Allie stopped, slowly turning around looking in the eyes of Lara's younger sister. "What? I'm seriously not in a good mood, Mickie." She gritted tilting her head to the side as her fingers started to curl.

"Please? It will only take a minute or…"

"Go." Allie snapped, glaring at her.

"Ok, so I know that you're pissed off of what Ashley did but what you did to John…"

Allie's eyes flared. "What I did? What I…" Her head looked around, eyes slowly closing trying to gain her cool. "I didn't do anything Mickie besides slap him across the face and telling him that I was done, since he kissed Ashley!"

The hazel eye diva stared at her. "But, Al, you know it was script…"

Allie shook her head. "I'm not buying that Mickie! Ash got her wish ok. She can have…"

"Not when John still cares for you, Allie." Mickie answered seeing the girl lower her head. "Allie, you know you still love him. Even if you did slap him, it made him finally see what he wanted in the past."

The returned diva smirked, "Yeah and what would that be?" She asked bitterly seeing those eyes narrow at her.

"Someone who brought him to be the man who he is today and trying to prove the haters that he can keep a steady relationship." Mickie saw the newly pink streaked diva look away from her again. She shook her head, reaching out bringing Allie to look at her again. "He needs…"

"I'm still broken Mickie!" She snapped, pulling out from her hold. She saw the younger sister blink. She shook her head. "I have no one to go home to now. I can't find my father and I just lost my mother,"

Mickie slowly lowered her head. She knew that Lara went to support her, when it happened. Her eyes looked up at her as she still continued.

She watched the diva blink. "Yeah surprised now that I have no family?" She asked seeing the girl nod. Shaking her head she went on. "But it just hurts," On the verge of tears, she swallowed back the lump in her throat. "It hurts that I come back to hang out with the crew and my boyfriend but I find him smooching that Playboy Bunny!" She saw Mickie shake her head. "What do you mean n…"

"You have us as a family Allie, that's not…"

"Mickie," Lara came up from behind Allie, glaring at her sister. "Not now." She watched Allie stare at her. "Go. Go with Rayne and Adam tonight, I'll tell Shawn and the others where…"

Allie shook her head, "Right now I still want to be alone." She looked at the older sister. "But thanks." She smiled warmly to her but her voice was uneasy and bitter. She left the sister duo starting back to Adam's locker room for her guitar.

Lara stared after Rayne and Mel's teammate before whipping back around, looking at her sister. "What the hell was that for!" She questioned seeing her sister shrug. "You don't know! She wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to you when you were talking to…"

"He misses her and knew what she means to him, not Ash, Lar! I was helping out my friend who's trying to keep her with him!"

Lara crossed her arms over her chest glancing over seeing Allie and Cody talking. She blinked. _I thought she was going to head…_ She looked back at her sister who started again.

"Lara, John doesn't want to loose Allie in the storyline she's in with him, Cody and Ashley." Mickie saw her sister's eyes slowly lower in hurt knowing the truth of what was probably happening. "Something is going to happen and John's not going too keen with it."

~*~

Allie stood in front of Cody, as the camera crew shuffled in getting ready to cut a promo for next week. She folded her arms over her chest hiding the fact that she was still pissed after what happened with Ashley.

"Allie, are you all right?" Cody asked, lightly brushing his hand against her cheek, cupping slightly watching a smile slide against her lips.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She moved closer to him, looking into those husky blue-gray eyes of his. Even though she felt bad of what happened between her and John earlier, just being with Cody seemed well, normal and less stressful. She smiled slightly remembering what happened Thursday, when he walked up and checked on her after Adam told her other ex crew leave the grave.

He looked around seeing Lara and Mickie glance at them from a distance. Rolling his eyes his attention was back to Allie, watching the poor girl slowly look around fidgeting. He sighed, pulling her into his embrace, his cheek slightly pressing against her head as he now talked to her. "I'm sorry about what happened, Allie."

She shook her head, slowly burying her head into his chest crying. "First Mom and now this with John, I don't know what to do!" She wailed, her hands wrapping into his Legacy shirt.

"Shh," He cooed lightly looking over seeing Mickie shake her head, taking off leaving her older sister standing there. _Great, Saint Mickie is going to get John, why just so more of the feud could boil into the fans hating him for making Shawn's Daughter a living hell._ He combed through her hair, now seeing the camera crew nodding telling him to keep it up even if it wasn't supposed to be scripted. "It's all right Allie, please stop crying?"

His lips twisted, brows furrowed feeling her head, respond to his question. "Baby girl come on," He whispered. His eyes widened feeling her knees give in now just slumping into him. "Allie come on, please everything is going…"

"Cody, my life is messed up," Her head pulled back as the repaired makeup now slid against her face. "My mother's gone; I have no clue where my Father's at. I can't deal with this any more!" She smirked slowly going into hysterics. "OH and you wanna know what the kicker is Cody? Coming back from being gone for four months only to find the one thing you cared about, KISS another making you feel," Pausing her head snapped over seeing John run over to them on queue. "SICK," Her teeth gritted eyes narrowing into slits.

"What did you do to her Rhodes?" John snapped, trying to put the fact of getting slapped by his girlfriend aside. His arms started to reach out for her.

"DON'T touch me," She smacked his hands away jumping away from him only hiding behind Cody, still glaring at him.

"Allie, you know it didn't mean anything!" John spat out lowly, his eyes locking with those deadly piercing cold eyes. "Al's…"

"YOU didn't show up!" She screamed, spinning on her heel leaving the two there. She was now furious of what happened on SummerSlam. Sure it was probably scripted of Ashley taking his phone into not talking to her but missing out on the day she said goodbye to her Mother? He didn't even bother to show up to support her when she needed him! Ok Shawn, Maria and the rest of the crew came over to help her through the lost but come on, she wanted her boyfriend to be with her as well.

She smirked, whipping around keeping her stride of going walking backwards, seeing John and Cody walk after her. "But I guess that two timing punk rocker took your heart again! Tell me JOHN. HOW does it feel to do what you've done in the past only to hear from the girl who tried to change you say that everyone misread you, that you finally settled down but no," Tears slid from her eyes just looking at him. Her eyes widened tripping over her feet, falling to her backside against the pavement.

"Allie," Cody and John rushed over slowly getting her back onto her feet. The two looked at each other in the eyes slowly glaring not noticing Allie fighting her way out of their grasp.

"I'm fine, I don't need saving." Finally giving one last effort she rolled forward getting back on her feet looking at the two men who now were after her heart. Smiling slightly about the Idea of Cody brought the beginnings she had with John. She sighed, seeing those two look back at her with sorry and sorrow eyes of feeling her pain. "I gave up on the whole 'Fairytale Princess gets her Prince Happy Endings' since they've died oh I don't know, almost ten years ago." She stepped over them shaking her head she gave one last look at them before going back to get her guitar and leaving for the night. "If it isn't here where I'll find the true love, I guess…" She felt her shoulder pushed in, making her almost lose her balance. Her head snapped over seeing the dirty blonde haired diva run to her man.

"John! Oh my god, are you all right?" Ashley asked, kneeling seeing the confused look in his eyes. She saw Cody stare at them then back to the one who she bumped to the ground. Her head snapped over, eyes closing now narrowing looking at the diva. "OF COURSE you're not ALL right John. You have this wanna be twisting your emotions for us."

John's eyes widened seeing Allie's death glare. His head turned looking at Ashley. "U-u-us?" His words came out shaky looking back at the girl he wanted to be with and the one who's breaking them apart.

"Johnny," Ashley giggled, lowering her head laying a light kiss on his lips. She felt him pull back, looking back at Allie. "You know how you feel about me." Her head slowly tilted to in a flirty way. "You told me you didn't want to go to that Funeral for _her_ Mother so I told you to hang out with me instead."

Allie's hands clenched at her sides, blood beyond boiling just looking at the two on the ground. "You didn't want to go John?" She questioned before leaping at the Starstruck diva.

His head slowly looked back seeing Allie getting ready to leap at the both of them, especially at Ashley. "Allie, you know I wanted to go it's just the timing and…"

"AND hanging around her isn't it!" Allie started forward getting ready to take out that pretty smirk on the girls face.

Cody stood, interfering with the possible tackle from Ms. Dream to Ashley holding her back against him, feeling the struggle she was giving him. "Allie, calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" She screamed, baring her teeth glaring at Ashley with those eyes to kill. "That BITCH kept John from comforting his girlfriend when her MOTHER passed."

Ashley merely shrugged, looking the other way knowing what she did only made her feel better on making Allie's life a mess along with Xander on her tail. She blinked after hearing the word John's girl called her. "WHOA, wait a minute," Her head snapped over seeing the brunette girl slyly smirking. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a Bitch, you no good home wrecker!" She spat out seeing Ashley getting on her feet. "Come on, I dare you to hit me."

"Gladly!" Ashley started forward but got pulled back by John.

"No," John muttered, looking back seeing Allie shake her head. "Don't, this is what she wants you to do Ash!" He slowly glared at the girl he still wanted. "You hit her, she'll attack back and then I would have to pull you back out from her grasp."

Allie scoffed, feeling Cody's arms tighten around her waist. "What I want! What I did want JOHN was a loving relationship from you!" Her eyes blurred just looking at them standing across from her. How could he do this to her? He was supposed to be her shelter, a shoulder to cry on, and yet she had Cody hold her back before she did damage on Ashley's pretty face. "It was all fun and games that now Ashley's back in your life." She glared at the punk diva. Blinking her eyes, more tears slid out shaking her head finally calming down. "I'm done, I'm so done. John you should've said no and right now I lost all respect for you." She looked up at Cody seeing the look in his eyes. "Ashley, you can have him," She pulled out of Cody's hold sprinting off to Adam's locker room.

Cody whipped around seeing the poor girl dash like she did. He slowly turned looking at John seeing hurt in his own eyes but Ashley was laughing. He shook his head walking over to them. "I Hope you know what you got yourself into cause hate to tell you Cena," He paused seeing the Chaingang Commander look at him along with his Mistress. "Just seeing Ms. Allie Dream like this seems like the best plan in getting her with Legacy and keeping her away from you Champ." He turned storming back to his team's locker room getting ready to talk to his crew about the possibility of getting Allie in the group now that this broke out.

John's eyes widened, slowly turned his head as Cody walked off and the camera was on them.

"Perfect!" John looked over seeing the camera crew done shooting the skit and headed off for other promos.

His heart sank. Just something with her going into Legacy gave him bad vibes. _No she can't I won't let him do that to her!_ He pulled Ashley away from his side getting ready to go after Cody.

Ashley blinked, seeing John escaping. She caught his wrist seeing him look back at her. "OH Alyssa will be fine, don't worry about it ok?"

He glared at her, seeing that smug look she carried die. "You don't get it do you?" He snapped yanking his wrist free. "I can't loose her to him. Sure you want me for yourself I can see that, but the signings we had Thursday-I should've been in LA with her at _her_ Mother's Funeral not in Ohio." He turned, looking the way Cody went then back to the hallway he saw Allie dash away. He pressed his fingers to his temples shaking his head. "I broke my promise to her father that I wouldn't break her heart."

Ashley stared at him, "Her father? Why would you know who her father is when she doesn't even…"

"I'm sorry Ash I got to go," He sped away leaving the dirty diva in wonder.

Ash blinked, slowly looking around. _How could he know who Allie's father is?_ She folded her arms over her chest, slightly walking away from the scene. It still bugged her but something wasn't right. She shook her head. Just walking for a while she saw Allie head out of the arena while on the phone. She blinked, shaking her head as she left to her locker room getting ready to go to the hotel for the night.

~*~

Allie tilted her head to the side, still on the phone with a worried heartbreak kid. "Shawn, I'll be fine. Jason's in jail for life and I just need to get away ok?"

"_Allie, still, you going back out to California sounds like you're running away from your problems." _

She blinked, getting into the rental car she drove to the arena, smirking. "Yes Shawn but I know what I need to do. I thought I had time to get some respect with my Mother but I got interrupted again." She gently slid the guitar case in the backseat before starting the dark blue ford focus.

"_What happened that you didn't get peace with her? Who showed up that wasn't supposed to be there?" _

She sighed, shaking her head. _Do I tell him?_ She thought as she looked at her keys. "It's nothing Shawn, look I'll booked a flight out to visit you and your family when I get done all right, I just want more time with my mother and think about things ok?" She slid the key into the ignition waiting to start the car.

She heard the superstar sigh, _"All right but I know something else is bothering you Allie. You can talk to me or Hunter all right? We're here to help."_

She nodded, pressing her lips tight together, shaking; keeping the screaming mind of hers of telling him the truth. "Of course." She lied. She wanted to tell him what Xander knew but if she did, then he would know about Rayne being pregnant. Plus who knows what Xander would do to her if she told Shawn what he did to her. "You guys are the top ones I would come to talk, don't worry all right?"

There was a pause, _"All right Allie. Please call me when you touch down in Cali I want to make sure you're safe and sound at your old house."_

She nodded again. "Yep, will do Shawn. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She turned the key in the ignition hearing the car start up.

"_Ok, Bye Allie."_ She heard the other line die. Her eyes closed, bringing her hand down ending the call as well. She was running away from her problems but it also needed her to figure out what was going to happen next week on Raw after that skit aired tonight. Finally putting the car in gear she took off heading into the night back to Northwest Airlines to her flight back to California.

There were four things messing with her stings. One: still not knowing who her father was, two: Xander using blackmail against her, three: losing John to Ashley and yet the fourth and final one: Her heart still wanted to be with John. Cold drops fell from her eyes as she drove. Her hand brushed them away from her cheeks as she let the sounds of the music try to soothe her soul before heading back to what she use to call home.

Something had to happen soon, why? It always did, no matter how well things were. They turn out bad.

* * *

_Hm… we finally see Allie come back and try to get the upper advantage on Ashley but she managed to get the better of her…_

_What's going to happen between the two later as the time goes on…_

_How is John going to fully get Allie away from Cody and Legacy when she won't even listen to him for two minutes?_

_What's going on with Allie on flying out to see her mother? Is the black mail getting to her that she needs to think on what's going to happen in the matter of weeks of telling Rayne the truth? Or is the whole WWE Universe going to know about the little kiss she shared with Xander?_

_Stay tuned for More Falling in Love: Seasons!_

_Thanks to:_

_**EternalxInsanity**: Thanks for reviewing Chica! I'm still working on your songfic so that's my present from me to you as payment :D_

_**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update as soon as possible again :P hehehe… *hands over a Edge Journal :P*_

_And if other people are reading this, please tell me how I'm doing :D _

_Thanks!_


	21. Til Summer Comes Around

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Til Summer comes around By Keith Urban**

Allie flew back out to Los Angeles right after the show on Monday. She planned on staying there for a while before flying out to San Antonio and seeing her comfort of a family she still knew. She sighed, glancing up at the still night sky. Her heart ached and her she was, driving around LA just to clear her head. Her volume was low but she turned it up as she glanced over watching waves crashing into the shoreline. The CD she had playing seemed to keep her either at ease or just reminiscing the past of what she used to have.

(A/N: Til Summer comes around belongs to Keith Urban)

_But I close my eyes and one more time  
__We're spinning around and you're holding on tightly  
__The words came out  
__I kissed your mouth  
__No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly_

She hit the breaks fast, hearing the Porsche tires squeal against the desert road. Her eyes started to blur again just thinking of what happened in the summer. Who and what; were running in her mind as she tried to shake it out. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her skin was going white. She snickered through tears, glancing around. Something didn't seem right and everything was a complete mess.

_He left you for her!_ Her conscience screamed at her as she cringed. She hated that little voice in her head of it telling her all the right and true things that were happening.  
_  
You had to go I understand,  
But you promised you'd be back again_

She shook her head, _But he promised me! He promised me he'd be back again. _She sighed. It was no use. Fighting with her conscience was like trying to fight for the best top at a high end huge sale at one of the designer department stores. She could never win, no matter how much she made sense on what's happening.

_Yeah, and yet here you are back at your hometown wandering the streets trying to find answers of what just happened oh I don't know… four-five hours ago?_ She looked at the clock. Raw got out around 11:10 11:15ish, but she got out of the arena around 10:30 where she then got on the plane at 11:20 pm and it took her three hours leading her to 2:20 in the morning and no one was around driving at the late hour.

Sure clubs where hopping on the Sunset Strip and Hollywood Boulevard but it just didn't seem to help ease the pain she was feeling. _It was three and a half hours ago… just mind your own business all right? _She snapped back as she started forward again in the car she loved and called her second child.

_Fine!_ And from that moment her head seemed to unclog from what was happening in her mind. She sighed, hearing the song continue.

_And so I wander around this town  
'Til the summer comes around… _

_~*~ _

Two hours later, Allie sat there in front of her mother's grave legs crossed and against her chest. Her eyes blinked as her head tilted to the side reading the headstone. She was lucky that she didn't get up at five in the morning Monday just to prepare for the day of coming back or she would've been really winging it right now.

Her eyes glanced over to where her car was parked again. She swallowed the lump in her throat having that dark day shine on her again. Images flooded back to her. Xander here, showing his face to her trying to reason with her by calling a truce and here he goes threatening her trying to destroy the love she _used_ to have for John, and yet when she tried to leave for the third time, he stops her and they go into a make-out session.

She un-wrapped her arms from her knees, raking one hand through her hair gripping her roots. This shouldn't have happened of her mother dying and yet it did. She shuddered out a shaky sigh as the ocean breeze brushed over her hair. Shivering she shook her head finally looking back at the gravesite looking around.

The sun was rising and she was sitting on the damped ground. She couldn't help but walk the boardwalk and pier when no one was around felt nice just to think. After what happened last week she finally paid her mother the respects by just sitting there letting the silence be between them. She sighed, finally getting back to her feet looking at the grave. She smiled remembering something in her bag. _I'll be right back mom._ She dashed away, finally unlocking her car and getting into her trunk. Opening her suitcase she dug through finally getting what she had.

Sprinting back to the gravestone she held the piece of paper or photo in her hand slowly getting tears again. _I know you're probably thinking that I'm insane and I should leave him after all that he did but,_ She paused looking down at the picture. Shaking her head a few tears slipped out and landed on him. _I can't. I wish you could really help me and tell me what to do, but all I want right now is you to protect him. _Seeing John's smile more brought her heart to break further. _I mean, I know I haven't been the daughter you ever dreamed of but this is just my birthday wish from you is to look out after him please. _

She crouched down, placing the picture against the stone as she laid a rock beside it so it didn't drift off when the wind picked up. If it did, she knew what he looked like. She giggled lightly remembering what her mother said when she was slowly slipping to death. John was trying to save her and her mother was pleading with her to live another life that didn't need her. She sniffled feeling the breeze caress her skin in a warmly manner.

Her head turned, looking over her shoulder seeing the bright colors of pink and orange coming into the sky. Blinking her eyes, she glanced back down at the stone smiling. "I'm gonna go Mom but I'm gonna be back a few more times before this year's over with ok?" She answered watching a butterfly land on the stone. "I love you," She whispered, kissing the pink heart on her wrist. Smiling she nodded, heading back to her car zipping up the suitcase and closing the trunk as she jogged over to the drivers door jumping through the window like a TV show and started her car, finally heading back to the hotel to get at least some sleep before she went to visit the Michaels, later in the week.

**What have we done:**

Tuesday morning rolled around on the east side of the country. John groaned hearing the birds chirping up a storm outside his window. Blinking he eased from the bed moving over to the balcony. Standing there shirtless and in his shorts as he glanced out into the morning sun.

His hand cupped the side of his face, lightly groaning feeling the sting still. Shaking his head, his eyes lowered. _Damn, I can't believe I lost her from my life._ He shook his head, letting his right hand brush through his hair. He let her down and knew she wouldn't forgive him. He sighed, walking away from the window. Who knows what else Allie might have hidden that she didn't want anyone else to find. He knew he hurt her but it was in the script that he got before she got back.

"_Ignorance is your new best friend!"_

He fell back against the covers glancing up at the ceiling, hearing those words ring through him again. He hated that one girl just took his heart, while he was able to move on from the others when a break up happened. It should've had mattered who he was dating, he should be able to move on with his life but somehow he couldn't. He stood straight again, getting back on his feet packing for his flight out of Detroit.

~*~

Mel, Rayne, Lara, Cassie and Maria all gathered around the table in the hotel dinning room, waiting for their boyfriends to show up.

"So what's going on in October, Mel," Rayne asked, her head looking over to Allie's best friend.

The blood red haired diva blinked, looking over at Songstress Diva. "Ah nothing besides it being Halloween," she paused, "why?"

Rayne watched as Lara, Cassie and Maria looked at them. "Well Adam said to Allie yesterday that she could do whatever on their birthday."

Lara titled her head, "Adam and Allie have the same birthday?" She blinked.

Mel gasped, finally nodding. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Allie has the same birthday as Adam." She smiled getting ready to tell her plan. "I was thinking that we could do a Halloween Party that night for the both of them."

Cassie and Maria squealed with glee, looking at each other giggling before looking at the three girls. "A costume party sounds like fun!"

Rayne nodded, hearing those two, "Right but," she glanced over at Mel, "Allie said she didn't want to do it this year."

Mel's eyes shifted, "What do you mean Allie doesn't want to do it? I never said anything to her."

The midnight haired Diva shrugged, "It all happened when we had Allie in our locker room," she paused, "She just didn't want to do it."

Mel shook her head, "She's never done this before." Letting out a sigh, her hands raked through her hair.

Lara blinked, looking over at Cassie. The brunette blonde streaked girl spoke. "Why not throw the party for Adam? We can still say it's for Allie as well right?" Cassie looked over at Mel catching her eyes look over.

Maria nodded, "We could. Just have Allie think it's for Adam only and when it's time for cake we can say both names and she won't get mad."

Just sitting there, the blood red haired diva nodded. "That might work," Mel answered. "Yeah," she paused looking at the others who smiled with her. "That plan will so work!"

Right on the dot, Legacy, Adam, Dave and Jay showed up, wrapping their arms around their respective girlfriends. Randy bent his head down, lips kissing his girl's cheek. "What will so work, my Dark Goddess?"

Mel slightly blinked, feeling her cheeks gain heat, as the others sat down around her. Her eyes lowered before glancing over at her man. "Just planning a party for Allie but seems like the stubborn brunette doesn't want one."

Randy blinked, seeing the others narrow their eyes. "What do you mean she doesn't want to have party?" He saw his girlfriend shrug, "There has to be some explanation for it right?" He glanced around the table, leaning back in his chair slightly waiting for someone to comment back.

The moment of silence between the friends sucked, that was until Adam spoke up. "Well," he paused watching everyone look directly at him. "All she said to me and Rayne last night is that she just wants to skip it all together." He saw everyone nod.

"Rayne told us that all ready Adam," Lara pointed out seeing the Rated R Superstar roll his eyes.

"Fine," He teasingly stuck his tongue out as he started up a new thought to the group. "Now I don't know if it's possible or not but can you really not tell anyone about your birthday and expect them not to throw something for you, even if you don't want anything?"

Mel nodded, tossing her hands up in the air. "That's what I was just saying!" She heard the girls giggle lightly.

"Right," Jay chimed in. "But was she ever like this before?" He blinked seeing Randy's girl shake her head. "Ok. Now the question is. Why does she now not want a party when it's been going on for…" His eyes blinked waiting for an answer.

"As long as I could remember," Mel stated. "At least from kindergarten til, well, now. So that's a good what," Her eyes glanced at Randy as she calculated. She blinked. "So it was like Twenty-one years ago, she started it."

Rayne's eyes widened. "Wow, that long!"

Mel nodded seeing Dave wanting to speak.

"Well has it ever occurred that she might not want to do it this year because her mother passed away?" Dave questioned, his eyes looking at each and every one of his friends.

Mel shrugged again. "It's a possibility of her not wanting to do it but that hasn't stopped her before when she's been going through the fights with her mother."

"Ok, so that's one possibility," Ted glanced around the room watching the waiters run about catering to their costumers.

Again, silence after someone said something about the whole situation. Thrumming of fingers on tables, heads moving side to side thinking as if they had a song in their head and lost stares where all that was happening.

Cassie just looked around the room before finally glancing at the doorway that showed the lobby of people checking in and checking out finally got one person in mind of why Allie might not want to do the birthday bash. "A-ha!" She brought everyone's asserted eyes back on her. "I might have an idea on why Allie might not want to do the party."

Everyone blinked. "All right," Cody piped in shaking his head. "Who?"

Cassie smiled pointing her finger at the man who was checking out of the hotel, getting ready to head to the next venue. "John,"

Their heads all turned seeing the Chaingang Commander turn in his key and shuffle out of the hotel. The guys all tensed up, watching the man who broke Allie's heart into millions of all ready broken pieces as the girls shook their head looking back at one another.

"Ok, fine. He might be the problem but I know Allie," Mel gritted as she brought everyone's attention back. Her eyes locked up with Cody's. Just seeing that death glare meant something to him on breaking someone's heart. "Cody."

Cody shook his head, finally getting eye contact with Allie's best friend. "Yeah, sorry." He muttered slowly looking down at the table.

"I know Allie would want her friends there for her birthday. Costume or no costume party, it's going to happen. I'll make it happen if I have too!" She saw everyone nod agreeing with the plan.

That's when Rayne spoke again, "Why not just save the trouble and throw it for Adam."

"We were all ready planning on doing that Ray-Ray." Maria answered looking around the table. She saw the Rated R Superstar shake his head. "What?"

"No, she said that she would come and be at the party if there was one for me. It's just," He paused, "we can't say anything that it's also her birthday to her or anyone else or she might show up at all." He saw everyone nod their heads again.

"Ok, so October 30th into the 31st is going to be a Halloween party/birthday bash for Adam and Allie but we know it's for both. As for the others who are going to show up if they want to, it's for Adam." Mel announced seeing everyone smile. She shook her head.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Randy asked seeing those moonlit eyes look at him.

"I swear, if she doesn't show up for her own birthday, I'll kill her!" She got giggles and chuckles out of the group of friends and a caring boyfriend shaking his head smirking. "I'm serious!"

Randy rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah well I know you wouldn't hurt your best friend."

"I know but, Allie can be so…" She blinked feeling a hand on her shoulder. Her head turned seeing Adam smile to her. "What?"

"I'll make sure she's there ok?" Mel nodded hearing the Canadian superstar. "Good," He glanced around at his friends. "What do you say we get ready for the next show, shall we?"

Everyone agreed, nodding their head and getting up from their seats. Just a small here and there get together was all they needed now before they go off into the next state for the show.

**You'll think of me:**

Allie's alarm clock rang at five. Music filled the master room that used to belong to her mother at the house she lived in as a kid. Her eyes slowly blinked open staring at the sun through the window as it slowly vanished to the other side of the world. Gaining conscience, her arms stretched out, yawning hearing the second verse of the song:

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

Shaking her head, she slid up from sleeping on her stomach, crossing her legs as she just sat there, listening to the song. Smiling she glanced down at the shirt. She was just surprised that it still fit her after ten years. Before everything went down hill for her, she and Jane both loved the Goo Goo Dolls and danced to and sang every song being happy as can be. But she guessed that it was just something to do with fate. As her head tilted down, her teeth raked against her bottom lip. _That was in the past. This is the now. _She told herself. Her hands grasped her right ankle while she leaned back slightly still hearing the song play.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Glancing back down at her white shirt and denim stretchy shorts she decided to sleep in. The stretchy shorts were perfect and all she had to do was brush her hair, pack a few more things and head off to San Antonio in an hour and half. She sighed, getting to her knees crawling over to the night stand getting ready to shut it off. Smiling she heard the end of the line waiting for a few finally hearing the radio station.

_"That was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Next up we have..._" She killed the radio. Shaking her head, her legs draped over the edge of the bed finally getting to her feet. Her hands reached up, scratching before yawning again. Shuffling out of the room, she made it into the bathroom, picking up her brush as she started to comb out her hair. Her eyes glanced up into the mirror. Blinking she shook her head. The color of her eyes was back to half pink half brown again. _Maybe being away from the Michaels' family was a wrong thing to do,_ She thought finally moving back to bedroom tossing the brush back into her bag. Crouching, her fingers gripped the zipper and closed the suitcase.

After slipping on a new hoodie from her closet, her eyes glanced around the slowly darken room. It was going to be a while where she was going to be able to come back here to spend time with her mother. She sighed, finally bending down taking her suitcase heading out to her car.

Her head glanced around the home, picturing everything like it was back in yester year where her mother and her, were the best of friends. Shaking her head, her feet pattered against the carpeted stairs while she got down to the foyer, staring at the mirrored closet. Sighing, she turned, slipping into her black flats that were hers finally taking one last glance around the home. _It feels odd without her here._ She thought, shaking her head as her hand gripped the handle pulling the front door open. Stepping out side of the house, she sat her suitcase down, unzipping the top pocket and locked the house with the set of keys she held with her.

After a while she got into her car and took off to LAX. Her I-pod was plugged in, as she just surfed through songs trying to find something that will keep her an open minded person before she got back to Shawn's place. She blinked, quickly taking a glance over seeing the song. "_Vienna_?" She blinked, looking back at the road, but took another quick glance at who the artist was. She smirked, "Billy Joel; thanks Rayne." Shaking her head, her eyes took the road turning up the volume.

She drove hearing the song rush through her. Everything seemed so true to her that with everything happening so fast she couldn't just sit back and relax for a few. She tilted her head to the side, while her left elbow rested up against the window frame, holding the side of her face, as she continued to drive.

_Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook  
And disappeaar for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize  
Vienna waits for you_.

She smilled, shaking her head. She couldn't believe those lyrics actually meant something to her. Her car pulled back into LAX taking a spot close to the doors, she reached for her phone and dialed a number.

She leaned back in the seat while she fumbled with her I-pod waiting for the person to pick up.

"_Your resident Songstress here, talk to me."_

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Nice and thanks for putting that song on my I-pod Rayne."

"_Well thank ya Ms. Dream," _Rayne repiled.

"_Miss ya, Dreamer!"_ Adam shouted in the background.

She giggled, "Miss you too Adam," She blinked. "Wait, you saw me yesterday!" She heard Rayne tell him.

"_I know but still, I miss ya Dreamer!" _She shook her head after hearing Adam again.

She giggled hearing Rayne, "_Stop Adam, You'll see her hopefully over the weekend at the next venue,"_

"_Fine, Later Dreamer!"_

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Bye Edgy!" Hearing Rayne giggle she knew it either ticked him off or he just smirked his perfect vamp smirk of his as he walked away. "But anyway, seriously," She paused looking around at her surroundings. "How did you place that song on my I-pod without me giving it to you?"

Rayne now smirked on the other line, "_I was going to explain that but someone wanted to tell you he misses you." _She glanced over seeing Adam sheepishly smirk.

"_Sorry,_"

She rolled her eyes as she heard the girl giggle. "_Anyway, I placed that song on your I-pod like months ago when we all crowded around the bedroom to make sure you were all right and I asked Cam if I could upload a song to your I-pod for future hearing."_

Allie nodded, unplugging the device from the car jack tossing it into her bag she took on the plane. "Oh, that time, when," she rolled her eyes once more, grabbing the bag as she got out of her car. "When John actually cared." Slamming the door loudly phone still to ear locking the car. She popped opened her trunk as she dragged her suitcase out finally getting ready to go home.

Rayne blinked. _"Yeah, when ah…" _she glanced over at Adam who had an expression of confusion. She mouthed the words 'John' and 'pissed off' seeing the blonde Canadian nod his head. "_When he was there, making sure you were ok."_

She sighed, "Of course," her head shook. "I'm sorry Rayne I should've been a little more better on this and not so hateful." She glanced both ways before crossing the busy crossroads of drop offs or pick ups. Dashing across she started again. "Look, I'm at the airport heading over to San Antonio to stay with Shawn and his family for a while."

"_Good, good," _

"Ok well I'm gonna head off ok, I'll message you or something when I land."

"_Kay, kay well I'll talk to you later then, Lady A!"_

She smiled, "Bye Lady…"

"_Adios my Amiga! See you Soon hopefully!" _

She shook her head, trying to keep a laugh in, "Bye Lady Rayne, Bye Master Adam."

"_Yes!" _She heard Adam reply which only made her laugh more.

"_All right, all right, I'll let you go, Bye Allie."_

"Bye, Rayne." She heard the dial tone as she closed her phone. Stepping into airport doors, she felt nervous. Shaking her head, she glanced back down at her phone, dialing another number she basically knew by heart.

"_Hello?" _Her head snapped up, hearing that voice. She smiled placing her suitcase on the convayer belt watching it go through customs.

Her head tilted to the side, "Hey. I'm just calling to let you know that I should be home," she paused hearing a laugh on the other end. "Well back to your place around Midnight or so. How long will you be up?"

Hearing that southern voice seemed soothing for her, "_I don't know really Allie, probably Cam or Sky will still be up. I can see if Cam can go get you when you arrive back into town?"_ Shawn asked.

She smiled, feeling her eyes lower, "Yeah that would be nice, Shawn. Thanks."

"_No problem Allie, you know you're more than welcome to stay here as offten as you want,_" Shawn answered.

She nodded. "Yes and thank you again," She smiled seeing the person wave her up. "Ok well I'm gonna go so I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"_All right Allie, I'll talk to you in the morning." _

"Kay, Shawn. Night if I don't see you."

"_Thanks, Al's. Byes." _She heard the line go dead again. She sighed, looking at the security people, wave her up so she could get checked before going onward with her flight.

Mintues later she got into her seat, pulling out her I-pod and book. She heard the take off and the time she was planning on landing in San Antonio. Smiling her mind was too wrapped up in a book, everything slipped. Her head slowly tilted against the seat feeling her eyes in a deep slumber.

_Where were they? Allie thought, glancing around the resturant waiting for her girlfriends to show up for the annual chatfest. Her heels clicked against the flooring, arms crossed as she looked around._

"_Ma'am would you like to be seated at a table and they'll show up?" asked the Hostess seeing Allie look at her._

_She shook her head, "Nah, I'm ok. Thanks though." She smiled polietly seeing the girl do the same. _

"_Ok, well you can just tell me when." The Hostess said watching her nod._

"_Will do," Her eyes glanced back outside searching. She sighed, turning on her heel, storming outside waiting on the sidewalk. _

_She rolled her neck still glancing around. Something wasn't right. She sighed, I hope they didn't forget or I'll kill them. She shook her head, glancing down the street still looking for her friends._

_She heard screaming. Blinking she glanced to her left seeing these teenaged girls running her way. What the… She paused, hearing singing. Her head slowly turned, seeing the last person show up. Her eyes widened. No he can't be. She glanced back at the girls who were close enough to him. _

_She stormed up to one of them, taking her down with a clothesline keeping the girl down. "Stay down, you move close to him I'll grab security on you." She threatened as she glared at the other three that were with her. "Got it?"_

"_Yes!" The others announced watching Allie pull away now running up the same steps they saw John Cena go up on._

_Allie sprinted up the steps hearing John sing country. She blinked. When did he start singing country. She shook her head, finally going back through the doors seeing John stare at her._

"_John, what are you doing here?" She asked seeing him smile shaking his head, pulling her close. She sighed, Ok so not what I wanted into getting over him. Her mind raced, but her heart raced faster. _

_Her eyes slowly lowered watching him lean in close to her slightly kiss her lips before pulling back. She blinked uncontrollably letting her fingers lightly touch. She shook her head. "No, John you…"_

_(A/N: You'll think of me belongs to Keith Urban!)_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life  
_

_He winked, letting his smile go into a smirk showing off his dimples. She blinked taking a few steps back from him. What was he saying! Her eyes looked around, any where but him. Her heart thudded against her chest feeling that nerve of just telling him she was sorry._

_She tilted her head, glancing back at him. "John, please talk to me some…" She sighed, feeling those nerves tug harder at her soul as he said those words to her.  
__  
So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_He pulled her close again, looking into her eyes before fully smiling. "You'll think of me Allie, I know you will."_

_She pulled back hearing those words again. _

"_You'll think of me, I know you will."_

She gasped suddenly sitting back up in her seat, glancing at her I-pod. She shuddered, shaking her head. "No," She whispered feeling her eyes tear up again. "No," She whipped her head around. How could that happen? She's been fine up til now. She blinked as the cool drops trickled her cheek. Who would be up at 11 that she could call? She needed to tell someone what happened. She glanced around the plane seeing people on their laptops, system portables playing away at games, listening to music or watching the Movie that was currently playing. Still no one was on their cells.

She frowned slightly, glancing at her bag. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the laptop, finally getting on the computer. _Maybe they're all on line besides one person that I really, really don't want to talk to right at the moment. _She watched the screen light up as her desktop appeared. Sighing, she clicked on internet icon and signed into her email. Running her fingers through her hair, she saw the ones message her.

**DarkDaughter4ever:** ALLIE!

**Angel Loves Edgy (and Adam)**: DREAMER! Ad: OMG it's the Light Goddess!!! XD What's up Chica! XD R: *rolls eyes* omg Adam, what did you have? Ad: *smirks* sugar :-P R: O.o Oh good Goddess Ad: XD

**BubblyTwin**: OMG, ALLIE! HI! :D

She smiled at Maria's message. She felt a little better but not a lot as more messages pilled in.

**RKOViper**: Well, well it's Ms. Dream. How you doing Kiddo?

**CRhodes**: Hopefully all right, right? ;-)

**TDiBiase**: *smacks Cody upside the head* No you goof she's on cause she's upset! Of course she's all right.

Her eyes sifted a little, rolling them slightly but giggled lightly seeing those two at it in a chat room.

**Caption Charisma Jay (and Lara)**: Al's everything's all right, right? L: Hiya Allie Cali :-P *Waves*

**Dave_n_Cass**: Allie shouldn't you be landing soon?

She nodded as she replied back to them.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **DarkDaughter4ever: MEL! XD**

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **Angel love Edgy (and Adam)**: RAYNE-O and OMG it's the Rated R Superstar!!! XD Nice for taking the sugar there Adam XD

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **BubblyTwin**: Hi Maria :)

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **RKOViper**: Well, well it's Mr. Orton, :-P I'm doing fine well was til a dream happened… :((

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **CRhodes**: Yeah… if you say so, I'm all right… -.-

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **TDiBiase**: XD Thanks for smacking Cody upside the head, I wish I was fine, but truthfully I'm not…

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **Caption Charisma Jay (and Lara)**: Thanks for your concern Jay, I appreciate it :) to Lara: Hiya Lar Bear XD *waves*

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **Dave_n_Cass:** Yeah I think so, idk I was out of it most of the time I was on the plane… _._ *falls over* Yeah Dreams suck!

She waited getting everyone's reply back from what she sent them.

**DarkDaughter4ever, Angel loves Edgy (and Adam), BubblyTwin, RKOViper, CRhodes, TDiBiase, Caption Charisma Jay (and Lara) and Dave_n_Cass:** What happened Allie?

She sighed, seeing them all ask her the same thing.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva** to **DarkDaughter4ever, Angel loves Edgy (and Adam), BubblyTwin, RKOViper, CRhodes, TDiBiase, Caption Charisma Jay (and Lara) and Dave_n_Cass**: I thought of him when I thought for sure I wouldn't stoop to that level… :(( *goes into epic wailing*

* * *

Evil dream… XD (A/N: _To tell you the truth it was the same one I had but it went kinda different I just couldn't remember a lot of it since it happened like three days ago… X_|) What's going to happen between Allie and John now…

Well Allie finally got to visit and pay her mother the rightful respects she was trying to give her on the actual day of the funeral but that happened differently…

The girls and guys seemed pumped to work on the Halloween Costume party for both Adam and Allie in October, just that the question is, how well is it going to fan out when it comes time to do the party?

Stay tuned for more **Falling in Love: Seasons**!

Thanks to:

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX:** Thanks for reviewing chica! Um… don't know what to give you… XD… wait never mind *goes into bag of tricks, pulls out Edge Laptop Skin* there you go, to make your laptop pretty! XD hehehe…


	22. Brand New Start

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss* **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

_A/N: A filler of a chapter… I couldn't think of anything else that would work for it… -.- Must move on from this and work on other chapters XD… _

Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Brand New Start by Alter Bridge **

Allie trudged through the airport gates, shaking her head and yawing pulling out her cell again. Her eye blinked seeing the time. _Hm,_ she sighed, _12:30, then it would be 10:30 back home, while Detroit and New York would be around 1:30 in the morning maybe... _her head dropped as she shuffled through to the seats. _Hell if I know… Just trying to fall back asleep is deadly enough. _She slumped down into the plastic chair tossing her head back closing her eyes.

She should call Cameron so he could come and get her but she didn't want to take the chance of waking up Shawn and Rebecca. _But Shawn said Cam or Sky might be still up, Al's give him a call. _Her conscience was back.

Her eyes glared while she slowly looked at the window in front of her. _Why is it that you come back after one day when I was perfectly fine alone!_

She groaned lightly feeling her head throb. _It's because you're letting John get the better of you! You know you can do so much better with out him but yet you're little heart of yours is still holding on. GET OVER HIM ALL READY!_

It was right, she did need to get over him but it was going be a battle on doing so. Her fingers raked through her hair, slowly curling under, resting right at her jaw line as her elbows rested against her knees. Her eyes closed slightly feeling the cool drops fall against her hands.

_OH good Goddess! You're freaking MISSING HIM!_

She growled, _I AM NOT! So please leave me… _Her eyes shot open, feeling arms wrap around her neck.

"Hiya Allie!"

Her head whipped slightly to the right, seeing the longer blonde haired brown eyed older brother smiling. "Cameron!" She pulled away from his grasp running over to Shawn's older son, wrapping him up in a hug.

He chuckled lightly hugging her back, smiling. "Welcome home Al's." He saw her pull back slightly seeing her eyes search his. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing," she sighed, going back into him resting her head into his chest fighting the tears.

His brows lowered as a frown appeared on his lips. "All right, do I have to kick John's ass for ya?"

She bit the inside of her mouth, her head shook. "No not at all," she lied. Was he going to buy it, she hoped so.

He rolled his eyes, "Ah, I really hope that wasn't a lie cause you do know what we do with liars right?" He looked down on her seeing those eyes slowly look up at him innocently. She shook her head, as he smirked, "Oh that's a shame then." He grinned making her eyes widen.

"Cam, what are you…" She blinked seeing him move away from her. Her head tilted to the side seeing that sly smirk on his face. _What is he planning on do…_

"Cause we know what happened on Monday Allie, you can't lie to us not when you're working with Dad," Sky jumped beside her.

"Gah!" Startled she jumped sideways landing on her backside blinking looking up at him. "DON'T DO THAT!" Her face scrunched sighing out the pain.

Sky shook his head, laughing slightly as Cam walked over holding out a hand. "Come on, Al's Dad's waiting for you to get home." He smiled seeing the girl glance at him. He sighed, seeing her not take his hand. "You know, Shawn Michaels. The Heartbreak Kid. The one you're managing for DX?"

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Yeah, I know," she took his hand getting pulled back onto her feet. Her nose scrunched lightly still feeling the pain. "And just for future reference, you do that again, I'll lay you out with Sweet Kisses." She winked seeing Sky's eyes widened.

The older one rolled his eyes, "And when she does that, I'll lay in the Camera shot to her." He grinned seeing the girl glare at him. "You think I'm kidding?"

"How dare you treat me, you're acting sister, like that!" She pulled her hand out from his going into her fighting stance.

He shook his head as he glanced over at Sky seeing that smile. "Not here ok, we'll go at it later on the 360 all right?"

She sighed, "Fine," her eyes rolled as she draped her arm over Sky's shoulder, walking. "So what did you two do while I was gone?" She asked seeing Cam pick up her suitcase and guitar.

"Nothing really," Cam glanced at Sky. "Creamed his tail at Smackdown VS Raw 2009 again…"

"That's because you were using Taker and I was Dad, you goof!" Sky heard Allie giggle shaking her head. His eyes looked to her as they walked, "I would like to see you try to kill him at his own game!"

She beamed to him then to Cam, "Gladly, just give me the time and," She winked, "I'll be there." Her tongue stuck out as Cam ruffled up her hair.

"God we missed you!"

Her head lowered as she smiled watching their feet walk somewhat in unison together. She sighed, feeling Cam's arm resting across her shoulders while they headed out to his car.

~*~

Mel woke up Wednesday morning with an extra kick into her step. She smiled, slowly sitting up stretching, glancing over noticing Randy gone. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Geez, I wonder where my boyfriend…" She paused, glancing back seeing a dozen silver tipped red roses with a note, lying next to her. Her smile grew, taking the bouquet up to her nose smelling the sweet fragrance.

She took the note from the plastic stick.

_To my Dark Goddess,_

_You wanna escape for a while? Hope you don't have anything planned around 7. Dress pretty my Darling!_

_Just you, me, and the moon._ ;)

_Love, _

_RKO_ ;)

She squealed with glee as she read what Randy wrote to her. Oh my god! He's so sweet! I have to start at least getting ready for the night! She laid the roses back down on the bed, hopping out. Before she tossed her bag into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, someone knocked on the door. She glided over as if clouds carried her while she pulled back seeing the person on the other side.

"Mel, are you all right? I heard squealing." Cody asked seeing the girl nod.

"Yes, I am totally all right, Cody," she smiled, "Thanks for caring." Her head tilted to the side curiously looking at him, "Weren't you supposed to be with Randy and Ted, working out right now?"

Cody shrugged, "I guess but hell," he looked at her, "not after finding out what happened with Allie, I didn't feel like going."

She nodded. Allie signed onto her messenger just around Midnight and talked to everyone. Apparently, a dream kept her from getting a few minutes of rest before landing into San Antonio. And everyone, her, Rayne/Adam, Dave/Cassie, Jay/Lara, Randy, Cody, Ted and Maria all tried to calm her down. The only ones that probably calmed her down were Adam, Cody and her. "Yeah I wouldn't blame you for not going since I know that if John was there you would've killed him after what Allie told us."

He smirked, that lopsided smile, "I think I would've knocked his ass out!"

She giggled, shaking her head. "Of course Cody, I could see you do that too."

He smiled big before letting a sigh out, "All right I guess I'll go. So you can get read for your big date with Randy." He winked, hearing Allie's best friend giggle again.

"Thanks and try to find something to get your mind off of the whole situation, all right?" She told him.

"Yes ma'am," He smiled again to her as her head shook.

"I mean it, hit the bar or something."

"Yes ma'am," he said again.

Her eyes rolled playfully. "Bye Cody."

"Bye Mel," He walked away. She smiled slightly shutting the door. Turning on her heel, her back pressed against the door, letting out a low sigh. _Poor kid, I know he's worried about Al's._ She pushed off, shuffling to the bathroom, getting ready for the moonlight date, Randy planned.

**Wild at Heart**:

Cody shook his head against the black leather couch, staring at the blank wall. His mind was racing. Something about Allie puzzled him. Ok sure, John was still trying to get her to forgive him but he seriously doubted it. Shaking his head he stood on his feet, pulling out his phone, dialing a number.

"_Ted here,"_

"I'm going to go see her."

Ted blinked on the other line as he saw Randy take a break, now looking at him. _"Yeah Cody, don't you think you're being over protective now?"_

The younger man shook his head, "No I'm not like that. I just think she needs a little distraction or something to get John off her mind." He heard Ted sigh but Randy smirk out loud. "What?"

"_Hate to tell you dude but you're falling for her, fast and hard too." _Randy called to him. "_And aren't you supposed to be here, Rhodes?"_

His head lowered. Ok so he had a slight crush on Allie but who wouldn't. She was just too cute and sweet. "Ah I slept in Randy, sorry. I'll make it up to you later ok?"

"_Fine_,"

Ted rolled his eyes, "_Dude, do what you need to do all right. Just tell us_."

He nodded, "Then I'm going to fly out and spend time with her, all right?"

"_Ok,_" Ted sighed.

"Why?"

"_Code, I think you should really wait til Thursday night to leave that way you can have a day to plan and relax. You know?_"

"Yeah,"

"_Ok so we'll ship you off to San Antonio late tomorrow,_"

His eyes widened, "Randy!"

The viper chuckled, "_Kidding Cody, but I expect you in the gym to work out tomorrow all right._"

The youngest member of the Legacy crew sighed, "Fine."

"_Kay, we're going to continue so Randy can get ready for his moonlight romantic dinner date with Mel_." Ted dragged on lightly chuckling feeling Randy punch him in the arm.

"_Hey! She needs it all right, after all the stress that 's been going on_."

Cody shook his head hearing the two bicker over what happened. "All right guys, byes."

"_Bye Cody_!" The two called out to him. Cody heard the click die on the other end. Glancing back at the wall, he smiled, dialing the airport booking his flight out from Chicago.

~*~

6 PM rolled around. Mel took accustom to a Red halter top and a nice pair of black jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail with ringlet curls scattered around her head. She sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. _Come on Randy, I know it's only six but where are…_

"Oh sexy girlfriend!"

Her eyes lightened up. Jumping up onto her feet, she dashed to the door opening it seeing her man. "Oh you look rather stunning Randy." She winked, seeing him slightly show off his smirk.

"Well," he pulled out another rose handing it to her. "I try to be at least." He smiled, seeing her smile bright back to him taking the rose. "You ready to go?"

"Um-hm." She answered, nodding smelling the lovely flower. Her eyes watched Randy take her hand, leading her out of the room. "You do have our room key right?"

"Yes, I do Mel," He glanced to her, closing the door. "Don't worry sweetie." He smiled to her again as she giggled.

"All right," She sighed, "I trust you."

All he did was nod as they reached the elevator, "Oh yeah before I forget," He looked at her. "When you get into the car, you have to place on a blind fold, all right?"

She blinked, glaring at him suspiciously. "Why?"

He smiled goofily, "It's a surprise that's why."

Letting out a sigh, "Fine, I guess I can," her head lowered as her nose went back into the flower.

"Good," He hit the down button to the lobby pulling his girl into a side hug, letting his face bury into the lavender chamomile. A smile made his lips but couldn't feel bad for John on what was happening between him and Allie. If there was someway he could fix it he would.

Silence filled between them. Mel brought the rose down to her side, blinking as she looked up at him. "All right Orton, I'm getting a little antsy," she heard his smirk, "Where are we going?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He asked her seeing her head shake. "Exactly," He lightly poked her on the nose watching her face scrunch up as she smiled.

Hearing the ding of making it back to the main floor, they stepped out of the elevator taking into the night that was going to be perfect.

* * *

Eh… I can't come up with anything else… -.- it's sad really…

*shrugs* So I guess the question is how is everything going to fan out with the Date between Randy and Mel?

Cody seems a little love struck there now after what's been going on with Allie, is there a romance blooming with out John knowing?

Hm… I guess it's still a mystery… XD Review please :]

Thanks to:

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**: Thanks for reviewing! :D *Hands over Edge Cutout* There you go… Enjoy Chica!

**EternalxInsanity**: Thanks for reviewing! :D *Tosses Raven Skin Cover for Laptop and iPod* XD Enjoy Chica!


	23. Tremble for my Beloved

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss* **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to **Animal Luver 4 Life**. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 42: Tremble for my Beloved by Collective Soul (and can be heard also on the Twilight Soundtrack! XD)**

Thursday went by fast. Allie seemed right at home once she stepped in the doors of the Michaels residence and never thought back on her past. Finally letting her emotions get the best of her, she sat in the game room with Cam and Sky watching old music videos. She stayed quiet most through them; giggled at the past ones she fell for and studied the way the guy was try to get the girl back. She shook her head as her arms rose above her head stretching, letting out a tiresome yawn.

"Look's like you need to get some sleep, Al's," Cam announced taking a glance over at his step-sister as her head nodded as she still yawned.

Sky glanced over at the clock seeing the time. "Whoa, it's like two in the morning," he looked over at Allie. "We should all go hit the…"

She nodded, pushing herself off the plush sofa walking behind, wrapping her arms around the older son. "Thanks for today, Cammie." She saw the kid smile.

"No prob, Allie." He blinked feeling her arms release his neck. He watched her do the same with Sky, but ruffling up his hair hearing him complain.

"Allie not the hair, it's a chick magnet!" Allie giggled at Sky's outburst. She shook her head, kissing his temple finally walking off to her room.

"Night you two, and go to bed." She called, glancing over seeing them roll their eyes. "I mean it, go to bed." Her eyes glared lightly watching the two finally get up. Her head shook as Sky still took to his hair trying to fix it.

"Oh, when did Miss Allie Dream become our older _sister_?" Cam taunted watching those eyes glare at him personally.

"Well hate to tell you mister," Allie started seeing Cam and Sky walkout of the room, "your _sister,_ kicked your ass today at Smackdown VS Raw 2009." She wrapped her arms around his neck applying a sleeperhold as Sky laughed.

"And I thank you for that too Allie." Sky beamed watching his brother trying to get out of the girl's hold.

"No problamo kiddo," She sighed, finally letting the older son, breathe again. "And if I hear that you killed your brother again, it's you and me with my sweet kisses finishing move, will back in action." She grinned watching Cam shake his head.

"It was a fluke," Allie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Uh-huh, fluke," She paused folding her arms over her chest. "And what do you call the twenty rounds we did then, where I still kicked your ass, where they a fluke too?"

Cam lowered his head as Sky chuckled. "You know Allie, sleep does sound good." He took off to his room.

She giggled lightly, looking to Sky. "Please don't be like your older bro, it'll never get you chicks," She winked smiling.

"I heard that! And I do have a girlfriend Ms. Dream!"

She turned seeing Cam leaning against the doorframe looking at her. "Yeah and why haven't I met up with her then?" She blinked seeing the frustrated look in Cam's eyes as he turned, "night bro, heart you." She sweetly called out to him smiling while her hands formed the heart as he glanced back at her.

He shook his head, smirking. Sighing, his hands replied back to her heart, "Night Allie, sweet dreams."

Her head bobbed lightly watching him close his door leaving her and Sky in the hallway. "Ok Sky," she turned to him, "time for bed, vamos," she heard the sigh. "Sky come on, you need sleep like I do. I mean sure, when I was fifteen through twenty I've stayed up until five in the morning, but I don't want you to do…"

"I know," he smiled to her. "Two in the morning is the only time I could stay up to so," He walked over to her, giving her a quick hug as he sauntered off. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned, mocking his Brother with the heart.

She smiled, having her hands go back into the same form. "See you tomorrow, Sky, 'night."

He nodded, "Sweet dreams Allie girl." He moved into his bedroom, waving to her as she replied back before closing the door.

She sighed, making her away up the spiral stairs to her tower like room. Yawning once more, her hands raked through her hair as they stretched up above her. Her head shook lightly slipping into her cami and shorts before getting into bed. She let her eyes look around. Pattering against the window made her move over glancing into the night. Watching the steady fall of rain her eyes lowered. Shaking the brunette locks, she turned on her heel, climbing into bed feeling her eyes lower once she hit the pillow.

"_Don't leave me,"_

_She blinked, staring at John, as the night breeze tousling her hair. "What if I do?" She asked, looking away from him._

_He sighed, "If you do," pausing, he looked over his shoulder seeing the ledge of the building. "I'll jump again."_

_She rolled her eyes, looking back at him. "That's insane John! Why put yourself through this if you know what you did?"_

"_Because you don't believe me," He answered, moving closer to the side._

"_Well, I…" She sighed. She got her heart broken before and it hurt a lot. So why did this one matter so much to her. She shook her head, as her feet went to him. "That's not true."_

"_Then why aren't you giving us a chance?" He glared at her as she stopped dead in her tracks._

_She shrugged, glancing at the ground. "Because I knew you moved on," She looked back up to meet his eyes again but noticed he was gone. She turned around, eyes blinking. He vanished. Left in thin air vanished. "John?" She called still looking around the place. She sighed, "Come on this isn't funny."_

_Her feet made her way over to the ledge to peer over hoping he didn't jump. Her eyes widened when she saw nothing. She blinked slowly stepping away from the building's death trap._

_As she was about to leave the roof her wrist was caught. Her eyes widened, whipping around as thunder struck the night. Gasping hard she wasn't expecting to see him. "No," Her head shook, trembling in fear._

_Xander smiled, tossing her across the roof. Hearing her screams brought chills racing down his spine. "Well Allie, it was nice to see you too," he walked over to the edge. He saw her curled up in the ball, trying to hide the pain. Bending down, his fingers intertwined with her hair hearing her scream out again. He smirked, moving her over the edge, letting her dangle. "What's wrong Allie? Afraid of heights?"_

_Her legs kicked in the air as her hands grasped his arms. She gasped, glancing at him with pleading eyes…_

Allie shuttered against the covers, "Don't Jump," her lips muttered in her sleep. Her hands gripped the sheets beside her, fighting to scream out.

~*~

Rustling in the kitchen, Shawn stood at the sink staring out the window as the rain fell. He couldn't help but to smile. Allie was with them after coming back from California. He knew something was up when she booked it out of the arena fast Monday. He talked to John after word got out that Allie slapped him and broke up with him. He couldn't help but to be right to John about if he broke her heart, he was going to cause hell to the Chaingang commander. But he didn't know what happened after she stopped Ashley from killing Mel in the ring.

He let his hands rest against the edge of the counter lowering his head trying to think. _Cam said that Ash was about to lunge at her but John held her back siding with…_ His head shot up in synced with a crack of lightening brightened up the sky as a scream came in the night. He knew that scream and booked it to her room. After climbing the spiral stairs opening the door to Allie's room seeing the girl whimper as the thunder finally sounded.

He moved his way over to the edge of the hearing the low mutters coming from her. He lowered his eyes as he lightly tried to wake her. "Al's,"

"Don't Jump," she muttered shakily.

He shook his head, "Allie?" He lightly touched her shoulder but still saw her fighting out of the nightmare she was in.

"No…Don't Jump…no…stop please, Xander… Don't Jump…John!"

He finally shook her, watching her jerk awake, eyes blinking slowly looking at him. "Al…" He stopped, seeing her sit up slowly going into his side, holding onto his arm as he felt the tears trickle out. He moved closer to her, having his other arm wrap around her as she let it all out. His head lowered to hers, lips caressing her hair. "Hey it's ok, it was only a…"

"He promised me he would protect me from him," She sobbed, slowly opening her blurred eyes feeling fingers run through her hair.

Shawn shook his head, still holding his sobbing daughter. "It was a dream, sweetie it's all right." He held onto her as he glanced over seeing Cam and Sky blink. He shrugged slightly seeing them not leave. Lightening brightened up the room as another wave of thunder sounded feeling Allie cling to him.

(A/N: Falling inside the Black is by Skillet)

"…_Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me…"_

Allie sobbed out, shaking her head bringing her hands up into her face. Shawn brought her closer, resting his cheek against her hair, eyes seeing Cam and Sky worried. He sighed. Sky listened to what she sobbed out. Blinking his head tilted to the side, _Skillet huh…_he smiled slightly thinking on what he learned when getting into the guitar.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cam whispered, watching his father look at him.

"I don't know what will help her though." He replied gently scratching her head hearing the low cries.

Sky took in breath lightly, "Why not a lullaby or something?"

Cam blinked, "Are you insane!" he hissed. "She won't fall…"

"It might," Shawn looked down on his daughter, hearing her lightly hum something to get back to sleep. "Sky, go get your guitar please." He saw his younger son nod, heading back down. He sighed, trying lightly to sooth the girl in his arms.

Cam stepped into her room, slowly and groggily made his way to the other side of her bed, sitting on the edge lightly rubbing her back.

"Why can't I be normal for once?" Shawn heard the mumbled low whine as she started to tremble. He slowly closed his eyes hoping she'll be to figure out that he was her father.

"Back," Sky whispered watching his father and Brother, look back at him, while Allie still kept to herself. He stepped into the room, holding the neck of the guitar standing in front of them.

Cam glanced over, "What are you planning on singing to her?"

"I'm not going to be the one singing to her," Sky looked to his father.

"Oh no, Sky, you know I can't sing." Shawn protested.

"Please Dad? I think you'll get her calm and collected and able to sleep." Sky hoisted his guitar up placing his fingers on the right cords.

He sighed, looking down on her. He blinked, "Allie?"

She whined again. Shaking his head, he combed out her hair. "Do I know the song you're planning on playing?"

Sky nodded and smiled, "Yes, it's Savior by Skillet."

He smirked looking down again on her. "Did you pick it out or…"

"It was the only song I knew when I learned it."

"All right, I'll…"

"JOHN!" Allie screamed feeling the hold around her tightened. Sky, Cam and Shawn looked down on her.

Shawn shook his head, "Allie, sweetie wake up." He soothed watching more tears slip out of her eyes.

Allie gradually opened her eyes feeling someone rub her back. She blinked, hearing the rain thrash harder against the window.

"Talk to me sweetie," She heard Shawn calmly call to her. She shook her head, bringing her knees closer to her as her head moved into his chest.

"Allie, you're all right." Cam soothed lightly drawing stars into her shoulder. "You're safe, Xander's not here. It was all a bad dream."

She nodded, feeling her eyes twitch before streaming out the tears. "I hate him."

Cam's eyes widened, "HEY! I'm being not to…" He paused watching his father shake his head.

"Not you, son, more like um…"

"Why can't he just be here with me, comforting his girlfriend," Shawn glanced to Cam and Sky seeing them lower their heads shaking them. He sighed, hearing her continue. "I hate him so much it hurts!" He felt Allie press her head into his chest and felt the tears she was trying so hard to hold back.

Cam sighed; _she still cares for him after the hell he caused her._ He shook his head finally understanding what happened. Shawn just raked his fingers through her hair hearing the cords Sky started to play.

Her eyes slowly blinked hearing the guitar play. She smiled inhaling shakily but listened to Shawn lightly sing to her.

(A/N: Savior belongs to Skillet!)

"_I'm everything you've wanted  
I am the one who's haunting you _

_I am the eyes inside of you  
Stare back at you  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love  
It's all you can do, yeah_,"

She felt her eyes slowly close, arms fully wrapping around him hearing the steady beat of his heart.

"_What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah, I know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior…_"

Cam smiled lightly; watching her breathe lighter and smooth, knowing it was working. He glanced over seeing Sky smile as well. _It worked, _He thought as Shawn scoot back, placing and gently having Allie rest back down against the pillows. "Hey Sky," Cam asked his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the CD?" Their father questioned still making sure Allie was asleep.

"Yeah, do you want me to go…"

"Yes,"

Sky nodded, quietly ending the cords and shuffling back downstairs to his room. Cam's eyes studied the sleeping beauty. He felt sorry for her. Not that, he can't help her; but how John's been treating her. He shook his head.

"I know Cam, but he needs to know what he's doing to her." His head looked over to his father. "But with her dreaming about Xander and wanting him, it only got worst of her, leaving him."

Cam shook his head, "She doesn't need him, Dad." He spat lowly. "She can do better."

Shawn's head shook, "Cam, I know but she still loves him and I can't do any…"

"Yes you can!" Cam hissed getting up from her bed. He glanced back down seeing Allie still out of it. "Have Cody be with her and see how it…"

Shawn shook his head, finally walking out of the room. Cam followed after him stepping in front of his father. "I'm serious Dad; she needs better in her…"

"Cam, no, I told John months ago that if he broke her heart I was going to break him." He saw his son smile. "No, I'm not going to kill him, just so she can suffer more." He sighed, "Look, she just lost her mother, she hasn't found her _father_ yet and if I kill the one good thing she's still trying to fight for, how much more do you think, she's going to handle the problem?"

Cam stood there finally thinking about the situation. He frowned, glancing back to Allie watching her curl into the bedding.

"As much as I want to Cam, yes, Cody would be good to her but she still wants John." He finished, seeing Sky walk back up the steps with the CD in hand.

"Got it," Sky grinned, watching his Father smile.

"Put it in and have it on repeat." Shawn watched Sky nod, walking over to the stereo, placing it in. His eyes lowered, hearing the song play lowly into the rainy night.

**If you only knew**:

After the commotion last night, Allie stayed up in her room once she got up. Here and there leaving for food and heading to the bathroom but other than that, she kept to her self. Her legs crossed over the covers, as she went away typing to Mel.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** Ok Mel what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while…

She hit the enter button. Her eyes blinked, catching the picture moving about in both icons. She sighed, opening up her iTunes switching her song that was currently playing. Hearing the message sound, she went back to her email seeing what all ready sent but still had more to say.

**DarkDaughter4Ever:** Yeah I know! XD well I kinda figured that you needed space and time so I didn't want to intrude my happiness on you while you were trying to figure everything out. But Wednesday Randy surprised me to a romantic dinner underneath the stars at a high class restaurant…

She smiled as her best friend gushed on about her date.

**DarkDaughter4Ever:** He left a dozen red sliver tipped roses before I got up and handed me a single red silver tipped rose before we made it to the restaurant. Then we headed back to the hotel and well… XD you know, the usual ;)

She rolled her eyes. _At least she and Randy are still going strong._ She thought finally typing back to her friend.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** Wow, seems like you were spoiled Wednesday night? She hit enter as she got the reply.

**DarkDaughter4Ever:** Ah duh! XD

She giggled.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** Well I'm glad you two had fun… She paused. Blinking, she clicked over to the other tab she had open scanning the page. Her head tilted to the side as she skimmed. _Huh,_ She flipped back to the chat her and Mel were talking. _A dozen roses plus a single rose equals thirteen roses. _She trailed back to the other page. Sighing she closed out replying back to Mel.

**DarkDaughter4Ever:** It's about time you came back! XD :D

She rolled her eyes, smirking, **Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** Sorry I was researching something. Did you know that having a dozen roses' means he wants to go steady with you? Plus having a rose handed to you he's saying that you're the one? If I were you girl, I wouldn't mess anything up. He cares for you too much Mel.

She sent the message. Eyes scanned everything around her. Her mind went into a deep place, thinking. John only gave her a red rose, telling her he adored her, admired her, and said she was the one for him. Mel on the other hand got a dozen custom roses where Randy wanted to be steady with her and told her she was the one.

**DarkDaughter4Ever**: AWE! THAT'S SO SWEET! :D

Her eyes rolled again, _I think I'm gonna be…_There was a knock on her door. "Come in," She called turning her head seeing Sky, Shawn and Cam come in holding Six dozen roses. She blinked, "Whoa,"

Cam nodded, "You're telling us." His face scrunched getting the flowery smell in his nose.

She typed to Mel real quick. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** Be right back, Rebecca needs help. Sent and saw the reply.

**DarkDaughter4Ever**: KK :]

She pulled her hair back, whipping it into a messy bun finally making her way to them. "Who sent them?"

Shawn looked into the first set of dozen roses in his hands. He sighed, reading the card. "To Gig…"

She gagged, turning her head shuddering. _Those roses were from John,_ _only he would call me that._ She sighed, slowly turning back looking at the roses in Shawn's hands, _Red two dozen roses._ Her eyes lowered, _He's been thinking about me a lot. _She swallowed back the dryness in her throat biting the inside of her mouth.

"Seems like he tried too hard," Cam said watching his sister roll those eyes. "These yellow roses with white tips are pretty."

She smiled to him, "Who are they from?" She was curious. She knew the first two dozen roses but didn't know this set that Cam was holding nor know who sent the ones Sky was holding.

"Um," Cam looked at the card.

"_To Light Goddess:_

_Hope you're doing all right. WE all want to kill the Demon Crew now for what they did. You know we're here for you girly! Just remember that!_

_See you Monday or sooner :]_

_Love,_

_The Rated R Couple, Dave and Cassie, Jay and Lara, Legacy, Mel ;), and Maria._"

She smiled, glancing back at the laptop seeing Mel send her randomness. She looked back at Shawn, Cam and Sky. "That was real sweet of them," She blinked, "Why didn't you, Hunter and Steph sign it?"

Shawn shrugged, "we had other plans."

She nodded, "Ah ok," her eyes glanced over to sky. "Who are those from?" She watched Sky search for the card. Her heart skipped. Not the happy skip, more like the dreaded skip. If Sky was taking a long time to find the card, the pink roses were from Xander. She knew it. It had to be him. Why else would he find away to meet up with her and…

"Found it," She shook her head, blinking seeing the card in Sky's mouth. She giggled at the funniness he carried.

Sky cleared his throat, before he began.

"_To Alyssa_,"

She blinked. _Ok they used my full name to address me by in flowers. _She thought hearing him continue.

"_I know in the up coming months, we're going to be together, a lot. I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight?_

_-C. Rhodes._"

She sighed. Cody was asking her out. Standing there, she stared at them.

Cam finally spoke. "You should do it Allie," he smiled.

She looked directly to him, "Ok so you want me to leave now, head up to Chicago and hang with him?"

He nodded, "Yes!" He flinched, feeling the side hit his father gave. He lightly glared seeing that innocent smile. "Ow,"

The brunette girl giggled, shaking her head. "Thanks Cam but, I think I'm gonna stay here and relax before heading up there Sun…"

(A/N: Tik Tok belongs to Ke$ha!)

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma f__ight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tik tok, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Shawn, Cam and Sky looked at her as she went to her phone. "Who was…"

"My phone, sillys," She giggled looking at the number. "It's my ringtone for the moment." She slid it opened, "hello?"

"_Look outside._"

She blinked, moving her feet over to the window looking down. Her eyes widened seeing Cody wave to her as he leaned on the hood of the rental car. "Cody. What are you doing here!"

She saw him smirk as he talked, "_Came to see if you wanted to leave the house for a while, maybe into the night?_"

Her head whipped around, glaring at Cam. "Did someone put you up to it?" Her right hand grabbed the arm that held the phone.

Cody chuckled, "_no, no one put me up to it. I decided myself to come and see you._"

Sighing, "You sure, cause I find it super suspicious that you're here."

"_I'm honest as can be that I came on my own free will."_

"Ok,"

"_So you believe me?"_

"Yes," Her eyes looked at the pink roses he sent her.

"_Then do you want to escape for a while or will Shawn freak out?"_

She giggled, shaking her head. "No Shawn won't freak and sure I'll escape for a while."

"_Cool, so stop whatever you are doing and head downstairs_."

"All right Rhodes,"

"_All right Dream_," he mocked her back getting another giggle out from her. "See you in about fifteen."

She smiled, "Sure. If you want, Cam would like to face you in Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009," She winked to the older brother as he plaed the two dozen yellow white tipped roses on the desk.

"_Sure, would love to kill him at his own game."_

"Kay! See you soon!"

"_Bye,"_

"Bye," She heard the click, glancing over her shoulder watching Cody slide off the hood of the car, walking to the front of the house. She glanced back over.

"So you hanging with Cody, I take…" Cam stopped, hearing the doorbell.

"Bwahahahaha!" Sky beamed over to his brother. "You're going to get your tail handed to you!" He jogged over to Allie, handing the two dozen pink roses over to her.

Cam glared as he left her room. Allie giggled, "Cammie be nice to your brother." She grinned, watching him glare back at her.

"Bite me,"

"Cameron!" Shawn shook his head.

Allie cringed, sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, no, I rather not. You wouldn't taste good." She winked.

"Ha, ha…you're so funny Allie," Cam sneered playfully as he left to the game room, getting ready to face Cody.

Allie shook her head, watching the other two head out. She blinked, as Shawn was about to leave. "Um, Shawn?" She saw him turn, still holding the two dozen red roses in his hands.

"Yeah?" He blinked watching her walk over to him.

"Um, do you care if I keep…"

"You still love him don't you," he asked, seeing her head nod, eyes glancing at the floor. He sighed, placing the two next to her laptop. His hand lightly lifted up her chin, making her eyes look into his. "I'm not going to judge but I'm just letting you know what's going to happen in the up coming months of DX going at it with John all right."

She nodded, "I know and the whole thing with Cody I'm in…Shawn," She looked away then back at him. "I'm scared of what's going to happen." Her head lowered feeling his hand graps her shoulder.

"If you want, I can talk to Stephanie and see what she can do to make John save you a few times all right?" He saw her eyes glance at him as a smile formed. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, watching her head bob.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but…" Her eyes began to gloss but felt her head shake. Staring at him seemed so calm and knowing. Safe and protecting. Something that she was miss for a while. Her eyes stared into his. _Could he be my father? _She thought. The same facial structure she carried. The same crooked smile…her head shook. _It's not possible. He's out ruling a kingdom. _She sighed just letting it pass over her.

"Allie, are you all right?" She heard him ask and all she did was nod. Shawn on the other hand thought different. "Look Allie, if you want to talk to me about John you can, I mean sure a few here and there things between us and him after the Legacy thing but other than that I'm sure everything will be fine." He tried to reasure her, watching those lips go into a side smirk he also carried.

"Thanks Shawn," her head nodded. "You've really done a lot for me and I appreciate it. A lot. If you hadn't noticed." She smiled going closer, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her form, watching her head rest against him. "Yeah I know,"

She giggled, "So is it all right still if I call you Dad, when I'm not around work and when I'm still trying to find mine?" Her two toned eyes looked up at him seeing him smile.

"Of course," He her smile again as she brought her head back to his chest. "I have no problem with that Allie, you know I said yes when I brought you home for the weekend back in May."

"Ok, I'm just making sure it the offer was still up," she glanced back up at him. "Oh and about the whole biting your head off at my Mother's funeral, I'm really, really sorry. That was a different side of me that…"

He clasped his hands on her shoulder, "Allie, it's all right. I kinda figured you were having one of your moments of A: Not having John with you and B: Not having found your father. So don't worry it was no harm done with me." He smiled still seeing her shake her head. "What?"

"It's not that, it's…" She sighed, trying to think about what happened but then realized that he said everything that she was going to explain to him now. Her lips smirked, shaking her head. "You took the words out of my mouth."

He chuckled lightly, "Well then…"

"_CODY, WHAT DID YOU DO!_"

Allie giggled. Hearing Cam freak out that he's not winning always made her laugh. Shawn shook his head. "And that would be Cam getting his butt kicked against a pro who does the actual moves in real life."

Allie nodded, "Yep, totally Cam being mad." She smiled her own little smile watching Shawn roll those eyes. "Trust me, there's a few times I've got him and he got mad. I'll leave you to it then."

He nodded, slowly turning on his heel, walking out of the room. He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Would you like me to pull him a side Monday so you can talk to him just to get it out of your system?"

She blinked, thinking. Her hair whipped around. Shawn frowned slightly. "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, ah…not this week or for a few weeks I don't want to see him." Her head turned slightly looking over at the pink roses. "But um," her eyes glanced back at Shawn who stood in the doorway waiting. "Thanks for asking, Dad." She smiled warmly watching the same smile come back her way.

"Hey just looking out for a family member." He winked, hearing her giggle again. "All right, well stay safe and have fun all right?"

She noddded. She watched him nod once finally descending from the staircase going to the guys in the game room. She lightly breathed out glancing over seeing Mel still at it on the instant messaging. Quickly before she got ready, messaged her best friend.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva**: Sorry it took so long, Ah… can't stay on long, cause the Codester is taking me out for the night to clear my head for a while… not everything has gone from what happened last Monday. I'll talk to you later chica, Muah.

She saved the conversation before signing out and shutting down the beast of a laptop she had. Getting off the bed, she took one last glance at the roses she received today. From her best friends that acted like her family to the ones Cody gave her, she was all smiles and felt better. When she looked at the roses John sent her, her whole heart melted. Shawn left both of the roses with her cause she wanted them. Just glancing at them she noticed something different. Her head lowered more, taking a closer look. She whined out a sigh, tossing her head back up to the ceiling watching the fan rotate around. _Thornless Roses, he got me thornless roses. Why? He's probably getting sick and tired of what's happening and wants to make it all right again. _Her eyes glanced back down smiling slightly. _At least he's trying again, but I still don't trust him._ Her hand picked up one bouquet smelling them before placing it onto pillow where she would lay her head down later on the night. _Let's see if these will keep Xander away from me tonight._

**~*~**

(_A/N: She's back! XD hehehehe… My writing partner in crime, __**ShAdAy**__ has returned! Woot woot! XD anyway this next segment was written by her and probably with a few adjustments made by me… well enjoy!! :D_ )

Rayne was sitting on the sofa in her locker room, reading WWE Magazine, when Adam came in, his hand basically glued to the back of his neck as he moaned in agony.

"What's wrong hon?"

"Let's see," Adam said, sitting on the sofa next to her. "April's back, she just hit my in the back with a chair, then Raven rammed his knees into my neck. For shit sake my life is too complicated. I'm surprised Xander can even put up with April enough to have sex with her."

Rayne blinked.

"What?"

Adam tilted his head in thought. "They are actually a couple Rayne. I thought you knew. They've been dating since me and April got divorced in 2005. They got married, last year."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

Adam smiled reassuringly, patting his fiancé's head. "What do you say about a beautiful candle light dinner at the Star De Lune Nightclub and Bistro, tonight?"

"I'd love it..."

It suddenly dawned on Rayne that she didn't know why and how Xander got to the Star De Lune so quickly when they had arrived there that first night with Allie.

"How did Xander know I was at the Star De Lune in L.A that night with Allie?"

Adam shrugged.

"You could always ask the owner."

Rayne and Adam looked at the door where Xander stood, his arms leaning on the doorframe. Behind him was April, who had an epic frown on her face.

"We don't know the owner."

"Oh yes you do." Xander stepped into the room, pulling April in behind him, clutching her by the hair. He pushed her forward and she crumpled to her knees, tears running down her face. "This backstabbing, lying, cheating whore is the owner. She brought the rights to the L.A branch form her sister, Abigail."

"Oh... backstabbing, lying cheating whore? I thought you two were happy as larry?"

Xander scowled. "Think again. She's pregnant.... WITH JOHN MORRISON'S KID!"

"I swear I didn't know this was going to happen!" April cried from the floor, looking up at her 'husband'.

"Yet, you cheated anyway, knowing I was never going to find out! Guess again April. Everyone finds out about these things anyway, regardless of how well kept the secret is!"

Xander stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Rayne and Adam blinked, looking down at April then back at the door.

(A/N: I'm back now! XD hehehe… All right on with what I have going on…)

Rayne blinked, staring back down at the ground hearing the poor girl sob. She looked to Adam. "What do we do?"

Adam shrugged, glancing back at his ex. "Call Taker into getting his daughter out of our room?" Rayne smiled.

April's hands fell from her face, horrified on her ex's plan. "NO! Anything but that, please." She begged slowly crawling over to them.

Rayne was shocked. "Ok, why not? Does Taker know?" She saw the one who was out to get them whip her head around. "Then who does, besides Adam, myself and well Xander?"

The demon daughter lowered her head wiping the tears away. "Anna," She answered, looking back up at them. "Please don't say anything,"

Rayne's eyebrow arched, "Really? You don't want us to say that you were sleeping around and your husband caught you with another…"

"Rayne, I know I was a bitch to you but please, I'm begging you!" April looked at the Songstress of Hell. "I'm on my knees crying in front of you and my ex, call Anna and please don't say anything!"

Rayne glared, she hated how April wanted nothing said of what happened. "Why should I help you, I know you would love to…"

"Really, at my time of need, my Husband tossed me out! He was your EX Rayne! And you're not going to help me get my sister?" April gritted. "If you were in my shoes I wouldn't even use the crucifix Monday if I were you." She glanced down hinting to Rayne's stomach.

Her eyes saw the other woman hint at what she was hiding from Adam. The only one or ones who now knew about her being pregnant was Allie, herself and now April. She blinked. How in the hell did April know? Her head looked away biting inside of her mouth. _Allie wouldn't have said anything._ She sighed, looking at the helpless diva.

"Come on Rayne, let's just call Anna and everything will be all right." Adam brought the silence from the room back to life.

"Fine," the midnight haired diva answered, folding her arms over her chest glaring at April.

Adam strolled over to his duffle bag, pulling out his phone from the pocket dialing Anna. He looked back, smiling lightly to his ex seeing the smile back. "Hey Anna, its Adam; April is here and would like…" he sighed, "No Rayne and I didn't do anything to her, it's more like her husband that left her here." He looked back at April hearing Anna threaten him. "I swear. Rayne and I are being nice into getting you here, so please can you get your sister?"

Rayne shook her head. It still puzzled her on how April knew. Something smelled fishy and it wasn't how April was faking it. She shook her head, _April isn't faking it. It was the same expression I had after telling my mother what happened when I was pregnant with Jodi._ Her eyes lowered. There was no way Allie could've told her what was going on with her. She trusted Allie. Her eyes looked at her Fiancée as he finished up the conversation.

"Ok, thanks Anna, bye." Adam hung up looking at April. "Your sister is on her way with Scott."

April nodded, "Thanks Adam."

He smiled, glancing over to Rayne. "Once Anna's comes we're out of here for some us time," he winked hearing Rayne nod and giggle.

April rolled her teary eyes, shaking her head. Her eyes glanced over seeing Adam walk past heading to the bathroom changing for the night. Her eyes glared into Rayne's skull turning away before she saw her. She didn't know why Xander thought she cheated with Morrison. Not that she knew the real truth on who the baby's daddy is. Her eyes lowered as she glanced down looking down at the baby bump.

"You don't know the whole truth Xander,"

Rayne blinked, glancing back at April after hearing the muttered whisper. She felt her heart sink seeing her arms lightly wrap around hearing the low sobs start again. _Poor girl, _She thought. Her head glanced up hearing the light knock on the door to the room. Anna glared at her walking over to her sister. She held her ground letting her eyes glance over seeing Raven smirk as he looked at her. _Oh great._ Her eyes rolled, shaking her head as Adam got out of the bathroom fully dressed for a dinner for two.

April glanced at Adam, smiling slightly before she and her sister along with her boyfriend left the couple.

Adam smiled back, wrapping his arm around Rayne's shoulder as she looked up at him. "Ready?"

Her head nod as they walked out of the arena, bag and all, heading back to LA for clubbing and a wonderful dinner.

* * *

Whoooooooo! XD hehehe I finally updated

Anyway how will the outing Cody and Allie are going on be?

Will Xander ever know the truth on what happened between April and who the father actually is?

How is Allie going to get around into talking to Cena with Shawn's help?

Stay tuned to find out on Seasons!

Thanks to:

**XoX-ShAdAy-XoX**: Thanks for reviewing Chica! You're the best! *looks in bag of tricks* Let's see… gift…gift… *blinks still looking* *pulls out drawing of a couple* A Redge Chibi XD Enjoy… :-P


	24. Friday I'll be over U

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks goes out to **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX **for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 43: Friday I'll be Over U by Allison Iraheta **

Cody glanced over to Allie as they rode in silence to the club. He knew something was up or why they waited until now to head over. He didn't know what was going on but he kept it to a minimum where he wanted her to say something to start up the conversation. Glancing back on the road, he tilted his head to the side making sure nothing happened to them.

Allie blinked, looking over to Cody, seeing him look so intent on the road that they didn't crash. Her head looked out her window again. _He might be thinking that I'm still quiet from what John did to me on Monday. _She thought biting down on her lower lip. Her head turned, looking back at him finally catching his eyes glance at her.

"Ah…" Cody froze. He didn't know what to say. He was good up to the point where she caught him looking. "I, ah, well, um…what about the band Skillet?"

She blinked, looking away again slightly smirking. Cody was cute when trying to sound convincing. "The band Skillet is wicked, Cody. Didn't you know that?" She asked, looking back at him as he shook his head. "And two, if you wanted to talk, you can talk to me. I'm not going to bite your head off like Randy." She winked, seeing the smoky light blue eye superstar glance her way again.

"Well I'm just…"

"Cody you're stalling out on me," She smiled seeing him look back out on the road. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She looked back out the window finally hearing him. He wanted to make sure she was all right. Did he know that she had a nightmare and wanted to cheer her up or was it the way she told him about the first attack she had of John saying she would think of him. Her phone went off in the now silenced car. Sighing, she pulled it out seeing the new text.

"Is everything all right?" Cody questioned, glancing at her then back on the road.

She nodded, "yeah everything is fine." She answered, blinking seeing the text.

1 new text  
From: Sexy Cena

_Did you receive the roses?_

_-Cena -The words came out I kissed your mouth no Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly…And I miss you baby: A.D. :[-_

She sighed. Just reading the little signature at the end of the message brought her wanting to cry again. Closing her eyes for a second, she typed back: _Yes I did, why two dozen without thorns though?_

_-Allie ~*Hear my Whispers in the Dark*~_

Sliding the phone closed, she held it in her hands. _Stress free Allie, come on it's supposed to be a stress free night with Cody._ Her eyes looked anywhere but at Cody.

~*~

Cody draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the night club. He couldn't help but now be worried about what happened in the car. Allie went silent for the rest of the night only catering to her text messages coming in as she sent out the replies within minutes. He glanced over seeing her at it again. "Allie come on, is it Shawn texting you?" He saw her look up bringing her phone close.

She shook her head, looking back down typing back fast to the person. "And for your info Cody, Shawn doesn't text." She looked up again seeing him glare at her.

"Then who are you texting?" He asked concerned as she zipped past him going through the doors. He sighed, going after her. "Allie who are you…"

"I was texting Adam," She lied hoping he would get off her case. She was wrong.

"About what?" he questioned, seeing her look away. "Allie, I'm just trying to make sure you're still all…"

"I'm fine; I'm just talking to Adam about what was going on for me and the Goddesses of Destruction since he's managing the group." She finally said, watching him slightly scowl at her. "Look Cody, I know you're here to cheer me up and I appreciate it but I really…" Her head looked down seeing the number sliding the phone open ready to see the message.

Cody reached over, sliding the phone close, powering it off glaring at her. He saw her glare back at him.

"What the hell!"

"You need to stop texting and have fun. If I didn't show up tonight you probably would've been staying at Shawn's, in your room, talking to everyone else and not having fun while you watch Smackdown. Now I'll hand you you're phone back if you promise me that you're not going to…"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Allie and Cody turned, looking over seeing Evan Bourne making his way over to them.

Allie couldn't help but smile, running over to him. "EVAN!" She wrapped her arms around his waist as he chuckled.

"Hi Allie, nice to see you too," He smiled looking down as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please get Cody to give me back my phone; I was talking to Adam about our storyline,"

Evan blinked, "You and Adam huh? You know Rayne's going to…"

"She's in the group too, along with Mel, I was just talking to him into trying to figure out what was planned as a whole for us, since I'm back." She smiled, watching him smile understanding.

"Sure," His head looked up glaring at Cody. "Give the poor girl's phone back when she's talking business with her group." He saw Cody scowl again handing back the phone to Allie.

"Bwahahaha!" Allie smiled, taking the phone back and booked it to the women's bathroom before Cody could take the phone away again.

Cody glared at Evan. "Man that was pathetic, she was texting someone else besides Adam." He saw his friend shrug. "Dude, if she's talking to John I'll Cross-Rhodes you."

"Look, if you were texting Randy and Ted about what was going on and needed to know what has happening and she took your phone would you been like her, trying to find everything out as planned?" Evan questioned as he took Cody to the table he was sitting at as they now waited for Allie.

"Still," he paused, looking at him as they got to the seating. "Fine I guess you're right but if I find out that she was talking to John I swear I'm going to kill you."

Evan shook his head, "No you're not, just trust me everything will be ok." He looked over his shoulder glancing at the other side of the room catching someone's eye blinking bringing his attention back to Cody. "Just relax, we'll wait for Allie and have some fun all right?"

Cody nodded, as he glanced around at the bathrooms waiting for Allie to come back to sit with him.

* * *

1 new text  
From: Giggles

_Cody took my phone! X( turned it off and told me I couldn't text for the rest of the night. I want to kill him now! Gah… *falls over* I just… *growls* I swear he's killing me!_

_-Allie ~*Hear my Whispers in the Dark*~_

John shook his head glancing up catching the glance blink Evan did. He wasn't alone here at Midnight Moonlight; he brought Evan and John Morrison. Two people that actually cared in helping him get Allie back than the ones who are now staying away. The blinks Evan gave meant a lot. And what he heard from Allie, Cody now seemed to be protective on who she was talking to.

"It looks like Cody's trying to keep her away from talking to you man." His head turned, hearing Morrison speak.

"Really?" He asked, glancing back over into the corner, watching Allie move out from the Bathroom heading over to Cody and Evan.

"That's what it looks like Cena," Morrison looked at him. "Dude, I don't know if it's me or my dating senses are kicking in but it looks like you have competition for Allie."

John shook his head, glancing down at his phone.

1 new text  
From: Giggles

_I'm gonna go, I'll see you around all right. TTYL but first I need to Text Adam and give him the heads up on what's going on!_

_-Allie ~*Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

He sighed, looking back over at Morrison when Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walked over to them. "She told you she would talk to you later?" Morrison asked. John nodded, closing his phone.

His eyes glanced to the tables across from them hearing the three of them laugh, _Evan's got it under control, _he thought looking over at Mike and Morrison who continued to talk. _I'll get what he got from her, later._ Glancing back down at his phone, he texted her back.

_All right I just wanted to know how you felt… Will I see you Monday?_

_-Cena -The words came out I kissed your mouth no Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly…And I miss you baby A.D. :[- _

His eyes looked up seeing her glance at the phone. He watched her shoulders move. She took a sign in after reading it. His eyes lowered back to the screen reading the reply.

"Dude, you're so out of it." Mike said. Cena glared at him before seeing what she wrote. "Yep, he is."

"Would you just shut up," Cena gritted. Morrison glanced from him then to his friend watching the expression Mike now had on his face.

"Dude, Allie doesn't know that he's here so please, for the sake of you being a Chick Magnet, stay quiet. Or Cena will kick your ass."

John smiled to Morrison as he looked back down at the screen again.

1 new text  
From: Giggles

…_Maybe… I don't know…_

_-Allie ~*Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

He sighed, slouching down in his seat letting his head fall back against the seat, glancing at the ceiling. _Allie, I really don't want to lose you to him._ His eyes closed hearing the music start to play.

Morrison and Mike looked at him, shaking their head. "Dude, you're going to get her back. I know you will." Morrison stood, clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder, seeing those eyes look at him. "I promise; you'll get her back."

Mike nodded, smiling slightly. "Don't stress out ok, just give it time." He glanced over at the table seeing her text under the table. "This whole storyline with you and Ash is really taking a toll on her along with Xander being back."

Cena nodded, "I know." He smiled to his friends. "Thanks, if you want you don't have to sit with me. Go mingle with the girls on the dance floor I know you want to." He winked seeing them chuckle nodding.

"All right man, talk to you later, and if any good news text us!" Morrison called as he and Mike left the Chaingang Commander.

Cena nodded again, looking back at the girl he fell for. _And yet I know I let her down. _His eyes looked down at his cell, hitting a button as the wallpaper lit up. Smiling and silly Allie was the one he wanted back, not this 'I can't trust you anymore, I'm done' Allie. It just wasn't the same.

**Me without you:**

Allie sat there looking around the club. Cody and Evan went to the bar to get drinks. She looked at her phone, seeing it light up. Sliding open her phone, she saw the message.

1 new text  
From: Rated R Superstar

_So you're lying to Rhodes that you're talking to me but in all aspects you're talking to John? Allie, are you sure you're totally over him?_

_-King Edge the Awesome_

She smirked, shrugging, texting back: _I don't know Adam, it's scaring me. I don't think I can see him Monday but who knows…_ She paused looking up seeing Cody glance over to her. She smiled slightly seeing him smile and nod back turning his attention back to Evan. Her eyes rolled, looking back down going at it again. _I mean I love Cody as a friend but Adam, I think he's falling for me._

_-Allie ~*Hear my Whispers in the Dark*~_

She saw the message go through; sliding her phone closed staring at the picture of the crew before it closed down on her. Her eyes lowered, feeling her heart ache. Near Randy and Mel were her and John in all smiles. Something was totally wrong of being away from him for this long. _I thought we were going to make it through,_ She thought finally seeing her phone light up again seeing the pop up.

Sliding it back open and hitting ok she read the new text.

1 new text  
From: Rated R Superstar

R: _O.o ALLIE… you going back to John is like… *looks to me* me going back to Xander… See how it goes with you and Cody…maybe something different will happen ;)_

_*blinks* You would go back to Xander? _

R: _*rolls eyes* No I wouldn't go back to Xander, not in a life time. I got you to be with ;)_

_*smirks* Ok, *kisses on lips* Now besides I can say two things about this… 1: I know how a pain John can be but seriously I don't see him leaving you anytime soon. He's fighting really hard into keeping you with him. I say stay with him 'cause in the end, you never know what might happen ;) and 2: like what Rayne said…_

R: _Awe thanks Babe ;)_

_*Smiles* Dating Cody will be something different for you, I'm sure everything will be all right :] Just try to let everything go all right?_

_-King Edge the Awesome_

She shrugged, shaking her head replying back: _We'll see… but thanks for your guy's inputs :] I'll talk to you Monday or sooner… enjoy the rest of the weekend :]_

_With love_

_-Allie ~*Hear my Whispers in the Dark*~_

She slid the phone closed again, placing it back into her pocket, glancing over her shoulder seeing a stage and the people dancing on the dance floor.

"Well, is Allie Dream planning on doing something?" Her head turned, glancing back seeing Evan and Cody back at the table. She shrugged, glancing down at the table.

Evan tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong, cutie?" He got a light giggle out of what he called her.

"Nothing," She sighed, looking back up as Cody handed her the pop he went for. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem," Cody looked at the stage. "You know, Friday night is basically free range of what can go down." He glanced back at Allie, as she pressed the lips to the straw taking a drink.

She blinked, pulling away from her pop. "Ok like what are you saying?" She asked looking over at Evan seeing his head shake as he chuckled. "What?" She whined, now lightly glaring at the both of them.

"Can you sing?" Evan suggested seeing the girl glare at him. "I'm just asking."

Her eyes lightly rolled halfway shrugging. "Kinda, I mean I sang to Jodi when something bad happened but nothing really seemed to be permanent of doing it for a living." She answered glancing down at her pop swirling the ice around.

"Well you can sing freestyle if you want," Cody saw her look into his eyes. "Just a thought."

She shook her head, "I think it was a bad thing for me to be out tonight," She saw the look on Cody's face.

"_Just try being with Cody it might be something different for you that it'll work in the long run." _Adam's text echoed through her

Sighing she got up, finally taking a chance at it. Cody and Evan looked at each other then at her. "Where are you going?" They asked. Allie glanced over her shoulder smiling at them.

"I'm going for it," She smiled dashing up to the stage.

Cody and Evan looked at each other then after her. Cody smiled shaking his head. He was now going to see the fun Allie he was crushing on at her best.

~*~

Allie shook her head, there was no way she was able to do it. Her head moved, glancing around staring at the crowd. Something was different. She knew either someone or group where here watching her but she couldn't spot them. Her head shook, as she made her way up to the stage, finally getting up asking to sing for the night.

The DJ nodded, finally calling out to the fans that he was getting off for a few and letting her at it. She sighed, seeing the crowd turn their attention to her. She shook her head finally stepping up to the mike hearing the back track start up. She smirked, nodding her head finally grasping the mike as she began.

(A/N: Ignorance belongs to Paramore!)

"_If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same, (no)  
yeah we're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
_

_yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good (hey!)  
It's good (hey!)  
It's good_"

She paused slightly feeling her emotions finally get the best of her. All the hurt and anger that stayed inside has finally got out as she jumped into the chorus.

"_You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_"

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

She pulled the mike out of the stand, stepping back into the middle of the stage, twirling around going into the second verse.

"_This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)

_we're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same_"

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good (hey!)  
It's good (hey!)  
It's good

Her voice got raspy with tone of how she singing. Now she wasn't the best but she had some training. High school helped along with touring with Xander for a while but that wasn't the point. It was about her and how everything has gone straight to hell in the last few weeks and she was sick of it. _Maybe Xander and company are here and they can finally get off my back! _She thought jumping into the chorus.

"_You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_"

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

The hand that held the mike got placed back into the stand, as she danced around to the break. She couldn't help but glance over seeing Cody smiling along with Evan texting someone underneath the table. Shaking her head she had to smile. _Secret love probably, _she wondered glancing over at the table in the corner seeing the least person she wanted to see. _Eh, so one shows up! I wonder who she's trying to hook up with now._ She twirled around, rocking it out not wanting to think of Ashley Massaro who could possibly jump her when she got done.

Getting back in front of the stand again, her hand gripped the mike as her hair fell in her face as she finished up the song, pulling the mike back out.

"_You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_."

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Her grip loosen, letting the mike drop from her hand as feedback sounded and the sound of clapping came back in keeping her smile still on her face. Breathing out slightly, everything that kept her bitter and somewhat unhappy, lifted and making her finally get off the stage and back to the table.

She felt the hands pat her shoulder as she walked by heading back to the table. She smiled as Cody walked to her, picking her up and twirled around. She giggled, "Cody, what's with the…"

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed, keeping her close to him.

She smiled, still. _Maybe I should give this a shot._ Her feet touched ground again as his eyes stared intent and carefully of being sincere. Her head dropped, breaking eye contact. Her mind was telling her to move on, but her heart was slowly telling her not to let go of John.

Cody blinked, "is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, everything is…"

"Allie that was awesome!" Evan finally came up as she looked at him. "We should probably…"

(A/N: Last Stand belongs to Adelitas Way!)

"_And I'll never make it without you  
(sorry for the way I shut you out)  
I need a second chance  
Cause I want to make it about you  
(sorry for the way)  
I'll make it my last stand_"

Allie's eyes widened, hearing that voice. Shaking her head she didn't know what to believe. _What was going on?_ She glanced over then glared at Cody. "Was this some way of getting me out of the house just so I could hear him?!" She gritted through clenched teeth, her head now glancing at the floor.

Cody shook his head, "No Allie you know I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew he was here as well!" He spat back with hatred running through his voice as he now glared at the man who was trying to stay with the one who broke up with him.

"Then why is he here Cody!"

"I don't know!" He glanced up at her then over to John again who was waiting. He folded his arms over his chest glaring.

Her eyes closed tightly feeling them flutter. She didn't know what to do and it scared her.

"Look at him Allie," She opened her eyes looking at Evan, who was close and had a supporting hand rest on her shoulder. She sighed, lightly, as her head slowly turned, glancing back up on stage as John's eyes looked at her.

Even at a far he looked more depressed after what happened between them on Monday. _Has he been here the whole time we were texting each other?_ Her mind raced. Someone knew he was here and still invited her to come along when clearly she didn't want to be in the same room with him.

"_It took a moment to say it wasn't you  
It was me  
I couldn't let you in  
Now I'm ashamed _

_I pushed you away from me (Ohhh)  
(I couldn't let you in)  
Now I'm afraid _

_it's too late to save again (Ohhhhh)_"

Her head shook hearing him say those words making her finally break down again. Her hands flew up to her face turning into Evan who now sheltered her from the pain. She felt Cody gently rub her back. "I want to go," She answered, muffled through the tears.

Cody nodded, slowly moving his head around, glaring daggers once more into his co-worker. "Of course Allie; let's go." He turned his attention back to the girl who was still in Evan's chest.

She nodded, slowly pulling away from him but stopped, smelling something she recognized. She gasped lowly glancing up at him as more tears sprung her eyes. "You…you smell just like him." She muttered as Evan's smile faded.

"Allie, I…"

Cody pulled her from Evan's embrace. "You knew!" She stumbled back watching Cody stand in front of her and close enough to Evan. She blinked, still with tears streaming down her face.

Evan glared at Cody, "he's not giving up on her." He glanced over to Allie, watching her slowly shake her head. "And if you didn't notice Cody, she still has feeling for…"

Cody clocked him. Allie gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth before a scream escaped her lips after seeing Cody punch Evan in the jaw. Her head looked back to Cody, as her shaky hand grasped his. "Can we just go now, Cody?" Her eyes were pleading with him as he looked back at her.

He nodded, looking over seeing two more co-workers walk up their way. He grabbed her hand, finally heading out of the club. They walked in silence in the moonless night heading back to the car. Allie pulled away as she got into the passenger side of the rental as Cody climbed in.

"Just answer me this," Cody spoke, glancing over to her. "Did you talk to John and did you tell him where you were going to be at?"

She blinked, pressing her lips together finally telling him. "Yes I was texting him, along with Adam." She glanced over to him. "But I never told him where I was at Cody."

She saw him nod answering her truth, placing the key into the ignition. "I just," He turned to face her again. "What happened last week, with you," he saw her eyes bug out. "I don't want to bare the fact of seeing you hurt any more."

She let out a sigh, _Ok he didn't know about the whole Xander thing,_ "I know," She stared at him.

"Then you know that I love you,"

She nodded. Her mind was racing on what was happening. John was trying to get her back while Cody was falling for her. Her eyes glanced out the window as they finally pulled out of the parking lot going back to the Michaels residence.

* * *

Wow! Seems like we totally got a love triangle going on XD hehehehe

Thanks for those who are reading, I'll try to update sooner than what I have been doing XD

So what's next? Is Allie going to plan something after this whole skit happened at the club? How's John going to handle seeing Cody almost knock out Evan when all he was trying to do was keep him updated with Allie?

Stay tuned! :)

Thanks to: **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX **for reviewing the last chapter! You rock chica! :D hehehe I still gotta work on your pic, :) I'll get that done some time soon XD


	25. Bad Romance

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April!! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX!! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 44: Bad Romance by Lady GaGa **

11 p.m. rolled around on Saturday, as Allie waited for her fellow Goddesses to appear. She sighed, shaking her head, feeling the cool breeze brush against her arms. Blinking she let the back heel of her shoe lightly press against her rental car tire as she leaned against the hood. Her eyes glanced at the color of it. It had to be a deep purple or black, either way it suited her right now. Her whole weekend went to hell. Thursday, she was fine with the Michaels but once she fell asleep the words he said and the nightmares he was in kept her in a panic prone night that Cam stayed with her.

Friday, she was hell but got a call from Cody wondering if she wanted to go out for a while she did. She wasn't the only one with him. Evan Bourne decided to come and help try to cheer up the brunette girl up after a long night but still nothing seemed to go right. She thought if she was with friends it would've worked on moving away from the past but somehow it came back to her. Her head lowered, _No Allie, he was there at the club and sang out what he felt, you're just a sucker for him and that smile of his!_ Her eyes rolled hearing her inner voice tell her this. While this was all going on, Cody sucker punched Evan after knowing that John was in the club for the night when he was trying to make everything vanish from her mind about him.

She caught the glance, the short ended frown of seeing her with other guys when they both knew it was supposed to be with each other but _he_ had Ashley with him. Her eyes closed again, shaking her head. She was over him, _I think._ She thought finally sighing. The day kinda helped her to do that. She plotted out how to get under his skin just like he did to her. Now all she needed were her girlfriends to show up then it'll all be all right. _Come on, you'll be back with your men soon it's not going to take that long anyway._ She thought. Her eyes reopened hearing the sound of her black Mustang pull up. She smiled seeing her friends come out. "About time you two show up," she smiled seeing both give her a deathly glare. "Sorry for waking you now, but I need help."

Rayne brought her hand up close to her lips stifling a yawn. "Yeah, Allie the drastic 911 text that we," she motioned in between her and Mel, "got; we thought you were in trouble." Mel nodded seeing her friend shrug slightly looking the other way.

"Yeah well, I don't know what to say and besides," she looked back at them, "It's time to do what we were planned to do in the first place." She grinned cheekily as she took off down the alley way.

Mel and Rayne glanced at each other before taking off after their friend. "Allie!"

She shrugged as she continued running finally making a complete stop, looking right at the production truck. She heard her friends move beside her. "Sorry."

"Uh-huh," Mel lightly glared at her, "that's what you say all the time. Seriously Chica, what's up?"

Allie shook her head, glancing around the area. Mel sighed, looking at Rayne. "You know Allie, I wish I could but I…" She sighed, seeing the girl glare at her. "Fine, fine… I'll still stay what do you want me to do?"

"Look around to the left please," Allie hissed lightly watching Rayne check the right side of her.

Rayne glanced at her smiling, giving the thumbs up. Mel turned to her left making sure her side was clear. They looked at Allie seeing the girl's lips curl.

"Al's where are we going?" Rayne questioned, seeing the brunette girl shrug.

"You dragged us out here at Midnight just to do nothing!" Mel gritted, watching her best friend turn to her. "I could have been in bed with Randy still…"

"Hold it right there Chica," Allie waved her hand, eyes closing. "I really don't want to know what you two did or were going to do, all right!"

Rayne's eyes widened, slowly giggling shaking her head."

"Bite me," Mel said.

"Ok again, that would be Randy's job, so I don't want to," Allie teased hearing Rayne giggle more. "And two the reason why we're out here around the midnight hour, is so we could put a video together and show the fans the true look of Cena and why he can't keep a singer girlfriend under his belt before he moved on to the next one."

Rayne stopped, eyes perking up and awake. "Since when did Ms. Allie 'Light Goddess' Dream, have a dark side?" She asked seeing the girl look at her now.

Mel nodded, "Yeah, I never have seen you so…"

"I don't want to talk about it here, can we please go in the production truck and then I'll explain everything."

The two nodded as Allie smiled, finally running over to the trailer hearing the others follow. As the three of them booked it to the production truck, Allie skipped around them, giggling like crazy.

"Seriously Allie, no one is here, why'd you run?" Mel saw her friend shake her head, shrugging.

Allie looked at the Songstress from Hell and grinned. "What?" She moved her head to the door then back at Rayne.

Rayne almost flipped. "You want me to do what!"

Allie smiled. Rayne shook her head, still going off. "I'm not going to break into the system just so you can put a tape together!"

The brunette girl cringed. "All right, all right, I get it." She glanced still at the Charismatic Goth. "Do you have keys instead?" She wondered seeing the girl glare at her before going off on her again. "All right, All right," Sighing she looked back around making sure no one saw them. Bringing her hand up to the bun on her head, she pulled it down finally getting the bobbie pin out showing them.

"How in the hell is that going to pick a lock?" Rayne gritted, seeing the look in Allie's eyes.

"Ah," She looked back at Mel. "You remember right?"

Mel had that evil grin smirk down pack. "They didn't nickname me, Rebel for nothing!" She took the bobbie pin out of Allie's hand and started at the lock.

Rayne's jaw nearly dropped seeing Mel and Allie like this. "Who knew I'd be hanging with a bunch of degenerates," She saw Allie and Mel look at each other and smiled. Her eyes rolled, smirking as the two looked back at the production door. "Just to make a revenge tape to be in store for…"

Allie looked over at the Vampire Goddess, "Really?" Her eyes glared lightly seeing the other member look away. "Come on Ray-Ray, you would've done the same thing if you got fed up with whoever broke your heart." She hissed watching the midnight purple haired diva nod her head, agreeing with her. "Exactly,"

Rayne rolled her eyes, finally giving a playful nudge to the Dream diva. "Oh shut it," her head shook. The girl grinned with pride of finally thinking ahead of the whole drama that's happening so fast. Her eyes blinked, hearing a click in the clear crisp night. She saw Mel turn smiling opening the door.

Allie giggled evilly finally booking it in, before hearing Rayne say the words, "Nice," to Mel.

"Thanks Rayne," Mel announced as they followed the brunette girl into the trailer. Their heads turned watching the little Light Goddess, plop down into the chair and opened up the laptop getting everything ready. Mel moved around finally getting next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me you have all this done and all, right?"

Allie's head swiveled up to her right, smiling at her friend as her head nodded.

Mel sighed, "Oh for the love of Goddess, what in the hell were you…"

"I was getting the video clips of John with his girls, past;" she looked over seeing Rayne blink. "Sorry."

The Songstress diva merely shrugged, "no big really," She looked around as Allie continued.

"Present, meaning me and Ria,"

"Of course," Mel smirked, waiting.

"And his future with Ashley and on where that will lead him," Allie finished, grumbling out the hatred she carried for her now, ex-idol, turning back to the screen going at it.

Rayne's head tilted to the side, scratching her head blinking as she watched Allie type furious at the computer. "Ok so we're here and alone now," she watched those eyes look over at her, "What happened? Why are you like this? What did that meat head do this time?" She got a giggle out of the poor girl.

Allie sighed, while she brought her attention back to the work she was doing. "Um…" Blinking, her teeth bit her lower lip tugging it in as she chewed on it. The corner of her eyes caught Rayne and Mel looking at her, she couldn't suppress the tears any longer, they had to come out. "He sided with Ash and told me I was losing it." She choked out finally losing it again.

Mel's jaw nearly dropped, as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Allie…" her eyes lowered, hearing the heartbreaking cry.

Rayne shook her head, smiling as she got close having her hands rub the left shoulder of her new friend. "Come on girly; let's get this done so we could get back at him and so we can go back to the hotel and get some sleep, all right?"

Allie nodded sniffling as the three worked on the project. She glanced down at her left wrist then up to Mel. She sighed, "Ok um…Mel…"

Mel blinked, "Yeah?"

Allie closed her eyes, showing her wrist to her friend as she looked away. "I'm sorry, I went and got one with out you there in seeing me get one."

The blood red hair diva gawked at her wrist. "What the… When the hell was this Allie!"

Allie looked over at Rayne seeing her shrug but finally speaking. "Mel, I talked her into getting a Tattoo when I got one done two weeks ago." Rayne saw the girl nearly freak.

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN"T YOU TELL ME…" Mel paused. "Two weeks?" She glanced at Allie seeing her nod. "Was it when you came in and…"

"And I saw you with Randy at the diner and I flew off to our apartment where oh I thought I wasn't in no danger, no grave danger that I almost get raped by my psycho ex-boyfriend?" Allie questioned seeing Mel nod. "Yeah that would be the day since well, I almost decked you for it since you ah grabbed…"

"I grabbed the wrist that was still sore?" Mel saw her friend nod again. "Ok, so you got that one with Rayne. The next one I go in for, you're getting another one! And no funny business either!"

Allie smiled big to her, "All righty Mel." She giggled seeing her friend shake her head.

"You are such a loon."

"I know, but you love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Mel shook her head as she got back into the whole plot against John.

**Draw the Line:**

Monday morning came, bright and sunny as Allie opened her eyes, blinking slowly. She yawned, lightly pushing up and getting out of the bed. Shuffling her way over to the suit case of hers, she pulled out her clothes she planned on wearing today right before she finally went into revenge mode. Sighing lowly, she moved to the bathroom and began to get ready.

Ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go, she walked out seeing her roommate slowly stirring. She smirked slowly, placing her pajamas into her suitcase. "Morning sleepyhead," she teased, glancing over her shoulder.

Cody yawned, as his head turned, seeing the time on the clock. "How are you up, awake and ready to go? You walked into the room around four this morning." He asked looking back at her as she jumped back on the bed looking at him.

She smiled, "I'm sorry for waking you," Leaning closer, she kissed his cheek. "Besides, I couldn't sleep that much, I'm just excited that I couldn't stay asleep until we had to go for Raw." Pulling back, she got back on her feet, gliding over the table, picking up her phone checking for messages along with her iPod she had charging.

Cody sat up, blinking watching her. "Excited for what, Allie?"

Shaking her, she giggled. "I'm sorry Codes but you and everyone else will have to wait and find out later," She turned, slipping her phone into the front pocket of her jeans as she sat down on the floor, placing her shoes on. "Right now I gotta meet up with Ria and Cassie."

He sighed.

Her head looked up, glancing at him. "What? I'm telling you the truth, they called me and I placed them on speaker and you heard them. I'm not crazy of talking to John after what happened Friday night." She pushed up from the ground, watching him stare at her. "You believe me right?"

"Yeah, I do, I just…" He shook his head. "Don't worry ok, it's just we start our full skit today."

"Mmhm," She answered nodding. "Yep, I know but I really gotta go and meet up with them." She waved, smiling. "Later cutie," she skipped out the room.

Cody blinked, smirking. _A week can change a way a girl can act but hell, maybe something clicked on Friday of what happened at the club._ He pulled the covers off getting ready for his work out time with Legacy.

* * *

Allie bobbed her head waiting for the elevator. She was ecstatic. Not because she only got four hours of sleep but everyone will be surprised by the end of the night after seeing what she put together with her GoD members. She smirked; _mess with my heart, John you'll just get… _The metal doors opened. Her eyes caught who took the ride down. The nerve in her jaw, twitched and locked, as her eyes narrowed rolling them finally stepping in, hitting the lobby button.

John looked over catching the glare as she leaned back against the wall. "Floor thirteen? Who is on…"

"Not talking to you," She snappily sighed, feeling her phone go off looking at the text.

He sighed, "Allie, I'm sorry for what I said last week, can you please forgive…"

Her head snapped up from the screen, her eyes glaring at him. "Forgive you? Forgive…there's nothing to forgive John! You sided with Ashley!"

"Allie, just list…"

Her head shook, "I will not listen to you and if you're so damn curious of whom I was with last night, it was Cody." She said the name watching his face scrunch, lips pressing together trying to keep his cool. She smiled, as those eyes slowly lowered. "Not that you needed the truth but eh," She went back to the message, texting back the girls.

John shook his head, smirking, "Rhodes huh? I'm not surprised." He saw her look at him slightly.

Her head snapped over. "What's that supposed to mean, Cena?"

He smirked again, "Oh I don't know, I just thought you had better taste than the guy you slept with but to the one who gave you back your phone on Friday when you were going to talk to me." He saw those eyes glare at him.

She scoffed. "Oh please, John. Who were you expecting me to be with last night? You," She watched his head lower, "Yeah, I didn't think so; not after all the shit you put me through."

He nodded, finally facing her as he walked up to her. Hearing a startled gasp he looked down into her eyes. "I'm trying to apologize here and you're taking it way out of proportion." He held her wrist knowing he touched the tattoo.

Her head glanced down feeling her eyes lightly twitch, biting on her lower lip still giving her deadly glare as she looked back at him.

"I haven't told Mel about your Tattoo so how much longer do you have to hide it from her because if we're going to play games, I'll tell her the truth." He threatened hearing a side giggling remark. "I'm serious." His eyes glared back at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared of what Mister John Cena is going to do with me if I don't tell my best friend about my tattoo," She sarcastically stated watching him not let up. "Listen, Cena I don't care what the hell you do. She knows all ready,"

"Really?" He asked.

Her head nodded, "Ah, yeah, she does know, okay?" She watched his head bob. "Look, just don't talk to me," She told him hearing that low chuckle from him.

"I don't think I can do that," his voice was low as he moved closer against her.

She blinked, feeling her heart race. "Wha-what do you mean yo…you can't do…" Her eyes widened as his hand inched behind her to the lower part of her back bringing her close to him. His lips covered her mouth. A shocking gasped rattled against his mouth, as her eyes lowered. She never felt this type of emotion from him. _He's telling the truth on wanting you back Allie Cali._ Her own conscience told her feeling the drug she missed. _But I promised Cody that I wouldn't be with him._ She fought back as the need to get rid of him, brought old memories back to her. What he was doing wasn't helping the situation she was in of hating him. _But how can I? _She thought as her knees began to give out under her. "No," She muttered finally pulling back from his lips but he attacked her neck. Pulling her eyes tight, she didn't want it to stop but she didn't want to go at it in an elevator. "John, please don't do…"

He pulled back, but kept her pinned against his weight, "Allie, you can't fight the connection we have," he replied seeing those eyes he fell for gaze into his with confusion. "I know I've hurt you, a lot I might add these past few months and I'm sorry."

Her head shook, hair whipping around hitting him in the chest. Her arms managed to get in between them. She shuddered at his touch but she didn't need this. She heard him sigh and talk again, "Allie, you got to stop. You can't fight the love we…"

She finally shoved him away, feeling the tears slowly getting back to her eyes. "Sorry isn't going to cut it with me this time, John." She gritted heatedly feeling her lips quiver. "I'm done of you hurting me!" Her head turned hearing the ding as the word Lobby came up on screen.

"Allie, don't do this," he gritted. His back tensed watching that icy glare return to her eyes. "Al's, Giggles, just please, remember the song, our song that's all I'm asking from…"

Her head whipped back and forth, "I've lost hope on us." She stormed out of the elevator, meeting up with Maria and Cassie who stared blankly at the situation. "Let's go," She shakily said as she finally left with the two following after her.

John's eyes lowered watching Allie storm off like a bat out of hell. _She's fighting her mind over her heart. You'll get her back,_ He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Why did he do what he did in the past with girls to the one he now wanted the most? "Gah," he groaned, pressing the button going to the gym

Allie sat there in the back of the car, hearing Maria and Cassie chatting up a storm. She sighed, holding the phone in her hands.

Maria glanced in the mirror, now seeing the depressed or sadden look in her eyes. She frowned, "Allie, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," She lied, glancing back at the cell waiting.

Cassie blinked, "You sure? Cause you did come down with John next to…"

"It was just sleep, I'm fine," She snapped seeing the screen light up.

Cass looked over to Maria seeing her eyes roll while she shook her head as she continued to drive. "But he was…"

"Just let it go Cassie, we know what happened." Maria muttered lowly taking a short glance in the mirror watching Allie text someone.

1 new text  
From: Lara

_What's up Allie girl?_

_-Lar-Bear [: Christian is my Peep as I am his Princess:]-_

She sighed, lowly texting: _Have you ever felt that you made the mistake of hurting the one good thing you love?_

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the Dark*~_

She watched the message send out, lowering her head. It shouldn't have been this hard into forgetting him right? She felt her eyes lower but got the text. Blinking she slid open her phone, seeing the text.

1 new text  
From: Lara

_:-? Ah… is there something you're not telling me, Rayne, Mel, Maria or Cassie, Allie? Tell me you're not pregnant._

_-Lar-Bear [: Christian is my Peep as I am his Princess:]-_

Her eyes widened; texting back: _NO! God no… If I was I don't think I would live with myself of having the same life my…_ she paused just thinking on the past with her mother being the single parent. Just thinking about her mother brought tears to her eyes. Jane did everything she possibly could to make her happy and yet, she was too selfish into asking or having her father come and see her on her sixteenth birthday. Was it so she didn't get led on of seeing her father or was it just out of love of a Mother of knowing her Daughter was going to get hurt? She shook her head as she continued to type: _mother had with me Lara. I just think I'm doing the wrong thing here. I talked to Adam and Rayne last Friday and they said to give Cody a shot of dating and well…I just don't see him as that, you know?_

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the Dark*~_

She hit send watching it send off. Her head fell back against the seating closing her eyes slightly trying to get some rest in her system. Her mind was messing up. One minute she hated John, then the next she's fell back in love with him. She couldn't have picked a better time of being angry and pissed off on what was going on with her life, along of depression sinking into her soul. Jerking back awake, she glanced back down at her phone, seeing the text.

1 new text  
From: Lara

_Oh… so what's going on that you're slowly thinking…_

_Ch: Lara, she still loves John, she can't place Cody in the same category with him when she thinks of him as only a friend._

_O.o and you know this how, Jay?_

_Ch: Evan pointed it out to them Saturday, I just over heard it from Morrison and Miz talk about it when they flew back in :D_

_Oh kay… Anyway, You still love John?_

_-Lar-Bear [: Christian is my Peep as I'm his Princess:]-_

She shook her head. First Rayne helping her with Adam and trying to tell her what to do; and now Jay's helping Lara on what's going on. _Thanks Jay, for clueing in Lara of what happened Friday. Yeah, I don't know what to do. I fell back in love with the man who is hanging out someone who hates me and sided with her I… I don't know, he's hanging around her and he's different. He's heartless and cold and doesn't care what he does to girls who love him back. I want him back but I'm afraid that if I do, he's going to turn around and crush my heart into more tiny broken pieces that it's all ready in… I don't know what to do anymore… :[ _

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the Dark*~_ She blinked seeing the last of her sig. She shook her head as she deleted was she had, rewriting her sig.

_~Allie *…You're not sorry…*~…_ She bit down on her lower lip blinking. She shook her head finally deleting the words again retyping once again her original sig.

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the Dark*~ _She finally sent the message as she looked up seeing Maria and Cassie still in a conversation here and there. She smiled slightly seeing Maria catch her eye.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Maria asked.

She shrugged, "Tired, do you mind if I lay down for a few?"

Maria smiled, "Yeah it won't be for another hour or two before we get there." She watched the brunette lower herself against the back seat, her head hitting the plush covering as her legs curled close to her.

Allie smiled, lightly feeling her eyes pull close. "Thanks Ria," She muttered typing Lara back once last time before she zoned out.

**Kiss n Tell: **

Lara blinked after reading Allie's text:

1 new text  
From: Allie Cali

_Lying down. Thanks for listening to me, Chica! I'll talk to you later._

_=] Thanks again Lar-bear!_

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

Lara nodded, closed her phone as Jay got back from being in the bathroom.

"How's Allie?" Jay asked as he saw his girl look up at him.

"She's fine, just tired I guess." She shrugged. "But this whole thing with Cody and Evan seems so…"

"Lara, Cody told us what happened after he dropped Allie back off at Shawn's home," he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "He didn't like how Evan played him of not knowing that John was there as well."

"I know but still," She glanced up at him. "I saw the way Allie looked at John last week when he and Cody went at it with her there. She felt depressed and alone."

"But Allie has us, Lara, she would…"

"I know but she didn't stay with Rayne and Adam," she pointed out as Jay un-wrapped his arms from her. "She went to see her mother."

Her boyfriend started at her. "Allie flew out to California to see her mother after her skit ended and as the show still went on?" Lara nodded. "What the hell!"

"I don't know," she looked at the time on her cell, "You have to practice, let's get to the gym."

Jay nodded, walking over to the table near the door, grabbed his keycard and returned back to Lara's side only to take her hand. They moved out of the room and left to the hotel gym.

* * *

An hour out from LA, Mel looked over to Hunter who sat in the seat next to her. He had the confused look on his face while Shawn stared across to them.

"Ok why are we going to LA now?" Hunter questioned, finally breaking the tension between them. Mel finally spoke.

"Well, I have a plan but we need to book it within the month,"

The two blinked, looking at one half of their managers. "Ok, what fore?" Shawn asked.

"It's a Halloween slash birthday parties." Mel beamed.

Shawn glanced over to his best friend. "A Halloween party," he saw Hunter look at his manager. "Why?"

"It's for Adam…"

"We could've had it near the…"

"…and Allie," Mel finished looking at Shawn. "Her birthday is on the same day as Adam, so kill two birds with one stone."

Hunter blinked now returning his gaze to Shawn. "Dude your daughter is a…"

"Hey now," Shawn's eyes cautioned him in front of Mel.

Mel simply shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, I know that she's your daughter Shawn, so don't worry about it," her arms folded across her chest as she leaned back in the seat.

"You're not going to…"

She shook her head, "Nope, she can find you whenever she wants. She's just being stubborn right now."

Hunter snickered looking out the airplane window. "Yep, she's yours all right, Shawn."

The older man glared at him. "Are you calling me stubborn?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah but come on," he saw Shawn shake his head. "You were like that in your 20's."

"You're going to get…"

"Enough," Mel snapped seeing the two look at her. "Look, we're going back to Star de Lune booking October 30th and 31st for the party. Then we're going back to Chicago just in time for Raw. You two have promos against Legacy and Me, Rayne and Allie against Ash, April, and Melina. So just for a few minutes can you two not bicker like children?"

Hunter and Shawn blinked, slowly looking at her, then to each other. "Ok," they answered watching the Dark Goddess smile.

"Thank you,"

"Landing in LAX in 30 minutes." The pilot announced.

Shawn sighed, lowering his head as he thought of his daughter.

* * *

Kick. Punch. Headlock, Cody watched Randy and Ted continue to spar before tonight. He shook his head. The question he asked Allie still ran through his mind.

"_You don't believe me?"_ Allie's voice questioned him.

"_I do it's just…"_ he trailed off. He believed her to the fullest that she was with the girls. His mind was on her and it scared him. He found Allie attractive and wanted to see if they could be something outside of the storyline they were going to be…

"Cody heads up!"

He glanced up, just in time to duck a towel Randy tossed his way to get focus. He scowled as his friends walked up to him. "Not funny you guys," He said as Ted rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was," Ted mused catching the glare from his partner.

Randy watched the younger man, "ok what happened this time. You caught John trying to Allie again?"

Cody shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Ted asked now worried for his friend.

"Is it possible to fall in love with a girl you know you don't have a chance with?"

Randy smirked, "Does this have to do with your roommate last night?" he beamed but only saw Cody glare at him.

"Oh please, Code, don't give him that," Ted saw Rhodes look over at him. "Just because Allie's now acting this way doesn't mean she still has feelings for Jo…"

Cody's head dropped eyes closing figuring so. Randy glared over at Ted, now smacking his arm. "OW! What the hell!" Ted gritted trying to take the hard smack Randy tossed him with.

"Now you're being the barer of bad news for a guy who's fallen for Allie," Randy gritted back as he glanced over to Cody. "Dude, don't worry about it. I know Allie isn't thinking about John and might want to start off fresh." He watched the younger man look at him. "Have Faith." He smiled.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe I'm rushing into things too quickly."

Ted shook his head, "Don't think that. You should know better to get the girl!" He beamed widely as Cody just blinked at him.

"Really," Cody sarcastically replied. "You're telling me to snag a girl who happened to roll in at four in the morning and get up four hours later just to hang out with the girls meaning Cassie and Maria?"

Randy looked over at Ted, "So she wasn't the only one who rolled in late."

Ted blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Mel did the same thing but only at two in the morning and left at six with Shawn and Hunter to book Star de Lune for Adam and Allie's party." Randy couldn't help but blink as well. "What the hell was Allie doing two hours more before showing up at your room Cody?"

He saw Randy look back at him and he just shrugged, "I don't know. I asked her before she left why she was up this early when she came in late and she said we would have to find out later today."

"Yep and I think it might be a shocker for everyone,"

Legacy turned their heads over seeing Rayne and Lara walking over to them as Jay and Adam took off to the ring to their own sparring before the night actually started. Cody blinked. "Ok, why do you know?"

Rayne smirked, taking a seat next to Rhodes. "Ah, yeah that's because I helped Ms. Dream out along with Mel." She looked up at Randy and smiled. "So yeah… how was your guys' night." She winked as Lara went into a giggle fit.

Randy glared lightly shaking his head, "That stuff, I don't kiss and tell." He turned his head away from the crew looking over seeing how well Adam was killing Jay.

"Awe, Randy doesn't want to answer the question when I know Mel will tell me when she gets back." She watched Randy glare back at her.

"She won't tell,"

"I think she would."

Lara, Cody and Ted looked back and forth as the two began to bicker. Lara sighed, finally looking at Cody. She knew something was up. "You wanna talk about it?" Cody glanced over blinking.

"Huh?"

She smirked, "Allie? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine." He sighed looking away from her.

She shrugged, "All right." She looked off over to the ring finally seeing Jay have the upper advantage.

"Ok can we please change the subject of what happened last night?" Randy questioned seeing Rayne shaking her head. "Oh, why not, Rayne?"

Rayne shrugged, "I don't know. It's fun aggravating a Viper." She winked seeing those cheeks flush.

"Ok well for your information, Allie only had four hours of sleep." Randy snapped back seeing the girl now worried. Cody glanced over to Rayne as she sighed.

"I swear that girl is going to kill herself to exhaustion."

Lara spoke, "Well apparently she's lying down now on her way to the mall with the others so I don't know what she's going to get in…"

"This is where I want to be you tried to take away my everything now look at who is laughing, this is where I want to be…"

Cody blinked going into his pocket pulling out the cell phone seeing the message.

1 new text  
From: Allie

_Just thought you should know, I'm awake and Alive XD shopping around if you wanna get out of training with Legacy :-P XD Love ya Codes! XD Don't ask me…_

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

He blinked shaking his head texting back. _Do I really want to know why you're now hyper and suddenly happy?_

_-Cody …if you only knew…_

He now waited to see what her reply was. He looked back up seeing the others stare at him. "What?"

Randy grinned, "Who was that?" He winked watching the younger member roll his eyes.

"Allie, got a problem with…"

"This is where I want to be you tried to take away my everything now look at who is laughing, this is where I want to be…"

He flipped his phone open again seeing a new text.

1 new text  
From: Allie

_Ah duh! Talk about a jumbo pixie stick I just downed with in the minutes after waking up! XD But yeah, if you wanna get out and see me before the show starts you can but…it took two hours to get out here :[ and it's like noon but I guess I'll see you at the arena then._

_Later Codes!_

_~Allie *Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

His eyes lowered after seeing the text. Sighing he quickly replied back: _Ok See you at the arena then, have fun._

_-Cody …if you only knew…_ before he finally closed his phone watching the others look at him still. "What?"

"Well what did Allie say?" Ted asked seeing Cody shrug it off.

"Oh please!" Adam laughed, as he and Jay walked up to the crew after sparring. "Cody not saying what Allie told him, I think it was something else." He winked seeing the man blush.

"It was nothing personal that she sent me," He looked around seeing Rayne and Lara blink, along with Randy and Ted as Jay started cracking up.

"Really Cody, is that what she said?" Adam winked again seeing him stand up.

"Adam you are so lucky that I don't jump over and tackle your…"

"I'm so afraid Rhodes. What are you…" He felt Cody hit him in the arm. "OW! Hey Rhodes, I was only kidding."

"Uh, huh," Cody glared at him as his eyes caught someone coming their way.

"Pixie sticks don't mix well in her system after getting what, four hours of sleep?"

Everyone glanced over seeing John step into the room glancing over at them as he spoke. Cody slowly sat back down glaring at the man that broke Allie's heart. Rayne on the other hand had other things to begin but Adam got ahead of her.

"Speaking of Lady Kill…" He winced again feeling randy smack him upside the head. "OW! Damn it, Legacy, stop hitting me!" He glared around seeing Ted's confused face.

"I hadn't hit you Adam, so don't blame me." Ted defended rolling his eyes taking a glance over at Cody who looked like he wanted to lunge at Cena. "Dude,"

"What?" Cody bit out.

"You should go; we'll talk to you at the arena." Randy saw him inhale shaking his head as he finally agreed to leave.

He still felt his eyes twitch from watching the sullen face of John walk past him. Shaking his head he looked down at the ground just in time as he brushed past him forcefully before he finally left the gym.

John shook his head, smirking looking back at the crew as Adam rubbed the side of his head. "What's with Cody?" He questioned but saw Rayne rolled her eyes looking at Lara.

"I don't know rough night maybe?" She answered slightly smiling over to him.

John cocked a brow, "rough night? Allie was with him how could he have a rough night!" He growled, watching Randy and Ted lower their heads, retreating to the equipment. He saw Lara shake her head as she stared at him. "Oh for the love of Goddess, I didn't do anything to Allie!"

Lara scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stood up walking over to Jay whispering something in his ear before she finally took off.

John blinked, tossing his hands up in the air. "What is going on?"

"That slap should've changed you John," Rayne shook her head, pushing off of the bench finally walking off after Lara.

"Ok so Allie slapped me, big deal!" He turned around seeing his ex wife stare blankly at him.

"You sided with a girl who's trying to break you and Allie apart along with Xander's help!" She added watching his head lower knowing she hit the truth.

Glancing back up at her, he saw those innocent eyes of hers sparkle. "Go to hell, Rayne," He turned back around heading off to the back.

Rayne started to laugh shaking her head as she watched Adam slowly get pissed. "John, if you only knew what the hell you were putting her through then you would feel the same, right?" She shouted back seeing him slowly turn back around looking at her.

"Oh wait," Adam added in, "You weren't there when her use to be best friends accused her of her mother's death and told her to leave." He saw John brush his hand over his hair. He shook his head, "No you weren't. She was waiting for you to show up but you never did."

John shook his head rolling his eyes, "I get it. Stupid me for going to the signing with Ashley, I should've been with Allie."

Rayne skipped over to him, glaring. "And you wonder why Cody gave you a death glare as well."

"Seriously?" he glared back at her. "You're going to push that in my face now?"

"Yes," She answered as their eyes locked. "And if I were you, I would stay away from Allie if you know what's best for you." Her head turned along with her body snapping her hair back in his face finally walking out of the gym.

His eyes closed feeling the tips of her hair hit him again. Why is it that she wasn't afraid to get in his face while Allie can't stand him? He may never know but right now he had to plan on getting his girl back even if that means making it up to her one way or the other.

* * *

Woot! It's been a month since I've updated but hopefully this week will pull a lot out of this back up stuff that happened all last year for the story XD hehehehe

Anyway… with Allie being hyper, how will she act when she reaches the arena for the night's show?

Cody and John are at odds still but want to prove to Allie that they belong with her, not the other.

The rest of the crew seems to be protecting Allie from the worst to happen but is it really going to help her out in the end?

That's about it…until next time! Stay tuned to see what happens in Seasons!


	26. What I Want

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

**Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: What I Want by Daughtry (written by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX)**

Mel, Hunter and Shawn stepped out of their cab and onto the street just outside the Star de Lune. Hunter looked up at the shining neon light of the club.

"I love this club," he said, hearing a loud crash coming form inside. He looked at Shawn and the two ran into the club, Mel bobbing behind them.

When they stopped inside, they had reason to believe they had fallen into an alternate reality. The Star de Lune was lit up with natural light that was streaming through some open windows. Around the ceiling and clinging to the disco ball were streamers and balloons. At the far end of the club was a ladder and on that ladder was a tin of nails and a hammer.

"What the…" Hunter said, looking around. He had never seen the club so… colorful.

April stood up from beneath the ladder and dusted off her legs, running her fingers through her long dark hair. She muttered profanities to herself before climbing back up the ladder and picking up the hammer.

Hunter noticed her footing was wrong and timed her fall. He ran up to the ladder just in time to catch April in his arms as she fell a second time.

"Now that was quite a catch," April said to her brother-in-law as he put her on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Mel asked as she put her hands on her hips from her place beside Shawn.

April looked at the 5"9 girl, smirking slightly. She had been like that once, feisty and very much like her father. Mel would definitely put her money where her mouth was in a fight, and probably elsewhere too.

"I own this club. Isn't it obvious?" April said as she climbed over to the top of the bar, slipping across the marble surface. She landed with a soft thud on the other side, where she was promptly joined by Hunter, who ducked below the door. April glared at Hunter who shrank back, going back onto the public side of the bar. Mel and Shawn sat on a couple of bar stools while Hunter leaned against the bar. April pulled a notebook from the bar and looked at her brother-in-law, his manager and Shawn. "What can I do for you because I know this isn't a social call?"

"Mel wanted to ask you something," Shawn said, speaking for the first time.

April raised an eyebrow at Mel. "Ask."

"I want to know if we could hire out the club for a night," Mel replied, glaring at April who smirked.

"Really? Fascinating." April grinned, writing something into her notebook then putting it back below the bar. She turned back to Mel and put her hands on the bar, leaning on her arms. "It costs a pretty penny to hire out my club."

"How much?"

"Two grand, all in a months advance. One half goes towards actually hiring out the club and the other goes to catering and decorations and the hiring of bands. No two grand, no hiring of the club, and might I add, no birthday party for Allie and Adam."

Mel blinked, as did Shawn and Hunter, at April's words. "How did you know that?"

April pointed coyly behind the trio and they all turned, seeing Dave Batista putting up balloons. He looked at his friends and smiled before a bright pink balloon popped in his eye. He cursed at the top of his lungs and jumped from the step ladder he was on, rubbing his eye.

"He's helping me set up for Lara's going away party," April added. "She's going away on exchange in France."

"Wow," Hunter said. April looked at him. "You're going to send your 8 year old daughter away on exchange in a foreign county?"

"Hailie's going with her," she sneered, referring to her 13 year old daughter she had had to Chris Jericho at 16. Hunter nodded.

April turned her attention back to Mel who was running her fingers through her blood red locks. "So, how are you going to pay for this oh so spectacular party?"

Mel put a bundle of cash on the table. "There's 1500 right there."

April shook her head. "Not enough."

"Who cares about catering? Couldn't you just get Xander to cook? I hear he's pretty good in the kitchen, among other places," Hunter said, grinning evilly at his sister-in-law. April slapped him in the back of the head.

"Is that what I am to you, Paul? A fucking busboy?"

Hunter, Shawn and Mel all jumped at the sound of Xander's voice as he came down from the loft upstairs. April blinked as he walked over to them, his hands stuffed within the pockets of his hoody. His long black hair was tied back in a scruffy ponytail and he wore black baggy jeans and skate shoes.

"No, Xander," Hunter said, looking his brother dead in the eye. "You're a well groomed busboy."

Xander growled. "By rights, I should punch you in the mouth right now. But I'm not falling for your bait." He looked at April. "Where are the girls' teddies?"

"They should be in the cupboard under the window seat in the hallway," April replied, throwing a key to her husband.

"I checked there but they're not in there—"

"Hold on a second," Dave said as he walked up beside Xander. They both sneered at each other. "I thought you guys hated each other?"

"You are so fucking thick," Xander said, patting Dave's arm. "You really think April would sleep with John Morrison to get back at me or get herself pregnant because I can't? Ha, that's a laugh. Morrison couldn't impregnate a squirrel."

April, Mel, Hunter and Shawn all snickered. Xander grinned coyly before hoisting himself onto the bar top, patting his wife's head. April smiled, looking back at Mel as Xander's hand fell away.

"I'll let you hire the club for a night on one condition."

"And what's that?" Mel asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I host the party," Xander said, grinning mischievously. It would be so much fun to crash Allie's party, but hosting it would be the worst thing he could miss out on.

"No way," Mel said, standing. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you host Allie and Adam's birthday party! You'd probably bring a shotgun or something."

"Well I guess that's it then," Xander said, looking at his wife who rolled her eyes. He looked at his black painted nails and smiled. "No club-for-hire, no party. And might I add that Allie would've loved to see me outside of work."

"As if," Mel growled.

"Hmm, okay then," Xander said, pushing himself off the bar. He began to walk away before an idea struck him. He turned back. "I would have had the Rejects play here, for no extra charge, and done catering, but you know, the deal is done."

Mel looked at the notes on the bar. Then she turned her head and looked at the back of Xander's head as he crossed the bar and stepped onto the stage.

"Wait," she breathed. Xander turned around and looked at her, his left eyebrow raised as he smirked. Mel let out a breath. "You can host the party."

"WHAT!" Shawn and Hunter said together. Dave rolled his eyes and walked back over to his step ladder to continue decorating.

"Excellent," Xander breathed, turning back to the stage.

~X~

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Hunter cried as he, Mel and Shawn stepped out into the warm afternoon sun.

"I don't know," Mel replied as she wandered off down the street. "I am so confused right now."

Shawn saw the look on her face and followed her up the sidewalk, Hunter close behind him. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"We all get confused sometimes."

Mel smiled in return.

"If Xander ruins the party, Allie and Adam, not to mention Rayne and pretty much everyone else, is going to kick our asses," Hunter said as he caught up to them.

"Shut up, Hunter," Mel and Shawn both said, grins on their faces. Hunter just rolled his eyes.

(A/N: I'm back! Woot! Thanks to ShAdAy, for the beginning part of this chapter! Hearts you Girly! :] Now on with my stuff XD)

Mel glanced down at her watch, "We need to start heading back now,"

Hunter nodded, "I agree," he saw Shawn nod. He hailed another cab opening the door for Mel as he and Shawn pile in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"LAX please," Mel answered as she saw the driver nod finally taking off towards the airport.

**When all that is left is a memory**:

_Crack._

Cassie slowly looked over from ringside, watching Allie pop her neck. "Really?" She saw the girl look her way.

Allie shrugged, glancing back down lacing up her shoes, waiting for Cody to come by the ring so she could practice more and improve her in-ring ability. Her and the girls' Maria and Cassie sat waiting. Maria's eyes blinked, studying the freshly newbie.

"You sure, you don't want me to help you, Allie?" Allie shook her head, leaning against the turnbuckle, glancing back up at the ramp.

_Where in the hell are you Runnels, _She scowled closing her eyes for a moment. She still needed to get her mind off of what happened between her and John earlier this morning. She shuddered at the thought of feeling his kiss back on her lips. Sure she was pissed but deep down inside, everything inside her, melted. It was that love you to hate you but hate you to love you feeling. The come chase me love effect has finally hit her hard like a steel chair to the head. She could remember two months ago what happened when she and John were in the ring, together training.

_~*Flashback: July*~_

_John locked up with Allie, carefully. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Her hair brushed against his chest._

_"No, I've grown to take pain, if it becomes too serious," her eyes glanced up at his. "I'll let you know."_

_He smiled, drawing her closer, tightening his grip. "Ok; now what?" He asked, watching her eyes flicker._

_Their locked up posture changed, she let go finally ducking under and side stepping him. His back was still to her as she waited for his command._

_"Up," he whipped around fast, just in time to catch her ankle before it connected his skull. Smirking, he watched her stagger slightly, balancing on one foot as her eyes blinked slowly going into a glare. "Very good," he winked, watching her head glance down to the mat, hiding the pink shade that slowly started to show on her cheeks. "Now, hit me with an Enziguri."_

_"You sure?" She hopped around while he still held onto her ankle._

_"Yes, Allie, just give me your best..."_

_She popped up, drawing her other leg up, finally connecting with the back of his head. She grunted feeling his girp release the right foot, as her knee touched the mat._

_John took the fall, turning over while his eyes glanced to her. "Come up with something to continue," he watched her eyes look back at him. "You still want the fans to be..." his voice stopped hearing her smirk, standing over him._

_"Hm," she thought on her next move. Giggling, she flew her hand out, bending over. "You can't catch me," She winked back at him, stealing his signature move._

_His eyes widened, finally deciding on a quick move, sprang back up as she came back at him._

_"Uh-oh," She giggled._

_"Uh-oh, is right, Giggles" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, up and onto his shoulderas she laughed. "You don't go stealing my move, when..."_

_"I didn't steal your moved," She scowled lowly. "If you knew your move then you possibly would know that I was going to do a handspring splash on you but," he pulled her off his shoulder. Her eyes went into a light pout as she stuck out her lower lip. "you had to move and wrap your arms around me."_

_He smirked seeing her cute pout she pulled off. He kept his arms around her small form close to his chest. Lowering his head, he whispered, "Would you like me to lie down for you so you may do your move?"_

_Her eyes that once where pouty, fluttered at the tone of his voice. "I just love this."_

_"You do?"_

_She nodded, "Yes. I love having your arms hold me. I feel safe and protected with you." Her head rested lightly against his chest, listening to his beating heart._

_He smiled, lightly, lips kissing her newly colored pink streaked hair. _

_Her lips went into a grin, finally gripping his wrist as she twirl out of his hold. She moved behind, wrenching his arms back as she went to her toes, whispering in his ear. "You just now fell for my cuteness." She giggled resting her forehead into his back._

_"Gah," He whined lowly. Smirking his sexy grin, he pulled her back around into his arms dipping her back watching her eyes widen. "Yes, I had fallen for your cuteness when I first saw you backstage." She smiled hearing him remember their first encounter. "And," he continued, still keeping her dipped back. "We're done for the day."_

_She hummed. "Are you sure? I could still learn more."_

_"Later," _

_The brown tinted pink eyes rolled. He couldn't help but roll his but seeing her smile again, made his heart melt into his bones. "Well if you say so, okay." Her voice lifted his soul like angels. Moving his head closer, he lightly pressed against her lips, pulling her back up to stand. They trusted each other now. Nothing hurtful or heartbreaking was going to happen to them. After the fourth of July bash Shawn held, they seemed stronger in the relationship and nothing was going to stand in their way. No drama. No break-ups. Nothing. He hummed against her lips as her arms snaked around his neck as they finished up their kiss._

_~*End of flashback*~_

Her lips quirked going into a slight smile, remembering the past between her and John when she started to improve with moves. She felt the lower ropes move against her arms.

"Sorry, I'm late, Allie."

Her eyes opened, seeing Cody in his gear. She sighed, pushing up from the ground getting back to her feet. Normally, Mel would be her sparring partner but she wasn't with the group yet and that pissed her off as well. Her other 'sister' knew all her moves and what to expect from her but with Cody, he wasn't quiet prepared for what was about to happen.

"Yeah and you showing up ten minutes late to help me, is what?" She glared at him.

He frowned, taking a glance over at the two divas staring into the ring watching them. "And you couldn't step in and help?" He asked seeing Cassie shake her head.

"Sorry, she didn't want us," Cassie announced signaling her and Maria.

"She wanted you, trust me. I asked if I could help but she shook her head, still waiting." Maria said.

Allie's eyes slowly lowered while her lips went back into a smile as Cody glanced back at her with troublesome eyes. "They could've filled in before I showed up, Alyssa." Her smile flipped, brows creasing close together now pissed after he just called her by her full name.

She sighed, taking a running start leaping up and over Cody's head, grappling him. "Maybe I didn't want their help yet, Rhodes." She hissed feeling his hands lightly smack her arm and side. "Oh and don't go easy on me ok? I need to take a beating." She released the hold, stepping back as Cody once again eyed her.

"No, I'm not going into a full out match with you Allie. I could seriously hurt you," He started for her.

Her eyes rolled as she inhaled, whipping her right leg over letting her heel connect with Cody's skull, watching the younger superstar fall to the mat. "And that would be _Sweet Kisses,_ Cody." Her eyes flickered hearing the slight gasps from the girls as they watched on.

"Damn," Cassie muttered.

Maria cringed, shaking her head. "That was my fate before," her eyes looked over at brunette bob her head.

"I remember…"

"Ow," Cody grumbled. Eyes pulling tight, his hand slowly went to his temple, while he lay there motionless.

The brunette pink streaked diva grinned sweetly. "I told you to come at me hard," she snipped, moving back into the corner, waiting for him to regain his senses again.

He groaned, slowly stirring, "and if I did you would've got hurt." His eyes slowly blinked as he got back to his knees.

Her head bobbed, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah well, at least I would be learning something, Runnels!" She watched him stand, with his back turned to her. Yawning, her arms rested against the top rope, finally propping herself up to the top, lounging. Her eyes glanced up at the ceiling waiting.

Maria blinked, going into a light gasp. "No way,"

Cassie's eyes bugged out once she saw the resemblance. Leaning closer to the Fashionista diva, her voice was low. "She just picked up her Father, all right." She pulled away slightly but felt the diva's hair bounce on her shoulder, agreeing with her.

Cody whipped his head around slightly, making his body now face her. His eyes blinked. "Holy…"

Allie's head slowly moved, eyes glancing at him. "You ready to show me how it's done now or do I seriously have to go running back to John to show me the…" She stopped watching his eyes change emotion after she said John's name. The jean coated legs hopped off the top rope as her feet planted the ground again.

"No, you do not have to run and turn to him into showing you more moves." Cody gritted out as he started for her.

She hummed, "Good, let's go Rhodes!" She challenged, quickly moving out of the corner before he attacked her.

**How beautiful you are**:

John moved through the curtains, gazing at the scene in front of him. His head tilted slightly, watching Allie quickly roll away from Cody. He smiled slightly, letting his arms fold over his broad chest. "What the…" He saw her, duck from Cody's arm, sharply whipping around as her leg whipped around connecting against the younger superstar.

Seeing the brunette smirk, he watched her take the pin, while hearing Maria count the pin.

"One, two, three,"

"Ding, ding," Cassie answered, smiling as she leaned forward, finally jumping off the barricade.

His girl, the one he was still fighting for rolled back on her shoulders, popping back on to her feet, looking down on Cody. He couldn't help but blink while his head slowly lowered watching the two interact.

"You showed me but I still managed to kick your ass, how is that possible?"

He watched Allie smile at Cody. A sharp pain slowly hit his heart. Just seeing her smile again, made him feel like he was all ready losing her to his co-worker. He broke his contact with the ring, turning around storming back to his locker room. Muttering to himself, his head kept to the ground as he walked. _That should be me helping her train, not Rhodes!_ He stopped suddenly glancing up in the hallway checking his surroundings. He took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Twice with sweet kisses huh Allie?" His head slowly turned, hearing Cody's voice as he brought himself out from the arena.

Hearing Allie's sweet laughter made his heartache again. "You were off your ball again; I think Randy needs to train you still."

He smiled, glancing over his shoulder watching her rock on her boots, as she continued to look at Cody. _He's only going to use you Al's, don't fall for him, please._ His eyes lowered watching Cody go in for a kiss. His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out his blackberry as he typed away. He sighed, glancing back over waiting for her reaction.

Allie turned her head to the left, letting him get her cheek. "I don't think so Co…" her voice lowered. She never thought again with in the few hours she would see John looking at her. Her eyes fluttered lightly, waiting for him to stroll up to her and talk to her but he just stayed put. She saw him shake his head finally leaving the hallway. Her head lowered, eyes shutting as she brought her lips close.

"Allie?" She heard the girls' question, only making her head shake.

"Ah… I um…" She jolted lightly from the buzz on her hip finally making her snap out of the zone she was slipping into. She swallowed back the dryness, running a hand through her hair as she looked back at the worried expression in Cody's eyes. "I'm gonna go, get cleaned up before the show starts. I'll see you later Cody." Not within a minute of pulling away from the group, she hurried down the hallway.

Cody glanced over at Maria who shrugged, before looking back over not seeing Allie in the same hallway.

She flipped open her phone, blinking as she read the text.

**1 new text**  
**From: Sexy Cena**

_Giggles,_

_I… I'm sorry for everything. Can we please talk? I just… *sighs* I don't know what else to do, to make you listen. I'm not thinking straight and I wanted to apologize for what I did this morning._

_-Cena: …Can I be somebody else for all the times I hate myself… :[ still missing you A.D. ]:_

She stared at the screen, finally getting into her locker room. After pacing for a while in the middle of the spacious area, her body plopped down to the ground as she replied back to him.

_Cena,_

_Why? Why do you want to apologize to me? Isn't Ashley everything you wanted? I thought by now I wasn't going to see…_

She paused in mid text, tossing her head up to the ceiling as tears trickled out over her eyes finally. Shaking her head, her finger held the backspace button. Her eyes glanced down at the screen while what she wrote vanished and left her with a blank message again. She sighed, bringing her left hand up, brushing away the strand of tears from her eyes. Shakily she replied back to him, once again.

_Cena…_

_I'm Sorry...Please don't hate me…_

_-Allie ~*Hear my whispers in the Dark*~_

Sighing hard, her eyes closed once the message sent to him. Slowly getting back to her feet, she trudged over to her duffle back, slinging it over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Hm… seems like feelings are slowly changing between John and Allie.

I have a strange feeling Xander's going to do something to Allie or Adam at the Halloween bash that's going to be at Star de Lune.

Well all I have to say, is what's going to happen next on Seasons!

I just wanted to thank ShAdAy for helping me out in the beginning of the chapter! She is amazing! XD hehehe Hearts you girly! *hands over Edge Merch* Thank you!

Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D


	27. It's Not Me It's You

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 46: It's not me it's you by Skillet**

John stared at his phone.

1 new text

From: Giggles

_Cena…_

_I'm sorry… please don't hate me…_

_-Allie ~*Hear my whispers in the dark*~_

_What the hell_? He blinked, looking around the locker room. _What did she mean by_… His head whipped around as his locker room door opened and stepped in the Legend Killer. He groaned lightly, glancing back at the floor in front of him.

Randy shook his head, "Hey just because we're at odds on screen doesn't mean we have to be at odds off screen, now do we?" He sat down watching his friend glance over at him again.

"Hm, it sounded pretty clear once Xander stepped into the scene again," He closed his phone before Randy could notice the text. He saw Randy roll his eyes. "What do you want, Randy?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. How was he going to explain this? "You think you are the best for her, John?" He watched John stare at him.

Cena shook his head, "you're questioning me, why? I don't see someone else going after Mel now, do I?" He watched his best friend glare at him. "Oh come on, you know it would be true." He stood, walking away from the bench. His phone slipped from his lap

"This isn't about Mel, John. It's about Allie and what's best for her!"

John rolled his eyes, "Last time I checked Randy," He glared back at his friend. "You were worried for Mel when she got kidnapped by Raven," he saw Randy curl his head down glancing at the floor. "And Allie isn't an Orton. Why do you care so much for her if…"

"You're cold," John stared at him.

"I'm what?"

Randy's eyes narrowed, "you heard me." He stood, stepping closer to him. "You're cold. Whatever you may be trying to pull into getting Allie back, it's not going to work." John blinked, eyes narrowing slowly in wonder as Randy continued. "Cody is rebuilding her heart after you smashed it by…"

"That's where you are wrong, Randy and since when are you using the _Twilight_ love triangle?" John watched his friend stare blankly at him. He smirked, "Sure I may be a _Cullen_ in your eyes as well of Cody being _Jacob Black_ but in the end," he stepped close to Orton, just brushing against his shoulder. "Who does _Bella_ get with in the end?" He watched Randy's eyes narrow deeper only making John's smile brighter. "That's right, a _Cullen._ So no matter what you try and do to keep me away from Allie, she'll always come, running back to me and into my arms." He finally moved away from the Viper.

Randy growled lowly, as his eyes glanced over his shoulder hearing the door close. Cena up one him, and he had everything planned out into telling him to back off of Allie and yet John brings up the _Twilight _love triangle. He shook his head, _Time to see what's going to happen tonight._ He sighed, finally leaving the room heading off to catering.

**Here we go again**:

Randy strolled up to catering, seeing a brunette pace around a table with two cans of Monsters in play. _Lack of sleep plus Monsters equal one hyper diva,_ he shook his head finally walking up to her. His eyes went into question as she didn't see him. "Ah, Al…" He grunted lowly watching the girl fall back. Reaching out he pulled her into him while seeing that stare. "Allie?"

Allie blinked. "What are you doing here?" She moved out of his hold, running her fingers through her hair, looking around.

"Allie, I was planning on getting food," Randy told her as he watched her turn heading back to the table. His head crocked to the side slightly watching her sit down. He followed, sitting across from her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, glancing at the black and green can. She smirked. "Ironic, an energy drink is the same colors as DX's things." She looked up back at Randy, grinning.

His eyes, narrowed. "Seriously, how much did you have?"

"One," She watched him nod to the second can that hasn't been opened. "I'm serious! Only one, you can ask Mari…" She sighed shaking her head. "You know, I'm getting questioned by Cody on who I'm hanging out with and now you with how many energy drinks I drank." She pushed up from the table, leaving catering.

"Allie," he stood going after her. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He watched her turn around.

"Okay, what then?"

He stared down on her, trying to think of words on telling her to stay away from John. If it didn't work with John in the first place, who knows how this was going to work with Allie.

She moved her head around, signaling him to spit it out. "What is the prob…"

"Stay away from John," he blurted. She stepped back, looking around the area. He sighed, shaking his head. "Allie that's not what I meant, what I meant was…"

She shook her head, "I know that's what you meant Randy. I'm trying to stay away from him but he keeps coming back into my line of vision and mind," sighing, she let her head glance at her shoes.

"Allie," He reached out, grasping her shoulder. "Please, heed my warning and try to stay away from him at any cost okay?" He saw those eyes look up at him. It killed him that he was telling his girlfriend's best friend to stay away from the one person she loves the most but it was saving her from getting hurt again.

She smiled smugly, answering him. "I'll try," her eyes glared at him. "But I'm not making any promises," Pulling away and going into a run, she made distance between her and Randy.

The Viper stood there, stunned on what happened. He again got shunned on explaining his reason of telling those two not to see each other. A low growl formed in his throat, shaking his head one last time before finally heading off to his locker room to get ready.

Allie couldn't stop the adrenaline rush. She was zipping pass other employees and co-workers. _How dare Randy to say that to me!_ She was beyond pissed and it just added more fuel to the fire in her hate list. It's funny how things slowly move up in the progression. First and fore most was Xander. That no good guitar playing sinful singer had something on her and she didn't know when he was going to expose they're little make-out session to the world. Her eyes rolled at the thought. She shivered, rolling her eyes, stopping at the corner of the hallway only to stop, leaning against the wall catching her balance. _Eh, just thinking about him is making my head spin._ She sighed, looking around.

The second on her list was of course, John. Her eyes slowly lowered, shoulders slumping back. Of course with everything that's happened; she's thrown away the love she had for him. _But I still do love him,_ Her head moved back, as she blinked staring into the lights. Groaning out lowly, she pushed off the wall, strolling down the hallway. _Hopefully Mel will be here and we can finally head out to do the segment._ She skipped her way over to Legacy's locker room. She looked in front eying the door name. Her hand rose, letting her knuckles rap against.

"We don't want any Girl Scout cookies!"

She rolled and narrowed her eyes at Ted's comment, while she heard him and possibly Cody, chuckle. "Ok, if you don't want that would you two like sweet kisses to your freaking skull?' She threatened waiting for someone to open up.

"Well if you're looking for Randy, he's not…"

She sighed, angrily hitting her forehead into the door, continuing to bang against it. "I don't want him!" She stopped, going to her right while her shoulders pressed against the wall beside the door, sliding to the floor. "Is Mel in…"

"No Allie; Mel isn't in here," Cody blinked, letting his form lean against the doorframe. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," her voice muttered while her head connected to her forehead.

Cody's brows furrowed, "Something's up, I know there…"

"Hey Heartbreaker,"

Her head glanced up, catching a scruffy haired dreadlock rocker. Her eyes rolled letting her head sink back into her knees. Seeing the person who was associated with Xander brought bad news. Anything with Xander said bad news. _No, no, no and no._ Eyes pulling tight, she lightly banged her forehead against her knees.

Cody blinked, glancing over to Raven, who stopped in front of her. "Dude," he warned seeing the superstar glance his way, glaring. "Now is not the…"

"I can't talk to Allie? I mean Mel and I did hook up for a while and Mel said a lot about her friend," Raven glanced to the girl keeping to herself.

Allie stopped, taking a look, letting her eyes glared at him.

"Hey, don't give me those eyes," crouching, he rested his arms against his knees tilting his head. "Come on Alyssa; let's go for a wal…"

"She's not going anywhere," Cody pushed off the door frame, stepping in the middle. Allie blinked, looking up slightly seeing Cody's back to her while she heard Raven smirk, standing back on his feet.

"Brave, aren't you Cody," Allie saw the inch height difference between the two men. She sniffled lightly feeling someone, rest a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes diverted over seeing Ted crouch, keeping his eyes on the men in front of her. Breathing out lightly, she glanced back at her knees as Raven still spoke.

"It's a shame that she has to hide behind friends when all I was going to do was talk to her," Raven slightly moved to the side glancing at the poor girl.

"We don't trust you," Allie heard Ted said. She shook her head letting her eyes shut tightly feeling a migraine starting. She sighed lightly, bringing her hands to her head, elbows touching as she started to rock side to side.

Raven nodded, "So, whatever is going on here, is making her freak out like she's Randy or Edge getting ready to attack someone?" He pointed to Allie making Cody turn glancing down at her.

"Allie?"

She shook her head once more, fighting her way back onto her feet, glaring at Cody and then to Ted. Shaking her head, she sent a deadly glare to Raven, before taking off from the scene. Cody blinked, sighing sadly before glancing back at Raven. "What the hell is your problem?"

Raven merely shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Nothing's my problem, Cody," he smirked as his face scrunched slightly, "But you being protective of Ms. Dream; seems useless." He winked finally leaving the two members of Legacy in the hallway.

"Man, Xander and company are really getting under everyone's skins." Ted stood as Cody glanced back at the wall where Allie sat for quite some time. "Don't worry about Raven, he doesn't know what he's talking about anyway." He saw his friend roll his eyes moving back into the locker room getting ready for their promo with DX soon. He sighed, following after Cody.

**I miss the Screaming and fighting and kissing in the Rain**:

Allie bit her lower lip as she waited near the gorilla position for her fellow members. With her earphones in her ears, music tried to calm her running nerves but whatever she was going to do in the matter of minutes, her gut was telling her different. She rolled her neck slowly getting in the mood of showing the world what type of person John was. Her hands she fumbled with the iPod, watching the songs change to fit her mood.

_No, no, no…_her eyes rolled finally letting it go as she let her eyes close hearing the country melody swing through her head. She blinked, letting her eyes reopen glancing at the screen once she touched the pad. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe what she was listening to. _It's better than nothing,_ She let her head rest against the wall behind her hearing the lyrics.

"How are you holding up?"

She blinked, slowly pulling out one of the head phones, seeing Evan stand there, and staring at her. She smiled slightly, looking the other way. "I'm fine, Evan." She glanced back over watching him nod his response.

"Ok, well I just wanted to make sure that you were all right from…"

"Don't say it, please." She whispered lightly fighting the tears from coming to her eyes.

He nodded again, smiling. "Well I hope to see you around, later."

She blinked watching him leave. She glanced around her. _Ok then,_ she started to place the other earphone in her ear when she heard laughter from three people. Her head shot up, looking in front of her as her friends showed up. "About time you guys showed up," she glared at her red-head best friend as her eyes widened.

Mel stared at her, "Sorry I took so long of getting ready, Allie." She saw the girl shrug. She glanced over at Rayne who stared blankly at Allie. "Is everything ok?"

Allie nodded, placing the song on pause, wrapping her headphones around the device, slipping it into her pocket. "Yeah peachy," she muttered feeling really run down.

The midnight haired diva shook her head, taking Adam's hand. "No you're not," pausing she saw her friend glance at her. "You had sugar plus possibly a Monster and you're now getting sleepy because of your little sugar rush." She saw Allie roll her eyes. "Hey! Don't you roll those eyes at me, missy." She glared lightly at the diva. "I know the feeling so don't you dare fake it."

Allie giggled lightly, sticking her tongue out. "Ok so you caught me," She sighed, whipping her head around, staring at them. "Can we go out there and get it over with so I can actually go back to the hotel to rest?"

Mel and Rayne nodded as Adam started forward, getting ready to lead the group, he was managing, out to the ring. He smirked, wrapping his arms around the girls. "You know, I can get used to this."

Allie glared at him, Mel rolled her eyes and Rayne scoffed, glancing at her future husband. "Oh really?" Rayne questioned, trying to hide a smile from forming her lips.

"Oh yeah," Adam nodded, "just say it's a girl group Brood happening and I'm the leader of the devastating Trio." He smirked, feeling Allie and Mel break apart from the hold only leaving Rayne with him. He blinked. "What?"

"No," Mel turned, pointing at him.

His eyes saddened, "why not? I think it'd be cool if that…"

"Adam, Stephanie had this planned out all ready," Allie said watching him look at her. "It's a possibility of doing that later but come on, Adam. No past, we move to the future," she paused while her hands moved in front of her fanning out to her sides, as Rayne and Mel smirked, "as the Goddesses of Destruction." She smiled seeing the Rated R Superstar sigh.

"Fine, but I think it would've been cool for a girl group Brood." He looked to Rayne who shook her head.

"We'll see Adam, ok?" Rayne winked. Adam grinned cheekily as they finally made it to the stage handler holding three mikes.

Allie blinked, looking back at the girls, "Don't we have us all ready recorded?" She saw Rayne shook her head. She shrugged, taking the mike seeing her girls take the others. She smiled, glancing over her shoulder as the stage hand nodded.

"It's Goddess, Bitch!" The three of them let the mikes fall hearing Rev Theory's kick ass song, _Falling Down _echo through the arena.

"Show time girls," Adam whispered, nudging them along as he heard the WWE Universe go up in frenzy. Allie giggled, making her way into the middle of the group while Rayne and Mel stood on the sides of her, leaving Adam behind them. She'd never seen so many fans hold up signs of _GoD 4 Life_ or _GoD the new Brothers of Destruction_ or _GoD: It's Goddess Bitch._ Shaking her head she felt at home. After looking to her right she watched Edge and Rayne do their signature entrance finally getting back almost in line with her and Mel. Her head looked to her left seeing Mel do her signature, which now only left her to do her new and improved entrance.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the distance between her and Adam. Stepping backwards, she stood next to him, staring at the fans.

Edge blinked, "Allie what are you…"

Allie moved, taking a running jump, doing an aerial, twirling around until she finally planted her feet perfect, kneeling to the ground as her head glanced up grinning as Rayne and Mel posed beside her. Adam stared wide eyed before moving up as Allie stood back on her feet, hearing the fans chant their name.

Allie's arms rose above her head and slowly lowered letting them rest on top of her head as she started walking for the ring. She glanced to her sides seeing Mel and Rayne high fiving the fans while she smiled, waving to them. She got to the steps while Edge slid into the ring waiting for the girls. Running up the steps, she went to the left side of the ropes, resting against them while Rayne and Mel took the middle and right side. Allie giggled, bobbing her head as she moved closer to the far ring post going with the music as she let her hand grip the top rope dipping back as she saw Mel flip over and into the ring and Rayne getting in walking over to Edge.

She pulled the same move when Shawn introduced her to the fans, kicking her leg out finally bouncing into the ring spinning around getting to her knees, just glancing over her shoulder slightly as Edge and Rayne stood close and Mel folded her arms almost leaning on Edge's right, looking timid. Allie looked back in front of her having her hands pressed against her denim legs, moving into a cheer move, slightly going into a smile.

The music died while the four of them all heard the fans still go wild. The others moved out of the way as Allie lied back finally popping back up on her feet, spinning around slightly as Rayne took the mike from Lillian Garcia. Edge rolled his eyes as Allie started bouncing around them.

"Okay, Allie," Rayne started, watching her friend not stop. "Why are you so hyper?" Watching Allie shrug, made the fans go into laughter. She glanced over to Mel as the Dark Goddess wanted the mike.

"Allie, Allie, girl who gave you pixie sticks?" Mel's voice echoed through the arena watching that sly smile creep her lips.

Edge tapped her on the shoulder asking for the mike. "That or she has some type of plan that's going to involve certain people," His eyes glanced over from the girls he stood beside, looking directly at Allie. "Am I right?"

Allie who stood near the other side of the ring ropes, decided to cartwheel over to them taking the same mike. She tapped Edge's nose lightly before saying, "You so caught me,"

"Yes," Edge pumped his fist in the air hearing Allie giggle as she took the ring.

"And yes," she continued, holding the mike with both hands. "I did have pixie sticks as well of an energy drink that is so making me hyper." She smiled cheekily, hearing the fans cheer and holler still. Her head bobbed. "And yes, I also have a bone to pick with…" her eyes narrowed nearly going into slits as the camera crew came up to her. "Ashley along with the demon crew,"

The Goddesses of Destruction along with Edge all turned, hearing the crowd slowly hiss and boo the team. Allie shook her head moving the mike away from her face as she let out a laugh. "And just for kicks and grins, I placed a video hitting towards one man who broke. My. Heart," her voice became darker, feeling the mike getting out of her hands.

"But Allie, how could you?" Rayne questioned seeing the brunette girl turn looking at her. She handed the mike over to Mel.

"You loved him," Mel's voice was sincere watching her friend glare at her. "He loved you!" She played seeing those eyes roll.

Edge tilted his head, looking between the girls.

Allie took the mike back, "Yeah well, that was then and this is now, if he wants some playboy tramp then I'll let him have her!" She stared out to the fans seeing them with Cena shirts and signs praising the man. She shook her head, "But this is for all the girls who wish they could have Cena, you should know what you're getting into." She looked at the titantron smirking. "Roll the tape." She announce as the arena lights darkened while the camera showed the footage she put together with Mel and Rayne Sunday into this morning.

Allie sighed, lowering the mike as the eerie sounds of Skillet's _It's not me It's you _guitars and drums started to play. Hearing John Cooper's voice within seconds, her eyes glanced at the screen watching the images of John and Rayne be together for the earlier years. She felt a firm grip clasp her shoulder, making her head turn seeing Edge look at her then at the screen.

"You pulled this off?" He asked lowly feeling her hair brush against his hand.

"Sort of, but I had to ask Rayne and Mel to help in picking out the right music for it," Her eyes glanced over seeing him glare lightly. "I called Skillet while I was with Maria and Cassie asking if it'll be all right to do it and John Cooper thought it was cool, and I quote: 'it would be great to have the WWE fans hear our music since the album is still a new release for it being almost two weeks' and I um told them to tune in tonight." She smiled seeing that look in his eyes. "And the clips with Rayne I'm really sorry about those, I just needed to show the transition of John moving from girl to girl depending the relationship."

He blinked staring at her after hearing the explanation. He shrugged, "Well the past is the past right," he winked seeing Allie smile in the dark. His eyes glanced back at the screen noticing images of her and John together being all happy and lovey. His eyes glanced back down at the diva watching her eyes slowly get teary as her head lowered to look at the ground. Frowning he pulled Allie close, rubbing her back in support, only hearing her turn into him pressing her forehead into his chest sobbing. _I wonder how she managed to do that part while being alone. _He wondered, slowly wrapping his other arm around her lightly rocking side to side with his birthday twin.

~*~

John stood there in shock at watching what Allie texted of him not hating her. The images, video clips and the song were perfectly picked. His heart shattered at the pictures of them. He wanted to just pause the moment he had with Allie but he couldn't. Knowing his luck, he would get Shawn along with the other guys in telling him to back off, and let Allie live a normal life with…

"Awe, such a heartbreaking moment for both you and Allie,"

John's head whipped around, coming in eye contact with the man who was driving everyone insane after showing up again. His eyes narrowed watching the rocker lean against the wall behind him as his arms folded over his chest.

"Don't be hating me because your girl decided to dump you," Xander smirked seeing him glare.

"You're right," John remarked back coyly seeing Xander's eyes blink.

"I'm right?" John nodded.

"Oh yeah, I mean who knew that it was a plot of getting rid of Allie by having Ashley hang all over me would work perfectly." He moved away from the TV screen stepping up to him. "I should be hating Ashley for making me act the way I did around here when clearly," his hand grabbed Xander my the collar lifting him up off his feet still keeping him to the wall. "I still love Allie."

Xander shook his head, "You weren't there when her mother was buried; she was in pain, in torment from her ex friends she hung around with, in saying you moved on not caring for her anymore."

He pushed him harder against the wall as his hands twisted his shirt around his fists. "Why do I have a feeling that you are just telling a lie in getting me more ticked on what's going on?" He gritted bitterly glaring more at the man who smiled.

"Why am I telling you a lie when clearly I stopped by to show my respects to the diva that lost her mother when I knew she was at odds when Allie was watching my daughter John?" Xander smirked finally feeling his feet touch ground. "Trust me I would totally watch how you treat people cause the ones you do care about," he paused watching him narrow his eyes, "Might get hurt." Xander yanked himself away from John's hands, finally leaving the man after glancing at the screen behind him.

John scowled lightly watching the man leave. "If you ever so much dare lay a hand on Allie and hurt her, I swear to god I'll hunt you down and," he stopped seeing Rayne's ex, whip around.

"And what John, kill me?" Xander smirked out watching those eyes of his glare again at him. "I would like to see you try," He sneered but he began to laugh. "Oh wait, Saint John hasn't killed anyone to know the feeling." His voice got hard, more hateful. "Stay out of my business if you know what's best for you, John." He left the scene finally before John could do anything to stop him again.

The Chaingang Solider stared blankly after him before hearing the television of fans scream about something. Turning on his heel, his eyes caught Raven, Dalia, Melina and Ashley jump the Goddesses of Destruction and Edge. He stared on slowly letting his head shake watching Allie and Ashley fighting to have the upper hand.

"Allie," he whispered sadly seeing his Giggles, whipped to the other side of the ring, while the others scattered outside. His eyes lowered as Ashley pounced fast.

**Far From Over:**

Allie tried to fight back but the Punk Princess wasn't letting up. Bringing her arms up to protect her face, she managed to still feel the hits. _God Ash lay…_ She screamed feeling her head bounce off the mat.

"You think you're so smart huh Allie?" Ashley gritted applying more friction into the thrashing. "Making a video of John's life of Girlfriends past, huh?"

"Get off of me!" Allie spat trying to move her legs around into pushing her away.

"No, not until you finally admit that he belongs with me, you little twit!" Allie stopped struggling for a second, seeing the burning hatred Ashley had for her. She watched as Ash began to move again but managed to slip out of her grasp getting back up on her feet getting into her stance. "Oh you no good for nothing bitch," Ashley snapped, getting to her feet watching Allie.

"Why so you could gloat to me in what you fully wanted to do in the first place?" The spunky brunette snapped back seeing the punk rocker laugh.

"Oh yes just so I could do that!" Ashley started forward. She took a swing; Allie ducked under before spinning on her heel letting the boot of her shoe connect against the diva. Ash staggered forward, grabbing the back of her head slowly whipping around. "You die now brat." She lunged before Allie could escape her wrath.

Both divas rolled around until Allie managed to escape Ashley's grasp. She didn't know what was going on; it was all going well until the damn demon crew trashed the segment. Feed back from a mike sounded as Allie looked up at the stage seeing Xander look at her. Her eyes glared watching the man she hated smirk.

"Awe poor Allie; are you getting bashed by the diva who fully wanted her man's heart?" Xander's voice mused seeing the poor girl glare at him. "When are you going to learn when to stay out of people's love life?"

Allie shook her head slowly seeing Ashley stand on her feet taking a breather seeing those eyes still wanting to kill. "You know what I want, Dream." Her head whipped back in front of her hearing that sinister voice of his.

"And if I don't get what I want something is going to surface and I don't think you would like it," He stated finally leaving the stage presence.

Allie stood there shocked in what was going to happen if she didn't do what Xander said. _I got to tell Rayne before it's too…_ She let out a startled gasp, feeling her head getting pulled in a direction she didn't know was which.

"Oh Allie, please keep Rayne in wonder cause I would like to see if John would go back to you after he sees the pictures of you and Xander making out," Ashley gushed bringing her eyes over to the still shocked diva. "And I wonder how your friends are going to react. And that's including Rayne after seeing her ex kissing you," she paused tilting her head to the side. "Well technically it would also be your ex too if you hadn't forgotten Stacy right?"

Allie's eyes flared finally fighting back for dignity. Angrily she whipped her arm around breaking Ashley's hold, letting her have a few forearms to the face as the fans started cheering. Finally getting the Punk Princess in the corner she just let her have it. The kicks, the punches, she let everything she built up go, until her eyes caught a black haired Hardy running down the ramp. _What the…isn't he supposed to be on Smackdow…_ She fell back skidding against her arms as Ashley held her head glaring at her while Matt slid into the ring.

"Give her the twist of fate Matt, please." Ashley begged catching the older more superior Hardy's eyes.

Matt slightly smiled, winking to Ashley before fully starting towards Allie.

_What in the hell is going on?_ Allie's mind questioned slowly backing away from Matt. She gasped lightly, glancing over seeing ropes to her right. _Shit, I'm cornered._ Panic seized her mind not thinking twice of rolling out and escaping.

Getting to the weak and scared diva, Matt towered over her watching those eyes blink fast that she didn't know what would hit her. Shaking his head, he reached down pulling her up by the hair hearing the cry for help. "You keep doing that no one is going to save you," he whispered before finally dragging her into his finishing move.

Allie struggled into getting free but his grip was placed on tight. "No, please, you got to let go of…" she stopped, hearing the fans go crazy again. Her head couldn't move into seeing who was coming to her aid but the weight she felt from Matt, decreased and felt the mat move below her feet.

Ashley's eyes widened watching Cody Rhodes run down to the ring. "Matt release Allie, Mister Rhodes is here." She shouted over the fans, finally slipping out of the ring, watching Matt do the same once Cody slid in crawling over to the fallen Light Goddess who held her neck, looking up at Cody then over to her glaring. She smirked, shaking her head as Matt finally stood next to her.

Cody gently put his hand on Allie's shoulder helping her stand slightly. "Are you ok?" He asked, noting the hand to her neck as she looked to him.

Allie nodded, only bringing her attention back to Ashley and Matt, her new found alliance. The tick in her eye returned as the left slowly twitched watching the Playboy bunny smirk back at her. "Cody hand me mike, now." She felt Cody's hand let go finally getting her the microphone.

Reaching it from Lillian, he brought it back to Allie finally hearing her. "Ashley! You think this is over," he saw her head shake lightly. "Oh no, it's not over, this is so far from over, I want you at Breaking Point!" His eyes widened hearing the fury from the chick he was slowly trying to win over from John's heart.

Ashley let out a laugh as one of the stagehand's gave her a mike. "Really Allie, you want me at Breaking Point?"

"Yes, you no good man eater!" Allie smirked watching Ash's eyes narrow. "Yeah I just called you a man eater, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make John mine while having my alliance lined up into fending off your…" Both divas and superstars heard feedback and the guest host, Bob Barker call their attention.

"Ladies, ladies, I know you two want each other but I got a better plan."

Allie blinked hearing Ashley's whiny voice. "A better plan; what better plan that it's going to make me beat the holy hell out of the diva that's in the ring?"

"Ashley, let me announce, please." Barker snapped nicely while Allie giggled in the ring. "Ok for Breaking Point this is what I was thinking," he paused hearing the fans get a little antsy. "Ashley verses Allie," Allie smirked hearing her name and the punk princess's be called. "Verses Rayne," Ashley smiled slowly, glancing back over her shoulder seeing the look on Allie's face, "Verses Melina in a Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship!"

The fans erupted in a frenzy hearing the match up be called. Allie blinked slowly looking over at Cody before looking around at the fans. Her first championship bout and she just got back in the groove of things. She considered herself still a newbie while facing the vets of the ring. Facing Rayne was like hell in facing a sister she grown close to, to be a family and the other two they could go to hell but still she was now scared shitless.

"You'll be ok Allie," The brunette pink streaked diva slowly glanced over to Cody after hearing his whisper. "With more training you'll get it I know you will."

"But that's not the point, Cody." She glanced back at the foot of the ramp seeing Ashley snarl at her, finally leaving the area heading back with Matt. She brought her attention back to Cody. "I would have to face Rayne a former Women's champion." She blinked shaking her head knowing she had no chance in hell in fighting for that title.

"Allie you're not putting faith in…"

"I gotta go Cody, I'll talk to you later," She moved forward, finally getting out of the ring heading through the back knowing the match up for Cody was coming up in facing John and she didn't want to face him at the moment as well when she needed to hit the bed to get sleep for only running on only four hours.

* * *

Oh that seems a shocker right there. Allie vs Rayne vs Ashley vs Melina at Breaking Point for the Women's championship. Who do you think is going to prevail?

John seemed crushed on what he saw, do you think he's going to forget the video Allie put together when he's still fighting for her, or was that the last straw?

And Xander, that boy has finally gotten under everyone's skin. Will the little threat he placed Allie work or is there any chance of whatever he mentioned to Allie of getting out and fully ruining her life?

Stay tuned to find out more on Seasons!


	28. Open Wounds

**Ok so I forgot to mention some things before but if you haven't… Read the story's that has Xander, Rayne, Jodi, and the Calaway Twins: Anna and April! They're all by XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! In the Shadows of a Superstar: Xander's story, Before Angels Fall: Rayne's Story, Looking for Angels: Jodi's Story, and Sisters of Destruction starring the Calaway Twins, Anna and April! Thank yous! *Maria Kiss***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thank yous go out to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsainty for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock! :D

* * *

**Chapter 47: Open Wounds by Skillet**

Allie paced her locker room floor. Bringing her hands up, she covered her face slowly letting her fingers rake through her hair. _How in the hell am I going to tell Rayne about Xander knowing about the baby._ She bit her lip as she continued to walk up and down the room. She sighed, _if I don't tell her, Xander's going to show what happened at the burial. _Shaking her head, she rounded the floor, reaching the locker area picking up her bag, finally heading out to the hotel. Her head glanced around after stepping out making sure no one was going to stop her into talking.

Minutes went by. Just as she was about to escape without anyone noticing, her arm got grasped getting whipped around and stared at Dave and Cassie. "Guys, I'm really…"

"What does Xander have against you?" Cassie questioned watching the poor girl look anywhere but at them.

"It's nothing, don't worry about," She lied glancing at them but saw the stern look in Dave's eyes. She sighed shakily, yanking her duffle back on her shoulder as her left hand brushed against her right arm.

"It is something and we do have to worry about it," Dave answered watching the poor girl look away from him. "Damn it Allie what's going…"

"I'll take care of it later, right now I'm really run down from the late night video making I was finishing up this morning." She yawned, bringing her right hand up covering her mouth. "So can I please go?" She blinked staring back at the two who still eyed her suspiciously.

Cassie sighed, shaking her head finally walking back to the locker room, leaving Dave and Allie in the hallway. Allie blinked as she saw his eyes stare at her. "Yeah you can go but something is totally not right," He growled lowly finally leaving the girl standing there.

Her head glanced around before finally turned on her heel, pushing the arena door open and stepping out into the night. _That was so close it wasn't even fun…_

"Allie,"

She cringed hearing her name be called, once more. Her head lowered before finally turning back around seeing Jay and Lara come up to her. Her left hand shot out in front of her stopping them from any questions. "Look if this is about Xander, can it wait until later, and I am really running on four hours of sleep with the energy drink and pixie sticks wearing off on me quick."

Jay blinked looking at Lara. His eyes looked back at Allie. "How did…"

"Dave and Cassie all ready stopped me the first time when I was trying to sneak out," Allie sighed, looking over her shoulder seeing her car waiting for her to drive back to the hotel.

"Allie, we're only worried about you in what's going on with Xander and with him having something on you, we just…"

She nodded, cutting off Lara, "I know, I know but I can handle it." Her eyes looked back at them. "I'm really sorry but I got to go." She turned leaving them in a sprint finally making it to her car, unlocking it tossing the bag in the passenger's side seat as she slid in finally starting her car.

The couple stood there, watching Allie peel out of the arena and heading in for the night. Jay shook his head, glancing at Lara. "Something is up why else would Xander now threaten Allie when clearly he's after Rayne?"

Lara shrugged, "I don't know but I hope she'll be all right." She wrapped her arm around his as they walked back to their locker room.

**I know you don't believe me**:

John never felt relieved after getting an RKO leading Cody into a disqualified. Not even ten minutes out from changing into his clean clothes from the shower, his phone rung. Sighing, he strode over to his duffle bag, searching for his phone. _Come on, where did it,_ he paused finally having his hand on the device, pulled it out and saw the caller ID. Smiling lightly, he answered, "Hey Matt what's up?"

His brother on the other hand was worried, "_Oh I'm doing fine, its just you; that I'm worried about. What was with your girl placing that video together?"_

John rolled his eyes sighing, "Um," he hesitated looking around the locker room.

"_John you're stalling. Spill,_" Matt insisted.

It scared him that his brother knew that he was stalling in explaining to him about the incident. "Matt, Allie and I aren't together anymore."

"_WHAT! John what…_"

"I kissed Ashley," There was a long pause in waiting for a response. His feet carried him over bench sitting down resting his right hand against his forehead.

"_Wasn't that for just the storyline, bro?_"

He nodded, "It was but then later on in the night, I said something towards her and I saw the look she had when I sided with Ashley."

"_God, you're an idiot!"_ John winced hearing his brother yell at him. "_You don't let a girl like Allie slip from your life! No wonder she made that damn video."_

Cringing, his eyes shut. How could his brother know so much about his life and the style of girls he liked?

"_John listen to me good, did you still see her when her mother had to be buried?_" Hearing Matt say those words made things worst in his mind and in his heart.

"No," he answered.

"_Geez, John you are seriously screwing up the feelings she still has for you when you are doing this!"_

He sighed, "Matt I don't know what else to do," he stood on his feet, now pacing the room. "If I try to do something, she doesn't want to be near me." His head moved as his eyes looked around the room. "I rode the same elevator she was in-well she stepped into it with me- down to the gym and I couldn't help but corner her and kissed her."

"_And_,"

"I felt her pull back asking not to do what we were doing." He heard the pause with his brother before a sigh. "Matt I don't know what else to…"

"_Would you shut up and listen to me_!" He blinked hearing his brother yell at him. "_Fly out to wherever her mother is buried and visit. That's one step into showing Allie that you still care."_

He nodded listening to him. Matt continued, "_Then I want you to see if you can get close to one of her old friends in finding out what she likes and everything, ok?"_

His eyes widened, "Ok well when I was in LA hate to tell you, meeting up with her crush at the beach where Allie almost drowned, was hell since Eric didn't want to fully explain what happened to her mother so I'll be shocked if I see one of her friends over there." He bitted out now having thoughts on listening to Matt and flying out.

"_I don't care, you, John have to go out there and do it! I don't care if you have to get ready for Sunday. I want you to go, got it?"_

He blinked, pulling his phone back staring at the screen again as it lit up showing the caller ID. He brought the phone back to his ear, "Did Mom tell you to say that to me?" He wondered.

"_No John, this is me getting to you since we're family and when you keep sending pictures to me, Dan, Steve and Sean as well Mom and Dad, on how happy you and Allie are, I see that you would do anything for her okay. I just don't want to see you unhappy and miserable again, after you caught Maria with Jeff."_

His brother's words hit him hard, and that scared him. Having a big family and being close to your siblings, they know when to help get through a problem. He smirked, letting his head slowly lower, "Since when did you get all so relationship savvy, Matt?"

Matt chuckled, "_eh I don't know but, I know you really like this girl and no matter how many times you are going to say I love you to her, she still needs to know you care."_

"Dude, I do care for her. I would even die for her, Matt."

"_Don't literally do that dude, unless you see a speeding bullet going straight towards her then I guess but for now do normal things to get her back."_

"I'm trying but she shunned me out her life!" He felt defeated. He sighed looking around the locker room.

"_Then I don't know, John_." Matt's voice echoed in his ear. "_Besides do what I told you to do into winning her back."_

He nodded. "Yeah," he brought his hand up to his head scratching finally taking his brother's plan. "Yeah, I'm going to do that." He smiled.

"_You're going to do what, John?_" Matt asked, suspiciously.

"Ah dude what were we talking about minutes ago!" He laughed finally going over to his duffle bag zipping it up before slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm going to see her mother and then actually finding out stuff about her and what she likes."

"_Good,_" Matt said. "_So I guess I'll let you go, talk to you later bye."_

"Bye man and thanks for everything." He moved out of the room heading to his car.

"_Yep, no problem bye,_" John heard the phone on the other end die as he finally slipped his phone into his jeans pocket. It was going to be a start of something he was going to rebuild even if the video did get to him. He sighed, taking out his phone for a minute to only look at the wallpaper. Just seeing his and Allie's smiling faces, one day after training back in July, made his heart yearn. "I'm not giving up Allie, even if I have to show you how sorry I am." He slid his phone back in his pocket grabbed his duffle and headed out into the night.

Once John got to the airport and booked a plane ticket straight to LA right after seeing the clip Allie put together and after his brother talking some sense into him of trying to gain back Allie's trust by doing so. Shaking his head, he was still flabbergasted in what he saw and really wasn't expecting her to do something like that and now it fully hit him how much she meant to him. He couldn't figure out why or what possessed her to do the video but knew this could possibly work at least. _That is, if Allie knew about it_. He sighed, sitting in the seat waiting for the landing. _Flowers for the grave, maybe? _He thought feeling his eyes lower as he moved his head against the head rest as sleep took over.

* * *

Ten p.m. rolled around as John stepped out his rental bringing a wreath of white roses out. _I hope this works._ He thought making his way over to the grave site where Allie's mother was buried. He felt odd. Odd of it being colder and that scared him. He blinked glancing over near the rocky cliff just getting a bad vibe about something that happened in the last month. Shaking his head, he continued over near the ledge of the hill. It was the only grave looking out into the ocean.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he came up to the cement block. Fear of losing someone close to him, scared him. _If Allie died, I don't know what I would do. _He placed the wreath down beside the block. The breeze off the coast brushed against his shoulders. Just staring at the lettering his eyes watered. He felt what Allie went through and it now killed him. His eyes glanced lower on the stone reading the writing. Blinking, he caught something that looked like it's been there for a while. Crouching down he picked up the picture…_of me._ He blinked. Why would a picture of him be…he smirked finally knowing whom. _Allie left it,_ just thinking about her made his heart, break even further.

He sighed, falling to the ground just sitting there. Looking at the picture Allie left, made his eyes lower while he shook his head. The night just begun against the stone as his mind wondered around the area. It seemed normal for others to be buried here but it was only Jane who became the first. The tall oak tree billowed against the early night wind that was rolling in making him finally get back up on his feet again striding over to it. He still held the picture in his hands he couldn't believe Allie left the picture of him here.

_What was her motive? Was it just to get me here and finally see her mother in her resting place?_ He thought angrily as his eyes narrowed. Why did she leave it? Wouldn't she want to keep the picture of him? He closed his eyes pressing his lips together.

_John no, you know Allie only wanted you to be here when this happened, _his conscience answered his anger. _You can't let it be that, she can't hate you this long._

He rolled his eyes as his head rested against the bark. _Really? The video proved that she's right about me! I know girls all around the world probably hate me and never talk to me again._

_You know it was out of hurt she felt of going against you like that,_ his conscience answered him again. _Just think if you could've been there for her. She wouldn't have done that and would've been happy just to have you with her. _His head tilted to the side as he continued to stare at the stone from a distance. He sighed, feeling another sleep wanting to cover his mind. _Maybe you could've made time to fly out here if you just… _His mind wondered off letting the best of sleep get him.

_John looked around. Everything seemed so familiar that he could taste the ocean. That's when he whipped around seeing everyone standing there at a grave. His eyes lowered as his body shook. This couldn't be happening, he thought watching everyone all in gloom. He moved closer to the site feeling everyone brush past him._

"_Bites huh?" He blinked looking to his right seeing Allie's mother._

"_What? Am I dead?" He saw the woman smile slightly shaking her head. He sighed out slowly shaking his head. "Good,"_

"_I just thought it would be nice if you actually saw how distraught my daughter was when you weren't there for her." Jane bit out darkly as John looked back at her._

"_Ms. Dream please, I-I didn't mean it, I swear it…" _

_She pointed out in front of her showing John, Allie who leaned against her car crying. His eyes lowered feeling his heart breaking. "What…"_

"_She fell into a daydream and thought of you," She saw him look at her slightly smiling. "Unfortunately, you jumped off that cliff over there." She pointed further out letting him see._

_His eyes widened, "What?" He glanced back over to Allie hearing the sobbing out lyrics she finished. "Why…"_

"_You jumped and you wanted her to follow you," she glared at the man as he looked back at her. _

"_I would never do that! Jane you have to believe…"_

"_Oh I believe all right it just doesn't stop there," She had him look on from what happened after Allie got through the tragic dream. He stared off into cloudy day watching Allie now standing there in front of her mother's grave giving her the rightful respect of silence…_

"_But those group of punks had enough nerve to break her down even more," Jane gritted out. John looked back over to her. _

"_What did they-" He blinked now seeing the group of what she called her friends. He sighed feeling his blood boil now._

"_Nice to see you drop by again, Allie," Eric sneered. The Brunette girl glanced at him feeling the rain now pelt against her. "You come back and want something from a Mother who…"_

_"You don't know what I went through Eric to understand why I did half the things I did to her." Allie snapped. He saw how tired her tear eyes were when she glared at Eric._

_"Oh yeah," Amber walked up to her. She stared at her former friend. "Looks like you made a nice transition into the family that," She smirked now glancing around for people. She looked back, knowing it was going to hurt Allie. "Your own boyfriend didn't even show up to support you."_

_John felt his jaw lock seeing the way Allie tensed up when her so called best friend, Amber, taunted her. "Are you serious!" he looked over to Jane, as she shook her head. "They had the nerve to freaking toss that at…"_

"_You weren't there, John," Jane stared at him. "You couldn't defend her which now only makes them believe you broke up with her after this incident." _

_His head lowered but looked back up when Allie glanced over at…"The family?" He asked looking back over at Jane who smiled. _

"_Yeah, they were there for her," She watched John rub his face knowing he did something wrong. She shook her head as he went back watching at what happened. "Ok well hate to tell you John, I don't know if you want to know this next event but who knows you might think this will be just a dream." She smiled seeing John look confusedly at her._

"_Huh?" He blinked._

_She shrugged, making everything different now. "You'll see." _

_His eyes narrowed, feeling rain pelt his face. He glanced up blinking as each drop touched his skin. "Really?" He looked over at her._

"_Hey it changed through out the day, you know LA and it's rain history since well…" She trailed off looking over in the distance on the dirt path. He scowled, slowly following her gaze. But that's when his heart stopped. _

"_No," He shook his head looking at her. "Him?" _

_She shrugged again slowly walking over closer. He followed after her. "No, Allie would never get back with him!"_

"_John this is what happened when you weren't here," She glared at him once more as he stared right at her daughter. "Who knows what might happen now since you finally decided to stay away from her."_

_He shook his head running over to Allie, standing right beside her and Xander. "No, Allie." He said seeing her slowly blink those beautiful eyes of hers open again as a smile appeared on her face. _

_He felt his heart pull again and a light shake against the shoulders. "Allie," he felt his heart pull harder before the tears flowed out of his eyes. Normally he wouldn't cry but losing Allie was not in his motives at…_

"John?"

His eyes pressed tight closed.

"John,"

He jumped, breathing hard. His eyes slowly opened as he stared at the person in front of him. His teeth gritted now glaring. "What?" He grumpily snipped slowly rolling his neck.

Eric blinked, "You looked hurt," he answered.

John shook his head; "No you woke me up from a night…" he glared back at Allie's ex best friend.

"What!"

"You hurt her at the funeral." He hissed watching Eric's eyes lower.

Eric sighed, "I figured you were going to find out by her new friends."

John blinked, "You were actually mean to her when she was showing respect for her mother?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah but," he sighed, "after seeing what happened to you, I now feel bad."

He rolled his eyes, "Really, why is that?"

"After watching Raw on Monday I was hoping Allie would be here so I could apologize to her." Eric said as he watched John's head lower. He sighed, "But it's now morning and you're here."

John glanced up at him then around his surroundings. The cool ocean air brushed against his skin. The rising sun glimmered in the ocean's waves. The pain in his neck said something differently. "I didn't notice," he grumbled drawing his hands up rubbing his face.

"She looked hurt John," his eyes looked back up at her ex again.

"What do you mean?"

Eric sat down in front of him, watching his gaze. "John even if she felt better on making the video just to hurt you, I could tell she was hurt as well."

John's eyes lowered. Shaking his head, he glanced back at him, "But why?"

Eric blinked once more, "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I apparently dreamt about what happened at the funeral." He watched Eric's head lower. "Why did you and your friends attack…"

"John, we didn't…"

"About me," he gritted watching Eric exhale.

"I don't know," John saw the twenty some year old shake his head. The longer brown shag of hair fell just over his right eye. "I was hurt as well and I didn't know what to say," Eric looked at him as he continued.

"You weren't there and it seemed okay to make her more upset just so she could feel more alone."

"But you knew she still loved me," John spat watching Eric's head nod.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was going to hurt her where she sat,"

John blinked, "huh?"

Eric peered on the other side of the tree as John looked behind him. "She sat on the other side looking out on the ocean before the real rain thrashed the site." He watched John look back at him. "I was going to talk to her but Adam-" he gritted out bitterly as his eyes twitched "-told us to leave."

John smiled, "he probably wanted to protect her from whatever else you were planning on doing or say to her."

Now Eric rolled his eyes, "But that's the thing,"

John's eyes narrowed, "What?" he answered dully.

"The new friends of…" Eric stopped seeing John glare at him. "Ok your co-workers but still her new friends, explained why you weren't here and broke Amber into being clingy now."

John smirked, "Ok what did they say?" This now puzzled him. What did the others explain to him and the crew he rolled with?

"Randy, I think the second tall one, maybe the same height as Adam explained that you were taken-" Eric's eyes blinked in confusion "-or held captive, I guess by a group that was killing them slowly."

John closed his eyes as his fists started to clench.

"Whoa, wait," John eased slightly watching Eric lean forward taking the picture out of his grasp. "I don't think Allie would like to know the picture of you got crumpled."

John nodded as Eric looked down at the picture. "She adores you more than whatever I could've been," he looked at him still as he continued. "Yeah she loved me but I wouldn't have been there for her like you have."

John laughed out loud slightly rolling his eyes, "Have you seen me lately?" He watched the poor kid head shake. "You would've been there for her while I continued to break her."

"John that's not…"

"I kissed a girl she looked up to. She broke it off from me with a slap, and only to make matters worst I sided with the same girl," he paused just smirking at the little reminder that kept his mind actually going. "Ignorance is my new best friend."

Eric shook his head lightly chuckling, "Wow, such powerful words coming from _Paramore_," he watched his eyes look at him oddly. "That's what she does, uses a line that means something from a song that fits her life as well of them being one of her many favorite music artists."

John stared at him, "Really?" he sarcastically asked. Eric nodded. John's head shook. "Really? We're seriously getting…"

"No," this time Eric glared at him. "If you want her back you might want to listen into what she likes and loves just to get on her good…"

"She'll never take me back. I know this for a fact."

Eric slapped his forehead, shaking it miserably before finally leaning forward again, slapping John upside the head. "Focus! You will get her back, I've known her for as long as I can and yet you're giving up hope." He glared at the Never Back Down, Never Quit superstar as he rubbed the side of his head.

"And how am I going to…" He stopped hearing his brother's voice instruct him. _"Get to know her friends more into knowing what she likes and everything, ok? _He smiled slightly looking at Eric who looked confused, "_Paramore, _huh?" Eric nodded. "That explains the song she also sang at the free style night at the club last week." He smiled as Eric shrugged. "So what else is she into and like?"

Eric cocked a brow, slightly smiling. "What do you know about her all ready John?"

He slightly blinked, thinking. "She likes roses,"

"What color?"

"Ah, pink and red," He guessed but seeing the smile on Eric's face he knew he got one thing right.

"Good, now what bands, besides Paramore," Eric quizzed watching the Chaingang commander blink looking the other way in trying to think. He folded his arms across his chest knowing he stumped him.

"Um, I'm just going off the limb and taking a guess," John watched as Eric seemed to be having fun in waiting for an answer, "Skillet?" He saw Eric's expression drop. He blinked, "Am I right?"

Eric nodded, "Yes you are right but how did…"

John beamed at him, "She used a song that sounded like Skillet or something in the video."

Eric shook his head, standing back on his feet. "Well it was Skillet and you guessed right, but,"

John tilted his head to the side staring at him. "But what?"

"You have to come with me for a few hours to know more about the girl you're trying to woo back," Eric smiled waiting for Allie's man to follow him.

John returned the favor and smiled back, getting on to his feet walking off into finding out more on his girl.

**Sometimes it's hard to just keep Going:**

Morning hit as Allie's eyes slowly fluttered opened glancing at the purplish plum drapes as the sun kissed the room. She yawned, snuggling her head back into the pillow, possibly heading back into sleep.

"Sleepy head time to wake up so you can prepare for Sunday, honey."

Her eyes widened, sitting up only to turn her head seeing Evan, who apparently was dressed and ready to head somewhere. She blinked quickly glancing down to make sure nothing had happ-

"Allie, I would never take advantage of you." Evan said, slowly making his way over to the edge of the bed sitting down.

She bit her lip. "I didn't do anything did I?" She asked but saw him shake his head.

"No, but you did sleepwalk over to my room." He paused seeing her blink, "I didn't want anything to happen so I pulled you in to sleep with me for the night."

She nodded, drawing her legs up to her chest while her hand raked through her knotted hair, "Ow," She cringed lightly before saying, "But nothing out of the ordinary though right?"

"Unless having you cuddle into my side and muttering Cena's name like you were scared." Evan watched the shook up girl nod, closing her eyes. He frowned, hearing a light cry starting. "Allie what…"

"I'm scared Evan," she chocked out slowly teetering to her right side, curling into a ball.

He pushed off the edge, making his way over to her. "Al's honey what's wrong?"

"I hurt John. I hurt myself." She muttered through tears.

He blinked, slowly stroking her hair. "How did you hurt John, Al-"

"The video I made, Evan. I know I did. I broke down and cried into Adam before we got jumped."

"Allie, I know you didn't hurt John." He soothed lightly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It possibly shocked him and made him feel bad,"

"See," her eyes glanced up at him seeing his head shake. "What do you mean no?"

"What I mean is, that you probably made him see what was going on in your head when you felt depressed of him not being with you." He paused noting the eyes turn away from him again. "But the real question is Allie, what did you do to hurt your…"

"I don't know yet, I just know I'm going to get hurt." She sniffled lightly. "I did something really bad."

He stared at her. "Allie what did you do?"

She clenched the sheet staring into the darkness of the bedding. "I made a deal with the devil."

His eyes widened, "Allie you did something for Xander?"

"Not yet, but if I don't I'm history."

He shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He watched her peddle back away from him after his out burst.

"I didn't do anything he's going to twist his words into what really happened," She glanced over to him as tears still fell from her eyes, down her cheeks to the bedding. "I just don't want John to hate me or lose the friends I made if something surfaces, all thanks to him."

The highflier sighed, "Can I ask what happened?" Seeing her blink, looking away from him, he knew it was bad. "My God, you slept with Xan-"

"Hell no!" Her head whipped around as she sent a death glare towards him.

"Okay then, what happened if that wasn't the answer."

"But I never meant to hurt anyone especially John," he saw her eyes slowly turn into depression.

"Allie, talk to…"

"He kissed me," She answered looking to him. "He forcefully kissed me and as much as I wanted to push him away, I fell for the heated passion he had when John didn't show up at my Mother's funeral to comfort me." She confessed finally. Her eyes looked over to Evan as he blinked.

"So with this kiss, is the only thing that he's got on you?"

She nodded.

"How is that bad?"

Her hand connected with her forehead, sighing dramatically. "You don't get it," she snapped glaring back at him. "He's Rayne's ex as well as mine a few years later which in turn make the crew I'm friends with, fucking hate me for what I did."

He nodded, "I understand that and I don't think they'll hate you for that but still," he reached out taking her right hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. "What does the kiss have to do about it?"

She sighed glancing at his hand holding hers. For being fine after her outburst on saying she didn't sleep with Xander, the tears watered her eyes once more, "I'm afraid of losing John no matter what has happened in the last two weeks. I still love him, Evan."

Evan didn't know what else to say. Just seeing Allie like this was the only other time that he knew she really missed John. The first time she showed this side to him was at the club a week back. He sighed, pulling her close to him, cradling the distraught girl in his arms as she continued to cry. "Allie, it's alright, nothing is going to happen okay?"

"Are you sure?" She asked letting her head rest against his chest, feeling his fingers gently comb out her messy hair.

"I'm positive," he looked down on her. "And if something does happen, you have me to run to and talk okay?"

She nodded into him, staying at his side.

He smiled slightly, "Okay Al, I know I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but I do need to get to the airport so I could get to the house shows this weekend before Breaking Point all right?"

Once again the brunette pink streaked diva nodded, finally pulling away from his embrace and getting out of the bed. "I'm sorry I showed up last night unexpected,"

He shrugged, "don't worry about it okay. At least you didn't end up with the demon crew, you and the others dubbed Xander and Company." He got her to smile as well hear a light giggle escape her lips.

Her eyes lowered slightly, "Evan?"

"Yeah Allie," he saw her glance over at him as she fixed her cami and pants.

"Can you walk me back to my room before you leave?" She blinked as she watched him stand up from the bed walking over to her. She smiled, feeling his hand grasp her shoulder.

"Sure Allie, if it makes you a little bit sane in not worry for anyone to jump you from behind," he smiled lightly to her as she returned the favor.

* * *

Two hours passed as Allie showered, dressed and ate before finally checking her phone. Sliding the face up on her phone while sitting down in the chair at the desk, she noticed the missed calls and texts. She blinked, going through the text messages. _Cody sent me five. Mel sent six and one each from Rayne and Adam. _She shook her head as she propped her foot on the edge of the desk letting her arm rest against her knee, looking at the text Adam sent her.

1 new text

From: Rated R Superstar

_Allie you're scaring us, answer your phone please. Rayne wants to go into training with you so you know what's going on for Sunday, please text or call back._

_-King Edge the Awesome_

She smiled, closing out of the messages, finally seeing the screen of her friends before finally calling the Rated R Superstar. _Hopefully he'll pick up his…_

"_Hola Edge aqui, ¿cómo estás_?" She blinked having her eyes fluttering closed finally answering Adam's question.

"I'm doing good; Adam, and why the hell are you speaking Spanish?" She heard a slight pause before he finally answered.

"_ALLIE! It's about time you answered us, we all got worried when you didn't answer your phone_." She giggled at his comment. "_Hey it's no laughing matter missy, something could've happened to you and we didn't know…"_

"I'm a-ok Adam," She answered, "I just wasn't in my room last night."

"_What! Allie, tell me you're all…"_

"I'm fine; I just sleepwalked over to Evan's room." She sighed, glancing over her duffle bag. She had no clue in why she sleepwalked but whatever gave her the notion to make her be with someone who would protect her.

"_Why Evan?" _

She shrugged, "I don't know it's just ever since Mom passed I've been sleepwalking or having nightmares."

"_Hm, I see,_" She heard the pause over the line. "_Were you like that when John was around? Or Cody?"_

"With John, no I haven't been like that but with Cody I don't know, it's still early for that to even happen, Adam."

"_Well then,"_

Shaking her head, "Ok, let's move on to the text messages I got, Rayne wants an improv match up?"

She heard him chuckle lightly, "_Oh yeah that, yes, she does so you guys could spar as well work with Lara and Maria in it as well so you know what a Battle Royal feels like_."

"Hm, I see Adam, well let me grab my stuff and head down to the gym and we shall see who has the moves."

Adam laughed, "_Yeah right Al's I know you might be good but trust me when I say this, Rayne is better._"

She smirked, nodding. "We'll see, Adam, we'll see."

"_Oh wait, Rayne has something to say Allie, so you're going on speaker_."

"'Kay," She blinked hearing him switch things around.

"_Cali Allie you're going down_!" She heard Rayne giggle only making her shake her head.

"Is that so? Well wait until the Light Goddess, the hyper one, take you down." She tried to sound tough but lost only going into her own set of giggles.

"_Yeah, yeah, just get down here Dreamer so we can train you more_," And that was the last of hearing Rayne's voice, only to hear Adam again. "_Yeah, I don't know what got to Rayne, just get down here so we can fully do this prep for you."_

She sighed dramatically, "Yeah sure whatever,"

Adam scoffed over the phone, "_Don't get sassy with me Miss-I-run-to-Evan-Bourne to fall sleep."_

Her eyes narrowed, "You die my friend." She teased.

"_Oh what's the Allie Dream going to…"_

She hung up on him, sliding the phone closed, slipping the device into her pocket and finally got out of the chair she was sitting in and headed to the gym. Strolling over to her duffle she heard the faint ringtone in her pocket. She rolled her eyes, picking up her back while she fished out her phone again seeing the number and smiling. "¿Cómo estás Adam?"

She heard him smirking laugh, _"very funny Dream why did you hang up on…"_ She clicked the end button, sliding it back into her front pocket of her jeans as she headed out of the hotel room getting ready to kill it with the crew for a bit.

_You know what I want Dream, _She shivered just hearing the same words Xander said to her within twelve hours of seeing his face. _And if I don't get what I want, something is going to surface and I don't think you would like it._ She growled lowly shaking her head raking her hands through her hair hearing the ringtone sound again. She pulled it out seeing the number, answering it again. "Yes Adam?" She dragged out giggling slightly.

"_Damn it, Dream, stop hanging up on me!"_ She blinked hearing his out break, trying not the laugh at his outburst.

"What are you ever talking about Adam; I was never hanging up on you." She said coolly and calmly.

"_Yeah uh-huh, I don't buy it_."

"It's my darn phone, it keeps dropping calls left and…" She paused hearing Adam's frustrating groan.

"_Damn it Allie don't do it or I swear to god I will-_" She disconnected the call again laughing out loud in the hallway as she slipped the phone once again back into her pocket, only making her eyes look up meeting the one thing she never wanted to meet.

"So," Xander started slowly pulling off his charming smile. "How is telling Rayne in laying off on the move of hers, hm?"

She glared at him, while her head coiled slightly away as she tried to walk away from Xander. Hearing him smirk out loud, didn't sound good. She sighed, feeling his hand grasp her arm, pushing her up against the wall, pinning her with no room to move.

"I'm warning you Allie," She shuddered against him as she looked into his eyes. He seemed more sinister when it's just the two of them, or was it lust. For her sake it was just sinister. Her head moved slightly against the wall, as he brushed up against her more. "If you don't tell her soon, I'm going to have a field day."

"Go to hell Xander," She spat, gritting her teeth glaring back at him.

He chuckled, bringing his right arm up resting it against her neck. He watched her fight him off. He shook his head watching her duffle slide off her shoulder hitting the ground.

"You and the damn neck choking move again, Alexander?" She gasped out as pressure creased into her spine.

"You know, I would go to hell if only," He wickedly smirked watching her look away of him. "You come with me Princess,"

Her eyes widened, glaring back at him, hearing those words. She growled lowly as her leg slightly moved in a secure place that any man would want to protect. "Let go of me before you lose your manhood," She snapped slowly feeling blood rush back to her face as he pulled away.

"You better tell her, Alyssa," He bit out, still letting his face be close to her. "Or more things will happen to you and," He paused letting his hand lightly caressed her cheek. Watching her move her head from his touch, he snapped, now letting his fingers grip her chin making her look back into his eyes grinning evilly. "No one would ever know what happened to you, especially John."

Her eyes closed lightly, swallowing the dryness in her throat hearing his name again. She sighed lowly, feeling his hand release his grip. She couldn't hold it any longer but slid to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Hearing him smirk out, she glanced up to him as he got back to her level. "So you better tell Rayne soon or I will take matters into my own hands, sweetheart." He made a click nose winking to her as he finally stood again, heading off to other business.

She blinked, head turning slightly watching him leave her in the now empty hallway. She cupped her neck, lightly rubbing the feeling he left. She lowly growled, as her eyes pulled shut. "I want to take control but I know better," She muttered feeling her body tremble. The more she saw him, the more she just wanted to say fuck it and have their make out session be exposed. _I just don't care anymore,_ She thought but heard Adam's ringtone once again. She extended her legs out in front of her as she dug back into her pocket answering.

"_Damn it Allie, stop hanging up on…"_

"Fine," she rasped lightly, now getting to her feet while Adam's tone changed.

"_Allie, are you okay?"_

She bent down, slinging her arm through the strap of her duffle, hoisting it onto her shoulder again. "It depends," She gritted. Now she was pissed and she knew if she took it out on Rayne, Adam would jump in and try to spear her. "Are you guys in the hotel still or at a local gym waiting for me?"

"_We're still at the hotel."_

She nodded, "Okay, see you soon." She smiled slightly. "And this time, is a real hang up since the others, I was messing with you." She stuck out her tongue knowing he couldn't see it.

"_Oh you little s-"_ She hung up on him, cutting off what he was going to say. Shaking her head, she now needed to be focus after today's encounter with Xander. Her mind was now on a mission: prepare for Sunday and not worrying about the damn Demon Crew.

* * *

Oh what now? XD hehe anyway, Allie seems to be having thoughts on what she told Evan that morning and after a surprise visit from Xander as she was walking to the gym to practice. What do you think is going to happen?

Do you think, Jay and Lara or Cassie and Dave will find out what happened with Allie and why Xander has blackmail on her, or will it still be a mystery for the couples?

With Eric now being helpful and supportive on what happened to John, will John be able to find out more things by taking his brother's advice and finally winning his girl back?

Stay tuned for more Seasons! :D and don't forget to review! XD

XoX-ShAdAy-Xox: thanks for reviewing the last chapter! And soon will be the event don't worry, XD hehehe *goes into bag of tricks* :] hm how bout a Cut out couple of Edyne XD hehehe ;]

EternalxInsanity: Thanks for reviewing the most randomness thing XD it made me smile that day, and with that… *goes into bag of tricks* Raven gear! Hehehe enjoy!


	29. Fire in my Eyes

**Ok so there were some changes that went down recently. And yes I'm late on updating this because of a lot of personal issues that I had to take care of but I shall be on the right track again. :D but yeah. Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 48: Fire in my eyes by Fireflight**

Allie stormed into the hotel gym, dressed and ready to go. The images of what happened in the hallway with Xander still flashed through her mind.

"_If you don't tell her soon, Allie, I'll take matters into my own hands."_

She scowled lowly as her eyes fluttered in annoyance.

"Ah now the phone hanger up…"

She shot Adam a glare that could kill. "I'm not in the mood Copeland,"

Adam blinked, watching the now pissed off brunette storm past him and slide into the ring. The bell sounded watching the four divas start. He leaned close to Jay, "What did I…"

"Just let it go. Apparently she's pissed off about something. "Jay whispered watching Lara and Rayne spar while Maria and Allie hooked up.

Adam turned his attention back to the ring watching Allie whip Maria's arms back as they both went to the mat. His eyes widened, after seeing Allie perform a deadly neck breaker on Maria. "Damn," he whistled, hearing Cassie count while Allie took the cover. He blinked as Maria slid out of the ring, holding her neck taking a seat next to Ted. Sighing, he shook his head seeing the brown eyed pink tinted girl smirk at him. "What do you call that move Al's?"

Her smirk still plastered her face, "depends Adam. Would you like to step into the ring and find out?" She questioned but saw his head whip around. "Okay good," She answered, finally bringing her attention back to the improv match up.

Maria watched on, grimacing as she saw Allie use the same move onto Lara as Rayne waited on the top rope. She curled into Ted, closing her eyes as his hand patted her back. "That move hurt like hell."

Ted shook his head, smirking lightly only to see Allie move to the turnbuckle waiting as Rayne took the cover on Lara. "I'm sorry baby."

She rolled her eyes hearing Cassie count.

"One, two, three," Cassie announced getting back on her feet glancing over to Rayne then over to Allie.

"And now there were two," Jay called out while Allie and Rayne stared at each other down.

"Pretty smart of laying low after executing a signature move and letting me pick up the win," Rayne mused slowly walking up to her other friend.

Allie tilted her head to the side, meeting halfway. "Is this a test for me so you know what I'm capable of?"

Rayne smirked, shaking her head. "Yes and no but if it's going to be like this Sunday, it'll be a short match up,"

"Hm," Allie started letting her eyes narrow. "But wouldn't it be fun in getting rid of the pests and having it just between two friends. Two team mates wanting the same thing?" She challenged back.

Rayne still kept her smirk on her lips, "so true."

"Okay so," the brunette turned her head slightly, "if this was the actual match you wouldn't mind me doing," she let her hand snap against Rayne's cheek watching her head whip to the side. "This now would you?" She grinned watching the Vampire Goddess glare at her.

"Low blow Al's, low-" Rayne lunged tackling Allie to the ground. "Blow," She gritted whipping the poor girl's head around.

"Rayne watch the hair," Cassie warned getting close to them.

"Do something Al's," Rayne insisted lowly against the Light Goddess's wrist.

Allie whipped her arms out, finally letting her right forearm connect with Rayne's jaw, sending her back as she popped back up onto her feet. In her stance, she leaped, jumping over as she wrapped her arm around Rayne's neck, performing a reverse DDT.

Lara's eyes widened, as Allie rolled on her shoulders, giving Rayne recover time. She leaned into Jay. "Allie is taking her time with Rayne. Do you think it's out of respect for the Vet?"

Jay shrugged, "Possibly but I really don't know, even if it was a vet in the ring with Rayne, she wouldn't be giving her a lot of time to recover." He pointed out.

Lara nodded, "true." She watched staring at the ring.

Allie leaned back against the ropes watching Cassie assist Rayne. She knew she should've gone into the kill but her good side was telling her to lie off since she knew something the other didn't know. "_You have to tell her Allie or I'll take matters into my own hands and you won't like that situation."_ Xander's voice echoed through her mind. She bit down, raking her teeth on her lower lip. She growled lowly turning her back on the match. _I can't do this anymore, they all need to…_ Her eyes widened, feeling her weight fall back to the mat. She groaned seeing Rayne; hook her into a school boy as Cassie took the count.

"One, two, three," Cassie announced as Rayne released Allie's legs rolling to the ropes. "Here's your winner, Rayne." She called as the others cheered.

Allie sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Emotions flooded through her, just staying sprawled out letting everything be soaked in.

Cassie looked over, slowly going over to the fallen friend. "Allie, the match is over." She said, watching the girl blink slowly.

"I can't do this anymore," She whispered, finally popping up from her shoulders, turning around watching Adam help and hug Rayne close to him. "I don't think I'm ready for this match." Her head shook, walking over to the ropes, bending down and out of the ring, walking past the crew to get her things.

Rayne stared after her friend as she began to leave the gym. She pulled away from Adam, heading after her. "Allie wait…"

"Go away," Allie called over her shoulder, slipping her headphones into her ears trying to drown out everything else.

The songstress from hell frowned jogging up to her, grasping her wrist whipping her around, pulling out an ear piece. "What the hell happened in the ring?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know I guess I wasn't prepared." She saw Rayne glare at her. "I'm serious."

"That's so utter bullshit Allie, and you know it," Allie glanced away as Rayne continued. "What the hell is going…"

Allie looked back at Rayne. "Don't use your finisher Sunday ok?"

Rayne stared at her, "What?"

"Please, don't use your finisher," She repeated, slowly stepping her way around Rayne leaving the crew.

The midnight haired diva turned her head, glancing over her shoulder watching Allie vanish from the room. Her head turned back seeing Adam and the others walk up to her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Adam asked pulling her back into his embrace.

"I…" Rayne paused looking back at the door. "I don't know." She looked up at him smiling slightly before thinking about what Allie asked her to do.

**But I will always hate you more:**

Allie paced in front of her rental, holding her cell in her hand. _Do I call him and tell him that I told her not to use the move or no._ She pulled at the skin inside of her mouth closing her eyes finally hitting the redial on her phone. She sighed, reopening her eyes as she turned on her heel, opening the door, sliding into the seat shutting the door close. _Come on; come on pick up your damn…_ Her eyes closed hearing the voice.

"_Yes Ms. Dream?"_

"Bite me Xander," She gritted pressing her right hand against her forehead.

"_Hey now, I properly greeted you by answering your call," _He mused smoothly.

She growled lowly, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to call you and tell you that I told Rayne not to use her finisher Sunday." She answered, looking out her passenger window.

"_Oo, that quick in the game?_" he smirked. "_I guess you really don't want our make out session out in public huh?"_

She sighed, "Look I did the deed now right?"

"_Yes,"_

"So I'm off the hook right?"

"_Ye…no you're not."_

Her face dropped, "What? Really Xander, what more do I have to fucking do to keep your hands from sliding the pictures somewhere for everyone to see?"

"_I don't know Allie, I mean if you could do one more, teeny tiny little fave…"_

She brought her hand back up to her forehead, shaking her head. "What Xander?" She asked falling into his wish.

He smiled, _"Simple really, let Ashley stay in the match up,"_

Her eyes shot open. "What happens if Ashley isn't in the match up for long?" She questioned.

"_Then those pictures are going out." _

She growled lowly, "And if she stays in, what happens?"

"_She pins you taking you out of the equation,"_

Her head shook. _There is no way in hell I'm going to do that shit for him, I all ready did something for him damn it._ "Fine, but I'm just letting you know that I will always hate you more."

_~S~_

Xander smirked hearing the last statement from Allie. "Love you too honey bunny."

"_Oh, go to hell,"_ Allie's voice echoed through the phone before hearing the conversation die. He nodded, folding his phone closed as his head swiveled around staring at the crew, just minus April. He turned bringing his full attention to the crew. "I got good news."

Ashley leaned back in the chair, "Did Allie die?" Folding her arms over her chest, she saw Xander shake his head. Her eyes narrowed. "Damn."

Xander chuckled at her comment, "but she did do something,"

"Got held captive by Kane and had to…"

"Scott, no, we wouldn't want Allie in any danger now," Anna cut in, glaring at her husband. "Not yet at least." She glanced over to Xander. "Which by the by did she actually tell Rayne?"

Xander nodded.

"Awe, damn, I wanted to see John run away from the bitch after the blackmail surfaced." Ashley grumbled, looking away from the leader.

Xander rolled his green eyes, "Well we'll see, Ashley 'cause I proposed to her with another deed she needs to do."

Ash's head perked up, brow in an arch as a smirk slowly twisted her lips, "Really?"

He nodded again. "Yes,"

Scott blinked, looking over to Anna. "Uh-huh, so what's this new deed Xander?" He glanced back over at the rocker.

"I asked Ms. Allie to keep Ashley in the match this Sunday," He glanced over to Ashley seeing her eyes twinkle in the lighting.

Anna snickered shaking her head looking the other way. Scott nodded, glaring at him. "And what if she doesn't do what she was told?" Scott questioned, his eyes catching the glare reflecting back to him.

"Then we show the pictures, plain and simple really." Xander casually said, shrugging it off with no matter at all.

Scott stood, racked his hand through his hair, stalking up to the younger brother. "You better hope it goes out well," he threatened lowly, getting those eyes of Xander's to narrow as he stood close to him. "After what you did to April, and how you're flirting with Ashley, you better think on who you try and screw over since Legacy went over real well." He smirked keeping his cool. He added on, "'Cause Xander, if that plan backfires on your ass, guess who's going to be on yours faster if someone accidentally slips a head of time and show's the pictures to the wrong people. Just keep that in mind."

Xander growled lowly watching Anna's husband brush past him, forcefully sending him back slightly as he left. He glared over to her as she shrugged him off, standing to her feet and left after him, leaving only Ashley now in the room.

"Xander," He looked over hearing his name.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about John?" Ashley asked, leaning forward glancing up at him.

A smile slowly formed, "As for John, he may be a little sore but I'm sure you could help him out Sunday." Xander mused, his eyes flickering with joy of just picturing the carnage he was going to do the precious John Cena only to get not only under Allie's skin but the rest of the crew and the WWE Universe.

**Why do we hurt each other:**

Allie rested her head against the airport window, looking out, lost in her own thoughts. She knew it would've been easier to drive to the next place but she figured get there early, relax before going back into training again and have fun all before Sunday hit. Now the new thought loomed over her head about following in with Xander's new deed. She wanted to make Ashley's life a living hell when she was still in the ring with her but now, now she would have to either have herself, get eliminated first to keep the stupid punk princess in the match or take out Lara and Rayne. _I don't want to be the bitch and take out those two but I don't want to get eliminated either until later in the match up. _She let out a depressing sigh, closing her eyes waiting for her flight to Canada to be called. She should've stayed to continue more in practicing but she didn't feel right. Not after Xander violating her space. _I should've slapped him, _her head shook hearing the other flights be called in and out of the area.

"Allie,"

Her eyes blinked hearing that voice. Her head slowly glanced over her shoulder seeing the person she least expected to see those same blue eyes staring at her. She blinked seeing a light glow of a tan. _Where did he go that he got sun?_ Rolling her eyes, she plastered her head back to the window glancing out as the planes came in.

"Allie we need to talk," Cena took a seat next to her. She had no interest in looking at him and only continued to stare out the window.

He sighed lowly nodding. "Look, I know what happened a two weeks ago and if I could I would change it in a heartbeat Allie," He saw her head slowly move, catching her eyes through her hair, glance over her shoulder. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her head dropped slowly, muttering out the words, "Why are you telling me this, John." She inhaled breath through her nose feeling everything come crashing down on her again. She heard him smirk.

"If you knew what people did for others, you could probably understand," She scoffed fully giving him her attention.

"I could under-" her eye twitched. "John right now I-" just staring at him, noting the same expression she'd seen him with before whenever he planned on getting her back. Her head slowly moved feeling the tears brim her lower lids. "I can't…"

"I don't want to see Ashley in the match long," He said letting his hand slowly reach out. He blinked, hearing her sigh lightly as his finger tips brushed against hers. "Please stay in the match." Fully grasping her right hand, he held it staring into her eyes as she slowly glanced down, wondering what was going to happen.

She pressed her lips together slightly, studying John's motives. _Don't give in Allie; you know what he'll do to you, if you let him in your life again. _Her conscience reminded her. She let out a low groan, pulling her hand away from him.

"Allie-"

"John, no," her head turned away from his eyes. The plan about her match was slowly changing, little by little. She wanted to stay in the match and win the Women's title. Xander wanted her to blow the match, letting Ashley stay in the match up only by eliminating herself from the equation. Then there's Rayne. She told her not to do anything that could harm the baby. And she didn't know if her friend was going to listen to her warning. But her little voice in side her head changed making Xander taunt her.

"Don't look away from me Allie," Hearing John's voice demand her to do something shocked her. Her eyes reopened, as she started to laugh glancing back at him. "What are you laughing about Al-"

"Don't you see John," She smiled shaking her head. Her hands motioned between them. "We're not happy."

He smirked, "No I only see one person that isn't happy."

The light chocolate pink tinted eyes glared while her smile faded. "Then why do we hurt each other huh?" She stood, towering over him as he still sat.

"Because," he paused, finally standing, taking the advantage of her small height. His hand went behind his back while he stepped up to her letting something slip into her carry one bag. "You do not know when to let go, when clearly you still love-"

"_Flight 684 heading to Toronto is now boarding_."

Her eyes rolled, bending down, grabbing her carry on. "You keep thinking that John and you will see me slip from your hands when clearly, I am happy."

His head shook, "Not in this lighting you're not."

She scowled, "John, go to hell." She turned on her heel, heading to the gate boarding to Canada.

He smirked, taking longer strides back to her, "You know, if I could honey," he paused watching her glare. "I would rather see you and Cody there." He saw her come to a complete halt as he continued. "Oh and by the by, first class is better." He winked finally disappearing through the gate.

She blinked feeling the nagging twitch in her eye again. _How dare him,_ she thought. Sighing she followed after him. He fucking one upped her and she didn't see it coming. Handing her ticket over to the checker in scanning the barcode, she was able to board, finding her spot in coach, settling in.

Smiling she dug through her carry on, pulling out her iPod only to feel her phone vibrate against her hip. _Please let it be Rayne or anyone else but him. _Her eyes glanced at the screen to much of her dismay. Growling slightly her finger touched the okay seeing the message.

**1 new text  
****From: Cena**

_I'll be surprised if you reply back but if not, I'll understand. Cody-kins is way too cute for you ;-)_

_-Cena .:..I think you know I love you more Girl you gotta let him go I want you so give him the boot… I'm not giving up A.D. Let the games begin honey ;-) :._

Her eye started twitching faster feeling her veins against the temple throb faster. Her head slowly began to tilt, as her nails clicked against the screen, furiously.

_He's getting under your skin, Allie; don't cave into tempta- _She shook her head, getting rid of that voice as she replied back to him.

_*sarcastically* Ha ha very funny John, why in the hell are you quoting N'Sync huh? I thought you had better taste in music and would've done better with that lame sig of yours. Get over it you lost me when you placed your lips on the Punk Princess's mouth._

_-Allie_

She paused blinking as she looked at her own sig. _I wish he could hear my whispers in the dark but that's not cutting it anymore._ She smirked finally getting the perfect sig.

_-Allie ~*Shot through the heart and your to blame darlin' you give love a bad name*~_

She shook her head, erasing the current sig she decided with. _Stupid piece of…_ Her fingers did the talking as she brought up a new sig.

_-Allie ~*…But my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away…*~_

Her head bobbed as she sent the message off. _Mess with me, why don't you, John and we'll see who has the last laugh. _She smiled finally resting her head against the back of the seat waiting for his witty comeback reply.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen as you're Pilot for the afternoon I'm asking all phones to be shut off now and not be powered on until exiting the plane when we reach the destination."_

Allie smiled, glancing at her phone, holding down the power button as it power down. _Nice try to communicate with me now John, my phone's off._ She slipped it into her pocket again as she began to dig back into her bag for a book. She blinked feeling charms hooked to a bracelet. Pulling it out, she studied each charm. A heart, a moon, and a star where her favorite things, the heart for love as the moon and star where for the night time that filled her soul when she stayed up, but how did he know? She brushed past the ones only moving on to a charm that read Peace, Joy, Happiness and Dreamer.

She sighed, finally unclasping the latch as she let the bracelet rest against her wrist nicely. _I bet this is what he was trying to give me before I snapped at him. _She wondered but still. It confused her in why he would know what she like and what she believed in. Her eyes looked back at the sterling silver bracelet as she saw a little clasp locket. Her fingernail unlatched it pushing it open only to see a picture of her mother in one picture frame.

Taking in breath she felt the tears silently slip out. Sighing out joy, she closed the locket now feeling bad of what she sent him. _God, I'm such an idiot._ Her head rested against the seat finally placing her headphones in her ears as music flooded her mind while she buckled herself up.

_~S~_

John stared at the screen smirking lightly. He knew Allie would reply back to him only to show him that she didn't care for Cody. But seeing her sig, made him think.

"…_But my demons lay awake, tempting me away…"_ what did she mean? Was it code of what was going on? Or was Xander controlling her ever move. He growled lowly, wanting to text her back but knew he had to turn off his phone because of the flight. _I'll write it and then send it when we land._ He thought quickly typing away at a new message and saving it as a draft before shutting his phone down.

Four hours later, John stood up from his seat, heading back to couch, checking the area of Allie. He sighed, shaking his head seeing it empty of passengers and his girl. _Damn, _he ran a hand over his hair before finally heading off the plane, getting his bags and heading off to the hotel. He pulled out his phone again, rummaging through his messages only to pull up the draft he made on the plane before takeoff. Reading it over as he picked up his bags, he shook his head. Something about writing what he did to her sounded cruel but he couldn't figure out why. _I want to know why her sig is like that but I don't want her pissed off at me even more than she all ready is. _He scratched the side of his head while he came up with something different from what he had before.

'_I'm sorry, and if you knew me, I won't give up on us or you unlike your past boyfriends. Please hang in there for us. I don't want to lose you._

_-Cena .: ...__Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me but now I'm afraid it's too late to save again…'_

He watched it finally send off as he began to walk out of the airport to his rental. _I want everything back to the way it was before Xander showed up._ He thought as his eyes closed for a minute releasing something guys wouldn't admit to do and it showed through his tears.

* * *

Whoa talk about major drama happening huh? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just stuff went down and I really lost my niche of writing but hopefully things will get better after having a few chapters done before my drama actually started. *Waves hand in air dismissing the case* Gah, enough on me…

But what is Allie going to do after getting the last text from John? Will she find the heart in telling him what's going on or is she going to still keep it from him?

What else are John's motives of getting Allie back? Do you think it's worth it or should both just give up and move on?

What's going to happen at Breaking Point in the women's title match up? Allie's sort of stuck in the middle of doing what's right and what isn't right?

Xander's got something up his sleeve and it seems to be fishy.

Do you think Rayne's going to heed Allie's warning or will she defy the odds?

Stay tuned for the next Falling in Love: Seasons.

To the reviewers, sorry I have nothing to hand out for the day :[ sorry, next time possibly :]


	30. Still Unbroken Breaking Point prt1

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 49: Still Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd (Breaking Point part 1)**

Five days passed and now it was Breaking Point. Over the past few days Allie has brushed up on her skills by training with Evan and away from the crew. Not that she wanted to do what she did; she just wanted to stay away from getting questioned on the whole Xander thing from Monday. Luckily Evan understood and showed her support in the situation she was in. It was a friend she was looking for who could make her laugh and be there for her whenever she needed to smile. But as the days drew on the longer it was slowly getting to be time of heading over to the arena for the show.

Seven rolled around as Allie sat in the divas locker room with her music blaring through her ears as she scanning the script. Sometime soon, she didn't know when but Cody came up with the idea of having her betray DX. Granted she was with them for a while but it felt right on doing so. Even though she was playing as Shawn's 'Daughter' in the show, it was going to kill him when his own 'Daughter' was falling in love with their rival team.

She bit her lower lip, tugging on it, feeling everything all flutter in her stomach. Pushing out the future plans Cody made for her, her mind went blank as she started to worry about tonight's match ups.

~*Matches*~

Trinity and Maria vs. Cassie and Lara

Unified Tag team championship Match:

Miz/Morrison Vs Batista and Christian w/Cassie and Lara

Triple Threat match for US Championship

Matt Hardy Vs. Evan Bourne Vs. Kofi Kingston

Mix Tag Match:

Edge and Mel Vs Dalia and Raven

Submissions Match for World Heavyweight Championship:

C M Punk Vs The Undertaker

Battle Royal four way for Women's Championship:

Rayne Vs Allie Vs Ashley Vs Melina

Submissions Count Anywhere match:

DX Vs Legacy

"I Quit" for the WWE Championship Match:

Randy Orton Vs John Cena

_~Promos~_

_-Shawn getting ready, Allie comes in and they talk to each other about their matches._

_Shawn starts out, "So are you ready for you're big title opportunity, Sweetie?" Allie shrugs and goes, "Sorta but," Pauses looking at him with the worried eyes "How were you when you got your first shot at the major championship?" Shawn just smiles and tells her how he felt when he got his first chance at the title._

_-Rayne and Allie in the hallway, discussing their up coming match, Ashley and Melina come by talking smack. Ash goes, "Yeah Allie too bad you won't be celebrating your win with John, oh no, I'll have him with me celebrating it up tonight," Winks watching Allie wanting to kill._

_Rayne steps in stopping Allie from striking. "Relax, you'll get her in the ring," looks to Allie nodding then glaring back at the divas._

_Melina sneers as Ash gives Allie a once over glance, "See you in the ring and," Looks to Rayne and Allie again, "No teaming." She walks off as her and Melina leaves leaving the two divas now to finish talking…_

Allie sighed tossing her head back, closing her eyes, letting it all sink in. It's her first title run opportunity. Rayne and Melina had both: held it, defended it, and challenged for it. Ashley, it was her second shot within a few years of when she went after the belt. Now, here she was, coming in as a rookie, going after the vacated belt. "Eh, I feel sick…" She muttered throwing her head forward, listening to her dance playlist just to get pumped up. She sighed as the door opened.

"Hey," her head turned seeing John just stand there. She shook her head, looking the other way, tossing the script into her duffle bag.

"What?" She asked slowly pulling out her headphones out of her head.

"Just wanted to know how you…"

"Feel?" She whipped around glaring at him. "After what happened last week, you're actually talking to me! I thought for sure…" She stopped hearing the door close. Her eyes saw him walk over to her. Her head turned away.

"What you did with that video, yes it did hurt but made me see what was really going on in your mind," he moved to be next to her but she moved from him. "I know I was a player but I can change."

She scoffed rolling her eyes, "Yeah? You can change?" She looked to him, seeing that sincere look. "I've dated guys who said the same damn…"

"Have they tried to fight for you into staying with them?" He asked, challenging her to his word. Her eyes lowered glancing away from him, "Exactly. They haven't, while I'm trying to win you back." He moved quietly gripping her wrist and spun her back around to look into his eyes. "Can't you see what everyone is trying to do? Rayne, Shawn, Cody, and hell even Xander are trying to keep us away from each other."

She cringed at the last name he tossed up in her face. "Rayne, Shawn and Cody want me protected from you and Xander wants me dead!" She fought back, seeing those eyes glare at her.

"I understand Shawn, trying to protect you from me because you're his acting Daughter but Cody and Rayne?" His brow popped, turning his head slightly as he stared at her. "Com' on Allie; my ex-wife is telling you to stay away from me?"

She glared at him, "She's not telling me to say away from you," her eyes blinked watching him move closer to her.

"Yes, she is" he whispered. "You know damn well everyone has it out for us in not being togeth…" He saw her pull away. "I'm trying to…"

"Just go, get ready! I still don't want to talk to you!" Finally yanking her arm from his grasp, she pulled away not looking at him.

"Allie pl…" her finger pointed to the door. He shook his head, "No."

"Go,"

"Allie, please don't do th…"

"You all ready did," she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "by acting like Xander and kiss Ashley." She turned her back to him hoping he would leave. Her head started to spin. After accusing John in acting the way Xander was, she wanted to do something drastic just to get out of the pain. From this blackmail Xander has on her to this stuff going on between her and John, she couldn't take it anymore. A few sobs escaped her lips as she cupped her mouth before more escaped.

He didn't know what else to say. Shaking his head, he began to go. His hand reached for the door handle, only to pause, hearing her cry. He turned back around going back to her grabbing her arm of making her face him again.

Her eyes flared, through tears feeling his hands now grasp her cheeks. "Damn it John you better…"

"I'm sorry but you need a taste." He crashed his lips down on hers sweetly, pulling her into a passionate kiss; he wanted to give her for a while.

Her senses were shocked. The kiss was unexpected, once again but this time, she actually felt him wanting to be back into her life. She whined against his lips feeling his hands travel down to her waist bringing his arms around, pulling her closer. Her eyes lowered as her arms snaked around his neck feeling him lift her up.

He moved her up against the wall, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He smiled lightly against her lips as the heels of her shoes rested at his lower back. He didn't care if she hated him or not, it was just out of love that he wanted to be with her. He felt her groan as he pushed her closer to the wall.

Something triggered her senses. This was a different side of John, she's seeing and no matter how bad the situation was right now between them, she wanted him. _IF that's possible, you know Xander and Ashley would be on your ass._ Her conscience reminded her. Her head started to pull away while his lips travel against her jaw line. She sighed, "John…"

"Please don't be mad at me anymore," he whispered.

"I don't…" She sighed feeling him move against her neck. When in the hell did this side of John show up? "John not…" She blinked feeling him pull away. Her legs unwrapped from his waist finally letting her feet get planted back to her floor. "Not today," she whispered slowly lowering her head.

"Allie, come on," He slowly went to his knees trying to have her look at him. "This is killing us, don't you see how it's breaking the relationship between us," he saw her shake her head. "Allie,"

She didn't look at him. "John we can't be like this anymore,"

He shook his head, as his hand touched her cheek, "Allie, there still can be…"

"Allie?"

She looked up, glancing over at the door, "Yeah?"

"Your segment with Shawn is coming up soon,"

She nodded, "All right I'll be right there." She heard the stagehand leave. Her eyes looked down into his. She scoffed lightly shaking her head, "No John, don't give me that…"

"Allie, you know something's going to happen tonight in the main event."

She stared at him. She sighed shaking her head as she moved away from him getting her bag. "Look, I'm sorry John but I got to go."

He turned around watching her move closer to the door, "Just hear me out," he saw her paused, her head glancing over her shoulder looking at him. "Please."

She blinked. Her mind was still racing all ready from his mind blowing kiss. She turned dropping her bag at her feet while her arms folded over her chest. "Fine, five minutes but that's it." Her head tilted to the side as he got back on his feet walking over to her.

_~Shawn's locker room: promo~_

As the Showstopper prayed, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," He called still in a trance of getting in focus.

Allie blinked smiling slightly, biting down on her lower lip. She went into character. "Dad," She felt the words roll off her lips watching him finally turn around looking at her while a camera crew filmed them.

"Yes Allie?" he asked watching the lost daughter of his look the other way. "Is there something wrong?" He saw her head shake as she looked back at him.

"Yeah and no," He stared at her.

"Yeah and no, what?"

She sighed, lowering her head, "I don't know," She heard him chuckle as his arm pulled her close.

"Can I guess what your worries are?" He asked watching her head bob. "Ok is the first one on me being careful as can be when facing Cody and Ted tonight in this anywhere falls submission match?"

She glanced up at him with worried eyes.

He sighed, pulling her into a hug, "I'll be fine, sweetie all right and hey if something's not going right you can jump in a help out if you want."

Smiling slightly, it helped calm the nerves that were building up in her stomach. It still didn't help that other words were flowing in her head from earlier, she let out a low sigh, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," He stared at her. Still lost on what she still nervous about he had to ask, "Did something happen between you and Mel?" Her head shook, "You and Rayne, again?"

She shook her head, looking around the room. "How did you feel at your first title opportunity?" She asked seeing him smile slightly walking her over to the bench to sit down.

"Ah the big title opportunity huh?" She nodded seeing him smile.

"Tough, excited and surprised."

Her eyes narrowed, "you were surprised?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my first title shot in 1995 and I didn't get the title at Wrestlemania 11 against Diesel."

She nodded, listening in.

"Now when 1996 came rolling around, I became more prepared and well trained to get the title and of course that was against Bret Hart in the first ever…"

"Ironman match at Wrestlemania 12 that you two spent most of the night in a tie until the last minute in over time with one Sweet Chin Music was sent to 'The Hit Man'." Allie beamed as she saw her Father smile.

"Very good and that's when my boyhood dream became a reality. I held on to the title for a good six months."

She nodded, "I followed your career when I was a teen." She answered truthfully. She watched him nod his head.

"So your mother let you, at the age of thirteen, watch me?"

She nodded, "Yep but see I didn't know my Father, up until now that is," She smiled as he pulled her closer to him with a hug.

_You have no idea that this is real life of us having a father daughter talk,_ he thought as she looked away from him as she continued.

"But you see, I've been positive and worked hard for what I believed in and yet I feel nervous in competing against my partner and the other two divas I can't stand so I'm pretty much screwed of failing in getting the title." She heard him chuckle. "I'm serious! I'm going to epically fail into getting the women's title!"

His hand grasped her shoulder, "Alyssa, you have what it takes to be a champion. It's in your blood. You're a Michaels, Allie." He saw her blink as tears filled her eyes.

Her lower lip quivered as she lunged into him wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much Dad,"

He smiled, hugging her back, "No problem sweetie. Just go out there and do your best. If not there are other chances into getting the title all right?"

She nodded, pulling away.

"Remember," he saw her blink. "All things are possible." He winked as she smiled.

"My all time favorite quote," She answered. She saw him nod smiling back. "Well I guess it's my turn to get gold."

"Good luck, Allie."

She nodded again, standing back on her feet finally leaving the room. Shawn watched her leave, hearing the door close. His eyes closed slightly, getting up placing his hand together finally sending out one last prayer before his match up.

**I love the way that your heart breaks**:

Allie blinked resting against the wall staring off into space. Why did it feel like she talked to her actual father? Sure she kept hearing the kids throughout the school years whisper behind her back, wondering why she wasn't with him and 'being' home schooled. Those nagging voices kept her in wonder and when she questioned her mother about it when she was alive and when she was younger it always came out the same.

"_Mom,"_

"_Yes Allie," Jane looked up from her book seeing her fifteen year old stare at her._

"_Who is my Father?" She asked hooking her hands behind her back, rocking on the heels of her feet._

_Jane smiled lightly, "Why what's going on?" She saw the look in her daughter's eyes._

"_Well…" Allie began watching her mother's facial expressions. "A lot of people think I should be home schooled."_

"_Is it because you're smart, sweetie?"_

_Allie shook her head, "No, they say I'm a wrestler's daughter."_

_Jane's eyes widened, slowly looking down at the book in front of her. "Who are they saying you look like…"_

"_Shawn Michaels," Allie answered as she saw her mother just stare at the book._

"_They're just jealous that you got the genes in making you pretty," Jane mused shaking her head. "I don't know why the kids think…"_

"_It's not just the kids Mom, it's also the Teachers!"_

"_Allie, I don't…"_

"_Who is my Father?" The 15 year old demanded glaring at her mother._

_Jane stared at her daughter as she rose from the seat. "It's not like he wants to see you. He hasn't called to know how…"_

"_Does he even know about me?" The teen questioned still glaring._

"_He's too busy into protecting his…"_

"_Argh…never mind! When I'm older I'll go out and find him myself." Allie stomped out of the room._

_Jane's eyes narrowed, "He's not going to even want to see you Allie, so it's no use!" She yelled to her daughter who stopped in her tracks._

_The teen felt her jaw lock, the vein near her temple pulsing in envy of what her mother said._

Her eyes were shut tightly as her hands clenched into fists beside her. _You're wrong mother, I am…_

"Easy killer," She blinked, opening her eyes again seeing the two couples walk up to her. "What's up?" She heard Cassie ask.

She shrugged, lowering her eyes, scuffing her toe of her shoe into the ground. "Nothing," she muttered but felt two well strong arms nudge her.

"Nothing," Jay asked looking at his friend. "Come on, you have to be excited for tonight!"

"Yeah, you have your first title shot opportunity now and you're saying nothing! That's something I'm not used to hear Ms. Dream." The tone in Dave's voice seemed huskier than ever and Cassie couldn't help but giggle at the sound of it.

Allie smiled slightly at Cassie's giggle. She felt slim hands touch her cheeks. Her eyes looked up meeting Lara in the eyes. "Allie you'll find him, I know you will and he would welcome you with open arms that will be with the warmth of a Father's embrace."

Tears emerged in the corner of her eyes just staring at Rayne's best friend. She nodded silently feeling their arms pull her in close into a huge group hug. She couldn't help but ask, "What went down in your guys' match?" They all pulled away from her as she blinked, waiting.

Cassie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "The so proclaimed chick magnet and the shaman of sexy are still the champs."

Allie nodded, giggling in between tears, "I'm sorry you guys didn't get the titles."

Jay shrugged, "eh, I would've liked it but I don't care." He heard more footsteps make their way over to them.

"Who's getting hugged to death?" Randy questioned as the group all looked to him. His eyes lower watching Allie glance at him with a few escapee's trail down her cheek. "Do I have to kick John's ass a little bit more tonight?"

Allie giggled, hearing everyone else laugh while Legacy came in toe with Randy. She looked at them. They seemed to be ready for tonight's matches against her 'ex' and the group she and Mel were managing. But the more she watched them eye her, the same knots came back. Her eyes blinked quickly looking around.

"Allie?" Cody asked as everyone now glanced to her.

"I er…well um…" She saw everyone glance at her, still and it didn't help the situation she was in. "it's nothing. I'm just nervous that's all." She smiled to them all as they all wrapped her up in a hug again.

Randy blinked staying back as Cody and Ted walked over hugging Allie. His head tilted to the side, still eying her who placed on the fake smile he knew from the distance. He shook his head.

"Randy?" His head glanced up hearing Allie's voice. He smiled, seeing her pull away from the group and over to him.

"Yes Dream?"

She smiled slightly looking at him, "Can you ah…"

"Allie, we got to go," Everyone turned seeing Rayne dressed in her usual ring gear. Allie nodded. It was all ready time for the special match she was in or was…

"I'll bring you back before Shawn and Hunter goes. We have to do our promo." Rayne answered finally seeing the girl relax.

The crew looked at them. "What promo?"

Rayne smirked, gliding over hooking her arm with Allie's, "That's for us to know,"

"And you guys to find out." Allie finished winking as they finally moved from the group heading into another part of the arena.

_~*Rayne and Allie promo*~_

Allie played with her hair as Rayne came running up. "Oh Rayne! I need to ask you something."

Rayne smiled, "Sure Allie, what's up?" She leaned against the wall listening to the diva.

"About this match," again Allie dug her toe into the ground. "What do you think is going to happen?" She saw the diva laugh.

"Well I don't know really," Rayne's eyes looked directly at her. "You are looking at a two time women's champion and you're facing the current champion who's going to try and keep the title in her grasp and a Chick who's slowly getting under your skin." She watched Allie look away with hatred. "Look I know what Ash did but you have a shot of…"

"Rayne I'm going to kill her for ruining the one good thing that was in my life before…"

"I hope you're not talking about Xander, Allie."

The Light and Vampire Goddesses slowly turned as Ashley and Melina came into the picture. Allie glared right at Ashley. Her fingers slowly curled into a fist beside her as Rayne's hand clasped her shoulder.

"Easy Al's" Rayne's voice was calm trying to get the girl to ease up.

Melina smirked, "What's wrong? Did we hit a nerve?" Allie blinked, staring at the Latina Champion. She so expected Ashley to say those words not her.

Her eyes just stayed locked on the Punk Princess. She knew sooner or later of her biting down inside her mouth, blood was going to come out.

Ash rolled her eyes, "Oh no, Melina it's not that we hit a nerve," She smirked glaring back at Allie. "It was John who struck the nerve." She smiled watching Rayne now hold Allie back. "Come on Alyssa, hit me."

Allie glared at the other diva. "I tried two weeks ago but…"

"But you didn't because John sided with me." Ash smirked watching those eyes blaze more hatred.

"Gloat all you want Ash," Rayne sneered back, struggling to keep a fighting Michaels back. "When we all get in the ring you better be prepared to get your ass kicked."

Ash's eyes widened seeing the Vampire Goddess's eyes flicker. "Eh, I am prepared," She smirked, glanced back at Allie. "But is Allie prepared for well," she brought her attention back to Rayne, "my celebration with John Monday."

Allie glared at her. Rayne's eyes narrowed more. Both girls looked at each other. Allie shrugged, smirking while Rayne smiled.

"Ok why are you two…" Melina started but saw both members glance back at them.

"Ash, that's real cool of you doing that," Rayne answered watching the Punk Princess blink confusedly.

"Really," Ash questioned slowly glancing over to Melina then back at Allie.

Allie nodded, "Oh yeah, I mean no pun attended for Edge and Lita though," She paused smiling seeing that confused look now drop, "but I just think it's going to be more of eh of you doing it than what really happened," She looked back at Rayne seeing her smile. "What three years prior when Edge won his first championship?"

Rayne shook her head laughing slightly. Allie showed a smirk of her own as she saw Ashley gawk at her. "What got something else to add on to what I said, Ash?" She pouted watching the diva glare.

"You're a bitch, Allie Dream."

Allie mocked a gasp, bringing her hand up to her mouth, surprised. "Really? I'm the bitch?" She asked watching the rocker walk up to her. "I didn't steal your…"

A high impact slap sounded. Rayne's eyes widened watching Ashley smirk stepping back. Allie's head looked at the wall beside her, nodding. "Ok," Allie slowly nodded running her tongue in the inside of her mouth. "The first hit has drawn WITHOUT John here so I can," her eyes glared as she started after Ashley. "Totally kick your…"

Rayne grasped her wrist as she was being dragged. "Ok, Allie," She took matters into her own hands, finally jumping onto the poor girl who slowed her step into killing Ashley before the match even started.

Allie struggled feeling Rayne's arms wrap around her neck, "Rayne, let go." She gagged lightly.

"Relax then, what would John say?" The charismatic Goth whispered to her as she finally stopped.

That's when her mind really went into action.

The two heels glared at them. Ash sighed as her lips when into an evil smirk. "Oh Rayne and Allie,"

The two looked at them. Rayne smirked saying something that should've been said by Allie. "Yes Princess who likes to steal other girls' boyfriends?"

Ash still glared at them. "No teaming! Just because you two are stable mates you can't save each other if one of us kills the other." And with that the punk and women's champion walked off leaving the two members stranded in the hallway.

Rayne jumped off Allie's back as the camera crew headed off back to the production truck. Rayne moved in front staring at the girl who was about to kill the same diva, who wrecked the Fourth of July bash. "Allie?"

The brunette girl shook her head placing a hand to her cheek. "Goddess I'm gonna kill Ashley if it's the last thing I do." Her head lowered feeling the skin throb.

"Are you all right?" Rayne looked down following her head as Allie shook her head.

"No, Ashley again slapped me," She looked at Rayne. "What was the 'what would John say' speech?" She asked closing her eyes. Ever since Rayne said that to her, her mind started to race around and it bothered her.

"Al's you know I had to," Her head whipped up now staring at her.

"Had to? Had to…Rayne," her eyes blinked glancing around the area as her vision became blurred. "I have to go." She turned around leaving the songstress diva standing there.

"Allie,"

She shook her head, "I can't Rayne. I'll see you when we go on all right, I need to think." She went into a dash finally leaving her friend.

Rayne blinked, glancing down at her phone, seeing the time nodding. She knew Adam and Mel were all ready out there fighting the other half of the demon crew. _I just hope I didn't place the poor girl into a wreck before the match up._ She started toward Adam's locker room, getting the rest of her outfit ready.

* * *

-Cringes- oh boy, with what happened between Allie and Rayne seemed to only begin a rocky night.

Then John shows up to talk to Allie and well a heated kiss brings the girl back from being so hateful only to warn her about something later in the night.

Question is, what was the warning and who was it for?

But what's gonna happen in the diva's match up and later in the night?

Stay tuned for more Seasons! :D

Thanks to my readers, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and EternalxInsanity for reviewing! :] *tosses out custom Edge blanket for ShAdAy and Custom Kaven blanket for Eternal* You guys rock!

If other's are reading, please review :] thank you.


	31. You're Going Down Breaking Point prt 2

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last Chapter!

**A/N or Warning:** **I give you fair warning ahead of time. This chapter contains slight and mild sex motives. Readers discretion is advised. The story is rated M for a reason people, you never know what might happen. **

* * *

**Chapter 50: You're (the one that's) Going Down by Sick Puppies (Breaking Point: part 2)**

Allie shook her head, stepping out of the locker room just ten minutes after seeing Mel and Adam's match begin. She truly wasn't ready for this. With everything going on, her mind spun. Cassie, Dave, Lara, Jay and Legacy all knew she was going to be fine but they really didn't know the how she felt. After talking to John, before she met up with Shawn, still confused the living hell out of her as well of what he asked her to do. She groaned lowly, scratching the side of her head. Then having Shawn say the same thing of helping out when need be brought her mind to think about John's words. And minutes ago while cutting a promo Rayne tosses up John's name, only to calm her down before she snapped the damn punk princess in half. She felt alone.

She raked her teeth over her bottom lip, pacing in front of the gorilla position. The match that she, Rayne, Ashley and Melina; were after the C.M. Punk/Undertaker match and right before the Submission match between DX and Legacy.

"What's up Al's?" Her head turned seeing Evan smile to her holding the US title. She giggled nodding, pointing to the gold.

"Congrats Evan," She saw him smile nodding. "I'm doing fine, nothing much just thinking about some stuff."

He glanced at her slightly. "Some stuff huh?" He questioned lightly leaning against the wall as he waited.

"Nerves, jitters," She smiled smugly shrugging her shoulders. "You know same deal with the first time title shots,"

"Ah," he said glancing at his shoes. "So it doesn't have anything to do with John in anyway?" His eyes went back in looking at her.

She blinked staring at him, "No it…"

"Allie," He said calmly.

Her head lowered. "Yes," She said softly while her eyes lowly closed looking up at him. "But it's because of this gut feeling that I'm having after he talked to me."

Evan smirked lightly as he pushed up walking over to her. "It'll be okay, just do what your heart is telling you to do ok,"

She looked up at him slightly, feeling his lips press against her forehead. She smiled lightly as he pulled away. "Be strong and I'll see you later." She nodded seeing him smile to her before he ruffled up her hair winking and walked away.

As much as it killed her, it seemed like she found the guy that she should've been with but in all reality her heart has been falling back onto John so many times that what she originally wanted to ask Mel and Adam had officially left once Evan talked to her. Her eyes glanced over to the monitors with her lips going into a smile while the chorus of Rev Theory's _Falling Down_ echoed throughout the arena. _Melly and Adam won, _Her head tilted to the side, as she continued to stare at the small screen. _Maybe Mel could help me with my dilemma, I could actually get my head screwed on straight and worry only about the biggest match of my life. _She sighed, watching two fifths of the demon crew head out from the ring and back to the locker room area.

Cautiously, she stepped away from the curtains as Raven and Anna appeared. Her eyes glanced to one of the daughters of the deadman, watching as she carefully leaned into him for support. _Seems like Anna got the fall out there as Mel got the pin,_ she thought seeing their eyes slowly glance her way.

"What do you want Dream?" Raven sneered, keeping Anna to his side.

She shook her head, stepped further away from them. She blinked seeing that sick twisted smirk cross his lips.

"Oh wait, that's right," Raven wiggled his brows to her. "You want Xander to call off his little threat on you, right?"

Her lips twisted into her smirk, "Well that would be half the problems eliminated right there, genius,"

Raven narrowed his eyes as he carefully stood Anna back straight as he started toward the Light Goddess. "You my dear are a smart ass," he cooed lightly still seeing the poor girl back away.

Her eyes crossed, rolling them as she tried to get away. "Well it's better than being a psychotic lunatic instead huh?" She watched him stop dead in his tracks. Blinking she felt the silence between them. She heard something move, as she glanced over her shoulder getting that nagging feeling of getting into trouble. _Oh great, I'm going to be…_ She gasped, slowly moving her head back as Raven's fingers curled around her neck. "Let go," She rasped letting her hands slowly get on his arms trying to pull him off.

"Psychotic lunatic huh, Dream?" He felt her fear against the palm of his hand. Her heart was racing faster than ever and he sort of liked that feeling. His head cocked to the side, still staring at her. "What do you know about psychotic's Allie?"

She gasped lightly again, yanking herself slowly out of his hand, but still managed to answer him, "Nothing besides just seeing you and Xander do crazy shit to hurt us." She gritted out to him.

He nodded, slowly looking the other way, "I do crazy things, the only thing that I've done crazy was kidnap your best friend and my ex but somehow," he brought his attention back to the girl withering in pain at his mercy. "She escaped." He smirked lightly getting an idea. "Ok Ms. Dream," his tone changed, but still saw Allie struggle against his hold. "If you want us to stop and have Xander call his little blackmail off," He placed on a smirk, while she finally calmed down in his hand. "I'm sure something else would be appreciated by…"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to sleep with you or Xander for that matter." She spat.

His eyes closed slightly, while his hand started to grip tighter. Hearing her cry out in pain was music to his ears. "Oh Ms. Dream, you sound so tough," he mused looking back into her eyes, slowly drawing her close to him. "How would you feel if I make time for…"

"Scott,"

Allie's eyes narrowed, glancing down at her feet. She smiled slightly, only letting one, finally kick his shin feeling his hand let go as she stepped back a few feet still eying the monster that was right then and there going to kill her in his hands if she hadn't heard Adam call his name.

Raven hunched over, gripping his leg, shooting a death glare towards Allie as Adam and Mel made their way over to her. He shook his head, gritting his teeth together feeling a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up seeing Anna look down on him wondering if he was all right. "I'm fine Anna, and you can be normal and not your mute character anymore okay?" he said, watching her nod, smiling.

"Thank god," Anna said, now glaring at the three fourths of the Goddesses of Destruction. "Allie how dare you kick him."

Allie rolled her eyes, "Oh sorry for wanting to get out of his death grip he had around my freaking neck," She seethed over Adam's and Mel's shoulders, glaring at the duo in front of them.

Anna started forward but got held back. She glanced down seeing Raven's hand grasp her wrist making her stay put. She sighed, folding her arms over her chest as Raven stood back on his feet.

Adam looked at Mel as she glanced over to Allie. "What did you…"

"This isn't over Dream," Raven sneered watching the three of them glance back over. Watching Allie's brow pop and lips going into a smirk, he continued. "Mark my words, the worst will happen and no one and I mean NO ONE will know about it."

Allie's lips went from smirk into a shocking position, hands out in front of her wiggling her fingers a certain way. Anna slowly moved her head to the side watching the motion and similarities of Allie and someone else she knew. "Scott, let's go," She said softly, turning around but never taking her eyes off of Allie.

Raven nodded, glaring at the crew in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders, finally disappearing into the night.

Allie smiled slowly, finally calming down as Mel and Adam turned looking at her. "Hi!" She said but got Adam's glare. Her lips pressed together, eyes lowering as her head slowly moved, looking to the floor.

"Don't you say hi to me and don't you lower your head either," he sternly scolded watching her blink looking back at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

Her right hand came up and scratched the side of her head. "Um… I was minding my own business and well he came at me." She defended, still seeing the glare from him.

"No, what did you say that made him, snap?" He questioned.

"Ah," She slowly started to step back from him cowering. "I called him a psychotic lunatic," She cringed, shutting her eyes tight waiting for the yelling to start.

"You did what!" Adam blinked slightly raising his voice.

"He called me a smart ass, so I called him that." She answered reopening her eyes, glancing over at Mel who shook her head, smirking lightly trying not to smile at the commotion that was happening between friends.

"So that's why he decided to strangle you?" He watched her blink and nod.

"Yes," She watched him lower his head shaking it as he slowly glanced at her.

"Well you're very lucky that we came to the back, before he officially decided to…" He stopped, feeling Mel's hand cup his shoulder.

"Adam," Mel shook her head before Allie started to say something. She brought her attention over to her friend who was slowly rubbing her neck grimacing lightly from what happened minutes before they showed up. "Okay, Chica, what's up? Your match doesn't start until Punk and Taker's match which then you have to book it to make it back out in time for DX's match up against Legacy."

Allie nodded. Knowing that situation pulled to another set of problems that were going to be later, "Um," She bit her lower lip. How could she explain the reason she was here and waited for them to get back from their match? She sighed, _I'm royalty screwed,_ she thought, hearing the eerie tolls of Taker's bells sound knowing the match was starting.

"What is it girlie?" Adam asked, now not totally pissed off of what she said to him about Raven.

She hummed, finally going into her situation. "Okay what if something happens where you were minding your own business and someone comes in and says that they need you to interfere with a match up and only just moments later get the same reply only by someone else?" She blinked noting their eyes do the same thing as they looked at each other before looking at her. Her head shook, waving her hand in the air. "What I mean is…"

"No, no," Adam started as he glanced back to the girl. "Mel said you had to book it back just to help out with DX's match up which I know Shawn said that you could help out if need be during your guys promo," he staring at Allie still. "Who else asked you to…"

"I'm gonna go, thanks anyway." Allie coiled away cutting Adam off before things got crazy again. She took off into a run as she started to get in the zone before her match.

Adam blinked, mouth slowly gaping open as he watched the brunette dash away like she did. "What the…" he turned his attention back to Mel who looked lost in her own thought. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Mel's eyes glanced at him. "But I'll ask her what's up before DX heads out to fight Legacy."

He nodded, "Okay," he smiled pulling her into a hug. "You did great out there, Mel."

She smiled hugging him back, "Well that was two out of the five members of the Demon Crew. Rayne and Allie have one in their match up."

"This only means, that a snake and a mouse are the last two of the group we haven't faced or seen cause trouble." He answered, pulling out of the hug as her head bobbed.

"Yep," she sighed, "but I just have some strange feeling that a snake is going to interfere somewhere before the night's over."

He rolled his eyes, "If Xander gets near Rayne or Allie in their match up, I'll personally kill him."

She giggled, "You ain't kidding," she replied, running her hand through her hair. "Eh, lovely looks like I have to shower, change into my DX gear and be ready to head out there with Hunter, Shawn and Allie."

Adam shook his head, smiling. "Well it seems like you're a busy bee Melly, are you going out there for Randy's match?"

Her head shook.

"Really?"

The eyes rolled hearing the sarcasm from him. "No, Adam, it's his match and if he wants me to be out there with him as he goes against John, then fine I'll go."

"Okay, okay Mel, I just asked, sorry." He poked out his tongue teasingly watching her lightly push his arm.

"You are a goof," she watched him beam proudly. "But you're Rayne's goof."

"Damn straight."

Her head shook, "And there's your ego."

His face dropped, slowly scowling at her. "That hurt Mel." He watched her leave his side in returned she smiled.

"Just stating the facts Edgy!" She called, finally disappearing towards hers and Randy's locker room.

He smirked; shaking his head as he finally took off getting ready to watch his baby in action.

**Careful:**

Allie listened to her iPod as she heard Taker's music echo through the arena. She smiled nodding her head as she raked a hand through her hair seeing her attire. Black faded jeans and boots covered her legs and feet. She wore a pink over the right shoulder tank mid drift with a white tank covering her left shoulder connecting both tops over her chest; while she had black fish netting covering half her chest and her arms. Her arms had lacy fishnet armbands that came up to her elbow and was also black. She didn't know what the fans would think of what she has planned out in her mind but she just hoped for the best and didn't care what the fuck Xander or Ashley thought about her.

_Those damn pictures can be sent out, I don't care. _She pulled out her head phones as she heard Teddy Long's theme and voice echo through the arena talking to the WWE Universe and explaining that because the ban on Undertakers Hell's Gate was still in effect by Vickie Guerrero, Taker didn't win the match. Allie bit her lip as she heard the bell restart and the fans going insane about something. _This is not good at…_ She cringed hearing the quickness of the bell and the winner of the match again. She looked over seeing the monitor as CM Punk skated out of the ring holding the title close to him still the World Heavyweight Champion. She shook her head as it lowered watching Taker's expression say all. "Another screw job in Canada, fun," She muttered watching the Straight Edge Superstar make a dash to his locker room to get cleaned up and out of the arena before Taker got a hold of him.

"But like the old saying goes, third time is the charm," She muttered to herself as Teddy Long walked past her heading off somewhere else. She heard the promo for the up coming match. She smirked slightly as her eyes glanced up seeing Taker look down on her.

"Be careful against Ashley and Xander tonight." She blinked hearing him say those words, sent chills down her spine.

"How did you…" Taker silenced her with a glare.

"Please be careful, Goddess." She felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder, as she nodded in silence. But part of her still wanted to know what was going on and how he knew about Xander and Ashley.

She went after him, "Taker," she softly called out seeing him look back at her. She silently swallowed back fear as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes Goddess," She smiled lightly hearing him call her a Goddess.

She shook her head, "Ah, how do you know about Ashley and Xander?" She watched him smile lightly, only to shake his head looking at her solemnly as he stayed in character.

"I know all and see all, Goddess," She blinked as she still looked at him. "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

Her head tilted to the side slightly as she stared at him. "But that still doesn't make…" The lights around her went out as she now looked around only to see them shine back on and him gone. Her eyes blinked fast before she shook her straighten brunette and pink streaked hair before she walked back to her side of getting out, killing it for the fans.

She sighed, rolling her neck, jumping around getting herself psyched up. But she knew exactly what she was going to do. _And Xander isn't going to like…_She blinked hearing the music. Her head slowly turned looking over at one of the people who were signaling her. "But that's not…"

"We know, but the fans are eating it up of you making them wait Allie," She blinked as she jogged up to them as they signaled her through the curtain. "Good luck," the person smile and she returned the favor before she fully booked it out to the ramp and jumped around.

_Fuck it, _She bobbed her smiling as she heard the guitar riffs. She finally took off moving through the curtains hearing the fans in an up roar of cheers. She smiled jumping around from one side of the stage to the other as she heard Skillet's own John Cooper fill the arena with his voice, singing their newly released single, Hero.

"Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California Allie Dream-Michaels," She heard her name be called from Lillian Garcia and smiled. Even though she was acting like Shawn's daughter, she wanted that feeling of having him as a father in her life. She shook her head getting the image out as she sprinted down the ramp high fiving the fans that got ramp side seats.

She smiled before hopping up on to the ring apron grabbing the top rope, dipping back slightly and kicked her leg up before fully getting into the ring seeing the signs all round the arena. This was it, the perfect timing of either making it or breaking it. _I'm going to break it and Xander's going to be pissed but oh well. _She smirked slightly slipping between the ropes as she heard the music die down as she waited for the next challenger.

She glanced around as the lights dimmed, nodding. _Rayne's up and I gotta get my easy weapon of choice ready. _She slid out of the ring, getting to the floor flipping the apron up as she found the weapons. Just staring at it she shook her head. This match was a battle royal and if feet touch the ground the person gets eliminated automatically. She sighed whipping apron back down and crawled back in as she heard Rayne's voice just as the lights came back on just as she stood back on her feet hearing and watching Lillian call out.

"Also making her way to the ring, from Venice Beach, California, Rayne," Allie nodded hearing the fans continue to cheer for team Goddess of Destruction. She nodded as Rayne got in as she got a roll of the eyes and a slight smirk from her friend as they now waited for the other two to show up.

As much as she prepared for the match, Allie still felt nervous.

_Stay in please,_ her eyes slowly flickered closed as she crouched to the ground hearing John's words reply in her mind. Her hand raked through her hair as she scratched shaking her head. There was just no way in doing that. She knew John would get pissed that she didn't stay in but right now she didn't care. She just didn't want Ashley or Melina to get the title or retain it.

_There are other shots in getting the belt, _She popped back on her feet as she heard Light a Fire blare through out the arena. Her head snapped up slowly glancing over at the bitch that got a free shot in at her before the match even started. She growled lowly hearing the name.

"And their opponent, making her way to the ring from New York, New York, Ashley," The punk princess got to the ropes shaking her head as she waited for the women's champion to make her way to the ring.

Allie's eyes lowered glaring at chick that stayed outside of the ring. _And of course she stay's outside waiting for…_she cringed lightly hearing the theme for Melina seeing the paparazzi princess strut her way down the ramp with the photographer's taking her picture down the red carpet. Her eyes rolled, looking around the arena spotting a sign in the nose bleed seats.

'Allie and John forever' with hearts around the cardboard and she nodded smiling, pointing up at the girl who held the sign. She now knew what to do and it made perfect sense now. Her eyes glanced at the two diva's that waited outside as Melina walked up the steps, doing her usual split entrance rolling into the ring as Ashley followed after her.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, the WWE Women's Champion, Melina," The crowd continued to boo in hatred but some fans cheered. Allie stared at the gold around the diva's waist as she took it off, handing it over to the referee.

"Ladies and Gentleman this bout is a Battle Royal for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced gaining everyone's attention. "You must throw you're opponent over or through the ropes where both feet are touching the ground. Once they touch you or the other diva is out of the match and the last diva standing will be crowned new WWE Women's Champion."

Allie shook her head, looking over to Rayne who stare at her before looking at the other two divas, in the ring with them.

"Afraid Dream?" Allie turned her head over seeing Ashley smirking as she got into her fighting stance flipping her hat backwards as she waited for the bell to ring.

"You wish, Massaro," she fought back seeing Ash roll her eyes only to finally hear the bell ring.

_Do or die, Allie, do or die;_ she thought as she started to go after Ashley but stopped glancing over seeing Rayne stare at her before Melina struck. _What are you doing Ray…_she blinked watching the Vampire Goddess shrug as she started to get out of the ring.

Allie shook her head as she started to walk over to convince her to stay but got blindsided by Ashley's attack. She groaned skidding across the mat coming to a stop just a little bit behind Rayne holding her shoulder feeling the mat burn getting to her. Her eyes glanced up at her friend. Rayne winked finally sticking Melina with a side boot to the face as she climbed back into the game, going over helping her back to her feet.

"Think I was going to leave you here with these tigers?" Rayne whispered as she smirked to them.

"No but you gave me a good heart attack of doing so," Allie muttered, seeing Ashley starting for her again.

"Not in a life time deary," Rayne went into action, tackling Melina to the ground. Allie blinked seeing it happen only to glance back as Ash tried the same. She moved out of the way dodging the move pulling the punk princess to her feet, gripping her into a head lock.

"Allie, you know what to do sweetie," She heard Ash mutter to her as she pulled harder, glancing around at the fans who were cheering for the Goddesses. Her head turned slightly looking back over at the sign that had her and John's name on it. Her head shook as she whipped Ash out to the side before pulling her back, bringing her arms with hers snapping her neck breaker in motion as they both hit the mat.

The fans cheered watching Allie perform a quick move against the Punk Princess. Rayne yanked Melina back leaving the girl flat on the mat after delivering a clothesline. The Songstress of Hell looked over seeing Allie out. _Girl you better get…_

Allie rocked back on her shoulders finally popping back up on her feet as she bounced around the ring. Rayne shook her head smiling, bringing her attention back to Melina, and wrenching the current champion's arm back.

Allie heard the cries the champion gave but she didn't care. Her mind was only on one person. _Ashley._ She walked over to the fallen rocker pulling her hat off her head, flinging it out to the crowd as she watched the fans fight over it. Her head shook right before she wrapped her fingers in the diva's hair, dragging her up on her feet.

Ash screamed out, gripping Allie's hands trying to get her off. "Allie,"

"Say bye, bye pretty girl," Allie whispered. She gripped harder before dragging the rocker close to the ropes.

Ashley screamed out, slowly falling back, trying to keep Allie from tossing her over or through. "Allie," she hissed, letting her foot kick at the thorn in her side. She sighed as Allie's hold released as she finally went into her own attack method.

The brunette groaned hunching over slowly stumbling back into the middle of the ring. She couldn't believe this. Ashley freaking reversed the move. _What the Hell!_ _This shouldn't be happening. _She blinked glancing up in time to duck from a running clothesline from the girl who was trying to steal John away from her. She whipped around as Ashley rebounded back. Blinking, she got into her stance watching the punk rocker going into a spear. _Think again bitch,_ She thought, side stepping another move once more.

In a matter of minutes the crowd went into an up roar, seeing the punk rocker miss the move. Allie's eyes widened hearing a sickening thud to the floor. Her face cringed as she glanced down at the fallen opponent.

Rayne let up on Melina, standing watching Allie just stand there watching the referee's tend to the eliminated partner of the match.

The Brunette started snickering watching the Punk Princess slowly stagger to her feet holding the side of her head, glaring at her. Allie shrugged, smirking slightly as she watched Ashley limp out of the ring area heading back to the locker rooms. She started to jump around watching the bitch finally leave. "Yes," She cried out going into a cartwheel, giggling.

Rayne shook her head, rolling her eyes bringing her attention back to Melina who began to gain back feeling in her arm. "Al's,"

Allie turned, seeing Rayne stare at the Latina diva. "Yes Rayne?"

"We got one more," Allie giggled as the Champion's eyes stared up at them.

"Hi Melina," Allie beamed evilly watching those beety little eyes of hers hatefully glare at her. "One down, one to go Princess."

"Screw you," Melina seethed lunging at Allie, tackling her to the mat thrashing her head about.

Allie groaned. The quick attack Melina sprung on her was unexpected. "Get off me," she gritted, pushing the current champ off, only to get slapped across the face. Her head whipped to the mat cupping her cheek.

The crowd ate up the match as the final three divas were left in the ring fighting for the one thing they all wanted the gold. Rayne wanted it for a third time, Melina wanting to keep it around her waist and then you have the Rookie, Allie who wants her first title run. There where mixed emotions for the WWE Universe as some fans cheered for Rayne, other's for Melina and for the newbie Allie.

Rayne sighed, storming over to the present champ forcefully whipping Melina off of Allie. She watched the girl slowly get to her feet still holding the side of her face. Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand watching Allie take hold, smiling to her.

"Thanks," Rayne nodded, as Allie started to pull away. Her grip tightened bringing the girl back and close to her, glaring up at her. "Rayne?"

"I'm sorry," Allie's eyes widened.

"Rayne, what are you…" Rayne leaned in close turning slightly, tossing Allie forcefully out and over the top rope.

Thwack! Allie tensed up. Sheer pain rushed up her spine after getting tossed over the top rope. The whole arena went silent waiting to see if Allie would stand back on her feet to leave and head back to the lockers. Rayne shook her head looking down on her friend and partner in crime. "Sorry Star, had to do it," She called, shrugging her shoulders before turning and bringing her attention back to the Women's champion. Charles Robinson and Mike Chioda rushed over checking up on Allie. "Alyssa can you hear us?" they asked.

Allie groaned out slowly, letting her eyes blink open staring up at the rafters of the lights shining down on her and the ref's, looking her over. "Yeah," She wheezed, carefully sitting up.

"Here, let us help you to the back," Charles said, carefully draping her arm over his shoulder, assisting the stand.

"Did I…"

"You're out of the match Alyssa," Mike told her. She sighed, nodding lightly feeling her head spin.

_Well at least Ashley got out before I did, _She thought smiling lightly. So the screw job she had planned with a chair being involved didn't happen. She knew Xander was going to have a shit fit but she didn't give a dam. _People will believe me more anyway, right?_ _Like really, who believes Xander?_ She smirked lightly carefully picking up her arm from Charles shoulder, giving the rock on sigh as the crowd cheered for her approval.

Rayne glanced over smiling seeing the Light Goddess standing and still able to move. "Stay strong Al's, I'm winning this one for us." She whispered to herself as she brought her attention back to Melina. "It's go time bitch."

**You do all this big talking:**

After a quick shower and changing into her DX gear, Allie sat down lacing up her boots again. Her hair flipped into her face. She blinked letting her left hand thread through her hair brushing back as knocking sounded. "Come in," she called, not taking her eyes off of getting her laces tied.

The door opened as Mel stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "So you took out Ashley,"

Allie's head snapped up looking at her friend, smirking, "It felt damn good to do so."

Mel shook her head, lightly laughing, "Why the hell would you feel happy about it?"

Allie sighed, standing on her feet, fixing her top slightly. "Look, I wasn't the one who stole John away from her," She answered calmly. "I just simply moved out of the way as she dove out of the ring."

"But you can't let it go can you?" Mel asked watching Allie glare those eyes at her.

"What are you saying Mel," Allie was confused. Her best friend she known since they were in grade school, is siding with a chick trying to steal her happiness away. She blinked watching her.

"What I'm saying Allie, is that maybe John's not the right guy for you," Allie tilted her head slightly eyes narrowing as she continued to stare at Mel. "Have you ever thought of giving Cody a shot at love?"

The now DX coated diva rolled her eyes, "Okay I'm not _Tila Tequila _and have a show in getting men Mel," she shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

The fierily red head rolled her eyes, "Because you're wasting your time on a man who hasn't shown you a lick of respect nor has the time to talk to you."

Allie lowered her head, drawing her arms behind her as her left hand twirled the bracelet John slipped into her bag days ago while on the way here. She shrugged, "I don't care,"

Mel scoffed, "Don't care? Don't care, Allie you still care for the man!"

Her eyes glared at friend, "You really still think I care for John?"

"Yes,"

"I'll show you at DX's match that I don't care for John but care for Cody."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Psh, like you have the heart to do it." She added coldly, looking away from her friend.

Allie's mouth hung open feeling her bug out. She looked around searching for something to toss at her. "Why in the hell does it feel like you're just picking a fight with me when you didn't get a shot at the women's title, huh?"

Mel's eye twitched, whipping around storming up to her friend as she fell back against the wall, "You think I'm jealous of you of getting a shot at that belt tonight?"

Allie shrugged slightly, glaring up at her. "Yeah, I think it sounds reasonable."

"You're wrong Allie," Mel answered.

"Right," Allie rolled her eyes, "They why didn't you take it from Melina back in July huh?" The Brunette glared at her friend.

"Don't start," Mel muttered slowly pulling away before she attacked her friend. "Forget this meeting and worry about DX's Falls Count Anywhere match all right?"

Allie watched her walk off, lowly sighing out, "fine," her head lowered, before she raked a hand through her waved still damped hair.

Mel opened the door stepping out of the locker room and into the hallway before slamming the door, behind her. Allie jumped, cringing, shaking her head. Has everyone she's known and loved decided to now gang up on her and fall for Cody instead of John? All she did was move out of the way from Ashley wanted to spear her out of the ring. She shook her head, _screw everyone, it's my life and how I live it. If everyone is out to get me, fine, I'll take them all at… _Her thoughts where interrupted by the door opening once more. Her eyes pulled, as her head shook, "Mel, go away." She called out.

John blinked, looking down at him then back at Allie, just staring at her. He never saw her dressed in something so sexy before and he didn't know if he could contain himself from rushing up to her and planting a deep heated kiss as his hand explored the bare skin she's showing off. A neon green corset with black lace fringe and matching green and black plaid skirt covered her chest and her bottom. Fishnet tights clung to her legs as the laced up black heeled boots came just over the knee slightly. He felt his heart pulsing against his ribcage a million times fast. His mind was giving him all these ideas that made his head spin as his eyes watched those knee high boots turn in rocking slightly before he looked back at her face.

"Whatever you got to say, Mel, say it now so we can get ready for the Falls Count Any…" He saw those eyes open slowly looking at him finally. "John,"

He smiled lightly, walking up to her. "Hi," He said softly watching her smile back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, staring up at him, feeling his fingers lace with hers. She bit her lip slightly. The feel of his hands felt right in hers. Like they belong with each other, no matter what happens.

"Making sure you were all right after getting tossed over the top rope from Rayne." He saw those coal rimmed eyes stare at him still. Gently he pulled her closer to him, lowering his head down.

She felt her eyes lower. Her heart fluttered rapidly. "John," her breath caught but smoothly came out as a whisper.

"Yes Allie?" He replied back against her face, feeling her knees slowly buckle under her. He smirked against the side of her face as he let his left hand gently rest against the curve of her lower back getting a taste of her skin and lace touching his hand. His eyes rolled slightly keeping the hunger from coming out when Allie had to go out soon.

"I…I…" She stammered over her words feeling his hand at her lower back drawing her close. "I tried to stay in I…"

"I know," he let his forehead press against her lightly, looking into those eyes. "I know baby girl."

John was consoling her after her lost and she liked it. Not that she didn't want him next to her, she did but the Match with DX was probably underway all ready. Her head slowly leaned up as her eyes began to lower inches away from his lips.

He carefully let go of her hand, cupping the side of her face, drawing her into a soft warm hearted kiss. Having his lips pressed against hers again, for the second time tonight, gave him that sky rocketing feel of wanting her more. Feeling her arms slowly snake up his chest and around his neck, closing the space between them with her body. _A match changes emotions?_ He thought but shrugged it out of his mind; he just loved the fact that she was pressed up against him.

This was a different side for each other, wanting something worth yearning for. His hand slowly started to trail down her side and carefully brushing against her hip, lightly just as she brought her right knee against his hip. He smiled against her kiss gracing his palm at the bottom of her thigh keeping her hooked at his side, as his let his tongue roll against her lower lip hearing a moan escape.

Allie parted her lips feeling his tongue brush against hers and probe around making her weaker of caving in on wanting more from him. She felt both of their hearts racing as one as the hand on her thigh brushed against her skin and started to move further up as she started to lean away, letting him trail his kisses against her jaw and down her neck. She gasped feeling him attached to her neck, sucking her skin. Her body trembled as his tongue lapped at her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. "John," She whispered and his hand at her lower back kept her close as she felt his lips trail down to…

"ALYSSA MARIE!"

Their eyes shot opened, pulling apart as they stared at each other. She saw John lean in; quickly kiss her forehead before dashing into the bathrooms hiding. She blinked, running a hand through her hair, glancing down at her outfit seeing it messed up. _Damn you John_, She smiled shaking her head as she fixed her corset and skirt. The door burst open, making her jump, glancing up slightly only to get slammed up against the wall, gasping for air staring at Xander. "Al…" She groaned as Xander's arm pinned her neck against the wall.

"What happened out there Allie?" He gritted out calmly, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know Xan…" She yelped out in pain having her head get yanked to the side with his fingers intertwined in her hair.

"Bullshit, Allie. I gave you something to do and you didn't listen." He stared her down. "Do you want those pictures out in the open?" He pulled her away from the wall to him.

"No," she begged, trying to curl away from him. She whimpered getting forcefully pulled to stand back on her feet in front of him.

"Then you should've listened to instructions, Alyssa." He pushed her away, forcefully up against the wall again.

She groaned out while her back tensed up, staring at him. "I'm sorry, please, I…" She whined out letting her face touch the rough concrete bricks after he whipped her around. He applied pressure before wrenching her arm up and back.

A startled scream escaped her lips. The feel of coolness from the wall brought tears to spring the corners of her eyes, feeling him close the open surroundings for her escape. Her eyes closed as tears slip down her face. _John,_ she thought hopefully but his voice broke everything.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Xander's head lowered close to hers as his right hand slowly wrapped back into her hair, yanking back her head. He smiled hearing a scream once again escape her lips as he pulled her close to him. His other hand released her arm as it rested against her hip, slowly snaking its way to the center of her stomach. He felt her tremble against him. He was close in fully messing with her mind if he moved his hand lower into her skirt. Bad move on her part.

"Xander!" She cried out as tears streamed down her face fully feeling his breath just linger against her neck.

"I warned you Allie," He whispered against her ear feeling her shudder. "But you didn't listen," A smile creased his lips as he let his fingers slowly glide down.

She pressed her lips together just as her eyes fluttered closed hearing his voice and feeling his hand going lower. "Those pictures are going out now," She heard him whisper to her again.

Her eyes opened, as her head turned glancing at him. "The friends you had, will be gone, the love for John will be lost. Everyone will hate you for kissing me." He let go of her hair, letting the tips of his fingers trace back up her stomach before finally pushing her away, watching her stumble in her heels as her arms wrapped around her waist.

She whipped back around, "You forced the kiss," she seethed through her teeth and tears but backed down slowly as he stepped up to her once more.

"People will believe me more, sweetie." He calmly said watching those eyes, glare at him. His eyes squinted slightly acting scared. "Oo the famous glare from Allie Dream, I'm so scared." He smirked, reaching out as he gripped her jaw-line in making her look directly at him. He watched her struggle in getting out but his grip tightened, his own eyes glaring at her. "You really don't want me to fuck up more of your own life in saying that you're screwing my brother, just to watch you crash and burn, now do you?"

Her eyes widened seeing a sick smile on his lips. "You wouldn't," she bit out.

He popped a brow. "Watch me,"

She sniffled biting her lower lip shaking her head, finally caving. "I was greedy, sorry Xander."

He smiled, letting go patting her head. "Good girl," he watched her duck her head from his touch, still glaring at him. "I must be going. Later Allie," He winked finally leaving the room.

She blinked, cringing as the door slammed shut. Sniffling lightly, she felt her body tremble slowly curling her body to the ground and began crying.

"Al's?" John poked his head out from the hiding place he went to, looking around until he glanced to the floor seeing his girl, curled into a ball. "Allie," he hurried over to her. "Allie what's wrong?" He sat next to her, letting his hand gently touch her arm seeing her flinch and those once crisp and clean eyes of make-up now smeared but he didn't care. She still looked beautiful to him. "Al…"

"Just hold me please," she choked out, closing her eyes again as tears slipped out of her eyes, sobbing harder now.

He nodded, bringing her up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. His heart dropped every time he heard her cry and it killed him. Killing him as much as a hard scream sounded, and the egging tears flowed from her eyes. He glanced down at her, watching her hand slowly cling to his shirt. She was hurting from whatever Xander did to her. His arms tightened around her, letting his cheek rest against her hair. He so wanted to jump out and just start, beating the holy hell out of Xander, when he heard Allie say his name but he didn't want to put her in anymore danger as is. He couldn't help the fact that she was being used by the sick son of a bitch and whatever was going on. He heard the word pictures. What did Xander have on her that he was going to expose to the world with? "I'm sorry Allie," he muttered against her head. He felt her curl closer into him still trembling. _Holy shit, this was bad,_ and he'd never seen her cling this much to him in a long time. Oh wait that's right, he's been away and they've been fighting.

"I'm sorry in advance if you see something," She muttered against him, sniffling lightly. "I was hurt, on two levels that day."

He nodded, staying quiet in just letting her talk. He felt her head rest against his chest knowing she was listening to his heart beat. "As long as I'm breathing, Allie, you have nothing to worry about." Feeling her head bob, he watched her eyes look at him.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

He smiled, nodding as his arm pulled away slightly, letting his fingers wipe away the stray tears that continued escaping her eyes. He leaned in, catching her lips softly showing her. _Even though I want to do more to and with her,_ he thought letting his hand cup the side of her face bringing her close. He pulled away slightly, watching her swallow back a kiss as her eyes stare at him. "To answer your question, yes, I still love you."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face into the crook of his neck. He chuckled at the sudden mood change she had but something still didn't feel right. He pushed her back slightly, looking into her eyes. "What did he do to you before he finally left?"

He watched her blink those eyes at him before lowering her head. "He didn't try to…"

"Tried too but get near." She answered lowly. He studied the way she chewed at her lower lip. "It was teasing matter as well of a psychological mind game, he was playing, I don't know," He saw her stare at him. "He needs help John. I just don't know how much longer I can take it before kicking his teeth in after bruising my neck again." He rolled his eyes signaling her to tilt her head back slightly. "John,"

"Please?" She sighed, hearing him ask her nicely. She let her head fall back slightly, feeling his hands hold her lower back as his lips pressed against her skin. She gasped in pure pleasure.

"You sneak," She complained glancing down at him, as she watched his eyes glance up at her, smirking.

"Anything for you, I'm a sneak, other times, I'm just a pain in your ass." He answered truthfully winking, hearing a giggle escape her lips as he brought her up straight again, looking into her eyes. "We should be going. I still gotta get prepared for my match against Orton and you," he brought his right hand up as his finger lightly touched her nose, hearing her giggle some more, "Got to distract Legacy; so DX can tie the game back up again, with their cute little manager by their side."

She sighed, leaning in as her forehead pressed against his lightly. "All right but don't get your hopes up for later John, things might change." Her voice whispered watching those eyes slightly close.

"I win some, I lose some, I just can't get a damn thing right," he winked as she went back into giggles. "Come on," He carefully stood on his feet, holding her to him. He watched her shoes touch ground as he looked back into those eyes of hers. "You gotta freshen up a bit before you head out there."

She nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "Yeah I guess I do, huh?" She smiled up at him hearing a light chuckle.

"You amaze me Allie." She poked her tongue out like a little kid feeling him ruffle up her hair. "Give Rhodes a good clockwork slap for me ok?" She saw him wink to her again as she giggled. When she's with John, she's perfectly fine and felt happy. When she's around some of the people in the crew, she felt weird. Adam, Rayne and Randy didn't make her feel that way but the others did. And Mel, who knew with Mel, but she didn't care really.

_I just hope she doesn't mind me doing something later. _She thought, feeling John's lips press against her forehead before he began to head out of her locker room. She blinked, "John," She said and saw him turn around looking at her.

"Yes," he dragged sexily seeing her teeth rake her lower lip again. He smiled, walking back over to her.

"One more," She said.

He sighed playfully, leaning down slightly, wrapping his arms around her as his lips captivated hers. She draped her arms back around his neck only to feel him dip her back. She giggled against his lips as he pulled back staring at her. "Thank you." She whispered as he kissed her quickly again.

"Welcome, but I'm serious, you gotta get moving." He brought her upper body back up straight finally leaving.

"Fine," She snipped back playfully at him as she saw him glance at her. "Be that way you flirt," She tease, winking to him before turning on her heel heading back to her duffle back digging out her make-up bag to touch up.

He shook his head opening the door finally leaving the girl he was still madly in love with.

* * *

Whoa, what have I done! XD Besides updating twice within a day.

Poor Allie, she tried her hardest into staying in the match but it seemed like her showmanship got the best of her.

I wonder who the new Women's champion is. Is it Rayne or did Melina retain her title for the second time against the Vampire Goddess?

Well Mel's gotten a moody here, is there a shot of something happening in the future between her and Allie's friendship?

But what about John? He seemed to be more supportive in making sure Allie was all right after she took that fall from Rayne. What a sweet boyfriend,right? But really who expected that ah make-out session to happen? :P

Sheesh, Xander's really plotting out Allie's destruction after having his plan back fire on him. I wonder if that's what Raven meant from earlier but who knows.

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last Chapter! You rock girly *hands over another banner ;)* hope you like it!

What's gonna happen in the DX/Legacy match up? Will Legacy win again making it two and o or will DX tie up the series?

And what about the Main event between John and Randy? How will that go and turn out? Will it be smooth as can be or will there drama following the Chaingang Commander and The Viper?

**Stay tuned for More Falling in Love: Seasons! :]**


	32. No Control Breaking Point prt3

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** and **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX** for reviewing the last chapters! You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 51: No Control by Bullet For My Valentine (Breaking Point: part 3)**

Allie stepped out of her locker room, decked out now in a light black pair of jeans and her DX "Banned Anytime, Anywhere, Anyplace" baby mid drift tee. The other outfit she planned on wearing out smelt odd. Not like cologne odd but like drug odd. She shook her now straightened head as her feet carried her to the curtains again. She smiled slightly seeing Adam and Rayne talking to each other as gold shined against Rayne's shoulder. Allie smirked shaking her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Yay, Rayne won. She thought somewhat cold heartedly only to glimpse over seeing Rayne's eyes lock on her.

"Allie," She smiled as Rayne ran over, holding the belt out in front of her.

"Hey Rayne,"

"We did it," She saw Rayne smile handing it to her. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Rayne, you eliminated Melina last. You won the title," Allie stated, watching her friend's eyes lower slightly. "Don't worry all right. You won it and I'm now a competitor still," She winked. "When my time comes Ray, I'll have your number." She poked out her tongue hearing the songstress from hell giggle.

"All right but if you say so Allie,"

"Rayne, I'm fine," Allie still insisted, watching Adam walk up to them smiling. "But you could've warn me about tossing me out early in the game."

Adam shook his head, "you would've known it was coming."

Allie glared at him playfully.

"Plus element of surprise," Rayne now winked to her friend but saw the still new girl roll those eyes. "Hey I had to do it, Allie, you know that."

She nodded. They were still friends and no hatred between the two after she got tossed out. Which now only left one question for Allie that was still looming over her head; did Rayne use her finisher to secure the women's title? "So, how did you win?" She stare at Rayne watching Adam drape his arm around his girl.

"I tossed her out the same way I tossed you out Al's," Rayne smiled lightly. "I stayed to technical and offensive moves. No finishers required." She winked as she heard the Light Goddess giggle.

"Which is unusual," Adam added watching Allie nod.

"No, I just wanted to kill Melina more after losing the shot back in May because of Chyna's younger sister." Allie saw Rayne turn up into her future husband, seeing him glance down to her.

"And that's my queue to head off," Allie waved her goodbyes before turning on her hell, heading to her placement of where DX and Legacy were going to fight at.

* * *

Minutes passed by as Allie watched the small monitor, just as DX and Legacy started her way. She smiled, coating her lips with cherry lip gloss as Cody tossed Shawn into the table of food. Her body cringed turning her head away as she heard Shawn cry out. _Show time Allie,_ She thought finally walking her way up to Cody. She placed her best smile on, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Cody Snapped around seeing Allie jump away from him before he struck. "Oh, Allie; I'm sorry," He smiled lightly to her before he moved away from the Heartbreak Kid. "I didn't mean to snap like I did,"

She smiled tilting her head to the side cutely, "Its okay Cody, I know it's probably bad timing but," She stepped up to him, lightly cupping the side of his face. She watched him smile, "I really like you." Her body moved closer to him watching his eyes linger. _The mid drift worked, _she thought as she watches his lips slowly smirk.

"Really?"

She nodded, pulling him closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head was still tilted to the side, acting flirty. "Yeah Cody, I do;" She blinked feeling his hands slowly gaze her hips. "You've shown me more feelings and an understanding in what I'm looking for than what John has ever done in the matter of months." She lied right through her teeth but saw Cody beam his. How in the hell was she this slick with Cody where her heart craved John still, after their last make out session, before… Xander showed up.

"I knew you would see it my way," he whispered lowly, leaning in finally capturing her lips.

She blinked feeling her body dip back slightly as her eyes glanced over to Shawn who stared at the two of them. Her right hand signaled him to move and take out Ted with Hunter. She watched him shake his head, finally running off back to the ring.

_Hooked, lined and sinker, Mister Rhodes, _She thought finally pulling away from him watching his eyes get misty. Slyly her lips tweaked into a smirk, as she let her finger wipe away the smeared gloss.

"So is it really true?" She heard him ask, slightly out of breath.

"Is what really true, Cody?" She asked, blinking. His eyes bugged out.

"You liking me Allie," He said.

She shrugged, still smirking. "I really don't know, but," she paused glancing over back at the monitor, as she saw DX slap in their submissions on Ted and smiled.

"Cody whipped around before fully taking off to the ring.

Allie shook her head, fluffing up her hair slightly, before she took off. _Mission two complete, _She thought biting at her lower lip. Now mission three needed to be done and then she can finally leave. She giggled hearing the bell ring and DX's theme blaring throughout the arena signaling a tie up victory with Legacy.

Over time at the next PPV.

* * *

Shawn and Hunter's hand were raised in victory hearing the fans clap and chant their name.

"Here are your winners, the team of Shawn Michaels and Triple H, Degeneration X!" Lillian Garcia's voice echoed through out the arena.

Shawn smirked, shaking his head glancing over seeing Cody dash back out from being in catering with Allie. "Geh," He pulled away from the ref, dragging Hunter out with him as Cody slid into the ring going over to Ted's side as they glanced at the controversial duo leaving the ring.

DX rose their arms high above their heads, doing their X as the fans went up into a frenzy. They laughed before turning around and headed to the locker rooms.

Out of cameras and microphone sight, Hunter glanced over to Shawn. "What was with Allie showing up like she did and helping us?"

Shawn shrugged, "I don't know but distracting Cody was fair game in what they pulled with us before," The Heartbreak Kid glanced to his friend, seeing the smile.

"I didn't care, I just wondered why, she helped." Hunter chuckled.

"She's like me though," Shawn saw Hunter look at him, oddly, "just minus me kissing Cody." Hunter rolled his eyes as Shawn continued.

"In the ring with the other divas, she side stepped Ashley."

"Right,"

"She celebrates early, starts to go after Melina but gets tackled where Rayne helps her and get her on her feet, but she as she starts to pull away, Rayne tosses her over the top rope with force that she could've ended up like me with a messed up back," he saw Hunter shake his head. "Oh please, you know she's like me in every…"

"When I see it, I'll believe it, okay?" Hunter stopped, watching Shawn sigh, nodding his head.

"But she did the kip up I usually do before Sweet Chin Music."

"Yeah but that's just one thing, Shawn."

"Fine,"

I believe you, Shawn, I do trust me. I see you in her by her facial features. The moves though might be different." Hunter clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"True but still, she's like me."

"Okay, okay, geez, Shawn I get it." Hunter heard his friend laugh. "Let's get ready to head out and we'll talk more."

"All right," Shawn smiled as they nodded their heads before departing. As Shawn continued to his locker room, he still couldn't get rid of the picture of Allie kissing Cody. Something about that was fishy but Allie was sly into dragging Cody away from him so he could get back onto his feet and scurry off to finish the match. _Come to think about it, I did pull some sly moves with the ladies back when I was her age, maybe younger, _He thought shaking his head. _I know she's my daughter by the way she smiles that crooked smile, _he did the same.

**I finally figured out what's mine****:**

Allie grabbed a plate of food and sat down munching. She couldn't believe she kissed Cody, just to help DX get the upper advantage. Not that she would mind it at all but in all respect she had to do what she needed to do in getting her team to victory. She felt weird kissing Cody and escaping just in time before he questioned her more about the situation. She sighed, glancing up at the wrong time in seeing Maria and April talking. Her head slowly tilted to the side, eyes blinking at that situation, confusedly. _What the hell? When were they even friends? _She sighed, glancing back down to her plate. I hope nothing happens to thought glancing the other way, thinking about what John said to her before he checked up on her later in the night.

"_Allie you know something is going to happen tonight at the main event."_

_She stared at him, "Okay minutes before the show gets on you're telling me this why, John?" Her arms folded back over her chest, waiting._

"_I want you to stop it Al's," he saw her head whip around. "Allie, please. I'm asking you nicely to stop whoever when you feel is right and don't make it because you're supposed to," he reached out, cupping her chin with his fingers, stopping her head from shaking. He saw those eyes he fell for, gaze into his. "I want to know in here," he pointed at his chest watching her look. "How you feel,"_

_She shook her head, hearing him continue. "Damn it Allie, if you feel deep down in your heart that I'm going to get hurt, stop it or get in the way."_

_Tears filled her lower lids as she still shook her head._

"_Allie, please," his hands grasped her shoulders as he fell on one knee looking up at her as tears touched his skin. "If I'm going to get hurt, I want you to…"_

"_What if Randy pushes me away? I tormented him enough when Shawn was against him," She sobbed out._

"_Hey, hey, hey Allie, look at me," he saw her lightly look down at him. His hands slowly reached up, cupping her cheeks, wiping the tears away from her eyes with his thumb as he stood back on his feet again. "He's not going to do anything,"_

"_But it's not in the script Joh…"_

"_And neither was the damn kiss when you came back, Giggles," he answered out watching those same eyes blink as her forehead creased. "I know it's not but Allie I want you to do what's right, in your heart, okay?" He started into her eyes._

"_But still John, I…"_

"_Please Allie, I never asked for anything…"_

"_You, wanting me back, is asking John," Her eyes glared at him seeing his head nod. She sniffled lightly, feeling his hands pull away from her cheeks, while he pulled away._

"_Okay, well I'm going to go, so I guess I'll see you later or something." _

_She watched him finally leave her locker room. Standing in the middle of the room, she felt heartbroken and actually knowing what happened when she was supposed to come back_.

He left her there to think about the match. Her head shook as she glanced up again, seeing Maria and April at a table away from her. Her lips went into a smirk. _Well if they're friends, maybe there's a shot of this whole hate thing with myself, Xander, and Rayne could end._ Blinking she saw Cody walk up to her dressed in his clubbing clothes but pissed.

"What the hell was that?" Cody questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

She smirked, leaning back in her chair blinking at him. "What was, what Cody?" She tossed back at him seeing him glare at her.

"That whole kiss thing, Alyssa."

She shrugged, flinching slightly hearing his hands slam down on the table. She blinked watching him lean in close to her. "I don't like being played by people's emotions."

"And I don't like you jumping in my face," She gritted, glaring back at him. "Especially if it was payback from you and Ted winning at SummerSlam," She smirked.

He stared at her blankly. "You think we cheated?"

Her eyes rolled, "I wasn't born yesterday Rhodes," She snapped. "I was at SummerSlam when I saw the ending of it," She stood up on her feet searching in his eyes. "You really think I'm that blind in seeing the outcome Rhodes?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "Are you paranoid right now with Xander lurking around?"

She stared at him, hearing the chairs push away against the ground. How dare he talk to her about Xander, it was bad enough the images where coming back to her just before she went out to help DX win their match. "You wanna bring up Xander, Cody?" She gritted, feeling the vein in her neck twitch.

"Sure, why not," He sarcastically added, "Oh I might as well bring up the man who apparently doesn't love you anymore either."

Her eyes widened. "At least John's a better kisser, Rhodes." She shot back as she saw Cody's eyes flare.

"John's a better kisser huh," He moved closer to her only to see her step back slightly, scared. "Why does it feel like you've been seeing him when me, Shawn, Rayne and the rest of our crew is trying to protect you from him and Xan…"

"John loves me, Cody." Her head turned, jaw locked as she pressed her lips together trying to keep her cool from slapping him across the face. But she was more worried on what he was planning on doing to her after those words slipped out of her mouth.

"Really I doubt he'd care if I do…" She flinched feeling hands touch her shoulders. The smell around her was different. _Maria and April_, She thought slowly looking over seeing Maria hold her close.

"Cody, I would leave," April's voice hardened eying the Legacy member.

Cody smirked, "Right, I'll leave but I don't think Randy or Ted would like what I just heard and saw, Alyssa."

Allie glared at him angrily, "Go to hell." She snipped, eyes widening seeing him ready to come back to her. Her head curled into Maria's shoulder waiting for her to get yanked away.

"Cody, go to the hotel, now." April commanded glaring at him as she watched his eyes stare back.

"Who died and made you protector over a no family daughter." April's eyes widened, hearing Maria gasp just as Cody finally left the scene of divas. She slowly glanced over to Allie seeing the girl blink as she threaded her right hand through her hair.

"Allie?" Maria questioned softly glancing down at her friend.

"I'm fine," Allie answered blinking as she looked over at April. "You didn't need to step in,"

April shrugged, "I knew it was gonna get ugly quick."

"But you're with Xander, and you're…"

"She's not going to tell that bastard anything after she got dumped to the curb," Maria spoke up seeing Allie glance at her. She nodded her head watching Allie look over to April.

"Why?" Allie questioned.

"The idiot thinks I'm pregnant with another superstar's kid," April said watching the girl glance to her stomach.

"Are you?" Allie asked but saw the deadman's daughter shake her head. "Oh, so it's his kid?"

She nodded, "it's possible but am I going to tell him that? Probably not, not by the way he's hanging around that Bunny," She gritted out with hatred watching Maria cringing lightly.

Allie glanced over to Maria. "You're not sleeping with him," the brunette pink streaked girl saw the red head shake her head. She sighed, "Of course, it's Ashley."

April smirked, nodding. "Bingo,"

Allie tossed her hands up, "Bitch, slut, psycho babe, I hate you why are guys so lame!" She said hearing both girls giggle.

"Quoting, Avril, nice, girlie," April smiled hearing Allie giggle herself. "But yeah, the first two are a gimme in that line; but I don't know about the psycho babe though."

"But why in the hell would he go after her though!" Allie questioned watching April shrug.

"To get his fix," Maria stated, seeing her friend glare at her. "Sorry."

Allie blinked, "he's sleeping with her?"

"Possibly but I know Daddy isn't pleased right now with him anyway." April beamed with joy as Allie just stared at her. "Come on, you think I'm going to handle it on my own, ha, Dad's hated him since forever."

"And you mean what?" Allie was confused on all levels right now. She understood that April and Anna where Taker's daughters but something else wasn't clicking with her right now.

"She and Xander are married Allie," Maria filled in watching the girl slowly fall but caught herself.

Allie started to laugh, "Did Maria say that right?" She glanced over to April. "You and Xander, married?"

April nodded. "Yes but I'm just letting you know, I have nothing against you besides seeing how strong willed you are in getting John back, and trust me, I know you will." She smiled watching Allie just blink at her. "Allie, I don't hate you, and neither does Anna, but we're just playing it out to make Scott and Xander happy for now." She rolled her eyes seeing the girl turning her head hearing John's and Randy's themes respectfully play for their time to fight in the upcoming bout. "Allie?"

Maria blinked, looking at her friend as she just stared off into space. "Al's?"

"_You know something is going to happen in the main event," _Allie shook her head, glancing back at April.

"Allie?"

"Do you know what's going to happen in the main event?" Allie stared at the midnight haired diva, searching her eyes.

"Maybe," April shrugged. She smiled slyly. "It all depends, are you going to help John?" She saw Maria look at her confusedly before blinking a few times and looking at Allie.

_No,_ her mind thought. "Yes," but her heart said something else.

April smiled lightly, tucking a strand of the midnight hair behind her ear, "Good, and yeah Xander's going to try and take out John after he knocks out Randy," She saw Allie brush past them as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. "Where do you think you're going slick?"

The brunette smiled, looking over her shoulder, "I'm going to…" She looked over at the curtains hearing the fans scream. _Xander must've struck, _"Help John."

April nodded, "Just be careful." She saw the girl nod finally dashing off to the ring. She shook her head, as Maria looked at her. "What?"

"Is Xander really going to interfere with John's match?"

"It's an I Quit match where no disqualification is allowed, Maria," She blinked seeing Allie dash around the corner. "Anything can happen."

Maria sighed, shaking her head. "I just hope Allie stops him in time." The fashionista diva saw her friend nod as they both walked back to the table to finish up in talking.

"Me too," April replied, smirking knowing Xander was going to get pissed. But did she care, no. It was a game she liked to do whenever she was upset of whatever Xander did. _Mess with me Xander and I'll show you the day that I didn't mess with Morrison, you prick._ She flipped her black hair behind her as she vanished from backstage.

* * *

Randy had the key securely around his neck taunting John. He smirked, getting ready to whip the kendo stick right back across his opened chest. John shut his eyes bracing for the impact.

"Randy I wouldn't do that," Randy saw Xander in the Ring. He glared hearing the younger Helmsley talk still, "how would Ashley feel if you beat her man up anymore?"

The viper coiled his head to John but back to Xander as he dropped the Kendo stick to the ground and decided differently. "You know what, Xander, it's not Ashley who he wants so," he slid into the ring getting back to his feet going toe to toe with him. "Have that Punk Princess, leech of yours back off so he can finally be with…"

Xander lunged, putting the youngest world champion to the ground. The two fought as John tried to get out of the cuffs Randy placed him in. "Ah, Randy?" he asked trying to look around to see what was going on. That's when he heard the WWE Universe go into complete and utter shock of hearing that deadly finishing move against Randy's skull, Chaos Theory. His eyes pulled tighter feeling his heart stop, knowing it was the same move Xander did to Allie a while back.

Xander smirked, letting Randy lie motionless in the ring, only now leaving him with John who was at his dismay of being handcuffed to the ring post. A sadistic smile formed, as he rolled out of the ring hearing all the fans boo his ass. He shrugged them off, bending down picking up the same weapon, Randy was about to use on the helpless competitor for the championship. He whirled the stick in his hand as he stood in front of John.

"You wouldn't dare," John gritted, moving his shoulders, trying to get out of his imprisonment.

The sadistic smile still showed, "Hm, with Randy knocked out and you slowly on the verge of unconsciousness, I think it'll be free range on both Allie and Rayne now, don't 'cha think?" He smirked, seeing those blue eyes blaze of hatred.

"You know damn well they have more people than just me who would protect them from you,"

Xander rolled his eyes, "And yet, I care why again?" He mused watching John desperately look around for someone.

John sighed, _Come on Allie, where are you?_ He scanned the aisle way near the fans to see if she was waiting for the right time to pounce. _But I guess I was wrong. _His eyes closed once more, after seeing Xander raise the stick above him.

"If only someone cared about you so much that they would save you." Xander taunted as John shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no use, they all hate me anyway for what I did to Allie," He said lowly trying to hide the fact that his heart broke further of not seeing someone he hoped would come and help…

"DIVA DIVE!"

Xander's head snapped up watching a chick fly his way. "What the…" The chick connected with him, sending them both into the security railing. He groaned feeling his spine tense up. The diva finally got back to her feet and off of him.

John looked up seeing the back of her head, "Allie?"

The girl smiled as she turned around showing him the key. She saw his eyes lighten up, shrugging, "You could say that but I prefer Giggles from you." She winked finally seeing that smile from him.

"Allie," he said again as she nodded. He saw her have the key between her fingers as she stepped up to him, trying to un-cuff him from the ring post. "Did you do it in your heart or…"

"If we were still together, I think this would've been fun," She smiled seeing those eyes widen, "'Cause lately you've been bad, John." She winked leaning close to him still working at the cuffs off his arm.

His brows popped, "are you seducing me Dream?" he whispered feeling her knees touch his only becoming weak.

She looked at him, just mere inches apart. "If I said yes what would you do?" She whispered back letting her eyes slowly lower.

He smirked, "Get you high off my kiss that you're dying to taste again, Dream." He saw her cheeks go into different shades of red.

"Well um…I ah…"

"You know you want to," He whispered still, catching her eyes.

Her hands were stumbling with the key and lock still, just as he said those words to her. She sighed, "One for the fans?" She asked seeing that smile.

"One for the fans," he replied. His head reached out catching her lips. He felt her body inch closer, pressing into him. The agony of hearing all his female fans knew it pissed them off, of seeing him kiss another diva in front of them, but a lot of guys were enjoying it.

"You know," Allie muttered against his lips. "You need to be handcuffed more often, John."

He smirked, "I doubt it, Dream. I wouldn't mind seeing you in the cuffs instead." He felt her pull back slightly only having his legs, keep her near him. "Come on Allie you know you're dying inside of not being near me."

Her cheeks continued to flush, "John I know and I want to but…"

"You bitch!"

Her eyes widened, hearing that voice. John pulled his head back letting his legs slowly ease the pressure off watching her back away. He saw the look in her eyes as she started at him before a blonde pink and black hair streaked diva showed up.

"Allie Dream, how dare you, kiss my man, like that!" Ashley seethed getting back into her face.

John shook his head watching Allie's head slowly look away as Ashley still advanced to her. "Don't Ash; you know she'll snap soon if you keep getting into her face." He muttered letting his head drop looking at his legs.

Ashley stopped, slowly glancing over to him, "Ok, whose side are you on?" She glared at him. "One minute you side with me, and now you're siding with her."

He smiled slowly, watching Giggles bend down slightly with her eyes still glued on the hell raiser in front of him.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

He looked back up at the former Playboy cover girl. "Nothing just thinking about Sweet Kisses, that's all." Ashley smiled.

"Awe that's sweet," She cooed making her way up to him. His head slightly turned, shaking.

"Ah…that's not what I meant Ash," He watched those eyes slowly narrow.

"Then what did you-"

"He means this," Allie spun Ashley out from being with John only to have the heel of her boot connect with the punk princess's skull. Regaining her posture, the fans went into frenzy. Her lips couldn't help but to smirk their way into a smile as her eyes glanced down at the fallen diva she kicked twice in the head with in a few hours. "And that's sweet kisses, bitch." Allie smiled looking over to the barrier watching Xander slowly get back to his senses. Shaking her head, she stepped around Ashley, finishing up her deed of unlocking John from his imprisonment.

"You could've left me, until Randy got…" He blinked watching his eyes stare at him.

Her head shook lightly feeling her hair touch her face. "Maybe my heart was telling me different." She answered, standing close to him as she watched the cuffs finally open and his arms lowering as his wrists become free. She winked, glancing over her shoulder as Xander opened his eyes. "Looks like I have to go, hon." She glanced back to John again.

"Just one last…" he felt her lips crash into his, her hands touching his cheeks in pulling him close to her. He finally smiled against her kiss, letting his now freed arms wrap around her, hearing the girls and women go insane from kissing Allie again.

"Alyssa Marie…" he heard Xander's voice growl as Allie pulled away from him.

He watched her smirk slightly, "Win babe, I'll probably see you around." He felt her lips press against his one last time before finally high tailing it out to the back before Xander got a hold of her and did something to her.

He brought his attention back to Xander. He smirked amusingly as he helped a still dazed Ashley back to her feet. _Serves her right,_ he thought watching them glare at him as they slowly went back to their locker room. He sighed, glancing around the arena before looking into the ring as Randy gained conscience again, glaring at him from his snake like position. _To quote Hunter, game on,_ he thought sliding into the ring as they continued to fight.

**I didn't know that it was going to hurt like this:**

Allie ran her hand through her hair, pressing her lips together, still feeling the feel and taste of John's kiss. She smiled, as she bit her lower lip booking it to the locker room, getting her things together before leaving to the hotel.

"So an adrenaline rush prompted you into interfering with Xander's attack?"

She skidded to a stop, hearing Shawn's voice. Blinking, she slowly turned around seeing the concerned look on his face, "Shawn I-"

"We're trying to protect you from both of them but you manage to dive out onto one and kiss another?"

Her head lowered. "I know, it's just well-"

"It's careless, Allie," her eyes searched the ground hearing Shawn's words. "What would've happened if Xander caught you instead of falling to the ground after you tackled him?"

She sighed, "I don't know," she muttered staring at the shoes that walked up to her.

"He could've tossed you into the barrier and you would've gotten-"

She glanced up as his eyes connected and stared at Shawn. "But I didn't get hurt, Shawn."

"It was still careless," He still insisted, glaring at her. He watched her blink, slowly making her head drop in looking at the floor again. "What would you're mother say if she saw what you…"

"Shawn, she's dead," Her head snapped up, glaring at him. "She wouldn't care, now if my father knew about me and saw what happened then it would've been…"

"Alyssa, without knowing how dangerous Xander is right now, you can't do anything that's going to cause him to…"

"Shawn I'm not a kid anymore," She whined watching his glare stern. "I was perfectly fine in what I decided to…"

"But you are living under my roof when we get time off," he shot back watching her glance the other way. "And if I say something that means you can't do reckless…" He shook his head as she looked back at him.

"I'm not reckless; I was doing something to protect the match from falling into Xander's han…" She bit the inside of her mouth as Shawn cut her off.

"Alyssa Marie Dream," She cringed lightly, rolling her eyes hearing her full name called out. "You need to listen to me when I say things."

"And I do Shawn," She answered honestly. "I'm almost 26 and I can take care of myself." She blinked, tossing her arm out pointing to the entrance still hearing the fans scream and cheer for the match up she save. "What I did out there was to prove a point to all the haters and to myself, that I won't give up a fight even if it is with a man that broke my heart," She saw him blink. She smirked, shaking her head lightly. "Do I have to remind you that you asked me to help you, and what did I do, help you distract Cody for DX so you could pick up the win," She glared lightly, "Shouldn't that count of having me listen to you when you asked me to do something?"

He shook his head, tossing his hands up. "Okay you listened to me, fine," He saw those eyes blink confusedly at him. "Do whatever you want," his look harden. "But don't come crying to me if you get hurt." With that he turned, leaving her in the hallway.

She stared after him. Her heart tugged lightly against her skin as her head shook, "Shawn, I didn't mean to…" She sighed seeing him continuing away from her as if he didn't care. Thrashing her left hand through her hair, her head tilted to the side now feeling guilty of getting into a fight with Shawn. Turning on her heel, she shuffled back to the locker room leaving for the night.

* * *

After she took a shower, changed into her other clothes or a third time, she headed out of the arena. She placed her keys into the ignition but never started the car. She just sat there, thinking about what went down between her and Shawn. She never felt this terrible since her Mother's death. "I was perfectly fine," She muttered, replaying the conversation she had with him in the hallway. She knew what was in store when she interfered with the match, seeing Randy out of the equation, it left her only John and Xander. Xander didn't even know what hit him either.

Sighing out, her head tilted back against the headrest, staring at the dull darken interior of the car.

_Clack, clack, clack. _Her head glanced over looking out the driver's window seeing the person she least expected to see, again.

She opened her door as John stepped aside, bending down catching her lips. She giggled slightly but pulled away. "What was that fore?" She asked still out of it.

He crouched, holding the title over his shoulder.

She smirked, pointing to the spinner, "Was that a thank you kiss for getting your title back, champ?" She saw his eyes roll, playfully glaring at her.

"Yes and no,"

She hummed, nodding her head looking away from him.

He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side seeing the way she reacted. "Allie is something wrong?" He asked as he caught those eyes look back at him.

Her head shook while she heard him scoff and continue, "Come on, I'll get in and we'll go for a drive and talk." She looked at him.

"Are you sure, 'cause you might need to rest into showing up on Raw and…"

"Screw sleep," he replied. He smiled hearing that light heart filled giggles from her lips. "Ok I'm getting into the car with my stuff in the back and we'll go." He dashed to the other side of her car, getting his things in, as well himself finally shutting the door. He placed the belt in his lap as he buckled up.

She blinked, gazing at him. "You aren't the same John I used to know." She said watching him lock eyes with her.

"How in the hell am I not the same John, Allie?" He questioned. "Last time I checked, I'm still me." He beamed cheekily to her getting another laugh from her. "See, ok enough stalling Giggles let's go." He insisted watching her eyes blink at him. "I know something's wrong."

Her head shook.

"Allie there's something wrong, you can't fool…"

She sighed dramatically, "Fine, we'll go," she sat back, pulling the seat belt over as she started the car. Her eyes glanced over seeing him smile. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." She stuck out her tongue finally pulling out of the spot, heading out into the night.

* * *

So we finally know who the winner of the Women's title match, huh? XD It's Rayne! Big shocker there :-P

But it was nice of her trying to include Allie in the win too but Allie did have a good point. Rayne did win the match, not her, so she's still a competitor for the title.

What's going to happen with the GoD members now after Rayne's win? Is her title rein going to last or is something tragic going to happen?

Allie was sly into pulling Cody away just to help DX pick up the win. I don't think I would've kissed Cody to do it but eh… No I would've just to get his mind hazy XD

But Shawn did have a point, she does act like him and yet Hunter is arguing with his friend about it. Regardless, DX is now tied with Legacy. One to One.

What's next for these two teams?

Tension is now starting for Cody and Allie regardless if it was in the script or not. Cody crossed the line of tossing up John at her as well of Xander. Geez couldn't Cody be more respectful in keeping his cool? Nope, but thank god for April and Maria huh? XD

Poor Allie, she was confused as hell with what she found out with April and Xander but it seems like she gained two more friends who really doesn't hate her.

XD Allie diving out onto Xander was risky but it was pretty badass right? XD Then another Steamy like make out session action between John and Allie until Ashley stuck her nose in the match as well but sweet kisses was a good dose right?

Shawn jumping on Allie's case, but with the stunt she pulled against Xander, over protective 'Acting' Father much?

Glad John finally won the title with Allie's help. XD But I wonder what John and Allie are going to talk about or drive to?

I wonder how much of a gastic Xander's going to pitch after what happened with the match xD

**So with that said, Stay tuned for more Falling in Love: Seasons!** :-D

Thanks to my awesome and loyal readers, **EternalxInsanity** and **XoX-ShAdAy-XoX** for reviewing. You girls rock! *gives you guys ice cream filled cake with Kaven picture on it for Eternal and a Edge picture on it for ShAdAy* I couldn't think of anything else. XD

And for anyone else, reading. Please don't go without reviewing to tell me how I did. =] Thanks!

Later!


	33. Best Kept Secret

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 52: Best Kept Secret by Skillet**

Xander sat Ashley down on the couch. Seeing her hold the back of her head, he knew how bad she must've got hit with Allie's finisher. He sighed, shaking his head. The brunette bitch was getting under his skin and it was killing him, just like Rayne.

"We almost had him Xander," Ash's eyes glanced up at him. "But your little one month fling bitch ruined it!"

He smiled lightly, "yes I know," he looked around the room. "And I have a plan but it won't work anyway."

Her eyes looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean won't work, Xander?"

He glanced back at her, "having the Sisters of Destruction cause a Massacre on the little Light Goddess of Destruction."

Ash sprung to her feet, completely ignoring the pain. "Xander that can totally w-"

"Not when April is pregnant with John Morrison's kid," he seethed feeling the tick in his eye twitch as he looked away from the Dirty Diva.

Ash's eyes glanced around, not knowing what to say. She blinked slowly smirking. "Well if April can't do it, add me into the damn mix." She saw Xander look back at her. "I wouldn't mind taking out the pretty wanna be out of commission for a while."

He smiled, bobbing his head slightly, noting the fringe hanging in his eye. "That might just work," he studied her for a moment. "Then I could spring and hmm, take her away for a while because of the little stunt the bitch pulled during John's match."

The Punk Princess snickered, bringing her hand back up grasping her neck. Who knew Xander could be so conniving and manipulative about taking someone down? She found it pretty hot. Her eyes caught Xander's as he walked up to her. _What April won't know won't kill her right?_ She thought feeling her eyes lower as his hands rested on her hips drawing her close feeling his lips press against hers.

_~S~_

"So he blew up at you for doing something in protecting me from Xander?" John leaned against the metal post, arms crossed watching Allie nod, pushing her feet into the dirt swinging lightly.

"I just never seen him act like that before John," she answered looking up at him. "I didn't even think, and just like what Shawn said: 'I had an adrenaline rush' that made Xander stop hurting you."

Her eyes watched him push off the post, walking over to the other swing beside her, sitting down as he took her hand. She didn't know why they were at a park in the middle of the night but it was quiet and they were with each other. Who knew she could feel like a kid again by showing up at a usual place.

"Technically, he didn't hurt me yet, but you came at the right time before he did further damage,' he paused, looking down at her hand. He knew the outcome from what Evan told him but he needed to hear it from her, if they did anything. "I heard from that you spent the night with Evan last week."

Her eyes widened, "I-we-he didn't do anything. I just…"

He nodded, hearing her stutter. "I know, you sleepwalked," he smiled softly in the moonlight watching her head drop. "Evan told me."

Her heart stopped, "He told you?" Her eyes slowly glanced over to him.

"Yeah, he did. He thought I would've liked to know and make sure you were all right before the Demon Crew got a hold of you."

She nodded sighing in the inside of not hearing what she said to Evan from out of John.

"Why is something else wrong?"

Her head shook again, "No everything's just peachy besides Shawn going all protective on me."

He smiled again, leaning over as his other hand cupped the side of her face. Watching her smile made his heart warm in his chest. There was nothing stopping this moment from ending, and he liked it. No nagging crews on their backs while it was just the two of them, talking and being in each other's company.

She felt her eyes lower as the palm of his hand cupped the side of her cheek nicely as her heart fluttered. She really didn't know why he was acting this way but she was enjoying it.

"He only worries about your safety Giggles," She stared at him letting her head tilt into his palm, hearing his nickname for her. "Do I need to remind you about that training day incident that happened Friday before your first actual match?"

She blinked lightly feeling his heart pulse through his skin. "No," she muttered."

"Or the time you: Ms. I-pull-Cena-to-the-ground-with-me, only to escape from a mysterious attacker just to get knocked out from hitting your head?"

She giggled lightly, remembering. "You know, I had an adrenaline rush then too," She watched his eyes roll as he stood up, getting close to her. "You're the reason I do crazy things John."

He mocked a scoff, "Oh harsh Dream," he grinned. "And was that video you made about my past crazy?" He saw those eyes lower as her head turned away from him.

"No," she mumbled, lowly bringing her attention to the dirt path the kids made when stopping the swing. "It made me feel more depressed," her eyes closed tightly but felt them flutter trying to fight the tears. "And lonely knowing you probably moved on." Her voice cracked as her hand gripped the slightly rusted chain linked ropes.

"Allie honey," He crouched, reaching out gripping her chin lightly making her look back at him. "Just because of this damn storyline that's going on between you, me, Ashley-" his eyes glanced up as her knuckles turned white. "And Cody, you still hold my heart."

Why was he being so nice to her still when clearly she's been shitty with him? "John I don't deserve you," She brought her hands up to her face hiding the tears.

He blinked, "Allie you do deserve me," he watched her head whip around, "Why not. What's changing your-"

"I've done something bad," She answered behind her hands. Her heart was telling her to spill everything to John about what Xander blackmailed her with but she also promised Rayne not to tell John about her being pregnant either. As her eyes pulled tighter the images of Xander almost violating her space scared her.

He pulled away, studying her, "Allie,"

"I was numb," she sniffled slightly shaking as a cool breeze brushed against her skin. "Against the rain when you didn't show."

He blinked, slowly shaking his head. "Tell me it's not true,"

Her head snapped up moving out of her hands looking at him as crystal tears glistened down her face. "You know?" she choked out as he stepped away from her. "He lied to me. He fucking lied to me in keeping to the damn…"

"Xander didn't tell me," He narrowed his eyes, watching her blink more tears out.

She stood, walking up to him, "Then how in the hell did you find…"

"I fell asleep at a grave site." She blinked staring at him. _He flew out to LA just to see Mom?_ Her heart thudded rapidly against her rib cage, hearing him continue. "I hoped it was just a dream, showing me you and Xander kissing."

Her head shook, "I wish I could say the same," her eyes still stared at him. "John, he's blackmailing me."

"But why?"

She let her fingers trace her forehead before brushing past him, walking off. "Allie," She heard him growl lightly, going after her. She tensed up lightly as he spun her around, eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Why is he blackmailing you, Allie?" He gripped her shoulder hearing the calm of night only as he watched her eyes search his.

She felt her eyes slowly fall for him, caving slowly. "If…if I didn't relay a message to Rayne for her to not use her finisher the blackmail was going to be sent out, making everyone possibly hate me."

"Did you relay the message to Rayne?" He watched her nod her head. "Then what else is the prob…"

"I was supposed to get eliminated first from the match," She confessed lowering her head.

He blinked, "But you didn't," he lifted her chin back up bringing her close. "You moved out of the way making Ash cause the elimination herself."

"I know," She whispered lightly, as her eyes lowered slowly, curling into him.

"Then what…" He paused feeling her arms wrap around his waist, hearing the light cries from her into his chest. He blinked without missing a beat, wrapped his arms around her shoulders keeping her close to him as his eyes narrowed recalling the night.

He went and talked to Allie before the matches began, had a make out session and explained his gut feeling to her before she had to leave to do promos and her match. He watched the match happen and was happy she was still in it until Rayne forcefully tossed her out of the ring. He gave Allie time to get changed and cleaned up before he walked in seeing her in the sexiest outfit ever and had the best second make out session ever did that he needed her more at his touch and at his will until…

"_ALYSSA MARIE!" He dashed out of the room only to hide, just hearing the cries from Allie and his voice._

"_Xander!"_

_"I warned you Allie but you didn't listen, those pictures are going to go out now." He clenched his fists at his side keeping his anger in check from storming out there protecting her from that lunatic._

_He heard Allie's loud cries after the door slamming before he rushed out of the hiding spot he was in, cradling her into his arms as she sobbed._

"_Just hold me, please," She whispered curling into him as he just did that._

He felt his eye twitch before his head lowered close to hers. _The son of a bitch tried to rape her;_ he seethed as his lips pressed together as his hold tightened around her. _In her locker room while I was still there, _he felt his body tense before he said, "He didn't do anything else with you and those pics did…"

"No," She pulled back slightly glancing up at him. She blinked seeing the expression he carried. "We didn't do anything. He has anger issues John, you now that." She watched him nod slowly.

"But it doesn't help me ease the fact that he almost took your virtue, when I was still somewhere in the room." He gritted out lowly watching her eyes grow of tears knowing that he finally figured out why she cried a lot in the last hour or two.

"That and I can still hood of his Mustang in my lower back."

"What else did he do to you?" He asked now concerned. Xander went extremely over the line. No he was to France for stepping out of boundaries in messing with Allie, his girl that captivated his mind and his soul. The same girl that he would do whatever it took just to protect her.

"He tried to sweet talk me into believing he changed but he did a total one-eighty and snapped. I tried to get away but he forced me back, telling me that you didn't love me, only making my burning depressed anger increase more and…" She gasped lightly feeling his lips caress hers stopping her in mid sentence.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck parting her lips slightly feeling his tongue tease her lower lip before fully exploring her mouth. She melted into his body. Over the past two hours it had been a total revelation of true feelings that they had for each other and nothing out of the ordinar…

"Cops," She blinked hearing him mutter against her lips, pulling away slightly.

"What?" She breathlessly stumbled on her words just seeing those luscious lips of his smirk.

"Meaning, we got to go," feeling his fingers lace with hers, she sprinted just behind him as he carefully brought her with him.

She giggled shaking her head as they continued to her rental. "Allie," She looked at him as he opened the door like a gentlemen should, signaling her in.

"Thank you," She said.

"Thank me later, right now, we gotta go." He insisted watching her finally get in before closing the door. She giggled again, letting her eyes stare at him as he got into the drivers seat. Digging into her pocket she handed over the keys.

He grinned, setting the key into the ignition, as they heard the power of the car. He took off into the night leaving the park. She glanced over her shoulder. She frowned, glancing back over at him. "You broke up a kiss for what, to head back to the hotel?" She blinked watching him glance over to her before looking back in front of them.

"No, I'm dead serious on the cops showing up, trust me." He gave the most sadden look mixed with a guy's version of a puppy dog pout all in one.

She stared at him. Smiling, shaking her head. "Trust is such a strong word in love, John."

He glanced back to her, "But you still trust me right?"

Her eyes searched his, caving. "Yes," she answered as he grinned.

"Good, now drop to the floor." Her eyes widened.

"John,"

"You trust me," He countered watching her eyes roll. "Now drop to the floor, please."

She scowled, scooting to the floor mats hearing him now gun the car. _Oh what fun in hearing that sound again. _She thought, "What if we get caught?"

"We won't, trust me."

She sighed, "okay."

He smirked glancing in the rearview mirror, just as he saw those pretty lights go chasing after him.

Her head shook, finally hearing the sirens. Her eyes closed, "You're trouble, you know that, right?"

"And yet you're hanging out with me," He smirked looking down to her. "Plus you're a tease." He winked quickly glancing back in front of him continuing to drive.

She smirked, resting her head on the seat. "Just protect me okay?"

"Always have, sweetheart," She smiled hearing him say that as his free hand thread through her hair.

His eyes glanced up again, eying the lights as they slowly disappeared in the distance. He shook his head glancing over seeing a side street. He cut the wheel quickly, traveling down the street at a low rate before he came to a stop and killed the engine. Now in silence he heard the sirens going but he still waited for them to pass so he and Allie could head back to the hotel.

"Why did we stop?" He scooted down slightly glancing to her seeing her eyes blink looking at him.

"So we didn't get lost continuing the way we were going," He answered, "plus give the cops more of a field day," he winked. He heard her sigh watching her head shook.

"You don't want to go back to the hotel do you?" She asked, letting her chin rest against her arms on the seat staring at him.

His head shook, "No, not when my dream is with me." He answered sweetly hearing her giggle.

She stared at him still. _Maybe sneaking around would be okay._ She thought. Normally she would be against the whole idea but with her, she needed her sanity back, regardless on if she hangs out with other superstars. John was the main guy who made her safe. She just didn't know why, but it felt normal.

"You okay?"

She blinked, hearing his voice as she glanced away from him. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

He leaned in close to her, bringing her head back up as he stared into her eyes. "About what?"

She shrugged, staring back at him, "Just us and work."

"Work can stick it," He winked once more hearing her giggle again. Oh how he missed that laugh of hers. "Us, we're working on again. Slowly but we'll pull through." He rested his hand against hers, "I just don't want to send you off to your room quiet yet."

She nodded, pulling her head carefully out of his touch looking out the windshield just as the squad car passed by. "You are slick," She glanced back at him watching him smirk.

He shrugged smugly sitting back up again before he quietly started the car back up. "You can now sit back into the seat as we head back."

"Okay," she said. Her hands moved the stuff, sitting in the middle to the back as she crawled back up onto the seat, placing her head against his right leg. She snuggled into him lightly as a smile creased her lips.

He smiled, creeping back out to the park road, before taking off back to the hotel. This night had become a better memory of Allie than the past week.

**They don't feel you loving me:**

Afternoon slowly began to peek through the curtains as Allie's eyes slowly opened. She blinked, sitting up in bed glancing around. She was back into her hotel room. Her head glanced to her right, noticing John not with her. She sighed pulling the covers off getting to her feet only to notice she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Biting her lower lip slightly she let her hand rake through her knotted hair, glancing over to the table near the bathroom.

Her head tilted to the side as she moved her way over, only to see a note with a single red rose sitting besides it. She smiled, picking up the rose and the note reading what was said as she smelt the delicate flower.

_Allie,_

_I had a wonderful time last night Giggles, even if we did have to hide from the cops. I'm glad we're slowly working things out. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long it was getting to be morning and I didn't want people to question me or you for that matter of hanging out with me. ;-) But I'll see you around ok?_

_-John_

She giggled lightly, placing the note and rose back down onto the table before she grabbed her duffle bag and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes passed and she's dressed in a love and peace pink tee matching her pink and black styled pants. Shaking her head, she walked out of the bathroom just as her door opened and saw Mel walk in. She sighed, grabbing her note and rose as she scurried over to the bed.

"So a dive out onto Xander? Pretty reckless don't you think?" Allie rubbed her forehead now hearing her friend. "What is with you lately?"

She turned, tilting her head to the side folding her arms over her chest staring at her. "I didn't see you protecting Randy now did I?" She fought back.

"Randy didn't want me out there, Allie." Mel stepped up to her friend searching her eyes. "Why does it feel like you've changed all of a sudden?"

Allie broke the eye contact, turning her back to her as she got her stuff packed. "It's not like you care, Mel."

"The hell I do, Allie," She whipped Allie back around. "One minute you're happy, the next minute you do something totally out of the blue and get a tattoo without me," Mel saw her friend shake her head turning back around. "Damn it Allie, your moods are slowly pissing people off that…"

Allie turned facing her friend. "Look," she stared into Mel's eyes. "I don't need your hand to hold in doing something or approval. I'm sick and tired of people telling me I can't do this or that because someone doesn't love me."

Mel smirked, shaking her head. "Yeah and yet Cody talked with Randy and he said that you blurted out that John still loved you, to him." She stared at Allie watching her turn her head away from her. "Oh my God, you saw him didn't you?"

Allie glared at her. "You don't need to know what I do, Mel. I don't ask about yours and Randy's sex life." She snipped, turning back around as she zipped up bag, hoisting it up to her shoulder getting ready to walk out.

Her eyes widened, feeling Mel's fingers grip her wrist, yanking her back. "Do I have to remind you who offered you a place to stay whenever you and your mother were at odds?" She felt her eye twitched, turning her head away from the situation. "Or the time where I saved your neck from Jason-"

"Not the last time I was in town Mel," She gritted through clenched teeth, glaring at her. "Adam and Rayne did. You were to busy talking with Randy at a little…"

"The first time he tried something, Allie." Mel shook her head lightly letting go of her wrist. "I know, I blew off the girls thing for Randy but you got to understand that I…"

"Just forget it Mel, I gotta go," Allie ended the conversation as she turned, headed towards the door, finally stepping out into the hallway heading off her car.

Mel stormed after her finally stepping out into the hallway, seeing her friend slowly vanish. "At least Randy's gonna be there for me when drama goes down, unlike John." She called out to her seeing Allie step dead in her tracks.

Allie shook her head. This is not what she wanted to wake up to in the afternoon and that was to a fight, with her best friend. _Or whatever I had left of a best friend._ She sighed, finally walking off.

Mel raked her hands through her hair as her head lowered, knowing she pissed off her friend to the extremes. She growled, kicking the ground before storming off back to her room. The more she got Allie riled up, the more Allie's going to go to John, just to prove her and everyone else wrong that they belonged together.

_~S~_

Pulling into the arena parking lot, Allie turned down her radio just sitting there. She didn't know who to trust now. If she did one thing, some people would get mad at her. If she did the other, the other people she talked to, would get pissed. Nipping at her lower lip, her attention was on the rose on the dash. She smiled. Even though she was a real bitch towards John, he still cared for…

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang._

She jumped, hearing the loud sound coming out side the car. She slowly blinked, glancing over in time to see Xander smirking.

"Hey Allie," she heard him from the outside, glaring over her shoulder, putting a hand to her chest feeling her heart race inside. "Awe, did I make you freak out, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. Her hand pulled out the keys, firmly gripping them before she slowly inched her way to the passenger side. "You're not sorry, Xander."

He smirked, nodding. "True, I'm not but that's half the battle of knowing that John slept with Ashley." He watched her stop, dead in the seat with her hand hovering over the handle.

Allie's eyes blinked in confusion, not glancing to him. John was with her for the night after reading that note. "Allie you know it's true," her head whipped around, finally glaring at him.

"That's bullshit Xander."

"Oh," she watched his brow pop. "How do you know?"

_Shit,_ with him questioning her like that she needed to think of something fast. "Evan texted me."

"Evan, really?" She nodded, slowly inching out of the car. She heard the scuff of boots make their way over to her. Panic seized over as she quickly went back in, locking the doors.

"Allie, you know you have to get out," Xander said, glancing through the window seeing the look in her eyes.

"Not until you leave," she snapped, looking over her shoulder.

"Fine, have it your way then." Her head slowly glanced back, watching him finally walk away. She sighed, crawling back over to the driver's seat, unlocking the car, finally stepping out into the crisp air, going to the back, pulling out her duffle bag. Slinging it to her shoulder, she closed the door, locking the car and slowly stepped away from the vehicle carefully looking around. Just because Xander said one thing, it didn't mean the other. She pulled at the strap closer, picking up the pace.

_I'm fine, no one is going to attack me,_ she thought, finally taking her eyes to glance at the ground. Inhaling, wind brushed her hair over her shoulder, making her jump, whipping around now searching the area behind her. She sighed, shaking her head before turning on her heel continuing her way into the arena. _I'm okay, nothing bad is going to…_She groaned, falling forward arching her back, tensing up slowly from what felt like a chair shot. Closing her eyes, she landed on the ground hearing boots scuff the pavement walking over to her.

"Cautious as ever, Allie and yet the chair shot was unexpected," Her eyes slowly opened again only to watch Xander crouch down.

Her back screamed at her as she slowly began to push off the ground. Ashley shook her head, kicking her foot back into the Light Goddess's back hearing her cry out. "The bitch didn't expect it." Ash said, watching her shoulders touch again.

"Of course she didn't Ash," Xander glanced to her. "Do it,"

_What?_ Allie's eyes pulled shut as the pain rocketed up her spine. She heard Ash's laugh, feeling the metal chair pressed into her arm. She pressed her mouth tighter as her teeth began to bite down in her cheek.

"Gladly." Ash answered finally drawing the weapon back. Xander smirked, pressing his weight into Allie's back, keep her to the ground.

He smiled, hearing his one month fling scream out. "Ah, music to my ears." He sinfully implied.

Allie's head slowly turned, glancing at Ashley. _So this crazy bitch is gonna steal Adam and Jay's move and use it just to put me out?_ She blinked just staring at her as she looked to Xander. That's when she felt more weight on her lower back. _What the fuck!_ Whimpering she tried to fight back but cringed. Xander gripped her arms drawing them back as he leaned forward.

"You were bad last night, Alyssa," he whispered lowly. Hearing her whine out, he knew she was getting scared. He leaned in closer, brushing a strand of hair back. "Ashley and I want something from you." He smirked, feeling her squirm below him. "I'm sure if you were facing up, it would've been fun sweetie."

"No," she croaked, looking out in front of her. She needed help but who would hear her in the parking lot? Hell, she tried anyway. "John!" She screamed out only to hear both of them laugh.

"Oh that's so funny Allie," Ashley sneered between laughter.

"Yeah, like saint John is going to save you, Allie." Xander grinned. "Remember, he left you for Ashley."

She cringed. This is not how she wanted her Monday night to start off.

"He doesn't love you anymore," Ashley chimed in.

"You'll die alone Allie," Her cries stopped, hearing him. She hoped he was kidding but the way things are now going, she knew it was going to be true. "Just like your own Moth…"

"Xander,"

Xander's eyes widened, slowly looking up in front of them. Ashley blinked, glancing over knowing that voice. She gasped, feeling her grip loosen on the legs of the chair, hearing it clatter behind her, as she side stepped away from Allie.

"Get off her now, Xander." Mark's voice darkened watching Xander do so. He heard Allie sigh, glaring after Xander and Ashley.

Xander blinked, just staring at Mark as Ash took a hold of his arm, helping him to his feet. He continued back keeping his eyes on the deadman.

"I would keep your eyes on…" Mark cringed hearing the deadly smack into the side of the car.

"Xander," Ash's voice said worriedly as she went to his side.

"I'm fine," he growled, standing back up watching Mark smirk. He growled lowly, taking Ashley's hand, dragging her out of the parking lot.

Mark shook his head as he made his way over to Allie. "Allie,"

She blinked, feeling his hand rest against her shoulder. Her head lifted up seeing the Deadman. "'Taker,"

He smiled softly before helping her back onto her feet. "Kiddo, its Mark before the show starts. It's Taker when the show is on." He saw her cup the back of her neck. "You okay, kid?"

She shrugged, "I probably wouldn't have a head on my shoulders if I got con-chair-toed into the pavement."

"And that would be because of what, Allie?" He asked watching her eyes look at him.

"Xander, being a complete lunatic, who got pissed off at me at what happened last night," She answered, seeing him smirk slightly.

"Of course, but why is the Punk Princess with him?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, besides trying to end my life." She sighed, lightly shaking her head. "I'm only worrying about my health and well being from those two." She heard him chuckle.

"I knew he was trouble from the get go, always had." He stared at her. "Maybe you can stay with me for a while so you know Xander won't jump you."

She shook her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded, bending down picking up her duffle bag before placing onto her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Mark." She smiled softly to him. "Thanks for caring."

He returned the favor, ruffling up her hair. "I'm just trying to help in you being able to see John."

She blinked. She could use a John hug after what the hell happened between her and Mel at the hotel. "oh," She softly said.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I just walked right by him just as we heard you scream out his name."

She pressed her lips together contemplating what to do. Part of her wanted to go and see him but another part of her was telling her no.

"So you want to see him?"

She stared at him blankly at him. _Yes, _"No," she said, sighing. "I got to see Shawn and talk to him about what happened, last night." She answered watching his head bob.

"Okay," she smiled feeling his hand tussle her hair again. "Just be careful now around those two."

She nodded, "Yes sir,"

He smiled, just staring at her. "You sound so much like Shawn." He turned on his heel, finally vanishing off before she questioned him.

She blinked pulling out her phone quickly calling someone. After a few rings, she smiled hearing the voice. "Hey can you walk me in please?"

"_Sure, I'll be right there Allie."_

"Thanks Evan," She heard the click on the other end. She pulled her phone away from her ear as she ended the call as well before slipping it into her pocket again. She would've walked in with Tak-Mark but he quickly headed back into the building before she could ask him.

The thing he said about her sounding like Shawn made her heart melt. Not because she felt the same way but she had a family whenever she was home with him. But last night she wanted to take back so much that she didn't want to have a fight with him again unless it was story lined for them to.

"Allie," her head turned seeing Evan walk up to her smiling. She saw him look at her clothes then up at her face. "What happened?"

She smirked, shaking her head skipping over to him as her arm wrapped around his and began to walk in. "Funny story,"

Evan nodded, blinking, "Uh-huh, so explain."

"Well…" Evan opened the door as Allie began to explain what happened from the time last night to what happened in midmorning with Mel and now Xander and Ashley.

"I'm just surprised that Mark scared them off, or I would've had a very bad hospital visit." She heard Evan chuckle before playfully slapping him in the arm. "Hey, I probably would've died."

"Yeah I know," he looked back at her as they continued their journey to her locker room.

"Then why are you chuckling," She whined out playfully hearing him do it again. "It's not funny Evan, I could've died!" She jumped onto his back giggling as he caught her now carrying her.

"No you wouldn't," he glanced at her watching her look at him, almost resting her cheek against his shoulder. "John would've been there trying to bring you back."

She smiled, "Yeah he would've wouldn't…" She paused slowly turning her head as they slowly past DX's locker room. She hopped off of Evan's back as she slowly went to the wall listening in to Hunter and Shawn talking.

"_Shawn maybe with what Allie did was to prove to everyone last night that she still loves John, regardless of what my brother is trying to pull." _Allie overheard Hunter say to Shawn.

"_But still if we're trying to protect her from the both of them." _Shawn's voice countered.

"_Shawn you can't be serious. I heard from Steph who heard from Maria that John went to LA after Raw just to see Jane's grave."_

Allie looked at Evan who saw his eyes blink at her. She nodded lowering her head biting her lip, still listening in.

"_I don't care, Hunter if he went to see Jane. It still doesn't give John the green light with me, when Allie's living under my roof."_

"_When are you going to tell her, man?" _Allie blinked slowly looking up slightly looking into the room. _"I know she would be relieved about knowing."_

_Know about what though,_ She thought, glancing back over to Evan. She felt her heart thudding so fast she didn't know what to do.

"_Do you know what would happen if I did? She won't want to talk to me, not after the way I snapped at her last night for protecting John like she did." _Shawn shot back.

She heard Hunter move closer or further away from Shawn. _"Dude, if you don't you might not see her again if something happens."_

Shawn rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, what's next John kidnapping her and getting her drunk so they could get hitched at Vegas?"_

Allie's hand flew to her mouth keeping in a cry from escaping out as tears brimmed her lower lids. Evan blinked walking over to her lightly pulling her into his side hug feeling her trembling. _Allie, _he looked down as tears fell to the floor.

"_You don't think he loves her enough?"_

"_If he's been hanging around Ashley, I know he doesn't love her enough."_

_No, that's not true._ Allie's head shook as she pulled away from Evan's embrace.

"Allie," he whispered watching her head shake still.

"I gotta go," She sniffled, going off in a run. Evan frowned watching her vanish just as the door to the locker room opened more as Shawn and Hunter hurried out. He blinked slowly turning on his heel beginning to leave.

Shawn looked over his shoulder just as Evan began to walk away. "Hold it," He called seeing the younger superstar cringe and stop in the middle of the hall.

_Shit,_ Evan sighed, looking over at DX as they started to argue again

"Shawn do we have to go after Ev…"

Shawn glared at Hunter. "We heard crying and a brunette pink streaked flash through the crack of the door," He walked over to the younger gun, blinking. "Was Allie with you?"

Evan stared at him before looking over at Hunter, watching his eyes blink shaking his head. "Yes."

"Did she run off a few minutes ago?" Evan stared back at Shawn seeing the look in his eyes. He caved nodding.

"Can I please go? I got a match to get ready for." He quickly asked watching both members nod their heads. "Thanks," he said, finally booking it away from them.

Shawn looked to his friend. "We messed up," He blinked seeing Hunter cross his arms over his chest, glaring at him. He sighed, "Fine, I messed up."

"Because…" Hunter blinked leaning forward for a little, waiting to hear what he had to say.

The Heartbreak Kid's eyes narrowed, shaking his head. "Because Allie still has feelings for John regardless if I keep them apart."

Hunter smiled, walking closer as he clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good, now we got to apologize to your daught…"

"Acting daughter," Shawn hushed, glaring at him only seeing that smirk. "Shut up,"

"Still you gotta tell her soon, she might give up in looking for her dad, Shawn." Shawn sighed as they began to walk to Allie's locker room. Hunter had a point, Allie still loved John and what he saw when she was out there last night; John still loved her even if he was cuffed to the pole. _I just hope she can talk to me after what she over heard._

* * *

:[ poor Allie. It's just so far, not her night. I hope things are gonna be ok with her and DX, as well of Mel. I wonder if she's gonna forgive Shawn after over hearing him and Hunter talking.

I don't know about this whole Xander and Ashley thing. It's starting to get fishy. I wonder how April will feel about this when the cat is out in the open with those two. And speaking of Xander, what is his problem lately with attacking Allie? First the locker room now the parking lot, with Ashley by his side. They must really don't like the fact that she and John are slowly getting back together, without them knowing about it, or do they?

Sweet midnight talks, between John and Allie. Hopefully with what happened, they're slowly hooking back up. I wonder what's gonna happen between them now? Team Callie right?

Find out on the next **Falling in Love: Seasons.**

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock girly! :] I'll think of something for the next chapter as a gift!

Later! And if you read, please review just to let me know how I'm doing. :] Thanks!


	34. It's Not You

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 53: It's Not You by Halestorm**

Randy sat there, watching Mel pace in front of him as she continued to ramble on about how Allie's changed over the weeks. Leaning back slightly, his shoulders pressed against the wooden lockers. He too, took notice of how Allie's been acting lately. Last night showed. He saw her take off after laying Ashley out with her finisher before the match fully went back into the flow. Even if he was half out of it because of Xander's damn finishing move, Chaos Theory, and heard the fans reaction from the Brunette girl saving the match. He never saw John in a better mood, after she un-cuffed him. He lowered his head slightly, he still hated the fact that he couldn't do real damage to John. _Allie messed everything up but saved it from Xander's hands. _He thought, glancing up as Mel still talked. Come to think about it he didn't see John right after the match like he usually does. He blinked frowning slightly.

"I don't know what is going on with Allie, it's like she's being controlled," his eyes blinked looking over as Mel raked her hands through her hair as she continued to talk and pace. He shook his head, sighing.

"Ted told us, she wasn't in the right frame of mind in her pick up match against Rayne, Maria and Lara,"

"Right," he answered, pushing up from the wooden structure walking to her. "But maybe you're right about one thing," he cupped her shoulders making her stop, glancing up at him.

She smirked, "And that would be what?"

"Who's back trying to cause trouble?" Her brows furrowed staring into him.

"Why in the hell, would Xander control Allie's every move?" She questioned him back watching his eyes still search hers.

His head shook, "And you don't believe me."

"I do," she said blinking at the way he suddenly shook his head. "But I don't know if Xander's that crazy in making Allie go back to John like…" She stopped completely as Randy pulled away, his hands threading over his hair. "Really, now you're going to be all pissy now?" She asked, leaning to the side slightly, folding her arms over her chest.

Her face dropped, slightly. Just watching his head slowly coil around and his eyes glaring at her, she didn't know if she should be afraid for what he could do to her. "No, I'm just stating facts Mel." He bit out lowly watching her eyes blink as she slowly backed away from him. "I should warn you," He paused, showing off his killer smirk. "Or no you've seen me snap, you watched me earlier in the year correct?"

She nodded feeling her heart pound against her rib cage lightly. "Yes," She stammered out watching him stalk her. _Great I made another enemy._ She slowly inched down as he stepped up to her.

"So if I happen to snap, I'm sorry if my killer instincts kick in." He lowered his head close to her as she still backed away from him. He smirked continuing after her until she brushed up against a bare wall, blinking watching his every move. Carefully, his hands pressed beside her head blocking her in, "You just have to trust me, when it comes to Xander," He whispered softly against her skin watching her head slowly nod. "I want you to worry in getting Allie back as your friend cause from what I've been hearing from you, she's quiet not on speaking terms with you after what happened."

"Okay," She whispered, lowering her head.

Randy rolled his eyes, letting one hand lightly tip her chin up making her eyes look at him. "Love you,"

She smiled to him, "Love you too." Seeing that sexy smirk, he leaned in close to her, leaving a soft kiss to her lips. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck feeling the space close between them.

* * *

"Have you seen Allie around?" Katie Lea shook her head as Shawn sighed. "Thanks anyway."

She smiled before leaving to check up on her storyline 'Brother' Paul. Shawn glanced over to Hunter who shrugged. "I messed up big time."

"No you didn't Shawn, you'll find…"

"Hunter it's no use," Shawn leaned against the wall, propping his foot back. "I messed up twenty-five years ago, not knowing about Allie til now."

Hunter sighed, "Right but look, you have her now and…"

"She won't even talk to me," Shawn insisted, lowering his head. "I just never thought this would be hard to…"

"Shawnie," his head looked up, seeing April walk over to him and Hunter. "Uh-oh, that face looks like you did something wrong, what's up?"

He shrugged looking back hearing Hunter talk for him.

"Said some words that upset a sneaky Allie and she's now nowhere to be found."

"Awe, poor Shawnie," he blinked feeling April pull him into a hug. "Let me guess you said something about John didn't you?" April asked, pulling away slightly looking at him.

He nodded.

"Yep," Hunter answered watching April look at him. "Hey, I told him he should just let them date but he's still being stubborn about it." He watched Shawn glare at him as April giggled.

"There's nothing you can do Shawn," he looked up at April slightly as she continued. "Allie has heart into getting John back. She loves him a lot." He smirked, nodding once more.

"You were always the nice one to watch while Anna and Gunner where a pain." He watched April beam her smile to him.

"Well, duh," she sassed back, poking her tongue out winking watching Shawn shake his head again. "I'm always good in trying to fix a problem, slowly but," she paused tilting her head to the side slightly as she saw his eyes stare at her

"But what,"

"On screen, no Jallie." She watched him and Hunter glance at each other then blink in confusion.

"Jallie?"

She giggled, shaking her head, before rolling her eyes. "John and Allie, Jallie."

"Oh,"

"Jeez you guys are so behind in fashion of couples," She let go of Shawn finally before snapping her fingers coming up with another name. "Alena," She beamed again watching their expressions get confused, once more. "Allie and Cena, duh."

Shawn smirked, nodding. "I get it, but first I gotta talk to Allie about her being able to be with John under some type of guide…" He watched April blink tilting her head to the side now in wonder. His hand waved in the air, dismissing the subject. "Don't worry about it, I just got to find Allie now so we can talk, you know the 'father daughter' stuff going on."

April nodded, smiling. "Okay, well if I happen to see her I'll let her know that you're looking for her." She went in, giving Shawn a last hug before she left the scene.

Hunter blinked, folding his arms over his chest looking at Shawn. "Would I like to know something between you and April?"

Shawn blinked before his eyes widened, remembering his past. "Er, no not really, besides me watching Mark's kids back in the day when they needed a baby sitter." He explained as Hunter stared at him. "What, I'm serious."

"Okay, I'm just worried for ya," Hunter started to walk back to their locker room. He stopped slightly, as Shawn hesitated, looking back the way April left before looking back to his friend. He sighed lightly, "You still want to look for Allie?"

Shawn nodded, "Just because I don't want anything happening to her," He saw his friend smile and nod.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the locker room, good luck."

He smiled back, nodding, "Thanks man, see you later." With that he fled the scene, still in the search for his daughter.

Hunter shook his head, smirking as he took off back to DX's locker room.

**We can't deny what we feel inside:**

Jay stared at Lara as she talked on the phone with someone. He blinked as she paced the ground.

"Allie, calm dow…" He frowned watching his girlfriend's face sadden when talking to their friend. Something happened with Allie and she's now breaking down. Again. What it was he didn't know until Lara got off the phone with her.

"Allie just relax please, you know Shawn didn't mean to say…" She cringed pulling the phone away from her ear, hearing Allie sob harder.

Jay's head tilted to the side, "What's going on with Allie?" he asked softly watching her cup the mouth piece of the phone.

"It's Al's," Lara said. "Shawn was talking to Hunter about keeping her away from John and yet, Hunter is telling Shawn to let her and John date but Shawn's not giving in, and doing so."

Jay blinked looking around trying to take in everything from what Lara quickly explained to him. He understood the whole keeping Allie away from John deal because of what the hell John's caused her but why would Shawn continue to keep her away? "Lar, that doesn't make sense," He looked back to her as she shrugged. "Why would Hunter want Allie and John to date? That is like suicide."

Her face scrunched still not knowing why people would do half the things they do. "I don't know, it's Allie," She went back to her phone, placing it up to her ear again. "Please, calm down sweetie. You need to get ready for tonight."

"_I know Lara, I just, I…" _Lara's eyes lowered. Just hearing Allie choke on her words, there was seriously something wrong with her. Her head glanced back over to Jay just as he looked back at her.

"You want me to go find her?" Lara nodded watching him smile, getting up walking over to her. She smiled back feeling her eyes flutter just as Jay's lips pressed against her temple before he finally left the room. She sighed, as Allie finally came back over the line less choppy on her words.

"…_I haven't felt this bad since Mom's death Lara." _She frowned just listening to the girl. _"It's like, when I try and make amends with someone, it just gets worst and I thought it wouldn't get that way but everything I touch breaks." _

"Hon, that's not true," Lara said hearing the girl sniffle on the other end. "Things you touch don't break honey."

"_It feels like I do,"_

"No, no. Sweetie, its peoples hate and jealously that drives the people they love away. You're the complete opposite." She answered Allie waiting to hear a comment back but there was silence. She blinked. "Allie,"

She was hesitating. Something she knew from the girl and it was quite odd sometimes. But she heard the sniffle and Allie finally answer back.

"_I know but what happened last night was out of the blue, like a sugar rush and when Shawn talked to me about…" _Lara looked around hearing the phone drop as a squeal of excitement happened before the tears started up again.

"Al…"

"_She's fine now, Lara," _Her eyes widened hearing Mark's voice. _"I've pulled some strings and she's now okay."_

She blinked. She hesitated, "All right? Thanks Mark."

"_No problem. Bye Lara."_ She heard the call die as she closed her phone. Her lips twisted slightly before texting Jay telling him to come back to the locker room since Mark had Allie. Her head tilted to the side slightly. How in the hell did Mark know Allie needed someone but the question is more towards how did Mark and Allie start talking? She shook her head as she looked over her shoulder glancing to the door before starting to her duffle bag to get ready for tonight's activities.

* * *

Mark watched on as Allie sobbed into John's chest. He had never seen a girl, like Allie to break down so easily. He still held on to Allie's phone.

"He hates me, he hates me so much," he heard Allie's muffled voice say to John. His head tilted to the side, watching John pull his arms tighter, not letting go. He smiled staying in the background, just watching the undying love John had for Allie. He also knew Allie felt the same way towards John still, regardless of all the talk that's been going around the locker room. _I bet he would dive in front of a bullet for her,_ he thought as John lightly combed out her hair.

"Allie, sweetheart," John muttered against her hair. "Shawn doesn't hate you baby. He cares for you as a Daughter and is looking out for your safety."

Allie's head shook in his chest, letting her fingers curl into his shirt never letting go. "I don't care, he still hates me."

Mark saw the heartbreak in John's eyes as his head moved closer to her ear. He let his arms fold over his chest seeing the loving yet secretive boyfriend try and sooth his crying girlfriend. He would've been damn if John wasn't with Allie right now. Even if he and April were on a love/hate father daughter relationship, he would've loved to have John to be April's boyfriend instead of Xander. God Xander was such an ass now…wait he's always been an ass no matter who he dated in the past. He will never like the man and that was a fact, even if he does start to change.

"Allie baby you make me feel so alive, I got purpose once again," Mark studied John's movements. Seeing her lips pull at a slight smirk almost going into a smile he saw a rosy color hinting at her cheeks. John tilted her head up to make her eyes look at him, he smiled letting his thumbs brush away the stray tears. "Please no more crying, I hate seeing you like this."

Allie's head lowered, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry,"

John's head shook lightly as he still smiled to her, lifting her chin back up to him. "No need to be sorry sweetie, it just pains me seeing you hurt or in tears."

She shrugged trying to look away but got trapped into looking back at him, feeling his lips pressed against hers keeping a nice embrace with him. Mark watched on as they stayed in each other's embrace sharing a loving bond but he saw the tears slip out of her eyes. She was crying even when John's kissing her like it's the last day they have together. _They should be together not apart. _He thought watching Allie finally pull away resting her head into his chest as sobs sounded once more.

John inhaled lightly resting his cheek against her hair as he glanced over to Mark. He nodded, giving a slight smile as John returned the same before he left the locker room to give them privacy.

Closing the door behind him he began to stalk the halls, wondering what the skinny was. But he felt something, something that was going to change. A different vibe he was getting was weird but he continued walking. The more he moved got closer, the more talking he was hearing. His eyes narrowed, slowly coming to a halt before approaching a locker room. His stared at the cracked door listening in an all ready conversations.

"_Do you think she'll listen, Xander? She did so well last night,"_

His blood boiled hearing Ashley's voice say the man's name he still hated.

"_She better listen or she'll get fired,"_ Xander's voice said sinfully as Ashley laughed.

_I don't like this,_ he thought waiting to hear more. There's diva's who could get fired but there was only a few, namely two, who could be in danger. Allie and Rayne.

"_We'll just see how these weeks turn into and see what might happen to our precious Allie,"_

Mark shook his head. He was pissed. _What has Allie don't to Xander to make him hate her like…_

"Dad,"

He jumped, turning around seeing April look at him. Her head tilted to the side. He shook his head, walking back the way he came only to hear his daughter follow after him.

"Dad, stop," April called to him, lightly grabbing his arm making him look over to her. "What's going on? Shawn's looking for Allie."

He nodded, "Yeah well, Allie doesn't want to talk, see or be near him, right now April." He said watching her eyes roll. "April there are something's that are meant to be…"

"He needs to talk to her regardless, Dad. Where…" She stopped, hearing laughter come from Xander's locker room. She moved away from her father, heading to see her husband.

His eyes widened, "April now is not a good time to…" He stopped seeing her kick in the door fully as the bang of the door sounded. He shook his head staying near close to his daughter just in case she needed help from Xander doing something to her.

**He said, She said:**

April stared at Xander before glancing over to Ashley. Her head slowly tilted to the side watching the punk princess look at her, blinking, before she looked away. "What's going on?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, glaring back at Xander.

"Nothing that concerns you, April," Xander snapped.

"Really," She questioned. She smirked nodding her head. "Fine, whatever," She rolled her eyes before turning on her heel, storming out of the room.

Xander's eyes crossed, "Bitch," he muttered looking back to Ashley who looked through her phone. "Ash we got to get go…" He flew back hitting the wall looking into the eyes of the deadman again. "Mark," he gasped groaning finally feeling the impact kick in.

Ash's eyes widened, looking over before slowly slipping out of the room, going to check in with Anna and Scott.

Mark pressed his arm harder against his neck, glaring into Xander's eyes. "I have the right to kill you after hearing you call April a Bitch."

Xander smirked, "Well she should've stayed by my side and not fucking Morrison behind my back," He saw Mark's eyes darken before getting tossed over to the other side of the room. He groaned feeling his back tense up sliding back down to the floor as Mark stalked over to him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," he grunted feeling Mark's hand press tightly around his neck. "And don't you even think about hurting Allie," he stared at Mark as he got lifted onto his feet again. "If you do, you better start rethinking your motives," he sighed getting his breath back as Mark left the room.

Xander stared after him, eyes narrowing. He couldn't believe what just happened. Now he had to rethink his plan into getting under Allie's skin, still without her or Mark to know about it.

* * *

Anna sat on the couch waiting for her sister to show up. She needed to talk to her about the up coming appearances after knowing how far long she was in her pregnancy. Her eyes scanned the paper in her hands as she heard the door open. "April we need to…" her head glanced up seeing Scott. "Scottie?"

"Hi baby," Scott said as he made his way to her, sitting down. He leaned in, kissing her cheek slowly letting his lips travel to hers.

Her eyes fluttered lightly as a smile appeared as she kissed him back. She felt him pull away and blinked. "Why'd you stop?" She questioned seeing that sexy smirk that she called hers show.

He shrugged, leaning back in close to her, "I don't know," he grinned, "would you like me to continue or are you waiting for someone-or should I say sister-to show up?"

She shook her head, "April can wait." She crashed her lips on his hungrily, tossing the paper aside, pulling her husband closer to her while her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands cupped his face as her lips parted letting his tongue venture in and exploring her mouth. She moaned lowly against her lips. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt his touch traced up her legs to the buttons on her button down shirt.

Her body arched in his command as she sighed, feeling his lips leaving kisses against her neck, "Scott," she gasped shuddering the chills up and over her body.

"Mm," he muttered, letting his hands slowly trace the skin and lining of the material of her bra, lips now caressing her collarbone. "You like that Anna?"

She trembled, biting her lower lip. The chills he now sent through her body were of pleasure and she needed him. Her head nodded, as her breath began to quicken and heart beginning to race.

"I should take that as a yes," he answered, letting his lips slowly kiss down in between her-

"Wow,"

They pulled away, glancing to the doorway as the Punk Princess leaned against the door frame looking in. "Heated passion, nice." Ash smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

Anna scowled watching Scott glare at Ashley. "Haven't you heard about knocking?" Scott bit out, pissed, finally pulling away now standing in front of Anna as she button up shirt.

Ash's lips twisted slightly before pulling her left hand out, looking at her nails. "Yeah I could've but it shouldn't have really mattered anyway I mean," her head glanced back at them. "Shouldn't you two be at a hotel or at home to do, well, you know." She smirked, winking at them as Scott got ticked.

"It should matter Ashley," he started after her. "You should've knocked to give us warning."

She shrugged, "Not my fault you were going to mess with April's sister."

Scott shook his head, "you no good bit…" his head turned as fingers grasped his wrist pulling him back.

Anna glared to Ash, "Scottie's right, you should've knocked." She watched her roll the eyes.

"Are you looking for an apology?" Anna blinked hearing the tone she has never heard from Ashley before but has heard from someone else.

"When did you become Xander's pet, Pretty Princess," she asked, calling Ashley by her old nickname when they, her, April, Ashley and Maria where in high school together.

Ashley's expression went from cocky to pissed, in the matter of three seconds, before she stormed up to them, looking to Scott. "Well at least I don't get my friends kicked out of groups, like Legacy."

Scott smirked, "So Xander is now blaming me for…" SMACK! He flew back against the couch from the momentum Ash's hand connected against his jaw.

Anna's eyes widened watching her husband blink before she glanced back at her. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled getting ready to launch herself at her 'former' friend. All her bent up frustration needed to be released after what Ashley did. Her arm wrenched back getting ready to send her own slap the dirty blonde across the face but as she started to a tanned hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an arm wrench behind her. She gasped closing her eyes breathing slightly.

"If I were you, Anna, I wouldn't do that," She scowled hearing Xander's smirking voice say before she was pushed into Scott.

Scott groaned lightly, catching her fall before they looked up at Ashley and Xander close together like a couple.

"You should really think twice on how you do things," Xander said to them before letting his arm drape around Ash's shoulder smirking to them. "Cause you never know what might happen to the one you care about."

Scott glared at him, still holding Anna close to him watching the two finally leave the room. Anna stared after Ashley who smirked over her shoulder at them before moving in closer to Xander's side, finally closing the door behind them.

Anna looked to Scott. "You don't think they're…"

"The way he kicked out April, I'm sure it was more than just the whole April being pregnant thing," Scott said looking at his girl, lightly kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, curling into him. "I just don't want my sister to get hurt," She muttered looking back up at him, noticing a hint of color slowly appear.

"She won't be the one getting hurt, Anna," he glanced down to her as he saw her smirking.

"You're right; it'll be Xander when Daddy gets a hold of him." She beamed hearing him chuckle and leaning back down lightly letting his fingers tip her chin up as he left a light kiss on her lips.


	35. What Have You Done

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 54: What Have You Done by Within Temptation**

Allie tugged on her lower lip, her eyes watching as John's chest bobbed up and down, the steady beating of his heart was the only sound she could hear. Her eyes lowered slightly sniffling. She felt his fingers gently trace through her hair, carefully pulling out any knots. She moved closer to his body finally letting her head rest on his chest fully listening to his heart.

"Allie, you gotta get out of here."

She groaned, shaking her head before wrapping her arms around him. "No," she muttered snuggling into his chest.

He smiled to some extent, kissing the top of her head. "you have to go get ready,"

"I don't wanna," She muttered into his chest.

"Allie you got to talk to Shawn sooner or later, baby girl." He looked down on her watching her head shake. "Allie," He moved slightly, now sitting up making her look at him. "You got to trust me when I say he doesn't hate you sweetie."

She stared at him, searching his eyes as she sighed looking away. "I do trust you it's just that, I," her hands flew to her face hiding the tears that were slowly making their way out of her eyes.

"Allie," John's voice sternly called to her. His fingers lightly brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. "That you what, honey?"

"I don't know," She lowly said. "I just feel like a bad daughter again and yet I was only protecting the one good thing I still loved."

He stared at her. "You do know that I meant what I said right?" He questioned watching her head slowly turn, those eyes looking back at him. He saw the stains on her cheeks again.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking away from him.

"You're kidding right?" He asked blinking. "What do you mean you don't know Allie?"

"John I don't know what I'm feeling right now," Her voice shakily explained to him. "My heart is still numb and I really don't know how I'm going to take these skits now with Shawn."

He stared at her. "What's that got to do with us, Allie?"

"I don't know," she muttered, letting her hand lightly grip her hair. She choked on tears. "I don't know, John. I'm just scared now." She hunched over her knees letting everything out again.

He just watched her sob out every emotion she felt at the moment. She knew he hated it when she cried. A part of him died each time he heard it. But being the now secretive boyfriend that he is, he just wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to him. He head leaned in closer to her lightly letting his lips press against her head. "It's okay to be scared Al's," He whispered feeling her head nod against him.

She inhaled through tears, "I know and I'm sorry," She curled into him, crying into his shirt. Feeling his arms wrap tighter around her body she continued.

"I know you meant what you said," he heard her muffled voice say to him. "I want to be with you but I-" She paused hearing a knock on the door. John blinked slowly moving her behind him getting ready to attack. Her teary eyes looked to him, slowly resting her head on his shoulder before hearing: "John," in Mark's voice.

"Come in," he called still shielding Allie as the door opened and Mark stepped in the room.

Allie sighed, looking away wiping the tears away hearing John talk.

"What's the problem?" He questioned looking back to Allie, lightly cupping her shoulder rubbing affectionately.

"Well," Mark stared at him before glancing over to Allie who didn't look at him. "If you want to keep your jobs you can't see each other."

Allie's eyes widened whipping her head around glancing at Mark. "Excuse me?" She saw him shake his head. "You are joking right?" She looked over to John. He carried the same expression she did. Complete shock.

"I wish I could tell you different, Allie," Mark solemnly said watching her pull out from behind his back, raking her hands through her hair as she now paced the ground.

"Why me, why always me?" She questioned looking back at him.

"I don't know but-"

"Goddamn," She gritted out before going to John, kissing his lips with passion. He blinked wanting to pull her closer to deepen it but she pulled away. He blinked watching her stare at him. "Text you later sweetie," She told him, giving him one last kiss to the lips before storming out of the room.

Mark watched her walk past him opening the door as it slammed shut. He cringed, looking back to John seeing that daze look in his eyes after the kiss. He shook his head smirking, "John."

John blinked, looking at him, "what?"

"Xander," Mark bit out watching those eyes grow of hatred. "I know John."

"Why," he stood on his feet, walking up to him. "Why is he punishing her?" Mark watched him get pissed. "What has Allie done to him besides watch Jodi to make him turn on her like this?"

Mark shrugged. "You're telling me this because…"

John's eyes narrowed, "because he doesn't need to be the one messing with her mind when she hasn't done shit to him."

Mark nodded, "Right but what has happened in the past few weeks between those two?" He asked watching John's eyes now calm down.

John sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Blackmailing," He looked over to Mark. He blinked. Now there was a problem. Mark got pissed.

"About what?" he gritted out

He shrugged, "I don't know, it just had something to do with Rayne but yet he's still using and going after Allie," He replied watching Mark wanting to throw something. _Or possibly kill._

"Well, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything to her. I'll watch over her." John stared at Mark. "I promise; she'll be all right."

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt doing so." John said watching him stare back. He nodded getting the point. "Or not. You're indestructible."

Mark smirked but heard John continue, "just make sure you're able to protect her before you or her gets hurt, okay?"

Mark laughed, "Yeah I know. You don't have to worry about me, John. I'm perfectly fine."

John nodded, taking in breath before sighing out. "All right," he looked at him seeing that smile of assurance. "I'm going to get ready. Tonight should be fun." He nod his head slightly letting his feet carry him to the door.

"Good luck," Mark said watching John's eyes roll. He shook his head hearing the door open before closing quietly. He knew telling John and Allie about the situation Xander had planned for them would help, or possibly made them now grow further apart. His head lightly tilt back looking up to the ceiling. _I hope I didn't make them grow apart. _He sighed, heading over to his duffle, getting ready.

**This is War:**

Rayne sat in her locker room. Just as she lacing up her shoes for her upcoming interview with WWE dot com. The door opened as her eyes glanced up seeing the other member of the Goddesses of Destruction storm in, slamming the door closed. "Whoa, Allie what's going…"

"Your ex, that's what's wrong." Allie seethed, flopping to the ground, gripping her hair.

Rayne blinked, just staring at the girl as she saw the light movements of her rocking slightly. "What did John do know?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side watching Allie glare at her. "Or not, even though you shouldn't see him at any…"

"Not helping," Allie gritted, feeling that tick of hatred come back into her eye.

"Then what do you want me to do Al's?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know, get Xander out of…"

"You're looking at a death wish on that one," Allie's eyes slowly fluttered closed with annoyance from Rayne's response.

"Yeah well, regardless, if I want to or not, if I see John, I'm gone." She said to Rayne as her eyes reopened, glancing to the ground.

"Wait what?" Rayne stood, going over to the girl.

"If I see John, I'm gone, fired." She repeated again keeping her eyes to the ground trying to figure out why Xander was still punishing her. So she ducked and moved out of the way when Ashley was going to eliminate her but it was just out of luck she listened to her heart in doing what she felt right of doing. She told Rayne not to use her finisher and that's all been said and done. So what else does he have with her to continue this harassment?

"Outside of the company or…"

She looked up at her friend. "I don't know," She said defeated. "Why am I the only one, right now getting attacked?"

Rayne smirked, holding out her hand. "He's jealous, that's all." Seeing Allie look up to her she nodded slightly.

"Jealous that I found someone else who happened to be better at dating," her eyes rolled lightly of hearing herself describe John. "Why though? It still floors me Rayne."

"Allie," Rayne sighed waiting for her to take her hand to stand. "It's Xander. He's jealous of everyone he knows. Whether it be family or friends; significant others or ex's; he knows how to pull at people's emotions and uses it to his advantage." Rayne paused watching the Light Goddess of Destruction stare off in space, now wondering things over.

_Rayne does have a point, Xander would do anything to make someone's life a living hell,_ Allie blinked trying to figure out what else Xander could do if she defied him fully in hanging out with John and being around him. Would she get fired from one little thing or does Xander have that power to make her fully fall and leave the company for good?

"Yeah but who will Vince listen to more, him or someone else about the situation." Allie questioned looking to Rayne noticing her hand being held out in front of her.

She shrugged, "to me personally, I highly doubt that Vince would believe him after what happened in the past of kidnapping Stephanie."

Allie took her hand, finally getting onto her feet, nodding. "So Vince would believe us more than Xander after what happened in the past with Steph?"

Rayne nodded, "Precisely,"

"So should we or should I say I, explain to Vince what is going to happen before someone else talks to him for Xander and gives me a bad reputation because of the lie?" Allie questioned watching Rayne shrug again.

"If it makes you feel better you can but I seriously think you should stay away from-"

Allie smiled lightly as she cut her off. "Okay, thank you for listening and talking out the situation." She moved closer to her friend wrapping her in a hug. "I'll let you go so you can do your WWE dot com interview and I'll see you for our promo with Mel later." She pulled back, smiling to her.

Rayne blinked watching the pink streaked girl turn, heading out of the locker room. "Okay," She said confusedly but saw Allie look over her shoulder.

"But I will be after your title," Allie winked playfully poking her tongue out seeing her friend laugh.

"You wish Dream." Rayne replied back winking, hearing her giggle.

"Bye,"

Rayne shook her head still smiling. "Bye Allie," watching her friend, opening the door, waving her goodbyes before vanishing away. She sighed as the door closed. There was a reason why Allie asked her those thing whether it was fully about Xander ruining her life. But she knew that deep down that Allie still loved John and wanted to be with him still after all the hell that has happened between them. _Hopefully soon Xander will leave the company soon. I can't take the stress, not with Adam's child._ She thought lightly tugging at her shirt. The door opened again and her eyes glanced over seeing the internet crew come in getting ready to do the interview. _Show time, _she smiled getting ready to answer what they and the fans all wanted to hear.

* * *

Mel watched Cody and Ted plan their next move while waiting for Randy to show back up. Her eyes looked at the paper she held in front of her noticing the little question she was going to ask Allie when the Goddesses' of Destruction was in the hallway during their promo. Her head shook just reading the lines, 'so what was with the kiss you shared with John last night about?' She knew Allie was going to go defensive in a matter of minutes from asking her.

"Ted, that is so not going to work." Mel heard Cody say. "I think we can do something better in getting back at DX and Allie."

Mel's brow furrowed. Sure she saw Allie pull the sly sneak a kiss to distract Cody in helping Ted keep DX at bay. She smiled lightly to herself, shaking her head still listening to them bicker.

"And what's your plan, Cody?" Ted asked, seeing his friend think. "Exactly you don't know!"

"I do too, now hush." Mel rolled her eyes as he bickering got worst.

"Just what I need, a headache to happen because you two are arguing like a bunch of little girls," She muttered, kicking out her feet as she rested back against the couch.

Cody glanced over to Randy's girlfriend as she relaxed. "Wow, you're relaxing while waiting for Randy to do what?" He caught Mel's look as she sat straighter. "Make you do something that he wants you to do so willingly?"

"Ouch," Ted whispered catching her glare. He lowered his head now staying silent between the two.

"Well at least I'm not chasing after someone who clearly doesn't love you Rhodes," She shot back clearly aiming the blow to his heart about Allie still loving and wanting to be with John.

Ted looked over seeing Cody's eye twitch. "And you're a bitch," Ted blinked hearing Cody bluntly tell her. His head slowly looked over to Mel seeing her slowly rise up from the couch stalking her way over to them. He whipped his head around glaring at Cody.

"You are so dead, dude!" He hissed watching Cody just shrug.

"Not my fault she's gonna be hanging out with a guy who clearly doesn't love her enough to know what's in front of…" SMACK!

Ted flinched moving away from Cody watching Mel get to his level. _Shit, talk about pissing off a red head._ He blinked listening to Mel.

"If you have the balls to clearly tell me that John is not good for Allie then you got another thing coming Rhodes." Mel bit out staring into his eyes as he looked back to her. "If you didn't see last night how she looked after him when Xander got in the way as well of Ashley getting in the way of things too."

"Yeah, well at least I was there for her at her mother's funeral. He wasn't." He shot back watching Mel's eyes darken. "What are you gonna do, hit me again? I dare you."

Mel glared at him slowly standing straight. "You are so not worth my time, Rhodes." She started to head out but got caught, being brought back down to Cody's level again. "What?" She seethed glaring.

"I got a deal with you, if I can make Allie agree with me to become my manager and start a wedding storyline then I would like an apology from you," Her eyes narrowed.

"But," She gritted out still staring at him.

"But if I can't get her to commit then I'll leave her alone and she can crawl back to John," She inhaled hearing the end of his rant. "Just don't expect me to place the pieces back together on her broken heart when clearly he's gonna continue breaking it for her."

Mel smirked, shaking her head, forcefully yanking her wrist out of his grasps. "Yeah and you need to get laid," She whipped her head, letting the tip of her hair snap him in the face before storming out of the room pissed.

Ted flinched again hearing the door slam. "Dude what the fuck did you just do!" He looked back at his tag partner as he just smiled.

"Something that will be an interesting twist to what I know is probably going to happen at Hell in the Cell," Cody's eyes glanced over to his friend before smirking. "And that plan is gonna to be worked in for what I just said to Mel."

Ted blinked, sighing before shaking his head. "You just better hope it will, Rhodes or we're going to be so mentally screwed if we don't have a plan to get it working again."

Cody rubbed his jaw, still grinning like a fool. "Trust me, it'll work we just have to time it right before Hell in the Cell."

"Whatever man," Ted got up from his seat walking to his bag to get ready for tonight. "It's your plan and I'm staying out of it, somehow…" he muttered the last part with him hearing it. He glanced to his friend seeing this crazed look in his eye. Whether if he had a fall out with Allie last night because of the psyched kiss or because she said John was a better kisser, a different side of Cody appeared and it now started to freak him out.

**We got everybody singing…what?:**

"So Mark found her?" Jay asked sitting with Lara while Cassie and Dave sat around the table in catering.

Lara nodded her head as her brunette green and pink streaked pin straight hair bobbed with her. "Allie was talking to me and then bam, I heard a loud shriek and more tears sounding before hearing Mark's voice show up and talk to me saying she's all right." She looked around at the other couple as they blinked.

"Why could've that happened?" Dave questioned.

Lara shook her head, "I don't know," her eyes looked to Jay. "Unless he did what I thought he did and proved us all wrong on Allie's true happiness."

"And that's with John," Cassie piped in, blinking as she looked around the table before placing her fork filled of salad in her mouth.

"But why would Mark bring John just to see her?" Jay said, watching Cassie eat before the show began.

"Why would Allie kiss him in his match last night if she caught him with Ashley," Dave watched Lara as her lips twisted slightly while her head tilted to the side before her head shook. "What do you mean no."

"I don't know, guys I mean look who's Ash has been hanging round with, lately," Lara mentioned looking to Jay and Dave before looking to Cassie who looked up to her.

"The damn demon crew," Jay nodded, hearing Cassie speak up again. "And if she gets back with John then Xander will do something that I don't think I would want to…" Her head slowly turned over hearing shouting coming from down the hall.

"Randy, Cody threatened me!" Dave smirked shaking his head hearing Mel's voice walk closer to them.

"About what honey," Randy questioned, looking to her as they continued down the hall.

"About you and me acting like a lap dog for you," he blinked looking over to him as he saw the look in her eyes. "I'm serious Randy, he literary said that to me."

He nodded, lightly scratching at his head glancing over to catering seeing the rest of the crew. He gave his head a slight bob over seeing them return the favor. "Why do I have a feeling Cody's still bitter from last night?"

"I don't know but if I have to be on sides, I'm going on Allie's." Mel insisted, staring at him. "Sure I would've done the same thing to you if I wanted too, but clearly she just wants John back." She sighed, lowering her head. "She loves him and I can't fight with her anymore, I'm all she's got, if she's not talking to Shawn now."

Cassie's eyes widened, "Allie's not talking to Shawn?" She blinked now catching Randy and Mel's look over to them. She lowered her head into Dave's side as they walked over to the table now.

Mel's shoulders shrugged not fully knowing what is the deal was with Allie and Shawn but she guessed that whatever she did last night brought Shawn over the edge. She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Randy sat down pulling her into his lap. She noticed the way Allie and Shawn acted either together or apart and they were like family. The actual Father Daughter, that Allie was missing in her heart. _Her mother should've really told her about him but I'm afraid she wouldn't have either way, _her arms wrapped around Randy's neck as they heard Lara.

"There is just something between them, that I can't put together but," Lara paused.

"But what, Larbear?" Jay asked as his hand rested against her shoulder. She looked to him smiling slightly before fully looking at everyone else.

"Maybe we should let John and Allie see each other," She saw everyone look to her in shock. "If Mark was fearless in letting him see her then we should too."

Dave raised his hand shaking his head. "We're not Mark who can possibly give that option and if we do, do that, our asses will be on the line."

"Why?" Lara whined out lightly staring at him.

"Because Shawn would want that piece of allowing John and Allie to go back out again, Lara," Mel said watching the older James sister look to her. "What?"

"But why only Shawn?" Lara questioned, seeing her look to Randy before looking back at all of them. "What could possibly be so important that Shawn needs to grant…"

"Shawn's Allie's father," Randy and Mel said together, looking at them all. They watched Dave, Cassie, Jay and Lara all stare in shock. It was going to come out sooner or later but knowing their luck, Allie would never find out. Mel motioned them, "are you going to say something?"

"Shawn is what?" Randy blinked hearing both couples sitting around the table ask them in unison before looking up at Mel seeing the same 'sorry' expression, she carried when finally telling them the truth.


	36. Secrets

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! :] You Rock!

* * *

**Chapter 55: Secrets by No Secrets**

"Shawn's her Father," Mel said watching everyone still surprised by the way she and Randy finally announced the big discovery.

"Does Allie know?" Cassie asked looking over to Jay.

"To our best bet, she still doesn't, even know to this day," Randy told them watching everyone not their head.

"But those moves," Jay muttered as his eyes narrowed slightly. "The high risk from a diva," he looked back to Randy and Mel who stared back at him. "No One ever wanted to pull off those stunts off besides past divas that brought their game…"

"Right Jay, but in all respect," Dave paused. He couldn't figure out what he was going to say until it finally hit him. "The moves she does in the ring, they're similar like Shawn's."

"But how so," Lara added in questionably. "What moves are similar to Shawn and Allie at the same…"

"They both do the kip up as well of having the word _Sweet_ in their finishers," Cassie concluded, smiling to an extent of getting the puzzle teaser right.

"True but Allie just thought it sounded pretty," Cassie frowned hearing Mel say what she did to bring down her mood. "Like _Sweet _pea or _Sweetheart,_ you know that kind of stuff but you got one thing right, Cass, they do, do the kip ups pretty well and possibly in synced if you placed them both in the ring at the same time."

Randy's eyes looked at his girlfriend from hearing what she said to Cassie. His mind worked in a way that could possibly test the theory out but needed an excuse to tell the others so they could see the resemblance between the two. He started to say something but stopped, hearing Cassie reply with, "Crap we gotta get going." He saw her eyes look over to Lara, Jay and Dave.

_I'll talk to Mel about it later,_ He thought watching Mel nod her head before he spoke, "Just keep it between you guys only. Don't tell Allie anything."

Jay blinked, "Why wouldn't she like to know who her actual father is any-"

Mel sighed, glaring at them all lightly. "She's been on this mission since she was sixteen; let her find out all right, by herself."

Their friends nodded fully understanding the point of having that one problem at an early age of wanting to find something their heart desired the most.

"Okay, that's fine by me," Dave said before standing with the rest of them following suit. "We'll catch you later," he nodded his head towards Randy and Mel as the girls waved bye to each other, finally going to get read for their up coming skits they needed to do against Morrison and The Miz.

Randy brought his attention to Mel watching her slowly look down on him, kissing his lips lightly. He smiled, returning the favor back before she pulled away and stood on her feet. He shook his head, grasping her wrist making her look back at him. "What?" She asked catching her eyes again.

"What if we get Shawn and Allie to spar against us," he watched her blink, her head slowly tilting to the side staring at him. "Just to see how well they work together as well seeing their styles intertwine in each other."

"As in a pick up match for us and friends to see or as in a match for the whole Universe to see?" Mel asked.

Randy shrugged, "whatever will work, is fine but if we think having a pick up match to have the fans see, could really spark something and bring a story together on how well Allie and Shawn are as this whole Father/Daughter skit right now."

She nodded her head slightly, agreeing with him. "So you're telling me to try and tick her off in our skit or wait for a few then do it?"

"If you want it to happen now, and then get her ticked off but I don't know how everything is going to be if she found the heart and actually talked to Shawn," Mel bobbed her head slightly blinking. "I would personally wait a week to toss it to her and possibly break up the Goddesses of Destruction."

She stayed quiet. That was the one thing that she didn't want to. Granted the group got back together after Allie showed back up again but since Rayne got the title how was the group going to act after the victory. Her lips twisted slightly, "I don't know Randy, unless something happens, I don't want to place more pressure into Allie when she's stressed out to the maxed."

He nodded, "Ok fair enough," He stood up taking her hand, carefully pulling her arm around his waist as they walked off to get ready.

* * *

"_Thank you Ms. Dream, I'll make sure nothing happens to you from Xander_." Allie blinked hearing Mr. McMahon's voice over the phone. But she stumbled onto the most interesting conversation as she paced the hallway trying to talk to him and listen to her friends talking behind her back.

"Thanks," she muttered softly, pulling the phone away from her ear, ending the call. Her eyes slowly looked around, blinking. How could Mel keep something BIG from her like that information she and apparently Randy _knew_ about? She was Shawn's daughter? Sure, she was giving the fans something to believe but was it really true? "Oh God," She muttered bringing her hands up to her face as tears slipped from her eyes feeling her hair hit her slightly.

_Mom, _she thought. Mom and her funeral, Shawn was there for her and she snapped at him. Her own heart slowly broke. She never meant any of the words she said towards him. She was just angry her mother passed and she found out from Eric that her crazy ex Jason caused it.

And then last night. Last night gave her that first actual father daughter feeling fight. And she hated every moment of it. If she could take back everything she said to him, she would. _Maybe I still can,_ she sniffled lightly wiping away the tears hearing her shoes echo in the small hallway feeling her heart race as she looked at the table the crew sat around while talking. _I gotta find him first. _She turned sprinting off heading back to DX's locker room hoping Shawn would be there still.

Her hear pounded with each running step she took. She hoped he was still there in the locker room and not out and about looking for her, just so he could apologize for saying the things he said about John when she and Evan over heard before stepping into the room. "I panicked, I didn't know what to do," she muttered as her hair whipped around her. "What if John knew and that's why he was all of a sudden being nice to her? She couldn't bare another secret he kept from her if he did know, right? _But what if he did know just to protect me from Xander and not getting Shawn into the mix of things?_

Her head shook as she finally came back up to DX's locker room. The door was closed but she didn't take any chances. Her knuckles rapidly knocked as she pulled away slightly blinking as the only sound she heard, standing in the empty hallway, was the rapid heartbeat inside her, pounding her ears. She needed to know and even though Raw was now starting, she just wanted to see him. The look from her actual Father, maybe? _I hope, _She thought feeling tears slowly glistening in the corner of her eyes, watching the door finally open.

Her eyes stared back feeling her heartbeat thrum with an unfamiliar beat she wasn't expecting to see the person she truly wanted.

"Allie?" Shawn questioned but saw the girl leap, wrapping her arms around his waist. He blinked, slowly steadying his balance hearing her muffle something. He smiled slightly, carefully pulling her back looking into her eyes. "Allie, what's wrong?"

She blinked watching his eyes search hers loving as well of concern like a Father. She smiled lightly, "I'm sorry for last night." She saw him smile. "I didn't mean to be reck-"

"Allie, it's all right. I forgive you." He said watching her smile brighter to him. "I was just being over bearing and protect…" He blinked again, feeling her hug him once more. _Okay?_ He looked down hearing her.

"But I like that," she answered. "It makes me feel safe and like you're my _actual_ Dad," she muttered lowly smiling to herself. Her head slowly brushed against his shirt, inhaling the scent she grow to love whenever she was home with him and his family.

His eyes lowered, "I didn't mean to be hard on you," he watched her glanced up at him. "I just didn't understand why you did what you did though?" he saw her smirk the side smile that matched his as she replied.

"I still love John, regardless of what Ashley and Xander are doing." He nodded, smirking as well. She blinked smiling. Seeing him smirk back looked like hers, just an older and wiser than what she was, but will be soon in the near future when she got his way maybe.

"I guess you heard Hunter, tell me I should let you and John be together, again, huh?" She nodded hearing his question. "You hate being away from him?"

"I do and," She paused as his brow arched in question. "I promise I won't do anything reckless,"

He smiled. "If I let you be with John?"

She nodded once more, "yep."

He sighed dramatically, letting his head now shake. "I guess you can date Joh…"

"But," She added watching him glare lightly to her.

"But what, Allie?"

"But I'll only be reckless when it comes to friends and acting family." She beamed up to him.

He smirked rolling his eyes, "All right I'll let that slide and you got my blessing for getting back with John but if he hurts you again, his head and my foot are gonna meet," he winked hearing her giggle before she rapped her arms around his form. He smiled just as his automatically fell in sync with her and holding her in his arms. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why but he wanted to tell her right then and there that he was her father. He inhaled lightly closing his eyes before feeling her head move against his chest as he looked down on her seeing those eyes blink at him. "What?"

"You okay?" She asked and all he did was nod.

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead, hearing her giggle. "Never better," he answered watching her just look at him. She was truly his daughter all right. Besides having her Mother's stubbornness, eyes and hair color, she carried his self in her heart and soul as well of seeing the features on her face become like him.

Her head bobbed, as her eyes traveled to the ground, "Um, I also thought you should know," She paused lightly running her fingers through her hair.

His head tilted to the side staring at her. "What's up Allie?"

"Xander placed a, 'you get anywhere near John, you're fired' bounty over my head." She answered, sighing out as she looked up back at him. She blinked. He carried that 'you're kidding right' look. Her head shook.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know," Her eyes looked away. "Just to drag me to hell I guess." She felt his hand, rest upon her shoulder, lightly rubbing as she looked back at him.

"Tell me you told someone else besides me right?" She nodded. "Good,"

"Yeah I did after finding out about from Mark and talking to Rayne," She gave that sudden effect again as she saw his eyes widen slightly when she mentioned Mark's name. "But don't worry though, I called Vince...I mean Mister McMahon." She smiled to him answering him in a formal way.

"Good," She smiled hearing him chuckle. "But can I ask why in the world were you doing with Mark?"

"Um," She hesitated while her lips twisted slightly. "I ah…got jumped." She saw his eyes lower.

"When you mean jumped, was it a bunch of divas or…"

"Ashley and Xander," She watched him gawk at her. "I know. I screamed out John's name and well Mark came to my rescue before Evan and I made it to the conversation I really didn't want to hear."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that too." He saw her shrug.

"Its fine, you were just protecting me." She replied to him with a smile. Her fingers lightly threaded through her hair as she carried it over to the right side of her face as she just stared at the pink in her hair lightly twirling it around her finger.

"Yeah," his head tilted to the side seeing the slight bruise appearing on her shoulder. Was there a reason why she was getting attacked when everyone thinks Xander's attacking Rayne? "Do you need…"

She shook her head, "no I'm good," She smiled back to him before fixing her hair back over her left shoulder again, "but thanks though." She hugged him again before pulling away again. "I should get going," she pointed back down the way she came from when heading to him, "meeting Rayne and Mel over by the make-up area to talk for the skit."

"Okay," he stared at her watching her eyes blink, glancing back at him. "Just be careful and make sure you're not around him," he winked and she giggled again.

"I will," her fingers bent rapidly. "I'll see you later for the six man tag," she saw him stare at her blankly like forgetting about something. "DX and Cena verses Legacy?" She reminded him hearing the 'Oh yeah that' from him. She giggled shaking her head, "later Shawn."

"Bye Allie." She turned on her heel finally walking away from him. She heard the door slowly close behind as she looked up to the ceiling as a new wave of freedom swept over her. She smiled to herself. There was a part of her finally finding out the truth and even if she had to wait until the right moment was to fully ask Shawn the truth. She sighed, before picking up the pace getting ready for her skit.

**What Goes Around…:**

Raw was in full swing, as the former Women's Champion, Melina, sat comfortably on the sofa in her locker room. Her phone vibrated next to her as she reached over, picking it up and checking the new alert from WWE dot com. Her eyes narrowed as she read. She was reading the latest WWE article that quickly got posted on their website. And none-other then Rayne Chantal Foley was the interviewee. She shook her head just reading what was said just as her door opened and Anna walked in.

"What's going on," Anna asked glancing over to the Latina diva just as she saw those eyes look up at her.

"Oh nothing just reading Rayne's pointless interview after she won last night."

Anna laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah… you should've retained or Ashley should've gotten the belt. Rayne getting the belt last night was totally pointless."

Melina nodded her head still reading the interview. She smirked, "Yeah ah Anna," She said, getting the Daughter of the Undertaker's attention, "Check this out. Rayne mentioned April in her interview," she looked up to her. "Well more like bashed your sister."

Anna glared at her, "She did what?" She walked over to the sofa sitting down beside Melina, snatching the phone out of her hands. Melina blinked hearing Anna recited the Songstress from Hell's interview:

Q: 'How long have you been with Edge?'

A: 'Well… he divorced that sorry excuse for a wife (Trinity Delirium) about a year before we even met, and Xander was basically the one who brought us together. I'm not thanking Trinity and Xander for it, quite the contrary- I despise them both more then words can say. Xander is psychotic and April is a *censored* who needs a reality check. It just makes sense I guess; two psycho' bringing my fiancé and I together. I actually do thank them because; Edge and I are made for each other.'  
Q: 'Who would you like to face as your next opponent either for RAW or a PPV bout?'

A: -smirks but smiles- 'Allie [Dream] she as potential of being the next Women's Champion, it's in her blood just watch how she moves about the ring, you'll notice the spark she has –winks-.'

Melina closed her eyes as she felt her phone land back in her lap. She blinked looking over seeing Anna's look. _Oh this isn't going to end…_

"Rayne's dead," Anna stood back on her feet, storming her way out of the room heading the door slam close.

Melina smirked, blinking. _That title will be mine once again._ She smiles knowing Anna's working her way over to talk to Stephanie into a match with the diva who took her frustrations out on her ex and her new beau's ex.

* * *

The camera crew walked up to Lara and Cassie catching what was going on after the guest host introduced themselves and kicked off the show with a bang.

"I can't believe w lost to Maria and Trinity last night," Cassie pouted, letting her hands rub her neck from last night's match.

Lara nodded, "you're telling me, I thought for sure we would've picked up the win," she sighed. "I guess next ti…"

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies," Lara and Cassie's eyes widened hearing that voice. They slowly looked over just as The Miz and John Morrison stroll up to them.

The Miz snickered, watching the girl's expressions grow of hatred and dislike. He lifted his title up onto his shoulder staring at the beautiful brunette.

"Your guys lost against Maria and Trinity was sad to even watch," Morrison added, watching Lara glare at him. "No need to be depressed and glaring at me Lara," he smirked walking towards her. "I know you like…"

"Eff off if you know what's best for the both of you," Cassie insulted them as her eyes glared to The Miz as she pulled Lara close to her in escaping Morrison's sudden movements.

Miz mocked a laugh, "Awe, and this is coming from a diva who," He begins to walk closer watching her and Lara bump into the wall. "is apparently boyfriendless after we took care of them last nig-"

Lara and Cass let out a startled scream just as Christian and Batista jumped the Dirt Sheet. The girls blinked slowly glancing at each other before hearing the commotion of Refs heading their way. They smiled, looking back to their respectful men and stayed back as the Refs slowly pulled the two teams apart and from killing each other.

The Miz and John Morrison seethed getting held back by the refs, glancing over to Lara and Cassie seeing their smirks as they head to Christian and Batista. Miz shook his head glaring at them. "You're asses are ours when we get in the ring again!"

"Keep moving," one of the refs called to them as they lightly moved the Miz and Morrison further away.

"This isn't over! You're girls are coming home with us!" Morrison shouted out to them before he and Miz vanished around the corner.

Batista and Christian looked at each other smirking as they watched The Dirt Sheet vanish from the hallway. They glanced to their girls before wrapping them up in their arms hugging them tightly before they left to get ready for the match.


	37. I'm Gonna Get You Good

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 56: I'm Gonna Get You Good by Shania Twain**

The crowd grew restless as the music if John Morrison and The Miz sounded. The chime's of boos echoed around the arena as they did their signature poses at the top of the ramp before they made their way down to the ring.

"Making their way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California; weighing in at 224 pounds John Morrison and his partner, from Cleveland, Ohio weighing in at 231 pounds The Miz!" Lilian Garcia announced before adding, "The WWE Unified Tag Team Champions!"

The Miz and John Morrison entered the ring and held their titles proudly up hearing the fans continue to boo but they heard some cheering. They looked at each other smirking, "They won't win," Miz said to Morrison as he walked over to his side looking back to the ramp now waiting for the thorns in their sides to come out. Morrison shook his head feeling his lip curl up keeping his smirk plastered glancing at the chicks who had ringside seats swoon at the sight of him. "Damn, you know you're game," he heard Mike mutter and he just chuckled.

"I know how to get the ladies," he winked just as the lights changed.

"_GO! If you close your eyes a naked truth revealed dreams you never live and scars never heal…"_

Story of the Year's song echoed through out the arena as fans stood in a frenzy cheering as the couple came out. Christian and Lara stepped out on to the ramp hearing the fans cheer them on. Lara smiled before twirling into her man's arms as he dipped her back.

"Accompanied to the ring, by Lara James, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing at 227 pounds Christian!" Christian smiled, hearing the fans cheer his name as well of Lara's as they walked down the ramp.

Lara wrapped her arms around her man's resting her head on his bicep as they stopped only a foot away from the ring, waiting for Batista and Cassie's entrance.

Batista's theme thundered through out the arena as the WWE Universe went more into an up roar. Cassie bounded out from the back, hitting a few and perfect cheer moves, still keeping the crowd in frenzy.

"And his partner from Washington D.C. weighing in at 290 pounds and being accompanied to the ring by Cassie, Batista!" Lilian announced through out the arena.

The couple made their way, down to the ring still smiling. Batista pulled Cassie to his side whispering something in her ear only to get a giggle out while he grinned before they stood next to Christian and Lara. "You know what to do right?" Batista whispered watching Cassie nod her head still giggling. He smirked glancing to his partner in crime. "You ready?"

Christian nodded, glaring up at Morrison who absentmindedly stared at Lara with passion burning in his eyes. He felt Lara's arms loosen around his arms letting him and Batista get into the ring as they glared at the Dirt Sheet. He glanced over his shoulder watching Cassie whispering something to Lara seeing a smile appear on her lips. He caught her eyes glancing up at him. He winked, smirking noting the giggles she did.

"Am I or you?" He glanced back to Batista before watching Morrison be the one in the ring, waiting. He smiled looking back at his partner.

"I'll be the one for Morrison, while Miz is yours." He watched The Animal grin, nodding finally making his way out of the ring apron as he heard the bell ring. The Canadian superstar smirked, eyeing the Shaman of Sexy while the ref signaled them to go. _Play times over pretty boy, _he thought slowly stalking his opponent getting into a lock up.

A few minutes went by as the fans rallied behind the downed Christian. Miz stayed on top of his game, wrapping his hands around the jaw of the Canadian, yanking his head back as the ref continued to question the submission hold. The Miz's hold tightened while he glanced over to Cassie and Lara, catching Cassie's expression. He blew an air kiss to her before getting back to his needy victory.

The brunette ex sneered back at him, shaking her head before hearing the fans continue to rally behind Christian. She smiled, nodding as she took notice stealing a glance to Lara.

_Now?_ Lara mouthed to her friend as Cass smiled, nodding her head.

_Now it's time to unleash the beast onto my ex! _Cassie thought as she turned on her heel, jumping around for the fans. "Let's go Christian!" She yelled out hearing Lara clap with the chant. "Let's go Christian!" She continued to jump around going from one side to the ring to the other only to get the fans to join in.

The chant grew more and more as Cassie smiled glancing back into the ring, seeing Miz shake his head as Christian got back to his senses. Her eyes glanced to Batista watching her boyfriend wanting the tag in. Nodding her head with the chants continuing around the arena she looked seeing Lara staying close to the ring hitting the matt trying to get her man to his feet. She breathed out lightly before prepping herself into a cartwheel getting more fans interested as she tumbled to the other side, popping back up on her feet by Batista.

Her eyes caught Miz's dazed and star struck expression as he continued to stare at her before getting flipped off of Christian's back. Cassie jumped around again, pulling the fans back in, watching Christian crawl over getting ready to tag in Batista.

The animal was growing restless. He wanted a piece of the Miz and he was going to get it soon. _Come on Jay, make the tag,_ he thought hand still reaching out glancing up eying the ref who waited for the tag. His eyes narrowed watching the expression in Christian's face as his partner continued to inch his way to him.

"NO!" Lara screamed as he looked up seeing Morrison get in only to feel the tag from his partner. He smirked, _play time._ He went through the rope and began to unleash his fury.

Cassie watched Christian roll close to Lara before seeing her beau attack Morrison. She smirked seeing the deadly finishing move of her boyfriend apply. Her heart started to skip hearing the impact on the matt where she bolted to the other side of the ring, pulling Miz to the ground as she heard the crowd count.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miz questioned her glancing into her eyes.

She smirked, hearing the bell ring as she slid into the ring, "Distracting you from interfering," she sassed a wink before wrapping her arms around Batista's waist as he got his hand raised in victory, and his music blaring around them.

"Here are your winners, Christian and Batista!" Lillian's voice boomed as Lara and Christian stood close to them watching Morrison roll outside. The group celebrated only catching the sickening glare from The Miz as he helped up his partner up and backed away not wanting to deal with any more of the duo and managers in the ring.

Miz shook his head glancing up at the screen as he saw the happy couple embrace. He growled below his breath. _This won't happen again, we will win the next…_

"Oh Dirt Sheet," Lara's voice chimed through out the arena watching their eyes glance back to the ring. "Come, Hell in A Cell, those titles will be ours, so you better keep your heads in the game boys." Lara winked hearing Cassie giggle.

Morrison sighed, glancing over to Miz who shook his head. This was not how their night was supposed to go but truly what the hell was The Miz doing while he got Batista bombed? "Fine," He said watching his partner look at him. "You heard me." He snapped, turning on his heel limping back to the lockers.

Miz glared after his partner before looking back into the ring eying the group snickering and laughing at the miscommunication. He didn't have the heart to fight them again. But since Christian's girl assigned the match up, the last encounter is ending at Hell in A Cell. _I'll make sure of it,_ He left to the locker rooms leaving the fans cheering for the good guys.

**But what goes up has got to fall:**

Allie pulled her hair back into a half pony tail as Rayne and Mel showed up, followed by the camera crew keeping a close eye on them, capturing their conversation. "Hey," She announced as the last wrap around her hair tighter together as they looked at her.

"Whoa Al's what's with the ah…" Mel paused finally noting the similarities. She blinked in shock of not knowing what else to say.

Allie watched her friend continue to stare blankly at her before hearing Rayne speak up.

"Cute hair style Al's," Rayne complemented smiling as she held her pride and joy in her arms.

Allie giggled, "Thanks Rayne," her eyes glanced back to Mel, saying, "Well since I'm in this whole 'Daughter' thing with Shawn, it seemed fine." She answered, nodding her head smiling to her friend.

Mel still held that blank stare. "I'm sorry, I gotta go," Her head shook before she brushed past her friend leaving them in the hallway. Allie blinked tilting her head to the side seeing the last of her friend vanish around the corner.

Rayne blinked staring after their other member, "Well that was completely odd," she looked to Allie. "What's her deal?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know but I have a feeling Legacy is brainwashing her."

The Women's champ gasped. "You sure? I mean it could happen since Randy is very persuasive," she staring at her. "You don't think he's trying to break us up by having Mel turn against us do you?"

Allie's eyes narrowed as glanced back in the direction she last saw her friend. "I hope not," She answered looking back to the champion. "But if he does have her break us apart, his ass is mine."

Rayne laughed, "You mean Cody right since you can't…"

The brunette pink streaked girl waved her hand in the air, dismissing the subject, "Yeah, yeah, sorry," She rolled her eyes giggling. "But I think I can give Randy a run for his mon…"

"Well if it isn't the Goddesses of…" Their heads turned eying Ashley as she walked up to them with a smirk plastered on her lips. They scowled, glaring at her. "Oh wait, your third member walked off," Ashley glanced to Allie. "What did you do this time to scare her off?"

Allie's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" She questioned watching the snake bite lips continue to show the pleasure of breaking relationships apart.

"I said, what did you do now to your friend?" Ashley repeated watching Rayne reach out holding Allie back. "Did you say the same thing you said to John where he's with me no…"

"You can go to hell you no good piece of…"

"Allie," Rayne warned glaring back at the Punk Princess. "Shouldn't you be off doing something, like I don't know," She paused giving her own lips a work out by smirking this time. "Being a pet for Xander's needs?"

Ashley glared at them. Her eyes still glued on Allie while hearing her snicker. "For your information, I'm not Xander's pet you vile low…"

"Girls,"

Ashley stepped back, hearing Stephanie's voice as well of the Raw acting GM walked up to them. The dirty diva growled under her breath watching Allie being content on what Stephanie was going to announce.

The Billion Dollar Princess, looked over to Ashley, "you may leave, Ms. Massaro."

Ash nodded her head lightly before shooting a death glare towards the two girls before she let her feet carry her away from the scene.

Allie couldn't hold in an eye roll before slightly crossing them inward, shaking her head. "You should've let me say what I needed to say Ray," Allie muttered, feeling a light tap against her shoulder. She smirked poking her tongue out playfully at her before getting her act together, looking back to Stephanie.

"So Ms. McMahon what's going on?" Rayne questioned, lifting her title up her shoulder more.

Stephanie smirked, shaking her head seeing the two divas interact before speaking. "Apparently your interview," she pointed to Rayne as Allie glanced to her. "Sparked a fire to a point of Dalia asked for a two on one handicap match."

Rayne smiled, nodding her head, "All right, who is…"

"Melina is her partner," Stephanie paused, glancing over seeing the worried look in Allie's eyes. "Allie?"

Allie blinked, "yes?" She asked looking between her friend and the GM.

"Is something wrong?"

Allie shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine." She lied before glancing back over to Rayne.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed but let the still wiriness from the group member, turning her attention back to the Women's Champion. "Surprisingly it's the main event, so go get ready."

"Yes ma'am," Rayne said smiling warmly to her as Stephanie waved her final goodbyes leaving the site.

"Be good girls," they heard Stephanie call over her shoulder. Allie and Rayne glanced at each other grinning.

"We will," they answered her as the clicks of the heels faded further down the hall. Allie brought her attention back to her friend and stared.

"What did you say?"

The Vampire Goddess smirked, "I stated the truth about Trinity,"

"You what," Allie's widened in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"The web peeps wanted the truth about Edge and myself and its true, if Xander and Trinity didn't leave us for each other we wouldn't have been together." Rayne smiled. "It was fate, you know?"

Allie nodded, feeling her lips twist thinking about her and John. "And if you think about it," Rayne's voice brought her to look back at her. She blinked hearing her friend, "Xander kinda is and now helping you bring you closer to well…" she glared her eyes lightly to her. "You know." She smirked as Rayne winked making her giggle.

Rayne patted her head, "go kill it with DX and Cena, and show Legacy who's boss in messing with a Goddess of Destruction member," she winked.

Allie giggled, nodding but still stared at her friend worryingly.

"I'll be ok," Rayne still insisted. "I promise."

The brunette sighed, "Okay if you say so Lady Rayne," she moved close, wrapping her arms around into a hug, resting her head close to her shoulder. She felt Rayne return the favor but muttered, "If something happens, expect me to rush out there to kick ass."

Rayne shook her head smiling, as Allie finally pull away before sticking her tongue out again and dashing off to meet up with her team. _That girl is filled with so much worry and yet she has happiness to give her friends, _she thought before turning on her heel, heading back to her locker room. _She deserves to become the next champ after me, regardless of who says different. _She sighed, rolling her neck before vanishing from the camera crew, getting ready for her match up with the devils herself.

* * *

Allie rounded the corner. The things Rayne said, really got her to truly think. If Xander wasn't around, she probably want John as much as she does now. _Hell I would've wanted him. _She smiled. _He's so drop dead g…_ She smacked into something. Groaning she stumbled backwards slightly before hands caught her wrist pulling her close to them.

"Were you daydreaming about me, again?"

Her head moved, eyes glancing up at the one she always felt safe with. She smiled lightly before watching John's wink, in letting her know to hate him. She scoffed yanking her hands away. "You wish Cena," her eyes narrowed, glaring at him. "What makes me think I was thinking about you?"

Cena shrugged, smirking lightly. "Oh I don't know, I guess it's the fact that you bumped into me again, just like when we first met. He watched those eyes soften once he mentioned their first encounter.

"Oh," she muttered, turning her head to the side lightly, smiling to herself. _He still remembers._

"I'm not giving up on you Dream," her head glanced back at him once he said her last name. "Forget everyone who's been driving us apart," she blinked as he moved close to her taking her hands in his. Her heart began to race just as she just stared at him. "Just think, we can be in each others arms like old times before," she watched him lean close to her neck. Her eyes started to dart around, blinking feeling his breath linger. "Xander came around." She tensed lightly as his lips pressed against her neck sending a burning sensation of passion down her spine.

"John," she lowly breathed out feeling those lips smirk.

"We'll be together, forever Allie." He muttered against her neck, keeping her close to him.

"Forever?" she questioned in a trance like state.

"Forever and always Allie," he smirked, "starting now." He slightly pulled away from her neck staring into those eyes of hers noting the trance he placed over her. He smirked before his eyes shifted to the hungry predator opening his mouth slightly before fully sinking his teeth into her neck, hearing that pleasurable scream turn into sigh as she began to go limp into his arms.

"Forever and always…"

"Allie?"

The brunette pink streaked diva jerked awake, glancing around her blinking. She took steady breaths feeling her heart race as Hunter and Shawn walked over to her. Her eyes looked to Shawn, seeing the concern look on his face. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She nodded lightly before her hands felt her neck. Blinking she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure, Allie?" She looked over to Hunter who strolled over, helping her off the ground and onto her feet again.

"Yeah I'm…" she paused as the thrumming of her heart continued at a speed she hoped he or Shawn didn't notice. "Fine," She coughed nervously.

Shawn's head tilted to the side, "positive that you're okay? I mean you did hold your…"

"We're going on after Legacy gets out right?" She changed the subject looking everywhere but at them.

Shawn glanced over to Hunter, "yeah we…"

"Ok well, I'm gonna go freshen up a bit, be back soon." Allie pulled away, darting down the hall to the nearest bathrooms.

Hunter blinked staring blankly after their manager, before glancing to Shawn. "Your daughter is slipping dude."

Shawn shook his head, "Why do you say that?"

The cebreal assassin gawked. "She totally spaced out from a day dream, Shawn."

"And that's my fault how?" Shawn questioned, watching his friend shrug. "Exactly, it was not my fault."

"I don't know," he flinched feeling Shawn's hand slap him in the arm. "Ow what was that fore?"

"For blaming me," Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Oh gee thanks dude,"

Shawn shook his head. He was worried now for what happened to Allie. Sure they woke her but she seemed nervous about something. _Or did she want it to happen?_ He thought. If anything, she dreamt about John. _There's no doubt about that but why did she grab her neck frantically like she did?_ He sighed, waiting for their partner, the still love of Allie's life to show up as well of having her come back to them and manage.

* * *

Allie pushed her hair back as she glanced in the mirror, letting her fingers from her free hand trace her neck looking for puncture wounds from someone biting her. She sighed, shaking her head, letting her hand stop and turn on the cold water facet. "It was just a daydream, just a daydream Allie," she muttered repeatedly before running her hand in the cool water before touching her face gasping at the feel.

She looked back at her reflection as her make-up washed away. Her head shook, turning off the water going over ripping the paper towel and wiped off the water she left.

"Daydream gone wrong Allie?" She whipped around, staring at the devil. Her eyes glared.

"Wrong room, dip shit," She spat keeping her ground watching Xander smirk walking up to her.

"Hm, indeed it is, but," he slowly glided around her, watching her head whip around before she backed away. He shook his head, grabbing her wrist pulling her to him, glaring into her eyes. "You still owe me something, sweet Allie."

She scoffed, trying to yank her arm from him but failed. "Yeah, okay, would that be a kick to the jaw, Alex?" She seethed out his name with hatred watching his eyes continue to stare at her.

"Allie, sweet Allie," he forced her to him, quickly pinning her to the wall hearing her gasp out before she glared at him. "Scream I dare you,"

"Fuck off, dude." She simply replied to him.

He chuckled, smiling. "You're cute, smart and witty aren't you," he questioned watching her smirk happen. "Don't underestimate me Dream,"

"Why so you can destroy my life, just like you're doing Jodi?" She shot back at him. She groaned feeling her head hit the wall, his hand pressed tighter against her neck.

"I'm not hurting…"

"You're hurting the best damn babysitter she has ever had, Xander." She gasped out glaring into his eyes. "The other floozies you had running around before and after me didn't give a damn for Jodi," She bit out catching the look in his eyes. "Admit it, if it wasn't for me or possibly April, she would've probably been at a foster home right now."

Xander stared at her finally letting his hold go, as he backed away, glaring at her. "Fine, you win this one,"

She sighed, blinking before shaking her head as he left. "What's this got to do with…"

"Just watch your back princess, since I know Super Cena won't save you." She stared after him hearing the door slam close. She blinked shaking her head lightly rolling her neck as she began to make her way back to the team.

Minutes went by as Allie finally made it back to the group seeing John talking with Shawn and Hunter at a distance. She blinked feeling her hand automatically go to her neck. _But it totally felt real; _She thought lowly sighing walking up to them smiling lightly to John as her hand dropped to her side.

"And she's back and ready to kick some ass," Hunter teased as Allie shook her head, rolling those eyes. "Oh come on you know that was…"

"It was," She answered softly. She sighed, hearing the lead singer from Rev Theory _Voices _echo throughout the arena hearing the boos chime in from the fans. She looked at her crew. "Go time," she walked away from them heading to the tunnel waiting for DX to join her.

Shawn stared over to Hunter before to John who both shrugged. He sighed, leaning close to them. "Something happened, she's not herself." Hunter blinked looking at Shawn before glancing over to Allie who jumped around rolling her neck getting ready to head out with them.

"She seems, fine, Shawn, why do you say…"

"She felt off to me, as well." John whispered to them. "Why don't you guys go and I'll follow in with her on my…"

"And have everyone totally know you guys aren't through?" Shawn questioned lightly glaring at him.

Cena sighed, nodding. "Good point, fine, I'll try to talk to her if I get thrown out near…"

"Won't work."

"Fine whatever, let's just get Legacy done for tonight, okay?"

DX glanced at each other finally nodding leaving the huddle they were in going over to Allie. Shawn took the glow sticks he had handing some over to Allie. She looked at him, blinking before smiling and taking them.

"Break them and shake them," Hunter began, informing her as he did the instructions he said to her. "Then pose and toss to the fans."

She nodded, taking the green glow sticks and broke them to a point of seeing color. She blinked staring at the glowing substance as she shook hers. "Mine's pink," She looked at them as they glanced at her glow sticks.

"What the…" Hunter glanced over to John seeing him wink holding the set of glow sticks Shawn was supposed to hand her. He glared to him before looking back at Allie. "Just deal with those and we'll do the green ones later."

Allie shrugged, looking down at the sticks seeing the design stuck to them. "No, I won't toss them," She saw Hunter blink. "I'm not gonna toss them, until the merch peeps get these, then I'll toss them." She answered, smiling to them while Shawn looked down seeing the design.

The Heartbreak Kid glanced over at John who smirked, nodding going into a slight smile. He looked back at the glow sticks noting the winged design with hearts that matched Allie's wrist tattoo. "She's right," Shawn agreed. He smiled seeing Hunter and Allie look to him. "She all ready broke them, shook them and she'll just pose with them, until these begin to sell, then she'll toss them out."

"Fine," Hunter whined, hearing Allie giggle. "God you're such a _daddy's girl_," He teased seeing her sneer at him playfully before hearing their theme begin.

Allie began to jump around getting psyched as she followed after her team.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Allie Dream, from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 255 pounds, The Game, Triple H!" Lillian announced as the crowd went into an up roar. "And his tag team partner from San Antonio, Texas weighing in at 225 pounds; The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Allie giggled bounding around them as the fans continued to cheer as she did an X with the glow sticks smiling while they continued down to the ring. Her eyes glanced over to watching Legacy get out of the ring, while Randy wrapped his arm around… She blinked seeing things. Mel aligned herself with them? Her head shook ignoring the fact as she slid into the ring getting right in the middle as Shawn stood on her left while Hunter was on her right. She glanced up to the ceiling pointing her glow sticks to the sky hearing the pyro go off. _These glow sticks are yours Mom,_ she sent feeling her eyes flutter close smiling. Her head looked at the crowd in front of her smirking as the final one left, leaving them going around.

Their music died down as Hunter and Shawn got mics, going back in the middle of the ring, next to Allie as she tilted her head side to side waiting. Hunter blinked looking over to Legacy finally noticing Mel. He shook his head and knew he was gonna catch hell for this but he didn't care. He raised the mic up to his lips, "Are you ready?" He questioned as the fans went crazy. "No, Toronto, I said, are you ready?" He paused listening to the WWE Universe scream louder than before. He nodded, looking over to Allie who shook her head giggling.

"Then for the thousands in attendance for the millions watching around the world and for Legacy," His eyes looked over to them. "Why in the hell is Melissa with you?" He questioned watching Randy's eyes glare. He smiled, "You think by going with Randy, that you'll get title shots? Mel, honey, he lost to John last night."

Allie's mouth gaped open before cupping her hands over, hiding a smirking laugh while the fans ate it up. _Ouch Hunter, _she thought glancing over seeing Mel glare to her. She sighed slowly getting back into DX mode. Her eyes rolled, hearing Hunter continue. "But as well of Last night, Cody," Hunter paused again. "This feisty Brunette got your number huh?" he winked, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Wasn't Allie's kiss to die for?"

She smirked, air blowing a kiss towards Cody before rolling her eyes, and looking away. "Moving on," She heard Hunter say, pulling back as he got ready to do their signature pop up. She jumped where she stood hearing Hunter roll the L. "Let's get ready to Suck it!" She giggled evilly hearing the fans continue into a frenzy. She looked over to Shawn who signaled her over to him. She bounced over, seeing him nod at the mic in his hand.

"Really?" She mouthed seeing him nod again. She smiled lightly looking back at everyone who listened in waiting for the words. Her hands lightly rubbed her neck as she began, "And if you're not down with that," She paused hearing the fans waiting in anticipation. She got into a sassy yet mean tone, "We just got two words for ya!" She closed her eyes, lifting her arm in the air hearing those sweet, sweet words from the fans.

"Suck it!"

DX and Allie moved over to their corner as the mics dropped to the edge of the matt, while The Time is Now began to draw in the crowd. Allie couldn't believe she had the chance to say Shawn's lines and the fans loved it. Her eyes looked to him before she went close, hugging him. Shawn blinked but smiled, wrapping his arms around her as they heard Lillian.

"And their partner, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

Allie looked up to Shawn. "Thank you," She said seeing him look down on her, smiling.

"No problem kiddo," Shawn replied, watching John run to one side of the ropes to the other finally tossing his hat out to the crowd. "What you did for your Mom was nice as well."

Allie smiled, feeling tears touch the rims of her eyes but held them in. She nodded, "Yeah, I thought it was a nice touch."

He chuckled seeing the ref, signal people out. "You gotta wait outside," he let go of Allie as they moved out to the corner seeing John ready to lay it into whomever from Legacy.

Allie slid out as she looked up seeing John, hand her his dog tags. She blinked feeling his fingers brush against hers as he leaned in close. "Take care of them, for me." He said to her feeling him kiss her cheek before fully starting the match off against Randy. She felt her cheeks warm as she placed them around her neck, hearing all the girls cry out in agony of seeing him kiss her. _Hehehehe suckers, he's mine! _She smiled hearing the bell signaling the battle. Her eyes glanced over to the other corner, watching Mel shake her head as she looked to Randy square off against John. _What is done will be done, there's no turning back, not in a life time that belt will be mine._ She thought knowing every diva was going to go after Rayne, even if it included her and Mel into a match. It'll be so worth it.

Seven minutes went by as Allie leaned into the ring slightly, looking at Shawn as Ted held him to the matt, with an arm bar locked in. She shook her head, letting her hand smack the apron as Hunter and Cena got the fans into helping.

"HBK, HBK, HBK." Allie heard the chants around the arena from the thousands of fans wanting the showstopper to tag in a fellow partner and get the job done. She smiled, seeing him stir, as Ted's face dropped, his head shaking as Shawn began to stand.

"No," Ted yelled out glaring to Allie as she sneered back at him.

"Yes," She said watching Shawn finally push Cody away falling close to their corner. Her eyes widened glancing at him hearing the claps continue while the fans chanted the name. She just kept her eyes on Shawn while the ref got to the count of six before he leaned back on his shoulders and popped back on his feet, finally tagging in Cena once more. She smiled, pulling back jumping around as John let out aggression. Her teeth raked lightly against her lower lip as she saw John go into the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"You can't see me!" She cheered with the fans as he bounded to one side of the ropes coming back. Her eyes widened as Cody got in, nailing John over the head with a chair hearing the bell ring in a disqualification. Her heart stopped, watching John fall to the floor while Legacy and Mel smirked at their lost slowly heading back to the lockers. Her head shook as she slid into the ring, crawling over to John, carefully placing his head into her lap as DX surrounded them glaring after Legacy.

"Here are your winners by disqualification, John Cena and D Generation X!" The fans cheered lightly at the win but still looked in the ring to see what was going to happen next.

Allie looked down to John as he slowly began to stir. Now this was war. Sure, they were apparently broken up but whatever is going on, it's ending. Their love, without even talking to each other as a ring couple, was stronger, with or without Xander helping the damn situation to enlarge the burning hatred she had against people. The chair shot was uncalled for and she was going to her explanation from Rhodes even if it killed her.


	38. Ain't That The Way It Goes?

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 57: Ain't that the way it goes? (What Goes Around… by Justin Timberlake)**

The match was over as Allie stormed back to the locker rooms going on the hunt for Cody. She couldn't believe he did that. Was he this crazy into wanting her? She knew the truth of him being in love with her, it wasn't that obvious. He admitted it to her when he decked Evan at the club that lonely night two weeks ago after John sang a part of a song, saying he was sorry. Her hair whipped around her as she rounded the corner seeing the Legacy superstar.

She growled picking up the pace as her arm extended out, fingers grasping his wrist, forcefully yanking him around.

"What the hell do you…" Cody looked at Allie and smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh its you,"

"Damn right it's me," She snapped glaring at him, before taking something he pulled on her 24 hours ago. "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged, smirking, "I don't know, what was what Allie?"

She growled again, bringing her hand up letting it fly across his face. Watching him grimace, holding the side of his face, made her smile, noting the side glare he gave her. "You know damn well, your little stunt you pulled wasn't supposed to happen."

He smirked, "but you were right there, making sure your Prince was alright." He mocked letting his fingers trace her jaw. His eyes gleamed, watching her yank her head away before stepping back from him, still growling. "Isn't that what you wanted, Allie?"

Her eyes narrowed, shaking her head, "oh screw you," She gritted, turning on her heel beginning to leave. Her eyes widened, getting twirled into his embrace feeling his arms tighten around her. "Get off of me." She protested, looking in his eyes.

"I'll let you go under one condition," he whispered against her ear.

She trembled, eyes closing turning her head away from him slightly. "What?" She angrily bit out, side glaring him.

"Since, Hell in the Cell is coming up soon," he began," Why not put stakes up for grabs."

She continued to stare at him. "I don't like this Cody," She muttered watching his head shake.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he blew off completely before adding, "Just think, you'll be free from DX and hanging with the true winners."

She rolled her eyes, "So I'll be ditching DX just to hang with you and Ted?"

He smirked, "If you're willing to place yourself up for grabs."

She scoffed, "I'm not a prize trophy Cody, no." She answered feeling his hold tightened. "God, let go!" She gritted carefully fighting her way out from his hold.

He smiled, lightly leaning in, kissing her cheek trailing down her neck, "Allie, you know what I'm asking from you," He said softly.

"I'll scream." She added without any hesitation in her voice. Why did the feel of John's arms wrapped around her feel nice right now? _I need him regardless,_ she thought inhaling shakily before feeling Cody's arms loosen around her.

"Now we don't need a scene Allie, just…"

"Rhodes," She warned, glaring at him. "Talk now and maybe I'll answer." She said. "Go,"

He smiled, "If Legacy wins, the legend of DX is over," Cody began.

"That can go to hell since, DX is not going anywhere," She snapped quickly, turning her head. Her eyes blinked quickly looking at him. "This isn't a ploy into sleeping with me?" She sneered noting those eyes sparkle lightly. "Hell to the No Rhodes,"

"Now, now, Allie why would I be like John," He cooed lightly smirking watching her whip her hand in a way that reminded him of a fellow diva. "Oh, struck a nerve?"

"Fuck you," She muttered, fully walking away from him. How dare he think of this as an easy way of getting her to sleep with him? She wasn't that low and sleazy into doing so. She let out a frustrated growl before hearing him follow after her.

Cody's hand shot out, grabbing her arm, returning the favor of yanking her around to look at him. "I wasn't done, Allie."

"Really?" She questioned, glaring at him feeling her hair fall to the side slightly. "What makes you think I want to listen to you after what you just said to…" Her eyes widened, feeling his hand over her mouth shutting her up. She scowled feeling the tick in her eye return.

"Shut your mouth for two seconds so you can hear what I got to say," She continued to glare at him as he continued. "If Legacy wins, you and I get married in December," Her eyes widened, ripping his hand from her mouth.

"WHAT?" She questioned, scowling still. "There is no way in hell I am marrying you just because you…" She growled feeling his hand clamp on her mouth again.

"But," He gritted, glaring at her. "If DX wins, there is no wedding. You're still free to roam as a single tease diva that you are." He finished, watching her eyes narrow still glaring at him.

Her head shook lightly before slamming her foot on his. Watching him remove his hand from her lips, she replied, "I hope you go to hell, DX will win that match, I'll make sure of it!" She stormed away from him going into a sprint leaving him tending to his sudden movement.

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah, you keep thinking that Allie, just remember, you were born better." He muttered, slowly limping his way to the locker room.

…**Comes Around:** _(This next segment is By EternalxInsanity! And as well of in the beginning of_ **What Goes Around**_… from Chapter 55/36 that was her stuff, I forgot to give her credit there too :S Sorry Chica! Here's the double shoutout! :D hehehe anyway on with the story…)_

Rayne was pacing backstage as well, just in a separate part of the arena. She knew her interview was going to get at April, and she knew that April wasn't going to take it easy on her. She let out a sigh and collapsed into a chair. Adam and Jay were staring at her.

"Babe," Adam questioned, "You okay?"

Rayne didn't answer. Her music had just started. She stood, picking up a microphone and heading to the entrance. Adam grabbed her hand. Rayne looked at him.

"Be careful," He said. Rayne smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She kissed him back before running out onto the stage.

~X~

Rayne was stretching in the ring when the lights over head started to flicker. She cringed, standing in the middle of the ring, trying to avoid the subject of April making her triumphant return. The titantron started to flicker as well, and a countdown started. A flashing casket illuminated the bottom of the ring and Rayne stepped back. Dahlia was defiantly like her father, in every aspect.

When the countdown stopped, the arena went dark and a single horrifying voice echoed around the arena: 'Welcome to Hell.' Rayne felt a shiver go up her spine when she saw Melina and Dahlia with Raven, making their way down to the ring to _Blow me Aaway_ by Breaking Benjamin.

Rayne put on her game face. Dahlia smirked as she back flipped into the ring, followed closely by Melina who was doing her usual entrance. Dahlia raised her hands in the air as the lights came back on. Rayne stepped back into the ropes as Lillian made the announcement.

"The match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Diva handicap match! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Raven, from Death Valley. Weighing in at 200 pounds, The Forgotten Sister, Dahlia!"

Dahlia walked on the apron, getting into the middle before hooking her legs around the top rope and hung there crossing her arms over her chest as Raven got close, leaving a sweet but tender kiss to her lips as he slid into the ring, as she took hold of the rope, sliding in before she crawled over to Raven resting into chest while his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"And her partner, from Los Angeles, California; Melina!"

Melina pulled her hoody over her head and bowed, again to the approval of the fans.

"And their opponent, from Venice Beach, California, The Songstress form Hell and the WWE Women's Champion, Rayne Foley!"

The eruption from the fans was electric. They cheered as loud as they could for the Songstress as Dalia started the match by knocking her over the top-rope.

~X~

Mid-way through the match, Melina hit a handspring back-elbow on Rayne, knocking her to the floor again. Dahlia was sitting on the top turnbuckle, smirking down at her fallen opponent. Rayne clutched at her right leg, which she had landed wrong on. Melina gave Dahlia the signal, and she con-chair-toed Rayne with the chair she had in her hands. The referee called for the bell as Melina picked Rayne up and hung her up in the ropes. Dahlia ran in and drop-kicked Rayne, who fell backwards to the floor. She was knocked out.

"Here is your winner by disqualification: Rayne Foley!" Dahlia and Melina both exited the ring, Raven by his girl's side as they walked back up the ramp. Rayne crawled to her feet and took a microphone form Lillian.

"Hey… Dahlia. I'm down, but I'm not out. This is just another day in the world I live, honey," she growled, seeing the grotesque look on Dahlia's face. She stopped back to the ring and pulled Rayne in, along with a chair. Dahlia smirked as she set Rayne up for the Songstress from hell's own finisher! She hoisted Rayne above her head and dropped her onto her back, making the former red-head cry out in pain. She curled into a futile position and held her legs as Dahlia and Melina celebrated.

_You think you know me_

Adam ran down to ringside, sliding into the ring as Rayne stood up. Edge hit the spear on Melina and was helpless to watch as Dahlia and Rayne slug it out. He crouched in the corner, waiting for the opportune moment. Dalia now had her back to him and he ran. His adrenaline was pumping and he was ready to kick ass.

Dahlia saw him coming and quickly jumped out of the way, much to the dismay of Rayne, who got the Spear instead of Dahlia. Adam looked over, seeing Dalia staring up at him. Why was she beside him, not below him?

Rayne cried out in pain. Something wasn't right in her system, she felt like she had been hit by a bulldozer.

**(Hero belongs to Skillet!)**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero _

_Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me just in time_

"Oh fuck." Adam said cradling Rayne's screaming head in his arms, ignoring the music blaring around the arena. Raven, Dahlia and Melina were now running up the ramp, away from someone. Adam turned, seeing the one, the only, Alyssa 'Allie' Dream standing at the other side of the ring facing the ramp, a chair in hand. Rayne was still screaming.

_(As always I gotta give props to my bestie and partner in crime ^_^ Eternal for her help. I swear, she brings out the best in me with writing :-P remember that ;-D back to me!)_

"Adam," Allie took his hand and pulled him up as EMTs tended to Rayne. "Go and get Jay and Lara." Adam stared at her with a blank expression. She glared at him finally pushing his body to the ropes. "Damn it Adam, I said go!" She urged finally seeing him leave the ring. She crouched down beside Rayne. "Lady Ray, what happened?"

Rayne answered her with a deep moan before blinking away tears. "Adam hit me with the spear instead of Anna, Allie, I think the baby is…"

"Shhh. Nothing's happened," Allie soothed, taking the songstress' hand, feeling her own eyes water. She bit the inside of her mouth hearing the cries from Rayne. Shaking her head, EMT's arrived slowly pulling Rayne out of the ring. Eyes now growing concern, she watched Rayne clutch her abdomen.

The fans cheered, bringing her attention back at the ramp seeing Jay, Lara and Adam dash back down and around the steps being with the fallen diva. Her eyes narrowed seeing the one who missed his target. A low growl echoed against her throat, hands clutching at her sides glaring at the Rated R superstar.

Adam shook his head, his fingers thrashed through his hair looking down at his fiancée muttering something. His eyes lowered, the EMT's moving the stretcher towards the back now. Without motion he reached out for her hand, while she was still moaning. She seemed pretty incoherent, only muttering the word baby a few times. "It's ok baby doll, everything is going to be ok," He whispered watching her head slowly move, those eyes of hers looking at him.

Allie, who still stood in the ring, watched on as Rayne left. Her eyes glanced over at Lara seeing them glance at her while she and Jay walked off with Adam. Sighing, she made her way out of the ring; her eyes still watching them take Rayne to ambulance in the back. She needed to talk to Vince or Stephanie for that matter and demand a match against those two who got the best of Rayne.

Whipping the curtain back, her feet moved fast against the steps jumping to the ground missing the final four. Blinking she didn't want to know how she'd did it but it didn't kill her. Shaking her head, running past the superstars that looked after her something was coming fast and hard.

"Well, look who we have here,"

Allie came to a complete stop, whipping her head over seeing Xander, April, Ashley and Raven leaning against the wall smirking. Her eyes narrowed more just glaring at the one who con chair toed Rayne. She started off again keeping her head down getting the slow images of destroying the brat with three others into killing her.

"Awe," Ashley whined, pushing off the wall, going after the look alike. "Is Rayne hurt?" She mocked grabbing the wrist watching the brunette glare at her.

"Bitch back off," Allie gritted, feeling her jaw lock.

April smirked following after Ashley going to the other side. "Really, I didn't know Rayne needed help into protecting her ass." She pushed her cheek watching the girl's eyes glare at her.

"You didn't need to bring in the chair April you just didn't want to lose against her when and if she pinned you to the ground and yet you still lost making your undefeated streak fall to hm…" She paused narrowing her eyes thinking. She looked at April then over to Ashley, those deadly smirks across their lips.

Rolling her eyes she glanced over to Raven, seeing a slight amusement out of him of watching her getting ready to get killed. Xander couldn't careless she knew he wanted her dead. _I would like to see him try…_ She thought finally looking at the two near her. "To Hell." She grinned, looking back at April finally ripping her tattooed wrist out of Ashley's grasp.

Xander finally stepped up, blocking her way, grinning. She shook her head. "What you got your wish didn't you?" She hissed, glaring at the man she used to date for only a month.

"Yeah but I think you should've warned her, Allie dear." He winked seeing those eyes roll while she started to walk off. He shook his head, hand grasping the crook of her elbow. "Not so fast, I think the crew would like to know what happened." He saw her look back at him with horror in her eyes.

_He wouldn't dare!_ Her mind screamed as she still glared at the man who was now making her life a living hell.

"Allie, I think Ashley, April and Raven should know what happened at your mother's funeral huh?"

Her eyes slowly twitched. "Xander," She gritted not taking her eyes off of him. "I warned her and she didn't even use the damn move in two days!" She snapped seeing his eyes blink. "How can you possibly still use that little blackmail on me if I did my part of the bargain? I told her back in August after I," She looked over seeing Ashley smirk. "After I cooled down a few from almost tearing off the Dirty Diva's head off but John stopped her from striking at me." She answered seeing Xander's head slowly glance over to Ash who lowered her head.

The younger brother of the Lévesque's release his grip on her not having the right frame of mind to go on about the whole scheme anymore. "I'm sorry for pulling you back when you were on your way out Alyssa." He looked back at the brunette girl seeing her roll the eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever; later, bitches." She took off to DX's locker room before anything else could happen.

Xander folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Ashley. "You couldn't add fuel to the fire more of striking her?"

Ashley shook her head, "I couldn't Xander! You heard what the brat told you. JOHN held me back from beating the shit out of her!" She hissed seeing the man now rake his hands through his hair. "I tried to get out of his grasp but he held me tighter." Her hands clenched at her sides remembering that day perfectly.

Raven smirked, shaking his head. "Seems like John isn't fully taken on your ways of staying away from Allie now has he?" He looked at the Rocker as he looked at him.

Xander's eyes twitched, "What are you saying Scott?" He slowly made his way over to the other man, feeling his blood boiling.

"I mean, John still cares for her even if," He paused looking over seeing Ashley lightly glare at him. "Ashley is pulling every trick out of the damn book into making him forget about her."

Xander smirked, nodding. "You're right Scottie," he saw those eyes drift over staring at him slightly. "I mean from a guy who's clearly in love with some other chick, to well me who nearly…" He stopped glancing over to April and her stare.

"Nearly what," She questioned, lightly glaring at him as he shook his head.

"It's nothing," His eyes glanced over to Scottie. "Nothing besides will help some people's _needs_," he hinted. Scott's hands clenched to his sides.

Scottie's hair shook, "I gotta go check on Anna, I'll talk to you guys later." He walked past Xander, forcefully brushing into him watching the rock star stumble lightly as he left the area.

Ashley blinked glancing to her friend. "What was that about?"

April shrugged, keeping her eyes on her husband. She sighed before getting an idea in her head. She smirked, nodding.

Xander looked at his girl, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Seems like you're thinking about something that's evil?" He asked, glancing back to Ashley who just stared at him before looking back at April watching 'Taker's Daughter smirk. "Allie's now looking for a beating isn't she?"

April nodded, going into a laugh. "She won't know what hit her next week." Her eyes flickered over to Xander seeing those lips move to a deadly grin. "Isn't that right Xan-man?"

Xander nodded, walking over to his girls staring down the hall watching Allie skid around the corner. "Nope, not when someone does what she's told." He brought his attention back to Ashley seeing the dirty diva smile.

"Tell me, I'll be more than happy to take out the wanna be." She answered as her eyes glittered.

* * *

Allie gripped her hair, "Stephanie, come on;" She dragged out acting like a sixteen year old again going at it with her mother. "I want Dalia, in the ring, next week!" She begged seeing the owner's daughter shake her head. She growled lowly, letting her head lower. "Stephanie, please this is all I'm asking from…"

"Shawn's not going to like it Allie." Stephanie answered.

She scoffed, "Why would Shawn care what I did?" She questioned watching her slump to the side glaring at her.

"You're living with him and his family. So," She paused shaking her head looking at the papers in her hand. "He wouldn't want his manager to face the Daughter of the Deadman."

Her arms lifted up, hands ready to strangle something. She sighed, breathing out of her nose as her fingers clenched into fists at her side again. "Fine, if you won't let me have her alone then I ask for a tag match then." She looked up at Stephanie watching her head look at her. "Please?"

Stephanie looked at the girl, seeing the determination just like her father. She sighed, as her hair lightly whipped around her and hearing the frustrating scream Allie gave. "I'm sorry I just think…"

She shook her head, raising her heads up again. "Just please think about it, Stephanie." She told her stepping out of the room. "I'm gonna go see Rayne and see how she's doing."

Steph blinked, hearing the door open then slamming loudly. She cringed, knowing Allie was ticked to the extremes. Sighing, her head lowered. _She's not going to like me of what the other's had planned for her next week. _She looked at her hands seeing the papers that were given to her. Eyes lowering at the words: _Ash blindsiding Allie after walk back from ringside_.


	39. How Could You

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 58: How could you** **by Saliva**

Jay, Lara and Adam sat in the corner of the hospital waiting room, waiting for the status of Rayne. Adam laced his fingers together, his lips pressed against his thumbs staring off into space. He closed his eyes. _Please be ok Rayne, I didn't mean it. You know it was meant for April. _He thought lowering his head onto his hands.

Lara stole a glance over at her boyfriend seeing him watch Adam. "She's going to be ok," She muttered softly watching Jay look at her. "It was just a miscommunication."

Jay blinked, letting his arm drape around her shoulder while looking back at Adam. He shook his head. "Lara something isn't…"

"Where is he?"

Lara and Jay looked over to their left seeing Allie standing in the doorway eyes blazing. Lara shook her head looking at Jay. "Oh yeah and here we're gonna have Allie Dream beat the holy hell out of Adam," She sighed, shaking her head. "Nice knowing you Adam." She pointed over, her arm lightly touching Jay across chest.

Jay stared at her, "Why did you do…" He stopped feeling the air being swept back fast hitting him in the face. "Ok I won't ask then." His head turned watching the Michaels girl stand in front of his best friend.

Allie folded her arms over her chest, the van sneaker tapping impatiently on the marble flooring, "What in the hell where you thinking Adam!" Allie hissed. Her eyes narrowed seeing his head lift up looking at her.

"I wasn't expecting April to move out of the way Allie; you know I wouldn't harm Rayne." Adam lowly spat, bringing his hands down to his sides, getting to his feet.

Allie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Sure Adam and the little sneak attack that you were planning on doing, oh I don't know, five months ago? Was that going to be on me?" She questioned seeing the Rated R Superstar glare at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes blinking. "I wouldn't have harmed…"

"Bull…" She turned on her heel, her medium brunette shoulder blade hair snapping at his chest.

His lips pulled, smirking going after her. "Alyssa Marie, you where getting your nose into someone else's business where you should've been," He grasped the crook of her elbow finally whipping her back around meeting her deadly glare. "The good Manager, you are; and stayed back from the ring."

She shook her head, "Smart ass." She muttered watching that vampire smirk appear. Her eyes narrowed before she tried to move out of his grasp but got spun back around facing him again. She chuckled, "Ok so I should've stayed back but I couldn't because you know why. Your future wife-to-be; pissed me off and tossed the Father card in my face. And you did the same damn thing when I was making you lose your match against John." She added a smile watching his fade.

"Yeah ok," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Adam," She gritted, finally yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"All right," He smirked again getting into her face. "So I pulled the Father card as well, but why in the hell are you accusing me of wanting to hurt Rayne?"

Her blood was at the breaking point where she wanted to slap him. She bit the inside of her mouth, keeping her cool. "I don't know Adam, why the hell do I find trouble in wrong places?" She questioned seeing him back off. "Exactly," She turned walking to the other side of the room, leaving the three where they were.

Adam blinked, looking around trying to figure out what she said. _Find trouble in wrong place…_ His head snapped back, looking at her finally getting it. _Xander, _his eyes narrowed. _Xander some how got to her, and I'm going to find out if it kills me._ His arms folded over his chest shaking his head. Jay and Lara stood beside him.

Her head glanced over her right shoulder seeing Adam, Lara and Jay looking at her. Rolling her eyes she brought her attention to the receptionist. "Rayne Foley is there any…"

The door open as a doctor stepped through. Allie smiled at the lady before turning her attention to the savior of the clinic and seeing the other three walk up to hear.

The Doctor looked confused, looking from Adam and Jay then to Lara and Allie. "Is there an Alyssa Dream?" The Doctor questioned, seeing the three to his left gape in shock.

Allie raised her hand seeing the doctor's head turn, smiling and looking at her. Her eyes blinked, glancing at Adam who sent her a death glare. She sighed, bringing her attention back to the Doctor. "That would be me."

"Ms. Dream, I'm Doctor Keith Evans and Ms. Foley requested you to see her." Dr. Evans motioned her out the door.

Allie glanced back at the three finally moving out of the cold room of stares of co-workers and friends. She sighed, looking at Dr. Evans as they walked out. "Seriously how…"

"Rayne would like to tell you." Dr. Evans watched the look in her eyes widen. "She's in room 332." He said as Allie nodded finally dashing off to Rayne's room.

Dr. Evans blinked while seeing the brunette vanish off in the distance. He shook his head, before finally taking off to do his other work.

"Dr. Evans," He turned seeing Adam hurry over to him before he left the hallway. "Is Rayne fine? Why did she ask for Alyssa?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Adam. She just asked for her." He blinked. "Trust me, I asked if she wanted you but she insisted that she wanted Alyssa."

Adam's eyes flickered, slowly narrowing, as his fingers clenched. "All right," he nodded, looking away.

"Once Alyssa gets out of the room, you may go see her." Dr. Evans suggested seeing the blonde hair whip around looking at him. "Ok?"

Just glaring at him, he sighed, caving in without killing the doctor. How ironic would it be if he killed the doctor in the hospital where they might have to save him and stitch him up? A smile creased, just thinking about it. "Fine," He turned slowly trudging back to the waiting room for Saint Allie to get done.

Dr. Evans blinked, staring after him. Sighing, he finally shook his head heading to his next patient. He knew the feeling of how the girlfriend wanted the best friend instead of him.

* * *

Allie stepped into the room, watching Rayne just stare at the wall in front of her. She knocked lightly and low watching her head move, as those eyes looked directly to her. "Hey," She said, lightly as the Vampire Goddess eyed her again before looking away. Her lips frowned as she moved more into the room, over to the other diva. She knew the look. As she sat down beside the bed, Rayne's head turned, eyes glancing out the window. Eyes lowering slightly, her head lowered, "Rayne, I'm so…"

"I lost our child, Allie. I lost Adam's son or daughter." Allie glanced up to her, hearing the dull tone in her voice as she still looked out the window.

"Rayne it might not have…" Rayne whipped her head, glaring at her as she stopped.

"I know I did! I lost our child Allie. You and April only knew about it!" Her eyes glared seeing the girl blink. "Yeah I said April. Did you by any chance slipped and said…"

"No! Rayne you know I wouldn't have said anything to them!" Allie saw the girl look at her. "Rayne, I swear I didn't say anything. My mouth was shut."

"Right, your mouth was shut," Rayne sarcastically implied. She glanced at her friend. "Do you honestly think I believe you?"

Allie's eyes lowered as Rayne yelled at her. She sighed, "Rayne, please you have to believe me. I didn't say anything."

"Where were you two weeks ago, Friday?"

The pink streaked diva blinked staring at her. Was she accusing her of telling others that she was pregnant? _She is,_ "I was at Shawn's place until Cody came and got me out of the house and went to the club so I could clear my head of John." She saw the eyes roll. "Rayne I'm serious! You can ask Cody and Evan!"

"I still don't by it Allie, did you or did you not tell?"

Allie shook her head, standing up. "I'm telling you the truth Rayne. I didn't say anything. I don't know how April knew all right." She turned, walking out. "I'm gonna go so I hope everything goes well. I'm sending Adam in to see you." With that she left leaving the girl to herself again.

Allie stood there against the wall in the empty hallway. She pulled out her phone, glancing down at the wall paper. Her eyes grew of tears shaking her head finally running back to Adam. She needed to get out, needed to drive thousands of miles away from everything. She couldn't handle the stress anymore. Zipping pass Dr. Evans who came out of another room checking a patient she rounded the corner smacking into someone.

"Whoa, hey, I got you." Allie heard the person say catching her fall before she stumbled back. She sighed, blinking away the tears.

"Are you ok?"

She finally glanced up seeing Jay. She nodded, looking away from him, hiding the pain she felt.

"Are you sure?" He asked now more concerned on how she was acting like this.

"Yes, I'm fine," She lowly said. Her eyes glanced back at her phone. "I just gotta go." She pulled away from him taking off again. "Tell Adam he can go see Rayne!"

Jay blinked watching her disappear from the hallway. His head tilted as he looked over at Dr. Evans seeing his head shake. _Hm…_ He made his way back to Lara and his best friend.

**That Boy is a Monster:**

Adam looked out the waiting room window watching for Allie to come tell him he could go see his girl. He shook his head, glancing down at the floor having everything run through his head.

"_Why in the hell do I always find trouble in wrong places?" _He replayed the conversation he had with Allie. His head shot up just in time to see a brunette booking it out of the hospital like a bat outta hell.

"Whoa, what happened with Allie?" He heard Lara ask but shrugged her answer.

"Don't know; I'm going to check." He got up, finally going after the girl. He made it into the hallway in time to see Jay coming this way. "Dude, do you know what happened with Allie?"

Jay shook his head shrugging. "I don't know. We collided when she rounded the corner but I caught her fall. I asked if everything was all right and she told me she was fine and then told me that she had to go and to tell you that you could go see Rayne." He saw his friend look back as the entrance doors closed.

He sighed. Shaking his head, he booked after Allie. He knew something was up and she wasn't telling anyone. He knew he should've went to check up on Rayne but this thing about finding trouble in wrong places got to him. Hearing the cries, he totally figured something happened. Just close enough to reach out to her, his hand grasped her arm, whipping her back as tears slid down her face. "Allie what's…"

"Adam, just leave me alone." Allie gritted out still sobbing.

He shook his head, pulling her into his embrace but she struggled into getting free. "No I'm not, something's wrong. Damn it Allie, stop, I'm trying to help." He saw her glare at him.

"Help? Help, Adam I don't understand why you're trying to help me. You should be with your fiancée and making sure she's all right."

"But why are you crying?" He asked seeing her shake her head. "Please, I'm just…"

"Concerned?" She mocked a laugh. "Yeah…come back to me when the every day drama filled situations are done then maybe I'll tell you down the road of why I was like this." She pulled her arm out of his grasp as she started to run back to her car.

Adam shook his head standing there. "Does this drama filled situations bring Xander into the picture every time, Allie?" He called out to her seeing her stop dead in her tracks.

She shuddered out a scared sigh, hearing his footsteps draw near. Then it dawned on her. Xander told her to lay the message on to Rayne about avoid the Crucifixion for it will hurt her insides a great deal.

"_You and April only knew about it! Yeah I said April. Did you by any chance slip… I still don't by it Allie…" _The conversation Rayne said to her played in her head over and over again until…

"THAT BASTARD!" She whipped around seeing Adam blink confusedly.

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," She looked at Adam. "Real quick I need to talk to Rayne."

He blinked, "What…ok…" His eyes widened watching the girl zoom by him again going to see his future wife. He sighed, going back into the hospital giving time for Allie and Rayne to talk again.

* * *

Rayne stared at the TV as she watched a rerun episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The door flung open as her head turned seeing the girl she yelled at about telling April her secret. "Allie what do you…"

"He…they…." She blinked, seeing Allie lean on her knees trying to catch her breath. She shook her head as Allie came close to her. "Xander…"

Her eyes widened, "What about Xander?" She glared at the Michaels daughter.

"Come on Rayne! I didn't say anything to our friends, and I'll be damned if I let it slip around the damn Demon crew!" She smirked, hearing the girl vent. She nodded getting her point across.

"Ok so you're saying that you didn't tell anyone?" She saw Allie nod.

"Right I didn't tell anyone," She looked around before telling her the rest. "When everyone was at my Mother's burial service you guys left just leaving me to get some peace with my Mother by myself…"

"Right what does that have to do of me possibly…"

"Xander showed up, telling me to lay the message on to you of lying low of the Crucifixion where it could hurt your insides a great deal. I was supposed to mention that to you but I did but I don't know if I you used it or not yesterday," Allie saw her stare off into space again. She sighed, "Rayne talk to me?"

"No I hadn't, not after you told me when we sparred." Rayne looked over to the girl, who looked the other way from her. "And you're serious on that?" She saw the girl bob her head. "Xander knew? When you didn't tell him?"

"Yes," Allie nodded, her eyes blinking as she crouched down looking at her. "Rayne you know I consider you family even my other sister, why would I want to cause problems with you when we are all ready up against the damn demon crew who hates us."

_Allie does have a point,_ "So you're saying that April got the word from the Demon Crew and knew that I was also pregnant?" She asked seeing the sincere look in the girls face who looked like she lost a lot of tears from what happened.

"That's how I'm placing it as, Chica." She heard a knock on the door. She stood, stepping back as Adam came into the room. She glanced over to Rayne seeing those eyes lock on her blinking. She nodded, smiling.

"Hey sexy," Adam said making his way over to the other side of the bed. Once beside it, he bent down, kissing her lips lightly, hearing a giggle response. He pulled away seeing Allie smile slightly shaking her head. "Should I start calling you giggles?" He looked down back at Rayne seeing those eyes glare at him.

"Ah no… that's John's nickname for Allie," Rayne answered, looking over to her seeing her glancing at the phone. "If you want to go Allie, you can." She saw the girl look back at her. "I'm just warning you, _that boy is a monster._" She winked giving her the signal about Xander.

Allie nodded, playing along. "Yeah I know _John's_ a monster," She smiled, waving. "I'll call you later Lady Rayne ok."

Rayne gave a slight head nod. "Of course I'll be on stand by if _you _want to _talk_." She saw Allie nod again.

"Ok, thanks," Allie looked over at Adam who again looked confused as hell. "Don't worry Adam, I'll make sure he doesn't eat my heart." She winked hearing Rayne laugh again. Still Adam didn't understand the message and that's the way she wanted it. "See you two later," She headed out of the room.

Adam blinked, looking at his girl. "What was that all about?" He saw his girl shrug looking back up at the TV screen.

"Of _John_ being a player and a monster, that's all it was about." She answered truthfully only hinting that Xander was the one to blame of April knowing and having Allie try to tell her about not using the Crucifixion in her matches.

Adam blinked. "All righty then," he kissed her forehead as he stayed with his girl, watching the rerun with her.


	40. Me and Alex Charlie Talking

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last two chapters :] you rock! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 59: Me and Alex (Charlie) Talking by Miranda Lambert**

Just like the night before, minus John, Allie walked on the quiet grounds of a park, under the moonlit sky. Something now puzzled her in this whole Xander mess she was in. How in the hell did he know Rayne was Pregnant? Her eyes glanced around the area as the cool Toronto air kissed her skin. She should've been on her way to the next town for Smackdown. Her eyes rolled with that one. Ashley is 'supposed' to be calling her out. _She just wants me to fight her without John being near._ She thought but with Rayne in the hospital right now she wanted to stay close if she needed her, so it delayed her trip.

She sighed, sitting down on the grass for a moment, slipping off her socks and shoes as she took a hold of them and stood, walking into the sand pit around the set of swings. She giggled feeling the coolness of the sand meshing in between her toes with each step she took. She just wished she had one thing on hand, "Just like that movie with _Amanda Bynes _in What a Girl Wants, all I need is nail polish and a steady hand where the sand can give me the perfect pedicure." She muttered to herself, taking a seat on the swing, lightly digging her toes into the sand in a steady swaying motion.

Her head hung as the breeze danced through her hair. She needed to figure out what or how Xander knew. What his true motives were in coming back to the company. Was it the way they fired him, before? Was it truly about Rayne? Was it about her and she didn't know it? She couldn't pick a topic to even begin the search. How can a guy act this emoy while bringing down a group of people who were linked with him? She sighed, drawing her hands up resting her elbows on her knees while her chin rested on her knuckles, staring off still in thought.

_Maybe it's for the attention,_ she thought blinking. She let out slow yet depressing sigh, letting her hand brush against her shoulder, her eyes staying glued to her arm before she glanced to the tiny pieces of sand glittering in the moonlight.

"But if it is the attention, why is he pushing the people that care for him, away?" She muttered to herself. It's no used in talking to him. His mind has gone else where and she didn't want to get caught up in his dram…scratch that, she was already in that thanks to him. She let out a frustrating growl, screaming, "What does he want from me!"

Her fingers threaded through her hair. He was slowly pulling her under his spell of caring for him and yet she wants to be with John. She always wanted to be with John, regardless and if Xander continues to toss challenges her way, she'll be ready. They'll be ready. Whatever he was going to do to her, she was having John with her, no questions asked.

(Umbrella belongs to Rihanna, I own nothing.)

"_You had my heart  
__And we'll never be worlds apart  
__Maybe in magazines  
__But you'll still be my shining star  
__Baby cause in the Dark  
__You can see shiny cars  
__And that's when you need me there  
__With you I'll always share  
__Because  
__When the sun shines  
__We'll shine together  
__Told you I'll be here forever  
__Said I'll always be your friend  
__Took an oath I'mma stick it out til the end…"_

Her lips twisted, hearing those lyrics sung elsewhere in the park. She felt her heart pinch her chest lightly. There was someone she missed from college. Hell he was her Hunter while she was his Shawn, their own style of Degeneration X. She giggled lightly before feeling tears well her eyes. Alexis – (don't laugh he likes to be called Alex) - Dimitri Worthington. God, it's been a while since she had seen him. He was just like her. Not knowing who his Father was. Both grew up with single Mother's so they clicked instantly after Jason tried something, again. _Argh, what did I see in that ass?_ She thought, shaking her head. _Alex where are you?_ She sighed letting her hands grip the rusted chains resting her head back. There were two songs that explained her and Alex's friendship. Umbrella and Thunder.

She sighed, getting a beat in her head, letting her eyes close as her voice projected the lyrics.

(Thunder belongs to BoysLikeGirls, I own nothing)

"_Today is a winding road  
__Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa, (whoa, whoa)  
__Today I'm on my own  
__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
__And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
__And longing for the breeze…"_

She paused, feeling another breeze brush against her shoulders. "Mom," She said lowly as she smiled shaking her head before she continued.

"…_I need to step outside  
__Just to see if I can breathe  
__I gotta find a way out  
__Maybe there's a way out  
__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
__Do you know you're like any other?  
__You'll always be my thunder…"_

She let out the last note into the night sky letting every emotion she had in herself still locked up, finally out. _I want my friend, beside me._ She let her head fall forward, her shoulders shook letting the tears slip from her eyes. She needed him just so they could laugh at nothing but yet still found a reason why they were laughing their asses off at their inside joke. She sniffled, letting more tears fall silently. Everything was messed up. If she could've gone back in time, she would've left Mel behind and took Alex with her on the quest to find her father as well of helping him find his in the process. It would've been so much easier than having girl-

"UGH! ALLLIIIEEE! MELL!"

Her eyes widened, hearing her name and Mel's being called out into the night._ I hope it's me or someone needs some serious issu…_Her eyes pulled tight as she cringed, back tensing hitting the ground. "OW!" she screamed out, arching her shoulders from the searing pain rushing through her body. "Oh My God, what did I do!" She called out lightly gasping for air as she carefully pulled her legs down from the seat. "Oh this fall hurt like a bitch," She muttered, trying to curl her knees into her chest. She bit the inside of her mouth before jumping in pain from her phone vibrating against her hip. "I swear to god whoever it is, is going to die when I…" She paused; blinking at the number she didn't know. She sighed, answering. "Hello?" She winced in pain, taking in breath. "ow," she wheezed out again.

"_Allie?"_

"Yeah," She blinked. Another shot of enduring pain shot up her back. She laughed in despite the injury. "Oh the ground is a bitch," She gritted out before calmly adding, "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

She heard the person smirk on the other line. "_You should pick this up quickly but, you me and Melmo went to UCLA before my two besties upped and vanished from Campus."_

Her eyes widened, "Alex?" She questioned hearing him chuckle.

"_The one and the same," _Her eyes closed hearing him pause for a moment. Well hells bells and CD sells, (don't ask) her friend called as she heard him, continue. "_How have you been Dreamer?"_

She giggled half heartedly in pain, "oh you know, falling to the ground and in pain, but never better," she answered. "Are you anywhere near a park, by any chance?"

"_I might be, why?"_ She heard him smirk. _"You want to see your favorite punching bag again after a bloody year?"_

She blinked calculating the time, "It's been four months, Alex, not a year."

"_Well it seems like a damn year, when you and Mel left."_

She frowned, lightly chewing on her lower lip, "I'm sorry,"

"_Eh, you're forgiven anyway,"_

She scoffed playfully, "Well I'm glad," she giggled as she heard him chuckle but felt her muscles tense when she moved her body. "Mother f-" She ground closing her eyes.

"_You okay?"_

"No," she gritted. "Are you here or not?" She breathed out shakily letting tears slip out.

"_Where are you at? Playground?"_

She nodded, "yes," sniffling she continued, "the swings please." She blinked hearing the line go dead. Her eyes widened, "Alex?" She asked.

"Turn around Dreamer," she blinked, slowly moving her head to her left seeing him. She smiled.

"Hi," she winced lightly slipping her phone back into her pocket. "Ow, ow, ow…" She mumbled.

Alex shook his head finally leaving the wooden bridge, making his way over to her. "Oh Allie, how have you been?" He questioned again.

"In pain," she answered crossing her eyes lightly before smiling to him. "You?"

He shrugged, finally getting to her, carefully helping her back on her feet wrapping her in his arms lightly and gently in a hug.

She tensed lightly before returning his hug, "So you've been okay?" She questioned, watching his head nod against her shoulder.

"Yeah," she heard him reply. "So how did you get hurt again," she blinked as he looked at her. "On sand?"

She giggled, "I fell back after hearing my name and Mel's being screamed out in the middle of the night."

He gave an adorable smirk, hearing her continue to giggle. "Ah, my bad Dream, I didn't know I'd hurt you."

She shrugged, "eh, I'm kinda used to the pain I guess," She blinked. Just being in her friends arms made the pain go away. Would it stay away if she was with John?

"Does it involve a dude named, John?"

She smiled lightly, "ye-no."

He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. "There's someone else isn't there?" He asked and saw her nod her head in response. "Who?"

"Xander," she said. She saw the look on his face.

"Eh the dude who has something against you," she nodded again. "Why? Didn't you help baby-sit his daughter or something?" He asked and all she did was smile. He remembered when she told him about being on tour with Xander's band and how she had to watch his kid and everything. But of course like everything else, it had to come to an end.

"Yeah, I thought so too but, apparently I a key or toy or something, I don't know," she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Lately I don't know half the things he's doing anyway or how he found out about…" she paused, seeing his eyes stare at her, questionably, "Something."

He nodded, lightly chuckling, "Ah, I see," before he nudged his best friend in the arm and smiled, he added, "OH, nice match you had Sunday," he winked.

Her eyes widened, in shock and surprise, "you watched it?"

"Yeah," he paused, looking around the area before glancing back at her. "You know how I've been raised by my mom only right?"

Allie nodded, "yeah," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at him.

"Well while you were gone and Mel too," he playfully teased but caught the cringing hurt in her eyes even in the dark. "Mom told me on my 20th birthday who my Father was."

She blinked, smiling warmly to him even though she wished the same from her mother before she passed, "that's great Alex," She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him again.

He smiled, returning the favor back resting his head against hers, "Thanks Al's." He felt her arms tightened around him. He blinked, "What's wrong Allie?"

She shrugged against him, "I don't know," she muttered still being close to him.

"Tell me," He pulled away lightly, staring into her eyes. "Who do I have to hurt?"

She giggled lightly, "Do you believe in evil?" she questioned, looking into his eyes.

He stared blankly at her, "yes," his eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she repeated again, before adding, "I just have this gut feeling that I'm gonna get hurt or kidnapped."

"Al…"

"I don't know who or how but," she started at him; "If no one that I'm working with can't get me free I need you to" her eyes went into a pleading stare. "Please."

He nodded, pulling her back into his embrace. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me as well," he muttered hearing a faint giggle. "No one messes with the new and improved Gen of DX."

She giggled more, pulling her head back looking at him. "Come on, I gotta get going so I can get ready for kicking some Diva booty."

"I hope not Maria, she's very pretty," He winked before getting shoved. "Ow! Dream, what was that for?"

"You just being a chick magnet that you are," She stuck out her tongue as she began walking back to her rental.

Alex shook his head, watching her do some funny dance move as she took off, still shoeless. He looked over at the swings seeing the shoes, picked them up and dashed after her. He couldn't believe he found one of his best friends here of all the places but didn't even bother her enough with the questions, but knew something else was still bugging her. Besides the whole John thing, there was Xander he was more concerned about. Something that was hurting her mentally and possibly physically and he wanted to be there to protect her if anything did go down.

**And I, well I know you need to get even:**

Smackdown rolled around as Alex Worthington pulled the strap to his duffle bag closer on to his shoulder, looking around the garage. "Wow," His head turned glancing every where before feeling someone jump on his back.

Allie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck slightly as she looked at him, smirking. "Surprised huh?"

His head turned, glancing at Allie, "I didn't think it'd be this…" he stopped, glancing over to the entrance way into the arena seeing a couple making out. "Big,"

Allie blinked looking over to what Alex was staring at smirking. "Wow, real professional guys," she said loudly, getting Xander's and Ashley's attention as they pulled away. Her eyes narrowed, "Why don't you two get a room, for that type of PDA," she glared at them before she lowered her head back into Alex's neck, "go to the other set of doors just to get in." She whispered, keeping her eyes low and locked on Xander.

Xander glared back, "Awe how cute," he mocked seeing the way Allie kept glaring at him. "The Dreamer is here. How ya doing…" he stopped for a moment only taking notice of the guy Allie clung to. "What the…"

"Wow he looks like…" Xander clamped his hand over Ashley's mouth hearing her mumble off still.

Alex's brow popped, only to get glared at by Xander. "Keep walking, kid. You don't wanna get involved here."

Alex smirked shaking his head, "I'm already involved, Xander."

Xander's left pierced brow rose, "oh really?" He questioned, trying to keep a punk diva quiet.

"If you're gonna mess with my best friend," Allie smirked again hearing Alex inform Xander, "then I sure as hell am involved." She smiled resting her head down on her friends shoulder as they walked off into the building away from the new 'hot it' couple.

Xander stared after them, keeping a distance as Ash broke away from him. "What the hell was that?" She questioned. He looked back at her, shaking his head.

"That was so weird," he began.

"Ah-der," Ash mocked. "He look's like your freaking brother!" She saw him glare at her knowing she said the right thing but yet, he didn't want to hear it as well know the similarities the new guy showed.

"No shit," he gritted, shaking his head before smirking finally getting something planned. "Come on," he grabbed her hand, dragging her into the building to talk over some final plans on their tactic tonight.

* * *

"And those would be the thorns in my side from hell," Allie said still keeping herself on Alex's back while they continued to walk down a less crowded hallway.

"Wow, he's a jerk." She heard Alex say and nodded.

"Yeah but of course with only a month of fully getting to know him," She paused trying to remember her past a little bit. Her head shook, "Eh, from one slut to the next I guess, I really don't know," She curled her head into his neck. "All I know is that I was the good babysitter for Jodi."

He nodded slightly, before looking at her as he brought her to her feet again. "But isn't he married to Trinity Delirium?" He questioned as he turned, facing her.

Allie nodded lightly, "I guess you can say that but apparently shit went under and he," she rolled her eyes. "Is now with the Bunny from hell."

She watched him smirk slightly, "Ash Massaro," Her arms folded over her chest as she continued to look at him. "She WAS very hot." That placed a smile on her face for some reason. _Maybe it's the fact that John knows the same damn thing but Ash is too delusional to move on with life for someone else who's into her the same she's into John. _ "But of course, Crackhead's a dumb ass now."

She heard a snort of laughter, "She's not a crackhead." Her head swiveled around seeing the Twins. _Shit,_ her mind warned her while Alex did the same thing. "Just under a very strong hallucination."

Anna nodded, looking to Allie, "It's Xander's charm."

Allie's eyes narrowed slightly glancing at the two sisters before glancing over to Alex. "I'm gonna get going," She slowly backed away from everyone. "I'll see you around." She blew a light kiss towards him before she took off in a mad dash to Hunter's locker room for the night.

Anna's brow popped lightly before looking to April, "is she scared of us or something?"

April shrugged, "I think it may be because I'm still married to the dickhead." She answered hearing Anna giggle lightly. "But she was fine talking to me and Maria at the PPV so..." She shrugged still shaking her head. "I have no clue. It just surprises me that she reminds me of Shawn it's not even funny."

Alex nodded, letting his hand rub the back of his neck before he tilted his head to the side, "Could you guys tell me where I can find Triple H?"

April raised her perfect eyebrow, "yeah he's that way," She pointed down the hall. "Turn left when you see MEN'S LOCKER ROOMS on the wall and follow the signs."

"And his room has THE GAME on the door." Anna added.

Alex nodded, smiling slightly. "Cool, thanks." He pulled his duffle strap closer to him as he headed down the hallway.

Anna looked at April. April shrugged as she brought her sister around leading her else where for the meantime.

**That Panic makes Remorse:**

Allie walked up to the door seeing Hunter's sign, shaking her head before knocking against the door. "Who is it?" She heard Shawn's voice on the other side and she smiled. She giggled lightly.

"Allie," She called from looking around the hall of locker rooms.

"Come on in then," Hunter said. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, before seeing Shawn look at her, smiling.

"Shawnie!" She giggled, running over to him, hugging his waist as she listened to his heartbeat.

Shawn blinked glancing over to Hunter who shook his head, not saying a word. He looked down to Allie just seeing her content while around him. He wondered if she talked to John at all. John sounded worried for her when she didn't show up at the hotel after seeing Rayne. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Allie shrugged, pulling away from him looking into his eyes. "Oh nothing besides seeing Xander and Ash making…"

"Xander and Ashley?" Shawn and Hunter asked so in synced, she blinked, pulling away from the Heartbreak Kid.

"Yeah…" She nodded looking over to Hunter.

"Wow, he went from my high school best friend to her best friend. That skeezball!" She blinked hearing him laugh. "He is so gonna get murdered by the Deadman." He poked his tongue out at her, still laughing.

She nodded, "Yeah well," she paused laughing as well, "Better him than me anyway." She continued to laugh. Just the thought of Xander running away from Taker was priceless. She let a few giggles out before adding in, "oh I have a friend meeting with me soon so…"

"Why don't you go to them?" Shawn questioned.

Her head shook, "Nah, I have a feeling he'll be showing up shortly anyway."

"It's not John is it?" She heard Shawn ask her again and she couldn't help but giggle again.

"No," She dragged out, "It's not John. I'm on a low profile now anyway with him." She hinted seeing Shawn shake his head rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So this friend," Hunter chimed in, watching Allie glance over her shoulder to him. He blinked seeing the girl look at him with a slight smile to her lips he saw the similarities of Shawn. He blinked shaking his head. "What does he want?" He asked before he blurted out what Shawn needed to do a long time ago to Allie.

She shrugged. "He's a college friend who met up with me last night," She paused, making a mental note to call John after Smackdown was over to tell him she was sorry for not showing up. She shook her head, looking at Hunter. "He wanted to see Smackdown; well he wanted to see you more so." She blinked. "I guess, I don't know." She shrugged, before pulling out her cell phone checking the time.

"Wait, how do you know Alexis?"

Shawn looked to Hunter, "She said College idiot," He saw his friend glare at him before hearing Allie giggle once more. He looked over to her seeing her head nod, pointing at him.

"Yeah," She answered continuing to giggle. "What he said," she indicated to Shawn before leaning over feeling her stomach tighten from laughing a whole lot. Shawn smirked, his crooked smile to his friend.

Hunter shook his head, "Hey Shawn," he placed up two fingers towards his friend. Shawn rolled his eyes waving it off smiling still hearing Allie laugh a lot.

"Oh my God, boys, boys," She looked between them as the sound of laughter still came from her. "Grow up, please, there's a," She stopped for a moment only to go into a picked up southern accent. "Lady Present," she blinked before going into laughter again, moving towards the couch. "Oh my god, it hurts." She cried out still laughing.

Hunter shook his head watching their other half flop down on the couch, continue to laugh just as a knock sounded. "Yeah, yeah, it's opened," He called turning around slightly picking up a pillow, flinging it towards Allie hearing the startled hit.

"Ow!" Allie sat up, holding the pillow only to fling the object back to Hunter before she stood catching him off guard and tackling him to the other sofa in the room.

Shawn's eyes widened, "Allie," He called, seeing her get up slightly looking at him.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly before getting shoved playfully off onto the floor. She growled looking back at Hunter who poked his tongue out at her. "Oh you are going dow…"

"Allie," She sighed, hearing Shawn call her name. Her eyes looked over to him only to see a light glare of her into cooling it. Her head slunk in shame lightly before she got back to her feet, walking back over to the couch she claimed on Shawn's side of the room.

"Um…" Alexis's head poked in, looking around until he saw Hunter smile to him.

"Alexis," Hunter began as he got back to his feet, "Come on in." He saw the door open as Alexis walked in. "This is Shawn," he introduced to him, seeing his best friend nod to Alexis slightly. "My best friend and well," he paused looking over at Allie. "You know Allie, obviously."

Allie stuck her tongue out at Hunter only to see Shawn glare at her again. She sighed keeping her actions to herself as she saw Alex wave with two fingers. She giggled. "Of course he knows me Hunter, duh, Best Friends Forever dude," She teased.

"Al's,"

"Wha?" She squeaked out sighing again after Shawn warned her once more. She sighed, feeling like a kid as she drew her legs up close to her on the couch. "Sorry," She apologized to him before looking over at Alex. "And sorry I left you with the twins." She added seeing Alex shrug.

"They seemed nice," he paused trying to think, "Dahlia to be more specific. Her sister," he shook his head. "Not so much."

"They're a very tight knit family," Hunter began. "Each of them are different though." He added seeing Alex nod. "So uh…" this next part was going to kill him in asking. He didn't want to but needed too. Stephanie was probably not gonna be thrilled to find out but who knows. If Rebecca was nice enough and sweet of letting Allie in, he's sure Stephanie would do the same for Alexis. "How'd you find out that I'm your father?"

Allie looked up at Hunter before she glanced over to Alex seeing his mouth scrunch slightly to the side, hearing, "My Mom told me." She blinked glancing back to Hunter.

"Ahh, Jade, how is she doing?" Hunter asked.

"She's good,"

Allie heard Alex reply but her mind was bringing her to her mother. She heard Jade but everything in her mind brought her to Jane. She pulled her legs closer to her chest, trying to get every image out of her soul but couldn't. "Allie?" She heard Shawn quietly call to her but she stood shaking her head, staring at the ground.

"I…ah…I'm gonna go…" Her head glanced up to Alex and Hunter seeing the look of concern in their eyes. "And let you two talk…" Her eyes broke the look of concern and walked out of the room, raking her hand through her hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex questioned hearing the door close behind him as he looked back at Hunter.

The Game shook his head, "Um, I don't know." He looked over to Shawn for an answer.

The Heartbreak Kid shrugged, "I don't know," he looked back at them. "If it was because of the word Jade, and she took it as Jane…" He hinted watching the two lower their heads in remembering. "But I could be wrong as well but I don't know."

* * *

Allie stopped walking the way as she let her back press against the cement wall feeling the soles of her shoes slip slowly under her while she slid to the tiled floor in the hallway. She sighed, closing her eyes as the cold feeling radiated around her. Her head tilted back, swallowing back the nerve of wanting to cry. _Just my damn luck of thinking about my Mother,_ she thought. But she couldn't blame Hunter in wondering how Jade was doing. It was just like if Shawn asked how Jane was if the roles where reversed. _This is so perfect,_ her head lightly smacked against the bricks while she raked through her hair lightly.

"And then I have to do that. I…Oh this is just brilliant." Her eyes blinked hearing that voice. "Allie?" Her eyes glanced over at the person, only to see, Raven walking down the hallway, while on the phone with someone.

Her eyes widened as she slowly began to get to her feet but stumbled, scooting away from him. "Ah," She couldn't make more words come out of her mouth. The fear of him kidnapping her now was running through her mind as he still made his way to her.

"Whoa," Raven began, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you Allie." He still saw the girl scoot away from him just as he slipped his phone back into his front pocket. He saw her lightly back up into a rigging box now blocking her way from moving still. He crouched in front of her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Her eyes stared at him feeling her body continue to shake. "I…I don't know if I can trust you," She squeaked out, scared out of her mind as feeling the space around her close in. She sniffled lightly feeling her heart thud rapidly against her chest. She didn't want to get kidnapped right now. She didn't want to worry Hunter or Alex for that matter. Hell she didn't want Shawn to panic when she was gone. That's the last person she wanted to have worry for her.

"I may not act like it, but right now I hate Xander," Raven informed her watching those eyes of hers look back at him. "What he's doing is wrong. He's trying to hurt Rayne and you and everyone and that's not cool." He said, finally sitting down on the ground with his legs sprawled out. "Trust me or not, I'm on your side."

She blinked just staring at him. "I guess…" she mumbled lightly as her head lowered, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged, staying silent still, trying to figure out how to tell him with out biting off his head.

"Too direct in wondering, gotcha," he answered her silence before handing over a piece of paper with his and Anna's numbers on it. He watched her blink, taking the paper. "Give us a buzz if you need anything," He smiled seeing her look up at him as he stood back on his feet stretching his back, hearing the snap and smiles, looking back at her. "Some advice though. Go talk to whoever it is that made you upset and tell them."

She blinked looking at the paper in her hand while he stood. Smiling back before she smirked, only to shake her head after hearing his last remark. "How can I when she's gone," She inhaled shakily before closing her eyes as tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes. Her hands flew to her face just to hide the tears she's crying in front of him.

Raven blinked tilting his head to the side, "Wh…" He sighed lowly shaking his head, "never mind." He crouched in front of her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "My mom was killed too sweetie."

"The last time we talked, we fought over the phone," She sniffled lightly behind her hands. "All I wanted to do was find him Raven, that's all I wanted but I don't know anymore." She sobbed harder in her hands.

"It's okay sweetie," She felt him lightly pull her into him. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him crying onto his shoulder feeling his hand sooth her back. "Life's gonna be hand you a bad hand, hon," She felt him pull her away lifting her head up staring into his eyes. "But do you know what to say to it?"

She sniffled, shaking her head lightly as her hand wiped away the tears, "What?" she says weakly feeling her heart slowly beat to normal again.

He smirked lightly, "You say screw you life. Even if you feel like crying, you say screw that and smile. Here," he pulled out a pencil from his pocket, showing her. "Bite this with your mouth open. It'll make you feel better."

She stared at the pencil he offered to her but shook her head and giggled, declining the pencil. "Thanks," She saw him grin.

"Ha, got you to smile and laugh," He smiled, standing again pulling her onto her feet as well. "So you march back into your locker room and smile for all your worth okay?" he paused, before lowering his head glaring into her eyes as she backed up slightly. "Don't let anyone know you're hurting."

She scrunched her nose as he lightly tapped his finger on her nose and she giggled, nodding in response. "Okay," She went back to him, hugging him. "Thank you," She pulled away looking up at him.

He smiled lightly but backed away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just ah…don't let anyone of your crew know it was me who helped you ok? I got a rep to protect."

She stared at him oddly before looking over her shoulder and stepping away from him, glaring at him suspiciously. "What crew…" she winked quickly before stepping away from him, turning on her heel running off back to Shawn Hunter and Alex, if he was still in the locker room.

Raven stared after her, smiling lightly shaking his head. He turned slightly catching someone staring at him. He silently gulped as Xander's eyes flickered evilly smirking at him. "Oh shit," he muttered seeing him finally leave before he pulled his cell phone out again, trying to get a hold of a person as he walked away.

**Hit me with your best shot:**

Shawn shook his head, sitting on the couch waiting for Allie to show up again hearing Hunter and his son, talking. He watched them interact and wondered himself if he should tell Allie or not. _But she's on the hunt for me, _he reminded himself. _She's been looking for me for a long time and she either knows or is still clueless in…_

"She never did tell me how she got your DNA though," He blinked hearing Alexis say that to Hunter. He knew he picked up the wrong time have his train of thought go into someone else's conversation. He glanced over to Hunter watching those eyes widen in shock.

"You really don't wanna know," He shook his head seeing his best friend look at him with his eyes closed and a disgusted expression. Only Hunter would look at him and say that.

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Forgive them for what is about to happen," he sighed, looking over at the door seeing it open as Allie walked back through with a smile on her face. He smiled lightly, asking, "Are you okay sweetie?"

She looked over at him blinking and nodded, 'Yeah I'm doing okay now," She said as she walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "Just the mood swings," She giggled, raking her fingers through her hair again.

Shawn nodded, letting his arm rest behind her only to bring her close to him. He watched Alexis roll his eyes and looking at the ceiling. He blinked feeling Allie's legs get drawn up on the couch under her.

"Forgive me for this," He watched as Hunter's son smacked him across the face. "That I didn't need to hear, Dad."

Allie's eyes widened, as she glanced to Shawn who looked to her before they both looked to Hunter and Alexis. "Dude, you so got owned!" Allie giggled before falling into Shawn's chest with laughter again.

Shawn shook his head but had a smile on his face. "Wow, this was interesting." He looked to Hunter.

"Hang on, hang on," He glared at Shawn who shrugged still with a laughing Allie in his chest. He shook his head before looking over to Alexis. "You're religious?"

Alexis nodded, "Yep, have been all my life."

Hunter's eyes bugged only hearing Allie continue to laugh at his expression. He whipped around glaring at her only to see Shawn laughing with her; "Oh very funny of a '_Father/Daughter'_ moment laughing at my expenses." He hinted seeing Allie and Shawn look at each other then back at him still laughing. So much for that plan.

Allie shook her head, looking to Alex, "Have I known that you were religious or is this a first for me as well?" She wondered seeing him shake his head.

"I was never available on Sundays if you noticed."

She blinked, replying, "If you could tell, I didn't get up 'til Five in the afternoon and Mom still threw a shit fit," Her eyes widened before she looked to Shawn. "Sorry," She watched him shrug.

"I didn't hear it," He saw her smile feeling his waist get hugged slightly.

She giggled, glancing back at Alexis, "and besides, you were done by five so we hung out 'til I had to go home and sleep for class." She rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her lips.

Hunter coughed, only to turn on the TV, in his locker room. He sighed, seeing Ashley out in the middle of the ring. "Awe hell," He glanced over his shoulder seeing Allie get up making her way over to him. He saw Shawn follow after her dying to hear what the Punk Princess has to say. "Come on Alexis, I'll show…" He saw his son put up a hand. He sighed shaking his head, waiting.

"_So Allie Dream-Michaels is here in the Smackdown building for what? A DX gig?" _Allie heard those words from the Punk Princess as she continued to glare at the TV. "_Hate to tell you honey, but you don't belong here."_

Shawn looked to Allie. The look in her eyes seemed so pure in what she wanted to do and yet, Ash is trying to bring her down and have her not be welcome anymore. _"Why is it that you're slowly becoming bigger while Mel, your friend and teammate well former friend and teammate, was in here longer than you this year and yet she wasn't in the scramble last Sunday and you were. Is it because you're sleeping with someone?"_

A low growl formed in her throat feeling that tick in her eye blur her vision. She grounded her teeth feeling her nails dig into the palms of her hands at her sides. That bitch did not just go there.

"Allie," Hunter questioned seeing their manager's head shake slowly before she whipped around, storming out to the ring. "Allie, what are you…"

"Let her go," Shawn said watching her go. He glanced to his friend seeing the confused look on his face. "Ash is calling her out for nothing; Allie will be fine." He saw Alexis shake his head. "No, why not?"

Alexis looked back at his father and Shawn. "If I know Allie, with Ashley adding that whole 'sleeping' part, there's gonna be backup for Ash." He saw the two friends exchange looks before he added. "I'm gonna…"

"Go," Hunter urged seeing Alexis finally dash out of the room heading to the ring. He glanced back at the TV seeing Allie running down the aisle, hearing the mic drop to the mat as she slid into the Ring tackling the dirty diva down. He looked over at Shawn. "Oh yeah she's not you at all."

Shawn glared at him before slapping him upside the head before he left to tell the stage crew about Alexis's arrival in helping Allie if she needed it.

* * *

The lights were hot shining down on her but Allie didn't care, she was beating the holy hell out of Ashley for tossing the sleeping with someone card on her. She has never even thought of doing that and by the way she placed it, she at least earned a shot even though she was only back for a few weeks from getting sick back in May. Her hands were around Ashley's head, thrashing her blonde head of hers against the mat, hearing the fans cheer for her.

"Get off me!" She heard Ash scream in between the pounds to the mat her head was taking.

"No," She gritted, feeling Ash's hands fighting with hers. She tried to keep her hold around her but feeling her foe use her knees to break her away, she rolled, falling to the side hitting the bottom rope slightly. Growling lowly, her eyes were on her target still. She pushed up from the mat getting ready to spring again only to get caught by Ash, wrapping her hands in her hair.

She screamed out getting yanked to her feet. Allie tried to get her away but with one quick turn and toss, she flew to the other side of the ring hitting the bottom rope. She groaned arching her back slightly only to get pushed down and gasp for air as the Punk Princess's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Hm, you're defenseless." Ash mocked hearing her still gag for air. "You think I'm gonna let you go," Her head lowered glaring into her eyes. "You don't belong here Allie, and you never will." She seethed, watching the look in the girl who stole John away from her.

"You're wrong," Allie rasped kicking her leg up as her knee connected against Ash's shoulder. She did it once more feeling her hand fall away getting air slowly through her throat again. She kicked her legs back only to wrap around Ashley's neck hooking her heels close while the dirty diva stood slowly bringing her to the center of the ring.

Everything was upside down. The lights. The fans. The camera crews catching the scene on tape as Allie slowly gained composer letting her body swing lightly getting ready to flip the thorn in her side. She blinked feeling all the blood rushing to her head. She gasped feeling Ashley's hands left her up. Her eyes widened, finally looking around the arena as the diva blow her, held her fate and if one wrong move happened they might crash. Her head shook lightly as she gained her balance, placing her arms out before she looked down seeing Ash's eyes look at her.

She placed in shots to the head, feeling Ash stumble lightly as her thighs slightly tightened around her shoulders. "As much as I don't like you, twist to the side and I'll roll through from your Hurricanrana," She heard Ash's muffled words as she nodded lightly trying to stay balanced before doing what Ash told her to do. She swung her body to the right downward feeling her legs tighten around her neck. Her pants touched the mat, seeing the pain she faced, in Xander's crew flip in command as she scooted away blinking.

The fans went into an up roar as Allie looked around shaking up slightly from doing a move she hasn't done but yet perfected it. Her heart was racing as she slowly got to her feet. She blinked, just watching Ashley stay near the ropes as she glanced to the fans who chanted her name. She smiled, whipping her head back jumping around showboating to the crowd. She posed seeing the camera's flash giving a little dance before she giggled.

Her eyes looked out in the crowd as the vibe changed. She stopped gloating, before looking over her shoulder seeing Matt Hardy show up again. _What the hell,_ She thought slowly moving up against the ropes going into a corner. She blinked seeing him slide into the ring, getting back to his feet only to stalk her. She shook her head, quickly getting out of the ring but got stuck. Her eyes widened, feeling her head get yanked back. "No," She whimpered trying to pull away from him.

"Twist of Fate her Matt," She heard Ashley scream to him. Her eyes looked over while her hands tried to fight his off her hair. She saw Ash hold the back of her neck, glaring at her. "Do it," She heard from Ash again. Her eyes glanced up seeing the twisted smile he carried before he yanked and pulled her into the move.

She screamed struggling to get free. Her arms frayed about as her hand lightly tapped his back, "Please," she begged. Her eyes looked at the mat, as tears began to fall again. "Please don't do this." She begged to him but cried out feeling his hold tighten.

"I'm sorry Al…"

(Hero belongs to Skillet, I own nothing)

_'I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_  
_To live another day_  
_Speaking my mind today_  
_My voice will be heard today...'_

Matt's head glanced over his shoulder seeing someone running out from the back. He blinked feeling Allie still struggle against him but Ash's voice was the one who broke his concentration.

"Let her go! It's Hunter's son!" Ash yelled, rolling out of the ring seeing the guy she saw slide into the ring, tackling Matt to the ground.

Allie groaned rolling to the other side of the ring blinking as she saw Alexis at her aid. She smile lightly before she rested her head against the mat. Twice in a matter of two weeks she's been jumped but had two different guys save her. She sighed, feeling hands lightly touch her as she looked up seeing Alexis smiling down on her. "You ok?" He asked her, now hearing Skillet blare around the arena as he glanced up to the aisle way seeing Matt and Ashley shaking their heads cowarding back from their plan backfiring once more.

"Yeah," She answered lightly slowly sitting up as her eyes looked over seeing trainers and security run over to them. "And it looks like you are making a…"

"I'm not alone," He said as DX ran out of the back, telling the men in black not to worry. She stared after them as Security vanished to the back leaving trainers and DX to her aid. Alexis moved Allie close, helping her up as she rested her head into his chest staring off into the entrance. His arms wrapped around her lightly as Shawn and Hunter searched her eyes with Trainers help.

She felt Alexis's heartbeat thudding fast against his ribcage only to have one thing on her mind, John was gonna kill her when he saw this. _I'll be with him when he watches it, _She thought slowly letting her head fall. _That way he won't be mad when I explain everything to him._ Her eyes closed, letting her head roll back against her friend's arms noting the last place she was in before fading out.


	41. Second Chance

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter :] you rock! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 60: Second Chance by Shinedown**

"I don't see the need of me showing up just to attack Allie _if_ every time she has back up ready and coming down to save her," Matt began as he followed Ashley back to the locker room. "If I keep getting interrupted, she clearly does belong here regardless of you and Xander trying to…" He saw her whip around glaring at him. He blinked.

"Matt, she doesn't belong here, period!" Ashley seethed before she continued to Xander's locker room.

He rolled his eyes as he went back after her. "So does this mean I'm done until you call me again just to try and…"

"Yes!" She barked at him. He scowled glaring at her.

"Don't come crying to me if both guys you have right now in the palm of your hands, don't love you," He blinked watching her stop dead in her tracks. He shook his head smiling slightly. "It'll be a shame when one's using you while the other doesn't love you yet someone else is falling for you," He saw her eyes slowly look at him before he shook his head once more, and turning on his heel leaving her presence.

_Someone else falling for me? Yeah right, _she snorted smirking lightly, "John does love me," she muttered staring off in the direction she saw Matt go in and disappeared around the corner. "John's just afraid to admit it to Allie." She gritted before she turned, almost hitting her face into Xander's locker room. She growled lightly catching herself as she knocked, opening the door slightly, seeing Xander just sitting there lost in thought. She blinked, watching him shake his head lightly. "Xander?" She questioned lightly as she made her way over to him. She didn't know what to expect from him if she got closer but that didn't matter. She walked over, behind him, letting her hands touch his shoulders, massaging them lightly.

"Mm," She heard his reply before he relaxed again. She continued working her fingers into his shoulders as he talked to her. "Where's Matt?"

She rolled her eyes," He needed to head back home, so I just told him he could leave." She semi-lied to him; hearing the grunt of approval from him as her fingers dug into his shoulders to relive the tight knots.

"It's a shame," he began. She blinked letting her head tilt to the side.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I wanted to see what else he would want to do for Monday," His eyes looked up to her.

"But he's on Smackdown Xander," She said. She saw his eyes glared at her.

"That didn't stop you last time, when Cody came out and saved her the first time," He pointed out before seeing her head look away from him, growling.

"Yeah but he has second thoughts on…"

"Ashley, baby," She looked over to him as his hand gently pulled her around and brought her to sit on his lap. She stared into those green eyes. Deep, dark, passionate; she couldn't help but fall for him more. She swallowed back lightly just as his hand lightly touched her thigh. "Don't worry about his thoughts," She heard him whisper lowly to her. "We'll make it work," She saw his head lower closer to her. Her eyes couldn't help but lower slightly in the way that made her lean up, catching his lips again before moving her body up against him.

Xander smiled against her lips before he fully took control. He loved how he had an effect over certain or all types of women. It made him feel powerful but he was weak. Deep down in his soul, he was still weak. Rayne held this hold over him and he couldn't break it. _Not this time, _he thought, carefully letting his hands slide against her skin. He pulled away hearing her gasp lightly, letting his lips caress her neck just as she trembled. _I will have the upper hand, and everyone will know that, soon. They will never forget this year at all._

* * *

Friday rolled around as Allie sat in the hotel room, waiting for John to return. He asked her if she wanted to go with him and hit the gym, but she passed. She needed to still find out what is going on with Rayne and how she was holding up. Over the past few nights, she couldn't sleep as much. Tuesday night she bunked with Alex after getting somewhat attacked by Matt. Her head shook letting her eyes glance to the phone in her hand. Letting out a sigh, she dialed Adam's number carefully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _Come on, Adam it doesn't…_

"_Hello?"_

She smiled, "Hey Adam, what's up?" She questioned before she fully asked him about Rayne.

"_Nothing Allie; just getting Rayne in the house after she got released out of the hospital, finally." _She blinked hearing Adam's voice continue. _"I don't know why they kept her over four days when it would've been an in and out process and getting home Tuesday."_

She swallowed back the dryness in her throat. She knew the truth with Rayne and yet Adam was completely clueless. Hell even Xander and April kno…shit, the damn Demon crew knew about it. She growled out lowly as her mind raced. The more she thought about them knowing about Rayne situation, the more she wanted to bash in Melina and Dahlia's heads in.

"_Allie?" _Her head shook, hearing Adam's voice call her back to him.

"Yeah," she said.

"_I didn't know if you decided to play your little hang up and I have you call you twenty times just to have you stop."_ He answered as she giggled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She replied truthfully.

"_Uh-huh_;" She giggled at his silly wonder, "_with you growling about something?"_ He finished before she blinked looking around the room. "_But whatever, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, I'll hand the phone over to…"_

"_I don't want to talk to anybody right now." _She heard Rayne tell him, over the line.

"_But sweetie, it's Allie."_ He told her.

Allie waited. She blinked hearing the call waiting on her end. She scowled, pulling her phone back, seeing the name. Her eyes narrowed, shaking her head as she brought the device back to her ear, hearing the Goth Princess get on the line.

"_Hi Allie,"_ Rayne sadly said.

"How are you feeling, Lady Ray?" She questioned.

"_Meh," _She heard her reply. Allie has never heard her friend this sad, and hearing Rayne sigh, she was depressed about something.

"Rayne, what happened?" Allie insisted again trying to get the information out of the woman.

"_I don't want to talk about it, Al's."_ Rayne said again.

"Is it because Adam's in the room?" Allie questioned, hearing the silence of an answer.

"_Would you like anything, baby?"_ She heard Adam question to her.

"_Can you get my favorite ice cream?"_ Rayne answered.

Allie smiled hearing her friend say something before Adam's voice came back. _"Anything for my Angel,"_ Her head shook but smiled, it was sweet of Adam to go out and get his girl's favorite ice cream. _"Strawberry whipple?"_

"_Yes, please,"_ The tone was cheerful yet sorrow still at the same time. Allie frowned, glancing over at the sun setting through the balcony doors. They were in the next town just to get ready for the upcoming show. She heard the beeping sound of a message and she ignored it again. Whatever Mel had to say could wait, Rayne was more important, anyway. She heard a cough then Rayne's normal voice after the door closed. _"Allie, I'm done."_

She blinked, chuckling nervously. "Rayne, what do you mean by done?"

"_Done meaning, they couldn't save the baby."_ She felt her heart drop from hearing the words every expecting mother worried. That and a possible Baby Daddy not staying in the relationship anymore._ "There was a shot after you left Tuesday Morning, so they kept me over for the next few days until everything just slipped into place."_

"But Rayne, that doesn't mean you're completely done," Allie said, blinking glancing back at the blank TV screen in front of her. "You can still try a…"

"_I can't fight for two months," _

Her eyes bugged out, "Whoa, wait what? You can't wrestle with me and Mel and the other divas now, for TWO months?" How could her friend just drop that on her? Her eyes lowered lightly thinking things over. Two months. That's sixty days without defending the title is forfeiting. What does this mean for the Diva division? If Rayne's not the champion anymore, how is there going to be a women's champion for Raw?

"_I can't get wrestle with you guys,"_ Rayne started. _"The doctors said not to after this tragic experience. Stephanie knows and is quickly drawing up a new set of what's supposed to happen soon." _

She nodded, "Okay," she shakily said. Allie heard her heart rapidly drum in her ears. Who was she now going to go to while asking for advice when wrestling other divas?

"_Allie trust me on this,"_ the brunette pink streaked girl nodded over the phone. "You'll do just fine, just kick ass okay?"

"Okay," Allie breathed out before hearing the knock on the other side of the door and John's voice.

"I come bearing presents of food and movies!" She giggled lightly, getting onto her feet as she made her way over to the door.

"_And it looks like you're…"_

Her eyes widened, shit, was she supposed to know that she was with John. She panicked, "I'll call you back, Rayne, I gotta get going bye."

"_Okay bye Lady A."_ She ended the call, slipping it into her front pocket as she brought her attention to the door. Unlocking and dead bolting the door, John stood on the other side. The worries she had while on the phone with Rayne, vanished just seeing John's smile.

John frowned slightly, "Allie, are you ok?" He asked stepping in the room, as she closed the door behind him.

She shrugged, following after him to the little kitchen area. "Yeah," she muttered lightly as she saw him look at her.

"Allie," He went to her, lightly pulling her to him, tipping her chin up looking into those eyes of her. "What happened?"

She faked a smile, "I'm fine," She giggled feeling the muscles he worked today. "Why don't you go jump into the shower and I'll get dinner ready as we watch Smackdown and possibly a movie afterwards?" Seeing his lips curve into that smile, her heart fluttered.

His eyes glared at her lightly, "Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned again and saw her head nod lightly. Sighing, his lips pressed lightly against her forehead. "Okay, I'll be back." He moved around her, ruffling up her hair hearing her giggle.

Her eyes watched him vanish to the back of the room. She couldn't tell him about Rayne. Sure he knows about her getting hurt but she promised Rayne she wouldn't say anything about her having a baby to John when she first told her. Letting out a long sigh, Allie went to the bags seeing round dishes of pizza for dinner. _Early morning work out call_, she thought preheating the oven.

_Mel called me, _she looked down, pulling out her phone again as she saw the text message from her friend. Lately they've been getting into fights and it's been over how she was with John. She gave up on the whole situation. They were at different times of their lives now and trying to get some sense into her was going to be an endless fight until someone was right. She sighed, slipping her phone back into her pocket as she looked at movies John picked out. _This night was going to be interesting._

**Is Someone Else Calling You Baby?:**

"_Hi you have reached Allie Dream-Michaels;"_ Mel's eyes blinked before widening, after the tenth phone call to Allie. Had she figured out who her Dad is already? She wondered before hearing the beep, signaling her to leave a message, again. "Allie, it's Mel, please when you get this, give me a call," She paused looking over her shoulder eying Cody from a far, staring at her. "We need to talk about something," she muttered lowly enough the voice mail got it. "Talk to you later, bye." She ended the call, slipping the phone back into her pocket before she returned back to Randy's side.

She decided to bunk with him, Ted and Cody at his apartment instead of heading to a hotel in Arkansas just to wait three or so days for Raw. Really who does…

"Voice mail again?" Cody mused, lightly letting his chin rest against the top of his knuckles, showing off a slight smile.

She glared at him. "You don't have to be cocky, Cody."

He blinked, taken aback by the sudden jump of calling names. "Melly," he cooed lightly watching her eye slowly narrow. "Would I ever do such a thing or act like I was?" He grinned again before seeing her shake her head, wrapping her arms around Randy's neck as the planned out the night as well of up coming plans for Raw.

Ted jumped into the conversation. "Seriously, Cody," He paused looking at his friend. "Why in the hell are you evil today," he blinked. "No, scratch today, how bout this whole week, you've been acting odd." He sounded concerned for him. "What happened?"

Cody saw Randy look to him. He shrugged, stretching back in his chair. "I don't know," He glanced back to Mel. "People do stupid things when they're madly in love."

She scowled, "fuck you, Rhodes."

His eyes sparkled lightly in amusement. "No wonder Allie pushed you aside."

"That's not true!" She half yelled, pulling away from Randy. "I didn't push Allie aside.

"Yeah you did," Cody insisted. His eyes glanced over to Ted, as his head shook before he walked off towards the TV. He glanced down to his watch. _8:25, Smackdown's on. _But he continued with Mel, "the jokes Hunter made seemed clear.

"Cody," Randy growled out lowly. "Don't." he warned.

"Awe but toyng with Mel is so much fun!" Cody said smirking. "But it's true, you pushed Allie aside for Randy."

"That's not true!" She repeated again, glaring at him. "I didn't push her aside, damn it and you know that!" She seethed biting her tongue before more hateful words flew out her mouth toward him.

"Then who do you think pushed her away from you then?" Cody counter, easing his elbows back on the table, looking at her. "Who do you think, Mel?"

She stared at him. Was she supposed to say, Breaking Point was hell. Yes, her and Allie got into it because of this whole idea she had in her head about John and Cody but she saw the way they both acted at the ring when her best friend managed DX. John still loves and cares for her as she, Allie, felt the same. Yes John's slowly pulling Allie away but that didn't mean their friendship was in danger, was it?

"Was it Rayne, who's slowly breaking you guys apart?" She heard Cody ask her.

She looked away from him now thinking about this piece of information. Sure had one title shot at Melina when she was champion but Rayne and Allie getting a shot at the title and not with her as well? Favoritism to a person who now had no parents to walk her down the aisle when she got Married?

"Or did John steal…"

"John didn't steal her away from me, Cody! Xander-"

She saw his eyes opened more as he spoke to her again. "So it's Xander's fault now? For what? Breaking the two of you apart?" Cody questioned. She looked away from him trying to keep her cool. If he kept this up, he was looking for an ass kicking, soon.

He saw the fists slowly clenching at her sides. Anger filled her mind, like nothing has ever touched her like it did when he spoke the name to her. He smirked, "But why would that break your guys friend-"

"Cody," He silenced right away from hearing the chair scoot back and Randy up in his face. "Stop pestering Mel about her and Allie's friendship." He nodded not taking his eyes off of the person who he feared the most. He blinked as Randy pulled away. "Now apologize to her."

Cody nodded, looking over to Mel, "I'm sorry for bugging you," He studied Randy's movements as he went to her. He carefully stood to his feet.

Mel shook her head, shrugging as Randy's arms pulled her to him. "It's fine Cody, it's just…" How could she explain to them that she and Allie always had off days were they got into fights and didn't talk over a long period of time? "It's something Allie and I always get…"

"_So Allie Dream-Michaels is here in the Smackdown building for what, a DX gig? Hate to tell you honey, but you don't belong here."_

She blinked, looking over at the TV screen Ted was now sitting in front of watching the Punk Princess in the ring bad mouthing Allie. Did she say that Allie was in the building? She pulled away from Randy as she moved closer to the screen, trying to get a better understanding.

"Um…" Ted stopped, hearing Ashley continue but looked over seeing Randy and Cody follow after Mel in listening to what the Dirty Diva had to say.

"_Why is it that you're slowly becoming bigger while Mel, your friend and teammate well former friend and teammate, was in here longer than you this year and yet she wasn't in the scramble last Sunday and you were. Is it because you're sleeping with someone?"_

"Hell's gonna break…" Ted started to say but saw Allie run out from the back, sliding into the ring and sprung against the Diva.

Mel, Randy and Cody's eyes all widened as they watched the beating go down. "Damn, why would Ashley pull the sleeping with someone card?"

"Because she despises her, Randy," Mel looked up at him. "Ever since they came close in contact backstage with John around, it's always been that way," She paused looking over to Cody. "Regardless if it was an act or real life."

Randy nodded as he continued to watch, seeing Matt run in. "Awe hell no, Really? What is Matt doing helping Ashley?"

"Or could he be helping Xander?" Ted questioned, getting six eyes on him at once. He blinked lightly before looking over at them. He shrugged, "Just a thought."

"True, but there was at least someone there at Smackdown taping r…"

The echoing lyrics from Skillet's Hero blared through out the arena and the TV speakers. Mel looked back at the screen. "That's Allie's theme, but…" She stopped, finally seeing the person slide into the ring as Matt and Ashley booked it to the back.

"Who's that?" Ted, Cody and Randy asked together.

Mel still had her eyes locked on the guy, watching him cradle Allie in his lap as the fans continued to cheer for his arrival. There was something about him that she knew. An old flame? No. She did recognize him when those eyes looked up at the camera. She gasped, falling to the floor cupping her mouth close from an excited but what the fuck, scream out.

Legacy looked at her. "Mel do you know who that is?" Randy asked.

She nodded. My god, it's been a while since she'd seen him. They've been friends through out college before she and Allie left and joined the some what circus of the WWE. Her eyes looked over eying Cody as he pulled out his phone calling someone. If that someone was Allie, her phone would be blowing up a storm right now or it was off.

"Alexis," She finally answered, pulling her hand away from her mouth looking back to him as well getting a weird look. She rolled her eyes. "Here, he likes to be called Alex or…Dumbass depending on how you want to remember." She giggled lightly.

Randy nodded, looking back at the screen as DX crowded around Alex and Allie. Seeing Allie carefully look up to the entrance way she was gonna feel the aftermath soon. He nodded as her head fell back, against Alex's arm. He'll talk to her maybe later if he was lucky into getting a hold of her, but he wasn't worried. John should be with her…or not depending on what he felt like he guessed, but he shouldn't really care. He got his baby with him right now and that's all what mattered.

* * *

John's head tilted to the side as he stared at the screen. "Who's he?" His eyes slowly glanced to Allie watching her stop dead in her tracks from getting more food. He watched her lean up on her tip toes, taking a glance at the TV screen.

"Oh, him," She answered, looking down at the plate she had in front of her, in the kitchen nook. "That's Alex."

"Psycho…"

"No," She shook her head. "College." Her eyes looked up at him.

"This was awesome, Al's," John sarcastically replied. "Why wasn't I informed about this and him earlier?" He looked at her his arm folding at his chest.

She shrugged, hearing him snicker. Her lips twisted lightly before she stood still. Her fear was met and this was how he found out where she was to a point getting ready to explain the re…

"Is he calling you baby?" He accused, eyes glaring at her.

Her heart sank, hearing him say that. Her head whipped around as he continued. "Angel, sweetie, hell has he called you Gig…"

"He's a friend John," She choked out to him. Her eyes started to hold in the tears still seeing him this pissed. "He's just a friend, nothing else. We've gone through college together along with Mel and it's always been the Brother/Sister bond," Silent tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him. "Not boyfriend and girlfriend," She answered shakily seeing him look away from her and back to the TV. Her head lowered. "He's Hunter's son, and my temper got the best of me on Tuesday, alright." She said watching his eyes look back to her.

"Why?"

She smirked, nodding her head. "Why he's Hunter's Son, John?" She questioned watching him slightly nod. "The same damn thing happened to his mother to a point where Alex didn't grow up with a _Father_." She hinted wondering if it strung any bells. "He was lucky enough to have found out who his Dad was John, I'm still the clueless and careless one that has no hint in the damn puzzle since my Mother was murdered by my Ex," She bit out hatefully. "And," she also added, "Since I attacked Ashley for bringing up the hatred of 'Sleeping with someone'," She air quoted. "I hate being told that I didn't make my way into something or having people put me down in needing it." Her eyes looked to the floor before she shuffled to the back of the hotel room.

He sat there letting everything she told him sink in to a point of her leaving and flinching at the door slamming before the soft muffles of cries began. He didn't mean to jump her like that but the part of jealousy got the best of him when hearing the truth from her. His eyes when back to the TV screen seeing Allie look up to Alex, finally getting brother sister vibe as she curled into him before what looked like her blacking out again. His lips twisted slightly. Ever since she got jumped by Xander when she began her training, she's been blacking out if being held in a move so long. He let out a sigh before standing to his feet. _Damn I messed up,_ he thought watching Shawn and Hunter slide in checking up on her.

His eyes lowered lightly seeing the resemblance between Hunter and Alex as well of Shawn and Allie but she's too gun ho into noticing that her father has been with her all this time. His teeth lightly pulled at his bottom lip as he made his way to the bedroom, shutting his eyes hearing her crying. He hated seeing her like that, and he being the dumb ass like he was, caused it once again.

"Allie," he called softly to her, lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away John," Her muffled voice killed him. He'd hurt her too much all ready and seeing her like this made him die inside. He sighed, carefully opening the door, poking his head in before fully stepping in and going to the other side of the bed. His chest tightened with each sob made by her.

He eased carefully on the bed, looking at her. He caused her hell and what he did just minutes ago hurt him but saw the pain she was in of him not trusting her. "Allie," he scooted down lightly letting his head rest against the pillow looking at her. Her head shook as she continued to cry. He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to argue with you, I swear I just…I feel really bad right now and…"

"You should feel bad, you jerk." She answered still crying into the pillow.

"Giggles," He said lightly carefully rolling to his side, he stared at her. "I overreacted, I…why didn't you call me after seeing Rayne in the hospital in telling me what you were doing Tuesday?"

She shrugged, moving her head slightly as tears slid out of her eyes looking at him. "I don't know," she slowly moved closer to him, feeling his arm lightly wrap around her waist keeping him to her. "I went to the park to think about things,"

"You still could've called me silly," he lightly nudged her nose hearing a light giggle escape from her lips. He smiled looking down on her as she just stared at her curled up hand and his chest.

"Yeah but," hearing her talk with little sniffles here and there seemed normal and somehow cute. He caught her eyes look at him. Still beautiful even with smeared eyeliner rimming under her eyes. "I wasn't really expecting company to join me."

His eyes widened. "Xander did…"

Her head shook lightly, "No, it wasn't loco," she giggled before cuddling into him. "It was Alex."

He blinked, "Hunter's son, right?" He calmly asked before he lightly brought his hand up, treading through her hair. He felt her head bob as he continued and she talked.

"Yeah, we were like the same as if we were in college, just minus mine and Mel's absence." She blinked. "He wondered if you were causing more pain towards me." She giggled feeling him stop.

"Why would…" he stopped finally getting the point. "Oh, that…" his head shook. "It's all Xander's fault as well of Ashley's in wanting me." He watched her eyes look back up at him. Silence between them he enjoyed it. It was just the two of them where nothing broke them away.

"I know," she replied in a whisper. His eyes caught hers search his as he carefully leaned her back against the covers. He blinked slightly but felt her hand lightly brush against his cheek. He leaned in closer, inches away from her lips. Thrumming of his heart racing in his chest he wanted to go further with her but he didn't know how she would handle. Her eyes lowered lightly, "kiss me." She muttered close to his lips.

Smirking slightly, his lips devoured hers sweetly. Sweet and tender, he went feeling her fingers lightly brush against his neck. He blinked feeling her pull away lightly as she stared at the scar from his injury back at SummerSlam last year. He smiled lightly before he kneeled in front of her on the bed, tossing off his shirt.

She blinked just staring at him. _That was sudden;_ she thought but looked to his first injury. She sat up close to him, letting her finger trace the line in his skin. She felt him shiver lightly and giggled.

"Laugh at my injuries Dream and see where that'll get you," he threatened teasingly catching her eyes look at him in question.

"Really so if I continue to do this," she went into giggles tilting her head to the side letting her nail lightly trace his pectoral injury scar before going back to his neck. "What are you going to…" She gasped lightly feeling his right hand take hold pinning hers to the bed. She blinked staring up to him feeling the heat radiating off of his body kissing her freed skin. Seeing him look deeply into her eyes, his lips crashed back down on hers. A light moan sounded in her throat as his hand held her to the bed.

Need, want, and love burned through the both of them. Kissing him back, she felt his free hand command her with a light touch into arching her shoulders letting her shirt brush against his chest, leaving her jean covered legs brush up against his jean shorts. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jaw, letting her give a slight gasp of pleasure and the curves of his lips against her neck of him smiling. "John," she muttered, tilting her head to the side as he found her sensitive spot again.

He smirked letting his tongue lightly touch her skin, sending shivers up her spine and back up into him. He chuckled against her neck, "Allie likes these types of commands?" He questioned lowly letting his eyes look at her.

"You are so pushing it right…" Her head shook as her phone began to play a ringtone. "John," She said lightly.

"Let voice mail get it," he whispered moving up her body as he looked down on her seeing a smile curve her lips. He moved closer, "I love this moment right now." He answered her letting his nose brush against hers hearing a giggle.

"But if I don't answer, they'll keep calling me and," She gasped feeling a love nip at her neck. "Low blow Cena," She sighed, eying that sexy smirk of his.

"I don't know what you're talking about right…" He sighed, hearing her phone continue to scream at them. He growled lowly, letting her free as he rolled back to his side of the bed, watching her bolt up going over checking the device. He frowned lightly watching the expression she carried. He blinked just watching her. She bit her lower lip as she flipped through the messages. "They were all texts?" He asked watching her head turn and eyes looking at him.

She nodded, "Yeah they were from the crew,"

He motioned her to continue with his hand. "And…"

"They're all wondering who in the hell was the guy with me," He smirked nodding. "As well of why I was on Smack…" He blinked hearing her ringtone sound off from getting a call.

"Who's…" He stopped, seeing the look in her eyes as she answered the call.

"What?" She bit out, letting her fingers thread through her hair.

"_That's not very nice, Allie,"_ Cody's voice answered over the line. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm not here to be nice," She answered. "Why in the hell are you calling me, Rhodes?" She gritted, walking out of the room. "Is it about the thing you saw me in with my friend?" She asked.

"_A very good guess, sweetums," _She gagged softly, hearing the damn nickname. _"So how is he going to play in the square relationship you're in?"_

"Square relation…Cody; what the fuck are you talking a-"

"_Cena, Xander, Myself and well this Alex dude."_

"Alex is a friend," She growled out lowly. This was pissing her off to the extremes. Why was he now so worried about who she was fucking dating? Her eye twitched feeling her neck slowly roll. "We are not dating you no good pompous…" she paused finally getting something he said earlier. "What did you say?" She questioned.

"_Alex?" _He questioned, dumbfounded.

Her eyes crossed in, "No before him," she seethed. "Who else was in the damn mix besides Alex?"

"_John."_ He started off slow. Her threading fingers clenched in her hair. Him going slow was slowly pissing her off and if she could reach through the damn phone and get a hold of him, she would. "_Xander and myself before…"_

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I WANT XANDER!" She screamed over the line pulling the phone away from her ear glaring at the device. Hearing the bed creak, her head turned slightly seeing John stand there leaning against the door frame, looking back at her worriedly.

"_He seems to like you as well Allie,"_ Cody began.

"That was three years ago and only lasted a Month." She bit out again, feeling her jaw lock lightly.

"_Yeah so says you who saw him with the back up singer," _She cringed, rolling her head the other way. Why in the hell was he bringing up Stacy for? And why in the hell was he sounding like Xander to a point? "_So why would it matter. We all know you're sleeping your way with another Lévesque's to get higher in the company, right?" _He answered.

She blinked. Did she hear him correctly? He thinks she's sleeping with Xander, just to get higher in the company? "Oh you are nothing but a son of a b-"

"_Allie, if you know what's good for you, I would plan to get your dress for December."_ She heard his cocky reply.

"Oh go fu…" Her eyes widened hearing the call die. She pulled the phone away just enough to see the time they were on the phone. Ten minutes, that was all the call was about of her choice, her fate coming into play when and _if_ DX lost at Hell in A Cell. She growled shaking her head before throwing the phone into the main room onto the sofa. "That bastard!" Her fingers pressed against the temples feeling her veins throb. She didn't need this piled on top of everything else that was on her mind. Blinking, her head slowly turned seeing John hold her. She smiled lightly feeling his arms wrap around her waist feeling protected.

"What's wrong, Giggles?" She heard him ask. Her smile with soft but her eyes lowered slightly, shaking her head. The feel of his fingers traced her hips, turning her around and tilted her head up making her eyes look at him. She watched him search her eyes for answers. She tried to get her lips to show him a reassuring smile. His eyes lowered, "Allie what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she softly told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Allie, its something," He watched her head look away from him. "Its something to a point where you were about to kill your phone, and you can't tell me it's nothing." He let his fingers lightly trace her jaw, bringing her attention back to him. "What did he say to you?"

Her eyes stared back into his. All he wanted to do was protect her in any shape and form. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, her head moved into his chest, pulling her eyes tight.

"Alyssa," he calmly said. Her lips pressed together while his arms wrapped tighter around her waist. "Talk to me." He looked down on her. "What did Cody say?"

"He thinks, I'm sleeping with Xander," she answered, snaking her arms around him as her head shoo. "I'm not like Hunter in wanting a high position," her head moved, letting her eyes look at him. "Don't take it wrong, I like Hunter and I'm glad he married Stephanie but I'm not like that."

He stared at her. _She's telling the truth,_ he felt it in his heart that she would never hurt him-besides the anger video she made- he knew her pain. He knew she would never go back to Xander. "Why am I the one getting attacked mentally, physically and emotionally?" he heard her say before going back into his chest.

"Cody has no right to jump in to your life and control how you live when you're with your boyfriend." He said watching her eyes look at him. "If he and Xander are going to continue to mess with you, then I have no choice in, stepping in and keeping you safe."

She smiled, pulling back slightly leaning up pressing her lips to his. She loved him for being understanding and protective. Everything she wanted in a man, John was it. Feeling his lips smile, the forms of his fingers hooked under her bottom and hoisted her up. She giggled, wrapping her arms and legs securely around him. She couldn't help but smile seeing his eyes stare at her for a reason and not for lust. "Can you train me more?" She wondered feeling her eyes blink.

He gave off his smirk, "Cody didn't teach you well enough last week?" He hinted before chuckling at her scowl.

"He wouldn't let me do the things I wanted to do but stuck to the basics." She blinked, "Hang on, you saw the training session?"

He let his head bob slightly, "Yes ma'am, but not on purpose." He saw those lips smirk. "I was going to sit in the ring for a little bit but you were sparing with Cody and I turned…" He blinked watching her head lower to his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come down and 'helped' me?" She whispered to him softly, that it sent shivers down his spine.

His grip on her, tightened before his eyes glanced at her. Why was she seducing him in a way that made him fully want to toss her to the bed, shed her clothes off and just passionately make love to her in a matter of minutes turned into hours and hours of heavy breathing, moans and groans of pleasure ripping through their bodies. He swallowed back the thoughts still running through his head. "You-you freaked out when I kissed you roughly in the elevator that morning."

She bit her lip, remembering. "Right," she sighed. "I'm really sorry John about that video, I just…"

"You were angry and that's fine," he lightly kissed her cheek. "I just didn't want Cody to go protective obsessive on you, if I did anything from coming down to the ring just to help you."

Smiling lightly, she pressed closer to him. Hearing a low groan, she smirked, feeling his fingers gripping tighter in holding her close to him.

"You're really tempting me, Dream," he growled in her ear.

"As in tempting," her lips curved. "you mean by what?" Her words tickled his ear, feeling his muscles tense and tightly held her closer to him.

"As in me plus you on a bed, minus our clothes and having my way with you," he lightly nipped at her neck hearing her gasp lightly. "And if I let you lower on my body, you'll feel what I mean."

She blushed lightly feeling her cheeks slowly heat her face. She knew what he was talking about. She wanted him as much as he wanted her but with the crews like they are, she didn't want a mishap to happen, when she wasn't ready. "But since I know you're not ready for us yet, I'm gonna drop you onto the bed as I head back into the bathroom and have a cold shower." His voice broke her thoughts as he began to move back into the other room. She looked at him feeling him crawl onto the bed, carefully laying her down against the covers, staring into her eyes.

"We will when I'm ready, ok?" She whispered to him seeing his head nod.

"I know, baby girl, I can wait forever if you want me too," he kissed her lips softly as her limbs unwrapped his body.

Smiling in content, her eyes watched him head back to the bathroom. _He didn't need to wait for forever,_ She thought getting off the bed going to her duffle bag. _We'll do it soon, when, I just didn't know yet._ She pulled out his shirt and boy shorts and started to change into her pajamas.


	42. Will you stay or will you fight

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 61: Will you stay the same or will you fight?**

The next morning, John watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful while she slept, that he didn't have the heart to wake her. This week was hell for her. Seeing Rayne get attacked and placed into the hospital, to his giggles fainting after getting a twist of fate from Matt. He sighed lightly, tilting his head to the side still watching her curl into the blankets. He wanted her to be ready for anything that was thrown in her direction in a timely matter.

He also didn't want to be the only one training her. He was sure Shawn would've helped and stepped in to take her under his wing but after seeing the Hurricanrana she pulled off, she looked under control of what to do. But he was gonna bring her more into a match and she needed another diva. Fighting her was wrong…okay their first encounter was just the basics and even then, Allie was afraid of hurting him. But he didn't mind. He was doing it to help make her mind excel into wanting to be the best.

He stood, quietly walking out of the room not wanting to disturb his princess, and made a phone call.

"_It's early John, what do you want?" _Stephanie's voice answered. He smiled lightly, looking over his shoulder, back into the room watching the covers lift and lower.

"I was wondering if you could do something," he answered, looking back to the kitchen.

"_And that would be what again, John?"_ Stephanie asked.

"Cody called Allie," John began.

"_Yeah and that's a problem wh…"_

"He tossed up Xander in the equation of the storyline,"

"_Uh-huh, so…"_

"I want a match against him."

"_Why?"_ She questioned. He scowled lowly, feeling his eye begin to twitch. Stephanie didn't care. She wasn't concerned about Allie's safety? What the hell?

"Stephanie he called her and accused her in sleeping around with Xander." He paused waiting for the nagging to continue of how it wouldn't be possible. Hearing nothing back, he continued, "in getting a higher power, like what Hunter did with you?" He finished. Feeling his eyes blink, he'd knew that he went too far but if it's one way of getting Stephanie to understand then so be it. He didn't mean to do it on purpose but damn, he needed to hear those words in getting a match up against Cody from her.

"_Cody said that about Allie, with Xander in our 'type' of relationship?"_ She questioned again. He smiled slightly, hearing the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yes," he answered honestly. He couldn't help but look back to the room. He wanted to protect his girl, in any shape or form. "Stephanie, I wouldn't be asking you this favor, if I truly didn't care for Allie. The storyline can still go on, but if he's gonna mess with her outside of the ring, that's where I draw the line."

He heard the smirk on the other line. _"And yet you're really pushing yourself from getting your teeth kicked down your throat from Shawn,_" He shrugged hearing a yawn from the other room. He couldn't help but to turn slightly, looking back to the room watching Allie curl into the pillow that was on his side of the bed. _"Just for that, and really stepping up your game, I'll book it. How's Allie gonna…"_

"John," Allie's voice called out, scared out of her mind.

His brows narrowed, frowning. "She'll either handle it well or not, it'll all depend on Monday, but I gotta go,"

"_Ah yes, secret boyfriend beckons," _He rolled his eyes, hearing her giggle. _"I'll see you guys Monday."_ He heard the click as he slid the phone back into his pocket dashing to Allie's side.

"Allie?" He softly called to her, kneeling on his side of the bed, reaching out, taking her curled hand. "Hon…"

"John," her voice lightly screamed out. His eyes blinked, slowly easing himself back onto the bed pulling her close to him, her body trembling. He shook his head, lightly brushing through her hair, resting his lips on her forehead.

"Allie, you're safe, I'm right here." His words were soft and loving. She worried him to a point of where she's having nightmares when he left the room. His arm wrapped around her lightly rubbing her arms as her eyes slowly began to flutter open looking up at him. "Allie."

She smiled warmly to him, before curling into his chest. Her arms tightened around his waist. He breathed out slowly knowing her pain of a dream. "You left me," His eyes bugged out lightly. Did she wake up while he was on the phone with Stephanie?

"How so? I was here all the…" He stopped, just hearing the tone in her voice.

"Y…you died," her voice grew shaky when she spoke to him. "You…died protecting me," Feeling her tremble again, broke him further. His arms wrapped around her securely nuzzling his head closer to her as tear stains began to imprint into his shirt.

"It was just a dream, sweetie," he whispered lowly to her. "I'm right here; alive, breathing and holding you close to me and not letting go." His nose lightly nudged her cheek getting a giggle. "And besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." Watching her head shake at his amusement in getting her to laugh he smiled. This was the way she needed to be, laughing, not worried and crying.

"Of course," she answered lightly snuggling her head into his chest. He nodded, shaking his head lightly watching her.

"I have a deal for you." He began. He saw her eyes look up at him. "Shower, get into your gym clothes or ring attire and we'll go to a gym to train you more,"

"But," she added, looking at him.

"But what? I don't have…"

"John," Her eyes glared at him slightly. Her lips twisted into a smile hearing him sigh. "So there's more."

He nodded, "yes, but I want you to train with Maria." He finished seeing the look in her eyes. "Just so you can be comfortable when the Divas ask to spar with you instead of you needing me when we're not supposed to be toget…"

"I know," her eyes lowered, listening to his heartbeat. The calming beats brought her home. To a place she was gonna miss. She inhaled lightly before pushing up from him. Her head glanced over her shoulder, feeling his hands pull her to him again. She giggled slowly letting her lower part of her body straddle him.

"So…" Her eyes rolled feeling his hands rest at her waist. Just because she straddled him, didn't mean she was ready. Maybe to a point but she wanted to wait for the right time in being with him, skin to skin.

She lowered her body close to his, looking into his eyes. "It's not gonna happen John," She whispered, kissing his jaw line and quickly got off before he held her to him. She grinned making her way over to her duffle bag, pulling out her gym clothes as he groaned in displeasure.

"You are such a tease, Dream!" She smiled looking over to him, noting the eyes he carried.

"I know," she winked, but continued, "but eh, you love me anyway." She poked out her tongue at him before dashing into the bathroom and locking the door before he could do anything to her.

He blinked, shaking his head as the door slammed shut. She drove him insane but it was the good insane of Love take over his mind. He was crazy for her as she was for him and he loved it. Now the question is, how many people from her crew-if he didn't acted like an ass, he would be sure it would still be his crew too- would be there at the gym working on their moves, when he and Allie showed up. Shrugging, he sighed, sitting up letting his head hang over looking at the floor as the water began to run. He didn't want them mad at him anymore.

Stephanie knows about them and soon Maria will too. He hated lying to Randy when he asked him if he wanted to spar with him as he knew that it killed Allie when she and Mel fought about him. It all came down to one man, who was wrecking everything in his path and sight, and he would be damned if Xander got anywhere near Allie. Not now, not ever, even though Allie dreamt of him dying just to protect her, he would still put his life on the line to keep her out of danger. He cared too damn much for her to let anything happen to her. Not like the way her mother died. He didn't want that for her. He'd rather die trying than not try at all.

* * *

Ted watched Maria stretch in the middle of the ring as he sat back in the chair. "So who called you here again?" He questioned, as she switched to her right leg, cupping her hands around the arch of her shoe.

Her eyes looked at him, "Allie texted me to meet her at the gym ring for a sparring training match up," She shrugged. "I don't really care though, I'm just glad she isn't using Cody now." She answered switching back to her left foot holding her head to her knee feeling the muscles loosen.

"And why is that?" Ted asked; interested to know what the problem was with Cody training Allie.

She shrugged, sitting straight, looking at him while her legs were to her sides practically. "I don't know, there's just something about Cody that I don't see clicking with Allie," She said, watching Ted nod in agreement. "I mean, Cody's good in helping her but I really don't see him and Allie dating for a long time, Ted."

He nodded, "I understand to the fullest." He said, watching her stretch out her lower back leaning forward letting her hands try to reach the ropes. He bit his lower lip slightly. "But if Allie and John aren't able to be together then how is she going to…"

"She's going to get help from Maria and the girls," Ted looked over his shoulder, seeing John walk in with Allie. He blinked as the brunette pink streaked girl zipped past him, sliding into the ring as she got warmed up before she sparred with Maria.

"And you're with her because…" He questioned, watching John's eyes glance over to him.

"Are you gonna tell your buddy that Allie's with me so he could come down and beat the living daylights out of me?" John retorted back seeing the look in Ted's eyes. "Look I don't want to cause anymore trouble, Allie wanted me to train her more, but since this damn thing with Xander is slowly looming over our heads, I want the divas to train her more."

Ted just stared at him. What did he know that, Legacy didn't? His eyes narrowed lightly. John had a point. All he wanted to do was have Allie learn more moves since her time in the ring was scarce. The only time she had in ring training was the beginning where she and Mel showed up and right before the encounter of Xander showing up.

"I can't teach her. I mean I can but…" his head tilted watching John look back in the ring. "I…we might get fired." He brought his attention back to the girls in the ring as Allie worked on her limbs as Maria ran the ropes. "Its bad enough that I want to help her but if word gets out, Xander will probably hurt her."

Ted felt the emotion John had, just watching Maria. She rolled on her shoulders, popped back up on her feet and continued the same routine until Allie got done. He knew about Jeff and how he ended things but also knew what she did to John. If Jeff came back and did half the things Xander was doing to Allie and Rayne, he too, would be like John and Adam, in only to protect her from him. He cared for Ria, the feisty redhead he grew and love and yet only a few knew about their relationship.

His parents and brothers as well of her family knew about them. Possibly Allie and John after the way they were acting for a while they were here but that was still up in the air. He didn't know if the rest of the crew, Cassie, Dave, Jay, Lara, Adam, Rayne, Mel, Randy and Cody knew about it but he really didn't care. "There's just so much I want to do for her, that I'm afraid if I keep doing it, she'll drift away from me."

Ted looked to John, seeing his eyes watch Maria and Allie, who began to spar. They saw the girls do the basic moves. They moved perfectly together. Something they had never seen before in a while of having both girls, work so well, even if they hated each other in the beginning of the spring season. John saw Allie struggle against Maria's hold. His eyes narrowed, watching her stag slightly away from the point of being in the middle of the ring. She needed to get out of it, he knew it but it wasn't helping her in the long haul. "Come on Allie, break out of it." He grumbled lowly watching his girl, get momentum. His head turned, glancing over to Ted, smirking slightly at hearing Maria's cries.

Ted shook his head, looking away from John still focused on the action. Maria whipped Allie to the ropes. The sound of metal shaking, the guys watched the spunky brunette strike back, forearm crossing Maria to the mat. Ted flinched slightly as John began to move. His eyes widened, reaching out grasping John's wrist, stopping him from getting in the ring. "No," he called to him lightly watching the few years older man look at him.

"Allie could be hurt," John gritted but saw Ted glare.

"Or she could be doing Shawn's move," He hinted, looking back at the ring noting both girls still down.

John blinked, staring at him before glancing back at the ring. Allie was still down, as Maria got back onto her feet. He wanted to run in there to help but Ted had a point. What if she was going to do Shawn's kip up after the forearm cross? The beating of his heart was the only sound he could hear ringing through his head. What if Matt's attack from Tuesday still affected her? "Come on Giggles, get…"

Allie popped back up to her feet, smirking as Maria's eyes widened. She sprung, tackling Maria to the ground. John sighed lowering his head chuckling lightly.

"Someone should've trusted me," Ted mused lightly watching John glare at him. He shrugged falling to the side feeling the light punch in the arm. "Hey now!" Seeing the look in John's eyes, he glanced back to the ring, watching Allie pull Maria's arms behind her. "Oh come on Ria, fight out of it!"

John scoffed, shaking his head. "Keep the hold on her Allie, make her submit." He saw Allie's eyes lock on his as she leaned further back close enough in having her shoulders touch the mat. He saw his girl shake her head, wrenching Maria back further hearing a scream of agony escape her lips. She smiled in satisfaction.

Maria's head shook, fighting the temptation of giving in and submitting to the diva. She knew something snapped into Allie's mind, of getting her to become this way, but she needed to break out. Something so small and yet painful she needed to give in. There will be other times where she could get the upper advantage but this wasn't the time. "Okay! I give!" She pleaded; feeling Allie gently let her arms free.

Allie slid back watching Maria carefully pull her body close. She blinked. That was quick. She went longer with John but was this going to be the same way she and the other divas were going to be when she competes or will the guys fully help her more, since they could handle the pain? She panted out lowly, just staring at her. "Maria, are you okay?" She heard Ted's voice flow through her mind while he slid into the ring.

"Yeah I'm fine," Maria replied to him in a low voice that worried Allie.

"Are you sure?" John questioned, looking to Allie, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Yes John, I'm…" there was a pause in Maria's voice. Out of instinct, Allie's head began to shake as panic seized over her.

"I'm so sorry Maria, I really am. I just…" She stopped buried her face into her hands. She didn't want Maria to be hurt. If she was, she wouldn't be the same again. God she hated this feel…

"So the heartbreaker is here," She blinked, hearing the voices. Her head slowly looked over to entrance way as John's hand clasped her shoulder affectionately. She noticed most of the crew. Jay and Lara. Dave and Cassie as well of Evan showing up. "What are you doing here?" She blinked slowly glancing at Dave who had the look of kill towards her.

"I was just…"

"Maria and Allie were sparring," Ted began, helping Maria to sit up against him. Allie looked over to him as he looked at them. "John just showed up," He lied, seeing the look in her eyes. "But did nothing to harm her," He added in, glancing back over to the crew.

"Uh-huh," Jay announced glaring at John but softened. "Looking out for her just incase Xander jumped out of nowhere?" He asked.

John looked down to the worried Allie before glancing back at the friends. He nodded, moving close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she slumped into him. He watched the crew study his every move. He was doing what he felt was right. He wasn't going to run from her and if he did get fired by just hanging around her, he would take the consequences for it.

Dave glanced over to Cassie watching her eyes stare at him. He knew she didn't want him not to destroy John, yet. He sighed glancing back to the ring watching Allie's lips twist resting her head against John's chest. Nodding, he knew what to do. "Allie you want to go spar?" He asked watching her eyes glance over to him.

She blinked looking up to John. He shrugged, smiling lightly nodding. Her eyes glanced over to the crew. Her head bobbed her answer.

Dave smirked, shaking his head as he began to walk to the ring. "This should be fun, but as caution, I'm not going to hurt you Allie." He said as he slid into the ring just as Ted helped Maria out.

Allie got to her feet nodding again. "Okay but as I told John before when we just sparred, I'll handle anything, so don't go easy on me." Her eyes looked down towards John as he stood back up on his feet. She looked back at her friends seeing each other smirk shaking their heads.

"You got spunk kid, lots and lots of spunk." Allie beamed with joy as John kissed her cheek, getting out, just so she could work on her moves.


	43. Little Mister Obsessive

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

And since I didn't say it last time, Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the previous chapter before Will you stay or will you fight? As well of reviewing the last chapter. :] You Rock Girlie!

* * *

**Chapter 62: Little Mister Obsessive: **

_All Grown Up_ by Jacki-O began to blare through out the arena in Little Rock, Arkansas as the fans got to their feet, clapping and cheering for Raw's acting GM. Stephanie McMahon had a mission as she got into the ring, requesting for a microphone. Her eyes scanned the thousand of fans that filled the building. She sighed, bringing the mic up to her lips as she began, "Last week we saw something, we all weren't expecting," She said as she started to pace the ring. "Last week, our Women's champion, Rayne was mistakenly placed into the hospital after Edge accidentally speared her." She paused. The divas were going to go into a frenzy when she says the words, they're all dying to hear. "And I'm afraid to say, that Rayne will be away for two months for recovery."

The murmurs from the fans went around as she nodded. "Yes, that means we have no women's champion at the moment,"

"Well, then that title can go right back to me," Stephanie glanced over her shoulder as Melina stood on the stage, holding a mic in hand, looking at her. She smirked slightly nodding. "Really, you'll hand the title back over to me? That was generous of you Ms. Mc…."

"Melina, you have to earn it like everyone else," She watched Melina's eyes narrow to her dislike. "Later tonight there will be a diva's battle royal to determine the new Women's champion." She placed the mic down on the mat as she got out making her way back to her office.

The fiery Latina watched the billion dollar princess walk past her. Her arm shot out, gripping her wrist staring in those eyes. "Melina," Stephanie gritted lowly, glaring at her.

"Who else is in the match," She demanded.

"The Raw divas only," Stephanie said. "And if you ever so put your hands on me again, you might not get another title shot," Melina let go of her wrist slowly backing away. Stephanie shook her head, smiling as she remembered something. She waved Melina back to her.

Melina blinked, started back to her as Stephanie took the mic out of her hands. "Oh and by the way, Melina," She stared at the bosses daughter hearing her continue. "You and Dahlia are in a match tonight against Lara and Allie," Her face dropped watching Stephanie's lips smirk. "Good luck." She jumped hearing the feed back from the mic hit the steel as Stephanie finally left. She sighed, shaking her head while she stormed off to her locker room.

* * *

_Did I hear that right?_ Allie thought as she stared at the TV screen, waiting for a match to begin._ Lara and myself against Melina and Dahlia? _"What the hell happened to the Handicap match I wanted?" She wanted to toss something across the hallway. She let out a growl of frustration before looking to her right, staring at Shawn and April. She blinked tilting her head slightly feeling her heart breaking. _Why was he talking to her?_ She looked around her. She didn't want to be nosy and interrupt but she did wanted to hear what they were talking about. She sighed, slowly making her way over to them.

"April, I'm just saying, you have to be careful with Xander." She heard Shawn's voice explain to the daughter of darkness.

"Yeah and you're telling me this why, Shawnie?" Allie stopped dead in her tracks. Shawnie? April just called Shawn, Shawnie. _I thought I was the only one who called him that._ This was just what she wanted. Someone else calling the man she is looking up to as a father figure wasn't the best way she wanted her night to begin.

"Because, April, people are looking out for you," She watched Shawn place a hand on her shoulder. "Words get around fast and I just want to make sure that you need to get out of the situation."

Allie saw April's eyes roll as her head shook. "Yeah, yeah, so the word that's been going around is that he's been sleeping with Ashley." She shrugged. "For me I just think it's a stupid rumor that everyone is trying to get me out from being with the man I'm happily married to." Allie frowned, just staring at her. It wasn't a rumor, it was fact. She had the feeling Xander was cheating on her. Regardless of what they talked about from the PPV last week.

She saw Shawn nod, lowering his head. "I know that April but this is coming from me, who's watched and helped you with your life almost." She couldn't take anymore of this. She turned on her heel, heading off to her locker room to prepare for her match ups for the night.

She wasn't expecting Shawn to be with April and if anything, she wanted to tell him about her training with the guys. Not that it mattered-ok so it did because she was a woman and she was training with the big dogs and they were guys. Why did she care of what Shawn thought of the way she trained? She wasn't sixteen and needed permission to do so. She'll be turning 26 within a month and she was going to be okay with it.

She sighed, shaking her head. This was not the way she wanted to…

"Allie," Her eyes looked up noting Stephanie standing near the entrance. She stopped, smiling to her as she fixed her hair.

"Yes?" She asked seeing the billion dollar Princess walk closer to her.

"I'm sorry you're with Lara for a tag team match, instead of getting your one on one or one on two." She nodded feeling her hand grasp her shoulder. "This way you won't get hurt out there easily."

"Oh yay," Allie sarcastically cheered looking at Stephanie before glancing away.

Steph looked at her, "Allie, I'm serious. You just going up against Dahlia would've been a death warrant." She saw those two toned eyes roll. "Allie, I'm not kidding." She answered softly. "Just because you want to take her one on one, I'm not letting you get hurt."

Allie nodded once more before pulling away from her. "I get it, you're looking out for me in facing the voiceless diva," Her head shook again. "But I can handle things." She watched the acting GM nod.

"Like you handled yourself against Matt Hardy on Smackdown?" Stephanie questioned watching the diva lightly glare.

"I was fine until he showed up," Allie growled lightly.

"Yeah, ok," Stephanie pointed to her. "Keep saying that and see where that'll get you," Allie sighed feeling her hair get ruffled just as Stephanie left to her office. "I'm just saying, Xander could strike at any time of day." Stephanie called over her shoulder.

She blinked staring after her. Stephanie did have a point. If Matt was able to jump in just to protect the precious Punk Princess, who knows what would've happened if Xander got in the same ring with her. She shivered at the thought of his grimy hands of his holding her against him before laying her out against the canvas. _I don't want that happen to me again,_ Her eyes closed getting those images back when she first started training against the divas when she and Mel just began working.

"You sneaky little bitch," Her eyes shot open. The feel of fingers wrapping around her neck just as her back brushed up against the wall, gasping she stared at Cody. Her body twitched slowly trying to fight her way out of his hold.

"Get off of me!" She gasped out lowly closing her eyes tight as he applied more pressure.

The second generation superstar moved his head closer to hers, hearing the low whimpers, escape her pretty little mouth. "Now why would I get off?" He mused feeling her tremble He let his free hand brush back the pink strand from her face, sinfully looking into her eyes. "Sweet, sweet Allie," he began, feeling her throat try to swallow back the fear. "Please explain to me about the mid card match up?"

She stared at him. "I-I don't know what you're…" She groaned tightening her eyes as her head lightly tapped the wall again.

"Allie, don't lie to me," he gritted. "You do know about it because it's Cena verses myself."

She smirked, lightly reopening her eyes, staring at him. "Well aren't we acting like Xander now?" She tossed at him getting relaxed with the jumped attack.

"I'm not Xander, Allie," Cody bit out. He continued to watch her. "What are you trying to play?"

"I'm not playing anything, you air head." She snapped at him. She moved again trying to escape his grasp.

He smirked, "You're messing with the wrong person right now; you know that right?"

"I didn't know Xander had you wrapped around his finger too, Rhodes," gritting, she smirked again. "I thought you knew what was best for Randy when Xander was trying to coax you guys into doing his dirty…" She gasped as her head hit the wall.

"I'm not like him, Allie. Did you set up the match between me and Cena?" He repeated the question again watching her eyes search his.

Her head shook, "No, I didn't." She whispered closing her eyes. "I didn't want to do anything besides wanting the match between Melina and Dahlia." She sighed. Her eyes opened again before feeling her back slide down the wall as she sat on the floor.

"So you didn't?"

"No," she rasped lightly, rubbing her throat. She blinked looking up to him hearing a frustrated growl.

"Fine," he looked down to her. "But you're more than welcome to see how the match up goes ringside sweetums." He winked before finally leaving for his locker.

Her eyes rolled, shaking her head just sitting there for a while. Why in the hell did he blind side her just to ask if she set him and John up in a match? She blinked. Shaking her head she slowly rose back onto her feet, storming to a locker room. _Oh John told someone about the conversation I had with Cody and he requested a mat…_Her eyes widened, not watching where she was truly going, and started to fall back to the ground.

"We seriously got to stop meeting like this, Alyssa," Her eyes blinked, staring at John as she felt his kind hands keep her from falling. Her hair hung lightly brushing his hands. She smiled lightly as he returned the favor. "So what brings you my way, today?" He questioned, pulling her straight up and close to him. Her hands lightly pressed against his chest as her head tilted to the side.

"Did you ask someone for a match with Rhodes?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He blinked staring back at her. "I might've said some things…" he looked away from her hearing a low groan escape her lips.

"John," She whispered seeing him glance back at her. "I almost got killed because of it," Her eyes narrowed lightly before shaking her head. John stared at her.

"Allie,"

Her eyes rolled, "Cody questioned me about it."

He sighed shaking his head. "Did he say anything more to you?" He brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing lightly watching her eyes lower.

"No," she repeated once more shaking her head lightly. "Well besides telling me that I could see the match at ringside." She watched his eyes lower, before resting his head against hers. She blinked, feeling her heart race in her chest. "We shouldn't really be this close to each…" She inhaled lightly feeling his lips press against hers.

With John asking for the match against Cody, from what happened over the weekend, she didn't know how to feel. But the feeling of John's lips felt perfect and right against hers. Adrenaline rushed through her body. She didn't care who saw. She loved John with everything that she was and stood for. The idea Cody left in her head, of being his, she hoped John kicked his ass tonight. She would have to wait for DX doing the same thing at Hell in A Cell when the time came.

She pulled away, breaking the once again heated kiss just as his hand lightly touched her lower back. Her head lowered, still hearing the light panting from him getting breath back. "What's wrong?" He whispered against her ear.

"We can't," She muttered, carefully bringing her eyes back up to him. "Not here, too many eyes and people." She watched him roll his eyes. "I'm serious, John."

"Yeah well, Cody, Xander and Ashley can go fuck off somewhere." She blinked. She never heard him speak like that, before. "Hell all three of them could go to a closed room and…"

Her head shook as she went into his chest. "I really don't want to know or see that image John," She answered him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist hearing that chuckle.

"Sorry, but everyone can back off," he replied lowly resting his forehead gently back against hers.

"I know but still," She looked away from him. The thought of getting fired for just hanging around John, seemed silly. _But with Xander, anything could happen_. He mind explained. Her eyes lowered as a swift light breeze caught John's scent, making her inhale. She didn't know why she was drawn to it but she was. His scent was a drug to her. Her feet slowly moved closer to him as her nose touched his chest, dragging in more of his smell as if he was a cigarette. Musky and yet something she knew so well.

"Allie?" Her eyes started to blink open from the touch of fingertips tilted her chin up, looking back into those light ice blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She murmured lowly, letting her arms wrap around him.

"He's not going to get you fired," She heard him reassure her. "If you do, then," He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "I'll be asking for my release, just so I could be with you."

She blinked just staring at him. He would ask for his release if she left, just so they could still be together? A man who was big for the company, the damn poster child, would leave everything he had, just for her? "You would leave just to be with me?" She questioned, watching those lips twist into a soft smile. "If I got fired?"

"Yes, Allie."

"But John, you're…" Her heart thrummed against her chest feeling his finger press against her lips.

"I know, the poster child for the company right now, but you're more important at the moment." She blinked, listening to his words swirl around her head. He truly did care for her and Xander didn't know shit. Xander was bitter for other people's happiness. The part of the Song he sang at the club that night in San Antonio, he meant it. She sighed, slowly pulling away from him. "Allie,"

"I know," She saw the look in his eyes. "I have to go change, into my wrestling gear, make a surprise appearance for yours and Cody's match-up, and get ready for mine and Lara's." She sighed, before tip-toeing up meeting his lips for the last time. "Plus, a battle royal over the top rope match-up for the vacant Women's championship." She added, pulling away again, seeing him smile.

"You'll be a great champion, Allie. Go and kick ass, I'll see you out there," He left one last kiss to her lips before fully leaving the hallway.

She smiled feeling her heart melt before letting her tongue run against her lower lip, savoring the taste of his kiss. She smirked, slowly walking to her locker room just to get ready.

**Your Love Kills Me (part 1): **

Allie laced up her shoes, thinking about things. Her match with Lara was for a tag match against Dahlia and Melina was okay, but she really wanted Dahlia and Melina by herself. Her head shook, breathing the air in as she stood back on her feet.

"_Cody has the upper advantage of this match,"_

"_Jerry, Cody's gotten more aggressive after losing to DX at Breaking Point,"_

Allie rolled her eyes, smirking lightly. Her distraction cost Legacy the final leg of winning. The second generation superstar now had a mean streak. Last week he hit John over the head with a steel chair and cost Legacy the match up. Her eyes blinked staring at the screen remembering, cradling John's head in her lap from the aftermath.

"_Apparently Allie has been leading Cody on," _Her eyes glared at the screen, just as she heard Michael Cole's commentary continue. _"She's using him just to make Legacy look bad."_

"Bite me," She muttered watching Cody drag John over to the announce table. Her jaw locked, watching the man that's supposed to care for her and watch after her while this whole thing with John, look to the camera man and smirked.

'_This is for you Allie,'_ She heard Cody say, slamming John's head into the table. She flinched feeling her fingers curl into fists at her sides. "_Come out and play, Allie_." She heard him call to her through the screen. The image of John broke her heart further into tiny pieces. Seeing the way Cody was drawing her out to them, was cruel. _'If you don't show up Allie-kins, John's gonna bleed'. _A twisted smile formed his lips, making her glare.

How dare he threaten her with busting John open, what good is it going to do for him; if Allie did come out there and just distracted him and have John pick up the win? _He would cause more hell in getting me just to join him and Ted as well of Randy and…_

"Don't," She whipped around, noting Taker standing in her doorway. She blinked, glaring at him lightly.

"Why?" She asked, slowly catching her heart rate, beating against her rib cage. She sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead, shaking her head lightly.

"Please, trust me on this," her eyes rolled at his comment. "If you go out there, then you might as well get jumped."

"I'll take that damn risk, then." She answered. Granted, she's been doing stupid, silly and brainless things just to protect John, but she didn't care who was in her way. She'll prove all the haters wrong. They belonged together. Cody, Ashley and Xander can just take it or leave it.

"Allie, we don't…"

She glared at him, "Mark, I respect you. Honestly I do," She watched his eyes blink. "But I have to stop Cody before he does more damage." She started to move past him. His fingers grasp her shoulders, pushing her back into the room. "Mark," She gritted lowly, looking at him.

"Allie, please be careful if they see you still weak from last week," Mark finally answered watching the menacing look fade to his liking.

She sighed, pulling away from him. "I'll be careful, I prom…" her eyes pulled shut as the sound of steel touched skin.

"_Allie, I thought for sure you would've been here by now_," Cody's voice echoed through the TV.

Mark watched those eyes stare back at him, pleadingly. He sighed, moving away from the doorway, letting her finally run off to the ring. His head shook. He promised John he would protect her if anything in his gut was nagging him into stopping her fully and putting his damn foot down. _But she's not my daughter,_ he thought. Even with his own set of daughters, he still didn't have any control over them.

"Just look, Allie's now sticking her nose in a match that she's not supposed to be apart of."

"Ashley, baby," his eyes narrowed, hearing the lowlife, April married. "She'll get what she deserves. Just you wait and see." He glanced up catching Xander and Ashley embrace in a kiss.

He growled lowly, stealthy pulling out his phone, snapping the picture for April to see. He hated seeing his daughter so out of the group into 'taking' Allie down, when clearly Xander's just fucking with the wrong family. He smiled, just as Ashley pulled away smiling to him. The punk princess vanished from Xander's sights. _Allie's going to get hurt._ His conscience screamed at him. He sighed, finally giving up on the situation. He cared for Allie but it still wasn't his problem. He watched his son-in-law leave the hallway before he started his way to Shawn.

Everyone, or everyone who he thought knew about Shawn and Allie's status, was true. He saw the way she moved in the ring as well of copying the same technique Shawn had. His head shook. Shawn knew Allie more and better than anyone around the locker room, besides Mel and John. Allie was just clueless of what was in the same room with…

"Ash is gonna jump Allie," He heard April say. He blinked stopping feet away in seeing her talk with Shawn.

"What do you mean?" Shawn questioned, staring at her before glancing over, catching Mark standing there. He blinked watching April glance over to her left seeing her father.

He smiled slightly before April looked back at Shawn, adding, "Just trust me, Ashley is going to jump Allie." He moved close to them as Shawn looked from them both.

"Don't just stand there," Mark noted. "Go, now." He watched Shawn sprint back to his locker room. He glanced to April who stared at him. Why was she helping Shawn and Allie when she was against them? He sighed, handing over his phone. He watched her flip through finding the recent picture he took. Her eyes searched the picture before looking back up to him. "Everyone wasn't lying, April." He softly murmured to her. "And that's including Allie."

Her head nodded, pushing the phone back to him. "I know, I just didn't want to believe what I was seeing." She sighed, shaking her head. "That day where I burst into the locker room, I knew it felt off. I just didn't want to worry about it." She needed to talk to Allie about what she knew with Xander hanging off and around her friend. "Why are you protecting her?" She asked, glancing back at her father. She watched him shrug.

"Why are you?" He countered. April repeated his shrug. He smiled. "You have your reasons and I have mine." He blinked watching her bob her head. "Xander and Ashley tried to bash her head into the parking lot pavement last week." He told her, noting the eyes.

"She's still okay though, right?"

He chuckled, "yes but if I wasn't there, she probably would've gone to the hospital."

"Just another reason why I side with her than my own husband."

His hand grasped her shoulder, feeling her sigh. The burden of knowing what was going on, began to stress her out, when her third child was on its way. "Does he know?" He asked as her head shook silently. He nodded with the respect he had for one of his daughters. Hell he respected all of his family and non family members. Well most of them.

"He still thinks I slept with Morrison, when clearly he's the one," She answered glancing to him before looking over his shoulder watching a Brunette and redhead walk off to catering. She smiled. Of course! Allie's crew of divas. She blinked. Would Mel even care after what was going on between her and DX and Allie? Her head shook as her eyes went back to her dad. "I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." She hugged her father, feeling the same back from him and took off after Maria and Cassie.


	44. Your Love Kills Me

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

And since I didn't say it last time, Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter. :] You Rock Girlie!

* * *

**Chapter 63: Your Love Kills Me (Part 2) by The Veer Union**

Allie ran down the ramp, hearing the fans cheer. She smiled, feeling the thrumming excitement of her beating heart against her ribcage as she rounded the ring posts. Her mind brought her to a place where she needed to be. _Attack him,_ she told herself watching Cody continue his attack on John while the ref tried to break it up. Her eyes narrowed, as she made her way to them, right fist clenched and ready to go once she whipped Rhodes around to face…

"Allie, no," blinking, she saw the ref push her away from the guys. She growled, glaring at him before he tilted his head to the side, giving her the fair warning look if she attacked one of them, purposely naming John being the disqualifier and Cody the winner. Her eyes continued to stare at him. Did she truly want to risk the chance of hitting John, just to have him be mad her? _He would win, since I was interfering on 'his behalf' causing Cody to have the disqualification. _Her lips twisted slightly just as her eyes glanced over the Ref's shoulder as Cody pushed John back into the ring.

"Oh good, Allie, you finally made it." She eyed him, hearing the sarcastic comment as he moved towards her. Her hands clenched into fists as she continued to glare at him.

"Cody," The ref turned quickly. She never seen Cody back off before his hands touched the ref's shirt. She smirked to him before watching those eyes glare at her. "Get back in the ring," She saw him glare to the ref before walking around him heading to the bell pulling out a steel chair. Her head tilted to the side, watching him walk in front of the announcers table placing the chair down glancing back to her.

"A seat for you, my dear." Cody announced to her, winking before sliding back into the ring. She blinked, still having her fist clenched, looking to the ref who looked back at her.

"Sit, and watch," the ref glared at her. "If you do anything, you'll get tossed to the back, got it?"

She nodded, slowly walking over to the chair. Her eyes watched Cody nod his head towards her way, before he went back into attacking John. She sighed, as the ref slid back into the ring, finally starting the match up. _He sneaked attacked John just to get the damn upper advantage. _Her fingers pressed to her lips as she watched intently of the match.

"We have Allie Dream here at ringside…" Her eyes rolled, hearing Michael Cole and King announce her arrival to the match towards the fans at home watching.

Minutes went by as the same incident continued. Cody was still on the attack and John didn't have a chance. Allie sighed, leaning back against the chair as she continued to look on. _Why is he doing this? It's not like I need to be his right now? _She thought, tilting her head slightly to the side. _He has Hell in A Cell to think about but hey, DX has that match in the bag. _She smiled. The thought of seeing Cody's face against the steel cage was an amazing image. _'It'll never stop,'_ she blinked hearing a voice run through her mind. She shivered,shaking her head, getting up on her feet as the camera crew around the ring moved to her just standing there looking up at the men in the ring. Just seeing those two brought headache after headache and she felt the same problem again. She turned walking out of the opened area where the WWE Universe went insane for the match up. She should stay but right now something hit her again. The sheering pain made her gasp sharply bringing her hand to her temple.

Cody looked over, after hip tossing John; seeing Allie standing near the barrier holding her head as she walked off to the back. He walked over to the ropes lightly resting against it. "Allie, are you all right?" He called out seeing the brunette girl slowly turn giving him those eyes.

She nodded lightly, "Yeah I'm fine." She lied, bringing her hand down smiling slightly. "I just can't take the situation right now;"

He nodded seeing her continue back to the locker room. He sighed shaking his head watching her right hand going back to the side of her head, finally disappearing. _Something isn't right with her right n…_ His eyes widened, getting whipped around tossed up into the Attitude Adjustment.

"Say goodnight Rhodes." Cena hissed tossing the youngest member of Legacy to the mat, finally taking the cover as the fans start counting with the ref on the win.

The bell sounded, ending the match. John slowly stood on his feet, hearing all the girls scream in approval of him winning the match. A smile creased his lips, getting his hand raised by the ref. He stole a glance over at the announce table seeing an empty seat where Allie sat there watching on. The satisfying smile vanished. He pulled away rolling out of the ring moving his way back to the locker rooms.

* * *

Allie was slower than normal. She would've all ready been in the DX locker room all ready hanging out with Shawn. _But he was with April,_ Her head slowly drooped but she caught herself, blinking her eyes looking around. _Man this is really getting annoying of getting these damn headaches. _She groaned lightly, shaking her head rolling her neck around. Her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't stay in that arena seeing John getting hurt from Cody. It just seemed too much for what's happened in the past months. Coming to a stop, she stood there staring into space. _But John and I are fine, nothing has happened. Only Maria and Ted knew the situation between us any way. _Sighing she closed her eyes getting her inner peace.

"Too bad there isn't a savior for you now, Allie Dream."

Her eyes shot open slowly looking over but stopped, feeling her head hit against the wall hard. She screamed, grunting feeling her back snap against the wall but gasped, slowly sliding down to the ground twitching, seeing the one who blindsided her. Ashley grinned, moving back watching the fallen Diva crumble to the ground eyes glaring at her.

"Sorry Alyssa, I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe you should watch where you're going and not worry about _My_ Boyfriend." Ash thrust her foot to her head.

Allie groaned; the foot print into her cheek killed. She started breathing hard feeling another shot at her stomach. "John," Panting, her hands went to the ankle of the Combat boot trying to pull it off of her neck but felt the push and pressure Ash gave. Her eyes looked over seeing the camera crew catching the segment for Raw. _Oh this is just perfect. _Allie rolled her eyes, hearing footsteps run over as the pressure lifted. She sighed, finally giving into temptation.

"Allie?"

Ashley looked over seeing Maria and Cassie run over. She growled, glancing back down at the weak diva. She wanted to lay another hit into her but she all ready done the damage. She smirked, turning on her heel dashing off into the darkness leaving the camera crew of taping Allie's misfortunate lost over a sneak attack. Oh and plus two of her friends coming to the wanna be Ashley's aid.

Cass knelt to the ground taking Allie's wrist checking the pulse. Maria looked down at her then around trying to see who would've done such a thing. She sighed, shaking her head kneeling to the ground looking at Allie. Seeing the boot print mark into her neck something made her snap.

"Ria, what's going on? What are you thinking Chica?" Cass lightly asked slowly looking at her. Her eyes seeing that look in the red head's eyes. "Maria…"

"Ash tried to kill her," Maria answered, slowly pointing to the indented mark. "This thing with John has gotten out of control."

Cass nodded, glancing over at the Light Goddess. "Do you think Rayne and Mel would like to know what happened with their crew member?" She questioned.

The red head diva slightly nodded, "It wouldn't hurt for those two to know what happened with Allie," She stood still looking down on the brunette diva. "What was her pulse Cass?"

The brunette blonde streaked girl looked back at Allie, "Light pulse but she's breathing. Maria, something seriously is wrong with Allie."

"No kidding," She muttered. Her eyes narrowed slowly catching someone making his way back to the locker rooms. Her heart stopped, seeing John making his way back with a worried look on his face. Shaking her head, those Emerald green eyes looked back at Cass. "We got her problem heading this way." She hissed seeing the girl look up at her.

"You serious?" Cass blinked seeing the 2008 _Playboy _Cover girl nod her head. She glanced back down at a non-moving Allie then back up at her. "What do we do!"

Maria raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't…"

"Ladies, have you seen…"

Both girls looked over seeing John glance down where Allie still lied. Cass looked at Ria who's eyes slowly watched John look back at them.

"Who…what…" He moved around Maria, kneeling down. His eyes wondered across Allie. Shaking his head he slowly let his hand touch her neck.

Maria looked at Cass staying quiet watching John. "I don't know what you're trying to do John but when Cody finds out he's…" She stopped seeing the former Champ and her ex glare back at her.

"Cody isn't going to find out what happened to his precious girl, Maria. Who in the hell attacked her?" Rage was through the roof with him now. Glancing back at Allie his heart stopped. Hovering over her, he lightly pressed his fingers to her neck feeling the indentation. "Xander got a hold of her didn't he?"

Cass shook her head.

"Xander wasn't near her." Maria said seeing John glare at her. "I'm serious, John."

He rolled his eyes, looking back at his angel. "Allie, wake up please?"

"We saw Ashley down this way and we didn't know who she was holding down until we saw the tattoo on her wrist." Cass confessed seeing John look back at them. Her eyes widened hearing heavy panting.

Maria looked down at Allie seeing the girl's hand slowly move up to her neck, touching the top of John's fingers bringing his eyes back to her. John watched, feeling the slim fingers curl around his and tears slipping out.

"Ow," Allie cried lowly feeling pressure everywhere.

"Allie talk to me," John's voice was low. He didn't want her to freak out more than she was all ready doing. "What hurts Al…"

"My head," She stammered, her breathing picked up feeling a jolt in her back. She winced tightening around his fingers. "My neck… everywhere." She muttered feeling wind brush against her skin. "Ow."

"Shh," He brought his other hand up against her cheek. He looked back at the girls. "How could Ash do this to…"

"I'm going to kill her!" Allie twitched, her teeth biting the inside of her mouth trying to endure the pain. She gasped sharply, letting her other hand grasp on to his arm, nails digging into him. "OW."

His eyes widened, feeling the pressure she was digging her nails. He bit his tongue nodding knowing the feeling. "Ok you need to get to the trainers, Allie. Can you please stay with me?"

He heard her pant more. "Find…John." She replied clearly not knowing who was with her at the moment.

He looked at the divas seeing them glance at each other then back at him. He sighed, looking down lightly brushing a strand of hair away from his girl's face. "I'm here Allie, just keep talking to me. Why weren't you still at ringside?"

Her breathing picked up, slightly smirking. "If you wanna know so bad John, seeing you getting hurt from Rhodes, tore me apart, I couldn't stand being near the ring." She gritted, eyes slowly opening only seeing that blurry figure.

He blinked at her bitterness towards him, but caught on, "But why didn't you…"

"Your love kills me! I can't think straight, I can't sleep. There are times where I just want to throw this damn storyline out the window and watch it crash to the bottom." She confessed finally seeing the winner of the match or hope she thought was the winner of the match. "John, I can't take this anymore we have to see each other." She had tears still streaming out. "Don't go to her, don't go to Ashley! I'll put up with the storyline still but please I can't do half the things I used to do without knowing that you'll be there. Be my boyfriend again. Please?"

His eyes lowered seeing how upset she was getting and all the drama filling into her mind. He slowly shook his head, seeing those eyes of hers water more. "I can't, Allie."

"W-what?" She stammered, shaking her head lightly but felt a jolt again. "Ow," she whined lowly. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Allie," His voice hardened, slowly looking over seeing the camera crew getting this. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm going to go get Shawn for you o…"

"No, don't go, please." She whispered.

"Allie, I have to…"

"And that's a wrap!" The camera personnel ended the shot finally walking away from the scene.

John blinked, watching the people move on. He titled his head slightly seeing Cass and Maria stare after but looked back down seeing Allie in pain still. "She's hurt," He looked back at Maria and Cass catching their eyes locking up with his.

"What do you want us to do?" Cass asked seeing Maria nod, knowing they wanted to help their friend.

"Ria, you stay here with Allie," He answered but felt Allie's nails dig into his skin harder. He looked back at her. "Allie, please just hear me out ok?"

"You'll come back right?"

He blinked thinking about what was said to him by the people who told him, Cody and Allie at probably separate times the consequences if they got back together. He licked his lips slowly looking back over to Cass and Maria seeing them nod, zipping their lips shut if he told her the answer. He sighed, nodding looking back at Allie. No camera on them so he could tell her the real truth. "Yeah I'll be right back, just let Maria stay with you as Cass go get the trainers and the crew."

He heard her sigh lowly out then reply, "Where are you going?" He smirked lightly leaning over kissing her forehead.

"I have to talk to a few people but I'll be back, I promise Giggles." He saw her smirk as her nails lift off his skin and her fingers slowly uncurl from his hand. The sound of shoes taking off in the direction he came from he knew Cass went to go get help.

She breathed lightly seeing him smile back at her, as he just hovering over her face. "You know I still hate you right?" She winked feeling his fingers lightly brush through her hair.

"If it is one step at a time, of getting back to where we were before, then I love the fact that you still hate me and you should have every right to," Kissing her lips lightly, he pulled back. "I should've cancelled that signing Thursday and been with you that day, I'm sorry." He whispered keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She sighed, lightly shrugging but stopped as the pain got worst. "Don't worry about ok, just hurry up and come back?"

He nodded feeling somewhat better that he got that off of his chest and heard her forgive him slightly. "All right, I'll be right back." He looked at Maria who kneeled back down, keeping her company. "You're acting nice to her? Last time you sna…"

Maria rolled her eyes slightly pushing John out to do what he needed to do. "Yeah that was before I found out Ash was trying to get to you by hurting her. The way she threw your phone away as you talked to Allie, I could tell Allie needed support so I changed," She paused looking down at the bruised and battered diva. "And started acting like a true idol should act when they meet up with a fan."

John smiled, ruffling up her hair getting back to his feet. "I'm glad. Are you and Jeff still…"

Maria shook her head, "Jeff got released," He noted the look in her eyes. "But as you can see I stayed here and found Ted," She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for causing you hell in the beginning of the year." Watching him shrug she heard him laugh. Her lips creased into a smile but fell hearing Allie. She sighed, watching her slowly reach out. "Allie, I'm here," She saw the girl take her hand gripping lightly around her hand. Her eyes looked up at John seeing him stand there still with a worried look. "Just go do what you have to do and get back with her. Please."

He nodded at her words still not taking his eyes off of Allie. "Just make sure Ashley doesn't…"

Allie groaned slowly curling into a ball.

"Ok I won't say the name then. I'll be back. Allie hang on ok, help is on the way." He heard her answer him as he finally took off.

Maria sighed, looking back at Allie seeing her twitch. "It's ok, Allie;" Her head looked back at the direction Cassie went. _Come on Cass where's the trainer?_ She brought her attention back to the fallen diva. "You're fine just not used to getting almost knocked out."

Allie nodded slightly, feeling her eyes lowering. _Maybe sleep will work out for me in the end. _She thought catching the last image of Maria before drifting off.

**So Welcome to the quiet…: **

Lara laced up her shoes. Bobbing her head to the dancy metal beats, her mind began to wonder, why Allie picked her as a partner. Was it because she was Rayne's friend? Her head shook. There must have been another reason why she paired up with Allie. _Did she just want Dahlia and Melina in a handicap match but Stephanie didn't give her that option? _She wondered, sitting straight, staring at the locker room door.

She blinked, thinking about the possibilities of Allie's motives. _Did she know something about Rayne that I didn't know about? _She thought, feeling a vibration against her back. Turning around, she pulled out one earpiece hearing the song blast as she dug through her duffle bag for her phone. _Gr, where did I…_ she smiled, finally getting her mobile device. Her head tilted seeing the caller ID. "Hi Rayne, what's…"

"_Ashley jumped Allie!" _Rayne's voice announced.

Lara blinked, "wait what?" Her eyes narrowed as she listened to her friend.

"_Allie was minding her own business from heading back from Cody and John's match and that bitch jumped her!" _Rayne seethed.

"But she's ok right?" Lara questioned. She pulled out her iPod, pausing the song as she continued to listen to Rayne.

"_I don't know, Maria, Cassie and John,"_ she heard her friend, pause, disgustedly say the man who played her heart but started dating her one of her friends. _"Were near, checking up on her, before the camera's left the area."_

She blinked. If Ashley jumped Allie then Allie was gonna be out for a while. "Rayne that's not good,"

"_I KNOW!"_ She heard her friend agree with her. She shook her head, standing as she now began to pace the ground. If that was the case, she was gonna go alone in facing Melina and Dahlia.

"Rayne, I can't go out there and…"

"_Lare, I know but you have to," _her eyes rolled slightly but continued to listen to her friend. _"Knowing your luck, Allie will be alright and show up last minute to help. You just have to help at least try to get the upper advantage for what they did last week." _She nodded, hearing her friend calm her down from not wanting to compete in the match. "_It'll be ok, just put on a show and good luck with the battle royal as well."_ She smiled.

"Thanks, Rayne, and it bites that you're not here,"

"_Lara, I'll be fine, in two months then I'll come back and start kicking ass," _Lara giggled shaking her head as she heard her continue. "_Just be strong and get through it okay?"_

"All right Rayne, I'll let you go so you can rest up and make a speedy recovery. Talk to you later girly."

"_Ok, Lare. Kick some ass! I'll talk to you later bye." _She heard the click on the other side of the phone before she looked at the door. Allie got jumped by Ashley, just because of this thing against John. She didn't know why Ashley was so jealous of Allie having John. John moved on after Ashley left. _In fact, he never loved her, he loved her as a Sister but never as a long time thing. _Shaking her head, her mind went back to the match up. _I'm doomed,_ she thought. Melina and Dahlia are stronger than her and she didn't have a chance. Hell, Allie was her only option in surviving those two.

She blinked. How was Allie her only option in surviving when clearly, she-Lara- was in the company longer than the newly brunette. "I'm screwed," She muttered hearing a faint knock on the door.

"Lara?" Her head moved, looking up seeing Jay walk in. She smiled as the door closed behind him while he walked to her. Her legs propped her up as her feet went to him.

Jay watched her curl into his chest before she began to cry lightly. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist like a boyfriend should. "Sweetie, you're going to be all right," He cooed softly against her hair.

"No I'm not," She answered lightly into his chest. "I'm scared of losing and getting my ass kicked when clearly I didn't subject myself into the match."

He rolled his eyes lightly, threading her hair lightly before getting her to look at him. "You'll do fine, knowing my gut like I do; someone will be back and will start kicking ass." He watched her look to him. "Trust me, ok." He pulled her into a soft kiss, gently brushing away the tears from her eyes.

She let her fingers clutch his shirt lightly, kissing him back with some passion he gave her. Her eyes blinked while he pulled away from her smiling. "You'll do fine," he repeated those same comfort words again. "Go out there and kick ass okay?" She nodded to him, closing her eyes lightly feeling those velvet lips of his press against her forehead. He was right. If she was lucky enough, she could pull through, just like what he said and win the match up as well go in and get a title run under her belt.

"I'll let you go, so you can prepare." Her eyes looked to him seeing that smile.

She returned it, hugging him tightly for the last time, saying "Thank you." Looking up at him she watched his head shake before catching her lips in a soft romantic kiss.

"It's my job." He muttered, finally pulling away from his girl and left the room.

All the nerves and butterflies vanished as excitement and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Her head tilted to the side staring at the door. She was going to be okay and become invincible. If going alone with no help from Allie after that damn sneak attack, she'll be fine. She was a fighter. A James is always a fighter.

* * *

Out in the arena, the fans gave off mix reactions for the team of Dahlia and Melina as they waited to show. Dahlia kept to a solemn look on her face, staying in character. But deep down she was worried about what happened to Allie. It shocked her how Ashley's been acting. _She shouldn't have done that; Allie hasn't done anything to her to make her snap like she did, s_he blinked still having that blank stare. _John was with Allie before Ashley got back and the only thing that's swirling in my head of why. Why is she plotting with Xander when Ashley knows damn well that he was a married man to her best friend!_ She mentally shook her head. Granted Allie wanted this match for Rayne's demise from last week. Her head tilted to the side as a strand of midnight hair hung in front of her face.

"Hm, I wonder what's taking them so long," she heard Melina whisper to her, smirking. She shrugged, still staying in character just as a theme brought sound through out the arena and lights flickering red.

"I stand corrected," Melina mumbled catching the blank stare on her partner's face as Through the Fire and Flames by Dragon Force echoed through the arena. Her eyes glanced back to the ramp watching Lara get onto her feet. Red leather clung the diva's body hearing all the wolf whistles echo around the arena as she began to make her way swiftly to the ring as the red cape swirled in each careful step she took. She continued to watch as the older James sister glared, showing no fear and hesitation in facing them. _Hm, she's either got something planned against us or she's still worried about us kicking her ass. _She thought as she and Dahlia moved to the far end of the ring as Lara approached the side of the ring.

Lara glanced over her shoulder, back up the ramp, knowing Allie wouldn't make it out from being knocked out by Ashley. Taking a deep calm steady breath, her eyes glanced back to her opponents. _Do or die time, I need this win, for Allie._ She thought finally sliding into the ring, getting to her feet watching Melina signal Trinity's sister to the apron as she began the match. Her hands unhooked her cape giving it to stage hand as she rolled her neck. _It's go time bitch,_ her body went into motion as she struck the Latina diva to the mat.

…**before the Storm hits:**

Eight minutes went by as Melina got the tag back in. Lara stumbled back towards her corner trying to catch her breath but forgot that her partner, Allie, was still out of the match from Ashley's sneak attack. She sighed lightly, bucking up the courage of getting back into the swing of things.

"You're not going to win, Lara, face it," She heard Melina call to her. Her faced showed no emotion back to the Latina diva. "Princess Allie is out for good, where the WWE Women's title will belong back to…" She speared the diva once more to the mat, catching a good hold of her hair, thrashing about. Words from the ref sounded, catching the older sister off guard as she glanced up staring at him.

Melina quickly took the advantage of the situation, just as she propped Lara into a springboard hold, rolling to her back, wrenching the neck and legs to her liking.

Lara's heart wrenching cries echoed throughout the arena as Melina pulled back harder while tears began to fall. "Give it up Lara, you are histor…"

"It's Goddess Bitch!" Allie's voice echoed through out the arena, catching Melina's attention to the ramp. The diva let go of the sister before standing, just glaring to the ramp, waiting to see the Light Goddess of Destruction to appear. Her eyes darted through the crowd of cheering fans. She growled, glancing to her partner. Nothing. No emotion showed from Dahlia. I'm in this all a… Melina's eyes widened, getting pulled back, shoulders hitting the mat.

"1, 2, 3" the fans chanted as the bell rung and Lara rolling out of the ring, catching her breath s the ref followed after her.

"Here is your winner's Lara and…" Justin paused as Skillet blared through the arena. Lara looked behind her, watching Allie make her way out from the back and on her way to down the ramp towards her. She smiled. The brunette diva seemed alright from the little mishap from getting jumped. "Allie what are you doing here?" The girl looked at her before smirking.

"Ashley could not keep me from competing for the women's championship Lara," Allie answered, grinning before looking to the ring as Melina and Dahlia watched in horror. She showed off her pretty smile, adding "I'm back bitches, let's go!"

Lara smiled as she and Allie dashed, sliding back in the ring getting ready to compete for the vacant women's title.

Maria's theme echoed throughout the arena as the remaining Raw divas made their way out to the ring. Allie continued glaring at Melina, watching the look in her eyes. She grinned moving slightly, throwing the Latina off guard watching her flinch before she brought her attention over seeing the other divas get in. Catching the look off Ashley's face, said everything. She moved to Lara's right side, gripping the top rope, leaning on it. "You think you can take me out by jumping me from behind?" She called, watching the punk princess hold back slightly. "You won't know what hit you once I get my hands on your punk ass!"

She watched Ashley blink, just staring and waiting to get in. The trainers told her she shouldn't compete tonight but she defied them anyway. Like she always had ever since the day she got blindsided in a pre-match before Smackdown. Something just clicked after being out of it for a while and she was fine.

"Allie step back so Ashley can get in," her head glanced over to Lara, watching her gently pull her away from the ropes.

She sighed, watching a pink strand fall in her eyes before she took her place between her friends, letting the brat get into the ring. Maria, Lara and Cassie all smiled to her but she looked to Mel. Something about the redhead seemed to bother her. Shaking her head, she just let it go. It was one of those things where if they don't talk for a while, it's not going to hurt their friendship. They're just giving each other time to think. _Which is what I think, Mel is doing for me since I don't know what the hell is going on anymore or why I get defensive when she tries to argue with me about John._ Her mind ran, misleading her into listening to the rules but she knew them ahead of time.

Her eyes looked at the other divas in the ring. All were hungry in wanting the gold. She sighed, slowly getting into her stance waiting for the bell to ring. Once it does, it's every diva for themselves in this line of fire.

* * *

Ten minutes when by as four divas remained in the ring. Lara, Ashley, Melina, and Allie, all glanced at each other as they caught their breath. Ash, Lara and Melina all glanced to the pink streaked brunette hearing the fans continue to chant her name.

The punk princess growled, keeping her stance at a corner, eying the other three whom kept the same thing in mind. Xander told her to keep her distance from the others and only focus on Allie. And that's what she tended to keep. Her eyes glanced across from her seeing the diva glance around in hearing her name be chanted. Sure she was pretty and looked elegant when she wanted to be but the brat had two things. One, the look of being a certain superstar as well of being the perfect shape with the nice ratio of curves and two, _the little bitch has John falling all over her when clearly it should be me!_ She felt her hands clench at her sides before she saw Lara slowly make her way over to Allie.

Allie snapped her head watching Rayne's best friend walk to her. "Yes?" She questioned, still keeping her gaze on the other two divas who kept their distance in their next movements of eliminating to gain the title.

"We team up and get rid of one, it'll be a better shot for us to be the final two and put on a show for the fans," She took her eyes off the other two looking to Lara. She did have a point. If they got rid of one, they could get rid of the other and then they could place a good match for the fans to love until the end of time. _What if Lara pulls something like Rayne did at Breaking Point with you? _Her mind reminded her, as she quickly glanced back to Melina and Ashley.

No matter what Lara's plan were, she wasn't going to fall for it, just to get backstabbed once again. Her head shook, giving Lara her answer as she watched Melina get closer to them as the boyfriend stealer stayed back, waiting for the right time to pounce.

Lara nodded, accepting the truth. Allie didn't fully trust her, which was fine. It was every diva for herself into getting the gold. If it meant in giving Allie the chance at the gold, she'll take that elimination by getting one problem in the ring. Her eyes caught the tinted blue hair stalk closer to them as she made her decision._ Time to avenge my friend._ She moved, Irish whipping the Latina diva back to the corner. Who knew this main event on Raw would have the fans cheer in approval.

Allie blinked, watching Rayne's friend take Melina on for the last time before noting the stupid move. Her head tilted to the side as the two divas fell over the top rope and spill to the floor. She shook her head watching Lara pop back on her feet jumping around with so much joy her eyes looked to her as she grinned, winking before she finished up her job. The brunette smirked, glancing back to note Ashley's expression as Lara dragged Melina back to the locker rooms.

"And now it's down to two," Ashley called to her.

Allie watched her flip her hair over her shoulder, flashing that 'I'm going to fuck you over by getting with your man' smile. Her teeth grounded, eyes narrowing as her heart began to race. No one was going to take John away from her. No one. And yes it was selfish and sounded bad to claim John in being hers but it's true. If Ashley and Xander weren't here, none of this would've happened. John and her would be fine and finally show the world they were a couple. _But that's on hold for the moment._ She thought.

"And this is when you never want to see my face again," Allie started toward the punk diva, leaping again thrashing her rivals head back against the mat.

Everything that flooded through Allie's mind from what happened in the back, she didn't let up. She groaned feeling Ashley move her legs in a way as her feet pushed her away. She rolled on her shoulders sitting on her knees, watching that smile form again.

"I under estimated you Dream." She growled hearing Ashley talk to her again. But it wasn't Ashley's voice that echoed through the arena. Her eyes blinked, as her head looked over up to the ramp seeing the thorn in her side appear.

_Xander,_ Her eyes narrowed as she carefully stood on her feet, taking her mind off the match. _What did he want with me now? _

"You know, you and Raven looked comfortable last week, before Ashley called you out," Xander grinned, noting the terror expression in his ex's eyes.

How in the hell did Xander know about the talk she and Raven had? It was bad enough that John freaked out by the way Alex helped protect her before Matt did anymore damage to her. Her hands gripped the top rope, shaking her head as the demon she knew continued to talk.

"Shouldn't you be concerned on the person in the ring with you instead of the…" He paused, letting his lips curve into a sly smirk, watching Ashley get the upper hand.

Allie's eyes widened feeling her body get tossed over the top rope-once again-and heard the bell ring as she rolled to the steel steps. Her body tensed feeling her shoulders arch as pain rocketed up and throughout her body.

"Oops I did it again, Al's" She heard Xander's voice echo over Ashley's theme.

For the second time, she let someone get under her skin in getting a title shot. Why in the hell did she let him get in her mind so easily like that, that it catches her off guard and she fails every time? She didn't let Lara have her time with her because she didn't know if she was going to pull a Rayne and toss her over the top just so she could win the title. No. Xander of all people decides to mess with her, giving Ashley her first actual Women's champion reign.

_No wonder she's been fucking him, _Her eyes pulled tighter while the tingle sensation traveled through her body. _He probably promised her a title shot if she got the damn job done. _

"Allie?" Gently easing her shoulders to the ground, she began to calm, eyes reopening looking at the refs who stood over, looking down on her. "Can you hear us?"

She nodded her head lightly hearing the pyro of celebration begin. Her eyes blinked as confetti fell on and around. Two matches. Two flipping matches she was in and she still couldn't get the gold around her waist. _Third times a Charm Cali-Allie._ She heard her mother's voice remind her. "I am such a failure." She mumbled as the crowd around her went up into a frenzy.

"Move," Her head tried to lift up to see the person she thought wouldn't see her with Xander around. "Allie, don't move, please."

She nodded looking up into those ice blue eyes of John's seeing him look down on her. No matter what had happened, she knew-from her mother's words- she had one more shot at the women's title. She was determined in making that belt fit around her waist and she'd be damned if she let Ashley keep it and have the last laugh. "This isn't over," she muttered gasping lightly as John picked her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I know it isn't," he carefully placed his lips against her forehead, glancing at the new women's champion in the ring. Catching those eyes look to him, his head shook as he began to walk away, taking Allie to DX's locker room. "They should be worried about Hurricane Dreamer coming through and destroying anything and everything in her path."

She smiled nuzzling into his chest. She didn't care if she was seen with John right now. At least she knew he cared for her unlike the man who so called 'loved her' at the moment thanks to current changes going on.


	45. You are my only, you won't be lonely

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

And since I didn't say it last time, Thanks to: **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter. :] You Rock Girlie!

* * *

**Chapter 64: You are my only, you won't be lonely**

Thursday rolled around as Dave Batista took his girlfriend out to a romantic dinner. Just the two of them, letting the drama escape them for the night. Non-stop calls from Allie as well of John in seeking help of trying to get back at Xander as well of Ashley. Both told their friends, -yes Dave still considered John as a friend even if he did pull a brainless stunt of not going to be with Allie- calmed them down just before they left their date.

They arrived at a high end classy restaurant just before the dinner rush began. In a secluded part of the five star joint, they looked out on everyone below them, enjoying dinner.

Dave especially. He was with his girl, noting the way her hair was in loose curls, just falling softly against her bare shoulders. His eyes couldn't help but linger further in noticing the deep blue strapless dress. She didn't need to get so dolled up but she did, only to bring the night into a special evening he had planed for them.

He was amazed by the way she took everything in. Watching those eyes look back at him, he heard her angelic voice speak. "This is incredible Dave," he grinned his sexily smile as he heard her giggle as a hint of red creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Only the best for my girl," he charmingly answered. His hand pulled out a close enough to a small box from his blazer pocket, sliding it to her in between their glasses of white wine.

Cassie blinked over the candle lit table as her hands brushed against his, taking the box off the table. Her heart raced. Before she did her hair and slipped into the knee length dark blue dress; she received three dozen red and white roses from Dave and a note reminding her about their dinner date. She wasn't expecting anything to happen but by the attention and cute notes here and there by her boyfriend, she new something was up. _Could it be a necklace or what about a bracelet? _"Sweetie you didn't need to," she murmured lightly blushing as she continued to stare at the box.

"But I had to," he replied. She watched his arm extend back out, taking one of her hands. "This drama between Allie, John, Rayne, Xander and Ashley, has to stop but, I just wanted a few nights to be alone without the phones blowing up every five minutes with my girl by my side."

Her cheeks, blushed a deeper red, before looking up at him. "Is it going to take a while in planning and other things?" She questioned, hearing him chuckle.

"Well you would have to open and see," he winked, letting his fingers lightly brush against her knuckles lovingly.

"So do you want me to opening it and see?"

"If you want to," he smiled to her. "I'm not stopping you if you want to wait," he pulled his hand away as he causally leaned back. "I just thought it was a perfect night to ask."

_Argh, the guilt trip! _"All right, all right, I'll open it." She answered, watching those lips of his smile again. Her head gently shook as the loose curls fell over her shoulder. Her hand felt shaky in just touching the lid carefully pulling it off. What could be close enough to an engagement ring?

"I know it's sudden but," her eyes were glued to a key, that looked like it belonged to a door of a house. She was stunned in awe as her eyes looked to him as he spoke. "Cassie, will you move in with me?" Her smile grew as her head bobbled.

"Yes! I'll move in with you!" She leaned over the table, having him meet her half way, leaving a light kiss to his lips.

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't going to feel too fast." His eyes looked out below them, watching the other couples or partners enjoying themselves. He smiled watching one propose and the bride to be answer love. _When the time was completely right, I'll ask her._ He thought catching a glimpse of another brunette girl he knew.

"Oh my, please be prepared for the ton of clothes and…" he cut her off with a longer, more romantic kiss. He pulled away watching that stupid love struck smile plaster her lips.

"I am ready for anything that you will bring," he stood from his chair. "But I'll be right back, I have to do something real quick."

She nodded, still stuck on the surprised kiss. She followed his movements, in awe before looking back at the silver key to Dave's home. She had nothing to worry about. No other secrets he had and everything was perfect. Sighing in content, her eyes looked away from the new beginnings back down to see Dave with another girl. She blinked. That can't be right. A romantic dinner, asking her to move in with him and he decides to see another woman? What the hell! Her parents warned her about those types of people who play with others emotions because they have someone on the…

She stared, watching him hug the woman. Normally she didn't get pissed off but this…this was completely different and it irritated the living hell out of her! _Why in the hell do you ask someone to move in with them and then all of a sudden cheat on them with someone else? _Her mind now began to rethink things over. Looking back at her glass of white wine, she shook her head reaching for it and taking one large gulp just as Dave returned to her and his seat.

"Are you still…"

She sent him a glare, "Are you cheating on me?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing furiously looking into his eyes. He looked dumbfounded when she questioned him.

"No," He answered, just staring at her. "Why would I be cheating on y…"

"You hugged another woman! I saw," She pointed down to the main floor as her head shook. "I thought I could trust…"

"Baby, that was my sister," his hands reached over gently grasping hers. "She was here with her husband." He brought her up onto her stiletto heels, watching her blink.

"You have a sister?"

He nodded, "yes I do," he smiled lightly. "Ironically, you two share the same name."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "and now I feel bad for accusing you of cheating on me." She leaned into his broad chest, his hands lightly brushing her arms as she saw the couple walk over to them.

He smirked, lightly letting his cheek rest against her hair. "It's good to see you ready to kick ass as well of standing up for the person you love," he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away, glancing at the couple. "Honey, this is my sister Cassie," he pointed to the woman on his right. "And this is her husband, Gunner Calaway."

Cass nodded, waving to Dave's sister and her Husband. "Cassie, Gunner, this is my Girlfriend Cassandra."

"Cass or Cassie really," she informed them before hearing his sister giggle.

"Another Cassie in the family," Dave's sister said. "I just hope in the future, there's no daughters that are named Cassandra."

"Cassandra Jamie!" Cass giggled at Dave's outburst of his sister talking about kids for them. Come on, they're dating and yet they haven't even discussed the possibility of getting married and starting a family. She hoped it would be soon or when they felt ready to settle down for a while and just focused on that mission in life when the time came to it.

"What?" Cassie winked, leaning into Gunner. Her brother glared a warningly stare before she sighed, "Fine I'm sorry bro, for pushing the subject."

"Thank you,"

"But it's true," Gunner hinted, only to get Dave to fluster again. "We could be calling them by their middle names."

"So not helping," he muttered. "Anyway, I asked them to join us," his eyes looked to his girl. "I hope you don't mind."

Cass rolled her eyes, "please, I don't mind at all," She looked to his sister. "That way I can find out more things that get you flustered easily." She winked watching Cassie bob her head in agreement.

"Heaven help me through this dinner," Dave muttered only to catch the chiming of laughter and giggles again before they sat down, enjoying a dinner together for the first time.

**The Club is jumpin jumpin:**

Dancers moved to the beats being thrummed against the room as the strobe lights flickered around the room, causing different shapes dance against the room. The VIP level, Mel sat in a corner of plush seating, over viewing the crowd enjoying the night while Randy got them drinks. Her eyes sifted through the dancers one by one catching each expression, each pain and joy of either dancing like no one cared, with a significant other or just alone wanting someone to take them for a ride into the night. But something eating at her and it wasn't the lack of food she had.

The match on Monday proved where her friendship lied between her and Allie. She was at least expecting to be in the top four with her but no she gets eliminated within minutes of the match starting. She wasn't really expecting her best friend forever to be the one to toss her over either.

Granted she knew the truth on why Allie did what she did, but that soon? Was Allie afraid of what she could do if they were the last ones left to fight against each other? _If she was afraid, I would seriously give her a run for her money if she ever gets the title._ She thought as the man she's currently dating came back with their drinks.

"Damn, the clubbers are hot tonight," Her eyes narrowed, looking at him seeing him catch her glare. "I don't mean it that way sweetie." She took her shot of Jack, as his arm draped around her shoulder taking the spot beside her, looking into her eyes.

"Well that's good to know," she replied, tipping the glass back feeling the taste tickle her senses before she curled into his side, smiling.

He smiled, looking down on her. "Ok Mel what are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes rolled as a hint of blue light shined against their faces. "What I mean is that what happened to you on Monday." He watched her look away from him, knowing it was a harsh subject.

"What about it?"

"Mel, you can't be mad at Allie for tossing you over when you were eliminating Katie," He softly told her bringing her face to look at him again. "It was a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake is when you date your best friends boyfriend behind your…" Mel shook her head. "No I take that back, that example is the worst mistake your best friend could ever do! A simple mistake is when you accidentally kick over your mother's vase while playing soccer in the house."

He nodded agreeing with the things she said, "but still, you can't be upset with her," he lightly let his hand brush against her cheek lovingly. "One little toss-"

"It was a clothesline over the top Randy," Mel looked at him. "Ashley tossed her out with a distraction assist from Xander."

His eyes started at her while his head bobbed, saying "So?"

"So, if you and John are friends, wouldn't you have gone and…"

"Sweetie, have you been watching our characters for the past few years," he watched her nod, lowly growling only to look away from him. "John and I haven't been friends throughout work. Outside yes; well sometimes, but inside the ring, fighting for the gold, no."

She blinked, letting him continue to talk as she thought on it. "So with Allie throwing you over wasn't out of spite; it…"

"Was gaining her spot into gold," Mel and Randy's head turned noting Adam and Rayne making their way to them. Mel blinked. It's been a while since Rayne's been close to any friends after the incident and she still looks like hell. "Unlike some people," Rayne coldly spat at Mel.

"Whoa, ladies," Randy looked between the two girls. "It's time to party not fight," His eyes looked to Adam, his head shaking before looking the other way.

"Hey I tried my best in getting it over the summer but Melina and her peeps got in our way remember!" Mel seethed back. Randy shook his head, looking between her and Rayne. "You can't give Allie all the credit when we've worked out ass off to…"

"You didn't get…" Rayne caught herself in front of Adam before she confessed the reason why she was so gloom. Her head shook.

"You know after you went on a hiatus Allie's been a total bitch lately." Mel added watching those cold eyes look at her.

Rayne stared smirking lightly as the music changed in the club. _Well someone's a little jealous._ Adam's arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to him. "Oh I'm sorry for being gone, but maybe Hunter's right," She watched Mel glare at her. "You hanging around Randy; is showing your losing side as well."

Mel growled lowly. Why was she telling her this? Shouldn't Allie be the one doing it, since they were in the fight? _Unless…_ "Why does it feel like you're trying to be the new best friend?" She watched Adam shake his head. "And who the fuck cares of what I do or who I hang out with. Randy is my boyfriend and maybe I'm not hungry for a damn title shot or win yet!"

Rayne clapped at her spunk of standing up for herself and Randy. "Then you know how Allie feels."

"Sweetie, I think it's time to go," Adam whispered to Rayne watching her eyes stay glued to her stable member. Rayne shook her head. "Getting out for air was a bad thing to…"

"How Allie feels? How…What do you mean how Allie feels? She's been chasing after a man that doesn't love…"

"John does love her," Adam added catching the glare from Mel as well from Randy. "Don't do this. You guys where there. You saw him help her to the back Monday, you can't let that fly over your head like that." He saw them just stare at each other.

"See, you two can't be happy for your own best friends if it depended or killed you," Rayne informed. "Plus, Mel has the right to know anyway,"

"The right to know when I can deck you," Mel grumbled, feeling Randy hold her back before she stuck the friend. "What's there for me to…"

"That you don't care about your friend's happiness." Mel glanced away from Rayne. "And don't push me out in saying the damn truth! Melissa if you knew better, you would get your head out of your ass and support Allie."

"But she…"

"SHE is hot headed," Rayne pointed to Adam. "Hell she shares the same birthday as my fiancé, and we all know that he's hot headed." She looked at Adam, seeing his head bob. She smirked watching him stop, blink and glance at her.

"Hey, I'm not hot headed," Adam protested, hearing the first sight of a giggle from Rayne. He pouted as she moved close, kissing his lips lightly. He smirked slightly, pulling her close to him, holding her in his arms. "Ok so I am but I do it out of love."

Rayne grinned, nodding her head slightly proving a point. Mel stared at them. Maybe she's right and why didn't she notice it before? Allie has always been hot headed about what she cared and fought for. "Just remember that Melly, then everything will probably go smoothly from the rest out." She saw Rayne wink before looking back at Adam, giving him a look.

"You're not fully ready to party again, are you?" Adam asked her seeing her head shake. "Come on sweetie, let's get you home."

She nodded, looking back at Mel. "Be nice, she's gone through hell this year and she would like to have her best friends by her side."

Mel watched Rayne get depressed, curling herself back into Adam as they began to make their way out of the club. She sighed. Rayne was right about Allie being hot headed and despite of her being a full blown redhead, her temper does tend to get out of line with anything when something doesn't go right or get her way. So if she and Allie were hot headed about something; then a storm would've kept a brewing until a point of defeat has finally come over the two.

Plus with the crew siding sides, she wasn't sure what everyone thought about her. Even if Scott Levy was back in helping trying to take down Rayne and the crew with Xander, he seemed to have gotten out of that situation by not following orders from him. _So I guess he's on our side? _She wondered, looking else where in the club. _But why did he and Allie talk? _She looked back at Randy, noting the look in his eyes. _Were they tempting a plan against everyone else or were they conspiring against Xander together to fully bring everyone to peace?_

"Mel what are you thinking?" Randy's soft voice asked her as he pulled her closer to him.

Her head lightly shook, glancing away still thinking things through. She needed the truth in everything but ever since she and Allie had their bitch fest at Breaking Point, they seemed to have stayed away from each other. _It doesn't help that John's always showing up at her side,_ She reminded herself. That's how the fight got to be. Just because she was picking on Allie because John wasn't letting go of the fact he still loved him and that's what is coming to her mind of seeing Allie mirroring his image. "Wasn't John and Allie supposed to hate each other to protect their jobs?" She questioned, looking back at her boyfriend again.

"Protect their jobs?" His eyes narrowed, watching hers roll again. "I'm just asking Mel, I haven't heard anything different from the writers or Stephanie for that matter of it happening any time soon."

She stayed quiet from her questioning as she began thinking everything over. _Then why would I think of that?_ Her lips twisted in a way trying to get a better understanding. Sure something freaky happened in her dream one night of Mark talking to her in saying if Allie kept hanging around John more, it could lose her job, but why would she share that information with someone else when they haven't heard anything from the creative people. "I don't know why I said that." She muttered, looking away only to glance at her phone.

"Message her, you'll feel better if you did Mel." Randy's voice soothed softly as he lightly combed through her hair.

Her head bobbed lightly as her fingers began to type away at a message. She just hoped that Allie would forgive her for being a bitch lately.

* * *

Allie giggled, biting her lower lip as John nuzzled into her neck. Even if it was late, she didn't mind having him playfully attack her neck. "John, stop that!" She squealed lightly hearing his sinister yet playful laugh of his, lips pressing against her skin.

"I can't, Dreamer," He said honestly. "You're so damn addictive, that I need more," growling playfully, he nipped at her neck lovingly. Hearing her sigh and arch her body up against him, he smiled. "And I see you loving what I…"

Allie rolled him over, hands pinning his shoulders down against the covers, smirking as she straddling his lap, looking down on him. She watched his head tilt slightly showing that positive yet oh so sexy grin of his.

"Switching it up I see," he winked watching his girl slowly turn bright crimson and hid her face into his chest. He chuckled lightly at her cuteness of being embarrassed. His fingers lightly rubbed her shoulders, as her hands eased up. "I was kidding sweetie."

"I know," she muffled into his shirt. She had a slight headache still but not as bad like it has been, earlier in the night. Her eyes closed feeling his fingers carefully gave her massage before her head glanced over eyes seeing the time on the clock finally relaxing against him.

"You seemed to be doing better," He softly said to her. She shrugged, looking up at him, chin resting on his abs.

"I was so close though," He nodded watching her eyes lower. "But no, Xander had to come in and distract me and then bam, like lighting, I'm over the top rope." Sighing in content, she felt him carefully pull her to sit closer on his chest. "John what are you do…" Her head turned watching their hands lace nicely. She smiled as her head tilted looking back at him.

"You'll get her and that title Allie," He answered looking at her innocently. "I have no doubt about that, even if it's at Hell in a Cell."

She stared at him as ideas flew into her mind. Hell in a Cell. The title. Sure there was a diva cage match before but a Hell in a Cell with Divas? It's never happened before. She scrambled off him, breaking the sweet hold as she smiled lightly just thinking about it.

"Allie?" Her eyes glanced back to him seeing his puzzled look. "Are you okay?" She nodded his response.

The thought of the punk princess's face up against the chained wall begging her to stop seemed so sweet. _But not sweet enough,_ she thought, pacing the ground. There had to be more damage she could do to her after all the hell she caused. _Breaking through from the top of the cell and into the ring? _She let the tip of her tongue touch one of her canine like fangs as she smirked. Sure the cell might be bigger and better but hell that's one way in getting the title.

"Al's," She heard John but she continued to plan against the bitch and Xander.

"If Xander wants to fight dirty in interrupting my matches, then I'll fight dirty." She said, looking back at him watching his eyes blink.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes rolled as she went back to him.

"John, you gave me an idea," His eyes widened, leaning back on the bed as she crawled back on, kneeling next to him.

"That seemed like a bad idea on my part," he answered, lowly watching her pout slightly. "But what plan did I give you?"

"Hell in a Cell." She replied nodding.

He saw her look cute in nodding but knew sleep was slowly gonna kick her ass soon. "Yeah, your rematch," He watched her blink. "Why are you…"

"Not just the rematch, John," She showed how much of a big deal it was with her arms. "First ever-"

His head shook just as his eyes closed. "No Allie,"

"John!" She pouted again. Her shoulders slunk back while her arms fold over her chest. He was seriously not supporting her on this decision?

"Allie, you could get seriously hurt, please don't do…"

Her head shook. "For the past months I've been hurt John," Her eyes started at him. "Not just by you, but by Xander and Ashley and whatever Cody has now." She told him, watching his eyes lower. "And if it means placing me and Ashley inside Hell in a Cell to keep Xander and Matt Hardy out of the picture."

"But Allie, I…"

"There are no buts John! I'm getting tired of getting jumped or distracted." He blinked, just staring at her as she continued on. "If I have to play fire with fire then so be it. I'm tired of these games and want to put my foot-"

He leaned in, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her into a deep romantic kiss. He felt her struggle lightly to get out and continue ranting but she caved, leaning close into him, returning the moment. Having her arms wrap around his neck lightly, he carefully brought her back to the covers. He pulled away slightly, eyes reopening watching her stare at him. He swallowed back the dryness in his throat, "do what you need to do, sweetie," he watched her eyes close as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in close hearing her breath catch lightly as he looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried for your safety and…"

She pressed her finger to his lips as she smiled lightly, understanding. "I know. You're just watching out for me." Her words were soft and kind seeing him, lightly kiss her finger as she giggled.

His head tilted letting his nose lightly touch hers. "I love you," hearing her giggle again once he winked. "And if you think you're planning on having that done, I would talk to the originators, Shawn and Mark about it as well of Hunter and Stephanie."

Her head bobbed lightly letting her eyes roll. "And don't roll those eyes at me, missy." He scolded softly watching her crinkle her nose cutely. "And stop looking so cute!"

"But it's my charm," she said kiddishly poking out her tongue at him before adding, "Plus you love it." She returned his wink before she giggled hearing his sigh.

"Damn, you caught me, but I can't help it," he silenced her giggles with one last kiss of the night. Nothing but silence was all they could hear when they were together, not even a text message tone going off in near morning of two am.


	46. She can act naïve but we know she's not

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! :3 you rock!

* * *

**Chapter 65: She can act naïve but we know she's not stupid (_You can act naïve but we know you're not stupid_: In it for life by Sick Puppies)**

Friday rolled around as Allie sat around the island countertop in the Michaels residents watching the oldest brother walk in, looking at her before tossing his bookbag on counter close to her. Her brow popped, eyes blinking just as Cam went into the fridge pulling out food. "Ok so just taking a shot out there, ah," she began, seeing him turn, holding a plate of leftovers from their dinner last night. "It's just us, in the house?"

Cam nodded, before setting the plate down moving about elsewhere in the kitchen. "That's about right," He said grabbing a plate out of the cabinets, looking at her. "Mom's out shopping, Dad's out in a meeting with the guys," He watched her eyes roll and look away from him catching her lips say 'figures' before looking back at him. "And Sky is chilling with his friends at the mall."

She smirked, resting her elbow on the counter looking at him placing her chin on her knuckles, "And this leaves you in talking to me for a few or do you have plans with your," she paused, before air quoting, "Girlfriend." She giggled seeing the ticked off look he carried. She found it really amusing to annoy the older son of the Michaels family. She smiled as he fixed a plate.

"I don't want to talk about that," He grumbled keeping his attention to the food in front of him before he flung it at her.

"Oh so you do have a girlfriend," She poked out her tongue flinching slightly as she heard the knife clink in the sink. "Come on, Cammie, tell me."

"Shouldn't you be with John?" He snapped, looking at her.

"He's at that meeting with Dad." Her eyes looked away as she said those words to him. She blinked just as the sound of her own voice echoed through her mind. It felt right and yet, she didn't know what to believe. Sure a while back, Shawn did give her the okay in letting her to call him Dad but she still wasn't quite sure. Her eyes looked back to Cam watching those hazel eyes stare at her. "I meant Shawn." She corrected watching him roll his eyes glancing back at the food.

"You know, we as a family don't mind you calling him Dad," He announced, popping the plate into the microwave, pressing buttons and start hearing it run. "We've adapted you into saying it." He watched her shrug, as if it didn't matter. "Al's, you've lost your mother," he paused watching her look at him, staring intently as if she was going to yell at him. "You have support and don't need to be alone."

"Sometimes being alone is the best way of not getting hurt so much," He frowned lightly watching her tuck a strand behind her ear. "And planning on asking a question to a Father of two kids is gonna hard of what he's gonna think of me."

Cam blinked, hearing the microwave beep. "What do you mean, Allie?"

She shook her head, pulling her leg up onto the seat, holding it close to her chest. "It's nothing really," Her shoulders shrugged once more. "I mean it's an idea I had but I don't know how people are gonna react to it."

His eyes rolled, as he turned, getting his food out and placing it back on the counter. "And what would that be? Did John turn it down?" He mocked back the girlfriend card she shot at him before only to get a double death glare from his step-sister. He grinned and yet died inside of wanting to tell her the truth of what he found out from his father, before her mother's death.

"He did at first but he, kinda, um…"

"He supported it after you tossed a feisty pout," he winked watching her cheeks flush pink. "And I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Allie, I won't judge, yet, so what's the big question you want to ask Dad?" he inquired picking up a fork and began picking at his food.

She sighed, "I want to be in a first ever Diva Hell in a Cell match up against Ashley for the title." She answered looking at him just as he choked on his food.

"You want to run that past me one more time, Al's?" Cam coughed, looking at her. "You want to do what?" He saw her staring at him with the expression of what the hell plastered on his face.

"I want to go in a hell in a cell match, against Ashley." She repeated again watching his eyes blink.

"You're joking right?" He asked, seriously before he took another bite of his snack. She shook her head and he sighed. "Dad's not going to let you do that."

She scowled, glaring at him. "And why the hell not?" She snipped lightly seeing his expression change.

"Because I don't think he would let you do something so brutal that you could seriously get hurt," he said, picking up his plate, making his way out of the kitchen. She sighed, following after him as they went to the game room.

"So, I'm twenty five going on twenty six, I can do whatever I want," She told him as he plopped down on the couch turning on the television and DVD player. "And I want Ashley's head bashed up against the damn steel cage we're gonna be in."

He smiled lightly, trying to not have her see. "I still don't think Dad will let you go through with it,"

"Watch me," She sat next to him grinning as those eyes looked at her.

"You're asking for a death wish, you know that right?" She shrugged at his question.

"I've dealt with the devil, and I'm still alive and kicking!" He laughed at her response before looking at the TV screen.

"Ok then, but here, watch the first ever match up and see if you're still willing to go through with all the pain Dad and Mark had to go through in the first ever Hell in a Cell." He hit play on the DVD player controller just as Allie's eyes glanced and glued to the screen watching a young Shawn Michaels with Hunter and Chyna wait for the arrival of the Undertaker.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Adam asked as he looked from John to Shawn and Mark who stared at each other. Rayne on the other hand, sort of smiled looking to John after hearing what Allie planned on doing. "Little Miss Allie wants a Hell in a Cell match up against Ashley?"

John shook his head, "I'm not kidding and she's dead serious on wanting the match up." His eyes looked over to Shawn and Mark as well, seeing the reactions from them. Mark shrugged, nodding his head as Shawn shook his. He sighed. Two different opinions and yet one was from her father. "Granted she's gonna ask you Shawn, I just thought I'd let you and everyone else know before hand."

"Which is good," Mark announced, watching Shawn look at him. "Look we all know the truth, she's YOU all over and you can't take that determination away from her."

Hunter and Stephanie watched on at the interaction between Shawn and Mark as well of John, Adam and Rayne. Jay, Lara, Ted, Maria, Dave and Cassie couldn't make it due to travel conflict. And Randy and Mel didn't feel like flying into Texas to hear the news. Stephanie on the other hand, took notes, keeping an eye out on Shawn and his expressions on what Allie wanted to do. If she found out her one of her daughters wanted to go into that type of match up, there wouldn't be any excuses for pulling them out. She didn't want them hurt but if they continued to be persistent and bugged her and Hunter about it, they might have gave in and let them try it out and see how well they did. But to her personally, she wouldn't have allowed them to do such a…

"Mark, please we created that atmosphere, and I truly don't think it would be a good idea for two divas to go at it like…"

"What if I helped her," Rayne chimed in, watching Shawn glare at her. "I've gone through a cage match before; I think I can help prepare Allie for Hell in a Cell." She watched everyone look at her. Granted she shouldn't have said anything, but she's gone through the steel before and if she could teach Allie, she was sure Shawn would let her do it.

"Rayne I really don't…."

"Shawn you know, Allie's going to keep bugging you until its set in stone." He growled lowly looking to Hunter who blinked. "I'm sorry Shawn, but I agree with Mark on this one," He glanced to the others around the table as John, Adam and Rayne nodded. Hunter and Mark continued to stare at him but glancing to Stephanie she was against it. Five against two was bad and he didn't have a choice. "She's got your intentions and desire of bringing Ashley down for good."

"And just like every Hell in a Cell match, the rivalry has to end." Mark added.

Shawn sighed, "As much as I want to say No to her, I don't think I can." He looked to Rayne. "I want you when you feel up to it, to show her how it feels against that chain linked fencing." He saw Rayne nod before he looked to Stephanie. "Pen it."

"Of course." She answered, scribbling down notes.

"But that's just the kicker, of it being hell in a cell," John piped up again as he stood. "She wants the women's title again." He watched Stephanie glare at him. "Steph…"

"There's just no way in hell that's going to hap…"

"Just book the title in that or we'll never hear the end of it," Shawn snipped lightly watching the Owner's daughter stare at him. He shook his head. "I know you want to save the divas from brutal matches but I know Allie wasn't too happy with you placing Lara in that match up she asked for alone against Melina and Dahlia."

Rayne nodded in agreement. "I have to vouch for that, Steph, I'm sorry. Granted Lare picked up the win, for the team, Allie wanted redemption for what they did to me."

"Okay, okay, sorry for trying to protect," she paused looking at Shawn.

"We all know the truth," Adam answered. "Like Daughter like Father, Allie has this company in her blood, yet she's still clueless."

She sighed, shaking her head, "A Daughter from getting her neck broken."

"I appreciate that a lot Steph, but I got to let her go her own way," Shawn said watching the others nod. "Ok so since Allie is probably going to ask me if she could, everyone can be happy and not worry, I'm gonna say yes."

John smiled lightly before letting it drop. Granted he didn't want Allie hurt but knowing what he did, he was going to wait and watch her reaction when Shawn answered her.

Shawn watched Stephanie stare at him before looking at her notes. He blinked. _What does she know but she doesn't want to say?_ He wondered, glancing over to John, Adam, Rayne and Mark chatting.

"Well since that is settled, I guess I can go," John announced, glancing to his phone. Shawn knew he wanted to see Allie. "I'll see you all Monday or," he watched him look over. "Sooner."

Shawn nodded, hearing Adam snicker lightly from what Rayne said. Granted he had seen her before when she was a kid, entertaining and keeping Xander in check but when they started dating, he knew it was going to last. They broke apart to love other people, yet they have a child together. But they're happy away from each other with the actual people they love.

Just like if he didn't leave Jane that one night, everything would've been different. He would've known about Allie when she was born instead of twenty-five years still in wonder until one day, only to find out the Mother passed because of Allie's ex and she still has no clue of the obvious of what's standing in front of…

"I should get Rayne back to the hotel to rest," Adam's voice cut in, making Shawn look over as he helped his fiancé to her feet.

"I'll make sure Allie gets enough skill for the hell in a cell match," Rayne assured him, giving him a look of certainty.

Shawn blinked, feeling a hand clasp his shoulder as he looked over at Mark. "If she's like you, I know she's gonna tear the house down when it comes time to put on a show." He smiled hearing what the Deadman said.

In their prime, they were unstoppable. That Hell in a Cell match was the beginning of something that changed everything in the sport. And Mark was right, if Allie's like him then fists will be blazing and a new champ will be crowned.

"Thanks man." Shawn replied as Mark walked out of the room. Rayne and Adam followed suit now just leaving Stephanie and Hunter with him. He sighed, looking back as Stephanie spoke.

"Hate to call the DX reunion short but…" She slid the piece of paper over. "Cody is still insisting a wedding."

Shawn took the paper staring it over reading what was supposed to happen. He inhaled silently, blinking seeing the plan. "Allie's not going to like it." He said instantly, glancing back up at his friends as Hunter rolled his eyes and Steph nodding. "We can't stop DX though,"

"We know, but Cody won't stop calling," Hunter told him with annoyance in his voice. "So we lose the battle against Legacy, and see another Wedding," He watched Shawn shake his head pushing the paper away. "But look at it this way, it's better than Xander marrying Allie."

Shawn nodded. Yes, Hunter was right, Cody was sort of better for Allie to marry than Xander but he knew deep into his heart, Allie was always going to pick John and have him be her number one for marriage. But how it was going to go, at Hell in a Cell for them, "Allie's gonna freak," He reapplied looking at them. "Granted she doesn't know, but seeing her acting 'father' get seriously hurt, she's going to stress a lot about this."

"She'll know about it the day of, just like everyone else."

His head tilted lightly, "When you said, day of, do you mean the morning or right before our match happens?" He asked watching Stephanie blink at him before looking away. "Dang it Steph, she can't handle that pressure if…"

"She'll be fine, Shawn, trust me." He heard her say. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. That's what he's afraid of. Allie could handle Ashley's motives of trying to take over her mind but this…he didn't know how well she would've handled it.

"Then how is John going to react to it?" Watching her reaction explained everything. Shawn smirked, pushing his chair back as he stood. "Steph, I know I'm gonna be out of line on this, but damn it, John's gonna flip a lid once he finds out about this."

Hunter and Stephanie watched Shawn leave the room, Hunter inhaled looking at his wife. "Everyone will get over it once it's said and done." He said, letting his arm rest against the back of her chair, watching those eyes look at him.

"Yeah but," She pulled back her notes looking at another page of what was supposed to happen. "It's not going to be pretty for everyone."

~x~

Allie sighed, chewing on her lower lip as she sketched out clothing ideas. Regardless of what Cam showed her, she took that first hell in a cell match up in mind, watching Shawn and Taker put on one hell of a show, she truly didn't know how she and Ashley were going to top that. Her head shook. Falling like Shawn was out of the question. She didn't want to risk any bone breakage or unconsciousness. Her head shook, sighing as she looked at the design she had in mind for Hell in a Cell. Sure her mind was thinking and plotting for defeating Ashley but she was more concerned on how Shawn would re…

"Allie," Her head popped up and glanced at her door before she scrambled off her bed, and ran down the spiral stairs seeing Shawn walk in the hallway towards the kitchen. She smiled as her paced slowed watching his eyes look at her. "Hey,"

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, ah I got something to ask you." She said, watching him pop a brow in questioning.

"Am I gonna like it?" She shrugged. She got John's reaction when she explained to him of what she wanted to do for but telling Shawn kinda scared her. She saw him nod. "Okay, hit me with your best shot."

She inhaled softly before she said, "I want to compete in a Hell in a Cell match against Ashley for the Women's title." She saw his expression tense a bit, walking into the kitchen. She nodded, feeling her hair fall in her face looking at the floor. "Just know that you rejecting it will only make me ask…"

"Then do what you need to do," she blinked, looking back at him, seeing him look at her. "I have faith in what you truly believe in to get redemption back for Rayne and well you in getting the title." He smiled, walking back to her.

She didn't understand. He walked away from her when she told him what she wanted and yet he flips a switch and say go for it? She blinked feeling his hands clasp her shoulders as he looked at her. "Please be careful in that match ok?" She heard him ask and she nodded, smiling before hugging his waist.

"Thank you! I'll make sure it's close enough to the best, just like yours and Taker's match!" He smiled feeling a light kiss to the cheek before she took off, back to her room to inform John.

His head shook, hearing her door close as another one opened down the hall. He turned watching his son walk to him.

"So what's the verdict?" Cam asked, smirking lightly.

"She's doing it," he answered heading back into the kitchen.

"That's go…" Cam blinked, staring at his father. "You're letting her do what? That match is too brutal for…"

"I know," Shawn answered watching Cam step into the kitchen after him. "But she's deter…"

"It could kill her! Dad, you got to get her out of that!" Cam pleaded. Shawn shook his head. He was final on his decision and nothing was going to change his mind. "Please, I showed her your first…"

"Cam, you're not in it," Cam blinked staring at his father as he glared at him. "Let her live her life, she's a big girl and can do whatever she wants."

"I'm not letting my…" Cam paused, lowering his voice. "Step-sister, get hurt from falling off the cage." Cam gritted, bracing his hands on the marble top counter staring back at his father.

"You're still not getting into the business just to protect her," he said. "John's there as well of everyone else who's gonna look after her when she practices and that's final."

Cam's head shook, sighing before pointing at him. "If she breaks something, you're going to hate yourself for letting her go through that."

He blinked watching his son storm off, back to the game room. Cam did have a point. If Allie did break something while in the demon's playground, he'll feel guilty by allowing it when in his mind, he didn't want her in that environment yet his heart pushed him to say yes. He glanced up to the ceiling sighing. _You told me to allow her to compete, Jane. When the time comes, you have to watch over her as well._ His eyes glanced at the window over the sink watching the clouds block and then show the sun. He smile nodding getting the signal from Jane of protecting their daughter.

**Haven't you had enough:**

Ashley blinked, staring intently at the new achievement she accomplished after returning to the ring. _With a married man's help,_ her conscious reminded her. She sighed, leaning back in the chair at her office in her New York home. She was actually excited for Monday to roll around to show off in her home state the gold. But she couldn't help but keep thinking about Xander. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him and yet he was April's husband. Her eyes lowered. She'd been friends with April for a long time but yet, she wanted to toss it out in a heartbeat just to take Xander from her.

Hell, she was the one that stared the whole rumor of Morrison knocking April up only get Xander to disown his wife and come running to her just so she could have Xander to herself. Screw John, Allie would have him but she still had a spot in her heart that belonged to John. She had to play the part so she could get Xander on his good side and cause problems for Allie. She smiled. Seeing the little bitch wanna be crumble to the floor last Monday brought joy through her body after she eliminated her. Then her smile changed remembering John's look. She sighed.

His eyes were harsh, with disappointment as he carried Allie away from the ring. Would he really care for their friendship still as she tossed it all away for the guy who wants destruction and revenge? _Maybe John's right, when I came back. Maybe we were just going to be friends and nothing more._ Her head shook as a doorbell sounded through her house. She got up, pulling her skirt down a little bit as she left to the front door. Who would see her at three in the afternoon when everyone else was scattered about, doing events in cities or relaxing with their love ones. _What if it is Xander? _Her heart raced. This was bad on her part of wanting a married man but she couldn't help it.

She shook her hair slightly, fluffing it to her liking as she got to the door and opened. She blinked, not expecting him to be here. "Matt, what-what are you doing here?" She asked now semi heartbroken.

Matt blinked staring at her. "Ah, I was just coming by to see how you were doing since you kinda haven't called me back from Monday."

She stared at him blankly before her arms folded over her chest. "I see," she answered, looking away from him. She heard him smirk as her attention went back to him. "What?"

"You're waiting for him, aren't you?" Matt questioned, hearing her scoff.

"Again, you care why?" She said glaring at him. Why this Hardy was here, checking up on her was slowly pissing her off.

His head shook as he looked up. "He's using you Ash, and you don't see it." He said feeling his eyes lower. "But of course you haven't had enough of the abuse he's giving you." He saw her look away from him again. "Ash, you're smarter than this, he's married to your best friend."

"You don't know me, like he does." She spat back at him, narrowing her eyes. Why did he always have negative thoughts to toss at her with Xander? She watched him continue to stare at her before he shook his head and started to leave. "What, you come here to tell me he's not worthy of me?"

"IF you truly knew again, when two people don't love you. You're too blonde in seeing the one person who truly cares for you,"

She flipped her hair back, scowling at him. "I don't care if John doesn't love me and so what if Xander's married, I've read the tabloids before, he's cheated on Allie with his back up singer. So don't even go…"

His head shook, finally leaving the premises. "I'll see you later Ash, I got things to do." She stared after him, watching him get into his car, glancing back at her before his head shook and he took off. She sighed shaking her head closing the door behind her, leaning against it.

This is the second time he's been weird with her and he still throws up the 'they don't love you' card as well of the blonde card of not seeing who truly loved her. Her head tilted lightly hearing her phone chirp in the other room from a text message. Pushing off the door she made her way back to her office. Matt still confused the living hell out of her with words he places in her head. _He wasn't hinting him at me is he?_ She wondered getting back and picking up her phone from the desk, checking the message.

_1 new text_

_From: Stephanie._

_Be ready for Monday, talk trash and what not from winning your first title, if need be, crush Allie, _

She smiled reading what Stephanie wrote to her. Crush Allie, hell that was going to be a piece of cake. Bashing her with no family to run to, how John doesn't truly love her and whatever else came to mind. She looked back at the screen.

_But be prepared to defend the title next week at hell in a cell. Enjoy the rest of the weekend. _

_-Stephanie._

Not even a week and she has to defend the title she just won at Hell in a Cell. She sighed, nodding replying back to her quickly before the mind began to work up a storm. Once Monday comes around, no one is going to be safe. The divas were going to bashed and Allie…Allie had no choice but to bare it and take it like the woman she is.

Monday should be fun.


	47. What's the worst that I can Say?

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! :3 you rock!

* * *

**Chapter 66: What's the worst that I could say?**

Allie's eyes pulled tighter, curling into the covers before the sound of screaming from the lower level of the house, woke her. "You got to be freaking kidding me!" she grumbled, slowly and carefully getting out of bed. Her feet carried her out of her room, patting against the stainless steel spiral staircase just before her feet touched the coolness of the tile.

The fighting grew louder and Allie sighed. _Why Cam and Sky are at it this early is beyond..._ Her head shook as she made her way to the source of the problem. Her head hazily glanced over to the kitchen area noticing Sky running around out back with his girlfriend than bickering with his brother. She blinked, stopping near the game room door hearing the voices.

"_Why is it that whenever, I spend the night here, you of all people has the problem." _She leaned against the wall, hearing John say. "_Am I not good enough for your standards for Allie?_" Her head lowered slightly. This wasn't the first time she overheard conversations when she wasn't supposed too. Hearing the one with Hunter and Shawn just ate her up of what Shawn wanted while Hunter urged him to let her date John again. _This wasn't going to get any better._ She thought before hearing Cam mock a smirking laugh.

"_Good enough? Oh Johnny boy, I don't know what brownie points you're trying to rack up with Allie but you messed up more lives than I could count even if you do actually care for Allie."_

She was taken back by the way Cam was talking to John. _They were never like this, from the beginning when John and I first started dating, were we?_

"_Why do you care what I've done Cam?" _John asked. _"It's not like I haven't been that innocent. Yes I've messed up more times than I can count with Allie but look, we've been making it through and growing stronger than ever as a couple not to mess with."_

She smiled. Granted she only knew some of his past, thanks to Maria and some clips and news about Rayne but they were still learning as a couple to love each other against their flaws they had to face in their past to finally be together and be the ones they are.

"_Yeah but come on John, is this just a phase that you're into someone who's baggage is no parents and a messed up pass of ex's throughout high school and College?"_ Cam re-countered and there was silence.

She chewed on her lower lip, breathing in lightly as she took a chance of carefully pushing her way into the game room silently as her eyes watched Cam and John just go toe to toe. She didn't know how this would affect her living style. She liked the fact that Cam protected her like a sister and yet she loved the way John was sticking up for her and her decisions. Cam felt like the family she needed as John felt like the life she needed to breathe in and where she needed to be. This only brought her heart to ache just watching the two ready to battle. _Please don't do anything,_ she thought staying quiet until the right time to intervene.

"But the match is not suitable for a diva to compete in," the tone in Cam's voice was brooding in facts. John shook his head, eyes rolling. "She could kill herself. She doesn't belong in that type of environment! She can get the title in a different way!"

She scowled lightly, hearing the comments Cam made. _I AM ready to compete in Hell in a Cell. Hell, I'm going to change the landscape again like Lita and Victoria! _Her arms folded over her chest, glaring at him as John spoke.

"Cam, for the love of god, Allie knows what she's doing!"

"Oh and sneaking around with you is making it better, when," Cam pointed at himself. "I truly believe that Cody would be well suited for Allie better."

She glared at him. How could he say that in front of John when clearly, John has been more of a boyfriend than what Cody has been, ever since they've been placed in a storyline together. "Since I know Cody would've stopped her from doing stupid careless things." She watched Cam grin. "Unlike you."

Her heart skipped watching John's fingers curl into a fist near his side. She knew John was going to throw a bitch fit of talking him down on relationships. Her eyes blinked watching them.

"Don't you dare get into my face and tell me who would be better for Allie, when clearly I'M her boyfriend." John sneered.

"Not my fault you're doing a bad job in protecting…"

John stepped closer to Cam, looking down on him. "I'm supporting HER decision of competing in Hell in a Cell, like the loving boyfriend that I am. Plus Shawn is in her corner too." She watched John glare into his eyes. "And don't you ever, in a million years, pin me against the one I love with a man who only cares for a damn reputation and power."

Her heart warmed. Maybe this second chance of them dating will be the best thing they could ever have done.

"So you're telling me, that you would kiss your bloodied up girlfriend or," Cam paused, knowing it was slowly ticking off the CeNation leader. "What about a broken arm or ankle if she gets through the hellacious match."

She continued to glare at Cam as if she was invisible, yet to the point they could see her standing by the door way. She couldn't help but grin watching John do the same. Sure she's talked to Rebecca about Cam's relationships with a girl from school, but knowing what she did know, seemed to have picked up in John's words.

"Well at least I know she's with me somewhat safe and sound unlike your girlfriend who barely hangs around the hou…" She clasped her hands around her mouth just as she saw Cam strike at her boyfriend.

_Ok enough silence, I have to be seen._ She thought, walking over to them. "Guys," She softly said hearing John smirk and retaliate. Sighing, she heard the skin on skin contact before she spoke up more. "Guys?" Her fingers ran carefully through her hair before going to Cam, pulling him away from John.

"Let go of…"

"Cam, don't!" She took in breath staring at him after hearing John's plea, just watching Cam's fist just inches away from her face. Silence filled the room and throughout the house, as the feeling of her heart stop within minutes. She just stared at the closed fingers feeling everything flash between her eyes. No gun shot or stabbed in the back from a knife, only the wind softly touching her skin. Cam stood there seeing the look on his half-sister's face before her head shook.

"Allie I'm…"

She sniffled lightly, slowly stepping away from him. "Don't," she warned. "I don't want to see you now after the way you jumped at MY boyfriend as well believe that I can't make it out alive in the match up." Her eyes watched him lower his head. "Yeah I've heard EVERYTHING," she gritted out to him. Her body lightly shook as she saw John stare at her holding the side of his face. "And you wonder why I have a problem with you," She looked back at Cam who stared at her. "You control people who shouldn't be controlled at all," She stepped away from him, going to John as she lightly touched the side of his face. Her eyes lowered as she felt her lips soften, staring into his eyes. "Are you ok?" She whispered seeing him nod lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He looked over her head back at Cam who knew he did the damaged. "You?"

She watched his eyes search hers lovingly. Shrugging, her head lowered. "I will be once I'm out of the house," Her eyes glanced over to Cam cold-heartedly before stepping away from John and heading back to her room. She shakily took in breath, raking her hands through her hair as the sound of giggling came from the kitchen.

"Allie, are you…" She looked once to Sky and his girlfriend and looked away.

"Ask your brother, John and I, are getting out of the house," She snapped, running up the steps back to her room, slamming the door shut. Sky looked over to his girlfriend watching the blue streaked strand fall in her face with a hint of black following after.

Sky's girlfriend, Mackenzie, glanced up at the door the girl went through before looking back at her boyfriend, "what's wrong with her?"

Sky shrugged, "I don't know. Do you want to go check up on…" he paused looking over from hearing the game room open and John heading his way to Allie.

"Um is he…" Sky looked over as the blank gaze appeared on his girlfriends face in seeing John Cena. He sighed before looking over to the staircase, seeing John wink and smirk at him before going to his girl. "Yeah it is," he paused looking back at his girl, shake her head and playfully smiled to him. Poking out his tongue he replied, "good news for you, he's dating my," hearing the door close, he continue, "Half sister."

He saw her look at him funny. "Are you sure she's not just a guest sleeping here just to cut hotel expenses before the next…" His head shook as he watched her eyes lower. "Oh then how do you know that she's…"

"It's a long story that I'll have to explain later," He scowled lightly to her.

She grinned before winking playfully, "Well it looks like I don't have a chance with him huh?" She poked out her tongue at him.

"Nope," he folded his arms sighing.

"Baby I was only kidding," Kenzie said lightly going over to her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

He smirked lightly, "I know," Sky moved his arms around, wrapping them around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "We should check up on Cam."

She nodded, lacing her hand with his as they made their way to the game room.

* * *

Cam stood there, slowly looking at his shaky hands. He almost hit his half sister and he would've been the one to blame for the broken nose and the shot Allie's been dreaming of ever since Breaking Point would've been gone. _How would've dad reacted if John said what happened to Allie? _He thought, slowly easing down to the ground, keeping his hands to his face. He heard Shawn say that Allie was known to ease into listening to conversations but he truly didn't think she would've listened to his of how he truly felt about her dating John and competing in the match.

"Look at Allie's phone again, Cam?" His head lifted as his brother and his girlfriend stood in the door way look to him.

He shook his head, glancing away from them. His eyes searched his hands as they still trembled. "I almost hit her," he muttered, rubbing his face. Allie shouldn't be mad at him for trying to protect her from doing the match up and his dislike of John until something changed his mind.

"What did you do?" Kenzie asked as she walked to him. Sky followed suit.

He glanced back to them as they stopped just inches away. "I almost hit Allie," he said softly but loud enough, getting the reaction he expected from them.

"Why?" Sky asked, looking to his girl, just as she stared at Cam.

The older Michaels rolled his eyes, ignoring. "John and I went into rounds and well, he said something about Misty and I hit him."

"Okay so you stuck up for your girlfriend, why was that such a bad…"

"But John, of course retaliated and we started going at it again and yet I heard a faint call from a sneaky Allie only to whip around and stop mere inches away from her face after John told me to stop." He saw the look on Kenzie's face. Normally she sided with them on stuff with it came to Allie but she also knew Misty, which could change in the matter of seconds.

"Cam, you can't keep trying to protect your half sister all the time," He sighed, hearing her explain. He blinked, glancing back at Mackenzie. How did she know that Allie was… "You don't want her to be away from the family because of your over compulsive disorder of protecting the ones you love from danger."

"Kenz, that's not the…" Cam stopped, watching the teen glare at him.

"You drove Misty to go towards some jock," he lowered his head. He'd seen Misty with the football player laughing at whatever the jock said as he walked past. Silence killed him of what happened and yet Allie and Kenzie were right. He was OCD protectiveness over them. "If you ever want to get Misty back," he glanced back to her. "Trust her and ease off of the protective jump, okay?"

He nodded, looking back at the game door, knowing one more person was in the ranks of an ease off from his protectiveness. "And that goes for Allie too, Cam," He glanced to his brother. Sky nodded after the comment Kenzie added.

"I know that but when I try to talk to Misty when she's away from the jock, she runs…" He stopped, as their heads turned, glancing to the doorway as the bell rang through the house and footsteps going towards the front door.

"_Is Cam home?" _ He felt his heart stop, hearing the voice he's longing to be back with again.

* * *

Allie sniffled, lightly looking at the girl. "I'm Misty and I'm sure you didn't know that I was dating Cam, I just…"

"He's home," Allie's head glanced over as John lightly clasped a soft hand on her shoulder smiling to her and to the teen. "You can come in,"

Misty smiled back, nodding her head. "Thank you," She chewed on her lip, blinking before shaking her head. "Um, on second thought," she dug into her back pocket of her jeans, pulling out an envelope handing it to Allie.

Allie's extended arm took the envelope noting the script in Cam's name. "Please give it to him," She looked back at the blonde haired girl noting the sleepless nights she suffered. _She shouldn't have since of the football play…_ Her thoughts stopped as her head tilted lightly noting the slight bruise showing through the make-up area. Her heart ached, knowing what could've happened. "I can't talk to him, he's probably hates me for what I've done,"

John smirked, "Sweetie you have no idea,"

The teen scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Allie's unique eyes rolled, "don't mind my boyfriend," She watched the girl look to her as John laughed. She playfully hit John in the side, continuing "Cam cares enough about you even if there was something's said of you not coming around as much,"

John lightly showed the teen the bruise Cam gave him as he still grinned, "For a guy to take what I said offensively about you, he still seems to care."

Allie saw Misty's eyes widen as she stared at the light hint of bruising. "Cam stood up for me?"

"Yes," even though she was going to hate to say it but Allie knew the felling. "He stuck up and protected his love for you." She looked to John who smiled.

"That's sweet." The teen said, glancing back to the ground. "But I've done things I shouldn't have towards him. I really doubt, he'll…"

Allie handed her note back to the teen. "You never know until you try."

The couple noted the teen shakily take back the note as she looked to Allie. Misty's eyes stared at Allie remembering the sincere and heartwarming feeling she had when talking to Shawn when he was home, when Cam was running a little bit late from waking up late. "You remind me of someone," she said as Allie blinked. "But that doesn't matter, I can't possibly do that I mean I don't know where to be…"

"Misty?"

John and Allie turned, watching Cam just stand there, looking at the one he used to date. Allie glanced back to the teen, whose head shook, glancing to the ground. "I shouldn't have come;" she watched the girl look back up at to her as tears slowly began to form. Allie felt her heart break as she watched the girl book it off of the porch. She blinked feeling wind brush past her as she smiled.

"How long do you think they'll last?" John muttered as Allie continued to watch Cam stop Misty from leaving before she glanced to him.

"I really don't know, if anything," she bit her lip as they looked on, on the teen couple. What she was going to say next, no matter what anyone else thought she felt it in her heart that they were going to be, "forever and always," her eyes looked up into those blue eyes of his. "Just like us."

He smiled, lightly kissing the top of her head. "Nothing is never going to take that away from…" Their cell phones ran in unison, tearing the couple apart. Allie sighed, glancing at the device she pulled out of her front pocket of her jeans.

_1 new message_

_From: Rayne_

_Chica! You're in a week filled worth of training! Be prepared on Tuesday and through out the week until Sunday! ^_~ Your time is gonna be soon sweetie and you're gonna rock it to the fullest!_

_You'll kill it Monday with the promo but for now…You need to come down to the gym and see first hand :P_

_~Rayne: Can you fix my h e a r t 'cause it's d a m a g e d? :\ ~_

She blinked, looking back at John. "What's this about?" Her head tilted just as she saw the smirk. "John."

"What?" He asked, still smiling to her.

"Why am I being beckoned to the training arena to see the cell?" She blinked, folding her arms over her chest before she glanced back outside to Cam and the ex…maybe now girlfriend again?

"Just go, and see what's its about." He watched her glance back at him.

Her eyes stayed the same, in questioning, "You got to be kidding me," his head shook and she sighed. "What was your text about?"

He shrugged, "Just some stuff," he saw her pop a brow. "Goodness woman, don't worry," he heard her scoff, which only made him smile. "You're the one and only for me,"

"Yeah and you got Ashley trying to sink her damn claws in you, so," she looked away from him. "Damn straight that I'm your only one." She muttered, scrunching her face as she kissed the top of her head. "Or you'll see what happened at the Fourth of July party again." He chuckled. "I'm not kidding John, if any funny business is with a chick; I'm going to freaking pitch a bitch fit,"

He began to laugh. Pouting lightly she glared up at him, "It's not funny and I'm not kidding!"

"Mmm," He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close watching the teens come back in for a while. "My woman, feisty for anything," he whispered low against her ear.

Her eyes widened, feeling her heart race. Damn him and using his sexy charm on her into getting flustered. She blinked closing her eyes, getting calm and keeping herself from tossing her to him and crashing her lips on his, pushing him up against the wall and letting her hands slip up under his shirt just to rest against his muscles. _Screw it, I am sexually frustrated! _ Every inch of his body underneath her fingers teasing her from…

"Allie?" She blinked looking over to Cam and Misty stare at her. "You okay?" She nodded, looking behind her noting John leaning against the wall, blinking at her but slowly showing the sly smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Her head shook as she went back up to her room. "Fine," she grumbled hearing the giggles and chuckling. She couldn't handle this façade anymore of waiting until marriage and being this good girl left in the damn group. _It's gonna happen soon, I just don't know when. _

She picked up her duffle bag and her keys to the car. She smiled at the emblem of the keychain before dashing back down the stairs and heading out blowing John a quick kiss goodbye as she unlocked her red Corvette. Tossing her bag to the passenger side, she slipped into the car, starting her car hearing the horse power roar underneath her finger tips before she pulled out of the driveway and to the training arena.


	48. I know you've got something buried

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You rock girl! :3

* * *

**Chapter 67: I know you've got something buried:**

Randy stared at her phone. Mel was in the shower a new number flashed. He knew to trust her enough but something felt wrong still with her and Allie. Why was Allie being so with the wind while Mel turned bitchy and less lovey around him. It was like she controlled of what Allie did or who she dated than what Allie could. _Or Allie just let her since she only had one mission on her mind at the moment._ He thought feeling his head shake, looking at the text starting back at him.

He knew it was wrong to look at another's phone but his dreams lately showed him and John heartbroken while Mel and Allie were with other men.

_From Mitch:_

_I miss you, baby xo_

_Call me ;)_

_-Mitch: Sexy Can I? ;)_

He growled. Seriously? Didn't this dude know who she was dating? This was his ex wife all over again! _She wasn't stupid into sleeping around, was she?_ He thought exiting out of the message, placing her phone back where she left it.

He needed to know the answers. He was not going to wait and hear her say she was done with him after they got married or worst with a child? _Not again, not ever, I will not let my son or daughter live with what Allie's going through. _He thought, listening for the water to turn off. Here he's been worrying too much about Allie and yet hating John –granted he's helped be there for Allie whenever Ashley or Xander got in the way- even though he believed Allie deserved someone better, like Cody. He sighed at that thought. "Hell I was wrong," he mumbled feeling his phone vibrate against his hip. He slipped his hand into his pocket, gripping his phone getting to the message.

From John.

_Dude, seriously? Can't you see that I love Allie dearly? But if you must ask about Allie and I, come down to the training arena to see. I swear she's going to be the death of me…but in a good way. :]_

_-John: She's a dream and she's all I ever need :] Lovin AMD-_

He shook his head, nodding typing back to him an answer as the shower killed off. _Time to ask,_ he slipped his phone back into his pocket, turning around seeing Mel stare at him.

"Hi sweetie!" Mel smiled sweetly, walking toward him.

He turned the smile, feeling her lips press lightly against his cheek. "So um, I know this is kind of late now but," he pulled away from her. "What is really going on in your life?"

She blinked, appalled of what she heard from him. "What do you mean?" She asked watching those eyes grow cold.

"Ok, better question, what do you have on Allie that you've been controlling her life from the time she and her mother have gone at it?" He watched her continue to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still confused.

He smirked, shaking his head, "what is with the twelve dead roses that you and Allie have?" He asked a different question, watching those eyes glare back at him before her head looked away. "Well I guess there's an answer then, but still, Melissa, I want to kno…"

"What else is there for you to know!" She seethed, glaring back at him. "I told you what went down. They were past boyfriends who couldn't get the job done!"

"And what about Allie's dozen dead roses, huh?" His arms folded across his chest. "Were they the ones that she was placed up in, because you felt alone in dating someone and tagged her along which led to a few months until you moved on and made her do the same?"

Mel felt her eye twitch. "What the hell has gotten into…"

His eyes closed, arms going to his side letting his fingers curl into tight fists at his side. "Who in the hell is Mitch?" He asked one last time, looking at her noting the pissed off look.

"You went through my phone?" Her voice rose and that was the queue he wanted. "I thought you were smarter than…"

"I am smarter than that Mel!" He felt his jaw lock, looking away from her. "I just thought you were smart enough to not pull what my ex wife did." He went to his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder watching her stare at him. "You caught me okay, I looked through your phone because I saw it flash and wondered if it was Allie and it was a guy…"

"How do you know it's not a girl with the same damn name?" She gritted, glaring at him. She thought she could trust him with anything and that could be her phone. She watched him stare back at her. "Feel stupid now huh?"

"But what if, one of those nights when I wasn't with you, you were out and hooked up with a guy," he sighed, shaking his head. He stared at her, "I thought about things that made me look back at Allie."

"Great! You're thinking about her." Mel said bitterly folding her arms, breaking the eye contact from him. "Make me feel worst than it's all ready been, thanks."

He nodded, pointing at her lightly, "it's that attitude that I don't know if I want my child to go through," He started to leave, just catching a glimpse of her eyes look back at him. "Yeah I said it, child. Hell I HAD intentions of marrying you soon but," he paused as she looked away from him. "Until I know all your baggage, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"And what about you? How many girls have you been…" She looked back at him as he gave her a cold glare.

"Plenty but the two I remember the most was Anna," He watched her eyes narrow. "Surprised?" Her head nodded, he continued. "Of course that happened twice. Once when we were in high school before she moved out to California the next month," he paused shaking his head once more. "And when I was in the high road of my life in 2005 before I met my ex wife and well Anna and I had a short fling," he watched her lower her head. "Apparently some chick wrecked her marriage with Scott and…"

"Broke his heart, by flirting with another guy." Mel looked back at Randy watching his head shake. "Randy, please, it was when Allie was gone, on the road with Xander just to help raise Jodi at the time, I didn't know bet…"

"So it was you,"

"Randy,"

He scoffed lightly, "and the roses?" He questioned again.

"Yes but I…"

"You don't have to say any more," he walked up to her, towering over her as he sneered. "Seems so perfectly clear on why Allie is jumping down your case for actually having a chance in loving someone than have another person control it for her." He watched Mel, sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall behind him. "You just can't be happy for once in your life of knowing that your best friend might be drifting away from you."

"Stop please," she muttered; slowly looking up to the man, she didn't know to call her boyfriend or a complete stranger of who she thought loved her. _Or had loved me._ She blinked staring back at the wall in front of her.

He stepped away from her, knowing the truth was sinking in of what she was thinking, finally. "Well, when you finally figured shit out, let me know," he turned on his heel walking out. "I'll be hanging out with John today."

She watched him leave. She should've held onto him but probably knew the damage was already done. "But he's with…"

"Don't care, at lease she and John are working out their differences!" She flinched at the tone of his voice and the door slamming shut. She sighed out lightly, bringing her hands to her face letting her mind wonder.

**Confessions in Hell:**

"Holy Skillet!" Rayne and Adam turned, catching the wide eyed doe and Bambi stare from Allie, as John followed suit. Rayne giggled lightly, as Allie drew closer to the cage. "It wasn't that big before."

"Allie, I'm sure they changed since you've seen it last." Adam assured, watching his birthday twin look at him.

"But that was in '97 and '04ish when I thought the cell was normal!" Allie's eyes looked back at the cell. "There's no way in hell I'm risking my neck at the top of that thing!"

John's eyes widened, looking at his girl. "Ah, that's the point, plus I would like to see my girl in one piece," seeing her head glance over to him, as she smiled. "Instead of pieces, please."

"Uh-huh, sure it is," she leaned up close to him. She searched his eyes, whispering, "But I'm glad you care, I love you." Watching his head nod, she kissed his lips lightly before pulling away.

"I love you too," He said as she stopped, glancing over to Rayne and Adam before hearing her ask, "Can I ah…"

"You can bask in the glory and plan your strategy of how it's going to go in your favor." Rayne said.

"Just no moves yet," Adam added, glaring at her lightly.

Allie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Like I was going to pull off superman and fly everywhere."

"Oh you mean super Cena," Her eyes widened, glancing over John's shoulder to the new person walk to them. John whipped around, watching Randy grin, walking toward them. "Tell your woman to chill out John, she should know I'm kidding."

Her head shook, rolling her eyes again, "Screw you, Orton." She brought her attention back to the cell in front of her as she started to walk toward it.

"Love you too, sis," he mocked back watching John's eyes glare at him. "Chill out dude, I know she's yours."

"Boys, relax," Rayne calmly said, looking at the cell, noting Allie's cautious motives. "It's not going to bite Allie." She called to the girl as those eyes looked to her.

"I know, I'm just trying to process everything n…ow!" She squeaked near the end, whipping around, wrapping her arms around her waist glaring at a sneaky laughing Adam.

"Honey," Rayne shook her head as he came back to her side. "Don't scare Allie," she gave him a pleading look still hearing him laugh.

"But it was funny!" Adam answered still laughing.

Randy's head tilted to the side, dropping his back to his feet. "Why is she near hell in a cell?" He questioned, now worried for Allie.

"She has something planned," John replied to him, trying to keep Allie sane from psyching herself out of not wanting to go through the match up. Just watching Allie calm herself down from deep breaths she took in, before her feet carried her through the frame door and walked around the side.

"But she could get…"

Allie paused, closing her eyes. She couldn't have negative words hold her back. "If you're not with me in positive motives I have, then get the fuck out and go back to Mel, Randy." Randy stopped, when he heard the bitterness in her voice. "It's bad enough that I have to live through her, protecting what I did, what I drank, or who I went out with," he glanced over to John as he nodded.

_So the truth comes out,_ he thought looking back to Allie. To him, she looked lost or in a trance of being in that cell. She continued, "She always had the motherly vibe in protecting me and I hated every single bit of it! I'm older than her by five months and she treats me more like a freaking Daughter than an adopted sister!" Every step she took around the ring and by the cell, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to love Mel like he has been doing but with the text and the answers she finally told him, time was fully going to show it's true fate when the real question was still hanging in the wings of the future.

"She thinks she can take over where my mother left off," Allie glanced through the doorway, before she let her arm extended out, fingers gripping the chain linked surface. Jagged, yet cold, her eyes glanced up the door. _The Demon crew won't know what hit them til next week._ A sly and twisted smile formed her lips, just picturing Ashley's face plastered up against the wall. "She has another thing coming to her!"

Rayne, Adam, John and Randy flinched from the rattling of the chain links. Who knew Allie had all this anger boiled up inside her, they couldn't help but look at each other lost in wonder. John stared at her slowly walking over to the cell wall. "What has become of Allie to let go so much hate," Rayne questioned, glancing back as cell as Allie slid into the ring, looking up at the ceiling as she sat cross-legged staring off into space.

"And I thought Mel's confession was bad," Randy mumbled, looking back to Allie.

"It doesn't help that Cam almost struck at her earlier today," John said lightly as the three of them looked at him.

"Shawn's oldest son?" Adam questioned. John nodded, glancing back into the ring watching Allie's fingers trace her forehead and temple. "Why would he…"

"Just trying to protect her from doing this match up," John answered glancing over to Randy as he glared. "What?"

"She's competing in this?" John nodded again. "What the hell is wrong with you! I wouldn't place Mel in that type of…"

"She's going to be fine Randy," Rayne barked, watching the viper look at him. "I'm going to help her prepare for this," She glared at him. "So back off and let her do her thing." She blinked seeing him stare at her before looking away picking up his bag and heading away from the scene. She sighed feeling her heart race. Even though she was going to help, along with Adam, Allie still needed two more people in helping her know what to do in this setting. _Gotta call in the originators, _she pulled out her phone, texting away at the ones who needed to be here when she began to train Allie for her biggest match of the month.


	49. Choose Your Fate

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You so epically rock! :3

* * *

**Chapter 68: Choose Your Fate**

A few hours later, Rayne sat there, watching Adam, Randy and John teach some of the basics of what to do and what not to do for Allie while working the Cell. She studied Allie's fascination of moves the guys where showing her, but still knew in her heart, that Allie needed more pointers and tips. She sighed, glancing at her phone, waiting for Mark's reply back and yet still no answer from the phenom. _That's it, I'm calling him,_ She thought, hearing one of the guys yell out in pain. Her eyes darted back to the ring for the moment before Allie rolled on her side, propping up into a side stance eying her pray. Shaking her head, she smirked. Allie had skills that she probably didn't know about until she got here and yet, she's taking it out on Randy. _I feel so bad if Mel stepped in and saw her boyfriend get beat up by her friend. _

Rayne's head tilted, hearing the ringing continue throughout the time in seeing Allie working well with the group of guys. Watching her slide back into the ring, Adam followed getting to his feet before a wicked high energy drop kick as her man crashed back to the mat. _Damn, Allie's chill with the mo…_After a few rings, she heard the line pick up. "Hey Ma…"

"_It's April,_" her skin felt cold, hearing the voice of her loves ex answer the phone. _What is she doing there?_ "_Who is this?"_

Her eyes rolled, frowning lightly watching John lift Adam back to his feet as Allie giggled uncontrollably. "It's Rayne, calling for your father." She answered back in her nicest way possible.

"_And you beckon him because…"_

"And you have to be a smart ass bitch because?" Rayne retorted getting a light giggle from April.

"_Nice one," _She heard back, before the daughter of Darkness questioned her. _"So you calling dad was a good idea because…" _Her head tilted back, letting out a light groan, shaking her head.

"Look I was just seeing if your dad was around, and I guess I got my answer so I'll just call him late…"

"_Rayne, why are you seriously calling Taker?" _How was she going to explain this one to the wife of her own ex, who was plotting against her and Allie? _But sleeping with the damn playboy bunny that is April's best friend._ She shook her head. She didn't want anyone in the damn demon crew know about the plot Allie had against Ashley. _"If this is about the demon crew, you should know that I'm out of it for a while since Xander kicked me out remember."_

She looked away. She did remember that day clearly when Xander dropped her off at her and Adam's locker room. She felt sorry for her lightly of Xander kicking her out but she didn't know. Did she-could she truly trust April with what she was going to say? "I just wondered if…"

"_Is it about Allie's plan against Ash?"_ She blinked. April knew about the plot but why? _"If it is, I can possibly help her better than the guys,"_

Rayne scoffed, "really, how so will you help Allie better than the guys?" She questioned now sort of ticked off.

"_Daddy dearest told me Raynie." _Rayne growled lowly at the name April just called her. _"And since I happened to have been in matches that involved a cage before, I think some Diva support would do," _She glanced back to the ring, seeing Allie and John teaming up against Randy and Adam. John said that Allie was good in learning from the guys, and was slowly warming up in working with Maria here and there. But again, with this thing with Xander she couldn't really trust April to the full… _"I'll have Maria and Anna with me," _She heard April's voice say to her. "_And if she isn't comfortable with more diva's around her then John can stick around too,"_

"What's the catch?" Rayne asked annoyed.

"_No catch besides wanting to destroy Ashley's rein of a week,"_ April voice said waiting for a reply back.

Rayne looked back to the cell as Allie tumbled on the mat, from a hip toss John performed. April was right though. Allie did need a point of view to understand the sequences, _and if I didn't have a damn restriction, I would be in there showing her how to handle the cell and the walls. _She thought closing her eyes. "Fine April, you can help and that's fine too with Anna and Maria being with you," she said.

"_Ok so I'll ask her possibly tomorrow when she's at the show." _She heard April say, before watching Allie wrap her legs tightly around Randy's neck, watching the superstar slowly drop to his knees

"Alright, alright Al's I give," Randy whispered lightly. John went over to her, carefully unwrapped his girl from Randy as he fell to the mat.

"_Alrighty then, I shall wait for the announcement from miss dream, then I shall offer her my services,_" April said over the phone. Rayne shook her head. Granted she was willing in giving April the ok to help Allie but she didn't know how well it was gonna turn out. _"you'll hear from me when she okay's the offer to get more deets on how it's gonna go_."

"Ok," Rayne said.

"_Geez, don't have to be all happy about it_," April smirked; Rayne rolled her eyes. _"well I gotta go, tootles Raynie"_Rayne growled lightly over the phone hearing the name again before the click from the other line died. No matter what April had said to her, she was still gonna be there, watching Allie just in case something went wrong.

* * *

Cody sat there, staring at the glass in front of him as the condensation slid down to the napkin. He didn't know why he agreed to this, or why he turned on his brothers-legacy of course-but the thought of helping a man so vile and cruel in having Allie be with him instead of John seemed perfect. _Come on where are…_he glanced up in time to see the man walk toward him.

"I'm surprised Randy and Ted aren't here, Rhodes." Xander mused softly as he sat across the second generation superstar watching those eyes question him. "What?"

"Ted is with Maria and Randy's with Mel," Cody bit out bitterly, looking away from him. "And what takes you almost 2 hours to finally get..."

"I had issues of my own to take care of," Xander leaned back in his seat. "Why the sudden urge of now asking for my services?" He glanced at him. This was odd of seeing a guy who swore up and down that protecting randy was the best idea for the group, 'but it might be good, if it has something to do with...'

"I need help with Allie," bingo, there was his answer. Xander smirked, nodding his answer just a hint of a laugh started. "Don't laugh at me Xander," he saw Cody glare at him.

"Really?" he asked watching Cody nod his head. "You do know what I'm doing right, in making her life a living hell at the moment."

"I know," Cody hesitated for a bit. "But I just can't help to know that she is still in love with John and possibly hanging around him as we speak."

Xander stared at him. And he knew it was true. Something about that damn Dreamer isn't fully, understanding correctly and he needed it to be put into motion. "I see," he replied with an understanding look, leaning back in his chair again. What else could he threaten her with that...

"I don't mean to be overly protective of her but I don't want her to get her heartbroken again and again and..."

"Cody if you have something lined up for her, then don't worry about it," he closed his eyes still leaning back on the edges of the chair. "She and John will be away shortly after Ashley sinks her claws into him."

Cody smirked, "yeah of course," Xander looked back at the now cocky superstar. "You might not like it but I could care less."

"Well by the sounds of how you act around Mel and Legacy as well of Allie, you wanna be just like me and destroy Allie's life." Xander grinned leaning back onto the table looking him in the eye. "Ain't that right Rhodie?"

Cody glared at him. _No wonder I hate him, _he thought, rolling his eyes. "You are an ass."

"Thank you," Xander mused back at the superstar, "Your point please?"

"My point," Cody grounded his teeth, hands pressing against the table. "Is that you keep your little play thing at bay in getting John and forcing Allie to me."

Xander blinked, watching the man. Did he seriously call Ashley his plaything? He smirked. "Well, I'll continue my best but don't assume you'll keep Allie dear away from Super Cena." He insisted, as he began to stand. Just staring at Cody, he knew something was going to happen to him either now or into the near future.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody seethed, staring at the younger brother.

He shrugged, smirking slyly, "nothing, I just would hate to see you get hurt by a Scorpio when they mess with other people's emotions."

"Oh, so that means act like you?" Cody smirked watching him glare.

"And you can fuck off," Xander flipped him off, signaling his goodbye. He felt the vein against his hair throb. Cody insulted him but he knew more about Rayne, as well of knowing about Allie. Granted that their signs were both Scorpio, Allie was the calm one in things when clearly he was more sexually charged, party goer and plotted against the ones he wasn't finished with. _And no matter of what Cody has for Allie, I'll be one step ahead of them regardless. _He slipped out of the restaurant making his way back to his hotel.

Cody growled, watching after him. What in the hell possessed him into talking to Xander for help? He and Ted had sworn off his help for Randy when he was trying to take over Legacy. Why in the hell was he looking for it now? _Was it because Allie toyed with my emotions, just like what Xander said?_ He thought as he looked back in front of him staring at the others mingling about in the room with friends, lovers or family enjoying their time together. He sat back, tossing his head up staring into space. Was he really wasting his time for a girl, he knows still loves a man that hurt her one too many times?

* * *

Mel stared at her cell phone. Her fingers scrolled through the messages seeing the short replies from Allie over the past few weeks when trying to talk to her. She truly did mess things up. She had this motherly instinct that kicked in fast when stuff was going down between Allie and her mother. _And I think I drove them apart that led to what happened in the summer. _Doubt slowly weighed down on her. She never meant to cause her and her Mother to stop talking to her but with the way Allie kept talking about what her Mother did and tried to control her life and all she did was help try to get a better understanding of her best friend's life.

"And now I'm doing the same thing with Randy," she muttered, slowly lowering her head, tossing the phone further from her on the bed as she chewed on her lower lip. Why was she so crude to the one she loved? '_When I HAD intentions on marrying you soon,' _her eyes pulled tighter at the angered voice Randy had. '_And with this attitude you have, I don't know if I want my child to go through,' _his voice continued to grow with venom as her head shook. She knew what he was talking about and knew it was the truth. If she continued like this, she would be at odds with her son or daughter just like Allie had with her mother. She sighed, picking up her phone, looking back at the message Randy looked at.

_I miss you baby, xo_

_Call me ;)_

_-Mitch: Sexy Can I? ;)_

Sniffling lightly, she replied back, '_I'm sorry, but I can't. I hope you can understand. I have an amazing boyfriend and I don't feel like being the old me and jump from one guy to the next._

_Mel: He's the only one for me –RKO- _

She watched her message send off before she went into a new conversation and wrote another. Her eyes darted as she continued to type out what she felt and needed to fix between her best friend and the guy she was truly madly and deeply in love with. She jumped feeling her phone vibrate in her hands, even in mid-texting Mitch had bad timing.

From Mitch:

_Meh, fine. It's not like I liked you that much anyway ;) You were something I couldn't have. Good Luck with your boyfriend._

_-Mitch: Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but just remember you tried your best –Stacy, My Darling, I am forever yours to hold-_

She smiled lightly just as she read the sig. Granted, Stacy was the cause of Xander and Allie's break up; he found someone who truly loved him more than what she could possibly ever do. Mitch truly wasn't the bad guy who tried to break off a relationship. Even if the guy was hot. He was just truly another guy who was being there for her when she needed it since her best friend wasn't talking to her and with what Randy did just broke her. Well this was the first time she talked to Mitch in a while, but why did she know that Randy would run to Allie and inform her of what she had said? Her eyes rolled. Mitch wasn't all that bad, granted that he's in Xander's band but they still had feelings for each other. They just never grew fond of each other in front of Xan and Allie at the time when those two were together but hell, even she knew two Scorpios dating was a tornado ready to happen. Always butting heads and not agreeing with what each other said but then it got ugly after Allie found out about Stacy and Xander hooking up.

_Thanks bro, I owe ya one. Stay out of trouble ;-P_

_Mel: He's the only one for me –RKO-_

She watched that message head off back to him before going back to Allie's long ended message;

_Sissy please we need to talk. Granted we haven't seen eye to eye lately but we need to get through Xander's plan together as a whole crew, a team, not just alone._

_Monday, DX's locker room. Hash it out?_

_Love ya like a Sis: Mel xo_

After seeing it send, she stood slipping her phone into her back pocket. Grabbing her keycard off the small end table next to bathroom, she went towards the door, pulling it open only to come face to face with the man she loved, sweaty and shocked in seeing the door open so quickly. Her breath caught, seeing him just stare at her like he did when they first met. "Randy," she softly said to him, moving out of the way as he stepped in, ignoring her completely. She sighed, nodding, "and you're still mad I see," she added looking back to him as he had his back to her. "I guess I would probably have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Her head shook lightly as she scuffed the ground. "I should've told you about how I acted ahead of time, when we started to date but I didn't know you would look to see."

His head turned, glancing over his shoulder glancing at her. He heard sorrow and pity as well of forgiveness in her tone. "Mitch wasn't a girl," then his heart sank. "A guy and in Xander's band. Allie brought the crew back to our place at the time when she and Xander dated and Mitch and I hit it off right away but things between her and Xander started to fall apart and we didn't feel like…"

"So you were seeing him." He spoke to him finally watching those eyes of hers glare to him.

"No! I was never seeing him if you were even paying attention to what I was saying or going to say," she watched him cringe lightly looking away from her. "Once the drastic Hurricane Scorpios broke up, we both agreed that it would be better if we just stayed friends anyway." She looked down to her pocket, pulling out her phone, and stared at the screen. "The feelings for him are neutral while I'm willing to give you," she looked back at him seeing him look back. "Everything, my life, body and soul to us to our relationship."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "like I'm supposed to believe in…" His hands went up in the air turning slightly as her phone hit his hand. He blinked bringing his hands lower to his chest looking at her phone before looking back at her. "What…"

"Just look at it," she answered turning on her heel. "You'll see my message I sent to Allie as well of my replies back to Mitch." She lowered her head. "If you need me I'll be probably chilling with Natalya and Beth." She left the room, closing the door behind her holding it close. Her tongue lightly stuck out pulling her eyes shut before she left the room. Randy should believe her now. Her phone was in his hands and if any guy decided to reply to her, he could answer.

Randy stood there, as the door closed. Mel seemed different. He blinked once more glancing down at her phone as it lit up. He scowled lowly as he saw the message.

From Star (Allie):

_-Rolls eyes- ok fine, whatever, I'll meet you then._

_~Allie: Love and Dreams are forever more –JFAC~_

He smiled at Allie's message but shook his head. Allie was still probably pissed off at what she's done. Hell after hearing her confess what she did while she was surveying the cell structure who knew what could happen between them when they met back up and talked. _But at least Allie's gonna try and rekindle their friendship. _He thought before going through and see what she and Mitch wrote to each other. _And I know this is so bad of me going through her phone again,_ he felt weird doing it but this was a trust issue he had and with his ex-wife divorce him for another guy, he couldn't have that happen to a girl he truly fell for once she stepped into the company. He scrolled to the second message from Mitch and looked over what he sent to her. As he read the message, his heart began to break. _'You were something that I couldn't have,' _

How dare he say that to her? She would be something he could have had but let go for someone better to treat her right. He sighed, looking back down to the message reading the last of what he said. _'Good luck with your boyfriend.'_ He should've known better, by the way she acted a few moments ago when he came back to the hotel after practicing with Allie while in hell in a cell. His head shook, slipping her phone into his pocket with his as he booked it out of the room.

His heart raced, he wanted his girl back and wanted to talk face to face fully before she spent the night with the girls she said she was going to hang with. Rounding the corner, his eyes caught Mel, talking to Beth before they both walked into the elevator. "Melissa wait," he called out to her, watching her head turn, looking back at him before looking back at Beth who nodded and slipped in, leaving them, just so they could be alone.

He watched her look back to him, "Randy I am so sorry for…" he took long strides up to her, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her into a deep romantic kiss. He smiled while kissing her as she wrapped those slender and toned arms around loosely around his neck as she moved closer to him, deepening the kiss. Hearing her hum softly, she pulled away, letting his forehead rest lightly against hers. "That was a best forgive me kiss."

He grinned, smirking, "Well, I have to," his nose brushed up against her hearing a light giggle. "I would be lost without you by my side." He watched her cheeks blush. "Please elaborate more with what happened between you and Mitch." He saw her eyes widen. "I won't bitch or squawk until you get done with your story." He smiled sweetly to her watching her eyes roll playfully and giggle.

She nodded, smiling again, "All right on two conditions,"

"And those would be…" He watched her lean up close to him.

"You give amazing back rubs," She whispered to him, watching those eyes question her. She pouted lightly batting her eyes lightly hearing him chuckle softly.

"All right, is my baby a little worked up after all this arguments?" He winked giving her a sexy grin.

"Yes, I am."

"And what would condition number two be?" He questioned semi-knowing but still wanted her to ask him.

"You'll get something in return." She winked back, grinning as she took his hand and went back to their room. "You know I would do anything for you, honey."

He smiled. Of course she would do anything for him. He knew that now and will always know. The night was going to be better with her instead of leaving it just as the fight. The night was still young for a little bit of fun in their life.


	50. We Won't Back Down

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used through out the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You epically reek of awesomeness chica! :3

* * *

**Chapter 69: We Won't Back Down by Escape The Fate**

Monday rolled around as Allie sat in DX's locker room watching Shawn walk in with a plate of food for them. She smiled, taking the dish out of his hands, curling her legs under her on the couch. "So," she heard Shawn begin. "You excited for your challenge to Ashley in a week?"

She nodded, picking up one of the cut finger sandwiches. Blinking, she stared at it, then back at him as he continued to munch on his food. She glanced away just as he looked at her. She couldn't help but feel like she should say to Shawn about being her father. Her eyes closed, placing her food on the armrest, glancing back at him as he blinked. "Yes Allie?"

She smiled softly cupping the side of her face. "Do you feel like," she paused trying to find the right words to say. "You know there's something missing in your life but you just don't know how it may fit or react?" She watched him blink, staring at her before glancing down at his plate.

"What do you mean, Allie?" He questioned back to her.

She sighed, "I don't know, I just wondered how you might have thought of it, really." She watched him bob his head. And just like that, there was silence between them again. Shawn knew exactly what she was getting to but he didn't know what to say or how to ask her. He watched her stare at him as if there was something else she wanted to say or ask him.

"Yes?"

Her head shook, "it's silly really," she replied looking back at her plate as she began poking at the food.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He watched those eyes bulge out of her head.

"No!" her head shook as he chuckled. "Why would you think…"

"Allie, you're picking at your food as if you don't want it," he pointed, watching her glance to it again, sighing. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "I don't know."

"Then why are you…" Shawn stopped, glancing over to the doorframe as the locker room door opened as the father son duo grace their presence. He glanced back over to Allie just as Alexis plopped down beside her.

"Bonjour Cherie et Monsieur," the French in Alexis's voice rang out to Shawn, just as Allie giggled and curl into his side. Shawn watched Hunter's son show him a cheeky grin once his best friend snuggled into his chest.

"Impressive Alexis," Hunter replied in awe as he looked over to Shawn. "So what's going on?"

Shawn shrugged, watching Allie glance down at Alexis's pants, seeing the tip of her finger just doodle into the fabric. "Nothing much just…"

"Stuff," Allie murmured softly, glancing up to Hunter as he looked down to her.

"Stuff huh?" Hunter looked back at Shawn. Seeing the glare in his friend's eyes, he knew better than to have asked the situation between the two when Allie was still in the room. "What kind of stuff?" He winked still questioning.

"Just nothing that was important." Shawn answered looking back at Allie seeing the slight smile.

"Really, that's it?" Shawn nodded. "Well that's a bore." He chuckled at Hunter's comment.

Allie giggled at the lame attempt Hunter tried to use in getting information out. "And what are you laughing about?" She blinked looking at him.

"Nothing just…"

"Dad, leave Al's alone," She grinned hearing Alexis stood up for her. "I'm sure they talked more for her first ever hell in a cell match up against Ashley," she looked up at him, just as his fingers lightly threaded through her hair. Sighing softly, her eyes closed. Moving her head, she lightly let her jaw rest over his thigh just above his kneecap. It felt nice in having someone wait on her. She felt her eyes flutter, blinking just as his fingers lightly massaged her shoulders, digging into her skin. "Oh my goddess," she lightly moaned out, hearing hunter burst into laughter.

"Dad," Alexis glared, shaking his head as he continued.

"I'm sor-sorry." Hunter continued to laugh not knowing Shawn stood next to him. "But I swear, if you weren't friends, I would've guessed you two were f…"

Shawn smacked him in the chest, glaring at him. "Hush now," he watched Hunter heave slightly just as he held his chest. "Allie is just probably stressing and has a few knots that need to get out."

"And John couldn't do it for her?" Hunter wheezed out hard, trying to catch his breath. "Damn, Shawn that hurt!"

Shawn and Alexis rolled their eyes. Alex though, leaned forward close to his best friend as Shawn continued to bitch –or what sounded like bitching out- his best friend. Hearing Allie let out a soft groan echo against her throat. He smirked, "Al's, why are you so tense?" He questioned feeling her shrug as the eldest superstars in the room continued to argue about Allie.

"Meeting with Mel about some…" She paused as her eyes rolled in the back of her head just as he hit another tight knot. "Wow! Alex, when did you learn to do this?"

He chuckled lightly, "ah duh, remember, single mother, two or three jobs and in need of massages depending on jobs?" He answered her, letting the muscles in her shoulders relax, letting his hands chop across and down her spine.

"Oh yeah," she dragged out a giggle as the motion he sent, vibrated against her bones. "God, I missed you!"

He smiled, stopping watching his best friend now sit up blinking those eyes at him, smiling back. "Can you teach John some of your magic?" He laughed out loud.

"If only you can be the example for him to know," he winked, pulling his friend into a hug and not letting go.

She giggled, kissing his cheek before poking her tongue out at him. Her eyes glanced back to Shawn and Hunter as they looked back at them. "So you still need training, huh?" She nodded at Shawn's question.

"Do you think you'll be ready for an 8am wake up training session?" Hunter asked, being serious. He watched her stare back at him. "Allie,"

"Can it be later at night?" She questioned, giving them a look. She watched Shawn and Hunter glance at each other.

"Tuesday yes, but for the rest of the week leading up to Sunday, AM missy until your body can't take no…"

"Hunter," Shawn glared back at him.

"Fine," Hunter groaned, rolling his eyes. "Tuesday night train, Wednesday cardio, Thursday training as well of an outfit fitting, Friday AM Training and press pict…"

"Why is Allie doing so much?" Hunter let out a frustrated groan as they looked over to the door, finding Mel stand there just as she closed it behind her.

Alexis grinned, leaning back against the couch. "Looked what the cat dragged in," he watched Mel's eyes glare at him. He grinned a cheeky grin. "Hiya Melmo," winking he poked out his tongue just as she tackled him.

"Don't call me that!" Allie jumped away, standing next to the guys just watching Mel and Alexis go into a tickling match and noting Mel losing. She blinked, slowly looking over to Hunter seeing the glare.

"What?"

"You're going to get a full run down of what's going to happen later this week." He scolded watching Allie roll her eyes looking to Shawn.

"Yeah I know," She said watching Mel and Alexis hug it out. She sighed hearing Hunter groan again getting ready to go off on her because of her tone.

"Don't you get snippy with…"

"Hunter!" Shawn moved in front of Allie, protecting her from his friend's pestering. "Just shush for a bit ok? I'm watching her and I'll inform her of what needs to be done." Watching Hunter nod, he rested easily but noted the glare he tossed to him before looking back at Allie.

"You," She blinked, watching Hunter point at Shawn. Her head tilted to the side, watching Shawn casually look over to her, smirking and looking back at him to see Hunter shake his head, backing down. "You know what you need do, Shawn."

"I know," Shawn answered, watching Mel look over to them. He knew what was coming. He sighed, turning to Allie. "If anything happens, let me know, okay?"

Allie nodded, hugging Shawn for the semi-last time. Pulling away, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watching Alexis nod, getting off up the couch standing next to Hunter, looking back at her. "Don't kill Melmo?" he said winking, poking his out his tongue. She rolled her eyes laughing lightly as she heard Mel gripe about the name.

"I won't," she said. Frowning, she glared at Hunter as he ruffled her hair. "Just go, I'll be fine!" She snipped, shooing the team out of the room.

Hunter chuckled, rolling his eyes as he, Shawn and Alexis left the room. Allie watched the door close before her eyes glanced to Mel. The whole thing with her and everyone else knowing of the similarities with Shawn bugged her. "You asked to meet, so," she paused letting her arm circle around the room, "We're alone, talk."

Mel's eyes rolled, hearing the tone in her friend's voice. "No, hey how are you, Mel?" She questioned but saw the annoyance in her friend's eyes.

Allie folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her. "You're really pushing it Mel," she heard her sigh, glancing away from staring at her. "I'm serious. What is so important that you had to ask me to talk when all we do is fight?" Her head tilted to the side just as Mel looked back her. "If I had know that once we got in here, that it would change us as friends, then…"

"I'm sorry," she blinked. Did she head Mel right? She was sorry? Why was she… "I should've just been there as your venting outlet when you were fighting with your Mother." Her eyes lowered, glancing to the floor. Allie remembered the talks Mel told her to do and say to her Mother. Hell, Mel was the reason why she moved out of her Mother's place in the first place. "And with the guys," her eyes glanced back up to her friend. "I should've asked how you felt about the person before I asked you if you were ready to move on to someone else."

Allie sighed, slowly going to the ground thinking about those roses. Michael. Jason. Steven. Brian. Paul. Stephan. Chad. Adrian. Mark. Kendal. Nick. Xander. All of them were Mel's doing. Most of them weren't as bad but she let Mel control her life. Xander though –he was a different story. She thought he was amazing and everything was fine until that Chick –Stacy, came into the picture and now she was slowly getting back with the man she loved no matter who else was trying to get rid of it.

"Randy snapped me back into reality after he looked at one message that Mitch sent me," She blinked, hearing Mel continue talk. Her hands pushed to the ground slowly getting back on her feet. Mitch? Her head tilted again as her eyes glared to her._ So she was also hooking up with one of Xander's band floozies when I was Xander._ She stayed silent as Mel continued. "And I just wanted to clear and clean up the…"

"Clean up what Mel," Mel blinked as Allie cut her off again, "the air between us?" She nodded, as Allie questioned her.

The brunette pink streaked haired diva rolled her eyes. "Why now? Why not sooner, like…" Allie paused, glancing to her finger nails before looking back at her friend. "I don't know when you basically took over my life from the beginning once I moved in with you!"

Mel's head lowered, "What has gotten into you that you're being such a…"

"No Mel," Allie stepped in again, glaring back at her. "The better question is why or when were you going to tell me about Shawn?" She watched Mel just stare at her.

"What are you talking about?" Allie let out tried some groan, shaking her head. "I'm serious Allie what do you…"

"Meaning, Shawn as my father!" Mel blinked, hearing her finally say those words.

"How did you…"

Allie scoffed, "You knew and you weren't going to tell me!" Allie screamed at her, turning her back to the so called friend of hers. Her body began to shake. This was why she was afraid to say anything to him, if he thought she was delusional in thinking that.

"Allie," her eyes pulled shut, just as Mel's hand rested on her shoulder. "How did you find out that I knew?" Her voice was calm and sweet. Allie fought the nerve to whip around and just slap her. She just breathed in slowly through the nose, staying calm as she looked in front at the wall in front of her.

"Oh you know, just finding out when you and Randy were telling Jay, Lara, Cassie and Dave about it when I was on the phone with Vince, trying to tell him about what Xander had planned for me." She answered calmly, before moving around, facing her. "Why didn't you or one of our crew, tell me?"

Mel stared at her friend. The hurt in her eyes said something. The trust they had was lost, but could possibly be rebuilt if they ended this hate they had against each other. She sighed, I don't know," Allie's eye grew fierce. "As I mean I don't know how you would've felt on it if we did say something to you Al's." She watched Allie go back to the couch, sitting down cupping her head as she just stared at the ground. "When you were with you're with your mother, you were intent of finding your father and with everyone knowing-watching the similarities you and Shawn have, we all thought it would be best if you continued in fighting him yourself."

"Yet," Allie looked back at her. "You still hit it from me!" She stood back on her feet. "A friend doesn't do that shit unless it is completely dangerous for the both of us!"

"So…" Allie stared at her before glancing back down at the food that wasn't being touched. She extended out, picking up the finger food sandwich, tossing it to Mel, who flinched. "What did you want me to…"

"I wanted you to freaking say the damn truth, Mel!" Allie said feeling her eyes search her friend's at a distance. She watched her smirk, nodding. "I'll ask this one more time, is Shawn my…"

"Yes," the truth finally came out of Mel's lips as she stared at her. The wondering and questioning finally lifted off her shoulders. The weight that stayed on her shoulders for almost ten years was finally gone, only leaving her with capturing the women's title weight and worries of the Hell in a Cell match against Ashley to deal with. "So I didn't know what you're going to do, but…"

"I'm going to wait," Allie answered, looking to her friend. "I'm going to wait it out only to probably see with blood samples to officially know." She watched Mel nod, accepting her decision of finding out the truth.

"So does this mean…"

"Us not being bitchy to each other?" She watched Mel nod. "For the time being, yes," She was still hesitant with the thing Mel had against her and John. "Until we find a understanding with being away from each other when we finally know what we want for love." She watched Mel blink.

"What do you…"

"Meaning," Allie walked back over to her friend, letting her arm drape over her shoulder. "You figure stuff out with Randy and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She smiled softly to her seeing still that hesitant look. "I'm serious."

"And what about Cody and Xa…"

"I have John," she pulled away from her. "And don't tell me he doesn't love me," She scolded her friend. Mel stared at her but sighed, nodding. Allie smiled.

"But if he does hurt you again and fully," Mel paused, watching that grin go fuller. "I will have to kick his ass."

Allie giggled, going back to her friend, hugging as a knock surfaced. She pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Come in," She called watching the door open as Shawn, Hunter, Alexis and Randy walked in. Allie glared to Orton who went to Mel. "Yes?" She asked looking back at DX.

"Randy talked to us," Hunter began smirking. Allie rolled her eyes. "And before Legacy faces off with DX Sunday, there should be a mix tag match between…" She watched Hunter look at Shawn.

"You and I against Randy and Mel," She heard Shawn say to her. Her eyes slowly glanced over to Mel, who shrugged smiling to her softly.

"Surprise?" Mel half-heartedly said, moving around Randy, hiding behind him, peering around seeing the glare from her friend. "I'm sorry I just wanted to air it out before I said something to…"

Ashley's theme echoed through the arena. Allie grinned, watching Alexis look to her before heading over to the TV turning it on seeing the Punk Diva stand in the ring, with the mike in hand, smirking at all the boos going around. All eyes went to the screen. Mel though, glanced back at Allie seeing her smirk as she moved away from Randy. "Allie?"

Allie saw the looks from the others before she lightly fluffed her hair, letting her left hand rake through, "You'll see," she winked, leaving most of them in wonder.

**Game On:**

Ashley rolled her eyes, pouting as the fans continued to boo. "You know what, continue, cause I don't care!" She announced into the microphone as it got louder. "I will prove to each and every one of you that this title rein wasn't a fluke and that I don't need Xander in helping me!" She smirked letting her tip of her tongue run against her snake bites. "I mean come on, it's not like I have a mother who's dead and clearly a father who doesn't know or love me as much," her head glanced to the ramp, grinning. "Unlike some diva I know."

Her eyes rolled hearing the fans take Allie's side. "Oh I really don't care what you all think," She carried the attitude Lita had with her in 2006. "Ms. Allie Dream is a nobody, that is just using her charm in seducing certain men that should belong to…" Her head whipped around glancing back to the ramp hearing Hero by Skillet echo, only to get tackled to the mat, dropping the mic hearing the feedback as the title from her shoulder slipped away trying to get Allie off her.

"Well aren't we a little jealous, huh, Ashley?" Allie gritted, whipping her head against the ground only to feel her feet push into her chest. She gasped, letting go, only to get kicked to the side groaning lightly, glaring after a scrambling Ashley grab her title and roll out of the ring. She smirked, crawling over to the fallen mic, keeping her eyes on the Punk Princess Champion. "Yeah Ashley, you thought I'd forget about last week huh?" She said hearing the fans cheer in delight. "Oh and Ashley, baby," she winked sounding so cliché. "I know you're probably going to deny me my shot but I'm just letting you know that I hope you enjoy it while it lasts," she paused watching Ashley's blonde hair whip around her head as she clutched her title close to her.

"You had your shot Dream!" Allie smirked, standing back on her feet hearing Ashley's outburst from the edge of the ramp. She moved with the microphone in her hands closer to the ropes, leaning against it. "You had your last shot last…"

"Ah-uh, Princess," Allie smiled sweetly to her. "Last week, my dear, was a battle Royal. Come Sunday," Her head bobbled showing off her pearly whites. "Well, come Sunday honey, your punk booty will be mine."

Ashley smirked, getting back to her feet. Her fingers wagged in the air. "Not gonna happen Dream, you're still going to…"

"Oh but wait there's more!" Allie hyped up the crowd, seeing the glare Ashley sent her. "Not only will it be at Hell in a Cell but…" She watched Ashley just stare at her in worry.

"But?"

Allie grinned, leaning on the top rope, "but it's going to be inside four, steel walls," she watched those eyes widen in fear. "Two will go to battle but only one will be victorious in Hell in a Cell." Allie finished, stepping back from the ropes letting the mike fall from her hands again as the fans ate up the announcement. She nodded her head, glancing around as Hero blared throughout the arena hearing the chants.

"New women's champion!" Allie glanced back to Ashley seeing those eyes narrow. She tossed her hands up shrugging ever so innocently.

Ashley grounded her teeth, feeling her arms clutch tighter around the title close to her chest, shaking her head. _That bitch is not getting this title,_ she stepped back up the ramp, still watching Allie show off for the fans. _Even if it's in the same damn structure that Shawn and Mark made famous!_ She let out a frustrated growl, whipping around storming off to her locker room.

The brunette pink streaked diva, glanced back to the ramp smiling before looking up to the ceiling as she stood in the middle of the ring. She sighed, kissing her left hand, before raising it above her head with the 'I love you' symbol in the air. _Sunday is for you Mom. _She crouched before jumping up in the air getting psyched.

The lights went down around her signaling for her to leave the ring so the stage crew could get other things set up for the next match up. Allie rolled out of the ring as she ran to one side of the ramp, high-fiving the fans before making her way to the back. Pushing the curtain back, she felt her adrenaline soaring high into the night as she made her way through the tunnel and out into the hallway smiling to herself.

She had one upped Xander and the demon crew and she felt pretty damn good about it. Nerves got to her slightly as she lightly tugged at her lower lip. "Well a Hell in a Cell match up, I wasn't expecting that one Al's" Her eyes widened as she slowed her pace, hearing the devil himself.

Xander smirked, advancing on her from behind. "How clever you…"

Allie pulled a stiff roundhouse kick as she twisted; looking down at the pain in the ass she was dealing with. "You can't do shit!" She lowered herself closer to him, staring into his eyes. "Get in my way again, I swear I will go after your ass."

He smirked, rubbing the side of his head. "Really, Allie, I didn't think you knew how to play this game." He questioned seeing her shake her head. His hand started to reach out for her wrist. He cringed feeling her foot kick it down and holding it to the pavement. "Awe, what's the matter Princess," he gave the long pouty dog eyed face. "You don't trust me?"

"The hell I still don't," She gritted getting to one knee. Her eyes narrowed, searching his, "I'm warning you Xander, stay of my business." She stepped back, shaking her head watching him sit up just staring at her smirking. She flipped him off before turning on her heel, going into a light run back to DX's locker room.

Xander rubbed his jaw watching after her. His head shook feeling his hair fall back in his eyes. Something about this Allie changed from the one he'd seen since last week. A new kind of aurora shifted in her presence and he kind of liked it. _Feisty and yet a pain to deal with,_ he stood back on his feet slowly as he wobbled lightly, holding his head. "Game on, Allie dear." He muttered, slowly making his way back to his locker room for the night.


	51. Don't Trust Me

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You epically reek of awesomeness chica! :3

* * *

**Chapter 70: Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3**

Allie made her way back to DX's locker room just as the door opened and Mel pulled her into the room again. She grinned, hearing the door slam shut and the worry from her friend begin. "What in the hell is wrong with you!" She looked back to Mel, before rolling her eyes. "Allie I'm talking to you!" She smirked, looking the other way eying Shawn warning him of what she talked about prior letting the world the plan against Ashley at Hell in a Cell.

"Mel," Shawn tried to warn but heard her cut him off.

"Why are you going into that type of..."

"To keep Xander and Hardy at bay!" Allie answered, glancing back to Mel, watching the absurd look she carried.

"But in Hell in a Cell?" Mel freaked. Allie glared to her, hinting at what they talked about earlier. Her head shook hearing Mel continue. She glanced over to Randy with a pleading look only to note him chuckling. "You could seriously get..."

"Mel, honey," Randy lightly wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. Allie watched the calming effect Randy had on her, just like how John did with her when she freaked out about things. "Allie knows what she's doing, sweetie, stop trying to change her mind."

Allie watched Mel stare at her. What they talked about prior to was either going to be tossed out the window or was she willing to let it go of trying to take over and control the situation? The silence killed between everyone. Allie glanced over to Shawn and Hunter who nodded and smiled their praise before she returned the favor. "All right," she heard Mel sigh, looking back to her friend. "But you have to be careful in..." Allie cut her off, squealing lightly just as Alexis wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her around.

"My Allie is going to capture the Women's title in the first ever Hell in the Cell," Alexis cheered watching Mel roll her eyes. "Don't be hating, Melmo." He winked watching Randy wrap his arms tighter around his girl.

"I'm not hating. I'm just worried for her," Mel answered. "And stop calling me Melmo!" she gritted out glaring at Alexis who poked his tongue out at her playfully.

"I love you, Melly." Alexis answered, letting Allie go as he placed his hands in a heart hearing his other friend giggle.

Allie felt her feet touch ground watching Mel look back to her, "Kick Ashley's ass on Sunday for the Goddesses Of Destruction, okay?" Allie laughed shaking her head.

"Of course Mel," Allie said. "Even though when Rayne won it from Melina, and said it was for us, I couldn't do that," yet why did it feel right when Mel said it? She blinked. There shouldn't be a reason why she would want Mel to say that. It should be her title to take glory in and feel alive for achieving such a huge accomplishment that all she would now do was let Shawn know that he was her father or have him tell her when the time was right. _Or if he knows at all that he's my father._ Her eyes slowly drifted to Shawn as he talked lowly to Hunter about something.

She sighed shaking her head, "I can't Mel, until you get your chance fully, I don't feel like doing that." She answered looking back at her friend. Mel smiled to her, nodding her head.

"Understandable Al's, don't worry about it, just be careful for me okay?"

"As she will be," Randy whispered into her ear before nipping lightly at her lobe. "I am still helping her when I get time too."

Mel giggled, shrugging lightly before smiling. "Okay, okay, I'll stop worrying!" She said trying to get out of his hold.

Allie smiled. She was glad that Mel and Randy were back to where they were and she hoped for the best. Even though she was smiling, she knew something wasn't fully done. Shawn did mention to her about a mix tag match before Sunday. "So," she broke the happiness in the room, glancing at the others. "What about this mix tag match thingy?" She questioned now in wonder if it was either going to happen or not. All eyes turned to her.

Shawn blinked, staring back at Allie trying to remember. "What tag..."

"The mix tag match that is going to happen tomorrow on Smackdown," Randy informed them seeing DX glance in his direction.

Hunter sighed, "I guess you get your wish Al's."

Allie beamed, poking her tongue out at Hunter. "HA!"

"Oh Dreamer you better be watching where you put that tongue," Hunter warned teasingly before watching his newly found son, step in front of Allie protectively. "OH chill out dude, I wasn't going to hurt her."

Alexis stared at his father before looking back to Allie, clasping his hand on her shoulder. "Looks like you'd be training and running with the night creatures Tuesday." He winked hearing both Allie and Mel giggle at the same time.

"But is that okay with you Allie," Randy questioned, bringing his attention back to Mel's best friend.

She nodded. "Of course," she grinned at him. "A better shot in slapping you across the face after all this drama going around." She teased him watching the deadly glare from him just as the locker room door began to open.

The group looked over as Stephanie walked in, smiling. Hunter strolled over, planting a kiss on her lips softly before they looked at everyone. "What's going on honey?"

Steph smiled, "The mix tag match, that Randy and Mel came to me with between you," she pointed to Shawn and Allie. "The board of directors wants it done tonight, instead of tomorrow." The owner's daughter glanced over seeing Allie glance to Shawn in worry.

"We'll be ready," Shawn replied. He studied Allie's eyes searching his for answers. He smirked giving her a look and she glanced away, smiling slightly. He looked back up seeing everyone glance at him in wonder, only smiling to him in knowing the truth. "Don't look at me like that." He scowled softly before glaring at them.

"Nothing," Stephanie answered, giggling lightly before she added, "Go get ready for bashing Allie and Shawn as DX for their comments they said last week."

"Technically, I bashed Mel and Legacy," Hunter chimed in, looking to his wife. She turned looking at him.

"Yeah but, you're not going to be out there, tonight." She answered lightly patting the side of his face sweetly. Her attention went back to the two teams for tonight's main event. "Go get ready now," She shooed Randy and Mel out of the room as the couple began to laugh.

"Yeah you better run!" Allie called after them, acting all mean just as Randy glanced over in her direction.

"Watch it Orton," Shawn warned smirking. "Just remember, Allie will smack you up. She's different compared to some of these divas." Allie grinned, folding her arms over her chest, wiggling her fingers goodbye as the couple left.

"And with that said, I'll get going so I don't catch the cross-fire of it." Stephanie kissed Hunter one last time before slipping out of the locker room leaving the DX crew to overload of planning tactics for their match up.

* * *

"Xander, this can't...no this shouldn't be happening to us!" Ashley seethed, gripping her title close to her staring back at him. "Who in the hell does Allie Dream think she is? Putting Hell in a Cell around us! Is she afraid to get distracted by you or Matt for that matter and lose again?" She blinked watching him rub his Jaw. "What happened to..."

"One word." He stated, pointing to the title of hers. He watched those eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no, Xander, why in the hell did you go after Allie again?" He grinned moving closer to Ashley.

"To make it still clear to her, of not fighting against us," she blinked, feeling his hand lightly bring her to stand, as he hovered over her.

"Why make it so e-easy for her when she..." her breath caught as she felt his finger rest at her lips. Her heart skipped, watching his head lower close to her ear. "John will love you more if you got the brat he's still falling for, deep and hard all bloodied," She felt her spine grow cold as the words swirled around her mind.

She stared at him. Last week seemed clear that no matter what the stipulation was with Allie, good or bad, John would always run to the look a-like one instead of the original. Could she really trust what Xander said or was she going further into forgetting the whole thing and try to be with someone who is willing to love her, like John was doing to Allie, in how love should be? "But he'll..." her mind wondered as his hand braced the lower part of her back, drawing her near.

"Don't you trust me?" Ashley stared deeply into those neon green eyes.

Her eyes lowered softly, feeling her fishnet knees buckle below her, "I do," she breathlessly answered him, letting her eyes close.

"Then don't worry about it, Allie will be put in her place on Sunday." He softly let his lips press against her jaw line feeling her body tremble at his rockstar persuasive motives.

She hummed softly, tossing her head back, gasping lightly as kisses trailed down her neck to her collar bone, feeling his feet lightly move her up against a wall, pinning her as he continued. _Allie honey, you are so gone Sunday it's not even funny! _She gasped letting the title fall to the ground as she wrapped her limbs around him; she arched into his chest after the light tease of a scratch down her spine.

**I Thought Boys Don't Cry:**

Allie sighed, fluffing up her hair as she made her way to John's locker room. She knew his reaction already but she still wanted to see him. Her mind raced of what was supposed to happened. She was still nervous on the whole Hell in a Cell situation. She breathed out lightly, shaking her head just before, hearing soft cries. She blinked looking over, noticing Matt sitting down at the table in catering. Her eyes lowered. _I hope this isn't a ploy,_ her mind raced, searching around for any sign of attack on her prior to the mix tag match but there was nothing. She sighed. The voice in her heart, told her to see him. Her lips twisted, lightly tapping his shoulder once she drew near.

Matt jumped, turning his head as his eyes landed on the girl Xander wanted to destroy. "Allie," She blinked staring at him as he looked away from her. "Wha…what are you doing here?" he asked sniffling lightly before brushing away the stray tears he had.

"I heard crying over here," she replied, pulling out a chair twirling it around before sitting backwards on in, resting her arms against the back looking at him. "Are you ok?" She saw his head turned back to her staring oddly to her.

"Why do you care?" He snipped lightly, watching her eyes say something different.

Her head shook, smirking before getting up from the chair. "Never mind, Matt, I'll see you around," she started to walk off before stopping and whipping around. "Or better yet, until you decide to show up and jump me for Ashley and _Xander's_ gain." She strained on the last name before turning back on her heel.

"Allie wait," Matt called to her watching the brunette stop for the second time, before looking back at him. Something about her seemed so innocent of only trying to help, and yet he snapped at her like Xander probably would have. And she did bring up a good point. He was brought up to attack her whenever Xander and or Ashley needed it. He sighed waving the brunette back over to her and she followed. "I'm sorry," he answered, watching her sit back down like she had before.

Her chin rested against her arms, looking at him. "What's wrong, Matt?" Watching his head lower, she knew something was up.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that all you've been trying to do is the best for them and yet," she saw him look back to her like he was going to cry again. But something in her heart told her it was something different. _Like protecting someone,_ she thought as her head rose watching those eyes stare at her.

"Who are we talking a…"

"It's not like she notices anyway with that damn rocker around," _Ashley!_ Her mind screamed, watching Matt curl his fingers tight into a ball at his sides.

"You love As…" She blinked feeling his hand cup her mouth shut. Her eyes stared at him, noting the terror look he had of her knowing.

"Please don't," he begged lightly, pulling his hand away from her mouth as she sat there still. "If anything, I don't want him hurting her for not trying to get John away from you." He sighed.

Allie stared at him intently, reading his motives. "I'm still leery around people, but is this some type of ploy into…" she stopped watching his head shake.

"This is just a guy who expressed his feelings out when clearly; guys don't usually cry unless a child their love one was carrying was born." Matt confessed watching Allie just watch him. He smirked lightly nodded, "Yeah I may come out and attack you but I don't mean it Allie." He watched her nod and smile at the same time. "I don't like it but when Ashley wants me…"

"You're actually doing it for Xander," she finished watching his head bob in response. She sighed, "I understand but I really don't know why he's attacking…" She saw Matt stand quickly, pulling out his phone and be on it leaving her in the dark. She scowled, standing herself, getting ready to leave before she bumped into Cody's shoulder.

"Just the girl I was going to see," Her eyes glared at him, feeling his hand grip her arm, pulling her back on her feet.

"What do you want Rhodes?" She seethed lightly, glaring at him.

He smirked, looking over seeing Matt, casually glance over his shoulder at them. He eyed him watching the older Hardy, leave the scene to give him and Allie time alone. "Oh, just thinking about things that were going to happen this Sunday in New Jersey." His lips showed a slight of a smile noting those eyes roll.

"DX is still going to kick Legacy's ass, Cody." She reminded him, giving him a smile of her own. "And I'll be there laughing it up, just because I know then and there I won't be with you or Ted along side Randy and Mel trying to run the comp…" She growled feeling his hand cupping her mouth shut again as he leaned in close. Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, so I lied in wanting the legend of DX to die," He felt her lips smirk, telling him 'I told you so' by the look in her eyes. "But I still remain clear on one thing Dream," He pulled his hand away lightly.

"I still won't marry you," She said, yanking her arm out of his grasp. He smirked, letting her walk away slightly before he leaned back over, drawing her close to him again, watching the terror in her eyes.

"That's if Legacy wins, honey bunny." He cooed slightly hearing a low growl from her throat. "Your pretty little smile and," he paused eying her figure. "Body will be mine for…"

"Agh!" she pushed him away disgusted of who he became. "I'm not a toy Cody, and I won't be used!" She glared at him watching that smile crease his lips. "DX will win and regardless, I won't marry your ass." She snapped her head back as her hair flicked in a motion as she continued to where she was going before catching a love struck Hardy in the cross-fire.

Cody smirked, checking her out as she left. "Sorry to say this Al's but, those boots totally complement your back side in those type of jeans," He watched her stop dead in her tracks, slowly whipping around, staring back at him.

"Why you no good son of a…" She began to run at him, hearing the sick and twisted laugh of his as he began to take off. Just as she was about to tackle him to the ground, she stopped suddenly and held tight to the spot. Her eyes widened, growling before looking over seeing Evan hold her back. "Evan!" She glared at him. "Cody just insulted me! Why in the hell did you hold me back?"

Evan's eyes rolled, looking at her. "Allie, he purposely did that just so you could either land up in a Legacy trap or in his," He studied her movements of her eyes glancing over in the direction Cody left in. "And besides, John has a surprise for you by the trailers." He watched her look back at him confusedly.

"Why there and not his locker…" She paused seeing him shrug.

"Dunno, really. He just told me to tell you," the air bourne superstar answered, watching her smile.

Her head nodded, "Alrighty then," she pulled him into a quick hug before she pulled away. "Thanks again, Evan!" She called, running off to the docks to see what John wanted from her.

**You're all I needed, this I promise you:**

John leaned against the railing looking out into night. After all what he and Allie have gone through, he hoped that what he was going to do was going to change things. _I hope it did,_ he glanced down to his hands seeing the chain and the stackable diamond classic heart ring, lay gently against the palm of his hand. Even though it wasn't an engagement ring fully, a promise ring was better than nothing in being with the one forever right? _I hope I didn't push too…_

"John?" His head snapped up, curling his fingers around his surprise before turning around watching Allie walk up to him. He smiled watching his girl tilt her head, having her finger whirl around the area. "Why outside?" He chuckled at her curiousness as she stopped a few inches away from him.

He shrugged, not really knowing why he chose to be out here. "I guess for some fresh air when I needed it for the time being and never wanted to leave yet." She giggled making his heart warm. He watched her lean up, kissing his lips lightly before pulling away, staring at him. "You did-" he cleared his throat as she giggled again, "ah-fine in tackling and announcing the big match up against Ashley this Sunday." He said to her watching those lips grin.

"I know right," He sensed her confidence but her voice cracking slightly made him think differently. She bit her lower lip, looking down at her feet rocking on the heels of her boots. "John," She looked up to him, seeing search her eyes lovingly.

"Yeah," he questioned moving closer has his arm moved behind his back, waiting for the right moment to give her his surprise.

She swayed slightly, looking around. "I don't know, I…" tears began to well in her eyes before feeling his hand cup the side of her face, making her look into his eyes. "I have this feeling that I…"

"Al's," she blinked, hearing him cut her off. She sniffled lightly, watching his expression soften when she was around. "Sunday you'll do fine, you'll kick that boyfriend stealing diva," she giggled lowering her head. "And you'll gain the women's title," Her eyes glanced back to him when he said the words.

"You really think so?" He smiled, nodding.

"Of course," he leaned in close, kissing her forehead. She smiled before curling into his chest, staying close to the beating of his heart. She blinked hearing it beat irregular than normal. Her head moved slightly, pulling back.

"Are you okay?" She asked watching him blink.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you say…" He looked down to where she pointed. His chest?

"Your heart," She moved close to him. "It was beating oddly," her hand lightly pressed onto his chest, before looking back up at him, as he stared down on her.

"I er…well…" Her eyes stared into his warily and he sighed, caving. "I'm nervous in a…saying something to you." He answered truthfully as her head tilted curiously again. He smiled seeing how cute she looked. Even if it was in a DX Army women's tee, black faded jeans were holes were probably going to be in the knees, she looked beautiful to him.

"Say what?" She questioned him blinking.

He inhaled lightly, bringing his left arm back in front of him, his hand still curled around the necklace he wanted to give her. Watching her stare at it, he carefully opened his fingers, as the chain began to fall. Just before he wanted the ring to fall his fingers caught it, showing her. He saw her eyes blink, looking at the bottom of the chain. "What did you want to say to…"

He smirked, rolling his eyes playfully, "Look at my fingers Al's" He answered, watching those eyes widened as a smile formed her lips.

"John, I…" He chuckled watching her hands cup her mouth. If she acted this way with this ring, wait until he bought her, her engagement ring.

"This," he began, eying the ring, before looking back at her face. Silent tears fell from her eyes. He took the chain as he unclasped the ring from it. "This ring is a promise ring, Allie." He watched her hands fall from her face and her lower lip tuck in as she smiled chewing on it. He took her right hand. "Until hell has finally ended," he paused hearing her laugh out sweetly. "With this ring, I promise to be the man you've always wanted."

She giggled lightly, watching him slip it onto her finger, "But why the right hand," she wondered, eying him cutely. "My ring finger is on the le…"

"I know," He moved closer, lacing his left hand with her right, seeing the ring sparkle in the moonlight. "It won't suggest to wondering eyes, that you're getting married now will it?" he winked watching those cheeks of hers slightly blush as her head turned away.

"And I," speechless Allie couldn't pull the words she was looking for. "And that is smart," She whispered, watching that grin of his become sexier. "I promise you everything that I have," she smiled feeling his nose brush up against hers softly. She giggled softly. "I also have to get going," she sadly said, sighing noting the sudden change of his mood.

"Okay?" He said.

Her head swayed lightly. "Sudden addition to Raw, Mix tag match, Shawn and I against Randy and Mel." She shrugged. "I don't know why, really."

"Awesome," he sarcastically said watching those eyes roll. She glared at him playfully lightly smacking his chest. He flinched staring at her. "Ow, what was that Dream?" He teased.

"It's not like I planned it," She said smiling. She moved closer to him. "I'll think of you though, wishing it was you with me facing Randy and Mel." Seeing him smile, she leaned up capturing his lips as the feel of his other hand rested at her lower back pushing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She hummed, pulling away savoring the kiss. "I'll see you after the show?" She hinted breathlessly as his head nodded.

"It's a date," he answered, feeling her lips back on hers before she began to pull away. Watching her smile was all he wanted to see. It made him feel good in knowing she was his and no one else's for the taking. His eyes looked up to the sky as a steady calm breeze drifted around him before he followed in suit getting ready to make his appearance against Randy for Sunday.


	52. Revenge is the best dish served cold

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Thanks to **EternalxInsanity** for reviewing the last chapter! You epically reek of awesomeness chica! :3

* * *

**Chapter 71: Cause Revenge is the best dish served cold**

John smiled. Giving Allie the ring meant everything that he said to her. Leaving her was never-ever going to happen. Not in a life time. Never was going to be an after thought after tonight. _And now she's in a mix tag match with her father against Legacy. _He smirked, shaking his head. Everything was falling into place just perfect…

"John," his thoughts were interrupted, hearing Stephanie's voice call him. Blinking, he turned, looking slightly down on the owner's daughter. "I need to talk to you," he felt her hand take his, pulling him back into her office.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, watching the loose curls get tossed around. His brows furrowed, watching her hurry over, closing the door. "Stephanie what is go…"

"You need to get mad at Allie on Sunday," he stared at her, narrowing his eyes. What the hell was she talking about?

"Um," he chuckled lightly before rubbing the back of his neck. "You-ah-want me to do what, again?" There was no way in hell he was going to do that to her, when their relationship was becoming stronger.

"John, trust me on this," Stephanie began, as she sat down, resting her hand on her forehead. "During DX's match, something is going to happ…"

"What has that got to do with Allie, Steph?" Hearing her sigh, she knew something. "Stephanie?"

Her hands rubbed her face, letting her fingers just rest over her mouth while her eyes stared at him. She didn't know how he was going to take the news. "The board wants another damn wedding and they…" She paused, looking away. She knew this was going to kill him. She noted the happiness in his eyes when she brought him in and taking it away would be harsh.

"No," he shook his head, smirking lightly. "Allie and Xander? That can't.."

"It's not Xander, John," she answered glancing back up at him. Staring at him, she knew the temper he started to get, calmed down after he said the words. Her eyes slightly lowered with sadness in her eyes.

"Then who in the hell is…"

"Cody and Allie," she finished, wishing she had said his name instead but it would've been false.

His eyes widened, "Allie and who?" He shook his head, smirking. "Rhodes? You got to be kidding me Stephanie." He tensed, lips pressed together. So much for a perfect night he had with her, not now after hearing this. "That can't happen. I'll fucking kill…"

"But," He groaned, tossing his hands up hearing Stephanie cut him off and continue. "I suggested something to happen, like it did in the past with me and Hunter and…"

He walked up to the desk, practically slamming his hands down watching the superstar's wife flinch a bit as he leaned in, staring into her eyes. "I will not and I repeat, will not drug Allie up just to get hitched in Vegas when she's fucked up-sorry for the word-but I know damn well Shawn will kill me if I did that!" He protested, watching that sweet smile press across her lips.

"They didn't want you to do that anyway," she replied watching the man who cared more for Allie's safety and consciousness than what others would have probably done. But the look he carried seeing the curiosity and ticked off look combined into one, she didn't know how much more he could handle.

"Then what do they want me to do?" he asked civilly, without wanting to piss people -meaning her- off anymore than what he felt like doing.

"They want you to convince or persuade her away from Cody," She said watching his eyes continue to stare at her.

"So," he paused, letting this all run through his mind. "They want me to coax Allie into being with the one who she really loves?"

Stephanie nodded, hearing John sigh. She studied him waiting for more of a fight or questioning come from his lips but there was nothing. She let her arms rest against the desk, speaking again when nothing came from his lips. "So, on Sunday, you have to freak out when you hear the news Cody dropped on the world."

She saw him look back at her, shaking his head, sighing. "I can't hurt her, Stephanie." He looked away. He knew he was going to crush her again if he broke her. He didn't want to act like the men who didn't give her a chance for a romance. "I can't hurt her after I just put my heart into giving her a promise ring." He gritted out only to see Stephanie smile.

"That's it," she pointed at him nodding.

"Stephanie," John warned, shaking his head with force.

* * *

Xander folded his arms, smirking as he leaned against the door frame, listening in. _So Johnny boy got Allie a promise ring how sweet,_ he sinfully thought, rolling his eyes. No matter what John did it was still going to crush their hope.

"_You can pull Allie away, hinting again why you love her and," _there was a pause. Even though Xan wanted something done with Scott, hearing whatever Stephanie was saying to John seemed so nice and adding new ammunition to his veins. "_Give her your class ring."_

His eyes rolled. _Like she would take that piece of tin? Please, why do something that's for high school when they're in their twenties and thirties?_ His brows arched, trying to listen in more. If John was planning on doing that, he needed to be there to get the video just to piss Allie off further from the blackmail he has when they kissed at her mother's funeral. His teeth raked at his lower lip, hearing the office chair move, signaling Stephanie and John heading out. Stealthily moving into the shadows, he crouched behind a rigging box, eyes watching the door open as John stepped out of the office with Stephanie following close behind. "I'll let her know, John," his eyes narrowed, watching John just stare at her before he began to walked off leaving her sight.

Stephanie jogged after him, pulling at his wrist watching him turn to face her again. Xander felt his lips purse softly hearing Stephanie tell him, "I promise."

"Whatever," John pulled his hand away, coldly walking away from the boss's daughter. Xander grinned at the sudden coldness Stephanie received. He coiled his head, watching Stephanie make her way back to her office, shaking her head. He stood, advancing on her.

He smirked, "Hey sis," his voice was calm, watching her eyes glance over to him and froze. He smiled smelling terror seize her body, grinning, he reached out, cupping her mouth with his hand as he pulled her close to his body moving back into her office. Rolling his eyes, at the muffled protest, he kicked the door shut, leaning as his head lowered close to her head. "No need to scream, Steph, I just want to ask you for another favor from you again." He cooed softly against her ear, hearing the sweet soft whimpers continue. "I trust you into not screaming again if I let my hand go."

Her head bobbed. Just as he began to loosen his grip, a quick turn around and another shot to the face stung his senses. Tucking in his lower lip, he bit the pain, nodding. _Payback for what I did years ago, alright then._

"What the hell was that!" Bringing his hand up, his hand rubbed the same spot Allie attacked earlier into the night and stared at her. Blinking, he slightly gave a soft smirk.

"A friendly hello?" He said watching the look she gave killed. "Ok so it wasn't a friendly hello," She nodded, rolling her eyes.

Her arms folded over her chest, giving him that McMahon death glare. "What do you want, Xander?" Her voice was cold, just like his soul.

He smirked, "Yes, that," He nodded getting to the point. "I know this is sudden and probably just a-quick filler to Sunday but I was thinking," He moved closer to her, lightly letting the back of his hand graze her cheek keeping her cold eyes locked on his. "Scotty and I have been at odds lately and I was thinking of a hardcore match right before John and Randy's Hell in a Cell title match?"

Stephanie looked at him. Was he serious in wanting a Hardcore match against Scott Levy? Does he know who the fuck he's messing with in that type of environment? She smirked softly, looking down at the desk, smiling to herself. She caved, nodding, "Actually that would be good for business," She said watching her brother-in-law smirk his own smile. "We are sort of low in having other matches besides the main ones."

"I'm glad I was able to help," he short handedly said. "So would that take out," he smirked, getting close to the desk. "You know, Ashley and Allie's match up. Right?"

Stephanie looked back up, staring him. She snorted, tossing her head back as she laughed. "Get rid of the first ever diva hell in a cell?" She said in between giggles, watching his head nod. "Yeah I don't think so honey," she winked watching that smile drop from his lips. She frowned mockingly to him, batting her eyes. "Awe what's wrong Xan-man? Afraid of having Princess go up against Allie in a Cell where you can't do anything to harm her?"

Caught red handed. Xander froze. His head shook, back pedaling out of the truth. "No, Stephanie, why would I…" He watched her tilt her head, glaring at him.

"I'm not blind, my dear, brother-in-law, nor will I do something in getting rid of a Diva who's willing to change and shape the division even more for the company." She watched his eyes widen. "Daddy told me what he heard from the locker room of what you were planning on doing. So getting Allie fired will not work."

His head lowered, eyes blazing of hatred of finding out the information that the McMahon's knew about his plot of getting Allie out of here, backfired. _But who in their fucking right minds knew what I was going to do besides Ashley!_ He wondered, bringing his attention back to Stephanie eyes going into a glare of his own. "I don't know what you're talking about Stephanie, I don't want Allie fired or to get rid of her," He smiled showing the change of heart.

Stephanie stared at him intently, searching his eyes from afar. Sighing, hers rolled letting her hand wave him off. "Good, now that match will be your last favor, Xander," She said glancing back down to the papers in front of her. "The rest of them are on your own path to worry about." She glanced back up watching him continue to glare. All she did was, return him a smile. "I have other important matters to deal with than your needs right at the moment."

He let out a soft growl, mumbling "thanks" and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, twitching. His plans shot to hell of having Allie being terminated. Now it was only a matter of time, of finding out where his and Scott's match was and work around it. He was not letting anyone in this company rest easily when Sunday comes around.

**Never gonna stop:**

Allie paced the ground, raking her hand through her hair. She was nervous with this mix tag match against Mel and Randy soon but she was. It just killed her to now know about a certain piece of information about Shawn scared her. Yes, she was cool with him but knowing possibly that he's been her father all along frightened her in wondering why he hadn't said anything to her when she has been around him. _Unless he's been waiting for the right moment to share that information with me,_ she sighed, looking to her right hand smiling.

Sighing out softly, she knew he would never let anything happen to her again. _And this time he means it. _She placed her right hand on her chest, curling her head down smiling. That's when the nerves fell from her mind, leaving nothing but happiness and hopeful wishes for the future with the man she loved with all her heart. The soft karat heart diamond was a good pick for her. _Hell I've always wanted a heart for anything in rings, _she giggled softly to herself before looking back down at the ring. How did he know to get one, puzzled her. Her lips twisted lightly, looking around the area, wondering if her knight and shining armor would show up for a pre-match good luck k...

"Evan, why are we going to see Allie?" her hearing picked up on a diva's voice as her attention glanced over to her left seeing Evan and Mickie make their way over to her. Smiling softly, she waved casually slipping her right hand behind her back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks for being sneaky Mickie," Evan scowled playfully just as she giggled as they finally got to the brunette pink streaked diva.

"No problem, Evie!" Allie watched the younger superstar blush from Mickie's comment. She couldn't help but to giggle, shaking her head. As her eyes glanced back up, she noted the way Mickie and Evan were. Blinking, she smiled softly watching the US champion pull his girl close. "So when did you two ah-" she signaled to them as they looked back to her. "Start dating, if you don't mind me asking."

Evan smiled before feeling Mickie pull away from him standing next to the girl who John truly loved. "I saw the hit Cody pulled at the club a while ago,"

Allie glanced to the younger sister of the James clan. _So she saw the way I reacted to it_, she thought before hearing Mickie continue, "And ever since that day, Evan and I just began to date." She nodded, side glancing at her still.

"I see," Allie noted. Not that she cared or anything, but having Mickie this close to her right side sort of scared her. "Mm, Mickie not that I care but can I ask why you're..." her eyes widened feeling her right hand yank out of her pocket as Mickie glanced at the diamond on her hand.

"Well, well this is a surprise," Mickie said, grinning to her. "So when did you get it?" She questioned Allie as she noted the light glare from her.

Evan sighed, shaking his head, looking at his girl. "You seriously had to jump into her stuff about the ring?" He asked her watching the brunette bob her head.

"Duh," Mickie replied. "So when did he give it to…"

Allie rolled her eyes, sighing, "John gave it to me a while ago,"

"You mean a few minutes a go?" Mickie asked showing the diva a cheeky grin before seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm not trying to prod or anything but…"

"Yes, it was Mickie," Allie answered short and sweetly, smiling to her softly. She watched Evan come closer, eying the jewelry on her finger. Mickie's fingers pulled away as Evan's lightly curled around hers, staring at the hand before glancing to her left hand.

"It's on the wrong hand there, Allie," The pinked streaked diva, glared at him lightly, pulling her hand away from his, before hearing Mickie giggle.

"Evan," Mickie started, looking at him. "I don't think John would like to have everyone know now does he?" She asked in a hushed tone, seeing the United States Champion shake his head. "And I don't think Allie would like certain people to know," Allie blinked watching the girl wink to her. "Right?"

Allie nodded. "All right, all right, sorry for judging," she giggled hearing Evan's apology, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"Dude, don't worry about," She answered seeing hers and John's friends smile back to her. "As long as you guys know the truth of what happened, I have nothing to worry about you guys." She smiled letting her eyes glance over his shoulder noting more of the crew showed up. Her head dropped shaking her head, sighing just as Dave's voice sounded.

"So it looks like someone is going to hell Sunday," He smirked, watching Allie's head look up, cheeks blushing.

"But, that someone is going to kick Ashley's ass and take that title back where it belongs." Cassie cheered, jumping into a pose as everyone laughed and giggled around her.

Allie smirked nodding again, as she pulled her right hand away from Mickie's hiding it again from the crew. From freaking out about the mixed tag match to almost getting bombarded with questioning and excitement for Sunday only filled her head. She looked around trying to notice if the one she wanted, was going to show up but there was sign of him. Her lips twisted lightly. She knew they didn't say anything to each other in meeting before she went on but she couldn't help but to wonder.

"Is Allie looking for someone?" Her attention went back to the crew, eying Jay, staring at him for a brief moment before glancing away from him. Could she really tell them the real answer in why she was waiting for someone? _Or would they already know who I was waiting for?_

"Jay, leave her be," Lara scolded her fiancé, shaking her head. "She's probably just nervous as is with this damn mix tag that's going on in a matter of…"

"Allie?" everyone moved out of the way just as Shawn stepped towards her. Her eyes looked up, catching the same worried look in Shawn's eyes as he approached her. Did he know? Was he going to ask her the same questions? _When and where is all I'm asking from him._ She thought feeling Mickie's hand clasp her shoulder. Her eyes shifted slightly noting the goodbye from her and Evan as the other's followed suit. Inhaling lightly, her lip tucked under her teeth before she began chewing on her lower lip. "You okay, kiddo?" Shawn's voice swirled around her head before she blinked, getting nervous once more.

"Yeah I'm just…" Oh who was she kidding anyway? A mix tag match, teaming with her dad and without him knowing about it; how in the hell was she supposed to feel? Her head shook. She would need to worry about that later, now was the time to kick Mel's ass for keeping that damn secret from her whenever she found out. "I'm fine," She answered smiling to him.

"Okay," he still had that look but signaled her to begin heading with him towards the tunnel. Her lips twisted slightly as she began going after him. Did she dare ask him now and get it off her chest or did she want to wait and see where Sunday would lead them? Her head shook, sighing, before dismissing her own thoughts for a later day. "So how are we going to use our smarts against Randy and Mel tonight?" She blinked looking at him. He asked her in how they were going to get the win over on Randy and Mel? She shrugged, as her eyes blinked, thinking up a plan that she could work with into her match against Ashley, and smiled.

"Allie?" her head shook, as she blinked at Shawn, feeling his fingers lightly grasp her arm. "Do you have a plan for tonight?" he asked her and all she could do was stare into his eyes as she continued to think up more of a devious plot for her match on Sunday.

"I'm actually thinking for Sunday," she answered him in a low soft monotone voice, watching him move away from her. "Sorry, I don't know what to do and get a win from Legacy to..."

"Sweetie," his hands cupped her shoulders, holding her at arms length. "We'll pull something out, just go and kick tail, okay?" she smiled, nodding as she moved closer hugging him just as his arms wrapped more secure around her, like a father's embrace. Smiling softly, she stayed close, taking in everything that she missed.

"Just keep me protected," he heard her murmur against his chest. Glancing down to her, he wondered what she meant. He and everyone she knew where protecting her from Xander still and if anything happened to her-physically he would've been hurt to have let her down in not doing so. Hell, Cam wouldn't let him see the day if he didn't protect her.

"I'll always will, Allie," she felt her lower lip quiver lightly as she tucked it in her mouth, hearing the restless fans boo. She smirked looking up to him. He grinned, "looks like its time to make an entrance," he watched her nod, hearing Randy begin to bash DX.

* * *

"DX was cute last week," the viper seethed, glaring around to everyone in the arena as Mel clasped her hand in his. "Disgracing my precious prize of them all, and telling her she was with the losing team," he looked down to her, smirking before placing a sentimental kiss to her forehead. He heard the girls cry out in agony knowing their hearts broke into the tiniest of pieces. "But they don't know, will probably shock everyone. And mark my words, come Sunday Shawn, Hunter; DX will be finished once Legacy changes history, lives will be turned upside down." he smirked, feeling Mel's other hand snake up his arm, entrancing her hand with the mike, pulling it away from him. Grinning, he let his hands rest against her hips, drawing her closer to him as she spoke.

"And even though Allie dear, has her own match to deal with against Ashley, she wouldn't be able to protect you again John," Mel showed off a devious smirk twisting into a smile. "Cause honey, your time will be up on Sunday when Randy wins _his_title ba-"

"_Break it down_," Randy and Mel shot a hateful glance to the ramp as the fans went up into a frenzy just as Shawn and Allie stepped out onto the stage, looking intently and confused of what the couple in the ring was trying to say. Allie glare down to her friend who should've been beside her, getting ready to kick ass but there she was, standing there with the enemy who was still willing to take down DX and Cena this year. But the look in Mel's eyes, she saw how things were going to pan out for tonight. Her head shook. No matter what was going to happen, they were going to laugh about tonight or grow colder away from each other. _All depends on what happens tonight_. Allie thought watching Randy grin, taking the mike back from Mel.

"Well look what we got here," he cooed sinfully as the crowd continued their mix of emotions towards the two teams. "It's the Michaels clan," he smirked watching Shawn glare at him. "Don't worry Shawn; I won't be the one giving her a dose of something and suddenly be married." he winked watching the daughter lightly glare at him before stalking her way to the ring. He saw the show stopper follow after her. Knowing what to expect, he pulled nerve that Allie didn't want to happen in the near future , _unless it was John, _he thought, pulling Mel behind him, standing his ground as Allie slid in-storming up to him, staring deep into his hateful eyes. "What are you going to do, little girl?" he teased to her in a matter, that he didn't know what to expect from Allie.

"Don't tempt her, Orton," Shawn warned to him. His head shook petty, hearing Randy and Mel exchange looks and share mocking laughs.

"Oh please, Shawn, tempting her would be just a damn sha..." Allie give a quick middle kick to the gut as she watched Randy keel to his knees.

Allie smirked, running her tongue against her lower lip watching the red head ready to spring. "Allie Marie!" she gave an innocent smile as she began to go to her corner as the ref held the fierce and angered friend of hers, wanting a piece of her.

"Mm, not this time, sister friend," she winked slipping back through the ropes, taking a hold of the short string noting the ref continuing to struggle in taming the tiger that's willing to be released, into her corner. Shrugging, she kept her eyes on Shawn as he looked from her then back to Randy and the still seething tiger he called his girlfriend, began to pace the corner. She giggled lightly seeing Shawn's head shook, looking back at her.

"You sure do know how to stir stuff up," hearing the way Shawn say that, she knew he did his best into not swearing unless it came to a point of too. "Don't you?" she shrugged as he got closer. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes looked up at him, "Randy's assumptions weren't too off," she answered, noting the _what are you talking about_look that he carried about a few weeks ago after she jumped into the Cena/Xander/Randy match up at Breaking Point. She watched him keep an eye on the other corner as well of hearing the bell signal for the match to begin before looking back to her.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, worriedly yet in a hushed tone.

She sighed, glancing up, just for a brief moment locking with her best friend for a moment before saying, "Cody put a situation up, that if you guys lose on Sunday that I have to-" she cringed hearing the bell signal for the match to begin.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" she heard Shawn say to her before leaving her side to take out Randy and finish the match. She sighed. Was she really going to tell Shawn, Cody's plan of wanting to marry her by the end of the year, such a good idea or would it just add more fuel to the DX-Legacy flame until there was a winner?

Her shoulders slumped slightly as her head lolled around softly as she watched intently. _The million dollar question though_, she felt her stomach twisting with uneasiness. _How's John going to feel with Cody's big major plot? _Her eyes closed for a second, shaking her head and getting focus waiting in for a tag. But she truly did feel like her heart was going to break when and or if she did in planning tell John the idea. Her eyes lowered, as her heart knew the name. _John._

**Break Me Down:**

Five minutes went by as John stood by the wings of the entrance watching the last match of the night on the small screen. Seeing the way Allie kept dishing out clothesline after clothesline to Mel, he knew his girl was capable in holding her own. But the things Stephanie told him, kept questioning his own alliance with his heart and her words.

"I hope you know for your sanity, my wife is telling the truth," his head moved, watching Hunter step close to him, taking in the same match. He heard Hunter smirk, "damn Allie is tearing it up."

John chuckled, "surprisingly trained by a guy who no one wants her around," he caught Hunter's glance to him. "She likes doing new things, not the same drill, Rhodes is trying to teach her whenever they're-"

"Since that damn video aired, Cody hadn't asked us to help her train or anything." Hunter informed him, before looking back at the screen. "Lately she's either been staying with you or Evan."

John smirked, "Well Evan will stop, since he and Mickie are dating."

"Really now?" Hunter sounded amused. "Well good for them." He smiled, before looking back to John. "You know it has something to do with Xander right?"

John looked to him, "the whole wedding Cody's doing?" he asked watching the son-in-law shrug his shoulders.

"It could be, or Cody just wants to get under your skin so bad, that he'll do anything to make both you and Allie insane." Hunter truthfully answered him. His eyes looked back to John seeing the worried look he carried. "What's wrong?"

John shrugged, "do I ask her?"

"Oh my god, you gave and or got her an engagement ring didn't you?"

John glared at him, and bit out, "no, not yet now, but damn it, hush." hearing Hunter chuckle lightly, he felt his cheeks heat.

"Dude, if it's just a commitment issue you have, I'm sure you can trust her enough in knowing she will always be by your side," Hunter watched John glance back to the screen just as Allie got back to her feet elbowing Mel into her ribs before giving another devastating clothesline before falling to her back staring up to the rafters.

"Come on Al's" John muttered under his breath. Hunter chucked again, before catching the look again.

"Watch. Spinning image of Shawn." Hunter called noting John's eyes glance back as Allie popped back onto her feet again and began taking names. "And you were worried."

"Look, I'm sure you've done the same thing with Stephanie back in the day." John countered, quickly smirking his own as he took a look at hunters expression.

"Well played," Hunter complimented. "Honestly though, John; she'll always want to be with you. Stephanie thought it would be best in telling you what was happening than keep you in the dark."

John blinked, looking back to the screen just has Allie hit Mel with her swinging arm-neck breaker before setting her up for sweet kisses. "Do you think Allie knows? About Cody's plan?" he saw Hunter shrug.

"By the way Evan told Alexis how Allie was ready to demolish Cody of his manhood after he complemented her boots with her ass," he heard a low growl erupt through johns throat as the current champ's hands clenched tightly at his side. He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Allie knows, John."

"He's gonna get his ass kicked," John warned glancing back to the screen. They grew silent as the fans around them went into an up roar just as Hero blared in the arena. Both guys smiled but John felt ease slip off his shoulders just as seeing Allie's hand raised in victory. His girl won against her best friend and he knew that when she captured the gold, there was going to be great matches between the two. The smile he had, slowly faded watching Ted and Cody jump her and Shawn.

"Oh hell no," Hunter looked to him. "Time to go play hero." he saw John bolt out to the ring. Nodding as well of smiling he followed suit. Something told him, John and Allie were going to talk about the situation and if anything, he knew they were going to fully play it up right.

* * *

Allie screamed out as Cody's fingers laced tightly into her hair, yanking her head back. Whining she started to pull away but stopped, getting forced to look into Cody's eyes. "Let. Go." she trembled showing him fear. "Please."

Cody smirked, holding her head still as he brought the mike to his lips, crouching over her. "Allie, my dear, I wish you well for Sunday against Ashley," his eyes lowered, dropping the mike away as Ted took over in trashing talking.

She groaned, Ted's voice faded around her as she began fighting her way out but stopped as he got closer, staring deep into her eyes. Cody being this close to her, she really wished Shawn would get up and get rid of Ted and the man who _loved_her. "You know what will happen, Allie," she growled lowly, hearing his voice sinisterly cooed against her ear. "Better be shopping for your dress so-"

Cena's theme echoed throughout the arena as the fans grew restless. Ted's voice dropped as he looked over as John and Hunter came out from the back. His eyes widened, before glancing over to Cody. "Dude! Let's go!"

Cody smirked, taking a side glance to the ramp he saw John's eyes blaze with hatred. He looked back down to her, "your hero is here," he whispered before sealing the deal.

Allie struggled from the kiss, blinking rapidly just as her head bounced against the mat feeling Cody's fingers slip through her hair. Sighing her eyes stared up into the bright lights shining down on her. Was this really in store for her once Sunday rolls in? She groaned feeling the mat get heavy again before staring up into John's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he questioned, tucking her head lightly, placing it on his lap brushing her hair out of her face.

"I was fine until getting jumped by Legacy," he heard Allie moan out lightly, watching her carefully wipe her mouth against her shoulder before glancing up to him.

His head bobbed lightly, glancing over seeing Legacy standing on the ramp looking victorious in the outcome. His head shook, cradling Allie's head before he looked to the Titantron as the acting Raw GM Rev. Al Sharpton appeared.

"Legacy, your attack on Shawn and Allie was harsh and something needs to be done," John smiled as the fans cheered for the acting gm for the night. "So approved by Teddy Long, this Friday, there will be an 8 man tag team match."

Allie blinked, looking over, seeing Legacy's faces drop. She smirked softly. Knowing Ashley and Xander weren't apart of the attack, Cody signed himself, she wasn't going to be a part of the match up for Friday. "DX, John Cena, and the Undertaker," she giggled lightly but stopped as a light sharp twitch moved from her neck and down her spine.

"You okay?" John asked lightly to her again as he lowered his head closer to her.

"I should be, just a light twitch," she saw the look in his eyes. Sighing she added, "I'll get checked out if you come with me?" she saw him nod of hearing the rest of what Rev. Al Sharpton began.

"Against you-Legacy and CM Punk! Goodnight everybody!" their heads glanced back to the ramp as Randy, Ted and Cody began to argue. Allie's eyes rolled watching Mel continue to try and have the team at peace. Feeling John's lips lightly press against her forehead, Hunter and Shawn made their way over to her. "You okay?" she asked Shawn seeing the smug look on his face.

"Meh, never better, you?" she shrugged back to him "at least we won," he smiled to her, patting her head. Seeing Shawn look at her, she didn't know what to believe or say to him now. 'Cody is still hell bent of winning and making me his blushing bride to be.' she hatefully thought. 'And John and DX still had no freaking clue.' She was going to keep it that way until something changed, but she heard Shawn begin to speak again. "What were you saying before the match start..."

"I'll explain later," she whispered softly, giving Shawn the look to _shut up_, but in the nicest way. "Please," she cuddled into John, finding a spot resting her head on his chest as his arms tightened securely around her form.

Shawn stared at her but nodded, knowing she would tell him and or them when it needed to be said. But something was off with her as he saw the way she dropped the subject. Was it that bad, that she didn't want John to know about it? _"Randy wasn't too off in what he meant_," her voice echoed back to him. What did Randy know for her that brought him to think of the whole marriage situation? _I'll ask later_. He thought, watching John hold Allie close, kissing her forehead softly, again. _He really does care for her_. He smiled lightly, catching him glance over. "Watch over her. If you want to keep your eyes on her, she can bunk in your room."

Allie hid her face into John's chest hiding a giggle. John nodded. "Of course, Shawn." he answered, seeing the future hall of famer smile.

"Go get some rest, honey, we'll talk in the morning," Shawn replied, ruffling up her hair lightly before he and Hunter left the ring.

She giggled lightly. Her eyes looked around. The fans were decent and not really bashing the moment between her and John. _normally the women would scream in agony if I was anywhere near 'their man',_she thought.

"Come on you," she heard from him as she glanced up to him, as he got to his feet still holding her close to him. "Let's get you checked out." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she still glanced around confusedly at the sudden change with the fans. The fans cheered for his bravery. They were never like this before with her though. "Hang tight ok?" she nodded feeling him make his way through the ropes carefully with her as he stood, now walking down the steps heading back to the back.

Was it because the fans knew who she was related to, that the sudden change of heart of fans in cheering for her fully? "I have to get a blood sample" she muttered, eyes glancing up to a wondering John as he looked to her.

"What?" he questioned, hearing Xander's theme echo thought the arena. He froze for a moment, watching the devil himself walk out from the back.

"I'll explain later," she mumbled letting her head lolled into his shoulder.

He replied a short answer, but kept his eyes on the man he was protecting her from. Catching the rocker's eye glance to them, his smug look and smirk told him he wasn't going to attack tonight.

"At ease, John; you and your woman are safe from my bidding," he growled lowly hearing Xander speak to him-them like that. "For now at least," he watched the rocker wink towards them before starting down to the ring.

"I hope you get your head bashed in," John grumbled finally making his way back before hearing Xander's voice flawlessly begin echo through the speakers.

"John, be nice," he smirked softly hearing the soft murmurs from Allie's lips escape and brush against his neck.

"I am nice," he retorted back to her. "I'm carrying you aren't..." he groaned feeling his shoulder get brushed up, losing his balance slightly catching a glimpse of dreads running past him to the entrance.

"John," Allie clung tighter to him.

"You're okay," he soothed watching a streak of black hair follow after Raven.

Anna turned, looking back at John and Allie for a moment, "Sorry," she replied before showing them a light smile and bob of her head jet as she dashed out to ring, to be with Raven. John blinked shaking his head going to the trainer's room.

"Who's sorry?" Allie questioned looking up to him.

"Anna, with Raven brushing into us earlier." he answered her, glancing back down looking into her eyes. He hadn't looked into her eyes a lot lately but just now by just hanging with Shawn, her eyes were a deep drown yourself in brown. He smiled. "you look beautiful,"

Her eyes rolled. "I'm a freak with pink." she heard him chuckle softly. "I'm not kidding, John."

"And neither am I," he said watching her look back to him. "you have lovely eyes Allie."

"Is it because I'm near and or around my father?" she asked him just as she heard him knocking on the door. Seeing the look in his eyes, he knew something. "John?"

"Did you find out?"

"Better question is, you knew?" his eyes lowered hearing her voice raise slightly at him.

"I found out over the past few weeks," she was annoyed by the way he said it. "What?"

"Please, no more lies," she looked at him. "Where you going to tell me?"

His heart stopped. Having Allie ask him that question, he knew he was going to answer, but why give her an answer to her question when he could have her answer him of what was going on between her and Cody. "I'll answer if I get some answers myself about Cod..."

"Fine." She said, looking over as the trainer stood in the door way looking at them. "Got jumped from behind." Allie informed.

"She got a slight twitch, but made me feel safe in making sure she was okay if I was with her seeing you." John finished just as the trainer blinked, signaling them into the room to check Allie out.

"And right before your big match up too Allie." Allie shrug hearing the trainer complain. "Hopefully you won't get bloodied up since I know Xander's and Raven's match is gonna be a bloodbath."

Allie and John both looked to the screen noting Raven and Anna standing over the rocker, holding a barb-wire two by four over his just as Anna, as creepily as she could, just stare into him as if sending a message to him. The couple slowly looked to each other smirking but knowing it was too good to be true and had to wait 'til Sunday to see the outcome. "Okay Ms. dream, let's see what you got." John sat Allie down on the char seeing the trainer examine her over. His head shook lightly. He knew the car ride back to the hotel was going to be bad in talking about the things they both wanted to hear.


	53. I meant it when I say I wanna get well

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 72: I meant it when I say I wanna get well**

Mel looked between Randy, Ted and Cody as they continued to argue about what went down. "Boys," She called to them, but noticed no actions toward it. Her eyes stared, shaking her head as the tension in the air filled.

"OH MY GOD! Cody, what the flying hell was that?" Randy seethed, glaring at the younger superstar.

Cody gave a satisfying smug look. "I called it perfect strategic plan..."

"It was idiotic!"Randy smacked him upside the head, pushing him on the side, seeing the younger catch his balance and stood up to the older more superior superstar. "Why the hell would you attack a diva; Allie no less!"

Cody shrugged, "again the perfect plan just to add fuel to Sunday. Duh," he answered truthfully but still got the death glare from his team. His eyes rolled. "I don't see the big deal, she wants to run with the big dogs in competing in big matches like Hell in a Cell, I think she could handle a sneak attack."

Ted's head shook, staring at his partner for Sunday, "but Cody, regardless of who we are, we're supposed to be almost like _Evolution,_ being styling and greatness," he paused watching his partner shrug, obviously not caring for what he has to say. "Dude, we don't hit divas."

"Oh wah," Cody whined, staring at them. "When I blindsided her, she took the attack like a pro," he mused glancing over to Allie's best friend. Shaking his head, he looked away from the glare of death she carried. "And don't give me that look, Melissa; Allie deserved the attack." He made his to the other side of the room, getting his bag back together before heading off to the next city.

"No she didn't, Cody;" Mel gritted, but kept her ground, noting the look Cody tossed at her. Her head tilted to the side lightly wondering why Cody's attitude about Allie changed. "And you knew that!" She heard him let out a sideline laugh.

"Ooh, so now you're accepting that John's taking over her life that you're becoming less and less of being in her life for special events," Cody shot back keeping his attention back to his bag, knowing it was slowly stirring inside Mel. "You know once Allie marries John, there won't be any more hanging out, you'll be drifted apart."

"I thought you loved her?" Mel questioned back feeling her temper want to flare. "Why condemn yourself more in saying things just to get riled up and become more hatred with who you are?"

"I'm still in love with her," He answered, picking up his bag.

"Then you got a real strange way of showing it," Randy replied, folding his arms over his chest. "If you love Allie, then why in the hell would you attack her instead of protecting her?" He questioned watching Cody glance to him lightly. "If attacking her is your way of showing love, then I'm afraid to see how loving you are once you get with her."

Cody's eyes lowered, to him. "What's that supposed to mean, Randal?"

Randy smirked, "It means that John's always been there for her and always has been one step ahead of you," he watched the vein in Cody's head throb. _Someone doesn't like being compared to John. _He thought, before adding, "and besides, I know for damn sure, she will always love…"

"She will love me," Cody gritted. His eyes narrowed darkly. Having someone say that John's always been there for Allie more, pissed him off. _Plus Randy said it too._ He felt the little tick in his eye return, feeling it twitch. "I'll prove you all wrong, just watch and see on Sunday."

Mel shook her head. No matter how many fights she's been through with Allie, she knew better than letting someone else explain her friendship life. "Cody, forcing someone to love you isn't true and affectionate love." She said watching him shake his head. "Cody I'm serious, please. Don't bite off more than you can chew when you know she doesn't." She started to walk toward him but stayed back with help from Randy. "Let it go and find someone who will love you."

Were they really grilling it into his mind about love choices? As annoying as they were beginning to explain, the more he wanted to show them and the world, that Allie truly belonged to him. Cody smiled, making his way to the door, nodding. "So," he looked back at them. He knew about Mel's escapades with other men, and knowing how protective Randy has become will only deepen between the three of them in the room. "I'll see you later then, at my hotel, right Mel?" He watched Mel's face drop. _Mission accomplished. _He smirked, waving goodbye shutting the door behind him before Randy decided to decapitate his head.

Ted's eyes widened, looking over between the two, as Randy slowly turned around and faced her. "Melis…"

"I haven't gone and seen anyone after our make up from the first time!" She sobbed, tossing her hands up to her face, letting her nails try to claw at her skin. Ted frowned lightly, watching the leader walk back over to Mel, carefully wrapping her into his embrace, hearing her cry harder. "I swear on my life I haven't gone to see anyone for…"

Randy's head lightly rested against her head as his fingers lightly run through her hair. He looked over to Ted. "It's okay, I understand. Cody's just stirring up more trouble, than worrying about the people he's already affecting." He calmly said to her just as he felt her head bob. "He's gotten out of control."

Ted shrugged. "I don't control him." He looked away, trying to figure out the new and angry Rhodes that was on a rampage in getting Allie to be his. "Ever since the whole Allie-kissed-Rhodes to give DX the upper hand at Breaking Point, he's been off the loony bin ever since." Ted watched Mel, pull back slightly sniffling as her hand brushed back the stray tears. Noting the way she stopped, Randy took over, gently placing kisses all around getting her to laugh.

"Do you think he's gotten under the influence of someone," Mel hinted at, looking over to Ted. Her head shook, heading back into Randy's embrace. "That has the same intentions of making our lives a living hell?"

"Well that could only mean one man," Randy began, feeling his jaw lock, before glancing back over to Ted.

"Xander," Ted answered watching everyone nod their heads.

* * *

"What um, possessed you into going out there and ah," Ashley paused, looking to Xander as he held an ice pack to his head. Clinging to her title, she watched his eyes glance to her, smirking softly to her. "Cause drama with the Calaway sisters?"

Xander lightly shook his head before grimacing. "Technically Ashley, I was messing with one, and she's a Levy." He informed her. He took away the ice pack from his head, letting it rest against the left of his side signaling Ashley to sit beside him. He watched her hesitantly make her way over. "The other, I kicked out." He said as the women's champion sat down. He chuckled lightly draping an arm around her shoulder seeing those eyes look up to him.

"And why did you?" She asked him, wondering herself as her heart melted staring back into his.

His eyes rolled, looking away from her, "You know how things get with couples, they tend to want someone else for their needs," He answered her. He wasn't half lying. He wanted the fun. Being with April only made him meh, but being able to be with Ashley; let's just say he enjoyed every minute of her. She wasn't no groupie like Stacy had been, but she sure knew how to act like a fire cracker.

"So you basically got done with being with April?" She wondered again, looking away from him.

"For the moment, yes," he pulled her to him, seeing her eyes look back into his. "But enough about wondering about the stuff," he smiled, leaning close to her. "I got some good and bad news." Ashley lowered her eyes, feeling her lips twist.

"Good news?" She questioned him. He smiled, leaning closer to her. There it was again. That unnecessary beating of her heart rapidly jump with Xander leaning in so close to her.

"Good news is," he chuckled lightly against her skin, lips lightly caressing her jaw. "You are one hot punk champion." She gasped lightly feeling his mouth suck on her skin.

Her eyes shined with adornment. _Don't get too caught up in his sexiness until you get the bad news,_ she heard her thoughts concur to her. And they were right. Her hands lightly touched his shoulders, resisting the rocker away. Her eyes stared at him. "What's the bad news Xander?" She asked hearing him sigh, shaking his head glancing away from her.

"The bad news," he started. He didn't want to say this towards her. "Someone knew about our plot in getting Allie fired."

Her eyes narrowed, feeling her blood boil, "What?" She asked through clenched teeth. "Who in their right freaking minds would warn the brat into telling Steph..."

"Somebody told Vince," Xander informed her, feeling his head begin to throb again. "And I think I have a sneaky feeling whoever over heard us, told Allie."

"Which in turn, she told Vince." Ashley bit out, glancing away from him. Now Sunday loomed over her and she needed to think of something fast into keeping her title away from the _doppelganger_ in the company. "Then if Vince knows that, you can't do anything to harm her?" Her eyes trailed back to him as he rested the ice pack up against his head.

"Bingo."

The punk princess let out a growl, "That's so utter bullshit!" she stood and began to pace the floor. "There has to be a way into taking her scrawny dead hair of hers and..."

"Ashley baby," she heard Xander call out to her, calmly and with ease. "We'll get her good."

She glared to him, "I guess your smooth talking to Stephanie of dropping the Hell in a Cell match, didn't work?"

He smiled slightly, "No," he made a face, watching her drop the title to the floor as she gripped-ready to pull out her hair-and screamed. He winced as the ear piercing noise echoed through his senses, feeling his eyes twitching closed.

"God damn, Ash," Xander glanced over to the door way. The screaming stopped as he frowned, watching Rhodes smirk, leaning against the door frame. "Calm your ass down."

The diva glared at him before exhaling out, "who in the hell are you talking to?" She snapped, tossing him a look that could've killed.

"I'm looking at a derange superstar,"

"Hey!" Xander growled, standing to his feet, glaring back at Cody. "I'm not deranged." he hissed to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Cody waved him off as he looked to Ashley. "And the prettiest women's champion the WWE has ever had in a while." He watched the diva calm down as a slight rush of pink flushed her cheeks.

Xander stared blankly at him. Who in the hell does Cody think he is? Wheeling and dealing with the main problem and that was getting under Allie's skin. He growled, lightly as Ashley's voice filled his mind.

"Well Cody, that's nice of you to say that," she saw the second generation superstar shrug, smirking to them. "What brought you here?" she asked, taking a short glance to Xander. She blinked. She had never seen him become more ticked off once Cody stepped in. _And normally it's when talking about Allie, Rayne and April,_ she thought but come to think about April, he was usually in a depressed mood and took off.

"I'd thought I'd pop up in to inform you about Sunday," Cody began with a smile.

Xander tossed the ice pack to the couch, looking at him before mockingly add, "oh really, hot shot? You have something for Sunday? Just the other day you asked for my..."

"It's Allie related and she won't be your problem," Cody kept Xander's stare as he began again. "And yes I was looking for help from you but, I don't need it anymore." He broke it looking to Ashley. "Trust me, sweetie, you'll still be champion."

Xander couldn't hold back a laugh. "Oh please, Rhodes, you can't do anything besides get ready for your damn tag match against DX later in the night!"

"Boys," Ashley placed her hands up and out, keeping the boys at bay.

"Okay, okay, if you really think that way, Xander but just remember," Cody stared back at him, long and hard before replying with, "remember the past of unlikely couples, save the date." Cody glanced to Ashley, winking one last time before leaving the duo.

Xander stared into nothingness, trying to decipher Cody's message as Ashley followed after Cody, closing the door, leaving it back to it just being them, alone with no one else. _Did I just get played?_ He wondered, shaking his head and saying, "What in the holy hell did he mean by that shit?" He blurted out looking at his punk princess.

Ashley went to the floor, picking up the title, glancing at him again. "I don't know," She answered, clutching the title close to her again. "And what is with you being all protective over me?"

He caught her gaze. As well of the sudden question she had asked of him. _Protective over her? _He blinked. It was truly nothing personal, only to gain her trust and used her but secretly wished Allie had won the Championship in the first place only to antagonize her from the beginning. "I'm sorry, I tend to get that way with those who want something from my Angel." He showed her his rockstar charm, hearing her giggle uncontrollably. Then his heart dropped. Angel- the name he gave April when they were dating-only to find out that she had the nickname while in high school and growing up. _But she will always be and forever will an angel to me. _His head shook as he moved away from Ashley getting ticked for no reason.

Ashley blinked watching the sudden change with Xander. "Are you o..."

"I'm fine," He bit out tossing her a look that can kill. "Just begin your damn training to get ready for Sunday." He snapped, watching her expression die as she slowly backed away from him. This is what he wanted, to make her feel scared and now probably know that she would need to keep the title in her hands. _It won't last,_ he thought walking over to his bags. _Allie will be the new Champion come Sunday. _His sadistic smile crept his lips, "it's in her blood," he muttered low enough under his breath that Ashley couldn't hear. He made his way out of the room, heading off into the night. The new found environment he saw Allie in was like having the niche of a event in a bloodline, he knew it gave more of an ammunition to make her life a living hell.

His eyes flicker with gratitude. "Once the diva gets the title, the next stage will emerge." His head coiled giving a sly smirk, laughing into the darkness.


	54. Broken Dreams

**Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 73: Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest (Theme: Drew McIntyre)**

_Allie moved, feeling hands hold her still, in a chair as she looked on. She didn't know where she was or who was with her. Her heart began to race. Why was she here? Who was sick and twisted enough in kidnapping her? And why did it feel like she wasn't going to like it. "Let me go!" She cried out softly, shaking. She gasped out softly, feeling fingers lacing through her hair, taking a chunk forcefully yanking her head back. Tears began to stream down her face as the fingers, lightly traced her jaw line._

"_Sweet, sweet Allie," her eyes lowered in fear, her breath catching. "You think its Xander, don't you sweetheart?" She nodded. Hearing the person chuckle, she took in breath again, feeling an object pull at her neck, sharper, wanting to harm her. The object grew tighter; piercing her delicate skin slightly as the person's voice came back she tried to make out. "You're wrong."_

_She coughed hearing the person move away from her. She moved her head but stopped. The searing pull began to rip her skin away. "Stop moving Princess," she heard the person call to her._

_She blinked, finally falling to the need of stopping, as a strange substance started trickling up her throat, wanting to make its way out of her mouth. She felt woozy, lightheaded like before her other senses heightened, taking in a coppery substance. She breathed in, as trembling hands reached up, touching her lips. Blood, she thought hearing the voice speak once again. "You're dying, Allie," it was singy like before a snicker escaped. Her eyes closed hearing what sounded like a drop of a dead weight body of person being with them. Reopening her eyes, she couldn't help but look to the ground as her body continued to tremble. "You can be saved, if only you say those two special and simple words." Her eyes squinted trying to see the person who lay there, motionless on the ground._

"_Come on Allie, say the words and everything will go away, and become better again." The person cooed sweetly to her. Out of instinct, her head began to shake but stopped, choking on the blood that was willing to be released from her mouth as another sharp tug from the object attacked her skin again. The person chuckled, snapping his fingers as a single spotlight shined down on the body._

_Allie gasped in breath as her eyes widened. No, she thought blinking only to feel them begin to stick. Wiping her hand on her jeans, she brought them up, brushing away the tears only to take in that coppery smell again. Blood is seeping through my eyes? Her head shook, mentally. But seeing the person on the ground, not moving, scared her the most. Shawn wasn't moving. "No please, Shawn," She croaked out lowly feeling her heart begin to skip low-pacing beats to death._

A low pitch whine sounded, as John stirred, inhaling softly before looking down, watching Allie curl into his side, clutching his chest. Blinking the sleep away, his body stiffened, easing up as he leaned up against the back board of the bed. "Allie," he called to her softly, bringing her close just as her body trembled against his. "Honey, wake up," he whispered feeling her head shake. His arm extended out, switching on the hotel nightstand lamp as it lit up half the room. His eyes glanced back down to her as she continued to dream about something. His lips twisted into a frown, _I hope she's alright. _He wondered, feeling and watching her silk legs wrap around his only to narrow his eyes at the grip she had, like she was holding on for dear life.

"Don't leave me, please," he heard her murmur in her sleep.

Letting his fingers lightly brush a strand of pink hair out of face, he answered softly, "Allie, I'm with you, please wake up."

This worried the living hell out of him. What could she possibly be dreaming about now, that she didn't want him to leave? His head glanced over to the clock as it turned 4:31. He sighed. They got in around 12:30 and now reached a maximum of four hours of sleep. Well at least for him. After Allie got checked out, they talked about certain things, mostly hinting at the small detail with Shawn but now, now he wanted his Goddess to wake. His eyes blinked for a moment, noting the way she just talked in her sleep. Was that normal? Like how she slept walked back at Shawn's house when he and Shawn were away but Sky stopping her from committing a possible suicide in her dreams? He felt her curl further into his side as he watched his Hustle, Loyalty and Respect t-shirt move as she breathed in and exhaled out shakily as the mutters of whimpering and pain softly escaped her lips. "Please don't leave me," he blinked feeling warm tears touch his skin. "I just got you back, please." Hearing her choke on the words, he knew he would need to wake her up before something tragic happened in her dream. "Don't leave me here alone," he heard the sounds of the cries from her broke his heart.

Feeling his own blood boil, his eyes narrowed. Whoever was making her cry in her dream, he was seriously going to kick some ass. But if he was making her cry, then he didn't know what he would need to do. _Why is she crying for?_

"Allie, hon…" he moved back, watching jolt awake, terrified breathing hard and shaky. He watched her body jitter as those unique eyes, smeared of the eye shadow, giving them a smoky look, glanced around the room, noting where she was. Seeing her touch her neck and mouth, he wondered what happened.

"Alyssa?" She turned, facing him, watching his head lower softly, and looked at her. "Are you ok?" Her head bobbed lightly trying to show him strength. But seeing his eyes stare hard into hers, he knew she wasn't alright. As tough as she was the prior night from the sneak attack from Cody, her eyes got glossy and blurred her vision of John. She caved, shaking her head as her hands covered her face, breaking down again, crying harder into the morning.

This broke his soul. "Allie honey," he scooted closer, wrapping her up in his embrace, draping her legs over his lap as she continued to cry. "Baby, what happened?" he asked softly, lightly rubbing her back, gently resting her head onto his chest.

Feeling her head shake his answer, he sighed lightly, now going to question the horrific dream she had. "Did I die?"

"No," she mumbled a sob. Glancing back down to her, she gently placed a hand-with snot and tears-to his chest, knowing she was searching for a heartbeat to listen to. _Okay so I didn't die;_ he thought, getting ready to throw off a few names. "Did Rayne or Mel get hurt?"

Her head moved again as she slowly and calmly gained back her normalcy. He felt her body jump at odd beats of her heart. _She was crying so much, it only left her to get the damn hiccups. _Her silence left him completely puzzled. Who would she dream about that she would panic so much into crying in her sleep and on him, without even knowing it?

"He…died and I…I coul-couldn't do anything!" She gasped hiccupping, still crying.

"Adam?" He wondered, asking a simple guy name, and yet about their best friend; wondering if it triggered something from her dream.

"No," she replied, heaving breath in before she continued to hiccup.

He brought his free hand up, rubbing his forehead, "Jay and Lara?"

"No,"

"What about Teddy and Maria?"

Her head shook.

"Ok, what about Dave and Cassie?" He questioned, feeling her arm move from his chest to wrap around his back as her head shook again.

"Evan and Mickie?"

"Nope," she answered as she bit her lower lip.

He sighed, bobbing his head. He didn't know who else to quest… "Did you die?" He looked back to her watching those eyes water again.

"I started too," she whispered, clinging to him more.

Okay, so he was getting somewhere. "What-ah-went down, if you don't mind me ask…"

"I couldn't move," she began lightly, trembling again. "The place I was at was dark, like I felt that Xander had kidnapped me and kept me hostage from you and everyone with this type of a hardcore bondage."

His arms moved tighter around her body, making her feel safe when he was around. But if it was Xander who decided to haunt her through her dreams, he was seriously going to find him and kick the living hell out of him. "What else happened?" he asked nicely.

"Sharp wire, piercing my skin every time I tried to move," he watched her free hand, trace her neck. "The taste of blood overflowed my senses."

"Xander did that?" He bit out but feeling her head shake again. He stared, watching those eyes feel grateful that he was willing to protect her through anything. And again her head shook. "Then who…"

"I don't know, I-I couldn't see his face," Her head moved, eyes closing as she fought the urge to break down again. "As I got lightheaded, the more the person was getting impatient of giving him answers. A spot light shone and…"

He frowned, keeping a tight hold around her as she began to cry again. "And what sweetie?" he lightly combed out her knotted hair.

"Shawn couldn't move!" she sobbed into his chest. "He couldn't move and I couldn't save him!"

He blinked, remembering her saying that she just got him back. Did she dream about something that was going to happen to her in the future with Shawn? And where was he in all of this? Wasn't he there to save her? "I couldn't re-rep-ply to the person be-bec-because of the amount of blood I was losing." She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh sweetie," he felt terrible of what she dreamt about. "You're alright and," he pulled her back slightly, wiping away the smeared make-up tears away. "There is no barbwire that could harm you," he assured her, lightly cupping the side of her face, staring at her.

"But I couldn't save him John," she moved, wrapping both arms around him, resting her head over his shoulder. She let out a depressed sigh. "I felt then and there that I lost my full family, I- I hate feeling weak all the time."

Having her just hug him, made him think. Yes, they hinted at Shawn in being her father but he truly wondered if she actually knows Shawn's her father. _Something so personal and emotional for Allie to break down like this, it only seems to make sense. _He thought, feeling her body tremble again. He never saw her as weak as she said. He saw her as a strong woman who was willing to do anything to keep her family with her, in her heart and soul, no matter what had happened either in a dream or not. "You're not weak Allie," he whispered to her.

"Yes I am John," she admitted. "I'm weak. I can barely stand up against Xander and yet here's Cody doing the same damn sneak attacks Xan-"

His arms moved her back, staring back into her eyes, searching. "You are not weak, Alyssa," he watched her blink the remaining stray tears continuing to stare at him. "If you are going into Hell in a Cell to take on Ashley, then you're not weak." He watched her continued the stare. Something about her stare worried him but a feeling gave him something else to think about of why she was staring at him like she has. "You are strong and beautiful no matter what went on through your life. Your mom raised you to be an intelligent wom…"

She caught him by surprise, silencing him for once with a kiss, feeling his hands grasp her shoulders pulling her closer resting against the sheets. So many emotions running through her mind, she didn't really care what happened. If they managed to do something's, then it wouldn't be an issue anymore. "Al's," she heard him mutter against her lips before hearing a soft moan rumble through his throat as her body moved, fixing close to his body.

A wave of pleasure washed over him, letting his hands brush down her arms. "Allie, honey, I really don't want…" his head moved up as she sucked and pulled at his lower lip. Why was she acting this way? Not that he mind it but the sudden change surprised him to the fullest. The feeling of wanting her under him, squirming and moaning his name softly, he craved. _One day, when she's up to it and not fully on a scared high._ He thought, rolling over pinning her shoulder's to the sheets as her eyes widened staring in shock, as he pulled back lightly glaring at her.

"I…I didn't mean to, h…" her eyes blinked feeling his finger lightly press against her lips.

"You're worried about Sunday and stressing," he said, lowly watching her eyes lower and head nod lightly. "It also doesn't help that you dreamt of something so awful that got you freaked out." Bringing up his free hand, tracing the side of her face, he smiled, watching her shudder at his touch.

"But what did you mean about…" her eyes looked over as he laced his left hand with her right, making her see her ring.

"No matter how hard the task is, I'll always support you and make sure you're strong." He told her, noting those eyes stare at him again.

She smiled, letting her left arm hug him. She bit her lower lip, looking away from. "Sunday is not going to be pretty. She confessed.

"You're not planning on getting…"

"Oh no, I hope I don't get messed up in hitting the cage and being busted open." She heard him chuckle, glancing back at him but saw the look he carried. "I don't know if the others know about it or not but," she watched him lean back, helping her sit up as they sat there, looking at each other. "I just don't want you to hate me."

John's head tilted to the side, shaking his head bringing her close to him. "Sweetie," he let his hand brush back up against her cheek, watching those eyes grow sad again. "As I said before I will never hate you."

"Even if I have to say yes to Cody?" She asked him. The look he carried, said something. She sighed, "at least I'm telling you so it doesn't blindside you when Cody asks me and we're bickering back and forth in…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," she blinked. How could he be so calm with it when in the inside, she was dying when she wanted it to be him, she was going to stand next to, in the alter? "Steph informed me," his head shook and she just stared at him. "I couldn't be mad at her when the board asked her to put together another wedding."

"So, she knew?" Allie asked. She looked away from him, thinking it over. Her eyes went back to him as he nodded softly. "So if she knew, the board knows, and I was worrying for no freaking reason what so ever!"

"Yeah but," her heart dropped hearing him say that. "When you say those words something is gonna happen but I don't know yet myself until probably day of but Stephanie wants me to do the damn promise ring thing again for the fans to eat it up." She looked to her ring. She would have to give it back to him, just so he could replace it on her finger for what? Ratings? Her eyes closed, letting her hands be free from his as she began slipping the ring off her finger.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She glanced back to him as his hand clasped over hers, stopping her from returning the ring back to him.

She shrugged, letting out a scoff. "Giving back your ring that you gave me in private so you can do it for the wor…"

His head shook as his fingers slipped the ring back onto her finger. "Steph wants me to use an old class ring of mine to give to you."

Her brow popped, "a bit high schoolish now aren't we?" She wondered hearing him chuckle. "I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious, in keeping our private lives," he brought up her hand showing her the promise. "To us, while everyone can use that class ring as the storyline." He felt her lightly gasp, leaning in close as his hand rested against her waist. He smirked, lowering his head close feeling her breath linger against his skin. "The fans don't need our private life."

She giggled, lightly biting her lower lip again, as her eyes fluttered lightly staring at him. "So class ring is in what type of finish; is it gold, silver, platinum, stainless steel band with a diamond birthstone?" She beamed at him, seeing the look in his eyes when she asked.

"Now we're being picky of being spoiled," he whispered, smiling to her as she giggled as he got closer to her. "Aren't we Ms. Dream?"

All her worries about the damn dream vanished, just by being with the man she loved. His arms were like a structure, keeping her safe from a storm. His words, encouraged her in being sane and strong no matter how hard the task will be, he was always there to calm her down and she liked that. She smiled, feeling her eyes lower as his breath teased her lips just by being centimeters away.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or not for being such a damn-" he groaned hearing her cell phone ring. "No moment what so ever!"

She giggled as he got off, heading over to the desk, picking up it up. "Ugh it's Hunter," he looked back over to her. "Do I dare answer..."

"Oh shoot! Training! Crap," his eyes bugged watching the quickness she had in getting her bag and vanish into the bathroom to get ready. The ringtone continued to go. Sighing, he answered it.

"_You got a lot of nerve of killing time missy! Gym right..."_

"Hunter, she's moving like the wind. Chill," John replied over the phone, hearing Hunter get snarky.

_"Don't get smart with me, John. I don't need to help Allie for this Sunday, you know t-"_

His eyes rolled. "Would you like an Allie that's rushing and ready to kick ass or an Allie that's traumatized because of the dream she had where she couldn't save Shawn when she started to die?" there was silence on the other end. His head shook glancing over as the bathroom door opened and Allie dashed out looking at him.

"Come on! Get dressed mister; I got to get going before Hunter has my..." her ranting stopped as the image of what happened in her dream popped up. Shaking her head she began again, "ass on a platter!" she countered glancing away from John.

"All right, all right girly," he watched her head out of the room as Hunter began to speak again.

_"Was it that bad with Shawn that she couldn't save him?"_

"I'll explain it when I get there," he said. "I have to get ready before Allie kicks me," he heard Hunter chuckle on the other line. "Shush dude."

"_Whipped_." Hunter sang through the phone. He growled, clenching his teeth as the line went dead. Wait until he got there, his ass would be on the mat after the smart ass comment Hunter sang through Allie's phone.

"John come on we're gonna be late!" his eye bugged, hearing his girl beckon him to her. Shaking his head, the movements went into motion, turning off the light by the bed. Glancing over to his duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder, slipping on his shorts quickly, shutting the door finally as he followed the sound of his princess's voice mumbling at how toast she was going to be when she met up with Hunter and Shawn at the training facility.

"You'll be fine," she blinked feeling the light and yet startled peck to the cheek as the elevator dinged and John walking in with his stuff. She smiled lightly as she stepped in standing close watching the metal doors close. Her eyes stared out catching someone staring blankly moving towards her. The smile on the person's lips seemed sadistic, like Xander's, but with remorse of what was going to happen, soon. "Allie?" she heard John's voice slowly call her out of the funk she was in but her eyes were glued to the person getting closer and closer to the doors.

"Protect me," she muttered slowly cowering behind him as a slight ring rang through her ears, feeling her dream swirling back into mind. John glanced up just as the doors closed seeing no one coming after them or her. He blinked glancing down, feeling her begin to shake as they headed to the garage.

Allie stared blankly at the doors seeing their reflections. Her eyes blinked, head shaking lightly feeling John's arms wrap around her securely. _Its ok, you're awake, nothing will harm you._she reminded herself over and over as her eyes closed. That was until her body jerked, eyes flashing open seeing the person from her dream smirking back at her.

_You will be mine Sunday, Allie_. Her heart seized watching the mysterious person whip the hood off finally revealing the identity. Her head shook, smelling that copper scent again. Cody was the one who killed her and Shawn in her dream and now, now he was coming after her for some sick and twisted game. Her eyes rolled feeling her body grow weak, slacking back.

"Al's," john's voice questioned her, as she heard the ding and the metal doors open. Blinking her eyes open again, the muscle around her waist tightened as she gasped staring back at him. "Allie?"

"He...Cody...he," she couldn't find the words to explain to him what a mini nightmare crisis she had and reliving the feeling of smelling blood and finally knowing who her and Shawn's captor and executioner was.

"Cody what?" she heard John growl lowly, swooping her off her feet, and carried both his and hers duffles and making their way to his car. "Allie you have to tell me what happened. I can't read your..."

Her eyes stared at him as he continued to walk. She bit on her lower lip, "he was the one who...who..." her head shook not wanting to talk about her dream again.

"Alyssa Marie what did he do?"

She curled her head into his neck, whining lowly, now letting her teeth dig inside her mouth. "Allie baby, please tell me what he..."

She sighed, "He was the one who killed Shawn and I, John." she murmured softly feeling her eyes lower as her hearing picked up on his thrumming heartbeat. His arms tightened around her. She knew he was pissed. "him and his sick ideas and yet I'm probably just having anxiety issues for Sunday's adventure."

"Him and his damn Xander like plans." John growled again finally getting to the car, unlocking it. His head glanced to her. "Or could your mind be telling you that marrying Cody is a bad idea?"

She blinked catching the look. He only wanted to know if she was truly thought. Sighing lightly, her shoulders shrugged. "I-I really don't know John." Watching him open the door and carefully place her in the passenger seat, her eyes looked up to him.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling softly to her. Even if the idea of her freaking out about Cody's wedding plans -they knew about- scared him into finding out what might happen when they plan to get married. "Just get some sleep and we'll be at the training area in no time." He watched her pull the seatbelt over her as she snuggled into the seat closing her eyes.

Carefully shutting the door, he opened the trunk dropping the bags in before slamming it down and making his way to the driver's seat. Placing the key into the ignition he messed with the volume dial, low enough that he heard music begin to play. He glanced over to Allie watching her legs curl up under her as she got comfortable resting ever so gingerly on his leg.

He smiled shaking his head lightly, checking his CD player as the disk popped out. _Skillet,_ smirking he placed it back in as he finally pulled out of the spot, hearing the music begin to play. _Maybe they will keep her dreams calm and peaceful and not so demonic_.' he thought driving out of the garage and into morning glow.

* * *

John watched as Adam gained on her. He saw the way Allie was thinking the moves through but in Hell in a Cell, there was no plotting a head of time for knowing what to do. "She needs to get her head out of whatever she's at," he heard Hunter mutter to him as he sat down next to her while Shawn and Rayne stayed close to the cell, coaching her.

"Cody's second attack today scared the shit her," he growled back glaring watching his eyes blink. "Not only did the bastard left Shawn lifeless, he slowly killed Allie from wrapping barbwire around her neck."

Hunter gawked. "What the hell was that type of dream?" he murmured to him glancing back to the cell watching Allie take another bump out of the ring, rolling brushing up against the cage as it rattled.

John watched the way she tensed up, "Al's get up!" Rayne called to her. Watching his girl slowly get to her knees he saw Adam slide out getting ready to pull her back into the ring. His head shook. He shouldn't worry about Allie when she was capable of doing things, but hell in a cell worried him.

"Why did Cody decide to attack her?" Hunter questioned bringing John's attention back onto the dream and the worry.

John shrugged, "I don't know why. It was like, he had something over her," he semi-lied to him.

"It's about that damn wedding Cody had planned up, isn't it?" Hunter asked catching his look. "John, you know damn well he's somewhat gaining the advantage of making her fall for him just to protect you from whatever he might have for..."

"I'm done!" their eyes glanced back to the cell watching Allie throw a fit, getting out of the cell. They quickly looked to each other before getting up going after her. "I'm done. I'm done." John watched her hands fling to the air, as silent yet noticeable rain slipped out of her eyes.

"Sweetie," he calmly called to her, rushing over. His arms went to wrap around her but felt the sudden push away. "Allie?"

Allie glanced up to him, shaking her head. "I'm done," she repeated, lowering her head as drops fell from her eyes.

"Allie, don't give up on this match," Rayne called to her. "You're doing so..."

"Don't you get it Rayne," Allie snapped, whipping around glaring at her. "Maybe I don't want this anymore! Maybe I'm not ready for it."

"Al..." she glared at Adam pointing her finger at him.

"Don't start," she warned, turning back around brushing past John making her way out of the room. John's eyes narrowed hearing the door close behind her leaving it just them.

"What the hell crawled up Allie and died?" Adam questioned looking between John and Hunter. The king of kings looked at Shawn nodding his head watching the older superstar follow after Allie.

"Two dream like attacks Cody did to her." Hunter began, as the door closed and his attention going back to Adam and Rayne.

"But what's that got to do with..."

"It could be a million of things," John added. "Allie dreamt that she couldn't save Shawn from whatever happened to her and the smell of copper, fill her senses."

"Meaning..." Adam moved his hands in a way of wanting more information out.

Hunter walked closer to them, "meaning, whatever might happen Sunday might happen to us but more so with Allie." He noted, not wanting to really explain to them what else is going on that night.

"But why is she spazing out like she did?" Rayne growled lowly glaring at them. "Adam didn't do anything to hurt..."

"Have you ever felt like whenever you dreamt about something so peaceful it turns to a nightmare and Xander shows up with blood on his hands from a murder he committed and no sign from Adam?" John tossed out watching the death glare die down. "Allie felt useless in trying to save Shawn but each time she tried to move, barbwire cut into her skin more making her slowly die..."

* * *

Shawn moved out into the hallway. He was concerned for Allie's stable ability but had never seen her brush John away like that nor seen her snap at Adam and Rayne like she did. Hunter explained to him about the horrific scene she dreamt of and he saw the way she kept glancing at him when sidestepping Adam from getting the advantage on her. _Allie where are..._his eyes lowered hearing hard sobs coming further down from the hall. He followed the sound. His heart began to flake into tiny pieces, hearing Allie cry. He glanced down finally getting close to her, watching her shoulders rise and drop with each sob she let out. Something else was up. He knew she was ready for the cell but something else was eating at her. "Al..."

Shawn saw her jump looking up at him as tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry if I snuck up on you," he lowly said easing down to the ground next to her. She sniffled, dragging her knees close to her body as her arms wrapped around them. "Sweetie, what's going on?" he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her body tremble.

Her head shook, closing her eyes and pressing her lips tighter fighting the urge to breakdown in front of him. "If something happened to you," she slowly began, moving her head back to look at him, tears still slipping out of her eyes. "Just know I'll be there trying to protect you." she broke down. Her body moved closer to him as she rested her head into his chest.

He blinked, wrapping his arms around her as tight as can be as she continued to cry. "Who attacked or harmed me, Allie?" he asked feeling her arms wrap around him. A part of him wondered if she finally knew about him being her father but something told him to hold off.

"Cody," she hiccupped as she felt her teeth nip inside of her mouth. "I felt useless, like I couldn't protect you." She glanced up to him.

He carefully wiped away the stray tears from her face. "Oh Allie," he began, lightly shaking his head. "No matter what might happen, I will always know you'll protect me." He smiled softly to her. "You always do crazy things to protect the people you love." he winked hearing her giggle softly as another hiccup escaped her lips lightly.

"I don't mean to do crazy but if the moment needs it," she poked her tongue out at him playfully. Her nose scrunched, hearing him chuckle lightly as he tapped her nose. She sighed, "I guess brushing up against the cage today just freaked me out of what I dreamt about."

"And that was Cody harming me?" he wondered, watching her head shake.

"Well kind of, but," she shrugged. "I guess it's the fact that I'm going into Hell in a Cell for the first time and this whole Legacy thing."

"Legacy will get their backsides to them Sunday," he assured her. He saw that weak smile, "you don't think so?"

"No, I do but," her lips twisted.

"Cody did something else to you?" he saw her nod her head. "What happened on a scale of normal-safe to Xander-crazy level?"

"B-bar-barbwire pulling tight around my neck and..." he raised his hand up, stopping her as he watched those eyes slowly gloss again and lips trembling as she started to explain.

"Xander-crazy I take it?" her head bobbed as she curled into his chest. He sighed, "You're probably stressing with having the guys train you for your moment." He said, letting his fingers lightly comb out her hair.

She blinked, just listening to his heartbeat. And he was right. The training with the guys might be the reason why she dreamt about Cody slowly killing her. But she felt so comfortable in training with them and she didn't want it to stop. Learning so much from the guys, she knew she could be unstoppable. It was a different type of wrestling every other day. But she knew if she continued to train with the guys, something would go wrong and scandals would bloom in wondering of who she was fooling around with this time to get the titles. She sighed.

"Maybe it's time to have divas train you." Shawn suggested, as she looked up at him.

"Who do you have in mind?" her body moved away from him. She watched him stand on back on his feet, holding out a hand for her.

"Let's go to lunch, my treat." he saw her smile lightly as she took his hand, pulling her back onto her feet.

"What about the others," she questioned, glancing back down the hallway.

"They'll find out when we come back," he answered watching Allie wipe away the stray tears that continued to stream out softly. He saw the way she hesitated. "You'll be fine without John by your side." watching her look at him he added, "you'll be safe. Trust me."

She blinked, nodding replying with "I do," as she and Shawn headed out the door going to grab something to eat.

* * *

Shawn watched her pull the cup of cherry coke closer as she took drags out of the straw. After talking a bit before heading to lunch, Allie still felt nervous in taking a huge responsibility of bringing the divas into a new environment. And yet he was waiting for backup to arrive.

"When is the mystery person going to show up," he heard Allie ask through her teeth not letting the straw loose as she kept her eyes to the table.

"They should be showing up soon," he answered, watching her eyes glance to him. "Yeah I said they, you're getting coached today."

Her eyes rolled as she moved her straw in her pop not really caring. He frowned, watching her become so quiet and to herself in a matter of minutes. _Come on April where..._his head glanced away from Allie, seeing the two twins walk in, searching for him. Smiling, he lightly raised a hand seeing April nod, walking over. "They're here." he told Allie.

Allie looked up from her pop, blinking before looking over. "Really?" she whined lowly, glancing back to Shawn who nodded.

"Gee Allie, don't be too modest in wanting to work with us," April snipped, glaring lightly back at her.

The brunette folded her arms over her chest, staring at the twins. "Well I wasn't expecting you guys, still considering that you both," Allie glanced to Anna. "Are somehow aligned with Xan-"

"He's my husband, Allie, you have to accept that, no matter what stupid brainless stint he's done," April fought back. She watched Allie roll her eyes. "Even though, right now, I rather help you then my husband at the moment to be completely honest."

"Plus we want our Ashley back," Anna piped in, easing her sister to sit down next to Shawn knowing the tension she felt between her and Allie. Sighing, she looked to Allie, watching the girl scoot over dragging her pop with her, and took a longer sip.

"What's wrong with jumpy?" April questioned watching her twin sit down.

Shawn shook his head, "terrifying nightmares Allie had with Cody killing..."

Anna scrunched her face, before biting her lower lip, "oops. Ah-sorry Allie." her eyes watched Allie casually look to her with wondering eyes before glancing over to April who glared. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Ap. Cody he..." she scowled shaking her head sighing, "he cornered me and if I didn't give him something to ease into her dreams..."

"Whoa, wait a minute," both girls looked to Allie who bugged, "You guys are witches!?" she blinked looking to Anna then to April. She watched April sigh, hanging her head as her redheaded counter part nodded. "What the hell is wrong with you? I died twice because of his..."

"It wasn't meant to be harm," April insisted looking back at the girl who found out about their talent. "It was meant to be a warning."

"Well some fucked up warning, of having barbwire wrapped around your neck and Shawn unconscious leaving both of us defenseless against him!" Allie bit out in a hushed tone not wanting to draw more attention.

Anna looked to Shawn. "He got to you, too?"

Shawn shook his head, "I didn't dream of anything being messed up with me but it more so attacked Allie in making her freak out about it," he answered looking to April. "I found out when Allie didn't want to continue practicing for the Cell."

"Well you're not giving up," April pointed a finger at Allie.

Allie scoffed, "oh really? Why I nearly die because of Anna's cast or potion or dream altering and you expect me to continue a match not knowing what the hell it meant?!" she watched both sisters look at each other. She stumped them. No matter how she did it, but the way they stared at each other, didn't scare her. It was their way of communicating. She knew the feeling when she was around her best friend.

Allie looked to Shawn. The look in his eyes told her to give them a chance and forgive them for what happened with her dream and mind. She sighed lightly giving a light 'do I really have to' glance only to get glared at from him. She picked up the menu, holding it up between her and Anna. {Fine} she mouthed to him glancing to the items as April spoke.

"I'll give you a counter effect so Cody doesn't tamper with any more emotions you have," Allie's eyes flickered up to her, blinking as the waitress caught the way she held the menu, make her way over to them.

"Alright," she answered seeing Anna smile lightly noting the way April and her were in a stare down. "Train me for this match; but right now I just want food."

Shawn shook his head, chuckling as he watched Allie glance back to the menu as he heard heels stop at their table. "Is there anything I can get you all?" he glanced to the waitress as she looked at everyone.

"Water," the twins replied.

Allie placed the menu down. Shawn watched her look to him before saying, "cheeseburger with everything minus the onions, well done and with fries." He blinked as the twins gawked at her.

"What?" Allie questioned, as they shook their heads. Allie sighed, shaking her own as the waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen to place in the order. "I've ate more things than normal and I haven't gained a pound."

"You're still gonna get a work out when we get back to the arena." April said watching Allie just stare at her. "Don't worry, John and everyone will still be there,"

"Until they need to head off to the venue and work Smackdown," Anna added in, watching Allie sigh. "But they'll be back during the week, so don't fret."

Allie nodded, before hearing April pick up where she began, "But we're gonna be drilling you in learning the effects of the cage as well of knowing how to take a drop to the outside without getting freaked because of Cody's doing."

"Yay," Allie sarcastically cheered smirking lightly before seeing the glare from April. "Sorry."

April shook her head, rolling her eyes, "I would've been the same way so don't worry. You'll get time off for the presses before the big day as well of getting your attire fitted but just know that you can trust us, it's closed off and in a secret location that my idiotic husband and dumbfounded friend doesn't know about to even take advantage of you.

_That feels comfortable,_ Allie thought watching the twins look at her with sincere, helping eyes. "Plus Xander has better things to worry about with Raven anyway." She giggled lightly hearing Anna explain the reason for the sudden change besides the whole backstabbing thing of not controlling the actions when Xander tried to control Legacy.

"And Cody won't be there either." Shawn assured her. Watching Allie look at him, he knew that set the diva at ease and probably more comfortable with being with Anna and April.

"Totally, no superstar besides the ones you feel comfortable with to help," Anna said.

"And a few divas, which I know Rayne is staying the full time to watch over it," April rolled her eyes.

Allie smiled. Knowing Rayne was going to stay to supervise the whole pre-match getting to know the Cell, she had a better chance in knowing the twins weren't going to set her into hell. Just the few days though, if she wanted John at her side, was going to be hard, _especially if he needs to be at house shows and everything before Sunday._ She bit her lip lightly. She's done the distance thing before but ever since the dream she didn't know if she could handle it being away from him after all the work they've been doing in acting like a couple when hanging out with Shawn, Hunter, Maria, Ted, Adam, Rayne, Jay, Cassie, Lara and Dave. Randy and Mel – well they were still a sore subject in making sure it's the right choice for the two.

She just knew that – if Legacy wins Sunday she has to deal with the devil for another two months until the wedding and she might be then, ending up as a runaway bride. But if DX won on Sunday, everything would've been perfect. No marriage for her in December and she could continue her bout as champion until Rayne decided to come back or if Mel wanted a shot at the title whenever Ashley and Melina stopped getting into her grill about wanting the damn gold back. And that's even if she won against Ashley on Sunday, too. Allie sighed, placing her lips over the straw of her drink and began taking in more of the sugary goodness of Cherry Coke.

_I just hope that everything goes smoothly, _Allie prayed now becoming quiet again, until she got food into her system and began working it off.


	55. Thanks for making me a fighter

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Helmsley, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

A huge Shoutout to my bestie who's always read my fics: EternalxInsanity she freaking rocks even though she's not on a lot I still appreciate it! You freaking rock Chica! \m/

* * *

**Chapter 74:**** Thanks for making me a fighter**

Mel sat in her locker room. Yes, she traveled with Randy more and after everything that went down between him and Cody; she didn't know what would be good: more assumptions from him about her almost with another man just because he wasn't doing the job or feeling alone when no one - Shawn and Hunter - wanted anyone near Allie when she's preparing for Sunday. They only wanted some people they trusted in working with her.

"_Are you sure, you don't need me to help?" She asked as she paced her hotel room._

"_We're positive Mel, sorry." Hunter explained to her over the line._

_She felt the vein near her temple throb, annoyed. "So you're denying me in helping my best friend, just to make sure she's perfectly okay?" Mel's grew louder more irritated by the way someone was telling her to stay away when knowing Allie for six months compared to her whole life? Who does that?_

"_Mel, I know you mean well in Allie's safety but seriously, babying her won't do." She grew silent at Hunter's sudden harshness. Did she always baby Allie into things than letting her do her own thing? Allie's been doing her own thing ever since they got into this business and running with others. "We'll protect her in training Melissa, you can trust us."_

"_Yeah," she managed to say, clutching her cell phone in her hand._

"_I got to go, later Mel."_

Her hand rubbed her face, eyes closing, hiding the pain she had. Yes they've had their ups and downs, snippiness and ignoring each other but it seemed clear that they didn't want Allie's best friend to help out. Randy calmed her down in getting the facts and possible situations in why the crew decided on it, only to make Allie more comfortable when competing.

"Melissa," her head glanced up, watching the door open and Stephanie walk in.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" She asked getting ready to stand but watched the owner's daughter signal her back down.

Stephanie smiled softly. "I know you wanted to help Allie in training..."

"Can it still happen?" Mel asked, giving some hope that she will be able to. But seeing her brunette hair toss around, it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I'm sorry Mel, with things already said and done, there's enough people helping her now and only to add your input-"

"Alright, fine, I'll stop bugging from wanting to help." Mel snapped, rolling her eyes, glancing away. "Save me the speech that your Husband sugar coated enough for me already."

Stephanie's eyes widened, appalled from what she was hearing. Melissa was getting snippy with her because she couldn't help Allie train? Her head shook lightly, crinkling her perfect nose smirking. _Oh Mel's got another thing coming,_ she thought slowly biting her tongue before saying, "does the face of knowing who her father is and why only a selected few are willing to help her because she feels comfortable with them, upset you?" The billion dollar princess watched the redhead glance back to her.

"Upset me? Upset… Stephanie, I'm Allie's best friend,"

"But not her mother," Stephanie fought back, watching the look she had glance away from staring into her eyes. "And don't you dare look away from me," she watched the diva glare back, eyes narrowing. "You've planted those manipulative thoughts and hateful words into Allie's head about her Mother when she was talking to you-venting about her problems and all you did was twists those same words she used and talked her down about her Mother making her feel obligated into moving out and in with you."

"That's not true!" Mel shot back, standing on her feet. "I listened to her and gave her my two cents and _she _– she decided to move out on her own, Steph, not me." Mel scoffed. "And why in the hell are you bringing something up that's been all ready taken care of?"

"Sure, you've taken care of everything, probably," Stephanie air quoted, watching the icy glare continue to radiate from the diva. "With Allie but damn it Mel, both of you have to branch away from each other for a bit."

Mel stood there, shaking her head, staring at her. The sudden change in both her and Hunter seemed clear of them not wanting her anywhere near Allie and possibly no shot in getting the women's title any time soon, either. "So is this the time for me to pack it in and go home?" She watched Stephanie's eyes narrowed as her head shook lightly.

"You truly think I'm here to fire you?"

"It seems like it," Mel's jaw locked, hearing Stephanie let out a sadistic laugh.

"Oh no, no honey, you would have to do something so drastic into getting you're job cut. This, this is more towards calming your hot headedness down in wanting to help Allie."

"But I know what's…"

"There you go again. Thinking you know what's best for her when clearly you don't." She watched those eyes continue to glare at her after she cut her off. "You thinking what's best for Allie could seriously lead the both of you to fall away from each other as friends."

"I don't need this from you," Mel sulked, heading to the door.

"I'm not leaving," Stephanie called to her, watching Randy's girlfriend open the door, signaling her out of the room.

"You will," Mel answered, looking back to her. "Just because I am controlling myself from wanting to hit you, doesn't mean I'll keep my promise."

Stephanie nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her way out. "I see," she stopped, toe to toe with Allie's friend. "But threatening your boss won't help in knowing that you're right," there was a long pause as they continued to stare at each other. "Bitch."

A heighten million dollar slap sounded. Mel groaned, clutching the side of her face as heat and a thrumming sensation radiated against her face. Her head lifted up, glaring after the owner's daughter. The brunette glanced over her shoulder watching Mel lean against the doorframe trying gain back her support after the slap she delivered. Her lips twisted into a smirk lightly and walked away from the scene, pleased.

Mel's eyes closed, groaning again, victim of a bitch slap property of a McMahon but seriously, who in the hell did she thing she was in informing her of what was still probably happening between her and Allie? "If Allie has a problem with me, still, then she needs to start speaking up and say something, not somebody else." She grumbled, watching the other Redhead make her way over to her.

"Hey Mel!" The bubbly diva smile, waving to her.

"Hi Maria, what brings you by?" She questioned, blinking trying to get the feeling back into her face.

She watched Maria stare at her as the feeling finally began getting back to normal. It was she wanted to know what had happened but knew if she did, she would just probably get her head bit off with the questioning. "I just didn't know if you were ready for our tag match?"

Mel stared at her, "our tag match?" Was this the reason why Stephanie came over to inform her about this sudden tag match that turned into a bitch fest between the two?

"You didn't get the memo?" Maria asked, watching Allie's friend just blink again and continued to rub the side of her face.

"No, not really."

"Oh well," Maria pulled out a revised match setting, handing it to her. "We are on third against Ashley and-"

"Whoa, wait," Mel brought her eyes away from the paper and back to Maria. "Why are we going against Ashley and Melina?" Mel was confused. Why was Melina and the current Women's champion, Ashley; be asking for a tag match against her and Maria? She hasn't done anything to harm the punk princess unless… "Maria, I didn't – we didn't do anything to them."

"I know Mel, but Stephanie was asked to place the both of us against those two." Maria simply answered, watching annoyance starting to form in her eyes again. "We'll pick up the win for Allie." She smiled. "I promise okay?"

Mel nodded, glancing back down to the paper. "Yeah," she answered, looking back up as the diva smiled.

"Coolio," Maria giggled. "See you soon, partner." She waved her goodbyes as she left Allie's friend to think things over.

Mel sighed, moving back into the room, shutting the door. She now needed to get dressed and ready to go on in a matter of minutes with Maria to take on Melina and Ashley. And that's what bugged her. She never really did anything to diss the punk princess nor harm her in an attack for Allie, and here she was going into a battle that wasn't hers to really fight. _Unless it was for the title, then it would be a different story. _Her head shook as her eyes glanced back at the paper Maria had given her. But why in her heart, did it feel like it was going to be an ambush?

She sighed, tossing the paper aside as she began to get ready.

**Makes me work a little bit harder:**

Allie gasped, breathing out lowly as she lied on the mat, feeling every muscle inside her burn. Her eyes closed lightly, slowly opening them, glancing over to the twins staring at them from across the room and from inside the cell. The time, she knew was more into the darkest of night where she hoped the guys would come back and rescue her from the agonizing bout, April was putting her and Cassie through.

"One more Dream, with Cassie, let's go," Allie heard April bark at her. She couldn't help but glance over to Dave's girlfriend, noting that she too, wanted to leave and get some rest. Her eyes shot a warning glance to Rayne, watching the midnight dark blueish purple hair bob and her shoulders shrugging. Allie knew she couldn't do anything.

_When are you guys coming back? _She wondered, slowly getting back onto her feet. "Listen April," she began just as her legs started to give her the notion of wanting to collapse under her. "I've had a really bad start this morning and it's feeling way later than what it already is and I was wondering if you guys, Cassie, Rayne and myself could go back to the hotel and catch some sleep?"

April's head turned, those bright neon green eyes narrowing at her as she began to step into the cell. "Awe does Princess want to go and get some sleep after the big mean bitch me work you like a dog today?" She questioned her in such a childish way, watching Allie's eyes blink and head bob replying to her. "Well if you want to make it in the men sport you have to suck it up, sweetheart. I don't think you've had enough to know what it actually takes in running with the big boys as a main event."

Allie gritted her teeth together, "you know what happened to me this morning, April. What more do you want from me?" She spat, not wanting to deal with any of the crap she was going to be pushed into. "I've been aching for about ten hours now and I've been ever so patient with your teaching method and barking orders at me left and right for this match," she watched April glare into her eyes, not feeling the sudden height difference between them.

"You're done with my barking orders, I've been dishing out to you, Dream?"

"Yes," Allie said confidently, holding her ground – as tired as she was. But the way Mark's daughter smirked and stepping slightly away from her, she new something was going to happen.

"Well," April looked to her sister, shrugging lightly before whipping her hand across Allie's face. April smiled hearing everyone around her go into a panic from watching her slap the taste out of Allie's mouth. The brunette pink streaked diva took the impact but fell to one knee. April wanted to see how well she could handle the surprise hit. She gave a side smile as the fire burned further inside her.

"What the hell, April?" Rayne's voice sounded as she pushed the gage door open and stepped in, going to Allie. "Allie didn't need that!"

"Yeah she did," April answered, watching the friend begin to help the other back up on her feet. Her brow popped, watching Allie push away Rayne's assist. "And what the hell are you doing, Rayne?"

"Helping my friend-"

"I'm fine," Allie gritted again, glaring up at April again.

Rayne blinked, watching the two stare at each other as Allie got back onto her feet. "How did that slap taste, Dream?" Her eyes glared at April. She wanted so much to tackle her fiance's ex after the sick and twisted test she placed Allie under but couldn't. The daughter of Hell was pregnant with – hers and Allie's ex – and didn't want Xander to throw a shit fit and destroy her even further. "Different right?"

_Stop toying with her,_ Rayne wanted to say but kept it to herself while Allie just smirked.

"You can say that," Allie tilted her head to the side lightly. The slap was completely different. Different that it woke the senses she wanted into getting her head into the game. But being a Scorpio, she needed to keep her anger well hidden until the claws needed to come out fully. "Exactly what I wanted actually," her teeth lightly raked her lower lip feel them twist into a sadistic grin.

April nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, now princess, are you going to let me give you one more thing before you go?" She watched Allie's eyes glimmer in the light still noting the new vibe she carried. "Anna,"

Rayne blinked, glancing back over to the other twin coming into the ring. "Should I go to the cage?" She heard Cassie whisper lowly to her. Hesitantly she nodded, keeping her eyes on the twins and Allie. _What were they up to?_

"Rayne, step out of the ring with Cassie." April said, glancing to her.

"Why what's Allie going to do in-" Rayne paused watching those same eyes grow concern for her. Rolling her eyes a simple "ugh fine," came out of her mouth, slipping through the ropes and out of the ring watching Allie and Anna stare at each other as April moved closer to the turnbuckles, perching herself onto the top giving out one more command.

"Submission move, now!"

Rayne glared to April. Allie didn't know any submissions – that she knew of – and yet was going to give her a death trap when Anna was well known for them? "April, you know she doesn't know…"

"Hush Rayne, and watch." Rayne growled lowly. There were times that she thought she and April could be ok and yet stupid things happened and it didn't work out. "And besides you were gone with Adam when I talked to Allie about the move."

Rayne rolled her eyes watching Anna just circle around Allie. _Al's what are you do…_ Her eyes bugged, watching the future champion quickly reverse Anna's swift and skilled attack. Fast and agile, she noted a new side of Allie that could possibly give Ashley and Xander a run for their money.

Flipping Anna to her stomach, Allie took the legs, twisting them into a pretzel between her ankles as she glanced over her shoulder, noting the twin trying to get to the bottom rope. Her head shook, drawling the diva back into the middle. Shrugging, Allie went into a back bend, pulling Anna's arms back as her head touched the mat, inches away from the struggling diva and her pleas.

"And that my friend is her submission move," April announced, smiling as she heard her sister groan, slightly watching Allie release the hold.

Rayne blinked as Allie rolled to the side of the ring, staring up into the ceiling. She didn't know if the girl was ok or out of it. "Allie?" She called to her, sliding back into the ring, crawling over to her.

Allie blinked, feeling the lights darken and head pounding before noting the color of her friend's eyes stare down at her. Her friend. She wondered what Mel was up too and yet had this weird feeling something went down but she didn't know what. Yes it's been very picky in those helping her today and through out the week and it seemed like Hunter was annoyed with the constant calls Mel did just to try and help but she understood his need of her to be distant from Mel. Allie knew Mel was pissed but she truly believed Hunter knew what he was doing in getting her prepared for this match and only wanted to stick to the best.

"Allie, talk to me," she blinked again, before squinting as a heat of blood rushed back down her body.

"I'm fine," Allie managed to say, slowly sitting up with Rayne's help. "The blood rushed quickly to my head."

"Hopefully you'll polish it up more before you fully use it, so you don't have that problem." Rayne watched her nod before glancing over to the doors as John and the rest of the crew came in. She blinked, noting four people who hadn't shown up.

"How did she do?" Shawn asked. He watched John rush into the ring as Allie slumped into Rayne's side eyes slowly closing as he watched her lips mouth the words tired to the two.

April glanced back at Allie and the ones around her. Watching John hold her and whispering something probably sweet in her ear, she missed that. She hasn't been the type to get overly jealous of other couples but John and Allie, she had a little bit of jealousy of how they showed their affection towards each other regardless of the issues going on around them. _And not being able to do the same with Xander hurt,_ she felt her jaw lock before glancing down to her stomach. Her head shook, getting rid of the thought, before answering Shawn, "She did well after working her this whole day." She smiled seeing her old babysitter smile and nod. "She's got to polish a few things but Allie girl here has it in her blood."

"That's good to know," Shawn answered, feeling Hunter lightly clasp a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that's it then. Later today will be her off day and it'll be costume fitting," Hunter piped in watching Shawn glance over and glare at him. "Hey, I'm giving her a day off to relax before she jumps back into it again on Thursday."

Shawn rolled his eyes before glancing to the ring again as Rayne and Cassie got out of the cell leaving John and Allie for a bit. He looked over to April, seeing the way she kept staring at John and Allie. He frowned slightly, feeling the hatred radiating off of the older Calaway.

April sighed, slipping out of the ring carefully as she passed everyone. She didn't need to be here anymore. Seeing a couple so lovey and dovey wanted to make her sick. And the fact again that Xander thought she slept with some other superstar was totally bizarre. Right then and there, she wanted so much to slap him upside the head but couldn't, knowing the way he would act if she did. She also envied her sister's happiness whenever she was around Scott; her mutual friends Allie, John, Mel and Randy; her best friends Maria and Ted; and hell even her enemies Rayne and Adam's relationship.

Yet why did she want to be Ashley and take John away from Allie? Was it because Allie was happy and here she was lonely thanks to Xander? She blinked. She wasn't like that. She didn't steal other's happiness away from them. _And yet, Anna and I caused Allie to have that nightmare from Cody._ She sighed pushing through the doors as the light giggles escaping from Allie's lips echoed her mind. She was conscience of who saw her true form and showing the weakness of being alone and unloved wasn't her calling to do so. Her fingers slid into her front pocket, pulling out her cell phone, letting her free hand thread through her hair. As she felt her nails lightly graze her skin she looked at the rock on her finger.

And something hit her. She noticed something sparkle on Allie's right hand as she was practicing, and luckily no one got hurt from it, but the rock she had on the band was cut into a heart that meant something from someone – _John most likely got it for her_ she thought just staring at hers and the others that were wrapped up on her fingers.

Xander – the bastard that he was – removed his, a sign she knew too well and knew what would be coming up next, divorce number two. The sudden dryness in her throat and a locked jaw, her eyes glanced up as a memory wave of her own faulty unstable relationships flashed through her head; including the most recent fuck-up.

Her eyes closed flipping the phone open as the irritating ping of pain ran through her chest when she saw the picture. _Xander you have to get better, _her lips twisted as she went into her contacts and went down to B- she smiled hitting the name Bret Michaels. Even if it took a while, she didn't mind that the lead singer of her favorite band, Poison, answered his phone, sounding breathless as if he'd ran a mile. "_Hello?"_

"Hey Bret, its April Calaway," she answered putting the phone to her ear.

"_Oh, hey you. I didn't think I'd hear from you, on our Anniversary no less."_ Bret laughed a laugh that she truly hadn't heard in a very long time.

They've dated then got engaged from March of 2005 to October of the same year. When she'd called off their wedding a week before it was to take place, she'd told him she wasn't ready but she lied to him and to herself. She forgot after helping Allie with her Hell in a Cell match, that it was the anniversary of them getting together properly after _Rock of Love. _"Very true. Do you want to hang out? I'm bored, pregnant and tired of seeing the lovey dovey couples."

"_You do know it's late at night, and you're pregnant again?" _Bret laughed again, this time a low chortle like he'd seen it coming.

"I had to help another diva prepare for her first Hell in a Cell match this Sunday." She grumbled, hearing him lightly chuckle at her.

"_Mm, Allie Dream? She looks like a feisty one but then again, three guys trying to go after her, I'll pass. But in all seriousness, I'm guessing the baby daddy is a little miffed?"_

April's eyes rolled before she began to laugh, "You watch way too much TV." She giggled.

Bret smirked over the line, "_I gotta keep an eye on you somehow, don't I?"_

She felt her cheeks flush lightly as she smiled softly as the concern tone in his voice soothed her. That is all she really wanted. Someone to be concerned for her of how she was doing and what she was up to; not pushed away and on the shelf like some trash people pick up off the street. Calling up an old flame was just out of the blue but comforting and she liked it, a lot.

"_April?"_

Her head shook, coming back down into reality, rather than spacing off again. "Yeah?"

"_Just making sure I didn't lose you_." She smiled again at his comment.

"No, no Bret you didn't lose me."

"_Good to hear,"_ he replied back to her. _"But if you can wait until later in the morning after we both catch some sleep, I'll take you out to Brunch." _

She smiled, checking the time on her watch. "That actually sounds good."

"_Alrighty Chica, I'll see you then. Sweet dreams April."_

"Sweet dreams," she answered him back, before hearing the phone die on her end. She closed her phone quickly before the nagging pain of memories started again after getting off the phone with a former lover. She never though it was possible into rekindling a past relationship since the one with Xander was slowly crumbling at the tips of her fingers. "I want to go home," her head turned, hearing a tired Allie mutter into John's shoulder as he walked out carrying a sleepy Allie out of the training area.

"We're leaving baby girl," she heard John murmur back to her before his eyes glanced up meeting hers. "April."

"John," She said, with some hate in her tone but seeing Allie how she was, curled into him like a child, something changed. _Don't let Cody get into her dreams again._ Her mind reminded her as her eyes watched him walk away with her. "Wait, John."

He turned, watching Mark's daughter walk to him holding something out. "Yes?" He watched April get closer to them, placing a necklace around Allie's neck. "What's this for?"

"Anna and I heard about Allie's nightmare with Cody killing her and apparently Shawn." She watched John's eyes narrow noting the tick twitching in the corner. "John, we didn't know Cody would pull that stunt. Please understand that."

"He's the one who done the damaged, you and Anna were just victims of his," John told her, shaking his head. He blinked glancing down to Allie who curled her head closer into his neck. "She seems to be at piece."

April shrugged, "that's because it's the calming stone."

He looked back to her, eyes in a questioning gaze. "Yeah but what type of stone though?" His eyes glanced back down at the two toned rock in its holder. "It looks like an Amethyst."

She nodded, "that's because it is," her head tilted to the side. With it being this late, she didn't know how much longer John wanted to really talk. "But the catch is, there's a hint of quarts crystal too. Both of it promotes calmness and keeps fears at bay."

He smirked, nodding, "well it should help out with her match on Sunday." He stared at April. He'd seen the way she was usually with him and that was harsh, snippy and short tempered with him and yet, here she was being nice to him. Something was up. "So, is that it?" he questioned, hoping it wasn't too harsh for her, but watching her shrug and smile slightly, gave him the notion that she wasn't going to kill him for a slight rudeness he had.

"It is, but please be there for Allie," she lightly glared at him as she blinked at her statement. "I mean it John."

"Yeah, I know April I have been, remember," he questioned before staring at her oddly. The grip Allie had tightened around him as he looked back to Allie as she snuggled closer into him. His lips tweaked lightly into a soft smile. "I've been protecting her from Xander and the delusional Rhodes now, aren't I?" He lightly told her.

She smiled sweetly to him. It was uncommon of her to smile at someone who she couldn't stand other than Xander. "Right, but he loves you so much, John boy," She got serious, "Be there for her regardless, no matter how tough it starts to begin for the both of you."

He nodded, knowing the truth April told. Allie did love him as he loved her. And with the sudden add in of Cody wanted her hand, killed him. Why the board decided on that decision floored him. Something deep inside him, knew it wasn't going to be pretty when that moment came. "Thanks April, I'm going to get going so I could also get sleep too," He told her.

She nodded, giving a kind wave to him. "Have a good night Cena."

He smiled, waving back to her as he watched her wobble off from his sight. His head shook. He'd heard the rumors of Xander leaving her but he knew Xander was wrong in tossing her out to the curb. He sighed, looking back to Allie as a small smile plastered on her lips. His angel was at peace with dreams and he needed to do the same with his body and mind.


	56. She's a Rebel

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

A huge Shoutout to my bestie who's always read my fics: EternalxInsanity she freaking rocks even though she's not on a lot I still appreciate it! You freaking rock Chica! \m/

* * *

**Chapter 75: She's a Rebel by Green Day**

April hid in the shadows watching John's car drive off into the night. She sighed, pulling out her phone again, going back into her contacts. This time only C for Cooper. After hitting call, she placed the phone up to her ear, knowing she wouldn't be getting an answer out him, but probably a nice surprise she was doing for what she felt the new women's champion come Sunday. Smirking, the sound of a male's voice mail ended as the beep followed after. "Hey John, its April Lévesque. I know it's late, and you'll get this in the morning but I didn't know how you felt on appearing at Sunday's event. I know it's my cup of tea to do so but I wanted to do something for a fellow diva. Which comes to ask, if you can meet her today at her attire fitting, it would be awesome? I'm sure you know her, Allie Dream. We can talk more in the morning." she gave him her phone number and got off the phone as her senses, made her look over just as her sister came up next to her.

"You ready?" Anna asked, watching her twin glance to her. She blinked, noting the different feel on her sister.

"Yes," April smiled, looking back at her phone.

Anna's lips pursed, lightly glaring at her sister. "You talked to him," she said, watching April look back at her.

"Him, meaning?" April watched Anna, tilt her head lightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well I'm not talking about the one who's delusional in thinking that someone else knocked you up." April's eyes rolled, as she started to walk away. Anna though, caught her sister's arm, bringing her back to look at her. "You talked to Bret."

"Yeah, so?" April questioned.

Anna sighed, lowering her head. "You have to be careful,"

"I know," April said. She looked away, bringing a different topic up. "Do you think Allie will be ready on Sunday?"

"Allie worked hard tonight," Anna said before adding, "Normally you're harsh with her."

"Sister, yes I'm normally harsh with Allie but I tend to be harsh with Dad, Adam, Rayne and Cena." April countered, watching her sister nod in response. "And with most people, I'm civil with instead of being the mean bitch and hateful all the time."

"Okay," Anna yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "Let's just go and head off so we could sleep and you not be so tired." Anna suggested watching her pregnant twin, bob her head in agreement. She hoped that Allie could pull some sense into their friend and get her out of the hold Xander has on her. Anna watched her sister get into her car. Something in her gut, told her with Allie being fixated on a possible title run, Xander's niche of having Ashley at his beckoned call will slowly change. Opening the driver's door she slipped in, closing placing the key into the ignition as they moved into the night.

* * *

Xander sat there in the darken corner, letting his index finger circle the rim of the shot glass full of whiskey. Something ate at him and he didn't know why. Motions into attacking Mel seemed perfect for Ashley to seriously tell Allie at the press conference but something else came to mind for that day, he now had a plan for. He didn't see the feisty brunette nor Anna and his supposed 'wife' at the _Smackdown _taping. Which was odd, when normally Allie was always around were John and DX went.

_Probably still messing around behind your back with others,_ the voice inside his head told him. He felt his eyes roll back slightly, as he placed the glass to his lips as the harsh taste of his drink coasted down his throat. Hot and fiery.

"She should have still been there regardless, to torment Adam." he said in a low whisper, not wanting to wake his guest of honor for the fifth week in a row.

_You may think that but seriously Xan-Xan, do you really think she's avoiding you after you literally went to your enemy and her ex just so Adam could take care of her, when he has Rayne around?_

His eyes darkened in the night. Hearing the name still gave him a notion into seeking revenge. But not only is he going after her to cause hell in her relationship, tormenting Allie and setting John off edge was a piece of cake. "I could care less what those two do."

_That's because your former flame, Allie has such an interesting life you would like to take over, don't you?_ His head slowly tilted as the voice continued in his head. _Having her fall for John and seeing the way she smiles when he does something ever so cute kills you inside because you didn't have that with anyone._

He blinked slowly. He did that once, with Rayne but he messed it up. Then he found the same thing in Allie only to mess it up with his backup singer. "But I still have that, with April." He muttered softly feeling the nerve in his chest lightly warm but it died down again.

_You did until you found out she cheated behind your back. And you are, befriending her best friend she knew from high school as a twisted plot in taking another ex of yours down to the depths of hell. _He took another swig of whiskey glancing over to the body sleeping. Ashley was good but was starting to be tiring. He wanted a new toy to enjoy for a while. But whenever he started to grow meaner and more sinister towards her, she keeps running back to him. He smirked lightly. Yes he was drop dead gorgeous rocker that knew how to turn women's lives differently when they're with him but keeping Ashley around him, seemed to be getting under Allie's skin so well she was willing to take a risk in the devil's playground just to get a shot at the woman's title.

"And it's so much fun," his lips twisted into a smile before feeling his chest wanting to go into laugher. "But Allie won't know what hit her if different outcomes happen on Sunday." His head rolled lightly around as he eased back further into his chair, letting the night slowly pass over him.

**She's a Saint:**

The mid morning to afternoon sun shone through the hotel room, as John lied there, watching Allie sleep silently. He took notice from what happened the night before of Allie freaking and curling into him from the nightmare Cody slipped into to the present where she is peacefully sound asleep and dreaming. The moment April helped in giving Allie the necklace seemed to soothe last night's rest. But he in turned to be alert throughout the night, checking up on her to make sure she was still breathing and somewhat coherent.

He smiled, eyes lowering as she shifted, turning into him, cuddling close to his side again. The contours of her body pressed up against him felt right, like the missing puzzle piece in his life. "How could you be so lost from my life until now." he mumbled softly, lightly threading his fingers through her tangled hair.

"I don't know," he blinked hearing her voice lightly say to him. "Where have you been all my life?" He watched her eyes slowly open, blinking the sleep away. He leaned down softly, catching her lips in a soft good morning kiss.

She hummed feeling him pull away as his hand lightly brush against her skin, she smiled. "Well I could get used to this." She answered, lightly letting her arms snake up against his chest, wrapping around his neck lightly. "You don't know how much I'll be missing this."

"Well we could live it up for a bit before," his brows wiggled, only to hear her giggle, "we have to get going to your attire fitting today." Her head shook. He pouted slightly. "What no rendezvous?"

Allie's eyes rolled, pulling his head closer. "Possibly later," she winked, hearing a low growl erupt in his throat as his lips pressed back down on hers. Her body arched up into his body. His kisses were another part of the drug she's loved for so long. He was her drug and she enjoyed it enough that she wasn't afraid to get high off of. She sighed lightly feeling those lips, lightly trail down her jaw and neck. "John," her head fell back letting his name fall off the tip of her tongue sinfully.

"My baby likes this doesn't she?" Her head bobbed in his command, as she felt his teeth lightly nip at her skin. Chills ran down her spine letting as a light moan escaped her lips, nails lightly clawing into his back. Feeling his body tense, she knew how to push his buttons. "Damn my kitten is into kinky stuff, even though she hasn't done anything yet." He watched her cheeks lightly blush. "Awe, you're embarrassed, why?"

He moved away lightly, but saw her lean up into him, pressing her head into his chest, hiding the fact of her kinky side. "I just never expected you to pull that side out on me." She muttered against his chest. The feel of his hands lightly patted at her back before lifting her head up to look into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to rush you, honey." He saw the look in her eyes. Those innocent angel eyes tempted him in so many ways. Why did she make him weak as is when she's around? She was his kryptonite and if anything happened to her he would die. "I seriously didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it," She lightly told him, letting her hand rub the side of his jaw. "I actually trust you more than the others I've been with." She watched him continue the stare in her eyes. "I've never felt safer in a guy who understood in waiting until I was comfortable to do the deed."

He watched her sigh and continue, "I really didn't know what was going to happen, when I went back to mine and Mel's apartment that day where I vanished away from you." Her head lowered. "I truly didn't know what Jason was going to do, and I was afraid to be around anyone at the time."

"What's been done is done," he muttered lightly, taking her hand with the tattoo wrapped around her wrist. His lips lightly pressed against the ink, feeling her shudder at his touch. His lips stayed there watching her eyes yearn for more than the tease. "And we're in a better place for the time..." He sighed hearing her phone ring once more, breaking a moment they were having.

She giggled, shaking her head as her body twisted, reaching for her phone. She smirked tilting her head to the side. "Its daddy," She poked her tongue out, watching John shake his head, smiling as she giggled answering. "Hello?"

"_Two in the afternoon and you're up." _ She heard Shawn reply back to her. _"I thought I'd give you enough time to rest up from dealing with the cell last night."_

She smiled, tilting her to the side as her hair fell in front of her face. Her eyes looked at over watching the look in John's eyes noting the way she looked to him. Her lips went into a sly smile. "Well that's nice of you, Shawn. I actually had a decent sleep," She blinked lightly. How was she able to sleep peacefully after last night's fiascos of Cody slipping into her dreams? She looked down noting the necklace in different style and unique. She didn't remember getting a necklace nor had one like this.

"April and Anna," John's voice whispered softly into her other ear, lightly kissing her cheek as he got up to get dressed. She smiled, glancing back down noting what she was wearing. John's shirt, she couldn't help but glance under the covers noting the length of the shirt. She must've been out of it that John had to get her comfortable to sleep and still didn't take advantage of her. Her lips smiled lightly as her heart warmed knowing that John was really taking it slow with her and g

_"Good to know," _Shawn answered. _"We have something for you but you would have to come down here and figure out what needs to be done of what you want to wear for Sunday as well of something for Friday for the press conference."_

"Okay well I'll be on my way shortly." She replied watching as John got out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened lightly, feeling her heart start skipping a beat. She heard Shawn ramble on, saying his final goodbye and hanging up. That chiseled body; her throat became dry, making it hard to swallow. She blinked lightly, easing off of the bed, slowly making her way over to him.

He stopped; eyes watching Allie softly walk over to him, in a trance look. "Like what you see?" He asked smirking lightly; feeling her slender porcelain like hands, gently graze upon his skin. Dainty and small, he lightly cupped hers, bringing them up to his lips as she pressed closer to his body. But the look in her eyes, he felt the need and want further from her. His lips lightly kissed the top of her knuckles, eyes gleaming down to her, "You have to get ready, sweetheart. It's not time for games." He winked seeing her blink slightly, blushing again.

Her lips went into a smile, "Well you wanted the fun earlier," she countered, tilting her head looking up at him, as a strand of pink hair fell into her face. "Why can't I do the same with," her hands lightly pulled out of his as her nails dragged lightly down his chest. "With you?" her lips lightly pressed against his chest feeling him tense again. She smirked, moving away lightly as she began to get ready.

John blinked, staring after her eyes glancing to her back side. His head shook lightly as he caught her eyes looking at him. "No, no baby," she winked to him, as he glared at her hearing the door close behind her.

"You're a tease, Dream." He called to her before he finished getting ready.

* * *

Three different looks and nothing suited to Allie. Her face carried the expression as she glanced over to Shawn, Hunter, John, Randy and Mel. Seeing her friend shake her head, she semi knew what she was looking for and what these people had her try on was not it.

"I feel like I'm picking out my wedding dress and I hate everything about the ideas," Allie said, turning ninety degrees, checking the back side of the outfit.

John's lips twisted as he shifted in his seat after Allie said the words wedding dress. He hated the upcoming storyline for her and wanted it to be dead quickly. That's when he saw Mel stand, walking up to her. "Why don't you twist something's around?"

"Like what though?" Allie asked, turning back to them, as she saw the deer in the headlight look from the three men. She glanced to John who seemed to be picking and plotting different outfits in his head.

"I seriously thought those would work," Hunter muttered lightly at his mistake.

"But it's not her though," Randy and Shawn piped in, as Allie did the 'thank you' hand gestures to them.

"Well sorry for trying to make her sexy," Hunter said watching the look in Allie's eyes as her wrist rested against her hip, shaking her head. "I tried ok?"

"I know but it's just not me," Allie glanced back to the mirror staring at the outfit. Her head tilted to the side. "I mean the color is fine but," she paused looking down at the second attire option skirt she threw on over the last outfit of the day. She knew John wouldn't have a problem staring at her backside thanks to the spandex bottoms that slightly showed off a little bit more where she knew two pairs of fishnet tights had to cover as well of a skin tone one. But with Shawn and Randy, it was something she rather not have them see. Hunter was looking for the high rate PPV buys he was going to get for the company after the performance she did. The top was fitting enough that she was afraid if she did one possible move wrong, her boobs could fall out and she didn't want creepers coming after her. But the arm bands that slipped through the middle fingers were liked. And she could've added a glove or two before the armbands slipped through. She looked back to John, staring into his eyes for some input of the outfit choice.

"Here's a question for ya," Randy began, watching Allie's eyes look to him. "What do you like from the outfit?"

Her head tilted to the side, lifting up her arms. "The only part I completely like is the arm bands," her head shook, "I don't like the other stuff to be honest." She saw everyone nod their heads. "I feel that this top is going to be the death of me, if I take a bump out of the ring," She watched everyone's questioning look. Her hands came close to her chest. "My girls are going to fall out." Her eyes looked over to John as his head slightly turned the other way lips into a smirking smile.

Her head shook, eyes rolling knowing John got that comment about her chest. _Someone has sex on the brain_, she thought, smirking herself. She wasn't going to lie, she was craving it. Didn't the notion seemed clear earlier this afternoon, but being the type of person she was and not wanting to live like her mother, she didn't want it to get in the way of getting the title. _Then it would be sleeping with higher power in getting the title shot. _She felt her body heave, blinking as her attention went back to her outfit. "Something is missing but I don't know what it is," she muttered, letting her hand run through her hair.

"Why not have her wear whatever she felt like," her head shot up, hearing that voice. Her head tilted to the side as she saw the four people walk up to the crew. Her lips smiled, she watched everyone's head turn to look. Cena stood, going up to her, lightly draping his arm around her mid-drift waist, pulling her close lightly. "A woman by the name of April called early this morning saying a Ms. Allie Dream would be here for a costume fitting." The male said continuing his way towards the crew.

"But who are…" Cena began. He blinked, feeling her move quickly to the group. "Al…" He just stared at her as the black with blue streaked hair hugged his girl. His brows furrowed slightly as his lips twisted hearing Allie.

"Wow! It's been a while," She looked to the four people. "Yeah I know I called you a few weeks ago to ask to use your song, and seen each other from three years ago;" her eyes looked at them. "Why would April have you guys show up?" She smiled seeing the lead singer, John Cooper and his wife Korey step away from her smiling and waving to her. She blinked looking at the crew in front of her. Something was different, like there was a replacement in the group. She knew the lead guitarist, Ben Kasica was still there as well of Korey being the rhythm. John as Vocals and Lori Pet… Her lips twisted. She knew they got a new drummer over the holiday season in oh-seven but she never met the new comer.

"April thought it would be a nice surprise for you after all the hard work you did the other night and asked for us to stop by." John watched as Allie glanced over to the blonde and black haired woman beside him. "And as you said before, it's been three years."

Allie nodded, watching the person, she never met or seen extend out her hand out, introducing herself. "Hello I'm Jennifer Ledger, but as everyone else, you can call me Jen; Skillet's new drummer." She heard the strong British accent in her. "You're probably used to Lori…"

"Yeah! That's why I couldn't remember what happened," Allie giggled, shaking the girl's hand before pulling her into a hug.

Hunter and Shawn watched the interaction between Allie and the band. They've talked on doing something special for Allie but they didn't know how or what to do. Until now with April jumping the gun with the futty dutty surprise. "Why couldn't we think of that?" Hunter muttered to Shawn as he shrugged. He didn't really think of getting Allie's favorite band into surprising her.

"So apparently, this wasn't apart of making some of us look bad?" Mel questioned, watching Hunter's eyes look to her. "Yeah I'm talking to you." She seethed lightly. Randy shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Sorry for shunning you from helping damn it," Hunter retorted lowly. "I was looking for the best interest in supporting and getting her feet into the thing than have a girlfriend mess it up for her." He watched Mel's eyes widened, before narrowing slowly. "Yeah I decided to go professional than personal, get over it." He snapped, bringing his attention back to Cena wrapping his arms slowly around Allie as they talked to the group.

"Don't they know Cena?" Randy questioned, watching his friend's head turn around slowly, after hearing his name, glaring before getting back into the conversation with the others.

"Unless, he's cooking something up for Allie, later in the year or so," Shawn suggested, staring at Cena and Allie. He couldn't help but smile. John made Allie happy and that's all he would ever want. To see Allie happy made him happy.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are too adorable!" The other's looked back fully, as Allie giggled hearing the newest drummer's outburst of the apparent cuteness Cena and Allie carried when they were together. "Like seriously, the John and Korey Cooper of…er well wrestling."

Hunter heard everyone around him, snicker and chuckle at the comment as they moved closer to the group. But his eyes rolled. Sure, Cena and Allie were slowly moving into a major power couple right now but no matter what may happen; he and Stephanie will always be number one power couple for the eternity. Cena and Allie were getting there, sometime soon, they were going to run the company and create their own legacy. He stepped up, waving his hand between them. "Okay, okay enough gushing about couples at the moment," he watched the glare from Allie's eyes. "Besides showing up to surprise Allie, what's the other reason you guys are here?"

Shawn watched the woman with black and blue hair speak, "Well you guys – probably with the help of Allie – brought our song _Monster_ in as your PPV theme this Sunday," She smiled nicely to them. "Hell in a Cell?"

Hunter looked to Allie who grinned, before saying, "First ever Hell in a Cell PPV, first ever DIVA Hell in a Cell," He watched her gesture to the band. "Why not boost their status in music sales in using _Monster_?" His eyes lowered. There was talk in doing that and apparently Allie one-upped him, just like April in getting her a surprise.

"Why do I have this feeling of Xander help with the situation?" He watched Allie shrug as the band blinked.

"Does it really matter?" Ben asked, looking at Jen. "We can talk about the whole music stuff later; right now it belongs to Allie and what she's planning on doing Sunday."

Hunter sighed, shaking his head as his friend grasped his shoulder, patting it lightly chuckling. "Continue the gushing of what was supposed to happen." Shawn insisted watching the British girl hold out a black shirt with a custom design – that resembled Allie's tattoo - on the front of it. He blinked looking at her as she carefully took the shirt.

"April wanted us to come by and help Allie with clothing, hair, accessories and make-up." Jen announced smiling as her accent continued to show as Allie giggled again.

"And the music," John added, holding two plastic CD holders.

Allie was engrossed with the sudden design that was on the shirts. She didn't tell them about her tattoo that meant for her family and yet everything was the same. "This is awesome, but here's a silly question," she glanced up to them as the others came closer, getting a closer look at the shirt. "You do know I'm using _Hero_ as my entrance already and how did you know about the design?" Her left arm extended as she ripped off the arm wear showing them. John lightly took her hand, examining the design, lightly touching the ink.

Cena watched as John looked more into the tattoo on his girl's skin. Feeling his eye lightly twitch, his right hand clenched lightly behind his back but knew the group meant no harm to her. _I don't like the touching,_ he thought as the others looked at Allie's tattoo and John finally letting go before speaking. _Thank you._

"Again, it was the twins," John said before Korey jumped in.

"Anna spotted it while sparring with you the other night." Her head shook, "I shouldn't really be talking like this, since I really don't get the atmosphere at all." She giggled, watching everyone around her smile.

"It's ok Korey, no worries," Allie smiled to her as she looked back to her shirt. "You guys really didn't need to make me a shirt." The colors were dead on. The light blue and pink hearts around each other, eclipsing inside while the white wings wrapping around her sides. _Just like my wrists._ She thought feeling hands clasp her shoulder, lightly rubbing.

"Take a look to the back, since well you know that the wings are wrapping around," Ben added, as he saw the guy standing next to her, head tilt looking at the back of the shirt before she turned it around.

"Wow!" Allie heard her crew around her say in awe. Another delicate design of a cross intertwining having another set of wings dropping down, having the tips from her tattoo, fade into the ones silver ones. Something so her and unique, she had to give the design a chance Sunday. "This is amazing!" Her eyes looked up as the band smiled.

Hunter sighed, tossing his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Allie can wear whatever she wants to the ring. Jeans, tights, shirts, skirts, whatever she wants for the moment." His head shook, as he moved away from the group.

Allie giggled, looking up to Shawn who rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, he's just really picky right now," she heard him mutter lowly to him before she heard the others talk.

"I know it was quick and sudden but it was fitting," Jen said again.

Shawn watched Allie blink at him before glancing back down at the shirt in her hands. He smiled lightly letting his fingers squeeze her shoulder softly before letting go as her head glanced up. _Jane is watching over her,_ he thought watching a crystal substance glisten in the corner of her eye. _It's her time on Sunday, away from her friends._ He cleared his throat, "you said something about music?" He questioned, watching Allie brush away the tear before she stared back at band.

"Music," Ben began, as Korey took the demos, out of her husband's hands before handing them to Cena; "could be done in two different ways."

"Option one," John began as he saw Cena hand the CD's to Allie as she looked at them. He smiled lightly, "She can keep _Hero_ all together and add in the beginning of the live version of _Comatose _or…"

"Option two," Jen offered, shrugging. "Us doing the live version ourselves as you come out."

Allie stared at them. She wasn't really expecting this type of treatment at all. Sure she's worked hard after the last week to make this match be it's absolute best for the diva division. But she wasn't expecting April to go all out for her in having help. Her jaw locked lightly, blinking as her eyes looked at the CDs in her hands. She didn't know what to really say. "Um…" her eyes glanced to Cena as she saw him look to her and at the CDs. She didn't want to make her music change every two months when something changes about her.

"Why don't we table it over dinner," Cena suggested, catching the relief look in his girl's eyes.

Allie nodded, as she smiled to the band. "Please, I have to wrap it all in my mind to choose on what I want to do." She said, watching the other's bob their heads accepting her choice.

"Whatever you feel like doing, we have a few shows to do before Sunday so you can catch us on cell phone to let us know." John answered, looking over as the older man walked back to the group.

Hunter smiled back to them. "If you're doing that, and if Allie does choose to have you guys do a live performance," he paused watching the band look at him. "Please note that if she plans on doing a live entrance, Sunday afternoon we'll do a test run with Allie and whatever pyro she wants for it." He said watching the blonde and black streaked girl smirk nodding.

"We'll keep that in mind," John said, looking over to Ben who glanced at his cell phone. "But it looks like we have to get going," He watched Allie hand the stuff over to her boyfriend as she came back up to them. "Call us when you make your mind up, ok?" His arms wrapped around her as the other's followed into a hug.

"I will, and thanks again for the shirt." Allie smiled, looking at the others.

"No problem!" Korey and Ben replied watching Jen pull Allie away into her own hug.

"And it was nice meeting you for the first time," Jen heard Allie giggle, as they pulled away. Her eyes rolled lightly before bringing her back into a hug, whispering "you're boyfriend is a keeper" into her ear. Allie shook her head, giggling again as she lightly pulled out the chain necklace showing her the ring. "He didn't?" Jen gasped lowly.

"It's a promise ring," Allie lowly told her watching Jen smile. "I've never felt happier than I do with him." She watched as she got pulled into the last hug of the night.

"Good," Jen ruffled her hair hearing Allie grumble. "God has a strange ways in telling people it's where they're meant to be." Watching Allie nod and hide the ring away from her crew. "Just keep that in mind and everything will be fine through out the rest of the year, okay?"

"I guess," Allie smiled, pulling away fully as she walked back to John. "It was great seeing you all again and meeting Jen for the first time." The crew around her watched the band shrugged, waving their goodbyes smiling. Allie waved back as they walked out of the costume room before looking back at the ones around her. Her lips twisted as Cena's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Well it looks like Allie's got some things to do and create the perfect attire," he kissed the top of her head, as she looked up to him. Smiling he looked at the others. "Want to go grab some dinner together?" They watched Hunter shake his head, as Shawn did the same, taking the stuff out of John's hands.

"You four go have fun, okay?" Shawn said watching the two couples smile and nod.

Allie smiled, pulling out of Cena's arms giving Shawn a quick hug. "Thank you," she said, as she moved away.

"Just remember to change back into your clothes." Hunter added, watching Cena smirk. He glared lightly at him feeling the nerve of a playful joke crumble. "And keep yourself calm Johnny boy."

"Meh, I'm always well behaved, unlike someone…" Cena stopped taking a short glance to Randy. "Ain't that right, Randal?" His tongue stuck out but felt two playful smacks from Mel and Allie on his arm. "Ow, I was kidding!"

Hunter's eyes rolled, shaking his head. "Go on before I decide to make Allie and Mel spar tonight!" He saw Cena glare at him, before taking his girl away with Randy and Mel following behind. He smirked, shaking his head as Shawn looked back at him hearing the door close. "Just talking about wanting to have Allie and Mel spar, only to get Cena all worried."

"He shouldn't be," Shawn replied, looking at the shirt on his arm. "Allie's come a long way, Hunter. I'm sure she would get rid of Mel soon no matter what might be tossed into her way." He looked to his friend, noting the look in his eyes.

"But if you remember correctly, Mel and Allie are like us, Shawn." Shawn sighed, hearing his friend. He was right. Allie and Mel were like them, just in female bodies. But that didn't matter to him; he knew Allie would be the one he was when he started the company. The gold will be taking over and she'll get into the groove of things while Mel might be pushed aside for Allie. He just hoped that no matter what had happened between the two girls, they'll still be tight like he and Hunter were after all the demons and trials of their friendship.


	57. It's another side of her She's dangerous

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

* * *

**Chapter 76: It's another side of her and she's Dangerous:**

It was mid afternoon on Friday as Allie rested her knuckles against her jaw, as the overhead lights in the arena for the press conference burned into her. Two days before the big show and she was doing press work with the others. Sitting in front, she blinked at the flashes from the cameras from reporters. On each side of her, DX stationed as John and Raven took the back row on the right side of the podium, as Xander, Legacy and Ashley took over the left side waiting for Michael Cole to get done with the introductions. She sat through DX's point of view they had against Cody and Ted when Sunday came around; John and Randy's constant banter of who was clearly going to come out on top to the last of what was going on between Xander and Raven. And that interesting piece was new to her but she didn't want to even know what the hell happened in why the two friends were now facing each other in a hardcore match up. She continued to sit there, looking pretty before her attention, went to the note card with her name and pulled out a pen from her pocket, doodling.

Raven smirked, arms resting on the podium as he looked out to the reporters and fans. "There are reasons why Xander and I have been at odds lately," he began, finding the right words before letting it all out. He smiled lightly. "But explaining it to you guys would only be too personal for my family life and the public know and harp my case, because of it." His head glanced over to Allie, watching her sketch on the card in front of her. She didn't deserve what he was going to toss against Xander and even if he was with Xander, he felt bad in getting the footage of her and Xander making out at her mother's grave. He blinked, shaking his head before adding, "I hate how some people were brought into this mess," He watched Allie stop, blink a few times before glancing up to him with a confused expression on her face. "All because of jealously rage of seeing former loves, Xander had and seeing them happy."

Allie's eyes narrowed softly, as she felt Hunter look at her as well of Shawn. Her lips pursed lightly, shaking her head as the grunge but yet professional superstar continued.

"I'm sorry Allie, for your ex to come back and ruin your chance at true happiness." She blinked once more, watching the look in his eyes as he moved away from the mike, heading back to his seat next to John. Allie sighed lightly, as Cole came back up to the podium for the last time to finish his thoughts of the night before she and Ashley did their things. Her head lolled back, looking up at the lights as the heels of her shoes waved underneath the table.

"Allie," her head lolled over hearing Shawn mutter to her. "Act professional."

"I am Shawn," she answered back lowly, sticking out her tongue playfully. "I'm entertaining myself waiting for Cole to get done so I can give my," She paused, trying to find the words. "Side of action." She smiled to him as he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" She shrugged at his comment as her head tossed back, eyes glancing back to John as he gave a slight smile and a wink. Her heart warmed, as she sat back up acting proper now.

"And for the first time ever, will we have these two divine divas, Allie Dream;" She heard Cole announce her name as she glanced to him, seeing his hand gesture in her direction as the clicks and flashes continued to go off from cameras and low chatter of reporters talking about her. She smiled, waving slightly before the feeling of her teeth sink deep into her cheek. "And her rival the woman's champion, Ashley Massaro." She watched Ashley hold the title up over her head before those eyes glanced to her, smirking those lips, her head shaking with no chance. She heard Cole finish the statement.

Allie rolled her eyes, sighing herself before hearing Cole's voice call her up. Her eyes closed, pushing the chair back as she stood up, walking to the podium to give a piece of her mind about becoming the women's champion. She shared a glance with Cole who smiled softly to her. This was is, do or die time. _Time to take Ashley down,_ her head shook lightly as she smiled getting up to the mike. She let her finger lightly tap the mike, "Hey is this thing on?" She started out, hearing the feed back from the speakers. "Okay," She smiled clearing her throat as her eyes looked out in the seats and standing around the venue. "So being up her for me, is really different."

She giggled, lightly. "I used to be the fan, sitting in, watching and cheering for her favorite superstars at these press conferences and yet, here I am," her hands motioned around her to the people she was sitting with. "Doing one with WWE's newest PPV concept Hell in a Cell."

Her voice boomed over the speakers as her head nodded hearing the cheering from the fans and all the spectators around. "And as an added bonus or a treat, with the help from Mrs. Lévesque, we got to give it up for the awesome track Skillet contributed – _Monster _from their newly released album _Awake_!" She heard another feed back from a mike.

"Well aren't we cheap plugging artists, Alyssa?" Her eyes narrowed, glancing over as Cody spoke. "It slowly becoming clear of you becoming teachers pet," She watched him look at her. "Just you wait my dear; your title rein won't last long."

"Don't jinx her, Rhodes, or I swear to god I'll…" Allie's head whipped around as John blinked, sitting back down away from the mike. She smiled to him before looking back to Cody.

"You though, keep your mouth shut," She barked watching him slowly ease back into his seat, leaving her alone. She took in breath lightly calming her nerves. Her head glanced down, looking at the necklace April gave her as it warmed her skin. Her lips tweaked into a smirk as her attitude darkened. "As much for Cody's rude interruption and John's input, I can't continue to gush about the music and hype for the event," Her attention went back to the ones in front of her. "But I will say this since well, hello," she dragged out smiling. "First ever DIVA Hell in a Cell match up in WWE history!" She paused looking to the Punk Champion. "For the prestigious WWE Women's title; and honey, you better be ready because I'm not backing down from a fight." She finished moving away from the podium ending her speech.

Her head tilted to the side lightly as her brown pink tinted eyes stared at the champion as Michael Cole moved in between them, going back to the mike.

"Ashley," Cole said watching the champion stand to her feet, staring Allie down. The announcer from _RAW_ glanced back and forth between the two divas, hearing the flashes of cameras from the epic stare down between the two women. His hand lightly touched Allie's shoulder as he moved away.

"Allie, come sit back down," The brunette heard Shawn murmur to her lightly, taking her hand. She sighed, following orders but never took her eyes off of her rival.

"Yes Allie, you should listen to Shawn," Ashley cooed, watching the wanna be sit back down into her seat besides DX. "As my opponent said, it is a WWE first for the divas to be in Hell in a Cell but to be fair," Her head tilted, mocking Allie back. "Allie, promoting the company won't win you titles honey bon, but then again, you're never getting MY title." Ashley's eyes looked back to the reporters as she heard the mixture of fans bantering for and against her. Her lips smirked, adding "to be brutally honest, is the WWE ready to have a champion who is still grieving and a bit emotional because of her Mother's death?"

Allie's eyes widened before narrowing slowly and deadly. This was Ashley's motive, bringing up her mother's death into the press conference? _At least Raven was kind enough not to air dirty laundry,_ She thought as her hand reached for her name card. Was this her plan all along, just to get under her skin further that it would freak her out and back away from the fight she prepared herself for? _Oh punk princess has another thing coming, if she thinks, attacking my life is something to be proud of._ She thought feeling her jaw lock as Ashley continued.

"No matter what you may say and do sweetheart," Ash paused, smirking once more as a strand of pink hair fell in her eyes. "I will ALWAYS be on top."

Allie's expression changed. Her hands slowly clenched the paper in front of her. She cringed, hearing Ashley laugh.

"I mean come on, she ran to an ex to help ease the pain of her Mother." Her hand motioned behind her as the screen began to show the footage of Allie and Xander making out.

Allie's eyes widened shaking her head, horrified as she looked around, hearing the murmurs of reporters and fans watch the screen. Her head glanced over, watching Shawn and Hunter stare in shocked at the video before her head shook, looking down at the white table, feeling her teeth chew on the bottom of her lip hard. She didn't dare look at anyone else. The liquid substance blurred her vision, eyes closing shaking her head faster. But something made her glance up, looking over her shoulder at John as his eyes looked to her. '_I'm sorry'_ she mouthed to him as tears slid down her face. Seeing him shrug and roll his eyes, she remembered that they talked about this. But in all realness, he had to play it off as hateful as could be to make her not feel welcomed.

That daydream twisted her mind and the used to be friends she had, gained up on her and called her every name in the book because she wasn't there for her Mother enough through out the past year she and Xander shared together. _And Xander promised me that he wasn't going to tell,_ her eyes lowered, letting her hands brush away the tears as she looked at the man staring at the video in shock. _He promised never to speak of it and he lied to me- literally lied to me in keeping it a secret…_ she blinked losing her train of thought as her phone went off.

Hearing her words echo in the video, she blocked them out bringing her attention to the message. She smiled softly.

**1 new text  
From: Sexy Cena**

_We talked about the situation remember ;) I'm not mad but I just don't feel like showing off the love right now. But didn't Raven say something earlier by looking to you like hate seeing people brought into his mess? I think Raven was after Xander, not you but somehow Ashley knew about it?_

_I love you my Goddess._

_.: Cena: waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life –AMD: forever and always- :._

She glanced up, looking to Raven slightly seeing his eyes sorrow for her as she saw him mouth the same words she said to John while adding '_I was there taping it.'_ Her eyes widened again before feeling her phone vibrate again. She glanced down finishing up her message to John before she went to the new one.

**1 new text  
From: Rave**

_Xander asked me to tape it and black mail you but right now, I'm using it against him, not you. I didn't know Ashley knew about it :-/_

_Sorry again Al's._

_-Raven: Quote the Raven…nevermore_

She blinked closing her phone as she glanced over, noting the frantic reaction Xander had as he watched on. Why the hell would he still blackmail her? She told Rayne but she still lost the baby. Why was he acting so smug like he didn't know someone would pull a stunt like that? _I told Rayne but he had the nerve to have Raven tape it? _Rage filled her eyes as she pushed her seat back, getting back to her feet as Ashley began talking.

"Awe, a kiss so heated and passionate, why do you need John when you know Xander likes his women feisty." Ashley grinned, as her eyes narrowed watching Allie. "You know you have the feisty side, it explains why John doesn't love you that much to…"

Feedback sounded as Allie tackled the champion to the ground, whipping her head against the carpeted stand hearing the fans cheer for the sudden brawl. "Let go of me!" She heard Ashley shriek as the platforms under them moved, feeling arms pull her up and away from Ashley.

"See, she's insane and unstable to be…" hearing Ashley stop, the fans grew louder in chanting _'Let them fight'_ echo around them.

Allie couldn't help but smirk lightly hearing the excitement from the fans. The energy was radiating off of her. Sunday was going to be interesting and fresh for the company and she couldn't feel more proud to be apart of it. But as she blinked, her eyes noted Cody stood holding a seething and writhing Ashley wanting to be release as John and DX stared across to her, hatefully. She blinked, feeling her head swivel up, seeing Xander close to her as he looked down into her eyes. She felt the stone around her neck, thrum, trying to control her mood but the blood in her body was hot and filled with rage.

"I wouldn't attack…" Xander's grasp loosened hearing that dreadful smack against the skin. She glared at him as her hand lowered, watching him cup the side of his face.

"You bluntly lied and tossed away your stupid Lévesque honor my ass," Allie seethed, lightly shoving Xander back. "Why the hell would you have Raven tape it just to freaking black mail me? I told…" She stopped suddenly as another hand took her arm. Her eyes narrowed, whipping around ready to strike but stopped, seeing the look in John's eyes. She sighed, looking over her shoulder back at Xander, letting her foot stomp hard on his, hearing a light groan as she left; feeling the security of John's arm wrap around her waist going back to Shawn and Hunter.

Xander glanced up watching the look on his former friend. Raven smirked, "I told Allie I was sorry but me saying sorry to well…you," the rocker's eyes narrowed watching the bird brained superstar take his sweet time answering. "That's not going to happen."

A low growl escaped his lips, keeping his eyes on the crew in front of him as Ashley scooted closer to him, clutching her title close to her chest. "That bitch is not getting my title!" he heard Ashley seethed to him as his eyes moved directly at Allie. _Lovely she heard, _he thought hearing his ex speak to him again.

"At least," Allie paused, having her hands point to herself. "This bitch isn't sleeping with someone who doesn't care for me,"

Xander felt his jaw lock, blinking looking to Ashley seeing that look in her eyes. He glanced away, back to Raven who seemed to be in a better frame of mind.

"Are you using me?" He heard Ashley question him lightly as he continued his gaze at the team across from them.

He didn't answer. One of her fears, Ashley had when hooking p with someone she cared a… Her eyes widened. She's been a bad friend! She had been sleeping with April's husband. How could she stoop so low, things between her and the twins changed. Her head nodded, looking to the group across from them. Allie probably knew the truth, from the get go. _And probably had April and Anna help her prepare for Sunday. _She thought watching Cody grin to her. She smiled lightly and softly remembering what he said to her a few nights back in Xander's locker room. That's when she sighed, letting her eyes look back to Xander.

She gasped lowly, feeling Xander's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Ashley baby, you know Allie's getting under your skin." She blinked feeling his breath linger against her ear.

This was the reason she fell for him hard. That heart melting voice making her weak to fall for him more. "She doesn't want to see you happy," her eyes lowered hearing his voice sensually whisper. "April and I are done baby girl," she turned in his arms looking into his eyes. "You're the only one I need."

Her heart was crying. She shouldn't be doing this. She made a promise a long time ago to the twins that if anyone got married, they would be loyal to their friendship and not sleep with their significant other but Xander…Xander was something else. He was charming and mysterious, just like any rockers would be in getting the girl of the night or for eternity. _This is wrong on so many levels!_ Her mind screamed to her but she kept thinking of the possible ways of what he truly meant for her. "Truth," she managed to whisper out, feeling the touch of his hands.

"Always," he answered, nuzzling his face into her neck hiding in between her hair as his eyes glanced through, staring back to Allie and company as Michael Cole wrapped up the finishing touches of the press conference. Raven he'll deal with on Sunday, but Allie, the firecracker and feisty brunette that she was; he had bigger and badder things in store for her.


	58. So make your Move

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to ExternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 77: (So make) Your move by Echoes The Fall**

Shawn's head tilted to the side, studying the way Allie sat across the limo heading back to the hotel. Silence surrounded them. It wasn't normally like this but after what had happened at the press conference; he felt the tension Allie still had, taking the furthest seat away from them. Which was usual for him in seeing Allie not sitting right beside John and he didn't know what to even do in getting it back to normal. He sighed softly; a part of him wanted to know – question what else had happened that night on her Mother's service but another part of him killed in not wanting her to tell him what happened.

What he saw at the press conference, he knew Allie was ready to take the throne of being the Women's champion. Feeling his eyes blink, watching Allie pull out her phone texting someone. His eyes took a short glance to John, seeing the way the Champ moved. He glanced down to his phone smirking shaking his head quickly replying back to Allie. _That's great they're talking but this whole silence thing has to end,_ Shawn thought before clearing his throat. "So, what else is planned for tonight?" He asked, looking back to Allie and then back to John as they shrug their shoulders in synced just as Hunter spoke up.

"Hopefully some training to be in tip top shape into be ready for…"

Shawn blinked again, watching Allie's head tilt to the side slightly, lips smirking before saying, "if you haven't noticed Paul," he cringed lightly hearing Allie and bravely call him by his actual name. "I'm in no frame of mind to do that when I-" she smirked, shaking her head. "I got blind sided by your untrustworthy brother and the little pest, acting like a lost puppy just to get Xander's attention when it's driving him away from April and his…" Allie's hands slowly clasped over her mouth, glancing away from them.

"Woo, so Xander pushed April away for Ashley when April is pregnant, what's the big deal with that to be tied into your training for Sunday?" Hunter questioned noting her eyes slowly glare at him still stuck into hatred.

Allie pulled her hands away from her mouth, "you know, I could probably tell you three things about your brother that you probably don't even know about."

Hunter rolled his eyes, leaning back, "yeah okay hit me with your best…"

"One, something snapped in his brain of his. He was never like this when I was around him and when April was around, he shined brighter when talking to her."

"But weren't you with…" John began but saw her head nod, silencing him.

"Yes, I was, for that brief stunt before a drunken night and catching him kissing and groping Stacy; but if I must remind all of you," She looked to everyone in the limo with her. "I was only there to help raise Jodi, the best that I could just coming off of graduating High School." She paused, taking in a light breath. "Two, he loves his daughter just as much as Rayne does, but this pisses me off more when someone who is happily married to a soul-mate fucks it up by sleeping with his wife's best friend." Her eyes looked at them, stopping to Hunter who seemed not surprised.

"You know you're wasting time by talking about Alexander's love life," Hunter sipped watching Allie give the 'you can't be serious' look as her arms crossed over her chest. "Men, if you like it or not honey, tend to do stupid things when they're not satisfied of their love life, so they cheat on…"

"But the last of the reason's I believe this is happening, Hunter," She cut him off not afraid at all of what he might do. "Maybe, just maybe, your little brother is trying to get the attention he's been trying to get from his older and cooler big brother. Or the possible attention he's seeking from the family that ignored him because you, you were the star son while he was the reject?" Her head tilted to the side watching Hunter glare at her. "There's probably more reason's to his madness I could explain but why bother, you're just going to toss it out of the window and go on like nothing never happened."

"That's sweet and all of you explaining everything about Xander's life but tell me again, Allie, what has that got to do with you and this Sunday?"

Allie scoffed, shaking her head hands going to her sides laughing lightly. "You don't care about him at all do you?"

"You're being ridiculous Allie, I do care for…"

"No you don't Hunter," she said shakily, feeling warm liquid brim her eyes as the limo slowly came to a stop. "Four people cared for him. Two of them adore him to death while…" She smirked shaking her head. "Rayne and I, we're falling in love with two other people. I really don't know how Rayne feels about him still but I will admit this," she looked to John. "No matter what the hell he did, I care for him as a friend but right now with Ashley in the mix…" Her heart started to slow after saying the diva's name. Shaking her head, she began thinking back to this morning and all the things Ashley said about the video.

"_Is the WWE ready to have a Champion who is still grieving and a bit emotional because of her mother's death?"_ Ashley's voice taunted to her again. Her head shook, biting the inside of her mouth.

"Allie, honey," Shawn said as John moved over to her trying to wrap his arms around her close. He saw Allie push away her loving boyfriend as those eyes, running tears down her cheeks, stare back at him.

"Maybe Ashley's right," her voice cracked lightly. "Maybe I'm still not stable to be your next champion after three months of Mom's death…" she didn't want John around her or wanting the loving effect from a boyfriend. She hunched over lightly as she began moving out of the limo, heading into the hotel.

John sighed, staring after her, hearing the door closed. He didn't know how someone who was prone to be winning a match, do a one-eighty at a press conference. His head shook, hearing Shawn speak.

"Maybe for today, we should let her chill," Shawn suggested, looking to Hunter. "We've been working her to the bone all week and what happened today, she needs to relax and just be prepared mentally."

"Again, why?" Hunter questioned. "Why is she asking like a brat right now and not taking her opportunity seriously?"

John blinked, "Well," he spoke, watching the two future hall of famers look at him. He smiled lightly, "I mean I know probably shouldn't talk about it but," he took another pause looking at Shawn. "Could it be her time of month?"

Hunter rapidly blinked, "what the hell are you talking about? What time of the month? She's…"

"Dude, seven days of mood swings and with what happened today at the conference…" John insisted, watching Hunter continue to blink. "She's a woman, and she…"

"Paul," Shawn leaned over whispering what John was trying to say. Hunter's eyes widened, waving them away.

"Okay, okay, a day off and prior for most of the morning tomorrow. Just get her out of being in that bratty state, quickly." Hunter said, watching John move out of the vehicle, going after Allie. His head shook, looking back to Shawn. "Really, why couldn't John just say p…"

Shawn shrugged, "think about it Hunter." He began. "I'm in the car," he chuckled softly. "Either they're doing something or he's respecting her wishes of keeping it low and hush hush, so others don't attack them because of it."

"Well at least he's not rushing into things with her just because," Hunter paused looking to his friend. "She's your bloodline."

Shawn rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear the truth that was going on possibly between Allie and John. "First she needs to chill for a bit," He told Hunter, looking at him. "She'll get back into groove of things after the pressure from today dies down,"

Hunter pulled out his phone, looking at Shawn. "Should I be the good uncle and call her friends to cheer her up?" Shawn sighed, shaking his head at the harsh tone he played. He glared at him. "Dude, chill out, I wasn't acting snippy. But I'm serious, I'm calling her friends so they could cheer her up."

* * *

"Okay, we'll be there soon, thanks Hunter." Adam said, hearing the line on the other end die, letting his eyes look to Rayne, Jay and Lara. "That was Hunter," he began, noting the look from his friends.

"Okay, so what did he have to say, or wants us to go do?" Rayne questioned, curling her legs underneath her in the chair facing her friends and loving fiancé.

"Question is, how did Allie's first press conference go?" Lara said watching Jay nod, wondering how the new Diva felt in dealing with the press and putting on a show.

Adam smirked, shaking his head, "well I'm sure a lot of people will be buying to catch more of the cat fight…"

"Whoa, wait…what?!" He chuckled hearing the three of them say. "Allie and Ashley went at it, there at the press conference, why?"

His eyes blinked, before narrowing, shaking his head. "Well apparently there was blackmail involved and there was Allie, all decked in black for her Mother's service and well I guess when we all left from barking at her former friends, she and Xander…"

"Xander?" Rayne coughed, looking at Adam. "What did Xander have to do with…"

"Allie and Xander kissed," Adam said feeling his eyes lower. "Ashley was toying with Allie's mind until the diva sprung again and tackled Ash to the ground."

Jay smirked, "just minus the pool water." He chuckled, hearing the others around him laugh lowly remembering what happened at Shawn's Fourth of July bash. Until Lara chimed in with, "but John wasn't there," she reminded them. "And we didn't even know Xander was there."

Rayne's eyes lowered, lightly curling her arms around her stomach, knowing the truth. _That's probably when he asked her to tell me not to use my move because he knew I was pregnant. _She thought looking up at her own crew. They seemed more confused on what really happened, but she didn't dare tell them 'hey there was reason for those two hooking up and well, Adam I was pregnant with your kid and Xander knew about it.' No, she didn't. Allie warned her and pleaded her case of secrecy of not telling anyone that it was Adam's kid. The way Allie was when she saw her not trust the girl after the incident she took a devastating spear – that was meant for Anna – from Adam; hurt her friend from something changed and she could trust Allie after finding out the real truth. Her head shook, eyes rolling, "Maybe Xander still has feelings for Allie?" She questioned watching the horrified looks from Jay and Lara.

Adam snickered, "Yeah, okay, then why in the hell is he tormenting her if he might have feelings for…"

Rayne's eyes lowered softly. "Sweetie, the only people who showed enough compassion towards him was Jodi, April, Allie and I. No matter what might've happened, between him and Allie, knew knows he messed up when seeing us with other people who care ten times more than what he could've done."

"But if he might still have feelings for Allie, what about April?" Lara questioned, watching her friend look at her. "Doesn't he know he messed up a lot after tossing her out?"

Rayne shrugged, "he'll figure that one out when he gets some sense knocked into him."

Adam stared at his soon to be wife, feeling his brain over think things. Shaking his head, he knew she wouldn't go back to Xander after all the hell he's put her through with Jodi and everything else in her life. _But if he hadn't done all those things, I guess I wouldn't have met, dated and begun planning a family life with Rayne._ He thought, sighing.

"I Just hope Allie isn't too naïve into going back to Xander when…"

"Cody's slowly becoming a clone in attacking Allie mentally." Rayne added, still seeing the shocked expressions in her friends face. Having Jay gawk at her, she couldn't help but get snippy slightly, "what? It's self explanatory of the way things are running, just watch on Sunday."

She watched the two of her friends and husband-to-be, blink like she knew a head of time of what is going to happen. But she didn't. _Even though my gut is telling me other wise of what is truly going to happen._ She sighed, getting to her feet, as she began to change to meet with Allie with her peeps.

* * *

John stared, watching Allie curl closer into herself as she watched TV. He knew she wasn't herself after snapping at Hunter like she did but knew the reason – possibly. His lips twisted, "Do you want anything?" He softly called to her, watching her eyes look over to him.

Her head shook, before tucking it close into her chest, wincing in pain. "I'm okay, promise." She replied to him, flipping to a different channel.

His eyes rolled, standing to his feet, making his way over to her. "You're in pain Allie; do I need to escort you to the hospital?" He crouched lightly in front of her watching those lips of her go into a smile.

"I'm okay, John." She assured him. "It's just girly pains that I really haven't had in a long time, that's all," he heard her say softly to him. He blinked watching her arm move, her hand lightly cupping the side of his face. He smiled having his hand rest upon her, moving his head lightly as his lips kissed her palm, "I promise I'm okay. No need to become worried."

He chuckled, "with you, I'm always worried." He watched her cheeks flush a lightly pink as she tried to hide the sudden embarrassment. "But you'll be okay by Sunday right?"

She nodded softly, "yeah I should be." She said. "It's just been a while when these became bad." She groaned lightly, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "eh, I wish I was a guy for a week." She muttered hearing John chuckle more.

"Would you like something?" His shoulders slumped watching her decline his offer. "Allie, you know I hate seeing you in pain or hurt."

"And as I said, I'll be fine, just girly pains John." She answered, looking up to him.

He moved slightly, catching the edge of the couch, letting his fingers run through her hair lightly, "Well can I ask you something?"

She hummed her answer to him, eyes slowly closing as he continued. "Wednesday afternoon right when you answered, saying it was Daddy, did you and Shawn talk yet?" Her eyes blinked looking up at him. Her head shook slightly yes and slightly no. "Okay?"

"It was a while back where I asked him if I could call him Dad, and he was cool with it," She yawned softly feeling his fingers continue thread through her hair. "I don't know John, I guess I'm waiting for something to happen and I get something to have it just to be sure."

He blinked, looking away from her. "Like a blood sample?" He looked back to her, watching those eyes blink open, as her head bobbed. "How are you planning to get…"

"If something happens to him when DX is going up against Legacy," she yawned again, shaking her head lightly. "I'll get it then." She saw him lower his head, understanding. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself if I'm wrong of who my father is, you know?"

"I understand," he said watching her smile lightly to him. "Are you positive you're alright? Do you need anything like I don't know, something to ease the pain, like a heating pad or some type of…"

"Well I don't know if the hotel has alive, since that usually kicks it out of me," She felt his fingers lightly slip as he stood on his feet. "But seriously, I'll be okay, John. I either need sleep or…" She stopped hearing the heavy knocking on their hotel door. "I swear if that's Hunter, wanting me to do more training I will kick his ass."

John couldn't help but to laugh out loud that time, as his head shook, walking over glancing through the peep hole. He smirked, "well, it's not Hunter," he glanced over his shoulder watching her look over to him confused.

"Huh?"

"It's our peeps,"

"Why?" she whined out lowly, curling back down into her ball on the couch. "I'm moody and acting bitchy. I don't want anyone here."

His eyes rolled, "It won't be that bad," he says opening the door as the couples came in. "Hey guys, what brought you here?" He asked watching Rayne, Lara, Cassie and Maria head over to Allie as Adam, Jay, Ted and Dave stayed close as he closed the door shut.

"Hunter called, expressing his concern with Allie right now," Adam explained hearing a snickering side remark.

"Gee, after I chewed him out, what a lovely, 'I'm sorry for stressing you out Allie' gift," John shook his head hearing Allie watching her eyes look at him. He lightly glared watching her shoulders slump, curling back into the ball, hearing the light muffled 'Sorry' before the girls started asking her twenty questions.

"Okay? So he called you guys to help cheer her up?" John asked, sort of confused.

"He told us what happened at the press conference," Jay started but stopped, pointing to Adam. "Well Lara and I were with Adam when he got the call from Hunter so," Jay paused again watching John shake his head looking away from them.

"Oh, that bad?" Dave asked watching everyone look at him.

"You have no idea," John and Ted said together. John glanced over watching Rayne come back with a glass of water and something else in her hand. _Probably the alive,_ he shook his head. He knew Allie would allow him to do things for her, but why couldn't he have done that for her when he asked? Was she getting into the notion of things once everything happens Sunday so he wouldn't be sneaking around just to see her when Cody was around? _I just hope DX wins; I don't know how long I can take in being away from her._

"So it was bad," Dave said again as he saw the guys open the door heading out to talk more without having Allie freak out even more. Watching Ted and Jay look around, making sure there were no unwanted ears over hearing the conversation.

"Dave, let's just say;" John paused looking at him. "Blackmail gone wrong, and well Allie retaliated."

"Whoa, Allie in blackmail? What did she do to upset…" He snorted a light laugh watching the look in John's eyes. "Dude, you know I'm kidding."

"Yeah about this blackmail tape, how did it all come about?" Adam questioned, looking over as Ted pulling out his phone getting to something. "What the hell are you…"

"Just shut up and watch," Ted handed his phone to him as he and John watched over the hallway. Jay and Dave moved closer to Adam as they began to see what happened in the morning.

"Really, you had to tape what went down?" Ted blinked, hearing John's comment as he looked over noting the eyes. He smiled lightly before sighing.

"Maria wouldn't have believed me when I told her," Ted answered. "So I taped the beat down Allie…"

"Oh,"

"Damn,"

"Remind me not to piss Allie off,"

John couldn't help but smile, hearing Jay, Adam and Dave's reactions from the conference. Ted continued before he lost his train of thought, "brought to Ashley." Ted sighed. "Maria's happy for Allie in getting the title shot but just like Anna and April, she wants her friend back she knew from high school."

John nodded, understanding that feeling of wanting someone back, who suddenly changed. He watched Dave look at him. "You can't be serious, Ashley brought Allie's mother into this?" He nodded again as Jay spoke.

"Wow, I didn't think Ashley would stoop that low against another diva when she had a kid at home." Jay inquired, handing Ted's phone back.

"But isn't this all Xander's ploy, messing with both girls with his mind games?" Adam pointed out, looking at the guys. "Lies he's feeding Ashley, just so he could find a way to destroy her career or getting under April's skin of doing the act with her best friend?"

"That's if he's not doing it already," Jay added watching Adam sigh, agreeing with him.

Dave slid his hands into his pockets. "But what has April done to him? I don't think he's going under her skin," He saw the others glance to him. "He's only targeting his ex's, right?" He noted the others nodding agreeing with him. "Rayne and Allie, more so Allie now; have been the main targets." He watched as John's head tilted and a slight smile formed.

"What are you thinking, dude?" Ted questioned, watching the current champion look at them.

"Allie brought up a good point once we came back here,"

"And that would be what?" Jay and Adam questioned together.

John stared at them before saying, "wanting attention from family." He watched Adam just stare at him trying to be serious.

"Really? Attention from his family?" Adam scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure he's been the star attention grabber with his…" he snorted lightly watching John's head shake. "You can't be serious, John? He's really looking for attention?"

"I am serious," John said. "Xander's been pushed aside thanks to Hunter being the star son their parents wanted and pushed Xander aside."

Adam's arms folded over his chest. "Well that's a new one but come on John, let's move away from the Xander blackmail stuff and back to Allie." He saw the guy get protective when he said her name. He shook his head, smiling slightly. _I'm probably going to catch hell for this but…_ "What's got her into a bitchy mood?"

John stared at him, blinking as music began to play in his hotel room. "Girly problems," he answered looking at the others who gawked at him of what he said. "Oh come on, really?" He growled lightly motioning to them.

"Hey if you know when it's the time of the month for her, we're not…"

"That's why she snapped!" Jay announced, smacking Adam in the arm smiling. He heard the other two guys chuckle lightly shaking their heads as Adam just glared at him. He smirked lightly moving away from his best friend.

"And you had to hit me, why?" Adam scolded, rubbing his triceps. "Ow, dude that freaking hurt." He growled watching Jay move behind Dave.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like it and it explained the reason why Allie had snapped at Hunter in the first place," He said watching John turn, sliding his key card through, opening the door as giggles and music filled outside. Everyone moved closer, peeking their heads in watching what might be a Karaoke session. The guys looked at each other smiling. John's head looked back seeing Allie holding the mike, her eyes looked over to him.

(_Irresistible_ belongs to Jessica Simpson, I own nothing!)

"_But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me," _

He smirked watching her blush, hearing Ted say "I guess Al's is better now?" He nodded, moving into the room as the other's followed suit.

"I guess so," Dave says watching John wrap his arms around Allie, hearing a light squeal of giggles escape her lips and echo lightly through the speakers, looking up to the guy she felt safe with.

**Go ahead and try to stop me:**

Hours went by as they guys ordered in pizza. John watched everyone huddle in front of the coffee table in front of the couch and TV catching what they did in Smackdown before the main event happened. His eyes glanced over to his girl curl up on the couch, picking at her food. He frowned for the second time in the day, taking his plate moving to her. _Something's eating at her or she's already begun over-thinking about something else that wasn't related to Sunday._ He moved around Adam and Rayne as they cuddled close before glancing over seeing Ted and Maria talk as Cassie, Lara, Jay and Dave plan out what they're doing for Sunday. Sighing, his head shook as he got to Allie, "Room for one more?" He questioned her softly, watching those eyes look up at him.

She nodded, scooting up letting him sneak a seat behind her before she cuddled into him, curling her legs close to her body. Her lips smiled as her eyes closed for a brief moment as she felt his kiss to the side of her head.

"You're not eating, should I be worried?" He muttered, hearing the commentary of what happened.

"I'll eat, John," She assured, looking at him. "Just right now, watching Smackdown, I'm nervous."

"For what?" He whispered, his forehead lightly pressing against hers getting a smile again.

"I don't know, you, DX and apparently Mel?" She answered him. But the way she said Mel's name confused the hell out of her. Watching him nod, she couldn't help but wonder why. Her eyes batted softly, giving her best puppy dog pout to him. "So…"

He smirked, shaking his head. "It's not gonna work this time, you have to watch," hearing her sigh, he knew she was getting anxious on what went down when she wasn't there to help prevent it.

"Can't you just tell me," she whispered to him, letting her nose lightly brush up against his, feeling his body tense. Her lips went into a smile, as she worked her magic. "I'll eat, for you if you tell me what happened." Her fingers lightly tapped against the cotton of his shirt, watching his eyes trail.

"Don't…don't you dare," she giggled hearing him stutter out lowly before her head tilted to the side, watching his eyes look at her. "And you should still eat regardless," he muttered, his eyes catching the diva tag match starting. He kissed her nose. "Mel's on," hearing her groan lowly, she looked away from him as she watched Ted and Maria cuddle close as they began to watch the match.

"_Looks like Mel is filling in for Allie tonight_," Todd Grisham announced to the viewers at home.

"_I heard she had more family issues to still take care of, Todd_," JR added as the bell rung.

Allie's eyes narrowed, sitting up straight, now focused on the match. Adam and Rayne looked over feeling the tension radiate off of Allie. "Ashley went there," Rayne murmured into Adam, feeling his head bobbed.

Allie's hands laced together, eyes intent to the screen studying Ashley's tactics. Her head shook as the punked women's champion slid out of the ring, with Mel stupidly following after. "You idiot," She muttered, hearing Todd's voice.

"_A rookie mistake, Mel pulled after giving Ashley time to recoup and attack back," _Todd inquired as half the group stared at the television screen.

_Note to self, Ashley has no where to run, in that cell come Sunday. _Allie continued, taking in every move Ash threw at her friend, hearing Mel scream out as Ashley yanked her arm back.

"_What is Ashley trying to prove? Allie's not here to help her friend from getting hurt." _Everyone lightly glanced over to Allie. The look in her eyes told hatred and burning passion of betrayal of her personal life getting into the mix.

"_There's talk of Allie being unstable and missing events for live shows…" _Lara stared watching Allie's temper rise.

"Al's…"

"That stupid bitch!" Allie growled, raking her fingers through her hair. "How…no who in their right minds are starting these…" She stood gripping her roots, shaking her head. "Is Xander really picking a fight with me through Ashley, because of that stupid video Scottie taped to use as blackmail for me if I didn't say…" She let out a frustrated growl, catching herself from slipping when Rayne was in the room.

"Allie calm down, you know its building hype for…" Dave stopped, catching the look she had.

"I don't care if it's building hype, Dave," She snapped, glaring at them. "It's the fact that I don't know what I did to hurt Xander. I didn't post that video up this morning just to freaking hurt him and yet I have this chick," she points to the screen at Ashley as she gets close to a five count near the ropes Mel reached to; "causing more trouble in messing with my life, bringing my dead mother up and wanting my boyfriend for herself."

"And your boyfriend knows you'll kick her ass Sunday," John said watching Allie stare back to him. "No matter what will be going on, I know you can take care of yourself against her."

Allie blinked looking at the four other couples in the room who nodded, agreeing with what John said before glancing back to the screen as Mel tagged in Maria to finally take over. Her head shook smirking. "Yeah and who knows, someone might be getting stitches." She moved away from them, picking up her purse and key card.

Cassie looked over to John who stood, hurrying over to Allie catching her by the arm. "What are you doing?" John asked searching in her eyes. "You're not leaving just to…"

"I can't stand by and have him torment the living hell out of me still, John." She said to him lowly. "I don't know how much more I can take before I beat the living hell out of him."

His head shook lightly, "please don't go when I can't protect you." He heard her sigh, lowering her head before glancing back at the TV hearing Maria's music echo through the arena. "See, Mel won. Can you please, come sit back down and watch the rest of Smackdown?" He pleaded watching her look at him again.

"I'll be back, I promise, okay, and don't worry I'm not going to see him." She lied, hoping he would buy it. Hearing him sigh in defeat, she felt his lips press against hers. "Just be careful," she heard him mutter against her mouth, pulling away heading back to be with the others. She turned on her heel, beginning to walk before the screams echoed from her friends. Her head glanced back, staring as Matt and Xander showed up. She growled lowly watching Xander lean down, grabbing a chunk of Mel's hair, yanking her head to look at him.

"Pity, your best friend is not here right now," Xander's voice sinfully began. "Allie honey, I know you're watching right now and I would hate to see you hurt on Sunday." Her jaw locked, head shaking she couldn't stay, finding him now was the only option. Storming out of the hotel room she began her mission.

(next bit has a little bit of Eternal helping :] and some tweaks from me)

Xander smirked, watching his actions come to life. Tossing Mel's head back to the mat he pushed her out of the ring, as Ashley made her way to him, taking the mike from his hands, sending out a message to Allie. The satisfying smile slowly changed, hearing a ping from his laptop. His eyes rolled, moving his chair around staring at the screen as he noticed April's message of 'Hey'. "Well this is something," he muttered, letting his fingers click against the keys.

**The Xan-Man says:** _Evening. …wait you're actually talking to me? _He sends, glancing at the screen. His head shakes, watching her type back to him.

**Angelxx says:** _Yes. Why wouldn't I be?_ He smacked his face, shaking his head. "Of course you wouldn't remember," he grumbled sighing, letting his fingers tap at the keys again.

**The Xan-Man says:** _-long pause-_ He blinks staring at April's question. Sighing, he goes back into typing. _I actually can't think of an answer to that. Weird, huh?_

**Angelxx Says:** _-giggles- well I finally colored you speechless, A first in my book; Mr. Lévesque._

He smirked lightly shaking his head, before glancing at the time on the screen. **The Xan-Man says:** _Indeed, but shouldn't you be sleeping? The fatigue isn't good for the baby_. He sends, leaning against the chair staring at what he sent to her.

Angelxx Says: A man now trying to teach a woman about pregnancy? That's a rare thing right there. How's 'Princess' doing?

He chuckled lightly, typing to her. **The Xan-Man Says:** _Rarer still when the man is right. And I wouldn't know about Ashley, she decided to book it after the press conference. I'm sure it's up on Youtube of what happened, but why so curious? _He chuckled at his comment but his eyes grew dark. What happened at the press conference wasn't supposed to happen. Not the blind side attack from Raven nor Allie when he-HE pulled her off of Ashley. "Even though Allie could've handled herself, it would've been too easy before Sunday rolled in." he murmured to himself hearing Cena's theme echo through the speakers of his television. His head rolled, growling watching the champion boast and show off the gold as he got ready with DX and 'Taker against Legacy and CM Punk. He'll get his hands into Cena when the time came but dealing with something else with Raven had to be done and over with. He blinked, hearing the ping of a message showing up, his eyes glanced back to the screen seeing her message.

**Angelxx Says:** _Really? How bad of a beating did she take from Allie this time?_ He chuckled at the comment. _I thought for sure she would still be hanging off your coat tails still. "_Ouch, that hurts a man's pride," he muttered, reading the rest of her message. _No matter how bad she's been putting me through, she's still my best friend. And I truly don't see that changing anytime soon. Even if she's on a Championship rein of being stuck up and prude…_ He chuckled shaking his head.

**The Xan-Man says:** _Well that's well made and to a fair point, and sorry for having her being a stuck up bitch of winning her first title, -grins stupidly- How's Jodi?_ He hit enter watching it before hearing the theme for Sunday's PPV bout. Turning around his eyes stared at the ad, smirking as he saw himself and Raven being one of the minor feuds featured before of it going to the divas and the first ever hell in a cell bout for the Women's title. His head shook, smiling. "Well done Ms. Dream, you have made PPV history." He said before April drew his attention back to the laptop.

**Angelxx Says:** _She's sleeping peacefully with her sisters; you do know you can come see her once and a while, right? She is your daughter after all, not mine._

His eyes lowered, shaking his head, replying back with: **The Xan-Man Says:** _I would but…_ he paused scratching the side of his head. _I really don't want her to see me like this… _He sent it feeling his heart sink. He wanted to be with his daughter but how things are turning out, he couldn't trust himself if something happened to her.

**Angelxx Says:** _Like…what?_

He sighed, shaking his head lightly. **The Xan-Man Says:** _The way I was in '05. Reckless, stupid and well a sex maniac_. He sent to her noting how quick she's typing back.

**Angelxx Says:**_ Ah, so you're finally admitting to your faults, -smirks- What an interesting turn of events, tonight has brought_. He saw the hint of joy in her words. Maybe being away from her was finally kicking into his system._ She's asleep in Anna's room with Scott. Anne is here with me and so is Allie. But I can shoo them away if you wanna well… talk_.

His head tilted to the side reading the last comment of Allie being there. **The Xan-Man says:** _Really? Saint Dream is there?_ He sent wondering about that situation. "Maybe a truce finally, I can make personally and probably mean it." He smirked lightly at his musing before chuckling.

**Angelxx Says:** _Well Allie left shortly after I typed that she was still here,_

**The Xan-Man Says:** _ah, ok so regardless you still want to talk to me after everything I've done, and continuing to do? Why?_ He sent folding his arms over his chest, watching her reply back to him.

**Angelxx Says:** _Because I love you, and you're my husband._

His head bobbed, **The Xan-Man:** _That doesn't explain much. He sent._

**Angelxx Says:** _Sometimes it's easier to trust someone, despite their past, scrutinize them for things they've done and can't change._

He blinked, reading her last message. His mouth opened but then closed, eyes glancing back at the clock before typing. **The Xan-Man says:**_ But it's almost midnight, and you're putting philosophing with me… have you gone mental? _

He watched her reply back. **Angelxx Says:** _-Grins cheekily- well you know me, it's the only time I can and have you understand it._

He smiled, shaking his head. **The Xan-Man Says:** _Haha very funny, -smiles- I'll be by your hotel room in ten._ He sent to her getting the quick reply of a winking face. He signed off, shutting the top of his lap top down, glancing over seeing Orton in the middle of the ring as Hunter, Shawn, Taker, and John surrounded him. "Oh he's a goner," he watched Randy get angry from looking to Hunter then to Shawn before going into a full out stare down with John causing him to bring his guard down after 'Taker took the opportunity and the pin. "Told ya," he shut off his TV, grabbing his coat and keycard to get back to his hotel later.

Turning off the light, he opened his door walking out into the hallway but felt a fist pound into his chest. He smirked, watching a seething brunette pink streak diva in his presence. "Well you booked it fast from April's hotel room." He watched Allie glare at him stupidly before shaking her head.

"Yeah okay, whatever," She waved his question away. "What the hell was that?"

He smirked, leaning against the closed door, folding his arms over his chest, acting so innocent. "What was, what Allie?" He asked back, toying with her mind seeing her get annoyed.

"Don't start with me Xander," She warned, getting close to him. "I'm not in a right frame of…"

"OH so you are going insane after the loss of your mother," Her eyes widened hearing his comment. "You know, Ashley is right about you not being stable in becoming Women's champion."

"Right, I'm going insane, but it's not because of my mother's passing," He blinked, watching her tone lower as her head shook. "Oh, no, it's not that at all. It's more so of well… this thing that comes at least once a month making me bitchy and wanting me to slap the living hell out of people who decide to air my personal life to the damn public!" She gritted, stepping closer to him. He glared down to her.

"Did you take your bitchy pills yet?" He smirked, hearing her growl lowly.

"I did as a matter of fact, but seriously, what the hell was that when you blindly attacked Mel for no reason and having Matt with you at Smackdown?" She questioned watching his eyes blink before smiling remembering.

"Oh that," He watched her head tilt to the side glaring at him with such a look that killed, he kind of found it hot coming from an old flame of his. "It was just a simple warning about Sunday." He pushed off the door, looking down on her. "And if I were you Allie-kins," he lightly patted her head, ruffling up her hair. "I wouldn't piss me off any more or something will happen that you won't like sweetie." He let his hand lightly graze the side of her face gently. He leaned in closer, "Oh and by the by, nice ad for Hell in a Cell too. Stunning as usual." He kissed her cheek moving away quickly as he glanced over his shoulder as Allie stood there, ticked and growling with her hands balled at her sides before she left in a huff, storming off to her own room for the night. He smirked, shaking his head as he let his thumb trace his bottom lip. He smelt the different perfume she wore and knew it wasn't hers or April's. _Run off back to John like you always do, Princess Cali. _He mused, rolling his eyes fixing his coat, making his way to April's room.


	59. I'm on both sides of the fence

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to ExternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 78: I'm on both sides of the fence:**

Ashley curled her legs close to her body, resting her back up against the wall, glancing around the hallway waiting. In the first time in weeks, she hasn't followed Xander back to his hotel for the night. Her eyes lowered, shaking her head as she pulled her duffle bag closer, checking her phone for the time. "You said you would've been here by now," she muttered, tossing her phone on top of her bag, glancing up at the ceiling of the next floor. Matt called her after finding out what happened at the press conference and told her if she needed to talk, he'll be at his hotel room at twelve-thirty, and here it was twelve-fifty.

She felt horrible of thinking – no, horrible of considering of possibly being with Xander when clearly he was married to her best friend. _And the same thing goes with trying to get with John, too. _She sighed, head shaking. Sure, he wasn't married to Allie yet and she was still able to try and win John's heart and finally become the couple she always wanted for a long time but no matter what she did to John and Allie, she felt the bond between those two become harder to break, making them be the unbreakable couple. The way she see the look in John's eyes when she's trying to harm Allie, they were always harsh with disappointment following in. "What are they doing so perfect, that I can't find my own special someone to worry for me?" She muttered, looking back up at the ceiling. "And someone who isn't dating Miss Perfect or married to my best friend." Her head hit the wall lightly feeling defeated. Here she was, waiting for a guy who hasn't clearly shown up to his hotel room for the night.

Or was he in the middle of getting rid of an acquaintance that he didn't want her to see? "That's it," She let out a frustrated groan, standing to her feet. "It's ridiculous and I don't have time to be stood up," she pulled the strap of her duffle bag onto her shoulder as she began to make her way to the elevator. She didn't want to wait any longer, and hopefully someone would still be there in the lobby and be able to get a spare room for the night. She stopped at the elevators, hitting the down button and waited. "There should be rooms still, even if it's almost one in the morn…"

"Ashley?" Her eyes widened, head nearly whipping around as she glared, watching Matt step out of the stairwell. Her eyes rolled with annoyance, heading shaking as she looked away from him, giving the cold shoulder treatment. "I really didn't think you would show up and take my offer in meeting me." She heard him say lowly to her.

She shrugged, "I guess that's one thing you didn't get the chance to know then," She snipped at him lightly, waiting for one of the doors to open so she could get going. "And besides," She smirked, lightly glancing over to him, "Why would you be interest if I came to visit you or not? Is it because of the way I kept listening to and following after Xander like a lost dog?" Her head turned slightly watching him move closer to her. She slowly felt her breath catch as his breath lingered against her skin.

"He's a rock star," Matt began, smirking slightly as he brushed a strand of her pink streaked hair behind her ear. "Some rockers have that ability to control people's emotions," Watching her move her shoulder, she knew he was right. "But I know that's not the reason why you texted me, Ash." Saying her name again felt right, like it was supposed to be. He saw her look back at him with uncertainty just as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

"Well not entirely," She snaps lightly looking to the open space before glancing fully back at Matt. Studying the way he cares of what went down with her, she didn't know what to believe. Was this just another act in gaining her trust before fully tossing her aside, or was he being sincere in wanting to share things? "Come back with me, I'll make some hot chocolate and we can talk about things." She heard him offer to her.

"Nothing strange right?" She giggled looking at him as he shook his head.

"What would you think I would do something strange?" He questioned, watching her shrug. "The only time I do strange things is when I'm with my brother for our webshow." She giggled again, bringing his lips into a smile. He liked seeing her laugh. This was what he wanted from her in the beginning; nothing more and nothing less but her, smiling and giggling with no one telling her what to do. Hearing her sigh, his eyes glanced over to the elevator as the doors closed. "So," his eyes blinked hearing her begin to question him, "about that hot chocolate?" He smiled, holding out his arm, escorting her back to his hotel room for the night and talk about things before the morning sun came up.

* * *

"So you've been with a married man," Matt asked slowly, trying to get a better understanding of the situation. He watched her nod, taking another sip of the hot chocolate before adding, "and he's married to your best friend?"

Ashley nodded, "I feel horrible," she confessed looking at him as her fish netted legs curled underneath her. "I kind of told Xander that Morrison slept with April and this is where they're at, apart and I don't know what to do." She answered, staring at him waiting for a reply.

"So you told a lie to Xander about April, when clearly it could've been his kid, just to," Matt paused, watching her look down at the mug she was holding. "Be with him, just to feel happy and content about yourself?"

She blinked, eyes narrowing when he questioned that conservation. "Well the way you put it, I sound desperate in wanting a guy myself." She scowled lowly at herself, looking away from him.

"Well," Matt took another pause, seeing her head slowly glance back up staring at him. He smiled softly before saying, "You're screwed." His eyes widened watching the look of death get tossed at him.

"So not helping, Mathew," She snipped at him, as he cringed lightly after she pulled the first name usage.

He nodded, smirking lightly holding up his index finger, signaling her for a minute before she bit more of his head off, "But in all seriousness, what do you want more." He asked as the look she gave him slowly went into curiosity. Shaking his head, he smirked softly, "there's three possibilities you can have."

She blinked, head tilting to the side lightly. "Okay?"

"One, you go and talk it out with April and tell her you're sorry for telling Xander that Morrison slept with her and the possible betrayal in the friendship that could be saved," He began watching her nod taking a sip of hot chocolate from the cup. "Two, start standing up for yourself and not falling victim of doing everything Xander is persuading you into doing, just for him."

Her eyes blinked staring back at him as she brought the mug down from her lips. "You don't think I can stand up for myself?" She wondered, watching his expression changed, looking away from her. "Well this is just awesome; clearly you have no faith in me."

Matt chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't say it like that Ash, and you know that." He tightened his tone, keeping eye contact with her. "I'm just saying it how I see it, and yet, I see you following orders instead of going outside the box. What happened in not listening to people who told you orders, Ashley?"

"Is this the fact that you're jealous of Xander and how he knows the way of getting the girls?" She retaliated, watching him look away from her. "Oh it is," she announced, smirking.

"It has nothing to do with getting the girls, Ashley," he looked back to her. "And you know it; I just want you to stop chasing after people who don't love you." He said, looking back at her.

She sighed tossing her hand out. "And there you go again, with the 'people who don't love me' speech." She gritted out. She blinked, watching him stand up from the chair across from her, making his way over. Her heart thudded, as he towered over her, as his hair fell around his face as he leaned close.

"You've been lost on what you truly believed in, Ashley," She heard him say to her. Feeling the body heat radiate off him. "You had help in getting the title," his eyes looked deep into hers. She knew he was pissed about Xander helping her but why was he becoming some what hateful toward her. "Allie would've had the title if Xander didn't interfere."

She swallowed back the dryness in her throat, answering him. "So I had help, in getting the title. It's been done before with other titles, so why are you…" her tired eyes widened, feeling his hand cup her mouth.

"This is the final thing I'll say," he paused watching her eyes search his. "If you want to please the people you care about, and stop being the bitch you are towards them; you would drop the title to Allie on Sunday." He finished, pulling his hand way from her mouth as her eyes bugged out. He knew he would get that type of reaction from her. But in his heart, he wanted to show what he felt for her and show her that he was the one who loved her for everything that she did and who she was. Shaking his head, he sighed, moving away giving the women's champion space to breathe. The only person to know how he felt about her was Allie and he sworn her to secrecy so Xander didn't hurt her.

Ashley blinked. "You want me to do what?!" She practically screamed at him watching the glare his eyes carried.

**I don't know how I got this way:**

Xander blinked, staring at his phone at the floor and room number April stayed at. Sighing, his head glanced up staring at the same numbers in front of him. _This can either be a make or break deal _he thought rubbing his forehead. He never felt this nervous in a while, and the first time he was nervous was when he actually asked April to marry him. He didn't want to be away from his wife, his number one girl, anymore. Shaking his head, he bucked the worries away, raising his arm as his knuckles lightly knocked on her door.

"Come in, it's opened," he blinked hearing her call to him. That's kind of odd in having possibly one hotel door not have a key card to swipe. What would've happened if some deranged lunatic ran into the hotel, checked which floors would have no key card access and rob those people if they weren't in, but the same possibility that they were it was a good shot of those people being murdered. Shaking his head, he walked in shutting the door behind him before making his way further into the room watching her look up from her book. He couldn't help but to smile softly to her. "Hey,"

He watched her smile back to him, "hi," she replies wiggling back up into the seated position on her bed slightly, placing the book onto the bedside table. "Have a seat."

His eyes looked around before noting a chair in the corner near the balcony. Making his way to it, his hands grasped the edge of the seat, moving it close to the bed, sitting down looking at her. His head bobbed slightly, trying to not be too awkward as it possibly was for her. "So," he began, leaning back slightly before needing to adjust his pants to be comfortable. "How have you been?" He says but knows it was stupid after the hell she's been through with him.

April shot him a light glare before looking away, moving her hair to one side showing the still bruises on her neck that he inflicted on her. "I've been never better," she says smirking, looking back to him as his head lowers, arms resting against his knees.

"I'm sorry," she hears him mutter softly that it sounded only as a whisper. Only now when his head lifts, eyes looking to her, "I truly mean it, April; I'm sorry for hurting you." He moves off the chair, kneeling on the ground as his arms rested against his arms against the bed cover.

She smiles lightly, "I believe you when you say that."

Xander smiled softly to her, reaching out to hold her hand, "so, what else have you been up too?" he asks again, letting his thumb brush against her knuckles. He saw her cheeks flush a hint of pink as a warm sensation tingled through his arm.

"I've been doing the same as you, just the roles are reversed." She says semi-breathlessly, watching his lips smirk softly.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said, looking into her eyes. "What are you doing that's reversed from me?" He asks, rubbing his thumb against her fingers, before looking into her eyes. "Do you mind if I ah..." He blinks lightly before finishing, "sit beside you?"

He watched her covered legs move close to her body. She shrugged as if no big deal in saying, "keeping Allie safe, while you're out trying to ruin her." Her eyes looked to him as he sat on the edge smirking.

"Well, the Daddy daughter duo is protecting Saint Dream;" he took a glance over as April's head tilted slightly, eyes going into a light glare. "John boy is still doing the same, so I guess my little threat won't do," he winks showing some playfulness but didn't see her return the flirtation back.

"Who do you think has been training her for Sunday?" She questioned, voice rising slightly seeing him flinch.

"What I mean was," he looks away from her slightly. "Princess Steph has Allie's back no matter what, do I really can't get the brat fired..." He looked back at her, blinking before smirking. "And since you're training Allie then it's no doubt someone's leaving as the champion if you're Allie's trainer; at least for the time being." He smiles before adding; "And besides, I like Ashley but she's slowly becoming emotionally attached and clingy. How do you put up with her?" He chuckles but sees the look in her eyes again after what he said.

"I've known her since I was fifteen," April paused, blinking her eyes blankly at him. "And by the way dude; I deal with you, don't I?"

He nodded, watching her just stare at him. "I get that, but has she been clingy to guys she likes? And I'm a goof, what can you expect?" He grins cutely, trying to get a smile from her but her eyes looked to the covers.

"You were my goof," she mutters lowly, pulling her hand out of his grasp, and begin twisting her ring around her finger.

He watched the sudden change of how she looked and pulled her hand away from him. His playful grin fades, eyes lowering letting his head nod, "okay," he swallows the dryness back down his throat, looking away as he runs a hand through his hair. "I...I don't know why I turned back to the way I used to be again..." He sighs, pushing off the bed walking over to the sliding doors to her balcony, looking out into the night.

She blinks, looking over to him as she pushes the covers back, climbing out from the bed following after him. "A falsely placed jealousy," she says softly as he rested his forehead against the window.

"But why? Why should I have a falsely placed jealousy if I have you, Jodi, Hailie, and Lara?" He tilts his head slightly, glancing over to her. "Why more rage? Or is it the fact that I was never the golden boy my parents or others wanted from me?"

Her eyes rolled, letting her hand rest at her hip, looking at him, "honey, you've had it logged into your thick skull of yours ever since you found out I was pregnant, that the baby isn't yours." she paused watching him look away from her, feeling the aurora of hatred radiate off his body. She lightly let her hand touch his shoulder. "You know I would never cheat on you." She says moving away from him as she opens the balcony door and steps outside into the night. She let her arms rest against the railing, having her eyes glance up to the stars in the sky.

He stares blankly after her. _Maybe it's the fact I don't want to lose you by another man_. he thinks before following after, holding out his hand not wanting to startle her.

Watching her turn slightly, he saw the way the stars glittered in her eyes. "If it was snowing, what would this remind you of?" His head tilted to the side as she grinned.

He smiled, moving closer carefully wrapping his arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder before whispering, "our first kiss in Montreal," before lightly letting his lips press against her cheek softly into a kiss.

"You can kiss me, you know." April whispered to him smiling.

He smirked, letting the tips of his fingers tilt her chin back making her look at him. "I've been harsh with you lately, I'm letting you call the shots of what I could do," he moves closer. "But I think I got the okay now," he whispers softly against her mouth as his lips pressed down on hers soft, feeling her turn in his embrace as he went into a passionate approach, dipping her back slightly.

April giggles lightly, as she curls her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moves away slightly, humming, "mmm I've missed this." Her eyes closed, nudging her nose against his sweetly.

He purred against her lips, keeping her close planting short kisses. "I agree, love." He answered her, nuzzling is head into her neck. "I'm sorry for acting like a bastard." He felt her shrug.

"I love you either way." She said, watching him smile, kissing her shoulder softly.

He looked into her eyes, never letting the contact go between them. "I love you for eternity," he says watching her smile softly to him.

"Forever and Always, Alex," she kissed his hairline, watching his lips go into another smile. she giggled softly, adding "The baby is yours you know."

He blinked, slowly unwrapping himself from her waist as he gently gets to his knees, hands lightly resting on her stomach. "I am the dad?" He asked again not keeping his lips from fully smiling. This time around he wasn't going to be what had happened between him and Rayne and leave this one - not that he left Jodi- but he was willing to be here for April and the rest of their kids.

Her eyes rolled playfully, "that's what I've been trying to tell you for months," she began, watching his eyes look up to her. "But you were hell bent in kicking me out when I was trying to explain it to you."

Xander blinked, picturing the time were he tossed her to the side and on Rayne and Adam's shoulders that night. His lips pressed together before sighing. "I guess I need a vacation," he told her, getting back to his feet, lacing his hands with hers, giving her a forgive me for eternity look. "What do you say?"

Her eyes narrowed lightly, "What about your plan to be king? Wrestlemania is still coming baby."

He nodded, "And that can still happen," he says to her watching her eyes search his, "I just think after a few things from Sunday and this feeling I have for the next two Raws, I think we need to chill back in LA for awhile." He smirked, thinking back on Star de Lune. "And don't we still have Saint Allie's and dumbass's birthday to still throw for them soon?"

She giggled at his remembrance of the party that was booked by Mel and DX a while back ago. "Yes we do. For that you will need to chill out. After the babies born we can take a break okay?"

He nodded, bringing her hands up letting his lips press against her knuckles, "so once this week and next week cool down I'll come home and relax with my special girls," he smiles, kissing her cheek softly getting another giggle escape from her lips. "I promise,"

"I'm heading home tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment, and I'm meeting..." She paused, knowing if she said Bret's name, Xander might throw a fit. "A friend." She finished, as her eyes watched his searched hers as he nodded, smirking.

"Hm I guess so..." he moves closer to her as his nose lightly touched hers, eyes lowering. "Just please be careful," he murmured, letting his fingers untangle from hers as his arms gently wrapped around her waist. "You know how we rock stars get when being with a drop dead gorgeous woman."

She blinked, looking to him. "You think I'm drop dead gorgeous?"

He stared into her eyes seeing them shine in the stars, "Even if I haven't shown emotion behind it, doesn't mean you don't cross my mind 100 times a day, I'd be upset if something happened to you."

She gave a playful scowl, lightly glaring at him, "That didn't answer my question, Xander."

He chuckles at her cuteness, "yes I think you're drop dead gorgeous, April. Always have and always will," he smiles to her.

April's arms wrapped around his neck lightly. "I'm still your Angel?" She felt his hands lightly cup her face, pulling her close.

"Forever & Always Angel, nothing will change that." He whispers against her skin.

She smiled, leaning up kissing his lips softly before pulling away. "My Cobra," she says, playfully poking her tongue out at him.

He let his nose scrunch, lightly smiling, "and don't you forget it, Angel." He winks brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. He blinked, "you know what I have to still do." He smirks, thinking of a plan that was been in the plotting stages after the whole thought of hearing that April slept a... His eyes widened suddenly remembering where he heard that sudden lie.

"John?" He heard her ask him. He nodded but stops, knowing there's two of them.

"Which one; Morrison or Super Cena?" He asks adding a wink.

She stared at him, "Morrison."

"Yep." he says, smiling as he kisses her lips softly. "But I also have to make a call into someone, to help get a new champ crowned."

He saw the look in her eyes, feeling the slight pull away from him. "Xander..." She began staring at him.  
His eyes rolled, letting his finger tap her nose lightly, "don't worry, I'm not gonna let it get Michaels Daughter." He added with a wink but felt her move away heading back into the room.

April sighed, shaking her head, "Why can't you leave Allie and Rayne alone," she turned back to face him. "You know they haven't done anything wrong."

He blinked, staring at her from the balcony. Why in the hell would she bring up Rayne in the conversation when clearly it wasn't for her? His head shook, stepping back into the room. "April, I gave a clue of it not getting Allie," he said watching April fold her arms over her chest. His eyes lower darkly, "and I wasn't bringing Rayne up in the talk." He saw the look in her eyes as he got closer to her. His lips lightly twisted as be takes her left hand, gently kissing her knuckles lightly. "I have to go, get some sleep Angel. You don't want to miss your flight out." He says, moving away from her, heading toward the hotel door.  
She blinked, watching after him, feeling her lips tremble lightly, "If you hurt them, Xander, I will never forgive you."

He stopped, hearing those words slip out of her lips. He looks over his shoulder, seeing the look in her eyes. Shaking his head he replied, "blame a mood or temper if something happens Sunday. I can't promise you anything bad wont happen but know you'll still be my Angel no matter what." He turned, finally leaving her in her hotel as he went back to his.

She sighed hearing her door, close before looking over to the linked room as Lara steps in. "Its ok Lara, head back off to sleep." she saw her daughter, just stare at her blankly.

"Has Daddy gone loopy again?" Lara asked her mother, in a tired tone.

How could April explain the action Xander told her about to Lara, without knowing about it either. She sighed, nodding softly to her as Lara came close to her, frowning before wrapping her arms around her waist for a hug. She chewed at her bottom lip returning the favor around her daughter as her head shook. She wanted to believe Xander but something else was going to snap sooner or later, when she just didn't know.


	60. Time is counting down

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to ExternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^ Oh and the bit I don't know how I got this way, was her help too. I hate writer's block but if anything, she's the one to help me get out of the rut. :]

* * *

**Chapter 79: Time is counting down:**

Sunday rolled around, just hours away from the first ever Hell in a Cell PPV event. Allie on the other hand, traveled around the arena, incognito watching the venders for food begin to prep. Her head tilted to the side as she glanced to her phone. It was less than four hours until show time and she was out watching everyone else work. Getting out from the runs in how things should be set or ran, her mind was reeling of knowing the counter diction of what Ashley kept saying about her not being stable when clearly, the punk champion didn't even show up to check out her entrance. _And she telling everyone that my mother died and I didn't care;_ she scowled, making her way back to the locker room. How could Princess take her sweet time when everyone else had to make sure their entrances were set and primed to be perfect so nothing happened when the cameras rolled?

Her head shook, as the heavy glam metal sounded through her mind. Pushing through to her door she stepped back into her locker room, as thoughts ran through her mind. What was going to be her plan of action into winning the title, pin the bratty champion or make the punk chick submit to what she learned from April and Anna on Tuesday? Getting close to her chair, she zipped opened her duffle, pulling out what was supposed to go down. Sighing, her eyes lowered glancing it over as _Foolin' _by Def Leppard moved through her soul.

She hated how Stephanie had to add in a segment of John giving her his class ring as a symbol of a promise. _But why in front of the cameras? _She wondered as her eyes scanned the paper.

_-Cena & Allie backstage_

Show starts:

**Taker vs. CM Punk in Hell in a Cell for the World Heavyweight title**

_-Impromptu interview with Allie about the first ever Diva hell in a Cell match_

**Evan vs. Matt for the US Title**

-Xander and Ashley Talking backstage…

Her eyes narrowed. What else does the punk princess and the rock star need to talk about? She growled lowly, skipping past it as she saw hers and Ashley's match next on the list. Her head bobbed. "Being the third match isn't bad," she murmured to herself as she continued on.

**Dirt Sheet vs. Batista & Christian for the tag titles**

She smiled biting her lower lip. _Yay another segment with John._ Her eyes continued down the page, before she let out a small groan. "Oh this is going to be lovely," she mumbled, shaking her head.

**Xander vs. Raven in a Hardcore match**

Her lips pursed lightly watching the pattern but probably knew why of probably being in the segment with Shawn. _Talking about the whole match up with DX and Legacy maybe?_ She thought finally getting near the end.

**Randy vs. John for the WWE Championship in Hell in A Cell**

**Mickie vs. Michelle vs. Maryse for the Divas title**

**Drew McIntyre vs. Dolph Ziggler**

**Main Event: D-generation X vs. Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase)**

Her head titled to the side as she let go of the papers as her fingers went to her neck, taking the chain that held the actual ring John gave her. Her eyes blinked as she smiled staring at the diamond heart crystal cut jewel staring back at her. _The class ring has to be the real deal,_ she thought as she continued to stare at the ring. Her eyes shifted to her duffle bag feeling her hair fall in front of her face. She glanced back down to the ring still in between her fingers and smiled having an idea merge into her head. Letting go of the item of John's love, she went down into her duffle bag, pulling out her emergency sewing kit and a type of clothing and began to create her secrecy.

Her teeth nipped at her lower lip as she continued to sew in the actual ring to the inside of her bra. Her head shook, as the music changed giving her that hyped up feeling, as her eyes lowered intent of the ring.

April opened the door quietly, stepping into the room, hearing Bret's voice blare out of her headphones. She giggled softly, noting the diva not paying attention as her head turned, signaling someone to come in with her.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to sneak up on her like this?" April's eyes rolled looking at the person.

She pointed at the diva, whose music could blow out her ear drums. "You tell me who she's listening to"

The male smirked, walking in as April closed the door behind them. He paused, looking over at April again seeing her motion him to see Allie. He sighed, looking back noting the diva sewing into a bra. His hand lightly rested upon Allie's shoulder as the diva jumped sticking her finger.

"Who in the hell has the balls in..." Allie yanked her headphones out of her ears as she looked over noting a different Rocker standing next to her. "Holy f...ricken," her eyes glanced over to April. "Who else are you planning on bringing to see me, April?" She questioned, watching the Daughter of Darkness giggle.

"Hi, I'm Bre..."

Allie waved at him, feeling her already crammed head of things planned for the night, spin even more in seeing Bret Michaels standing in front of her. "You're Bret Michaels, lead singer of poison," she looked back to April again. "First skillet, now this?" She motions to Bret, looking to him. "No offense."

"None taken," Bret commented, looking back at her hands holding the bra and needle. "So what are you sewing into..."

Allie cut him off, looking back to April, "are you trying to kill me ahead of time before Ashley gets a chance too?"

April shook her head giggling lightly, "I thought it would be nice to meet him," April smiled softly to her. "Since, you know, we're both eighties chicks with birthdays, sort of." She watched Allie's eyes roll before glancing to her hand taking the needle out of her finger as she saw a light trickle of blood begin to form just as Allie brought it up to her mouth stopping the overflow.

Allie stared at her, eyes glancing to her finger, shaking her head lightly, adding "well that's fine and dandy but damn it," she looks to Bret smiling lightly. "Don't sneak up on a girl who's working with a needle and thread."

Bret raised his hands up in defense, "Hey, I told April I wasn't going to sneak up on you but she still insisted me to do so," he glanced over to April who gawked, walking up to him before he felt a playful smack to his arm. He cringed lightly, "ow, April."

"Oh hush, it didn't hurt," she said glaring at him lightly as he stuck out his tongue at her playfully, before hearing Allie giggle lightly shaking her head. "And why in the hell are you sewing something, when you can clearly get it done by Karen and Leila in fitting?"

Allie shrugged, looking to her hand that held the material. She blinked looking back up to Bret as he stared on. Her lips twisted lightly, pulling her bra behind her as her cheeks became warm.

Bret laughed, "Don't worry Allie, I've seen many of them in my time," he smirked watching the brunette girl shake her head.

"Still…I…I don't norm…ally have guys in the room when I'm fixing erm…" Allie rocked on her feet, feeling more heat upon her cheeks.

April shook her head, looking to Bret, "what she means is that she wants someone else to see them, aka, John Cena." Her head tilted back looking back at Allie watching those eyes look back up, glaring at her. "Oh come on Allie, it's a no brainer, you and John totally meant to be,"

"And by the looks of the ring," Bret noted watching something sparkle in the light reflecting in the mirror behind her. "He's totally crazy for…"

Allie's eyes widened, looking at him before glancing to April as she walked over to her. Her head shook lightly pulling the material back in front of her, clutching it for dear life. "April…"

"Al's let me see," She heard April say to her, but her head shook, stepping away. "For the love of God, Allie, you think I'm going to tell Xander?" She stopped, looking back to April, eyes going into a plea.

Her shoulders moved, shrugging her answer feeling her heart race. "I…I don't know," she muttered softly to her, head lowering. Her eyes pulled tight feeling her hand rest on her shoulder. "Please…"

Bret stepped close to them, lightly cupping April's shoulders. "Allie, she won't tell Xander."

"I've helped you train against Ashley, my best friend." April watched Allie look at her, still hesitating in showing her. "I promise I won't tell the goofball,"

Allie sighed, showing her the material. Her eyes blinked, as April moved the ring slightly, catching the diamond in its holder. "It's pretty," She smiled lightly, nodding as April's eyes looked up at her. "But this doesn't seem like an engagement ring."

"It's not," Allie said quietly, glancing to her feet.

"It looks like a promise ring?" Bret asked, watching Allie nod her head, not looking up at them. "Why are you sewing it into your bra?" Allie looked up at them before handing over the script as Bret read.

"See it's um…"

April handed the material back to Allie, as well of taking the paper away from Bret. "John's supposed to give her a different ring tonight," She inquired looking at the diva. "But I must ask the same question, why a bra?"

Allie shrugged, "I don't know." She answered, taking back the material, scuffing her shoe into the ground. "I guess I wanted to make sure that the real one was close to my heart while wearing the other one." She finally said, looking back to them, as they nodded. "So I guess you now know why I couldn't let the seamstress's do it."

"Well for that, I guess, I wouldn't want anything to mess with it either," April agreed watching Allie smile lightly but not look at them. She lightly let her hand rest upon her shoulder catching those eyes look at her again. "You have my word Allie; I'm not going to tell Xander."

She nodded, looking back at her material and the thread and needle. "I have to finish working on it before I have to start getting ready for the first skit." Her eyes looked back at April and Bret.

"Well I guess with that, I think we should get going," April said, wrapping her arm around Bret's smiling to Allie. "You'll be okay for tonight, right?"

Allie nodded, smiling to them. "I should be, I learned from the best," she stuck her tongue out hearing April laugh as Bret shook his head. "And you, ohmigod, keep on rocking okay?" She watched Bret extend his arm out wanting a handshake.

"I'll try to," he replied, shaking her hand before she pulled away and went back to her seat. "Good luck tonight."

Allie smiled, nodding to them. "Thanks, I'll try and rock it to my best ability since no champion showed up to set up things," she said with annoyance.

"Ashley didn't show up?" April questioned, watching Allie shake her head. "Hm, that's odd, but hopefully she'll show up so there isn't another 1994 title hassle where you and Ashley have to figure out who's the actual champion by a ladder match, just like Shawn and Razor Ramon."

Allie smiled bigger, watching April shake her head. "I'll make sure she's here and ready Al's, you won't look like a fool out there in that Cell."

Allie nodded, watching Bret look to her then to April. "So you guys do make sure that you test out what's going to…"

"Yeah but right now we got to find a punk princess," April pulled at his arm, dragging him away out of Allie's locker room. Her head turned looking over her shoulder. "Good luck tonight! You're going to do amazing out there!"

Allie smiled softly to them as they left, closing the door behind them. She sighed lightly, before looking back down to the object in front of her. She plugged her headphones back in and began to finish what she started before she had company stop by.

* * *

Xander looked at the paper in front of him as he slipped on his fingerless gloves. Tilting his head he stared at the beginning. His eyes narrowed, feeling his upper lip go into sarcastic smirk, "well aren't we showing off a little bit more than we can chew." He mused softly noting the many encounters John and Allie shared for the night. He glanced to his phone.

It's been two days since he talked to April and there was nothing. No text message, voice mail, or even an email from her. Sure she went and saw Bret but that shouldn't bother him, should it? His head shook lightly. Xander knew April was upset with him for tonight and the possible attacks he planned but he knew what he was doing.

Which with some extent, he pulled some secrets that he wished he had known about earlier before tossing the mother of his child off to both their ex's that one night. And maybe just then, he wouldn't have helped a certain someone gain the upper hand over the past few weeks against Allie. "But it's oh so funny when tables get turned," he smiled to himself as he heard his phone vibrate. Glancing over to the device, he noted the number, making his smile brighter. "So is everything all set and ready to go?"

He nodded, listening to the person on the other line. "Alright, I'll see it then." He answered, hearing the line go dead. His head bobbed, looking at the screen before storing the phone into his pocket, as he began to make his way out of his room.

He knew some possibilities on where John and Allie will meet for the big secret clip of him giving his class ring to her as a promise, but hell, going old school in saying it was a promise was totally a different way in going steady with a person.

"Such a classy and so nineteen fifties of giving a girl a ri-" he stopped, hearing that voice he was longing to hear from still after the two days of seeing her. His eyes blinked, watching April laughing, hanging off of... He stopped, eyes going into a glare, feeling his blood boil. Why? No, how could she play his heart by going after another? _And to think we were going back on the right track again, _he thought watching her eyes slowly glance his way. _Act cool, like nothing's bothering you and then take your frustrations out on Raven._He heard his voice persuade him as his feet began to move back in the direction he started in the first place.

With each step he took, the more he felt his heartbeat thud into quicker beats. He ignored them, continuing closer before his ears started to ring. Why was this happening to him now? Didn't he prove to her that he still loved her with everything that he was and yet she's with Bret fucking Michaels? He felt his left hand clench tight near his side as the thrumming beats of his heart began soaring rapidly as he stopped right in front of them. His eyes locked onto April watching her head turn slowly while her pregnant body rested against Bret. "Seriously Trinity?" He asked her in such a harsh tone he got the Calaway reply.

"I'm sorry; I'm not the one who kicked me out Xander." She snipped, those eyes glaring at him.

"Still I would've been nice in seeing you, oh I don't know, moving up on guys instead of staying near the rocker-singer types," he shot back at her catching the death look from her new beau.

She smirked, "really, I should stop?" She asked but only saw him continue to Bret. "Unlike you, Bret doesn't have baggage of holding onto his past and plots in destroying his exes just because he feels like it. Or sleeps with his girlfriend's best friends." Her eyes watched Xander stare back to her. "Leave Allie and Rayne alone Xander. They haven't done anything to hurt you."

Xander's head shook, feeling the vein in his neck throb lightly. Smirking, he replied, "well at least I knew Allie was faithful when we were dat..." He scowled hearing her laugh.

"Dating? Honey, one slip up from you by the whore of a back up singer, sticking her tongue down your drunken mess, brought Allie to see who you really are, Xander." Fighting the nerve to slap her was really hard for him to do. He shook his head, walking away from them before it got uglier. "And see! You run away from your damn problems. Or you kick them out of your life for..."

His temper could be held off any longer. Storming back to the new couple he glared at her. "You sure do have a bitching temper, Trin, but I told you once and I'll tell you again. My actions are always me, true of trying to prove to you my love and affection but you keep kicking me down." He glared at her, feeling his right fist clench into a fist. "And maybe next time, I won't go easy."

"Yet I'm sure her best friend was," his eyes widened, hearing Bret pipe up for the first time against him. He smirked nodding before he turned to the side. "You never loved Trinity, she was a game for you to just play and yet you finally lost her..." his fist flew, connecting hard to Bret's jaw watching the singer go down as he saw her move going to him.

"I wouldn't get into my business again Bret or you might not have a voice," he threatened, looking over to April. Seeing the look she carried when tending to Bret's needs made him turn away, furious of what went down within the forty-eight hours from seeing each other. She fell hard again for the 80's rocker while he gave his best to make her happy.

Trinity glared at a walking Xander leaving the scene. She cupped Bret's head close to her before calling, "you hurt Allie tonight I will never ever talk to you again!"

He smirked, glancing over his shoulder as the throbbing for his hand began. "Well I don't make promises I don't plan on keeping too long," and with that he brought his shoulder back to them as he smirked, walking off to one of the few possible shots for Allie and John's confrontation.

**And it looks like it's now:**

Allie waited outside near the trailers, taking short glances to the camera crew. Her eyes looked away, looking up to the sky watching the purples change darker for the night. She felt her heart race waiting for John to show…

"Good evening, Allie," her eyes widened, feeling those arms wrap around her waist, knowing the voice so well, her head glanced over noting the smile on his lips.

"Good evening, John," she answered him, twisting in his arms as she looked into his eyes, smiling back. "What did you want to see me about?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked, leaning down capturing her lips in a sweet yet passionate manner, hearing a soft reply from her. Pulling away, he watched her eyes flutter open as the stars began to sparkle into the night sky. "You do know how much I love you, right?"

She nodded, smiling. "Well I wanted to give you this," she watched him pull out what looked like a necklace box.

"A necklace?" She asked him, feeling the camera crew come closer, trying to get a good glimpse of what John had.

"No," he mused lightly as she gave him a pout. "Patient, young blood," he winked getting a giggle out of her. He carefully took her right hand, bringing it up to his lips kissing her knuckles as her cheeks flushed to a light pink. "Alyssa Marie Dream, from this day and forward, I promise you with everything I have," she watched him present her, a _Return to Tiffany's_ heart signet ring. Her eyes widened, staring at him as he slipped it on to her finger.

"John, I…" She stared at the piece of jewelry and yet she thought he gave her before was astonishing but jewelry from Tiffany's? She never would have expected it.

"No need to say anything," he replied pulling her close as the cameras zoomed into the ring. "As I said, I promise you with everything I have. I'll protect and cherish you forever," he let his hands cup her face, letting his eyes search hers as they began to gloss. "I love you so much, Alyssa."

She giggled, feeling him pull her back into another deep heated kiss. Her arms slid up his chest, locking around his neck, pulling him tight up against her body. The lights from the cameras turned off as the round of shoes scuffed away from the scene. John pulled away, hearing the door close behind them as he looked back, noting the smile on her lips before he saw those eyes, reopened staring at him dreamily.

"Well that was a good evening kiss," she commented, feeling his arms wrap around her waist tighter.

"And that was also a good luck kiss for your match too," he murmured, lowering his head closer to her neck, nuzzling. He heard her giggle, as her eyes looked to the ring on her finger. "So was that a little better than a class ring I was supposed to give you?" He asked her, feeling her head bob. He smiled keeping her close as the night wind brushed against their skin, watching her just stare at the new ring.

"But you really didn't kneed to spend that much on me," he saw her eyes look into his. "I really don't care about designer labels or fast and expensive cars," he blinked, feeling her hand lightly cup his face.

"Don't worry about it Al's" he smiled softly watching her eyes look at him seriously. "I'll cut back, if I get a little spend happy with you."

Her head shook lightly. "The glitz, and glam, that's all superficial," she smirked. "I used to be all about the designer jeans and the jewelry but after the past few months I've learned that friends, family members and love ones are the most important of them all," she smiled to him warmly. "You may never know what might happen to them, if we get caught up in the needs of expensive and lavish things."

He smirked, feeling her move closer to him. What Allie said was true. People never pay close attention to what they have already and it's been taken over for new phones or cars or any other expensive toy to get over the fact of the bad things happening in their life. "Well now, Ms. Dream, when did you become so philosophical?" He saw her shoulders shrug.

"I guess it's the fact that I've lost my mother and it's still a battle for me to get over."

"But what would've happened if you stayed, finished your studies and gone home," he watched her lips twist lightly knowing she was thinking it over. "Would you and your mother patch things up? You moving back home from your apartment that you shared with Mel?"

She blinked, looking away lightly. "You wouldn't be close in knowing who your father was or met the new friends you made as well of this awesome guy?" She giggled, shaking her head as she looked back up at him. "I know you're still grieving over the loss, but you have to remember," He pulled her arm up lightly, showing her tattoo. "You're doing this for family." She smiled, nodding her head.

"I love the ring, John." She answered him, but the look he gave her, he knew there was more.

"Allie," she sighed, resting her head into his chest, pulling her arms away, wrapping them around his waist – to the best of her ability. "Sweetheart, you're worried about something else," feeling his arms wrap around her, her lips pressed closer as her teeth nipped the inside of her mouth. "Are you worried about your match against Ashley?"

She nodded her head softly feeling her loose curls bounce against her shoulders. Inhaling the scent John carried, she needed to feel calm again. And she did when she was just being around him. The way she felt her heart flutter as his hands touched the exposed skin. Those eyes staring back at her, made her want to do things that it would probably surprise the living hell out of him. Her lips parted slightly feeling his breath linger against her face. She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to his while his fingers gripped the side of her face lightly holding her close.

He pulled away lightly, wiping the tears away that begun to slip from her eyes, "It's okay to be scared," he murmured to her. "But it'll just be like Shawn and Taker's first ever Hell in A Cell match up." He watched her head pullback, those same lost eyes stare at him. His thumb brushed over her cheek smiling lightly to her in the clearest of night with the stars shining down. "You'll be all right, Allie. Trust me."

* * *

Xander watched on, with Matt in toe, recording more of what was going down still between John and Allie. He couldn't help but envy the man that was making his ex happier than he could have done more than a month when they were dating. "So John's showing the softer side of his act?" he mumbled, trying to listen in on the happy couple.

"_I didn't have time to run through it and what if Ashley misses and I end up hurt?"_ Allie's worried voice sounded. _"It's bad enough that Princess hasn't even shown up yet and it's show time."_

Xander's eyes widened. Ashley hasn't shown up to the venue? His eyes glanced to Matt. "Is Ashley on her way?" he murmured, watching Matt look at him.

"I don't know," he answered him truthfully looking back watching John and Allie embrace into a longer hug noting John's head move closer to her ear, whispering something to her as the frantic cries sounded softly before they moved back into the arena.

Xander blinked, smirking lightly before catching Matt by the shoulder. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, cocking his head to the side before the muscles in his neck started to strain. "You should know, she was with you this weekend."

Matt's eyes bugged, staring at him. "Are you spying on your assets in what she may be doing without your consent, behind your back?" he watched Xander smile, moving away from him.

"You think it's spying?" Xander questioned, looking back to him before pointing to where John and Allie used to stand. "She didn't have a rundown of what should happen, and now, Allie and Ashley are going to wing it for the hell of it!" he seethed, glaring at him.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Matt asked. Xander smacked his forehead, shaking his head before looking else were. "Oh wait, is it now bothering you of what happened between you and April as well of why Ashley hung around you?"

The lead singer of The Rejects' head turned, tilting slightly watching Matt power off the video camera and shutting the viewing screen. "What are you talking about?" He questioned the older Hardy as he began to smile. The smug bastard knew something.

"Ash didn't tell you?" Matt questioned back as Xander's head shook lightly. "Hmph," he chuckled lightly.

A low growl sounded, as Xander's eyes narrowed, feet moving back to him, closing in all the possible escape plans Matt had, wrapping his fingers around his neck, brushing him up hard against the car. "Spill it Hardy, or face the music," he threatened, feeling him struggle in his grasp.

"Ashley lied to you," Matt wheezed.

"No," Xander started getting into his face. "Really, I didn't even fucking notice the difference," he snipped, letting his other hand slam on the frame of the car. "Got anything else to tell me?" He shot at him, getting closer into his face, feeling the terror run in Matt's body.

"Ash told you that the baby wasn't yours, inclining that April was unfaithful behind your back with Morrison," Matt gasped in air, as Xander's fingers tightened around his neck.

"Your point please?" he bit out lowly and darkly to him.

"She came to me Saturday morning to talk, after the stunt you pulled at the press conference Friday afternoon."

"Go on," Xander growled, now wanting to know the damn truth. Then something clicked in his head, as he released Matt's neck, hearing the man take in breath. "You want to run that by me one more time, again?" He asked lowly as his eyes glanced to the ground.

Matt coughed, letting his fingers rub against hi neck. "She came to me Saturday morning to talk after the stunt you pulled at the…"

"Excuse me?" Xander let out a light hearted laugh, shaking his head as he looked back to him. "The stunt I pulled?" He repeated, softly pointing to himself. "The stunt I pulled," his eyes grew darker glancing back to the man, advancing on him.

Matt's eyes widened, scooting away but failed, getting picked up by his shirt noting the look in his eyes. "Xand…" he cringed feeling his spine and whole body tense being brushed back up forcefully against the car.

"Do you have any freaking idea what she cost me, in showing that video of Allie and I at the damn press conference?" He growled, leaning in close as matt blinked. "I'll take that as a no," he pushed him away as he scratched the side of his head. "That stunt I 'supposedly' did," he air quoted watching Hardy stare at him as he fell to his knees. "Was all her doing, Matt. I didn't want that out at all but somehow her and Raven decided to teamed up and took the upper hand for tonight." He smirked, shaking his head. "I just used Ashley to get under Allie's skin for tonight to finally grow as an artist of what the girl wants."

Matt blinked again, "Why the trouble in gaining Ashley's trust and acting like you cared when you bluntly used her?"

Xander looked away, smiling. "Oh Mathew," He laughed looking back at him, smiling. "I'm a fucking rock star," his feet carried him back to him, leaning down, glaring into his eyes. "We rock stars have ways to manipulate women's hearts just to get what we want."

"Where does that leave her though? She trusted you," Matt gritted, glaring back at him.

Xander's eyes narrowed lowly, growling lowly. "She fell hard and trashed a tape I needed, all because she fell hard for me when I don't love her at all."

"But that still doesn't give you the right to…"

"Mess with her head? Mess with her heart?" Xander questioned, standing straight, folding his arms over his chest as he began walking away from him. "Karma has a strange way of working it's way around, Matt." He cracked his neck, pulling out his phone checking the time.

Matt looked the other way, before asking, "what about Allie? Were you secretly helping her?"

Xander's eyes looked up from his phone, tilting his head to the side lightly watching him look back at him. He shrugged, "I don't know and I don't think I would've told you if I was, but just FYI, this rock star still needs to get ready," slipping his phone back into his pocket, "and if I were you Matthew, I would also get going. You still have your title match for the US title against Evan to still do and that's after 'Taker's and Punk's match."

Matt stared after him. He groaned lowly as he got back to his feet, rubbing his neck again as the sound of the back stage door closed. His head slowly turned, glancing over to the shadows as a small petite figure came shuffling over to him as he held the video camera in his hands. The look on Ashley's face showed him that she didn't know what was going to happen.

"I was supposed to be here earlier," Ashley muttered, clutching the title close to her, blinking. "I don't know what's going to happen." She looked to him as he shrugged. "You kept me from getting the practice I needed Matt." She seethed lightly, glaring at him.

His eyes rolled, shaking his head. "You found the answers you were looking for anyway, from both John and Xander."

Her head shook, "I am so doomed," she muttered softly, shuffling past, brushing up against his arm, forcing him back into the car as she made her way back to the arena.

Matt bit down on his lips feeling his hands clench at his sides taking double the pain from his body and his heart.


	61. Monster (Hell in A Cell Part 1)

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to ExternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^ Oh and the bit I don't know how I got this way, was her help too. I hate writer's block but if anything, she's the one to help me get out of the rut. :]

* * *

**Chapter 80: Monster by Skillet** (Hell In A Cell part 1):

Allie stared at the TV screen, watching 'Taker walk out as the new world heavyweight champion, stretching her arms out. She smiled as her eyes glanced to the ring John gave her. _I can't believe it was Tiffany's though,_ she thought, hearing footsteps grow near. Her head turned, seeing Josh Mathews and more camera people come to her. _Show time,_ she smiled seeing the reply back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here with the one Allie Dream," Josh began as Allie nodded. "And she looks like she's anxious to start the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell. Tell me how do you feel?"

She blinked as the mike was placed in front of her. "Um, well, I'm…" she paused biting her lower lip. "I'm actually nervous, Josh." She giggled, watching him take the mike back.

"Why nervous?" he questioned her, placing the mike back in front of her.

"Well, a lot of superstars have made it famous and started a legacy with it and," she took in breath, sighing out. "Here I am, a diva as well of Ashley going into that match and try our best into bringing the roof down and give the fans their money's worth of a performance." She finished, watching him nod, taking the mike back.

"With the likes of Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker, strikes the origin of where is all began, including Mankind's drop off the top of the cage to the announce table, cementing their legacy status;" Josh looked to her. "Do we expect anything crazy or exciting to happen between the Women's champion and yourself?"

She watched him more the mike back into her space. The likes of Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker and Mankind's hell in a cell legacy ran through her head. The fall Mankind took off the old school cell; he came back with fists of glory coming back with the fighting spirit in continuing his match against 'Taker. The appearance of Kane, tombstone piledrived 'Taker making Shawn, take the win igniting more matches to come over the years until now. Her eyes lowered, did she have something up her sleeve, changing the bar for Divas with matches, and bringing in the excitement and the craziness the guys do, with Ashley by her side? Her eyes looked back to Josh as he brought the mike back to him.

"Anything?" Josh asked, giving her the mike back.

She smiled softly, batting her silver eye-shadow eyes. "I guess we would have to wait and see, now, don't we?" She added with a wink watching Josh nod.

"Well our eyes will be glued to the match," he said. His eyes looked over as Ted and Cody came strolling up behind Allie.

The contender of the women's championship watched as Josh began to move away from her, ending the interview. Her eyes narrowed, feeling the presence of people draw near. Whipping around, she caught Cody smirking, eying her outfit. Her eyes rolled, folding her arms over her chest. "My eyes are up on my face Rhodes," she scowled, glaring at them lowly.

Cody stepped closer, letting his fingers trace her jaw line. Watching her head move at his touch, he smiled, letting his other hand grasp her shoulder, pushing her up against the wall. He smirked, hearing the low growl escape her lips, those same eye shadow caked eyes glaring at him. "Good luck on your match, Dream." He mused, looking into her eyes. "You're going to need it."

Letting her eyes roll, her head shook lightly, "I hope DX beats the living hell out of you," she gritted, looking directly at Cody. Catching Ted move closer, her eyes looked over. "I stand corrected; I hope the both of you." She corrected watching Ted roll his eyes.

"Well aren't you cute," Ted answered noting her head move, looking the other way as Cody began to laugh. He smirked, catching something shine on her right hand and smiled. "Well look what we have here," he announced, reaching over as his fingers wrapped around her slender wrist, drawing her right hand up. "Cody," The look Allie carried as she looked to him felt priceless. She didn't want anyone to know about the dirty little secret she was hiding but yet, was shown all over the world of Cena giving it to her. But the struggle she gave, fighting her way out of his hold kept the segment going. He glanced over, noting the look in Cody's eyes, as he stepped closer, letting his arm rest up against Allie's neck.

She gasped in air, moving her body trying to escape from both Legacy's hold. "Let go," she pleaded with them, watching Cody just stared at the ring on her finger, lifting it up close, getting a better look.

Ted released his hold, watching Cody grasp her fingers as he begun to speak. "Awe, did Johnny give you a promise ring from Tiffany's?" he watched Allie glare at him. "Sweetheart, how much longer are you going to buy his bull…"

"You can go straight to hell, Rhodes." She gritted back out, sending him a deathly glare as the pressure on her neck increased.

Cody towered over her, glaring down on her as her head moved slowly looking away from him. "You do know what's coming tonight, right?" He questioned her, letting his hand let go from her hand, drawing her eyes back to look at him. "Your fate is in DX's hands, and if they lose, you're with us." He gave a smirk, as her eyes narrowed at him.

"As I said, I hope DX beats the living hell out of the both of you," She gritted out. Her eyes closed tight feeling his arm dig deeper into her neck, letting out a low groan.

His head shook, as he lowered closer to her. "Sweet, sweet Allie. You may say that now but who knows when the time comes for us to go up against DX, it'll be diff…"

"Oi! Lay off the manager, Legacy," Allie sighed, slowly sliding down to the floor as Cody backed away just as Hunter and Shawn made their way over. Shawn crouched watching her rub her neck, glaring at Cody. He scowled, shaking his head noting Cody with his hands raised up in defense backing away with Ted following behind, not wanting to deal with DX.

"It was just a friendly talk and good luck for her match," Cody protested, smirking lightly as he glanced over to Allie. He winked, blowing an air kiss in her direction.

Her eyes rolled, shaking her head again, looking away. "You're such an ass, Rhodes." She muttered softly, looking over to Shawn as he chuckled, shaking his head as he brought his hands up checking out the attack Cody pursued on.

"Uh-huh, keep walking guys," Hunter called slowly walking his way to them as they continued to head back to their locker rooms. "You'll see us in the ring later."

"We're going, chillax," Cody insisted, looking to Ted as he grinned.

"We know, we know, don't get your panties in a bunch, father time," Ted snapped to Hunter watching the six eyes glare at him and Cody as they smiled, finally leaving the DX family.

"Cocky sons of a…"

"Allie," Shawn warned, watching her blink, lowering her head.

"Sorry," she said feeling Hunter's presence kneel close to her, checking the damage. Her eyes watched the both of them lightly reach, poking and prodding making sure she wasn't bruised from Cody's actions. Her eyes lowered, feeling her thoughts race. Something big was bound to happen tonight, and she didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Leaning close to the ground, stretching out her left leg muscles, Ashley heard the commentary going on still during Matt and Evan's match up. Her eyes glanced up noting the way Matt was slowly losing his touch. Sighing, her head shook, switching her weight onto her left leg getting her right leg muscles stretched out, letting her hand touch her foot.

"_It looks like Matt's mind is somewhere else in the match up," _Todd announced through the TV.

"_He's not doing what he normally does to his opponents," _JR said as the crowds cheers grew louder.

Her lips twisted as she stopped, taking a breath in plopping down to the ground drawing her legs out. Her fingers lightly rubbed the middle part of her forehead. The migraine slowly killed her thoughts. Ever since the blow up outside between Matt and Xander, the stress in trying to make them happy seemed to freak her out, even more so when her match against Allie, was next. _Which doesn't help me, at all. I haven't even studied and prepared for that match._ She groaned lowly, letting her head drop, her fingers lightly running through her hair. Her head shook. Xander never loved her. John only wanted to be friends with her and here she was in love with guys who didn't make her feel wanted.

"_Do you think Matt is dealing with some personal issues,"_ Her head glanced up, eyes looking at the screen. _"This could be the reason why his head isn't in the match," _She heard Todd question to the viewers at home. She looked on as Evan hit his signature. Her eyes closed, cringing.

Maybe Todd was right and Matt was dealing with some issues he didn't want to talk to her about. But she remembered the look he carried when they were in the parking lot, saying those things to her. She shivered, as her eyes lowered watching Evan set up the Air Bourne pinning Matt for the clean win. Her thoughts continued to carry as she stood back on her feet, hearing Evan's theme echo through out the arena. Letting out a sigh, her hands picked up her title staring at it. Was she willing to let Allie take the full lead on the match up and have her give orders so she didn't look like a fool?

_It's a good possibility,_ she thought, flipping the title over her shoulder, turning off the TV finally drifting out of her locker room. _I should've had more time to prepare than plotting and destroying Allie's life. _Her heartbeat kept to a steady with the movements she made continuing her way toward the entrance. Her eyes glanced around, watching for any sudden movements of a plan gone wrong or a possible chance of getting jumped. Breathing out slowly, her mascara eyes closed. Something about missing the training and rehearsals felt right this weekend. She smiled lightly to herself. Acting goofy like she did as a Teen when she hung out with Matt brought her happiness. Her eyes opened slowly, as she smiled. _Maybe dropping the title won't be such a bad id…_

"Hello Ashley," Startled, her head whipped around. The rapid pound of her heart raced; watching Xander's head tilt in a way she didn't know if she could trust him. Frozen, her eyes noted the calm and collected leaning up against the wall pose. "You seemed to have shown up for the match in time," she watched his eyes glance to his phone.

She swallowed back the dryness as her hands touching her title, bringing it off her shoulder, holding it in front of her, never letting go. "Xander, yo-you scared me."

Xander smirked, pushing off the wall walking up to her. "What can I say, I'm a scary guy," he paused watching her look away from him. He pouted lightly, bringing her head back to look at him as he stared down to her. "I didn't interrupt a deep thought now?" He asks her, watching her eyes flutter quickly, blinking, and just staring at him.

Her head shook lightly, remembering what he said in the parking lot when she hid in the shadows. "Oh, no, I was just thinking who of should really prep me more in the matches I might be stuck in," She mumbles looking away from him.

Xander sighed, rolling his eyes. "I had a feeling you might have over heard my conversation with Hardy," he smirked lightly, catching her eyes look at him in wonder. "Or I guess you didn't, he was very much too brave."

Her eyes rolled, looking at her boots as the touch of his fingers ignited a spark, running through her body. He made her look back at him, blinking just staring into his eyes. Those emotions she had were mixed on what to really believe with him. "Good luck, Princess. Lord knows you'll need it," She watched him continue to stare at her. His eyes were showing any type of sincere emotion for her. Her eyes lowered, feeling his fingers release her jaw, hearing his footsteps begin to fade.

Pressing her lips together, she called to him. "But I-I don't even know how to even begin or know what to do," she watched him stop, turning, looking at her as he walked back over as her head lowered in shame.

"What do you mean Ashley?" He questioned, staring at her before she made eye contact again.

"I might get bitched at for screwing up a test run for the divas to do the same thing the superstars do," she answered watching his arms fold over his chest.

"All that because you missed rehearsals?" His brow popped, head tilting to the side watching her slink away.

"It wasn't on purposed," she squeaked defensively as his lips twerked into a sly grin. "I think from what happened on Friday, at the press conference, I should've never said something to air that video…"

"You were just getting back to Allie," he said with such calmness, her eyes slightly widened. "It was simply you were getting under Allie's skin while…"

Her head shook, "no, you were upset of how everything went down and maybe I would've been here early if I had been with you this weekend." She slipped to him as she saw his eyes blink just staring at her. Her hands clasped over her mouth, hearing the title drop to the floor. "I didn't mean it like…"

"Either way Ashley, you would have been late," he smirked, walking close to her. "Matt would've made sure of it." He bent down, picking up the women's title, staring at it. "If you want, I can give you a run down of what moves Saint Dream is most likely to use." He offered to her, handing her title back.

Her head shook, as her hands took the title away from him, hearing the beginning of the promo between her and Allie. "Thanks, but of course with timing, not really the best plan at the moment." She smiled to him as gratitude. "You tried, Xan." Her head gave a light bob to him as she turned on her heel, continuing to the entrance way.

Xander smiled lightly watching the Punk Princess leave. "Good Luck Ash," he called to her, watching her head glance back over her shoulder giving him a friendly smile.

"Xander?" He grinned, hearing Matt's voice come into play watching the contender for the US title walk out of the entrance wing, defeated.

He smiled looking back to Ashley. "You're going to need it," he smirked, watching Matt's defeated puppy dog eyes glance from him to Ashley as she ignored him. Smiling, he saw Matt look back to him, glaring. He pouted at his dismay, raising his hands up before turning on his boot, leaving the scene.

The older Hardy growled lowly, cringing as he looked back over to Ashley. "Ash," he called, following after her.

Ashley shook her head. She didn't need this right now. But Matt's voice seemed urgent. She stopped, turning around seeing a beaten and bruised superstar limp over to her. "What?" She asked tilting her head slightly watching his eyes look her over.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, staring at him. "I saw Xander talk to…"

"I'm fine, Matt," she told him, glancing over her shoulder as Allie bounce around getting psyched up for their match. Sighing lightly her head glanced back to Matt. _I'm so going to fail,_ "Look if you're here just because Xander was talking to me, you don't have to worry. He was j…"

Allie looked over to the ways, seeing Matt lean in, kissing Ashley on the lips for a moment before backing away. _So the King of Extreme, shut the princess up with a kiss._ She giggled lightly, shaking her head, trying to not over hear the conversation.

"Just talking," Ashley finished out of breath, blinking at him. Her head tilted slightly, "what…what was that, for?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Good luck, win or lose," he started watching her blink. He smiled. "You're still a winner to me." He turned, walking away from the Women's champion.

Ashley stood there. Blinking, her fingers lightly run over her lips still feeling Matt's soft yet tender kiss stay. She smiled lightly feeling her eyes lower as she thought about what could happen. Her eyes looked back in the direction Matt left in. _He kissed me,_ she thought, feeling her cheeks warm. _And no matter what the outcome maybe, he said I was a winner to him._ Her eyes glanced over, watching Allie go through the entrance wing. Taking one last huge breath in, her eyes lowered. _Do or die time._

**(I make them) Good Girls Go Bad:**

Allie looked to her wrist as her fingers lightly traced the outline of her mother's heart. Sighing softly, she really didn't know how everything was going to all play out. How could someone tamper with something that was going to mean something for the divas into doing the same amount of matches just like the superstars? _And she calls me shallow of how I have no family,_ she thought, shaking her head. _Princess doesn't even show up to know what the hell she's going to do._

Her lips twisted, hearing close to the end of the promo of hers and Ashley. Doing the movements of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, her feet began to move, going to her mark. _I can do this,_ Allie thought, hearing dead of silence around her. Her eyes closed slowly. Over the short time, she studied the tapes of other hell in a cell matches from the last ten-eleven years. Her fingers lightly ran through her hair, head leaning back shaking, feeling her stomach flutter with nerves and excitement. "I can do this," she muttered, exhaling out as a smile crept over.

"So here is Saint Dream, ready for battle," Her Zen, her mantra fell, whipping around looking up to Xander. Her eyes lowered into her deadly glare, hearing him chuckle. "At ease Dreamer, at ease. I'm not here to harm," His lips went into a charming smile.

"I still don't trust you," She bit out slowly, staring at him in the dim lighting. Her eyes fluttered softly, catching his expression. Could he be telling the truth? With those sincere like eyes, and hair harsh yet tamed, fraying around his head. Should she trust the words that were coming out of his rock star mouth? _He didn't with that video,_ she reminded herself as she stepped back from him lightly.

Xander smiled lightly, "yeah, I can accept that," he answered watching her glare at him from a slight distance. "But I'm only here to wish you luck," he saw her eyes roll, mocking a laugh, looking away from him. "I'm serious this time." He stared watching her pink streak and brunette head look back giving him the 'I still don't believe you' eyes. "Allie," He started toward her reaching out, only to see her step further away.

"Don't Xander," She warned, holding up her hand to him as he stopped blinking at her. "I don't know what you're trying to pull or game you're trying to do to my head," she saw him smirk, walking close to her. "I'm not kidding Xander, don't you dare touch…"

"I promised Jodi," he said, softly. The way her eyes blinked, gave him the moment of sudden shock, allowing him to move close to her. He didn't watch her flinch or move out of his reach. Carefully pulling her left hand up, watching where her dainty fingers rest before enclosing them with his; he knew that out of everyone besides April, Jodi felt safer and trusted her the most. "I promised Jodi I would be nice when I talked to you today."

She smirked, shaking her head, glancing to their hands, laced together. "Why just today? Why not every day or whenever you plan on to sneak up on me, Alex?" She watched him smile, lightly pulling her close to him.

"As much as I want to, I just can't." Her eyes rolled at his comment. "Don't make this an annual thing Dream. Just take the friendly jester while you can before it goes sour."

Her head tilted to the side, "Are you setting me up for a blindside attack?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. But seeing him continue to stare at her, she just smiled noting his eyes slowly blink.

"You know I can't interfere with the match, Alyssa," he softly told her, drawing her near lightly letting his hand rest against her hip. Her eyes widened watching him look down at her outfit. "I'm a little happy my brother didn't have full costume control,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She snipped at him, watching his eyes look back up to her eyes.

"It means that you wouldn't be you, being comfortable in fighting out there."

She let out a soft laugh, drifting away from him lightly. "Right, now you're complementing me for tonight's match," She began. "Why the hell did you stop me two weeks ago from getting the women's title in the first place?"

He shrugged, pulling her back to him, letting his hand rest to the lower part of her back. Watching her tense lightly, taking in breath, her eyes showed terror. "I have my reasons, Allie." He smiled softly to her, finishing up his previous thought. "And for you're information, you were the one who placed the four walls up around you and Ashley," his voice lowered. "How could I ever try and mess this shot for the title?" Staring into her eyes, he knew she was thinking about what he said. "You can trust me Alyssa."

She swallowed back the dryness in her throat. Why was he being so calm and collected with her, when she remembered the past few weeks and times they've crossed paths and they always been snippy and getting the better of the other, one upping them. "The last time I trusted you, you promised on your damn honor code Lévesque." She muttered softly glancing to his hand, waiting for him to unlace from hers, gripping her wrist tightly but he didn't. Her eyes lowered lightly. Could she truly trust him with the words he's saying to her now, just minutes before she goes on?

"Again, Allie, I shouldn't have brought Raven to tape that," her eyes stared at him surprised. He smirked, shaking his head. "You found out Friday, remember? At the press conference. You tackled Ashley and nearly bitch slapped me because of it."

"That's because I did, as well of later into the night too," She grumbled, pulling away from his hold.

He chuckled lightly, "oh yeah I guess you did," he watched her smirk, eyes squinting at him. "But in all seriousness Dreamer, I did talk to Jodi and she wanted me to wish you luck from her."

"So bringing up your daughter to earn my trust?" She questioned, watching his head bob lightly. "If you what so ever get near me in the match up, I will, and I repeat, I will go after your backside." Her eyes blinked feeling his hand pat the top of her head like a puppy.

"You're silly Alyssa," he mused, smiling to her lightly. Her eyes still told a different story. He moved close to her, lightly letting his fingers tuck the freshly pink strand behind her ear. "I have to say, in this lighting you look flawless," he softly told her watching her checks flush a light color of pink.

"You complementing me isn't going to work," he smirked hearing her reply, back to him.

"Geez, what do I have to do in getting on your good side?" She gave him her signature glare. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone," She smiled to him before his head shook.

He took her right hand, lightly feeling the ring. He smiled. "Why are you really here Xander?" She asked him as the fans began to grow restless waiting for the next match to begin. Her eyes watched him look to the TV behind her.

"John," her head turned, glancing to the screen as Shawn came up to him. She felt her heart skip in her chest watching the two together.

"_What Shawn?"_ John asked, glaring at him lightly.

Xander felt his fingers let go of Allie's hand, noting the way she glanced to the screen, playing more attention to the two men on. His head shook, knowing where her heart is. "You'll do fine in the cell, Allie." He lightly left small peck of a kiss to her cheek.

Her eyes widened, slowly moving away. "You should get goi…" she glanced over her shoulder. Still in shock, he was gone. The annoyed tick in her eye, returned. He needed to stop disappearing on her out of nowhere. She let out a low growl, shaking her head. "His mind games won't work, no matter how many times he plays it with me," sighing, her eyes glanced back to the screen as the cameras panned around the arena, catching the fans signs. _Allie the next women's champion; Allie = Gold; It's Cali Allie's time. _She smiled. But minutes ago, John and Shawn talked about something she didn't clearly pay attention to, thanks to Xander's sudden charmness.

"Bastard," she muttered, rolling her eyes as Justin Roberts began.

"_Ladies __and Gentleman, this next bout is scheduled for one fall and for the first time ever, a divas Hell in a Cell," _She smiled as the fans ate up the new freshness of an old classic match with divas in the mix. "_And it's for the women's championship," _She bounced on her feet getting the butterflies back. She inhaled, shoulders rising before she shook her head, exhaling out, glancing over, seeing the stagehand hand over her set of pink glow sticks. Nodding she took them as she made her way to a platform. _This was really happening. _She thought feeling her heart race. _It's go time, Allie girl,_ She told herself, letting her feet drift out onto the stage as the concert version of Hero began to play.

* * *

Leaning up against the turnbuckles, Allie waited for the Punk Princess to make her grand entrance. The nerves quickened, eyes blinking rapidly looking up to the lights staring at the steel fence like cage over head. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she sighed shaking her head before thinking positive thoughts. _But I can do this,_ she looked away, glancing around at the fans, taking in the sudden wave of excitement rush through her body. This was going to be her time, she felt it. She knew it.

Her head moved from side to side, feeling the pop in her neck, just as Light a fire began to play and the Punk champion began making her way to the ring. Her eyes narrowed lightly as Ashley looked at her. She blinked, watching the champion look away from her, up to the cell as she stopped. Allie's head tilted to the side. Something was different in the way Ashley hesitated of stepping into the ring as she continued to stare at the cell hanging above them.

_Don't back out now,_ She thought, shaking her head. Another thing came to her; what could Ashley be possibly thinking about in her mind that is making her hesitant. No matter what was running through the Champion's mind, she knew Ashley was going to need help to pull this off. _Even if she wasn't here to run it through_, she thought, finally seeing the diva get into the ring, handing the title over to the referee.

"The challenger, from Los Angeles, California; Allie Dream!" Justin's voice boomed through the speakers as Allie looked around, smiling as the fans cheered. Her mind set went back to action.

"The current champion, from New York, New York, Ashley!" There were mixed reaction. She watched Ashley glance to her, moving into the middle of the ring. Her feet moved, meeting the other half way staring at her foe.

"Ladies, play fair and clean," both divas glanced to Mike Chioda, then at the Cell that finally dropped around them, securing no way out, before looking back at him. "Alright, I'll take it as whatever, just no dirty tactics."

Ashley smirked, glancing to Allie as the bell rung. Giving a quick sharp elbow to the head, she watched Allie stumble back, as she advanced onto her opponent, locking up. Ashley pulled Allie's head close to her side as she began to speak.

"Smooth in that quick attack," she heard Allie grumble lightly to her, as she pulled Allie close and tighter. "Anything else you want to inform me with?" She blinked, hearing the fans chant Allie's name. Letting up lightly she felt her reverse quickly, getting tied up in an arm wrench, head being pulled back.

Her eyes looked up to the ceiling and at Allie. "I'm the one who messed this up."

Allie blinked, hearing Ashley explain to her. Her eyes rolled, pulling the Champ tighter. Her eyes shifted, glancing around as she heard, "Lead me, and I'll follow through with it."

Allie smirked, moving her head in, "Watch my eyes and you'll know ok, but first," She pulled away whipping the champion to the far corner. Her head tilted to the side, smiling as Ashley hit the turnbuckle, hard, just resting there letting it all sink in of what was happening. Watching Ashley just stare back at her, she waved, winking as she swiveled her hips, taunting the champion.

Letting her tongue run along the bottom of her lip, Ashley growled low, catching the cockiness Allie showed. Pushing off the turn buckle she went to her, fast. Hearing Allie cry out, her notions kicked in. "Toss me out," she heard, rolling her eyes before whipping the challenger out of the ring. Her eyes widened, hearing the diva cry out, cage rattling as the fans booed. She sneered at everyone, head bobbing noticing all the positive signs for it to be Allie's time. "Get her back into the ring, Ashley!" Her head moved, slowly glancing at him, glaring, as she taunted her opponent.

"How does it feel Allie," she yelled to her, leaning slightly, glaring at the withering diva glancing back to her. "I'm still the bad," she paused, sliding out of the ring going to her. "Bitch you'll always hate." She seethed, getting a fist full of the wanna-be's hair.

Allie screamed, leaning into Ashley. "Now what?" she heard Ash mutter to her. Her mind reeled. She was a newbie, fresh meat and here she was giving orders to a veteran when clearly she should've been the one listening in taking the orders from her in what to do next, not this way. What could she let Ashley do, that she was already mentally prepared to do? She began to pull back, but the grip Ashley held, made her yelp getting dragged back into her.

"Ashley, lay off the hair!" She heard Mike bark at the champion before falling to one knee, glancing over to the steps as Ash's hold grew tighter. She groaned, eyes glancing over to the steps. Her lips tweaked into grin. Letting her hands flailing around, her fingers grasped the champs hair, yanking her head close to her. "Toss me into the steps." Her eyes glanced to Ash noting the terror. Her eyes rolled.

"You want me to do what?" Ash questioned her back watching the person helping her through this match, glare.

"You heard me," she paused snaking her right arm up, elbowing her in the jaw, "do it!" She hissed.

**Welcome to my evil side, hello it's Mz. Hyde:**

Shawn watched the screen, as commentary came through. "_The hair pulling by both divas seems normal," _Michael Cole began, but Shawn's eyes narrowed, intently watching what Allie was doing.

"How's our girl doing?" He blinked, hearing Hunter ask him before crossing his arms over his chest, standing next to him looking at the plan that his wife didn't want to throw but Shawn still insisted.

"It looks like she's telling Ashley what to do," Shawn glanced away from the screen watching Hunter nod his head. "She's still young and still has some brushing up to do, what happened?"

Hunter shrugged, "Allie really challenged herself over the past week with the help from the twins, plus Ash wasn't really here to do a rundown of what's supposed to go down." Hunter paused looking to him.

"What do you mean Ash wasn't here for a rundown?"

"Word around the locker room, she just showed up minutes ago before she went to her match."

"And who told you?" Shawn questioned, studying his friend's movements.

"Matt and Xander," Hunter answered shaking his head. "But I don't know why Allie's acting like a veteran right now; unless she studied videos of the past, making her look like she's been here longer than what she is entitled t..."

The sound of a body hitting the steps made their attention to back to the screen. Shawn blinked eyes searching before spotting Allie laid out next to the steps. "_OH, what a wicked blow from Ashley,_" they heard Jerry say. "_With the WWE universe on their feet, yammering about if the challenger is okay."_

Hunter shook his head, "Allie-they weren't ready for this type of match." He looked to Shawn as the older friend looked back. "I should've had over ran your..."

"She's fine," he answered, giving him a stern look. "We've shown her the way of doing things." He pointed to the screen, glancing back as Ashley brought her back up to her feet, tossing her back into the ring. "She knew what the hell she was doing in helping Ashley not messing up the damn match."

Hunter blinked, staring at his friend. He never heard Shawn become so determined of the diva who kicked out of the attempt pin Ashley went for. Has Shawn come to conclusion that he's willing to talk to Allie about the past instead of her going to him about it first? "What's gotten into..."

"What have you seen over the past months between her and I?" Shawn asked.

"The more similarities of just y…"

"Exactly! Now if I say something that I feel is right for Allie, you and your wife, needs to stay out of it!" Shawn told him. "You have to trust me," he paused, shaking his head. "No, you have to trust Allie more since it's her body on the line." Shawn shook his head, rubbing his forehead before walking away from the scene heading back to their locker room.

Hunter stared at after him. This is was a different side of Shawn he hadn't seen in a while. Raking a hand through his hair, he glanced back to the screen as the crowd hyped behind Allie, seeing the passion building in her, coming back at full force against Ashley.

"Wow! This is so cool," he blinked glancing over seeing the line of divas watching on smiling. "Just watch Allie dish it out to Ashley after all the hell she's been through thanks to her and Xander."

"I hope to do that one day!" A petite diva say in awe, just watching Allie fly around the ring.

Hunter smirked, shaking his head as he glanced back to the screen. Maybe letting Allie do this was something that the company needed at the moment. Something fresh and new; drawing in more fans to tuning in and watching for those special events that featured the divas. "Dreamer, you're something else." He chuckled, turning on his heel, making his way back to the locker rooms.

* * *

Allie breathed hard, watching Ashley slowly stagger back to her feet. Laying low, she snuck up on her, turning her around. "Your times up princess," she growled raking her eyes as the diva cried out as she took a few steps back spinning around getting ready for a roundhouse kick.

Everything around her went black. She heard the fans scream as her heart began to pick up the pace, shaking her head. _That no good lying son of a… _she groaned, feeling something push her back. Stumbling to the mat, she heard Ashley cry out before the canvass moved from under her hearing a deadly move.

Was this really happening? Someone pulled a Kane or an Undertaker with the lights going dark only to attack her or Ashley. _But it was Ashley,_ She thought getting to her knees as she began to feel around her for the ropes to pull her back up to her feet. _Why didn't they attack me?_ Her mind reeled. Who in the hell had a grudge over Ashley now besides her? _And why did they help me? Did they think I couldn't win this on my own?_ She was now pissed. She didn't want to win this way. No one ever did with outside interference.

She sighed, looking up to the lights as they came back on. Having her eyes search the surveillance around her, her head moved watching the entire confused looks on everyone's faces. She glanced over to the ref who looked to her then to Ashley. Her head shook, putting her hands up in defense. "I didn't have anything to do with her getting attacked!" She screamed to him as he came up close to her.

"Then why is she out," Mike questioned, staring into her eyes. "You didn't coax anyone into attacking Ashley?"

Her head shook, giving him the most dumbfounded expression. "Why the hell would I hire a hit-man into attacking a diva I personally didn't…" she stopped, looking back to the unconscious champion. Her head tilted to the side, replaying what happened tonight. Her head shook, letting her fingers slide through her hair. She didn't want to win this way and yet, there was a sneaky feeling a cobra helped her pick up the win.

Growling, she stormed over to the fallen diva, gripping her hair as she brought her back to her feet, leaning in close. "I didn't do this," she muttered to her, feeling Ashley's head bobbed lightly.

"I know," Allie looked to her in the eyes, as Ashley nodded. "Just do it," She nodded, repeating the same thing she started to do, before the lights went out. Watching the dirty diva stumble lightly slumping to one knee she heard the fans cheer. Her head glanced around as the echoing words of 'Let's go Allie' surrounded her. Her eyes closed taking in the excitement. Twirling around her leg rose, going into a perfect roundhouse kick as Ashley stood back up onto her feet. THWACK! She heard, breathing out as her eyes reopened, watching the side of her shoe, connect to Ashley head watching the diva fall to the ground.

The fans went into an uproar. "Pin her!" Allie blinked hearing the same thing over and over again, egging her on.

"Come on Allie, I don't have all day," Her eyes looked to the ref as he nodded to Ashley's body laid out, cold. Her heart started to skip as she carefully went over to the champion, hooking her leg up as she leaned in close.

"Congrats girl, you did it." She heard Ashley mutter to her softly as the pounding on the mat sounded.

"One, two, three," she heard the fans chant, before the bell rung and her music began playing.

She let Ashley's leg go, scooting away from her just sitting across, letting it all sink in around her. She did it. After what felt like an hour in the ring against the punk princess, she finally won against the champion. "Here is your new," her head slowly turned, staring at Justin Roberts as he dragged out the call. "Women's champion, Allie Dream." She smiled lightly, looking around as the cell lifted around the ring.

_I did it, _she thought smiling lightly feeling a hint of tears just brushing around her lower lids. Her eyes blinked, looking over to Mike as he handed her the prestigious title many of great divas held before her. She sniffled lightly feeling a wave of raw emotion flood over her making her eyes gloss, holding the title. "I did it," she muttered, smirking hunching over clutching the title close to her body.

The cheers grew louder, feeling hands slowly help her onto her feet, raising her hand up in victory. Allie looked around as flashes from cameras went off around her. She smiled, nodding, looking to the ref as he nodded smiling before letting go as she basked in the glory. She breathed out lightly, head glancing up to the ceiling smiling. _I did it mom, _She paused tucking her lower lip in, feeling tears slowly slip out of her eyes. "I'm a champion," she chuckled lightly before hearing the fans go nuts again. Her head moved, watching the one person that made her heart flutter. "John!" She smiled, running to him, with her title in her hands, wrapping him into a hug.

"You did it!" She heard him congratulate her as he twirled them around. She giggled feeling him stop, feeling his eyes look down to her. "Oh sweetie, you're a champion!" He said watching her look away from him blushing as the tears continued to fall. She sighed feeling his fingers lightly trace her jaw, drawing her back to look at him. She smiled, leaning in easing up on her tip toes as he drew her into a passionate celebratory kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, keeping the title close as his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up hearing the fans go insane.

She let her legs wrap around his waist before she pulled away savoring his kiss, resting her forehead against his. His eyes gleamed from the lights above as she gave him one last big squeeze before he let her back to the ground, raising her hand with the title, up in victory. She blinked, hearing popping all around them as she glanced up watching confetti slowly dropping down around and in the crowd. She giggled shaking her head glancing to the ground lightly seeing the colors. Pink, blue, white and black. Her shirt and tattoo colors.

Her heart raced, taking in the moment as she glanced over to him, smiling then to the title in their hands. She was the new Women's champion, in the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell. She and Ashley definitely left their mark and probably going to be the most talked about matches in the up coming days that turned into weeks. Weeks that turned into months and months that turned into years to come. She couldn't feel more relieved and proud she, along with Ashley, opened up a new match bout possibly for the other divas present and future in the company to test the waters. "I did it, I'm a Champion!" She yelled, smiling and giggling, taking in the moment with John by her side.


	62. Outta Control (Hell in a Cell Part2)

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^ Oh and the bit I don't know how I got this way, was her help too. I hate writer's block but if anything, she's the one to help me get out of the rut. :]

* * *

**Chapter 81: Outta Control by Thousand Foot Krutch **(Hell In A Cell part 2):

Ashley stared up at the lights above her, watching the paper she once had for her celebration, fall for Allie. Moving her head to the side, her eyes watched the new power couple. _He really loves her,_ she thought, cringing lightly. Something went different in the match. Even if she was prepared, she knew the team would've wanted her to drop the title to Allie regardless of her decision. _I'll gain it back,_ she told herself, looking to the right as the referee and trainers slowly helped her out of the ring.

Her fingers lightly raked through her hair, hand resting against her head. What she wanted to know, was who in the hell attacked her. What if what Allie said to her in not having to do anything with the mystery person was false and she did know? Wincing as she got onto her feet, she glanced back to the ring, watching Allie show off the title. Part of her was happy with Allie getting the title but the other part of her envied how quick she lost it after she gained the title for a week. Shaking her head she only had one thing on her mind. Revenge.

* * *

Allie smiled, hanging onto the title as she looked up to John. Giggling, she watched him guide them back to the lockers room as he continued to pick out the confetti from her hair. "So, where would the newly crowned women's champion want to go for a celebratory dinner?"

Her eyes glanced up at him, noting the loving smile. "Or with that look you don't want to go anywhere?" She giggled again, feeling him stop. Blinking, she watched as he scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"John," she laughed watching his lips go into a grin.

"What?" he asked stupidly, catching her light but happy glare. "I'm just helping the new queen bee back to her locker room."

Her eyes rolled. How lame could he get when they're around each other? _And yet, he's the one who makes me happy,_ she thought curling her head into his shoulder, clutching the title into hers. _Very happy, _She smiled. New queen bee; she glanced down to the title briefly, as she sighed. Just staring at the title, she knew the stipulations. Once there is either a title reclaimed by the champion or the contender becomes the new champion, it's a major walking target for hungry hopefuls to get a chance at it. Ashley, of course, had a rematch clause in her defense but after that match up ends, it's anybody's fair gain.

Her head shook, "John, I'm perfectly fine in walking," She poked her tongue out playfully as her body moved, feet touching the ground again. Her eyes looked at him, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her lips seeped into a smile seeing him return the favor.

"Okay, but that really hasn't helped into figuring out what you want to do for dinner." He countered, giving her his cute grin, as another batch of giggles were released.

Allie stared at him, pulling her title over her shoulder. "I seriously don't know where to go for dinner." She answered him, watching his head bob.

"Okay, I'll stop questioning you abou…"

"Ohmigod, Allie! Congrats girl," Allie's widened, slowly turning around in John's arms before getting pulled into a huge group hug from the divas. She giggled feeling the sudden warmth of a family she's been missing for a while. "You did great!" she heard them say in unison looking at her then at the title resting against her shoulder.

Maria made her way to her new friend, wrapping her arm around the champion's shoulders, "so how's your side doing?" she asked watching the diva look at her oddly. Her eyes rolled, "You took the steel steps like a pro."

Allie blinked. It really never occurred to her of her side going off the fritz at the moment. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder back to John. He carried a loving smile, nodding his head, giving her the 'we'll talk later,' soft eyes before he made his exit to his own locker room to prepare for his match, leaving her with the girls. She sighed lightly, looking back at them all. "I guess I really haven't thought about it as much after winning it." She said, watching the others eye her title.

"So, do you think, with your performance out there, with Ashley;" her eyes glanced up with some of the new girls she hasn't seen before on Raw question her. "Opened up more opportunities for us to compete in those matches more often?"

Allie shrugged, "I hope so, cause it can prove to the haters that we are more than just a pretty face and that we can do as much as the guys can do, and still give it a hundred and ten percent into making the match exciting and talk worthy." She watched the divas nod before feeling Maria's arm squeeze her close into her. She smiled, grimacing softly as the pain began to kick in, seeping deep through her veins.

"Well, we'll work our tails off to be prepared to do what you and Ashley did," Maria announced watching the new champ look to her.

"And speaking of Ashley," Allie's eyes looked to the divas in front and around her. "Who attacked her?"

Allie's shoulders shrugged again, "I really couldn't tell you who did." She answered truthfully.

"There wasn't a single grudge you had over her from trying to get John away from you?" She heard another one ask. Her head lowered, thinking of the possibilities but she –Allie- never went to another diva or some outside force to bring in just to attack a fellow diva. That wasn't her at all. Her eyes looked at the one who asked.

"Blondie bangs," she caught the diva glare at her. "I never ordered a hit woman or hit man on Ashley, not when I was carrying her through out the damn match."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the new champ. "Look, champ," she began, watching Allie pull away from Maria, walking up to her. "I was just seeing if you personally knew anything," Her eyes glanced down catching the difference in height, smirking.

"Well, I don't okay?" Allie snapped, staring into those ice blue eyes of her. "So get off my case."

The divas hands went up into defensive mode, watching Maria, being to pull the champion back. "Alright, Alyssa," her eyes narrowed. "And by the way, I don't go by blondie bangs," She gave a wicked smile to her. "My name is Michelle, and unlike _some_ of the divas, I'm not new here."

Allie glared, watching Michelle walk off with some of the other divas in toe. What in the hell did she mean by _Some_ of the divas? Her eyes lowered. Michelle purposely did what she had to do in making a statement of what title she was eying at.

"Don't worry about her, Al's," Her head glanced over to Maria as she spoke. "Chelle is a real ice queen and not being able to do what you just did with Ashley, when she proposed it to creative, Stephanie turned it down."

Allie blinked. Was Michelle envious over what she did in breaking through the wall that Stephanie shut down for her, when she had giving her-Allie-the green light? _Was it because of a certain person who understood my determination in getting the job done? _She wondered feeling hands from the divas left standing around her and Maria single their goodbyes, leaving it just the two of them. "It's not how-" her head shook, "who I look like that I got the green light is it?" She asked watching he redhead shrug.

"I really don't know Allie," Maria answered, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry too much on it okay. Just go, get washed up and pretty okay?" Maria smiled to the champion. "It's a girl's night once the event is done."

Allie nodded, smiling to her as she rounded up the other divas, leaving the champion to collect her thoughts. Sighing, Allie glanced to the title on her shoulder. She smiled as her fingers lightly grazed over the metal. She silenced some of the critics and haters, for now. _Time to relax for a bit;_ she thought drawing her feet towards her locker room.

**Seeing Red again:**

"One, two three!" The fans chanted as the Miz and John Morrison's hands rose in victory. Lara and Cassie looked at each other. They lost again. The only time they won was on Raw a few weeks back. The girls slid into the ring, going to their guys as feedback from mics sounded.

"We've faced you guys enough," Miz sneered, out of breath glaring at the four in the ring.

"Go, leave for a while as new competition comes for tag team gold." Morrison added, watching the two divas glance up to them. "Don't worry, your contracts weren't in the stipulation if you guys lost."

Lara rolled her eyes, carefully helping Christian onto his feet. Carefully she let her fingers brush through his hair watching his eyes stare at her. She glanced away from them. They talked about going away from the business for a while and something needed to stick as an absence. Her eyes glanced over to Cassie who continued to stare at them. "Sorry," She muttered, bringing her attention back to her beau, kicking him hard into the shins, watching him go down.

Hearing the sudden gasp of shock from everyone around her, her eyes glanced over to Miz and Morrison as the reactions from the fans kept pouring in. She stepped up to them, taking the mic from Morrison's hand.

"Why did you betray your boyfriend?" Miz questioned, trying to get into some type of insight of the situation that just went down.

Lara lifted the mic close to her lips. "Why?" She asked, disgustedly back at them. "I'm tired of being on a team that loses constantly but has one good night on a televised show not for the titles." She glanced around, staring at the fans that began to murmur. _Well this is one way into taking a break._ She thought, head shaking. "I'm sick of the games," her eyes glanced to the camera. "But I will be honest, Allie did put on one hell of a show," She smiled tossing the mic back to Morrison.

Taking steps back towards the ropes she watched everyone's eyes focus on her. She wasn't leaving the business for another company, she was burnt on everything. Her eyes glanced over, catching Christian's look directly at her. Her lips tweaked softly before going bitter again.

"Well why do you care if it was for the titles or not," Morrison began, as her eyes glanced back up to him. "It's not like you and Cassie were in the hunt for…" He groaned, falling to his knees, looking up to his so called friend.

The Miz moved his foot, staring at the other champion. "Even if we're still tag champions, Lara is right, on one thing." He glanced back to the fallen team with one manager supporting them. "Sometimes going alone is better than having to carry someone through a match." He took both titles, tossing them over to Cassie's team. The native from Cleveland, Ohio, looked back at Morrison, watching him do the same, handing over the titles. "So you can say we resign, with your new tag team Champions are Batista and Christian."

* * *

Xander blinked, watching from his locker room TV, slipping on his singlet cuffs before his match with Raven began. "Is that even legal?" He smirked hearing a woman say. His head swiveled, glancing over his shoulder to the sofa and smiled.

"I have no clue but it will be interesting." He replied, walking over to her. "Stacy, darling, how are you doing?" He asked, taking a seat beside her, drawing her hand up, leaving a kiss to her knuckles.

Stacy giggled, softly as she pulled her hand away. "I've been good," she pointed to the screen. "Don't know how I feel of having Allie as Champion though." She answered, giving him the look.

He chuckled, looking away from her. "Well I'm in a better mood in knowing Allie's Champion than Ashley," His eyes looked to her watching the slight grin from his band mate's girl. "How's Mitch?" He changed the subject, hearing a subtle scoff.

"He's fine, Xan," She answered, letting her arms rest against her legs, looking at him. "You called me to help today in getting a new champ crowned, why?"

The rocker rolled his eyes glancing to the screen as interviews went on. "I have my reasons why I had you take out Ashley."

Stacy rolled her eyes, shifting her weight, sitting differently, looking at him. "Xander, I pushed Allie out of the way, when I could've attacked her as well of Ashley, but I didn't." She paused, catching his glance to her. "What did you find out?"

He stared at her, blankly before shrugging, getting back to his feet heading back to his bag for something. "Damn it Xander, what did the Punk Princess do, in order to piss you off and not continue into going after All…"

"April wasn't pregnant with Morrison's kid." She stopped, after hearing the comment he spoke to her. Her face scrunched lightly.

"What's that got to do with Ash…"

"Ashley told me April fooled around behind my back and got pregnant," Xander glanced to the vanity mirror catching his reflection staring back at him. "It helped in finally knowing the truth when I talked to April myself." He turned, letting his lower back lean against the counter, arms folding over his chest. "Ashley lied to me only to get the power she had before you showed up." He smiled.

Stacy blinked, head tilting to the side staring at him still. "So she used you, her best friends' husband, to gain her first title win, only to lose it to your one month fling?" She paused, smirking watching his body shift lightly, "With my help."

He nodded, "yep, pretty much." He answered, laughing lightly. "Ah the sweet, sweet smell of payback."

Stacy's shoulders shrugged, getting to her feet. "I would be careful, Xander," She warned, getting her floor length coat. "Even the best revenge, isn't always the sweetest," Throwing her hood over her head, she smiled to him as he gave off the dead to the world but I'm still listening, looks. "I got to get going, Mitch is probably in need of something." She grinned, catching him shake his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Xander calmly said, his eyes fixated on her getting close, leaving a small kiss to his cheek.

"Good luck!" She called to him, making her way to the door, getting out into the hallway, keeping to the shadows from unwanted eyes, questioning her.

His head shook, smirking as he turned around glancing back into the mirror. _You can beat Raven, _he told himself. _It's redemption time. _His fingers threaded through is hair, eying the way it stayed in its spike look. "Go time," he murmured smirking lightly taking at step back, getting ready to head out toward the entrance tunnel.


	63. Wanted Dead or Alive (HiaC part 3)

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity and XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for reviewing the last chapter. You guys epically rock! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 82: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi (Hell in a Cell part 3)**

Allie fluffed her hair, walking out of the bathroom, her bathrobe wrapped tightly around her body as the steam from the hot shower rolled out into the room at her feet. The shower was what she needed after the brutal bout of carrying Ashley throughout the match. Allie's eyes glanced to her duffle bag, noting the women's title still in her possession. She smiled, head shaking as she went to the gold. "I can't believe I did it," She said a loud, clutching it into her hands. The more she was staring at the title in her hands, the more and more she thought of finishing in getting ready before unwanted visitors showed up and notice what she's wearing. But her lips tweaked, rolling her eyes figuring out, that in minutes John would make his way in and see her, just the way she was. She giggled lightly picturing his face but in reality, she wanted to make sure that she-Allie-had the title and was the new active champion.

The way the light shone off the gold plate, she couldn't help but trace every groove, etched in, its delicate design and detail. _I'm now a part of history, of who held the title before me. _She thought as the past divas held the same title in their own time and era. The greats of Trish, Lita, Rayne, Stephanie –even if it was only a short time- Chyna, and Moolah; all were legends in her eyes. Moolah was a hall of famer already. The other five, were going to be hall of famers in their own right and when their time came. "And starting today, I begin to cement my own leg…"

"_I wonder how our women's champion is doing,"_ her eyes widened, dropping the title, quickly picking up her duffle bag, dashing back into the bathroom as she heard DX and Alexis come into her locker room. She locked the door, leaning against as she felt the slight pull into her side, made her cringe. _"Where is she?"_ She heard Alexis say. Her eyes rolled, smirking.

"_I told you, we should've called," _Shawn scolded them. She couldn't help but giggle.

"_She has to be here," _Hunter said, looking to his friend. _"She wouldn't leave the gold laying around if…"_

"I'll be right out guys," She called to them as her duffle dropped to her feet. Her eyes glanced down, crouching as she dug back through her bag, looking for the bra she wore out to the ring. She smiled, feeling the actual promise ring, John gave her and pulled it out.

The unison of "oh" and "okay" sounded from the three men standing in the other room waiting for her arrival. Her head shook lightly, smiling softly as she got dressed into jeans and a tee-shirt. Her crew, DX and Alexis was here to check up on her and yet, there was still no word from Mel? She didn't see her during the diva gathering after making her way back with John by her side. _Probably with Randy in helping him get ready,_ she thought, scrunching her face lightly as the soft cotton brushed against her right side. _I hope I didn't break any ribs_.

"Take your time, we'll wait." She heard Shawn call to her. And another thing came to her. Why wasn't Rayne and Adam here, congratulating her on the win? They helped her prepare for this, as well of April, Anna, and Cassie. She sighed, knowing Lara gave her the proper congrats, even if she was in the rant and disbanded away from her team. But it wasn't like them to not really saying anything. Slipping her belt through the loops of her jeans, she picked up her duffle swinging it over her shoulder as she turned, unlocking the door as she stepped out back into the spacious room being welcomed with a congratulatory smile from Shawn. She returned the favor, before her eyes widened, feeling another set of strong arms, wrap around her waist, twirling her around.

"Oh my Goddess!" She giggled hearing Alexis say as he stopped, carefully placing the petite champion's feet on the ground. "Congrats bestie!" She smiled feeling him hug her tight. Her lips pulled into a small tight smile feeling her cheek rest into his chest. The feel of any ligaments brushing up against her side, killed. And she should get checked out but right now, she didn't want to. _Until the pain becomes unbearable then I'll go,_ she heard her rambling thoughts jumble as Alexis pulled her away. She smiled up to him. "I knew you could do it!" her head shook lightly, before glancing over to Hunter.

"Thank you," she replied feeling him ruffle the top of her still wet hair. Her eyes gave him a playfully glare, her tongue sticking out at him. "At least some people in the Lévesque blood related family believed in me." Her eyes flickered back over to Hunter who had a smile on his face, as she dropped her bag to the ground. Bending down, her hands grasped the black leather, hoisting it over her shoulder, giving him a look. "Unlike you," she grinned, folding her arms over her chest, holding her title in place.

Hunter's eyes rolled. "Alright, alright, I was wrong, okay," Hunter admitted, walking up to her. "You could pull it off." He clapped her shoulder, watching her eyes playfully glare at him still.

"And I told you I would too," She stuck her tongue out again. "You're the only one who didn't have faith in me."

Hunter blinked, staring at her. "What do you…"

Her head tilted to the side, slightly. "Not only did Alexis had faith in me, your baby brother stopped by and saw me," she began, catching Hunter's startled expression. She glanced over to Alexis who smirked, folding his arms over his chest, very intrigued on what was said; her eyes glanced away and over to Shawn who seemed shocked of what she was going to say next.

"What did Xander want this time?" Hunter questioned, bringing her attention back over as she looked to him, with no fear in explaining it.

She shrugged, "it was just a normal conversation." She stated, watching the eyes continue to stare.

"A normal conversation?" Alexis repeated back, catching his best friend's eyes glance to him. "You know he's up to something."

Her head shook, "I don't think so," she said, blinking but heard Hunter scoff.

"Please, you don't think so?" Hunter watched her eyes go to him, looking back up. "One minute he could be nice and charming, the next minute, he's showing up causing havoc and wrecking your chances at a love life you're trying to rebuild with one man." He saw her look away, knowing he was right. "What are you think…"

"Jodi couldn't be here to wish me luck, so he came and told me," Allie said looking back to him as he backed down. Her heart was racing. She didn't know if it was the fact of the twenty questions being tossed at her like this was giving her personal space bubble in breaking and in need of screaming. She stepped back from Hunter, looking away. "He didn't harm me nor make me freak out over a stupid kiss, okay." She felt her heart slowly begin to drop back to normal. "And I know what you guys saw on Friday didn't help the fact either. I knew something and had to keep my promise in keeping my mouth shut, and I still plan on it."

Shawn folded his arms over his chest, watching the new women's champion, take on the Lévesque bloodline as they backed down. "I said what I needed to say, and it worked until a certain point then it went up in flames." He smiled softly hearing Allie finish her train of thought.

"Fine," Hunter gave in, shaking his head. "But hate to tell you missy, you did freaked us out with hitting those steps hard."

Her eyes rolled, shifting the title closer to her neck, "meh, I'm fine," She smiled to them. "See." She glanced at them before going back to Shawn who gave her the 'I know you're not' look. She glared at him lightly before looking back to Hunter and Alexis. "Plus, I carried the damn match anyway."

"Yeah, no thanks to Ashley for showing up majorly late," Alexis added in, grinning, before catching Hunter's eyes glare at him. His eyes rolled, blowing off his father as he looked to Shawn.

"Yeah," Hunter dragged, shaking his head for what his son said before sighing. He knew before hand, this meeting was going to end short for him and Alexis. His head moved, glancing back to Shawn, who nodded softly to him. He looked back to Allie, smiling. "Anyway, I believe Alexis and I are gonna get going," He walked to the women's champion, giving her a side hug. "Congrats again kiddo." He ruffled up her hair.

She growled softly, face scrunching as the father and son, left her room. She let her right hand sweep over her hair taming the mess both Hunter and Alexis made as Shawn walked up to her smiling softly. "Well?" She asked as he stopped in front of her, hands clasping her shoulders.

"You made me, Mark, and Mick, very proud," he smiled, opening his arms as she went into the hug. His arms wrapped around her securely, feeling her lightly cringe but didn't feel her pull away from him. He pulled back, watching her eyes look to him. "Are you sure you're okay though?" He questioned watching her head nod lightly.

"I'm a little sore, but how's that going to teach me of what effect it's going to do to me, if I happen to perform in more?" She counter back asked him. "A little pain doesn't hurt every once and a while."

He nodded in agreement, taking her right hand, looking at the Tiffany ring John gave her. "He adores the living crap out of you," his eyes glanced back, seeing her light up, smiling as her head nodded.

"I know," she answered, still smiling. "So what did you and John talk about before my match?" Her eyes lowered lightly, watching him smile to her, pulling her back into a hug. She wanted to know what was said but if he wasn't going to hell her, then there had to be a different reason why he stayed back to talk to her.

"Please do this one thing for me okay?" She heard him begin as his arms wrapped tighter around her again. Her eyes closed, taking in breath as his breath lingered against her ear, whispering something to her. With the silence between them, her head bobbed answering yes to him as she let the title fall to their feet, her fingers lightly clutching his shirt.

* * *

Xander lurked in the shadows, eyeing the movements from the production crew and other personnel run about to make the next match –his match- amazing. He smirked, eyes glancing away before catching the glimpse of a wavy brunette at catering. His head tilted, eyes narrowed as he caught the shimmering piece of jewelry on her right hand. _Sweet Allie, why aren't you celebrating with…_ his mind paused, feeling his eyes trying to focus. Fading in and out, his vision blurred as a nagging little warning echoed. "_If you hurt Allie tonight, I will never forgive you!"_ He heard April's voice say, repeating the same expression when cradling Bret's head. His head shook, rapidly blinking catching the sincere smile Allie gave, checking her phone with a plate of food going to a table sitting down. _I won't hurt Allie,_ he growled lowly, telling himself as his fingers curled at his sides clenching into fists. _I'll prove April wrong. I can change,_ his head moved as Raven's theme echoed throughout the arena. A cold-hearted smile crept his lips, turning on his heel, making his way to the stage, his eyes flickering in the name of violence.

Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring, glancing to the ramp as the hardcore master came out, shopping chart and all, the fans were on their feet, cheering. "Introducing first, from the bowery, weighing in at 244 pounds…" he stopped, pulling the mic away watching the cart roll down to the ring as Xander took the upper hand.

The rock star's head tilted to the side, hearing the bell ring, finally starting the match. Tossing his weapon of choice to the ground, watching his former friend skid across the ramp before glancing back up at him in shock. A sick and twisted grin plastered against his lips. "What about me, Raven?" He hatefully called to him, watching the man blink, as his right eye began to twitch. His head leaned back, eyes slowly growing hateful. His arms tossed out, mocking the superstar. "What about Xander?"

Raven let a low growl out, glancing over his shoulder, noting the mess of goodies in his choice of weapons. No one mocked him. Not Tommy Dreamer, not Sandman when they were back in their ECW days. When they did, it ended ugly. His fingers lightly gripped the edge of the trashcan lid, getting back onto his feet, charging back. He swung, watching the manipulative cobra duck and dodge his attack. "Come on Xander," He shot back tossing the lid as he watched the guy jump over it as it skid across the stage. "Is that all you got?" He started forward, going into a sprint before feeling his arms wrap around the man's waist, spearing him down into the stage floor. His fists connecting to his jaw. The feel of Xander trying to pull away, protecting his face, he dished it out further. He saw red. Fury of noting the way Xander toyed with everyone that he cared about, pushing them away as he went into his self-loathing of getting attention. _Only to go to Anna,_ Raven's mind raced, thinking of his wife. He didn't dare think of those thoughts she shared with him of what her sister's so called husband tried to pull with…

Xander moved his legs, knees slowly breaking the tension of Raven's fists connecting with his jaw, hit after hit; pushing the 27 time former hardcore champion away. His breath became jagged, getting back onto his feet as he moved towards the edge of the stage, wanting to get away. His head glanced over his shoulder, smirking going into a laugh watching bird brain scramble back to his feet. "Oh don't worry Raven, Anna wasn't that bad," he lied, knowing the other feisty Calaway sister, placed on one hell of a fight in getting away from him during the time of not caring for the world existed. He saw this opponent go after the same object he used, chasing after him. He let a cackle out, jumping off the stage, picking up a steel chair, waiting for Raven to attack.

Watching the dreads fly around, he saw Raven jump, getting ready to swing the object at him. "Not this time, birdie." He growled, countering the attack, hearing the steel connect skin. Raven cried out, bringing a smile to his face. His eyes glanced to the chair, hearing the fans enjoy this type of match they haven't seen in a while, making it feel like becoming a wrestling fans all over again. As he stayed back, his head turned, watching Raven writhe in misery. He was enjoying this moment, watching his former partner in crime, try to constrain himself and get back into the game and fight back. "Stay down, birdie;" he called to him, sneering. "You don't want to continue!" He heard the fans boo around him. The rockstar rolled his eyes, looking to the people who bought tickets near the stage. "He's not going to get back up and fight, he's too weak and deranged to even pull himself toget…" His eyes widened, dropping the chair to the side feeling the delicate move. Gasping, his eyes glanced down, catching Raven smirk, up to him bringing his arm out from delivering the blow.

The manipulator of the clock house orange matches-during his time in TNA-scoot back, watching the reject, fall to his knees, groaning in pain. Wrapping his right arm around his waist, he felt the adrenaline flowing through his body. _Time to play out in the hallways,_ he thought getting onto his feet, stalking toward the fetal position superstar. Raven grinned, bending down. "Not so tough now after I went below the belt huh?" he hissed to him, his fingers wrapping though the hair sprayed stiffed haired superstar, dragging him to the back.

"Go to hell," Xander muttered, swinging his right arm out trying to get released. He heard Raven's laughter. He flinched feeling the pavement against his legs, eyes squinting taking the pain. _This is so not going to be good,_ he thought feeling his body being flung into a row of rigging boxes. His body tensed, arching his back, his fingers slowly clenching as his eyes looked back seeing the gleam in Raven's eyes.

"No one mocks me and gets away with it!" Raven screamed, charging to him. Xander pulled his head in, his arms rising above him feeling the padded knee pad connect. He blinked, groaning out as his head lightly bounced from the impact.

**I've got no time for feeling sorry:**

Allie's arms folded under her chin, as her elbows rested against the table top, continuing to stare at the title in front of her. Even if it had been a few minutes and into the new hour; she took control of earning back her official shot, taking a beating by Ashley-with her guidance of what to do-and winning her first title rein, she still couldn't get over the fact it even happened. Her head turned, glancing at the screen watching the match up the fans were loving. _Damn, I didn't think those two had issues,_ she thought flinching in seeing Raven get hit with two by four. _I guess the more personal it got, the better and with Hardcore being into the mix, is even a better plus in high buy rate sells._ She sighed, turning her head away, slinking lower into the seat. _And now I wait,_ she watched as her phone lit up. She smiled. She felt better in getting mass texts from her other friends, Mel's parents, Alexis's Mom, and as well from Rayne, Adam, Stephanie and Mel; all congratulating her on the big win and making the division proud of branching out of it's shell than being the bikini-dance offs-pillow fights the divas were thrown into. She even received messages from the members of Skillet, telling her how awesome that was and congrats on the win.

Her eyes lowered softly catching the light bounce back to her through the title. Other things slowly began to flood her mind. The fact that Hunter and Alexis jumped on her case about Xander talking to her before her match up. Then just talking to Shawn after they left. Her head shook, letting out another sigh, replaying what he asked her to do. _He either knows what's going to happen, with me and Cody-IF legacy wins-or not._ She repositioned herself, bringing her arms into resting against her chest, legs slowly extending out underneath the table as she let her head fall back looking up at the rafters as everything little mind boggling issues she started to think up of, race through her mind. Her right arm extended out, hands grasping the edge of her phone, pulling it up close, checking the time. 9:30 pm, flashed across the screen as she sunk lower toward the edge of the seat. John was going to be up soon and she didn't know if she was going to see him one last time before his own hell in a cell match against Ran…

"Is this seat taken?" Her head snapped over, eyes blinking as she saw him. Drawing her feet back to her chair, she perked up, smiling her pearly, white teeth to him before tackling him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his form.

John smiled, noting the eager response she carried in seeing him again. "Well it was nice to see you too," he replied back to her sudden hug, watching her look up to him. "How did it go with the divas?" He saw her eyes roll. "Not good?" he asked watching her pull away.

"It was fine and dandy until Ms. Blondie bangs came into the picture, and got onto my case," she spat out bitterly, folding her arms over her chest, giving him a slight pout. Her eyes blinked in her still hateful look, watching him try so hard in not chuckling at her comment.

"Blondie bangs?" She let out an annoyed sigh as she heard him finally chuckle from repeating the name. "Who's blondie ban…"

"I don't know," he blinked again. A smile crept his lips, watching how flustered and the way her cheeks were slowly get red from hatred. "Maria said-well Blondie herself said her name was Michelle," She corrected as his head bobbed lightly.

"Okay, what's wrong with…"

"She thought I was the one who ordered the attack on Ashley!" She said, cutting him off before he could see the problem.

"But you weren't" her head nodded in agreement, feeling her eyes lower as he continued. "Why would she accuse you of such a thing?" She shrugged, letting her arms fall for a moment, before snaking up his chest, resting lightly.

"I say it's jealously," Allie replied, looking into his blue eyes. She watched his search hers, his hands softly brushing against her sides before they rested at her hips, pulling her close to him. "She shouldn't be worried about me and how I got the title if she has her own damn match up to win for the Divas title, that Maryse has."

He chuckled after hearing her. He blinked noticing the way she tensed up lightly when he rested his hand on her right side before moving to her hip. Was she still hurting after being tossed into the steps and hasn't gone to see the trainers to get checked out? "Allie," his voice went low, becoming worried feeling her arms slowly begin to retreat. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," She smiled to him, trying to reassure him but the look in his eyes, still said something different. "Like I told Shawn, no pain, no gain,"

"But that doesn't mean anything though," he retorted watching her head glance over her left shoulder, looking to the title as commotion from the hardcore match made its way back down to the entrance. "It could mean internal bru…"

"I'm fine John," he watched her brunette hair lightly swipe back over her shoulders, her eyes looking at him lovingly. "I promise." He smiled to her, eyes closing for a second just as his head nodded.

"You said that when you had your girly problem, and yet Rayne still helped in getting you in a better shape that night before I talked to the guys about what was going on," She blinked at what she was hearing. He couldn't be serious, could he? He was upset that he couldn't tend to her needs when she was on her monthly.

"John, I didn't want anyone's help," she said to him, watching his eyes look back to her. "I swear on my life alone, that I didn't ask Rayne to give me the Aleve just to feel better."

His head tilted to the side, hearing a tray connect to someone's head before rattling against the pavement. "So she knew you were on it, and helped that way?"

Allie shrugged, "John, if I could tell you why she did, I would." She answered truthfully. "And to be totally honest with you on these things; sometimes girls can tell when their friend is on it and know the situation of how to ease the searing p…"

* * *

Xander's eyes widened watching his quick Irish-whipped attack get reversed, his speed unable to stop before pushing John away and accidently bumping into Allie. He stared in shocked hearing Allie cry out, her left side connecting the edge of the table before falling to her knees doubling over. "Allie I'm sor…" His jaw locked, hearing his bird brain opponent laugh his ass off. He growled lowly, looking back at the table seeing the title she won, just lay there, able to be used. His head shook, reaching over. "I'll give it back Al's," he said softly, his hands grasping the title, running back catching Raven off guard, connecting to his temple watching the superstar go down, clutching his face as he stood over him. "Dumbass," he murmured, shaking his head before looking back at the women's title he held in his hands.

He sighed, looking back over to Allie as she slowly curled into a ball. His eyes lowered, walking back to her placing the title back onto the table, hearing her breathe out hard. He didn't….no he haven't had any intentions of harming Allie in any way, shape or form tonight. "Let go," he heard her whine out softly, struggling from the assistance he was giving her. His eyes rolled.

"Damn it Allie, I'm just helping you back…" He groaned, arms wrapping around the back of his head as Allie yelped out again in connecting to the pavement. His head turned watching John come at him. "Dude I didn't mean…" He stumbled feeling the right hook to the face Cena delivered. Dazed he felt John pull him back, lifting him up into an attitude adjustment. Blinking, his eyes looked back to Allie watching her slowly get back onto her feet.

"You had to touch her didn't you," he heard John hiss hatefully to him. He sighed, head shaking lightly as he braced his fall of John finally falling through. He tensed up again, the searing pain rushing up and through his body. He didn't plan on attacking anyone who were out in the halls. His only mission was focused on Raven until everything got settled back down again and then started messing with his main targets. He felt his fingers curl lightly as John's head moved close to his head. "You attack her again, I swear, I'll come after you, wanting your head on a silver platter."

He smirked hearing John's threatening words, he couldn't help but reply back sarcastically. "Which one John boy," he grinned lightly watching the current champ, shake his head before moving away. Groaning out lowly, his eyes went back watching the way John questioned Allie in if she was alright. His eyes lowered lightly, noting the way John scooped Allie into his arms, with her title resting against the body as they moved away from the scene. He let his head roll softly back to the ground, eyes looking up at the lights.

"Awe, attacking Allie and upsetting John in the process," He heard Raven snicker, hovering over him. "Shame that John wasn't able to take the win as for redemption in hurting his love of his life." He groaned feeling the grimy fingers yank him back up, standing onto his feet again. He stared into the man's eyes. "You're time is up, Xandy." He doubled over, Raven's right arm tightening around his neck before closing his eyes as he carefully protected his face against the pavement.

Raven smirked, after hitting Xander with _The Raven Effect. _His head tilted slightly watching the fallen and more dazed superstar just roll over, laying against the ground with his eyes glancing to the lights. He rolled over, hooking Xander's knee, hearing the Referee count the pin.

"One, two three!" Xander's eyes closed, hearing the bell ring in the distance, as Raven's theme began to play. The weight he felt, was finally off. Reopening his eyes he saw Raven stand over him, with his hand raised in victory. He blew it. He lost his redemption match and let down April. He didn't mean to do it. The bird seriously knew how to play the damn game and used the surroundings and the people for his advantage. He growled lowly, slowly making his way back onto his feet.

Limping away, he felt his mind slowly change. Like something snapped, where he wanted to cause hell fire and brimstone on whoever betrayed him. The act of redemption he had for tonight, backfired on him. Anything that he has tried to fix in the past and make well with, in the present, doesn't always go as planned. Whenever he had everything fall straight into his hands, they tend to slip away and further down to a place. A place where he felt like at home. Hell.

* * *

"I swear to god, I'm going to freaking beat the living hell out of him if he hurts you again!" Allie cringed, curling into John's shoulder feeling not just her right side throbbing in pain, but also her left side fell victim of a misunderstanding.

She smirked, shaking her head lightly. "I'm fine, John. It was just a simple mistake." She said blinking softly as she felt him open up his locker room door.

"A simple mistake my ass," he grumbled, glaring at her lightly. "He purposely did that!"

"John," She started, trying to calm him down. Her right arm moved, hand lightly touching his jaw line on his face, as his eyes looked at her. "Breathe. I'm fine. So my other side will hurt a little bit."

"But that's not the damn…"

"The point is," she sternly bit out, eyes lowering before she felt him bend down, gently placing her onto his couch. "I'm still alive and not knocked out, where I don't remember anything thanks to a freaking concussion, okay?" She watched him blink as he stared at her. "I rather take my sides hurting than being wired up and in a hospital bed for two weeks to years, in a coma and when I happen to wake from it and see you, I'm not gaping and confused on who you are or where to me at a certain point of my life."

She saw him continue to stare at her. She didn't know what he was thinking about but hoped she placed some sense into him of thinking the worst. She wasn't banged up or permanently injured where she was going to be out for weeks on end. It was just simple minor pains she had to deal with. Her eyes blinked, feeling him bend down lightly pressing his lips to hers tenderly. She smiled, returning the favor.

John carefully pulled her to him. He didn't want to lose her to anything. He broke the kiss, watching her eyes flicker open, staring back at him. "I'm sorry for being such a worry body," he smirked lightly hearing that soft, good hearted giggle escape her lips. He saw her stop lightly cringing in pain. "Just promise me you'll stay back here and not come out and help me." He said watching those same eyes look back at him.

Her head bobbed softly as she saw him smile. "Just be careful in your match against Randy," she said as he returned her head nod. "Good Luck."

"As always,"

She smiled, leaning on her right arm, up into him pressing her lips back against his. As much as she didn't want him to break the kiss, she knew he had to defend his title. _And when he retains, we'll be the dominate couple of the present to not be messed with._ She thought eyes blinking open again seeing him smile. She hummed, feeling his lips press against her forehead once last time before he took off back to the scene of the crime.

Her teeth nipped at her lower lip as she carefully wrapped her arms around her waist. Her eyes fluttered lightly as she took the pain. _John and Shawn are right, I should get checked out._ She thought waiting to hear those lyrics hit the arena, so she didn't break John's promise.

**Animal I have become:**

With his hands lacing over his mouth, Xander sat there in his locker room, stunned. He tried to help Allie back onto her feet and yet he gets attacked by John, for doing a good deed. His eye twitched, slowly narrowing as he stared into space. A good deed that was supposed to redeem himself with April.

_But Xander, she's with that other rocker, _He heard that inner voice say to him again. _Happy and less stressed from your antics._ It cooed to him, taunting his mistakes.

"I was supposed to redeem myself damn it," He seethed back, feeling his focus shift again.

_Oh really? Come on Xander, think real hard in who trained Princess Allie while Ashley was following you around like a lost puppy that she was._ His head tilted in a way as he stared back at the mirror in front of him, watching his reflection.

"_Come on, it's not that hard Xan-man_," he saw his reflection say to him, as they stood, walking closer.

He popped a cocky brow, folding his arms over his chest. "Like you know who trained Allie?" He shot back, watching his reflection smirk, letting out a small chuckle.

"_Well, I mean, I was spying on your wife and might I add, what a hottie." _He let out a low growl, eyes lowering in hatred in hearing his other side of him taunt back. _"She was training Allie left and right, just to break down that playboy bunny you had wrapped around your finger."_

His head shook, glancing away from it. "What's that got to do with anything?"

_She wanted Allie to win regardless on if you had Matt's help in keeping Ashley away from getting any training in to fight back._ His head snapped back, looking at himself as he posed in a rockstar way. "_Xander, even if she's with Bret right now, you could careless of redemption."_

"That's a lie," he growled at it, watching it walk back to the couch, relaxing. "I wanted the damn redemption in having my family back in my life!"

"_Yawn," _his inner self replied, staring back at him. _"Xandy, you got your ass kicked by Raven with your one month fling's boyfriend in the crosshairs," _it smirked, standing on its feet, making its way over to its own mirror. _"Having Raven reverse the move was smart on your part,"_

Xander felt his jaw lock, watching at what his reflection doing. "What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped back watching his head turned, watching his knuckles get taped up.

"_It means oh mighty Rockstar,"_ he saw his eyes flash back toward the mirror, looking at him again. _"Watch how loving Allie is when she rushes off to protect John from his match tonight and you'll see the difference in what you truly miss with April."_

His head shook. "You're not making any sense!" He bit through his teeth, laughter echoing around him.

"_Oh really, I'm not making any sense? Your family hates you. Paul takes all the glory for what he has ever done and you're left stranded in the cold," _He saw his eyes glare at him. _"Don't stop being you. If you do, no one will give a damn about you. You need to make a damn statement to not be messed with."_

His head lowered slightly, eyes rapidly blinking before his head cocked to the side, staring at the things on his vanity. _ "I mean you can try and make amends with everybody, but it won't work. Everyone will still hate you."_

"That's a lie,"

"_Oh really?" _His voice asked him, smirking back at him. _"Name me one person who doesn't hate you? Besides Jodi…oh wait that's right, you haven't seen your daughter in a while have you?" _It toyed, watching Xander's head snap back, glaring at him.

"You leave her out of this," He warned.

"_Oh that's right, you didn't want her to see this side of you," _it mocked kiddishly at him. His blood slowly began to boil, rage slowly creeping it's way up through the veins. _"You don't want yours and Rayne's daughter to see this dark side of you so she doesn't become like Rayne and go running off to another Adam Copeland look a li…" _

He threw a stiff right hook into the glass, hearing it shatter into pieces. He stood there staring at his fist, as blood slowly began to trickle out. No one brought up his daughter. His shoulders heaved lightly, drawing his arm back, noting the glass shards slightly sticking out of his fist.

_Hmph, you might've gotten rid of your darker image you're trying to hide Xander,_ his eyes lowered hearing the son of a bitch continue his words. _But I'll always be a part of you. No one can ever take this side away from you._

His head shook, eyes rolling before he tossed his things from the vanity top to the floor and everywhere around him. "April still loves me," he muttered lightly raking his left hand through his hair, yanking back lightly. But his inner voice was right. It was always going to be a part of him no matter what might happen.

"_Just watch how loving Allie is when she rushes off to protect John," _he felt his mind remind him. There was always something with Allie that he saw. Those same loving eyes. That same damn loving and caring vibe she always carried around her no matter who she was hanging around with.

"Even if she was away from John for a short amount of time, she still loved the man," he mumbled feeling the strong animosity of wanting what John has. His lips crept into a twisted smile again as his door opened.

"Okay, buddy," he smirked, letting his tongue lightly run up against his top teeth, glancing over his shoulder as an irate Ashley stormed up to him. "What the hell was that out there!?" He turned, glancing down to her watching those hazel eyes of hers glare to him.

"What was what?" He questioned back, playing stupid as he stepped around her, going back to his TV, turning it on as Randy's and John's match was about heating up. Hearing her let out a frustrated growl he smiled.

"The damn sneak attack on me in hell in a cell!" She seethed, watching that blank stare radiate back off his eyes. She blinked as the smell of copper moved through the air.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Ashley," he said, nonchalantly before bringing his eyes back to the screen.

Her eyes widened. How cold could he get within seventy-two hours from the last time they saw each other. _Unless he knows I lied to him about April's baby being his and not Morrison's. _She wondered, slowly glancing over to the broken standing mirror as another piece fell to the floor with the others. She blinked staring at those before looking back to him, noting his right hand oozing out blood. "Xander,"

"What?" He snapped, glaring back at her as those eyes blinked at the sudden harshness he carried.

"Y-your hand needs be band…" She stopped, as he stepped closer, towering over her.

His body became cold, snake like even as his head coiled, staring at the terror radiating off her body. "So, you want to know why you lost the title?" He asked with venom in his words watching her eyes slowly glance at him. He smirked noting her blonde and black streaked hair bob. "Allie's been better than you. Had the better boyfriend you've had no luck in seducing away from the bitch," he harshly bit out.

Her eyes lowered lightly hearing the different side of Xander. "John still loves her and you couldn't do anything to throw her off her damn game!" She flinched, eyes closing as she felt him move closer. She swallowed back the dryness as she breathed heavily as his fingers lightly touched her jaw, yanking her to look into his eyes. "I'll show you how you make a statement." He growled, releasing his hold, leaving the former women's champion in his locker room.

Ashley let her fingers rake through her hair lightly as her attention went to the screen watching John and Randy's match slowly come down to the end. _Come on John, fight back,_ she thought seeing the situation Randy placed him in, knowing one person will be down there shortly.

* * *

Allie cupped her head, watching the screen as John got tied up in the ropes. Her eyes narrowed watching Randy's notions after John finally got free. Her left hand covered her face, hiding her eyes from what the fans went up into a frenzy, knowing the outcome. _He lost it,_ her head shook as the bell rung and Voices began to echo throughout the arena. She sighed, sprinting out to the ring. After seeing the trainers, her whole midsection was wrapped up and less likely to hurt but she couldn't feel the pain. Right now, she needed to get to John and make sure he didn't get what she told him earlier of what could've been possible with her.

Brushing past Randy, she felt the cold icy stare radiating off her back before he continued to his locker room. Sliding through the bottom of the ropes, she crawled to her fallen champion. "John," she called to him softly, lightly letting her fingers brush his hair, getting no movement from him. She frowned. _He has to be dazed still, _her head glanced over her shoulder back up to the ramp as Randy held up the title, showing dominance once again in the WWE. Her eyes glared, head shaking as she brought her attention back to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?" She asked him, seeing if he would answer. All she saw was him, staring up to her. She smiled down to him softly, "you're going to be okay, the referees and trainers will take you back and…"

Her eyes widened, feeling her legs get dragged out of the ring. She groaned, eyes widened as she bounced off the mat, lying next to the ring. Who in their right mind would drag her away from John? "Damn it Ran…" She gasped, feeling her arm get yanked back drawing her onto her feet again.

A laugh sounded, as she felt an arm wrap around her neck. "Hi Al's," her eyes lowered softly knowing that voice. She started to fight back, feeling his arm wrap tighter around her. Xander gave a sly smirk, looking around the ring as the fans began to boo and chant for John to get up. "Awe, they're chanting for your boyfriend," he cooed softly to her, as she trembled against him. "What will he ever do?" His head slightly turned, looking back into the ring as John continued to stare off into space. "Oh, you know Johnny, you shouldn't have gotten your nose into someone else's match up, when clearly it was an accident of bumping into Allie." he sneered, dragging Allie out of the cell.

Allie whined out, trying to wedge her arm in between Xander's arm and her neck in getting free. "Let go of me!" she cried out as his free hand drew her left arm back. She screamed out as the pain shot up through her arm. Her eyes searched around hearing the cries from the fans at this sneak attack. She couldn't help but glance back to the ring watching John continue to stare at was going on. "John!" She yelled to him as her body slowly began to shake.

Xander grinned, letting out a sinister laugh, "let's see how he'll like it when he sees you busted open."

Her eyes widened, looking back at him. "What?" She saw that sinister smile. Her head shook, eyes lowering as she faced the stage, twirling out of his hold. "Why?" she cried out watching him continue to laugh.

"Payback's a bitch," he held his ground, yanking Allie's arm, putting all his weight into tossing the new women's champion into the cell.

"John!" she screamed out one last time. Everything around her flashed as the screams from the fans became distant. Her body plunged into the cold, jagged steel cage, feeling her head rake against it. Gasping out, her arms covered her face as the weight of her body, fell back to the ground.

Xander's head tilted, lips smirking watching her body slowly convulse watching the hint of the dark liquid material seep out of her pretty face. Glancing back at the ring, he saw John slowly blink staring back at him evilly. He shrugged hands out, slowly making his way back to the locker rooms. "Oops I did it again, John boy." He let out another sinister laugh leaving everyone in shock.

John's attention slowly drew to the person on the ground. His heart dropped. "No," he muttered, scrambling to his feet as he rushed out of the ring, going to his girl. Falling to his knees, he hovered over her, "Allie," he said shakily ready to pull her arms away from her face but stopped, seeing the blood continue out rapidly. He glanced over to the stage. "Somebody help!" he yelled out, looking back at to her wanting to carry her back but knew he shouldn't. He crawled closer, lightly patting her hair. "Hang in there Al's," he whispered to her. "I'm here." He carefully moves her into his chest, looking over as EMT personnel showed up, assisting her and getting her to the back.


	64. Waiting (HiaC part4)

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You totally and epically rock! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 83: Waiting by Since October (Hell in a Cell Part 4):**

Shawn stared on. His eyes bugged on what just went down after John's match. That shouldn't have happened. Sure, Allie was checking up on John after getting punted into the skull by Randy but Xander coming out, and tossing her into the Cell? That was uncalled for. Never the less making her _bleed_ from the impact. "Why the hell did he pull that stunt!" He finally blinked, looking over to Hunter noting the raging glare from seeing Allie being rushed to the back. "There was no need into attacking Allie like that for the second time of…"

Shawn's head shook, "the first one was an accident, Hunter." He informed watching his friend whip around glaring at him. "I saw the way Xander was trying to stop after Raven reversed the move."

"But that still didn't give him the right to do that stunt of an attack on her!" Hunter seethed, irritated with what Xander did. "Was that a way to get back at John, who clearly got into Xander's match up against Raven when Allie got hurt?"

Shawn shrugged, staring at his friend. "Dude, I don't know and if you think I'm siding with your little brother in what he did was right, you're wrong." He flatly told him, watching those eyes slowly lower. "Allie's hurt, Paul; and if we don't check up on her..."

"We can't Shawn," Shawn felt his jaw lock slightly, looking away hearing the tone of Hunter's voice. "We still have to get ready for our..." His eyes glanced back to him, silencing his friend.

"I don't care," he bit out. "I'm going to see her and make sure that she's stable of what's happening around her." He turned on his heel, as he began to make his way out of their locker room.

"But..."

"Don't start Hunter," He glanced over his shoulder, eyes glaring in a warn manner. "You found out you had a son, who happens to be friends with Allie, my daughter." He lowly said watching Hunter sigh. "He found out about you from his mother, I'll be damned if Allie doesn't find out about me because of your messed up of rockstar brother decided to kill her chances of it."

Hunter stared after him, hearing the door slam. Seeing how Shawn knew about things with Allie, as well of others around the locker room; he felt bad in having Allie still in the search for him. He let his fingers thread through his hair, as his head shook. How was it possible in a girl not seeing the similarities of one person they're hanging out with, in being with their father from the start? _Please don't let anything happen to her,_ he thought, finally sucking up the issue that was going on and going after Shawn.

* * *

John stood there in the trainer's room, watching the mass of people surrounding his girl. Feeling his heart race faster and faster, he didn't know what was going on. Are they trying to keep the bleeding down? Do they need a blood donor to fuse into her so she isn't dying any time soon or at all? _I told her directly to stay in my locker room and not to move,_ he cursed at himself letting his hand cup the side of his face. He blinked, drawing his hand back as he looked at the crimson color stained into his skin. _Yet she still comes to make sure I'm al..._ The feel of getting dragged out of the hallway, he looked up. "No you can't..."

"John, you need to be out," one of the helpers said, catching the death glare he gave. "Please."

"But she's my girlfriend," he gritted out, watching the person shake their head. "Why can't I stay in..." his voice lowered softly catching the look the person gave him.

"We don't know how long she'll be able to stay,"

"You can't tell me that's she's dying, is she? IF she dies..." his breath caught from the words he began to say. How was she able to lose so much to a point of where she's in the middle of life and death? The last time she did that, was in Malibu with the ocean. His head shook, smirking slightly, "She just won the title," he choked out watching the person nod.

"We know, and as you can see, we're trying our best into keeping her with you and her friends and fam..."John gave him a look to kill as he closed his mouth. "Just please, keep calm and pray, that's the only thing you can do right now."

His right bloodstained hand, rubbed his forehead. "So you're telling me to relax and pray for the best when I can't even help with giving blood to keep her stable?" His voice rose, watching the person slightly step back.

"Well you could but we're looking for someone who's close to…" The Trainer blinked, watching John's eyes go into a harsh glare. Here was a person who was willing to give blood in helping a girl survive and continue life, with friends and family around. The trainer sighed, taking him back in. "Fine, you can help."

John smiled, following the trainer back, "Thank you," he said as his eyes looked over back to Allie. _Hang in there baby girl, you'll wake from the vicious attack. _He thought feeling his heart thud faster.

"Don't mention it," The trainer replied softly, looking to him. "But I'm serious, someone else from her family should be doing this."

He nodded, understanding. "But as you can see," he pointed at Allie. "She doesn't know who her father is, and her mother died prior to this." He said sadly, still hating himself for not going to the funeral and burial to be with her during that time. He will never let that go, no matter how many times he explains it to anyone. It was a mistake and he's still trying to make up for it. "As far as I know, with me being her boyfriend, I'm willing to help." He glanced back to the trainer as they motioned him to a seat in a back room.

"It's okay,"

He watched the assistant turn their back to him as they got the needle and a bag ready. He sighed. He needed to save his girl in any way shape or form and if it was giving blood, then so be it. _Even though Shawn should've been doing this, _his mind reminded him but he shook it off. He knew Shawn should be doing this but he didn't know when he would've been around to give a life back.

* * *

Xander smiled, glancing to his wrapped up hand. After making a statement of tossing his ex into the cell, watching her get busted open and John's aching heart breaking in slowly losing the best thing that ever came into his life. _Oh well,_ Xander thought smirking. _The happy couple is finally thrown off their throne._ He blinked feeling the dark side seep deeper into his skin. He kind of liked the new feel of being in control of what he wanted to do in his life. But why did his heart feel like he did something wrong when Allie didn't do anything to him at all tonight?

"What the flying hell was that?" He blinked, slowly glancing over his shoulder, watching April storm up to him, "why the attacks on Allie?" He smirked, stopping as he stared at her. He shrugged, showing no sign of remorse from his actions.

Her eyes glared at him, "you're an ass," she bit out, turning on her heel, whipping her hair back as it flicked back at him, snapping in his face.

He smirked, closing his eyes hearing those heels walk away from him. "Thanks babe," he called to her, as he saw her stop, glancing back at him those eyes cold. "But as of right now, I truly don't give a damn about what you or anyone else thinks, to be honest."

She scoffed, walking back up to him, glaring into his eyes. "You've changed," she hissed, poking his chest. "You're whole mantra of trying to be…"

His wrapped up hand caught hers, stopping her annoying way of worry. "That was the old me," he answered coldly, seeing her continue to stare. He smirked, shaking his head giving her the charming smile. "But besides, you," he started, chuckling softly. "You're just a cold hearted bitch, who-might I add-has her own dark deep secrets. You were the one who ran back to an ex because I was just following your best friend around." He saw her eyes narrow in shock. "Yeah I changed in the past seventy-two hours but you," he let her hand go, shaking his head, scoffing. "You kept something from me."

"What did I keep from you?" She asked in utter shock of him accusing her of something. "I didn't hide anything from…"

He glared, shaking his head. "You could've told me you and Anna trained Allie!"

The daughter of darkness blinked, letting out a smirk out of her own. "Oh, so you could've what? Helped Ashley more?" She shot back to him. "Or, or," she paused pointing out to the where the ring was at. "Have whoever you asked for to attack Ashley, to attack Allie instead? Or attacked both?"

He walked up to her, "you're such a naïve person, April."

"I'm naïve?" She repeated, pointing to herself. "I'm naïve? I'm not the one holding damn grudges over two exes, and one of them, you tossed into the damn cell wall, making her bleed profusely?" She stared at him. "Do you also know that you're going to be on thin ice with four people?"

"Oh let me guess, Johnny, Shawn, my big nose of a brother and let's see, Vince?" Xander mocked to her not giving a damn. He moved quickly, pinning her up against the wall, feeling her breath catch, as he brushed up against her baby bump. "As you see, April my dear, I clearly don't give two fucks of what will happen." He growled to her harshly, watching those eyes of hers search his frantically "Go back to your washed up wanna be bringing back the eighties boyband boy friend and stay out of my life." He backed away, giving her one last glare, his eyes cold as stone, showing no emotion back to her as he began back to his locker room.

April took in breath, shakily blinking. She knew that vibe Xander carried, and it wasn't of love that they shared. It was something she wished had never returned. She felt her back, carefully slide down the wall as she now sat on the floor running a hand through her long midnight hair, crying softly before resting the other on her stomach.

* * *

The palm of John's hand rubbed his forehead, sitting on the ground against the wall. His eyes lowered softly, glancing to his arm staring at the gauss wrapped around his elbow. He couldn't stay inside the room, watching his one pint of blood get transferred to Allie. He helped save her from death seeping into her skin and taking her away from this life. _Come on Al's, wake up_, he thought hearing footsteps come up to him. He blinked, looking up as Hunter and Shawn hovered over him.

"How is she?" Hunter asked as John shrugged lightly, lacing his hands together.

"I gave her a pint of blood but the idiots gave me a hard time," He answered, hearing Hunter chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Hunter blinked, stepping back lightly as Shawn and John snap at him.

"Okay," he apologized, catching Shawn's look. "Look I'm sorry. I'm just trying to living up the scene."

John's eyes rolled, "I know but still," he glanced over to the doorway watching the trainers continue to work on Allie. "She should be waking up again." He blinked feeling Shawn's hand clasp his shoulder.

"She'll wake, just give it time," the Heartbreak Kid, looked down to John as he glanced at him. "Can I try?"

"Whoa, wait. Dude, right before…" Hunter stopped, watching his friend gaze to him, glaring without saying a word. He sighed, lowering his head in shame. "I know, I know my brother placed her in this mess."

"Exactly, now back off." John blinked, feeling the older man say harshly to his best friend as he left to go into the room. His eyes glanced to Hunter, who shook his head as he stood back on his feet. He needed to get some air and food to keep the light headedness away from irritating him. Letting out a sigh, he began to step away.

"John where are you…"

"Just don't talk to me right now," John told him not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

Hunter's face scrunched, shaking his head before glancing back up, watching Shawn stare to Allie, carefully taking her hand and holding it gingerly. _Xander has a rude awakening when I see him next. _He thought, letting his back lean up against the same wall, John stationed himself at waiting for Allie to see him.

Shawn felt his eyes pull, watching the trainers slowly bring Allie back into the light. "Come on Al's, you're a fighter." He murmured softly, bringing her hand up, letting his other hand cup around it.

One of the trainers looked over, after sticking the IV of John's blood into her. "Shawn, you do…" He blinked seeing the look he carried.

"Don't tell me no, I'm staying with her." He snapped.

The trainer smiled nicely to him before looking back to Allie. Their head tilted to the side, seeing the blood slowly begin to stop oozing out, catching the same facial structure that was just like Shawn's. They looked back seeing the look Shawn had just staring back at Allie. The oozing of blood began to surpass, studying the facial features. He blinked looking over to Shawn as the older man continued to rub her hand gingerly. Glancing back to the newly crowned women's champion, he saw the resemblance.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" His head turned, looking over as a female trainer came into the room, pointing to Shawn. "He's not supposed to be he…"

"He can," she glared before blinking at the sudden change of her helping partner in administrating the vitals and blood transfusion to Allie. "And so can her boyfriend, since John just gave a pint of blood to keep her alive." She sighed, nodding getting everything fixed up.

"But they still can't…"

"Mia, don't question me!" She blinked, watching Darien become cold. Or what she thought was cold. "Go get John and bring him back here." She nodded softly, sighing, before glancing back to Shawn as he smirked. Her eyes rolled, going into a sprint, to bring back her boyfriend.

Darien looked over at the future hall of famer glance at him before looking back at Allie. "I am so sorry about that," he informed as Shawn waved it off.

"It's fine," Shawn said, drawing her hand up as his lips lightly pressed against her knuckles. "She'll be fine soon though, right?"

Darien nodded, "yes. She's now taking a custom to the blood. So it's helping." He smiled to him as he watched the man nod. "But there might be some cases of her feeling woozy, or getting light-headed if standing up too fast."

Shawn nodded again, releasing her hand, hovering over her. "You're going to be okay Allie, wake up."

* * *

"_Allie, honey, wake up,"_ _the sound of her mother's voice, brought her eyes to blink open staring at her surroundings. Groaning softly, Allie held her hand to the side of her head waiting to feel the stickiness of blood. Her eyes widened, drawing her hand back to examine the attack but saw nothing. She blinked again, letting her hand continue to search for some or any type of evidence. "Allie, honey; what are you doing?"_

_Her eyes glanced up, watching her mother sit down in front of her, smiling softly. Was she dead? Had Xander finally won the battle in getting rid of one part of his past? "Did I die?" She questioned, watching her mother shake her head softly._

"_Well, you're kinda drifting in and out of life and death," she heard her mother say to her._

_Allie took in a big breath, crossing her legs, shaking her head. "Of course, why? I won the title and everything else went to hell after John's match,"_

"_Which I'm proud of you for," she looked to her mother, still seeing her mother smile to her. She blinked, as her mother took her hands. "I'm sorry that I drove you away when you were a teen." She felt her eyes flutter, her lips pressing close not trying to cry. "I should've told you the truth when you were so adiment in looking for you're father."_

"_Don't worry about it," she choked, remembering what Shawn asked her to do. Shawn. Her heart dropped. How could she have been so lame in risking her life when he asked her to do something and here she was, in between two realities. "Mom," she felt tears slowly brim her eyes as her head begun to shake. "I need to go back, I can't die right now. I can't leave John and Shawn," she wept glancing back to her mother as she continued to smile, carefully pulling her back onto her feet._

"_It's okay Cali Allie," Allie broke down, going into her mother's embrace, sobbing. The need to just cry came over her, feeling soft and soothing notion of her back being rubbed. "I'm here for you, just remember that."_

_Jane carefully pulled her Daughter's face from her, looking into her weeping eyes. "Don't cry little one, you have friends, a boyfriend and a family who love you very much," she told her, lightly wiping the tears away. "Don't forget that."_

"_But I can't really see you any…"_

"_Hush, my daughter," Allie continued to stare watching her mother smile, searching her eyes. "You'll always have me in your heart and," she blinked hearing the pause before seeing her mother point and stare at her tattoo. "Here."_

_Jane smiled, watching Allie nod. "You'll be okay, baby girl, just know this," she paused again watching her daughter continue to stare back at her. "What you've been looking for has always been in front of you this whole time." _

_Allie blinked, feeling her mother's finger tips softly caress her face. Her eyes softly closed as a small peck to the forehead sent a new wave of life through her._

"_Your time is only the beginning," She felt the tears slowly trickle down her face. "Wake up, honey. Your prince saved you."_

**If you're going through Hell**:

"Allie?" Her eyes slowly began to open, blinking as she heard the fans cheering for something. She groaned softly trying to sit up but stopped feeling hands keep her shoulders down. Her eyes glanced up catching the soft smile from Darien gave to her as he hovered over. "You pulled through." He said.

"But I know I shouldn't," She muttered softly, moving her head gently to see an iv connected to her elbow and blood dripping back into her system. "Who…" she felt her head carefully move staying straight as she stared at him.

"I'm not done stitching you up, so please stay still." He ordered as he heard her sigh, eyes glancing back to her right arm. He smiled. "And to answer your question John came in and donated to bring you back to life."

"So I was dying," she said dryly, glancing back to him. She saw him nod softly before she slowly closed her eyes again.

Darien glanced to her, noticing the sudden silence. "Allie?"

"I'm still here," she answered, reopening her eyes as she saw him smile back to her again. "Just thinking on what happened." She replied truthfully watching him cut the material for the sewing.

"Well, Xander tossed you into the cell, you got busted open;" He began, carefully helping her to sit up. He watched how she tensed, eyes pulling tightly from his hands touching her sides. He frowned before he continued. "John was worried about you."

Her head lightly moved, glancing back at him, still gaining back awareness. _I know he's worried about me, he's my boyfriend,_ she thought, glancing back to the blood bag. "Who um…" she let her left hand point over to the bag as she saw the trainer blink, glancing over before laughing. Her eyes lowered softly as she glared at him.

Darien smiled, keeping his laughter in check. "We tested and took a sample of your blood to make sure he was able to donate."

Her eyes blinked again, "he who?" She questioned, feeling her mind begin to cycle around scenarios of the possible donor who saved her. _Mom said my prince saved me. _She thought again, blinking. She remembered calling Shawn her Prince when she was little and she still thought of it that way. Then there's John, her actual boyfriend and her new prince charming. Her head slowly moved, looking up to the trainer as he still had a small sincere smile.

"John," the trainer began noting Allie's lips go into a smile. "He was bound and determined into keeping you alive."

"That would be John," she murmured softly as her head glanced to the door. "But you guys didn't know the truth with me, do you?" Her eyes looked back over to him as his head turned into a half shrug of yes and no.

"John told me," she shrugged, amused to the felling of sympathy someone showed her about the lost of her mother and having no family. "I opted him into giving you blood after he continued to fight with me."

She chuckled lightly, her eyes making their attention over to the TV screen showing the Hell in a Cell tag team match between DX vs. Legacy. Her head shook softly as she remembered what Cody proposed to her, weeks ago.

_He smiled, "If Legacy wins, the legend of DX is over," Cody began._

"_That can go to hell since, DX is not going anywhere," She snapped quickly, turning her head. Her eyes blinked quickly looking at him. "This isn't a ploy into sleeping with me?" She sneered noting those eyes sparkle lightly. "Hell to the No Rhodes," _

"_Now, now, Allie why would I become John," He cooed lightly smirking watching her whip her hand in a way that reminded him of a fellow diva. "Oh, struck a nerve?"_

"_Fuck you," She muttered, fully walking away from him. How dare he think of this as an easy way of getting her to sleep with him? She wasn't that low and sleazy into doing so. She let out a frustrated growl before hearing him follow after her._

_Cody's hand shot out, grabbing her arm, returning the favor of yanking her around to look at him. "I wasn't done, Allie."_

"_Really?" She questioned, glaring at him feeling her hair fall to the side slightly. "What makes you think I want to listen to you after what you just said to…" Her eyes widened, feeling his hand over her mouth shutting her up. She scowled feeling the tick in her eye return. _

"_Shut your mouth for two seconds so you can hear what I got to say," She continued to glare at him as he continued. "If Legacy wins, you and I get married in December," Her eyes widened, ripping his hand from her mouth. _

"_WHAT?" She questioned, scowling still. "There is no way in hell I am marrying you just because you…" She growled feeling his hand clamp on her mouth again._

"_But," He gritted, glaring at her. "If DX wins, there is no wedding. You're still free to roam as a single tease diva that you are." He finished, watching her eyes narrow still glaring at him. _

_Her head shook lightly before slamming her foot on his. Watching him remove his hand from her lips, she replied, "I hope you go to hell, DX will win that match, I'll make sure of it!" She stormed away from him going into a sprint leaving him tending to his sudden movement._

"Allie?" Her eyes softly reopened hearing the door close quickly as a flash of someone rushed to her. Smiling, she inhaled feeling John's lips pressed hard and filled with so much emotion, tears slowly glistened into the corner of her eyes, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring about her sides hurting from his arms wrapping tightly around, pulling her into him. "Oh sweetie, I thought I lost you." John said, resting his forehead against hers looking into her eyes. Un-wrapping his right arm, his fingers softly brushed the stray loose tears, smiling to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've listened to you," his eyes rolled softly hearing her tone get caught on the tears. "If I had stayed in your locker room, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have been…"

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled lightly placing his finger to her lips. "But it could've been when I wasn't around where Xander could've attacked.

She nodded to him softly, pulling him close to her as she held onto him dearly, keeping her eyes on the screen just as Legacy took Hunter out on the stage before making their way back to the ring, pulling Shawn in eliminating the competition. Her lips pulled tight as she moved her head close to John.

"What's wrong?" he questioned quietly, glancing to her.

"It's time," she said feeling him pull back looking at her. Her eyes lowered feeling him lift her jaw up as she looked at him again.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured softly again, pressing his lips against hers, long and tenderly as her worried tears touched the corner of his mouth. "I know what to do," he assured her, searching her eyes as he pulled away. "Go stop them from hurting Shawn completely."

"I can't let you go; you're still in need of taking…" Darien stopped, catching John's warning glare.

"She'll be okay," John insisted knowing the truth of the sudden departure.

Darien sighed, shaking his head before going over to Allie's right side carefully taking out the needle from her arm before wrapping it up.

She smiled to him, eyes glancing back to John as he nodded, moving away from her. "I love you," she said, catching his eyes look back at her as he smiled.

"Forever and always baby," she heard him say back to her. Inhaling softly, she glanced to the trainer seeing him get done carefully helping her off the table.

"Take it easy; no risky moves," she nodded, hearing Darien inform her. She began to walk. Her eyes blinked rapidly as her head started to spin. She sighed, clutching near her stitches swaying to her left.

"Al's," she heard John call to her as he caught her balance, holding her close. "Do you need help?" She glanced up to him watching his eyes search hers worriedly. Her head bobbed softly as she felt him escort her to the entrance wing. She curled into his arm, resting her head down.

John frowned slightly, keeping her close before looking down to her. "Are you sure you need to do this?" They stopped just at the entrance tunnel as she looked up at him. "You can just wait and see if DX picks up the win."

Her head shook lightly. "I can't John, I have to save Shawn from a beating that's…" her eyes closed, cringing at the sound the fans gave off. She looked back, giving him an apologetic stare. "I promised him something."

John sighed, pulling her close leaving a soft kiss to her forehead. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you," he looked down to her watching those eyes of hers glance to him. "Just remember that."

She smiled, nodding to him. "I do," leaning up onto her toes, she left a light peck to his lips as she began to move away heading back to the ring.

* * *

The fans grew restless. Shawn needed to come back and start fighting for the team. The sound of steel shaking and the agony cries Shawn gave only brought a matter of time of Legacy picking up the win. Hunter still hadn't moved from his spot on the stage. Cody glanced up to the ramp giving the sickening grin before glancing back at the Heart Break Kid. No one was going to be able to save him. He was the prey while Legacy was the hunters. He could smell blood in the air and he was enjoying…

Fans cheered at the appearance of someone. Cody and Ted's heads glanced over their shoulder seeing the new spunky-yet standing from Xander's vicious attack- brunette women's champion dash out from the back. Ted lightly smacked Cody's shoulder as they grinned looking back at a pleading and tired Allie.

"Cody please," She called out to him, shaking her head as her fingers softly grasped the cell, catching her breath. "Stop this."

Cody walked over to her getting close to the steel wall looking at her before glancing to lock on the door. "What's in it for me, Dream?" He questioned showing off his smirk as Ted slammed Shawn into the metal wall.

She cringed, looking over to Shawn, seeing his expression as he tried to get up. "Allie," Her eyes looked back to Legacy as Ted grinned. "Are you going to cry?" She heard him question as tears started to form.

"Please, don't do this," she begged looking back at Shawn. She went to his side, fingers trying to touch his hand. She watched Shawn look into her eyes before glancing away. He must've known what was going to happen. Her head shook and lips pressed together. "Just stop, please." She sobbed lightly glancing at Legacy.

Ted glanced to Cody noting his head shaking. "Sorry Allie," Ted replied, pulling Shawn up to his feet. "It's a shame your daughter is here to witness the beating,"

"Ted," She called to him standing back on her feet, feeling her mind become fuzzy. She sighed, leaning up against the cell. "Don't." Her voice was shaky letting her fingers grip the Cell. "I'll…" Eyes widening, her head turned away hearing skin smack against the post and back to the wall. Her body cringed, hearing the fans gasp and boo around her. _I can't do this, _she thought, slowly going to her knees.

"Keep doing it, Ted, Allie's gonna cry seeing her _father_ all battered and bruised." Cody sinfully answered watching her eyes glare at him with tears slipping out. Ted smirked repeating the move. Back and forth, post to wall. Flesh to steel they watched her heart shatter inside her. Cody continued to stare after her, waiting for her to cave in the matter of…

"All right, just stop please," she cried out, bringing her hands cover her face. The feeling in her chest pulled as the cries from the fans grew. She didn't want them to hurt Shawn anymore. Her hands moved from her face as she looked back up to them.

Cody blinked. Watching her breakdown so easily, he was just waiting for her to say the next words he been dying to hear. "All right what?" He questioned, glancing back as Ted slid Shawn back into the ring.

"I'll do it," She answered feeling her chest heave. Tears continued to roll down her face. She stared at Cody. "Just stop please, I'm begging you." She pleaded crawling towards the cell door still letting the tears flow. "You got your answer, just finish the…"

"Stand up," he commanded her. He heard her sniffle and gasping before she stood on her feet looking to the ground. He smirked folding his arms over his chest. "Look at me," he added as her eyes stared back at him. His head tilted to the side before looking over to Ted. "End the match," he paused looking back at Allie. "We have our prize."

Hearing what Cody said, her head lowered, eyes closing hearing the smacks on the mat. In the matter of seconds, the bell rung as Justin Roberts announced the winners as their theme began to play. "Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Legacy." She cringed hearing those words come out of his mouth. She sniffled lightly glancing back up, watching the Cell rise allowing her to finally go into the ring.

Her feet sprinted, as she slid underneath the bottom of the rope, crawling to Shawn. She started to cry again as she leaned over his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, feeling his hand lightly pat her shoulder.

"What was done is done, Allie." Her lips quivered, looking at as his eyes stared back at him. "You needed to do what was best for us." Her head shook just hearing him say that. Her eyes glossing, she hugged him crying into him, never wanting to let go as she pulled a soft cloth out of her pocket catching the blood dripping from his forehead. Pulling back slightly, she saw him smile to her feeling his hand cup the side of her face. She gave a light smile in between the tears running down her face.

"I don't want to…" She yelped lightly getting pulled onto her feet with Cody standing by her side, holding a mic. She blinked wiping the tears away from her eyes, hearing him speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls," feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder, she moved closer into him. She blinked, holding the women's title close to her as Cody continued. "On the last night of Raw in December and just before the new year, save the date," Her eyes looked to him seeing the smile curve his lips. "Ms. Alyssa Marie Dream-Michaels will become the new Mrs. Alyssa Marie Rhodes."

_Mrs. Alyssa Marie Rhodes?_ She thought watching him lower his mic down to his side, pulling her close to him as his lips pressed against hers. She blinked taken aback slightly. Cody's kiss was different from John's. More dominating and possessive but she kissed him back to the best of her abilities even if the crowd hated the idea. She had to do what she needed to do. And that was protecting Shawn to the best of her ability. Even if it was siding with the devil, she needed to protect her crew.

Cody finally pulled away, raising her hand up in victory as they stood over Shawn. She blinked lightly looking down at him before glancing up at the fans hearing the chimes of boos and her and John's name chanted around the arena. She smiled lightly; _I wish it was me and John. It would've been so much better._ Her eyes widened, feeling Cody twirl her into him as she looked up into his eyes. Just liked the Rodney Adkins song said, _'if you're going through hell, keep on going…'_

**Bringin on the Heartbreak: **

Cody smiled, pulling Allie close as they continued back to the locker rooms. He glanced to his new prize, blinking as she stayed silent. "Oh relax, Allie. I don't care what you do outside of our little storyline," he paused, watching Allie continue to stare off into space. His eyes rolled, stopping as he held her by the shoulders. "Are you even listening to me?"

Allie blinked blankly at him before feeling her eyes narrow, glaring. "Don't start barking orders with me right now," she seethed lightly. "My head is still throbbing and I'm not feeling the greatest, so back off my case!"

Cody's eyes rolled once more, raising his hand up watching her head turn away, flinching. He stared at her before carefully brushing back her hair, checking the wound Xander caused. _Slap, slap, slap, slap._ He stepped back as Allie's hands stayed up, protecting her face from him touching her as she glared at him. "What the hell is your problem? I wasn't going to touch your…"

"I don't give a damn, Cody," She hissed still touchy on the whole situation. "Stay away from my head when I'm still in a fragile state of mind."

"Whatever," Cody sighed, giving up the battle of talking to her nicely. "Right now, you're acting like a bitch, so you can go back to John for the night, I don't care." He left her side, beginning to make his way to his own locker room.

She scoffed, feeling the light throbbing tension start against her temple before going after him. "Oh, so I'm the bitch?" She called out, as she saw him glance over his shoulder to her. "On screen, I have to be with you and off screen I get to be with John?" Her eyes narrowed softly, shaking her head.

"That's basically it," He stated flatly, watching her smirk, rolling her eyes. "What isn't that what you wanted?"

"Why couldn't I just have both, on and off with John?" She questioned as he looked away from her. She went into a laugh. "Because, you know this whole skit with um, us will probably going to go up in flames."

His eyes narrowed, glaring to her now. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked appalled of her sudden change of tone she now carried.

She smiled, tilting her head lightly, blinking. "Well you know how WWE weddings are, something bad always happens."

He growled lowly, advancing to her, brushing her up against the wall. Hearing her sigh softly, he glanced down, glaring to her. "It'll be fine," he bit out hatefully, watching those eyes of hers, stare, blinking at him. "That's if you don't mess it up, all together."

"Me?" She said innocently, smirking as his right eye twitched. "Why would everything be my fault? I didn't ask for this stipulation to happen, Runnels." She watched his arms tense, before closing her eyes just as the ringing inside her head increased. Her lips tweaked into a smile. "Or are you still upset of the game I played back at Breaking Point, with your emotions?"

He smirked, softly letting his fingers trace her jawline, feeling her tremble. "Everything will be your fault, no matter what you may think, Allie." He moved closer, closing any possible way of her escaping as his left hand lowered, bringing up her right hand feeling the promise ring John gave her. "Do you truly think he loves you? Giving you a pathetic promise ring when all he could do is cheat again?" He watched her head move away, eyes closing not wanting to see him. "Or the fact you'll never find the true meaning of love, thanks to a broken family life, you are living in right…"

"Shut up," She pressed her hands onto his chest, shoving him away from her as he chuckled.

"Admit it, Allie; Mel's been the one holding your puppet strings and told you who to date and who to break up with," Cody spat at her, knowing he was getting under her skin. "You're rebelling against the one who's controlled your dating life."

Her eyes shot a warning glare to him before glancing away. Right now with the subject of Mel being brought up was ticking her off. Her best friend hasn't checked up on her at all after all this, and she didn't know why. _Rayne hasn't called to see if I was alright either, _she inhaled softly. There was probably a reason why Rayne, Mel and everyone else didn't ask for her status. _Unless, they were waiting for John to say something to them?_ Her head shook lightly. _They should know now since I'm alive and doing alright after protecting Shawn and getting kissed by Rhodes._ Her eyes rolled before catching Cody show the Tiffany ring in her face.

"He doesn't love you Allie, and you know it." He barked at her again.

Growling lowly, she pulled her hand away, glaring at him. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him Cody!" She gritted, watching him blink. "He loves me enough to try and contribute to something, in saving the best thing he loves dearly, unlike you," She walked back up to him, giving him a hard shove back into the chest. "And your lame ass skit that will back fire in the matter of weeks that you're pulling a diva in who doesn't love…" She yelped softly, staggering back cupping her face as a burning sensation washed over her. Blinking behind her hands, the subsiding ringing grew louder. Whimpering softly, she felt her body shake, glancing in between her fingers as he brought his hand back.

"I'm not sorry Allie," he said coldly, watching her curl into a ball and away from him. "I knew the facts and you're going to get you're heart broken again.

Her head shook, softly, but stopped as the wave of getting sick washed over her. "You're wrong." She muttered quietly, glancing away from him. "He's kind and caring. You…you're becoming like another clone of Xander."

His eyes lowered, softly grinning as he got closer, hearing her shudder with him being mere inches away from her. "Honey, I lightly gave you a tap of a warning with that smack," he cooed sinisterly. "Xander on the other hand, tossed you up against the chain fencing and busted you open. Honey, just let me remind you, I have more class than what that Rockstar ego of his is capable of." He stood straight again, looking down to her. "See you later today sweetheart."

Her eyes watched him leave as her body shivered lightly, pulling her legs into her chest before breaking down into her knees.

* * *

Stephanie glanced to her script, walking out of her office staring at the last remaining objective to close out the night._ John and Allie's break-up,_ she thought, taking a glance away from the paper, catching someone just sitting there in the hallway crying. She blinked, slowly making her way over. Her eyes lowered, going into a light sprint, getting to the person. She crouched, lightly touching the top of the person's head, just as it jerked away.

"Don't touch, I still ache," she heard Allie say softly as those eyes opened, pleading with her. Her lips twisted into a frown, catching the slightest hint of bruising forming on her cheek.

"Allie you know that the skit is…" She watched the new women's champion shake her head.

"I can't, not like this," Allie muttered, looking into Stephanie's eyes. "Not right now. I'm feeling dizzy and…"

"Allie can I have a word with you," her eyes glanced up and over just as John made his way over.

"Oh hell," she murmured softly, glancing back to Stephanie as she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and she shrugged it off, rolling her shoulders up against the wall helping her stand back onto her feet, catching John's worried expression. "I'm fine," she insisted as he came closer to her. "What?"

"What the hell was that out there!?" She smirked softly feeling her head shake, rolling her eyes in the process. "Siding with Cody? MARRYING him!? That's like a match made in hell."

She shrugged, keeping herself steady, before falling victim of another dizzy spell. "I had to do what I had to do John; it was either losing Shawn or giving up and siding with him," She swallowed back lightly feeling his hands take her shoulders, looking at her. "You know that."

John glared at her, pulling his hands away, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to study her movements she displayed. "That still doesn't mean you should marry the man, if he threatened your family life." He saw her look back at the floor, scuffing her shoe. "Allie we were getting back to where we were and you pull this shit," He watched her eyes look back at him. Deep down he wanted to throw out this whole idea of arguing when clearly she wasn't completely one hundred percent after receiving the blood transfusion just to stay alive. What he said next, surprised him. "I don't know what you really want more, us or just protecting your ass when you need…"

"Gee, what a silly and honest gamble I did, in trying to protect some type of family I might have. You know I didn't ask for this, John." She gritted out before sighing as her shoe slowly began to give out the balance she was trying to keep.

John moved to her, ready to catch her but stopped as Stephanie took hold, helping Allie back to her feet, watching those lips pull tight, fighting the tears from slipping out in front of him. "You got to believe me." She pleaded watching his eyes search hers. "I had no choice," her head lowered shaking lightly as her eyes released the substance.

"Maybe right now was not the best time in doing this," Stephanie softly said, shaking her head as Allie slumped into her side. "It hurts so much," she heard Allie mutter, her words shaky. Her eyes glanced to John as he held a straight face.

"I'm fine," Allie sniffled lightly looking back to John. She watched his eyes blink, his head shaking lightly and discreetly knowing she wasn't fine. "Just light headed."

He growled lowly, catching a hint of what looked like she got hit by someone. Letting his hand rub his face, he gave a not amused smile. "Fine, but tell me this Allie," he paused watching her gaze softly look at him. "What do you truly think the Tiffany Promise ring, I gave you earlier today, means?" He questioned, watching her lightly smile to him.

"It means to me that," She cringed lightly as the throbbing sensation rushed through her head again. "Whatever might happen between now and this so called damn wedding, we're meant to be, no matter what is thrown in our way." She paused looking back to him as she felt her heart beginning to ache from the words coming out of her lips. The distance was probably going to be hell for them, more on hurting her and taking every ounce of sanity to keep her sane. "But we'll make it together in the end. When two hearts are truly meant for each other, they'll always find a way back to their love."

John nodded turning his head away, giving her his answer. He watched as the camera crew around them turned off the lights and stopped recording as they headed back to the production truck. Stopping, his head glanced back over his shoulder, watching Allie slowly fall back to the ground again, this time taking Stephanie with her. "Ah, John; a little help here?" He chuckled lightly, rushing back over to them. Bending down, he carefully took Allie's right arm, swinging it around his shoulder before putting his arms underneath the crook of her knees and neck, feeling her head slowly and carefully lolled into his shoulder.

"Again, I'm sorry that this all happened," he heard Stephanie apologize to him again as his eyes watched Allie lightly breathe. "If I had known she was going to get like this I would've cancelled the idea of Legacy winning and had DX win, leaving this segment nul…"

"Blame your brother-in-law," John stated coldly, glancing back up to meet the boss's daughter's eyes. "He's the one who snapped and took it out on Allie."

The owner's daughter folded her arms over her chest, giving him that look. "If I recall, you were the one who got into his match up against Raven and cost him the match up."

John scoffed, "me? I didn't mean to. It was out of instinct after he pushed Allie into the table and…"

"John, I saw the feed; Xander was helping her back up from the mis-communication." He frowned hearing Stephanie explain to him. He glanced back down to Allie feeling the light breathing still come from her.

"Okay, fine, I'll admit I jumped the gun and attacked but damn it, Hunter would've done the same if you got hurt."

She blinked, hearing him counter back to her. "But what does this bruise that's slowly forming on her cheek mean?" She heard him ask, as she moved close to him, looking at Allie studying her face.

"She said, she still ached when I begun to touch her head," her eyes looked up at him as he continued to watch her. "I really didn't see or ask her of how it happened."

John's eyes glanced back down, carefully letting his fingers lightly brush against Allie's skin, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweetie, are you able to hear me?" He asked, softly watching her eyes begin to flutter, pulling tight against his touch feeling her head bob softly, answering him. "Did you bump into something or did someone hit you?"

Stephanie watched Allie reopen her eyes just staring up at John. She saw the way Allie felt calm and protected by the man holding her at the moment. But the sudden change from standing and feeling faint, to just resting in her boyfriend's arms, explained the difference. "Cody," her eye blinked in shock of what Allie said. She glanced up noting the change in John's expression as his arms pulled tighter. "We were talking for a brief second before something snapped in his mind and he struck at me."

John's eyes glanced to Stephanie as she sighed. "If this is going to be an occurrence, I want his certain ego in another match, this time for Allie's contract and the full right in marrying her in December."

Allie smiled softly as her eyes began to lower. Their voices around her began to fade out of her mind. This was what she was looking for in a man. Someone to fight for her and make her feel secure. John brought all that to what she's been looking for from the beginning. And being silly, fun and loving to each other was just another bonus to their love, she continued to crave for. _I just hope the wedding can change._ The newly crowned women's champion thought, feeling sleep slowly take over her soul.


	65. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You totally and epically rock! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 84: Cause I'd rather feel pain, than nothing at all:**

Rayne stared at the screen in the hotel room as Adam's arms wrapped around her securely. Seeing things unfold at the arena while she and Adam stayed at the hotel, she was shocked on what happened with Lara and company; happy to see Allie pick up the win and become the new Women's champion in the first ever Diva's only Hell in a Cell bout only to freak out by the images of the champ getting busted open by the man they both dated at different times in their life.

"She's fine, as you saw," she heard Adam say softly to her, brushing his nose against her cheek. She smiled swiveling her head to the right slightly, glancing at him still not having the greatest feeling again.

"But she seemed still out of it," she said, eyes lowering before she glanced away from him. "John called us about the new of her on the brinks of dying. Even with a blood donor giving her a stable style of living, she still looked weak."

Adam sighed, pulling back slightly turning her around to face him. His fingers lightly tipped her chin up, letting his eyes search hers. He knew she was still worried about their friend but he knew Allie was in good hands of getting better. "If she's like a person we know, she'll come back, kicking and screaming with all hell blazing, Rayne." He saw her giggle softly before she glanced back to the blank screen. "Hey, look at it this way," he watched those same lost eyes blink back to him. "She's proved everyone wrong and won the title in Hell in a Cell."

She smiled, nodding in agreement. "Allie did put on a good show,"

"The fans ate it up!" He added, getting another giggle out of her. His hands lightly cupped the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes. "She'll be okay. She just needs rest."

She nodded, smiling to him as she started to curl into his chest just before she heard knuckles rapidly knock on their door. Her brows furrowed, lips twisting glancing over to a near by clock checking the time. Who in the hell had the right mind in seeing them at two am? She sighed, pulling away from her fiancé, letting her feet move over to the door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" Adam questioned, seeing her shrug as her fingers grasped the door knob, undoing the dead bolt and opened, completely in shock of who decided to stand in front of their door. He heard Rayne sigh, leaning against the door as April and Anna smiled to her. "Well look what cat dragged in," Adam mused, stepping up to his bride to be, carefully letting his arm rest lightly against Rayne's lower back just as the glare of death showed from his Ex. He smiled satisfied of the pun he tossed out at April. "Struck a nerve?"

"Go to hell," April hissed, rolling her eyes looking to her sister.

"Adam." Rayne lightly smacked his chest, glaring before looking back at April who seemed to know have second thoughts on what she was doing here. "What's the sudden show up?" She asked in a less mused but curious tone.

"As you can tell, Xander's gone mental," Anna informed, glancing back to Rayne as she heard Adam laugh.

"Well duh, we saw that when he busted Allie open." He said, drawing his arm back, folding them over his chest. "What's the real reason you two are…" He stopped, watching a small child walk out from behind April, and stand in front of them, her hair knotted as if she was woken up from sleep.

"Mommy, Daddy broke his promise." Rayne looked to April as Jodi spoke, almost choking on tears. She bent down, with her arms wide open she watched Jodi walk to her, curling into her as she began to cry again. Her eyes lowered softly feeling her arms tightened around her securely, before she glanced up to April. "You know I…" she topped feeling Jodi's hands clutch her shirt, sobbing harder.

"I know," April softly said. "But with Xander up to his old tricks, I couldn't trust him with her." The Daughter of Darkness watched as Adam helped Rayne back to her feet, softly trying to soothe his soon to be step-daughter. "We tried going to Stephanie and Hunter but they weren't at their hotel room."

Rayne nodded, staring at the twins. "I understand. It's only temporary, right?"

April nodded, watching Jodi cling tighter to her mother. That warm feeling in her chest made her wish Xander didn't flip the switch again when their child was going to be on the way. "So where are you going to be that you can't watch her?" She blinked, looking back to Rayne. She shrugged.

"I'll probably be here and there," She answered, keeping the truth to herself. "But I'll be at the club later in the month to make sure Allie's surprise party is fine."

Adam's eyes rolled, "you do know that party is for me too right?"

April nodded sighing, "yeah I do but with Xander acting loopy now, I want to make sure he doesn't mess with a party Mel placed a deposit down for already."

"When clearly Allie doesn't want the party not after her mother's death," Anna imputed watching Rayne roll her eyes, carefully running her fingers through Jodi's hair.

"Yeah well, since she has a birthday buddy, she'll be willing to go." Adam said smirking. "I'll make sure of it."

The twins looked at each other, smirking before glancing back to them. "Okay, just be prepared for a let down, if she denies your request." April snapped to him, lightly before walking up to Rayne looking to Jodi. "I'll come get you when dad gets off his mind…" she saw Jodi shake her head, clutching tighter around Rayne. She frowned, pulling back as Rayne gave the sorry eyes before she looked to her daughter. But something was telling her not to let Jodi go to Rayne and Adam for the night. April glanced to her sister as she gave her that look. She sighed, going back to Rayne. "I can't break Xander's…" She stopped, watching Jodi's head turn, hearing the familiar voices. Her eyes glanced over watching Paul and Stephanie walk to their hotel room.

Rayne blinked, feeling her daughter wiggle out of her grasp, making a feline to her Uncle and Aunt. She sighed softly feeling Adam lightly rub her shoulder pulling her closer to him as they watched on. "I'm sorry," she heard April mutter softly to her before she made her way over to Stephanie and Paul.

"It'll be alright," her eyes lowered as Adam's words brushed against her ear. She caught Anna's look. The other sister gave a slight smile before following after April. Just that one moment of holding her first daughter in her arms, brought the tearing at the heart of what happened a few weeks ago. The thought of losing Adam's child still broke her and without him knowing about it, she couldn't bare telling him. Knowing her luck he'll be upset that it happened. Her eyes lowered, _or he'll get more pissed off that I kept it from him._ She sighed, pulling away from Adam's arms making her way back to the master suite.

Adam stare after, lips twisting in a manor, bringing him to worry. Something was off with his bride to be but nothing was clicking with him on her mood swings.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hunter started, softly, glancing to Stephanie as she continued to sooth their niece. "You're dropping Jodi off to us while you vanish for two weeks?"

April nodded once more trying to give a slight smile. She flinched. "Are you crazy!? We aren't…"

"Paul, as we were explaining to Rayne," Anna spoke up, watching his eyes glare to her. "Xander's not himself clearly and Jodi doesn't need to be in that type of environment to begin with, around him."

He growled lowly, glancing back to his wife as she gave that – shut up and allow it – look. He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine," he could feel some of the weight lift off his shoulders lightly but still had the majority of the weight about Xander stay. He still needed to talk to his brother about his actions he portrayed today, against a diva as well of being back to "normal" in stabling and protecting his family. "But I don't know how…"

"When everything calms down, I'll be back to get Jodi," April said catching the looks from her brother and sister-in-laws. "Look, I couldn't trust Xander. Jodi desperately cried and pleaded with me into having me take her to where I was going."

"And at this rate, she lost where you told her that she would be coming and staying with us?" Stephanie inquired gently rocking the still sobbing child to sleep.

April nodded once more, smiling softly before adding. "To tell you the truth, she wanted to check up on Allie."

Hunter smiled lightly, nodding glancing down to Jodi as she begun to fall asleep. "We will see how she's feeling in the morning." He answered, looking back to the sisters, as they smiled back to him.

"Thank you," April said, stepping up to him, gently placing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll call you guys and let you know when I'm on my way home to get her."

His head bobbed, watching the twins smile again and wave to him, turning around in unison heading back to the elevators as one. He blinked, feeling a light breeze brush against his skin. He shivered lightly, hating the fact of how much those two acted like their father. "Looks like I'm on baby brother duty." He mumbled looking over to his wife as she stood, rolling her eyes. "What?"

"Maybe what you told me of what Allie snapped at you, is true," she replied, carefully turning her head looking at him. "You have to talk to him."

Hunter stared at her, "like I wasn't going to do that already?" He questioned hearing her sigh, swiping her key card through getting into their hotel room. He followed after her.

"I'm just saying, not as a business venture talk," her eyes glanced over her shoulder. "I'm saying as family talk, shoot the crap and just let it flow." She said watching him close the door behind him lowering his head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

**I'm acting out:**

The early morning sun shone through the windows as John looked down, staring at Allie as she stayed curled up into his side again. He sighed, having the urge of running his fingers through her hair as she slept but stopped. What happened after his match wasn't supposed to happen of her getting attacked. _And I was still dazed from Randy's punt, unable to stop it from happening. _He growled lowly, shaking his head feeling her begin to tremble in her sleep. His lips twisted, knowing the notion. "Allie, honey," he softly called to her, leaving a soft kiss to her forehead.

He's been on post near death watch over Allie ever since she fell back asleep when they arrived into the hotel room. He heard the soft low murmurs before she went into an attack and he woke her watching those same, terrified eyes, stare at him before she smiled to him lightly and fell back asleep against him. This brought him to know that she was still alive but the nightmares she probably had of getting busted opened and dying scared her to sleep again. It happened every two hours or so of the sudden trembling turned to shortness of breath. "Wake up," he softly told her carefully letting his fingers pat the top of her hair.

He pulled back lightly, hearing her softly inhale, eyes reopening as they glanced up to him. He smiled lightly feeling his eyes lower as she looked at him, curling into his chest. "Another nightmare?" He asked, feeling her head bob softly against him as he sat up, keeping her close to him feeling her fingers brush against his exposed skin. "You're okay, thanks to me." He said to her as a faint giggle sounded.

"You know it's going to continue," he heard her say to him lightly. He frowned, watching her head look up to him, eyes softly searching his. "When you are away."

He sighed, pressing his lips against her forehead gently, "you'll be fine, just don't think of those." He mumbled to her, pulling away catching her eyes glare at him lightly. His eyes rolled. "I knew where they stitched you up, I was gentle."

She smiled nodding to him. "I know but it still hurts." She told him, giving the look of sorrow as she glanced away.

He chuckled softly, letting his fingers softly lift up her chin looking back at her. "Getting stitches does hurt but they tend to get less annoying after a while of getting…" he saw her eyes glare lightly before fluttering softly looking away from him again. He scowled lightly, staring at her. "Look, I told you to stay in my locker room after that blindside/accident happened while I was in my match up against Randy."

Her cheeks flushed lightly, embarrassed of not listening to him, letting her head nod. "But you know me," she said lightly, looking back up to him still feeling the heat radiate off her cheeks. Seeing him smile, she continued. "I don't like having the people I love hurt. And you losing the title I…" she paused, looking away from him. The images of him not coming to his senses as he just stared at her; scared the living hell out of her of losing him. "I didn't know if Randy's punt placed you in a state of unknowing, making me think I was about to lose you?" she confessed, glancing back to him looking into his eyes.

His head shook softly, lightly cupping her face in his hands. "You weren't going to lose me, Allie." He watched those eyes close softly as she smiled. "I knew what I was doing. I was in shock of how it happened." He answered, watching those eyes open, staring at him. "More so I wasn't expecting you to be there either."

"Thanks, I feel loved," she teased, poking out her tongue cutely at him as he chuckled leaning closer. She brought her tongue back in before feeling his lips pressed firmly against hers, gently lowering her back down against the covers. She smiled feeling him draw his lips away, leaving short pecks across her jaw line.

"You'll always be loved by me Dream," he muttered against her skin. Feeling her giggle, his let his lips travel down her neck hearing a soft dreamily sigh escape her lips. "But, you're a damn tease." He answered, pulling back looking down at her as she smiled.

She shrugged, biting at her lower lip lightly. "What can I say, I tend to break people's hearts," she winked letting her hands softly run up his chest, arms snaking around his neck, pulling him close.

He smirked, shaking his head as he moved closer to her, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands lightly trailed up her arms, close to his neck unwrapping them. Feeling her body rise softly up against his he couldn't help but pin her hands over the edge of the bed. Only a shirt and shorts kept him from wanting her. Pulling away from her lips once more, he heard the needing sigh as he placed soft tender kisses at her neck and shoulder. "Well by the way you're acting, you seemed to be better." He murmured against her skin, as her leg shifted, her left knee resting at his hip and the heel of her foot running against his calf.

"Hush," she said hearing him laugh before he clamped into the crook of her neck. Her eyes closed, rolling back softly feeling his fingers grip tighter against her wrists. She smiled softly feeling his body press softly down against her body, keeping her pinned from moving away from him. "What time is…" she sighed feeling his teeth lightly nip at her ear lobe.

"Don't worry about it," she shivered lightly feeling his lips softly press against her jaw line again. "I'm enjoying this with no interruptions this…" She giggled hearing him growl lowly against her face as someone knocked on their door.

"Every freaking time," he mumbled, letting her hands go as he pulled back watching her sit up again pulling the cover over her legs as he begun making his way over to the door. "We'll get to…" he sighed, shaking his head unable to say the words to her.

"It's not like I was going to let you anyway," She giggled out lightly, watching his head turn staring at her. She gave him a look and then saw him nod, knowing what she meant. Her eyes rolled, carefully running her fingers through her hair. She knew the feeling of John wanting her as much as she wanted him. But the interruptions from cell phones or sudden arrivals at their hotel door killed the chances. _It feels like it needs to happen around a break or something,_ she thought, glancing to her fingers making sure no blood was continuing to seep out. She smiled, tilting her head, looking over as John opened the door and Hunter, Stephanie and Jodi came into the room. She blinked. Jodi? What was she…

"Allie!" she smiled seeing Xander's and Rayne's child sound so excited in seeing her and feeling the girl she babysat for, wrap her arms around her, holding tight. "You're alright!" She giggled, looking down to the redhead as those eyes looked up to her with worried yet excited eyes.

She nodded softly, letting her index finger inch in pointing to John getting to Jodi's level. "My prince saved me," she whispered winking watching Jodi's head turned looking at John before she smiled. She giggled feeling Jodi unwrap her arms from her, getting off the bed and going to John, trying to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She smiled hearing Jodi announced, watching him carefully pick up the child in his arms so she had a better chance in hugging him. She looked over to Stephanie and Hunter as they stared at her curiously. Blinking, her head tilted as Hunter's lips smirked glancing to the sheets. She glared at him watching Stephanie blink looking to her husband and smacked him against the arm.

"Paul, not cool." Allie giggled again, hearing Stephanie scold him as she watched the married couple look at each other.

"What, she at least has…"

"Just stop dude," Her attention when back to John as he let go of Jodi watching the child come back, getting onto the bed, sitting down and hugging her. "She's still snippy." She giggled hearing the word John used. Her eyes looked back to Stephanie and Hunter as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Trust me, I don't think you want your head ripped off again," she winked to him as his hand waved at her. She smiled, arms wrapping around Jodi as she brought her attention over to Stephanie. "So what brings you guys here?" She questioned catching John's body move back over to the bed, getting in behind her as he carefully trying not to break the cuteness Jodi had on her.

Stephanie pointed to Jodi, "After something's went down earlier in the morning today, Paul and I have to look over Jodi while April's away and Xander's kinda…"

"He's loony " Jodi answered truthfully nodding her head before resting her head against Allie's arm. Allie blinked staring at the child then back at Stephanie as her head bobbed slightly. She sighed, eyes rolling softly as she felt John's hands lightly brush her hair over her left shoulder. Her eyes glanced to him lightly catching a wink he gave, smiling to her as Jodi continued to talk. "He broke his promise I asked him to do for me last night and he didn't do it." She looked back down to her as those eyes stared up to her. "It scared me of how you got hurt, Allie."

She smiled lightly, gently patting her hair. "Jodi, your Dad said what you told him to say to me," she answered her, watching the child blink staring at her.

"What?" She nodded as the child looked away. "But he still didn't keep his promise he had with me, in not hurting you."

"It was an accident," she paused catching the stares off of Hunter, Stephanie and John. Her head bobbed, "okay so getting my left side banged up was the accident; me getting busted open on the other hand, was not." She stated to them, watching Jodi look back to her. "But he still kept his promise of telling me that you wished me luck, for last night."

"Yeah I guess," Jodi mumbled lightly before cuddling into her favorite babysitter's side. "I'm still mad though."

Allie let out a soft giggle, looking down to her before looking back up to Hunter and Stephanie as they continued to stare. She blinked feeling John's hand rest against her shoulder. "Okay, so what else is going on?" She asked looking from him back to the power couple again.

Hunter pulled out a script from his back pocket, tossing it on the bed in front of her. "Here is what's going to go down tonight." He began, continuing to stare at the way John and Allie where after she picked up the script scanning it over while Jodi continued to sit next to her as a family. He blinked shaking his head before glancing over to Stephanie who smirked to him.

John sighed, "so this is where Cody has to be all possessive over the fact that he has Allie and they're getting married?" he questioned, looking up to Hunter and Stephanie as they looked back.

"Unfortunately," Stephanie answered catching Allie's look, flipping through the script still. "It has to continue. I didn't know what else to do."

"Of course," Allie answered, staring at the script closely. "What's this with me being b…" she paused, glancing down finally noticing Jodi resting her head on her leg, passed out again. She smirked, looking back to the future owners. "Snippy to Mel?"

Stephanie shrugged, watching John take the script out of Allie's hand, looking at it. "When Xander and Matt attacked her the other night, she felt her knee pop out and she still hasn't gotten it checked out," she watched Allie look back up at her.

"Lovely," Allie's head shook lightly as her lips twisted. So that was why Mel hadn't called or seen what happened to her last night. She was dealing with her own issues that she didn't want her friend to know about.

"But other than that, everything else seems normal," Hunter answered, watching her eyes glance up at him, glaring softly. "Okay so Cody's plan isn't normal."

John nodded, "you can say that again." He muttered, carefully wrapping his arms around Allie's waist, letting his chin rest against her shoulder softly.

"It'll be okay," Allie answered softly to him, kissing his cheek. "We'll make it through this crap, like we always do." She blinked feeling him return her kiss. Her mind began to think. What happened last night between her and Cody didn't set with her right and she truly didn't want to do it anymore. _I should've just let DX handle it last night,_ she thought feeling her heart changing as she glanced back down to Jodi. Something everyone wasn't going to like or be surprised when it happens. She wanted to see how much Cody actually cared for her and if he didn't give a damn then so be it, a part of notion toward the wedding will be altered.

She glanced back to Hunter as he checked his phone, "I think we should go so you guys can get ready and start heading to the arena for the show." He walked over to the bed, carefully scooping up Jodi in his arms looking to Allie. He saw the look in her eyes of what she was possibly thinking. His head shook, rolling his eyes. "You better be careful of what you're going to get into." He muttered softly to her.

She shrugged lightly, as he pulled away watching Jodi curl into him. "We'll see." She answered him feeling John lightly pull away from her, staring.

"Huh?"

Her head shook. "Don't worry about." She answered looking to him, leaning in catching his lips.

Stephanie blinked, glancing to her then back to her husband as he took Jodi with him. "What's…" She stopped watching his head shook lightly. "Okay," she said, glancing back over, smiling. "See you guys later!" She said, watching John wave them off pulling Allie closer to him. She giggled, eyes rolling but softly smiling remembering how she and Hunter were when dating.

* * *

Later on that night; Allie looked around in the back, holding her title close to her as the camera crews stayed getting ready to shoot a segment. She sighed, glancing over to her shoulder catching the gold reflect her image back. Her head shook softly, smiling. She still couldn't believe that she made it out alive from her match up against Ashley. But it still bothered her of who in the hell pushed her, attacked Ashley and had helped her gain the win. _I have to find that out tonight,_ she thought as her head turned, hearing the steps of crutches sound, and low whispering. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over to her wounded friend and her boyfriend-the new WWE champion-by her side. "Allie," She glared at Randy's nice introducing tone.

She hated the fact that he's champion. Okay so he won it fair and square but damn it, John should've still had kept the title in the mist of her getting the women's title. _Then it would've actually meant something in having Cody and John fight for the right in…_ she paused, tilting her head to the side as she thought. _There's always the new PPV event coming up. _Her lips twisted, before going into a smile toward them watching Mel return the same smile before she glanced to Allie's title.

"Congrats," Mel added catching Allie's head tilting to the side smile, trying to not yell at her. Her smile dropped slightly, as she heard Randy continue.

"Welcome to Legacy," Allie rolled her eyes, shaking her head looking away.

"I didn't have a choice," she muttered, softly feeling her eyes flutter softly.

"But you did have a choice," her eyes glanced back over to Randy as he spoke again. _What did he mean that I had a choice?_ She thought, blinking at them. "Didn't John ask you to stay back as DX and Legacy continued the fight?" She heard Randy question her. Her eyes shifted slightly looking away from them as his words linger around her mind. With the amount of loss of blood, her head clearly wasn't allowing her the chance into thinking things over. Granted, John did help her stay alive but damn it, she made a promise for Shawn in trying to help stop the match if anything got serious and she did. She sighed, glancing back to them. Something else was still getting held back as Mel, glanced to the ground. Allie's eyes narrowed watching her friend not look at her. What else did she know?

"Clearly, I was still out of it when John must've told me," She replied, her eyes still staring at her best friend. "What's wrong with you, Mel?" She asked watching her friend glance back up to her slowly unsure of what might happen next.

"Allie, I'm telling you this right now, I had nothing to do with Cody's…" Mel stopped, watching her friend's eyes glance away.

"Just drop it," She replied.

"But how can you just say that," Allie heard Mel begin. Shifting her eyes lightly back over to Mel, she watched her friend lean into her crutch. "I know you are not going to be feeling right in not being around Jo…"

"Melissa, I had to do what I needed to do," Allie answered her, feeling her eye begin to twitch. The way Mel's expression was; she didn't like the plan Cody dropped on her.

Mel's head shook, "but you and John are just…"

"Damn it, Mel; back off on my love life," Allie's eyes flared, watching her friend slightly back away, caving behind the new champion. "I know what I did and it was for the best in protecting Shawn, if I sided with Cody. End of story."

Mel glanced to Randy for help, as he begun to go into defensive mode. "Allie, she was just asking you a quest…"

Allie laughed lightly, shaking her head, glaring back at Randy. "And it so doesn't help that you're protecting her when she's fend off many of my boyfriends." She hissed, watching Randy blink. Allie smirked, folding her arms over her chest as the title slightly slid off her shoulders. "Go on Randy, it's clearly between Mel and I," she answered catching those snake like eyes glare at her. "Don't worry I won't hurt my bestie, when she's already hurt."

Randy growled lowly, looking to Mel before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll just be a few feet away," he muttered to her as he began to move away from the women's champion and his girlfriend. He shot a glare over Allie catching the brunette roll her eyes, before watching her right hand shoo him off.

Mel stared at Randy as he moved away from them. She sighed, looking over back over to Allie, seeing a darker side of her friend come out. "Allie this isn't you," She saw her eyes flicker back to her. "You've become colder, meaner than normal."

"Blame Xander," Allie spat to Mel, her head tilting to the side. "And Cody too but, of course, I'll deal with him later." She smirked, looking away from her friend.

Mel pointed, shifting her weight to her good leg. "See, that's what I don't get." She started watching Allie glance back to her as the women's champion began walking up to her as if she had something else to say. "You were willing to put up a fight in having John be your boyfriend still and yet, here you are, willing to marry a guy like Cody-who clearly is only using you for higher power and not for someone who I know you both still care for each oth…"

Allie spun her right leg into a round house kick, feeling the arch of her foot connect against her friend's skull. She smirked, hearing the clatter of the crutches fall against the ground just as Mel moved her attention toward her head. She lowered herself to the ground, close to her friend's face. "You should've stopped while you were ahead, Melissa." She hissed, getting back up onto her feet, hoisting the title up onto her shoulder before leaving the scene.

Mel's eyes opened, glaring after her friend, slowly getting back to her feet. Something snapped inside of the new women's champion but she didn't know how to get it back to the old her. Sighing, she gripped the side of her head feeling firm arms help her back onto her feet. Glancing up, Randy's worried eyes told the truth she needed. He should've stayed close and prevent the attack instead of standing a few feet away.

**If you wanna get out alive:**

Allie felt her eyes flutter closed, as she rested up against the brick wall. Her head shook lightly before peering around the corner catching Randy helping Mel back to her feet. With them meddling into her love life with John, didn't sit well with her. _I know Mel would've done the same, if John and I pestered her about Randy if things went sour._ She thought, glancing away. As her shoulders brushed off the wall, her feet began to move, while her mind continued to reel of what she had to d- "Hey watch…" the feeling of hands grasp her shoulders, from her crashing to the ground. Her eyes glanced up meeting with the one person she wasn't expecting, for a while, John.

Their eyes searched each others for a moment. John broke the contact, glancing away as his hands brushed off her shoulders, stepping back. Her expression changed, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping the title close up onto her shoulder.

"Allie," she heard John casually say, clearing his throat.

"John," she answered back to him, tilting her head lightly, side glancing him.

His head bobbed, "so sweet kisses to Mel," he caught her glare at him slightly. "What the hell was that all abo…"

"It didn't involve you," she snipped, catching his startled expression. Her head shook, "look, John, what we had of getting back together last night," she paused feeling her heart pull of what she was saying to him. "It wasn't meant to be okay." She said firmly, eyes glaring to him. "I'm going to marry Cody in December and there's nothing you can do." She finished, hearing him smirk.

"Ooh, Ms. Women's champion is putting me in my place," her eyes rolled, hearing him muse to her, grinning as her eyes narrowed darkly. "You don't have to become a badass in training." Her jaw locked, feeling the light breath of air she softly blew out kiss her lips, just staring at him. The feel of someone else looking on the scene brought her eyes to lightly glance, catching the same camera crew she dealt with Mel, stand there at the distance, filming them arguing. Glancing back at John, he smirked, waiting for her to say something. "Oh? Did the title totally make you over of now becoming better then the other divas?"

She scoffed, glaring at him. "For your information, Johnny," she heard him chuckle softly shaking his head. "I've gone through hell in a cell, oh wait, no I take that back, Ashley and I have gone through hell in a cell and I rightfully earned my title reign thank you." She told him. She watched his eyes roll, head shaking.

"Pssh, okay, whatever you say Allie," He countered, glaring at her. "You clearly won with outside help. Tell me, Allie." Her head lowered softly, glaring to him as he stepped closer to her. "Who did you hire to take Ashley out?" Was she really hearing this from him? She didn't hire anyone to take Ashley out nor knew who did it. And here's he was, trying to get under her skin of setting her off. "Tell me Allie, please?" he begged.

Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed. "You know damn well, I didn't hire anyone John." She bit out catching the look in his eyes.

"Really?" He folded his arms over his chest, meeting the same glare back to her. "Do you truly expect me to believe this Allie standing in front of me, when I know last night's sweet Allie who made her way down after my match in making sure I was alright before getting ambushed by a psychotic ex and busted opened, wouldn't order someone to do her dirty work."

She stared at him, long lost in her thoughts. Why was he becoming such a pain of the questioning, unless this was a rewrite from what should've happened last night instead of her truthful words about them possibly getting back together later? Holding her ground, she couldn't take the pestering again. "And this is why, I freaking sided with Cody and marrying him," she hatefully told him, brushing past him forcefully as she continued her way toward the entrance wing, to state her case of what the fans were probably going to see.

Feeling the slight to hard nudge from the women's champion, John glanced over his shoulder as his eyes stared after her. His lips tweaked into a slight smile, loving the feeling of the chase in getting his girl back, turning on his heel following after her. "Awe, what's the matter, Dreamer? Can't handle the truth of the love we still have for each other?" He cooed to her, reaching out as his fingers gracefully took hold around her left tattooed wrist, bringing her to a stop.

Her eyes widened, startled lightly, as she glanced to her left wrist, staring at his fingers feeling them rub against her skin. "I know you still love me." She heard him muse softly to her. Her eyes blinked, head moving cautiously feeling the free space she had around her, close in with John's presence. She took in breath, feeling his right hand carefully brush her hair over her left shoulder, feeling his breath lingering against the nape of her neck.

How could he be this mysterious, toying with her already messed up emotions of what she needs to keep in check for the show, leaving his right arm to rest gently against her waist, when he clearly knew the truth? Her eyes shifted lightly, studying his movements as he leaned in closer to her. "Tell me Alyssa," she smirked, tensing softly as his right arm moved, fingers softly grazing her arm trailing up to her shoulder. The way he said her full name instead of just Allie, made her weak. Weak of how the combination of strawberries dipped in chocolate, melted in her mouth. "What does Cody have, that I don't?" Her lower lip tucked in between her teeth, biting down lightly as her knees began to buckle underneath her.

She sighed, losing her balance slightly, before feeling his arms scoop her up, as their eyes stared at each other again. He showed off his charming grin. "Please, elaborate it to me, Princess." He winked, leaning in closer to her face. "You and I both know your heart races rapidly when you're around me."

Her eyes blinked, searching his as he stayed close. The thrumming of her heart beginning to race rapidly, in fact proved that he did have an effect over her. The urge of pressing her lips against his, she felt with the both of them being this close again. "You know, he won't protect you from Xander." She heard him whisper to her as he smiled, now inches closer to her lips. She knew he was right. Cody probably wouldn't protect her from Xander when the time came.

The way Xander attacked her after John's match up; she didn't know how Cody was truly going to act if he struck again. She smiled into her head, thinking up the plan she thought of earlier in the day to test the theory out. Her eyes lowered lightly, feeling his left hand brush against her skin, trailing down her side, over her hip and down her thigh just stopping at the crook of her knee.

"John," she muttered softly to him, almost into her own whisper, watching his lips go into a smile, just inches still away from her lips. Swallowing back the dryness, her lips parted softly, tilting her head lightly, meeting him with a returning kiss. Closing her eyes, nothing was going to break their mome…

"Ahem," She jerked away, catching her balance as she stood back onto her feet, standing her ground looking over toward the superstar that cleared their throat. Fixing her top lightly, she watched Xander grin, leaning up against the wall arms folding over his chest looking between her and John. Her eyes narrowed, feeling the vein in her neck throb. "Well Allie," she heard Xander begin. "You made it out alive from my attack. Tell me, what was heaven like?"

"You no good son of a…" Her hands grasped John's arm, yanking him back giving him the look of death. She watched him fold his arms over his chest, shooting a glare towards Xander as they both heard the demotic superstar laugh.

"Awe, the women's champion is keeping John boy at bay," Xander continued to laugh, "from harming me? Oh John, please tell me, where were you when her pretty face smashed up against the…"

"Go to hell," she seethed, shaking her head as she stormed away from the two. John drew his attention after Allie. Their heated segment turned sour in a matter of minutes once Xander showed up. His head turned lightly, glaring at the… He groaned, shielding himself from the attack, meeting the ground. He sighed, reopening his eyes as Xander stood over him, smirking.

"Congratulations on saving her last night Johnny," he grimaced, feeling the muscles in his back tense up just as Xander continued. "But of course from my actions, I believe I well ah," John stared up to the rocker, as he leaned in closer, "knocked a little bit of screws loose in her head." He growled, eye twitching as Xander lightly tapped his cheek. "But, be a good little bitch and stay in the back." Watching Xander take off, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Why had he been taken off guard, from a blunt sneak attack by a man he wanted to kick his face in. He sighed, holding his head. What could Xander's motives be for tonight, that he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like?

* * *

Hearing _Hero _echo throughout the arena, die down; the women's champion smiled, holding a mic in one hand while pushing her title closer onto her shoulder, glancing all around her as the fans gave off some mixed emotions. She smirked, "Now as you can see, your women's champion is a-okay!" She announced hearing the some cheer. Twisting her lips, her head tilted to the side. This wasn't what she was expecting from the fans. They were dull of not being happy of seeing her take on another diva in Hell in a Cell last night. Her head shook, eyes rolling. "But I'll just cut to the chase," she began, glancing over to the stage. "If the kind people in the back could play the footage of last night's diva's hell in a cell," she called watching the screen as they showed the arena going black, and the muffled sounds of someone attacking. Then and there, the fans all went into shock seeing the effects from last night.

Her eyes rolled, head still tilting to the side as she glanced around. _Now they care in finding out who in the hell interfered with my match up._ She thought bringing the mic back up to her lips. "Now as you all just saw," she pointed to the screen watching everyone look at her. "Someone jumped Ashley and allowed me to gain the win." She shrugged, looking back at the title. Sighing, she added "and no I didn't set her up, I just have this sneaky feeling that…" Her eyes widened, hearing Legacy's theme echo around her.

Glaring to the stage, Cody and Ted smirked, waving to her as they began to make their way to the ring. Letting out a low growl, "What the hell are you two doing?" she questioned them as they still continued to make their way down. "I was in the middle of trying to find out who…"

"Awe, what's wrong Champ," Ted grinned, talking to her. "Not liking how we interrupted your celebration?"

She smirked, tossing her head back lightly letting out a laugh as she talked back, "ah I'm sorry. I don't think I called Legacy into helping me fight my battles, nor interrupt my questioning of the mystery attacker." She growled, eyes narrowing as Ted and Cody slid into the ring.

"Well that's too bad," Cody said, walking up to her, letting his arm slide around her waist pulling him close to her. She scoffed, pushing him away. Hearing him chuckle, her eyes blinked, getting pulled into him again as his hold tightened around her.

"What the hell are you do…" her eyes widened, feeling Cody's lips press down onto hers forcefully, dipping her back. Struggling out of his hold she heard Ted talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take note of the changes of power couples in the next few months." Hearing the fans dislike the idea, she moved her arms up against Cody's chest, forcefully pushing him away, stepping back catching the gleam in his eyes.

"Awe, babe, you don't like sudden make out?" Cody said, grinning, before looking at the fans. "And please welcome the future, Mrs. Cody Rhodes." He watched as Allie's eyes rolled, glancing away from him as the fans booed. He shrugged, walking back up to her.

"DX should've won!" She protested in the mic, moving further away from him. "You manipulated me into caving and…" her breath caught, bumping into another body. Her head turned, eyes glancing up at Ted as he smirked. Her heart started to race, glancing back over as Cody stepped up to her and Ted. "Forcing me to marry…" she flinched feeling Cody snatch the mic from her hands, trembling slightly. She still didn't get rid of the image of what happened when Cody slapped her.

"Now, if I remember clearly, you accepted the challenge I tossed at you after I disqualified my team of hitting your former boyfriend over the head with the chair," Cody reminded her, watching those eyes look back at him. "Oh yes, sweetie, you did and our wedding will be amazing."

Her eye twitched, as he leaned in for another kiss. Having her lips twist again, she leaned away, ducking under and away from Cody's romantic gesture. Her head shook, softly clutching her title closer to her chest as she rolled out of the ring. She didn't want this. If she had to put up with it any longer, she might as well disappear from everyone. "Awe, honey bunny;" her face scrunched hearing what Cody's voice echoed through the arena. Honey bunny? What the hell was he trying to fool, with that fake lovey crap? The fans? She knew they preferred her with John anyway. "Why did you leave?" Watching him pout made her want to puke. Was he seriously trying to get the fans to love him of getting with her? "Well I'll see you around sweetie pie."

Her head shook softly again going up the ramp heading back. This was not what she wanted to start off her night. Her answers weren't answered on who attacked her, and here she was, running away from her 'future husband'. _Oh how the goddesses hate me right now,_ she thought, turning on her heel finally booking it to one of the offices.


	66. Who do you trust?

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 85: Who do you trust?**

Xander watched the backstage TV screens as Cody and Ted continued to boast on and on about their win against DX. Rolling his eyes, his head shook before glancing to his bandaged up right hand. _"As the most dominate team for taking out DX," _his eyes slowly glanced up, narrowing softly hearing Ted continuing to speak. _"We propose a challenge to the so called new tag team champions, Batista and Christian to a match."_

"Please, like that would do anything to help boost yourselves up into the high ranks," he muttered watching on as Cody took the lead.

"_And I believe, it starts right now, so boys and well Cassandra, please make your way down here." _He saw the way Cody glanced back over to Ted before smirking. _"Now!"_ he heard both men say in unison just as they released the mikes, waiting for the impromptu match up take place.

He stared, watching the way Cody acted. Running his left hand through his tangled mane. His eyes rolled, something about Cody didn't seem right with him and the more he thought about the upcoming plot, the more he wondered if this was all going to pan out into a huge win and gaining gold for the team and become a strong force of a unit going into the title scenes and capturing all the titles to hold and not only having the tag team gold, the intercontinental and the US title, the WWE title on Randy but with their new Legacy member Allie as the Women's champion. Narrowing his eyes slowly, his head shook. Even with that idea, it still didn't seem right to him for some reason. _Maybe, you still want to cause havoc on Allie's life with John in the picture, to make it more interesting than what will happen if Allie does go through with the damn wedding? _He growled lowly, hearing his inner self say, glancing back to his bandaged hand. Breaking the mirror last night was out of rage, seeing the psycho image taunt and toy with his emotions like he did and acting out from it against Allie.

"And yet she still sold it like a pro for being in the company for about three to six months," he murmured to himself as his head tilted to the side. Even if she was gone for a while, remembering the way she tackle Ashley into Shawn's pool showed enough in how tough Allie was when protecting what was rightfully hers. But the way he felt the terror tense up in Allie's body of how he snuck up on her silently, suddenly and unannounced, the rush of pleasure ran through his body. Smirking, his eyes fluttered closed, reminiscing of how her heart raced against his fingers as he held her wrist, trembling against his body of wanting to break away and running back to her prince to save her.

_Awe, is Xander changing back into his 'badassary' self again? Just thinking about the pain you caused that no family diva?_ He growled lowly hearing his inner voice mock back to him. _Like seriously, if you cheated on her in the past, why do you care and feel sorry for that girl?_

Rolling his eyes, he glanced away from his hand. No family? Sure Allie lost her mother but she still had Shawn and his family who loves her and she does have John… he felt his head tilt to the side slightly, eyes narrowing before smiling. "Simple pay back," he muttered lowly, remembering what he did to Allie's knight and shining armor, before turning slightly catching his brother's look and his best friend's un-amused glare. He smiled kindly, cringing lightly as he stepped back, brushing up against the wall as DX blocked him in. "Boys, what's the…"

"Tell me baby brother, what or where does it tell you that you have the right in attacking a diva?" He stared at his brother, noting the light glare and still harsh glare he sent.

"Or tossing her into the damn cell, causing her to bleed profusely?" Shawn added, watching Xander glance to him.

Xander smirked, "I didn't think it was a big…"

"It was a big deal!" he blinked, staring at the man who was always calm and collected, burst into a fit. He had never seen Shawn this furious before. "She could've died, in your damn hands!"

"Again, I didn't think…" He sighed, hearing his older brother smirk, tossing his head back.

"Of course you didn't think, Xander!" Hunter saw his brother flinch. "You never think, you're always assuming for the best in not hurting people."

Xander returned his own smirk, glancing to both men, "well then, at least her savior was there to bring her back from the dead." He watched Shawn continue to glare. "Calm down man, I didn't mean to harm Allie. It just seems to me like, some people are in need of not having certain boyfriends of attacking a person when their helping a former flame back to her feet after bumping into her."

"Don't you dare bring up the boyfriend card," Hunter growled, slamming his hands into Xander's chest, watching him stumble back as his brother glared at him. "Not when a husband can't take full responsibility on his own actions."

"You don't think that I don't already?" Xander seethed, as he continued to stare at his brother, un-amused of what he was saying and trying to scold him. "You're cute, but," he glanced back to both men, "I clearly don't really care. My wife sided with another man, so;" he shrugged. "My mood has been pleasant of not having her nagging and droned out voice telling me what to do."

Hunter chuckled, shaking his head, "no wonder our parents liked me better," he watched those cold green eyes from his baby brother narrow. "You are never serious on anything that you…"

Shawn's eyes widened, hearing the loud sound of skin, connecting from a fist to Hunter's jaw, making his best friend stumble back. "Don't you dare tell me that I'm not serious on anything;" He heard Xander bit out, holding his bandaged hand. "I provide for Jodi."

"Is that before or after you and April drop her off to me and Stephanie?" Hunter groaned out lowly, clenching his jaw, glaring at him. "You know damn well, Steph and I have two daughters of our own to take of;" he saw Xander roll his eyes. "And yet we still make time into caring for your daughter while you guys are out, playing."

Xander's head shook, eyes rolling. "You think I'm out playing, by going on the road, touring all over the states and world, with a band and getting places to hire us for the night so we can get paid, is your type of fun?" Xander glared to his brother. "Tell me, is this life style you're living 'playing'," he air quoted, watching Hunter roll his eyes. "My whole life after getting full custody of Jodi, from Rayne, was giving her the best life that I…"

"That you what, Xander?" Hunter stepped back up to him, noting the silence his little brother carried, as he continued to stare deep into his eyes. "Didn't have growing up? Mom and Dad gave everything to us, and yet you didn't care. So why promise something to your own daughter, if you can't man up on your mistakes?"

Xander's head shook, stepping away from him, wiping his hands clean. "I don't need to hear what you're saying to begin with," he snapped, glaring at the two of them. "You never cared about me, so why bother now?"

Hunter stared, watching his brother way away from them. Taking a short glance to Shawn, he didn't know what to expect. "I tri…" he stopped, hearing a light chuckle, glancing back as Xander stopped, glancing back to him.

"Oh! And you want to know what else is good; Jodi has always felt safe when Allie was around," Hunter blinked, glancing back to his brother. "If April has gone out of down, and you and Stephanie are tried of watching _your_ niece; I'm sure Jodi wouldn't mind hanging out with Allie for a bit." Xander flipped him off, finally leaving the scene.

Shawn sighed, watching Hunter's head shook, as he motioned to start walking, to mess up Cody and Ted's match. He knew what Xander had said to his friend, irked him. Sure, he knew Allie would take care of Jodi, like she had done in the past, but right now? When she just began her rein as champion? _And not to mention her and John trying to stay together through this hard time, Cody tossed in._ Shawn thought, knowing that Hunter had a lot of things to think about as well of talking to Stephanie before giving Allie a chance to probably take care of Jodi again.

* * *

Allie's knuckles rapped against the office door, rapidly. "Stephanie," she called, taking a step back, waiting. No answer came back for this week's acting GM. Sighing, she hoisted the title back up onto her shoulder, knocking again. "Stephanie," she repeated again, eyes blinking. Was it bad for her into coming to the main person who deals with getting the show going with so many changes in the mists of being twisted around?

Her shoulder's slump, lips twisting as she began to step away from another no answer, reply. Letting out a depressed sigh, her feet began to move, going back to her locker room and continue to deal with Cody's barking orders and endure the damn wedding after al…

"Hey Allie," her head snapped up, watching the brunette hurry past her going back to her office. She smiled, turning on her heel going into a light jog back over to her.

"Hey Stephanie," she saw her look over with a questioning look. "Can I ask you something?"

Stephanie's eyes lowered, her brow rose as she saw the newly women's champion keep up with her as she went back to her office. "Does it have anything to do with the wedding?" she asked, looking away just as she stopped at her door, setting her key into the lock.

Allie nodded, stopping with her as she leaned against the wall slightly, just as Hunter's wife unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepped into the room. "Well, it's just a little tweak to it-so yes." Her eyes blinked watching Stephanie's head shake. She followed in after her. "But Stephanie,"

"No, Al's," Allie heard her say, going to her desk, making sure her desk got straightened. She frowned, stopping just inches away from her desk, watching the billion dollar princess begin to shuffle through the paper work, looking for something.

"Please," she asked, batting her unique eyes, pouting slightly in the process.

Stephanie's head shook again, "no," she replied keeping her eyes focused on the paper in front of her.

"Pretty please?" Allie begged lightly, watching Stephanie's eyes roll. "Just a little tweak in the plan," she watched those ice blue eyes look up to her briefly.

"Absolutely not," Stephanie answered, going back to the papers in her hands searching for something that she had written out.

The women's champion sighed, "but Steph…" she stopped, her eyes blinking as she saw the light glare from the former champion herself.

"No is no, Allie," Stephanie firmly told her. "I'm sorry," her eyes watched the women's champion begin to pace her office.

"Why?" Allie dragged out, glancing back to her. "It's just one tiny little…"

"The Wedding is going as planned. No tweaks or changes. End of…" she placed the papers down in front of her, hearing the little frustration out burst Allie gave.

"Really? Really Stephanie," Allie pulled a chair up to the desk, twirling it around as she sat, resting her arms against the back. "Do you really want me to ask for someone else's help?"

Stephanie laced her fingers together, placing her hands down in front of her staring. Something intrigued Allie into coming to her again but she didn't know what for. Who could she go to in asking for help? Shaking her head, she smirked, "you wouldn't, not after the way he treated you last night."

"Try me, Princess," Stephanie blinked, eyes beginning to narrow at the tone and comment Allie gave her. Still smirking, her head bobbed, staring at the champion before glancing back to the papers in front of her.

"Allie, I know you're bluffing," Allie's eyes widened, watching Stephanie finally look away from her. "So your answer is still no," feeling her eyes lower, she continued to glare. Weren't all champions allowed to have a say in what is supposed to happen to them when defending the title against other opponents? Her eyes blinked, lips going into a slight smile.

"Please, Mrs. Lévesque," she properly asked, hearing Stephanie giggle softly. Her smile grew.

"Cute, but my answer is still no."

Sighing out hard, Allie got out of the chair, lightly letting the palm of her hand rub her forehead. "Why not?" She asked, glancing back to her then over to the opened door, where anyone could be listening in.

"I don't think there needs to be a reason in why I'm telling you no, Alyssa." Stephanie said. She saw the brunette shake her head.

"This would've been the second time, you didn't allow me to do something to make the fans get excited over the divas division," Allie stated, glancing back to the owner's daughter. "Does this happen all the time with the superstars-more so, with the champions?"

"No but…"

"But, only with the divas, am I correct?" Allie stared watching Stephanie look away from her. "I respect you and everything but damn it Steph, it this has to deal with titles and contenders on getting into the mix with the present holder; shouldn't the champion be allowed to help contribute into making the prestigious title mean something and gain more exposer than just be defended every other week, month or PPV bout?" Allie blinked, finishing up her rant as she saw the way Stephanie took in what she said.

The Chairman's daughter leaned back in her chair, glancing back down to the papers that were still scattered. Her head tilted slightly, eyes glancing back to the Champion. "So what is your mind truly asking, Allie," Stephanie began, watching those eyes lightly lower. "Cause I can give you only one answer, that could either be you asking for a title bout stipulation or you asking for that tweak with your storyline in marrying Cody?" She questioned her, making eye contact again.

"I was just proving a point, Steph," Allie replied, watching her nod. "And besides, do I have to remind you of you adding onto what I wanted a few weeks ago?"

Stephanie stared at her, eyes narrowing, "What are you talking…"

"Adding in Lara to the handicap match I wanted against Dahila and Melina." Allie reminded, watching her now back pedal out of the situation.

"Well, you weren't ready to face those two alone," Steph countered, watching Allie's eyes roll. "And for your information, I didn't want you to set foot in Hell in a Cell."

The women's champion smirked, eyes narrowing, head tilting to the side, going into a light glare as she continued. "Anything that dangerous, shouldn't be for a diva."

"Yet, you still allowed it," Allie fought back waiting for her to comment back.

"I didn't have a choice," Stephanie snipped to her. "When Mark and Shawn allowed it to go into play. I couldn't say no or argue more against them."

Allie smirked, smiling. "So that's why I got the okay of doing it, while Michelle got denied." She caught those eyes glance to her going into a warning glare.

"Yes, but us talking about that, won't change my mind of tweaking your storyline."

Allie let out a low growl, "and why not? You know I can't stand Cody!"

"You didn't seem that way earlier in the months when you came back," Stephanie tossed back to her. "You curled into him when John sided with Ashley that one night back in Detroit,"

"So, that was called acting," Allie told her, still hoping Stephanie would drop the case.

"Yeah well, the board of directors brought it up and Cody rolled with it." Steph said, watching those eyes roll.

"Puh-lease, Steph; that is so utter crap and you know it," Allie began. "You can't possibly tell me that they were the ones that came up with it?" She challenged her, staring as Stephanie looked away. "Ha! I win, so can you please change…"

"It's still no Allie and this is the final time I'm going to repeat myself." Stephanie replied, watching those eyes glare hatefully to her. "You can get going, Allie."

"No," Stephanie blinked her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, staring back at Allie as she continued. "You can't tell me to leave when I'm still trying to get a change in my…"

"Alyssa Marie, it's final. End of story," Allie's eyes narrowed, head shaking. "Please, you can go."

"You got to be kidding me," Allie muttered softly, under her breath staring directly to Hunter's wife again, as she waving her hand dismissing the diva from her office. Sighing, she scowled, turning on her heel, storming off. Not giving the women's champion what she wanted, or at least time to explain what she wanted done, left her with going back to her first plan. Allie stopped, a few inches away from the door as she smiled.

"You can continue out the door Allie, I have to get back in doing my…"

"Xander!" Stephanie's eyes widened, glancing back up at the women's champion as she glanced over her shoulder to her, grinning. Why in the hell would she yell out the name of a man who brutally attacked her last night and caused her to bleed? "Allie what in the hell are you…" She stood, stopping halfway through her thought, catching the brute tangled black hair of her brother-in-law step into the door thrush hold, leaning against the frame smirking.

"Did someone say my name?" Xander questioned, his eyes glancing over to Allie as her lips went into a smile.

"Yes," Allie began, bringing her attention to him. "I…"

"No, she didn't," Allie's head whipped around, glaring at Stephanie. Her lips pulled into a tight cringe as the light throbbing began near her stitching just as Stephanie continued. "You can continue your way out from…"

"No," Allie gritted lightly, looking back to Xander as his arms folded against his chest, eyes rolling. "But Steph, are you going to drop it?" Her head glanced over her shoulder, seeing her blink, staring back at her as the billion dollar princess's head shook, giving her the answer. "Oh well," Allie sang, smiling glancing back at her ex. "I want to talk to you about something."

Stephanie's head lowered, "Allie,"

"Okay…what do you want, princess?" Xander asked, staring at the women's champion as she waved off Stephanie's warning, skipping up to him.

"Can you help me with something?" He heard Allie ask him back, smiling. His brow popped, staring directly into his former girlfriend's eyes as Stephanie inputted herself back into the conversation.

"Dude, he busted you open last night, how in the hell can you trust him?" He smirked, at his sister-in-law's plea to the women's champ.

"Steph, darl," he began, glancing over to her as their eyes met. "Allie doesn't trust me as far as she could possible kick the living hell outta me." He looked back to Allie seeing the glare in her eyes. "Awe, did I manage to loosen up a few screws up in here?" He questioned, lightly reaching to brush a strand of hair from her face; she pulled back lightly.

"See," Stephanie complemented and Allie's eyes rolled.

"A, don't go near my head;" Allie warned, glaring back at Xander watching the fake pout plaster his face. "B, unlike someone, I know you can help me with my problem," she stated, walking back up to him, lightly letting her fingers run through his hair, gently. "Please."

Glancing from Allie as she continued to thread her fingers through his hair, to a surprised sister-in-law who stared in shock, at his ex flames motives. Popping his pierced brow again he smirked, "what would you like me to do champ?"

Allie smiled softly to him, head tilting to the side after hearing his comment. "I want you to kidnap me," she replied.

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Okay, no, this is where I'm drawing the damn line with…"

Xander looked back to his brother's wife. "Steph, think about it," he paused, watching her glare at him as Allie moved closer to him. "Ratings could sky rocket through the roof. It has been a while since this type of plan has happened, and actually done right."

Stephanie growled, lowly, knowing he was right. "Why do you want that, Allie?" She bit out nicely watching the diva glance over to her.

"Now you want to listen to me?" Allie scoffed, questioningly noting Stephanie's eyes. "When I tried to explain it to you, you kept denying me," her attention looked back to Xander, explaining it to him fully. "Cody's gone mental on this whole thing, when all I want to do is be with…"

"Super Cena, I know but continue," Xander returned a smile, watching Allie lightly blush when he said John's name. _Oh you are so using her right…_ he blinked hearing his inner voice fizzle out from ranting to him. How was this even possible? He only knew of what April had done in getting rid of his inner demons, but Allie? He wasn't expecting that to really happen.

"Well, I'm shocked that you approve," Allie mused softly catching his subtle eyes staring back at her. "But seriously I want to see if Cody truly has feelings for me once I'm captured."

"Oh my god, Allie; are you seriously hearing yourself right now?" She heard Stephanie ask her.

"Yes, but again, I just want to see if Cody is serious about me." She repeated, staring at Xander as he continued to stare at her. Now I don't care how you do it, but it would probably be best and fitting if it was an inter-gender tag match." She pulled her hand back, watching him continue to stare at her as it sunk into his soul.

Xander's head tilted to the side lightly as he continued to stare at Allie. His eyes lowered as his mind carefully began plotting how her departure will happen. His lips went into a light smile as Stephanie began.

"But Allie are you sure you want to really do this?" His eyes looked over to Steph, as she questioned her. "You really don't know what he could…"

"Yes Steph, I know how Xander may play when it happens." He smirked softly, watching Allie's eyes glance back to him. "But if Cody does 'save me'," She air quoted before continuing. "Then he's redeemed and I'll go with the wedding still; if Cody doesn't, then I guess there's going to still be issues with me."

Stephanie smacked her forehead, "and with every plan, there's always a catch," she looked back to Allie and Xander. "What's it going to cost in return for Xander helping you?" She folded her arms back across her chest.

Xander grinned, extending out his hand, watching Allie carefully place hers down into his, gently pulling her close to him. "A title shot," he said, catching the lost stare Allie sent him, as she looked up to him.

"What?" He heard Stephanie mock a laugh, "Bro, you do know that with what you done last night against Allie. Daddy isn't pleased and wants you f…" she paused watching Allie's head move, glaring to her.

"He gets his shot," Allie announced, watching Stephanie's head shake. "And you can't fire him, regardless of what happened last night."

"But…"

"But nothing," She told her. "If you want a show that's interesting to viewers…" Allie stopped, hearing Stephanie's phone ring.

"Hold on," Stephanie muttered, glancing to the both of them. "Stay put, we're not done."

Allie's eyes rolled, watching Steph answer her phone. She glanced back to Xander as he stared at her. "You really don't like Cody now, do you?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, as her head shook, sighing before hearing him continue. "Then why are you going through with…"

"I'm trying to get it changed," she murmured, staring into his eyes. "As you can see, Stephy is being a hard ass about it because of me." She gritted low enough catching his sarcastic grin, shaking his head. But as she continued to watch his motives, she noticed some slight change. "And what's with the sudden change?" She watched him shrug, not really answering her question.

"You got to be kidding, she what?!" Allie looked over to Stephanie as their eyes caught, staring back at her.

"That could either be a good thing or truly a bad thing, Dreamer," her head lowered slightly, hearing him muse to her softly as his fingers brush her hair over her right shoulder. Cringing lightly, feeling every nerve in her body twitch, she couldn't help but feel her mind reel. She didn't want to be the reason why the new PPV bout, bombed and the objective of being stripped of the title and fired because of it. She sighed, eyes closing slightly as Xander's presence swirled around her. "What's the matter?" he whispered to her as her lips pressed tightly together. She didn't know if he was doing his mind games again, planning on snapping and harm her while in front of Stephanie. _Or has he finally seen what he's doing to his family and wants to change his act? _She thought, letting her lips twist softly, pulling away from him gently.

"Don't leave my side," her eyes blinked, hearing the soft tone he said to her. Glancing back up to him, his eyes pleaded with her. "Please."

She sighed, moving back into his embrace again as Stephanie got off the phone. "Am I going to be in trou…" Her eyes widened, watching Stephanie point at her like she'd done something wrong.

"You brought in ratings," Stephanie announced, looking at her before glancing to Xander. Her head tilted slightly watching the way Xander had loosely draped his arm around Allie protectively. She blinked.

"Okay, so I brought in ratings; what's that got to do with…"

"Dad's not going to fire Xander," Stephanie replied. She watched Allie look up to him as he smirked. "The little out burst he did and attacking you, Allie, is only going to give him a few weeks off for 'professional help'." Stephanie air quoted before catching him begin to laugh.

"Of course," Xander said, lowering his head close to Allie. "It'll be great to get away from this for a bit."

Allie shivered lightly, taking a quick glance to him. Something now felt off of what Xander was doing. Her eyes slowly looked to Stephanie as she continued to stare at them. Why was he bringing back the way he used to hold her when they were dating?

"Good," Stephanie announced, watching Allie glance back to her confused. "And don't worry, you'll get the set up to see Cody's true feelings."

She nodded, glancing to the title she held. Still something was missing in how everything was going to be set up. Her head tilted slightly before looking back to Xander. "What's going on Allie?" She heard Stephanie ask her.

"I just…" Allie paused, finally pulling away from Xander's embrace, giving him a stern glare. "Has Ashley been bitching at you for a rematch against me?" She questioned, catching his style of a glare.

"How the fuck would I know about Ashley," he snapped watching the new women's champion roll her eyes.

"I didn't know how her mind was in falling back to you for help," Her eyes stared, as his head titled, moving closer to her, towering over glaring into her eyes.

"As I said, little girl," She glared to him, tilting her own head as her eyes began to narrow. "I don't know what she's think…."

"Well that's a first," Allie snapped back, showing off her own smirk watching his lips pull into a tight smile, stepping back from her. "What? You planning on tossing me into something el…"

Stephanie shook her head, stepping up to the both of them finally getting into the middle, lightly pushing them further from each other. "Allie, Xander stop;" Stephanie watched both of them glance to her, their eyes filled with hatred towards each other again. "Xander wouldn't know Allie; Ashley came to me before I came back to my office, begging for a rematch against you."

The women's champion rolled his eyes, "figures, but okay then." She looked back to Xander. "Are you still up for it?" She asked him, watching him move around Stephanie's warning defense of separating the two, staring back down to her.

"Is John boy going to be pissed?"

Her face scrunched, eyes narrowing. "How would I know, I'm not his keeper;" she spat to him watching his lips slowly pulled into a sarcastic smirk. "But if you must know, you better watch your back when doing it."

He shrugged, giving an annoyed sigh, "I guess I'm still in," he saw her eyes continue to stare at him in wonder.

"Cool so…" she blinked, feeling his hand lightly take hers, drawing her close to him again.

"But," he began catching Allie's eyes glare to him. "You need to play by my rules if you want it done right." He stared back into his former flame's eyes as Stephanie's droned voice piped back into the equation.

"Tell us, Xander; what does your rules consist of?"

He shrugged again, chuckling as Allie tried to pull away from him. "Give us a promo spot air time, and you'll find out." He stared back down to the champion.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, glancing over to Allie as she continued to pull out of Xander's hold. "You got your wish," She began watching the champion glare over her shoulder.

"Awesome," Xander said, staring back at Allie waiting for her to look back at him. "So it looks like I'll be seeing you soon my dear." He smiled watching her head slowly turn, eyes glancing at him.

"What are you talking ab…" She gasped feeling his lips press firmly against hers. Was this his plan all along, causing her mind to hurt even more in taking his kiss one more time? Her unique eyes blinked rapidly, just as the soft touch of his fingers rested against her lower back, drawing her closer into him. _What are you doing! Get out of it Allie! _Her mind screamed to her, her knees slowly buckling under her. Eyes slowly narrowing she fell back into his ways, while his hand hooked her knee, slowly going into a tango lunge.

"What in the hell are you doing Xan…" Stephanie stopped, watching her brother-in-law finally break the kiss, placing Allie back onto her feet, carefully letting his fingers trace her lips wiping away any evidence, smirking. Seeing him smile, he lightly tapped Allie's nose, winking as he began walking out of the office.

Allie blinked, staring after him just as realization hit and her right hand covering her mouth. Was that his way of sealing the deal of accepting the terms of what was going to happen between them in the matter of days? _John must not know about…_ "Are you kidding, he needs to know," she muttered lowly to herself head shaking before feeling slim fingers grasp her shoulder.

"You asked for his help, and you sealed the damn deal," Allie's eyes glanced over her shoulder, staring at Stephanie. "Now it's time for you to shut up, go with the plan the both of you took over and stick with it." She moved, shrugging her shoulder, brushing off Hunter's wife just as her eyes began to glare.

"Whatever," Allie replied, finally moving away, walking out of the office. Hearing Stephanie sigh, going back to her paper work. The images of her past slowly flooded her mind, of her and Xander together. Why? Why was he doing this to her when she clearly loved John? _I can't fall for him, not when he is married to April and has Jodi to take care of as well of a new baby on the way? _She groaned out lowly, feeling her head begin to throb. All this was happening way too fast. Allie whined out softly, tears just brimming against her lower lids of her eyes before gasping suddenly at the sudden vibration from her phone.

Blinking, her eyes glanced down letting her fingers dig down into her jean front pocket pulling out her phone seeing the new message. "Figures, I'd get a message, now when all hell is going to break loose," She muttered hitting okay, reading the message.

1 new text:

_Baby, I hope you have a free moment. I would like to see you and apologize after our little 'fight' earlier ;) _

_Roof top, in twenty?_

_-JFelixAC: Waiting for girl like you, to come into my life…_

She smiled, shaking her head lightly, replying back to him quickly.

_I guess, and you sir are one tormenting tease when you know I have to be 'cold hearted' around you now, Felix ;)_

_See you soon._

_-A._

She watched it send off as she slipped her phone back into her pocket glancing around her surroundings out of habit. She sighed, letting the strand of hair that fell in front of her face, flip back up and falling behind her as she began walking again.

"So, texting the secret beau again; what would Cody think?" She jumped, glancing over her shoulder as Xander waved, leaning up against the wall across from her.

"I thought we were going to do this later?" She questioned, feeling her rage slowly seep into her veins as she stared at him, trying to catch her racing heart.

He shrugged, pushing off the wall as he began to make his way toward her. "I mean we could but," He saw her step back slightly as he continued to advance on her. His head shook, sensing the fear she took in again when he came around. "I still want to know more on your little scheme, honey."

Allie growled lowly, "What scheme Xander," she bit out eyes locked and narrowing as he continued closer to her. Sighing, she felt the wall brush up against her back as his fingers wrapped around her wrist again, keeping her close.

"Come on Allie, you know;" he moved closer, closing in the space around her, narrowing her chances of running and escaping from him. He smirked, lightly letting his fingers softly trace against her jaw line, feeling her tremble against his touch run through her body. "Are you afraid he's becoming a clone of well…" he paused, watching her eyes search his, frantically. "Me?"

"What are you talking about," she managed to say, tilting her head softly, yanking her head away still feeling her heart still racing against her ribcage.

"You want to make this work right?"

"Yeah but…" She took in breath feeling his body press up closer against hers, watching his head lower closer to hers, as his breath lingered against her skin.

"They're here," He murmured lightly letting his head to the side, showing the camera crew. He smiled watching the women's champion stare going into a low glare. "So you needed something done?" He casually said, stepping back slightly as they heard Batista's theme echo through the arena, signaling a victory.

"Yeah I just need you to do…" her breath caught, feeling his finger press against her lips, silencing her.

"Actually, I have a better idea," he began, smirking.

"And that would be what ex…" Her eyes glared to him, as the palm of his hand covered her mouth.

"Just listen, Allie; can you do that?" He asked staring down to her watching her eyes begin to twitch, going into a lower harsh glare. "Ashley wants a rematch at a new PPV even called Bragging Rights; you know the one that's coming up at the end of the month?" He watched her nod, her eyes slowly retreating. "I'll be done soon but you still want help with something right?" He questioned again, moving closer letting his hand slowly begin to fall.

"I do but…" Allie growled lowly, watching those lips smile as he silenced her again. _Oh he's lucky I don't kick him in the nards for pulling this crap!_ She thought, eyes rolling as he began to talk again.

"Then give Ashley the rematch," he repeated, watching her eyes stare back at him, searching for some type of soul through his. He smirked, feeling her chest raise as she breathed in while his bandaged hand carefully brush back strands of hair behind her ear. "That's if you want out of something." He hinted at, not wanting to cause any more drama that he already is with another superstar on the horizon. Watching her eyes roll, he saw them cave, head bobbing softly at his notions. "Good, then you should know sometime this week, ciao babes," leaning in, he let his lips softly caress her cheek, letting his hand slowly fall from her mouth, hearing the sudden gasp of shock escaped her lips.

Allie's heart raced against her chest watching him walk off leaving his mark. Her fingers softly pressed against the side of her face, feeling the warmness of embarrassment flush over her face. The way he left her, she didn't know what to expect with him or with what he had freaking planned for her. Growling lowly, she pushed off the wall storming off. She needed to see John. This _kissing_ her part, happening twice tonight from him was making her frustrated more. Her hand softly rubbed off the sentimental sign of respect, looking for a way to get onto the roof. _What a lovely way to kick off Raw. _She thought, hoisting the title onto her shoulder going into a quick walk.


	67. Be Careful What You Wish For

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 86: Be Careful What You Wish For by Blameshift**

Shawn and Hunter stood on the ramp, looking down to the ring, as Cody and Ted stared back to them. The heartbreak kid smirked, waving to them as Hunter took the mic. "Boys, boys; just because you defeated us, last night, didn't mean we," Hunter pointed to him and then to Shawn, "agreed to lose our sweet and innocent manager like Allie,"

Cody glared at them. What were they asking for, another rematch? And this time have Allie's presence be met on agreeing to the wedding stipulation he told her? _I don't want to take that chance,_ he thought, letting his head shake, helping Ted back onto his feet. "Go get a mic." He heard Ted say to him and he nodded.

Glaring to the new announcer, Cody retrieved the mike, "What do you mean you didn't agree on losing Allie?" Cody questioned, glaring back to the two on the stage. "She did it for you," he mused, smiling slyly to them.

"Well," Shawn scratched the back of his head watching Cody make it back to Ted's side. He glanced to Hunter as his head shook. "I don't care, Cody. Allie wasn't up for grabs, so it wasn't official."

Cody's eyes rolled. How dare he think it wasn't official? "It was official, thanks to your wife and Allie agreeing into it." He heard Ted say to the team after taking the mic from his hands. "So if it's anyone to blame DX, it looks like you have to see Stephanie."

Cody smiled, watching on as DX continued to glare. Waving index finger to his partner, in bringing the mic back to him again, he then added, "Oh and Dad," he saw Shawn glare to him. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Allie, trust me," watching the older superstars continue to glare at them. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the weeks were going to be, with Allie by his side.

"This isn't over Legacy, and mark my words," Hunter paused, shaking his head before Shawn took over.

"One screw up in not protecting Allie, it will be noticed, leaving you in deep trouble." Shawn watched the boys in the ring; roll their eyes, hands waving in dismissal of what could happen.

"Like we'll have your _Daughter_ hurt?" Ted's voice echoed through the arena as the fans began to boo them some more. "Please save the drama for either Xander or Cena, would you?"

Cody carefully glanced to his tag partner after he ever so carefully brought up the man that he was trying to have Allie forget. "And besides, you guys cost us a title shot." He heard Ted continue. "And that wasn't nice."

"You stealing our manager; wasn't nice either," Shawn seethed, hearing the fans cheer. Even if he semi knew about the incident but he never wanted Allie to go from them that quickly.

"I thought it was a strategic plan, if you ask me," DX heard Cody announced. "It brought both of you off your games and," Shawn glared hearing the pause in his voice. "Having Allie get attacked like that by Xander, only seemed to have your minds else where and making sure she was a-okay."

"Cody…"

"Yes Dad?" Cody smiled eating up every fans full hatred, be tossed toward him as he continued to watch the death glare Shawn sent him.

Shawn's eyes narrowed, head shaking before catching a slight jolt from his friend from the corner of his eyes. He glanced away from the younger group, looking to Hunter as he began digging into his jean pocket as he blinked. "Who's…" he pulled the mic away as he tried to see who decided to message them at a time like this.

Hunter glanced down seeing the text. He blinked, double checking the sender and wording right before glancing over to Shawn. He smirked, shaking his head. "Let it go," he said, glancing back up to the ring as Ted and Cody continued to stare in wonder. He leaned over, taking the mic. "Sorry to have interrupted your match up." He started before glancing back to Shawn, furious of what was going to happen. He saw Shawn take the mic back as he left the stage.

"This isn't over, Legacy. You better _protect_ Allie." Shawn announced finally dropping the mic, following after him.

Cody and Ted glanced at each other confused, as well of hearing the fans around them commerce among themselves of what just went down. "Well, well; DX leaves with their tails between their legs." Cody's voice boomed in the speakers around them. The fans began to boo him again, he smirked, "Our Legacy has just begun to the future."

* * *

Pushing the curtain back, Hunter's head shook, eyes glancing back to the screen on his phone.

_Do not do ANYTHING. Once again – ALLIE has something up her sleeve for Cody._

_Love ya,_

_Steph._

Don't do anything…why couldn't he or Shawn? Those idiots knocked him unconscious, practically leaving him for dead on the damn ramp, last night while they picked and prodded at Shawn like a helpless Animal until Allie came down the ramp and put an end to it. His eyes rolled, slipping his phone back into his pocket. And what was with Cody announcing to the world that he and Allie were getting married? He scoffed, who in the hell did Cody think he was, him, trying to gain power? Please, why would Dusty'sson pulling off something that he did back in the late…

"Do we know what's going on with Allie?" His head turned, glancing over to his friend as he finally caught up with him. His head shook.

"Not really," Hunter replied, watching his friend shake his head, taking out his phone. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Calling Allie," Hunter's eyes widened, hurrying over to him, snatching the phone away. "And you did that why?" Shawn asked him, folding his arms over his chest.

"We don't know what the plan…"

"Hey idiot," Hunter's eyes narrowed, hearing that voice again. Glancing over he saw his little brother wave, smirking to him. "You know what, after our little talk earlier, I forgot to mention something to you." Xander smiled.

Hunter's eyes rolled, "get to the point," he snapped, glaring to him.

"Now, now; I wouldn't yell at one half of the money maker who drew in more PPV buys and high program ratings from last night." Xander mused, catching Shawn just stare at him, confusedly. "Yeah, you heard me, Shawnie," he grinned.

"How do you know all this?" Hunter questioned him, blinking as his brother looked over to him again, with that curiosity killed the cat grin. "We won't know anything until a few…" he stopped, hearing Xander mock a buzzing sound.

"Wrong, big brother; so wrong." Xander smiled shrugging. "Allie and I make a lovely pairing of showing the burning hatred of past lovers angle, getting ready to send more ratings through the roof."

"What do you mean?" Shawn questioned, watching Xander's fingers wave, dismissing him as he continued to stare at his brother.

"There's just no possible way of you still being here," Hunter spat, walking back up to his brother. "Vince is in the process of firing…" his eyes lowered as the sound of his brother's laugh echoed around them.

"Oh that is gold, big bro," Xander's head tilted to the side still letting out side chuckles here and there. "See, that's where you're actually wrong, again." He grinned again taking a short glance to Shawn as he blinked. "I was beckoned into your wife's office where unbeknownst to you, Allie was there begging for change and well this is where I came in,"

"You don't because it's not going to happ…"

Xander smirked, shaking his finger lightly, "but see, it is;" He watched his brother stop next to his friend and just stared. "Now if you just stop and listen to what I say, I'm sure you'll fully understand it now." He began to walk over to them, going behind, gently wrapping his arms around their shoulders, glancing to them. "Allie and I brought in the ratings last night and there's not a god damn thing you guys can do about it." He playfully kissed his brother's head before stepping away from them, letting out another sinister cackle. "Be careful what you wish for," Xander sang over his shoulder.

Hunter growled, watching his baby brother walk off, satisfied of what he dropped on them. "You gotta be kidding me," he heard Shawn say, looking over to him. "Allie and Xander brought in ratings? Together?"

"I can understand Allie," Hunter began, letting his eyes lower. But why his brother? What did he do that stole the show in getting more people to buy? He didn't dare ask him in what got the better pop in the show, not after the way he literally bitched him out for pulling the stunt of attacking Al… "oh hell no," he muttered, watching Shawn look at him anxiously.

"What?"

"Follow, we're going to the source of the text," Hunter replied finally making his way out of the entrance tunnel and back to his wife's office, with Shawn following shortly after him.

**Watch Your Back:**

John felt something off with Allie. The way she stayed silent as he held her close, puzzled him. "Are you okay?" He asked, catching her eyes softly glance to him in the moonlit glow.

"I'm fine, honest;" She bit her lip, looking away as she heard him sigh, his head shaking knowing she was lying.

"Allie," she heard him say more sternly as she glanced back over to him, their eyes connecting into a stare. "What happened?" She shrugged feeling his arms tighten around her. She lightly tensed up, giggling softly trying to get out of his hold. "You're going to tell me before you're free again, missy." Her eyes looked back to him, liking the playfulness he displayed in wondering what's bothering her.

"I talked to Stephanie, just a while ago," John heard her finally say to him.

"And?"

She blinked watching him stare at her. She sighed. "And there's some tweaks happening with this damn storyline." She answered catching the look in his eyes.

"Do I kick Cody's head in and rightfully take you back as mine?" She giggled, curling into his chest, listening to his heart beat softly against his ribs. Feeling him lightly rake his finger's through her hair, "well does it?" She smiled at his comment before glancing up to him, face scrunching lightly.

"Well…" He sighed. There was something else she needed to tell him and yet, giving him the right answer of being able to fight for her hand was still in the clouds of their lives. "Not yet exactly."

"Sweet so there's still a shot that I get to kick his head in then," she giggled again hearing him. This is what she wanted to show the world. Their playfulness to each other, the love they both have in making sure each other was protected no matter what. And her she is, being suckered into being Cody's manager and future 'wife'.

"Stephanie didn't really want to give me the changes that I wanted." She told him finally pulling away from him as she sat across from him now, pulling her title over her lap, looking down into the metal as a soft breeze brushed over her skin. Her eyes glanced up catching John's questioning stare as he moved closer, leaning over as he took her dainty hands into his.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that," she paused, her face scrunching again before saying, "I made a deal with the devil." She felt his hands softly loosen, knowing it shocked him. "But there's a reason for that."

"A, what did you ask of from Xander," John stared at her as she looked back to the title. "And B, what did he ask from you or for this matter Stephanie?"

Her head shook, "its not the case of what he wanted,"

"Okay, still what did you ask from…"

"I wanted him to kidnap me," she finally told him looking directly into his eyes. Just watching his search hers as she searched his, only meant that there was trust. "And being honest with you, after agreeing to his terms and everything, he pulled me in for a kiss." She heard him smirk, watching his lips twist slightly before glancing away. "It was short, I pulled away as soon as he did it."

"Allie," he smiled hearing her defend her actions that were forced upon by her ex.

"I swear nothing else is going to happen while he's in the…" Leaning back in, his hand cupped the side of her face as he brought her closer, shutting her up with his tender and loving kiss. Smiling, he heard her sigh heavenly, before slowly breaking away from her. "And you're not mad." He heard her mutter catching her breath again.

"Just be careful, okay?" She nodded as her index finger softly lined her lower lip as she continued to stare at John. "But what does he want in return?" She heard him ask again as they just continued to stare at each other.

"A title shot," His head nodded, feeling his mind begin to focus around the time Xander would possibly be going after him or Taker – if he still had the title in his possession whenever Xander wanted the call. "Stephanie was going to fire him for what he did last night but I begged her not too and she was arguing with me about it before her phone went off." His eyes blinked, looking back to her after she told him what else happened.

Xander get fired, for what he had done to her last night? "Why didn't you let it happened?" He questioned as her eyes now blinked, staring at him in wonder. "Oh come on Allie, you know that if he was gone, we wouldn't be in this mess of him trying to over come the love people have for each other."

"Oh so granted that I got busted open, not because of my match that brought in ratings, you want him to be fired for making the PPV buyrates sky rocket to the moon in the last twenty four hours?" Her arms folded over her chest watching him now stare at her.

"Say that again?" Was he hearing her right? Her and Xander brought in a lot of money from what happened? He watched her head bob lightly as she sighed, repeating it in a shorter manner.

"Alexander and I brought in ratings and the high PPV buys because of our burning hatred for each other thanks to our past." She told him looking to the ring he placed on her finger last night. Her head tilted thinking about something before smiling remembering where the actual one he gave her was.

"What does that have to do with…" he saw her eyes look to him just as her head slightly tilted. He sighed, "apparently it's dealing with Cody's plot?" Her head bobbed again as she smiled. "So where am I in all this?"

Her eyes lightly glared at him as he chuckled. "A geez, hopefully still caring for me when I do happen to get kidnapped," she gave him a pout, eyes still glaring at him lightly just as he moved closer, lifting her up from the ground as he positioned her straddling over his lap.

"Of course I'm gonna be worried about you baby," he watched her eyes lower, staring into his eyes. He winked, "Cody is totally going to catch hell for it." He poked his tongue out at her, hearing her giggle again.

"Well that makes me feel better," She answered, leaning in as she captured her lips against his. Inhaling, she felt his arms tighten around her again.

"If it makes you feel secure even more, Xander will get a rude awakening if things don't go right," he mumbled against her lips, as he felt her fingers lace in between his. He smiled noting the band still on her right hand.

"Well thank you sir," she replied, grinning watching him pull away from her kiss, drawing her hand up. Her eyes blinked as he stared at the ring he had given her last night for show. "What?" She asked as his eyes looked to her.

"Where's the real one?" He questioned, watching her eyes lower, glancing to her shirt. "Don't tell me you lost it, Allie." Her head shook. "Then where is it?"

"It's somewhere safe," she told him, smiling at him. But his eyes told a different story. "Seriously, John, it's safe."

"And that would be where?" He asked her again, being persistent on knowing the whereabouts of his ring. "Al's I've made a promise to you and if I don't see it…"

"That's the point," she watched his eyes narrow. She sighed, head moving slightly to side to side as she began again. "It's near my heart," she answered watching him blink.

"Meaning?" He saw her lips slightly twist, eyes glancing away from him as her cheeks began to show a hint of pink. Lightly bringing up his hand, his fingers softly brush against the side of her face. "Angel,"

Her eyes looked back to him as he said Angel. "It's by my heart," she repeated again, bringing her hand up clenching his softly from her face, carefully moving it close against her shirt, allowing him to feel the outline of her bra and her rib cage. She saw his eyes slightly blink, glancing down to his hand as it rested softly upon her shirt as her heart began to race.

"You ate it?" He heard her softly giggle, shaking her head again. "Then what did you do with…" he paused, blinking as her fingers guided his to the spot.

"I didn't want to lose it," she began, staring at him. "So I sorta sewn it into my bra." She softly told him, noting his lips tweak into a smirk. "I was kind of hoping you would've asked about it later…" she paused biting her lip lightly. "So you could've seen it."

John's head tilted to the side. "You were going to show me?" He asked, confused but sort of surprised of what she said. He smiled watching her turn her head, feeling embarrassed of what she confessed to him. Letting his head shake softly, he chuckled. "you know we don't have to rush into things right now, right?"

"I know," her left hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she kept her right hand on his glancing to him as their eyes locked.

"Ironically, from speaking earlier at our little fight," he saw her eyes search his just as he continued to speak. "Your heart is racing again," He murmured to her.

She took in a slight breath, as his other hand softly rested at her lower back, drawing her closer to him. Staring at him, her eyes searched, the warmness of his breath lingered against her skin. "Are you nervous of having my hand resting close to…" and that's when she heard him pause, unsure of how to explain the feeling he felt when being with her, this close. Her head shook.

"No," She softly told him, smiling. "I'm alright with you here." She felt her heart slightly skip with his hand just rest against her breast softly. Her eyes watched his lips tweak again, into a grin.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way and comfortable around me, now." He mused, gently leaning close, his nose brushing against hers lightly. "But as I said, when you are ready we'll take it to the next notch, okay?"

Her eyes lowered lightly hearing the words he spoke to her, smiling. He wasn't really one of those people who rushed into things nor did he want to make her feel uncomfortable around him if he'd ever gotten pushy into wanting something from her.

Then again whenever she was dating someone, Mel got into the way and that's when it all ended. Besides two people; Xander – whom kissed a groupie, one drunken night, ended the relationship. And then there was Jason – who got to touchy feely for her taste when all she wanted was to take it slow until she felt ready, and she ended the relationship before she went with Mel to the WWE event and began working for them until that scary night in August.

And then here was John. Yes, he had a past of his own but when he was with her, she felt fine and never needed to let him go – even if it was a plot for ratings it still killed her in acting so hateful and cold-hearted towards him when ever she looked into his eyes, he still loved her. He showed that side to her back in July at Shawn's pool party get together when there was an altercation of Ashley getting into the mix.

On the plus side with John too, was that he never got suckered into whatever Mel had to say about her if they were completely separated. "Which will be these up coming months," she muttered to herself lightly before catching the look he gave.

"For what?" He smirked, leaning in catching her lips softly again for a warm hearted kiss.

She giggled pulling away as she rested her forehead lightly against his. "The whole wedding skit." She replied watching his eyes roll.

"Regardless of what happens, in the up coming weeks and turned into months;" he paused catching the slight breeze brush up against his arms, legs and face as it tousled the pink streak in Allie's hair around her face. "Cody will still be catching hell from me if he mistreats you again," He saw her smile again, taking her hand off his as she leaned in closer to him.

"I shall be always searching for my Prince Charming, in my time of need of getting away from the wicked demon." She heard him laugh lightly just as his hand moved away from where his actual ring was.

"So what does this mean now?" He leaned back lightly watching her look over to her title.

"It means," she began, slowly getting up from his lap, taking her title along with her. "I gotta go see if Ashley won the chance in getting another shot at me at Bragging Rights." Standing back onto her feet, she gently tossed the title over her shoulder hearing John smirk. "What?" She smiled tilting her head to the side, close to the gold.

He shrugged, getting onto his feet, stepping up to her as he smiled. He saw her eyes stare at him as he lightly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why, the gold so looks good and perfect on you." He winked, catching her cheeks blushing again before her eyes glanced to him, glaring at him subjectively.

"Well aren't we sucking up to a champion when, hmm," She paused catching his eyes playfully glared at her.

"Don't you say it," he warned.

"You lost yours last night," She poked out her tongue watching him lunge toward her. Squealing she began to move away before his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "John I was kidding!" She giggled feeling him sway them from side to side.

"You, Dream," he looked to her as she looked up to him, as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight again. Lowering his head, he let his nose, brush against her ear as wave of giggles were released. "Make me do crazy things." He whispered against, feeling her body shiver lightly against him.

"I hope you do realize that what I'm wearing, is now my lucky bra," she told him, catching his eyes softly glance to her as his head lowered to the crook of her neck.

"Is that so?" Her head bobbed letting her own eyes blink, feeling his lips softly caress her neck. She sighed, as the feeling her knees grow weak. He smiled against her neck, trailing up to her jaw, planting tender kisses watching her slowly melt into him. "Explain to me how it could be lucky?"

"Well," she softly began, clutching onto her title slightly as his lips trailed back down to her shoulder. "It helped me win in the Cell, regardless of the interference that happened." Sighing, her eyes slowly closed feeling his fingers lightly move her head into looking back to him.

"Well aren't you spunky," she heard him whisper again to her. Opening her eyes again, she stared into his ice blue eyes. She smiled to him as his lips caught the corner of her mouth into a slight kiss. "I'll let you go, so you can see who is after your title." She giggled, turning into his arms, as she continued to stare at him.

"I love you," She told him.

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands before planting a soft and gentle kiss to her lips. "Forever and always, baby." He pulled away slightly, watching her look at him as a smile formed her lips.

She nodded, stepping back as she began to leave. The night was perfect for her, with her man by her side but she needed to know if Ashley did win the chance at her again in the upcoming weeks. Glancing over her shoulder one last time, she saw him wave to her. Smiling, she gave him the 'I love you' sign language notion, before she disappeared back down the stairs to the arena.

* * *

Allie's head tilted to the side, catching the small TV screen as the match slowly begun to come to an end. Glancing around, she noted how the gorilla position was. A simple color, different from the entrance tunnel, as people stood by making sure everything was going smoothly. Her eyes narrowed just as Ashley hit Starstruck onto Melina, picking up the win.

Light a Fire begun to echo the arena, as she watched Ash's hand raise in victory. _Is princess going to say some…_ Allie smirked, watching the challenger go over taking the mic. "Allie, honey;" her eyes rolled hearing Ashley's voice echo throughout the arena, as the Punk Princess glanced to the titontron. "You might have picked the match up last night for my title," Ashley began glaring. "I'm picking mine for the new upcoming PPV called Bragging Rights."

She heard her pause, hearing some of the fans cheer for her. _Please, like she has a chance against me, _Allie thought catching stage hand motioned her closer, handing her a mic. "You do what you need to do but after she says the notion, go out."

"Got'cha." Allie replied, keeping her eyes onto the small monitor near the entrance to the stage.

"I'm calling you out, Dreamer. A rematch for the women's title, in a submissions match; in which you won't retain sweetie. Trust me, your rein was a fluke and it won't stay around long enough to…"

Allie motioned the audio to begin as Hero now echoed through the arena, more cheers sounded from the fans as she walked out to the center of the ramp staring down to the challenger again. "Really, Ashley; asking for a submissions match for the title? Have you lost your damn mind?" Allie challenged to her through the mic, motioning her to come to her. "If you want it so bad, Princess; I'm standing right here." She finished, dropping the mic to the steel as she lightly tossed the belt to the side, waiting for Ashley to follow her.

"Oh sweetie, you should've have asked that," Ashley seethed, lightly going to the ropes getting halfway out catching someone step out from the back. She smiled, sitting on the middle rope as Allie glared to her.

"Come on Ashley, I'm right…" Allie groaned cupping the back of her head, tucking into a ball as the cold steel connected against her skin. Blinking, her eyes looked up as Matt stood over her grinning, holding a steel chair. Her heart began to race. Getting caught up into another sneak attack from Ashley wasn't what she was expecting for the night. Not after what happened last night with Xander and steel material. Her eyes widened, tucking herself closer into a ball as her arms made an X over her head preventing another attack to her skull, if it was attend…

"It's a new day, it's a new generation, no we're never look back…" her eyes slowly opened, glancing through her arms watching the older Hardy slowly inch his way away from her just as she saw Cody stand near her, glaring down to Matt.

_As if I was waiting for him to save me,_ she thought catching his eyes glance down to her, as he bent down, helping her back onto her feet. She smiled softly to him, curling into his side, as she continued to hold the back of her neck. "Are you alright?" She heard him murmur to her just as her head bobbed. She sighed, clutching his arm for support as her attention went back to Ashley who laughed at her expense.

"Ah, so Allie Dream's new savior beckons," she heard another voice echo through the arena. Her eyes blinked looking around, catching the dark spiky haired superstar hop over the barricade and getting into the ring. "So are you backing out of Ashley's offer, Dreamer?" Xander mused, his lips twisting into a smirk as he continued to stare at her from the distance.

"No;" Allie bit out, keeping her hand behind her head. "I got jumped by your damn lacky you hired!" She pointed to Matt who gave her a warning glare. Her eyes rolled keeping her attention onto the thorn in hers and John's side. "Speaking of which, Xander; who in the hell attacked Ashley and I in the Cell last night?"

The rockstar let out a laugh, "you seriously think I hired someone to attack the both of you last night?" He saw the champion bob her head softly as Cody held onto her. "Well I'm sorry if you think that, Babe. Tell me Allie, how much of your senses have I knocked out of you last night, into thinking up that delusional plan of yours?" He grinned catching those eyes of her widen.

Allie growled lowly, watching both Matt and Ashley look over to Xander as he continued to stare at her with that damn smirk of his plastered to his face. Acting as if he hadn't done anything? Please, he was lying through his teeth and she knew it. "You think I'm delusional, after the attack you did last…"

"Before you continue, Allie;" He paused, smiling slightly watching Cody glare at him. "I'll tell you what, why don't we have a tag team intergender match," He announced, hearing the fans approval of his match making skills. "You and Cody against Ashley and…" His eyes looked over to the man who Ashley called in to help aid her in the sneak attack. He grinned, "myself, next week on Raw?" He finished, watching Ashley glance to him as Matt glared, not liking the idea. Rolling his eyes, he brought his attention back to Allie watching Cody just stare in shock. "What do you say, Champ? If you win, you might find out who attacked you; and if I win then…" he smiled. "I guess it'll still be a mystery."

Allie blinked staring down to Xander as her jaw locked. _It's time,_ she thought bringing the mic back up to her lips.

Cody glanced over, watching his future bride to be begin to talk. His hand reached out, lowering her mic as she glanced to him. "What are you doing?" He questioned watching her eyes glare to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm accepting the invitation Xander challenged with us," Allie snapped, yanking her mic back as she brought it back up to her lips looking back to her ex. "It's a deal," she said hearing the fans around her cheer.

Xander smiled, "See you two love birds in the ring next week." His hand released the mic, hearing the feedback as he left the ring, heading back through the crowd leaving the challenger, her pet, and the newly soon to be couple to let it all sink in as his music blared thought out the arena. He couldn't help but grin, knowing the fact of picking himself to tag with Ashley ate at Matt more than what he slowly saw of Cody and Allie not going to be working well as a team.

Allie moved away from Cody, as she dropped her mic in exchange of picking up her title again, making her way back to the locker rooms. She couldn't help but to smile, knowing everything that she did, the plan was slowly put into motion. _It's only a matter of time before she gets questioned by…_

"Again, what the hell were you doing?" She heard Cody question her again as he followed after her.

"What was what again?" She asked back, looking over her shoulder as he hurried over, grasping her wrist, turning her to face him.

Cody pointed out to the arena, "Xander demanding an inter-gender tag team match with us against him and Ashley." He stated just as Allie shrugged. "I didn't do a god damn thing to him!"

"And you think I did?" Allie questioned him, as he released her wrist, glancing away from her. "I wasn't expecting Matt to come out and jump me for Princess okay. I wasn't expecting you to come to my beckon call either but I'm grateful that you did." She saw him look back at her. "And Xander requesting a simple match, doesn't seem to be a big deal. It'll show how well we can actually work together if you still want to do the wedding."

Cody's eyes narrowed, head slowly tilting to the side as he moved closer to her. "Allie," he heard her smirk, head shaking as she began to walk away from him. Rolling his eyes he began reaching for her wrist again.

Allie smacked his hand away again, glaring at him. "Don't you ever Allie me, Rhodes. If you seriously think that I did something in having him still come after me like this, I didn't it." She lied watching him continue to advance on her.

"But tell me, Allie; you were still his ex-groupie girlfriend of h…" His head snapped, feeling a hand print graze his skin. He smirked, running his tongue against his teeth.

"You do not," Allie stepped closer to him, glaring into eyes. "And I repeat, do not bring up my past when I am not happy with the changes I've done or with him planning his attacks on me."

"Well, Dream. I'm sorry you're still facing those demons of yours," her eyes lowered, glaring at him as he smirked, stepping up to her. "I hope I can make you a better person." The feeling of his fingers lightly brush against her jawline, she pulled away disgustedly.

"Go to hell Rhodes," she grits, hoisting her title up onto her shoulder more, as she began making her way to her locker room.

Cody stares after her, eyes narrowing as his hand lightly rubbed against his jaw, feeling the stinging sensation Allie left him with. "If this is how we're going to play Allie, you better watch your back." He muttered, shaking his head feeling his feet begin to move back to his and Ted's locker room.


	68. Home is where the Heart Is

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 87: Home is where the Heart is by Lady Antebellum**

Thursday rolled around on a sunny warm San Antonio afternoon. The free day into relaxing brought Allie back to the pool side, stretched out on the lounge chair working on her tan. _So peaceful and calming, nothing could change the way I'm feeling. _She thought, moving around as she tucked her head over arms, feeling the sun beat down onto her back. She sighed, in content as her eyes lowered, hearing the pool softly sway.

It was day two of being away from John and she wondered how he was, taking the distance between them. She was eh, on it and wished he could've flown in with her to stay the weekend but that would mean he would miss the other events during the time she's been off. Softly nudging her head in her arms, her mind began to shift into a different alternative. Wor…

"Cannon ball!" her eyes opened, carefully moving to sit back up. She cringed letting out a squeal of annoyance from the chill of the water submerged her.

"Cam! Sky!" Allie glanced down to her bikini top, before glancing at the boys.

Cam and Sky popped back up into the water laughing at their half-sister. "Awe baby _sister_ is all wet!" Cam cooed, catching Allie's eyes glance back up, glare at them.

"Dude, you look so ticked!" Her head tilted to the side, hearing Sky tell her as he continued to laugh.

"What's the matter Allister," she growled, hearing Cam talk to her again as his laughter began to die down. "Afraid to get wet?"

Allie mocked her own laugh, leaning over to the side, picking up a water ball, throwing it at his head. "Do you remember what happened to me on Sunday?!"

Cam ducked under the water, watching the ball just skip and skim the water above him, missing in connecting with his head. "Cam told you it was a bad idea," he heard Sky defend him as he resurfaced, grinning toward her. He watched Allie stand, pulling the towel she was sitting on, and stared at it.

"Did we also get that wet too?" He mused, watching the women's champion glare at him again. "Sorry about that."

"As if," Allie muttered, tossing the towel onto the fence, allowing the sun to dry it off. "Why are you guys home anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?" She reached over to the other lounge chair, picking up another towel as she wrapped it around her body.

"It's teacher's day," Sky smiled, watching Allie sit back down again, cross-legged as she continued to stare at them hatefully. "Well I'll be man enough to say that I'm sorry Al's for getting you wet."

She smirked lightly, shaking her head. "Thanks, but meh,"

"It's not like she's going to melt Sky." Cam splashed water to him before looking to their half-sister. He watched the way she seemed to brush it off before falling back into thinking of something different. He grinned, as a memory came to him, "Unlike that punk you speared into the water over the summer." He watched her lightly giggle, going into a smile.

"Man, Ashley was so pissed when that happened," Sky added, catching Cam and Allie glare at him. "Oh, come on. Just because I'm home doesn't mean I can't say some words."

"But Mom and Dad are really strict on those," Cam scolded, looking over to Allie who blinked. "Help me out on this, please?"

Allie's eyes rolled, glancing away from the older Michaels' brother before looking over to Sky. "If they're not here, it shouldn't be an issue." Allie smirked, glancing back over as Cam's jaw dropped. She shrugged, "but it has to be only when they're not home, Sky." Her eyes looked to the younger Michaels' male. "I mean it."

Sky chuckled, "of course Allie," he stuck out his tongue at Cam. "She's cooler than you bro."

"I'll drown you," Cam warned, glaring to his brother.

"Now, don't be drowning nobody," Allie shot back to Cam, as he glared at her. "I mean it. I'm saving your backsides while Becca and Shawn aren't here."

"Actually Mom will be home soon," Sky corrected, winking to Allie. "So if you want you can go in and get changed."

She shrugged, glancing up to the sky as the heat took away the water from her skin. "Well if you're going to stay out here," her attention went back to Cam and Sky. "Let Mel know we're in for the thirtieth." Her eyes blinked, slightly lowering.

"For what?" Her head lightly tilted to the side as she continued to stare at them. If it was for her birthday, she wasn't going to it.

Cam stared back to her oddly. "It's for Adam's birthday party Mel is setting up for him." He smiled watching Allie's head shake, glancing away from them. "Aren't you going to be there too?" He glanced over to his brother.

"She…" Cam jumped up letting his hands push his little brother down into the pool.

"Cameron Cade," Allie stood; going over to the edge of the pool glaring at him harshly. "What did I say?"

He smirked, swimming over to her. "You are not my mother," he countered. "And besides, you didn't answer my question. Are you or are you not going to Adam's birthday party?"

She growled lowly, as she continued to glare at him. She stepped back, "Since it is Adam's birthday, I guess I'm going." She answered him, as he stopped swimming over to the edge of the pool to great her, now just bobbing in the water. "Cleary I have nothing planned for mine." Her eyes lowered softly feeling the ping of her heart begin to ache. Was her friendship with Mel, slowly slipping away just when they sort of patched things up that one night at Raw? Her head shook glancing back to the pool as Sky popped back up for air.

"So not cool bro," Sky seethed, lightly as he begun blinking his eyes in flushing out the chlorine. "Well what is John doing?" He questioned, as Allied directly to him.

"I don't know," she muttered, breaking the eye contact glancing over the trampoline. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as the heartache of love stung.

"Dude, you saw how things went down between them on Monday," Cam splashed Sky again. "We don't even know what's going…"

"Cameron Cade Michaels!" Allie blinked, looking over as Rebecca came out from the house. "You know better than to splash your brother." Her head glanced away, making her way over to the fence, checking out the drying towel. She really didn't know what was going to happen for her birthday and John. _I would like to do a quiet maybe intimate dinner with him, _she thought letting her hand rub the material.

"But Mom,"

"No buts, Cam." Allie slightly glanced over her shoulder as Rebecca pointed back to the house and Cam getting out of the pool. "Go and get washed up."

"Why?" Cam questioned, blinking to her.

Rebecca glared at her son, "because I said so. Plus you and Misty are going out for dinner aren't you, or are you going to stay home and antagonize Allie? She glanced over to the women's champion catching the glare. She winked as Allie shook her head.

"I forgot about the date," Cam grumbled, lowering his head, as he begun to leave for the house.

Allie snickered, smiling softly just as Sky piped up. "Allie warned him not to do that," she heard him say. Her head turned lightly, looking over catching Rebecca question, Sky's plea.

"True?" Her head nodded, answering their mother's question. Watching Rebecca look back over to her oldest son, she heard her speak again. "Cam if I'm not here, please listen to Allie." She watched the Mother-Son stare at each other before Cam's eyes looked to her.

"Yes Mom," he answered, looking over as Sky got out of the pool. "Sorry Sky,' he saw his brother shrug it off, kissing their mother on the cheek, heading back into the house. He sighed, catching the glare their Mother gave him. "I promise I won't do it again." He turned, finally following after his brother into the house.

Rebecca smirked, shaking her head, before glancing over to Allie. "Well aren't you getting tan." She smiled, complementing the women's champion as she saw her tuck a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Did you take a swim?"

"Thanks," Allie said smiling and shook her head answering the question. "And no, the bro's decided to do a cannon ball into the pool." She replied, as the boys' mother walked over to her. "It's just weird, I guess."

Rebecca's head tilted to the side, taking a seat on the edge of the lounge chair across from hers. "Meaning?" She questioned, motioning Allie over to join her. Allie took a seat across from her shrugging.

"I don't know," Allie replied to her, glancing over seeing the look Rebecca gave her.

"Allie," Rebecca leaned over, taking her hands. "What's wrong?"

Allie stared at her, blinking as the warmness of a mother's touch embraced her skin. Something that she had missed for a while now and here was Shawn's wife, comforting her about something. She sighed, letting her eyes lower hiding away the glossiness that glazed over. "I guess everything." She managed to say as her throat tightened feeling Rebecca softly rub her fingers against her knuckles.

"Which could be what? John or friends, Allie?" Allie looked at her, seeing Rebecca's eyes search hers. The brunette bobbed her head softly. "Sweetie, what's going…" Allie glanced away. Rebecca nodded, finally getting it. "Oh that's right, your guy's storyline." The girl smirked, looking back to her acting mother.

"What did you have in mind with John?" Rebecca questioned, watching Allie shrug, looking away from her again. "Does this have to do with," she paused watching those unique eyes glance back to her. "The deed?"

Allie blinked. What was she talking a… _Oh, wait, that deed._ She thought feeling her cheeks softly warm her face. Rebecca giggled.

"Allie, it'll be alright when you're ready to do that; either before, on your honeymoon or after everything calms down."

Allie smirked, "right but," she paused biting at her lower lip. She really didn't have this conversation fully with her own mother before but right now, talking to Shawn's wife about it as if she was her other mother; she felt nervous as all hell. "I'm afraid of…" she let out breath lightly, pulling her hands back to her feeling lost with words.

Rebecca frowned as Allie stalled. "Sweetie, are you afraid of falling into how things were when growing up with a single mom, and raising you?"

"Mmhm," she replied, chewing on her lower lip catching Rebecca stand, moving over to sit beside her acting daughter, pulling her into a warm embrace before letting a low cry begin.

"Allie,"

"I just don't want to make the same mistake my mom did," Allie confessed, letting her arms wrap around the other mother figure she looked up to. "I can't live with myself if…"

"Honey," Rebecca softly pulled her away, watching the tears continue to fall. She smiled lightly as her fingers lightly brushed them away. "I highly doubt that John will leave you and have you become like your mother if things go sour." She saw the girl blink more stray tears from her eyes. "The way I've seen the two of you, on screen and off – whenever he comes around and stays – he loves you so much that when the time comes of you becoming pregnant, he'll be there for you."

"You really think so?" Allie asked quietly as Rebecca laughed lightly.

"I know so," she winked, glancing back to the house. "After all, I'm a mother too, if you remember." She heard Allie giggle lightly. "And besides if you think raising two kids is something, wait til Cam and Sky hear about having another little brother or sister on the way." She looked back, catching the surprised yet confused expression the champion carried.

"Come again?"

Rebecca smiled. "Allie, I'm pregnant." She watched as a non-worried girl lit up, leaning over hugging her again.

"Oh my goodness, congrats;" Allie said, giggling, before she pulled away staring at her. "Does Shawn know?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah he does." She smiled softly as a new glow began to shine off of Allie. "I called him as I pulled up into the driveway before yelling at the boys."

Allie nodded, "Well that's good, how did he take it when you told him?"

"Well, the line kind of went silent for the moment," Allie heard Rebecca pause. Just talking about the possibilities of what might happen between her and John with someone she trusted a lot more than her own friend's mother; there was hope in getting the same response from John just like Shawn hearing the news from Rebecca. "But Shawn was excited about it," She saw Rebecca smile, clasping a hand lightly onto her shoulder. "Just remember to be honest with John or whoever when the time might happen."

Allie nodded, smiling to her. "So since that issue is out of the way," She saw Rebecca lean back slightly. "What's going on with Mel?" Allie shrugged again.

"If I really know I could've told you." She said lowly catching Rebecca's stare.

Rebecca blinked, possibly knowing the reason but still asked anyway. "Hear me out on this Allie," Rebecca began. "Does it have to do with her throwing Adam a birthday party, leaving you out of the equation?" Shawn's wife saw Allie look at her. Her eyes slightly gave off a light glare as she watched the young women nod.

"I mean, it's practically my fault of not really wanting a party since it was something Mom came up with," Allie began, watching her just nod in understanding what she was going through.

"Which is totally understandable to feel that way. You just didn't want to break that tradition you had with your Mother."

"And this whole Mel planning Adam's party is like another knife in my back, she continues to stab in my bruised back." The women's champion seethed, lightly hearing Rebecca laugh softly just as her hand clasped onto her shoulder again. Allie blinked, feeling the warmness of a mother's touch rush through her bones. She just stared, watching those eyes look to her.

"Well, have you ever thought that since you're not planning on _having_ a party, that she wanted to do one for Adam, hoping that you'd still come and have a good time," Allie felt her hatred slowly ease, taking in what she was saying. "And then bam, it was your surprise party all along." She watched Rebecca wink, leaning in close, kissing the top of her head as she stood on her feet. Allie smiled softly, looking up to her watching her face scrunch. "And don't forget to wash out the pool water from your hair." The twenty five year old giggled, shaking her head smiling.

_Maybe Rebecca was right with everything, we had talked about. _She thought, catching the slight glare from her as not answering right away. She nodded, "I will Reb…"

"Call me Mom, please." Rebecca said catching Allie just blink at her. "That's if you want to of course. I have no issues with it what so ever." She added, watching the girl nod still.

"Thanks," Allie paused, hesitating on it. "Mom," She felt the words fit so right from the conversation they had, as a smile formed on both their faces.

"Later Allie," She watched Rebecca finally walk away and back to the house. Her head turned softly glancing to her right shoulder, still feeling the warmth of a mother's hand continue to rest upon her skin. She smiled lightly, drawing her hand up, placing it on her shoulder, before glancing up to the sky, seeing just a clear day a head of her, of no more worries to bother her.

* * *

Allie walked back into her room, ruffling her hair with a towel quickly, in getting it to dry before going back to the bathroom and finishing it off with a blow dryer. Shaking her head, she lightly pulled the towel down as it rested against her neck and shoulders. A cool yet warm shower was needed after getting drenched by Cam and Sky as well in talking to Mom. She blinked, slightly smiling walking over to where her laptop stayed, on the desk leaning up against the tower like window of the room. Wiping her hands off on the dry end of the robe she had on, she unplugged it from the charger, picking it up as she made her way over to the butterfly chair.

Sitting down, she carefully opened up the laptop, hitting the power button as it powered back on. She smiled seeing her background of her and John from the fourth of July. Images slowly began flowing through her mind of John and it always gave her the warm feeling whenever she thought of him. Letting her finger double click on the mouse for the internet, part of Alter Bridge's song _Coming Home_ sounded as her eyes darted over to the pop up screen in seeing Adam's IM message.

**Rated R Superstar: **_Hiya Allie! :-D_

She giggled lightly, shaking her head as the towel caught the remaining drops of water falling from her hair. She begun to type back. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_So I take it that Angel finally let you have the computer?_ She finished typing finally sending it over. Within minutes, she watched him begin typing back to her and sending it.

**Rated R Superstar: **_Kinda but in reality, I got a question about Halloween…well more so our birthday's to be honest._

Her brow popped, head tilting to the side lightly. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Okay…what about it. I am coming to your party apparently and so is Cam and Sky. They confirmed it with me today after drenching me with a cannon ball from the pool._ She sent to him waiting for a reply back.

**Rated R Superstar: **_… mmmm okay, with Cam and Sky but I was just wondering if oh I don't know, if you wanted to escort me since it's your birthday as well?_

She stared at the screen. Escort Adam into the party? Her fingers began typing back to him. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Are you sure Adam? I don't want to make Rayne pissed off at me in walking her fiancé into his birthday party…_ She sent back to him, now waiting for a reply back from him.

**Rated R Superstar: **_that won't be a problem, Allie._

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_you sure?_

**Rated R Superstar:**_yes Allie. I asked her ahead of time and she thought it would be a great idea of you coming in with me. :]_

She nodded, just staring at the screen. If Rayne already gave him the okay in having her be his escort for the night, then she guessed it would be alright. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_I don't know Adam, something smells funny. _She sent to him before remembering something else and begun typing back. _There isn't anything else I need to know about right?_ She finished her thought, waiting for him to reply, but not as quickly as she expected from him.

**Rated R Superstar: **_No –drags out- why would you ever think that, Cali-Allie?_

_Uh-huh, _she thought, smirking softly as another sound came from the speakers of another IM popping up in the same screen as Adam's. She smiled, replying back to the Canadian superstar before tending to the other person. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Just know that if it is a surprise b-day for me too, A: I will be pissed, & B: I'm probably going to cry. _She sent now waiting for his quick reply sounding smart-alecky with her. But the conversation she had with Rebecca and with her tossing up the birthday ideas of what Mel was possibly into made her sort of happy. _It just means that through the things I've been through from losing Mom, she's just trying to keep the tradition alive. _She thought smiling as her attention went to the new chatter. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Well, well Felix; what'cha doing? ;-)_ She sent giggling at the screen name that the person picked.

**Felix loves Star: **_well, talking to a pretty girl who I happen to love dearly ;-) _

Allie rolled her eyes, giggling again, softly feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "Only John," she mumbled to herself catching her eyes dart back to Adam's IM. She typed back to him. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva:** _Are you on break or are you waiting to get into the ring, put on a show and leave for the next town and do it all over again? _She sent to John before switching over to Adam's message.

**Rated R Superstar:** _Allie come on, don't be mad if it was a surprise party for you as well. It's just we don't want you to be sad when it happens._

Her eyes blinked, widened as she saw the world we. _So they are planning a party for me._ She smirked, eyes catching John's IM flash. She typed back to Adam. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Who's WE? You and Rayne or you and Mel?_ She sent to him before switching over to John's catching what he wrote.

**Felix loves Star: **_Well, a little bit of both but mind you it's like semi-light out going into night were the show hasn't even started yet, silly. :-P_

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva:**_ sorry for being out of the loop :[ _She typed to him, sending it as she caught Adam's flash again but John replying to her at the same time.

**Felix loves Star: **_:[ It's not your fault, Stephanie only wants her women's champion to be 100 percent after what happened at hell in a cell._

Her eyes rolled seeing the word Stephanie. It's not that she didn't like her sometimes acting GM but finding out that she was going to pull hers and Ashley's match from hell in a Cell still ate at her. _Luckily Shawn and Mark were able to over ride that match up in happening. _She thought, before typing back to him. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_I feel fine but if I want to be on the bosses daughter's good side I have to listen to her –rolls eyes sighing- _She typed to him hitting enter as it appeared on the screen before going back to Adam's message.

**Rated R Superstar: **_I have not clue what you're talking about Allie._

_-Five minutes later-_

**Rated R Superstar: **_Allie?! Are you still there?!_

She laughed, replying back to him. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Sure you don't Edge ;-) but it's okay. :] And I'm sorry I was in another messaging window chatting with someone. _She answered him, sending it off watching his typing begin before it stopped after she sent him a message. Her eyes glanced over as John just sent her a message.

**Felix loves Star: **_:-\ she's just doing what Vince wants her to do with the divas, Star,_ She paused in reading catching what he wrote. Was he seriously siding with Stephanie on what was going to happen if Mark and Shawn didn't step in and went with what she wanted to do in bringing something to the divas division again? Her eyes narrowed, glancing away from the screen slightly, remembering what he had thought when she first mentioned it to him.

"_No Allie,"_

"_John!" She pouted again. Her shoulders slunk back while her arms folded over her chest. He was seriously not supporting her on this decision?_

"_Allie, you could get seriously hurt, please don't do…"_

_Her head shook, "For the past months, I've been getting hurt John," her eyes stared at him. "Not just by you but by Xander and Ashley and whatever Cody has now." She told him, watching his eyes lower. "And if it means placing me and Ashley inside Hell in a Cell to keep Matt and Xander out of the picture."_

"_But Allie I…"_

_"There are no buts John! I'm getting tired of getting jumped or distracted." He blinked, just staring at her as she continued on. "If I have to play fire with fire then so be it. I'm tired of these games and want to put my foot-"_

_He leaned in, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her into a deep romantic kiss. He felt her struggle lightly to get out and continue ranting but she caved, leaning close into him, returning the moment. Having her arms wrap around his neck lightly, he carefully brought her back to the covers. He pulled away slightly, eyes reopening watching her stare at him. He swallowed back the dryness in his throat, "do what you need to do, sweetie,"_

Her eyes fluttered closed replaying their conversation they had weeks ago. John was worried about her but accepted the fact of what she needed to do in proving herself to anyone who thought different of the divas. Sighing out hard, her eyes opened, glancing back at what else John had wrote her.

**Felix loves Star: **_know that she thinks of you as another daughter to her and Hunter, and she wishes that her daughters don't follow foot._

Her head shook. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Gee, that seems nice of her, -rolls eyes sarcastically- sorry for tying to get the divas more air time as well of possible matches fans can grow into loving. _She sent to him, now peeved. This wasn't what she wanted to read. She began typing again. **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Look I have to get going, so I'll talk to you later, babe. I love you. Xoxo_ She sent him, finally sending it off before going back and seeing Adam's message.

**Rated R Superstar:** _O_o who Allie?_

Her eyes rolled, slightly smirking, **Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Mm no one really, but I got a question. Are you going costume shopping?_ She sent to him, eyes glancing to the corner of her screen just as John's message popped up again.

**Felix loves Star: **_Sorry babe, if I somehow offended you or sided with Steph. :[ I'll talk to you later then. I love you too. Xoxo._

Her lips twisted lightly, now feeling guilty of almost snapping at him after what he wrote. She started to type back to him but watched his messenger ID go italicize and grey showing he signed off. Her head fell back, "and I feel like an idiot!" she muttered going back over to Adam's message as he replied back to her.

**Rated R Superstar: **_Were you talking to John? I'm just curious and I won't tell anyone. And to answer your question, yes I am planning on going costume shopping. Why, wanna come with?_

* * *

Rayne walked up behind her fiancé casually wrapping her arms around his neck, glancing at the computer screen as Allie replied.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_I might as well get a jump on what's out there before it's all picked over. Plus I wanna look good in standing next to my 'brother' :-P lol. _

Rayne laughed lightly shaking her head. "So she actually accepted your offer in escorting you into the party?" She watched Adam slightly look up to her shrugging.

"I guess so, but something feels off right now, you know?" He said, feeling Rayne nod letting go of him as she leaned up against the desk, staring at him.

"You don't think it has something to do with what's going on between her and John, do you?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know, I asked if she was but I didn't get a reply back from her about it." His attention went back to the screen as he began to type back to her.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_OH and also, is there anyway that we can get some training in too? So Hunter, Stephanie, or Vince don't get on my case of how I'm not learning anything or what not._

He blinked shrugging again, as he finished what he typed to her in the beginning. **Rated R Superstar: **_So what are you telling me? Are you planning on flying out tonight and coming in later today back in LA?_

"Why does she want more training done?" Rayne questioned as Adam shrugged once more. "Unless she wants a different perspective of what to do things with this damn submission match against Ashley?"

"I guess so, but I really don't know until she answers me back." His eyes glanced back watching just as Allie replied back to him.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_that's what I'm planning on doing. But instead of crashing at a hotel for the night I was planning on going back home and staying there since the good costume shops are near there instead of the other side of the city. ;-)_

His head shook, smirking at her. "Do you think it would be alright if I tagged along with her?" He glanced over to Rayne as she stared at him. "What?"

"How else is she going to get back to her mother's house, teleportation?" he glared playfully at her as Rayne giggled poking out her tongue at him. "Besides, I trust you both into behaving when you guys are around each other and just seeing the way she just clung to you after almost being assaulted by her ex when she called us to rescue her." He nodded, smiling lightly before typing back to his birthday buddy. **Rated R Superstar: **_well alright, then I shall get you from the airport and we can go there for the night. And yes, I will be more than happy to train you more. _He sent to her, leaning back into the chair waiting for a reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to pick out yours?" He asked his fiancée, carefully pulling her into his lap waiting for Allie's reply. His eyes looked to her as she shook her head.

"Nah, and besides," she smiled, leaning in kissing his cheek softly. "You can see what is going on her head more with her mix tag match coming up on Monday against Xander." She hissed out hatefully as she heard him chuckle. "I'm serious," she said watching him look back to her. "I'm getting worried of how Allie is doing things, alright?"

"I know, sweetie." He replied, holding her close as he saw Allie reply back.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva: **_Okay! I'll book the flight out and then let the family know what is going on and then I will let you know what time I'm planning on getting in. :] Thanks bro! xD lol._

Hearing Rayne giggle, his head shook typing back to her. **Rated R Superstar: **_alrighty, Allie. Will hear from you soon, talk to you then! _He sent to her, watching her type back to him.

**Goddess Allie WWE Diva:**_ alrighty! See ya Adam! _He saw her screen name go grey as she signed off. His eyes looked over to Rayne catching her smile. "What?" He questioned, as her head shook, getting out from his hold.

"You have to be ready into getting Allie," She said, walking out of the office of hers.

He blinked, getting up from the chair following after her. "I don't have to leave just yet to get her, Rayne."

"I know," she giggled, glancing over her shoulder watching him come close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So until I get the text, that she's aboard the plane and on her way here, I will stay right here," he paused looking into her eyes. "With you before I'm away for a day or two from you." Leaning in, his lips softly caressing her cheek as he felt the cheek bone rise from a smile she gave. He smirked softly, letting his chin rest at her shoulder before scooping her up into his arms, heading to the living room to catch a movie.


	69. Now you tell me

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 88: Now you tell me**

Adam glanced over to the passenger seat as Allie sat there staring out the window. By the time she came in, it was already night. He brought his attention back to the road in front of him. "So what's going on?" He asked, looking back over as her eyes glanced to him.

"Nothing much," she answered, looking back out the window again.

"Allie, what's wr…"

"That's the house," he saw her point at the only house that wasn't lit, but still somewhat maintained. Pulling into the darken driveway, he noticed the way Allie just stared at it.

"Are you sure you want to do this; we can still book a hotel if you…" he stopped, watching the girl get out of the car, she loaned to Rayne and started for the back. He sighed, killing the engine and followed after her. "Allie what are you…" he stopped, hearing the soft crashing of the ocean going up to a small private area of a beach. He blinked, looking around trying to spot his birthday buddy letting out a tiring sigh, his head shook. "This is just great Allie, you vanished on…" he jumped back lightly, startled by the blindness of the back porch lightly as Allie walked back out smirking. "Dude, so not cool!" he heard her giggle, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the brightness shining around them.

"Sorry Adam," she said, walking over to the edge of the brick half wall around the porch. She sighed, sitting down as his shoes sounded against the pavement. "I didn't mean to blind you," her eyes glanced over to him as he took a seat close to her.

"Sure you didn't, you brat," her eyes rolled at his teasing tone before smiling softly as she glanced back out to her surroundings. "So why here instead of a hotel for the night?" She glanced back to him as he looked around them.

"Something just told me to go back home and stay for the night," she replied to him, glancing back to the calming waves crashing into the shoreline in the distance.

His head bobbed, softly as his hair swayed side to side before he glanced around his surroundings. Big lavish homes on each side of Allie's Mother's home as a few cedar oak trees towered close to the second story level. Her back porch was stunning. The patio furniture seemed to still be in good shape in the limited lighting that had shone on the area. A slow smile crept his lips hearing the soft waves, crash into the shore as he glanced out into the yard. The small woodsy like setting showed off it's striking trees and paths going in and out of the other neighbors houses before catching what looks like to be a small wooden entrance way that either led to the woods for a quiet nature walk or a trip to the beach depending on the type of day or the mood whoever was in.

_How much did this all cost her? _He wondered, glancing back over to his birthday pal as she brought her legs up, feet resting against the bricks as her arms wrapped underneath her knees. Allie seemed to be at odds with something but he didn't know how to bring it up to her. "Allie," he softly asked, watching her eyes softly gaze to him. "What did your mom do for a living?"

"Make my life a living hell," she smirked, watching his eyes lightly glare at her. "Okay, okay. So Mom didn't make all my life a living hell;" she let her chin rest against her knees just as the October air brushed through her hair, dancing around her and leaving cool kisses against her skin. "Why do you ask? Are you in awe of the house I had growing up?" She questioned him back eyes softly looking back at him knowing he was probably embarrassed to say anything.

"Kind of," he replied to her, watching the way how she lowered herself back against the top of the wall, resting before extending her legs out slightly.

Allie's head softly moved, allowing her eyes to still see the entrance way to the beach before she glanced back up to the sky as diamond like dots began to show. "She did real estate – well sold real estate to be precise." She answered him letting her hands rest against her stomach.

"To who?"

"To anyone," Allie began. "Anyone from a new husband and wife who's planning to have kids, families of two or more kids, retired couples, single moms and dads who have kids to some celebrities here and there." She said moving her head slightly to the side as her eyes looked at him. "So it was a different life style."

He chuckled lightly. "And celeb's who your mother sold homes to?" He watched her shrug, glancing back up to the sky.

"I was somewhat little to at least teenager when she was doing it," she answered him. "I was usually hanging over at Mel's place after school but by the looks of Mom getting pictures of them I sort of knew. They were Katie Cassidy, Paula Abdul, Desi Arnaz Jr. and Leonardo DiCaprio of the ones that I truly remember off the top of my head." She looked back to him as his head bobbed.

"I only knew three – well heard about three of them," Adam smirked lightly.

"Let me guess, Paula, Leo and Desi?" She questioned as his head bobbed in agreement. She giggled. "Well I guess you haven't seen _Supernatural_, _7__th__ Heaven _or the new improved reboot of _Melrose Place_, of knowing who Katie Cassidy is." She teased, pulling herself back up as she stared at him, gawking at her. "What?"

"Sorry, I'm not into girly shows Dream." Her eyes rolled shaking her head at his comment.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't know _Supernatural _was a chick show," she retorted back watching his eyes glare at her. "If I remember, it has two guys in the show as the main dudes who's running things." She answered, before adding, "and don't use those hateful eyes against me." She stuck out her tongue swinging her legs over the bricks, letting her feet touch back onto the cement again.

"Eh, Cali girl, I do not have hateful eyes." He defended, watching her giggle. "I have the crazy eyes, get it right." He heard her giggle as her head shook. "And besides, I don't have time to watch these new shows that are popping up."

"Uh-huh, sure it is," his eyes lowered, glaring at her. "And don't give me that look either."

"I was just glaring, it wasn't towards you," her brow popped, giving him a questioning look. He blinked, shaking his head watching her leave going down the steps down to the bottom patio. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Adam?" She countered glancing at him as her fingers touched the door. "I'm going down to the beach." She said, smiling to him. "Are you coming?"

He shrugged, as her head shook pushing the gate open, shrinking down below him. "Suit yourself," he heard her call to him. He sighed, getting off the bricks, following after her.

"Al's," she stopped, hearing him call her name, turning slightly as he caught up with her. "Why are we doing this?" She looked up as he stood close to her. Her shoulders shrugged, glancing back to the path of paradise.

Adam sighed, as Allie began walking again. "Can you at least tell me what's going on between you and John?" He called to her, going into a light jog catching up to her again as they made it to what looked like the neighborhood's private beach boundary. He stared watching the low cascading waves brush up into the shore before being pulled back to the ocean.

"Ain't it peaceful," he heard her say, slipping off her shoes as she began to leave foot prints into the cool sand. His eyes watched her go halfway into the area, before turning slightly as she glanced back to him. "Adam?" He heard her call to him but he just continued to stare at her. The way the full moon casually lit her face, she looked like a lost Goddess trying to find her way back home and into a family where she felt was her own. He bent down, eyes never leaving the woman's champion as he slipped off his own shoes and socks before walking in the same path she created. "Adam are you okay?" he heard her ask him again, but all he did was stare.

How was this possible? Here was another man's woman with him and just standing in the nights embrace, showed him a very lovely woman whose eyes seemed to be a light chocolate brown with the bits of light pink shimmering in between looking so serene and innocent. _John would kill me if I accidentally did something – as would Rayne. _He thought carefully raising his hand up, lightly letting his fingers brush back the pink strand of hair behind her ear, as his fingers carefully traced her jaw line.

"Adam," she muttered softly as she watched him move closer to her. The way he continued to stare at her, the unusual feeling pulled at her heart. She knew better than to kiss another man who didn't belong to her and was also engaged to her new best friend. _And I always thought of Adam as a brother,_ she thought, eyes lowering softly before she glanced away from him.

"What's going on with John," she heard him question her softly again. Was it possible that he knew what happened between her and John by John possibly talking to him through messenger the same time that all three of them were on? "Star," her eyes glanced back to him as he said her nickname.

"What's in it for you to know?" She mumbled gently pulling away as her feet moved away from him, getting closer to the shoreline. "It's not like talked to you or anything to find out right?" She said carefully, wrapping her arms around her waist, staring out into the navy blue like ocean, exhaling out gently.

"Was it something that he said to you today?" he saw her glance over her shoulder again to him. Right then and there, he saw what the water did; highlighting her hair to match the shimmering glow she now carried.

"Again, why would you care?" she asked, eyes blinking lightly casually glancing away from him again.

Sighing, he moved closer to her. "Allie, you know he's only looking out for your safety," he studied the way she shifted lightly, looking out into the water again. His hands lightly clasped her shoulders as she spoke again.

"Even if he sided with Stephanie," She asked lowly, letting her eyes closed.

"What did she do?" He saw her turn, facing him again. The feel of the ocean mist washed over their skin softly just as her eyes reopened showing sorrow. "Hopefully she thought that your match with Ashley was amazing."

"You think it would," her head lowered, sighing. "After I and Xander brought in buyrates for it." Her eyes looked to him as he stared worriedly to her. "But of course she still wanted to pull it."

He nodded, carefully pulling her into a hug. "Yeah but Shawn and Mark told her not to." He said, feeling her shrug.

"Regardless, Steph didn't like it." She explained, looking back up at him. "She wanted to pull it but as you said, Mark and Shawn told her to go with it; I don't know why the McMahon's are so picky with it."

Adam frowned slightly, carefully keeping the petite diva into him, arms securely wrapping around her protectively. "I just don't get it," he heard her mumble into his chest.

"I think you know the answer, Allie." He softly murmured to her, catching her head move eyes glancing back up to him.

"Is it because I'm working with my Father?" He blinked, watching her continue to stare at him. Did she think it was him? Seeing her smile slightly, she pulled away. "And don't worry; I know it's not you." She added.

Her eyes glanced over catching his expression and giggled. "Awe, I'm sorry for scaring ya, Adam." She winked, teasingly poking her tongue out at him.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack Dream." He announced as she giggled again. His head shook, smiling. "So," he began, going up to her. "Did you tell him or are you waiting for him to tell you?" He questioned.

Her head tilted to the side slightly, "are you implying that I know something?" She smirked, countering his question with one of her own.

"Well I'm assuming that you do know,"

Her eyes rolled, head shaking lightly. "Why, do you know something?" She watched him shrug. "Then why the sudden secrecy?"

"It's not," Adam defended, catching her stare at him intently. He growled lowly, "and besides, wouldn't you want to know yourself instead of asking people?" He watched her stare slowly begin to tone down as she glanced back to the water.

"I should know soon." He heard her say, glancing back to him. "I just haven't been this nervous for anything besides meeting John and doing the first ever Hell in a Cell for a woman's title bout." The way his lips went into a slight grin, giving her some type of assurance she needed.

"Is this the reason why you chose to stay at your Mom's, to find some answers you are looking for?" Her head bobbed, eyes glancing to the grainy pieces of sand seeping in between her toes. "You want to head back and start looking?" She heard him question her.

"I guess," she sighed, taking one last glance to the water watching the moon just shimmer over head in the clear night.

Adam moved closer, lightly draping his arm around her shoulders staring with her. The soft sigh, her head gently lolled, resting close to his side. He smiled softly giving her a light squeeze just as her eyes looked up to him. "What?" He asked, feeling her shoulders shrug once more.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Really?"

"No," Adam chucked, shaking his head after hearing her.

"Then what is…" she leaned up, kissing his cheek softly and pulled away. He blinked, staring at her as she giggled lightly walking back to her home.

"Thanks bro," he smiled as she called out to him. He really didn't know what she was going to find in other clues to fully know who her father was but if it's something that Jane had stored away or placed in a will… He blinked, finally getting a move on after her as he thought of something. "Allie, I think I know something." He called to her after picking up his shoes going back to the house.

* * *

"Allie, ever since we came back in from outside, we've been at this for two hours now," Adam yawned, looking over as Allie placed the books back onto the bookshelf. "I don't know where else to check if we've checked everywhere."

Allie's head shook, waving him off. "If you want, you can go to sleep," she announced, looking over to him. The way his head shook, she glared. "I'm serious, Adam."

"And what about you?" he insisted, watching her walk out of the study, going back to the foyer. "You must be tired from flying out of San Antonio to here, us talking and then trying to find the will your Mother might have left?"

"I'm fine, Adam," She smiled slightly, knowing he was right but knowing her Mother like she did, the will was somewhere in the house and she was determined into finding it. "Let me look at a few more places where it might be and I'll head off to sleep. Okay?" Her eyes batted softly to him as his head shook.

"I'll give you 'til three-thirty to find it," he told her, her head nodding as a smile loomed against her lips. "You are really determined and I'll leave it at that." He walked up to her, gently letting his hands cup her shoulders, just as her eyes stared at him. "Please don't stay up looking for the damn thing. A champion needs to sleep too." He told her, swiftly letting his lips press against her forehead.

Her eyes closed, smiling lightly knowing the sentimental kiss was only a sign of respect and protective like a sibling she never had, growing up with her. The way Adam was acting with her now, only showed that he was another part of her life – the WWE lifestyle in watching over her like a sister he possibly never had. "I promise," she murmured to him, reopening her eyes as she saw that smile of his while getting wrapped up into one last hug. Returning the favor, she added, "there is a guest room up the stairs, to the right and the first door on the left that you can use or you can crash on the couch either in the study or in the living room." She heard him chuckle. "Whatever you feel like doing."

He smiled, "thanks Al's." he gave another soft peck to her forehead before pulling away from her and going up to the first option she told him. He was surprised by the way she didn't flinch or pull away from him in knowing where her stitches were after what had happened on Sunday. _She either got used to the notion and it started to heal on their own or she totally forgot about them and the incident from ever happening._ He thought, picking up his duffle bag off the steps as he began to make his way to the guest room. _Either way, she's one tough woman to ever handle a situation besides the others I know._

Allie watched him go off to the room, hearing the door close. She sighed, softly letting her eyes glance around her in the house. "Okay Mom, where did you place it?" She muttered lowly, twisting her lips to the side before chewing on her bottom lip. Her tired eyes searched around her thinking about where her mother would hide important documents. It's been a while since she actually remembered where her Mother hid them; due to the fact she wasn't around the house as much these past few years to really know. Her eyes closed lightly trying to remember.

"_Whatever may happen Allie," She heard her Mother say to her sixteen year old self. "You'll always have a piece of me."_

"_What are you talking about, Mom?" her annoyed voice echoed back to her._

"_If there was ever a freak accident, you know what to look for."_

"_Meaning?"_

_She heard her Mother's laugh, watching her head up to the stairs, just stopping at one of the pictures that hung up on the wall. "You can never be too cautious on your assets, Allie."_

Her eyes fluttered opened, as a smile crept her lips, looking over to the last picture on the wall close to her bedroom. "The picture safe; of course!" She said aloud, scrambling up the stairs trying not to wake up Adam from his pre-op sleep from helping her search for the will as well of talking.

She eyed the picture. It was her 6th birthday as she dressed up as Shawn. She smiled, feeling her eyes softly gloss, carefully taking the picture off the wall, seeing the built in safe. She chewed on her bottom lip, just staring at the code box. "Ah hell," she muttered softly, lightly sighing as she leaned the picture up against the wall. A damn code box to get into the safe, she let her head fall back lightly as she stared up into the ceiling. _Mom, what did you plug in for…_

"_Star,"_ her head snapped, forward again, eyes blinking as she looked over her shoulder hearing her nickname again. Her eyes glanced back to the safe, staring at the key pad, checking out the letters with her name. 7827. Could that be the code getting into the small vault? Her fingers thrummed against her arms as she continued to stare at the numbers.

Why couldn't it be a spin lock where she could've picked at the options her mother placed instead of his damn key pad? One false move after three tries, could possibly lead to the cops coming to her house, arresting her and Adam from breaking in. She smirked picturing the headlines and Stephanie's face after she read the story.

"_I knew she wasn't stable into hold the diva's division on her should…"_

"_1030, Allie_,"

Her head shook, hearing a different voice rather than Stephanie's rambling and horrified tone. Only this time, it said her birthday. 1030, was that the code into getting in?

"It's worth a shot," she murmured to herself, stepping close to the device, punching in hers and Adam's birth date. Not taking any chances, she ducked, waiting for the loud alarming sound from an incorrect password but nothing screeched.

Glancing back up, her eyes stared at the object as the door popped opened. _It worked?!_ She thought carefully standing straight again, her fingers gently moving the door open further as she stared at a vanilla envelope. Letting her right hand reach in, her fingers grazed the important document taking it out of the vault. She smiled lightly, staring at the envelope in her hand letting her left hand close the vault door. She moved back down the steps as she got back to the main level, opening it up.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood, as nerves began to flow through her body. She didn't know what to expect from her Mother or what was written in the will for her. _I shouldn't read this,_ She thought as she brought herself back into the study, curling herself into the study's couch. _But,_ she flipped through the stapled packet after taking it out of the envelope before watching something fall out from it. She blinked staring at the smaller, letter like envelope sitting in her lap. She placed the actual will, down to the floor as she caught her Mother's handwritten penmanship of her name on the smaller choice of reading. _There might be something she left me to find, or know for that matter._

Shifting slightly, her back rested against the arm of the couch, slouching down into the plush seating ripping open the small envelope, taking out what looked like a three or more page letter. She stared at it, debating on reading it in getting her hopes up but she went against it.

_June 22, 2009_

_Cali Ali,_

_I am writing to you on this day – whenever you find the will – I posted on top of the page to express my deepest apology in not fully understanding you, when all I wanted was to protect my daughter from the questioning and looks by your fellow peers…_

Allie's eyes began to gloss lightly as she continued to read the heart felt letter her mother left.

* * *

The mid morning sun, shone through the guest room as Adam woke with an unfeeling notion of what he left with Allie to do for him. His head shook getting out of the bed as he begun his day. _I truly hope the girl got sleep, or I'm going to chew her out for not…_ his eyes blinked noting a picture leaning up against the wall as he walked out into the hallway. "What the hell?" he muttered, walking over as he picked up the frame, staring at the picture of a young Allie. He smiled softly, catching one of Allie's costumes she wore as a kid for her birthday. _I wonder if she's going to take these with her,_ he glanced back up at the wall of pictures that hung.

Rolling his eyes, shaking his head noticing the difference of where the picture he had in his hands, hung. "Of course, the most unusual spot but hell, it worked;" he said softly placing the picture right back in it's place before taking a glace into what looked like her room. The bed still was made, showing no signs of life had inquired it through the night. He sighed, making his way down the stairs before looking over into the study. _You got to be kidding me, Allie;_ he thought, making his way over getting ready to turn off the light just as he took a glance over seeing where Allie had slept for the night.

He sighed, gently walking over to her as he saw what she had found. _She must've been up reading everything that was,_ he paused seeing two different papers. The ones that looked professional were on the floor while the three or more page letter was resting on her stomach as she slept. He knelt down beside her, carefully taking the papers off her lap. His eyes scanned the papers swiftly, catching spots that were crinkled. Glancing back to Allie, he frowned. The girl missed her mother; the tear stained paper at different parts of the letter, showed. _I got to get her up._ He placed the papers carefully off to the side as his hand gently grazed her arm. "Al…" he pulled back, holding his side as he glared at the women's champion as she jerked awake, leg slightly extended out as she groaned curling back into the couch.

"Damn it, Adam, don't do that!" She grumbled, burying her head into the seat she slept in.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think if I woke you, it would end up in me getting a knee to my side," he countered, staring at her. "But you know it's about," he pulled out his phone checking the time. "11:30 in the morning."

She yawned, stretching out before sitting up, just staring back at him. "Geez, Allie, that hurt." She smirked lightly, bringing her legs into crossing each other as she heard him.

"I didn't realize it was 11:30." Her eyes glanced down to the legal documents, also seeing the letter her mother left for her. "I guess when finding that last night, well really this morning," She pointed to the papers watching his eyes glance over. "I really didn't care for time."

"I see," She heard Adam say, continuing to hold his side. "Did you find anything that you were looking for?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I really didn't look at the legal documents fully yet," His eyes looked to her as she leaved over the edge carefully, picking up the letter she cried over. "I was more worried or surprised of what Mom really thought about me, and saw how John was really protective over me when I wasn't with them." She giggled lightly, shaking her head. "Apparently Shawn got her number to inform her of what happened and well, they talked about things. What I don't know but," she looked down shuffling through the papers. "From what she said, it was a nice conversation they had, and she told him I was in good hands with John, Him and his family taking care of me after I got sick."

Adam smiled, leaning back slightly on his hands just as his side began to stop throbbing. "And what else did she say?" He asked, as he watched her move papers around finding the last page just as she began to read the remainder of the letter out loud to him.

"_I know we have had our differences ever since high school graduation in 2006, but I just wanted to let you know that I was proud of you, in taking the responsibility of watching the lead singers kid while on tour. I know we sort of drifted away from each other when you got back and moved in with Mel to head off to community college, but the determination you have in finding your Father will go places," _Allie paused, swallowing back the never of crying again before she continued. "_Please know that no matter what life may bring us, you will always be my baby girl. I am very proud of you in getting with your dream. Now it's only a matter of time of you finding your father._

_Be strong, be bold and don't let anyone tell you different. You can change the way how the diva's can fully do things._

_I believe in you._

_Love ,_

_Mom xoxo."_

She looked to him, letting the papers fall from her hands before she began to lose it. Whining out lowly, she crawled off the couch, curling into his embrace sobbing.

Adam hugged tighter, feeling her fingers curl into his shirt, never letting go of him. "Why are some people so cruel; Mom didn't deserve to go so soon." He heard her muffled cries into his chest as his eyes casually glanced to the front door. He blinked, carefully pulling Allie away as he got onto his feet, walking away from her.

"Where are you go…" she stopped, watching him shoot a glare at her, motioning his head to the other side of the room. She nodded, listening to his cautious warning, getting close to the bookcase as she listened in once he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Adam asked, watching the mailman stare at him oddly.

"Is Alyssa Dream here?" The guy questioned him, catching the death glare Adam gave. "It's about the lab results that we tried to give to her earlier but there was no answer," he began, stuttering as he looked down shuffling through his bag, looking for the envelope that was mailed to his department.

Adam glanced over his shoulder, catching Allie peak her head around the corner, watching on. His eyes rolled, motioning her to him as he looked back to the mailman. "And this would be from what excat…"

"Adam," Allie's head shook, glaring lightly as she stood in front of him. She saw the mailman blink, looking to her then to Adam before looking back to her again. "Sorry, I can't trust people coming up to my home after a break in and a possible murder," she lied slightly catching the man's eyes widen.

"Um…okay," the guy handed over the envelope to her, as he stepped away. "Thank you for being home so it didn't get lost or having the noisy neighbors find out." He said waving to her as he began to finish the rest of his route.

Allie shut the door as she stared at another envelope she was kind of half expecting while she was in town. Her eyes stared at it as she began calculating the time of getting results and clearly was expecting it to be here or in San Antonio within a week or two. _It has to be from Sunday,_ she thought glancing away from it as Adam, blinked looking at it as well.

"The other possible thing we were waiting for too; after we talked last night on the beach, in staying here, right?"

Her head bobbed, looking back to it having mix feelings in opening it, right then and there. Sighing softly, her eyes glanced back up as he looked at her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Her eyes looked back at the paper in her hands. The whole finding out who her father was thing, was clearly something she wanted to do alone so she can fully have it sink into her mind and soul, of finally knowing who her father was. But the more and more she looked at it, it seemed to be something different. "Getting blood results usually come through the mail without someone handing it to you right?" She asked, glancing up to him as he stared blankly at her.

"Yeah, they usually do but what do you mean?" He watched her glance back at the envelope, checking the post date. "Is something wrong?"

She pointed to the corner, eying the crest of the date it was handled. "I left back for San Antonio on that date at night," She saw him move closer to her, checking the date on the envelope. "It was just after I got off the phone with you and Rayne and headed back."

"It probably doesn't mean anything," He saw her glare at him. His eyes rolled. "Okay, so it means something to you but what could it be about?"

Allie's eyes looked back at the envelope, head shaking before sighing and walking back to the study. "I really don't know. I mean I want to but I don't at the same time," she glanced over to him as he followed after her. "Is that wrong?" She asked, watching him shrug.

"I don't know Al's;" he saw her go in going by the couch, picking up the other papers she found last night. "It could be anything." He blinked, feeling the wind brush past him as she made her way back up to the stairs and to the picture.

She glanced over, watching him roll his eyes. "I can't see what you're doing Allie. Do you think I would want to steal your stuff?" She sighed. He did have a point. She took the picture off punching in the key code and placing the paperwork back in the safe. "Why are you putting it back? There could be something important you might need," She stared into the safe. So many unanswered questions could explain everything to her. How her mother died. Who she left the trust found with. _Obviously me,_ she thought smirking lightly. Whatever else Jane had wrote into the will, finally telling her the full truth of who her father was. Even if it was seven to nine years that she's been looking and waiting for him to show up. Her head shook, finally letting her hand close the door hearing the lock as she placed the picture back up. "I'll deal with it later," she answered, looking over her shoulder to him. "Right now we got to go do some costume shopping." She smiled going into her room to change and freshen up.

Adam chuckled lightly, shaking his head as she disappeared in getting ready. Knowing her like he sort of does, she didn't want to be over whelmed of the amount of facts that were slowly going to be in her mind after reading everything. He followed suit, going back to the room she offered him to stay for the night. _I guess this wasn't so bad,_ he thought getting back into the room closing the door behind him. _It saved us from getting mugged by fans that swarm the hotels for autographs and pictures. _He went over to his suitcase pulling out new clothes for the day.


	70. Everyone has a Secret

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 89: Secret by Maroon 5**

The afternoon sun beat down on the car as they arrived back to Allie's home, sharing laugher. Allie glanced over to Adam, hearing the radio play just before he killed the engine. She couldn't help but feel thrilled in finding a costume that fit her. "Allie, you know, once the party starts you have two choices," she sighed, hearing Adam begin to say to her, as her eyes rolled before glancing away from him.

"And there's the kill joy," she said, glancing to him, giving him that look as she got out of the car, with her slushie in one hand and taking her costume dress with the other.

"What's that supposed to mean Dream?" Adam blinked, watching her again go off to the back of the house. He sighed, shaking his head, getting out of the car again following after her. "I was just making a dang observation of what you might need to do for the party." He reached the porch as she waited for him, glaring. "What?"

"And I know those two choices, that I don't want to talk about right now," she saw him lower his head, knowing he upset her. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know Adam, and I appreciate it just…" her eyes glanced to her hands. The more and more she thought about what was supposed to happen, come Monday, the more and more she began to plot up an excessive plan while being held captive by Xander. "I need to focus on my training and getting better," she looked at him as he smirked.

"Which only means, you need to go and get changed, and we'll start heading over to the gym, work out for a bit and then we'll get into the swing of things with a impromptu match up." She heard Adam say to her. She just stared at him before glancing into the house. "It'll help you more in getting moves perfective as well of making Princess Boss Lady happy." She giggled at speaking tone that he paused at, before he continued. "And, everyone will be appraising the improvement you have done over the few days."

"And this doesn't involve cages right?" She questioned him, smirking lightly as she stood back to her feet, pushing the patio door open before she stepped back into her house.

"No, it doesn't, but don't get smart with me Allie," Her eyes glanced over her shoulder as Adam followed after her. "And how do you know this door is always opened when you…"

She pointed to the left of her, "Dude, I have a key for the side door." She turned fully, watching him glance over to the door frame as he head lowered at her reply. She smirked, shaking her head, "you'd think I'd break into my own home, when my mother's dead?"

"No, but I just didn't know if you have done…"

She giggled lightly, looking at him sheepishly. "That's right; you're little Ms. Innocent, perfect attendance, straight A student." Her brow popped at his comment.

"Okay, pal; for your information," he blinked, closing the side door as she stood close to him. He turned back, glancing down to her as she continued. "I am an average student, so – so on being in class from time to time." He grinned, knowing one more thing she forgot to mention.

"So are you still little Ms. Innocent?" Her eyes glared at him softly.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you if I still am or not," she countered, watching his eyes just stare at her, still waiting for an answer from her. "I don't go blabbing to my friends about my sex life; and by the way, I find it weird talking about it with you – my acting older bro I obviously don't have – at the moment."

Adam placed his hands up defensively, "alright, alright Allie, I was just making small talk," he saw the soft glare from her. He grinned. "What?"

Her head shook lightly, "you're so full of crap." Her nose crinkled as she glared lightly back at him as she began to giggle wiggling her fingers in a waving manner just as she started to skip off to her room. "Give me five minutes."

His eyes rolled, watching her get her things ready. "Do you care if I…" he stopped, glancing down to his pocket as he pulled out of his phone checking the date and time. Smiling lightly, he dialed a number. His eyes stared at the door frame in the kitchen watching and waiting for Allie to return. Breathing out lightly, he heard the voice mail of his destined caller.

"Hey it's Adam. Give me a call okay? I have an idea for the upcoming birthday girl, which she'll truly love." He ended the call, hearing sneakers lightly scuff against the kitchen floor. His eyes glanced up slipping his phone back into his front pocket just as Allie reappeared dressed into her best workout clothes. Blinking lightly, his eyes traveled down her body just as she stopped.

"I know I'm pretty but do you want to call Rayne and tell her that you're flirting with me?" His head snapped back up, watching her lips tweak into a sly coiled smirk. "Or should I call John and tell him you're thinking of switching up your love life?"

His head shook, "no, no Allie, you don't have to call anyone;" he told her just as her eyes closed softly, giggling at his sudden back pedaling of checking out another woman. He scowled lowly, "and for your information Al's; I haven't fully tied the knot yet."

Her eyes rolled, narrowing suggestively as he made his way over to her. "I can still look. I'm not hurting anyone's feelings when I'm just checking out other women." Her breath caught, glancing up as his hand lightly rested against her hip drawing her closer to him.

"If we were related, Copeland, this would be incest," her lips muttered to him as she heard him smirk at her comment.

"But we aren't," her eyes began to lower, hearing his voice brush off against her skin as a whisper. Her heart began to race against her chest. She wondered what else he had planned. Her eyes fluttered lightly as the musky yet calming scent he wore swirled her senses. It was like a mixture of both John and Shawn's scents combined together with a small change to make it be Adam's own and personal scent. "Are we?" she heard his voice question her.

"No, but," he inched closer, her words stopping as he saw those lost eyes of love stare back at him. Did this make her nervous, that he was this close to her in a romantic setting? Probably so, but he didn't care. His head lowered lightly letting his other hand gently pull her close into his body.

_This is wrong,_ her mind screamed at her. The way his hands rested against her waist, gently allowing the slight gap between them didn't seem right. He was still engaged to Rayne. She was still falling in love with John. John's promise ring would mean nothing to her if she decided to become another Amy. Her eyes blinked, slowly pulling away and out of his grasp. She read the dirt sheets back in the day of what had happened between him, Amy and Matt and she didn't want to be another scandal outside of the ring between him, Rayne, John and herself. _Not when I already have one going on with between Cody and John with Xander in the mix of things. _She thought, lowering her head lightly.

But she couldn't help to glance up slightly, staring and studying Adam's eyes as her head began to slowly shake. "I can't and won't hurt Rayne." She said lowly turning to her left slightly, picking up her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder as she made her way out of the house and onto her training session.

His eyes lowered lightly as she vanished from his side. She was right. She couldn't hurt Rayne. His hand lightly cupped his mouth. Memories flooded back to his mind between him, Amy and Matt. Inhaling softly, his head shook. He shouldn't have advanced on Allie like that when they both had others they loved. _It wouldn't have seemed right, _he thought as he heard her voice, so faint, talking to herself or to someone on the phone as the door closed. The friendship into relationship he has with Rayne would've been completely broken, if he continued to try and make his move with Allie, he would've fully cheated on Rayne with her. "Not when Allie said I was like a brother to her," he muttered softly letting his head shake.

Having Allie pull away from him like she did; saved the both of them the heart ache of breaking their true loves hearts. Pushing the images he had about Allie out of his thoughts; he began to move, following after her to the car. _She stopped us from doing what I did in the past with Amy,_ he thought, closing the locked door already as Allie stood by the passenger door on the phone with someone. He sighed, taking out the keys and unlocking the car watching her slip into the seat after opening the door. _I so now need to help John plan the perfect night for Allie on her birthday._ He thought making his way over to the driver's side, getting in.

"I love you John," he heard Allie say on their end of the line. Letting his eyes glance over, he saw the smile on her face, knowing he said the same thing back to her. Adam smiled lightly after closing the door and starting up the car. "I'll let you know how training went with Adam, later. Bye honey." He heard Allie end the call, placing the phone down into her lap.

"I am so sorry about what happened in there," he apologized softly to her as he began to back the car out of the drive way, heading to one of his pots to work out at in LA. "I didn't mean it to go that far when I know we both have our love ones waiting for…"

"Just," he looked over, watching her head shook. "Just drop it okay," her voice began lightly glancing over to him, meeting his gaze. "We didn't do anything. You didn't kiss me and I didn't kiss you romantically. Nothing serious that will have the media's attention." She watched his head bob lightly, bringing his attention back to the road. "I think after this bout we're doing, we need to branch away. You need to go and be with Rayne for a while, as I try and sneak in a quick cuddle session with John before getting back into hate mode we have for each other."

Adam chuckled lightly, "Agreed," he glanced over to her lightly has he saw her eyes continue to stare at him. He looked back to the road. "We will meet for practicing our birthday entrance later, though."

"That's fine," she replied to him, letting her head bob in agreement.

"But how are you going to sneak off to Johnny if everyone is on Allie watch over these next few months?" She blinked hearing his words before smirking lightly to herself. If only he knew what she was up to; but he did have a point, afterwards. She shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, I guess it's up in the air until things are said and done."

"That's fair, I won't ask anymore." She smiled lightly to Adam's final say before leaving the car now in total silence. Her eyes glanced out the window as she began to plan, plot, pick and pack for what needs to go with her out onto the trip back on the road once training gets done for the day. _I guess I could bring the papers to keep me occupied through the rest of the year in finding out stuff I hadn't known about my Mother. _She thought glancing away from the window. The thoughts of what her mother possibly left her with scared her but would be shocking to popular belief. Her eyes closed lightly, glancing to her hands as they laced around her phone resting in her lap.

It was a matter of time of what she truly found out from reading more of the legal papers.

* * *

Strolling down LA's hot sunset strip, Rayne glanced to her phone, checking her messages even if it's only been almost a day of being away from Adam. She missed him regardless the time of day, week or month they were in. It has always been that way. Ever since their first meeting back in 2002 when they just started out as only friends; they've always been there for each other no matter what the out come was that they had to face. Then one day everything changed where they were finally together.

Her eyes lowered behind her sunglasses, just as she saw a message pop up on her screen. She smiled, opening up the message.

**From: Adam-boo**

_Hiya! Look for something to match Van Helsing ;) We're gonna match at the birthday bash! LOL, but if you must…_

**Allie:** _Adam, don't you dare say what mine is or I will lay you out after adding Sweet Kisses to my move set today. _

_-scowls- fine but can I at least say that you'll look like a princess?_

**Allie:** _Fine. But that will be it. -glances back out the window-_

_Okay so Allie's going to be a princess which is suiting for a Prince to accompany her from __**Earth**__ ;) Heading to the gym with the long lost moon princess to get some weights in as well of more triaing._

**Allie: **_Adam…_

_Not my fault that you looked like a goddess with the moon shining down and glowing on you at night…_

She blinked. Why was he telling her this? Did something happen last night or this morning? Her head shook. Allie wouldn't hurt her like that. Allie wasn't Xander when it came to dating. She knew that by the way Allie has been so keen in getting John back into her life after all this hell Ashley tossed up in their faces as well of Xander adding his two cents in. She scoffed disgustedly rolling her eyes just thinking about the creep. _Doesn't he have any better things to do than trying to mess with other people's love lives? _She sighed, glancing back down to her phone, reading what Allie added onto Adam's phone.

**Allie: **_Don't mind him Rayne, he's just brotherly protecting his lil sis from the mean bad delivery people at bay for me :] plus we talked about things. And don't worry, John is still my main rockstar I wanna get with ;P See you whenever VampGoddess!_

_Finally! I got my phone back, xD LOL. Anywho, would you like to join me for a romantic Dinner, later?_

_Adam xoxo_

She smirked, shaking her head lightly as she read the two messages in the same text. Allie told her the truth while Adam was trying to cause some type of damage. But in the end, she knew Adam wouldn't make it seem to draw Allie into their relationship problems. Her eyes rolled softly, feeling the sun, lightly beat against her exposed skin. She replied back.

_Well I guess I could look for the matching outfit to your Van Helsing get up ;) And that's neat I can't wait to see her dressed in it :]_

She paused looking at what she wrote to him. Allie was going to be the prettiest, walking in with Adam while here he is, asked her to get something matching Van Helsing? She bit her tongue lightly as she continued to text him.

_Be careful & don't push her too hard or she'll kick your head off. And to answer your question, I would love to go out on a romantic…_ she stopped mid thought, hearing a slightly chuckle as well of catching a whiff of a cigarette smell that belonged to one person.

"Well, well. Aren't we a sight for sore eyes, huh Rayne?" Her eyes narrowed, lightly glancing up and over to her right as she saw him; plastered up against the wall outside of Star de Lune.

"And you can mind your own damn business Alex."

Xander grinned, raising his hand back up, taking another drag from his cigarette. The way she said his name amused him. Exhaling out, his head tilted to the side slightly, glancing over to her, showing off his charming smile. "Now, now, Rayne; I just simply stated your presence. There's no need for you to jump down my throat." He gave a sly smile. "I mean if you want to, you can." His lips tweaked into a smile hearing a disapproving scowl.

She growled lowly as those same electric green eyes stared at her. "Well you didn't have to be so…" her head shook. "Why the hell am I explaining myself to you? You clearly don't listen to anyone that you're currently hooked to the hip with." She began to walk past him, continuing back onto her journey in costume shopping.

Xander let out a slight chuckle, leaning off the side of the building allowing his left arm to extend out, his hand grasping her wrist pulling her back to talk still. "What's the rush, Rayne-O?" He drew her closer to him. "We can still chi-chat for a bit can't we? Or do you have to rush off to Edgy-boo?" He taunted catching her eyes glare at him lightly.

"You seriously haven't changed."

He shrugged, bringing up his right hand, taking one last drag of nicotine into his system before flicking it out into the car infested street. "Nope," he exhaled out, looked to her. "And it seems like you haven't either, Princess."

She pulled back, yanking her arm free. "I have so changed, jackass." She watched him mock a sympathetic frown.

"It seems like you haven't honey," he cooed to her. Xander watched her fold her arms over her chest. "Tell me, how are you and Adam doing, huh?" He asked watching her head shake.

"Why would you like to know?" She snapped, glancing away from him, feeling the breeze swirl around her hair. How dare he ask about her and Adam? She glance away from him, watching others carry about their afternoon day down the strip. He didn't have any right into knowing what goes on between her and Adam. Her eyes narrowed, twitching lightly behind her sunglasses finally remembering what Allie had said to her when she was in the hospital.

"Oh," she heard him pause, his ragged rockstar boots pounding on the pavement lightly as he grew closer. "I don't know. I saw him with Allie this morning." Her eyes closed inhaling softly just as she took in a whiff of the scent he carried. She smirked, shaking her head. "They seem to be real comfortable next to each other." She heard him say to her, feeling his guitar calloused fingers softly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, there is a bounty over Allie's head that if she got anywhere near her _actual_ boyfriend, she would be fired," her eyes glanced over her shoulder, glaring to Xander. She watched him pull back, shaking his head. "Oh then it is true?"

His eyes glanced to her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered watching her eyes continue to glare at him. "I'm telling you the…"

"Save it, Xander," She sneered, going up to him. "I know your plan regardless of you backing out of it," she saw his eyes stare at her oddly. Her eyes rolled, letting out a scoff. "Seriously? Come on, everyone knows about it!"

"Well duh, everyone knows about it," he countered, folding his arms over his chest as his pierced brow arched in wonder as she stared at him, confused. "It aired on Monday," he watched her head shake before hearing the disapproval sigh. "I clearly am not following what you're talking ab…" groaning softly, his right hand rested against the left side of his face feeling the throbbing sensation radiating off into his hand.

"The plot in getting her fired if she gets anywhere near John," Rayne seethed out lightly watching him hold his face. She smirked, watching his eyes glare to her.

"Well Princess, if you weren't so stuck up and worried about your incident, I'm sure you would've turned the page in knowing that Stephanie and Vince stopped it from happening," he bit out hatefully. His jaw locked, carefully running his tongue around his mouth. Watching her continue to stare at him, he felt the vibe she carried. The adrenaline of answering him back; stunned her off guard. "Cause clearly, you don't know anything of what been going on when you are never…"

"It should not matter Xander," Rayne begun watching those eyes stare at her, slowly moving closer. "You always come back when no one expects…" She inhaled sharply, arms flailing around them as his lips pressed against her, hungrily. Whimpering softly, her hands smacked his shoulders, gradually pushing him away but felt him move closer to her. _I shouldn't be doing this,_ she thought feeling every emotion wash over her, as he pulled her back into his embrace. _But why does it feel right?_ She heard the pounding of her heart ring through her head, slowly caving into the notions.

The need in feeling sorry for him again, began to seep back into her memories of them being together at a time where they were happy and were against the world. Caving under pressure, her arms gently and automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer deepening the kiss. _It never hurt anyone._ She thought gasping lightly as her body shivered out of shock. Something probed next to her tongue, leaving her with an odd and yet exhilarating feeling. _Well this is differe…_

"_Rayne! What are you doing?"_

Her eyes shot opened, scanning the face who was close up into hers. Pulling her arms back, she watched Xander generosity pull away from her, sticking out his tongue. She stepped back, cupping her mouth lightly as her eyes caught the sun gleam onto what looked like a medium to large size ball resting on the pallet of his tongue. She blinked, staring at him as he continued to grin, hearing the clicking noise he made against his teeth. She let out a low growl, shaking her head allowing the back of her hand, take off the inclination of kissing her ex. "I heard his voice though," she muttered, lowly before she glanced to her front pocket were her phone occupied at the moment. _That tone was harsh in Adam's accent like he had seen what had happened, _"No, no, no," she continued to mutter to herself, head shaking. How was that possible? She hasn't been that way ever since she was with Xander. Her eyes blinked, slowly glancing back to her ex, glaring softly.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Her eye twitched, hearing his voice as she caught his sly coiled smile. "You enjoyed what you messed for a long…"

He grinned, feeling the hard shove she gave, stumbling back slightly. "I'll take that as a yes then," He chuckled shaking his head.

"This doesn't get out to anyone, Alex!" She bit out, watching his hands raise up defensively, smirking. "I mean it," She took to strides, standing toe to toe with him, glancing into those soulless eyes of his.

"I solemnly swear I will not tell a soul, my dear." He answered her, staring back at her. He saw her eyes tell a different story. Letting his mind do the polite thing, he smiled, stepping back as he held out his hand. "I'll keep my promise if we shake on this, keeping the incident will just be a secret between us."

Rayne's shoulder slumped back lightly, letting her eyes glance to his extended hand. "This better stick more than what you asked of Allie before," She slipped her hand into his, grasping firmly.

He smiled, allowing his grasp tighten trying to gain the upper calling. "What do you ever so…" He smirked, nodding lightly as Rayne showed dominance.

"Does the _Hell in a Cell_ press conference, ring any bells?" He chuckled lightly, remembering that day and night perfectly.

_Mmhm, the same day you saw your precious wife just before she ran off into another rocker's arms._ His eye twitched, hearing his inner self mention to him. Why the hell was psycho back, causing him problems now, when it's just Rayne standing here? _Don't you wish you could go back to that day and tell her everything that…_

"Well, does it Xander?" His head shook softly as Rayne broke his demon's voice communicating with him. He bobbed his head, before pulling his hand away from her.

"Yeah, crystal," he said, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "I should probably head back in," his head nudged behind him back to the club, clearing his throat. "I promised Abbi and the new bartender I hired, Anne, that I would be back shortly from my break." He kicked a stray pebble in front of him, into the street. "Damn this birthday bash at the end of the month."

"Gee, how touching," Rayne mocked back to him, catching his eyes glare to her again. She pouted lightly. "Did I stuck a nerve?"

"It's for your boy toy and your third bestie," Xander snapped to her.

She shrugged, "sorry, complain to the one who decided on throwing the gig," she winked, waving her goodbyes.

Smirking lightly, he stared after her. "Would you like to help me with it?" He asked, watching her shrug again.

"Can't Xandy, I'm on a mission in finding the perfect costume!" She called over her shoulder, as she continued her way further down the strip.

Xander growled at the pet-name she called him. Rolling his eyes, he watched her dig back for her phone as she texted away. _Of course the perfect costume for to go with Adam's._ "Pukerella is more like it," he grumbled, softly as he turned on the heel of his boot, slipping back into the dark and eerie like club as it would during the day. But he smiled, loving the fact of Rayne struggling out of his kiss was like a game for him.

Every girl that he had dated, kissed differently. Allie was sweet with a hint of passion she wanted in a relationship. Rayne was something different. She was the high school sweetheart kiss that could last forever if he wanted it as bad. Stacy had a sultry-firecracker type of kiss. It was sexy and hot at the same time, as if she had learned over her years in pleasing the boyfriends she had. Then there was Ashley. Her kisses tasted desperate for attention and needy for someone to love her back. But out of all of them as well of other's he's tasted in the past, none of them were like April's.

"Shi-oot," he heard a girl's voice grumble in frustration as his eyes closed hearing a tub of silverware spill and connect with the floor. His eyes slowly glanced over to Anne, allowing them to focus again in familiarity to his surrounding of the house lighting he wired around them as he saw her frantically clean up the mess she slightly caused. "I am so not going to be ready for the night when it comes!"

"Don't worry about it, Anne; it's just your second day back from maternity leave, Alex won't kill ya for spilled utensils that can be easily put back through the dishwasher in the back," he smiled, hearing Abbi say to the new girl. He moved to the right as he leaned up against the wall, watching both women continue their work. Even though with his wife and her twin being out of town, he didn't know how April managed to get… "Xander, I know you're studying our actions," He smirked, pushing off the wall making his way over to the bar.

"About time you showed up," Anne teased, glancing up to him before getting the rest of the remaining silverware back into the tub, and balanced back onto her side, walking to the back. "What took you? Run into some _Bunnies_ on the street?" She winked, poking out her tongue.

His eyes rolled, as he plopped down onto the barstool, smirking lightly at what she said. "Anne, you know my eyes are only made for one person." He called, hearing her reply 'yeah, yeah I know' before vanishing off to the kitchen. His eyes looked to Abbi as she looked at the clip board before turning her back on him glancing at the bottles against the wall.

"I may never know with you, jumping from chick to chick," his lips went into a soft smile, head nodding lightly. His eyes looked, watching the former owner, pop a questioning brow, un-amused stare. "But I know in your heart, you will make things better in the near future;" he heard her pause as she still continued to stare at her. "Regardless of what's going to happen. Now if you excuse me, I got to continue my sister's work." Abbi took the clipboard and drifted back into making sure they were up to par of their drinks.

His eyes lowered lightly, nodding as he thought on what Abbi told him. He knows that all the Calaway siblings had this way of communicating with each other and he found it disturbing, slightly. But no matter what was said, he somewhat took it into consideration. Staying quiet and watching Abbi continue going over the lists that were made before the night's festivities; he remembered how April did them. And it was always a surprise with her when she did them too, but it was in her style that he found sexy. _Just like her kiss,_ he thought, swirling around on the stool, looking to the stage.

What happened Sunday to Allie was purely on accident and on rage. But even when April was away he always remembered the way she kissed him. April was something different that no other women had. Her kiss was mixed with a combination of Allie, Rayne and Stacy combined but more angelic with a hint of devious in her kisses.

He chuckled to himself. This distance April is giving them – as a married couple – will only and hopefully make them stronger. At least that's what he truly thought of. _Who knows of what she might think, after what goes down on Monday with Allie._ He thought, as he spun back around, getting off the stool as he began helping Abbi with the inventory.


	71. Where You Are

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, and Anna and April Calaway all belongs to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 90: Where you Are by Jessica Simpson feat. Nick Lachey**

Allie climbed the turnbuckle, perching herself smack dab on the corner padded piece, waiting for Adam to regain consciousness and prompting her to follow another set of commands he's been throwing at her all afternoon. Her eyes narrowed lowly as she kept to her corner, waiting for the right moment to attack. Her heart began to race. Something completely new with a different superstar helping her get better in the ring. But with her knowing about the injuries Adam has sustained over the years, she didn't want to irate them even more from pushing him in helping her more as well of possibly doing a move wron…

"I'm getting up, groggily Al's," her eyes blinked, getting back out of her little mode of over thinking things as his voice called to her, just as he began to stir, getting to his feet. "What's your plan of attack?" Her eyes glanced to her feet, slowly plotting her attack quickly, just before she glanced back to Adam as he turned to face her. Quick and on my feet, she thought, balancing as she stood on the small pad of the turnbuckle as she pushed off, soaring through the air.

"Sailor kick!" Adam's eyes widened, hearing her battle cry just as the bottom of her foot, planted firmly and right in the middle of his chest. Groaning out low, he took the bump again as he watched her fully stand back on the mat firmly. Hearing the ropes slightly jingle, he moved his head slightly, he noted the way she tucked into a roll carefully against the mat.

"Ow," his eyes closed slightly just as his chest tightened just minutes after taking the move. He heard her giggle softly. "Don't laugh at my pain Dream or next time I'll triple the work load you need to do," he gritted out, catching her eyes lightly glance at him.

"Yeah well," she paused glancing away from him as she fixated on the lights above her. "I over did it today." She said, exhaling out softly, letting her eyes closed, thinking of something peaceful. Her face scrunched lightly as the mat bounced lightly below her, knowing Adam probably sat back up and looked her way but she didn't care.

"What hurts?" He questioned, moving closer to her. His eyes blinked, glancing to her head. Her stitches didn't popped or have blood seeping out of her skull; but the way she just jumped right in today of toning some parts of her body and brushing up on moves she asked to do, she seemed fine. He pulled his right leg up close to his chest, arm lightly wrapping around as he saw her eyes reopen lightly, glancing up to him.

"Everything," She answered, staring as his head shook. Did she tell him that her head begun to spin after applying the submission hold April and Anna had taught her in the last session. "Can we be done for the night?"

Adam glanced down to his phone checking the time. Smirking, he looked back over to the diva. "Sure," watching her smile, he looked over to where their duffle bags were. "You worked your ass off,"

She glared to him, watching him go over to his duffle, slipping the phone back into his bag. "Gee, thanks dude," she muttered, just as her eyes saw him come back over to her, standing over her. She blinked staring at his hovered hand, offering to help her back onto her feet. Inhaling lightly, her hand grasp his, carefully getting back onto her feet again as she stood close to him. Her eyes stared at him, just as every muscle in her body screamed at her for standing. "You're so much better in training; painful with the workout and stuff but you understand the need to stop and allow the body to rejoice with the pain it was going to endure."

Adam chuckled lightly as she pulled away from him. "I take it the sisters of Death Valley took a toll on you in the last session?" He watched her head bob gently. "Don't worry; you did the right thing in asking to stop when you weren't feeling good."

She smiled, lightly, feeling his hand slip out of her as he began to walk heading out of the ring again. "Thanks," She said as he stopped, glanced over his shoulder and smiled back to her.

"Again, no biggie but if I remember correctly," she heard him pause, looking away from her. "Last week you barely had any sleep because of a nightmare and April continued to work you over." She rolled her neck lightly feeling a small pop just as he looked back to her. "And you still pulled it off perfectly."

"Well you know me," she smiled shrugging lightly, before laughing. "I can handle anything, and that was all before I got busted opened by Xander," She reminded him, hearing him smirk.

"Yeah well that too," he added, walking back over to her. His hands lightly clasped her shoulders, feeling her tense up. He frowned, leaning in as he carefully left a kiss on the top of her head. "He might get a rude wake up call from me after a while, from hurting my awesome sister,"

She giggled lightly, letting her arms wrap around his waist, allowing her head gently rested against his chest, hearing the steady yet still running beat of his heart. "Thank you Adam," She murmured softly as she smiled. "You now understand why I didn't want you," she pulled away again, catching his eyes glare at her.

"I'm sure, if we didn't have our respective love ones, you'd be mine," he playfully smiled to her eyes rolled.

"As if Copeland," she retorted, shrugging his hands off her shoulders catching his light glare. "I believe we would be enemies still before one of us finally gave in and begun to date each other."

"Whatever Allie," he smirked, "your loss."

She laughed out lightly, having her eyes glance to her right at the clock. "Nah; but it will be a loss if you truly don't show up on your planned romantic date you promised Ray…"

"Shit! Rayne; I got to go," she blinked, staring after him as he booked it out of the ring.

"But Adam you drove me her…" letting out a depressed sigh, her head hung, shaking lightly as the door closed. _He is so going to get smacked upside the head for leaving me here in god knows where in this dang city of California._ She thought, letting her eyes lower before easing herself down to the mat, rolling out of the ring. She didn't understand the reason in bailing on someone when they drove the other person to a place and forgets to take them back and leaving after the person gets back to their destinat… Allie glanced over to her bag, hearing her phone go off. _Let's see who caller number one is,_ she thought opening up her bag, shuffling through her clothes as she felt her phone, and accepting the call.

* * *

"_Hello?"_ John smiled, hearing her angelic voice on the other end as he leaned up against the brick wall.

"Is that all I get for calling my favorite girl?" he questioned, hearing a set of giggles escape with a hint of a light squeal of knowing who's voice it was. "How was your practice?" He heard her sigh.

"_It was great, a little bit sore, but it went great."_

He mocked a pout, "Man, that means I'm getting pushed away for Adam's training methods." He smiled, waiting for her reply.

"_No! God no, John," _He chuckled softly hearing her say to him. _"You guys train differently and teach me a different style and I love that with the both of you."_

"But…" he paused, giving her time to continue as he watched the black mustang bolt in the other direction. His head shook lightly.

"_Why do you think there's a but?" _She asked him.

"By the way you're sounding, you're winded, out of breath and in need of a deep tissue massage," his head tilted to the side softly, catching the doors to the gym as Allie begun to make her way out.

"_Oh god, John; you do realize what you're doing to…" _He smiled, catching her eyes lock up with his. He ended the call, slipping his phone back into his front pocket of his jean shorts just as her bag fell to the ground and her leaping at him. "You're here!" He chuckled, softly again feeling her limbs wrap tightly around him. "How, when?" Grinning slyly at her questioning, the way her lips caressed his skin, making him feel happy and warm inside of just being next to her again.

The weekend events could be missed for a few days. He wanted to be home with her after the days they couldn't be together. The nights were cold on the left side of the hotel bed he stayed in. He missed having his girl with him very much when she wasn't around and after getting a message from a fellow co-worker he thought it'd be nice into surprising her and meet up with the person to talk and plan something for her birthday.

"Well I got this hunch that a certain superstar ditched you in getting you back home to relax, just so he could be on time in having dinner with his fiancé," he saw her stare at him curiously before those eyes rolled and her head resting on his shoulder. "And I also missed my girl."

She smiled, feeling his lips kiss her cheek as his words swirled around her mind. "Being at one place while you're else where doesn't help my sleepless nights," she giggled softly as he finished.

"Well if you don't mind of just taking me back to my house so I can take a hot shower and relax before heading back on the road to Bragging Rights," She said, eyes looking at him as he smiled.

"That's understandable," he felt her un-wrap from his body, going back over to her bag and picked it up. He blinked, watching the way she made her way back over to his side, lacing her hand in between his. "Are you okay?" He questioned, watching her eyes look to him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he frowned, knowing her tone as she looked away from him.

"Alyssa Marie," she cringed lightly at the full name usage as her head moved away again, allowing her eyes to look back at him. "Did you over do it again?" She caved, nodding her head softly, hearing his disapproval sigh. "You have to be careful in over doing it Allie," her arm snaked around his, clinging tighter allowing her head to rest in the bend of his arm as they began to walk in the direction of his rental. "And after what happened last Sunday, I…"

"I know," he glanced to her softly as she breathed out lowly. "I know. You don't want to lose me," he stopped, bringing her to a halt watching those eyes glance to the pavement. "But John I need to prove myself." He saw her stare up at him with determination on everything she believed in and what she stood for. "Not just for me in knowing that I can do it, but to prove to everything in the damn locker room that I do belong and my win wasn't a fluke."

"Honey, I know that but…" He sighed as he got cut off as she continued her rant. He blinked, staring at her intently. The way she keeps being so persistent and accurate of the situation, made him feel proud in dating someone who is willing to stand up for themselves if they were called out by peers or co-workers. He smiled lightly as he continued to hear her.

"And show Stephanie that I– that the divas can truly pull of the same matches the men can do as wel…" leaning in, he cupped his hands around her face, gently, silencing the rambling as he gave her the need he had been dying to give when they weren't in public but he couldn't wait any longer. Pulling back, he grinned lightly watching those eyes stare at him in amazement blinking letting her dainty fingers run against her lip line, seductively. "God, I missed that,"

His grin grew bigger, hearing her compliment, letting his hands take hold of her wrists, pulling her close to him again. "Well, you're welcome." He said, feeling her arms snake up his chest. "Now can we get going to your place?"

She smiled, letting her head bob softly. "I can't wait to sleep in your arms again," She told him, feeling his lips press against her forehead protectively.

"You can say that again," she giggled, curling herself back to his side as they began to leave the city.

"Just don't be surprised by the size of my house," his eyes rolled.

"Should I be worried about it?" He asked, watching her head shake lightly. "Then why should I be surprised?" The way she shrugged, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. _Hopefully good, _he thought, getting to his rental, finally helping her get settled in before taking her duffle and tossed it in the back with his belongings.

"I guess, it's the fact of what life I had," he heard her say to him as he got into the drivers seat.

"So? You're still a mystery I like to add more pieces to for my heart," he replied, glancing over to her before he started the car. He smiled catching the hint of light pink flush her cheeks. "I love finding out new things about you, Allie; and it will always be a mystery for me into solving when I'm always around you."

She blinked, smiling lightly as she heard him. He enjoyed finding out things about her that makes him fall in love with her more. No guy has ever told her that in her life. She chewed on her lower lip lightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow, I…" She paused, hearing the car start. How could she talk after what he told her? Her eyes looked over to him as he begun to drive back to her place. "That was lovely, John." Her eyes were subtle just staring at him as he looked to her and smiled. "No one has ever said that to me."

"Well there's always a first for everything," he said, allowing his right hand to grasp her left hand, pulling it up and over to him, kissing her knuckles. "The guys you've dated in the past have nothing on me." He glanced over to her catching her amused look on her face. "What?" He grinned as her hand pulled out of his hearing her giggle lightly.

"Well aren't we so macho in dissing my exes." She watched him shrug, like nothing was wrong. "I bet your exes weren't as determined as I am." She fought back teasingly catching his eyes softly glare at her.

"Well two of them you're friends with, but one isn't as determined as you, in trying new stuff for the division." Her head bobbed, trying to figure out the exes.

"Does one have red hair and the other black hair?" he smirked, shaking his head at her observations.

"Yes,"

"Rayne has the ability in helping the division while I'm sure Maria too but she seems like a follower than leader."

"Allie," he looked to her softly. "You don't see me bashing Eric, Xander or Josh?" Hearing her gag lightly and shiver at the last name he said, he watched her glare at him lightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned…"

"You bash Xander regardless of the time and day; Josh was a complete mistake I don't want to face again," she blinked just thinking about that situation. Earlier in the day, she received more detective or medical work that was done on her mother's death and she needed to go through it still with the other legal documents she found when she got home. "And Eric, he was just a silly crush that I shouldn't have went after to wreck a friendship." She said finally looking away from him. She grew silent, thinking over things she still had questions about.

"Well, you know what I mean." He said to her as her head bobbed. He watched as the light turned red and came to a stop. He glanced over, noting the way she now went silent. He sighed, shaking his head knowing he probably messed up. "Look I'm sorry for even mentioning it."

Her head shook lightly, sighing out. "It's not your fault John, I'm just," she paused, looking through the windshield as the light turned green, feeling the car begin to move again. "I found things that went with my mother's death and my mind is sort of focused on that." She looked to him with lost eyes as his head nodded.

"Okay so what are you saying? Do you want me to just drop you off so you can get things situated or…"

"No," her arm reached over, hand lightly grasping his arm. "I want you to be with me but I need time to figure things out when I'm reading those."

He blinked, glancing over to her quickly before looking back at the road, "but what do you want me to do when we get to your place?" He asked her, feeling her fingers release his arm as he continued to drive.

"Well, I guess order take out as I take a quick shower and watch a movie while eating dinner and snuggling." She said, as she continued to look at him. "I can deal with my mother's things later while I'm on my-gotta stay away from you-for Cody's sake." She muttered shaking her head. "Who would've thought that what Xander's big plan of keeping me away from you in having me 'fired' if I'm near you would only become a plot in marrying Rhodes."

"Which I think is totally stupid," John confessed, glancing over to Allie once more before turning onto the expressway. "I guess I can hope for the best in the upcoming weeks,"

Her head bobbed, letting her attention drift off out the window as the car began to go faster. A lot of issues started to clog her mind. From John and her with their relationship, the documents from her mother's death; and to the storyline wedding with Cody through all the weeks leading up to the last week of December, she needed to find a way to stay sane and not crack under pressure. But who could she fully talk to before leaving for the road again about her mother's death? She chewed on her lower lip again. There was only one person she needed to talk to, who was close to her mother. _Jade. _She smiled lightly thinking about Alexis's Mother. Something about Alexis's Mother felt as if the need of talking to her would be the good answer into finding things out about her Mother._ "It's going to wait until I'm back in town again, _she thought, glancing over to John as he continued to stay focus and weave in and out of traffic with ease. _I want to spend time with him as much as possible before getting too worked up on finding things bout Mom and completely push him away of what I'm finding out. _

She glanced away from him as the idea of watching cars continued to sip on by or getting pushed out of the scenery as they continued at their pace.

"So where am I going exactly?" She smiled softly, hearing his voice question her, allowing her eyes again to look over to him.

"My home,"

He smirked, shaking his head, "Yeah I know that but to Mel's and your apartment or to…"

"Mom's," her eyes watched him glance to her quickly in worry but went back to the road again. "She giggled, "That's where I stayed at last night," she then added, "plus I want to show you something that came with the house."

He blinked, letting his eyes narrow, wondering what could be such a big deal with her into wanting to show him something. "Was it something to do with the outside of her house, she needs done or was it something that she wanted to show him something sexy and intimate. He smirked lightly, picturing what could the image might be but stopped, gripping the wheel tightly. _I can't be thinking like that right now, or there's going to be an issue of needing her right now, in this car that isn't even mine._ He felt the temptation growing inside him before the angelic tone of giggles sounded around him.

"John, it's not that;" he glanced over to her, watching her hand lightly cup her mouth as she continued to giggle. The rapid beating of his heart begun to decrease and calm his frantic mind of what would've went down later. "Well, yet at least but it's something that is quiet and peaceful as well of being beautiful at night." He heard her finish, sustaining the giggles back into her system.

"Are you sure it's not sexy lingerie you want to model for me in?" he simply questioned, glancing over to her catching the glare.

"John, don't worry about that."

"How can I not worry about that type of thing?" He asked glancing back at the freeway in front of him. "I'm a guy; I would like to know what style you're into so I could surprise you with some sexy attire?"

Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously. Did she hear him right? Sexy attires; she didn't want to please the male fans in what she wore to wrestle in. "Dude, I'm not that type of girl who would be like that in front of thousands of…"

"Al's, that's not who I wanted it for," she blinked, feeling the nerve ending race of her heart go normal. "I just wanted it between us, and us only."

"So you want to spoil me again, with sexy clothing for you only?"

"Semi-right but," her eyes stared at him as he continued. "I want you to feel comfortable in them." She smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"This exit," She said, watching him merge over, coasting onto the exit ramp. She added. "If you want me to be comfortable, then shouldn't I be the one to pick out the sexy clothes to surprise you with?" Her head tilted to the side cutely.

"Well…" she heard him pause; thinking about what he was going to say to her next. Smiling lightly, her head shook. She stumped him in replying back to her.

"See, I can do my own clothes shopping for intimate things, John."

He scowled lowly glancing to her, as she continued to smile. "What if I took a close friend of ours in helping me for you?"

Her eyes studied him for a moment. He was determined into getting something sexy for her even if it killed him. Sighing, her eyes rolled caving in. "Fine, but someone who's mutual, no best friends."

"I can't ask Mel for help?"

"Nope," her arms folded over her chest lightly. "I'm tired of her meddling into my love life with guys." Her finger pointed over to her right showing him the way. "You don't know how annoying it is of someone trying to control your every move in dating."

"Okay, so no Mel," John paused following her directions to her place. "What about Rayne?"

She shrugged, "iffy. She's busy in getting prepared for her wedding, so no."

"Lara and Cassie?"

"Busy with their own thing."

He scowled lightly again, "who else is there that can help me in…"

"You got two choices;" She began, smirking to him. "You got one of your exes – Maria or you got the country girl – Mickie to help in surprising me with the outfit of choice." She finished, smiling lightly before she leaned on the center piece of the arm rest. "Choose wisely," she winked, giggling lightly catching his glance.

She watched his lips twist lightly, giving him two choices to help him to surprise her, would be fun to watch. _If he knew my style like he says he does, he shouldn't have any issues._ She thought catching his eyes glance back to her. Shrugging, she smiled but cringed lightly at her aching muscles. "And turn left here," She added, letting her left arm extend out beside him, pointing.

He allowed his right hand to let go of the wheel, continuing to steer with his left. Letting his fingers intertwine with hers going in the direction she said. "From the costume fitting you had, you didn't like anything that isn't your style." He began, resting their arms onto the middle console in between them. "You like something casual and comfy. A little bit flirty – like ruffles and bows – but nothing out of the ordinary."

Her eyes widened softly, hearing him explain. "And by the way from Monday on the roof; I could tell you hate wired bras." She heard him chuckle softly as her cheeks begun to flush. Her eyes looked to him as they continued driving down the street. _He truly did pay attention to the details of what I really like. _She thought.

"You love to wear light colors; mostly pinks, purples, blues, whites and some occasional blacks with other colors here and there." He glanced to her with challenging eyes. "Is there anything else you want to know about yourself?" He smirked, catching her head shake, in the corner of his eye as he looked back on the road. "Oh and one more thing; by the way you wear them on your hands – fish nets or lace gloves finishes off your style." He flashed a smile hearing her giggle. "Now do you still want divas to help me or do you trust me in what to pick out for you?"

She chewed at the corner of her mouth. John did have a point. He practically named off everything that she liked in front of her. She smiled, glancing to him. "Alright, hot shot;" She heard him smirk. "What's the size of my shirt, pants and cup?" She questioned, being open with him.

"I'll do one better, you're a medium to a large with shirts, but drop dead gorgeous in mine that are twice your size." He began watching her point to the house on the right they were coming up to. "You're are a size eight with pants and shorts – possibly – and in dresses as well; you wear a size seven and a half in heels while you're just a little shy of meeting it with a running shoe of just a size seven."

Her head shook in awe, stunned with what he was telling her. "And finally, you look like a 34 b without padding." She sighed glaring at him playfully. "I would probably know the size of something else but you know, we haven't been that close in finding out." Narrowing her eyes carefully, she knew what he was talking about. She let her hand lightly smack his arm. "Hey, I'm only teasing sweetie."

"It's bad enough I'm letting you go bra shopping," She scowled to him lightly. "Can I at least give you something to be surprised about when we decide to do it?" She pouted to him, batting her eyes.

"Ah fine, I'll give you that one," He said, glancing over to her feeling his heart beat faster just staring into her lost but cute puppy dog batting eyes. "And you know I hate it when you pout like that! It makes you irresistible." He heard her giggle softly, shrugging innocently. "But back to this whole divas going with me thing; do I pass in not having those two with me?" He questioned her as they pulled up into her mother's driveway.

She bit her lip lightly, thinking. The more she thought about, the more she couldn't stand the fact of letting the divas she mention go with him on his quest to find sexy lingerie for her. _It just wouldn't feel right._ Her eyes lowered, doing a double take of the whole situation. _If they do go with him, they might try on things to have him decide._ Her mind begun to worry. Just what she didn't want; two divas cheating on their boyfriends by helping John pick something out for her. "After now thinking about it, I guess you're off the hook of having Maria and Mickie go with you." She heard him chuckle, turning off the engine.

"Awe, is my women's champion a little jealous if Divas go with me?" He turned in his seat, staring at her as her head bobbed lightly. "Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about," he leaned over, grasping her hands lightly in his. "You can trust me."

"I do; I just don't trust them, regardless if they have respective boyfriends, with you." She confessed truthfully as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles affectionately. "I don't want my heart broken anymore."

He frowned lightly, watching her head lower softly. "Honey, it won't." he drew her hand up, leaving a sentimental kiss on her hand. "They know who I'm with. Now Ashley though, she's a different story." He saw her eyes glare at him softly. "Okay so I know you'll take care of her, but you know what I mean."

"I do," She smiled, leaning in allowing her lips press lightly against his before she pulled away, getting out of the car. "I want to show you something," She said, shutting the door behind her, skipping to the back.

He smiled, taking his keys out of the ignition, getting out of the car and followed after her. "So does this mean I can go a…" he paused hearing the soft cascading waves crash onto the shore from the private beach. His eyes glanced to the left watching her smile to him from the back porch. "Alone to look for you?" He finished as he began to move closer to her.

Her head bobbed lightly, feeling his hands gently pull her close to him as the sun began to set in the horizon. "Come on, I want to show you the private beach." Her hand laced with his, pulling him with her down the wooden walk way from porch.

"But can't we just stay…" his eyes glanced around them in awe, at the life style Allie had growing up. Following close behind her, their feet sounded against the wooden path, making their way further from the lavish house her mother owned. "How'd this all come…"

"I'll explain everything later," she said, looking over her shoulder. "The sunset here, is amazing up close."

His eyes glanced back in front of them as they finally got to the edge of the pathway and the sandy beach. His stared in awe of the way the warm colors from the sun shimmered in the glistening water. Blinking, he felt her fingers slip from his hold as she took off in the sand. "Allie, I thought you were feeling achy from training to…" he stopped, watching her glance over her shoulder smiling to him. Staring at her, his heart began to pound softly in his chest.

The way the sun's setting rays radiated onto her. A warm setting glow swirled around her, catching the pink highlights in her hair. He began to move closer to her as he smiled. She looked beautiful as the sun begun to set. _I wonder how the moon's luminous rays looked on her._ He thought, finally standing close to her. "I still am but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show this to you." He smiled after hearing her say. Chuckling lightly, his arms gingerly wrapped around her waist.

"It's so beautiful," he murmured gently resting his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, allowing her head to lightly tilt into his as they watched on. The rest of the weekend was going to be perfect. "Don't you just love the west coast sunsets?" She asked lowly keeping to their moment but felt him shrug.

"They are but not as much as I love the woman I'm holding in my arms, right now in this perfect moment." He answered watching her look at him again. He smiled, slightly moving to the side slightly, turning her to face him. Staring into her eyes, he saw them slightly gloss as a slight breeze danced around them. His hands lightly caressed the side of her face, leaning in capturing her lips in the perfect romantic kiss.


	72. Cry for Help

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Anna and April Calaway as well of Maggie Richards-Montgomery and Anne Belikov all belong to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 91: (No angel's gonna hear your) Cry for Help By Shinedown**

Randy sat there at the local club and bar, hearing the trendy music thrum against his body as he took a sip of his glass of coke. A few days alone from being with Mel, worried him. After the way Allie kicked her friend in the skull, he didn't hear anything from her. _I just hope she's doing okay, _he thought, swirling the glass in his hand, watching the carbonated drink move in it's motion.

"What's got you down, sexy?" His eyes glanced up and over his shoulder, noticing two women sultry smile to him. He looked back to the glass in his hands, taking one last gulp of his drink before catching the bartender's eyes look at him and shake his head before he begun tending to the other customers waiting for him.

"Well?" He heard one of the girls ask him, trying to over power the music.

"It's nothing," he said to them, giving them a polite smile. He stared catching one woman in a tight dark blue dress, medium length loose curled brunette hair around her head with striking brown eyes against her tanned skin. She had to be a model, five foot nine but a possible five foot eleven with heels on. Glancing over to her straight shoulder length red headed friend, he saw her striking hazel eyes dance in the glowing strobe lights flashing around them as the blood red halter top dress shaped close to her body. With the both of them standing next to each other, they seemed like they had the same occupation of being a model with the similarities of the heights they shared as well of how they looked in dresses. _They must have toned…oh dear god, I can't think of that when I'm dating Mel; _ he kept smiling, watching the woman in the blue dress come closer to him, allowing her finger in tracing circles into his shoulder. Smirking lightly, his tongue ran lightly across the bottom row of teeth.

"Are you sure?" the woman questioned him, smiling softly to him stepping closer to him.

Who in the hell did this chick think she was, a ring rat wanting to get into his pants for the night and fulfill her need? His head shook again. "And you two are?" He cleared his throat, questioning them as the two girls giggled, catching the red dress one move closer to him. His eyes rolled mentally as he felt fingers run through his hair.

"I'm Maggie," he heard the dark blue dress say to him before he looked over to the one, running her fingers against his hair. "And I'm Anne."

Glancing from Maggie and Anne, he knew it wasn't right. Not when he had Mel. He didn't know how to let them down easily when he didn't want to mess up his life with the one girl he truly cared about very much. "It's a pleasure." He began just as they giggled, moving closer to him.

"Well it will be our pleasure if we show you the night on the town," Maggie stated, moving closer to him. "If you want, we can show you a good time."

His eyes narrowed lightly, hearing her whisper tone echo through his mind. Did they clearly know who he was or hell, know who his fiery girlfriend was that could possibly knock the living hell out of them for flirting with him? _And after all the drama we've talked about from her past and hooking up with guys._ He thought, gently allowing his hands to push against their shoulders softly, excusing his self from them. "As tempting as it sounds, I think I'm going to pass." He said, semi loud over the music.

"Awe, why?" he heard Anne question, pouting lightly as she continued to stare at him.

"I just can't," he shrugged. "I have a girlfriend already." He said, squinted against the lights flashing in and out changing colors through out the club. God how he wished Mel was with him instead of waiting and possibly sleeping at the hotel.

"She doesn't need to know now, does she?" His eyes closed, feeling Maggie's arms gently wrap around his arm, nuzzling her cheek with her eyes looking up at him seductively. "It can be our little secret." She cooed, resting her hand on his chest.

His head shook. "I wouldn't feel comfortable in cheating on my girl…"

"Randal!" His eyes widened, hearing his named be called from another woman. Glancing over Maggie's shoulder he saw Maria make her way over, pushing the other two women away from him. _Saved by Ted's girlfriend_ He smiled, feeling her arm carefully warp around his protectively. "I'm not gone for five minutes and here you are, already moving on and flirting with these," He watched Maria size up the two women in front of them, before catching the disapproval scowl and disgust on her face and tone. "Ring rats."

He stared watching John's former flame, stand up for him in getting rid of the two women trying to advance on him. "Who the hell are you calling ring rats, bitch?" He glared at Maggie as she grew close.

"Clearly you, since I am his girlfriend," Maria bit out with venom on tone. "Now if I were you, I would back off before you can't finish a fight." He heard her growl to them, clutching his arm tighter. "I mean it." She said harshly, hearing the women scoff.

"Damn, chill your panties; we'll go." Anne sassed back, flipping her hair over her shoulder, shaking her head, glaring at the girlfriend.

"We didn't mean to get the crazy girlfriend to step in, god." Maggie rolled her eyes, glancing else where in the club, looking for another potential beau for the night. "We got better things to do." She glared to Randy. "Men and their damn baggage."

Randy shrugged, "I told you I had a girlfriend." He called watching her and Anne walk away from them and get lost in the mass of dancers. Letting out a sigh of relief, he glanced to Maria as she pulled away. He smiled lightly. "Thanks."

The fiery diva shrugged, smiling back to him. "Don't mention it. Ted told me to go intervene those two away." She heard him chuckle.

"Well tell him thanks for me," he told her letting his eyes watch the dances on the floor, still caught on the red head and the brunette dance up on each other before two men closed in next to them. He blinked, head tilting to the side watching how the red head smiled up to the guy dancing next to her and the brunette. "If they couldn't accept the fact that I denied them with having a girlfriend, then why the hell would they leave their boyfriends just to get a shot at me?" he asked, looking back over to Maria as she shrugged.

"Girls have funny ways in trying to get something different, if their boyfriends aren't paying attention to them as much and often," he blinked, hearing her say to him over the bumping music. "Or some people are opened of having opened relationships where they could fling on someone else and get their fix for the night if stuff happened in their life." He saw her shrug again. "Who knows really, it's usually the ones who want a steady and one person type of relationship that fall deep and hard with a person who was open minded on that type of thing."

She finished, looking at him as he lowered his head. She frowned lightly, moving closer to him. "Hey, you did the right thing in pushing them away and staying true to Mel," Maria said to him softly letting her hand lightly cup the side of his face, lifting up slightly looking into his eyes. "Don't let it get to you so much right now, head back to the hotel and stay with Mel, care for her as much as you can."

Randy popped a brow, "she isn't dying, is she?" He questioned before catching a soft giggle escape her lips, her head shaking.

"No, she's not dying but," her eyes stared at him intently. "She needs her boyfriend by her side after what happened on Monday from Allie attacking her like that."

His head bobbed, catching eyes staring at him from a far. He smirked, shaking his head lightly before leaning in and catching the corner of her mouth in a kiss. Not too romantic or wanted to bring her back with him to get his own fix. "I'm sorry but eyes were focused on us still," he whispered against her skin, pulling back lightly catching her eyes blink confusedly but continued to stare at him. "I had to so I wouldn't get followed."

Her head bobbed slightly. "You do know that Ted and I are next door to you and Mel in the hotel." She questioned him, as he now did a stare of his own to her. "If you feel like those women are going to follow you, I can head back with you and text Ted to meet us at your room and take me out before Mel wakes up and questions my presence."

He glanced over her shoulder, watching Ted continue to stare at them. "You know what, I got a better idea," he begun, looking back to her. "Why don't we _explain_ our action to Ted before we head off." He said hearing her smirk softly, nodding. "I don't want my team already breaking apart just yet until after this damn TV wedding of Cody and Allie's is over with."

She giggled, lacing her fingers through his, walking back through the throng of people back to where Ted still stayed. "You know everything is going to hell because of that, right?" She asked, looking up to him as he protected her from the drunken dancers frolicking about around them.

"I'm not too keened on it but," He looked down to her. "Cody has his reasons and it'll be the best for the group."

Maria's eyes rolled, letting her free hand flip back a loose red strand curl of her hair over her shoulder. "Still, it's not right Randy and you know it. My heart is still pulling for John and Allie."

He chuckled, "god why are you so pro Jallie? Don't you still have feelings for him?"

The red head stopped, pulling him to her as she stared. "No," she said, lowly knowing the surroundings with the music. "Allie brought him to smile more and I'm happy for him; for the both of them."

Randy shook his head, smirking. "Ria, I was joking." He cringed lightly, tensing up lightly as the hard smack brushed against his shoulder. "Hey careful," he poked his tongue out, winking.

"You are such an ass," she gritted out, looking over to Ted as they finally begun to move back over to the table.

"I could've told you that one," Ted announced, watching his girl and his best friend sit down respectively on each side of him. "What's going on?" He asked watching Maria lean in, kissing his cheek. He blinked, expecting a kiss on the lips instead.

"We have a problem," Maria begun, taking both his hand and Randy's at the same time.

"But we also have a solution as well," Randy added, catching his teammate's confused but protective look.

Ted looked back to the dance floor at the women, merely talking to each other as the men continued to ease them in with dancing to the music. Blinking, his eyes narrowed lightly, just staring at the man dancing up against the red head that seemed to be persistent of getting with Randy for the night. But that guy seemed so familiar he didn't know what the issue was if the woman already had him as a boyfriend. He looked back at his friend and girlfriend, catching their worried expression. "What's the plan?" He asked, now in the need to protect part of his family away from the women willing to wreck a relationship.

* * *

"I just don't know what we went wrong, Maggie;" Anne started, looking to her friend as they sat in the corner booth, waiting for their men to return with drinks. "I thought he would've been all over us and take us back to the hotel."

"I know right?" Maggie agreed, her eyes narrowing as she continued to stare where the bait they thought they had – in their grasp – sat with his buddy and his apparent girlfriend. "Still, that bitch of a girlfriend had no right dropping in on us like that and denying what we want."

"Mag," She looked back to her friend. "He did do the right thing in pushing us away when he has a girl…"

"Oh Anne," Maggie began, shaking her head. "You were jumping all over him as well." She watched her look away. "The guy was fine as hell!"

Anne giggled, glancing over as she watched the guy they tried to snag, begun to leave with his girl and his best friend. _He was pretty cute,_ she thought letting her eyes narrow staring at his back side. "Uh…if I was able to get my claws into him, I would've shown him one hell of a time!" She heard Maggie say, feeling aroused still thinking about the guy. "I mean, come on; did you see those muscles?" And that she did. Oh god, she did. How she too, wanted to do the same. But just thinking about those things, made her begin to second guess it and fall back in wondering what her fiancé was doing; regardless of what she passed up before she fully became Anne Spiteri.

"What do you think he did for a living?" Anne questioned, glancing over to Maggie, watching her head fall back against the plush seating letting out a groan of frustration.

"I don't know," Maggie snipped lightly. "It's people like that, in the build he came in, clearly needs their mind f…"

"Hello ladies," Anne and Maggie looked up catching the misty ice blue eyes look at them. She smiled to Maggie's brother, Stevie, stand at the table smiling back to her. "Anne, darling, can I borrow my sister for a moment or two?" She heard him question and she bobbed her head. "Thanks! You're the best chica!"

Maggie giggled, "alrighty;" her eyes looked back to her friend. "I'll be right back; don't be disappearing on me." She winked scooting out of the seat, as Anne's eyes rolled glancing down to the table top watching the flame of the candle flicker.

Glancing back up slightly, Anne watched her friend leave fully with her brother before she took a glance at her hand, noting the simple yet traditional engagement ring. It was small but it still meant something to her, knowing that her fiancé was saving up a lot just to make a perfect wedding possible for them in the near future. She sighed lightly, slouching back in the booth. The last few weeks she had left as a single woman but it didn't hurt to look around if she didn't want to do anything crazy.

"Why are you alone?" her head snapped forward, looking over to the dance floor as she spotted a handsome man smiling to her across from the table.

She giggled lightly and nervously, "Oh no, I'm not here alone," she begun, biting her lower lip. "My friend and her brother are with me."

The guy nodded, glancing around. "Well, I take it that my friends ditched me for the night;" he sighed, shaking his head. "So I'm here until one of them notices that I'm not with them but then again; I'm the most hated guy in the company right now, anyway."

Her head tilted to the side slightly, staring at him letting her elbows rest on the table, leisurely setting her chin on top of her knuckles. "I don't understand." She said, motioning him to sit down and chat for a bit. She couldn't help but smile lightly just looking at him. By what she could tell, the guy wasn't really the type to be out late than normal but didn't want to make his friends be angry with him if he chose to stay back. But she wanted to know more, of what he did for a living and why he was the most hated guy in his company.

He smirked, shaking his head, kindly declining her offer. "It's okay, if you don't understand." Flashing a charming smile, he continued. "Most people don't get what I do, anyway."

"Well, I'm sure most don't ask of what you do for a living," Anne said, watching him stare at her. She shrugged, looking over to her left noticing Maggie not back by her side again. "I got nothing better to do." She told him, glancing over as he finally sat down to the right of her.

"You want to know what I do for a living?" She heard his voice ask her over the music. Her head bobbed lightly, placing her hands back down to her sides, trying to hide any evidence of being engaged.

"Yes, I do." He smirked again, resting back the plush seating hearing her answer him. The way her hazel eyes continued to stare at him intently, he knew she was interested in what he did. His hand extended out before he spoke, allowing time in checking the way she studied him as he did with her.

_If only Allie got rid of those damn streaks from her hair, she would be prettier;_ Cody thought, smiling to her finally speaking again. "I'm Cody," he introduced, watching her meet his hand with hers.

"Anne,"

**You can't play the victim this time:**

"Well I'll be dammed," Stacy's head tilted to the side slightly, staring at Mitch, casually draping her arms around his neck as she scooted closer to his side, staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"What's wrong, boo?" She questioned over the loud pulsing music, burying her face into his sexy scented neck.

"Isn't Mister Rhodes supposed to be with Allie for a while?" her eyes blinked, pulling her head back, slightly glaring at him. Why the hell was he questioning about Allie – the pain in Xander's side – and her soon to be failed TV marriage with Cody. She smirked. She couldn't wait for that day to happen in December.

"Not that I know of," She scowled lowly catching his ice mint green eyes look at her. She pouted lightly. "Why are we bringing up the brat anyway?"

Mitch chuckled lightly, looking back over to the semi-lit booth watching Cody and a woman talking real close to each other. "Babe, she's not harming our plans," he insisted, still staring. He added, "It just seems odd that he's talking up a storm – possibly flirting – with the brunette over there."

Stacy sighed, casually glancing over her shoulder, to the table her beau said. Her eyes widened. Cody was chilling with a woman, catching the way she laughed and leaned in closer to him. "I'm sure it's nothing." She said, looking back to her man. But why did she feel the nerve to call Xander and tell him about this?

"Really?" Mitch scoffed lightly shaking his spiked hair. "It doesn't look like nothing, Stace;" He lightly pointed to the table again. "Watching Raw last Monday was odd; noting the way that Allie ran from Cody."

She shrugged; "I don't blame her though," Stacy admitted looking back over to the table. Something felt off by just staring at Cody from a far just watching the way he's just reeling her in, to listen to his problems. _Probably bad mouthing some of the people he's working with and one of them is Allie._ Her eyes rolled, glancing back over to Mitch. "Don't repeat what I said," She threatened as his eyes rolled. "I mean it Mitten."

Mitch closed his eyes lightly, biting his tongue. Mitten was her nickname for him whenever they were together regardless of what others thought of it, but to him, it bugged him. "I won't say anything if you don't say that again out in public," he heard her giggle softly as she curled back into him. "But I think we need to call Xander." He insisted, glancing back to the table.

"Why, I'm not…"

"Stace, you helped him, help Allie at Hell in a Cell," She growled lowly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You know Michael and I don't have a problem with Allie when she and Xander were dating, and it still hasn't been a problem." Her shoulders slumped back, readjusting the way she sat now. "You either, call Xander and tell him what the hell is going on; or I call Allie and tell her who attacked Ashley."

Did she dare, leave him with the choice of what being able to say who attacked Ashley if she didn't tell Xander right away? _What I really don't need if he spills to Allie of what happened. Xander will be pissed at me. _"Fine," She grumbled, slowly caving getting out her phone and making the call. Her eyes glanced to Mitch, shaking her head. "Just to stop you from spilling your guts out to Saint Dre…"

"_Stacy, why in the hell are you calling me, now at this late hour?" _Her eyes lowered, hearing the tired and irritated tone Xander always had whenever someone woke him during his sleep. "_Is Mitch not giving what you need?"_

Her eyes rolled, shaking her head. "Well, it's nothing sexual," She said glancing over to Mitch noting his brow popping in question as well of worry.

"_You do know you're wasting my time Stacy, you do know what happens right?"_

"I sort of do, but;" she paused, looking over to the table watching Cody continue to smooth talk the lady friend he was with. "It has something to do with Cody." She announced to him, hearing the master mind of most of their plans, laugh on the other end.

"_What about Cody? Is he washing his sorrows out on booze?_ Xander crackled in her ear.

Her eye twitched, glaring to Mitch as he shrugged, "no Xander that's not it," she bit out lowly, knowing the next thing she's going to say, was going to leave a nasty taste in her mouth. "It seems to me that the man who's supposed to marry Allie is hitting on some ring rat across from us." She told him before hearing him manically laugh in her ear. Her fingers casually gripped the phone she held, her right eye slowly twitching.

"_Ring rat? Now Stacy I know you have something against Allie, but she's no ring ra…"_

"Alex, it's not Alyssa that Cody's with!" She practically hissed to him through clenched teeth.

"_Oh?"_ Her head begun to shake slowly, hearing his now calm reply. _"So Allie hasn't been with the group at all this weekend?" _She heard him question civilly.

"No," She answered catching Mitch's fingers wiggle at her in wanting to talk. Sighing and grumbling softly, she handed the phone over to her boyfriend as she begun to be at ease. There was something in the way Xander continued to think of Allie and it bugged her. She didn't know why it had bugged her, but she always got jealous.

"I understand man," She heard Mitch say to Xander on the other end of her phone. "We'll video tape the scene." Her eyes glanced over watching the way his head bobbed, laughing at his comment. "Done; see you later man." She blinked. How could Mitch have such a calm tone in talking to someone when she had such a hard time and a bitching temper?

"Sorry babe, but we needed to get to his answer than play twenty questions." Mitch said handing her phone back to her as she begun to navigate where her video camera was.

She shrugged, glancing back over to the table where Cody and the woman were. "It's no problem." She lied but deep down it still ached at her stomach of what just went down.

Mitch rolled his eyes, carefully letting his arm snake gingerly around her waist as she caught the scene on video. "Just think of it this way," his voiced danced like a whisper against her ear, slowly lowering his head just letting his lips brush against her bare shoulder. "What you're doing for Xander, is going to get you something in return by me."

She bit her lower lip lightly, feeling the slight shiver go down her spine. Her eyes closed lightly, as the feel of his calloused guitar fingers brushed back her hair as another wave of arousal filtered her skin from his lips. "All right, all right, I get it;" she murmured softly to him hearing his faint 'but I need you now' kisses. "I guess helping the women's champ has it's advantages in knowing how much of a douche her future husband's going to be, by saving her the trouble in saying 'I do' huh?"

Mitch smiled, softly nodding allowing the tip of his nose lightly trace her neck. "That's my girl," his lips lightly pressed against her cheek, feeling a smile crease hers, before glancing back over to the table where Cody now stood, taking the brunette by the hand and began to leave.

Stacy's head turned slightly into him, meeting with a kiss before watching after Cody. "Do you think we should follow?" She mumbled, feeling her body press into his with the help of his arms.

"Well, it's one way in finding out what's going on," he replied to her, winking catching that devious smile before her hand took his and dragged him out of the booth, staying behind slightly so there was no harsh words exchanged.

* * *

Monday rolled around at the Conseco Field house in Indianapolis, Indiana as Allie sat there in her locker room, staring down at the legal paperwork of her mother's drawn up will. What she could tell, from fully reading it thoroughly, she was willed the house in California with her and her mother's car as well of some of her Mother's money while the rest of it went to her grandparents in Michigan. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, slumping back into the cubby as the wooden back cooled her shoulders.

On top of reading the paper work of her Mother's will, some surprised documents and a court order that came back from the incident when Jason broke in; today was the day when everything she asked for last week goes into play. _There's no way I can back out of this now, _she thought, shaking her head lightly, chewing at the corner of her mouth as her eyes glanced over to the door. The last thing she was actually waiting to hear from was the sample of blood she got from Shawn last week at the pay per… The sound of knuckles rapped against the door, making her head turn, blinking. "Come in," She called, watching the door open as Hunter walk in. "Hey, what's up?"

Hunter smirked, looking at her before around. "You haven't heard anything from Shawn have you?" He asked, glancing back over as he saw her eyes blink.

Allie's head shook lightly, "I haven't Hunter," she frowned lightly. "Is everything alright?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know. I tried getting a hold of him but I got nothing, and we're supposed to be on soon." He said watching her sit up and lean down into her bag, pulling out her phone checking the time as well in checking if Shawn had called her.

"I'm sure he's running a little bit late," she said. "But this isn't like him to miss a show like this, is it?"

Hunter shook his head, "well I mean it's been here and there that he's missed some shows but, not like this." He saw her look down again to her phone. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to nine,"

Hunter let out a frustrated groan, waving. "I guess I'm on my own. Later Al's." And with that he left.

She sighed, hearing her door close just as her heart now begun to race. Shawn wasn't here. How was that possible? And today with the stuff going on around here, she couldn't get it out of her head. _But what if something happened back home with Cam, Sky or Mom; _her mind began to race. No matter of how she felt of being fresh and relaxed from getting the well deserved break from her incident, and chilled with John the whole weekend before flying in yesterday; right now, her nerves went. How could she focus on tonight if something did happen to her adopted family? She sighed, letting her head fall forward, eyes closing.

_I would feel terrible and my mind wouldn't be focused on the match up later to…_ She jumped slightly as her phone went off in her hand. Reopening her eyes, she glanced down to the screen catching the name and number. Fumbling with the device, in answering, she finally hit the green button, "Shawn?" her voice questioned, sounding frantic.

"_Allie, I'm okay," _She smiled, hearing his voice tell her on the other end. Most of her worries subsided, as he continued to talk. "_I'm still at home,"_

"Is everything okay?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, lightly biting at her lower lip.

"_Sort of, but something came down on Rebecca and she wanted me to stay home and be with her tonight,"_

"But everything is alright, with her and the baby?" She questioned, acting concerned after finding out the news from Rebecca herself just last week.

Shawn chuckled lightly, _"Yes, Allie; as far as I know, everything is okay." _She smiled lightly knowing his words were slowly soothing her mind of what's going on with her temporary home and family. _"It's just a really bad case of Morning sickness, times three."_

Allie made a face, knowing it was never the best thing. But then again, This was going to be Rebecca's third time giving birth and she didn't know how everything went during the first two she had with Cam and Sky. _I wonder how I'm gonna feel when all I go through that._ She thought, before saying, "I hope she gets better." Her left hand automatically went close to her mouth, just as her teeth lightly nipped at her somewhat thumb nail nervously.

"_She should be, but you know how it all goes," _

_Actually, I don't know how that all goes…well not yet at least, Shawn please don't rush it,_ She thought after hearing him say, nodding her head lightly. "_Have you seen or talked to Hunter yet?" _

_Sweet, subject change finally, _she mentally jumped up and down with joy, before replying, "he came in asking if I heard anything from you," she said, hearing him chuckle lightly again in his southern accent. "Why?"

"_Well I was going to ask him if he was cool of you going out there as a gag with it being DX and all and saying you were filling in for me," _She heard him explain to her. _"It would be great for you to help Hunter out with the big announcement we have that comes with the whole new Bragging Rights pay per view coming up in two weeks."_

She blinked, pulling her phone back, checking the time. _Five minutes until Raw even begins. _She thought, bringing her phone back up to her ear, "I think I can get out there in time, but I would have to end this call, get into the new DX's 'Worlds Biggest Member' t-shirt and book my behind to the stage."

Shawn let out a louder laugh, "_Al's don't forget about your title too," _he added. _"You are the current Champion."_

"OH! Yeah," She laughed nervously, leaning down into her bag, stifling through as she got to the bottom, getting out her prize possession out. She smiled, laying the title against her lap. "Thanks for reminding me."

"_Don't mention it, but don't let Steph and Vince know you forgot about it," _She giggled at his advice, shaking her head.

"I promise Shawn," she answered, leaning back over as she dug out the new shirt. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay, but Allie;" _she sat back up, hearing him. _"I know you're in that match with Cody against Xander and Ashley, please be careful tonight, alright?"_

She felt her eyes slowly water. Even if he was back at him, he still cared about her safety. Smiling lightly she nodded, "of course, Shawn. I will. I'll talk to you later again after the segment."

"_Alright, talk to you later."_ She heard the dial tone on the other end before she hung up her phone. But the way he said to be careful, only made her heart warm even more, getting more of the worry out she had about her match.

_Okay, change, and book your way to the stage. _She thought, slipping her phone into her front pocket of her jeans before pulling the shirt she had on, over her head and tugged DX's shirt as the replacement and smiled. Even if DX had lost, at Hell in a Cell, she was still able to go out with them and promote the product. Glancing over to her title, her hands gripped the leather and hoisted it over her shoulder, now taking a quick jog out of her locker room and out to the stage. _Time to cause some hell, _she giggled to herself mentally as she ran past the superstars and divas in the hallway.


	73. Just Like You

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Anna and April Calaway as well of Maggie Richards-Montgomery and Anne Belikov all belong to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Even when I'm like days, weeks or months late in updating, you still hang in there and being patient with me. :] Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 92: Just Like You by Three Days Grace**

With Raw in full swing, Hunter stood in the ring, watching the time keeper go around him, playing Shawn's part. He looked on, feeling misplaced of not having his partner in crime, his best friend right by his side. _So this is what it probably feels for Mel of having Allie be the star in their friendship,_ he wondered, sighing before getting the mic out of the person's hands and began to kick off.

"It feels different right?" His voice boomed over the speakers as he glanced to his left, jumping back slightly. "Like Shawn is not here to help…" he paused, smiling before pulling out his phone. "Well, maybe he can be here," He announced waving his phone. "Why don't I call and see," he opened his phone as he begun to dial his friend's number. Smiling, he placed his phone on speaker, hearing the dial tone in connecting with Shawn's and waited. "He's usually here for shows but right now I'm going to get to the bottom of this and figure out why he's not here, tonight."

The fans cheered, continuing to hear the phone getting to the destination caller. Finally there was a distinct voice.

"_Hello?"_ Shawn asked, over the line.

"Dude, thanks for totally ditching me here tonight," Hunter said, looking to the camera. "How am I know going to promote the new," he placed the mic in his left hand as it also held the phone before he went behind his back, pulling out a green and white book with their illustrated pictures on the cover. "Unauthorized history of DX book that is available wherever books are sold, as well of –"

Just before he could continue, _Hero_ by Skillet began to echo throughout the arena as the fans begun to cheer louder. Hunter glanced over to ramp watching Allie run out, with the women's title in hand, getting the crowd pumped up. _Show off, but thank you. _He thought, watching the Women's champion, run down the ramp, catching some fans hands for high-fives before sliding into the ring, smiling back to him.

"_Sorry for not being there buddy, but I called Allie to see if she could help you right now," _Shawn's voice explained through the phone. "_But now that I heard her music and she's out there, she can help you."_

"But it won't be the same, Bub." Hunter whined, glancing over to Allie who popped a brow, glaring slightly at him.

"Dude, you better be nice;" She warned, scowling lightly as she glanced over to her left noting the stagehand hand over a microphone. "Thanks," she mouthed to him, taking the mic and brought it up close to her lips. "I could've let you crash and burn, and have you fend for yourself in announcing the big news." She said, hearing her own voice echo through the speakers around the arena before catching Hunter roll his eyes, smirking.

"_Both of you better play nice, or I will pull you both aside next week and talk about this,"_ They heard Shawn's voice threaten them. Allie lowered her mic down as she giggled, before her mind begun to go into over drive of what was supposed to happen for next week after tonight's performance.

"Yes, Dad," Hunter joked, watching Allie's eyes glance over to him in a questioning manner. He grinned, walking over to her, casually draping his arm over her shoulder.

"_I'll be watching and will talk to you guys later," _Shawn said, finally ending the call with his best friend.

Hunter blinked, hearing the dial tone echo throughout the arena, then back to Allie as she brought her mic back up. "I would close it, if I were you. Too much frequency waves from our mics and the cell phone would leave a bad sound nobody wants to hear." His eyes rolled as he flipped his phone close, slipping it into his pocket as he saw her smile at him sweetly.

"Well aren't you peachy," he glanced down to the matching shirt he wore, finally getting back to what they were supposed to do. "Oh my god, Allie;" He begun walking away from her. "Tell me, where did you ever so happen to find that exact same shirt that I am wearing now?" He pointed, catching her shocked expression as she looked down, gasping in shock shrugging.

"I don't know Hunter," She played hearing the fans laugh hysterically at her tone. "I mean I was just surfing the web for awesome clothing for a ring gear choice and I happened to go to www dot wweshop dot com and then and there I spotted the shirt and I had to get it!" She said with glee in her voice catching Hunter shake his head. "But enough of knowing where I got this wicked shirt that all of you can buy everywhere in the merchandise stands out in the lobby," her right hand index finger waved around her head pointing at the middle level of entrances in getting out to the lobby. "As well of online, but what's this thing happening in two weeks," She stated, walking closer to him, giving him a look. "This Smackdown VS Raw Bragging Rights match up?"

Hunter gaped at her, pointing. "You knew about that too?! Thank god I'm not the only one!" He saw Allie press her lips together trying to keep a straight face from his comment. "Hell, Shawn would've known too and was here explaining it in front of the thousands here in attendance and the millions watching at home."

Allie brought her mic back up to her lips. "So what's going to be the big idea of this Smackdown VS Raw match up? Is it going to be a tag team match up or…"

"Picture this Allie," Her lips twisted, hearing Hunter cut her off but pushed it away as he walked back over to her, draping his arm around her shoulders looking out into the crowd. "There's team Smackdown and there's team Raw."

"Okay," She said, looking out still hearing the laughter going around the arena from their skit.

"On team Raw, there's going to be two co-captains," Hunter began, glancing over to her slightly as he continued to see her smile.

"Oh, wait let me guess, it's Cena and Orton!" She smiled, looking over to Hunter who glared at her with a straight face. She sunk back slightly, making the 'oh crap, that's not it, is it' expression, lips twisted in a way of showing confusion. "Oh I guess it's not Cena and Orton then."

Hunter shook his head, "No Allie, it's not going to be John and Randy," He began, lowering his mic slightly staying close to her. "Know that after I mention our names, Jericho and Show are coming out, you can leave after they get in and after a few words you exchange with them causing Jericho to go berserk." He saw her head bob in answering both his statements, before he brought up the mic again. "Besides, John and Randy are doing that silly Iron Man match up at Bragging Rights for the WWE Title; psh, who ever thought of that idea was a little bit insane to go through with it as a match up."

She glared at him for dissing Shawn's and Bret's innovation of new excitement match up that she watched at WrestleMania XII as a kid. She cleared her throat. "So who is going to be on Team Raw then?" She questioned, pulling away from him as she walked over to the corner in the upper right stationing herself there for a few.

"Well good question, Allie," He started, catching the look she had after he talked nonsense about the whole Iron Man match up. "It's going to be –"

"OH!" Allie exclaimed, pointing to Hunter, jumping up and down slightly. "I think I know fully now." She giggled moving her head from left to right. "It's going to be Shawn Michaels!"

"Yes!" Hunter's voice boomed through the arena as the fans' cheers grew louder.

"And you!" She said smiling as he did a victory fist bump to the sky.

"That's right, Allie! The co-captains of Team Raw are non-other than yours truly, D-Generation X!" Hunter announced catching Allie jump around dancing. _She is truly Shawn's dau…_ he sighed, hearing _Crank the walls down _by Maylene and The Sons of Disaster echo the arena as Chris Jericho and Big Show made their way down to the ring.

Allie stopped, hearing the music ring through her ears before Jericho started talking. She frowned, glaring at them. _You got to be kidding me; _her arms folded over her chest, watching the two get into the ring.

"Well if we're all talking about Bragging Rights;" Jericho began, glaring from Hunter to the women's champion. "I just want to mention now, since that I'm a Smackdown Superstar, that I will be the Co-Captain for Team Smackdown, the most elite show in WWE history."

Allie laughed, tossing her head back slightly before drawing the mic back to her lips. "Oh so classy there Jericho," She started, hearing the fans express their need for her voice through cheers. "Who the hell do you think you are saying that Smackdown is the most elite show?" She saw him smirk, looking up to the Big Show before he begun to laugh. Growling lowly, she began to make her way over to him but stopped, watching Hunter gently pull her back behind him.

"That's right Hunter," Show now began, looking to him then over to the girl. "You better keep your little manager in line before she gets hurt."

Her head shook, gripping the mic and her title tighter. She wasn't little, how dare he say that to her. "You want to say that again;" She bit out, glaring at him getting ready to go forward but got stopped by Hunter. She sighed, glancing to him with frantic eyes but saw his glare. Growling below her breath, she stepped back, lowering her head feeling her eye begin to twitch.

"Whoa, wait Hunter; isn't she supposed to be with Legacy for the time being?" Her eyes glanced up back to Jericho, shooting a death glare to him. Jericho began to laugh, "Looks like their dog got loose and ran back to her original owners."

"You no go son of b…" Dropping the mic and her title to the mat, she ducked underneath Hunter's protective stance and lunged at Jericho, tacking the superstar do the mat. "You want to say that again to me, Chr… HEY!" She flailed around feeling Hunter's arms pull her back, drawing her to the corner as he pressed his body close to her. She stared at him blinking catching his questioning stare of what they talked about earlier.

"Damn she's feisty," Jericho retorted, holding his jaw, looking over to them. "Maybe Cody should be the one marrying her after all."

Allie growled low, looking away from them hearing their laughter. She sighed, shaking her head as she heard the fans begin to chant her name. Looking around her heart began to race. She smiled lightly nodding, knowing exactly where her fight was going to go. "Get your title, and get out." She looked back to Hunter as he spoke lightly to her. "You did a great job in getting the fans fired up for our announcement at Bragging Rights and almost taking out Jericho, but I can handle the rest, okay?"

"But…" She began but stopped, catching the fatherly glare from him. She sighed, caving under pressure nodding, accepting her fate. "Fine," She said, feeling him ease off, allowing her to go get her title off the mat and leave. Tossing her title over her shoulder, she glared back at the men staring across from her smirking. She gave them a smirk back, remembering what she had seen in the past. "Oh Chris, be lucky it was me that tackled you to the ground and almost pounded you into next week."

Jericho blinked, staring at her before hearing her continue. "Cause who would've known of what Trinity might have done to you." Jericho's eyes widened, watching her slide out of the ring and stormed her way back up the ramp and to the locker rooms, holding the women's title close to her finally letting it be Jeri-Show and Hunter in ring.

* * *

Allie made her way to the back, smiling to herself. The way she helped Hunter make the announcement was fun and glad the fans enjoyed her antics when Shawn wasn't there. _At least I could do something, if he's ever gone again._ She thought. That feeling she got out there, helped her make her believe she was accepted into this wacky lifestyle and made her be like one of them. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she pulled out her phone, checking the time. _It should be okay in calling him back to…_

"Well, weren't you all Miss Sunshine and Dory, out there." She stopped, glancing back up from her phone noticing the Diva's Champion staring at her as she made her way over to her. Her eyes rolled, before she glared at the woman who accused her into hiring someone to attack Ashley at Hell in a Cell.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Blondie bangs," She mused, catching Michelle's hatred glare darken. "Tell me, why are you on Raw when clearly," She paused, lifting up her title. "Their champion is standing tall?" She questioned watching the Ice Queen stand toe to toe with her.

"For your information, Alyssa," Her eyes narrowed as Michelle go into her face. "I'm the rightful champion in this company who has paid my dues to get what I rightfully deserved," Her eyes continued to stare as the Divas champ stepped back, smirking. "Unlike you."

"And that's supposed to scare me?" Allie tossed back, standing her ground, hoisting her title up further onto her shoulder. "If I remember correctly, I did earn my spot." She saw Michelle roll her eyes, shaking her head. "Or are you pissed off at me because I took something you came up with of doing for the divas in giving them air time?" Her lips twisted into a sly smile, watching Chelle's eyes stare back at her with rage before she let out a laugh, tossing her head back. Allie blinked, waiting for her comeback.

"Oh, please little girl;" Michelle began, shaking her head again. "Just because you tossed that idea of a Divas Hell in a Cell match up, it won't be done again in a million years. And personally, I'm glad you and Ashley risked your lives out there."

The women's champion felt her eye twitched lightly as she heard Michelle continue to talk. "I didn't like you when you first walked in here, and I still won't like you. Hell you're still new and green."

"And that's supposed to be what, threatening to my ego?" Allie questioned, catching the Ice Queen's cocky smirk. "Cause if it is, you totally have a long way to go into bringing me down to your damn level of respect."

Michelle tilted her head to the side, stepping closer to her. "You got half of it right, but if you really think it's about the respect, you're dead wrong honey," Her eyes met Allie's in a stand off glare. "Just because you're clueless on your damn family history;"

Allie bit the inside of her mouth, holding back the nerve of letting her hand go across the Smackdown Diva. A low growl stifled in her throat, as Michelle continued, "doesn't mean you should get handed things to you on a silver spoon."

"Well, I guess you don't know me that well, to know my full story," Allie snapped back, before she and the woman across from her heard, Maryse's music echo throughout the arena. Her eyes watched as Michelle began to leave the scene.

"I don't have to," Michelle called. "Just think long and hard on how and why you got that title, then you'll understand probably but maybe it's all the dye in your hair getting to your head," Allie watched as Michelle shrugged, heading off to the ring. "You're nothing to me, little girl and when you've shown and proved yourself that you've been here long enough, then you _might_ get and earn my respect, but until then, you're still a rookie."

Allie growled out lowly again hearing the ice queen cackle. Her hands clenched at her sides. Who in the hell did Blondie think she was, setting her straight of the proper ranks for them? _She's not the boss of me, nor the head of the Raw divas._ Her head shook, making her way back to her locker room. She knew some of the divas probably thought she got the title too early, even when it's only been a month or so since she's been wrestling and still learning from the best; but that didn't make her any different than anyone when it came down to this sport. Everyone isn't perfect at their craft. They're still mastering it little by little over the years from learning more moves from other veterans here as well of rookies who came from the independent scene. But it still worried her of something not going right, some time in the future.

"I did earn this," she muttered softly, stopping as she shrugged off the title from her shoulder as she stared at it. She worked hard for her match up at Hell in a Cell and acted as a vet to Ashley who clearly didn't have a clue of what to do. "Blondie is dead wrong." She muttered again. "I worked my damn tail off and still carried the damn…"

"Allie," She jumped lightly, clutching the title to her chest before she turned, watching Anna and another blonde and pink streaked diva made their way over to her, smiling.

She smiled lightly, hoisting the title back up onto her shoulder. "Hey," She said, going into a friendly hug with Anna before looking over to the diva who shared a friendly smile. "What's up?"

Anna smiled lightly, looking to her left. "Allie, this is Natalya Neidhart," She announced watching the women's champion and the third generation diva shake hands.

"Nice to meet you," Allie said, smiling warmly to her.

"Same, to have finally met you," Natalya inquired, before pulling back from the handshake. "I've heard from the Twins that you're still looking or wanting to learn more from other Divas."

Allie bobbed her head in agreement. "That is true," she looked over to Anna. "What else has the twins told you?"

Natalya smirked, "not a whole lot but by the way you have passion for this business, I know it was born into your blood."

Allie smiled. Everything that was said to her from and by Michelle vanished as it got replaced with Natalya's understanding of this business. The warmness from her brought Allie to be thankful. "Thank you," Allie replied. "You don't know how much that means so much to me, hearing it from you."

Anna glanced from Allie to Natalya, just watching their interaction with each other. But watching Allie stare as Natalya continued to talk to her, she knew the Women's champion was taking everything in from what the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart had to say. "So," Anna jumped in watching both divas look to her. "Am I going to see sometime in the near future of you helping Allie?" She looked over to Nattie as she saw the smile.

"Of course," Allie couldn't help but smile bigger and brighter at Natalya's reply. "If anything, she's still learning from anyone and everyone that is willing to train her, male or female."

Allie bobbed her head, giggling. "It's true," she answered feeling Natalya's hand gently clasp her shoulder. "And there's so much most people can teach me during the week or weekend."

"Well then, that's where I step in, honey," Natalya excitedly said, pulling Allie into her embrace. She felt Allie go into the motion as her eyes looked over her shoulder, mouthing _you're not kidding, _to Anna.

"I know," She heard Anna say lightly, smiling as the two broke away. "But when everything goes well after this tag match you're in,"

"I on the other hand, think it's insane," Anna caught Allie look to her as they went back to the spaces apart. "Are you sure you want to go on with it?"

Allie nodded, "I have to," She answered the twin before looking to Natalya. "I had to make a match," She saw Anna lightly fold her arms over her chest, staring at her intently. "It was the only way it could go, and besides, my gut feeling right now is slowly leaning away of knowing Cody's true intentions. I mean, I know he means well and everything but, something's got to give when I feel like he's only doing this to gain power." She said watching Natalya look over to Anna, nodding her head in agreement. "So I sort of went and asked and now it's with a devil."

"But still, it doesn't need to be that way," Anna informed, watching Allie lightly shrug.

"Don't worry though," She reassured them catching Anna's stare lock on hers fully. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Anna shook her head lightly, sighing in defeat before giving Allie one last scolding glare. "Alright but if one thing goes wrong," She paused watching as Allie gave her own, 'not to worry' glare. "You know a lot of people who care about you will go ape shit on him."

"I'll make sure of it not happening, but remember;" she looked from the twin to Natalya who continued to stare from her then back to Anna. "It was _always _my plan in the first place."

Anna sighed shaking her head watching Allie looked to her cell phone she pulled out of her pocket. "Alright," She looked to Nattie who still looked confused on what they were talking about. "Don't worry about it girl," she said waving her hand dismissing the topic. "We'll get the two of you working sometime this week." Anna looked over to Nattie then over to Allie. "Right?"

Allie nodded smiling. "Totally, but I'm sorry I can't stay longer and chat, I have to prep and make a call to someone real quick." Allie held out her hand as Natalya grasp it, shaking again. "It was so nice of meeting you." Allie said with a smile. "We'll hit up the ring soon, okay. I promise."

"We better! I wanna see what you got with the twins, other divas and some of our males are teaching ya!" Natalya told her, hearing a light giggle escape from the Champion.

"Deal, catch you guys later!" Allie pulled back her hand as she began to walk back to her locker room. She stopped, remembering what she had said to Jericho and turned slightly looking back over to Anna, who begun to leave with Nattie in a conversation. "Hey, Anna," She called watching the twin stop, looking back over to her. "Let Trin know she's welcome, even though I'm sure she still would've beaten the crap out of Jericho."

Anna giggled softly, nodding her head. "Of course Allie," She called watching the women's champion smile one last time. "Good luck out there, later!"

Allie nodded, giving them the peace sign, "Thanks." She called back watching the two divas finally get closer together and began walking away again.

Her mind continued to reel. She knew there was still some time left before she gave John her last and final words before things went down but there was something else that was bothering her. It was a while ago but why would it be such a big issue if she didn't say anything. _"If no one that I'm working with at the time; can't get me out and free, I need you to; please?" _she heard herself explain again. If she could really remember it was said to someone.

She began to rake her mind, trying to picture the time and place as well of the person she said that. Blinking she felt her phone vibrate in her hands as she looked down and saw the number. She smirked, nodding her head lightly as she read the message.

_1 new message_

_From: Alexis_

_Hey bestie! What's up?_

_-Alexis: The new and improved Gen of DX, AD & AW best friends for life, yo._

She giggled, finally remembering where and who she said it to. It was Alexis, after they had met back up after a few months of being away from the college and totally leaving him there on his own. She hit reply as she began typing.

_Dude… you do remember what I said to you a while ago right?_

_~Allie: I won't say, I've had enough~_

She watched it sent out, hoping he would understand what she meant. The more chances she had of people actually and possibly helping in finding her wouldn't be as bad of just having John just find her. She wouldn't mind it just being John but knowing how Cody's mind is going, she didn't risk the chance of possibly getting hit again. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, the winner's music of the diva's match echoed around in the back. "And the Ice Queen prevails," she muttered rolling her eyes.

* * *

Forty minutes into the show, the fans got to see Swagger and Kofi pick up the wins in their match ups, gaining their spot into Team Raw with DX at Bragging rights. But in the Legacy locker room, Cody sat there, lost in his thoughts as he saw Randy and Ted come in. "How are you two doing?" he managed to say, with no emotion as he caught Randy's glare.

"Fine, just plotting for tonight," Randy watched as Cody rolled his eyes, leaning over finishing up lacing his boots. "Why, what's got you in such an awful mood?"

"Are you still mad that we left you at the club the other night?" Ted questioned him as he watched those hazel like light blue eyes narrow glaring at him. His head shook, "Dude it's happened before. You eventually went back to the hotel in one piece."

"That's not the point right now," Cody grumbled, looking to his gear. "I shouldn't be in this match up."

Randy shook his head, "why shouldn't you be in the match Cody?" He asked looking over to his teammate. He felt the cold hearted stare pierce his skin.

"Because it's not my fight; I haven't done anything to make Xander upset with me," Cody protested.

"But we did kind of stop him into becoming a member of Legacy and possibly taking over the group earlier in the year." Ted informed watching his friend's head lightly turn, glaring those eyes at him.

"It's still shouldn't be me regardless," Cody gritted out, looking to Ted before back to Randy. "It's clearly still between him and Allie. Ashley's in the damn middle of it because of Xander's damn lies and she doesn't know when to stop hanging around the guy who's only going to continue to toy with her head and heart."

Ted blinked, hearing the way Cody explained himself about the match he was in. He allowed his head to tilt slightly still watching his friend, glance back to the floor for a moment. "So are you telling us that you are not willing to help your future wife; if its story lined or not." He questioned, watching Cody glance up shooting a death glare to him. His hands rose up in defense. "Look I know it's a touchy subject but damn, I'm just wondering."

"It shouldn't matter regardless,"

"Actually, it does," Randy informed him, crossing his arms over his chest as Cody brought his glare onto him. "If you are not going to help Allie, then who knows if there is a possibly of you getting onto Team Raw at Bragging Rights, by the way you're acting right now."

"And that's supposed to mean what, exactly?" Cody looked between Ted and Randy. Why the hell were they jumping on his case of whether or not he was going to help Allie tonight? His eyes narrowed lightly. Randy on the other hand, had a point. What if the match was testing his skill of working well with Allie and securing his spot into Bragging Rights?

"Look at it this way, you help Allie and win the match, the better shot of Shawn and Hunter being less harsh on you for keeping her protected." Randy said watching Cody look away. He knew the Second generation superstar was slowly taking in the information he was being told of at the moment.

Cody sighed, "I am going to help Allie to the best of my ability," he said staring back at them.

"Are you sure about that though," Randy said catching Cody go into another glare at him. "Cause hell, you never know if and when things go completely wrong than…"

"I'll handle it my way, Randal," Cody snapped, watching the Third Generation superstar, just stare at him in shock. "I don't need your input," he glanced over to Ted who continued to stare at him. "Or yours for that matter."

Ted scoffed, "dude, chill out, we're just telling you scenarios of what might happen."

"Well, you can stop because nothing bad is going to happen," Cody insisted, watching Randy and Ted glance at each other questioningly. "And she'll be protected alright. I know a lot of people don't like me right now, but I will prove that I still care for her."

Randy just watched as Cody went to his bag. The sudden change in his tone made him skeptic of what the Second Generation Superstar really said to them. Letting out a low sigh, his head shook. "Don't worry about it," he said catching Cody glance over to him again. "You'll do fine."

Cody smirked, "of course I'll do fine," he watched his team look at him, suspiciously. "In the process of protecting Allie, I will test her ability of standing up for herself." Cody stood, picking up Legacy's t-shirt tossing it over his shoulder. "Like, I would let something happen to my future _wife_."

Randy shook his head, "oh and one more thing," he heard Cody begin to say, looking over at him and Ted again. "Don't screw up your match against Cena." Randy's eyes lowered going into a glare as he watched the ticking Jekyll and Hyde phase of a grin form from Cody, kick in.

Ted watched as Cody slipped out of the locker room, heading somewhere in the arena. He looked over to Randy. "He can't be serious," he questioned catching the look in Randy's eyes. "Wishing us luck; it's not like we're going to mess everything up with his plan."

"I agree, but the next time he talks back to me, I'm going to stick my foot up his ass." Randy growled lowly, going over to this things finishing up in getting ready.

Ted continued to stare before turning on his heel, going to his bag. Something was wrong with Cody regardless of what was going on. He couldn't shake the feeling in his gut of what might happen during his match against Ashley and Xander. _I just hope I'm wrong though, _Ted thought finally ruffling through his things pulling out his boots.

* * *

Sitting at one of the tables in catering, Allie stared at her phone. It was constant back and forth messaging from her to Alexis. Know what he said to her, she didn't know how John was going to take it. As much as she wanted to let him know that there might be back up with him, she didn't want to spoil the chance of what might really go down if Cody did man up and save her. Her attention shifted to a monitor at the far end of the arena watching on as Beth, Rosa and Alicia Fox went up against Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim and Mickie.

Watching the competition, she needed to be on her A-game in figuring out which one would become the next contender after her bout with Ashley. She let out a low frustrated growl, allowing her hands to brush up against her face lightly. Flinching lightly from catching a small incision from her stitches, her left hand lowered closer to her temple and began to rub. She needed to be calm but the more she tried to, the more her mind begun to worry about other things. Her relationship with John, the damn wedding story line with Cody, Xander's antics and now more information about her mother she found over the weekend, and Blondie's rude comments, she didn't know what more she could possibly take from others if they even thought about bashing her for…

"Awe, what's wrong wanna be," Allie's eyes flickered open softly, going into slits as she heard Ashley's voice echo through her space. "Can't handle the pressure of being Champion?" She smirked, shaking her head lightly, as she stood, pulling her title close to her as she stared at the challenger.

"I can handle the pressure, Ashley," She smiled. "I just wonder how much you'll handle everything once I pick up the victory in two weeks."

Ashley rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back, "Please. You think I'm worried?" The punk princess stared at her intently. "Honestly, I'm not. But if it means I have full range over John, then…" Ashley gasped lightly watching Allie stand closer, glaring into her eyes.

"There is no way in hell, that you're taking John away from me," Allie gritted out watching Ashley slowly smirk, continuing to search her eyes. "I'll be damned if you come in between us again."

"Really? Then how's Cody going to feel, knowing that John's still your main squeeze that you are still willing and waiting into, well," Ashley paused, stepping back slightly before noting the way Allie continued to look at her. "Be taken. That's if you still have…" Ashley yelped, clutching the side of her face with both her hands letting her tongue lightly run through her mouth.

"You don't need to know about my love life!" She heard Allie seethed to her. She smirked lightly, glancing back up catching the hatred glare the women's champion gave.

"Well it just seems to me you need to get some, because you're really bitchy,"

Allie's eye flared, as she tossed the title back onto the table, stalking Ashley. "You good for nothing little bit…" She lunged getting ready to tackle her to the ground, hearing her scream out in sudden shock, tucking into a ball. She smiled a grin as she got closer almost wrapping her arms around her before another set of firmness arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Allie heard someone say, as she growled, trying to squirm free from their grasp. Her head begun to twitch lightly as her eyes glanced to her captors arms. Her eyes looked over as Ashley stood straight again, laughing at her. "We don't need to see a cat fight right now," Her head whipped around, looking up as she saw John hold her back. Her heart began to race, before she glared over to Ashley who smirked. "Do we?"

"I guess her man will take care of her need of getting laid hopefully soon." John blinked holding Allie back, feeling her still fight him in letting her go so she could attack the other diva across from them. Did he hear Ashley right? She was bringing up their sex life, causing Allie wanting to strike. "Allie's become really bitchy lately, John."

"I'll show you bitchy you no good piece of…"

"Al's," John said sternly feeling her body continue to fight against him in getting free. His eyes watched as Allie looked to him. Watching those unique eyes lower, he glanced over to Ashley who still smiled at them. "You have no right to know what goes on in our life Ashley."

Ashley scoffed, letting her eyes glare to him. "You're joking right?" She asked as she continued to watch the two look at each other before back at her.

John's head shook, "Allie is not like you, who goes for other men you manipulate to help you get what you want, nor will she sleep around just to play with other people's hearts or find out that the person that was helping her, was only using her to throw her off her game against the diva who they knew was better fighter."

Allie blinked, hearing what John said. _He literally sent Ash under the radar._ She smiled softly, catching Ashley's hateful glance at them. _But he stood up for us._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley questioned, watching John carefully set Allie back on the ground, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"It means that you stay out of other people's business if you know what's good for you."

Allie popped a brow as she looked back to Ashley, smirking. Hearing the punk princess let out a growl of frustration, she left the couple standing victorious at catering. She giggled lightly, shaking her head as she looked back up to John. "Well aren't you my knight and shining prince." She said feeling his arm fully unwrap from her waist.

"Don't mention it," she heard him say to her, shrugging. Her eyes blinked, watching him shrug lightly. Something was wrong, she knew there was. "But Ashley did step over the line with us."

Her head bobbed, in agreement. "Yeah, she did." She scuffed her shoe against the ground, her head tilted to the side, chewing on her lower lip. "John," She looked back to him as he stared at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm bitchy, in not getting well…you know," she asked him catching his eyes widen slightly, trying not to smile. "Be honest with me." She added hearing a small chuckle from him.

"No, Allie, I don't think you're bitchy for not getting any," His hands lightly cupped her shoulders as he watched a smile form on her lips. "As I said to Ashley, you're not like most girls who throw themselves at men just to get attention and sleep with them to make themselves better." Watching her eyes lock with his, he saw them search his affectionately. "You know what you want and fight for it, and you bring enough love that we don't have to rush into things that you feel uncomfortable in doing until you really want to."

She smiled, giggling lightly before stepping closer into him, wrapping her arms around his waist to the best of her ability, resting her head into his chest. "Thank you," She murmured to him feeling his arms wrap around her securely. Her eyes closed lightly feeling his lips press down against her hair.

"Any time honey," She heard him say as one of his arms moved, feeling his finger lightly hook under her chin lifting her head up as she looked up into those eyes of his. "You sure you'll be alright out there, tonight?"

She nodded softly, "yeah." She said to him watching his eyes look at her sternly again. She felt her heart flutter lightly, just knowing that he was watching out for her safety and wellbeing after the incident from last week at the PPV. "Are you going to keep asking me that all the time?" She whispered lightly to him feeling his hand lightly rest up against her cheek.

"How are you right now with your stitching?" He asked ignoring her question, watching her eyes look at him again.

"I accidentally touched it and flinched," She saw his eyes close slightly, knowing it pained him still in seeing her hurt. "I was trying to calm myself down with everything I had going on in my mind."

"But you're going to be alright for tonight though, right?" He watched her nod to him again. Sighing, he brought his other hand up, resting against her cheek just looking into her eyes. "You got to promise me, in not losing more blood than you already had done last week."

"I will," she answered feeling her throat tighten lightly just feeling his hands just hold her there. She knew crying in front of him, crushed his heart deeply of feeling defenseless of not helping her at all while they have to be away. "We…should probably…" Her lips pressed tightly trying to stay strong for him but she felt her eyes begun to water, slowly caving of crying in front of him.

He chuckled lightly, leaning in, feeling her body tremble as his lips caressed hers; softly taking in the wetness sliding down his fingers of the direction of the tears slipping out of her eyes. Knowing she was continuing to stay strong for the both of them in not being able to see each other for the rest of the night and possible week, he had to fall in her notion feeling her kiss him back with as much passion as if it was their last day together.

He pulled back lightly, feeling her teeth lightly pull at his lower lip before she let go. He blinked staring at her, as she blushed. "Well, I know I'll be missed. Should I prepare for something else when you get back?" He winked watching her cheeks flush. He chuckled, pulling her back into his chest.

"Maybe, I don't know." She mumbled into him feeling his body move slightly from another chuckle he did. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for the lip biting." She apologized watching him shake his head.

"Don't worry about it," He glanced back down, watching her eyes stare at him. "But I think I should go so I can get ready by the entrance and kick Randy and Ted's ass." He saw her head bob as she smirked, lowering her head. He lightly lowered his head, lifting her head up again to look at her. "Kick ass tonight if I don't see you again okay? You'll do fine."

"Alright, if you say so." She said feeling her eyes lower lightly as his lips pressed softly against hers once more. "I love you," she whispered against his lips feeling a smile.

"I love you too," she heard him say to her as he pulled away heading, lightly caressing her cheek again before he left to the stage entrance. She sighed lightly looking over her shoulder as she watched him leave. She didn't want it to be this way but even if it's little by little of seeing him, she'll take it while being on this road of hell on this wedding bit. Her head glanced over to the table, picking up the title as she left catering.


	74. I love you and I'm not afraid

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Anna and April Calaway as well of Maggie Richards-Montgomery and Anne Belikov all belong to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Even when I'm like days, weeks or months late in updating, you still hang in there and being patient with me. :] Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 93: All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid:**

Twenty minutes went by as Randy took the upper hand. The constant back and forth between the champion, his tag team partner and the challenger brought the fans to their feet. As the match begun, two minutes in, Michael Cole made a quick announcement, concerning the Bragging Rights. If John Cena should win tonight, there wouldn't be an addition to Team Raw but if Ted DiBiase picked up the win, he shall be added into Team Raw. But as the match went on, the two semi-veterans stayed in the ring; Randy pulled John into a tight head-lock, keeping him close.

"What should be done?" Randy grumbled lightly to him, lowering his head, applying pressure.

"Meaning?" John questioned back lowly, his hands tempting to pry out of the Champion's hold.

"Are you going to pick up the win or are you allowing Ted to win?" Randy glanced around the arena, his eyes hungrily searching, watching the ref signal to him to wrap it up, and waiting before pulling John to the ground. He brought his head back down. "We have to end it soon," he muttered lightly shifting between friendly and hateful in the matter of minutes.

John nodded lightly, pulling his head back slightly before catching the pressure again into staying close to Randy. There was always a chance of him winning the match up but nine times out of ten, he lost at the shows before picking up the win at the next PPV, or vice versa. Allowing Ted in picking up the win tonight would only lead him in a possible victory or a lost at the PPV in two weeks but it wouldn't harm his chances while if he had let Randy pick up the win, he would've continued the fight. "Preform a back breaker and tag in Ted." John gritted out hearing the fans – female and kids preferably – chant his name in making a comeback. Smirking he heard the last of Randy's helpful tactics before he begun to fight back.

Just as John started to move, finding the will power of breaking out of the viper's clutches; a chorus of boos chimed in around them. His eyes glanced over to the stage watching on as Xander stood there watching them. _What the hell is he doing…_ his game got thrown off, feeling the impact of the backbreaker Randy dished out as he heard the slap of hands collide signaling a tag in. Grimacing, his eyes glanced back over, watching as Xander continued to look on in his match.

_What was his motive of being out here right now,_ he wondered, closing his eyes just as he felt hands grip his head pulling him back up onto his feet. "Retaliate and then continue to look at Xander," John heard Ted mutter to him. Did he have something in bringing out the one person he didn't want to see until the end of the night as he watched Allie's match up? "Don't worry, Randy and I have nothing to do with Xander coming out." He heard Ted say to him again just as he finally brought himself of snaking his arms up and out, breaking Ted's grip tossing out a quick jab against Ted's jaw.

Taking hold of the second generation superstar by the neck, he tossed him over the top rope hearing the sickening thud before bringing his attention back over to Xander. His eyes narrowed, watching as Xander smiled back to him cockily clapping his hands in a sinister way. Whatever he was up to in distracting him, he couldn't be bothered knowing Randy and Ted were both near him. _But what if something happened to Allie, then what would've you had done? _He growled lowly hearing his inner voice say, as he felt the mat below him move and the ropes shake lightly. There wasn't anything he could've done. If Xander had a mic with him and warning him about his girl already, then all hell would've broke loose but that wasn't the case. Whipping around to his fighting stance, he watched Orton prep into his finisher.

Groaning, he felt the champion's arms wrap around his neck lightly giving him time only to pull up his hands and reverse the move, shoving the champion away in mid-air as he took a few steps forward watching Randy hit the mat and roll out of the ring. _It might be a sign of things of the near future,_ his heart begun to race as his eyes closed for a short moment. He didn't know what to really believe. Could Allie be already in danger, that he couldn't see her one last time before she went out and competed tonight? Or was it something off the sidelines where the end was slowly coming to a head? His head rolled lightly, as he brought his attention back to Randy who struggled in getting up even with the assist of the announce table, smirking at him.

_What the hell is he thinking a…_ he groaned, startled by the way an arm threw him back allowing his shoulders to be pinned to the mat as he saw his legs slowly close to his head. _Ted with the damn roll up,_ he thought as he begun to show a sign of struggle but lost after hearing the last smack to the mat and the bell ringing and _It's a New Day_ echo around the arena, signaling end of match. Feeling his legs go back to the mat, he turned his head lightly catching the cocky smirks from Legacy as they rose their hands in victory as they begun to make their way to the locker rooms.

Letting his hand gently rub his face, his attention went back to Xander, as he continued to stare at him. He sighed, getting back to his feet as the tick in his eye began to twitch, glare back at him again. "Come on, Xander;" He called to him, signaling him to come down and fight. "You came out here for a reason!"

Xander smirked, shaking his head before chuckling lightly. "You're cute, but I don't have to be down there 'til later tonight, Johnny." He called out to him as his eyes looked to the winners of the handicap match up. He gave an un-amused look watching Randy and Ted harshly glare at him as they continued to the back. His eyes rolled, feeling his shaggy long midnight bangs hang in front of his face glancing back to John. "And don't worry, John; I'll make sure Allie is well protected throughout the match up." He let out a sinister cackle, turning on the heel of his boot finally leaving the stage.

John begun to breathe hard hearing what might happen later on. He slid out of the ring, making his way back to the locker rooms. His mind began to overthink. Was it some sort of warning? Did it really have something to do with Allie of possibly getting hurt? What were the true motives of her ex during the match up? He sighed, shaking his head, not knowing a damn clue at all of what might happen. _All I know is that I have to find Allie again and talk to her._ He thought, pushing through the curtains as he looked to his left and right trying to see if he could've spotted Allie in the mix of superstars, divas and extras running about.

* * *

Allie rolled her shoulders back as she held her arms out behind her leaning forward slightly as she stretched allowing her eyes to study the TV as The Miz begun to run his mouth. She smirked, shaking her head lightly. Her tongue lightly ran against her lips still feeling the presence from John's kiss linger softly against hers. The thrumming of her heart begun to race as she began to think more about the match up. Her eyes pulled tightly, whining out lowly as she brought her arms up over her head locking her fingers, fighting the nerve to cry.

Deep down, she was scared of what was possibly going to happen to her, even if she did have something to do with it but it's just the fact of asking for help from a former flame bugged her. _It's the only way of seeing Cody's true colors._ She reminded herself, as she begun to let out long soothing breath, sniffling lightly. _I have two people fully knowing about it and I should be alright._ She bit down on her lower lip as she heard her heart pound in her ears.

She brought her arms back down to her sides as her attention continued to the stare at the screen in front of her. The way she heard The Miz talk of being the better person and was the A-Lister of the team, while Morrison did nothing, made her think of the things that happened over the past weeks between her and Mel. _That can't be true, _she thought slightly feeling her chest begin to heave as her breath began to get shorter and quick. _We've always had our differences before but not like what I did last week to her._ Her eyes closed softly as tears began to softly roll down her face.

Blinking, she brought up her hand, wiping them away as more still continued to fall. She wasn't ready for any of this. _Ashley and Michelle's right, I'm not ready for any of this when I'm still new and unstable after what happened with my mother._ She lowered to the ground lightly, patting around as she sat still taking in shortness of breath. _I can't do this, I want to go home. _Her eyes slowly began to blink looking around her locker room as she began to rock in place. Shaking her head she brought her hands up to her face, sobbing into them hard.

"_Allie, you're panicking, relax and breathe baby girl." _She sobbed harder hearing her mother's voice echo around her. She felt herself spinning and unable to control whatever she was doing. Falling over onto her side, she curled into a ball whining out another sob as she tucked her head into chest. How was this even happening when she clearly didn't have this problem before and now, everything that she did feel only made her feel worse. All the noise she used to hear felt mute, only feeling the cool ground press against her skin. She felt her body continue to breathe in and out quickly as the movements of the ground shifted and was brought up into a warm and sweat glistened chest.

"Allie?" She blinked lightly feeling a hand gently lift her head up to look at them as she still continued to take in the same about of shortness of breath. "Oh sweetie, this isn't good." Her eyes lowered lightly as tears continued to flow, hearing the person talk to her. "Hold your breath,"

_Hold my bre…_ she inhaled lightly feeling firm and loving lips press against hers as her eyes closed taking everything in again. Then that's when it happened. Everything around her that used to be spinning stopped abruptly as she carefully opened her eyes feeling small drops of water fall on her forehead. The noise from the TV snapped her back into reality as she watched the person finally pull away smiling to her lightly. "John," she said calmly as her heart beat began to beat normally again. The feeling of his arms wrapping around her protectively gave her a new feeling. "What happened?" She questioned softly letting her head rest into his chest hearing the steady calm of his heart.

"Well, what do you think might have happened?" He asked slowly, as he began holding in the fear of losing her. He gently glanced down to her, watching her shake her head lightly and shrugging her answer as those eyes of hers looked up at him. He frowned lightly, "can you try and see if you remember?" Her head bobbed lightly as she chewed on her lip.

"Everything around me began to spin," She muttered softly blinking her eyes as she looked back to the screen of the TV. "I was stretching waiting to be called out just to do the match and I was hearing what Miz was talking about."

He continued to stare at her, egging her on in saying more. He heard her sigh, feeling her arms wrap around him. "Then I started to think about Mel and what I had done to her over the past week as well of other things that were just random thoughts and…"

"Shhh," he cooed lightly, gently letting his fingers gingerly comb out her hair hearing her whimper lightly. "It's okay, I'm here honey." His lips twisted as he heard her sob again.

"But I heard Mom tell me to relax and breathe do to me panicking," she shuddered out curling further into his chest as his hold tightened around her securely. "I wasn't ready to take on such a huge responsibility of holding a title that I didn't have years to work towards. I'm a wreck and nervous as is with this damn match that's going to be on soo…"

"Allie, look at me and breathe." Her eyes looked up to meet his gaze as he searched her eyes. She softly began to take in breath before letting it out lowly as she continued to stare at him and finished.

"I felt like I blacked out like everything around me had muted the sound and I couldn't hear anything." He frowned lightly nodding. "I did?"

"Well," he began lightly resting his chin on top of her head, just holding her close. "I did open the door and saw you curled up into the fetal position, crying. I hurried over and pulled you up into me and noticed the way you were breathing." He pulled back lightly as he looked to her again watching her eyes blink lightly just staring at him for answers. "It may look like you might have a small case of anxiety-panic attacks after everything that has happened over the past few months."

She stared at him before looking over to the TV seeing another match underway between Matt and Evan. "But I calmed down after you showed up," She said softly, turning back to face him as he smirked lightly, nodding.

"Yeah but that also meant I told you to hold your breath, and I kissed you for a few seconds before I pulled back and saw you get back to normal again." He saw her look away from him for a moment. "It was the only way, Allie."

"How…how am I going to deal if you're not going to be with me when all hell broke loose and…"

"Stop," he saw her eyes glance back to him as he stared intently. "You can do this Allie. I believe in and have major faith in you." He watched her lips go into a slight smile before she begun to chew inside at her lower lip lightly. He brought his hand up lightly cupping the side of her face gingerly, holding her there. "If we're away there's this thing called a phone were we can call each other and talk, or hang with another diva or superstar you feel safe with and let them know what might happen if you get spazzy with them." He heard her giggle lightly. "But if you're with another superstar, don't tell them to kiss you. I will probably have to take matters into my own hands if it got out of hand, when everyone knows we're perfect for each other."

She smirked, shaking her head lightly. "Yet you're cool with me kissing another diva," She saw him shrug innocently but smile. Her eyes rolled. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm just protecting my soul mate," He saw her blink, just staring at him. That word he used, he had not used before with his past girlfriends and here, Allie didn't say anything. He chuckled softly and nervously before letting his hand rub the back of his neck. "What I meant was that I…" before he could finish what he began to rephrase, he felt her lips press against his as her hands cupped the sides of his face, holding him there. He smiled against her, letting his arms wrap around her securely again hearing a light giggled muffle before she pulled away, just staring deep into his eyes. "Okay, I will take that kiss into consideration that I did an okay job of the wording?"

She nodded, leaning in again, leaving a small kiss. "Yes and you're right. You're protecting me from any danger." She said as he bobbed his head.

"Even though I can't be at ringside with you tonight." He grumbled, lowering his head.

She breathed out lightly, as she watched him. He was right. He couldn't be a ringside while she was teaming up with Cody and facing Xander and Ashley. Her eyes blinked as she tugged at her lower lip lightly. It was like after John had kissed her and calmed her down, gave her a new set of hope and more determination into keep fighting for their relationship than let it fall down to dust. She smiled, now returning the favor of lifting his head up and making him look at her. "As you said before, you have faith in me, and I will show you my fighting spirit."

He chuckled, lightly letting his fingers trace up her jaw line, tucking a loose strand of pink behind her ear. He watched her smile lightly before the tint of a rose color colored her cheeks. "I will always have faith in you, even if your ideas are obscene," he studied the way her eyes glared at him lovingly only making him chuckle. "But I will always support you no matter what may happen."

She smiled, "then I'm not afraid anymore of what may go down tonight." She heard him take in a deep breath, sighing. Her head lightly tilted slightly giving him the warning glare. "I mean it, John. I'm tired of being everyone's bitching magnet in saying I don't belong or I got something handed to me when I didn't pay my dues yet."

"Ah the sound of Ashley and Michelle getting down your case again," He inquired watching the way her eyes rolled hatefully, as her head shook in dismay. "See, you're letting those two get under your damn skin too much, don't let them poison your mind with such hate when you know you're showing the other divas that they can do the same things the guys do and still be a role model without doing some magazine shoots that show way more than just skin, even though Michelle didn't do that at all but I know you wouldn't sell out and stoop to that level at all."

"And this is why I'm staying with you," She answered him, smiling as she giggled. "You understand me, more than what anyone even tried to do."

"Well that's good to know," He teased, poking out his tongue as he chuckled getting lightly smacked in the arm. "Again with the hitting. Why?"

"Because," she started, batting her eyes at him as she gave him a slight pout. "You love me." Hearing him chuckle, she moved closer to him as he gave her a squeeze.

"That I do," He murmured softly against her ear hearing a light squeal of giggles be escaped from her lips once more. "And just for grins; where's the actual ring I gave you?" He questioned, watching her eyes look at him with a gleam that he knew sooner or later would land them together as one for a couple of nights away from the co-workers.

"Where it's always been, John."

His brow popped, "Your bra still?" He saw her stick out her tongue as she giggled. He sighed, shaking his head. "How in the hell do you wash that thing and not lose the ring?"

Her head tilted to the side lightly, staring at him. "I maybe clumsy and misunderstood sometimes but if I have something meaningful to me, I will find a way to take it out let the material get washed and then placed back in it, still being my good luck charm I proudly have near my heart."

He let out a light sigh as he smiled. "And this is why you're different than all the other women I have dated."

"Good," She said, carefully getting out of his embrace and back onto her feet as she looked over to the screen as the match began to come to an end. "And I hope you know I'm not that easily replaced," She winked catching his casual eye roll as he stood back up on his feet. Her mouth dropped slightly, as she glared at him. "Hey, I…"

"I'm joking honey," he saw her eyes continue to glare at him before he wrapped her up in his embrace again. "I know you'll be hard to replace. I don't want that to ever happen."

"It better not, or I will go ape shit over you and the newbie you're with." John let out a laugh hearing his semi-tempered girlfriend grumble in his chest, hearing her lightly whine out again. "You smell like Randy and Ted,"

He scoffed, "and that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" He heard her giggle as she pulled back slightly looking at him. "For the third time, I might add."

Her lips twisted lightly, "Sorry," she apologized to him as her head lowered. She heard him sigh as his fingers lightly gripped her chin making her look at him again.

"Allie, I don't care if I save you a million times," He watched her loving smile return knowing sometime in the future she would make a great mother. "Your safety matters most to me than anything in the world,"

"But," she added watching his eyes roll.

"Why do you think there's a but in the statement?"

"Because, I practically insulted you by saying that you still smelled like Randy and Ted, and plus the wrestling mat." Her nose crinkled cutely as his head shook.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll jump into the shower. I just wanted to make sure you were alright first before I headed back to my locker room," he confessed, as he saw her head tilt to the side questioningly.

"What happened?"

"Xander showed up halfway through my match up. I got distracted and Ted picked up the win." He heard her sigh, as her head shook softly. He continued. "Then I sort of exchanged words with him and he with me and well it made me panic for your safety and which if I had not shown up, your match probably wouldn't have happened."

She nodded lightly as she heard him. Having Xander bug John during his match up, bugged her and made her only want to figure out why he done what he did just to cause friction. _Unless, Xander somehow knew I was going to have a mental breakdown and stress out to the max beforehand just to have John come in and pull me out of my funk I was in._ She thought as a knock on the door sounded.

"Allie we need you in ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" She called to the stage hand before she looked to John who smiled. "I got to go."

"I know, and I'll always be there for you regardless." She smiled back to him, leaning up on her tip toes kissing is lips.

"I Love you,"

He smiled, wrapping her up in his arms one more time before letting her go as she went and got her bag, pulling out wet ones and body spray as she began to fix her appearance. His head shook catching the whiff of the scent she brought with her. Another sweet and flowery smell left him speechless for words. It was a mix of flirty yet sexy laced in what smelt like cherry blossom and just a light dash of a juicy peach as he saw her toss the bottle back into her bag and the wet one wipe away to the trash after getting the running mascara from her cheeks and smiled to him. "Is there something wrong?" He heard her question and all he did was shake his head. "Okay, well I'm going to head out there and kick some behind,"

She heard him chuckle lightly as she brought her title up and resting over her shoulder. "You'll do fine, and if you're feeling like another panic attack is going to appear while you're out there, just think of me and hold your breath for a few seconds." She nodded hearing his words sooth her mind slightly before his hands grasp her shoulders. "The other reason why I stopped by was to say that I love you and I'm not afraid of what will go down if you aren't."

She smirked, nodding taking in what he said. "You know I'm not dying right?" She giggled, watching his eyes blink confusedly. Her head shook. "Don't worry about it, I'm not afraid either. Just," she paused, easing back onto her tip toes as she left her last kiss of the week with him. "I love you with my last breath," She muttered to him as she stepped away heading to the door as she stepped out into the hallway heading out to the entrance wing.

John blinked, turning slightly as he stood there in her empty locker room, questioning her statement. He sighed, glancing up to the ceiling saying a silent prayer before he made his way out heading back to his locker room to shower and change, just to see the outcome of her match up.


	75. Dance with the Devil

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Anna and April Calaway as well of Maggie Richards-Montgomery and Anne Belikov all belong to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :] And also it's rated M for a reason. You never know what my mind might come up with, just fair warning for the weak-hearted queasy types.

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Even when I'm like days, weeks or months late in updating, you still hang in there and being patient with me. :] Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 94: Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight:**

Hunter walked down the hall as he got off the phone with Shawn. Blinking, he didn't know if he should've been doing this due to the fact of knowing the truth of what was going on between him and Allie. He smirked softly, shaking his head just taking in what had happened earlier in the night. _She truly has the Michaels' personality. _He thought as his attention glanced up for the moment just as he watched the women's champion walk by him suddenly. "Allie," he called, watching her quickly stop glancing at him then back into the direction of the entrance.

"Hunter, this is really a bad time, I'm about to go…" he heard her stop mid-thought after wrapping her up into his arms for a big heart-warming squeeze. He felt her wrap her arms around him slightly before he pulled away and looked at her.

"I know, I just wanted to say was be careful and Shawn tried to call you a few minutes ago and didn't get a hold of you." He saw her head lower lightly, smirking. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, feeling her throat tighten lightly before she looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled lightly to him before looking over his shoulder as one of the stage hands impatiently waved her to come on. "I must've had my music up loud and didn't hear the phone," She lied slightly, looking back at him. "I'm really sorry but I have to get going and make my way out there for the match."

Hunter nodded slightly just watching the way her eyes were darting to him then over his shoulder. "Well this was what Shawn wanted to say to you if you picked up the phone," He pulled her back into his embrace, hugging her tightly as he felt the return. He pulled back leaning in lightly as he pressed a sentimental kiss to her forehead. "Be careful out there, okay?" He pulled away, letting his arms fall back to his sides moving slightly allowing her to continue on to the entrance way.

Her head bobbed quickly, blinking as she gave a quick smile before hurrying off to her position she needed to be at.

Hunter turned slightly, watching her head away from him. Deep down, he knew she was trying to fight the nerve of crying in front of him after what he had to give to her from Shawn. He sighed, shaking his head lightly as he had begun to make his way back to his locker room to watch the remaining of the show.

Allie got up to the stage hand, watching them just stare at her before they had begun helping her to the stage. She glanced over her shoulder slightly not seeing Hunter stand in the hallway anymore. The way he gave a message to her from Shawn only brought the nerve of not wanting to do this but she stopped and thought about the real reason she was doing this. Her eyes looked back out in front of her as they came up close to the gorilla position. She pulled back slightly, watching the stage hand glance at her. "Can I have five minutes,"

"But you have to get…"

"I know," She said, watching them look at her before they sighed, caving in walking away from her softly. "Thank you," She called as she pulled out her phone, and begun texting.

_I got your message from Hunter. I am so sorry I didn't answer your phone call. I was in a mindset that I didn't know what was going to happen before I went out there. I'll try and contact you as soon as I can. If I don't, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine and you'll see me next week – possibly…_

She paused, just staring at the screen. Her head shook lightly before she sighed and continued. _I'll talk to you later. I love you guys so much!_

_xoxo_

_~Allie: _

She stared at the sig she had and shook her head. It wouldn't feel right with what she sent to Alexis earlier. She bit her lower lip lightly as she thought on something. She would want to inform him without giving too much away that she will be alright after the match up but she also hoped that it wouldn't give too much of where she would be at either.

Her eyes closed lightly feeling her mind shift through her memories of what she possibly have heard or seen over her life. Then she smiled, picking up something that Alexis had read to her one night she couldn't sleep over at his house.

"_He was pierced for our rebellion crushed for our sins, He was beaten so we could be whole, He was whipped so we could be healed, All of us like sheep have astray away, We have left God's path to follow our own, yet the Lord laid on him the sins of us all,"_ _Alexis said, looking up from the bible over to his friend. "Do you know what it might mean?"_

_Allie shrugged, curling closer to her covers as she watched him sigh, setting down book as he moved closer to her. "Take a guess," her eyes looked up at him. He was really questioning her about her faith when clearly she has not gone to church, not once in her life._

"_We make our own decisions, following our hearts and desires while there's a slight chance of us possibly dancing with the devil?" She let out a yawn feeling eyes slowly flutter close but still saw him smile lightly as he kissed the top of her head. _

"_Close enough," she heard him murmur lightly to her as she began to fade out. "Goodnight Allie."_

She sighed reopening her eyes as she glanced back down to her phone, staring at the empty space next to her name. She smiled bobbing her head as she began to type it '_in the darkness you shine, can you keep me safe tonight~'_ before she sent it off to Shawn. Her hands slipped her phone back into her pocket just as she saw the stage hand come back, gliding her into the gorilla position.

She stepped into the space, noticing Xander stand there, raking his hand through his hair as he continued to watch the screen in front of him. She took in breath lightly as her head turned slightly looking back at the stage hand but they were gone. She sighed lightly looking back.

"So, you're alright." She blinked, hearing him say that to her without turning around to face her.

"Meaning?" She questioned, hearing him smirk, glancing over his shoulder to her.

"You're little freak attack you had against yourself?" He mentioned turning fully noting the distance they stood. "You think you'd be happy," he saw her expression. His eyes closed slightly, as his head bobbed lightly.

"How did you know that I might've been in trouble and what did you say to John?" She asked lightly watching him shrug.

"I have my ways," He saw her roll her eyes, looking down to her shoes. "And I only said a few things to John just to get things going a bit." The way her head rose and those eyes looking back at him; he sighed as he moved closer to her. "It'll be alright. Okay?"

She sighed, searching his eyes. She had to believe him to make all this go into play, no matter what. Her head bobbed lightly as she felt his hand lightly touch hers. She moved back slightly getting into character glaring at him. "I take it you are ready?" Her eyes rolled, going into a smirk.

"Of course I'm ready, why wouldn't I be?" He grinned hearing her response before looking back over to the screen as Ashley waited in the ring already waiting for his arrival. He glanced back to Allie as he moved closer allowing his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All in the work of seeing if Cody _saves_ you; what else won't you do in seeing men prove their love to you?" She gently pushed him away, shooting him a warning glare as he smirked.

"Only to see his true intentions, Alex;" She answered catching his lips tweak lightly of a slight amusement he heard from her voice. "If it turns out false, then I know and he's only used me as power."

"Proving that he's a certified dickhead," Xander insisted watching those lips of his ex's lightly twist up into her own little smirk. "And you can't deny that," he tapped the tip of his finger on her nose watching it scrunch slightly in a cute manner before seeing a light but faded line of mascara in track from tears. "Don't let others words hold you down; it's not pretty for your face."

She blinked watching him disappear through the curtain heading on stage as Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach echoed through the arena. She glanced over to a mirror near the entrance way as she examined her face. Her eyes lowered lightly as she saw the faint line still left from her mascara plastered to her the right side of her cheek still. Growling lightly, she let her tongue lick the palm of her hand as she began to rub off the remaining of her earlier freak out.

Pulling her hand back and rubbing it against the side of her jeans, she looked back in the mirror staring back at her reflection. The temporary line she still had on her face, vanished before she smiled. _Everything will be alright,_ she told herself as she inhaled lightly and exhaled. _Just think of John and everything won't go as crazy and-_

"Are we going out together or separate?" She jumped turning around slightly as Cody blinked, popping a brow in confusion watching the startled expression she carried. She felt her eyes close quickly before looking over to the TV screen and saw Ashley and Xander waiting for their arrivals. She really hadn't thought about what the stipulation was of them heading out.

"Well due to the fact that I'm champion, do you think we should go separately or as a team?" She questioned the Second Generation superstar as his eyes rolled.

"I don't care what we do," Cody said, folding his arms over his chest glancing away from her. "It's clearly not my fight anyway."

Her eyes narrowed. Not his fight? It was his fight if he wanted to keep her from Xander's clutches and possible harm. She shrugged it off, nodding her head. "Of course, it's not your fight at all," she answered watching his eyes look back to her. "Then we should head out separately then." She looking over to the people dealing with the videos and music as they nodded, signaling Cody out first.

"Whatever," Cody sighed, leaning in close, leaving a light peck to her cheek. "See you out there."

Her eyes glared at him as he walked out to the ring. Her head shook lightly tilting to the side as everything begun to get fuzzy. _No, my panic attack can not happen, not now._ She whimpered lightly closing her eyes as she slowly begun to ease herself out of it. Calm crashing waves, washing over hers and John's ankles as they walked along the private beach line. She saw his face so filled with joy, holding her hand as they enjoyed each other's company forty-eight hours ago. The way he smiled to her lit up her world.

"_Think of me and hold your breath for a few seconds," _She heard John's voice say, reminding her of what happened just mere minutes before she stood in the side room before making her way over and onto the stage.

Inhaling lightly she held her breath. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, _she exhaled out slowly reopening her eyes as she smiled. "Three Mississippi," she mutter lightly before looking over as the tech guy nodded, gearing up her music and video together. "I love you Shawn and John." She murmured as her heart warmed as she heard the beginning of her music. Glancing to her left wrist she looked to her tattoo, smiled before pressing her lips against the hearts and made her way through the curtain and onto the stage just as the shredding of the drums as well of guitars kicked in with Hero as she heard the fans cheer for her.

Her eyes looked around her as her heart thumped against her chest rapidly. Normally she was alright but now, now she was nervous of making things perfect and go smoothly as planned. Waving as she practically skipped down the ramp looking at all around her of pink and light blue glow sticks waved in the air, for her Nodding she got to the apron of the ring, hopping up as she got into the ring, staring down Ashley and Xander.

"Ooh, it's Miss Bitchy," She heard Ashley call to her as her music died down. She glared, slowly letting the title slip down from her shoulder and into her hand. "Did you get something, after the last time we talked?"

Her head shook lightly before tossing the belt to the side catching the side smirk Xander displayed, leaning up against the ring post across from her. "What is she talking about, Allie?" She heard Cody question to her lightly never taking her eyes off of the team in front of her.

"Don't worry about it," Allie said watching Ashley give a pout.

"Awe poor Codykins didn't know?" Allie's eye twitched watching Ashley walk closer to her. "Well, it seems to my understanding of what's been going around the women's locker room; Allie's still waiting for…" She leaped, tackling the dirty diva down to the mat hearing the bell finally ring. Her hands cupped the side of the dirty blonde's head hard on the mat as the fans went into a frenzy.

"Should've kept your damn mouth shut." Allie gritted to her, letting her head lower down close to her. "Cody doesn't need to know my true love life, does he?"

Ashley gritted, yelping out in pain watching Allie continue. "Well look, it got to start the match right?" She watched Allie's eyes roll, just before the tugging strained near her neck. "OW! Allie, lay o…" Ashley let out an ear piercing scream feeling her head bounce on the mat staring up in shock as Allie got dragged away by Xander.

"Okay, enough is en…" Xander stumbled back, feeling the impact of Allie's punch to the jaw as she glared to him. He cupped his jaw, feeling his eye twitch as he watched her sadistically laugh at him.

"Anything goes Xander." He smirked, hearing the side remark as he saw her eyes flicker with excitement of what's going to happen in the matter of time. Nodding, he rubbed the side of his face looking over to Ashley as she stood back up onto her feet, holding the back of her neck. He glanced back over to the side watching Cody and Allie arguing with each other in who's going to officially begin the match.

_Game time, Allie, let's go. _He thought watching Cody finally get his way and Allie standing out on the ring apron glaring at him, holding the rope. His head turned, looking over his shoulder to Ashley as she followed suit. His head moved back over as he watched Cody just stare him down. He smirked, shrugging as they locked up. _This should be good. _He thought pulling Cody into a headlock, hearing the Ref yelling at him to let up. His eyes looked at him, shaking his head, pulling tighter.

* * *

Ten minutes went by as Allie tagged Cody back in catching her breath, her eyes reluctantly watched the way he stared at her as he got in. Her head shook lightly as she lightly touched where her stitches were. Watching Cody just look over as Ashley waited to see what was going on, she tagged in Xander again. Her eyes rolled, letting her head slightly rest against the top rope. How she was still in this was beyond her but it was only a matter of time of getting… She jumped lightly, looking up as Cody slid out the other side of the ring. "What?!" She stared at him before looking at the Ref who signaled her into the ring again. "But I – it wasn't even a minute!"

"Sorry Al's you have to get in," She growled, hearing the ref call her back in the squared circle. Her eyes shot a glare over to Cody as he stayed on the ground. Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed watching him wave signaling her to continue.

"Show me you can win against him, Honey." She heard Cody command her, winking.

She let out a growl of frustration, "You got to be out of your freaking mind Rhodes!" She yelled at him, pointing behind her. "Tagging me in to face Xander again; are you out of your damn mind!" She watched her future husband to be shrug, looking away from her. Hearing the fans boo Cody brought her mind to ease of knowing the time was soon.

"Yeah well, I know you can win! I have faith in you, sweetie!" Her shoulders shivered lightly hearing the heartless tone Cody gave as he looked at some of the hotties in the front row.

_Sleazy scum ba…_ She yelped, feeling her arm get yanked back with force, rolling back onto her shoulders and popping back up slightly only to sit on her behind, scooting away from her ex as he begun to stalk her. She took breaths in lightly as she felt the bottom turnbuckle bump into her shoulder blade. She glanced over seeing the combact boots and knee high socks of the challenger before looking back in front of her as Xander lifted her back up on her feet. Gasping out, she moved her hands out in front of her trying to push him away but got yanked closer into him.

Xander smiled, pulling her into a side headlock giving the fans a sadistic grin as they continued to boo him and Ashley but chant for Allie. His head lowered close to her. "Keep it up and then in a few minutes, you'll be history." He gritted, feeling her head bob slightly against his arm before tossing his head back feeling his hair flip slightly behind him as he looked back down to Allie.

Allie's arms flailed at their sides as she tried to pry him off her neck. "Losing air," She gasped as her eyes began to lower. "John!" She cried out hearing the merciless laugh sound from Xander. The way her sight became, she watched Cody's head turn slightly at the sound of hearing her voice call out John's name. She smiled on the inside feeling her body slowly go limp in his arms.

Xander fell to one knee as he continued to laugh. "John's not going to help or save you, little girl!" He watched as her knees bent, sitting on her legs. He lowered his head again. "You let me know if you…"

"Do it," she muttered lowly feeling everything around her begin to fade. "I got a plan anyway after my sudden departure." Her eyes glanced to him lightly watching him search hers before he did a small shrug.

"But you got to fight back," He gritted back, glancing back over to Cody who continued to watch their movements. "Now,"

She nodded to the best of her of her ability as her eyes opened lightly looking around her. Letting out a light shriek, her eyes stared to Xander feeling his nails clutch into her skull. She wedged her right arm between herself and the enemy and jabbed, feeling his hold begin to break. She did it once more finally breaking free as she saw him stumble back. Staggering to her left, she double took the situation on where Xander was before she turned running to the side hitting the ropes before running back at full speed, jumping up wrapping her legs around his neck getting ready to swing down into rebound hurricanrana. Her eyes blinked feeling his arms catch hold of her, lifting her up over his head. She glanced around her as everyone's cameras went off in the sudden moment of truth.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump,_ she felt the way her heart thumped in her chest she waited, her eyes slightly glancing down watching him close his eyes. Breathing out lowly, her eyes closed before reopening them as the light around them died, letting out another banshee sounding scream.

* * *

John's eyes widened, staring at the screen as everything went black and the ear shattering scream echoed around them. His eyes tightly closed, biting down his lips keeping himself in line before running out there and kicking some more ass between Xander and Cody. "_We're having minor situation with our lights and we shall get them back up and running as soon as poss…" _He heard Jerry say but stopped as he saw the arena and the people in the ring. He heard his girl scream out his name for help but knew he couldn't run out there and help when she needed him.

"_Jerry wasn't there four people in the ring earlier?"_ He heard Michael Cole question before he began searching for his girl. He noticed Xander standing there, staring back at Cody as he looked around the arena trying to spot his tag partner. His watched as Ashley jumped up and down on the apron.

"_Yay the bitch is gone!"_ his eyes rolled, hearing Ashley's comment as she leaned against the ropes, grinning like a little school girl watching Xander look back to her lovingly. John mocked a dry heave shaking his head before he studied the way Xander signaled Cody back into the ring.

Cody relentlessly got back into the ring, still searching any sign of Allie showing back up in helping. John's head shook watching Xander attack full force. Rubbing his hands on his face, he sighed. _Where the hell could she be?_ He thought watching as Xander hit Chaos Theory onto the second generation, before hearing the sinister laughter echo out.

Just watching Xander sit back, tagging in Ashley, the diva took the pin. John's head lowered, hearing the bell ring signaling the end of match. Cody didn't have it in him to hold out on his own. _Even if Allie's life was at sta…_ he heard the fans scream out this time; his eyes glanced back up to the screen watching the lights go 'Taker dark again. His shook lightly studying the notions before hearing that dreadful scream again, with the mercilessness laughter laced through the echo.

"_Cody_," he heard Xander's voice sing out to the crowd as the house lights appeared around the ring. "_Cody."_ The way John saw Ashley lean back slightly, glancing around trying to see where Xander had gone to, it was the moment of truth.

John watched as Cody sat up, holding the side of his head lightly muttering the words 'Stupid bitch,'before the second generation glared around him searching for the person who laid him out. John felt his fist clench at his sides knowing he meant Allie as he continued to watch on.

"_Where is she Xander!" _Cody seethed, glaring back up to the darken titontron.

Xander let out another sickening laugh. _"Who do you mean?"_

"_Al…" _John cringed, hearing the god awful scream again. His eyes stared to the screen just as the spot light shone on an object hanging in midair.

"No," John muttered, shaking his head as his heart begun to skip beats.

"_Here's your future Bride, Rhodes," _Xander let out a cackle watching as heard the fans approval of entertainment coming back to the scene. John's face dropped as the camera zoomed in on the girl he loved dearly. Allie's hands were tied up as she dangled over the stage, seeing a red substance seeping from her head again and onto her clothes.

He felt his heart stop, as he eased himself down to the ground, shaking his head. This shouldn't be happening. Not after the way Allie had already gone through the mess already. He watched Cody stare in utter shock to the love of his life. Growling lowly, he knew what was needed to be done. _"Tick tock, Rhodes, you better be on the hunt of looking for your precious girlfriend now." _John heard Xander sinisterly call to the man, sitting in the ring before the lights went out one last time leaving with an ear piercing scream.

John lowered his head, turning off the TV screen. Xander now had her and was only a matter of time of when people were going to… He jumped lightly, feeling his phone vibrate against his hip. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone noticing a different number from a text. He blinked, opening it and seeing the message.

_Highly doubt, Cody will do something. We need to talk in getting our best friend and girlfriend back._

_-Alexis: The new and improved Gen of DX, AD & AW best friends for Life, yo!_

John smirked lightly, nodding as he saved the number as a new contact and begun to reply back.

_Agreed. Will talk to you soon._

_-John._


	76. Deceiver of Fools

Creations of Rayne Foley, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Lara James and the Calaway twins: April and Anna have now gone to EternalxInsanity. Only currently that's up from those is Mobile and that's about the Twins in their teenage years before this, which means go check it out and read it :D hehehe but all in respect, they did belong to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX while she was on here. :[ Hope you still read the story ShAdAy! ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Allie, Mel, Stacy, and Sky. Rayne Foley, Lara James, Xander and Jodi Lévesque, Anna and April Calaway as well of Maggie Richards-Montgomery and Anne Belikov all belong to EternalxInsanity! Cassandra or Cassie Montgomery belongs to Animal Luver 4 Life. The whole WWE Crew belongs to Mister Vince McMahon!

And if there's any music used throughout the chapters they belong to their rightful Owners! Same for Band member usage too! I own nothing! Thank you! :]

Messenger ID's are also in valid, so if trying to contact them won't get you anywhere. Just FYI. :]

Thanks to EternalxInsanity for reviewing the last chapter. You epically rock chica! Even when I'm like days, weeks or months late in updating, you still hang in there and being patient with me. :] Thanks a bunch! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 95: Deceiver of Fools by Within Temptation**

Cody made his way to the back, holding the side of his head. Feeling his eyes flutter with annoyance, he heard the cheerful Diva who picked up the win, hum something as she started to skip around. He stopped, watching Ashley. Something felt off. Ashley was cheery as everyone around them was worried for what happened during the match up. _Ugh which Allie totally…_ he stopped, tilting his head to the side as he saw Ashley go over to the ice chest pulling out a water. He smirked, making his way over to her. "A…"

"Rhodes!" He cringed, hearing his name get called as a group of superstars came up to him. He sighed, glancing over as Ashley popped a brow, staring at him before she grinned waving her goodbyes before disappearing into the night. _Fuck, there go my shot of trying to see what the hell happened out…_ tensing up, he felt bricks press into his skin as he looked to everyone around him.

"Yes?" He growled lowly catching the hateful glares each of the co-workers gave.

"Why did you leave her hanging like that?" Ted questioned him, catching his friend's eyes glance to him, slightly glaring.

"I had no ide…" he groaned feeling the back hand across his face. His left hand cupped half of the right side of his face as he glared to the diva who slapped him.

"Really, you had no idea of that possibly happening and here you are going to let her die!" Maria seethed searching his eyes. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care," he gritted, glancing at each of the crew around them.

"If you cared," He looked over to Christian. "Why did you tag her back in if she just got done fighting for a bit after the fans helped her bounce back after Ashley's constant attacks?"

Cody's head shook as he began to laugh. "Wow, ganging up on me for clearly not going out of my way in protecting a Diva who could handle her own?" He snipped, catching the uncertainty glares from everyone. "So she got captured – by Xander no less – probably was planned," he watched the group cautiously look at each other. "And clearly I wasn't apart of it."

"Do you think it was Ashley's plan of getting her out of the way?" Cassie questioned, looking over to Dave as he continued to stare intently at Cody.

"It's possible but again, if I was included, I would've known about it." Cody moved his jaw lightly, glaring over to Maria before catching Ted's warning glare. His eyes rolled glancing away as he met another. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you, but your case as of late hasn't been the nicest," Randy inquired watching his team mate just stare at him.

Cody scoffed, "I have too been nice," his eyes narrowed as Randy continued to stare at him questioningly. "What is with…"

"No, you haven't," Randy watched him glance away from him. His hand shot out, fingers gripping the younger superstar's jaw forcing him to look back into his eyes. "You've been mean and hateful just pushing the damn storyline you forced on Allie into everyone else."

"Would you let go of me, Randy." Jay heard Cody bit out lowly. He blinked looking between the mentor and the future protégé before glancing over to Dave and Cassie. They continued to stare at the two before looking at each other. Dave bobbed his head slightly out behind him, signaling to leave before it got ugly. Watching the couple go, made him wonder what might happen. The other half of the tag team champion stepped back slightly but continued to stay just in case there needed another set of arms to pull one of the men back and away from each other.

"Let go of you?" Rand growled, glaring into his eyes. "Explain to me why you decided to pull a Jekyll and Hyde act in our locker room before Ted and I went on?"

Cody smirked, pushing Randy away with force, finally getting out of his grip. "A Jekyll and Hyde act?" he questioned watching Randy's eyes narrow darkly at him.

"One minute you're calm," Ted announced catching Cody's eyes stare at him. "The next, you're mean and think you're better than anyone as well of bossing us around, inquiring of how to be doing a match up like we were the newbies and you're the veteran." He finished watching his friend grin.

Cody smirked, "are you sure it's not called a bipolar disorder?" He questioned them, looking between the two males – _I'm surprised Jay still stayed back, while Dave and Cassie left –_ and female present.

"Bipolar is acting happy one minute then sad the next," Maria said catching Cody's eyes stare directly at her, hatefully. She stood her ground. "Are you feeling depressed ab…"

"You know," Cody begun tabbing the side of his face. "For a woman, you sure do talk a lot." He smirked catching the utter disbelief look of shock on her face. "Don't you have to go console some other divas than belong here questioning me on…"

"Cody," Ted stepped in font of his girl, glaring at his tag team partner. "That's enough," he saw Cody roll his eyes again. "You do not talk to Maria like that and I can't help but draw the damn line."

"Ooh, I'm so scared of what the great almighty Ted will…" a stiff right hook knocked Cody back, startling the superstar as he glanced back to his team. He brought his left hand up, cupping his mouth, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Pulling his hand back, he inspected it, not noticing any teeth loosed and out or any broken tissue inside his mouth to bleed. He glanced back up as Randy shook his hand. "What the hell?!"

"You seriously have a problem, Runnels," Randy spat out coldly. "Hatefully jumping on your best friend's girlfriend when all she was trying to do was explain a diagnosis of a medical problem to you. It's just not right."

Cody smirked, "So is this the favor you're returning to a ditz for helping you get rid of two smoking hot women at the club the other night," he watched Randy narrow his eyes. "By standing up and protecting her when her boyfriend was doing it ever so well? Tell me Randy, what happened to Mel?" He sneered allowing a sadistic grin show. "Is she not good enough for you any…" he flinched, waiting for the blow to connect again. Blinking he glanced back up, noticing Ted hold back the third generation superstar from snapping again. He grinned. "Well is she?"

"Screw you," Randy gritted, fighting his way out of Ted's hold still wanting to slap the living hell out of Cody.

"Nah, I think that's her job. Not mine." Cody gave more of a cocky grin as the eyes from his mentor, turned to slits – snake like – getting ready to kill.

Randy opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed, shaking his head as he stepped away from the small group slightly. "That's right, back away Randal," his eyes closed hearing the smart ass remark from Dusty's son. He turned, glaring at the man. "Got something else to say?"

Randy smirked, bobbing his head. "Yeah I actually do." He stated watching Cody stand back on his feet. "I hope you really mess up, making Allie truly realize the type of man you are slowly becoming."

Cody's eyes narrowed letting a low growl vibrate against his throat. "Like who, Randy? Like John who barely loves her?" He heard everyone one around him smirk as the older man laughed.

"Funny, how stupid and naïve you have become, Runnels." Randy glanced over to Ted and Maria, then over to Jay nodding for them to leave. His attention went back to the younger superstar. "Not when you are slowly and clearly inching your self into the mind set of _your_ opponent moments ago."

Cody stared, bewildered after the group leaving his presence. His head shook lowly and lightly glaring after Randy as the Legend Killer glanced over his shoulder at him. "I really do hope your wedding in December goes well,"

"Yeah, straight into hell," he heard Ted call to him as the group continued to leave and laugh.

The son of the American Dream Dusty Rhodes' left eye begun to twitch, as he returned their harsh glare, clenching his hands at his side. How dare they attack him over Allie's disappearance and mock the way he's handling things about his blushing future bride. "I am not becoming like Xander. I wouldn't kidnap a girl just to prove a point on where someone's loyalty lies," he grumbled, unclenching a hand as he ran it through his hair, leaving for his locker room. "And I am better than John anyway."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Stacy thought, keeping her back pressed against the darken wall of a hallway, listening in on the bashing conversation from the group Cody was apart of. But she noticed the tone in Cody's voice. There was something iconic to her that in a way, it reminded her of a certain person and with Cody denying his actions of talking back to his crew, only painted the picture further.

Her eyes fluttered with annoyance. Why was she was helping Allie, was not even her doing but from what Mitch and her saw that night at the club and what she received from Xander; she knew the women's champion herself wasn't going to be too keen of knowing about her involvement with the whole plan.

She let out a soft sigh before emerging up and off the wall as she flipped her hood over her eyes from her trench coat and stealthy followed after Cody.

"_Are you sure you want me to do this?" Her eyes looked to Mitch, lovingly feeling his arms snake across her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Cause, if you don't want me to, tell Xander off and we don't have to continue following the nuisance of a man we are watching right now."_

_Mitch chuckled, leaning in kissing her cheek. "It will be alright," he murmured softly watching her eyes look up to him, searching his. "You know I'm open to anything."_

_Stacy on the other hand, growled out lowly, scowling at him. "But we're helping Allie." She muttered catching the look in his eyes._

"_Do I have to remind you that I don't have an issue with Allie, again?" his eyes lowered watching her glance away slightly. "Babe, you know what I said at the club."_

"_I know but," she sighed, nuzzling into his chest, savoring his scent. "I don't know, she's…" her head shook, dismissing the train of thought before hugging him tight._

_Mitch smirked, feeling his arms lift up, hugging her back. "I sense someone is a little jealous of how another looks?" he mused to her, catching her eyes roll. "Are you worried that I would leave you for anyone, or more so, her?" He saw her head shot up, eyes narrowing darkly, before he searched hers lovingly._

"_No," she bit out hatefully, "but I know there are prettier girls out that than what I…"_

"_Stacy," her eyes lowered lightly feeling his five o' clock stubble, scuff the side of her face lightly as he nuzzled down into the crook of her neck. "Even if we're in an open relationship, you know how I feel about you." She smiled, feeling a soft kiss press against her skin. "I've always loved you, and that will never change, baby."_

_He glanced up to her lovingly smiling as he watched those eyes look down to him. "You're just saying that," his head shook as he begun to leave a trail of kisses up her neck and jaw line. He felt his girl lightly shiver at his kisses, knowing it was out of delight._

"_I am not," he protested lightly, as his eyes narrowed. "I know that we're coming up on our third year of being together," he saw her eyes blink, looking at him darting back and forth searching his eyes again. "And I won't push one word on you because I don't want to lose you, if you are not ready to take that next step yet in your life."_

_She felt her heart flutter in her chest getting a light feeling of heat radiate against her cheeks. Mitch was serious on their relationship but was still cool of keeping an open relation ship with them until the time came for them to finally settle down and possibly start a family in the future. She sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, Mitchell Chase Peirce, you take care of me way too much."_

_He grinned, feeling her turn letting her arms snake up his chest, wrapping themselves around his neck loosely and looking back into his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, Allie was like one of the guys when the three of us hung out on Xander's tour bus during the day while Xandy went in Daddy duty for a while," He heard her giggle lightly. "She's really nice, Stacy," he gave her a pleading look. "But you're still the prettiest one of them all."_

_She crinkled her nose, smiling leaning up and caught his lips. "I better damn well be," she teased, hearing his playful growl as his teeth nipped her lower lip lightly. "And I'll try and play nice with her." She saw him smile to her lightly, kissing her lips again. "But I don't know how she'll like it or if she fully trusts me at all after what went down between her, Xander, and I, three years ago."_

_His head shook. "I'll make sure, when you guys actually cross paths – with me by you, there will be friendly words said, instead of well…"_

_She giggled lightly, shaking her head as she pulled away from him. "I guess. But you have to help and not let me get the shit kicked out of me." She scolded watching him smirk to her lovingly. "I have to go pack," She started to walk, leaving his side before stopping lightly, glancing over her shoulder seductively. "I wonder what lingerie would work for Cody." She winked, skipping off to her suitcase in the other room._

_She heard Mitch scoff, his voice becoming near again. "Now, wait a minute, let me help you figure out what would be good for him. I still want your sexy-as-hell-outfits self all to me thank you!" She laughed out loud, carefully getting wrapped up in his arms again. _

She smiled, lightly raking her upper teeth, against her lower lip as she nipped, remembering her conversation with Mitch. He was such a child but she loved him. Sighing out lightly, she exhaled, coming up to Cody's locker room door. Glancing to her left then to her right she took in the notion of the coast being clear of people suddenly appearing unexpectedly. _I really don't want to be questioned by security right now,_ she thought bringing her arm up, her knuckles rapped against the door and pulled back as she stepped slightly back waiting for him to open the door.

Her eyes blinked, waiting for him to answer the door. Lowering her head lightly, the tips of her fingers took hold of her hood flipping it down just as the door opened, and Cody poking his head out, checking her out. She smiled, threading her left hand through her loose curls turning on the flirting. "Hi," she said catching his gaze as he looked back up to her.

"Well, hi," Cody pushed the door opened further, leaning up against the door frame, smirking as he wore a towel tightly around his waist, still dripping from getting out of the shower. "What brings you here?"

Her eyes lowered seductively as she moved closer resting her hand on his bare chest, catching the diamond specs of water sink closer to her skin. "Well, you seemed to be a little on edge." Her eyes glittered catching his eyes glance back down to her feet trailing up again meeting her gaze. Her head tilted to the side lightly as her fingers carefully traced the side of his face. "What's the matter?"

Cody smirked, shaking his head lightly as he moved back slightly. "Okay, who sent you? Ted? Randy?" He questioned catching the quizzical expression she carried.

"Who?" His head nodded hearing her reply. She didn't look like anyone that he knew nor would know who his friends were to be set up by them. He sighed, watching the look in her eyes. "I managed to slip by security just to see you." He watched her move closer, pressing her body against his. "I wanted to make sure you were alright after getting that deadly finishing move by that horrid man."

She pouted lightly watching his eyes search hers, hoping he would accept the bait. He took her hand, guiding her into his locker room. She stepped in, looking around, knowing the surroundings of the environment already. "Yeah well, I think that horrid slime ball of a man and my soon to be wife in two months planned the attack or disappearance." She stood still, hearing him close the door behind them, knowing the truth. She heard him continue on as she turned lightly, resting her hands on the ties of her coat.

"Why would they do such a thing?" She questioned, watching his eyes lower eying where her hands were placed.

"I have no idea," he grumbled, shaking his head. "So what are…" He watched as the coat fall to the floor, as he blinked.

She moved slightly resting her hands at her hips as he moved closer to her. "Well, does this change your mind," she murmured to him softly feeling his hands softly graze hers drawing her close. Her head tilted watching him continue to stare; lost for words. She smiled slipping one of her hands out from his touch, gently resting her palm against the side of his face.

"Yes, it…" she smirked lightly hearing him become speechless. _So far so good,_ she thought watching his head lightly shake and lowering closer. "Completely changed my…" she silenced him with heated kiss.

* * *

_Allie looked around up on the rigging. It was dark and in a matter of minutes, the lights will be coming back on and the fans going crazy of not seeing her. She glanced down over the railing lightly catching the bright green pair of eyes glancing up, winking as the lights came back on. She stepped back, walking over to where she had to be stationed at once the match ended. Sighing, she wondered how everyone took her disappearance. Hopefully well, but knowing Shawn, he'll be freaking out. She thought feeling movement below her. She turned, coming in contact with another masked vigilante. "You got to be kidding…" she groaned lowly feeling the blow to her head, again. "No," she muttered glancing up lightly catching the person crouch over her, head tilting. "Please don't do…" she sighed as her eyes closed feeling their hands hoist her up back on her feet and over their shoulder moving somewhere. _

_Her eyes pulled tight, feeling the substance trickle down her face. Slowly her eyes opened, looking at the person standing in front of her. Her head shook lightly as the person pulled off their mask. "You're going to be ok," the voice she heard, sounded familiar to her. Like a long lost friend she hasn't seen in a while but remembered. "I didn't bust you open again where you got hit last week." Her eyes lowered again as her head drooped. "It's show time,"_

"_What?" she muttered, feeling the crane start to move catching the person stare down to her. She grew weak, letting her head fall again before feeling the shining of the light warm her skin. Without being told to another scream erupted from her lips._

She jerked awake, breathing lightly blinking catching the startled look on Xander's face as he held first aid supplies searching her eyes. "You're alright," she sighed lightly curling back into the covers as he leaned over her again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake…" her head shook lightly looking at him.

"You didn't wake me, my own scream did," Allie murmured letting her arm curl underneath the pillow watching him lightly wipe off the remaining mess from her face. "What happened to me?"

He chuckled lowly, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you got rose up off my shoulders to the rafters,"

"I remember that part," she said lowly as she heard the beat of her heart pound lightly. "The rest I semi don't." She felt the weight disappear from the side of the bed as she watch Xander stand, taking the kit away.

"I kind of asked for some help to fall in with the plan to make it look real," she heard him say to her not looking back to her. "And trust me the twins did a good job of getting you busted open again."

"The twins?" She asked groggily, catching his head turn, glancing back over to her. "Anna and…"

"No," he shook his head, smirking. "A different set of twins," he sat back down on the edge of the bed, staring at her. "They really haven't seen you in a while but knows that last night wasn't the best time."

She blinked. Another set of twins who haven't seen her in a while, as he continued to help her know. "They're both guitarists in my…"

"Damn it Xander," he chuckled watching her pull a pillow over her head. "I got hit in the head with something, apparently it wasn't near my stitching but it still hurt." He saw the pillow pull away as she glanced at him.

"Yeah, I'll smack Mitch the next time I see him." Her eyes rolled hearing his comment, carefully sitting up, looking at him.

"Not if I smack him up first," Xander smiled lightly as a loose strand of pink fell into her eyes. His hand gently took the strand brushing it back behind her as he saw those eyes. "Why the dramatic approach?"

"Why not?" She heard him counter to her. Her head shook, smirking lightly. "It needed to look real right?"

"Yes,"

"Then it was all set and done." Xander said watching her lower her head glancing to the pillow she brought to her lap. "If you want, you can text some people into letting them know you're alright." He saw her look up to him as she handed her phone to her. "I won't be like Cody and deny you to talk some people."

She giggled lightly, taking her phone from his grasp. "Thank you." She said catching a quick but drawn back smile as he stood back on his feet, walking away.

"And to answer your other question you may ask, Michael went to your locker room and got your bag of things," Xander pointed over to the duffle sitting in the chair across from her. "So you have clothes to change into so you're not in what you are now wearing for a week."

"Well I have to get it grungy somehow," she saw his head shake. "But I appreciate the consideration."

"No problem," Xander started to walk over to the connecting doors to another room. "Oh and we're gonna have a rugrat with us for a…" The door burst open, as a red head darted from the room and over to Allie.

"Allie!" She giggled, feeling her bed move watching the seven year old jump on, crawling over to her. "Are you alright, did MnM hurt you?"

Allie smiled watching Xander shake his head heading over to his room again before she looked to Jodi. "MnM. You mean Mitch and Michael?" She watched the girl bob her head gently before curling into her side for a hug. "They didn't hurt me. I'm alright. Your dad took care of me if I was."

"He's not bad all the time," she heard the little girl say. "He's just dealing with some monsters that want him to do mean things to people." Her lips lightly went into a slight grin hearing Jodi explain to her before she got comfortable again, resting her head on the pillow. "I somehow hope they'll go away. April hasn't come back yet either from her vacation."

Allie let her fingers gently comb through Jodi's hair before glancing over to her phone. She wondered how long April was going to be away, knowing that she was pregnant. _I have to talk to her sometime before things get way out of line next week._ She thought looking down to the little girl watching her eyes look up to her. "Look at it this way; you get a full week of your favorite babysitter!" She said, hearing the little girl laugh cuddling further into her side. She smirked lightly. "I am still you're favorite babysitter, right?"

Jodi giggled, "of course you are Allie! That will never change. You were always nice to me." She yawned, curling close around her.

Allie smiled lightly watching the little girl slowly begin to sleep against her again. She stopped combing out the little girl's hair, going to her phone as she began to text three very important people.

_Hey. Just letting you know I'm alright. But continue to freak out, not knowing where I'm at and everything. I'll talk to you guys soon._

_With Love,_

_~Allie: in the darkness you shine, can you keep me safe tonight~_


End file.
